First & Ten de Nolebucgrl TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Bella Swan journaliste sportive en herbe fait connaissance du plus grand et du plus sexy Quarterback de la ligue. Edward Cullen va-t-il lui apprendre les règles du jeu ou est-ce elle qui va lui apprendre une chose ou deux?
1. Comment tout a commencé

.

 **First & Ten** appartient à **Nolebucgrl** nous ne sommes que les traductrices, le lien vers l'originale est sur notre profil et dans nos favoris.

Aujourd'hui nous vous proposons de suivre une histoire de Bella et d'Edward dans le cadre du football Américain, sport très cher à l'auteur de cette fiction. Nous avons décidé de mettre quelques explications sur ce sport très populaire aux Etats-Unis à la fin de chaque chapitre…

Comme toujours Zveka à la traduction, Isnomane à la correction

 **Chapitre 1**

 **\- The draft* - Comment tout a commencé -**

 **BELLA**

Que faire en premier? Terminer l'article sur le Quarterback*, star montante du Lycée McKinley ou faire les statistiques que Buddy a demandées? Je repoussai mes longs cheveux bruns de mon visage et fronçai les sourcils vers mon écran d'ordinateur antique. Est-ce qu'un écran plat ferait vraiment sauter la banque?

D'abord les statistiques elles ne me demandaient pas beaucoup de réflexion, surtout après la soirée d'hier. J'étais restée jusqu'à onze heures du soir pour couvrir la première compétition de lutte de la saison. Dix écoles, trente combats ... c'était beaucoup de grognements et de transpiration. J'avais essayé de m'y intéresser mais honnêtement la lutte n'est pas mon sport. Le football est mon seul et unique amour.

J'étais plongée dans les statistiques des Cardinals pour l'année dernière, compilant les yards de Whitlock et Fitzgerald par prise de ballon, lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable brisa ma concentration. Je regardai le téléphone avec une combinaison de bonheur et d'inquiétude. Je n'avais pas parlé à Alice depuis deux semaines ce qui pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. Soit elle avait rencontré un nouveau mec et était amoureuse, ce qui se passait avec une alarmante régularité… ou elle avait planifié notre prochaine aventure. Elle m'avait entraînée faire de la montgolfière, dans des expéditions de plongée en apnée au Mexique, de l'escalade... Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait encore prévu. Si je ne répondais pas, elle allait continuer à m'appeler jusqu'à ce que je décroche.

"Hey, Alice!"

"Bella! J'ai de super nouvelles!" Bien sûr, elle avait des nouvelles. Elle en avait toujours.

"Quelles nouvelles?"

"Je l'ai rencontré!" Donc, c'était l'option numéro un. Elle était amoureuse à nouveau. Merde ça ne serait pas bon. Cela n'était jamais bon.

"C'est très bien, Alice." Ma voix n'aurait pas pu être moins intéressée. Hum, la moyenne de Whitlock, 0,32 mètres de plus par prise par rapport Fitzgerald. Il était la cible favorite de Cullen, il lui lançait le ballon quinze fois par match tandis que la moyenne de Fitzgerald était de treize. Pas une grande différence. Cullen avait la chance d'avoir deux numéros un de Wide Receivers à qui lancer le ballon.

"Bella! Est-ce que tu me écoutes?" Merde, je ne l'avais pas écoutée. Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un... peu importait qui, mais je n'avais pas enregistré ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Désolée, Alice, j'ai un peu de travail."

"Hum. Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis deux semaines et tu es trop occupée pour m'écouter maintenant? Je te le dis, c'est **lui**! " Bien sûr, c'était **lui**! Ils l'étaient toujours, pendant trois semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau **lui** arrive. Alice était une romantique dans l'âme, elle croyait en l'amour au premier regard. Le problème était qu'elle avait vu pas mal de gars. Un gars en remplaçait un autre puis un autre... je ne pouvais plus la suivre.

Je soupirai et je me détournai de mon moniteur, regardant par la fenêtre vers le bâtiment en face. "D'accord, comment l'as-tu rencontré?" Si je ne lui demandais pas elle me harcèlerait jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. C'était mieux que de relâcher sa bête intérieure.

"A ce défilé de mode de charité que j'ai organisé! Il était au premier rang et l'un de mes modèles masculins n'est pas venu alors je l'ai tyrannisé pour qu'il rejoigne le défilé pour moi. Ça a été un grand succès!" Eh bien au moins je ne suis pas la seule personne qui s'exécute quand Alice donne des ordres.

"J'en suis sûre. J'attendis pour qu'elle me dise la raison de son appel téléphonique. Elle ne voulait jamais discuter des gars, elle voulait toujours que je les rencontre.

"On sort demain soir! Tu peux nous rencontrer chez Axis / Radius vers huit heures?" Et voilà.

"Écoute, Alice ..."

"Non, tu m'écoutes, Bella! C'est important pour moi. Il est important pour moi. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire alors ne le dis pas. _**C'EST LUI**_. Point final." Elle l'avait déjà dit avant mais jamais aussi catégoriquement que maintenant.

"Si je viens ..." elle me coupa avec un cri d'excitation. "Et je ne dis pas, que je vais le faire ..." De qui je me moque, putain? J'irai, je l'ai toujours fait. "Je viendrai seulement pour une heure ou deux. J'ai match à couvrir le vendredi." Le travail, toujours une bonne excuse.

Et les cris furent de retour en force. "Oh, Bella, je ne peux pas attendre! J'ai tout dit de toi à mon Jazz et il a hâte de te rencontrer!" Jazz? Oh merde non, un autre musicien. Le dernier était un certain chanteur poète beatnik nommé Embry qui avait lui fait porter des t-shirts psychédéliques et l'avait faite marcher pieds nus partout. C'était l'une de ses plus infortunées romances ... Je pense qu'elle ne se douchait même pas. Ils ne devaient faire qu'un avec la terre et tout un tas d'autres conneries. Dieu merci, elle n'est même pas restée deux semaines avec lui.

Calme-toi, Bella, ils ne la laisseront pas entrer dans l'Axis / Radius* si elle n'est pas douchée et pieds nus. C'est le club le plus en vue à Scottsdale. Seule l'élite peut y entrer. Non pas que je fasse partie de l'élite mais Alice oui. Elle était la plus grande organisatrice d'évènements en ville.

"Jazz?" demandai-je, de la peur dans mon ton.

"Oui! Mon Jazzy! Attends un peu de le voir, Bella. Il est magnifique. Grand, blond et svelte mais ses muscles! Oh mon Dieu!" Et elle était partie pour parler des charmes de son musicien. Je me retournai vers mon ordinateur et commençai à calculer les stats de Cullen alors qu'elle ronronnait encore et encore. "Et je te jure que je ne veux pas te caser, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi comme soutien moral."

Attends quoi? "Tu parles de quoi?"

"Tu fais la sourde oreille à nouveau? Merde, Bella, comment peux-tu me faire ça? J'ai finalement trouvé l'homme idéal et tu m'ignores! "

"Je ne t'ignore pas, Alice, j'essaie de travailler. Que disais-tu à propos de me caser? " J'essayai mais en échouant de cacher l'exaspération de mon ton.

"Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. C'est juste que Jazzy veut me faire rencontrer son meilleur ami donc il vient et tu viens pour m'encourager. Rencontrer le meilleur ami est important et je ne veux pas tout gâcher! J'ai besoin de soutien!" Oh, merde non.

"Alice, tu sais que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour sortir avec quelqu'un maintenant. Je suis trop occupée et puis ... "

"Et tu n'as pas le temps pour un gars dans ta vie. Tu es parfaitement contente d'être toute seule et tu as complètement dépassé ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre connard. Oui, je sais, Bella, j'ai entendu cela plus de mille fois avant. Je jure que je n'essaie pas de te maquer avec quelqu'un. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à tenir la conversation et me faire paraître à mon avantage. Ce n'est pas trop te demander, si?"

Je fixai mon écran d'ordinateur en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'avait pas essayé de me présenter quelqu'un depuis longtemps, donc il était tout à fait possible que ce qu'elle dise soit vrai. Et je l'aimais et je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, même si son bonheur dépendait du mec qui était dans sa vie. Pourrais-je endurer une heure pour ma meilleure amie? "Très bien, je vais le faire mais tu auras une dette envers moi."

"Merci, Bella! Tu es la meilleure amie dans l'univers entier. Porte la robe Prada que je t'ai offerte à Noël dernier!" Et elle était partie. Dans quoi vins-je de m'engager?

 **EDWARD**

"Allez vas-y!" Jasper s'élança sur le terrain, exécutant le modèle complet. J'envoyai le ballon quand il était à vingt yards, sachant qu'il serait là-bas quand le ballon arriverait. Il coupa et arracha la passe sans effort. "Super," lui dis-je.

Il sourit, montrant ses fossettes en courant vers moi. "Beau lancer. Tu es prêt à arrêter?"

Je fis rouler mon épaule droite et je ne sentis aucune douleur, ce qui était bien car nous avions notre premier match de la saison le dimanche. "Ouais, sortons d'ici." Nous entrâmes dans le vestiaire et prîmes des serviettes et des vêtements propres.

"Alors, tu fais quelque chose demain soir?" demanda Jasper. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. De la nervosité? Ce n'était pas possible.

"Non, j'allais rester à la maison et regarder la vidéo du match." J'enlevai mon t-shirt plein de sueur.

Jasper rit et leva ses yeux bleus, mettant une serviette sur ses épaules. "Vraiment, Edward? La vidéo du match, encore? Combien de fois l'as-tu déjà regardée? Tu as déjà mémorisé toutes les tactiques défensives."

"Alors?" J'aimais être prêt, il savait ça. Nous étions coéquipiers depuis deux ans et nous nous connaissions depuis plus longtemps encore. Ses Longhorns* avaient joué deux fois contre mes Trojans au cours de nos années d'université et nous étions amis hors du terrain tout en étant ennemis sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que nous fussions tous les deux repêchés par les Cardinals en 2007.

"Alors, que peux-tu éventuellement apprendre en la regardant à nouveau? Tu auras Freeney sur le dos tout le match et Williams et Ford seront sur moi. Ford sera entravé avec une entorse mineure à la cheville et Williams ne pourrait pas me rattraper même s'il était sur une moto. On a tout bon, Cullen."

"Ouais, nous verrons. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce que je fais demain, de toute façon?"

Il ne me regarda pas en allant vers son casier. "Parce que je te pensais que tu pourrais venir à Axis avec moi."

"Axis/Radius?" Je ne pus empêcher l'incrédulité de mon ton. C'était le dernier endroit où quelqu'un comme Jasper voudrait aller. Il préférait des bars pas des clubs où on peut danser. Diable, je préférais la même chose. Je n'étais pas allé là-bas depuis que j'avais rompu avec Tanya.

"Ouais," murmura-t-il, en ne me regardant toujours pas.

"Jasper, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Il me regarda alors et l'expression sur son visage me laissa sans voix. Il avait un air… comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie. Il était foutrement joyeux. "Mais diable, que…? Es-tu enceinte?"

Il rit et me frappa à l'épaule gauche, en évitant judicieusement mon bras droit, mon bras de lanceur. "Non, mec. C'est juste... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je veux que tu la rencontres." Une femme? Bien bien, c'était bien mieux que le premier homme enceint au monde. Je pourrais faire face à une petite- amie.

"Whitlock, tu es finalement tombé pour une fille?" C'était une première. Jas était le gars du genre : je les aime, je les quitte et je ne m'excuse jamais. J'étais celui qui finissait toujours dans des relations, même quand je ne le voulais pas.

Son sourire s'élargit. "Oui, son nom est Alice et elle est incroyable. Elle est comme un petit tourbillon et je ne sais pas… un regard sur elle et j'ai été cuit." Putain de merde, il était tombé amoureux. Je n'avais jamais pensé voir ce jour.

J'ignorai l'élancement envieux que sa révélation évoqua et je lui rendis son sourire. "C'est bien pour toi, Jas. J'aimerai la rencontrer, la vidéo du match peut attendre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon meilleur ami tombe amoureux."

"Bon. Axis à huit heures. Nous serons dans la salle VIP." Le sourire partit de son visage et il me regarda avec méfiance. "Il y a autre chose cependant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Ça devait être mauvais?

"Sa meilleure amie* va être là."

Oh, putain, j'aurais dû m'en douter. "Je suppose que sa meilleure amie est une fille?"

Il avait l'air penaud. "Eh bien, oui, mais ..."

"Merde, Jasper, tu sais que je ne cherche pas à me mettre avec quelqu'un maintenant. Je viens juste d'être libre."

"Je n'essaie pas de te caser, je le jure. Je sais ce que Tanya t'a fait. Elle veut juste me faire rencontrer sa meilleure amie et j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour m'aider à dégager la voie. Tu sais comment sont les filles, leurs amies doivent aimer leur gars."

"Ecoute, Jasper, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais bien comment les filles sont avec moi et je ne pense pas ... "

"Alice dit que Bella n'est pas du tout comme ça. Elle est tout aussi anti-sortie que toi et elle ne va pas se pavaner devant toi pour rentrer dans ton pantalon. Bien que si tu me le demandes tu pourrais utiliser ... "

"Ferme ta gueule, mec." Je le tapai avec ma serviette et reculant en faisant quelques pas de danse et en riant. "Si je veux baiser, je vais trouver tout seul, merci beaucoup."

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Je sais! Je ne veux pas te pousser. Profite de ton célibat, MoinEdward. "

"Bite!"

"J'en ai une et je l'utilise. Et toi?" Je ris avec lui en secouant la tête. "Ne me dis pas que Tanya t'a castré? Cela expliquerait beaucoup."

"J'ai gardé ma bite hors de la ligne de feu, merci beaucoup." Mon ex avait un tempérament slave chaud et j'avais reçu plein de merde lorsque j'avais rompu avec elle. Mais elle n'a pas réussi à mettre ses mains sur ma bite, Dieu merci.

"C'est bien. Les femmes et quelques hommes partout dans le monde seraient en deuil si tu étais définitivement hors service."

"Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose de moi, tu agis comme un âne."

Il flasha ses fossettes vers moi. "Je suis comme ça. Tu sais que tu m'aimes."

"Mec, je ne vais sûrement pas te raconter comment je t'aime alors que nous sommes tous les deux à moitié nus dans les vestiaires."

"Je suis sûr de ma masculinité."

"Je sais que tu l'es." Jasper se promenait dans les vestiaires tout nu tout le temps, sans se soucier de savoir qui pouvait bien être là. Une fois ma mère était venue pour voir mon père et... non, je ne voulais pas y penser. "Je vais aller dans la douche."

"Donc, demain, huit heures?" Il y avait une supplique dans ses yeux à laquelle je ne pouvais résister.

"Je serai là." Qui savait dans quoi diable je m'étais fourré?

 **BELLA**

J'étais en retard et Alice allait me tuer. Ce n'était pas ma faute si Buddy, mon patron, avait renvoyé mon article sur Todd Johnson, le Quarterback du lycée McKinley et futur Arizona Wildcat, avec plusieurs questions et modifications. Au moment où j'avais fini il était déjà six heures. En rentrant, je m'étais douchée et changée et il était déjà huit heures moins le quart. Je ne serai pas là-bas à temps et elle allait piquer une crise.

Voyons, est-il préférable de l'avertir que je serai en retard et faire face à ses texto de colère ou à ses appels téléphoniques ou tout simplement aller là-bas? Elle devra être gentille devant "son Jazz" et son ami, donc c'était probablement le meilleur pari. La colère d'Alice n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais expérimenter si je n'en avais pas besoin. Elle pourrait sévir plus tard. Au moins, je portais la robe noire Prada courte qu'elle avait demandé, non? J'avais lavé, séché et arrangé mes cheveux pour qu'ils tombent en vagues douces autour de mon visage. Je m'étais même maquillée. Alice pourrait haïr mon retard mais au moins elle approuverait mon apparence. J'allais être en retard de toute façon. C'était plus d'effort que j'avais tendance à en faire pour mes propres rendez-vous, sûrement la raison pour laquelle j'en avais rarement, à bien y réfléchir. Et je m'en fichais.

Je rentrai dans ma fidèle Volvo argentée et je conduisis vers le cœur de Scottsdale. C'était trente minutes en voiture de mon appartement à Phœnix. Pourquoi faisais-je cela? Oh Oui, parce que j'aimais ma meilleure amie. Stupide, vraiment. Je pouvais toujours trouver une nouvelle meilleure amie mais je ne pourrais jamais trouver une autre Alice. Elle m'avait souvent rendu folle mais d'habitude elle avait raison sur beaucoup de choses. Chaque voyage que nous avions fait et que je pensais ne pas aimer avait fini par devenir un moment inoubliable. Elle flattait et insistait, moi je gémissais et aboyais et en quelque sorte… nous nous complétions parfaitement.

Je tournai sur Camelback Road et soupirai quand le club géant fut en vue. Axis et Radius avait deux bâtiments séparés reliés par une passerelle en verre, Axis d'un côté, Radius de l'autre. Sur les deux niveaux du bâtiment les murs étaient en verre. Il y avait deux énormes pistes de danse et chaque niveau avait plusieurs bars. Alice étant Alice, elle nous avait procuré des places dans la salle VIP chez Axis. Je me garai près du voiturier et je sortis à contrecœur de la voiture. Il prit mes clés, me donna un billet et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée d'Axis. Là, je trouvai une silhouette ultra grave toute de noir vêtue. Je pensai faire demi-tour et à revenir vers ma voiture mais le voiturier était déjà parti avec. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchai de l'énorme gars. "J'ai besoin de voir votre carte d'identité, Mademoiselle," dit-il d'un ton de baryton.

Je déglutis et sortis la pièce demandée de mon portefeuille. "Isabella Swan? Vous êtes sur la liste VIP?" J'essayai de ne pas être offensée à la surprise dans sa voix. Je ne ressemble vraiment pas à un VIP, alors je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher. Vous pouviez m'habiller en Prada… cela ne ferait pas de moi une VIP. J'étais plutôt jeans et t-shirt n'importe quel autre jour.

"Euh, où est la salle VIP?" Je n'étais venue ici qu'une fois et c'était avec Alice, bien sûr. Nous n'étions pas sur la liste VIP cette fois-là. Elle avait dû faire des trucs pour le club pour gagner ce statut. Peut-être qu'elle a organisé une grande fête ici et maintenant ils lui cirent les pompes. C'est arrivé assez souvent ces derniers temps vu qu'elle commence à être très connue.

"En haut des escaliers, à droite, tout au fond. Vous devrez montrer votre carte d'identité une fois que vous y serez, vous feriez tout aussi bien de la garder en main," me dit-il d'un ton bourru, se détournant déjà de moi vers les autres personnes qui attendaient. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'entrai dans le club.

Je fus immédiatement agressée par les pulsations d'une chanson de Rihanna, _Rude Boy_ qui hurlait dans les hautparleurs alors que des corps bougeaient sur la piste de danse. Je restai loin de ce vacarme et je me dirigeai vers l'escalier en marchant prudemment. Bien sûr, il faudrait que je monte cet escalier avec mes foutus talons hauts. Mais ces chaussures allaient avec la robe. Je le savais seulement parce qu'Alice les avait fournis avec la robe quand elle me l'avait donnée.

Je saisis la balustrade pour avoir la vie sauve et poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je réussis à monter sans tomber. Les jours où j'étais maladroite étaient derrière moi, sauf quand je portais des talons aiguille. Merde Alice et son goût ridicule pour les chaussures.

Je fis mon chemin dans la foule, déjà irritée par tout ce monde. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là, un jeudi soir? Personne n'a besoin de travailler demain? Je me sentis comme si j'étais sur le ring avec un champion pendant cinq rounds pendant que j'avançai vers la zone VIP. Un autre homme extrêmement musclé se tenait à la porte, celui-ci avec une tête complètement rasée. Je lui tendis ma carte d'identité et il vérifia sa liste. Oui, la même Isabella Swan qu'en bas. Vraiment, combien de leur fichus VIP étaient vraiment des VIP de toute façon? Il recula et ouvrit la porte en verre, me laissant passer.

Je pris une minute pour regarder mon environnement. Clairement Alice ne savait pas que j'étais ici parce qu'elle m'aurait appelée instantanément. C'était sombre à l'intérieur et effectivement relativement calme. La musique jouait ici mais à un niveau où on n'avait pas besoin de crier pour s'entendre. Il y avait un bar à l'avant de la salle, avec tout ce que vous pouviez souhaiter comme type d'alcool, tout cela me semblait joli. Non pas que je le sache personnellement mais les bouteilles étaient très jolies. Il y avait des cabines le long de la salle et je marchais lentement devant chacune d'elle, à la recherche de ma petite amie et de son gars mystère. Et son ami, bien sûr, me rappela la voix amère dans ma tête. _C'est seulement une heure, Bella, tu vas survivre_. Je l'espérais.

Je jetai un regard à droite, à seulement deux cabines du bar et elle était là. C'était drôle de voir comment elle réussissait à se démarquer dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle était dans un bustier rouge, jupe courte et cuissardes noires. Elle était, en un mot, magnifique. Je secouai la tête en regardant ma meilleure amie, étincelant positivement de bonheur en discutant avec un gars blond à côté d'elle. Sa tête était tournée vers elle, donc je ne pouvais pas le voir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la table. Quelqu'un devait être assis à côté de lui, semblait-il, il y avait une bière vide mais celui à qui elle appartenait était introuvable.

Je m'avançai vers eux et je m'arrêtai à la table. Alice avait sa main sur le bras de Blondie qui était complètement inconscient de ma présence. "Alice?" Toujours rien.

"Alice!" Je haussai la voix de quelques décibels et finalement elle me vit. Elle lâcha son Adonis des yeux et me regarda. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage.

"Bella!" Elle fut sur moi en deux secondes, ses bras enroulés autour de moi avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte. "Tu l'as fait!" Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans son ton et je me sentis me détendre, peut-être n'était-elle pas énervée que je sois en retard?

"J'ai dit je le ferais, non?" lui demandai-je, lui rendant son étreinte.

"Tu l'as fait! Je peux toujours compter sur toi," murmura-t-elle si doucement que je pus tout juste l'entendre. Elle se recula et se tourna vers son dernier amour. "Bella, voici l'amour de ma vie, Jasper. Jazzy, c'est ma Bella." Jasper? Eh bien c'était mieux que si son nom était Jazz en fait, je suppose.

Je me tournai vers lui et tendis la main comme il se levait de son siège, révélant un corps grand et athlétique. Je restai bouche bée quand je vis son visage. Putain de merde, il n'était pas musicien du tout. Le Jazz d'Alice n'était personne d'autre que Jasper Whitlock des Cardinals, l'un des plus grands wide receiver dans la ligue après seulement deux saisons. Pourquoi diable ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était joueur de football? Ou elle l'avait fait? Je n'avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention quand elle avait babillé à son sujet au téléphone. Pourtant, elle aurait dû me le laisser savoir. C'était le genre d'information qu'une meilleure amie qui aime le football doit avoir, n'est-ce pas?

"Bella, c'est super de te rencontrer. Alice m'a tellement parlé de toi," dit-il, prenant ma main dans la sienne en la portant à ses lèvres. Je ris à son charme du Sud.

"C'est agréable de te rencontrer, aussi, Jasper. J'ai peur qu'Alice n'ait pas fait de même pour moi à ton sujet." Je jetai un regard à Alice." Je pensais que tu étais un musicien… comme elle t'appelle Jazzy." Elle haussa les épaules et fila s'assoir à côté de lui. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

Il rit de bon cœur à celle-là. "J'ai peur d'être assez pathétique quand je suis près de n'importe quel type d'instrument de musique. Ma maman a essayé de me faire faire du violon mais j'en étais incapable." Quelque chose attira son attention au-dessus de mon épaule et il sourit. "Bien qu'on ne puisse peut-être pas dire la même chose pour mon copain ici. Il est le musicien. Bella, voici Edward. Edward, c'est Bella. "

Edward? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas vrai? Les papillons se mirent à flotter dans mon estomac alors que je me tournai. Juste à côté de moi, le corps était vêtu d'un jeans bleu. Mes yeux étaient au niveau de son entrejambe. Super Bella! Belle façon de faire une bonne impression. Je laissai traîner mes yeux lentement vers le haut, sur une chemise verte qui s'étendait sur une poitrine vraiment magnifique. Je déglutis alors que mes yeux continuèrent leur voyage, vers deux épaules magnifiquement sculptées. Ce devait être lui. Peut-être pas… mais ça devait. Je levai les yeux et vis sa mâchoire et putain je le savais. C'était lui. Edward Cullen. Baise-moi. Littéralement et au sens figuré, baise-moi, s'il te plaît.

 **EDWARD**

Ça craignait. J'étais à Axis à huit heures, tout comme Jasper me l'avait demandé. J'avais géré toutes les conneries qui arrivent d'habitude quand je vais dans un endroit comme ça. Les demandes d'autographes, les photos, toutes les filles jetant leurs numéros de téléphone sur moi... Pourquoi déjà suis-je ici? Ah oui, pour mon meilleur ami.

Je traversai rapidement la foule des admirateurs et pris une profonde inspiration de gratitude en arrivant dans la salle VIP relativement indemne. La plupart du temps j'adore ma vie mais être entouré de femmes avides d'argent n'était pas mon passe-temps favori. Si elles voulaient me connaitre pour moi-même ce serait bien mais elle voulait connaitre Edward Cullen, le Quarterback.

C'était frustrant et c'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'avais plus ou moins renoncé à sortir avec une fille. La plupart des filles que je rencontrais voulaient juste être vues avec moi et n'en avait rien à foutre de moi à part ce que je pouvais faire pour elles. J'avais pensé que le mieux c'était que je sorte avec une femme qui comprenait la pression de la gloire et voilà c'est comme cela que j'avais fini avec Lauren puis Tanya. Deux monumentales erreurs. Lauren avait pris pour habitude de coucher avec toutes ses covedettes pendant le tournage. J'avais découvert cela la première fois que je lui avais rendu visite sur le tournage en tombant littérairement sur elle en train de baiser avec le gars qui jouait son père dans le film. Son père! Je sais qu'il n'était pas vraiment son père mais c'était assez flippant, non?

Et Tanya? Elle m'avait utilisé comme les autres. On avait belle allure ensemble mais c'était tout. Elle avait un caractère de merde ... ses crises faisaient ressembler Naomi Campbell à une sorte de sainte. Ses colères étaient légendaires et j'en avais marre d'elles. Nous nous voyons environ deux fois par mois et c'était deux fois de trop pour moi. J'avais essayé de rompre avec elle à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois elle avait réussi à me distraire avec le sexe et j'avais fini par recoller les morceaux. J'avais enfin mis fin à ce truc il y a quelques mois, endurant la rage, les cris et les coups mais j'étais arrivée à me casser loin d'elle pour de bon. C'était à se demander pourquoi je ne voulais pas de nana dans ma vie ces jours-ci.

Mais ce n'était pas pour moi. J'étais ici pour Jasper. Il était parti pour cette Alice et c'était mon travail de m'assurer qu'elle le méritait. Jazz avait bon cœur et jusque là il ne l'avait donné à personne. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était digne de lui. Je vis ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur le côté droit du bar et j'allai vers lui.

"Hey Jas, je suis là!"

Il rayonnait et j'étais de nouveau choqué par le bonheur absolu sur son visage. C'était quelqu'un d'un naturel toujours content mais c'était plus que cela. Il est complétement tombé pour cette fille.

Il lança un bras sur mon épaule. "Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?" Je commandai une bière et Jasper donna cent dollars au barman. "Gardez la monnaie." Les gens pourraient penser qu'il était exubérant mais c'était Jasper, il était toujours généreux avec son argent. "Allez, tu dois rencontrer Alice."

Il me conduisit vers leur box, qui semblait être vide jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez près. Là était assis un petit bout de femme aux cheveux noirs hérissés et un haut rouge moulant. Elle était si minuscule que je n'avais pas été en mesure de la voir du bar. Elle se leva et je retins un rire en voyant comment ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient physiquement opposés mais il y avait quelque chose de juste quand ils étaient ensemble, je ne pouvais pas le nier. "Edward, je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Jazzy parle de toi non-stop," gazouilla-t-elle en me souriant, de sa voix aussi gaie qu'elle. Jazzy?

Je commençai à lui offrir ma main mais elle sauta dans mes bras. Ses bras courts s'enroulèrent, dans la mesure où ils pouvaient, autour de ma poitrine et elle m'étreignit fort. Oui, je pouvais voir pourquoi Jasper l'aimait. Elle était pleine de vie et il n'y avait pas une once de timidité en elle. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme ça pour l'équilibrer. J'approuvai immédiatement.

"C'est agréable de te rencontrer aussi, Alice. Peux-tu juste desserrer un peu ton étreinte? J'ai un match dans trois jours et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les côtes fêlées." C'était un genre de blague mais elle rigola et me libéra. Elle retourna sur la banquette et s'installa presque sur les genoux de Jasper tellement elle était proche de lui. Jasper ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

Je m'assis de autre côté de Jasper et remarquai que l'amie d'Alice n'était pas encore là. C'était quoi son prénom déjà? Belinda? Je bus ma bière et sentis à nouveau ce petit pincement d'envie en voyant comment Alice et Jasper se regardaient. La salle aurait pu être vide et je suis sûr qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas remarqué. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et Alice se tourna vers moi.

"Désolé," dit-elle avec un autre rire. "J'ai tendance à m'oublier quand je suis avec mon Jazzy. " C'était là à nouveau. Je ris en m'imaginant appeler Jasper comme ça dans les vestiaires. Emmett sauterait de joie s'il en entendait parler.

"Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?" Il ne m'avait pas éclairé et je pensai que c'était un bon début pour une conversation. Effectivement, Alice s'alluma en me racontant leur histoire.

"Je suis organisatrice d'événements et j'avais un défilé de mode, de charité, pour l'hôpital des enfants de Phœnix il y a quelques semaines. Tu en as sûrement entendu parler. "

En fait, j'en avais entendu parler. J'aurais dû y être probablement - tout comme mes parents - mais j'avais dû aller à un mariage dans la famille.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un de mes modèles masculins ne s'est pas montré! J'étais absolument dans tous mes états, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à travers le rideau pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, comme remplaçant et il était là, assis au premier rang." Elle embrassa Jasper sur la joue. Il m'a coupé le souffle quand je l'ai vu. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes avant que je puisse aller vers lui pour lui demander de participer au défilé. "

Jasper rit. "Demander? Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies demandé." Elle fronça les sourcils et il glissa un bras autour d'elle et se tourna vers moi. "En fait, elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a informé que l'un de ses modèles n'était pas venu et que je devais le remplacer. J'ai essayé de protester, je n'y connais rien en matière de défilé… elle a mis ses mains sur ses hanches et m'a informé que j'étais magnifique et que je le savais et tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de marcher sur le podium."

"Eh bien, tu es magnifique," souligna-t-elle, en se pelotonnant contre lui. Je me sentais presque comme si j'empiétais sur leur propre monde, c'était étrange.

"Si tu le dis, ma chérie," murmura-t-il ses joues se colorant effectivement. Mon Dieu, Jasper rougit? Je voulais enregistrer cette merde et le montrer à l'équipe entière. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre ça. Je ris, il me regarda et haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai essayé de discuter avec elle mais cela a duré environ deux minutes. Je me suis retrouvé dans les coulisses et elle était en train d'enlever mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas vraiment protesté contre cela".

Elle rit. "Non, il n'a pas protesté du tout. Il était près de moi et je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas le temps de jouer mais que s'il jouait ses cartes comme il fallait je pourrais juste le déshabiller plus tard." Elle n'avait pas de filtre, non? Elle n'était pas vraiment gênée alors qu'elle venait juste de me dire qu'elle avait prévu de baiser mon ami quelques minutes après l'avoir rencontré. Pour une raison quelconque, ça aurait dû être rebutant, avec elle, ça n'était pas.

"Donc, tu as défilé? Y a-t-il une vidéo de ce défilé?" demandai-je, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Alice hocha la tête en même temps que Jasper la secouait. "Bah oui, je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une copie."

Elle rit. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," dit-elle en même temps que Jasper dit, "… sur mon cadavre." Elle tapota Jasper sur le bras alors qu'il me foudroya du regard. Elle dit silencieusement : "Je vais te la filer" pendant qu'il ne la regardait pas. J'aimais cette fille, vraiment.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il est sorti en se pavanant..."

"Pavanant? Je ne le pense pas," l'interrompit-il. "J'ai marché sur le podium le plus rapidement possible."

Elle rit encore. "D'accord, c'est vrai. Il n'était pas exactement au top sur le podium mais il l'a fait pour moi et j'ai été très reconnaissante." Elle planta un baiser sur sa bouche et de nouveau je me suis raclé ma gorge pour ne pas qu'ils oublient que j'étais là. "Désolée," dit-elle encore, mais son rire démentait ses paroles.

"Après le spectacle, nous nous sommes assis dans les coulisses et nous avons parlé pendant des heures. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Tu me connais mec, je ne parle pas ni longtemps ni à n'importe mais avec Alice cela vient naturellement."

Les paroles de Jasper étaient un euphémisme. Il était un gars drôle et plaisant mais il était terrible en interview. Il avait tendance à répondre avec aussi peu de mots que possible pour pouvoir partir loin des caméras. Entendre qu'il avait parlé pendant des heures était surréaliste. Puis à nouveau, probablement que c'était Alice qui avait le plus parlé.

"Il bavarde régulièrement," dit-elle, contredisant mes pensées. Je secouai la tête et lui souris. Elle était quelque chose d'autre. Je me demandais si son amie était comme elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment mon type mais elle n'était pas ce que j'imaginais pour Jasper non plus.

"Où est ton amie?" Quel est son nom? J'étais à peu près certain que ça commence par un B. Cependant, je n'allais pas le dire pour me tromper et mettre Alice en rogne. Je ne voulais pas être du mauvais côté car en quelque sorte aussi heureuse qu'elle semblait être, je sentais comme si elle avait un tempérament d'enfer.

"Bella?" Elle baissa les yeux sur la montre d'argent délicate sur son poignet et fronça les sourcils.

"Elle est en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle a probablement du mal à raccrocher du travail. Elle sera bientôt là." Bella, c'est exact. Joli nom, je me demande si c'est approprié?

Je posai ma bouteille de bière vide sur la table et je me levai. "Je vais en chercher une autre. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?" Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et je partis vers le bar. Cela allait être mon dernier verre, je voulais rentrer à la maison et regarder la vidéo avant de me coucher. Je récupérai ma bière et retournai vers le box. Il semblait que l'amie d'Alice était enfin arrivée. Je vis des cheveux bruns furtivement par-dessus le box et je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle pour me présenter. J'entendis Jasper dire quelque chose à propos de moi, que j'étais musicien et je me sentis gêné. Pourquoi racontait-il cela?

"Bella, voici Edward. Edward, c'est Bella." J'entendis vaguement Jasper faire les présentations pendant que je regardais la fille à côté de moi.

Bella se retourna et sembla se concentrer sur ma taille. Je sentis ma bite frétiller en raison de sa proximité et aussi du fait qu'elle sembla la regarder pendant environ une minute. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers moi et je pus voir un visage de porcelaine, encadré par une longue chevelure brune. Ses yeux bruns semblaient hébétés quand elle me regarda et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu. Je suppose qu'elle m'avait reconnu.

Elle était absolument magnifique et je sentis ma bite se durcir encore plus à sa vue, dans cette petite robe noire. Ses jambes semblaient mesurer des kilomètres. Je posai ma bière sur la table, ne voulant rien de plus que de la toucher. "Salut." Ma voix était confiante malgré la nervosité que je ressentais, je tendis une main vers elle. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Bella." Son prénom était plus qu'approprié. Sa main glissa dans la mienne et à son contact je sentis un choc électrique me parcourir. Cette nuit était juste pleine de surprises. Soudain, je n'étais pas si pressé de rentrer à la maison.

 **OoOoOoO**

Draft : sélection, comme le mercato au foot chez nous

Quarterback : Il s'apparente à un demi-d'ouverture au rugby à XV, il doit avoir une bonne vision du jeu, un excellent leadership, ainsi qu'un calme et un sang-froid à toute épreuve. La pression est en effet sur ses épaules. Étant le joueur le plus en vue sur le terrain, il assume aux yeux du public la responsabilité du résultat de l'équipe. Il peut courir 40 yards (36.5 mètres) en 4.7 secondes. C'est ainsi que les quarts-arrières victorieux deviennent de véritables stars. À l'inverse, sa carrière peut vite se trouver obstruée si son équipe ne gagne pas ou s'il évolue au sein d'une équipe ayant une qualité médiocre au niveau des receveurs et/ou de la ligne offensive.

Longhorn : Equipe du Texas

Trojan : Equipe du sud de la Californie

Axis/Radius existait vraiment à Scottsdale, ils ont fermé leurs portes i ans.

Best friend : littéralement meilleur ami on ne peut pas savoir si c'est ami ou amie en anglais

 **FIRST and TEN** est une expression dans le foot américain qui veut dire premier essai et 10 yards (9 mètres) à gagner. Une équipe dispose de 4 tentatives pour couvrir 10 yards. Si elle avance d'au moins 10 yards en moins de 4 tentatives, elle se voit autoriser de continuer son avance. Par contre, si au 4ème essai les 10 yards ne sont couverts, l'équipe adverse gagne la possession de la balle.

…

 _ **C'était leur rencontre, la prochaine fois on verra comment Bella**_

 _ **va gérer d'être aussi près d'Edward.**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre?**_

 _Vous pouvez aller lire cette fic sur notre site (le lien est sur notre profil) il y aura des images en plus de la lecture!_


	2. Rien d'autre qu'un joueur

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 2**

 **\- Rien d'autre qu'un joueur -**

 _ **Bella**_

Edward Cullen touchait ma main et c'était comme si 10 000 volts me passaient à travers le corps. Putain de merde. Cela n'était certainement jamais arrivé avant! Je vis ses magnifiques yeux verts s'agrandir avant qu'il ne lâche ma main. Avait-il ressenti ça aussi? Peut-être que le câblage était défectueux ici? Peut-être qu'il était un robot. Cela avait du sens.

Personne ne devrait avoir une allure si incroyablement naturelle. Je pouvais voir les titres d'aujourd'hui : _Les robots Edward Cullen disponibles aujourd'hui!_ Et une horde de femmes qui attendent en ligne comme s'il était en solde. Les répliques d'Edward se répandaient dans le monde mais personne ne s'en plaindrait parce qu'il était si beau. Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit plus beau en vrai que dans les magazines sexy? C'était fondamentalement injuste.

Je réalisai qu'il était assis en face de moi et que maintenant il me regardait d'un air interrogateur, tambourinant avec ses doigts sur la table. Combien de temps avais-je fantasmé sur Edward robot? Oh, mon Dieu, ils me regardent tous. Vite, Bella, dis quelque chose! "Tu as de longs doigts," laissai-je échapper. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire?

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge et je remerciai Dieu pour l'éclairage ridiculement faible dans cette salle. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas entendu ce que je venais de dire, putain de truc stupide, au gars le plus sexy sur la planète. Alice éclata de rire et j'entendis Jasper essayer de dissimuler son rire derrière sa main.

Edward ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en passant l'une de ces belles mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés. "Euh, oui, je pense que oui. Ça rend le ballon de football plus facile à lancer."

Il semblait réellement embarrassé! _Première grande impression, Bella. Je suis sûre qu'il a l'habitude que les femmes fassent plus… que dire que ses doigts sont longs. Peut-être que j'aurais dû dire que je voulais les sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Les femmes doivent lui demander d'être leur gynéco personnel tout le temps_. Quelle humiliation!

"Bien sûr. C'est bon pour la prise en main et tout." Doux Jésus, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement la fermer au lieu de tout foutre en l'air? Peut-être que je devrais simuler une crise cardiaque. Plus tard je pourrais prétendre que mon cerveau n'avait pas eu suffisamment d'oxygène et c'est pourquoi j'avais dit des choses stupides. En outre, cela pourrait le conduire à me faire du bouche à bouche. Son père était un médecin alors il devrait savoir faire cela, non? Bonne idée, Bella. Ensuite, ton cœur va vraiment s'arrêter et tu seras morte. Ça en vaut la peine, cependant. Regarde ces lèvres!

Alice et Jasper riaient, se moquant tous les deux de moi et j'avais vraiment trop peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de ma bouche pour leur dire de la fermer. "Alors, comment vous vous êtes connues toutes les deux?" demanda Edward, m'épargnant de laisser échapper une autre idiotie. Béni soit-il!

"Nous étions colocataires à l'université," répondis-je. Il y avait beaucoup plus à dire bien sûr, mais je ne voulais dire que le minimum absolu pour le reste de la soirée. C'était le seul moyen d'éviter, là encore, plus de la diarrhée verbale.

C'est alors qu'Alice renchérit. Je l'aurais bien bénie aussi, mais elle m'avait entraînée dans ce pétrin à l'improviste alors elle me devait ceci et par l'enfer beaucoup plus encore. "Bella est arrivée à notre dortoir en premier et elle avait organisé tout son truc. Ça ressemblait à un camp militaire! Bien sûr, je suis arrivée et j'ai tout réorganisé et on aurait dit que nous avions vécu là toute notre vie! Bella avait besoin de sortir de son trou et c'était de mon devoir de lui venir en aide. Je l'ai traînée dans une fête et depuis nous sommes amies."

Je ris au souvenir de l'indignation d'Alice à mon côté de chambre ennuyeux. Elle avait pris un feutre rouge et avait dessiné une image de nous deux sur mon mur. Repeindre l'image à la fin de l'année n'avait pas été facile mais nous avions passé un super moment. Nous l'avons toujours fait. "Il est difficile de ne pas aimer Alice."

Edward sourit de ce magnifique sourire en coin qui faisait frémir les entrailles des femmes. Ou peut-être seulement les miennes. "Je peux voir ça."

Alice rayonnait et jeta ses bras autour de Jasper. "Tu vois, il m'aime! Je savais qu'il m'aimerait!"

Jasper ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Alice, je crois que je t'ai dit qu'il le ferait. Tu étais la seule à avoir peur qu'il te déteste."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, c'était toi, Jazz. Je m'en souviens clairement..." Il la coupa avec un baiser torride qui serait beaucoup plus approprié dans une chambre à coucher que dans une discothèque bondée. Je regardai Edward et je le vis me regarder aussi.

Il sourit et pointa sa tête vers le couple à côté de nous et je ris en roulant des yeux.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous ont invités," me dit-il, en se penchant sur la table, pour que je puisse l'entendre. Mon Dieu, qu'il était long, je me demandais s'il était long de partout. _Putain ne dis pas ça à voix haute, Bella_. Quel est le problème avec moi? Je suis comme une adolescente excitée. Cela n'est pas acceptable. Je ne voulais pas être comme l'une de ces filles que je déteste. Il était juste un homme, un mec torride et sexy mais un mec tout de même. Je devais me comporter comme avec n'importe qui d'autre.

"C'est une très bonne question. Eh bien, puisque Jasper, évidemment ne va pas me parler de lui-même, pourquoi tu m'en dis pas plus sur lui?" Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et son sourire éclaira la pièce. Il se leva et tira une chaise jusqu'à notre table, près de moi et s'assit. Mon corps fut en alerte immédiatement à cause de sa proximité, des picotements coururent de haut en bas dans mes bras et effectivement j'eus la chair de poule. Dieu, que je suis ridicule. "Est-ce que je peux?" demanda-t-il, gesticulant vers son nouveau siège. Euh non, pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il d'être assise à côté d'Edward Cullen, putain? La seule chose qui me dérangeait est le fait qu'il ne soit pas en train de m'embrasser comme Jasper embrassait Alice. Ça me dérangeait plus qu'un peu.

Je me félicitai silencieusement de ne pas verbaliser ce fait en secouant ma tête. "Je pense que c'est plus facile comme ça que d'être de l'autre côté de la table. Maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de crier." Il me fit un autre de ses sourires dévastateurs et je frissonnai. S'entrainait-il à faire ça devant son miroir? "Donc, tu veux en savoir plus sur Jasper?"

"Oui," réussis-je à sortir, regardant par-dessus lui pour voir qu'Alice et lui étaient encore en train de se dévorer. "Alice a évidemment laissé de côté plusieurs détails pertinents quand elle m'a parlé de lui. Comme son nom et sa profession. J'ai supposé qu'il était un musicien… avec un nom comme Jazz."

Edward laissa échapper un rire riche, profond et magnifique que je n'avais jamais entendu et je saisis le bord de la table pour éviter de me jeter sur lui. _Tu n'es pas l'une de ces filles, Bella. Il ne doit pas savoir l'effet qu'il te fait._

"Jazz...il n'a pas fini d'entendre ça dans le vestiaire. Je… euh… suppose que tu sais que nous jouons au football?" Il avait l'air presque gêné par sa question. C'était surprenant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit arrogant à ce sujet. Peut-être y avait-il plus en Edward Cullen que son apparence?

Je relâchai ma prise sur la table et décidai de cesser d'agir comme une idiote. Probablement que je ne le verrais plus jamais après ce soir, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de paniquer. "Ouais, eh bien, c'est en quelque sorte mon travail de le savoir."

Il leva un sourcil et se pencha en arrière dans son siège. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je suis journaliste sportif pour _La République_."

Subitement c'était lui qui avait l'air tendu. "Oh!"

Il commença à se lever et je posai une main sur son bras. "Je ne suis pas ici pour écrire un article. Honnêtement. Je ne savais même pas qui j'allais rencontrer, tu te souviens?" Il se détendit et retomba dans son siège et je retirai ma main à contrecœur de son très fort avant-bras.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me regarda. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu couvres?"

"Rien de majeur pour l'instant. Je suis ici depuis seulement deux ans. Je couvre principalement les sports au lycée et je fais des vérifications. Quand Alice m'a appelée pour vous rencontrer, les gars, je compilais tes stats pour un article de Buddy."

Il rit. "Cela semble fascinant. As-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant?"

J'essayai de ne pas me hérisser à ses mots. Il avait raison après tout, ce n'était pas exactement un travail pour le prix Pulitzer*. "J'ai appris que pendant le jeu tu lances le ballon à Jasper en moyenne 2,3 fois de plus que tu le fais à Fitzgerald*."

Il me fit un sourire. "Je suppose que je vais voir si je peux lancer la balle à Fitz un peu plus pendant notre premier match. Je ne veux pas que l'un de mes meilleurs receveurs soit en colère contre moi."

"Aucun d'eux n'est une diva," soulignai-je.

Il acquiesça. "Un fait pour lequel je suis éternellement reconnaissant. Il y avait des rumeurs que pendant la trêve nous étions en pourparlers avec Terrell Owens et je ..." il s'arrêta.

"Quoi?" demandai-je. Terrell Owens s'était modérément bien comporté à Buffalo et maintenant il semblait être de retour mais personne ne semblait désireux de prendre le risque de l'avoir dans son équipe.

"Rien dont je ne peux vraiment parler, c'est tout." Il haussa les épaules s'excusant. "Je n'aurais dû rien dire." En d'autres termes, il n'aurait pas dû dire quoi que ce soit à un journaliste. Pense-t-il que je bosse pour _The Enquirer_ *?

Je remis ma main sur son bras et sentis une secousse chaude de plaisir rien que de le toucher. "Je te promets, Edward, je ne vais pas courir voir mes patrons pour leur rapporter tout ce que tu me dis."

Il mit sa main droite par-dessus la mienne et je commençai presqu'à hyper ventiler à son contact. "Merci, Bella, j'apprécie. C'est juste que c'est difficile de savoir à qui on peut faire confiance et nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, alors ... "

"Je comprends," lui dis-je. Il avait toujours sa main sur la mienne et moi ma main sur son bras et je savais que je devais l'enlever mais ça paraissait tellement juste de le toucher. C'était bizarre mais j'aimais. Certes, s'il ne voulait pas ma main là, il ne tiendrait pas la mienne, non? "Ce n'est pas facile d'être célèbre, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête et me fit un sourire contrit. "Non, ne te méprends pas, je sais que c'est facile pour moi par rapport à beaucoup de personnes. Ça craint que je ne puisse aller nulle part sans être reconnu. Parfois, j'oublie qui est le véritable Edward Cullen." C'était intéressant. Était-il si différent de l'homme que je voyais à la télévision chaque semaine?

"Alors, qui est-il?" demandai-je, choquée par ma propre audace.

"Je... nous n'étions pas censé parler de Jasper?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table me montra qu'Alice et Jasper étaient toujours dans leur bulle. Au moins, ils étaient encore habillés, Dieu seul savait ce qui se passait sous la table…

"Nous pouvons parler de tout ce que tu veux," le rassurai-je. De toute évidence, il n'était pas à l'aise de s'ouvrir à un étranger virtuel. Moi non plus de toute façon alors, je n'allais pas le pousser.

Il eu l'air soulagé et me fit un autre de ses sourires mortels. "Eh bien, Jas est un bon mec. Il est drôle en diable mais il a tendance à être calme, alors tout le monde ne voit pas ce côté-là de lui. Il a un grand cœur et te donnerait sa chemise si tu la lui demandais. Il sait écouter et garder les secrets, il ne dirait rien même à sa propre mère si tu lui demandais."

Je souris à sa description. Il ne semblait pas du tout être le type d'Alice sauf que les types d'avant n'avaient jamais marché. Peut-être que ça serait différent. "Il a tendance à garder les choses pour lui, il ne montre pas vraiment ses émotions." Je savais ça, il était connu pour être calme sur le terrain et il avait rarement eu des altercations. Edward rit. "Enfin il a pour l'habitude de ne pas être démonstratif. Ton amie semble faire ressortir un nouveau côté de lui."

"Ça c'est Alice. Elle a fait cela pour moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas pour habitude de prendre des risques pour quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans ma vie."

Sa main serra la mienne. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"J'étais incroyablement maladroite en grandissant. J'aime les sports mais je suis terrible quand il s'agit de les pratiquer. Je ne faisais que tomber, j'avais des bobos aux genoux, une entorse à la cheville et dans les pires cas je me suis cassé les os ou eu des commotions cérébrales."

"Cela semble rude! Voilà pourquoi tu écris sur le sport maintenant?" demanda-t-il, me regardant avec intérêt.

"Eh bien, oui, je suppose que oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça comme ça. Je ne peux pas faire ce que j'aime mais je peux écrire sur ce sujet. C'est un peu comme participer, en quelque sorte." J'étais assez étonnée qu'il ait compris cela sur moi si vite alors que je ne l'avais même pas réalisé moi-même.

"C'est très bien que tu puisses participer à quelque chose que tu aimes, alors," me dit-il, caressant ma main distraitement.

"Ça l'est." Son toucher me faisait des choses et je ne voulais pas que ça se termine. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai abandonné l'idée de prendre des risques quels qu'ils soient. Je me contentais juste de me détendre avec un livre et de me perdre dans un monde imaginaire, tu sais." Il hocha la tête.

"Alice ne m'a pas laissé faire cela, cependant. Elle m'a traîné faire des randonnées dans les bois et des expéditions de plongée. Nous avons même fait une randonnée dans le Grand Canyon!"

Il leva un sourcil. "N'est-ce pas dangereux avec ta maladresse?"

Je ris et secouai la tête. "J'ai dépassé cela. Il m'a fallu vingt ans mais j'y suis arrivée. "Son rire riche rejoignit le mien et il serra ma main à nouveau." Non pas que je n'étais pas pétrifiée de peur que ma maladresse ne revienne et me tue mais je suis ici."

"Oui tu y es." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je jure que je me sentis attirée par lui, comme si son regard m'hypnotisait. Il se pencha vers moi et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Putain de merde, il allait m'embrasser.

"Excusez-moi!" Une voix aigue, grinçante nous sortit de ce moment. "Êtes-vous Edward Cullen?"

La main d'Edward laissa tomber la mienne et il se tourna vers la voix agaçante qui avait simplement ruiné ce qui aurait probablement été le meilleur moment de ma vie. Je retirai ma main de son bras et regardai la garce qui nous avait interrompus. Elle était blonde - naturellement - blonde platine, avec d'énormes faux seins. Ses dents étaient d'une blancheur aveuglante, probablement fausses. Je la détestais, ce qui était une réaction ridicule certes mais c'était instinctif.

"Oui," répondit-il.

"Oh mon Dieu! J'ai dit à mes amis que c'était vous mais ils ne me croyaient pas! Je suis Sandy! Puis-je faire une photo? "

Je vis les épaules d'Edward se tasser et je combattis l'envie de mettre ma main sur lui, pour le calmer ou faire comme s'il était à moi, je ne savais pas. Mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait probablement était que je le touche devant la poupée qui était clairement en train de le draguer. "Bien sûr," accepta-t-il, lui donnant ce beau sourire qui avait été pour moi quelques instants avant. Je me sentais comme si j'avais reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Bien sûr, il la voulait.

Elle me regarda en me tendant quelque chose. Oh, non par l'enfer! "Voulez-vous prendre la photo, s'il vous plaît? "Je voulais le jeter à travers la pièce mais je le pris et hochai la tête. Je vais être adulte à propos de cela. Je pourrais également mal cadrer la photo et couper sa tête. Ou peut-être pouvais-je tout simplement laisser Edward en dehors de la photo? Merde aux appareils numériques et à leurs écrans, elle le saura tout de suite!

Elle se mit à genoux à côté d'Edward, qui resta assis. Je ne pouvais pas tout à fait lire l'expression sur son visage mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il était probablement mal à l'aise de me lâcher pour la poupée Barbie. Eh bien, je vais lui faciliter les choses. La jeune fille glissa son bras autour de son cou et je serrai les dents. "Prêts?" crachai-je, la mâchoire serrée. Elle hocha la tête et deux beaux sourires illuminèrent l'écran. Je lui rendis rapidement son appareil, en espérant qu'elle allait disparaître.

"Alors, Edward, que faites-vous ce soir?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix séductrice qui me donna envie de vomir. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas assez chanceuse pour qu'elle prenne son appareil photo et se tire. Peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais partir.

"Je suis ici avec des amis," répondit-il en nous désignant. Alice et Jasper était complètement inconscients, ils ne s'embrassaient plus mais se regardaient dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça avant.

"Eh bien, peut-être que lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous pourriez m'appeler et nous pourrions sortir?" Elle prit une serviette sur la table et nota son numéro avec un stylo qu'elle avait sur elle. Salope.

"Euh, ouais, eh bien je ne sais pas, je dois me préparer pour le match," murmura-t-il, en prenant la serviette et la pliant. Bien sûr, il garde son numéro. Typique. Elle n'était pas intéressée à connaître 'le vrai Edward Cullen' mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, n'est-ce pas?

"Je peux vous préparer," ronronna-t-elle. Sérieusement, j'allais être malade si elle restait une minute de plus. Edward lui flasha un sourire et prit la serviette pour la mettre dans sa poche. Je ne savais pas par qui j'étais le plus déçue, lui ou moi d'avoir pensé qu'il était différent. N'avais-je rien appris quand je sortais avec James? Moi, Bella Swan, j'étais une idiote.

La garce alla rejoindre ses amis, ricanant sur sa future sortie avec Edward Cullen. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. "Où en étions-nous?" demanda-t-il, tendant la main pour prendre ma main droite. Putain il était sérieux? Pensait-il que je voulais qu'il me baise après avoir fait des projets pour baiser une autre fille plus tard?

"Nous n'en étions nulle part," lui dis-je froidement.

Le sourire quitta son visage et il avait l'air perdu. "Quoi? Je suis désolé que nous ayons été interrompus. Ça arrive, malheureusement. Je voudrais vraiment en savoir plus sur toi." Sa voix était basse, très séduisante. Il me faisait sa voix de sexe juste après avoir pris le numéro d'une autre fille. Peut-être pensait-il que j'irai les rejoindre pour leurs sexcapades. Connard!

"Je suis sûre de ça, Edward." Ma voix pourrait lui donner des gelures. "Parler plus de moi ne m'intéresse pas. Mais peut-être que nous pourrions parler de toi."

Il avait l'air perplexe en passant sa main dans ses cheveux à nouveau. "Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? "

"A quoi ça ressemble d'être le célibataire le plus recherché d'Arizona? Ou est-ce l'ensemble du pays maintenant?" demandai-je d'un ton acide, un faux sourire tendu sur mon visage. J'étais sûre d'avoir l'air ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

"Bella, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Est-ce à cause de cette fille? Ce n'est rien." Bien sûr, ce n'était rien, juste une soirée typique dans la vie d'Edward Cullen. J'avais clairement imaginé cette connexion que je ressentais pour lui.

"Bien sûr que non," répondis-je, essayant de paraître ennuyée. "Je pensais peut-être pouvoir écrire un article sur toi. Oublie les statistiques, c'est ça ce que les lecteurs veulent vraiment savoir." Je sortis même mon enregistreur de mon sac théâtralement. Il resta bouche bée en le voyant puis me regarda.

"Donc, tu as fait semblant d'être intéressée par moi pour avoir une histoire à raconter? Tout ce qui est la vraie substance d'Edward Cullen était juste une façade?" Il avait le culot d'avoir l'air chagriné alors que j'étais celle qui avait le cœur brisé.

"Oui," lui dis-je, laissant échapper un petit rire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il m'avait touchée. Que je pensais que peut-être quelqu'un comme lui pouvait désirer quelqu'un comme moi. S'il le savait il en rirait.

Il se leva brusquement. "Je dois y aller." Bien sûr qu'il devait partir, il avait une nuit de sexe avec une poupée Barbie. "Alice, c'était agréable de te rencontrer. Jas, je te verrai demain matin." Ils levèrent leurs têtes, enfin.

"Tu pars déjà?" demanda Jasper, surpris. "Mais je pensais ..." Il s'arrêta regardant d'Edward à moi. Ce qu'il vit l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. "Ok, à demain." Edward acquiesça et partit. Pourquoi je me sentais vide maintenant qu'il n'était plus là? Je voulais qu'il parte. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un joueur.

"Jazzy, peux-tu aller me chercher un autre verre?" lui demanda Alice.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. "Bella, je peux t'offrir quelque chose?"

"Oui, je voudrais quatre verres de tequila s'il te plaît." Ma nuit était passée d'incroyable à merdique en un clin d'œil et je voulais me sentir bien à nouveau. Jasper souleva un sourcil mais partit chercher les boissons.

"Bella, qu'est-il arrivé? Tout semblait bien." Alice tira mon bras.

"Comme si tu avais remarqué quelque chose! Tu étais trop occupée avec Jasper!"

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Oui, je l'étais mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne faisais pas attention à toi. Vous aviez l'air de vous apprécier, j'ai décidé de vous laisser discuter. Il est magnifique et vous avez le football en commun. Vous sembliez être bien ensemble. Alors qu'est-il arrivé? "

"Ce qui est arrivé, c'est qu'il a pris le numéro de téléphone d'une fille après que nous ayons eu notre moment," répondis-je en marmonnant, mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas en parler, je voulais juste me soûler et oublier que j'avais pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'Edward Cullen pouvait vouloir de moi.

Les yeux gris d'Alice s'écarquillèrent. "Il l'a fait? C'est terrible! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. De tout ce que Jasper m'a dit ... "

"Eh bien, ils sont amis et je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas dire à sa petite-amie que son meilleur ami est un chaud lapin," l'informai-je, glaciale.

"Bella, je suis désolée. Je pensais vraiment que vous pouviez vous entendre. J'aurais dû faire plus attention." Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et je glissai un bras autour d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alice. Je pensais que nous nous entendions bien aussi. J'aurais dû m'en douter."

"Tous les gars ne sont pas comme James, Bella," me dit-elle doucement.

"Je sais, Alice." Je ne voulais plus en parler et heureusement Jasper apparut avec nos boissons. Je descendis le premier verre et sentis la chaleur à travers tout mon corps. Ça picotait, me rappelant comment je me sentais quand il m'avait touchée. J'en descendis un autre. "Quelqu'un va devoir me reconduire à la maison ce soir," leur dis-je, me sentant un peu mieux grâce à l'alcool. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui et il ne me faudrait pas longtemps avant que je sois complètement soule.

"Jasper vit à proximité. Je vais conduire ta voiture jusqu'à chez lui et nous passerons la nuit tous ensemble, ok?" demanda Alice.

"Ça me va, soirée pyjama chez Jazzy!" Je pris un autre verre et leur souris. Je commençai à me sentir bien. Edward qui? Je bougeai sur ma chaise et je touchai quelque chose sous la table. C'était quoi? Je me penchai et mes doigts sentirent quelque chose de doux. Je le ramassai sur le sol. C'était juste une serviette. Je la mis sur la table et c'est alors que je remarquai. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle serviette. C'était la serviette que cette fille avait donnée à Edward avec son numéro. Il ne l'avait pas mise dans sa poche après tout. Il l'avait jetée parterre. Oui, je suis une grande idiote.

"Alice, j'ai merdé."

oooOOOooo

 _ **Edward**_

Que s'était-il passé? Ces mots continuèrent à faire écho dans ma tête pendant que je sortais du club. La salle VIP avait été calme mais une fois dehors c'était le chaos. Les gens criaient mon nom et généralement je faisais un signe de la main et un sourire, cette fois je gardai la tête baissée et continuai à marcher. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et essayer de comprendre comment cette nuit avait pu passer - et si rapidement - de quelque chose de super à quelque chose de pas super du tout.

Je donnai mon billet au voiturier et ignorai le groupe de filles qui m'avait suivi quand j'étais parti du club. Je sortis mon téléphone et fis semblant d'avoir un appel afin qu'elles n'essaient pas de me parler. Ça ne marche pas toujours mais parfois ça dissuade quelques-uns de mes fans les moins persistants. Elles ont gardé leur distance, à mon grand soulagement. Je respirai profondément quand ma Mercedes fut en face de moi. Je donnai un pourboire au voiturier et je partis, tout en repassant la soirée dans ma tête, essayant de comprendre où tout avait mal tourné.

Bella avait été une bouffée d'air frais. Elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose qui me déconcertait encore à propos de mes doigts mais ensuite elle avait semblé récupérer et avoir une conversation réelle avec moi. Et elle était brillante et belle et attachante. Elle m'avait traité comme un mec normal et pas comme une célébrité, ce qui était très rare. Ensuite, c'était juste elle... elle était si intéressante. Cette fille qui aimait le sport mais qui ne pouvait pas jouer alors elle avait choisi d'écrire à ce sujet à la place. Elle prétendait être ennuyeuse et structurée mais là encore, elle avait laissé son amie l'embarquer dans toutes ces aventures. Elle aime Alice, ça c'est clair. Au lieu de m'inciter à parler de moi, comme la plupart des femmes le font, elle m'avait demandé de lui parler de Jasper.

Et puis il y avait eu cette électricité entre nous. Quand elle avait touché mon bras, je me sentais comme je l'avais été électrocuté, sans la douleur brûlante. Et j'avais été électrocuté avant, grâce à Emmett et ses farces stupides, je savais ce qu'on ressentait. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait me sentir comme elle si vite. Et puis tout avait été foutu à cause de cette bimbo qui m'avait approché.

Je ne suis pas un idiot, assez rapidement j'avais pensé que Bella avait été découragée par la jeune fille. Je pensais qu'en lui permettant de prendre la photo, elle disparaîtrait rapidement et que Bella et moi pourrions reprendre notre conversation. Ou... eh bien, ce qui avait été sur le point de se produire. J'étais à environ cinq secondes de l'embrasser et il semblait qu'elle allait m'embrasser aussi juste avant que la groupie apparaisse. Après avoir vu cela, je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ce qu'elle m'embrasse mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se retournerait contre moi de cette manière.

Et maintenant, je me demandais si elle n'avait pas joué tout du long. Cette femme douce, quelque peu maladroite avec laquelle j'avais parlé avait-elle joué la comédie juste pour avoir un article? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un journaliste me tendait une embuscade. Mais c'était la première fois que cela me dérangeait vraiment parce que je la trouvais attirante. Elle était vraiment magnifique, surtout quand elle avait rougi après son commentaire sur mes doigts. Ses yeux scintillaient avec humour et intelligence et son corps dans cette robe noire moulante ... putain! Pourquoi cette fille était-elle venue?

Je devrais être reconnaissant, parce que si Bella m'utilisait pour un article... elle aurait pu en avoir un bon. Je voulais l'embrasser, pour l'amour de Dieu… et alors qui savait ce qui aurait pu arriver? J'avais envie de la laisser entrer, de la laisser me connaître seulement une minute après m'être assis à côté d'elle. Quel genre de catastrophe cela aurait-il été si elle m'utilisait juste pour se faire un nom? Je n'ai jamais voulu faire confiance à une fille aussi rapidement avant et bien sûr la première fois que je l'avais fait, j'avais tort. Plus jamais!

Je me garai sur ma place de parking dans le garage et entrai dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton pour le neuvième étage. J'avais un penthouse* à proximité du stade parce que c'était plus facile. Je n'avais pas le temps pour une maison et un jardin, même si parfois j'en avais envie. Ce bâtiment moderne et élégant était pratique et faisait sens pour Edward Cullen, le quarterback. Je n'étais rien si non pratique.

La première chose que je fis après avoir ouvert ma porte et jeté les clés sur la table basse était de faire valser mes chaussures et de saisir une autre bière dans le frigo. Je m'assis sur le canapé et pris la télécommande. Je pouvais aussi bien regarder la vidéo après tout, vu que la nuit avait fini de façon abrupte.

Je mis la vidéo où les Colts avaient perdu au Super Bowl contre les Saints et regardai Brees gérer le front défensif. Freeney avait triché un peu, il se penchait à sa droite un peu plus quand il arrivait sur une action défensive. Rien de nouveau ici. Jasper avait raison, j'avais mémorisé toutes ces actions et de les regarder en ce moment était exagéré. Je voulais juste m'ôter de l'esprit une certaine brune.

Elle avait été si magnifique, même quand elle était en colère contre moi, à la fin. J'avais été abasourdi quand elle avait sorti l'enregistreur. Est-ce qu'elle était là juste pour avoir un article? Ça ne semblait pas comme cela et d'habitude j'étais assez bon pour percer les femmes. Je pensais qu'elle avait sincèrement tenté de me connaître. Putain... pourquoi les femmes était-elles si déroutantes? C'est pourquoi il était plus facile de rester dans des relations avec des filles folles comme Tanya. Oui, elle était folle mais au moins j'ai toujours su ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que cette fille arrive. Alors peut-être qu'elle était jalouse ? Est-ce possible? Pouvait-elle penser que je serais intéressé par cette fille en plastique quand j'avais en face de moi quelqu'un qui me faisait me sentir incroyablement…?

 **Vivant**... voilà comme je me sentais. Elle m'avait fait me sentir comme quand je suis sur le terrain de football et qu'un ailier défensif de cent-vingt kilos vient vers moi pour me tacler. Tout ralentit à ce moment-là, je peux entendre les battements de mon cœur. Je suis concentré vers ma cible et mon seul but dans la vie est de lancer ce ballon avant l'arrivée de ce tacle. Je me demandais comment Bella se sentirait d'être comparée à un joueur de ligne mais je soupçonne qu'elle comprendrait. Elle pourrait bien être la seule femme qui comprendrait et maintenant elle avait disparu.

J'avais dû partir, avant de dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide. Si elle voulait un article, je devais rester loin d'elle. Et si non... alors probablement j'avais raté quelque chose de grand parce que j'avais laissé une groupie ruiner notre soirée. Mais de toute façon si Bella ne pouvait pas gérer cela, alors je ne pouvais vraiment pas être avec elle. Ça arrivait tout le temps. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment sortir avec une fille juste dans l'intimité de mon appartement, n'est-ce pas? En fait, cette idée était bonne, mais c'était une pensée inutile de toute façon. C'était terminé avant même de commencer.

Pourquoi cela me rendait si sacrément triste? J'avais vu cette fille pendant une heure mais elle avait réussi à me rentrer sous la peau très sérieusement. Pourquoi les trucs ne pouvaient-ils pas être simples? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être un mec normal intéressé par une fille et avoir une soirée pour la connaître? Et pourquoi étais-je assis ici, me sentant désolé pour moi-même alors que je devrais me concentrer sur la vidéo du jeu?

Je me concentrai sur l'écran et grimaçai de sympathie quand Peyton Manning prit un énorme coup de Will Smith. Il avait foiré son épaule pendant ce match, bien qu'il ne soit pas sorti. Je vis sa grimace quand il roula pour se lever et ses lancers à partir de là furent un peu en dehors de la cible. Les commentateurs ne l'avaient pas capté mais moi si. Si seulement j'avais capté quelque chose ce soir.

Et elle était là, de retour dans ma tête. Bon sang. Et merde. Je suis sans nana et je vais rester comme cela. La vie est plus facile. J'éteignis la télé et j'allai à ma chambre, je me déshabillai et me glissai sous les couvertures. J'avais un match pour lequel je devais me préparer et de toute façon je n'avais pas besoin d'une belle brunette aux yeux de biche comme distraction. Bella ne serait rien d'autre qu'un vague souvenir demain.

* * *

*Le prix Pulitzer (Pulitzer Prize) est un prix américain remis dans différents domaines, allant du journalisme à la musique. En journalisme, il est considéré comme l'un des plus prestigieux du monde.

*Fitzgerald est un joueur réel des Cardinals d'Arizona

* The Enquirer tabloïd sur les vedettes

*Penthouse : appartement terrasse

*Les Colts sont une équipe de foot d'Indianapolis et les Saints sont de La Nouvelle Orléans, les joueurs qui sont cités sont tous des joueurs de foot américain.

*Wide Receiver est un joueur de football américain ou canadien. (Comme les "avants" au football ou rugby) Il évolue dans la formation offensive de l'équipe. Son rôle est de recevoir les passes du quarterback et ainsi de gagner souvent beaucoup de terrain. Le Wide Reciever est le joueur qui doit être rapide, agile et sûr. Le wide receiver doit avoir une vitesse hors du commun, des mains excellentes et une rapidité de changement de direction. Il peut courir 40 yards (36.5 mètres) en 4.4 secondes.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, pensez-vous que Bella ne sera vraiment qu'un vague souvenir demain matin ?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions**_.

 _La réponse aux commentaires anonymes se trouve... dans les commentaires…_


	3. Conversation avant match

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 3**

 **\- Conversation d'avant-match -**

 _ **Bella**_

Le martèlement ne s'arrêtait pas. J'essayai de couvrir ma tête avec l'oreiller mais cela ne sembla pas étouffer le bruit. Je gémis et roulai et tout à coup il n'y avait plus rien sous moi et je tombai sur les fesses avec un bruit sourd. C'était quoi ce bordel? Où étais-je? Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir mais comme le martèlement continuait, je n'avais pas le choix. J'allais fait taire quiconque était à l'origine de ce vacarme infernal, espérons-le de façon permanente.

J'ouvris les yeux regardant autour de moi mais il faisait sacrément sombre, je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose. Apparemment j'étais tombée d'un canapé. Pourquoi diable avais-je dormi sur un canapé? Je me levai et immédiatement je sus que ce n'était pas mon canapé. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus doux. Pas étonnant que j'aie dormi là.

Le martèlement continuait et je me rendis finalement compte qu'il venait de la porte d'entrée. Qui diable se levait à l'aube? Merde, ce n'était même pas l'aube, il faisait encore sombre. Ma tête me tuait et le bruit ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, du coup, je partis vers la porte du mieux que je pus. "Merde," murmurai-je en me cognant contre un fauteuil. Mon tibia aurait une vilaine contusion plus tard. Je touchai le mur derrière le fauteuil et je me tins à lui en suivant le martèlement. Quel est ce connard qui frappe aussi longtemps? Un connard irréfléchi, voilà qui c'est. Il ou elle allait connaître l'enfer une fois que j'aurai trouvé comment ouvrir la porte.

Je tâtonnai pour enlever la chaîne et le verrou et enfin tournai la poignée et ouvris la porte en grand. Je grimaçai automatiquement à la lumière qui se déversa depuis le couloir. Je n'étais clairement pas dans une putain de maison. Étais-je dans un hôtel? Qu'avais-je fait la nuit dernière?

Je louchai, en essayant de voir qui me faisait face mais pas vraiment en mesure de me concentrer. Je me frottai les yeux et essayai de regarder à nouveau puis je vis une poitrine.

Oh merde, je connaissais cette poitrine! Tout me revint, le picotement quand nous nous étions touchés, le flirt, le presque baiser, la bimbo, le numéro de téléphone et l'enregistreur numérique. Vraiment putain, Dieu êtes-vous cruel à ce point? Il m'avait déjà vue à mon pire la nuit dernière, alors que j'avais l'air bien et maintenant il me voyait à mon pire physiquement. Charmant. Qu'est-ce que je portais de toute façon? Il semblait que c'était un t-shirt miteux et un boxer.

Chez Jasper, voilà où je me trouvais. Sa maison ... ou son appart, je suppose. Et apparemment, Edward était ici aussi, me réveillant au milieu de la nuit pour une raison inconnue.

Peut-être qu'il voulait me dire que j'étais une garce et casser mon enregistreur, je le méritais. "Bella?" dit-il, incrédule et je soupirai en entendant cette voix, probablement pour la dernière fois, vu comment je me m'étais comportée avec lui la nuit dernière. Pourtant, si je devais supporter cette humiliation qu'il me voie, ressemblant à une loque, alors je devrais être capable de contempler sa perfection une dernière fois. Je levai finalement les yeux de sa poitrine et regardai jusqu'à... il était vraiment beaucoup plus grand que moi maintenant que je n'avais plus mes talons hauts.

Il me regarda, avec une expression que je n'arrivai pas du tout à déchiffrer. Irritation? Dégoût? Haine? Les trois? Ses yeux verts étaient plissés tandis qu'il scrutait mon apparence sans aucun doute terrifiante. Je levai la main et grimaçai en sentant l'enchevêtrement de mes cheveux. Yep, certainement à mon pire. Le Karma était une chienne et elle revenait me mordre les fesses bien comme il faut à cause de mon comportement avec lui.

Il me regardait dans l'expectative et je compris que je n'avais pas encore répondu.

"Ouais, c'est moi. Que fais-tu ici, au milieu de la nuit?" Ça sortit dans un croassement rauque mais il dut comprendre parce que ses lèvres se contractèrent pour une seconde.

"Ce n'est pas le milieu de la nuit. Il est six heures du matin." Comme si c'était mieux, putain? Je n'avais pas besoin de me lever avant dix heures - au plus tôt - vu que je travaillais ce soir. Pouah, le travail. Et ici, Edward Cullen, joueur vedette, déjà réveillé et prêt à aller s'entraîner à six heures du mat?

"Je sais que tu as une bonne éthique de travail, mais merde. C'est fou. Pourquoi martèles-tu sur la porte de Jasper à six heures du matin?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Que fais-tu chez Jasper à six heures du matin?"

"Une partie de jambes en l'air avec Alice et lui, bien sûr. Qu'en penses-tu?"

 _C'est bon, Bella. Sois à nouveau une garce. N'as-tu pas fais le vœu la nuit dernière de lui présenter des excuses pour avoir sauté sur des conclusions hâtives?_

Eh bien, oui, je devais, mais probablement qu'il a fait de même tout à l'heure quand il m'a vue dans les vêtements de Jasper ressemblant à une morte vivante réchauffée.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. Eh bien, putain, voilà qui est rude. Je me rendais bien compte que j'avais l'air d'une loque mais j'avais l'air bien la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait aucune raison de supposer que Jasper et Alice ne voudraient pas que je les rejoigne au lit, n'est-ce pas?

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? " sifflai-je.

Il cessa de glousser et mit ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui attira mes yeux sur ses vêtements. Putain de merde. Il avait une de ces chemises moulantes noires qui laissait parfaitement deviner son corps, laissant ses magnifiques bras nus. Parfaitement définis, des bras bronzés ... En fait, je sentis ma main se lever pour le toucher et d'un geste saccadé, je la laissai retomber. Quel était le problème avec moi? Et il portait un short, exhibant aussi ses jambes tannées et toniques. Eh bien, puisque ce devait être ma dernière interaction avec lui, au moins je pouvais profiter de la vue.

"Je suis désolé, c'est que... la façon dont Alice et Jasper étaient la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils t'auraient remarquée si tu étais dans le lit avec eux."

Eh bien, voilà, ce qui est putain insultant. Et, malheureusement, probablement vrai. Mais c'était grossier de le souligner.

"Il se trouve que je suis très bonne au lit. Ils auraient remarqué si j'avais été là." Merde, où était mon filtre? Edward baissa les yeux et toussa puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Très bien Bella.

 _Tu as de longs doigts et je suis bonne au lit. Allons voir si nous pouvons combiner ces deux choses et faire un peu de magie, pourquoi pas? Mon Dieu!_

Il marmonna quelque chose mais je ne pus pas tout saisir, j'entendis _'bien sûr que tu l'es'._ Bien sûr, il doute de moi. J'avais fait des commentaires sur ses doigts, pour l'amour de Dieu. J'étais ridicule. Pourquoi le revoyais-je? J'aurais pu écrire une lettre d'excuses pour qu'Alice la donne à Jasper et qu'il la transmette à Edward et basta ! Mais non, il était là, ayant l'air d'un mannequin pour vêtements de sport, se moquant de mon manque de compétence au lit. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de Dieu. Eh bien, Bella, ravale ça, il est temps.

 _En parlant de ravaler, il avait l'air sacrément savoureux_. Oh non, on ne va pas faire cette merde de nouveau. Il est temps d'agir comme une nana normale de vingt-quatre ans et pas comme une adolescente excitée.

"Oublie que j'ai dit ça. Ecoute, Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais ..."

Il leva les yeux et m'épingla de ce magnifique regard vert. "Je viens chercher Jasper. Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone et nous faisons toujours une séance d'entraînement en salle avant d'aller au stade."

"Vous allez à la salle de sport tous les jours à six heures?" demandai-je, et ma voix transmit mon choc.

Il remua sous mon regard choqué. "Eh bien, pas tous les jours, mais presque."

"Et quand il n'a pas répondu, tu as décidé de conduire jusqu'ici et de tambouriner pendant une heure à sa porte?" demandai-je.

"Je n'ai pas conduit jusqu'à ici. Je vis dans cet immeuble." Eh bien, c'était un peu mieux, mais quand même. "Et Jasper a dû éteindre son téléphone alors je suis descendu pour le sortir du lit en lui bottant le cul."

"Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas dormir? Tu sais qu'il était avec Alice la nuit dernière."

Il croisa les bras et une moue adorable passa sur son visage. Je voulais mordre sa lèvre, en dépit de mon irritation contre lui.

"Comme je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'ai pensé qu'il ne devrait pas dormir non plus," murmura-t-il, presque trop doucement pour que je l'entende mais je l'entendis, à peine.

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas dormir?" Pourquoi par l'enfer lui demandais-je cela? Était-ce mes affaires? Je me sentais comme si ça l'était et je voulais savoir. Merde, que je suis impolie!

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je sentis le mouvement de chaleur à travers moi. Il me réveillait dans tous les sens ce matin, maudit soit-il. "Ne devines-tu pas?" Bien sûr, je le devine. Je l'avais énervé et je lui avais fait peur en lui disant que j'allais écrire un article sur ses manières de play-boy. Il était probablement resté au téléphone avec son attaché de presse et son agent toute la nuit.

"Es-tu vraiment inquiet que j'écrive un article sur toi?" J'avais besoin de présenter des excuses pour cela mais je voulais savoir à quoi il pensait.

"Non, quelque part vers deux heures du matin j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu ne semblais pas être le genre qui le ferait, pas à moi." Ses yeux étaient encore sur les miens et je me sentis attirée vers lui comme la nuit dernière. Quel était le problème avec moi?

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit à cette conclusion?" Je devenais curieuse. Le fait qu'il pensait à moi était flatteur, même si c'était pour les mauvaises raisons.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il, glissant ses mains en arrière, dans ses poches, et déplaçant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. "L'instinct, je suppose."

"Tu as des bons instincts, sur le terrain," dis-je et il haussa les épaules. "Ils sont aussi bons en dehors du terrain semble-t-il." Il me fit un sourire qui ne resta pas sur son visage bien longtemps.

Son sourire m'avait manqué, ce qui était ridicule, vu que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et la majorité de ce temps j'avais été énervée contre lui. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire que j'allais écrire un article sur toi. Je ne ferai jamais ça."

Eh bien, j'aurais pensé à l'écrire si tu étais parti avec la garce blonde devant moi mais je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait.

Il hocha la tête et regarda dans le couloir puis de nouveau vers moi. Bon sang, que j'étais impolie, il était dans ce couloir depuis des lustres. J'espérais que nous n'avions pas réveillé les voisins. "Veux-tu entrer?" Il me restait à présenter des excuses et je n'allais pas le laisser partir avant que cela soit fait. Alice ne me pardonnerait jamais si je devenais une source de conflit entre Jasper et son meilleur ami.

Il me regarda pendant une seconde avant de répondre. "Bien sûr, juste quelques minutes." Je me poussai pour qu'il puisse entrer et son bras frôla le mien et de nouveau je sentis cette secousse électrique.

C'est une bonne chose que je ne le voie plus après ce matin. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était sans précédent... soit ma bouche laissait échapper des choses inappropriées, soit mon corps était prêt à l'attaquer à tout moment. J'étais folle.

Il tendit sa main à droite et alluma la lumière et la pièce baigna dans un blanc trop brillant. "Pouah," murmurai-je, mes yeux n'aimant pas tout ce brillant. La lumière du couloir avait été quelque peu plus tamisée. Edward rit et tourna à nouveau l'interrupteur, marchant jusqu'aux fenêtres, il ouvrit un peu les stores. Et d'ailleurs le soleil commençait à se lever, je suppose que c'était vraiment le matin.

Il se tourna vers moi. "Puis-je te donner quelque chose? Eau? Aspirine?"

Médicaments? Edward était mon sauveur.

"Sais-tu où il les range?" Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui, s'il te plaît." Il disparut et je tombai en arrière sur le canapé moelleux. Je me demandai si Jasper serait ennuyé que je reste sur ce canapé pour toujours. Je serai discrète. J'entendis l'eau couler, le son me donnait envie de mettre ma tête sous le robinet pour un peu de soulagement puis un verre apparut devant moi. Je l'attrapai comme une bouée de sauvetage et je cueillis les deux pilules blanches de la main qui me les tendait.

Encore une fois, je sentis ce bourdonnement électrique mais c'était plus important de prendre le médicament que de toucher Edward. Eh bien... peut-être. C'était une décision difficile, voilà, qui est sûr. J'avalai les pilules et pris une longue gorgée d'eau. Ma bouche avait toujours le goût de merde mais au moins je paraîtrai plus normale quand je parlerai.

Edward s'écroula dans le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais cognée plutôt. Il semblait être fait de la même matière que le canapé mais avait des pieds en bois. Bien sûr! Bien sûr, il était assis dans l'objet qui m'avait blessée. C'était bizarre de penser ça.

"Écoute, Bella," dit Edward, juste en même temps que moi : "Ecoute, Edward ..." Nous nous interrompîmes, regardâmes l'autre et rîmes, ce qui ne fit pas du bien à ma tête. Il semblait que nous étions de retour dans la synchronisation, comme la nuit dernière avant l'incident. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui fis signe de continuer.

Il se rassit et se mit à tambouriner avec ces doigts élégants sur ce fauteuil moelleux. Il secoua sa tête et calma ses mouvements nerveux puis m'épingla avec son regard.

"Je n'ai fait que penser à ce qui est arrivé hier soir."

J'étais surprise. Il était censé se préparer pour l'ouverture de la saison, pas vrai? Mais, il venait de dire qu'il avait réalisé, à deux heures du matin, que je ne voulais pas écrire mon article.

"Et je veux dire, je sais que les choses ont changé après que cette fille soit venue à la table mais je ne sais pas pourquoi." Ses doigts couraient dans ses cheveux. Dieu qu'il était beau! Je voulais le toucher. Mais ...

"Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?" Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas stupide. Il avait obtenu son diplôme à l'USC* avec des honneurs en seulement trois ans, tout en jouant au football. Il aurait pu aller dans n'importe quelle école du pays, y compris Notre-Dame* et Stanford*, il n'était donc pas un imbécile. Comment pourrait-il ne pas comprendre? Peut-être qu'il était un savant idiot ou quelque chose... intelligent sur tout mais pas à propos de femmes. Était-ce possible pour quelqu'un qui était aussi expérimenté en la matière?

Il remua dans son fauteuil et me dévisagea un peu. "Je sais que tu étais en colère quand cette fille est venue. Je me suis débarrassé d'elle aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait demandé de prendre une photo de nous mais j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite."

"Tu as cru que j'étais en colère parce qu'elle m'a demandé de prendre la photo?" Je me moquais de lui, bien qu'il ait raison. J'étais folle quand elle m'avait demandé de le faire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait transformée en Bella la Garce.

Il leva un sourcil. "Eh bien, j'ai bien vu ton visage et tes dents serrées, alors oui."

Humm, je suppose que je n'avais pas caché mon irritation aussi bien que je le pensais. Cependant ...

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après, Edward?"

Il pinça ses lèvres éminemment embrassables. "Elle a demandé ce que je faisais plus tard et j'ai dit que je traînais avec des amis."

Idiot! Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Tu as dit que tu traînais avec **des amis** , pas moi spécifiquement." Il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression que nous étions ensemble. Là encore, nous ne l'étions pas mais j'avais réagi comme si nous l'étions. Au moins, nous étions deux idiots.

"Ok. Sémantique, mais bien sûr j'ai dit que je traînais avec mes amis." Vous voyez il n'était pas stupide, il avait utilisé le mot sémantique. Peut-être qu'il était socialement inadapté? Peut-être que cette chose de savant bête n'était pas si fausse après tout.

"Et alors, qu'est-il arrivé?" demandai-je, le bousculant.

"Elle a dit clairement qu'elle voulait me brancher plus tard et elle m'a donné son numéro," répondit-il.

"Aha!" criai-je en grimaçant au fracas dans ma tête.

Il me fit taire et je regardai autour de moi d'un air coupable. Alice pouvait continuer à dormir même si y une bombe explosait mais je ne savais pas si Jasper était pareil. Je devrais être calme.

"Voilà ce qui m'a mise en colère, Edward, pas la photo."

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et m'observa comme si j'étais une expérience scientifique. "Tu étais en colère parce que j'ai pris son numéro?"

"Non, sans blague!" Oups, c'était assez bruyant à nouveau et je grimaçai à la douleur dans ma tête.

"Mais je l'ai jeté, juste à côté de toi, dès qu'elle est partie", souligna-t-il.

Je mordis ma lèvre en haussant les épaules d'un air penaud.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que tu avais pris le numéro et que tu allais l'appeler puis tu t'es retourné vers moi, comme si de rien n'était. Et juste avant qu'elle soit venue, je pensais que... " Je m'arrêtai, me maudissant moi-même d'avoir continué.

"A quoi pensais-tu?" demanda-t-il, en se penchant sur son fauteuil, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je voulais prendre son visage dans mes mains et me pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

Je soupirai. "Eh bien, c'est juste que, avant elle soit venue, nous étions vraiment bien et il semblait que tu allais... tu sais…"

Il me sourit. "J'allais quoi?"

Connard! Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je le foudroyai du regard et il rit.

"T'embrasser?" demanda-t-il, agitant ses sourcils. Il avait l'air ridicule et je ris avec lui.

"Peut-être." Au moins, il semblait que nous étions sur la même page. Il n'avait pas l'air repoussé par l'idée et il ne riait pas à ce sujet. Ou non?

"Alors, tu penses que tout de suite après avoir été sur le point de t'embrasser j'allais prendre un rendez-vous avec une groupie, pour essayer ensuite de t'embrasser?"

Eh bien… Dis ça comme ça, je paraissais assez stupide. Je n'avais pas aimé ça du tout.

"Peut-être," lui dis-je à nouveau.

Il retomba sur le fauteuil et rit encore, étirant ses longues jambes en face de lui. Si je bougeais un peu, je pourrais juste être capable de regarder sous son short et de voir ... Arrête Bella.

 _Tu sais que tu voulais savoir combien il est long, tu le lui as pratiquement demandé au moment où tu l'as rencontré_. Soupir, la perverse à l'intérieur de moi ne voulait pas la fermer.

"Eh bien, pas étonnant," dit-il en riant doucement. "Je pense que je dois être heureux que tout ce que tu aies fait, a été de me menacer avec un article."

Sa compréhension aurait dû me faire me sentir bien mais non. Je n'aurai pas dû agir comme cela, peu importe la raison. Il n'était pas à moi.

"Non, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça," lui dis-je. "Tu ne me devais rien et j'ai réagi de façon excessive. J'ai agi comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre nous..."

Il se pencha alors et posa sa main sur mon bras gauche. On aurait dit que je touchais un fil sous tension.

"Non, Bella, tu avais parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. J'étais sûr que tu m'avais vu jeter le numéro et honnêtement, c'était juste stupide de ma part. C'est juste que..." il grimaça.

"Cela va sembler égoïste comme l'enfer mais c'est l'honnête vérité. Les filles me donnent leur numéro tous les jours. Partout où je vais, il y en a au moins une qui me glisse son numéro. Au début, j'essayais de le leur rendre ou de leur dire que je n'étais pas intéressé mais ça ne marche pas. Elles ne voulaient rien savoir, elles discutaient en essayant de le glisser dans mon pantalon ou me proposant encore plus, elles me suivaient partout… du coup, c'est plus facile de prendre le numéro et de les laisser penser que je pourrais rappeler. Je suppose que cela peut faire de moi un connard mais ça marche. Je n'ai même pas pensé à quoi ça peut ressembler pour toi et je suis désolé." Ses mots étaient sincères.

"Je te crois. Et c'est gentil de dire que j'avais le droit d'être en colère mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et j'ai probablement juste imaginé... "

"Imaginer ça?" demanda-t-il, en passant son index sur mon bras. Je sentis la secousse et je frissonnai à son contact. Je hochai la tête et regardai silencieusement ces magnifiques doigts se déplacer sur mon avant-bras pâle.

"Alors nous sommes deux à l'imaginer?" Son visage était seulement à quinze centimètres du mien. Je pouvais m'approcher de lui en une seconde et prendre ce baiser que je ne pensais jamais avoir. Sauf que sans aucun doute je puais la tequila et mon souffle tuerait un rhinocéros. Ça ne se produirait pas.

"Je suppose que non," répondis-je, me penchant en arrière afin de ne pas le tuer avec mon haleine de mort. Son index traça des cercles paresseux sur mon bras, je fermai les yeux et appréciai la sensation de son toucher. Je ne pensais pas que cela se reproduirait, pourtant il était là. Peut-être que je rêvais. Merde, c'était ça, je dormais encore et ce n'était pas réel. Eh bien, je peux aussi bien en profiter de toute façon. J'ouvris les yeux et il était toujours là, aussi réel qu'il pouvait l'être. Si c'était un rêve, c'était un bon rêve.

Il fit courir son doigt sur ma main puis prit ma main dans la sienne. "Je me suis dit que j'avais imaginé tout cela, tu sais," murmura-t-il." Mais ensuite tu étais là, à la porte de Jasper, portant ses vêtements avec une tête ébouriffée de sommeil." J'essayai de retirer ma main de la sienne mais il rit et la garda. "Et tu étais encore plus belle pour moi que la nuit dernière quand tu étais tout habillée et parfaitement pomponnée."

Je grognai. "Allez, Edward, regarde-moi! Tu es sorti avec des mannequins et des actrices pour l'amour de Dieu! Je ne suis rien par rapport à elles."

Sa main serra la mienne. "Oui, je suis sorti avec des femmes célèbres. Mais tu sais quoi? Pas une seule d'elles ne m'a affectée de la façon dont tu le fais."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter, Edward. Il est assez clair que je suis intéressée car j'ai déjà agi comme une petite amie jalouse."

Il secoua la tête. "Je n'en rajoute pas, Bella. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de te sortir de ma tête depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. J'ai essayé de regarder la vidéo sur les Saints et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer à cause de toi. Je peux m'oublier complètement quand je dois étudier une vidéo de jeu. Je pouvais être dans la même pièce que Tanya et elle pouvait hurler ou me jeter les trucs, je ne le remarquai même pas tant j'étais absorbé dans le jeu. Rien ne rompt ma concentration. Ou rien ne l'a fait, jusqu'à toi."

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cela. Une partie de moi était flattée et une autre avait peur. Je ne voulais pas foutre en l'air son jeu.

"C'est..." essayai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"La pagaille?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné. "Oui, ça l'est. Je me sentais attiré par toi, mais ensuite tout a explosé et j'étais frustré. Je ne voulais sortir avec personne pendant au moins un an, c'est une promesse que je me suis faite après avoir rompu avec ma dernière relation. Mais voilà, je t'ai rencontrée et j'ai senti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je veux explorer cela, Bella. Enfin si tu le veux aussi."

Pourquoi par l'enfer ne voudrais-je pas? "Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas?" Au moins, je réussis à ne pas dire le mot _enfer_ en lui demandant. Bravo pour ta retenue, Bella.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et serra de nouveau ma main. "Eh bien, parce que cette chose hier soir... cela va se produire à nouveau si nous sortons. Je veux dire, je n'accepterai plus de numéro en face de toi, considère que la leçon est apprise mais elles vont m'approcher. Cela fait partie du lot qui vient avec moi." Il grimaça. "Je n'aime pas ça, pas plus que toi apparemment."

Humm, ainsi afin de sortir avec le gars le plus chaud de la planète, je vais avoir à supporter les autres femmes qui lui feront des avances. Cela vaut-il le coup? Un coup d'œil dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et j'avais ma réponse. "Je pense que je veux essayer. Enfin si tu peux faire face à mes poussées occasionnelles de possessivité."

Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il me sourit. "Ça ne me dérange pas une fille possessive. Ça me fait me sentir spécial d'une manière bizarre. Quoique, je vais me sentir de la même façon quand un mec t'approchera."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Comme si cela allait arriver, je te garantis… qu'il y a plus de gars qui s'approcheront de toi que de moi." Il rit mais ne nia pas. Naturellement, il faut traiter avec les deux sexes quand vous sortez avec Edward Cullen.

"Alors je ne sors pas vraiment le vendredi et le samedi soir, en raison de l'entrainement et du match. Nous pourrions, peut-être, faire quelque chose le dimanche, après le match? Si tu le souhaites? " Il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui était assez surprenant et adorable à la fois. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà refusé quelque chose?

"J'en serai ravie. Et Edward?"

"Oui, Bella?"

"Tu as été honnête avec moi au sujet de ta vie et pourquoi tu as pris ce numéro en te débarrassant de lui de la façon dont tu l'as fait. Je sens que je dois être honnête avec toi."

" A quel sujet?"

Je me mordis la lèvre et essayai de retirer ma main mais il tint bon. Je soupirai et regardai son magnifique visage. "A l'université, je suis sortie avec un gars qui était, eh bien, il était toi en Arizona."

"Moi en Arizona? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Il avait l'air perplexe et je voulais l'embrasser mais je m'abstins.

"C'était un mec connu à l'université, pas un athlète mais il était président du conseil d'étudiants et président de la confrérie, le roi du bal et tous ces trucs. Monsieur Populaire, je suppose que l'on peut le dire. Et pour une raison incompréhensible, il me voulait, tout comme toi".

Il ouvrit la bouche et je secouai la tête pour l'empêcher de m'interrompre.

"Oui je sais que j'ai des problèmes d'estime de soi, pas besoin de me le dire. Alice me réprimande depuis des années." Il rit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, James et moi avons eu un cours ensemble sur le droit des médias et nous avons sympathisé et il m'a complètement emballée."

Tout comme Edward Cullen pouvait le faire avec très peu d'efforts. Ça me foutait une trouille bleue.

"Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant six mois que je pensais parfaits… jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il avait couché avec plusieurs filles dans mon dos. C'était probablement plus mais j'en connaissais trois. Alors que moi je ne rêvais que d'avoir mon diplôme et d'aménager avec lui, il avait couché avec une pom-pom girl, la trésorière de l'école et une prof. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal."

Il lâcha ma main et caressa doucement ma joue. "Bella, je peux être beaucoup de choses. Je peux être un connard égoïste quand il s'agit du football. Je peux être distrait et trop axé sur le sport. Je peux être sarcastique et ennuyeux. Mais infidèle c'est une chose que je ne suis jamais. Même quand j'étais malheureux dans ma relation avec Tanya, je ne l'ai pas trompée."

"Je sais que c'est ridicule de parler de tout cela aussi tôt, avant même que nous sortions, j'ai juste senti que tu devais savoir pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je promets que je n'arracherai les yeux de personne dimanche soir. "

Il me fit un sourire et repoussa mes cheveux derrière mes épaules. "Je voudrai mieux te connaitre, Bella. Et je suis heureux de savoir pourquoi tu étais en colère. N'importe qui aurait réagi de même. Honnêtement, je m'y suis tellement habitué, que je ne pensais même pas à ce que je faisais et comment cela pouvait t'affecter. Je suis désolé pour ça."

"Et je suis désolée de t'avoir menacé d'un article. Je promets que je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça, même si tu pars avec une bimbo devant moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça."

Il toucha ma joue et je sentis à nouveau la décharge jusque dans mes orteils. "Je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais. Alors, que dirais-tu… au lieu de sortir le dimanche soir et de risquer une armée de bimbos, que nous dinions chez moi?"

"Tu sais cuisiner?" demandai-je. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que cet homme ne puisse pas faire?

Il rit. "Je peux faire cuire quelques trucs mais je pensais commander. Je ne suis pas trop en forme après un match." Il serait fatigué et mort debout et il voulait me sortir? Cela semblait ridicule.

"Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas le faire un autre soir?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr. Si je pouvais le faire ce soir je le ferais. Je veux une chance de rattraper la mauvaise première impression." Il me flasha son sourire en coin et j'eus envie de lui sauter dessus. Seule avec lui dans son appartement? Cela allait être dangereux.

"Ce n'était pas si mauvais," lui dis-je. J'avais aimé la soirée jusqu'à ce que Bimbette se pointe.

"Non ça ne l'était pas." Il me caressa la joue à nouveau puis se leva à contrecœur. "Je dois y aller. On dirait que Jas sera en retard. As-tu besoin que je te reconduise à la maison ou quoi que ce soit?"

"Non, Alice a amené ma voiture jusqu'à ici. C'est bon."

"Oui, j'ai entendu que tu étais bonne." Mon Dieu. Je rougis me souvenant de ces mots ridicules que j'avais dits. Que faire s'il voulait que je le lui prouve?

Il rit. "Je joue juste avec toi, Bella." S'il te plaît, fais-le! "On se voit dimanche soir, huit heures?" Je hochai la tête et je me levai pour aller jusqu'à la porte avec lui.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et me le tendit. "Veux-tu enregistrer ton numéro?" Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi pendant que je le faisais.

"Quoi, pas de serviette?"

Il sourit. "Non, le tien est un numéro que je veux garder." Il prit son téléphone et me sourit. "Rendez-vous dimanche soir." Il me fit un petit signe et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Je regardai son très beau cul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la fin du couloir puis je fermai la porte en m'adossant contre elle.

Putain de merde, j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen! Quel revirement en quelques heures!

"Alice, réveille-toi! J'ai besoin de toi!" On s'en fout du sommeil, nous avions des choses à nous raconter. Alice arriva en dansant dans la chambre, également vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer. Je suppose que ceci expliquait ma tenue. "Tu étais réveillée tout ce temps?"

"Bien sûr que oui!" Jasper sortit de la chambre, torse nu et en pantalon de survêtement gris. Oh. Mon. Dieu! Mes yeux étaient en surcharge avec tous ces mecs sexy ce matin.

"Elle était assise parterre et écoutait à la porte," me dit-il avec un sourire endormi.

"Je suppose qu'Edward est parti?"

"Euh, oui, il voulait travailler à la salle de musculation avant l'entrainement." Jasper hocha la tête et partit errer dans la cuisine.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas qu'un joueur!" s'exclama Alice. "Quand il a dit combien tu étais belle la nuit dernière et comment tu es belle ce matin," soupira-t-elle. "Je savais que c'était un romantique. Pas vrai que je t'avais dit qu'il était romantique, Jazzy?" Il marmonna quelque chose de la cuisine. "Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez arrangé ça! Je suis restée réveillée la moitié de la nuit à faire des plans pour vous rabibocher ... "

"Donc, c'était bien un rancard?" demandai-je. Bon sang, je le savais.

Alice battit ses cils vers moi. "Pas exactement. Non, ça ne l'était pas. J'avais juste espéré que vous alliez vous plaire. Je n'ai rien planifié." Jasper rit en revenant dans la chambre. "Tais-toi, Jazzy."

"Je n'ai rien dit! Je vais me rhabiller et partir au stade. Est-ce que vous serez bien ici? "

"Oh oui, nous avons des tonnes à discuter!" lui dit Alice, en courant vers lui et sautant dans ses bras. Elle lui donna un baiser trop intime et lui tapa sur le cul et il la posa par terre. "Maintenant, Bella, que vas-tu mettre?"

Oh l'enfer, c'est parti…!

Jasper revint portant une chemise cette fois, ce qui était vraiment dommage. Cependant, ça me fit me demander à quoi ressemblerait Edward torse nu. Je l'avais vu dans des pubs auparavant, mais en personne, il était encore plus chaud. Je devais virer cette pensée de ma tête tout de suite. Elle conduirait à une Bella inefficace.

"Je pars. As-tu un message pour Edward?" demanda Jasper avec un sourire narquois.

"Dis-lui que la prochaine fois, qu'il la verra en t-shirt et en boxer, elle ferait mieux de porter les siens!" dit Alice avec un petit rire. "Et dis-lui que tu m'as aidé à la déshabiller. Ça le fera cogiter. "

Jasper sourit et lui donna un baiser rapide. "Ça me parait bien. Rendez-vous plus tard, mesdames." Il partit et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

"Tu avais besoin de dire cela, Alice?"

"Quoi? Il a vu ton côté jaloux, c'est à son tour!"

"Jasper ne t'a pas aidé à me changer, n'est-ce pas?" Alice me sourit. "Alice! Dis-le-moi? "

"Hey, au moins, il peut dire à Edward ce qu'il a raté!" dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Je pris un oreiller sur le divan et la frappai avec.

"Super, je me demande combien de joueurs de football vont me voir nue avant la fin de l'année?"

"Je pense… juste un de plus," dit-elle avec un sourire. Ouais, un de plus serait parfait.

ooo

*USC université de Californie du Sud.

*Notre Dame est une université catholique américaine située à South Bend en Indiana. Fondée en 1842 par Édouard Sorin, un prêtre français de la congrégation de Sainte-Croix, l'université Notre-Dame peut être considérée comme la plus prestigieuse des universités catholiques des États-Unis.

*Stanford est une université américaine privée, située au cœur de la Silicon Valley au sud de San Francisco. Elle a notamment participé à l'élaboration d'Internet. Elle tire son nom du fils de ses fondateurs, Leland et Jane Stanford : Leland Stanford Junior était un homme d'affaires et homme politique américain du XIXe siècle. Parmi ses professeurs et chercheurs, on compte actuellement 21 prix Nobel. Deux membres de l'Académie française sont actuellement professeurs à Stanford : René Girard (professeur émérite) et Michel Serres.

Touchdown : Il a lieu lorsqu'un joueur est en possession du ballon à l'intérieur de la zone d'en-but de l'équipe adverse. Il suffit que la balle traverse une ligne imaginaire au-dessus de la ligne d'en-but pour que le touchdown soit valide ou qu'un joueur reçoive le ballon dans la zone avec l'un des deux pieds au sol (ou les deux pieds selon le championnat)

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de Bella ? De ses monologues intérieurs ?**_

 _ **Et Edward ? Pas facile d'être célèbre ?**_

 _ **Nous allons faire connaissance d'Emmett prochaine fois.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez trouver nos autres traductions sur le site dont le lien est sur notre profil**_


	4. Coup d'envoi

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 4**

 **\- Coup d'envoi -**

 _ **Edward**_

La matinée était devenue captivante une fois que j'étais descendu à l'étage de Jas. J'avais eu la nuit la plus merdique depuis que nous nous étions fait sortir des séries éliminatoires l'an dernier, quand je rejouais chaque mauvaise passe dans ma tête jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Cette fois, c'était une brunette aux grands yeux bruns qui volait mon repos bien mérité. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois qu'une fille avait eu cet effet sur moi... peut-être en première année de lycée, avant que je ne prenne vingt centimètres ou plus? Pourquoi par l'enfer je ne pouvais pas la faire sortir de ma tête?

Finalement je renonçai à essayer de dormir vers cinq heures du matin et je sortis mon cul du lit. Jas et moi allions nous entraîner ensemble d'habitude mais jamais avant sept heures du matin… mais je décidai que puisque j'étais debout, c'était sûr comme de la merde qu'il le serait aussi. J'essayais de l'appeler pendant une demi-heure avant de descendre vers son appartement pour le sortir du lit. Techniquement, c'était de sa faute si j'avais eu une nuit sans sommeil, Bella était une amie d'Alice et il avait eu besoin de moi pour le soutenir moralement. Je venais de jurer de ne plus sortir avec des filles et lui m'en avait présenté une qui m'était rentrée sous la peau. Je n'avais pas apprécié et je comptais lui faire payer avec un travail punitif.

J'étais prêt à faire un commentaire sarcastique et à le frapper dans l'épaule quand il répondrait à la porte mais tout s'envola lorsque la jeune fille qui avait hanté mes pensées toute la nuit se tint devant moi. Pendant une brève seconde, la voir dans les vêtements de Jasper, me fit voir rouge mais le sens commun me stoppa. J'avais vu Jas avec Alice et je savais qu'il était complètement tombé pour elle. Ainsi, je me concentrai sur la jeune fille, ses cheveux en désordre et son visage rougi d'avoir été réveillé d'un profond sommeil. Elle n'aurait pas dû être magnifique pour moi en ce moment mais elle l'était. Je tendis presque la main pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage et que mon imagination fatiguée ne me narguait pas de nouveau. Elle fit ce commentaire au sujet d'être bonne au lit et je sus qu'elle était bien réelle, mon imagination n'était pas aussi bonne… Je dus me retenir pour ne pas la jeter par-dessus mon épaule et la ramener chez moi pour lui prouver à quel point elle avait raison. Réelle et étrange, drôle et magnifique, elle était une combinaison mortelle et je voulais mieux la connaître.

Notre conversation s'était étonnamment bien passée et je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais un tel imbécile, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait pour la mettre en colère. Je suis tellement habitué que les filles me donnent leur numéro que je ne pensais plus à ce que je faisais. Et ma dernière petite-amie avait trouvé cela amusant, que les groupies s'approchent de moi, même si je pensais que c'était incroyablement grossier et présomptueux. Tanya aimait toutes les sortes d'attention et ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Elle se foutait de moi et cela ne l'aurait probablement pas dérangée si j'avais batifolé mais j'étais sincère quand j'avais dit à Bella que ce n'était pas mon style.

Je m'arrêtai au centre de formation et sourit en voyant que j'étais le premier. Cela signifiait un peu de paix et de calme pendant que je travaillerai jusqu'à être en sueur et je pourrai penser davantage à Bella. Je pris mon badge et entrai dans la salle de musculation, saisissant une serviette. Je commençai à faire mes exercices pour les bras, sentant la brûlure dans mes épaules à mi-course, ce qui était normal.

De là, j'allai aux machines pour les jambes et fis mes levers de jambes. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était presque huit heures et je savais que mes coéquipiers allaient bientôt se pointer. C'était une bonne chose parce que je ne voulais pas être seul. Je pouvais lever mes cent vingt kilos seul mais je voulais lever plus et le coach me tuerait si je n'avais pas quelqu'un pour s'assurer que je ne me blesse pas.

Je venais juste de m'asseoir avec les haltères quand une voix retentit derrière moi, faisant presque tomber le poids sur mon pied, putain. "Bonjour _Heisman*_! Es-tu prêt?" Une patte géante me tapa dans le dos et je dus me retenir pour éviter de plonger en avant avec les poids. Je secouai la tête commençant l'exercice, ne me tournant pas pour faire face à la voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

"Em, est-ce qu'un jour tu m'appelleras par mon prénom?" Je le connaissais depuis trois ans maintenant et pendant trois ans j'avais tout été sauf Edward. Pourtant, Heisman était mieux que ...

"Quel est le problème, _Le Plus Beau_? Un magazine People t'a-t-il appelé pour te dire que tu es seulement trentième sur sa liste cette année?" Ouais ... ça. Pour chaque séance photo et article flatteur, Emmett réussissait à trouver un nouveau surnom pour moi. Outre ces deux-là, j'étais GQ*, Cosmo, Playboy (même si bien sûr c'était Playgirl qui me voulait en couverture, ce que j'avais refusé immédiatement), Harper Bazaar ...tu dis le nom, Emmett est dedans. Je pense qu'il s'était abonné à tous les magazines qui avaient ma photo juste pour faire un dossier. Ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout.

Je grognai, continuant mon exercice et sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement pour continuer. Em se laissa tomber sur le banc de musculation à côté et commença son propre lever de poids. Il était facilement le gars le plus fort de notre équipe et il était énorme, ses épaules faisaient presque la longueur du banc de poids lui-même. Il me sourit dans le miroir en face de nous, tandis que les muscles de ses bras se tendirent sous le poids. Il n'avait aucun problème pour lever cinquante kilos. "J'ai lu que tu sortais avec Jessica Simpson... es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mec? Elle n'a pas emmené Romo* au septième ciel."

"Em, tu lis l'Enquirer* à nouveau? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais rencontré Jessica Simpson." Je ne sortirai sûrement pas avec elle. Les têtes vides ne sont vraiment pas mon genre. Bella était drôlement intelligente, ça je pouvais le dire. Vive d'esprit et sarcastique et sexy comme l'enfer...

" _Golden Boy_ , où es-tu parti?" Emmett agita une main devant moi et je réalisai que j'avais perdu le fil de la conversation. Il plissa ses yeux bleu clair vers moi et pencha la tête vers la droite. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Tu viens juste de faire quatre fois de trop."

Je posai les haltères par terre en haussant les épaules. "Rien d'important. Peux-tu m'aider sur le banc de musculation?" Emmett était une vraie commère et je ne voulais pas lui parler de Bella avant de voir où ça allait nous mener et… peut être jamais. Em était impitoyable.

"Bien sûr, _Heisman_." Je mis cent kilos de poids et je me couchai sur le banc, Emmett saisit la barre au-dessus, alors que je la soulevai du support, l'abaissant vers moi, grognant sous le poids et commençant ma série. "Trop pour toi, _Nancy_?" demanda Emmett me montrant ses fossettes. Un prénom féminin, voilà qui est nouveau. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis je hochai la tête pour qu'il ajoute plus de poids mais pas jusqu'à mon maximum, je ne voulais pas tuer mes bras deux jours avant notre match d'ouverture.

Emmett ajouta du poids et je recommençai, tandis qu'il me regardait avec intérêt. Comment par l'enfer, savait-il que quelque chose se passait avec moi. J'étais normal, non? J'avais l'air d'être le même. Je faisais mon travail. J'étais venu ici plus tôt mais ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

"Où est _Shaggy_ *?" demanda Emmett. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul à qui il ait donné un surnom.

"Jasper a une nouvelle petite-amie, elle est restée chez lui la nuit dernière, je suis sûr qu'il sera là bientôt."

Emmett rit. "Une copine ? Whitlock? Depuis quand?"

Je ricanai parce que j'avais eu à peu près la même réaction. "Depuis le défilé de mode, il y a quelques semaines, je suppose. C'est Alice qui l'a organisé."

"Hmmm," murmura Emmett. "Eh bien, c'est bon pour lui. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée?"

"Ouais, hier soir à Axis. C'est vraiment quelque chose. Je l'aime bien."

Emmett croisa ses gros bras en me regardant. "Tu es allé à Axis? Combien de nanas t'as chopé?" Putain. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. Il était temps de le distraire.

"Aucune." C'était vrai. Une a essayé de me choper et j'ai énervé celle que je voulais choper, donc, techniquement zéro pour la nuit. Il ne m'a pas demandé à propos de ce matin. "Alice appelle Jas, Jazzy et elle a fait de lui un mannequin dans son défilé de mode," dis-je délibérément à Emmett.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et rit à plein poumons, à en faire trembler la terre. "Défilé de mode? Elle l'a fait défiler et toutes les conneries? Il était torse nu et portait ces gilets étranges qu'on voit toujours sur les mannequins masculins? Y a t-il une vidéo? Il doit y avoir une vidéo. Dis-moi qu'il y en a une, mec!" Il semblait presque désespéré et je ris parce que je savais qu'Emmett vivait pour des moments comme celui-là.

"Alice a dit qu'il y avait une vidéo et qu'elle me la donnerait." Emmett frappa dans ses mains avec joie et murmura quelque chose comme 'remplacer la vidéo de jeu avec les débuts de la nouvelle carrière de Jasper comme top-modèle'. Il le ferait, Em était le roi des farces. "Je te le ferai savoir dès que je l'aurais."

Emmett se concentra sur moi à nouveau et je me félicitai silencieusement d'avoir pu détourner son attention pour le moment. "OK, c'est bon. A moi." Nous échangeâmes nos places et Emmett commença immédiatement à soulever cent soixante-dix kilos. Bien sûr, qu'il le faisait. "Alors, pourquoi on ne t'a pas demandé d'être mannequin _, Célibataire le plus en vue_? Tu es plus beau que Jasper." Sa voix ne trembla même pas quand il amena le poids vers sa poitrine puis le repoussa à nouveau.

"Je n'y étais pas," dis-je, extrêmement reconnaissant pour ce fait. Je savais qu'Alice m'aurait harcelé pour marcher sur cette piste... elle m'a paru être quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas non pour réponse. J'enverrai un autre cadeau de mariage à ma cousine pour la remercier de m'avoir sorti de la ville ce week-end-là. Jane a été une aubaine.

"Alors ceci explique cela. Ne te sens pas mal _, Joli corps_ , je suis sûr qu'on te le demandera assez tôt." Il me sourit joyeusement, remettant la barre en place et je chargeai plus de poids. Il recommença ses levers alors que Jasper entrait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je voulais lui extorquer des informations sur ce qui était arrivé avec Bella après que je sois parti mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela avec Emmett assis juste là.

"Hey, mec!" dis-je. Emmett tourna ses yeux vers la gauche et fit un énorme sourire quand il vit Jasper marcher vers nous dans son vieux t-shirt du Texas et un short gris.

" _Fabio_! J'ai demandé à _GQ_ quelle est la dernière tendance à la mode. Nous avons besoin de tes conseils d'expert". Jasper me foudroya du regard mais ça partit vite, à la place il me lança un sourire sournois, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent. J'étais dans la merde. Pas moyen qu'il garde Bella secrète maintenant. Voilà pour mes techniques de distraction. "Il m'a dit que tous les mannequins chauds du Texas portaient des jambières en cuir ces jours-ci. Est-ce vrai? Est-ce qu'il y en a à ma taille?" Emmett posa la barre et se redressa, avec un sourire espiègle.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent des jambières en cuir de taille _Gros_ _Cul_ * mais je peux me renseigner. Peut-être que je pourrais commercialiser une ligne de vêtements pour les grands hommes. Je vais l'appeler _'Oser Grand_ '," répondit Jasper, avec l'accent exagéré du Texas.

Le sourire d'Emmett fondit, il sauta du banc et se retourna pour étudier son derrière dans le miroir. "Mon cul n'a pas de graisse. Il est parfait. Tu aimerais avoir un cul comme ça, un avec un peu plus de forme. Comment as-tu pu être un mannequin avec cette galette pour cul, ça me dépasse. Dis à ta copine que je serai son mannequin pour le prochain défilé. J'aurai plus d'applaudissements que tu n'en auras jamais! " Jasper et moi rîmes à l'indignation que nous perçûmes dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas de graisse et il avait même un poids insuffisant pour un joueur de ligne. Emmett avait cent vingt kilos de muscles solides, alors que la plupart de joueurs de ligne en avait plus de cent quarante et l'estomac qui allait bien avec leur corpulence imposante.

"Pourquoi lorgnes-tu mon cul, Em? Rose ne le fait plus pour toi?" demanda Jasper.

"S'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que si je deviens gay, ce sera pour le _Joli Garçon_ ici. Il serait la prise de la décennie." Emmett se déplaça vers une autre machine et commença à faire quelques levers de jambes.

"Tu ne peux plus le faire, il a une fille - eh bien, peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas - s'il ne fait pas des conneries de nouveau."

Merde, le sursis n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Les poids résonnèrent parce qu'Emmett stoppa sa jambe brusquement. "Quoi? _Le plus en Vue_ n'est plus _Le Plus en vue_? Depuis quand? " Il commença à soulever à nouveau ses jambes puis il me regarda avec horreur. "S'il te plaît… ne me dis pas que tu es avec Tanya de nouveau. Je ne pense pas que je supporterai Rosie et elle dans la même pièce. Je pensais qu'elle allait percer ses faux seins avec une fourchette à la remise des prix." Il fit une pause et sourit. "Ça aurait pu être vraiment chaud."

Il ne plaisantait pas. Rose et Tanya s'étaient haïes dès le premier regard, Tanya parce que c'est une garce qui ne peut pas supporter d'être près d'une femme qui était aussi, sinon plus, belle qu'elle et Rose parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter les divas comme Tanya. Rose est le meilleur mécanicien en ville et elle peut parler de voitures mieux que nous et elle s'y connait tout aussi bien en sport. Dire que Tanya et elle n'avaient rien en commun serait l'euphémisme du siècle.

"Ce n'est pas Tanya," grogna Jasper, commençant ses propres exercices. Je l'aidai car mon entrainement était presque terminé, je ferai quelques levers de jambes une fois qu'Emmett aurait fini. "Notre garçon ici a rencontré la meilleure amie d'Alice, Bella, hier soir et tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez stupide pour prendre le numéro d'une bimbo juste en face d'elle." Je grimaçai mais ne pouvais rien dire pour me défendre. C'était un geste stupide.

"Quel est le problème avec toi, mec? As-tu besoin que je t'apprenne comment attraper une nana? Je vais clairement devoir envoyer une lettre à _'Bataille d'adolescentes'_ pour te retirer ton titre de _'L'athlète_ _avec qui nous aimerions le plus nous marier'_." Ils ont tout faux. ' _Bataille_ _d'adolescentes'_? Pour de vrai? Tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel magazine existe et d'autre part, s'il existait il valait mieux qu'ils n'aient rien écrit sur moi.

"Ouais, Em, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. Me faire jeter une clé anglaise à la tête n'est pas exactement la façon dont je veux commencer une relation."

"Hey! Ma Rosie a de l'esprit! Tu auras de la chance si cette Bella meuf a la moitié du feu de ma Rose. Vraiment de la chance!" Il fit jouer ses sourcils et je secouai la tête. Emmett avait acheté une Lamborghini noire l'année dernière, une machine magnifique qu'il avait sans délai envoyée dans un arbre en prenant un virage trop vite la première fois qu'il l'avait conduite. La dépanneuse avait déposé sa voiture chez Auto Body Rose et elle était arrivée dans sa salopette, avait jeté un coup d'œil à la voiture et sa clé à la tête d'Emmett, en hurlant qu'il ne savait pas comment traiter une dame correctement. Ses bons réflexes l'avaient empêché de recevoir la clé sur la tête mais il l'avait prise dans l'épaule.

Emmett était tombé amoureux instantanément et il s'était mis à lui prouver qu'il savait comment traiter une dame, au moins une comme Rose. Au lieu de lui envoyer des fleurs, il l'avait abonnée à _Auto & Moto_ et autres magazines du même genre et dans un coup de génie il lui avait trouvé une Corvette 69 classique qui avait besoin d'être rénovée. Elle avait été impuissante contre ce genre d'assaut et depuis ils étaient ensemble.

"Bella a beaucoup de feu," lui dis-je, pensant à son regard quand elle avait commencé à me mitrailler de questions comme si elle allait faire un sordide exposé. A ce moment-là, j'étais en colère mais j'avais tout de même remarqué qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère.

"Je confirme," ricana Jasper en soulevant les poids. "Elle l'a fait partir d'Axis." J'aurai pu me défendre mais je savais que c'était inutile quand Emmett commença à rire. D'ailleurs, j'avais d'autres choses à découvrir.

"Que diable est-il arrivé après mon départ de toute façon?" demandai-je.

"Bella a demandé quatre verres de tequila et vu que je suis un monsieur accommodant, je suis allé les chercher pour les laisser parler. Après quelques verres, elle a trouvé la serviette avec le numéro de cette nana. Elle a dit à Alice qu'elle avait merdé et elle a tout expliqué. Elle était trop ivre pour conduire, du coup Alice a conduit sa voiture chez moi." Il rit." Elle est tombée amoureuse de ce canapé que ta mère a trouvé et elle n'a pas voulu dormir dans la chambre d'amis."

Je souris, j'avais le même canapé en gris foncé dans mon appartement, Jasper l'avait aimé et avait supplié ma mère de lui trouver le même. "Elle est cool, mec. Elle nous a fait rire toute la soirée, à parler des blondes de pacotille et des athlètes égocentriques. Elle s'est excusée chaque fois qu'elle a dit quelque chose de négatif à propos de nous. Elle m'a fait mourir de rire."

Emmett laissa échapper un éclat de rire. "Elle t'a ferré."

"Je ne suis pas égocentrique," répondis-je, irrité par l'accusation. Je veux dire, je suppose que j'ai l'habitude d'une certaine attention mais je ne la cherche pas, ça arrive tout seul. En quoi cela est-il égocentrique?

"Mec, nous les sportifs, sommes égocentriques, surtout dans ce domaine. Je ne dis pas que tu es imbu de toi-même en dehors du stade. Bien au contraire. Tu ne sembles pas piger pourquoi les filles se ruent sur toi. Tu blâmes toujours le football mais comme je me sens assez confiant dans ma sexualité je peux te dire qu'elles se jetteraient sur toi même si tu étais un putain de concierge." Je ris à l'expression sérieuse sur le visage d'Emmett. Peut-être que les filles se jetteraient sur moi mais je doute qu'il y en ait autant.

Emmett secoua la tête et regarda de Jasper à moi. "Alors comment vas-tu arranger ça? Tu l'as dans la peau, mec. Je peux le dire vu que tu as rêvassé toute la matinée et à l'expression sur ton visage quand Jasper a dit son prénom. A quoi ressemble-t-elle de toute façon? Est-elle sexy?" renifla-t-il. "Qui suis-je pour plaisanter, bien sûr qu'elle est sexy!"

Je pris un air renfrogné, n'aimant pas qu'il se réfère à Bella de cette façon, même si c'était vrai. "Elle est magnifique," corrigeai-je et il toussa "mauviette" derrière sa main. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur et continuai. "Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et ces grands yeux bruns qui te transpercent. Sa peau est couleur pêche pâle et elle est incroyablement douce. Et quand je la touche... il y a comme une secousse électrique entre nous mais c'est bien. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer."

"Donc, pas comme le Taser, alors?" Jasper et moi lui jetâmes nos serviettes pleines de sueur, mais il les attrapa avant qu'elles n'atterrissent sur sa tête. "Hey, le film _Hangover_ était épique. Je voulais juste me rendre compte par moi-même si c'était aussi génial et ça l'a été totalement!"

"Ne crois pas que nous n'allons pas nous venger pour cela", l'avertit Jasper gravement, sans doute se rappelant de la douleur atroce que l'électricité avait provoqué à son entrejambe. "Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas devenu impuissant à cause de ce truc ou tu le serais aussi."

Jasper avait pris le coup à l'entrejambe et moi dans le visage - comme Alan dans le film. Ce qui n'était pas cool. Nous étions restés tous les deux par terre pendant dix bonnes minutes et engourdis pendant au moins une heure ensuite.

"Si quelqu'un était Gros Jésus, c'était toi. Tu aurais dû prendre les volts dans la figure," lui dis-je. Le bâtard nous avait pris simultanément dans le stade. Il savait que s'il prenait l'un de nous d'abord l'autre s'enfuirait, alors il avait acheté deux Taser. Nous devrons lui faire une grosse blague pour cela.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas _Beau garçon_ , il n'y a pas de dommages permanents." Il me frappa sur l'épaule. "Maintenant, _Shaggy_ pourrait avoir le sperme chargé après cette petite expérience. Il vaut mieux que tu sois prudent avec ta nouvelle copine." Jasper lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

"Fais gaffe à ta main!" prévins-je. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin est que mon Wide Receiver* ait sa main dans le plâtre pour commencer la saison.

"Ouais", murmura Jasper, irrité de ne rien avoir pu faire à ce grand mec.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Emmett, ignorant complètement Jasper, "nous avons besoin de savoir comment tu peux revenir dans les bonnes grâces de cette Bella. Dis m'en davantage, hormis le fait que tu es complètement tombé pour elle, j'ai compris ça quand tu l'as décrite comme une héroïne de roman d'amour. Sa peau est comme de la pêche et douce? Je m'inquièterais pour ta sexualité si je ne te connaissais pas mieux."

Nous allâmes au vestiaire pour nous doucher et une fois habillés, filer vers nos séances vidéo individuelles, avec nos entraîneurs respectifs. Nous reviendrions avec toute l'attaque plus tard pour travailler sur certaines combinaisons tactiques.

"Je lui ai parlé ce matin, quand je suis allé réveiller Jasper. Je la verrai dimanche soir après le match donc… ton aide n'est pas nécessaire." Je sortis de nouveaux short et t-shirt de mon casier.

"Tu ferais mieux de l'amener dans un endroit tranquille si tu ne veux pas que les nanas te rentrent dedans face à elle!" avertit Emmett. "Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour prendre un autre numéro quand elle est là mais ça serait chiant d'être constamment interrompu." Ça le serait et voilà pourquoi je l'avais évité.

"Je l'ai invitée à dîner chez moi. Je ne peux pas apprendre à la connaître dans un restaurant bondé." Emmett acquiesça.

"Tu es tout doux, _Cosmo._ La jeune fille va venir chez toi pour le premier rendez-vous? Peut-être que je devrais prendre des leçons?!" Je me hérissai un peu à ce sous-entendu… que Bella finirait dans mon lit dimanche soir. Non pas que je n'aime pas cette idée, penses-tu, parce que oui. Plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Mais je l'aimais bien, ou je pense que je pourrais l'aimer, et je ne voulais pas la précipiter dans quoi que ce soit de physique. Ça avait foiré les choses pour moi à chaque fois, Tanya en étant l'exemple le plus récent.

"C'est plus facile et je ne vais pas coucher avec elle," lui dis-je avec mauvaise humeur. "Elle vaut mieux que ça."

"Ouais, et elle ne souhaite pas être vue nue par deux joueurs de football la même semaine," renchérit Jasper. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et vis un sourire de merde sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel que tu viens de dire?" Elle ne faisait que plaisanter sur la partie de jambes en l'air à trois, n'est-ce pas? Elle devait, pas moyen que Jasper... non, juste, non.

"Inestimable!" gloussa Emmett, nous observant avec impatience.

L'expression sur mon visage devait être plutôt menaçante parce que Jasper recula et secoua la tête. "Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. J'ai juste aidé Alice à la changer." Eh bien, c'était mieux... attends, non, ça ne l'était pas.

"Tu l'as vu nue?" demandai-je, ma voix se cassant sur le dernier mot. Nous eûmes quelques regards curieux de nos coéquipiers qui étaient arrivés dans la dernière heure.

"Eh bien, je ne dirais pas exactement nue," dit-il d'une voix traînante, en tapant son index sur son menton comme plongé dans ses pensées. "J'ai vu une partie de cette jolie peau pâle dont tu sembles si friand." Mes poings se serrèrent et je me rappelai que Jasper était mon meilleur ami et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui filer des coups de poing, deux jours avant un match. "J'ai vu de la dentelle noire qui, je dois dire, avait l'air bien contre ladite peau pâle…" Un grognement sourd sortit de ma bouche et les yeux de Jasper pétillèrent de joie. Emmett sourit d'anticipation. "Et elle embrasse très bien."

Je tendis la main attrapant le col de sa chemise. Il leva les mains. "Je plaisante mec!" Je le relâchai et il rit. "La plupart du temps." Ma main partit vers lui à nouveau mais il se baissa vers la droite. C'était un abruti rapide.

"Je suis peut-être entré dans la chambre quand elle passait mon t-shirt par dessus sa tête. C'est tout. Et elle m'a donné un baiser sur la joue quand Alice et moi l'avons couchée. Rien d'inapproprié," dit-il, l'amusement était clair dans sa voix. Je me battis contre la rage qui avait jailli en moi à l'idée que Jasper ait vu Bella nue. J'étais toujours irrité qu'il ait vu ce qu'il avait vu mais il avait juste pris soin d'elle et ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas déconné en premier lieu.

Emmett riait comme un dingue à côté de nous. "Oh mec, tu es cuit! C'est génial! Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme ça et surtout pas avec la _Reine des Glaces_. Cela va être amusant. Je dois rencontrer cette fille, pronto!" Je n'étais pas particulièrement pressé de lâcher Emmett sur Bella, il pourrait la faire fuir avant même que je me lance.

"Tais-toi, Em," lui dis-je, fermant mon casier et me dirigeant vers les douches. Et la douche va être froide! Penser à Bella toute nue m'avait excité. Dimanche soir ne pouvait pas venir assez vite.

 **OoOoOoO**

Les deux jours suivants passèrent vite et avant que je ne le sache, j'étais sur le terrain avec Emmett et Jasper, les capitaines d'équipes, en attendant le pile ou face. Nous gagnâmes le tirage au sort, choisissant la défense d'abord, comme ça le ballon serait en notre possession pour débuter la deuxième mi-temps. Je me dirigeai vers la ligne de touche et m'assis à côté de Dave Anderson, mon entraîneur, refaisant les combinaisons tactiques. Nous avions les combinaisons pour les trois premières tentatives et ensuite nous jouerions selon ce que la défense nous donnerait. Je ne fis pas attention au bruit de la foule alors que le match débutait, c'était juste un bruit de fond et je me concentrai sur la tâche qui m'attendait.

Notre défense concéda le premier essai sur une passe de Manning à Reggie Wayne mais chargea Joseph Addai à la tentative suivante. Hunter Smith entra et dégagea le ballon jusqu'à la ligne des 23 yards. 77 yards à remonter. J'attachai mon casque et rentrai sur le terrain, en appelant mes coéquipiers à se regrouper. Crowley courait derrière Emmett. Je m'alignai derrière Jeff Garrett, mon centre, prenant une seconde afin de sentir l'atmosphère. Là, ici, c'est ici qu'est ma place ! Je pouvais sentir le gazon, la sueur et l'excitation dans l'air. La foule hurlait et au lieu de crier je fis des signes de la main pour diriger Fitz et Whit sur les côtés opposés de l'appel initial. La défense, voyant ce qu'il se passait mit huit mecs en couverture et trois en avant. Emmett bloqua Freeney et Crowley progressa de 9 yards avant d'être stoppé par Kelvin Hayden.

Anderson me signala un changement, il voulait une autre progression après ce premier succès, je donnai le ballon à Tyler et il progressa de 2 yards. Mon ailier Ben Cheney tacla Freeney ce qui donna à Crowley juste assez de temps pour plonger le ballon derrière la ligne. Le prochain essai était une passe courte à Whitlock sur le côté gauche, je jetai le ballon à trois yards, il se débarrassa du défenseur et progressa de quinze yards. Nous étions au milieu du terrain et nous avions besoin d'avancer d'au moins 20 yards, Rackers pourrait alors marquer grâce à une transformation. Je ne voulais pas me contenter d'une transformation. Je voulais commencer ma saison du bon pied, avec un touchdown.

Un autre lancer à Crowley entraîna une progression d'un petit yard et l'entraîneur était enfin prêt à me lâcher. J'envoyai le ballon à Crowley qui me le renvoya immédiatement. J'avais prévu de l'envoyer à Whit, mais il n'était pas démarqué et je vis Fitz sur le côté gauche. Il accéléra de 18 yards et nous étions officiellement dans le champ du but.

Nous avons débuté au yard 33 et je voulais envoyer le ballon à Jasper sur un modèle oblique, il devait couper la trajectoire du ballon en partant du côté droit vers le centre du terrain. Il lui faudrait quelques secondes pour le faire et je devais garder le ballon un peu plus longtemps mais je faisais confiance à Emmett, Cheney et Crowley pour me protéger. "Bleu 92, bleu 92, 17, 23, 28, hike," J'énumérai cette cadence absurde, le seul nombre pertinent étant 23. Jasper courut à droite et ensuite coupa vers l'avant.

Je jetai un regard vers la gauche et je commençai à me pencher avant de lancer le ballon directement vers le centre. Juste quand je lançai le ballon j'eus l'instinct que j'allais prendre un coup. Bien sûr, un corps s'écrasa contre moi m'aplatissant au sol. Mon premier choc de la saison et il était fort, il m'ébranla jusqu'au bout des orteils. Je me penchai pour voir le ballon que j'avais lancé et Jasper était là pour l'attraper, avec seulement Gary Brackett à éviter. Le jour où un linebacker* pourrait attraper Jasper n'était pas encore arrivé, Jasper courut sans problème jusqu'à la zone d'en but. Touchdown, Cardinals! Je souris, ignorant la rigidité dans mon épaule quand Emmett m'aida à me relever.

"Beau lancer, _Heisman_!" Il me donna une tape dans le dos et nos coéquipiers nous félicitèrent jusqu'au banc de touche où Anderson attendait pour parler de la combinaison suivante et m'assommer avec les erreurs que je venais de faire. Peu importe le succès, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire.

"Cheney était à découvert pour contrôler la fin de ce jeu. Tu aurais pu l'utiliser comme soupape de sécurité et éviter d'être foutu par terre, " dit-il, le visage sévère. Putain est-ce que ce mec sourit parfois?

"Ça va," lui dis-je, et c'était vrai. La punition physique venait avec le jeu et c'était le rappel de qui je suis et de ce que je fais. Et au moins cela me foutait en rogne en me donnant plus d'énergie sur le terrain. C'était ma faute, Em avait contenu Freeney aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu mais le mec était une bête et il s'était libéré parce que j'avais gardé la balle trop longtemps pour que Jasper soit au bon endroit. Et ça avait été moi et pas Emmett. Au moins, j'avais terminé ma passe. Une seconde de plus et il m'aurait démoli. Je détestais être démoli presque autant que je détestais que le ballon soit intercepté par l'adversaire.

"La prochaine fois, vérifie vers le bas du terrain," grogna-t-il. Il me montra différentes lacunes qu'il avait remarquées dans leur défense et je hochai la tête, tout en bougeant un peu mon épaule droite. Le coup avait piqué un peu mais je me sentais bien. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu raide. J'entendis vaguement la foule crier pour la défense et levai les yeux pour voir Manning et ses garçons atteindre le but.

C'était rapide. Mais c'était Manning, ce mec est une machine. Il jeta le ballon vers la zone de but mais elle ricocha sur la main gauche de Wayne et tomba. Addai progressa d'un autre yard. Manning gesticula et grimaça à la ligne de mêlée. Il essaya d'attirer notre défense mais personne ne vint et il lança le ballon. Dockett se lança de la ligne comme un homme en mission et mit la main sur Peyton Manning quand il jeta le ballon. Le ballon passa au-dessus sortant de la zone des buts. Les Colts durent envoyer Vinatieri pour faire une transformation au yard 21, le ballon passa facilement entre les deux barres verticales. 7-3 pour nous.

Sur notre possession suivante je lançai mal vers Fitz. Je m'énervai contre moi-même pour avoir manqué une transformation facile, mais pas le temps de s'y attarder car Gonzalez attrapa une longue passe de Manning et c'était 10-7 en un clin d'œil. Nous fîmes remonter le ballon jusqu'aux 34 yards sur une belle course de Steve Breaston, mon troisième WR. Un autre transfert à Crowley et un gain de 6 yards puis une passe à Fitzgerald nous fit encore gagner du terrain. Crowley gagna 3 yards sur la passe et je jetai un ballon oblique à Cheney pour la ligne des 30 yards. La prochaine tentative était une petite passe, parce qu'ils se préparaient à courir. Je donnai le ballon à Cheney et il me le rendit. Fitz était démarqué et je lançai le ballon vers lui pour un touchdown facile. 14-10.

La mi-temps fut un flou de combinaisons tactiques, d'ajustement des protections et un massage rapide de mon épaule. Je rentrai et nous réussîmes à regagner du terrain sur leurs lignes pendant onze minutes, terminant avec Crowley qui fit un touchdown. 21-10.

Pendant le quatrième quart temps Manning essaya vaillamment de changer le score de son équipe d'un 28-13 après que Jasper ait mis un autre touchdown. Manning conduisit l'action de manière efficace et sans effusion de sang, avec un Addai marquant un touchdown. Ils prirent deux points grâce à une transformation de Wayne. 28-21.

Il restait six minutes quand j'eus le ballon et je savais que nous avions besoin de jouer le chronomètre et de prendre des points grâce à une transformation. Manning était mortel, même avec seulement les deux minutes qui lui restaient. Les Colts progressèrent de 8 yards et débordèrent Crowley sur notre première passe et je les vis s'aligner dans exactement la même formation sur la tentative suivante.

Je criai le code changeant la tactique pour une passe de 5 yards. Cheney attrapa le ballon et avança de 7 yards pour le premier essai. Il resta dans les limites et les Colts n'eurent pas de temps mort. Je pris mon temps pour revenir à la ligne et lancer le ballon à Cheney, en utilisant chacune des vingt-cinq secondes imparties avant d'avoir des pénalités. Il courut 6 yards tandis que les Colts respectaient le fait que je pourrais tenter une passe. Une autre minute au chrono. Bien. Nous progressâmes de 2 yards sur une autre passe à Cheney. J'appelai un WR, lançant la balle à Breaston pour progresser de 3 yards.

Le chrono jouait en notre faveur, il restait deux minutes et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Je lançai le ballon à Crowley et il progressa de 10 yards. Le jeu était officiellement terminé. 28-21. Mes statistiques pour le match n'étaient pas mauvaises. Mes coéquipiers et moi nous félicitâmes et félicitâmes l'autre équipe avant de retourner aux vestiaires. Je donnai une interview sur le banc de touche à Fox et finalement j'étais prêt à rentrer à la maison. Je laissai l'excitation du jeu me quitter et je sentis une nouvelle excitation s'infiltrer en moi.

Dans seulement quelques heures, je verrai Bella à nouveau.

Je lui avais brièvement parlé au téléphone une fois - mais pas longtemps - et j'avais hâte de passer du temps avec elle. Qui savait ce que la soirée nous apporterait? Je me dirigeai vers la douche et je retins un rire en réalisant que j'étais plus excité de voir Bella que de remporter le premier match de la saison. Ça aurait dû me déranger mais je m'en fichais. Une fois douché et changé je me précipitai pour les interviews d'après match. Jas et Em n'arrêtèrent pas de me taquiner à ce sujet mais encore une fois je m'en fichais. Tout au fond de moi je frémissais d'anticipation rien qu'en pensant à ce soir. Je savais que je ne voulais rien de plus que de passer la soirée avec cette fille fascinante.

…

*Le Trophée Heisman (en anglais : Heisman Trophy) est un trophée en bronze remis au meilleur joueur universitaire NCAA de football américain depuis 1935.

GQ : Gentlemen's Quaterly (magazine pour homme qui parait tous les trimestres)

*Romo, et tous les autres joueurs cites sont des joueurs du footballeur américain, Peyton Manning est une véritable vedette au US

* Enquirer Magazine à scandale

*Shaggy hirsute, touffu

*Big Ass

*Wide receiver WR : receveur éloigné

*Linebacker : défenseur

*Football American = Ce sport est appelé football car le ballon mesure exactement un pied de long. (30 cm.)

Il a la particularité d'avoir un lacet, pas pour faire joli mais pour pouvoir être bien lancé et lui donner une rotation aérodynamique. Il est aussi communément appelé pigskin (peau de porc). Par exemple le _Pigskin Classic'_ est le premier match de la saison à l'université.

Le Football Américain est un jeu de gagne-terrain, à l'instar de son plus proche parent : le rugby. Le but de l'équipe d'attaque est de porter le ballon dans l'en-but adverse, ce que les défenseurs doivent empêcher.

* * *

 _Nous avons posté sur notre site une petite BD (bien sympathique)_

 _qui explique les principales règles du foot américain_

 _fics(tiret)taduction(point)com_

 _ **Le passage concernant le match était assez difficile à traduire,**_

 _ **nous verrons dans le prochain chapitre si Alice en a compris plus que nous**_...


	5. Le début

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Le début**

 _ **BELLA**_

C'était vraiment surréaliste de voir l'homme avec qui vous alliez passer la soirée, à la télé. D'une part, je ne pouvais que l'apprécier comme athlète, lançant parfaite spirale après parfaite spirale, commandant sur le terrain, imperturbablement calme. De l'autre, je pouvais voir ses yeux verts magnifiques, plissés de concentration, sa mâchoire serrée, une mèche de cheveux sauvages virevoltant dans la brise quand il était assis sur le banc avec son entraîneur : il était incroyablement sexy. Comment cet athlète et ce mec sexy pouvaient-il vouloir passer la soirée avec moi? Ça me dépassait.

J'essayais, vraiment essayais de regarder le match comme n'importe quel autre match de football, observant les ajustements, évaluant les formations, cataloguant mentalement le jeu ... mais mes yeux étaient attirés vers lui. Le numéro Dix. Le Parfait Dix… Que voyait-il en moi?

Evidemment, même s'il n'y avait pas mon incapacité soudaine à me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward Cullen, je n'aurais pas pu vraiment apprécier le jeu, pas avec Alice assise à côté de moi, qui rebondissait sur mon canapé avec enthousiasme chaque fois que Jasper se montrait ou que son nom était mentionné. J'aime Alice, vraiment, mais elle ne connait **rien** au sport. Elle continua de crier au mec qui protégeait Jasper. "Vire tes mains de mon mec! Dévisse-lui la tête, Jazzy!" Peu importe combien de fois j'essayais de lui expliquer le concept de protection et ce qui pouvait être fait ou pas, elle n'écoutait pas.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce gars est autorisé à plaquer mon Jazzy au sol et que lui ne puisse pas faire la même chose." Elle croisa les bras et regarda la télé, l'air mutin. Elle était absolument adorable, nageant dans l'un des maillots de Jasper qu'elle avait "emprunté" dans son armoire.

"Il le peut s'il y a interception," lui dis-je pour la cinquième fois. "Il peut le faire lors du blocage mais il ne peut simplement pas le plaquer au sol."

"Pourquoi pas? Ce grand gars l'a fait à Edward. Tu ne veux pas aller sur le terrain et lui botter le cul?" Je secouai la tête mais je ne pouvais pas le nier. Lorsque Freeney avait plaqué Edward au sol, je sentis mes mains se serrer en poings et ressentis une vraie crainte jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se relève. C'était une expérience complètement nouvelle pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été investie émotionnellement de cette façon auparavant.

"Bien sûr, que tu le veux... et si ça abime son joli visage?" Elle me jeta un regard d'horreur. "Je ne peux pas supporter cela! Je vais lui faire un meilleur casque... il doit y avoir quelque chose qui couvrira l'ensemble de son visage. Il pourrait avoir quelque chose comme Iron Man." J'imaginai Alice donnant un casque en métal avec des fentes minuscules à Jasper et je ris si fort que je faillis tomber du canapé. Elle souffla et me fourra un doigt dans les côtes mais je voyais ses lèvres trembler et elle se mit à rire avec moi.

Quand finalement je repris mon souffle, je lui souris. "Jasper joue au football depuis longtemps et tu sembles aimer son visage. Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, s'il a une cicatrice, ça le rendra probablement plus sexy." Edward en avait une. Une petite ligne sur sa mâchoire, côté droit, je savais qu'il l'avait eue à l'université lors d'une collision casque contre casque. Sa cicatrice était belle et je voulais la lécher. Merde, j'espère, que je ne lui dirais pas ça.

Alice soupira. "Il aurait l'air sexy, de toute façon. Il est beau, mon Jasper." Ses yeux devinrent tous rêveurs et moi je priai pour qu'elle garde le silence sur ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Je l'avais vu torse nu et il était beau à voir mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Mon attention fut attirée par l'action sur l'écran, quand Edward évita un LineBacker et lâcha une longue passe, le ballon naviguant à droite puis vers le milieu du terrain dans les bras de Jasper. Il le prit et courut dans la zone de but sans problème. Alice sortit de sa stupeur et commença à hurler pour son mec, sautant sur mon canapé et faisant la danse de touchdown, remuant son derrière et jetant ses mains en l'air comme les arbitres le font au début du match. Je ris en la regardant et elle me tira du canapé pour que je me joigne à elle, nous tortillant toutes les deux, en regardant Edward et Jasper se cogner, poitrine contre poitrine en allant sur le banc de touche. "C'est tellement sexy," murmura Alice, tirant sur ma main. "As-tu vu ça?" Bien sûr, j'avais vu cela et elle avait raison, c'était sexy.

Nous nous rassîmes pour regarder le dernier quart temps. Le jeu était serré et Peyton Manning réussit à déplacer le ballon tellement bien contre la défense des Cardinals qu'ils arrivèrent à faire un touchdown. Edward rentra tranquillement sur le terrain et je savais qu'il avait juste à continuer à faire avancer le ballon et gagner du temps et ainsi Manning ne pourrait rien faire.

Je regardai, avec admiration, Edward mener son équipe méthodiquement sur le terrain, transformer les premiers essais presque sans effort. Le chrono jouait en sa faveur. Il lança le ballon à Crowley qui avança de dix yards. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et ce fut la coupure publicitaire.

"Comment peuvent-ils tout simplement couper? C'est presque fini, non? On a gagné?" demanda Alice, serrant mon bras, ses yeux bleus toute excités.

"Oui, c'est fini. Edward a juste besoin de jouer la montre afin de préserver la victoire et pour minimiser le risque que l'autre équipe récupère le ballon."

Alice rebondit à nouveau et se précipita dans ma chambre. "Où vas-tu?" demandai-je nerveusement. Elle était venue pour voir le match mais je savais que c'était seulement une question de temps avant...

"Je vais préparer tes vêtements pour ton rancard," dit-elle, la voix étouffée dans mon armoire. Je retins un gémissement en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Mon irritation fondit quand le match revint et quand je vis Edward lancer le ballon. Il ôta son casque et je me sentis flotter en le voyant, rayonnant de triomphe et plein de sueur, tandis qu'il félicitait ses coéquipiers puis se dirigeait vers le banc de touche.

La journaliste de FOX, Pam Oliver, lui fourra son micro devant le visage en lui demandant de lui donner ses impressions sur le fait d'avoir remporté le premier match de la saison. Je levai les yeux au ciel à la stupidité de cette question et au ton de sa voix essoufflée, elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui. Garce. Je me dis que c'était normal que je me sente comme cela, de toute façon je l'avais toujours haïe, avant même qu'elle n'essaie de sauter sur le gars avec lequel j'allais dîner dans quelques heures. Elle avait l'habitude de flirter avec les joueurs, à tel point que je ne pouvais même plus regarder ses interviews mais cette fois je voulais regarder, juste pour le voir lui.

Alice entra dans la pièce et passa un bras autour de moi alors que nous regardions Edward, tellement magnifique que ça devrait être interdit, répondre à ses questions stupides comme le professionnel qu'il était. Il ne réagit même pas à son ton charmeur et il lui donna juste des réponses toutes faites en souriant avec ce sourire en coin qui était sa signature avant de sortir du terrain. Mon Dieu, il était magnifique. Il était à moi. Euh… pas tout à fait encore mais on pouvait espérer… la puissance de la pensée positive et tout ça.

"Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas à Jasper?" demanda Alice, faisant la moue.

"On va lui poser des questions à la conférence de presse, habituellement les journalistes vont voir le QuarterBack sur le banc de touche puis les entraîneurs et les autres joueurs après le match", la rassurai-je.

"Mais moi aussi je veux le voir tout en sueur et sexy dans son maillot!" Elle fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire. "Je vais juste devoir aller voir le match suivant et lui sauter dessus. Ils vont me laisser le regarder du banc de touche, n'est-ce pas?" Je secouai la tête mais ne dis rien, principalement parce que je savais que c'était peu probable mais connaissant Alice elle trouverait un moyen de le faire. "Allons-y, tu dois te préparer."

Je ne pus pas résister et lui dis : "Tu sais que nous allons juste manger chez lui, non? Je n'ai pas besoin de porter une robe et... " Je m'arrêtai quand je vis ce qu'elle avait posé sur mon lit. C'était simple, c'était moi et ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'Alice. Je pris le jeans noir, le débardeur rouge et le chemisier blanc et soulevai un sourcil.

Elle se jeta sur le lit et me sourit. "Les couleurs de son équipe! Tu as pensé que j'allais te faire porter du Fendi pour manger chez lui? S'il te plait, tu me connais mieux que ça. Nous garderons cela pour la première fois qu'il te sortira pour de vrai."

"C'est pour de vrai," lui dis-je doucement. N'est-ce pas? Ça faisait environ cinquante fois que je me demandais ça depuis vendredi matin.

Alice sauta hors du lit et passa ses bras autour de moi. "Bien sûr, que ça l'est! C'est en fait le rendez-vous parfait pour vous deux. Pas de garces pour vous interrompre, pas de groupies qui veulent des autographes... Jasper n'est pas aussi demandé qu'Edward mais les gens l'entourent quand nous sortons. Nos meilleurs moments sont quand nous sommes seuls. Maintenant, Edward et toi allez avoir cette chance. Et voilà pourquoi tu vas porter ça... c'est plus toi et en plus ce sont ses couleurs. Il va aimer! Cours sous la douche!"

Elle me poussa vers la salle de bain et je me dépêchai, me coupant deux fois en me rasant ce qui me fit flipper mais je me dis que peu importe combien Edward était magnifique, je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui ce soir. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il était tombé sur la mauvaise fille _. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il serait parti à la maison avec Maggie Gros Seins, l'autre soir, il n'aurait pas passé la soirée à la maison à regarder la vidéo du match_. C'est vrai. Je suis une idiote.

Je mis des pansements sur mes coupures et sortis de la salle de bains enveloppée dans une serviette. Alice avait choisi un soutien-gorge push-up noir qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur et un string noir. "Juste au cas où," répondit-elle à ma question muette.

"Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas le faire mais ceux-ci vont te faire sentir sexy et puissante. Tu sais ce que tu as sous tes vêtements mais pas lui et je te garantis qu'il va se le demander." Super. Je m'habillai et quand je voulus boutonner mon chemisier Alice enleva mes mains et fit juste un nœud à la place. "Nonchalamment sexy," murmura-t-elle. Elle me donna un coup d'épaule et je tombai sur le lit tandis qu'elle partait dans le salon.

"Tu vas porter tes sandales noires, du coup il faut faire tes ongles de pieds." Dans la main elle avait un vernis à ongles rouge vif. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour s'occuper de mes pieds pendant que moi je rêvassai d'Edward. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de vernis, surtout parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. "Parfait." Elle me sourit. "Veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose pour tes cheveux ou ton maquillage?"

Je haussai les épaules. Combien serait trop? Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une fille alors que je n'en suis pas franchement une. En plus, il m'avait déjà vu à mon pire et il n'était pas parti en courant, alors peut-être le mieux était que je sois moi-même.

Alice attendit patiemment pendant que je cogitais. "Je ne crois pas?" Ça sortit plus comme une question et elle sourit.

"Tu es superbe, de toute façon. Tu es une de ces nanas qui est plus jolie sans maquillage qu'avec. Je devrais te haïr. Pourquoi ne le puis-je pas?" Je la poussai du pied et elle l'attrapa en me lançant un regard noir. "Fais gaffe au vernis!" Elle se pencha et glissa les sandales sur mes pieds, faisant attention à ne pas abimer son chef-d'œuvre. Elle sourit, satisfaite et tapota mon genou. "Tu es superbe."

Je le savais mais c'était moi qui le pensait et lui que penserait-il? Il avait l'habitude des mannequins et des actrices, pas des filles ordinaires comme moi, avec des genoux osseux et un deuxième doigt du pied qui était plus grand que le pouce. "Alice, pourquoi est-il intéressé par moi?" Je lâchai finalement la question qui me taraudait de plus en plus.

Elle plissa ses yeux et elle me donna une tape sur la jambe. "Bella Swan! Je ne veux pas t'entendre douter de toi. Ce serait bien mieux de te demander pourquoi ne le serait-il pas? Tu es intelligente, tu es jolie, tu es drôle, tu es sarcastique, tu as un très bon goût pour choisir tes amies..." Je ris quand elle prit une pose avec sa main derrière sa tête et en rentrant ses joues. Elle rit avec moi puis mit son bras autour de moi.

"Tu es l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Il serait fou de ne pas te vouloir et de ce que je sais de lui, il n'est pas fou."

Mon téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet et elle se pencha pour le prendre. J'avais un message et je souris quand je vis qu'il était de lui. _Bella, je suis enfin sur le chemin de la maison. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir. Est-ce qu'il est déjà sept heures_? Je montrai le message à Alice et elle ricana. "Je te l'avais dit! Maintenant, arrête de douter de toi-même et sois juste toi, Bella. Il ne pourra pas faire autrement que t'aimer."

Je l'étreignis en la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait aller voir Jasper mais elle était avec moi parce qu'elle savait que je serai nerveuse. Passer de pas de rancard du tout à un rancard avec Edward Cullen était comme sauter d'une falaise et je n'étais pas encore redescendue sur terre. Avec chaque coup de téléphone ou texto, je me sentais comme si je flottais de plus en plus haut et j'aimais ce sentiment d'être libre et plus légère que l'air. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait s'il m'embrassait ce soir?

Alice descendit du lit, me tirant avec elle. "Est-ce que tu iras bien?"

"Oui. Je suis nerveuse et cela ne va pas s'en aller jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison mais sinon, je vais bien. Merci d'être ici avec moi."

"Hé, de toute façon tu dois m'apprendre le football. Je veux impressionner Jasper avec toutes mes nouvelles connaissances sur blitzens et rumbles."

Je ris jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage tandis qu'Alice s'interrogeait en me fixant. Après tout c'était une bonne chose que je ne porte pas de maquillage. "Blitzens et rumbles? Le petit renne Rodolph et la bagarre? Je peux comprendre la bagarre dans le foot mais d'où sors-tu le petit renne?"

Alice fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est alors?"

"Blitz et fumbles*," lui dis-je, me mordant la lèvre pour essayer de rester calme.

"Je préfère mes trucs à moi", dit-elle, souriant puis éclatant de rire et moi avec elle. "Ce serait cool si il y avait des rennes sur le terrain, Jasper pourrait en monter un dans la zone des points!"

"Zone des buts," soufflai-je. "Ça s'appelle la zone des buts."

Elle leva les mains en l'air de frustration. "Toute cette terminologie! Tu as des points quand tu traverses la ligne?"

"Oui."

"Alors, c'est la zone des points! En plus, il aurait l'air sexy chevauchant un animal, peut-être un cheval."

"Ok, Alice, si tu le dis." Jasper la ferait descendre de son nuage quand il verrait qu'elle utilise les mauvais termes pour le foot.

"Il est temps que j'aille me préparer pour mon rancard sexy." Elle agita ses sourcils. "Tu m'appelles dès que tu pars de chez lui, peu importe l'heure, de préférence après dix heures." Je me jetai sur elle mais elle m'esquiva." Hey, je dis juste, fais-toi plaisir pour une fois!"

"Nous ne sommes pas toutes à l'aise de finir au lit avec de parfaits inconnus comme toi," lui rappelai-je, en souriant pour montrer que je la taquinais.

"Peut-être mais je sais tout de suite si un mec vaut la peine de continuer. Pourquoi faire tous ces efforts si on n'est pas compatible au lit?" Elle sourit comme nous revenions dans le salon. Super, une autre chose dont il fallait que je m'inquiète, comme si je n'en avais pas suffisamment en tête. Elle s'arrêta et me serra dans ses bras à nouveau. "Je te taquine, Bella. Edward sera chaud au lit, tu le sauras plus tard, pas besoin de se précipiter." Je commençais à me demander comment elle pouvait dire ça mais elle était déjà à la porte avec un dernier "Appelle-moi".

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me dit qu'il était temps de partir et avec une profonde inspiration je pris mon sac, essayant de calmer mes nerfs. C'est juste un gars ordinaire. _Bien sûr, qu'il l'est._ Tais-toi. Je fermai ma porte et redressai mes épaules. Je peux le faire. C'était juste un rancard pas la fin du monde.

oooOOOooo

 _Allez, Bella, sonne à la porte. Il sait déjà que tu es ici, bordel_. J'avais eu surprise de trouver l'interphone à l'entrée, à mon arrivée, ce qui me dit combien j'avais dû être ivre jeudi soir quand j'étais venue ici avec Alice et Jasper. Je sonnai à l'appartement d'Edward et sa voix douce me dit de monter. Maintenant, je me trouvai, comme une idiote, devant sa porte, prenant de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Aller à un rencard n'avait jamais été mon fort dans des circonstances normales et ici tout était tout sauf normal. _Probablement qu'il t'observe à travers le judas, arrête de faire ton cinéma. Allez!_

Je levai la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui confirma mon soupçon que j'avais trainé trop longtemps dans le couloir. Il avait l'air encore mieux qu'à la télé, avec ses cheveux légèrement humides qui frisaient un peu sur le col de son polo bleu. Il portait un jeans qui coûtait probablement plus que mon loyer et il était pieds nus. Saint enfer, même ses pieds étaient attirants. Comment est-ce possible? Les pieds étaient probablement la partie la plus laide du corps humain, ouais, à l'exception du pénis. Quelque part, je soupçonnais que même ça serait attirant sur lui. _Pourquoi ne pas essayer de le savoir, ce soir?_ Ahh, l'adolescente perverse était de retour. Beau timing!

Edward sourit et tendit la main vers moi. Merde, est-ce que j'étais censé apporter quelque chose? Vin? Fleurs? Chocolat? Étais-je le gars dans ce scénario? Pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas dit d'apporter quelque chose? Quelle amie était-elle? Je restai là comme une statue et Edward continuait à attendre, prenant finalement ma main gauche dans sa main droite et me tirant doucement à l'intérieur. Je sentis ce mystérieux zigzag à son contact à nouveau et je voulais qu'il ne me laisse jamais partir.

"Bella, c'est bon de te revoir. Veux-tu un verre de vin?" L'alcool était définitivement un must car je me demandai déjà si son pénis était aussi attirant que le reste de lui. Là encore, l'alcool était susceptible de me faire dire ou faire quelque chose d'embarrassant, alors peut-être pas.

Il me conduisit dans le salon où un écran plat géant dominait le mur en face du canapé. Le canapé, le canapé était ... "C'est le même canapé que celui de Jasper!" Je me laissai tomber dessus et je me sentis immédiatement détendue, le cuir noir était si incroyablement doux, c'était comme être assise sur un nuage.

Edward rit. "En fait, j'ai eu le mien en premier. C'est ma mère qui a conçu ce lieu. Jasper a aimé ce canapé et lui a demandé de lui en trouver un."

"Tu diras a ta mère que je lui donnerai mon premier enfant si elle me dit où je peux en trouver un." _L'enfant, le sexe, le sexe avec Edward ... merde, Bella, à quoi penses-tu_. "Je veux dire ... Je l'aime vraiment. C'est le canapé le plus confortable que j'aie jamais vu."

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et prit la télécommande, touchant les boutons et allumant la stéréo. Une musique instrumentale douce sortit des enceintes et je me détendis un peu plus grâce à la musique et au canapé.

"Jasper m'a dit que tu as refusé de dormir dans sa chambre d'amis après t'être assise sur le canapé. J'espérais que le mien te plairait autant."

"Tu me plais plus", lâchai-je, me sentant virer au rouge au grand sourire qui apparut sur son visage. "Je veux dire, ton canapé, voilà ce qui me plait plus."

Il prit mon menton dans sa main et passa son pouce sur ma pommette. "J'espère que je te plais plus aussi." Il regarda mes lèvres et je sentis ma bouche devenir sèche. Va-t-il m'embrasser maintenant? Je hochai bêtement la tête, en me mordant la lèvre et il me sourit avec regret en retirant sa main. Son contact me manqua instantanément. "Je vais t'apporter à boire. Vin? Bière? Eau? Je pense avoir de soda aussi... " il s'arrêta et me regarda, en attente.

"Juste de l'eau." Il fallait que je garde la tête froide. Il me fit un autre sourire et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Je regardai autour et je souris en voyant les photos de famille sur le mur. Edward dans son maillot des Trojan*, les bras autour de chacun de ses parents, Edward dans un smoking, mon Dieu, il était magnifique en smoking, de nouveau avec ses parents, tous les trois tenant le trophée Heisman qu'il avait gagné. Eh bien, il en avait remporté deux en fait, en première et dernière année d'université, du coup je n'étais pas sûre duquel c'était. Il revint et me tendit un verre d'eau et je fis signe vers la photo. "Où est-ce que tu les gardes?"

Il eut l'air embarrassé et passa une main dans ses cheveux en se rasseyant à côté de moi, un peu plus près cette fois. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps à côté du mien et je résistai à l'envie de tendre la main et de le toucher, même si je voulais vraiment le faire. "Ils sont chez mes parents. Je ne sais pas ... ça me semble bizarre de les afficher ici, je suppose? Ils ont une pièce entière remplie de choses, de quand j'ai commencé le football à l'université, c'est juste que pour moi cela devait rester là-bas, chez eux."

Je relevai la tête l'observant, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux verts brillants, une silhouette longue et musclée. Comment quelqu'un avec une telle allure pouvait être si humble? Je ne pige pas. "Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas fier de ce que tu as accompli. Pourquoi ne pas le montrer un peu?"

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. "Bien sûr, j'en suis fier mais c'est le passé. Je préfère me concentrer sur ce que je dois encore faire, pas sur ce que j'ai déjà fait. Quand je gagnerai le Super Bowl*, je promets d'exhiber la bague."

Finalement, voilà l'Edward auquel je m'attendais "Quand tu gagneras?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça ne vaut pas la peine de jouer si je ne crois pas que je le ferais."

"Certaines personnes jouent pour l'argent, la célébrité, la gloire."

"Je ne suis pas ces gens-là, je joue pour gagner, je jouerais gratuitement si je le devais. Aussi longtemps que j'ai une bonne équipe autour de moi et que je pense pouvoir les amener plus haut avec moi."

Ses yeux étaient pleins de passion et je savais qu'il me disait la vérité.

"C'est agréable de voir que tu aimes le jeu et que tu ne le prends pas juste comme… un emploi."

"Certains le font, je suppose. Puis un jour ils perdent leur place car ils n'ont pas la faim pour gagner et quelqu'un de plus jeune prendra leur place, en essayant plus dur et avec plus d'envie. Jamais je ne perdrai mon job parce que je ne suis plus passionné. Quelqu'un de meilleur que moi viendra ou une blessure m'obligera à arrêter mais je ne cesserai jamais de m'inquiéter pour mon équipe." La conviction avec laquelle il le disait me donna des picotements à l'intérieur et avant que je puisse m'arrêter, je me penchai vers lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il eut le souffle coupé, surpris et je commençai à reculer mais ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules et il m'attira vers lui alors que ses lèvres se plaquaient plus solidement contre les miennes. Je sentis la secousse dans tout mon corps et je me tins à ses avant-bras, pour ne pas me retrouver par terre car soudainement je me sentais comme si je n'avais plus d'os. Nous nous embrassâmes… seulement sur les lèvres, pas de langue mais c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie à ce jour. Il recula et me fit ce sourire en coin qu'il avait flashé à la caméra, à la fin du match aujourd'hui.

"Si c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour m'embrasser alors je peux commencer à citer certains des discours de la mi-temps de mon entraîneur..." Je rougis à nouveau et il prit mon menton dans sa main.

"Ne sois pas gênée, s'il te plaît. Je pense à t'embrasser depuis notre discussion au club. Je suis content que tu m'aies sorti de ma misère, car je n'aurai pensé qu'à cela pendant tout le dîner." Je rougis, de plaisir cette fois.

Il me donna un baiser rapide puis prit ma main et me tira sur mes pieds.

"Le dîner devrait être prêt, je l'ai mis à réchauffer dans le four." Il me conduisit dans le couloir puis dans sa salle à manger. Je souris en voyant la table en merisier déjà dressée, il nous avait installés du même côté de la table pour que nous soyons proches. Des chandeliers en cristal portaient de longues bougies blanches et un briquet était posé à côté.

"C'est beau et quelque chose sent bon." C'était la vérité. J'été tellement prise par Edward que je n'avais pas remarqué l'odeur venant de la cuisine. "Qu'allons-nous manger?"

Edward tira la chaise pour moi et je m'assis sur le joli siège en daim tandis qu'il relâchait ma main et allumait les bougies. "Je nous ai pris des filets de chez Fleming." Je me mis à saliver immédiatement. Fleming était le meilleur steak-house en ville et je n'y étais allée qu'une fois avec Alice, pour mon anniversaire.

"Fleming ne livre pas à domicile," dis-je.

Il rit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Pour moi, ils le font."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ça doit être agréable d'être Edward Cullen dans cette ville. "Eh bien, nous avons de la chance alors." Il sourit et disparut dans la cuisine à nouveau, prenant nos assiettes avec lui. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec les steaks et pommes de terre cuites au four et mit une assiette devant moi. Il repartit et revint avec une bouteille de vin et une salade.

"Tu n'as rien oublié, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce on a pour le dessert?"

Il rit et nous versa du vin avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. "Mauvaise question Madame la Journaliste. Je suis gêné pour toi." Je cognai son bras gauche et il me fit un regard moqueur. "Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas le bras avec lequel je lance le ballon. Pour le dessert, tu devras attendre et voir." Je voulais qu'il soit mon dessert mais heureusement, je ne le dis pas à voix haute. _Ou tu pourrais être le sien, ce serait encore mieux._

Edward nous servit un bol de salade à chacun et me passa le beurre pour mon pain et mes pommes de terre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par son sens de l'organisation et je le lui dis.

"Il faut toujours être préparé." _Je parie que cela signifie qu'il a des préservatifs_. Bon sang! Tais-toi! Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui. _Tu continues à te dire ça. Nous verrons ce qui arrivera quand il posera ses mains sur toi. Tu les vois, autour de ce verre de vin. Elles devraient être bien sur ta peau ..._

"Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui." Oh merde, je ne viens pas de dire cela à voix haute!

La fourchette d'Edward claqua sur l'assiette quand elle tomba de sa main et il me transperça de regard vert.

"Quoi?"

Merde, je fais quoi? Que dois-je dire? "Jasper! Je ne vais pas coucher avec Jasper. Je sais que j'ai plaisanté à ce sujet mais je ne ferai pas ça, il faut que tu le saches." Il me regarda pendant au moins une minute avant de reprendre sa fourchette en piquant la salade presque en colère. Je jure que je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose du genre "te voir nue", mais c'était probablement juste une hallucination.

"Je, euh, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le ferais." Il fourra sa salade dans sa bouche et mâcha. Nous mangeâmes en silence, essayant encore de récupérer de ma diarrhée verbale. Je coupai le steak et en pris une bouchée en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand la saveur explosa dans ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux et mâchai avec révérence un moment avant d'avaler.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je vis Edward m'observer intensément.

"Euh, quoi?" Je venais presque d'avoir un orgasme à sa table, qui avait-il mal à cela? C'est une bonne chose, j'avais eu mon baiser avant le dîner parce qu'il était probable qu'il me reconduirait à la porte dès que nous aurions fini de manger.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un…"- il fit une pause, cherchant le mot juste - "…profiter autant de la nourriture."

J'étais mortifiée. Je posai mon couteau et ma fourchette et commençai à me lever de la table. "Je devrai partir."

"Pourquoi?" Il posa sa main sur moi pour m'empêcher de me lever.

"Parce que je ne fais rien d'autre que me rendre ridicule devant de toi, en étant d'abord très possessive au club et agissant comme une garce, puis la gueule de bois chez Jasper et maintenant ici. Mauvaise idée à nouveau, mais trois Strike, Bella doit sortir."

Il plissa les yeux et se tourna vers moi, ses genoux frôlant ma cuisse.

"Tout d'abord, j'ai aimé que tu sois possessive au club. Deuxièmement, tu ne t'es rendue ridicule à aucun de ces moments, y compris maintenant. Je ne sais jamais ce qui va sortir de ta bouche, Bella, mais j'aime ça, même quand je ne comprends pas. Je m'intéresse à toi et à tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je sais que tu ne veux pas Jasper, tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui ferait cela à une amie et j'aime ça. J'aime les bruits que tu fais quand tu manges et j'espère entendre ce bruit de ta part dans d'autres circonstances." Il avait l'air un peu choqué par sa diarrhée verbale mais il ne lâcha pas ma main. "S'il te plaît, ne pars pas."

 _Je lui plais, je lui plais vraiment_. Ça montre juste qu'Edward Cullen n'est pas si parfait après tout, vu que son goût est très imparfait. A cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents. Je poussai ma chaise en essayant de libérer ma main. Il la garda pendant encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise et de faire à nouveau face à la table.

"Tu es bizarre," lui dis-je lui, coupant ma viande et prenant une autre bouchée, cette fois sans que la bande son pornographique m'accompagne.

"Je suis bizarre?" Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il agitait sa fourchette vers moi. "Je pense que nous avions établi que c'est toi qui es bizarre."

"Oui, mais tu veux que je reste malgré mon étrangeté, de sorte que cela te rend bizarre aussi," lui dis-je, plus logique que jamais.

Il rit et leva son verre vers moi. Je levai le mien et le fit tinter contre le sien. "A deux étranges étrangers qui se sont trouvés!"

Je ris. "Ça marche!" Je pris une gorgée de vin et je continuai à manger. "C'est très bon. Penses-tu que tu pourrais utiliser tes relations pour qu'ils me livrent le déjeuner au journal tous les jours?"

Edward secoua énergiquement la tête. "Tu plaisantes? Penses-tu que je veuille que tu fasses ces bruits autour de Buddy et des gars? Non, ça c'est juste pour moi. Je t'enverrai du pain et de l'eau au travail."

"Comme c'est gentil, Cullen. Tu es un vrai prince." Je souris en prenant un peu de pomme de terre au four. "Tu peux garder ton pain et ton eau, je vais en rester aux sandwichs à la dinde."

"Tant qu'ils n'ont pas cet effet sur toi." Je le cognai avec ma jambe et il sourit. "Ça fait quoi, de travailler dans un journal?"

Je réfléchis pendant une minute avant de répondre. "Pas aussi glamour que je l'avais imaginé. Je suis assise dans un bureau à me battre avec un vieux moniteur et à passer la majorité de mon temps à regarder les statistiques et compiler les faits. Les téléphones sonnent, les gens écrivent sur leur ordi, les réunions de la rédaction... ce que je fais ne met pas le monde du journalisme en feu mais j'aime sortir, regarder les matchs, parler aux joueurs."

"Tu couvres les sports au lycée? Tous?"

"La plupart du temps, oui. En ce moment c'est le football et la lutte, bien que je préfère de loin le foot."

"Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux", dit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. C'est amusant, aussi, de parler aux joueurs de lycée. Ils ne sont pas blasés, ils sont encore complètement excités par le jeu. Je suppose que tu sais tout cela."

"Je le sais. J'adore, c'est dans mon sang." Il fit une pause et me regarda un instant, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. "Je pense à toi depuis jeudi soir." Ces mots me firent plaisir. "Et j'ai pensé à toi vendredi, pendant mon entrainement en salle et samedi entre les entrainements puis samedi soir, quand j'étais seul ici. " J'allais fondre s'il continuait à parler comme ça. "Et ce matin, tu étais encore dans mes pensées. Mais quand je suis sorti sur le terrain... c'était juste le football jusqu'au coup de sifflet final." Je pouvais trouver cela insultant si je le voulais mais je comprenais et franchement il ne devait penser qu'au match quand il était sur le terrain.

Il sourit doucement. "Mais juste après le match, la seule chose que je voulais c'était sortir du stade et rentrer à la maison pour passer la soirée avec toi. Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que le foot est tout pour moi quand je joue mais quand je ne joue pas d'autres choses capturent mon intérêt." Il prit une gorgée de vin et se lécha les lèvres. Je pensai à l'attaquer mais j'allais probablement foutre ma merveilleuse nourriture par terre et j'avais déjà assez poussé ma chance ce soir.

Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant un certain temps et je repoussai mon assiette, réussissant à tout finir. Il sourit. "J'aime une femme qui a de l'appétit. Auras-tu de la place pour le dessert?" _Ça dépend, es-tu au menu?_ Tais-toi!

"Je ne sais pas ..." J'avais suffisamment fait pour me nuire à ses yeux mais il ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Est-ce que je poussais ma chance en mangeant comme un cochon aussi? Son ex de mannequin ne grignotait probablement qu'une feuille de laitue et vomissait juste après quelques bouchées.

"C'est un coulant au chocolat," dit-il, me regardant attentivement, pensant probablement qu'un autre gémissement sortirait juste à ses mots. Il n'était pas loin mais je réussis à l'éviter.

"Tu m'as eue avec le chocolat." Il laissa échapper un rire grave et emporta nos assiettes dans la cuisine. Je me sentis un peu ridicule parce qu'il me servait mais il semblait parfaitement satisfait de le faire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un fondant au chocolat chaud et de la glace.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions partager." Il prit un peu du gâteau et de la crème glacée et leva la cuillère vers mes lèvres. J'ouvris ma bouche laissant, glisser le dessert coulant dans ma bouche. Encore une fois, mes yeux se fermèrent mais je ne laissai pas échapper le gémissement qui voulait sortir. Je léchai mes lèvres et ouvris les yeux pour trouver son visage très proche du mien.

"Sexy," murmura-t-il. Je tendis la main, prenant la cuillère et je pris un peu de dessert pour lui. Je répétai son mouvement, soulevant la cuillère vers sa bouche, le nourrissant. Il avait raison, c'était sexy. Je sentis la chaleur qui commençait à se propager à travers mon corps et je voulais jeter la prudence par la fenêtre et juste coucher avec ce mec. S'il reprenait ses esprits et me laissait au bord du trottoir, je regretterais toujours de ne pas avoir été avec lui.

Il prit la cuillère et me nourrit à nouveau et cette fois je laissai échapper un petit gémissement, plus du fait que je pensais coucher avec lui qu'à cause du chocolat. Ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir presque noirs et il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois sa langue cherchant à entrer dans ma bouche, il laissa tomber la cuillère et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Je m'étais trompée plus tôt... c'était maintenant le meilleur baiser! Il avait le goût du chocolat et de la vanille, un peu plus épicé, cannelle... peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était divin.

Je mis mes bras autour de son dos et laissai mes mains plonger dans cette chevelure belle et épaisse. Sa langue se déplaça habilement contre la mienne, utilisant juste la bonne pression, tandis que ses mains bougeaient de haut en bas de mon dos, envoyant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'aimais cette sensation, sentir le désir intense commencer à monter en moi.

Je reculai à contrecœur et Edward ouvrit ses yeux, alors que nous avions du mal à récupérer notre souffle. Je ne voulais rien de plus que l'embrasser à nouveau mais si je le faisais, je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de partir et je ne voulais rien précipiter avec lui, peu importe combien je voulais ses mains sur moi. "Je devrais y aller," lui dis-je à contrecœur mais je me félicitai de l'avoir simplement dit. Je devais être au travail demain matin et il se faisait tard.

"Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Permets-moi de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta voiture."

"Tu n'es pas obligé," commençai-je à protester, mais il secoua la tête et m'aida à me lever de table.

"Ma mère m'a appris les bonnes manières." Il mit ses chaussures et prit ma main en partant vers la porte. "Puis-je te revoir, Bella?"

"Oui." Je ne pus prononcer le mot assez vite et je rougis à mon empressement mais il sourit en serrant légèrement ma main.

"Nous serons à Seattle le week-end prochain et je ne veux vraiment pas attendre deux semaines. Puis-je te voir dans la semaine? Nous avons un entrainement assez léger les lundis et les mardis." Il voulait me revoir rapidement? Je fis une petite danse dans ma tête, heureusement _seulement_ dans ma tête.

L'ascenseur arriva et nous y entrâmes. Edward appuya sur le bouton pour le garage et se tourna vers moi. "J'aime bien ça. Que dirais-tu de mardi? Je peux te faire le dîner cette fois."

Son sourire éclata. "Je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois…"

"Non, mais c'était super. Le meilleur repas que j'aie jamais eu." Je faisais allusion à autre chose que la nourriture et nous le savions tous les deux. Il souleva ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. "Je serais ravi de goûter ta cuisine." Mon esprit commença à tourbillonner quand il dit 'goûter' et je souhaitais qu'il goûte plus que ma cuisine. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je marchai jusqu'à ma voiture avec Edward. "Ça c'est moi," lui dis-je, embarrassée par ma voiture de mémère. Il ne cilla même pas, il embrassa juste ma main de nouveau avant de m'attirer vers lui et de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser doux.

"Bonne route et appelle-moi quand tu arrives, d'accord?" Je fus touchée par son intérêt et je l'embrassai de nouveau, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Il recula et repoussa les cheveux de mon visage. "On se parle bientôt et on se voit mardi."

Il m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture et ferma ma portière, me regardant quand je commençais à partir et il leva une main pour de me faire au revoir. Il voulait me revoir. Edward Cullen viendrait dîner chez moi, dans mon minuscule appartement avec son mobilier miteux et son air conditionné intermittent. _Il ne se soucie pas de cela Bella._ Non, il ne se soucie pas de cela. Je lui plais pour une raison inexplicable. Mardi soir… devrait être intéressant.

…

*Blitzen est l'un des rennes dans le dessin animé _Rudolph Le Renne Au Nez Rouge._

*Blitz : tactique défensive où les défenseurs sont chargés d'aller neutraliser le QuaterBack ou plaquer le Running Back le plus tôt possible.

*Fumble : quand le porteur du ballon laisse échapper celui-ci par maladresse ou suite à un choc.

*Trojan : équipe universitaire de Troy en Alabama.

*Super Bowl : Evènement sportif le plus regardé aux USA, c'est la finale du championnat de foot américain. Une bague est remise à chaque joueur et à chaque entraineur qui gagne la finale.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de nos deux filles ? Elles sont vraiment complices.**_

 _ **Comment avez-vous trouvé Bella ? Elle n'a pas dit trop de bêtises.**_

 _ **On verra ce qu'en pense Edward la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter.**_

 _Merci à celles qui commentent en anonyme_

 _mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous répondre_

 _si vous n'êtes pas connectées._


	6. Deuxième tentative

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Deuxième tentative**

 _ **EDWARD**_

"Tu as juste fait ce lancer à Whitlock. Tu vois? Tu ne regardes que lui." Le coach Anderson, en colère, pointa l'écran et rembobina la vidéo pour la quinzième fois. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Il avait raison. J'avais merdé. C'était seulement le fait que Jasper avait les mains en or qui m'avait sauvé d'une interception. J'aurais dû faire semblant de chercher Cheney. Un seul pas dans la mauvaise direction pouvait faire une grosse différence.

"Vous avez raison, coach. Ça ne se reproduira plus." Et il valait mieux que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il secoua la tête dégoûté et regarda le touchdown de Fitz. Je roulai presque des yeux. Pas besoin de parler de cette merde, j'avais compris. Finalement après quelques minutes il eut pitié de moi et me fila les vidéos du match Seahawks* contre les 49ers* joué la veille.

"Reviens me voir mercredi, je veux savoir les faiblesses que tu as identifiées dans leur défense que nous pouvons exploiter". Il enfouit sa tête dans son livre de tactiques et je pus partir. Merci seigneur, nous avions étudié la vidéo du match presque aussi longtemps que ce putain de match avait duré. J'avais espéré sortir d'ici avant ...

"Cosmo Girl! Comment diable vas-tu?" Putain. La réunion des défenseurs de première ligne avait dû se terminer il y avait des siècles… ce qui signifiait qu'Emmett m'avait attendu pour me faire chier.

"Je n'ai jamais été dans Cosmo, Emmett. C'est un magazine pour les filles."

"Tu vois, le seul fait que tu le connaisses me préoccupe." Il posa brusquement sa grosse patte sur mon épaule et me sourit. "D'ailleurs, deux de tes ex ont déjà fait la couverture, et ça me suffit. "

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle et je levai les yeux au ciel. Tanya et Lauren avaient fait plus de couvertures de magazines que moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, Em? " Je marchai dans le couloir avec lui, vers les portes. Je voulais rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir appeler et parler à Bella quelques minutes, avant de me plonger dans la vidéo du match.

Il frappa mon dos joyeusement, ce qui me fit faire un pas en avant. Je le dévisageai et il laissa échapper un rire tonitruant. "Que veux-tu dire par _'qu'est-ce que je fais ici?'_ Je dois savoir comment était ton grand rancard!" Quand je haussai un sourcil, il gloussa avec allégresse. "D'accord… je devais mettre un peu de poil à gratter dans le caleçon du défenseur. Dockett m'a fait chier pour ce placage de Freeney. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela." Je ris ... au moins il en avait après eux au lieu de moi. Puis à nouveau, ce placage était de ma faute. Je vérifierai mon casier pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas foutu du poil à gratter dans mes affaires aussi.

"Poil à gratter, encore? Ce n'est pas un vieux truc?"

Ses fossettes firent leur apparition quand il me sourit. "Non, c'est un classique. Tu ne peux pas te tromper avec un classique."

"Si tu le dis." Nous arrivâmes à la sortie et je commençai à ouvrir la porte quand sa main serra mon bras.

"Em? Que fais-tu?" Il me dirigea vers le salon où il y avait un frigo, la télé, les consoles de jeux, des canapés en cuir et une table de billard. Il attrapa les boules de billard et la queue. "Mec, je dois rentrer à la maison, j'ai beaucoup de merde à faire ce soir."

Il m'ignora et commença à jouer. "De la merde à faire? Est-ce que tu fais référence à Bella?" Je pris l'autre queue et je le frappai sur le dos. Il ne broncha même pas, alignant les boules et frappant la boule rayée.

"Mec, tu fais chier. Elle n'est pas comme ça."

"Donc, tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi chiant." Il mit quatre boules dans le trou puis en poussa deux autres.

"Je ne suis pas chiant. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison et étudier la vidéo."

"Pourquoi tant de hâte? Tu as toute la semaine. A toi!"

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je jouais mais je me retrouvai en train de frapper la boule cinq dans le bon coin. "Non, je n'ai pas toute la semaine. J'ai des projets pour mardi soir." Merde, je ne voulais pas lui le dire.

"Prooooojets?" demanda-t-il d'une voix chantante. "Quel genre de projets? Avec une fille? Bella peut-être? "

"Em, est-ce que Rose a une idée combien tu es obsédé avec ma vie privée? Ça déconne à plein tube. Eprouves-tu des sentiments pour moi? "

Il mit ses mains sur son cœur et battit des cils. "Elle sait tout de mon amour non partagé et qu'elle sera toujours la deuxième meilleure à mes yeux. Mais comme je ne peux pas t'avoir, j'ai dû passer à autre chose. Tu ne comprends pas? Je me contente de t'admirer de loin, jetant un coup d'œil sur toi dans la douche et collectant toutes ces belles photos pour lesquelles tu as posé. Ce n'est pas comme si je me cachais, il y un énorme collage de toi juste au-dessus de mon lit". Il remua les sourcils vers moi. "Pour des raisons évidentes."

"Tu es un idiot," grognai-je alors que le rire me vainquit à la pensée de mes photos à son plafond. "Je parie que Rose pense que c'est sexy."

"Eh bien, elle admet que tu es plus joli qu'elle. Elle a confiance en elle-même." Je manquai la boule sept parce que je riais trop pour viser correctement et il leva ses mains en l'air de triomphe puis reprit un visage impassible, en prenant la boule six. Il visait sur le coin mais elle n'entra pas. "Merde. Alors, sérieusement, quels sont tes plans avec Bella?"

Je souris et hochai juste la tête. "Ouais, dîner chez elle."

"La nuit dernière s'est bien passée, alors?" Je tombai la boule sept dans le coin gauche et commençai à viser la dernière.

"Ouais, c'était super." Plus que super, c'était fabuleux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi troublé... auprès d'une fille avant. Je ne savais pas si c'était le bon mot mais j'étais ridiculement excité et me sentais planer quand elle était à côté de moi. Et mon Dieu, quand je l'avais embrassée... c'était comme un étrange choc électrique mais ça semblait bien et juste, je suppose. Je ne le dirai pas à Emmett, il pense déjà que je suis une fifille à cause des photos pour des couvertures de magazines et de ridicules contrats publicitaires et toute la merde que je dois faire.

Je manquai la boule complètement à trop penser combien c'était bon d'avoir les lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. Emmett gloussa rentrant la boule deux dans le trou. "Tu es complètement tombé pour cette nana. Tu devrais voir ton visage! Tu ressembles à une adolescente rêvassant sur... eh bien... toi!" Je balançai la queue vers lui mais il l'évita joyeusement.

"Sérieusement, mec, je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te fait ressembler à cela. Tanya certainement n'a jamais réussi à le faire. "Je fronçai les sourcils à son nom. Il pointa un doigt vers moi. "Ouais, voilà, ça exactement. Pourquoi diable es-tu resté aussi longtemps avec elle?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Commodité? Vouloir éviter le putain de drame qui allait arriver en la larguant?" Ce qui n'avait pas marché, bien sûr. J'avais eu droit à des claques et des égratignures et j'avais dû la virer de mon appart avant que cela devienne un massacre. Elle m'avait maudit en russe de l'autre côté de la porte pendant environ trente minutes jusqu'à ce que je la menace d'appeler les flics si elle ne partait pas.

"Tanya était chaude comme l'enfer mais elle était folle."

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je l'ai compris après que les photos de nous deux aient déjà été imprimées, quand nos agents et attachés de presse nous ont réunis et quand ils ont décidé que nous allions former un couple." Je détestais ces conneries. C'était orchestré et faux, même si c'était tout bénéfice pour nous. Je pouvais compter sur mes deux mains le nombre de jours que nous avions effectivement passés ensemble au cours de ces huit mois qu'avait duré notre relation. C'était très Hollywood et ça me rendait malade. C'était encore une autre raison pour laquelle Bella m'attirait, au-delà de sa beauté, son intelligence et le fait qu'elle me fasse rire.

"Eh bien, tu es sorti de ça, pour quelque chose de mieux. Dis m'en plus sur elle et ton rancard."

"Tu es une commère, Emmett." Il se pencha sur la table et croisa ses énormes bras, attendant que je continue. "Elle est venue et elle était adorablement bizarre au début." Je souris me rappelant ses sorties verbales. "Elle avait aimé le canapé de Jasper et comme j'ai le même, je lui ai dit que j'espérais que le mien lui plairait autant et elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais plus que le canapé." Emmett s'esclaffa.

"Nous avons parlé de football et de mes trophées et comment elle s'occupe du foot au secodnaire. C'était juste cool, d'être en mesure de parler à quelqu'un qui est dans ce que je fais plutôt que de l'argent que je gagne en le faisant." Je n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille qui aimait réellement le football. La connaissance et la passion de Bella pour le sport que je pratique était un gros tournant.

"De l'action?" demanda-t-il, ses bleus yeux pétillants.

"Un baiser ou deux." Les baisers les plus chauds de la planète putain. Je ne vais pas lui dire à propos de ses gémissements pendant le dîner ou combien c'était chaud au-dessus de gâteau au chocolat. C'est juste pour nous deux.

"Et elle t'a invité demain soir?"

"Eh bien, je lui ai demandé de sortir à nouveau et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas attendre de revenir de Seattle. Et mardi tombe bien." Emmett hocha la tête. Après les matchs nous avions quelques jours avec des entrainements allégés, jusqu'au mercredi. Nous partirions à Seattle vendredi donc ce n'était pas possible. Mardi était parfait et j'avais déjà hâte de la revoir. Elle m'avait appelé quand elle était arrivée chez elle, comme elle l'avait promis, et nous avions fini par discuter pendant une heure, échangeant des histoires d'enfance et comment c'est d'être enfant unique. Parler à Bella était aussi facile que respirer et je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Une partie de moi s'inquiétait du fait que je sois déjà aussi attaché à elle mais honnêtement, je m'en fichais. Elle me fascinait.

Il se tourna vers la table de billard et mit sa dernière boule dans le trou. "C'est bien pour toi mec, il me semble qu'elle te plaise vraiment. Quand puis-je la rencontrer?"

Je haussai les épaules. Emmett était mon ami le plus proche avec Jasper et si Bella et moi sortions ensemble pendant un certain temps, il la rencontrerait inévitablement. Pour l'instant, cependant, je voulais la garder pour moi. Jasper la connaissait et c'était bien suffisant. Mes mains serrèrent la queue de billard en pensant qu'il l'avait vue dans son soutien-gorge noir, ce qui était ridicule. Il était fou d'Alice mais quand même... je voulais être le seul à voir la peau nue de Bella. J'avais été tenté par plus hier soir mais je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. J'étais tombé très vite au lit aussi bien avec Tanya qu'avec Lauren et regardez où cela m'avait mené. Bella était une fille superbe et je voulais la connaître avant de coucher avec elle, même si cela allait me tuer à petit feu. Juste ces quelques baisers la nuit dernière m'avaient fait me branler dans la douche juste après qu'elle soit partie.

"Tu feras sa connaissance dès que je serais sûr que cela ira quelque part."

Emmett grogna laissant la boule huit dans le trou de côté. "Ça ira quelque part, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais si tu veux la garder pour toi, je comprends. La confidentialité est importante ici."

J'allai au frigo pour prendre deux bouteilles d'eau et je lui en jetai une. Il l'attrapa et en prit une gorgée. "Je veux qu'elle vous rencontre Rose et toi, Emmett." Eh bien, plus lui que Rose. Rose avait haï Tanya et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle penserait de Bella. "En ce moment je veux juste profiter d'être avec elle, pas d'yeux qui nous observent, aucune pression. Si cela ne va nulle part, nous aurons la presse, les ragots et toute cette merde sur nous et nous ne sommes prêts ni l'un ni l'autre pour cela."

"Je comprends mec. J'ai vu ce que tu as vécu dans le passé. Tu es timide. Mais si elle te plaît autant que je le pense, il faudra bien en passer par là. Ce sera mieux si - tous les deux - vous avez des amis qui soient là pour vous soutenir quand vous le faites." Il avait raison, bien sûr. C'était une discussion qu'il fallait que j'aie avec Bella avant d'aller plus loin. _Tu es déjà allé trop loin_. Ouais, je sais, je suis comme un gamin avec son premier amour. C'est étrange mais j'aime bien.

"Merci, Em, tu as raison. Dès que nous en arriverons à ce point, nous sortirons tous ensemble. C'est promis." J'imaginais juste ce que la rencontre entre Emmett et Alice allait donner. "Je dois rentrer à la maison mais on se voit demain."

Il sourit en posant la queue de billard. "A plus tard, mec. Va appeler ta copine." Je souris. Ma copine... J'aimais bien cela. Je lui fis un signe de la main et me dirigeai vers la maison pour pouvoir appeler... ma copine.

ooo OOO ooo

"En route pour voir Bella?" Je tournai la tête quand Jasper entra dans les vestiaires. L'entrainement était terminé et je m'étais douché et rasé ici plutôt que de rentrer à la maison pour simplement repartir de nouveau.

"Ouais, je suis censé être là-bas à six heures et j'ai encore un peu de temps." Dois-je lui amener des fleurs? Des chocolats? Je ne connaissais plus du tout le protocole pour un rendez-vous. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne faisais rien d'autre qu'appeler le fleuriste ou faire envoyer quelque chose par Tiffany. Bella ne me semblait pas être une fille qui aime les bijoux coûteux ou les arrangements floraux chics.

"Je me demande quel moyen Bella va trouver pour parler de moi cette fois. Il est clair qu'elle me veut vraiment." Je voulais le frapper avec ma serviette mais il m'esquiva. Putain, Bella avait tout raconté à Alice, qui à son tour avait tout répété à Jasper, maintenant c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'Emmett l'entende.

"C'est quoi ça… Bella veut Jasper?" tonna la voix d'Emmett, marchant vers nous enveloppé dans rien d'autre qu'une toute petite serviette.

"Mec, peux-tu mettre quelque chose sur toi? Si tu te penches je peux voir tes..." Jasper s'arrêta quand Emmett fit exactement cela, nous montrer son derrière. "Fesses." Jasper sortit son téléphone et prit une photo, me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je veux juste montre à GQ* ce qu'il manque." Je reniflai, mettant mon portefeuille dans la poche de mon jeans et prenant mes clés de voiture de mon casier et le refermant.

"Rien ne me manque."

"Tu ne cesses de te dire cela, Esquire*. Ne t'inquiète pas, Cowboy, il y en a aussi pour toi." Emmett attrapa l'une de ses fesses et la secoua.

"Emmett, je vais donner un coup sur ce qui reste, si tu ne t'habilles pas, putain." Jasper ouvrit le casier d'Emmett et lui jeta ses vêtements." Habille-toi ou je ne te dirai pas pourquoi Bella me veut."

Em jeta un regard entre nous deux, enfilant un boxer et un short. "Bien, je suis habillé. Dis-moi."

Apparemment, Jasper n'avait aucun problème à lui raconter tous les ragots du moment qu'Emmett était à moitié habillé. Je gémis et Jasper me fit un sourire espiègle. "Eh bien, il semblerait que Mademoiselle Bella ait un problème. Elle laisse échapper des trucs à des moments les plus inappropriés. Apparemment, elle a dit à Romeo ici présent qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec lui et quand il lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne couchait pas avec moi pour se justifier. Elle voulait juste clarifier les choses car elle portait mes vêtements quand elle lui a ouvert ma porte à six heures du matin."

Je le frappai dans le bras et Emmett hurla de rire. "Elle parlait de moi." Du moins je pensais qu'elle parlait de moi. C'était difficile de dire avec Bella mais la façon dont elle avait agi et son baiser... ouais, c'était moi. Ça devait l'être.

"Si c'est ce que tu te dis pour traverser tes nuits solitaires, je t'en prie, vas-y," dit Jasper d'une voix traînante.

Emmett hulula. "Je dois rencontrer cette fille. Elle est tordante. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas envie de coucher avec moi! "

Je le dévisageai. "Je suis tout à fait certain qu'elle ne voudra pas coucher avec toi."

"J'ai une photo de ses fesses, nous allons lui montrer et lui laisser décider par elle-même." Jasper agita son téléphone et sauta plus loin quand Emmett se précipita sur lui.

"Donne-moi ça, Tumbleweed*." Emmett était plus grand mais Jasper était plus rapide, il l'esquiva et réussit à lui échapper.

"Pas du tout, putain. Je garde cela pour te faire chanter. Tu n'as aucune idée de quand mais je vais l'utiliser contre toi. Je te tiens."

Emmett se rassit et haussa les épaules. "Fais de ton pire, Spurlock*. Ça ne sera jamais aussi bon que mes farces à moi." Malheureusement, c'était probablement vrai. Emmett était le roi des farces dans notre équipe. Il se tourna vers moi et montra ses fossettes. "Si ta copine en pince pour Jasper, je comprends que tu veuilles la garder loin de moi. Certainement que tu la perdras alors."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, tu es une vraie menace, Em." Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'expression joviale sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit follement amoureuse de moi." Quand les mots quittèrent ma bouche je sentis des palpitations dans mon estomac. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Je secouai la tête en me tournant vers Jasper. "Qu'a-t-elle dit à Alice?" Elle n'avait certainement pas parlé de ...

"Gémissements porno et se câliner en se faisant manger du gâteau au chocolat? Ouais, je sais tout, mec." Jasper sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux." J'ai aussi entendu qu'elle t'a embrassé en premier. Poule mouillée!"

"Elle a dû faire le premier pas? Je vais devoir repenser une partie de tes surnoms, Eddie. Cela ne va pas être gentil. Je suis déçu. "

"J'ai fait pas mal de premiers pas," murmurai-je.

"Ouais, qui crois-tu qui a eu l'idée de manger le gâteau avec une seule cuillère? Roméo sait ce qu'il fait, même s'il est un peu lent pour le reste," rit Jasper.

"Elle m'a embrassé en premier parce qu'elle me trouvait irrésistible." J'aimais qu'elle m'ait embrassée en premier, cela m'avait permis de me sentir beaucoup plus détendu et sûr de mes intentions. D'habitude je ne doute pas de moi-même mais Bella me faisait de nouveau sentir comme un adolescent, maladroit et incertain.

Emmett se leva et caressa ma tête comme si j'étais un chien. Je me reculai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre correctement. "Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait, Princesse. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas à Jasper à ce moment-là. "

Jasper étouffa un rire quand je frappai Emmett dans l'estomac. Il me sourit avec bonhomie. Merde, lui et ses muscles énormes. "Vous craignez tous les deux. Je pars et je vais faire en sorte de dire à Bella ne rien raconter à Alice sur notre soirée. Vous, les deux cancanières pourrez demander tout ce que vous voulez. "

"Tu vas dire à Bella de ne rien dire à sa meilleure amie à propos de son rancard ? Mec tu es idiot. Bonne chance avec celle-là," Jasper secoua la tête comme si j'étais un cas désespéré. Eh bien, je pouvais toujours essayer, non? Sûrement qu'elle peut ne pas tout lui raconter en détail. Jasper rit. "Quand tu connaitras Alice un peu mieux tu sauras combien c'est vain. Si elle veut savoir quelque chose, elle le saura." Ouais, je le croyais.

"Très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne dirai rien à aucun de vous deux."

"Qui s'en soucie? De toute évidence toutes les bonnes choses viendront d'Alice. Quand puis-je la rencontrer?" demanda Emmett. Jasper cracha comme un chat et je le laissai faire face à la demande d'Emmett en me dirigeant vers le parking. J'avais une belle femme qui m'attendait. Je n'avais pas besoin de perdre plus de temps avec ces deux idiots.

ooo OOO ooo

Je m'arrêtai chez un fleuriste et pris un bouquet de marguerites pour Bella. Les marguerites semblaient être plus son style que les roses ou les orchidées que mes ex préféraient. Je ne voulais pas comparer Bella avec elles mais il était difficile de ne pas le faire. Elle était si terre à terre et réelle par rapport à elles. Des marguerites semblaient appropriées.

Je trouvai son immeuble assez facilement. Elle vivait dans le centre-ville de Phœnix, à environ une demi-heure de moi avec la circulation. Pas mal du tout. Je me garai et entrai dans l'immeuble, fronçant un peu les sourcils à l'absence de portier ou de sécurité. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucune protection.

J'allai vers l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton, attendant impatiemment qu'il apparaisse.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un jeune couple voulant sortir stoppa net en me voyant. Merde. "Hey, vous êtes Edward Cullen?" demanda le gars avec enthousiasme. Je souris et acquiesçai, faisant des gestes pour qu'ils sortent alors qu'ils me dévisageaient.

"Ouais... euh, n'étiez-vous pas censés sortir de là?"

"Oh, oui. Vous ne vivez pas ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je viens voir un ami." Ils sortirent finalement de l'ascenseur, la fille me regarda, se léchant les lèvres de façon plutôt évidente, tandis que son petit-ami ou qui que ce soit d'autre, tendit sa main pour serrer la mienne. Je serrai rapidement sa main et j'entrai dans l'ascenseur.

"Super match, mec. Lorsque vous avez fait cette passe à Whitlock dans la troisième, filant entre ces deux coins... ça a déchiré! "

"Merci! Passez une bonne soirée." J'appuyai sur le bouton pour le troisième étage, souriant, tandis que les portes se refermèrent. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, reconnaissant d'être enfin seul. J'aurais dû prendre l'escalier et je serai déjà arrivé. Je détestais être pris au piège dans un ascenseur avec des étrangers, ça conduisait inévitablement à des propositions ou à des fans exubérants ou les deux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je trouvai l'appartement 322 rapidement. Je frappai et entendis un bang suivi par _Merde_ et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une Bella éreintée, en sueur et avec des cheveux en désordre.

"Bella, tu vas bien?" Mon fantasme de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser sur le pas de sa porte disparut et je m'inquiétai de son apparence défaite.

"Non! Oui!... Je ne sais pas." Et bien cela clarifie certainement les choses. Elle soupira et essaya de repousser ses cheveux de son visage. "Mon air conditionné a décidé de faire des siennes et bien sûr j'ai fait des lasagnes, il fait chaud comme l'enfer et... bon sang... Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de venir ici."

J'essayai de repousser la peine que je ressentis à ces mots et je passai mes doigts sur sa joue. "Je peux gérer la chaleur si je peux être avec toi."

"Tu es déjà chaud," laissa-t-elle échapper et une belle nuance de rose apparut comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose qui me prenait au dépourvu. Elle était incroyablement belle.

Je lui tendis les marguerites et elle enfouit son nez dans le bouquet. "Toi aussi et je ne parle pas de transpiration." Merde, Cullen, c'était une chose stupide à dire. Belle façon de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas au mieux, même si elle avait l'air sacrément bien à mes yeux. Elle portait une jupe noire courte qui montrait ses jolies jambes pâles et un chemisier bleu roi qui lui allait bien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ouvrant la porte en grand pour me laisser entrer. Je la frôlai et je grimaçai quand la chaleur m'enveloppa. Elle avait raison, c'était un sauna ici. Bella soupira et mit les fleurs sur une table, juste à l'entrée. "Tu n'as pas besoin de rester. Nous pouvons le faire un autre soir si tu veux."

Comme si je voulais changer d'avis! Je subirais bien pire pour passer du temps avec elle. "Je veux rester, Bella." Je traînais ma main droite le long de son cou en sueur... c'était certainement un des avantages de la chaleur. Elle était sacrément sexy et la voir en sueur me fit l'imaginer en sueur et nue avec moi en elle, et oui... ça allait être une longue soirée. "Quelque chose sent vraiment bon." Elle sentait bon aussi mais je parlai de l'odeur alléchante provenant du four.

Elle me sourit et fit un geste vers la cuisine, qui était ouverte vers le salon. C'était petit mais agréable, avec des plans de travail gris et des meubles blancs. "J'ai fait des lasagnes. Elles seront prêtes dans vingt minutes puis je pourrai éteindre le four. Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Je ne savais pas que la clim ne marcherait pas. " Elle avait l'air énervée et impuissante, je ne pus résister à l'attirer dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Elle se blottit contre moi avant de reculer en secouant la tête.

"Je suis en sueur et dégoûtante et maintenant tu vas l'être aussi." Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras, elle soupira et se détendit. "Je m'en fous. Je veux juste te tenir."

"Je suis désolée d'être un tel désastre."

"Tu ne l'es pas." J'inclinai sa tête et finalement je l'embrassai, comme je voulais le faire depuis qu'elle était partie de chez moi le dimanche soir. Ses lèvres étaient à leur place sur les miennes et je suçai sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche quand elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle pressa son corps contre le mien et je ne voulais rien de plus que la pousser sur le canapé et explorer chaque partie d'elle mais c'était trop tôt et il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

Elle soupira quand je brisai le baiser, la relâchant. "Qu'allons-nous faire? On ne peut pas manger ici. Nous allons fondre."

J'étais sur le point de suggérer que nous pourrions enlever quelques vêtements mais cela n'irait guère avec mon idée d'aller lentement. "Nous pourrions emporter la nourriture et aller chez moi. Ça refroidira sûrement mais nous pouvons tout réchauffer. " Et puis, bien sûr, je pourrais suggérer qu'elle reste chez moi, en aucune façon elle ne pouvait passer la nuit ici avec sa clim qui ne marchait pas. Encore une fois, Cullen, tu ne fais pas du très bon travail en tentant le destin, n'est-ce pas? "As-tu appelé le gérant de l'immeuble?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. "Oui, mais ils ne peuvent pas venir jusqu'à demain. Je vais, sans doute, aller chez Alice ce soir. Je dois l'appeler." Je me dégonflai un peu à cette nouvelle mais c'était pour le mieux.

"J'ai une idée. J'ai quelques vêtements d'entraînement dans la voiture, est-ce que je peux me changer?" Un jeans et une chemise à manches longues n'était pas le top pour ce soir.

Elle gonfla ses joues adorablement. "Mon Dieu, oui, tu dois être mal à l'aise dans cet enfer. Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je ne fais rien comme il faut quand il s'agit de toi. Je te jure que d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça."

"Hey!" Je pris son menton dans ma main et elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns tristes. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Bella. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, même si nous devions manger du pain et de l'eau dans ton bureau " Elle rit se rappelant le déjeuner que je lui avais proposé et je souris quand la lumière réapparut dans ses yeux. "Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Transpiration ou pas. Et j'ai une idée."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Allons faire un pique-nique dans le couloir. Il est climatisé. As-tu une couverture qu'on puisse la mettre dans le couloir?" Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et je savais qu'elle aimait ma suggestion. C'était mieux que de l'amener à la maison... Je savais que si je le faisais, je lui demanderai de rester et si elle restait il y avait de grandes chances pour que les choses aillent trop loin. Je voulais la toucher, la goûter, de la pire des façons.

"Edward, c'est parfait! Pendant que tu vas chercher tes vêtements je vais attraper une couverture et appeler Alice." Elle rebondissait pratiquement d'excitation et je me sentis comme si je venais de marquer un touchdown et non pas faire une suggestion pour rendre notre soirée plus agréable. Bella avait cet effet sur moi, tout semblait s'amplifier avec elle.

Je me précipitai vers la porte et descendit l'escalier en courant vers ma voiture, baissant la tête pour éviter d'être reconnu surtout quand j'entendis un groupe qui sortait des ascenseurs. Je pris mon sac de sport de la voiture et courus à l'étage, ce qui était assez stupide vu que j'allais dans son appartement étouffant pour me changer. Je frappai et elle me dit d'entrer et là je m'arrêtai net quand je vis qu'elle portait un vieux t-shirt gris de l'Université d'Arizona et un short très court, en jeans, qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et quelques mèches lâches encadraient son visage. Je déglutis durement en la voyant. C'était probablement une sacrément bonne chose que nous mangions dans le couloir.

"Salle de bain?" demandai-je, la voix légèrement plus aiguë.

"La seconde porte sur la droite." J'y entrai et sortis mon short et un t-shirt noir d'entrainement, pliant mon jeans et ma chemise et les remettant dans mon sac. Je me réjouis de voir à quel point sa salle de bains ne ressemblait pas à celle des filles que j'avais connues. Ce n'était pas chargé avec toutes ces conneries que les filles semblaient avoir, des gels, des parfums, des produits pour les cheveux et autres. Il y avait sa brosse à dents verte, le dentifrice, le savon pour les mains et une seule lotion pour le corps. Bella Swan était mon genre de fille.

Je sortis de la salle de bains et mis mon sac à côté de la porte. Bella se détourna du four et prit une profonde inspiration en me voyant. Elle murmura quelque chose à propos de "chaud ici" et je souris parce qu'il ne me sembla pas qu'elle fasse allusion au four ou à la clim. Je ne pus résister à lui demander : "Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait?"

Elle se dirigea vers moi et empoigna mon t-shirt.

"Oui." Elle me tira vers elle et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, mes mains trouvèrent sa taille et je la plaquai contre moi. Mes mains, sans que j'en sois conscient, trouvèrent leur chemin sous son t-shirt, sur la peau soyeuse de son estomac. Putain, je la voulais. Juste ici et maintenant dans cet appartement chaud comme l'enfer, je voulais la jeter par terre et la faire transpirer encore plus. Ses lèvres étaient fermes sur les miennes quand ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux et nous nous dévorâmes.

Mes mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à sa cage thoracique et près de ses seins et cela malgré la voix dans ma tête qui me disait que c'était trop rapide. Ça ne semblait pas trop rapide vu sa façon de m'embrasser, de tirer sur mes cheveux et l'urgence de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et si nous avions des relations sexuelles un peu plus tôt, nous pourrions toujours construire quelque chose de plus sur ça, non?

Je glissai plus haut sur son torse, me concentrant pour poser mes mains sur ses petits seins fermes. Un bip ennuyeux perça mon subconscient et Bella recula, la poitrine haletante. "C'est prêt!" Sauvé par le gong? Je ne me sentais pas du tout sauvé mais peut être que c'était pour le mieux. Enfin peut-être.

Elle courut vers le four et l'éteignit puis en sortit les lasagnes brûlantes et les posa sur le comptoir. Elle regarda entre les lasagnes et moi, semblant indécise avant de secouer la tête et de désigner la couverture rouge et blanche qui était posée sur le dossier de son canapé. "Peux-tu installer ça? " Non, je voulais juste la mettre par terre et me rouler dessus avec Bella mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne pourrai pas l'attaquer dans le couloir alors que m'importe qui pourrait arriver, non ? Oui, oui, _tu pourrais le faire_! OK… mais je ne le ferai pas.

Je pris la couverture dans le couloir et l'étalai à gauche de la porte, couvrant le tapis noir. Il y avait un conduit au-dessus et heureusement de l'air frais soufflait de là. Nous allions tous les deux pouvoir nous rafraîchir et pas seulement à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans son appartement. Cette fille éprouvait mon contrôle dans tous les sens. J'allai à l'intérieur et je nous pris une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Elle hocha la tête quand je montrais ce que j'avais choisi de boire, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'alcool vu l'état dans quel nous étions tous les deux.

Elle mit des lasagnes et la salade sur les assiettes et nous les posâmes sur la couverture.

Elle prit une inspiration profonde en glissant le long du mur blanc et s'appuyant dessus. "J'aurais dû venir ici plus tôt. J'étais trop flippée pour réfléchir à ce qui pouvait être pratique."

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la poussait avec mon genou. "Ce qui aurait été pratique aurait été de m'appeler et me parler de la clim, nous aurions pu sortir ou manger chez moi ou autre chose. Pratique aurait été de manger des glaces au lieu de cuisiner les lasagnes."

Elle souffla et je pris une bouchée, ronronnant de plaisir quand les saveurs explosèrent dans ma bouche. "Au diable le pratique, c'est incroyable."

Bella rigola à ma réaction. "J'ai appris à cuisiner parce que je devais le faire. Ma mère était terrible et mon père sait juste comment faire frire du poisson et c'est tout." Elle prit une bouchée et fit un autre gémissement semi-orgasmique. J'allais mourir." Je voulais faire du pain à l'ail mais je n'ai pas voulu faire plus que nécessaire. Ça suffira, non? "

Je pris sa main droite et posai un baiser dessus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille de nouveau dans cet appartement étouffant. "C'est parfait. Alors mis à part le fait que tes parents ne savent pas cuisiner, dis m'en plus à leur sujet." Je voulais tout savoir sur cette fille.

Bella sourit me parlant des passe-temps du mois de sa mère, de la peinture à la poterie en passant par la calligraphie et le point de croix, enfin tout ce qu'elle avait essayé. Elle avait l'air d'être un esprit libre et amusant. "Papa est plus stable qu'elle. Donne-lui une canne à pêche et une bière et il est content pendant des heures. Ou alors allume la télé et laisse-le regarder en paix du football ou du baseball." Elle prit une autre bouchée de lasagne. "Il est fan des Seahawks, désolée."

"Tu leur as parlé de moi?" Je voulais vraiment savoir si elle avait parlé de moi à ses parents. Moi, je n'avais rien dit aux miens, principalement parce que ma mère voudrait immédiatement la rencontrer et probablement commencer à planifier le mariage dans les plus brefs délais. Elle désespérait d'avoir des petits-enfants.

Elle déglutit puis me regarda pendant une minute avant de répondre. "Non. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je leur dis? " Putain si je le savais. "Je suppose que je veux juste attendre et voir où cela nous mènera avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit sauf Alice." Ça avait du sens pour moi.

"En parlant d'Alice, avais-tu besoin de lui dire tout ce qui est arrivé dimanche soir?"

Bella me regarda comme si je lui avais demandé de résoudre l'énigme du Sphinx ou un truc du genre. "Que veux-tu dire? Pourquoi je ne lui en parlerai pas? C'est ma meilleure amie!"

"Ouais, mais elle l'a dit Jasper et bien sûr il l'a répété à Emmett et maintenant ils se fichent de moi parce que tu veux Jasper..."

Elle cligna ses yeux magnifiques vers moi et puis éclata de rire. Ça n'était pas tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais, alors je haussai un sourcil et attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calme de nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que généralement ma bouche me met en difficulté maintenant il semblerait que toi aussi tu vas être en difficulté."

Je regardai ses lèvres un peu et elle les lécha en réponse. "Ta bouche est susceptible de nous mettre en difficulté dans pas longtemps." Puis je l'embrassai à nouveau, juste là dans le couloir, plus intiment que ce lieu ne le permettait. Bella ne sembla pas s'en soucier et ses mains serrèrent mes épaules et elle se rapprocha de moi.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque et de pas venant vers nous, nous fit arrêter et nous nous séparâmes. Le mot problème n'était pas assez pour ce que ses lèvres me faisaient ressentir. Quelqu'un racla sa gorge et je me tournai pour voir un grand mec maigre avec de grosses lunettes et des cheveux noirs en désordre. Il me regarda puis la femme encore dans mes bras et dit : "Salut, Bella."

Elle lâcha mes bras et s'adossa contre le mur. "Salut, Eric, comment vas-tu?"

Ses yeux noirs nous scrutèrent et je me retins de tirer Bella contre moi de nouveau. C'était assez évident que le gars avait le béguin pour elle, il rougissait chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction. "Je vais bien. Que faites-vous ici?"

Elle soupira et fit un geste vers son appartement. "Encore une fois la clim ne marche pas et j'ai préparé le dîner, il fait environ un million de degrés là-dedans. Edward a eu l'idée d'un pique-nique dans le couloir et nous y voilà." Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses longues jambes nues et cette fois je ne m'empêchais pas de mettre ma main sur son genou.

Il me regarda de nouveau puis traina ses pieds. "Eh bien, si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour la nuit…"

"C'est déjà réglé," l'interrompis-je avant que Bella puisse dire quelque chose. Il pourrait supposer qu'elle serait chez moi et cela m'allait très bien.

"Oh c'est bien." Il déglutit et regarda nerveusement dans le couloir. "Eh bien, je suis à la maison si tu as besoin de quelque chose. A plus tard, Bella."

"Bye, Eric." Je le regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans son appartement avant de me retourner et voir qu'elle me foudroyait du regard.

"Quoi?"

"Quoi? Es-tu juste devenu possessif envers moi, Edward?"

Oui. Et alors? "Peut-être. Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi? Je ne t'appartiens pas, Edward." Oh, mais je le voulais, dans tous les sens. "Et même si nous devenons finalement plus... tu ne me posséderas jamais."

Je déplaçai ma main un peu sur sa jambe et ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. "Je crois me souvenir que tu as eu une réaction de ce genre avec une blonde dans ce Club l'autre soir et nous ne nous étions même pas encore embrassés." C'était un souvenir sacrément chaud maintenant que j'étais là, à ses côtés.

Elle plissa ses yeux et repoussa ma main de sa jambe. "C'était une garce alors qu'Éric est un bon gars. Voilà toute la différence."

Je roulai les yeux et pris plus de lasagne sur ma fourchette. "Bon gars ou pas, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de tes jambes. Il veut coucher avec toi, ne te méprends pas. C'est juste un peu moins flagrant qu'avec elle." Bella ricana et je déglutis avant de continuer. "Oh, Bella, veux-tu passer la nuit chez moi ?" demandai-je avec une voix haut perchée, presque comme celle d'Éric. "Je te donnerai mon lit et je dormirai sur le canapé. Nous pourrions peut-être regarder un film ensemble et tu pourrais mettre ta tête sur mon épaule. Ensuite, je pourrai embrasser le haut de ta tête et tu inclinerais ton visage vers les mien et..." Je m'arrêtai parce que je ne voyais plus Eric et Bella mais Bella et moi. Et j'étais retourné de nouveau. Est-ce que je serais dans cet état chaque fois que je serai avec elle?

"Au moins, il a eu la gentillesse de me demander." Elle sembla irritée et peut-être un peu peinée.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, assis, les jambes croisées avec mes deux genoux appuyés contre sa jambe droite. "Quand je te demanderai de passer la nuit, je ne te demanderai pas de dormir sur le canapé, Bella." Elle écarquilla les yeux et déglutit difficilement. "Je pensais te le demander et je le voulais vraiment mais je ne veux rien précipiter. Tu me plais beaucoup et je ne veux pas ruiner les choses en allant trop vite. Peux-tu honnêtement dire que si tu restes chez moi rien n'arrivera?" Elle secoua la tête rapidement. "Je vais te le demander, Bella, ça je te le promets. Probablement dans pas longtemps." Elle ferma les yeux. "Diras-tu oui quand je le ferais?" J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge attendant sa réponse.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il fallait que je sache. Je n'étais probablement qu'un masochiste et j'allais me torturer toute la nuit avec des visions d'elle dans mon lit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et je vis sa réponse avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. "Oui, je dirai oui", dit-elle doucement, sans que sa voix vacille. Ouais, je vais me branler dès que je rentrerai à la maison ce soir.

"Bien." Nous terminâmes le dîner dans un calme relatif, bavardant un peu plus sur nos familles et autres choses sans importance. J'étais plus que conscient de sa jambe nue près de la mienne et je pouvais sentir ce bourdonnement d'énergie qui se déplaçait entre nous. Mes doigts me démangeaient de la toucher, du coup je m'occupai avec la nourriture.

Bella prenait sa dernière bouchée de lasagne quand elle pencha la fourchette trop tôt et le morceau atterrit sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus du V de son t-shirt. Elle jura et tendit la main pour prendre une serviette mais je l'immobilisai avec ma main, mes yeux hypnotisés à la vue de la sauce tomate sur sa peau pâle. Elle me regarda tandis que je me penchai en avant. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je faisais? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ni le lieu ni le bon moment... la chose suivante que je sus c'est que ma langue était posée contre cette peau soyeuse et je léchai la sauce. Je l'entendis haleter puis ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec cette fille et la nourriture. Je n'avais jamais trouvé que manger pouvait être une expérience érotique mais merde si manger avec Bella ne n'excitait pas et ne me rendait pas tout chose… Je léchai la sauce et je me reculai pour voir son visage. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser et elle tira mon visage vers le sien et pressa impatiemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis en l'attirant vers moi et une fois encore, nous nous pelotâmes comme des adolescents dans le couloir.

Il y avait une voix dans ma tête qui me criait que ce n'était ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit mais Bella laissa échapper un gémissement contre mes lèvres et je l'ignorai. Qui se souciait si quelqu'un passait par là? Ce gamin doit nous observer par son judas ... laissons le voir à qui elle appartient.

Un ding signala que l'ascenseur arrivait et Bella me repoussa, nous respirions lourdement tous les deux en nous regardant. Qui que ce soit il ne vint pas dans notre direction et je commençai à me rapprocher d'elle mais elle mit sa main droite à plat contre ma poitrine. "Doucement, tu te souviens?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je me souvenais que je l'avais dit mais les raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais fait ne me semblaient pas très importantes quand elle me regardait comme si elle voulait déchirer mes vêtements et me sauter dessus. Dieu que ça serait merveilleux!

"C'est juste. Doucement." Je reculai et je m'appuyai contre le mur à côté d'elle. "Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi je voulais aller lentement, " lui dis-je et elle rit.

"Tu avais de bonnes raisons."

"Non, je suis stupide et mes raisons aussi." Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et elle s'appuya contre moi.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Edward." Merde moi et ma grande gueule. " Promets-moi juste de me demander quand le bon moment sera venu.

Je serrai sa taille. "Je le ferai." Le bon moment ferait bien de venir le plus tôt possible où j'exploserai.

Elle leva la tête de mon épaule et se leva gracieusement, me donnant la main pour m'aider à me lever. "Allons braver la chaleur une fois de plus pour rentrer tout ça et partir d'ici. C'est probablement plus sûr là-dedans." Ça semblait ironique que l'appartement semble plus sûr mais elle avait raison. Entrer dans l'appartement était comme rentrer dans un four. Nous mîmes la vaisselle dans l'évier et Bella lava pendant que je pliais la couverture et mettais les restes dans le frigo.

Elle alla dans sa chambre pendant une minute et elle sortit avec un sac. Je souris à son efficacité. "Veux-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à ma voiture?" demanda-t-elle doucement, semblant incertaine bien que j'avais failli lui faire l'amour dans le couloir. Je la trouvai adorable.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et mon sac de sport dans l'autre et nous laissâmes le sauna derrière nous quand elle ferma la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Je tins sa main tout le long et une fois arrivés je l'aidai à mettre son sac dans le coffre. Puis je l'attirai dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement, contrairement aux autres baisers très excitants plus tôt. Ce ne fut pas moins puissant et je sentis ma bite s'agiter de nouveau.

"Puis-je te voir quand je reviendrai de Seattle, lundi ? Le soir?" Je paraissais anxieux et pathétique mais je m'en fichais et apparemment Bella aussi car un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand elle hocha la tête. "Je t'appellerai demain soir après l'entrainement, d'accord?" Elle hocha la tête encore une fois et pour une raison quelconque je me sentis obligé de lui demander.

"Tu me regarderas dimanche?"

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et mit ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa. "Bien sûr." Je l'embrassai à nouveau puis lui ouvris la portière et elle se glissa à l'intérieur et démarra sa voiture. Je pris mon sac et me tournai pour aller vers ma voiture quand je l'entendis descendre la vitre.

"Edward?" Je me retournai pour la regarder." Tu as l'air vraiment sexy dans ta tenue de sport." Je fis un rire surpris alors qu'elle souriait et remontait la vitre avant de sortir de sa place de parking et de partir. Bella Swan était une fille fascinante et lundi était trop loin. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai attendre aussi longtemps.

…

*Les Seahawks club de Seattle

*Les 49ers de San Francisco ont remporté 5 Super Bowls notamment grâce au quarterback Joe Montana, pour une seule défaite à ce niveau ce qui en fait avec leurs rivaux les Cowboys de Dallas la deuxième équipe au palmarès du Super Bowl (derrière les 6 remportés par les Steelers de Pittsburgh).

*GQ : Gentlemen's Quaterly : magazine pour homme.

*Esquire, créé en 1933, est un magazine mensuel pour hommes publié par Hearst Corporation. Aux États-Unis, il est devenu célèbre lorsqu'il a publié d'importantes figures littéraires, comme Ernest Hemingway et Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

*Tumbleweed : ce sont ces buissons qui sont emportés par le vent dans le désert.

*Morgan Spurlock est un réalisateur, un acteur et un scénariste américain, connu pour son film Super Size Me, dans lequel il étudie les effets néfastes de la restauration rapide sur la santé, en ne mangeant que dans les McDo pendant 30 jours.

* * *

 _ **C'est chaud entre notre couple préféré, hein?**_

 _ **Combien de temps vont-ils tenir?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_


	7. Carton jaune

.

First and Ten

 _Isno/Zveka: Merci à tous de nous lire,_

 _de nous suivre,_

 _de nous mettre dans vos favoris_

 _et de nous laisser vos commentaires._

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **\- Carton jaune -**

 _ **Bella**_

Pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps je voulais que lundi soit déjà là. C'était de la folie de vouloir que le week-end passe vite pour commencer une nouvelle semaine mais quand on a rendez-vous avec un mec incroyablement sexy on a hâte que le temps passe plus vite, n'est-ce pas?

Je regardai l'horloge sur mon ordinateur. Il partirait pour Seattle dans quelques heures. C'était vraiment ridicule qu'il me manque déjà. Nous avions juste passé quelques soirées ensemble mais je me sentais comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Peut-être que je me sentais comme cela parce que nous avions parlé tous les soirs après son entrainement, habituellement jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ou les deux ne puissions plus garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais épuisée mais excitée en même temps.

Je terminai mon article sur le club du lycée Pan Panthers et l'envoyai à l'éditeur. L'après-midi serait consacré à compiler quelques statistiques sur les Seahawks* pour Buddy, pendant qu'il prendrait l'avion pour Seattle. Il serait avec Edward. Je voulais être avec Edward. Ne pas être avec Edward commençait à me tuer. J'étais constamment énervée, mon esprit vagabondait... merde, j'étais émoustillée. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être après l'avoir vu tout en sueur et magnifique dans mon appartement? Ses baisers m'avaient fait oublier d'être disciplinée et de prendre les choses lentement. Nous gérions mal ce concept d'aller lentement même si nous le voulions tous les deux mais dès que nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre nous avions tendance à perde la tête.

Mes doigts me démangeaient de prendre le téléphone pour l'appeler, même s'il était probablement à une réunion ou autre chose. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix sexy, même si ce n'était que sur sa messagerie.

"Hey, Bella, ça vient juste d'arriver pour toi." Lauren Conners s'approcha et me tendit un sac de chez Panera*. C'était quoi ce bordel? Je n'avais rien commandé…

"Depuis quand Panera livre?"

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. "J'ai demandé la même chose au gars. Il a juste dit que ses ordres étaient stricts, il devait juste le déposer et ne rien dire. Si tu ne l'as pas commandé, qui l'a fait?"

J'ouvris le sac et immédiatement je sus qui avait passé la commande. Je ris sortant un gros morceau de pain au levain et une bouteille d'eau. Il y avait aussi un bol de soupe, ce qui était une surprise et un petit mot. _Ton pain et ton eau, madame, comme nous en avons précédemment discuté. Je pensais que tu devrais avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus substantiel, donc j'ai pris la soupe en bonus. Ils disent que la soupe de poulet aux nouilles est bonne, elle te gardera forte en bonne santé. J'ai besoin que tu sois ces deux choses. A bientôt. Bien à toi, Edward._

Seigneur, il faisait soudain très chaud dans mon box et ça ne venait pas de la soupe. Bientôt, en effet. Comment suis-je supposer garder mes mains pour moi quand il m'envoie des trucs comme ça, avec en plus un petit mot suggestif?

Qui pourrait résister? Elle devra être beaucoup plus forte que moi.

"Alors, qui est-ce?" Lauren me regarda avec curiosité. Je suis sûre que mon expression ne me permettrait pas de prétendre que cela venait d'Alice comme j'avais envie de le faire.

"Juste un ami."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça doit être un très bon ami. Il travaille chez Panera ou quelque chose?"

J'éclatai de rire imaginant Edward avec un tablier vert servant la soupe. Devrait-il porter un filet pour les cheveux? Ce serait impayable.

"Non, il a juste un ami qui travaille là-bas." Ou il connaissait le propriétaire, ce qui était le plus probable. Edward était capable de trouver un moyen de faire livrer de la nourriture du seul endroit qui ne le faisait pas. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà dit non à ce mec? _Sûrement que toi tu ne vas pas lui dire non._ C'était tellement vrai.

"Humm, la prochaine fois demande-lui de m'envoyer quelque chose aussi. Elle sent bon ta soupe." Elle se tourna pour partir et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. "Oh, et Bella? Je veux des détails." Elle partit avant que je puisse répondre et je soupirai. Bien sûr, qu'elle voulait des détails. Jessica et elle étaient les deux plus grandes commères au bureau, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elles s'occupaient de la rubrique des potins dans le journal. Si l'une d'elles avait vent que la livraison venait d'Edward Cullen... eh bien, elles auraient le scoop du siècle. Il avait été souvent cité dans leur rubrique au cours des dernières années.

J'ouvris la soupe fumante et je salivai, presque autant que quand j'étais près de l'homme qui l'avait envoyée. Je pris un morceau de pain et le trempai dans la soupe, j'en pris une bouchée. C'était parfait. En parlant de perfection... Je pris mon portable et j'envoyai un message.

 _Merci pour le déjeuner, frimeur! Y a t-il un restaurant en ville qui t'ait déjà dit non?_

Je souris mangeant mon déjeuner. C'était bien meilleur que le yaourt à la fraise qui m'attendait dans le réfrigérateur. Mon portable bipa.

 _Juste le restau mexicain mais j'y travaille. La semaine prochaine je t'enverrai un truc de chez eux comme signe de ma victoire. Est-ce que c'est bon?_

Je ris tapant ma réponse. _Incroyable. Tu aurais dû t'en tenir au pain et à l'eau. La soupe m'a fait gémir… un peu comme pour un certain steak. Tous les gars me regardent._

Je regardai autour de mon box mais bien sûr personne ne me regardait. Cependant il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

 _Humm, voilà ce que c'est de vouloir être gentil, je suppose. Tu seras intéressée de savoir que je viens juste de terminer mon entrainement et j'ai enlevé mon maillot juste devant les pom-pom girls. Elles semblent apprécier la vue._

Idiot! Maintenant, je l'imaginais torse nu. Et je ne devrais pas, je devais encore travailler.

 _Es-tu seul ou avec Jasper? Parce que tu sais, il aime regarder aussi_. Je ris à l'expression qu'il devait avoir. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais selon Alice, il avait un sentiment d'insécurité du fait que Jasper m'avait vue me changer. Edward n'avait rien à craindre. Il était tout ce que je pouvais voir, même si Jasper était nu à côté d'un Edward vêtu comme un esquimau. Il me consumait. Cela devrait m'effrayer mais je ne me sentais pas du tout effrayée.

 _C'est mignon, Swan. Il n'y avait que moi. L'une d'elles a proposé de me sécher. Dois-je accepter son offre?_

Garce. Pétasse de pom-pom girl. Oui, je pouvais ironiser mais je ne supportais pas qu'on ironise sur moi. Je suis une grande hypocrite et je l'avoue, merci beaucoup.

 _Eh bien, je suppose que tu pourrais mais j'ai peur que tu ne puisses plus jamais me déguster... je veux dire, mes lasagnes. Peux-tu vivre avec ça?_

Je mangeai ma soupe en attendant sa réponse. Avec ma plaisanterie j'avais pris un petit avantage et je savais que j'étais ridicule. Mais j'étais sûre que toutes les pom pom girls étaient prêtes à lécher la sueur de son corps si on leur en donnait ne serait-ce qu'une demi-occasion. J'en avais moi-même rêvé, environ 282 fois.

 _Maillot sur le dos ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de ne jamais être en mesure de te déguster... Je veux dire, tes lasagnes. Ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent a été le meilleur que j'aie jamais goûté._

Bon sang, comment savait-il toujours ce qu'il fallait dire? La tension dans mes épaules fondit comme par magie.

 _Eh bien, je vais devoir te laisser me déguster à nouveau ... qu'est-ce que ton mot dit déjà? Oh oui,_ _ **bientôt**_. J'aurai souhaité que toute mon interaction avec lui pourrait se faire via les texto. Eh bien, toute mon interaction verbale. Certes, je ne voulais pas abandonner l'interaction physique. Toutefois, pas de vomi verbal par texto. Même pendant nos conversations téléphoniques j'avais réussi à dire quelque chose d'inapproprié. Il en riait toujours. J'adorais ça.

 _Bon, maintenant, je dois vraiment prendre une douche. J'essaierai de t'appeler avant de partir. Savoure ton déjeuner._

Je ris en lui renvoyant un dernier texto _. Assure-toi de prendre une douche froide, comme celles que j'ai dû prendre toute la semaine. On se parle plus tard._

Je terminai la soupe et jetai l'emballage vide dans ma poubelle. Je reçus un e-mail de Buddy me demandant de venir dans son bureau. Voilà autre chose! Je me levai quand mon téléphone bipa une fois de plus.

 _Essaie de ne pas penser à mon corps nu, humide et savonneux. Tu es censée travailler après tout..._ Cette image de lui tout nu assaillit mon cerveau, j'allais avoir besoin d'une autre douche froide. Magnifique enfoiré. J'éteignis mon téléphone, l'enfermant dans mon bureau pendant ma réunion avec Buddy. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être encore plus distraite que ça.

Je marchais devant les box, saluant mes collègues occupés à travailler sur leurs articles, parlant au téléphone ou dans le cas de Jessica et Lauren, bavardant dans la cafète. Le bureau de Buddy était ouvert, j'entrai et m'assis dans le fauteuil gris. Il leva un doigt pour terminer son coup de fil puis se rassit, croisant ses mains sur sa large poitrine. Buddy avait été un lineman* offensif à l'université, il y a plus de trente ans et il n'avait rien perdu en largeur. En effet il est probablement devenu encore plus large.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et sa moustache brune et grise se tordit quand il me regarda. "Bella, je viens de terminer ton article sur le lycée Pan. Il est génial. Tu as fait des merveilles en capturant les bruits et les sensations du match. Ton travail est de mieux en mieux. Dans pas longtemps tu seras dans mon fauteuil."

Je ressentis de la fierté à ses mots. Buddy Jackson était l'un des meilleurs journalistes sportifs du pays et l'avoir comme mon mentor était incroyable. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux. Il ne m'avait jamais traitée différemment des hommes, ce qui était encore une rareté dans le monde de la presse. Les femmes journalistes n'étaient toujours pas la norme quand il s'agissait du monde sportif et nous étions souvent traitées comme des citoyens de seconde zone. Mais pas Buddy. Il me respectait et je me m'étais promis que je ne ferais jamais rien pour gâcher cela.

"Je ne pense jamais pouvoir remplir votre siège, Buddy."

"Me traites-tu de gros, Swan?" Ses yeux bruns brillaient alors qu'il laissa échapper un rire fort. Nous savions tous les deux que je ne parlais pas de sa taille.

"J'appelle un chat un chat," lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

"Je suis peiné! Je voulais te voir pour te féliciter et tu m'insultes en retour. Peu importe ce que je disais, tu es virée." Il essaya d'avoir un air austère mais il éclata de rire rapidement. "Je t'aime bien, Bella. Tu me forces à garder les pieds sur terre."

"Ce doit être difficile, tout ce poids sur seulement dix orteils minuscules…" Qui pourrait plaisanter avec son patron comme je le faisais? Son rire fit trembler son estomac.

"Tu es une petite maligne, Swan. Voilà pourquoi tu es bonne pour ce travail. Ne te prends jamais - ou eux - trop au sérieux. Un jour, tu travailleras avec les pros. Fanfaronnades, gros egos, leur façon de se comporter…... aussi longtemps que tu garderas ton sens de l'humour, tu seras capable de les gérer."

"Ils se comportent tous comme ça?"

"Non, certains d'entre eux sont de très bons mecs." Je pensai immédiatement à Edward.

"Mais ils ont tous leur ego, certains grand, certains petit mais tu peux vexer n'importe qui si tu écris une critique sur eux. La chose la plus importante est de rester honnête et de faire de ton mieux pour être impartiale. C'est presque impossible lorsqu'on couvre une équipe depuis longtemps. Je suis fan des Cardinal mais je peux encore critiquer un mauvais match ou une mauvaise passe sans parti pris. C'est comme marcher sur un fil mais je crois que tu peux le faire."

"Merci, Buddy." Je ne savais pas si je pourrais rester impartiale si jamais j'avais la chance d'interviewer Edward. Bien sûr, je parviendrai à ne pas écrire sur le fait qu'il soit sexy mais pourrais-je vraiment critiquer dans la presse une mauvaise décision prise pendant un match, sachant qu'il le lirait le lendemain? J'étais bien contente de ne pas devoir faire face à ce _pas si_ petit problème que cela.

"Comment faites-vous? Comment écrivez-vous quelque chose que vous savez qu'ils n'aimeront pas, puis quelques jours plus tard parler du prochain match avec eux?" J'étais curieuse de savoir.

Il croisa ses mains et se pencha en avant, m'étudiant avec intérêt. "Voilà une bonne question, Bella. Tout se résume à _'avoir une peau dure'_ , vraiment. Tu laisses rouler leur colère sur toi." Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le faire, surtout si je dormais avec la personne en colère contre moi. "La chose qui marche le mieux est l'honnêteté. Dis-leur que le match ou la passe étaient mauvais, peu importe. Tu sais qu'ils peuvent mieux faire et eux aussi. Ils vont te respecter car tu leur auras donné ton avis, même si cela les fait chier."

Je ne savais pas qu'en penser mais encore une fois j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de cela. Je ne voyais les lycéens sur lesquels j'écrivais qu'une ou deux fois par saison. Si j'avais vexé quelqu'un, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je détesterais savoir que j'aurais pu blesser un gamin qui jouait avec tout ce qu'il avait. "Tu arrives toujours à te garder d'être trop critique dans tes articles, Bella, même lorsque tu écris sur un mauvais match. Continue comme ça quand tu écriras sur les grands garçons et j'imagine qu'ils t'aimeront autant que les lycéens. " J'espérais qu'un grand garçon en particulier m'aimerait un peu plus que cela. _Hummm, grand garçon..._ putain, Bella, concentre-toi!

Il fouilla sur son bureau et trouva une enveloppe adressée à la page des sports.

"Une carte de remerciement des parents de Matt Morris. Ils ont aimé ton article sur leur fils." Je pris la carte et souris aux mots de la mère de Matt. Une femme douce qui m'avait donné des tasses et des tasses de thé glacé et des biscuits quand j'étais allée les voir chez eux. "Tu ne recevras pas cela des pros ou de leur mère," dit Buddy avec un sourire ironique. "Elle a envoyé des biscuits mais je les ai confisqués." Je ris et secouai la tête.

"Merci, je mettrai cela sur mon bureau."

"Tu devrais. Elle t'apprécie, tout comme moi. Maintenant, je dois me préparer pour mon vol. Bon week-end, Swan. Quel match vas-tu voir ce soir? "

"Pan contre Davis."

Il siffla. "Ça devrait être bon, deux équipes des séries éliminatoires de l'an dernier." Comment pouvait-il savoir cela? Il passait tout son temps à couvrir les Cardinal. Juste une raison de plus pour laquelle Buddy était le meilleur. "Je me réjouis de lire ton article. M'as-tu envoyé les statistiques de Hasselbeck pour les deux dernières années?"

"Oui, elles sont dans votre boite mail."

"Merci, Swan. On se voit lundi." Lundi. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir me rappelant ce que lundi apporterait.

"Ok, Buddy, bon voyage." _Emmène-moi avec toi. Je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à lundi_.

Je passai devant la cafète où Jessica et Lauren étaient encore en train de papoter. Elles avaient vraiment un travail difficile. Je résistai à peine à l'envie de rouler mes yeux.

"Je te le dis, ils sont de nouveau ensemble. Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle en ville?"

"Jess, leur rupture a été épouvantable. Tanya a enfoncé Edward dans la presse pendant des semaines! Je doute vraiment qu'ils se remettent ensemble." Je restai parfaitement immobile en entendant leur discussion. Tanya? Edward? C'était quoi ça?

"Oui, elle l'a fait, mais elle a fait aussi comprendre très clairement qu'elle était toujours folle de lui. De l'amour passionné à la haine et rebelote ça recommence… ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un couple rompt et se remet ensemble. Mes sources m'ont dit qu'elle serait ici mardi. Quelle autre raison un top model pourrait-il avoir de venir à Phœnix? Elle ne semblait pas vraiment aimer être ici. Elle s'est défoulée sur nous aussi, dans la presse," déclara sèchement Jessica.

Tanya. Tanya sera ici. Edward n'avait pas dit un mot à ce sujet. Il ne le savait pas? Comment pouvait-il ne pas le savoir? Si Jessica savait, il le savait aussi. Que ce passait-il?

Lauren se retourna et me remarqua plantée là, ressemblant... Dieu seul savait à quoi je ressemblais. A un cerf dans la lumière des phares peut-être? J'avais l'impression qu'une voiture m'avait foncé dessus et que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Une belle et luxueuse voiture de sport russe m'avait écrasée et m'abandonnait derrière elle.

"Besoin d'aide? As-tu décidé de nous dire qui est ton nouveau mec? Allez, Bella, qui est M. Panera? "

Je secouai la tête, essayant de me calmer. Je n'étais certainement pas sur le point de discuter de mon nouveau mec maintenant, je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon. "Désolée, je dois finir quelque chose pour Buddy. Je vous verrai toutes les deux la semaine prochaine." Je me précipitai loin de leurs regards curieux, gardant la tête baissée et essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

L'ex d'Edward venait ici. Sa très jolie ex copine voulait se remettre avec lui. Il avait dit que c'était fini et bien fini avec elle, mais c'était facile de le dire - il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec un mannequin. Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas à essayer car il n'avait rien dit. Il attendait probablement de voir si elle voulait revenir avec lui et puis il ne me parlerait plus et partirait en ballade romantique à Paris avec elle.

Je tombai sur ma chaise et pris ma tête entre mes mains. _Calme-toi bordel de merde, Bella. Tu viens juste de recevoir des texto doux et sexy de sa part. Maintenant tu sautes aux conclusions, encore une fois. Tout comme tu l'as fait quand tu l'as rencontré. Ne sois pas idiote en commençant à supposer des choses._ Très bien, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Nous avons parlé tous les soirs, ne pouvait-il pas le mentionner au cours de ces nombreuses heures que nous avons passé à bavarder?

 _Peut-être parce qu'il savait que tu piquerais une crise comme tu es en train de le faire? Il a déjà vu ta réaction avec d'autres femmes, il n'est pas idiot._ Ok, c'est vrai. Je pris une profonde respiration. J'exagérais. Je ne voulais pas sortir de mes gonds juste parce que sa jolie ex copine venait en ville pour une raison encore inconnue. Peut-être qu'elle voulait manger du pain et de l'eau de chez Panera et tous les Panera dans le monde étaient fermés sauf celui d'ici _. Oh, ferme-la, tu es ridicule._ Eh bien, bien sûr que je l'étais, Tanya ne mangeait pas, sûrement. _Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire._ Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je venais juste de le rencontrer et je pouvais déjà le perdre. Peut-être que j'aurais dû coucher avec lui. Comme ça, au moins, je saurais ce que je manquais au lieu de l'imaginer.

Mon téléphone sonna, arrêtant mes ruminations. Je le sortis du tiroir et l'ouvris. C'était lui. Lui répondre? Ne pas lui répondre? Lui demander? Ne pas lui demander? Avant d'avoir le temps de trop réfléchir j'étais en train de lui dire bonjour.

"Hé, beauté, comment ça va?" Beauté, ha! La femme qui venait le voir était une beauté… celle qu'il n'avait pas jugée bon de mentionner.

"Je vais bien. Et toi?" Mes mots fut tranchants, froids. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

"Tu ne sembles pas bien. Buddy t'a donné beaucoup à faire ce week-end?" Il avait l'air inquiet et je sentis ma peur diminuer. Pourtant, je voulais savoir. Peut-être que maintenant n'était pas le bon moment mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

"Non, Buddy ne m'a pas donné beaucoup à faire. J'ai entendu quelque chose et je suis un peu troublée."

"Qu'as-tu entendu?"

"J'ai entendu que Tanya serait en ville la semaine prochaine", lâchai-je. Silence à l'autre extrémité de la ligne. Génial. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que j'avais espéré. "Écoute, si vous vous remettez ensemble, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me le dire. Je veux dire… il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions fortement impliqués ou quoi que ce soit!" Je crachai les mots automatiquement, froidement. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je disais mais espérons qu'il y croirait.

"Attends quoi?" Super, tout d'un coup il est devenu sourd. C'est sympa, Cullen.

"J'ai entendu que ton ex venait en ville pour se remettre avec toi. Je suppose - puisque tu n'as rien dit - que tu voulais voir si cela pouvait remarcher entre vous. Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Elle est très belle."

Il rit et je me sentis comme si mon cœur était coupé en deux. Il se moquait déjà de moi, sans même attendre qu'elle soit dans ses bras pour rire avec elle de _"cette nana de rien du tout"_ qui croyait qu'Edward Cullen la voulait. "Bella, je ne me remettrai pas avec Tanya même si elle était la dernière femme sur terre. Je ne vais certainement pas me remettre avec elle quand j'ai quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux, avec qui je veux passer mon temps. Pourquoi penses-tu cela?"

"Tu sais comment je suis! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle venait? Pourquoi elle vient sinon pour te récupérer?" Ses mots m'avaient apaisée mais j'étais tout de même gênée qu'il ne m'ait rien dit.

"Parce que je ne l'ai découvert qu'hier et que je tentais de trouver un moyen de ne pas le faire."

"Faire quoi? Elle? Tu ne peux pas la faire, pas si tu veux me faire moi." Oh seigneur, est-ce que un jour j'arrêterai de lui dire des choses stupides?

Il gloussa à nouveau. "Bella, je ne fais personne. Mes douches froides l'attestent. Ce que je veux c'est ne pas faire ce spot publicitaire pour lequel on veut nous réunir. Les contrats sont signés et mon manager essaie de trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. Je ne t'ai rien dit tant que je n'en savais pas plus."

Ah oui, je suis une imbécile qui réagit de façon exagérée. Mais il savait cela et il était encore avec moi. Comme c'est étrange. "Quel spot publicitaire?"

Il soupira. "Pour cette stupide eau de toilette qu'ils ont fait pour moi, _Perfect Ten_? Ils ont fait le parfum aussi et ils nous ont demandé de faire une campagne publicitaire il y a quelques mois, lorsque nous étions toujours ensemble. Rappelle-toi la première campagne?" Je m'en souvenais, maintenant qu'il en parlait. Les photos d'eux enlacés, sa tête à lui appuyé sur son cou à elle, tous les deux topless… Merde.

"Oui, je me souviens," croassai-je, écœurée par les images d'eux qui assaillaient mon cerveau et ce qu'on leur demanderait de faire maintenant.

"Eh bien, ils veulent une nouvelle publicité pour Noël et à moins que Tommy trouve un moyen de me sortir de là, je dois le faire la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai déjà dit mais honnêtement, j'avais espéré ne pas y être obligé. Pourquoi ont-ils envie de faire un spot publicitaire pour eau de toilette et un parfum avec des gens qui ne sont plus ensemble reste un mystère pour moi… mais ils font tout pour que je le fasse. J'allais te le dire Bella, **vraiment** mais je voulais le faire une fois que j'avais trouvé le moyen de ne pas être obligé d'honorer ce contrat." il paraissait contrarié.

"Eh bien, cela aurait été mieux que de l'apprendre de mes collègues de la chronique potins." Bien sûr, elles n'ont aucun détail, ce qui a fait galoper mon imagination.

"Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Je ne veux vraiment pas le faire."

"Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses." Ça sortit avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Comme si j'avais le droit de lui dire quoi faire avec sa renommée, sa carrière. Nous ne nous étions vus que deux fois, bon sang !

"Dis-moi, si Tommy ne peut pas casser le contrat..." Il s'arrêta, incertain.

"Quoi?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu voudrais mais ... pourrais-tu venir pendant le tournage? Je veux dire, c'est long et ennuyeux et tu ne voudras pas être près d'elle, pas plus que moi… mais peut-être que cela te ferait te sentir mieux? Si tu peux voir par toi-même qu'elle ne signifie rien pour moi?" Je ne l'avais jamais entendu si peu sûr de lui et je me sentais comme une folle de flipper comme ça. C'est **moi** qui allait l'éloigner de moi, avec ou sans l'aide de son ex de top model.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de venir, ce serait probablement distrayant et ennuyeux pour toi."

"Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais et je serai heureux de la distraction." Sa voix était plus confiante à présent. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voudront nous faire faire et peut-être que cela te mettra mal à l'aise mais honnêtement j'aimerai que tu sois là, si tu le veux."

Que faire si on leur demande de se rouler dans un lit, nus? Je ne savais pas si je pourrais regarder cela. Pourtant, je m'imaginerais le pire si je n'y allais pas. "Je vais y réfléchir et je te le ferais savoir, d'accord? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça ou non."

"Bella, je te promets que c'est fini avec Tanya. Je suis plus heureux maintenant, avec toi, que je ne l'aie jamais été. Et j'espère que tu me crois." Sa voix était chaude et douce. Je voulais le croire plus que tout. J'essayai de faire taire la petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelait que James avait dit quelque chose de semblable. Edward n'était pas James… il était un milliard de fois mieux. _Et je le voulais un milliard de fois plus._ Bon sang.

"Je travaille sur ça, Edward. C'est difficile pour moi de faire confiance mais je suis en train d'essayer."

"Je ne te donnerai jamais une raison de douter de moi, je te le jure." C'était seulement quelques réactions que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Mais j'allais essayer, pour lui.

"Je te crois." Et je le croyais. Il avait été au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous jusqu'ici, alors peut-être qu'il continuerait d'éclipser toutes mes attentes. Il semblait trop beau pour être vrai mais il l'était. Il ne m'avait donné aucune raison de douter de lui.

"Je dois prendre l'avion. Sommes-nous bien à nouveau?"

"Oui. Appelle-moi quand tu peux?"

"Compte sur cela. On se parle bientôt. Et Bella?"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai hâte qu'on soit lundi. A lundi, ma chérie." Il raccrocha et me laissa avec une sensation de chaleur. Il passerait lundi avec moi et pas avec elle. Et il m'avait invité sur le tournage, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Tanya. J'étais son choix aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Lundi... n'arriverait jamais assez tôt.

ooo OOO ooo

"Mon Dieu, Alice, c'est quoi tout ça?" J'arrivai chez Alice une heure avant le match et je trouvai un grand buffet déjà dressé. Sandwichs, nachos, hot-dogs, ailes de poulets, chips, salade de pommes de terre, haricots, salade de chou ... tout un assortiment de nourriture. "Quelqu'un d'autre doit venir?"

Elle sortit de la cuisine et me tendit un verre d'eau. "Non, il n'y a que nous."

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait toute cette nourriture, veux-tu nourrir tout le pays?"

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé sur la chaine Fox pour regarder le spectacle d'avant-match. "Sur le Web j'ai vu sur le web qu'il faut faire à manger quand on a du monde qui vient regarder un match chez toi. Tu viens voir le match chez moi alors je voulais tout faire comme il faut."

"Alice ..."

"Quoi? Un jour, quand je serai mariée à Jasper, j'aurai probablement du monde chez moi pendant les matchs, non ? Donc, je considère ça comme un entrainement." Il n'y a qu'Alice qui peut penser à épouser un mec qu'elle ne connait que depuis quelques semaines... Mais c'est tout Alice.

"Maintenant, prends quelque chose à manger et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolée, j'ai été tellement occupée ce week-end. La collecte de fonds pour le SIDA était de la folie. Tout est allé sans anicroche mais je me suis battue avec traiteur pendant des jours et ensuite le vendeur de champagne m'a flouée et nous avons manqué de chaises et ..." elle s'arrêta en gesticulant avec sa main. "Assez avec ça. C'est quoi ce truc avec l'ex d'Edward?"

Je soupirai attrapant une assiette pleine de nachos et d'ailes de poulet. "Tanya," crachai-je, même si je ne connaissais pas cette femme, je la détestais. "Elle vient en ville pour tourner un spot publicitaire avec lui, pour son eau de toilette."

Alice fronça les sourcils. "Les publicités pour l'eau de toilette sont toujours sexy. Pas étonnant que tu flippes. Pourquoi ça doit être Tanya? "

"Parce qu'ils ont un parfum dont elle est l'égérie. Selon Edward, on les a poussés à le faire quand ils étaient en couple. Il n'avait pas été trop heureux à ce propos à l'époque mais il n'a vu aucune raison de protester. Il ne veut pas le faire maintenant mais son agent dit qu'il est coincé."

"Ça craint," dit Alice. "Mais tu sais qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Il est épris de toi".

"Mais Alice, c'est un top model! Comment puis-je rivaliser avec..."

Elle frappa ma jambe, renversant presque mon assiette sur son canapé blanc. Je réussis à la rattraper. "Ce n'est pas une compétition! Écoute, Jasper m'a parlé un peu d'Edward et de Tanya et entre eux ce n'était pas tout rose. Il m'a dit qu'Edward était toujours tendu quand il était avec elle, qu'elle était garce tout le temps et ils ne pouvaient pas sortir tous ensemble parce qu'elle ne s'entendait avec personne! Edward passait rarement du temps avec elle. Elle était généralement partie en voyage pour faire des photos ou en Europe pour des défilés. Ils étaient peu ensemble. Des semaines passaient sans qu'il lui parle."

Je sentis un sourire se former à ces mots. "Tu es allée à la pêche aux infos sur Edward, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle rit et posa son assiette sur la table basse avant d'appuyer sa tête sur mon épaule. "Bien sûr. Quel est l'intérêt de sortir avec son meilleur ami si on ne peut pas avoir tous les bons potins ? Jasper semble être un gars tranquille en public mais c'est une pipelette quand nous sommes seuls. Je peux lui soutirer ce que je veux. "

Je ris avec elle. "Ça me rappelle… Edward était un peu embêté parce que Jasper et Emmett l'ont taquiné avec tous les détails de notre premier rendez-vous. Avais-tu vraiment besoin de tout raconter à Jasper?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait! Quand tu m'as appelée j'étais chez lui et il a tout entendu. Je n'y suis pour rien si tes sons pornos m'ont fait hurler de rire et qu'il écoutait. Et, bien, c'était tellement mignon, Bella. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout ce que m'a dit Jasper me le confirme."

"Jasper est comme une vieille commère."

Elle rit. "Je sais! N'est-ce pas fabuleux? Mais il n'aurait pas dû embêter Edward à propos de son rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Du coup je vais t'aider!"

Elle avait disparu dans sa chambre avant que je puisse la voir bouger. Elle réapparut et me remit un DVD avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?"

"La vidéo du défilé de mode. Donne-la à Edward demain soir et dis-lui de faire de son pire. Jasper le mérite."

"Cela pourrait me faire regagner quelques points après avoir piqué une crise à propos de Tanya." Je mis le DVD dans mon sac à main et je me tournai vers la télé pour voir l'avant-match. "Regarde!" Ils montraient Edward et Jasper sur le banc de touche tous les deux en short et t-shirt, riant et ayant l'air complètement détendus. Mon Dieu, qu'il était magnifique!

"Mon Jazz!" Elle tapa des mains et s'assit juste en face de la télé. Pendant une seconde, j'eus peur qu'elle se mette à lécher l'écran. "Tu vois, Bella? N'est-il pas tout simplement le plus bel homme que tu aies jamais vu?"

"Oui," répondis-je, et je ne parlais pas de son mec. Edward était tout ce que je pouvais voir, ses yeux verts pétillèrent quand il rit à quelque chose que Jasper lui dit. Ils étaient en train d'étirer leurs muscles de jambes et putain quel beau spectacle cela était… des jambes toniques et tannées, des muscles ondulants. "Le caméraman doit être une femme."

"Ou gay," dit Alice avec un petit rire quand nous eûmes un plan rapproché de leurs fesses.

"Qui que ce soit, je lui envoie des fleurs ou du chocolat ou les deux." Malheureusement, ils coupèrent le plan pour revenir sur les commentateurs. Terry Bradshaw parlait du bras d'Edward, expliquant son emprise sur le ballon et disant que ses longs doigts lui donnaient l'avantage quand il lançait le ballon. Je déglutis bruyamment à la mention de ses doigts et Alice s'effondra dans un éclat de rire.

"Toi et les doigts d'Edward ... quand vas-tu finalement connaître intimement ces beaux doigts?" demanda-t-elle, une fois calmée. La sueur soudaine m'envahit à la pensée de ses doigts sur ma peau, se glissant dans ma culotte et... putain de merde.

"Nous essayons d'y aller lentement," murmurai-je, parce que tout un coup ça semblait ridicule et je savais qu'Alice...

"Lentement? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous deux? Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur après ce qui est arrivé avec James mais c'était il y plus de deux ans, Bella. Une femme a des besoins. Besoins qui incluent d'avoir ses mains sur chaque partie de ton corps autant qu'il est humainement possible." Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, me sermonnant sévèrement. Elle ressemblait à une fée outragée et ça me fit rire. Elle était adorable, nageant dans le maillot trop grand de Jasper une fois de plus.

"Nous ne voulons pas sauter dans le lit trop vite et ruiner les choses." Ça avait du sens, enfin parfois, quand il ne me touchait pas, ne m'embrassait pas et qu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi.

Alice se rassit à côté de moi et me prit la main. "Je sais que tu as peur, Bella. Je le comprends, vraiment. Mais parfois, il faut avoir un peu de foi et de confiance en tes instincts. Je sais que tu ne fonctionnes pas comme cela mais si tu ne saisis jamais ta chance quand elle se présente, l'amour risque de te passer sous le nez. Tu veux Edward, n'est-ce pas?"

Comme si elle avait besoin de me le demander. "Bien sûr que oui."

"Eh bien, et si demain tu es renversée par un bus et que tu n'as jamais la chance de voir quelle magie ses longs doigts peuvent t'apporter ? Alors quoi?"

"Alors je serais une femme morte très énervée."

Elle rit et hocha la tête fièrement. "Eh bien, toi étant toi tu vas cogiter comme une malade pendant longtemps. Il est bon pour toi, je le sais et je pense que tu le sais aussi. Cette situation avec son ex est chiante mais il fera la pub et il reviendra vers toi tout de suite."

"Il m'a invitée pour le tournage."

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent et elle resta bouche bée une bonne minute, ce qui était probablement un record du monde. "Tu ne m'as pas dis ça Bella, tu dois y aller! Comme ça tu verras que c'est fini avec elle."

"Je sais, Alice, mais as-tu vu ces publicités? Ils vont probablement être à moitié nus et ils vont peut-être se peloter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter."

"S'il te plaît, c'est juste de la comédie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait invitée! Cela en dit beaucoup sur ce qu'il pense de toi et quelle direction il veut prendre avec toi," dit Alice.

"Que faire si je vois de l'alchimie entre eux et qu'il oublie que je suis vivante quand il voit à quel point elle est belle? "

Elle me frappa à nouveau, cette fois plus fort. "Bella, sérieusement, ne m'oblige pas à te frapper?!"

"Euh, je crois que tu viens de le faire."

"Je veux dire pour de vrai." Oh, parce que l'ecchymose sur ma cuisse n'était pas suffisante? "Tu es aussi belle qu'elle, plus important encore, tu es réelle. Elle c'est une poupée vivante : tu peux l'habiller, tu la poses, tu la sors, elle décorer ton bras mais il n'y a aucune substance là-dedans. "

"Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée."

"Jazzy me l'a dit." Bien sûr. "Dès le départ elle n'était pas bien pour Edward et il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette relation sans beaucoup de drames et il voulait juste éviter ça." Ha… s'il veut éviter le drame, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi. J'avais montré mon côté mélodramatique plus d'une fois.

"Quand est-ce qu'ils vont tourner cette pub?"

"Mercredi matin."

Elle se leva et courut chercher son agenda. "Je peux déplacer cette réunion à jeudi, mon assistante peut gérer le déjeuner... ok, tant que je peux partir vers quatre heures on est bon."

"Alice, de quoi tu parles?"

"Nous allons sur le tournage ensemble, idiote. Penses-tu que je te laisserais affronter son ex toute seule?"

Que Dieu la bénisse. "Ben… oui."

Elle claqua son agenda et se tourna vers moi, me foudroyant du regard. "Quel genre d'amie serai-je si je laissais ma meilleure amie faire face à quelque chose comme ça toute seule? Je serais là et avec mon air de garce."

"Je t'aime, Alice."

"Je t'aime, aussi. Maintenant, nous allons manger et regarder nos hommes botter des culs de Sea Lion*."

"Seahawks*, Alice," lui dis-je entre deux rires.

"Faucons, Lions, c'est la même chose pour moi, il vont les massacrer." Elle revint en dansant vers le canapé et saisit son assiette. "Nous avons les deux gars les plus sexy de la planète, Bella, et personne ne nous ne les prendra. Je ne le permettrai pas." Elle ponctua sa déclaration en mordant farouchement dans une aile de poulet. Je ris et je remerciai silencieusement Alice, elle était la meilleure amie qu'une fille pouvait avoir.

Le jingle de Fox NFL retentit et le match commença. Ils montrèrent Edward dans sa tenue sur le banc de touche parlant avec son entraîneur, la lumière du combat brûlant dans ses yeux à la place du rire que j'y voyais souvent. Il me faisait toujours saliver. Peut-être que je devrais faire ce saut avant qu'un bus ne m'écrase. Passer à côté serait criminel. Je devais y penser avant demain soir. La caméra filma Edward en gros plan montrant quelque chose à l'entraîneur dans son cahier de tactiques. Torride ! Oui, en effet j'avais beaucoup à penser…

...

*Panera Bread est une chaîne américaine de boulangeries et de cafés aux États-Unis et au Canada, la chaîne compte plus de 1 800 points de ventes.

*Lineman : défenseur de première ligne.

*Sea Lion : lion de mer.

*Seahawks : faucon de mer.

*Les Seahawks de Seattle (Seattle Seahawks en anglais) sont une franchise de football américain de la National Football League (NFL) située à Seattle, dans l'État de Washington. En 2014, pour la deuxième fois de leur histoire, les Seahawks se retrouvent au Super Bowl contre les Broncos de Denver. Les Seahawks remportent donc leur premier trophée Vince Lombardi par le score de 43 à 8. Ils sont aussi réputés pour leur public de fans bruyants et fidèles, le "12e homme", qui fait de leur stade (le CenturyLink Field dans lequel ils évoluent depuis 2002) le plus bruyant de la ligue.

* * *

 _ **Il semblerait que Bella soit toute aussi impatiente qu'Edward**_

 _ **La prochaine fois avec Edward nous verrons ce que lundi leur apportera à tous les deux.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_


	8. Première tentative

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 8**

 **\- Première tentative -**

 _ **Edward**_

Je me glissai dans le siège, laissant tomber ma tête en arrière avec un soupir, fermant les yeux et essayant de me détendre pour la première fois depuis vendredi. Mon corps entier était douloureux mais c'était la douleur d'une bonne séance d'entraînement ou d'un match bien joué. Je soulevai l'épaule droite et même si elle tirait un peu, il n'y avait pas une once de douleur, heureusement.

Le mouvement dans le siège à côté de moi me fit ouvrir mes yeux et je souris en voyant Jasper s'asseoir avec précaution, tenant un sac de glace sur sa braguette en grimaçant. "Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais cool mais là c'est ridicule putain."

Il me lança un regard noir et me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, la droite. "Merde, Jasper, fait gaffe à mon bras!"

"Ne te fous pas de ma bite froide. C'est de ta faute de toute façon."

Je levai un sourcil. "Et comment, exactement, est-ce ma faute si tu t'es fait mal à la bite? Je suis resté loin de cette partie de ton anatomie et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en approcher, même si tu me supplies."

Le regard de colère de Jasper s'évanouit et il rit de bon cœur. "Continue de rêver, Cullen. Je savais que tu la voulais mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a revendiquée."

"Je peux gagner contre Alice." Il resta bouche bée et rit encore plus fort. "Si je le voulais mais je ne le veux pas."

"Bien sûr," dit-il le souffle coupé. "Ce lapsus dit tout sur tes désirs cachés pour moi."

"C'est quoi ce truc d'Emmett et toi et votre obsession avec moi? Non veut dire non."

Les yeux bleus de Jasper scintillaient de joie et il sourit, giflant son genou avec sa main puis grimaçant.

"Bon sang, ne me fais pas rire. Ma bite me fait mal."

"Je voudrais savoir comment c'est de ma faute si tu as mal à ton entrejambe."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai essayé d'attraper ta passe approximative."

"Approximative mon cul, tu avais une seconde de retard. Ce n'est pas de ma faute."

"Au diable si ça n'est pas ta faute, tu aurais dû garder le ballon plus longtemps."

"Oh, je suis désolé, je pensais que me débarrasser du ballon, avant que Lofa Tatupu* plante mon cul dans le gazon, était une bonne idée," murmurai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

"Chochotte."

"Bite défectueuse."

"Aïe! Ça fait mal, merde." Je ris à son expression blessée et je le poussai avec mon épaule.

"Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas défectueuse. Juste temporairement hors d'usage."

Il grimaça puis se mit à rire. "Tu ferais mieux d'espérer gagner contre Alice. Quand je vais lui dire que tu as cassé l'un de ses jouets préférés, elle te fera payer."

Merde, il avait probablement raison. Alice était peut-être petite mais elle était formidable, Jasper aussi bien que Bella m'avaient raconté des histoires qui auraient dû m'inquiéter. Mais une fois de plus, ce n'était pas ma faute.

"D'après ce que Bella dit, elle est plus préoccupée par ton joli visage".

Il hulula. "Tu… tu m'appelles joli? S'il te plaît, Cullen, tu es pratiquement une femme, tellement tu es beau."

"Je savais que tu me voulais."

"Ouais ouais." Il attacha sa ceinture et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa montre. "Quand diable allons-nous décoller? Je veux rentrer à la maison avant minuit."

"Tu dois appeler Alice?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Tu dois appeler Bella?"

Je lui souris. "Déjà fait, dès que j'en ai eu fini avec les interviews d'après-match."

"Tu es déjà complètement gaga," dit-il, à juste titre.

"Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, mec, je voulais juste entendre sa voix et voir ce qu'elle pensait du match."

"Et?"

Je secouai la tête avec étonnement. "Elle a dit que j'avais forcé ce lancer vers toi, celui où tu t'es cassé la bite."

"Elle n'est pas cassée," siffla-t-il, puis il sourit. "Elle est de mon côté! C'est de ta faute! Et elle était avec Alice, ce qui signifie qu'Alice saura que c'est de ta faute. Bonne chance, mec!"

"Ouais, je porterai une coquille de protection la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'est-ce pas super cool que Bella sache que j'ai forcé ce lancer? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille comme elle. Elle est incroyable."

Il sourit. "Oui, elle te tient et tu n'as même pas couché avec elle. Comment ça se fait?"

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil. "Comme si Alice ne te tenait pas deux minutes après que tu l'aies rencontrée?"

Il hocha la tête, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés tombaient sur ses épaules. "Ok, tu marques un point."

Du vacarme à l'avant de l'avion attira notre attention. Emmett arriva et il tapa la main de tout le monde sur son passage. Puis il s'arrêta et épousseta ses épaules pour une raison étrange. "C'est quoi ce bordel, Emmett?" Darnell Dockett* était derrière lui et essayait de le pousser.

"J'essaie juste de de me débarrasser de ces tripes d'oiseaux, Double D. Nous avons tué ces Faucons de mer!"

Dockett rit et poussa un Emmett abasourdi. "Prends un siège, mec, je veux rentrer chez moi. Je hais cette putain de pluie."

Darnell avait raison, il avait plu durant tout le match. J'avais dû prendre une douche extra longue après le match, pas pour la raison habituelle, pas pour me branler. Emmett avança lourdement et se laissa tomber dans les sièges devant moi et de Jasper. Je dis sièges parce qu'il leva les accoudoirs et prit les deux sièges. Seulement Emmett.

Il se mit sur ses genoux et nous regarda par-dessus le dossier de son siège. "Hey, Monsieur not So Long Horn _[la corne n'est plus aussi longue]_ est-ce que c'est toujours attaché ? Ou ils te l'ont mise dans une attelle?"

Jasper donna un coup de poing dans le siège mais Emmett sourit. "Va te faire foutre, Emmett. Elle n'est pas dans une attelle. "

"Dommage, cela te la ferait plus grande. Tu pourrais enfin avoir la moitié de ma taille à moi."

"Arrête de vérifier mon paquetage. Tu es censé être gay… pour lui." Jasper me pointa du doigt d'un air maussade.

"Je suppose qu'il est parti vers d'autres cieux. Mon cœur est brisé." Le sarcasme coulait de mon ton.

Emmett se lécha les lèvres en me regardant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Perfect Ten _[Le Parfait numéro 10]_ , je ne te remplacerai jamais."

Je gémis à la mention de ce surnom particulier. "Ne me le rappelle pas. Mercredi va être pénible."

"Je ne peux pas croire que Staline sera en ville. Attends que je le dise à Rosie." Ses yeux s'allumèrent. "Peut-être qu'elle va lui botter le cul pour de vrai cette fois."

Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle ferait exactement cela. Là encore, moins on parlerait mieux ça serait. Je voulais juste qu'elle parte. "J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas le faire, mais Tommy dit que le contrat est solide et Victoria prétend que ce sera une bonne publicité pour moi. Comme si je me préoccupais de ça."

Emmett hulula. "Bien sûr, que tu t'en préoccupes, _Vogue_. Tu es le golden boy, tu ne vas pas laisser ton ex te salir encore une fois dans la presse. Elle était sacrément vicieuse dans cet article pour _Elle_."

"Tu vois, le fait que tu l'aies lu est très inquiétant. Pourquoi me traques-tu?"

Il pouffa, ses yeux bleu pâle sur moi. "Parce que tu es mon garçon. Mon quarterback et mon ami. Cette salope n'a pas le droit de te faire passer pour un mauvais gars. Tu as toléré sa mauvaise attitude et son comportement de merde pendant trop longtemps, mon pote, et il est de mon devoir de te protéger, sur le terrain et en dehors."

Et voilà, la raison pour laquelle Emmett McCarty était l'un des meilleurs amis au monde. Il pouvait faire des farces et me taquiner sans pitié mais il irait au feu pour moi maintes et maintes fois. "Merci, Em, j'apprécie." Il sourit, comme toujours sa bonne humeur facilement restaurée. "Et si tu veux utiliser cela comme une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi tu lis des magazines de nanas, je vais oublier ce fait."

Il eut un petit rire et frappa le dossier du siège, le faisant trembler. "Ne sois pas stupide, certains de ces magazines donnent d'excellents conseils sexuels. Tu serais étonné de toute la merde que j'ai apprise. Rosie ne se plaint pas, je peux te le dire. Si tu veux que je te les prête, fais-le-moi savoir," il regarda autour et baissa la voix, "Pour Bellaaaaa ... "

"Tais-toi, Emmett!"

"Ouais, ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble," dit Jasper.

"Diable pourquoi pas?" demanda Emmett, me regardant comme si j'avais deux têtes.

"Parce que, la dernière fois que je suis tombé dans le lit avec une gonzesse c'était avec Tanya. Je ne veux pas vraiment répéter cela, non? "

"S'il te plaît, Bella n'est pas comme Gengis Kahn."

"Tout d'abord, Genghis Kahn n'était pas russe et d'autre part, comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne l'as pas rencontrée."

Il me sourit. " Bientôt, d'une façon ou d'une autre." Son sourire était éclatant mais son ton était presque menaçant. "Tu m'a tenu à distance depuis trop longtemps et je te donne jusqu'au week-end."

"Que veux-tu dire, le week-end?"

"Je veux dire, qu'il est temps que je rencontre ta copine." Jasper ricana et Emmett pointa sur lui.

"La tienne aussi." Jasper arrêta de ricaner. "Vous deux et elles allez venir chez moi vendredi soir. Barbecue. Soyez là à sept heures."

"Mais Em, nous avons le match..."

"Un match le dimanche soir, ce qui signifie que nous ne devons pas avoir nos culs au bureau à sept heures samedi matin. Vous allez venir, je n'accepte aucune discussion." Jasper et moi, nous regardâmes en haussant les épaules. Nous savions tous les deux que s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait il nous le ferait payer. Il rayonnait et frappa dans ses mains. "Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, nous allons discuter d'Attila le Hun. Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive? "

"Que je sois damné si je le sais."

Emmett me scruta d'un air approbateur. "Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle n'a pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi depuis qu'elle sait à propos du tournage? " Je haussai les épaules et je me décalai dans mon siège.

Emmett me pointa du doigt, triomphal. "Elle l'a fait! Je le savais! As-tu parlé avec elle?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai laissé aller sur la messagerie vocale. Je parlais à Bella, ce qui était bien plus important que d'entendre ce que Tanya avait à dire."

Emmett hocha la tête. "Et qu'est-ce que son message dit?"

"Qu'elle avait hâte de me voir." Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Le sentiment n'est certainement pas réciproque."

"Elle t'a appelé 'cherrrrriiiii', non?" entonna-t-il avec un accent russe, jetant sa tête en arrière et en mettant sa main sur son front de façon théâtrale. Je gémis. Il eut un petit rire avec Jasper. "Je le savais! Elle n'a pas changé! Tu ferais mieux de te méfier d'elle, Maxim. Elle va essayer d'enfoncer ses griffes sur toi de nouveau."

"Cela n'arrivera pas." Elle ne pourra pas gagner avec le sexe cette fois. Je ne la voulais pas. Je voulais Bella.

"Je sais que cela ne va pas arriver et tu le sais mais elle ne le sait pas."

"Elle le saura bien assez tôt", murmurai-je. "J'ai demandé à Bella de venir au tournage."

Emmett siffla et Jasper commença à s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire à côté de moi. "Tu as fait quoi?" demanda Em.

"J'ai invité Bella à venir."

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent des regards. "Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Je pensais que tu aimais bien cette fille?" demanda Emmett.

"Je l'aime bien. Tu ne l'as pas entendue, mec. Elle pensait que je voulais la larguer et me remettre avec Tanya. Je lui ai dit que je ne ferais rien de tel mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru. Alors je lui ai demandé d'être là."

"Donc tu penses que la meilleure façon de rassurer la fille qui te plait par apport à ton ex est de la laisser regarder le tournage d'une pub sexy avec ladite ex? Je croyais que tu avais un peu de cervelle dans ta tête mais je t'ai clairement surestimé. As-tu eu une commotion cérébrale la semaine dernière? " Emmett me regarda curieusement.

"Non, je n'ai pas eu une commotion cérébrale. L'invitation est simplement sortie et... merde, je veux qu'elle soit là. Je veux qu'elle soit partout où je suis. Je voulais qu'elle soit là pour le match de ce soir."

Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard à nouveau et me sourirent. "Bienvenue au club, mec." Jasper frappa une main sur mon épaule.

"Quel club?"

"Tu es tombé amoureux ou tu en es proche." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais que pouvais-je dire? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un et quand je réfléchis, je savais que je pourrais tomber facilement amoureux de Bella. Je l'étais probablement à moitié mais il était trop tôt pour ça.

"Il est trop tôt," leur dis-je.

Emmett ricana et Jasper secoua la tête. "Comme tu l'as souligné, je suis tombé pour Alice quasiment instantanément."

"Et moi pour Rosie à l'instant où elle a jeté cette clé sur moi, je savais que je lui appartiendrai pour toujours."

Les yeux bleus d'Emmett brillaient à ce souvenir. "Comparé à nous, vous deux avancez comme des tortues, mec. Accélère le rythme."

Je roulai les yeux, laissant tomber ma tête contre le siège à nouveau. "Bella est un peu timide, elle a eu une mauvaise expérience avec un connard à l'université… alors elle a du mal à faire confiance. Elle y travaille, je peux le voir mais elle a tout de suite pensé que j'allais la laisser tomber pour Tanya quand elle a en entendu parler ses collègues."

Jasper donna à nouveau un coup de poing à mon bras. "Veux-tu arrêter cette merde? Pourquoi continues-tu à me frapper?"

"Pourquoi elle a su ça par ses collègues, abruti? Tu aurais dû le lui dire TOI."

"Parce que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas faire cette stupide pub. Si j'avais réussi, pourquoi lui dire? Pourquoi l'embêter pour rien?"

Emmett renifla. "Parce que, mec, elles le savent toujours et alors tu es dans une merde encore plus profonde pour ne pas leur avoir dit. Les femmes aiment savoir les trucs comme ça? Comment ne le sais-tu pas?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tanya se foutait de ce que je faisais au jour le jour. Lauren était pareille."

"Elles sont du genre d'Hollywood, égocentriques, GQ. Tu devras vite comprendre les vraies femmes. Ta Bella semble être une bonne fille. Si tu veux la garder, tu devras être honnête avec elle. Sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ne doit pas être facile, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a été blessé." Emmett plissa les yeux. "Qui lui a fait de mal de toute façon? Où peut-on le trouver?"

Je souris au fait qu'Emmett voulait immédiatement botter le cul de quelqu'un pour Bella. Il lui était déjà loyal et ils ne s'étaient même pas encore rencontrés. "Un connard nommé James avec qui elle sortait à l'université. Il l'a trompé à plusieurs reprises, tout en lui laissant penser qu'elle était la seule pour lui."

"Nous avons besoin de plus qu'un prénom," dit Emmett, souriant sauvagement.

Je ris. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait encore un quelconque sentiment pour lui. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir avec quelqu'un à cause de cela."

"C'est vrai," dit Jasper. "Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de la faire sortir avec des gars de temps en temps mais c'était toujours un désastre parce que Bella restait dans sa coquille." En quelque sorte j'adorais vraiment ça, Bella ignorant les mecs sans visage qui n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle. " Le fait qu'elle est beaucoup plus ouverte avec toi en dit beaucoup de comment elle se sent."

"Bella et Edward, assis dans un arbre*..."

"Tais-toi, Emmett." Il n'y avait pas de colère dans mes mots, je me sentais trop bien sachant que Bella était ouverte avec moi. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse rentrer aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et putain, je bandais comme un roc rien que d'y penser.

"D'accord, mec mais traite-la comme elle le mérite, à l'opposé de ce connard. Je peux déjà dire qu'elle me plait, comme elle te plait à toi aussi. Par l'enfer, elle aime le football. Je l'aime rien que pour ça."

Je souris. "Elle a dit que tu as fait un tacle à la deuxième mi-temps."

Emmett laissa échapper un rire tonitruant. "C'est vrai. Pitcock tournait autour de moi et j'ai taclé son tibia. Les arbitres n'ont rien vu. Merde, ta fille est forte. Est-ce que ta fille sait quelque chose sur le football? " demanda-t-il à Jasper.

Je commençai à m'étouffer tellement je riais. "Elle a dit à Bella qu'elle voulait qu'on botte le cul aux Lions de Mers." Emmett frappa sur le siège et essuya ses larmes tandis Jasper sourit avec indulgence.

"Elle ne connait pas grand-chose mais elle est pleine d'enthousiasme. Et elle tacle très bien."

Nous rîmes tous puis nous entendîmes les moteurs de l'avion et nous commençâmes finalement à rouler sur la piste. Emmett soupira mais se retourna et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. "Je suis vraiment impatient de rencontrer ces deux-là. "Jasper et moi échangeâmes un regard et sourîmes. Nous aussi avions hâte.

oooOOOooo

C'était un peu ridicule d'être nerveux pour le troisième rendez-vous. Je ne me sentais pas comme cela pour notre premier rendez-vous mais c'était différent. Bella allait entrer dans une zone ou personne d'autre n'était rentré, encore moins une femme avec qui je sortais. C'était nouveau et différent et cela me rendait nerveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, surtout que nous avions beaucoup discuté à ce sujet au téléphone.

Je souris me rappelant son oui excité quand je lui avais demandé si elle aimerait visionner la vidéo du match avec moi. C'était vraiment une originale. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer demander à une autre fille de passer la soirée à visionner une vidéo, surtout qu'il fallait sans arrêt revenir sur des moments spécifiques pour que je puisse me préparer pour le match. Je devais le faire ce soir à cause de ce satané tournage. Coach Clapp l'avait autorisé mais il n'était pas très content car habituellement le mercredi on préparait les tactiques ensemble pour le match à venir.

Mais que pouvais-je faire? J'avais signé! Comme un débile. Pourquoi je devais avoir une eau de Cologne à mon nom? Mais mon attaché de presse avait insisté en disant _"il faut sortir du moule sportif et te trouver des revenus hors du terrain._ " Comme si j'avais besoin de plus d'argent. Tanya avait été d'accord tout de suite et nos agents avaient fait les contrats. Il était plus facile pour moi de juste enlever ma chemise et de me couvrir de l'huile. Putain mercredi allait être un cauchemar!

En plus j'avais invité Bella dans l'arène et apparemment Alice venait aussi, ce qui m'avait foutu une peur bleue. En rentrant à la maison aujourd'hui, j'avais trouvé un mot sur ma porte qui me disait que si jamais je faisais encore mal à cette partie de l'anatomie de Jasper elle allait me retourner la faveur. Jasper ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle avait de la poigne. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment porter une coquille de protection mercredi… pour me protéger des poings d'Alice et des talons de Tanya. Merde, depuis quand ma vie était devenue si compliquée?

Un coup à la porte me donna la réponse à cette question particulière. Bella était une complication mais la meilleure des complications. J'ouvris la porte et elle était là, souriante et tenant un pack de Heineken dans ses mains. Ouais, elle était vraiment parfaite pour moi. Je pris le pack et l'attirai vers moi pour un baiser qui se voulait léger mais qui devint plus chaud quand elle pressa son corps contre le mien, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je passai ma main gauche, qui ne tenait pas la bière, autour de sa taille et ma langue rencontra la sienne. Seigneur, qui y a-t-il avec cette jeune femme qui me donnait envie de déchirer ses vêtements dès que j'avais mes mains sur elle ? Elle me transformait en animal et je n'avais rien contre.

Je tâtonnai pour mettre la bière sur la table à côté de la porte d'entrée, claquant la porte et appuyant Bella contre elle, la saisissant par la taille avec les deux mains alors que nous continuions à nous dévorer. Ses mains tiraient mes cheveux et je gémis contre ses lèvres quand elle tira légèrement sur les extrémités. Mon Dieu comme je la voulais. Comment pouvais-je garder mes mains pour moi quand tout mon corps semblait attiré par elle comme par la gravité? Je bandais déjà et j'étais avec elle depuis exactement soixante secondes. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aller ailleurs qu'ici avec elle la prochaine fois, si nous voulions garder ce truc d'aller lentement, que je commençais à détester de plus en plus.

Bella fit un petit bruit de miaulement contre ma bouche et à contrecœur je me reculai. Parce que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant je ne m'arrêterai pas du tout. Ses lèvres étaient si gonflées et boudeuses que je l'embrassai presque à nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et je fus immédiatement perdu dans ce beau brun foncé qui me faisait penser aux Kisses de Hershey*. Baisers, baisers, embrasser Bella... merde. Je réussis à arracher mes yeux des siens et je la regardai, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation dans mon pantalon. Elle portait un chemisier vert, déboutonné, un débardeur noir, complété par un jeans noir moulant qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

"Salut," dit-elle à bout de souffle, me souriant.

"Bonjour toi aussi." Je lui donnai un rapide bisou cette fois.

Je pris sa main et la conduisis dans la cuisine où je pris une bière, l'ouvris, la lui donnai puis j'en pris une pour moi. "Tu es assez incroyable, tu sais cela?"

Elle secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux se déversant sur ses épaules et sur ses seins et ... Merde. C'était dur. Dur étant le mot clé. Bon sang!

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda-t-elle, mordant ses lèvres et me toisant curieusement.

Je ris, prenant sa main et la conduisant dans la salle multimédia. Oui, j'avais une salle multimédia, totalement séparée du salon. Un immense écran télé avec deux écrans plus petits de chaque côté pour pouvoir visualiser les multiples angles du jeu, des hauts parleurs et un canapé en cuir géant se trouvaient là. Bella resta bouche bée et sembla toute étonnée.

"Waouh, Edward, c'est incroyable! Je serais ravie de passer les dimanches dans cette pièce à regarder chaque match." C'était au bout de ma langue de lui demander si elle voulait une clé, avant que je ne réalise que c'était inapproprié de lui demander ça aussi tôt dans notre relation. Le fait que je voulais lui donner la clé de chez moi devrait me foutre une peur bleue, personne sauf mes parents n'avait la clé de chez moi. J'avais joué avec l'idée d'en donner une à Jasper mais il m'aurait certainement fait des blagues et j'avais renoncé. Mais là, au troisième rendez-vous avec Bella j'étais prêt à lui donner la clé de l'appartement. J'étais officiellement fou de cette fille.

"Nous pourrons le faire pendant la trêve." La trêve tombait la neuvième semaine de l'année et l'idée de me blottir contre Bella, de passer toute la journée à regarder les matches et de les analyser me plaisait beaucoup.

Ça devait lui plaire aussi, parce que son visage s'illumina et elle jeta ses bras autour de moi.

"J'en serai ravie! Nous pourrions inviter Jasper et Alice et Alice pourra préparer à manger. Tu aurais dû voir la montagne d nourriture qu'elle a faite pour le match d'hier. Elle aurait pu nourrir une cinquantaine de personnes et c'était juste nous deux…" Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je veux dire, ce serait cool de leur demander? Je ne voulais pas supposer que ... "

Je la coupai avec un baiser. "Bien sûr, c'est cool. En fait..." Allons-y. "Emmett veut que je t'invite chez lui vendredi, pour un barbecue. Nous ne jouons pas avant dimanche soir, du coup nous avons du temps libre ce week-end. Jas viendra avec Alice. Veux-tu venir?"

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui j'aimerai bien. Je ne peux pas attendre de rencontrer Emmett! La façon dont tu parles de lui me fait penser qu'il est très drôle."

Je gémis me laissant tomber sur le canapé, l'attirant à côté de moi. "Ignore juste tout ce qu'il dira et surtout tous les surnoms qu'il me donne. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'appelles Princesse!"

Elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, posant sa tête sur mon épaule et frappant mon genou gauche avec sa main. "Oh Princesse ! C'est génial, je vais t'appeler comme ça."

Je levai un sourcil et lui jetai un regard moqueur. "Appelle-moi ainsi et ça me sera beaucoup plus facile de garder mes mains pour moi."

Bella grogna et jeta ses jambes sur mes genoux. "Tu parles, QB. Tu souffriras tout comme moi sinon plus… de cette punition." C'était sacrément vrai.

Je soupirai attrapant la télécommande pour allumer le téléviseur. Tout était déjà prêt et je gardai la télécommande dans ma main droite. Je devais constamment arrêter et redémarrer la vidéo pendant le visionnage, comme ça je pouvais voir mon jeu de jambes et le placement du ballon puis la position de chaque joueur sur le terrain. C'était un processus rigoureux et j'espérais que Bella n'allait pas trouver ça ennuyeux.

Elle semblait parfaitement contente, sa tête posée sur les coussins du canapé et son corps étendu aussi à moitié sur moi. Je fis glisser ses sandales et pris ses pieds dans ma main, les frottant délicatement. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit se contracter ma bite dans mon jeans et je retins un gémissement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. J'étais déjà distrait et nous n'avions même pas commencé à regarder le match. Bella fléchit son pied dans ma main et je continuai le massage essayant de me concentrer sur l'action à l'écran.

J'avais fait une courte passe à Cheney et mon lancer suivant rebondit des mains de Jasper et le ballon tomba sur le gazon. Il semblait que j'aie... "Tu as lancé le ballon une seconde trop tôt." Je me retournai et regardai Bella, qui avait fait écho à ma pensée avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'exprimer.

"Quoi?"

Elle pointa sa bière vers l'écran. "Ton lancer, tu as lancé une seconde trop tôt. Jasper n'était pas encore en place... rembobine. " Elle ressemblait à une sorte de prof de l'université et c'était sacrément sexy. Je me dépêchai de rembobiner et elle sourit triomphalement. "Tu vois! Tu as le ballon mais Jasper n'a pas encore fait son virage. Normalement tu dois lancer quand il a fini son virage, non?"

"Euh, oui. Comment sais-tu cela?" Existait-elle vraiment? Elle n'était pas juste un fantasme que j'avais imaginé, n'est-ce pas? Jasper l'avait rencontrée, elle était réelle et je n'étais pas fou. Mais putain... elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et but sa bière. Je regardai avec fascination ses lèvres entourer la bouteille. Oui, c'était certainement la session de visionnage la plus intéressante que j'aie jamais eue. Elle déglutit et moi aussi, parce que je commençai à saliver pendant que je la regardai. C'était soit une très mauvaise soit une très bonne idée. Je n'étais pas encore sûr.

"Je regarde le football depuis que je suis gosse. Papa voulait un fils mais il m'a eue moi et même si je suis nulle au sport, j'ai toujours aimé le sport, du coup je regardais avec lui tous les week-ends et j'ai appris tout ce que j'ai pu. Quand j'ai décidé d'être journaliste sportive, j'ai demandé à l'entraîneur du lycée local de me montrer comment visionner une vidéo du match." Elle fit une grimace. "Pas très féminin ou attirant, hein?"

Mon Dieu, ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle me faisait juste en parlant du sport? Je lui souris et je frottai de nouveau son pied. "Tu sembles être tout à fait féminine, Bella. Et pour attirant? Je dois me contrôler, là, tout de suite pour ne pas te sauter dessus."

Elle commença à tousser, s'étouffant apparemment avec sa bière. Je la relevai tapant légèrement sur son dos. "Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Elle hocha la tête et haleta et je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour provoquer cette réaction. Mes coups se transformèrent en frottements sur son dos et elle se rapprocha de moi, s'asseyant sur le côté, sur mes genoux. Sa respiration ralentit et elle me fit un sourire incertain. "Désolé, la bière est passée du mauvais côté."

Je continuai à frotter son dos et elle blottit sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou.

La situation avec ma bite n'était pas mieux maintenant que son corps était juste au-dessus de moi. "Tu vas mieux?" Elle hocha la tête. "Je ne t'aurais pas vraiment sauté dessus, tu sais. Je sais que nous avons dit que nous voulions prendre les choses lentement..." Elle marmonna quelque chose dans mon cou mais je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disait. "Quoi?"

Elle recula un peu mais ne me regarda pas. "Peut-être que je le veux." Oh doux Jésus, je ne dégonflerai jamais à ce rythme. Mes paumes devenaient moites et mon cœur commençait à accélérer et je me sentais comme si j'étais réellement en train de jouer au football au lieu d'être assis sur le canapé dans ma salle multimédia avec la fille parfaite, assise sur mes genoux me disant, apparemment, qu'elle voulait que je la mette au lit.

Je le voulais plus que tout. Je voulais me lever et la porter dans ma chambre à coucher et la déshabiller lentement, toucher et embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps pendant des heures avant de lui faire l'amour. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait? Le passé? Le passé était le passé et Bella n'était pas Tanya ou Lauren. Elle était un milliard de fois mieux et semblait être tout ce que je voulais. Mais voilà le problème… elle semblait parfaite, mais qu'en savais-je? Je ne voulais pas me précipiter et la perdre mais je ne voulais pas la rejeter et… la perdre quand même.

Je lui caressai la joue inclinant sa tête pour qu'elle me regarde. "Bella, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela? Je pensais que nous allions prendre les choses lentement, même si cela nous tue."

Ses joues étaient d'une couleur rose clair et je ne pus pas résister à déplacer mon pouce sur sa peau belle et douce. Elle mordit sa lèvre et haussa les épaules puis murmura quelque chose au sujet d'un bus. "Un bus? Qu'est-ce qu'un bus a à voir avec ça?" Je ne savais jamais ce qui sortirait de cette magnifique bouche. C'était fascinant et je me demandais - et pas pour la première fois - comment son esprit fonctionnait.

Elle soupira. "Alice m'a dit que je pourrais me faire renverser par un autobus et si cela m'arrivait je regretterai de ne pas avoir couché avec toi. En plus je serais un fantôme énervé et ton ex sera en ville et même si tu dis que tu ne la veux plus, elle, bien sûr, voudra te récupérer parce que tu es TOI et que tout le monde te veut… puis elle est belle et je ne peux pas être comparée à elle… alors je dois coucher avec toi avant que ma chance ne passe et que je me déteste pour l'éternité d'avoir attendu."

Je gardai le silence pendant une minute, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche. "Euh, alors, tu veux coucher avec moi parce que tu pourrais mourir et même si tu ne meurs pas tu penses que je vais te plaquer dans deux jours pour mon ex? Du coup tu veux coucher avec moi avant que je te plaque? N'est-ce pas faire les choses à l'envers?"

Bella me fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne savais pas si je devais être désolé ou reconnaissant pour cette conversation. "Que veux-tu dire, faire les choses à l'envers? Pourquoi le fait de vouloir coucher avec toi serait faire les choses à l'envers?"

Bon sang. Allai-je vraiment essayer de dissuader la fille que je voulais plus que tout, de ne pas coucher avec moi ce soir? Oui, oui, j'allais le faire. Je suis un crétin! "Ce n'est pas faire les choses à l'envers de vouloir coucher avec moi. Je suis plus que reconnaissant que tu me veuilles. Je me mettrai à genoux pour remercier Dieu dès maintenant si tu n'étais pas sur mes genoux." Ses lèvres se contractèrent en un sourire. "Pour ce qui est de faire des choses à l'envers c'est que tu veux coucher avec moi juste parce que tu penses que tu vas me perdre. Soit tu vas mourir soit tu vas me perdre pour mon ex. Fais ton choix."

Elle souffla et se décala sur mes genoux, ce qui provoqua presque un grognement quand elle se frotta contre ma bite. "Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi pour que cela soit fait. Je te veux Edward. Tu sais ça. Tu n'es pas idiot." Je l'étais clairement parce qu'elle n'était pas nue dans mon lit en ce moment.

Je l'embrassai doucement et je gémis quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. _Tout doux, Cullen. Maintenant, elle pense que cela va arriver_. Je reculai et desserrai ses mains. "Bella, je te veux aussi mais je ne vais pas coucher avec toi parce que tu penses que nous vivons un truc imaginaire. Tu ne vas pas te faire écraser par un bus. Moi non plus. Et je ne vais certainement pas courir vers Tanya. Je pensais avoir été clair au téléphone."

Elle me lâcha et essaya de se lever mais je la tenais fermement par la taille, parce qu'apparemment j'étais une sorte de masochiste qui aime se torturer. L'avoir à l'autre bout du canapé serait plus facile mais sûrement pas préférable. "Parle-moi, ma chérie."

"Je sais ce que tu as dit mais c'est facile de le dire quand elle est dans un autre pays. Vas-tu te sentir comme ça quand nous serons dans la même pièce et que tu pourras clairement voir la différence entre nous?" Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ressentait cette insécurité. Bella était aussi belle que Tanya, encore plus parce qu'elle n'était pas une garce enragée qui pensait qu'elle était mieux que les autres.

Bella ne me regardait pas donc j'inclinai son visage vers moi à nouveau. "Tu vas voir la différence entre vous deux et qui pâlira exactement à la comparaison. C'est plus que clair pour moi, Bella. Je connais Tanya et j'apprends à te connaitre et je me suis soucié plus de toi en huit jours que je ne me suis jamais soucié d'elle en huit mois. Peut-être cela prouve-t-il quel con j'ai été mais c'est la vérité."

Elle me sourit et me donna un rapide bisou sur la joue. "Je suis désolée, je sais que je suis une idiote qui manque de confiance en soi. C'est juste que tu es Edward Cullen et je ne peux même pas croire que tu sois avec moi, et encore moins ce que tu me veuilles plus que quelqu'un comme Tanya."

Je ris et je touchai son cou avec mon nez. "Je te jure, tu ne vas pas chanter la même chanson après mercredi. Au lieu de cela, tu vas me demander comment j'ai pu supporter d'être avec elle. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question car honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu aussi longtemps."

Bella pinça les lèvres. "Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment si mauvaise?"

Quelle est la meilleure façon de répondre à cette question? "Quand ça lui convenait elle pouvait être agréable. Elle peut-être très froide aussi et te foudroyer du regard. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle veut de toi. Tanya… tout tourne autour d'elle. Tout dépend si tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle et si tu ne peux pas alors tu peux aussi bien ne pas exister."

"Pourquoi étais-tu avec elle, alors?" Elle avait l'air perplexe et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer.

Je lui caressai les cheveux pendant que je réfléchissais. "Vraiment, c'était plus facile. Lauren m'a fait du mal et c'était plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un dont je me foutais complétement. J'avais quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais aller à tous ces galas de charité importants et c'était tout. Nous avions une attirance décente..." Je m'arrêtai pour m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas irritée mais elle me regardait avec intérêt.

"Mais c'est tout. Nous avions très peu en commun et rien à discuter sauf pour savoir où devions-nous aller et qui devrions-nous voir. J'ai passé plus du temps au téléphone avec toi que je ne l'ai fait avec elle quand nous sortions ensemble."

Elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et je continuai à lui caresser les cheveux. "Alors tu veux dire que je suis ridicule de vouloir coucher avec toi ce soir. "

"Non, ce n'est pas ridicule de vouloir coucher avec moi. J'espère, que tu vas continuer à vouloir coucher avec moi tous les soirs." Elle frappa mon bras et je ris. "C'est ridicule de penser que tu devrais le faire parce que tu penses que tu pourrais me perdre. Je ne vais nulle part, certainement pas avant d'avoir couché avec toi." J'attendis et bien sûr ça me valut un coup de poing plus fort dans l'estomac. Heureusement, elle ne frappa pas si fort que ça.

"Crétin."

"Eh bien, tu veux coucher avec un crétin, alors qu'est-ce que cela fait de toi?"

Elle rit et embrassa mon cou. "Futé. Tu es peut-être un crétin mais tu es un crétin sexy."

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

"Aha, tu me veux juste pour mon corps?" Je commençai chatouiller ses côtes et elle brailla.

"Avoue-le!"

"Oui!" cria-t-elle à bout de souffle tandis que je continuai mon assaut sur elle. "Tu es tellement joli."

"Joli? Aucun homme ne veut s'entendre dire qu'il est joli, Bella." J'arrêtai de la chatouiller afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

"Mais tu l'es." Elle traça ma mâchoire avec son index et je ne pus résister à mordiller ses doigts. Ses yeux bruns semblaient presque noirs comme je suçai légèrement son index et son majeur. "Edward," elle dit mon prénom si doucement que je pus à peine l'entendre. J'étais dur comme un roc et je voulais juste dire 'et merde' et la prendre maintenant mais après notre conversation, je ne pouvais pas vraiment, ou pouvais-je? Qu'y avait-il mal à cela? Nous avions parlé de Tanya et j'espérai que ses raisons pour coucher avec moi avaient disparu et techniquement elle avait raison et l'un de nous pourrait mourir demain... je serai un fantôme en rogne si je n'avais pas pu être avec cette fille fascinante au moins une fois. Bien qu'une fois ne serait sûrement pas suffisante non plus.

Le téléphone sonna et je savais que c'était la pizza alors à contrecœur je laissai aller ses doigts.

Sauvés ou damnés, par le gong. "Nourriture." Bella se leva de mes genoux.

"Bella?" Elle me regarda curieusement alors qu'elle prenait sa bière.

"Quoi?"

"Si, après le tournage, le mercredi et le barbecue chez Emmett et Rose vendredi..." Seigneur, allai-je dire cela? Elle hocha la tête alors je continuai. "Si tu me veux toujours après avoir été exposée à tout cet... enfer. Voudras-tu rester ici vendredi soir?"

Son beau visage s'illumina et elle posa sa bière et sauta dans mes bras. "Oui, Edward."

Je soufflai de soulagement. Dieu merci. "Ok. Que dirais-tu que nous mangions en regardant cette vidéo en faisant de notre mieux pour garder nos mains pour nous-mêmes jusqu'à vendredi?"

Elle rit et me libéra. "Je ne fais pas de promesse."

Je ris et l'embrassai légèrement avant de me diriger vers la porte. "Moi non plus, Bella, sauf pour cela. Vendredi soir va être incroyable." J'entendis un hoquet derrière moi et ris jusqu'à la porte. Au moins, j'avais quelque chose qui m'aiderait à traverser le tournage et le barbecue maintenant. Si je pouvais attendre aussi longtemps.

…

* Mosiula Mea'alofa Tatupu, né le 15 novembre 1982 à San Diego (Californie), est un joueur américain (originaire des Samoa) de football américain évoluant au poste de linebacker.

* Darnell Dockett joueur des Cardinals jusqu'en février 2015, depuis il joue pour 49' de San Francisco

*La chanson à s'embrasser (Kissing song) une chanson pour railler un garçon amoureux d'une fille ou vice versa…

Chanson enfantine

(Nom de fille) et (nom de garçon) assis dans un arbre

À s'e.m.b.r.a.s.s.e.r ! (épeler)…D'abord vient l'amour…Puis vient le mariage….Puis vient bébé* dans le landau,…Suçant son pouce,….Mouillant sa culotte, Dansant le hula, le hula!

* Hershey Kisses : Hershey est la référence américaine en matière de chocolat et leur '' Kisses'' sont aussi doux que des baisers.

* * *

 _ **La prochaine fois le tournage, Tanya, Alice… plein de choses à venir.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos commentaires**_


	9. Contact non autorisé

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 9**

 **\- Contact non autorisé -**

 _ **Bella**_

"Bella! Tu ne peux pas mettre ça!" Alice me regarda, mécontente en inclinant la tête.

"Quel est le problème avec ça?" Pour une fois dans ma vie, je m'étais habillée de plein gré et apparemment, j'avais tout faux. "C'est toi qui m'a acheté cette robe." Elle était rouge, moulante et couvrait à peine mes cuisses. J'avais l'air de... eh bien, pas moi, ça c'était sûr.

"Oui, la robe est fabuleuse sur toi mais tu ne vas pas la porter pendant le tournage d'une pub, bon sang de merde! "

"Pourquoi pas? Je veux essayer de faire aussi bien qu'elle." Je ne pouvais pas dire son prénom.

Alice poussa un soupir d'exaspération. "Tu ne peux pas dépasser un mannequin, Bella, pas avec des vêtements. Tu dois être toi-même, c'est ce qu'Edward aime. Maintenant vire-moi ce truc - et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le faire - et mets quelque chose qui est plus ton style."

Comment diable savait-elle toujours ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas? Alice avait une jupe noire et un chemisier orange vif qui aurait pu lui donner un look de potiron cinglé mais c'était parfait sur elle. Elle ressemblait à Alice et je ressemblais ... à une nana rejetée, comme dans les films des années quatre-vingts. Pas une salope de grande classe mais une nana de la classe moyenne qui sortait avec des loosers plutôt qu'avec des mecs branchés. Mon Dieu, je suis pathétique.

Alice me jeta un jeans et je luttai pour sortir de la robe, ce qui n'était pas facile car elle me moulait comme si elle avait été peinte sur moi. Merde pourquoi avais-je mis cette robe ? Oh oui, j'allais _la_ voir aujourd'hui. Alice émergea de mon placard et me tendit mon chemisier bleu préféré et un débardeur blanc. "Voilà, tu seras super avec cela."

Je soufflai et passai le débardeur par-dessus ma tête et mis la chemise par-dessus celui-ci. "Acceptable?"

Alice me scruta avec un œil critique et hocha la tête. "Brosse tes cheveux, mets un peu d'eyeliner et de mascara et tu seras prête." Seigneur, serai-je jamais prête?

"Peut-être que je devrais juste ..."

"Tu y vas."

Je fronçai les sourcils en me démêlant les cheveux avec ma brosse. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement rester à la maison et faire semblant que le mec dont je suis folle n'est pas en train de tourner une pub avec sa magnifique ex-petite amie? Il devrait être à l'entraînement… alors je peux imaginer qu'il y est et qu'il m'appellera comme il le fait habituellement et tout ira bien."

Alice roula des yeux et me tendit des boucles d'oreilles en saphir. "Bella, depuis combien de temps on se connait? "

Merde, nous y voilà. "Six ans."

"Et je suis la meilleure amie que tu puisses avoir et je te connais mieux que quiconque, non? "

"Oui, je suppose que tu as raison."

"Alors tu sais bien que je sais que tu vas rester assise dans ton coin, à regarder l'heure, sombrant dans la folie, cherchant des photos d'eux deux sur Internet, étudiant le langage de leur corps et tu vas te convaincre toi-même qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils vont instantanément tomber amoureux de nouveau dès qu'ils vont poser les yeux sur l'autre. Ensuite, tu iras à la machine à bonbons et tu achèteras tous les Peanut Butter Cup Reese* et tu t'empiffreras avec ces bonbons. Tu auras mal au ventre et tu rentreras chez toi, tu te coucheras en écoutant de la musique anti-mecs et tu m'appelleras en pleurant que tu vas mourir seule. C'est bien ça non?"

Je tapai sur son cul avec ma brosse et elle poussa un cri et sauta plus loin.

"Les Reese bonbons étaient ton idée et tu étais aussi malade que moi. Ma contribution c'était la musique anti-mecs. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'allais mourir seule."

"Oui, mais c'était il y a quelques années, tu es plus vieille maintenant et moins susceptible de rencontrer un mec..." Elle rit, esquivant ma tentative de la frapper.

"Garce!"

Elle rit et s'effondra sur mon lit. "Tu m'aimes." Elle redevint sérieuse et tendit la main vers moi, je la pris à contrecœur. Elle me tira à côté d'elle et mit sa tête sur mon épaule. "Ça va aller comme sur des roulettes, tu verras. Quand Edward te verra, il oubliera qu'elle existe."

Je reniflai mais je devais admettre que ses paroles m'avaient fait du bien, comme toujours.

"Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir."

"Je sais," dit-elle simplement, puis son visage fit une grimace d'horreur. "Imagine si nous avions dû cohabiter avec les filles d'à côté! Nous serions totalement junkies et hippies, disjonctées et sans aucun doute portant des vêtements de chanvre et des Birkenstocks." Elle frissonna." Merci, au Logement Universitaire, pour avoir mis les deux filles les plus cool ensemble."

Je ris. "Je me souviens que pendant un moment tu portais du chanvre. Sais-tu ce qu'est devenu Embry?"

Alice renifla et leva la tête de mon épaule, me regardant. "Je n'ai jamais porté de chanvre, Bella. C'était du bambou."

J'essayai, en vain, d'avoir l'air grave. "Eh bien, cela fait toute la différence... Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais…"

"Tu es une personne odieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis amie avec toi." Ses lèvres furent prises de secousses involontaires, je tendis la main et je la chatouillai, ce qui la fit rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à elle.

"Pour me sauver de moi-même." Elle sourit et jeta ses bras autour de moi. "Et des horreurs que sont les vêtements de chanvre et les Birkenstocks."

Alice ricana de façon peu distinguée et me tira du lit. "Ne me dénigre pas, je vous ai rendu, à toi et au monde entier, un grand service. Maintenant lève ton cul hésitant, nous avons un mannequin à aller faire chier." Elle me tira devant le miroir et glissa un bras autour de ma taille. "Et nous sommes deux pour le faire. Amenez la Ruskie! " Nous avions l'air belles toute les deux et avec Alice à mes côtés, je sentais que je pouvais conquérir le monde. Un top model russe était insignifiant…

"Allons-y."

 **OoOoOoO**

Alice nous conduisit dans sa Porsche jaune à l'adresse qu'Edward m'avait donnée, un énorme entrepôt du centre-ville qu'ils avaient apparemment transformé en une sorte de plateau d'Hollywood. Les concessions faites pour Edward continuaient à m'étonner. Hier, j'avais eu droit aux enchiladas et tacos livrés par _Hot Tamales_ , le dernier restaurant qu'il avait à conquérir, comme il me l'avait affirmé. Lauren et Jessica m'avaient jeté des regards soupçonneux pendant que je mangeais, mourant sans aucun doute de savoir qui m'envoyait toute cette nourriture et pourquoi j'avais un sourire idiot tout le temps.

Elle se gara en fanfare dans le parking et sortit de la voiture avant que j'aie eu le temps de détacher ma ceinture. "Pour quoi es-tu si pressée, Alice?" Ma confiance faiblissait un peu et plus la séance se rapprochait plus les papillons s'agitaient dans mon ventre. Ils se multipliaient comme des lapins.

"Le plus tôt tu y seras, le plus tôt tu sauras." Alice ouvrit ma portière et me tira hors de la voiture. Elle était petite mais était forte comme l'enfer. Je marchai à contrecœur à côté d'elle comme nous nous approchions d'un énorme garde de sécurité qui tenait un bloc-notes.

"Noms?"

"Bella Swan et Alice Brandon," annonça-t-elle fièrement, comme si nous étions des VIP. Je levai les yeux au ciel en montrant ma carte d'identité.

"Par ces portes, à droite. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer." Il désigna l'entrée avec son pouce et Alice me tira jusqu'à la porte puis elle s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Maintenant que nous y étions, je voulais y aller.

"Voyons voir..."

"Voir quoi?" De quoi diable parlait-elle?

"Fais ton meilleur air de garce Bella. Tu dois être préparée. Personne ne peut avoir l'air d'une garce comme un mannequin. Eh bien, à moins qu'elle soit… moi. Je dois voir ce que nous avons ici. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu me l'as fait à chaque fois que je t'interrompais quand tu étudiais."

"Ce qui était tout le temps."

Elle sourit et frappa dans ses mains. "Ouais, c'est bien cet air!"

Quel air? Je n'avais rien fait sauf avoir l'air d'être ennuyée puisqu'elle m'empêchait de voir Edward. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était dans les environs, je voulais le voir, même si son ex était accrochée à lui comme du lierre.

"Et moi?" demanda-t-elle, plissant les yeux, inclinant la tête et en quelque sorte réussissant à me regarder de haut, même si j'étais plus grande qu'elle. C'était phénoménal.

"Parfait." Elle me fit un sourire éclatant puis ouvrit la porte, nous conduisant dans le bâtiment. C'était comme entrer dans un tout autre monde. Finis la chaleur et le soleil d'Arizona. Ici, il faisait nuit et froid. Un restaurant était mis en place : nappes blanches et bougies. Je déglutis et rebroussai presque chemin mais Alice avait une emprise sur mon bras droit et sa poigne était ferme comme si elle savait que j'étais sur le point de décoller. C'était un plateau de tournage très romantique et je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à cela quand j'avais accepté de venir. Edward et moi avions partagé trois repas mais rien qui ressemblait à cela, même si je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Pourtant, je pouvais imaginer qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de soirées qui avaient dû ressembler à cela.

A contrecœur je détachai mes yeux du restaurant souhaitant ne pas l'avoir fait. Il y avait une chambre à coucher, avec quelques tables en verre et une bouteille de parfum, quoi d'autre? _Perfect Ten_. C'était la chambre de Tanya, et bien sûr, c'était luxueux. Tout en blanc, draps de soie, couette, un verre de vin et un livre sur la table de nuit, putain comme si elle lisait. Jésus, je me sentais extrêmement garce. J'espérais par l'enfer qu'Edward et elle n'allaient pas rouler sur ce lit magnifique.

"Putain de merde," marmonna Alice et je me retournai pour regarder ce qu'elle avait vu. Oh mon Dieu! _Edward_! Edward en smoking! Je salivai à cette vision. Doux Jésus, je pensais déjà qu'il était beau en jeans… mais dans un smoking il était… ravageur.

"Putain, Alice," murmurai-je. Pour une raison quelconque je sentais que je devais être calme et respectueuse en ce moment, tout en appréciant la vue devant moi, comme si j'étais dans la Chapelle Sixtine ou le Louvre ou quelque chose comme ça. Edward Cullen dans un smoking était une œuvre d'art.

"Pour notre prochain dîner j'amène Jasper dans un resto chic ou un bal ou un truc que j'organise où le smoking est obligatoire, " m'informa-t-elle, parlant également à voix basse.

"Tu ferais mieux de nous mettre sur la liste des invités. Seigneur." Il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée. Il parlait à un gars noir avec une queue de cheval, il avait l'air plutôt agacé, secouant tête alors qu'il discutait avec lui. Coléreux, capricieux Edward dans un smoking était sexy comme l'enfer.

Front plissé, sourcils levés, il gesticulait et c'était une putain de bonne chose qu'Alice tienne toujours mon bras parce que je voulais vraiment l'attaquer et embrasser ces rides sur son front. Je parie qu'il ne me faudrait qu'une seconde pour le faire sourire à nouveau.

On aurait dit qu'il boudait à quelque chose que mec à la queue de cheval lui avait dit et avant de pouvoir me retenir je soupirai. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et un sourire éclaira son visage et ses yeux. Seigneur, il était encore plus sexy quand il souriait. Qui pouvait se douter de ça?

A présent peu importe ce que lui disait Queue de Cheval, ça ne semblait plus l'intéresser parce qu'il marcha droit vers moi à grandes enjambées.

"Bella!" Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des années et pas juste un jour. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'avais mes bras autour de lui avant même d'y penser et je rencontrai ses lèvres avec la même passion.

Nous nous séparâmes quand un raclement de gorge pénétra finalement notre conscience et Edward jeta un œil vers une Alice qui fronçait les sourcils. "Vous deux n'avez pas le droit de me mettre dans tous mes états, car _quelqu'un_ a mis mon mec hors d'usage." Elle avait ses mains sur ses hanches et un regard méchant sur le visage et j'enfouis le mien dans la veste de smoking d'Edward, luttant pour ne pas rire à son indignation.

Edward n'était pas aussi prudent que moi, gloussant un peu et laissant quelques centimètres nous séparer. "Il n'est pas hors service complètement. Il peut encore répondre à tes besoins." Je perdis alors, riant comme une dingue pendant qu'Alice d'un air irrité informa Edward que les doigts et la langue n'étaient pas la même chose que la bite. Il recula et me regarda pour que je lui vienne en aide, comme si j'allais me mêler de cette confrontation.

"Et ce n'est pas juste que je l'émoustille et que je le laisse... pendre. Eh bien, pas pendre exactement, mais il souffre parce que tu as mal lancé le ballon, il vaut mieux que ça aille mieux ce week-end ou tu vas être vraiment désolé et je ne voudrai pas avoir à jouer le trouble-fête pour Bella mais je le ferai car si je dois souffrir, alors toi aussi!"

Elle ponctuait ses mots en pointant son doigt dans la direction de son pénis et je me retenais de me mettre devant lui et de prendre le coup à sa place. Rien ne devait arriver à cette bite dans les deux prochains jours, à moins bien sûr qu'il reprenne son ex. Alors, Alice pourrait le frapper avec une brique pour ce que je m'en soucierai... En fait, je l'aiderai.

Ses phalanges effleurèrent sa bite et je sentis ma peur se transformer en colère puis en confusion au bruit bizarre qui l'accompagnait. Euh, c'était quoi ça?

"Tu portes une coquille de protection?" demanda Alice, incrédule.

Edward lui lança un sourire enfantin. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. J'ai pensé qu'entre toi qui es en colère contre moi et Tanya qui me hait, c'était dans mon intérêt. J'ai été Scout pendant un an."

Je n'en pus plus et le fou rire partit et finalement Alice et Edward commencèrent à rire. Queue de Cheval nous regarda depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, voulant probablement appeler la sécurité pour virer ces filles écervelées qui cassaient l'ambiance sexy de son plateau. Qui s'en souciait? C'était beaucoup plus amusant que je ne le pensais mais bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

Une fois que nous fûmes calmés, Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille et je me blottis contre lui. "Quand dois-tu commencer? Je pensais que nous étions en retard."

Il leva les yeux. "Il y a une demi-heure, soi-disant. Il y a le temps des gens normaux puis il y a celui de Tanya. Elle va probablement arriver ici dans un quart d'heure…"

"Garce grossière," marmonna Alice, pas si tranquillement et Edward l'entendit. Il rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Pourquoi te disputais-tu avec ce gars?" demandai-je, pointant vers l'endroit où Queue de Cheval parlait frénétiquement au téléphone.

Un air renfrogné traversa le visage magnifique d'Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever ma main vers ses lèvres pour les forcer à sourire. Il obéit, embrassant mes doigts.

"Il a une vision de ce que nous devrions faire… ce qui comprend qu'elle me largue et que je lui coure après, la suppliant pour avoir une autre chance. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, par l'enfer, que je puisse faire une chose pareille, en particulier pour Tanya." Il y avait un trémolo dans sa voix et ses yeux verts étaient vides et durs. Je n'aimais pas du tout cela, ni son expression, ni le scénario de cette stupide publicité.

"Pourquoi pensent-ils que cela ferait vendre l'eau de toilette?" demanda Alice, son regard maintenant fixé sur Queue de Cheval. "Aucun homme ne veut ressembler à un imbécile pathétique, par contre beaucoup de femmes aimeraient probablement l'idée que tu les supplies de te reprendre mais cela ne correspond pas du tout à ton image."

"Je pense que Laurent…" cracha Edward, entre les dents, "et nos agents espèrent que nous allons nous remettre ensemble et cela sera considéré comme une sorte de romantisme. Cela n'arrivera pas. " Il me regarda et son visage s'adoucit un peu quand il repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage. "Rien de tout cela ne va arriver..."

Alice secoua la tête. "Toi! Hé vous, avec les cheveux ridiculement démodés et les idées courtes! Venez par ici une minute!" J'étais morte quand il se tourna vers elle comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre qu'elle lui parlait. "Oui, vous. Laurent, n'est-ce pas ? Venez ici!"

Je n'étais pas du tout surprise quand il dit quelque chose dans son téléphone, le referma et se dirigea vers nous. Alice avait une façon bien à elle de procéder et personne ne lui résistait. Le bras d'Edward se resserra autour de ma taille, comme s'il voulait me bouger de là. Il ne savait pas que Laurent n'avait aucune chance…

"Excusez-moi, avez-vous dit que j'étais banal?" demanda Queue de Cheval, son accent était un curieux mélange de français et du Sud. C'était étrange.

Alice lui sourit, montrant ses fossettes et ressemblant soudain à une poupée vivante au lieu d'une harpie qui lui avait crié dessus à travers la pièce. Je retins un rire alors que Laurent fondait sous son regard.

"Non, je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez banal. Par contre j'ai par que vous aviez une coiffure démodée." Elle laissa sortir un rire mélodieux et il se mit à rire avec elle. La mâchoire d'Edward était grande ouverte et je la refermai. Il allait s'y habituer s'il fréquentait Alice. Je n'y faisais même plus attention.

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que ne va pas avec mes idées?"

Alice tendit la main et prit sa main gauche, comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années et non pas depuis quelques secondes. "Vous pouvez sûrement voir combien c'est stupide d'avoir un homme beau, fort, viril comme Edward supplier n'importe quelle femme de le reprendre. Regardez-le! Les femmes devraient se jeter sur lui. Merde, les femmes se jettent sur lui. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux." Je fronçai les sourcils à ce souvenir. "Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il ressemble à n'importe quel ringard misérable qui ne peut pas avoir une seule fille. Il doit être la superstar qu'il est. Vous l'avez habillé pour qu'il soit la superstar et maintenant il doit agir comme tel!"

"Oui, mais l'équipe de Tanya ..."

"Ah ah ah," l'interrompit Alice en secouant la tête avec insistance. " C'est pour lui qu'on a donné ce nom à cette eau de toilette pas pour elle. Les hommes veulent être lui, les femmes veulent se le faire. Les hommes veulent que les femmes leur courent après et non l'inverse. Les femmes veulent un homme mystérieux, sexy et fort. Oh…! Nous vous laissons croire que nous voulons de la sensibilité mais vraiment… c'est juste des conneries. Personne ne veut un pleurnichard, Laurent. " Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda timidement." Vous n'êtes pas un pleurnichard, n'est-ce pas?"

Oh Seigneur! Edward regardait avec fascination alors que je faisais mon mieux pour ne pas rouler mes yeux. Ça fonctionnait comme à chaque fois. Alice devait avoir une sorcière vaudou parmi ses ancêtres.

"Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard," dit-il, gonflant sa poitrine. Je jurai devant Dieu que s'il se mettait à se taper la poitrine comme Tarzan j'allais partir.

"Je le savais." Alice sourit en signe d'approbation. "Vous comprenez un homme comme Edward, n'est-ce pas, Laurent? Tu vois pourquoi cette idée n'est pas bonne. Je pense que nous pouvons en utiliser une partie, bien sûr mais après leur dispute, peut-être que nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'autre…"

"Êtes-vous un réalisateur? Un écrivain?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine d'admiration et d'intérêt.

Alice laissa échapper un rire. "Oh non, Laurent. Je suis une personne qui sait comment mettre les trucs en scène. Et je suis une femme. Les femmes achètent l'eau de toilette pour leurs petits-amis et leurs maris. Je connais le public qui est ciblé. Viens, allons discuter de tout ceci pendant quelques minutes." Elle mit son bras sous le sien et l'emmena. Il était complètement sous son charme, marchant docilement et écoutant tout ce qu'elle lui envoyait.

"Bordel, c'était quoi ça?" demanda Edward, sortant de sa stupeur et regardant Alice qui conduisait Laurent exactement où elle voulait qu'il aille.

"C'est Alice. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Jasper a défilé. Voilà la fille qui m'a fait faire de la montgolfière, de la plongée en apnée et de l'alpinisme. Personne ne dit non à Alice."

"J'espère, qu'elle ne me demandera jamais de faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas," me dit-il, souriant encore une fois, sa bonne humeur restaurée. "Je suis heureux qu'elle soit de mon côté."

Je passai mes deux bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassai doucement. "C'est plus qu'elle est de mon côté, et elle sait que cela me tuerait de te voir courir après ton ex-petite amie et faire Dieu sait quoi sur ce lit…" Je jetai un coup d'œil sinistre sur le lit et Edward m'embrassa. Jésus, ses lèvres étaient magiques, plus puissantes que le flirt d'Alice. Je me fondis en lui et ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur le bas de mon dos, me tirant vers lui. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous mettre sur ce lit et le défaire. Vendredi est beaucoup trop loin.

Une porte claqua et nous sursautâmes. Une femme aux cheveux rouges crépus et portant des lunettes, l'air dévasté, entra. "Tanya est arrivée! Il nous faut le coiffeur et le maquilleur, maintenant!"

A contrecœur je m'éloignai d'Edward mais je pensais que c'était probablement mieux que nous nous ne soyons pas collé l'un à l'autre quand elle entrerait. Puis à nouveau ... non, ce n'était pas professionnel. Je voulais que ce tournage se déroule sans anicroche et Alice avait déjà foutu le bordel en changeant l'idée du réalisateur en Dieu seul savait quoi.

Un tourbillon d'activité salua ses paroles, des personnes apparurent soudainement de nulle part et se mirent en ligne comme lors d'une réception de mariage ou un truc comme ça. "Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que la reine d'Angleterre arrive pour regarder?" demandai-je ironiquement. Edward rit et me tira vers lui, je pense qu'il se foutait du professionnalisme... Et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

Puis elle entra ou du moins il sembla qu'elle était entrée. Tout ce que je voyais était un peu de cheveux blonds et les courtisans qui l'entouraient la firent entrer dans la loge pour la coiffer et la maquiller, comme si elle n'était pas déjà parfaite. Edward ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par ce qu'il se passait, choisissant plutôt de jouer avec les extrémités de mes cheveux. Il se foutait vraiment qu'elle soit là?

"Tu t'en fous qu'elle soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste de la comédie avec toi." James avait été un acteur accompli, me faisant croire que j'étais la seule femme qu'il voyait mais il prenait des numéros de téléphone dès l'instant où je partais aux toilettes. Mais je ne l'avais découvert qu'après avoir rompu avec lui.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens et il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. "Si tu n'étais pas là, je serais probablement beaucoup plus irritable et anxieux à propos de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire. Avec toi à mes côtés? Ça ne m'inquiète pas du tout. La seule chose qui m'inquiète est que tu me haïsses d'avoir été assez stupide pour m'impliquer avec elle."

"Nous faisons tous des choses stupides, Edward. Comment pourrais-je te juger quand mon propre passé est jonché de mauvaises relations? Au moins, tu ne l'as pas trompée."

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes brièvement avant de reculer. "Peu importe où tu commences, l'important est où tu finis." Pour cela et tant d'autres raisons, je voulais terminer au lit avec lui, immédiatement, et en juger par la façon dont il me regardait, comme s'il voulait m'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps, je pensais qu'on devait être sur la même page. Je regardai le lit avec envie et son regard suivit le mien, il laissa sortir ce faible rire mélodieux auquel j'étais devenue accro.

"Vendredi, Bella."

Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds, mon corps contre le sien, sentant ses muscles durs. "C'est trop loin. Il y a un grand lit, juste là. Que dirais-tu si nous le mettions en désordre?"

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus fort et je gémis, me frottant contre lui, maudissant cette coquille de protection qui m'empêchait d'avoir une idée de ce qui m'attendait. Bien que j'en aie eu une assez bonne idée grâce au short d'entraînement dans lequel je l'avais vu. Mon Dieu, je le voulais. Je commençais à le tirer vers le lit et il rit mais ne bougea pas.

"Bon sang!"

"Tu veux vraiment, comment tu l'as dit, mettre le lit en désordre, alors que n'importe qui peut arriver et nous interrompre…" Il y avait du rire dans sa voix et ses yeux brillaient.

"Nous pouvons être rapides." Je tirai inutilement sur sa main à nouveau.

Le rire partit de ses yeux. Il me regarda avidement et je sentis que tout mon corps commençait à me picoter seulement avec son regard. Mon Dieu, la puissance de ce regard!

"Il n'y aura rien de rapide la première fois que nous serons ensemble, Bella. Je veux prendre mon temps et être très minutieux. Quand je te ferai l'amour, il n'y aura personne d'autre au monde, juste toi et moi. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Putain de merde, je pensais que ma culotte allait prendre feu à ses mots, avec ce regard qui me donnait envie d'arracher mes vêtements et de me donner à lui comme en sacrifice. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec moi tant qu'il continuerait à me regarder comme ça, me promettant des heures de sexe chaud. C'est ce qu'il a promis, non? Prendre son temps et être méticuleux pendant des heures, au moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour pendant des heures avant.

"Minutieux comment ?" Putain, je ne voulais pas poser cette question.

Edward me lança un regard qui m'assura qu'il tiendrait bien sa promesse - ou sa menace sexy ou quoi que ce soit - par l'enfer. Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa doucement avant de passer ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, mordillant doucement mon cou. Oui j'allais me consumer avant vendredi, aucun doute à ce sujet. Il embrassa ma clavicule et revint à mes lèvres et en suça une. Ses mains me tenant fermement par la taille, ses longs doigts écartés sur le haut de mes fesses. Mon gémissement ressembla au cri d'un animal blessé tandis que j'essayai de rester debout. Ces lèvres... Elles étaient comme une arme mortelle. Un contact et j'étais morte, de la meilleure des mort.

Il recula et embrassa mon nez. "C'est juste un exemple, Bella. Je compte explorer de très près le reste de ton corps. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi?"

"Les lèvres, la langue, la bouche, les mains. Bon sang." Merde, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?

Il rit et m'embrassa. "Ils seront à toi, vendredi soir, avec tout le reste de moi. " Oh putain, le reste de lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bite et il se mit à rire longuement. "Oui, ça en particulier." Oui s'il vous plaît. C'est à moi.

Je gémis et il m'embrassa. "On arrête les tourtereaux, nous avons une pub à tourner. " Nous nous tournâmes ensemble au son de la voix d'Alice. Elle nous souriait, un béret perché sur sa tête d'un air désinvolte et un bloc-notes à la main.

"Alice, que fais-tu?"

"Je suis le nouveau réalisateur adjoint. Laurent," rit-elle, "aussi connu comme David Lawrence, de Topeka, Kansas, a accepté que ma vision pour la pub est plus logique. Ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit son vrai nom. Il pense que Laurent a plus de panache," renifla-elle." Edward, tu dois refaire un peu ton maquillage car Bella a trop embrassé ton visage."

"Hé!" Je commençai à protester mais elle avait raison.

"Ne me dis pas hé s'il te plait. Bouge tes fesses vers le garde-robe!" Ses lèvres se contractèrent alors qu'Edward et moi la dévisagions.

"Que veux-tu dire? Pourquoi par l'enfer irai-je au garde-robe?"

"Parce que tu es sur le point de faire tes débuts en tant qu'actrice. Maintenant bouge!"

Edward et moi nous regardâmes et puis de nouveau nous la fixâmes. "Alice ... par l'enfer qu'as-tu fait?"

Elle tapota du pied avec impatience et commença à griffonner quelque chose sur son bloc. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? "Edward ne voulait pas ressembler à un âne dans cette pub pathétique. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'être un âne. Tu ne veux pas qu'il se roule sur le lit avec Tanya. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le faire. Toi…" elle s'arrêta et pointa vers Edward, "tu vas manger au restaurant avec Tanya et vous allez vous disputer quand elle t'attrapera en train de regarder la jolie fille dans le restaurant." Elle me montra du doigt. "Elle partira en tempêtant, pour ne jamais revenir. Alors tu iras, prendre la main de Bella, peut-être l'embrasser, et partir avec elle dans la nuit. _'Perfect Ten...Marque toujours '_ ce sera le slogan. Voilà!"

"Qu'en est-il de Tanya?"

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Quoi Tanya?"

"Penses-tu honnêtement, qu'elle veuille se faire larguer devant la caméra?" demandai-je.

"Eh bien non, mais, elle le fera à la fin de la pub pour le parfum. Même situation, seulement Edward partira et ce gars qui ressemble au Ken de la poupée Barbie arrivera pour être avec elle. Le slogan sera : "Rien n'abat un _Perfect Ten_." Elle fronça les sourcils." Quelque chose comme ça, de toute façon. Les gars de la pub pourront jouer avec ça. Je donne juste des idées."

"Alice, tu sais que tu n'es pas réalisateur, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais être dans la pub?" Elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Je pouvais le voir.

"Est-ce si difficile? Tu t'assois à une table, regardes Edward comme s'il est le seul gars au monde… comme tu le fais déjà." Eh bien, voilà qui n'est pas trop embarrassant. "Il se tourne vers toi, te regarde comme quand je suis arrivée ici… comme s'il allait te jeter sur la table et te sauter dessus… elle le voit et flippe. Vous avez vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose à propos de toute cette tension sexuelle… ça ne m'aide pas pendant mon temps d'abstinence."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de vendredi soir. Je savais qu'elle serait surexcitée et j'allais être encore plus nerveuse que nécessaire. De plus, elle le dirait à Jasper et puis ça reviendrait vers Edward. Mieux valait garder cela pour moi. "Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, Bella. Tu as qu'à être là et paraître bien. Tu peux gérer ça."

Ouais, je pouvais rester assise là et paraitre bien à côté de Tanya. C'est juste… Comme si les gens pouvaient croire qu'un gars me choisirait moi plutôt qu'elle. Même si Edward l'a fait dans la vie réelle, personne ne le croira.

"J'aime bien", déclara Edward avec un sourire, embrassant ma joue.

Alice lui fit un sourire radieux. "Je te remercie, au moins quelqu'un apprécie ma vision des choses." Elle me regarda puis se tourna vers Edward. "Nous allons commencer par t'habiller ..." Putain c'est chaud. "Et puis tu vas te vaporiser de ton eau de toilette. Ensuite, nous montrerons Tanya qui se prépare et elle prendra un parfum sans nom. L'essentiel, bien sûr étant que tu ne serais pas parti si elle avait porté _Perfect Ten_." Elle rigola. "Je devrais travailler dans la publicité."

"Alice, personne ne croira qu'il va choisir de la larguer pour être avec moi juste parce qu'elle ne porte pas le bon parfum. Bon sang, personne ne va croire qu'il la largue pour être avec moi, même si elle sentait comme un putois. "

"Bella Swan, ne me fais pas te donner des claques! Tu sais très bien que tu es tout aussi bien qu'elle et je ne veux pas t'entendre... "

"C'est vrai, je la quitterai pour être avec toi, Bella." Sa main était sur ma joue et ses yeux sur mon visage et la façon dont il me regardait me coupa le souffle. "Tu es belle, sexy et réelle. Elle est peut-être un fantasme… jusqu'à ce qu'on la connaisse. Tout en toi est mieux et je te garantis que je ne suis pas le seul à le voir. Fais cette pub avec moi, chérie."

Comme si je pouvais répondre non à cela? Je hochai la tête bêtement tandis qu'Alice couina et me conduisit vers le garde-robe pour me changer et me préparer pour la camera. La pièce était vide, Dieu merci, et j'enfilai la robe cocktail bleu foncé qu'Alice me donna. Je ne savais pas comment venir voir Edward tourner sa pub s'était transformé et comment je me retrouvais dans cette pub mais c'est le genre de choses que j'aurais pu prévoir vu qu'Alice était avec moi. Alice - Tout est Possible - Brandon.

"Comment diable est-ce arrivé?"

Elle sourit et ajusta la robe de sorte que mes seins ne débordent pas trop. "Ta meilleure amie est géniale, Bella. Je ne vais pas laisser cette sorcière mettre les mains sur ton mec. Et laisse-moi te le dire, c'est une sorcière. Je l'ai entendue rabaisser le coiffeur et le maquilleur, ce qui est juste la chose la plus stupide qu'une personne puisse faire alors que ce sont eux qui contrôlent de quoi tu as l'air. Et ... " elle stoppa, me toisant prudemment.

"Quoi?"

"Elle parlait à son manager, cette nana avec la moche permanente, elle lui disait de faire des réservations pour le dîner, pour Edward et elle au Callaway Country Club."

Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort mais je secouais la tête. "Il ne lui a même pas encore parlé. Elle présume vraiment qu'il va accepter tout ce qu'elle veut?"

Alice sourit. "Oui. C'est une garce égocentrique. Son agent a essayé de la dissuader mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre. "Il veut que je reste," entonna-t-elle avec un accent russe ridicule. "Il a eu des mois pour surmonter sa petite crise. J'être gracieuse et permettre lui une autre chance." Beurk. 'Je voulais mettre mon poing dans sa bouche stupide mais ça gâcherait ma vue."

Je ris. "Toi et ta vue. Je paierai pour voir ton poing dans sa bouche."

Elle sourit. "Ce serait plus chaud si c'était toi qui le faisait. Edward adorerait. Tu es plus grande. Je devrai monter sur quelque chose si elle est debout. Peut-être qu'il y a une chaise de réalisateur là-bas..."

Elle piquerait ladite chaise à Laurent. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as convaincu de changer tout le scénario. "

Alice haussa les épaules. "Il a vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Il veut ça sur le film et il sait très bien qu'Edward ne regardera pas Tanya comme ça, et elle ne va certainement pas détourner le regard d'elle-même pour le regarder comme s'il était tout ce qu'elle voyait, comme toi tu le fais. Sérieusement, Bella, c'est chaud comme l'enfer juste de vous voir vous regarder tous les deux. Je vais devoir sortir Gaston puisque ton petit-ami a éclaté Jasper." Gaston était le sex-toy préféré d'Alice et je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'action dernièrement. Je ris. "Viens, allons finir te préparer!"

Après avoir enduré une vingtaine de minutes de torture avec la coiffure et le maquillage, je fus jugée apte pour m'asseoir à une table et attendre qu'Edward me remarque. En sortant de là mes yeux atterrirent immédiatement sur Edward, dont la chemise avait été ouverte et mon Dieu, il y avait son torse. J'avalais ma bave afin de ne pas ruiner mon rouge à lèvres et je commençai à m'avancer vers lui.

"Eddie, cherrriiii," entonna un ronronnement sexy, me coupant dans mon élan. Elle était là, Tanya Volkov, absolument magnifique dans une robe de soie noire qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward. Il resta immobile pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner et de retirer ses mains de sur son corps.

"Tanya, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler Eddie?" demanda-t-il les dents serrées. La glace qui s'était formée autour de mon cœur de la voir le toucher avait fondu à sa réaction. Peu importe combien je m'étais rassurée, c'était encore difficile de me convaincre qu'il ne la voulait pas mais son langage corporel disait tout.

Elle laissa échapper un rire perplexe et posa sa main sur son avant-bras… qu'il repoussa immédiatement. "Désolée, cherrriii, il fait longtemps que je t'a vu. J'ai oublié. Je n'a pas tout oublié, cependant." Elle lui fit un sourire vraiment félin, ses yeux bleus froids rivés sur son torse. Oh non, elle n'allait pas lâcher des insinuations sexuelles sur mon homme. Elle avait eu sa chance de toucher ce corps et elle l'avait perdue. C'était à moi maintenant.

Je commençai à marcher droit sur eux, avec la ferme intention de pousser la garce quand Alice saisit mon bras. " Tout doux, tigresse. Laisse-le faire puis ça sera mon tour", murmura-t-elle. Je m'arrêtai et attendis de voir ce qu'Edward allait faire.

"Je n'ai rien oublié", dit-il, la voix magnifiquement monotone. "Je n'ai pas oublié comment tu étais avec mes amis, comment tu m'as trompé et comment tu as utilisé le sexe pour revenir dans mes bonnes grâces. Ça ne marchera pas cette fois, Tanya."

Elle écarquilla comiquement les yeux et posa sa main sur son cœur. Putain qu'est-ce que c'est théâtral. "Je ne te trompe Eddie! L'histoire avec John était juste une rumeur méchante. La presse voulait commencer drame. Personne mieux que toi, cherrriii. "Je la détestais et son stupide accent russe et la façon dont elle disait "chéri". Je voulais arracher ses boucles blondes et lui donner un coup de poing dans sa bouche boudeuse.

"Ayons le dîner ce soir. Nous parlons et mettre les choses à plat et récupérer ce que nous avons été. Nous bien ensemble. Tu te souviens, Edward? " Eh bien, finalement elle dit son prénom comme il faut.

"Désolé, j'ai des projets avec ma petite-amie."

Je restai bouche bée au mot petite-amie. Parlait-il de moi? Il devait, non? Etais-je sa petite-amie? Eh bien, je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, bientôt, donc je suppose que je l'étais, peut-être. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais j'étais plus que prête et disposée à être sa copine. Quoi que probablement il disait cela juste pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ce qui était aussi une bonne chose. Alors c'était OK s'il lui mentait sur le fait que je sois sa copine. Je pourrais faire semblant pendant un certain temps.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es de retour avec dame actrice terrible? Tu lui donnes deuxième chance mais pas moi? " Elle fit une jolie moue et c'était facile de voir pourquoi les hommes partout dans le monde fantasmaient sur elle et pourquoi Edward était sorti avec elle…

"Non, elle n'est pas actrice. Eh bien, pas tout le temps." Il sourit et regarda par-dessus elle, vers moi, comme s'il avait su que j'étais là tout le temps. Et il le savait probablement. Tanya me regarda mais ne me prit en considération, pensant évidemment qu'Edward ne parlait pas de moi. Ce n'était pas grave, on n'avait pas besoin de drame.

"Certes, la petite-amie ne dérangerait pas que tu sors avec vieille amie pour le soir, Eddie. Nous parlons du bon vieux temps. Rappelle-toi le week-end à New York?" ronronna-t-elle et je voulais la poignarder dans la gorge. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de parler ainsi si elle n'avait plus de cordes vocales, putain. Et sa petite-amie certainement ne voudrait pas qu'il sorte avec son ex, même si elle était seulement une fausse petite-amie.

"Non, je ne me rappelle pas," répondit-il, l'air ennuyé, ne la regardant même pas.

"A moi!" me dit Alice, me serrant la main et marchant vers le magnifique couple. "Tanya! C'est si bon de vous rencontrer! Je suis Alice Brandon, l'assistante du réalisateur." Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son nouveau titre." Nous avons fait quelques changements pour la pub et je voudrais en discuter avec vous..."

"Des changements? Quels changements?" Tanya était au moins une tête plus grande qu'Alice et elle la regarda comme si elle était une mouche prête à être écrasée. Alice lui sourit comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle avait une russe énervée qui la toisait de haut.

"L'idée originale était démodée et cliché, faite une centaine de fois avant. Nous allons vers quelque chose d'un peu plus frais, un peu plus nouveau, nous allons jouer sur votre statut de couple qui a rompu."

C'était la dernière chose que Tanya voulait entendre. "Ce que tu veux dire?" siffla-t-elle, ses yeux foudroyant Alice qui continuait, l'air complètement inconsciente.

"Vous et Edward c'est fini, tout le monde le sait." Je pensais que j'allais éclater en me retenant de rire. Edward n'avait pas autant de succès. Il rit bruyamment et essaya de transformer son rire en toux.

"Temporairement," lui dit Tanya fièrement, tendant la main vers Edward qui recula. Tout ce travail de jambes au football payait vraiment. Je me demandais comment il serait sur la piste de danse.

"S'il vous plaît, Tanya, un retour en arrière aurait l'air bien triste. Vous êtes célibataire, vous êtes sexy et jolie. Tout homme a besoin de vous et nous avons besoin de les laisser rêver qu'ils peuvent vous avoir. Nous ne voulons pas un couple heureux, nous voulons un couple dont nous pouvons convoiter l'un des membres. Ne voulez-vous pas que tous les hommes qui vont voir la pub vous désirent et pensent qu'Edward est un imbécile de vous laisser partir?"

Tanya se pavana à ces derniers mots et hocha la tête. "Oui, il serait idiot de me laisser aller."

Garce, il l'a déjà fait. Alice hocha la tête avec insistance. "Ceci est juste beaucoup plus excitant. Alors, vous vous disputez pendant le dîner et dans sa pub, vous le quittez. Dans la vôtre, c'est lui qui le fait. Cet homme magnifique…" Alice fait un geste vers la poupée Ken," sera là pour partir immédiatement avec vous. 'Perfect Ten femme n'est jamais rejetée pour longtemps, elle part vers quelque chose de plus grand et de meilleur'. "Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un de mieux qu'Edward mais Tanya buvait les paroles qu'Alice avec intérêt.

"Oui, je l'aime. Bien et lui? Avec qui il part?"

"Elle." Alice me pointa du doigt et Tanya me regarda et sourit, jugeant clairement que j'étais un remplacement bien pâle. Elle avait probablement raison.

"D'accord, mais je pense que mieux s'il supplie, pleurant pardon." Elle aimerait cela, cafard futile qu'elle était.

"Les femmes aimeront," dit Alice, complètement affable. "Mais nous essayons de vendre son eau de toilette pour hommes et ils vont penser que c'est un pleurnichard. Ça ne va pas vraiment avec l'image sexy que nous avons besoin de montrer."

Tanya fronça les sourcils pendant une minute, me regardant, puis hocha la tête. "D'accord, je fais. Elle pas aussi jolie que moi, personne ne pense qu'il partir avec elle."

Edward grogna mais Alice le fit taire d'un regard. "Eh bien, personne n'est aussi jolie que vous, Tanya. C'est juste une façon de montrer que vous avancez, vous montrant tous les deux partant vers des avenirs encore plus brillants."

Tanya regarda Edward. "Il devrait être à moi mais il est fou qui pense faire mieux. Il rampera revenir un jour." Je vous en prie, ne savait-elle rien sur cet homme? Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant combien de temps? Même moi, je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais cela et je ne le connaissais que depuis deux semaines.

"Peut-être," dit Alice, roulant des yeux vers moi alors que Tanya regardait toujours Edward comme s'il était un dessert interdit. "Comme ça nous aurons des idées pour la prochaine pub. Je vais travailler dessus…" Comme j'aime qu'Alice agisse comme si elle sera là pour chaque future campagne publicitaire.

"Allons faire."

Laurent prit son siège, après avoir vu qu'Alice avait une chaise à côté de lui. Bien sûr. J'attendis patiemment à la table tandis qu'il filmait Edward dans sa chambre, sa chemise ouverte pendant qu'il vaporisait l'eau de toilette puis il soupira, boutonnant sa chemise et prenant sa veste. Il conduisit Tanya au restaurant, sa main sur son dos nu. Ils ressemblaient au couple parfait alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer dans son siège et s'assit en face d'elle.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et nous aurions pu être tous seuls sur ce plateau vu la façon dont il me regardait. Je sentis ma culotte devenir humide encore et croisai mes jambes sous la table quand Tanya se retourna et me regarda puis cria quelque chose à Edward en russe, sûrement des insultes et quitta la table. Les yeux d'Edward restèrent sur les miens quand il se leva et marcha dans ce restaurant factice.

Il tendit la main vers moi et je glissai automatiquement ma main dans la sienne. Il me tira de ma chaise, m'embrassa et je me blottis contre lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous embrassâmes mais probablement qu'ils devraient couper pas mal au montage parce que j'oubliais tout, les caméras et les gens et même Alice. Finalement, nous nous séparâmes et sortîmes du restaurant comme nous étions censés le faire.

Tanya était là en attente lorsque les caméras s'arrêtèrent. "Toi! Toi avec elle? Elle sur moi? Es-tu aveugle?"

Edward garda son bras autour de ma taille et me serra plus près de lui. "Oui, je suis avec elle et ma vision est de 20/20. Voilà Bella, ma petite-amie. Bella, c'est Tanya. "

"Je dirais que c'est agréable de vous rencontrer mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir car cela serait insulter notre intelligence." Je ne lui tendis pas la main.

Elle tapa du pied comme un enfant qui pique une colère. "Comment... comment sors avec elle ? Au lieu de moi? Je suis moi et elle est rien!"

"Ne t'avise pas d'appeler ma copine rien", l'avertit-il en colère. Ça paraissait de plus en plus comme si j'étais une vraie petite-amie et pas une excuse commode. "Elle est tout ce que je voulais, chez une femme, Tanya. C'est toi qui es imparfaite. Il n'y a rien de profond en toi."

"Je vais à la presse et je leur dis comment tu sors avec une fille pathétique pour m'oublier. Tout le monde se moque de toi. "

Edward rit, longuement et fortement et je me battis pour ne pas lui donner un coup de poing. "Fais-le, Tanya. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis à propos de moi mais si tu traites ma petit-amie de pathétique encore une fois, j'irai expliquer à la presse pourquoi je t'ai larguée. John Hudson m'a appelé pour me présenter des excuses après que tu l'aies largué. Le savais-tu? Je pense qu'avec une bonne incitation qu'il racontera tout. Tu n'as pas été très gentille quand tu as rompu avec lui. Le Karma est une salope, Tanya, et toi aussi. Fais la chose la plus intelligente que tu puisses et laisse tomber."

Elle nous jeta un regard noir, se retourna sur ses talons, criant pour le maquillage de nouveau.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me sourit nerveusement. "Désolé pour ça."

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je pourrais dire, je suppose. Des questions que je pourrais, et peut-être que je devrais poser. Mais j'avais une seule en tête. "Petite-amie?"

Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "J'espère, si tu veux l'être."

Je souris et jetai mes bras autour de lui. "Petite-amie." Je suis la copine d'Edward Cullen. La vie était un putain de conte de fées. Qui le savait?

.

* confiseries au beurre de cacahuète

* * *

 _ **Pensez-vous qu'ils en aient terminé avec Tanya ?**_

 _ **La prochaine fois, nous irons au barbecue chez Emmett.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire**_


	10. Réunion d'équipe

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 10**

 **\- Réunion d'équipe -**

Que porter pour un barbecue chez l'infâme Emmett McCarty? Sans parler de sa fiancée, qu'on m'a décrite comme "effrayante" et "bonne avec les voitures." Quel genre de description merdique c'était ça? J'imaginais une très grande femme en salopette avec des taches de graisse. J'aurais dû demander à Jasper. Dieu sait qu'il m'aurait probablement tout dit, grande bouche qu'il était.

Et bien sûr, la question n'était pas vraiment quoi porter pour rencontrer les amis d'Edward. C'était QUOI porter... après. Quand nous serions seuls. **Enfin.** Enfin je verrai ce corps magnifique dans toute sa gloire et sentirai ces longs doigts forts, doués se déplacer sur mon corps. La lingerie... et bien je ne possédais pas beaucoup de ce qu'Alice appellerait de la "lingerie sexy" et ça la contrariait beaucoup. Je me dis que je devrais en acheter, maintenant que j'avais un petit ami.

Petit-ami. Edward Cullen était mon petit-ami. Je pensais que c'était peut-être un rêve mais Alice m'avait assuré que non. J'avais eu un chèque de dix mille dollars pour ma participation à cette pub qui serait diffusée vers Noël. Ce qui signifiait que rapidement je devrais dire aux gens qu'Edward Cullen était mon petit-ami. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien que Charlie puisse avoir des problèmes avec le fait que je sorte avec "l'ennemi." Edward avait lancé 328 yards et fait 3 touchdown contre son équipe bien-aimée.

Je frémis en imaginant comment Jessica et Lauren réagiraient si elles savaient que M. Panera n'était nul autre qu'Edward Cullen. Et j'espérai que Buddy n'aurait pas de problème avec cela mais pourquoi devrait-il y en avoir… je ne pouvais pas le dire. Ce n'était pas un conflit d'intérêt puisque je couvrais le football lycéen. Mais je savais qu'il connaissait Edward et il était mon ami et c'était juste un peu bizarre.

"Chérie, je suis arrivée!" dit Alice en entrant bruyamment, comme elle le faisait toujours. Nous irions chez les gars ensemble et ensuite Edward nous conduirait chez Emmett. Alice passerait la nuit chez Jasper et bien sûr je resterai avec Edward, pas qu'elle le sache. Normalement, je lui disais tout mais cela était trop important et en quelque sorte plus intime que toute autre expérience sexuelle que j'avais eue.

Je pris ma jupe en lin noir et mon débardeur rouge et sortis du dressing pour trouver Alice debout près du lit. Elle portait une jupe kaki et un chemisier bleu, c'était élégant et décontracté et c'était le look dont je rêvais, même si elle avait réussi mieux que moi, comme toujours. Elle écarquilla les yeux et je me demandais si j'avais mal choisi.

"Tu vas coucher avec Edward ce soir!" cria-t-elle, faisant une sorte de danse ridicule dans ma chambre, la combinaison d'une célébration de touchdown et de disco. Il faudrait que je voie si Edward pourrait la brancher avec Chad Ochocinco*, il pourrait probablement mieux coordonner ses mouvements. Bien sûr, cela pouvait attendre.

"Qu'est-ce... d'où tu tiens cette idée?" m'étouffai-je, ressemblant probablement à un cerf pris dans les phares quand son regard me transperça. Elle savait. Comment par l'enfer savait-elle?

"Lingerie sexy!" me dit-elle triomphalement quand j'essayais de me cacher derrière la jupe et le débardeur mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était d'essayer de mentir.

"Je dois faire la lessive." Elle renifla et j'essayai de nouveau. "Ce n'est pas parce que je porte de la lingerie que ça signifie que je vais la lui montrer." Ça c'était raisonnable. Certaines femmes ne portent-elles pas des sous-vêtements qui les font se sentir puissante ou un fichu truc comme ça? Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais essayer. Puissante petite culotte. Cela ressemblait un peu à un super-héros bizarre qui vole de la lingerie... et qui disparait dans la nuit. Mon Dieu, je suis folle! Edward et la promesse de sexe avaient grillé mon cerveau.

"Bella Swan, tu ne sais pas mentir. Et même si tu savais, ton petit sac de voyage près de la porte d'entrée m'aurait tout dit." Merde, je voulais le mettre dans le coffre avant qu'elle soit là. Planifier le sexe avait de bons côtés et l'un d'eux était d'apporter des vêtements pour me changer et une brosse à dents de sorte que je ne ferai pas la marche de la honte le matin. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte d'avoir couché avec Edward Cullen. Je voulais juste que cela reste entre nous et maintenant ce n'était plus le cas.

"Alice tu ne peux rien dire! Pas à Edward et surtout pas à Jasper. Je suis sûre qu'Edward lui dira mais nous voulons que cela reste entre nous."

Elle fit une moue adorable avec sa lèvre inférieure et elle me regarda avec les yeux plein de larmes. "Tu sais, je peux garder un secret." Je plissai les yeux en enfilant mon haut et la jupe sur ma lingerie rouge en dentelle qui m'avait trahie. Elle souffla et leva les mains d'irritation. "Je peux! Quand c'est important, je peux. Et c'est important! Comment pouvais-tu ne pas me le dire?"

Elle avait raison, je soupirai m'asseyant sur le lit. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je posai ma tête sur la sienne. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas. C'est juste que... ça semble si important et je ne veux pas me mettre plus de pression. Je sais que cela semble idiot mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si nous avions voulu repousser les choses et maintenant ça devient plus important que ça devrait."

Alice rit doucement. "Joliment dit! Bien sûr, que ce n'est pas plus important que ça devrait être ... eh bien, espérons que cette chose particulière l'est, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire! Vous êtes tous les deux fous l'un de l'autre. C'est normal d'être nerveuse. Mais rappelle-toi, il est fou de toi aussi. Tout sera parfait."

Je soupirai. "Facile à dire pour toi. Tu es tombée dans le lit avec Jasper tout de suite. Je souhaiterai que nous l'ayons fait aussi."

Alice gifla mon genou et secoua la tête. "Non, tu ne le souhaites pas. Ce n'est pas ton genre et tu aurais paniqué, peu importe à quel point le sexe serait génial, tu ne l'aurais probablement plus jamais revu. Tu aurais conclu qu'il voulait juste du sexe et tu aurais tout fait pour l'éviter. Tu es une idiote pour ce genre de chose, ma chérie."

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais elle avait raison, ça ressemblait exactement à quelque chose que je pourrai faire. "C'était il y longtemps, Alice. Que faire si j'ai tout oublié? Si je me casse la pipe?"

Elle rit, longuement. Comme d'habitude, son rire déclencha le mien même si je voulais rester fâchée. "Tout d'abord, les gars aiment qu'on leur fasse une pipe. Les pipes sont un must! Quant au reste, c'est comme le vélo. Monter une bite ... on n'oublie jamais!" hurla-t-elle et nous étions tous les deux en larmes quand elle leva ses jambes et pédala puis bougea ses hanches dans un mouvement de chevauchement que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir.

"Alice!"

Elle rit et essuya ses yeux. "C'est une bonne chose que mon mascara soit waterproof. Sérieusement, je t'ai vue danser, Bella. Tu n'as pas oublié comment bouger les hanches."

Oh, seigneur. Pourtant, quelque part, elle me fit me sentir un peu mieux sur cet aspect.

"Merci, Alice. Je... tu es ma meilleure amie et j'aurais dû te le dire. Désolée."

Elle sourit et me tira du lit. "Hé, ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais dit avant d'aller au lit avec Jasper. Ou David. Ou Steve ou ... "

"Ouais ça va, j'ai compris, salope."

Elle vérifia que j'étais présentable et saisit mon sac de voyage. "On n'achète pas un vêtement sans l'essayer, Bella. Personne ne m'allait bien, jusqu'à Jasper. Je pense que je vais le garder pour toujours. Je pense qu'Edward va t'aller très bien," rit-elle." Et je veux un rapport complet sur ce qu'il y avait derrière cette coquille de protection. C'est bien que je ne l'aie pas frappé pour de vrai, hein?"

Je souris et la suivis hors de la chambre. "Je t'aurais tuée."

"Je me serais tuée toute seule de te priver de cette bite. Voilà… pourquoi je dois savoir ces choses, Bella!"

"Je promets, la prochaine fois que j'aurais des relations sexuelles avec Quater Back super sexy, tu seras la première à le savoir."

Elle me poussa dans les côtes. "C'est tout ce que je demande. Finissons-en avec ce barbecue pour tu arrêtes de paniquer!"

"Pas un mot, Alice," avertis-je.

Elle sourit. "Je ne dirai rien, Bella." Quelque chose dans sa voix me dit qu'elle ne dirait pas les mots mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de me taquiner quand même. Ça allait être une soirée en enfer. Je me représentais le visage d'Edward et je souris. Quelle que soit la merde qu'on me jetterait au visage ce soir ça en vaudrait la peine car à la fin je l'aurai pour moi toute seule.

"Allons-y."

oooOOOooo

"Jasper, que peux-tu nous dire à propos de Rose mis à part sa passion pour les voitures et qu'elle est effrayante?"

Je le regardai par-dessus l'appui-tête de la Mercedes d'Edward.

Il me sourit et s'adossa à son siège. "Voilà à peu près tout ce que vous devez savoir."

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Alice qui lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac. "Est-ce que vous la haïssez ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Edward rit, naviguant dans le trafic du centre-ville. "Non, nous aimons Rose, principalement parce qu'elle nous aime. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup de gens…"

Jasper rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en désordre. "Elle détestait Tanya." Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et il me lança un sourire éclatant. "Ce qui prouve qu'elle a bon goût. Elle va vous aimer toutes les deux."

Eh bien, si elle la haïssait _elle_ , ça lui faisait gagner des points à mes yeux. Je devinai que je devrai apprendre à connaître Rose par moi-même puisque les deux abrutis n'étaient d'aucune aide. "Okay, alors dis m'en plus sur Rose et Emmett en tant que couple."

"Elle le tape," dit Jasper. Alice et moi en restâmes bouche bée et lui était secoué de rire. "Très bien, pas techniquement, puisque je ne peux même pas frapper ce salaud et lui faire mal. Mais elle aime lui donner une claque derrière la tête quand il en a besoin… ce qui est souvent."

Edward secoua la tête. "Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'Emmett ait besoin de recevoir des claques souvent, ils vont bien ensemble. Elle contrecarre son hyperactivité. Il fait ressortir son côté plus doux. Ils vont bien ensemble comme nous... euh, comme certains couples le font." Je sentis mon cœur fondre à ses mots, parce qu'il ne s'était pas repris à temps et j'aimais qu'il pense que nous allions bien ensemble.

"Comme nous!" dit Alice et Jasper l'embrassa sur la joue. Je les regardai entre les sièges et je dus admettre que c'était vrai. Alice avait réussi à trouver sa moitié et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse pour elle.

"Tellement vrai. Hé, Bella, ne devais-tu pas travailler ce soir?" demanda Jasper.

Je commençai à répondre mais Alice fut plus rapide. "Son copain la remplace ce soir."

"Son quoi?" demanda Edward, sa voix normalement douce était montée d'une octave. Je mis ma main sur sa jambe par-dessus la console.

"Mon collègue de travail. Ce n'est pas mon copain." Je lançai un regard à Alice qui me sourit innocemment et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper.

"Il voudrait l'être." Oh, mon seigneur, pourquoi doit-elle me faire cette merde maintenant?

"Il ne le veut pas."

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Edward, la voix plus normale, les mains accrochées au volant. Je serrai son genou et il me sourit du bout des lèvres.

"Son nom est Seth. Seth Clearwater. C'est juste un ami et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me remplacer quand je lui ai dit que je l'avais quelque chose ce soir."

Edward tambourina sur le volant. "Et tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'était ce quelque chose?"

"Que j'allais chez Emmett McCarty pour un barbecue? Tu plaisantes? Tout le service sport m'aurait demandé de l'inviter... Non, merci!"

Edward rit. "Je suppose que cela aurait attiré leur attention. Pourtant, tu aurais pu lui dire que tu avais des projets avec ton petit-ami." Il me regarda du coin de l'œil. Je glissai ma main jusqu'à sa jambe puis sa cuisse et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Alice rigola et Jasper se pencha en avant. "Que faites-vous là devant?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, Perez Hilton*. Retourne à tes occupations." Il souffla à mes mots mais se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, étirant ses longues jambes et mettant ses bottes de cow-boy sur la console. Je le frappai avec ma main mais il me fit un sourire paresseux.

Je choisis d'ignorer le couple de fouineurs sur la banquette arrière et me concentrai sur le magnifique mec au volant qui faisait la moue. "Si je lui avais dit que j'avais des projets avec mon petit-ami, il m'aurait demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas remettre cela jusqu'à demain ou dimanche ou quelque chose. C'est plus facile, jusqu'à ce que nous sortions ensemble ouvertement."

Il pencha la tête et me fit un regard qui me fit souhaiter être sur le chemin de son appartement plutôt que sur celui de la maison d'Emmett. Il m'enflamma de la tête aux pieds.

"Je suis prêt quand tu l'es."

"Nous, euh, nous n'en avons pas parlé. N'est-ce pas un gros truc, en quelque sorte?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que mon agent et mon attaché de presse diront quelque chose mais ça ne préoccupe pas vraiment." Il ne s'en souciait vraiment pas, je pouvais le voir. Une partie de moi voulait acheter une pleine page de publicité dans le journal mais une autre voulait tout garder juste entre nous et nos amis les plus proches pour le moment. Si cela ne marchait pas, je ne voulais pas que le monde entier le sache. Et je travaillais avec des gens qui connaissaient et qui interviewaient Edward. Il se pourrait que ça soit pénible au bureau.

"Je pense qu'ils ont réussi à nous oublier", déclara Jasper à Alice, brisant le fil de mes pensées.

"Chut, ça devenait bon," siffla-t-elle.

"Gardons ça entre nous pour l'instant, bien que les grandes gueules sur la banquette arrière n'arriveront probablement pas à se taire… de toute façon."

"Ha! Ce n'est pas de nous dont vous devriez vous inquiéter. C'est de lui!" dit Jasper avec un geste de la main et je vis Emmett devant la maison, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine massive et un grand sourire sur le visage, montrant ses fossettes profondes. Edward se gara et avant que je puisse ouvrir la portière Emmett était là, me tirant et m'enveloppant dans une étreinte de tonnerre.

"Enfin! J'ai attendu une éternité pour te rencontrer, Loïs Lane." Loïs qui?

"Lâche ma copine." Edward arriva derrière moi et me tira des griffes d'Emmett. Je pus enfin prendre une énorme bouffée d'air.

"Ok, Esquire, mouille pas ta culotte. Je dois saluer mes autres invités…" Il se tourna vers Jasper et Alice. "Hé, Bite Cassée, comment va ton machin?"

"Va te faire foutre, Emmett," grogna Jasper. Avant qu'il puisse protéger Alice, Emmett l'avait prise dans ses bras et il virevolta avec elle.

"Spielberg! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te rencontre enfin. Tu es mon héros miniature. Tu as réussi à faire fuir Staline!" Il lui fit un baiser bruyant sur la joue, tandis qu'elle braillait et se débattait.

Il la posa et elle frappa son estomac, ce qui ne servit absolument à rien. "Et là, je pensais que tu viserais plus bas. Je ne porte pas ma protection. Contrairement à la Princesse ici présente, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et il faudrait plus que cela pour rendre Hercule inefficace."

"Tu appelles ta bite _Hercule_?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il laissa échapper un rire tonitruant. "Bien sûr. N'as-tu pas trouvé un joli nom pour celle de Jasper? Bien que je suppose qu'elle ne soit pas digne d'un bon nom. Que dirais-tu de _Nouille_?"

Alice le frappa de nouveau et il se mit à rire. "Je trouverai quelque chose de beaucoup plus approprié. Et soit dit en passant, depuis hier soir c'est Bite-qui-Marche." Le rire d'Emmett était tonitruant et nous rîmes tous avec lui. C'était certainement une première réunion intéressante. Il vivait pour des moments comme celui-là.

"Je suis content qu'il ait retrouvé ses fonctions viriles, Scorsese. Il a fait sa garce pleurnicheuse toute la semaine."

Je ris. "Elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux…"

Alice plissa les yeux puis sourit. Elle se tourna vers Emmett et posa sa main sur son bras. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as que des hot-dogs à cuire sur le gril. Bella espère avoir une grosse saucisse ce soir." Edward commença à tousser et je sais que je virai au rouge, mon visage devint tout chaud. Emmett - parce que ma vie est merdique - comprit l'insinuation et commença à rire comme un dingue, avec Jasper et Alice.

Il jeta un gros bras lourd autour de mes épaules et commença à me conduire à l'intérieur de la jolie maison en briques. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, Hannah Storm mais je crains qu'Hercule ne soit pas au menu. Rose serait furieuse et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me jette une autre clé à molette à la tête."

"Est-ce qu'elle fait ça souvent?" Aurais-je dû porter une cotte de mailles pour venir dîner ici?

"Seulement quand je l'embête pendant qu'elle travaille sur les voitures. Donc, environ une fois par semaine," me dit-il gaiement. "Rosie, ils sont là!" cria-t-il.

"Seigneur, idiot, pas besoin d'hurler. J'avais entendu." Une blonde absolument magnifique sortit de la cuisine, essuyant ses mains sur son t-shirt blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle, bleu violet et son visage devrait orner toutes les couvertures des magazines au lieu d'être enduit d'huile de moteur, comme maintenant. Au moins j'avais raison pour la graisse. Le reste… j'avais tout faux.

Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta face à moi, ses yeux se déplaçant le long de mon corps. Je me sentais comme si c'était un gars qui m'examinait au lieu d'une belle femme. Peut-être qu'elle était bisexuelle. Je remarquai qu'Emmett s'éloignait et je résistai à peine à l'envie de mettre mes bras autour de sa grande taille et de le supplier de me protéger.

"Alors, tu es la bonne?"

La bonne? Bonne pour quoi? "Euh, je pense que oui. Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par bonne."

"La remplaçante de la sorcière avec laquelle il sortait avant…"

J'entendis Alice souffler derrière moi mais je la fis taire d'un coup d'œil avant de me tourner vers Rose. "Je ne suis la remplaçante de personne. Certainement pas d'une bimbo insipide qui pense que le monde entier tourne autour d'elle. Je suis Bella Swan et je suis la copine d'Edward, qui l'apprécie plus que juste un accessoire. Cela te convient-il?"

Un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Rose, la faisant paraître moins comme Tanya la Reine de Glace et plus comme une personne réelle. "Ça me convient." Je vis Emmett se détendre visiblement et Edward commença à sourire. Apparemment, j'avais passé une sorte de test.

Rose se tourna vers Alice. "J'ai entendu dire que tu as foutu en l'air le plan de cette garce pour la pub."

Alice hocha fièrement la tête. "Je l'ai fait."

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Rose. "Tu me conviens aussi. En fait, je vous aime déjà. Si seulement j'avais pu être là pour voir cette garce goûter à sa propre médecine! Racontez-moi tout!" Elle enroula ses bras autour d'Alice et moi et nous conduisit vers le canapé, où une fois assises, nous lui racontâmes le tournage, pendant qu'elle riait et faisait des commentaires à propos de Tanya la garce et comment elle aurait dû lui botter les fesses quand elle en avait eu la chance.

"Sérieusement, Emmett, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui faire un œil au beurre noir? J'aurais aimé la voir être obligée d'annuler la couverture de Vogue parce que je lui avais botté les fesses."

Emmett se laissa tomber dans l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir beige à côté du canapé. "Parce que, Santé et Fitness là-bas aurait eu à supporter sa colère. Je dois m'occuper de mon garçon, Rosie." Edward perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé, leva les yeux au ciel. Je m'appuyai contre lui et il commença à jouer distraitement avec les extrémités de mes cheveux.

"Elle est partie. Devons-nous vraiment parler d'elle?" demanda-t-il, semblant irrité et faisant une adorable moue. Je voulais le mordre.

"Hé, tu es celui qui as eu le mauvais goût de sortir avec elle d'abord. Ne nous emmerde pas avec ça maintenant. Nous avons été obligés de la supporter," répondit Rose, la mine renfrognée.

"Eh bien, maintenant, nous ne devons plus le faire. Merci à Kubrick et à son acolyte, Woodward ici présent, Lénine est parti!" annonça Emmett avec fierté. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward m'ait mis au courant de l'amour d'Emmett pour les surnoms, parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Emmett se leva avec grâce, considérant sa taille et nous fit un charmant sourire, à Alice et moi.

"Mesdames, souhaitez-vous faire le tour de la maison pendant que vos hommes vont mettre leur compétences à l'épreuve du gril?" Avant que j'aie la chance de répondre, il nous attrapa par les bras et nous fit lever du canapé. Alice laissa échapper un couinement et pendant une seconde je pensais qu'il allait nous porter à travers la maison mais non il se contenta de nous tenir par la main.

C'était étrange et je devais admettre que je me sentais bien près de ce grand homme turbulent. Il était comme un frère amusant ... ou peut-être un chiot envahissant. Je ne savais pas.

"Voici la cuisine." Il fit signe vers une pièce et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Oh comme je voudrai jouer dans une grande cuisine comme ça, avec de grands plans de travail en granit bleu marine avec l'électro-ménager en acier inoxydable! Ils avaient l'une de ces grandes gazinières qui ont huit brûleurs ... c'était l'endroit idéal pour faire la cuisine pour un grand nombre de personnes. Ou un homme très grand, je suppose, au vu des muscles énormes d'Emmett. Si vous nous mettiez Alice et moi l'une à côté de l'autre, nous ne serions pas aussi larges que lui.

Il nous conduisit le long du couloir et nous montra une très belle salle de bains dans les tons vert doux, le bureau, les chambres d'amis avant de s'arrêter à la fin du couloir. "Et," dit-il, avec une pose de pin-up, "c'est ici que se passe la magie." Il poussa une belle porte en bois et nous arrivâmes dans leur chambre à coucher. Alice et moi rîmes en voyant le grand lit, le mobilier en chêne et le luxueux tapis bleu foncé.

"Merci de partager, Houdini. Je ne pense pas que nous allons expérimenter ta magie," lui dis-je sèchement.

Emmett éclata de rire et nous tira sur le lit. "Mais vous devez voir quelque chose…"

"Pas dans ton lit!" lui dit Alice, luttant vainement contre lui.

Emmett roula ses yeux bleus lumineux et nous fit un doux sourire, montrant à nouveau ses fossettes. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hercule appartient à Rose. Ce que je voulais vous montrer est au plafond." Il fit signe au-dessus du lit et Alice et moi suivîmes son doigt. Et là, nous nous écroulâmes toutes les deux en nous roulant de rire sur le lit. Emmett tomba à côté de nous, secouant le lit avec son rire tonitruant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda Edward de la porte, l'air renfrogné, nous voyant tous les trois sur le lit d'Emmett. Jasper derrière lui, avait l'air un peu ahuri. Aucun de nous ne pouvait répondre parce que nous étions trop occupés à rire mais je réussis à pointer vers le plafond.

Edward leva les yeux et eut un choc. "Seigneur, Emmett. Tu es fou!"

Jasper le poussa d'un coup de coude, leva les yeux et commença à glousser. "Classique! Combien de temps as-tu passé là-dessus?"

"Des heures", souffla Emmett, le visage presque violet. Je commençai à taper dans son dos du mieux que je pouvais vu ma position sur le lit.

Rose entra et secoua la tête. "J'ai vu cette chose s'agrandir toute la semaine. Chaque soir il a passé des heures à découper des images de magazines, à monter pour les coller au plafond, au-dessus de notre lit. Tu es un beau mec, Edward… mais j'ai du mal à regarder des centaines de photos de toi chaque soir quand je suis au lit. Ça fait peur."

Je pensais que c'était impressionnant et voyeur en même temps. Il y avait des tonnes de photos d'Edward au-dessus du lit, certaines de ses années universitaires. Il était si jeune mais tout aussi magnifique. Tous ces Edwards me regardaient alors que le vrai me tira en position assise alors que je continuais à lutter pour respirer.

Emmett et Alice réussirent finalement à se calmer. "Ben tu vois, tous ces magazines que je lisais ont servi à quelque chose", dit-il à Edward, qui tentait en vain de garder un visage sévère. Je voyais ses lèvres se contracter et je le touchai pour les forcer dans un sourire qui avait envie de se montrer.

Il céda enfin et nous rejoignit dans le rire. "C'est de loin la chose la plus merdique que tu as faite. Mais je suis sûr que Rose apprécie de me voir pendant que tu lui fais l'amour." Emmett se précipita vers Edward, qui l'évita et pour finir Rose lui donna une claque sur la tête. Je recommençai à rire en voyant son expression déroutée.

"Hey, GQ, ta femme es venue dans mon lit avant d'aller dans le tien!. Cela en dit beaucoup sur ton manque de talent. Crois-moi, Rosie n'a pas besoin d'un remplaçant."

"Il est très talentueux," lâchai-je, devenant toute rouge quand ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine, profitant du grondement du rire qui le secouait.

"Ça, c'est bien vrai, chérie," chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille et je pris conscience de comment nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et combien c'était bon d'être dans ses bras. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait sortir et nous laisser profiter de ce lit confortable.

"Oh non, les tourtereaux, vous devrez attendre pour être dans votre propre lit," tonna Emmett, en sautant du lit et en nous poussant vers la porte. "Je te donnerai mon collage quand j'aurais fini," m'informa-t-il.

"Fini? Que veux-tu encore y ajouter? Ne me dis pas que tu vas le laisser ici?" Edward boxa le bras d'Emmett.

"Hé, tu dis toujours que je te veux. De cette façon, je t'ai toi et ma Rosie. Je gagne sur les deux fronts." Il me regarda et je recommençai à rire. Je savais que rencontrer Emmett serait amusant, mais là, c'était au-delà de toutes mes attentes.

"Ecoute, David Copperfield, c'est mon mec. Profite des photos autant que tu veux mais touche pas." Emmett ébouriffa mes cheveux et se précipita dans la cuisine, sortit la bière du frigo et l'offrit à tout le monde. J'en pris une, reconnaissante de pouvoir boire quelque chose après tout ce rire.

Nous sortîmes tous sur la terrasse où le grand feu de bois commençait à fumer "prenez un siège", dit Emmett de la cuisine, sortant des tonnes de viande du réfrigérateur. Je me suis presque demandé qui allait manger tout ça mais j'eus le sentiment qu'Emmett tout seul aurait pu le faire.

Edward se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue, écarta les jambes et me fit signe de m'assoir avec lui. Je me retenais de lui baver dessus, m'asseyant entres ses jambes, sentant ses cuisses musclées, pressées contre mes jambes. Oh l'enfer. Je pris une autre gorgée de bière et je vis Alice me sourire, assise avec Jasper sur un fauteuil de jardin. Elle savait, bien sûr, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, en plus du fait que j'étais à seulement quelques heures de sentir ses cuisses sans les jeans.

La nuit était tombée et l'air avait refroidi, il ne faisait pas trop chaud mais je me sentais en surchauffe en raison de la proximité d'Edward. Emmett sortit avec son plateau de viande, chargé de steaks, de poulet, de hamburgers et de hot-dogs.

Il m'attrapa, regardant l'immense plateau, le posa et commença à remuer un hot-dog devant moi. "Juste pour toi, ma mignonne. Je te promets que cette saucisse répondra à tes besoins." Edward s'étouffa avec sa bière et Alice était secouée de rire. Je la fixai et elle articula "tu en as parlé." Voilà ce que je récolte pour m'être moquée de l'incapacité de Jasper.

Rose avait changé ses vêtements tachés d'huile et portait un short et un t-shirt et même comme ça elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui devrait se pavaner pour un défilé de mode. Elle s'assit à côté d'Alice et me sourit. "Alors, Bella, j'ai entendu que le soir où tu as rencontré Edward une bimbo lui avait donné son numéro et il l'avait pris."

"Oh, merde," gémit Edward et je tapotai son genou pour le réconforter.

"Oui, mais c'était un malentendu. Il n'avait aucune intention de l'appeler." Je me blottis contre lui, sa main gauche glissa autour de ma taille, son pouce caressant paresseusement mon bas-ventre. Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait me faire avec juste une petite caresse. Ma main serra son genou.

"Je sais. Il n'est pas stupide, même s'il le cache, parfois. Je veux te mettre en garde. Peu importe où vous irez, cela arrivera. Je suis sortie avec ces crétins plus de fois que je peux le compter et les garces ne reculent devant rien. J'ai même fait semblant d'être la petite-amie d'Edward une fois ou deux pour nous débarrasser de certaines qui faisaient de l'excès de zèle, cela ne les dissuade pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Cette fille au club, n'était même pas la pire."

"Merci, Rose." Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui me scruta prudemment. "Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je veux te garder pour moi toute seule pendant un certain temps." Le sourire éclaira son visage et je ne pus résister à l'embrasser. Je savais qu'il y aurait des femmes après lui, beaucoup de femmes et je devais apprendre comment gérer cela. Je voulais juste un peu de temps pour être plus à l'aise dans notre relation avant d'être obligée de repousser les hordes.

"Si tu as pu faire face à la Russe, tu peux gérer n'importe qui," me dit Rose. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant. "Et je battrai joyeusement une groupie ou plus. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'ai frappé personne."

"Ouais, cinq minutes," dit Emmett d'un ton sec depuis le barbecue.

Rose prit une cuillère et la jeta vers lui, l'ustensile le frappa dans le dos. "Zut, Rosie, dois-tu vraiment jeter de la merde sur moi? " Sa voix semblait triste mais il lui sourit par-dessus son épaule, le visage rayonnant d'amour. Ils étaient étranges, ces deux-là mais c'était clair qu'ils s'aimaient. Rose le regarda toute radieuse.

"Bien sûr, chéri. C'est comme ça que j'ai gagné ton cœur, après tout. Rappelle-toi juste comment nous nous sommes rencontrés." Emmett abandonna le barbecue pour l'embrasser bruyamment.

"Avez-vous trouvé la date?" demanda Jasper, ses longues jambes allongées, ses bottes de cowboy croisées au niveau des chevilles.

"Le 22 avril," lui dit Rose, avec un grand sourire, faisant tourner le diamant à son doigt gauche.

"Ouais, vous êtes invités tous les deux," les informa Emmett. "Mes deux témoins. Rosie dit que j'ai le droit d'avoir les stripteaseuses!" Il sourit, agitant sa fourchette avec enthousiasme. "Cependant, pas plus de cinq."

"N'es-tu pas censé leur demander d'être tes témoins, au lieu de le leur imposer?" demanda Alice, en levant un sourcil.

Emmett roula des yeux. "On ne peut rien demander à ces deux-là. Ils ne donnent jamais de réponses claires. Ce soir est un bon exemple. Si je leur avais demandé de venir, ils auraient trouvé une excuse parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je vous rencontre, sachant que vous deux alliez tomber amoureuses de moi et de mes charmes et après cela ils ne seraient plus rien du tout pour vous. Alors, je leur ai dit qu'ils allaient venir et quand ils ont protesté, je les ai menacés. Voilà comment cela marche avec eux."

Il se tourna vers le barbecue.

Alice sourit vers Jasper. "Je dois donc te menacer, hein?"

"Non, madame," lui dit-il. "Tu me mènes à la baguette sans aucune menace." Alice sourit et l'embrassa.

Je regardai Edward par-dessus mon épaule et levai un sourcil. Il rit et embrassa mon nez. "Tout ce que tu as à faire est de me regarder comme maintenant et je ferai tout ce que tu demandes."

"Mauviette!" dit Emmett pointant sa fourchette vers Edward. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce jour, GQ. Je ne sais si je dois être fier ou consterné."

"Considérant que tu aimes la femme qui quotidiennement te jette de la merde, je pense que tu ne devrais pas juger du tout, " lui dit Edward.

Emmett hocha la tête. "Bon point." Il commença à retourner la viande sur le gril. "Je pense que nous devrions refaire ça à nouveau, chaque semaine."

"Je ne peux pas les vendredis pendant la saison de football," lui dis-je, me sentant légèrement coupable de demander à être remplacée pour ce soir. Mais je m'amusai trop et je ne le regrattai pas.

"Lundi ou mardi. Nous avons des entrainements légers les deux premiers jours après le match?" suggéra Emmett.

"Ça me convient," lui dis-je. Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de moi et il embrassa l'arrière de ma tête.

"Ça me va aussi, à moins d'avoir un événement," dit Alice. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent avec ceux de Jasper et il lui sourit. Je souris, la voyant rayonner comme ça. Elle l'aimait vraiment.

"Ton collage au plafond ferait bien de ne plus être là la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons," lui dit Edward.

Emmett sourit. "Nous verrons comment je suis pendant le match dimanche soir. Si je suis à mon mieux, le collage reste." Rose gémit et nous rîmes. Il fallait vraiment qu'on aime ces athlètes et leurs superstitions…

"En parlant de dimanche soir..." dit Edward, ses lèvres très près de mon oreille. Je tremblai involontairement. "Veux-tu venir au match? Je peux avoir les billets pour Alice et toi."

Était-il sérieux? "Bien sûr, je serais ravie de te voir jouer, en direct et en personne." Alice rebondit sur son siège, cette idée lui plaisait aussi.

"Elles pourront s'asseoir avec moi," dit Rose. "Nous avons quatre places mais les parents et le frère d'Emmett ne peuvent pas venir. Enfin, si vous voulez?" demanda-t-elle, nous regardant timidement.

"Ce serait génial, Rose. Merci." Je y aller et voir mon copain jouer. "Je dois t'avertir… Alice ne comprend rien au football."

"Hey! J'apprends!" Sa lèvre se coinça dans une jolie moue.

"Oui, ma chérie," l'assura Jasper, embrassant sa joue.

"Je ne dis plus Rodolphe le petit renne," m'informa-t-elle.

"Je sais et ça me manque." Elle me sourit, sa bonne humeur restaurée quand Rose rit.

"On dirait que ça va être quelque chose."

"Je t'assure, ça le sera," lui dis-je et elle me sourit.

"Je ne suis jamais allée à un match avec des amis. Ça va être amusant." Et ça le serait. J'avais hâte de voir Edward sur le terrain.

"C'est prêt!" cria Emmett inutilement, mettant le plateau avec la viande sur la table. "Commencez à manger! Bella a besoin de sa saucisse." Il me fit un clin d'œil et je savais qu'il ne parlait pas de hot-dog. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne m'ait pas taquiné sans pitié, parce que je savais, d'après ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, qu'il en était capable.

Je me levai de la chaise longue et tendit la main pour aider Edward. Ses yeux étaient sur mon visage comme je léchai mes lèvres en souriant lentement. "C'est vrai, j'en ai besoin."

Il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille. "Alors dépêche-toi de manger afin que nous puissions aller à la maison et que je puisse te la donner." Je me précipitai vers mon siège prête à manger à toute vitesse. Je voulais le dessert, maintenant!

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et mit sa main sur mon genou nu et me fit un autre sourire dévastateur. "Bientôt," murmura-t-il. **Dieu merci!**

…

* Joueur de football

*Perez Hilton tient un blog sur les potins dans le show-biz

* * *

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous Rose?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de leur soirée et du collage d'Emmett?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera en EPOV et…**_

 _ **ça sera un chapitre HOT!**_

 _Zveka : J'ai eu la chance de séjourner à Phœnix en 2013 et de voir les Cardinals jouer. Je répondrai volontiers à vos questions concernant le stade, le foot américain… et le match… Sur notre site (lien sur notre profil) vous pourrez voir la photo de mon billet pour le match._


	11. Touchdown

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 11**

 **-** **Touchdown** **-**

C'était idiot d'être nerveux. A part sur un terrain de foot s'il y avait un autre endroit où j'étais confiant, c'était la chambre. La seule fois que le sexe m'avait préoccupé c'était ma première fois. Marie, ma petite amie du lycée, était ma première, j'étais un peu nerveux comme tous les garçons de dix-sept ans. Mais une fois que j'avais soulevé sa petite jupe de pom-pom girl et que j'avais commencé à toucher sa peau douce et qu'elle avait commencé à me toucher, la nervosité m'avait quitté et l'instinct avait pris dessus. Pas que je sois une bête de sexe tout de suite mais après un peu de pratique, Mary ne s'était jamais plainte.

Tout le trajet de retour, je tins la main de Bella dans la mienne essayant d'oublier les papillons qui semblaient se multiplier dans mon estomac, riant avec mes passagers aux pitreries d'Emmett. J'allais entendre parler de ce satané collage jusqu'à la fin des temps et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'une fois descendu du plafond il n'irait pas ailleurs, comme par exemple dans le vestiaire. Je ne parierai pas là-dessus…

Je soupirai une fois garé dans le parking. Bella libéra sa main et je sentis immédiatement la perte de son contact. Qu'y avait-il avec elle? Toute la soirée, j'avais dû la toucher, sur la chaise longue, son genou nu sous la table ou sur le canapé tandis qu'Emmett régalait les filles avec des histoires drôles de notre dernier stage d'entraînement.

Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture, Bella n'attendit pas que je lui ouvre la portière. Je fis le tour de la voiture et pris sa main dans la mienne à nouveau, sentant ce bourdonnement électrique à travers moi à son contact. N'y avait-il que moi qui ressentais ça ou était-ce pareil pour tout le monde? Le sentait-elle? Et si elle ne le sentait pas et moi oui? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander, elle penserait que j'étais bizarre. De nouveau. Mieux vaut ne pas en parler du tout.

"Vous voulez venir chez moi?" demanda Jasper. "C'est encore tôt. Peut-être que nous pourrions regarder un film. Aïe, Alice, merde c'est quoi ça? " Alice avait enfoncé son coude dans ses côtes, il l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un bon coup de coude.

"Peut-être qu'ils veulent être seuls," siffla-t-elle et je savais sans aucun doute que Bella lui avait parlé de notre soirée, surtout quand elle baissa sa tête. Je serrai sa main pour lui faire savoir que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je m'en doutais déjà, vu les commentaires d'Alice sur les hot-dogs. Dieu merci, Emmett ne l'avait pas trop charriée, il aurait fait peur à Bella. Il pouvait être un emmerdeur mais il ne l'aurait jamais délibérément mise mal à l'aise. Ça c'était réservé à Jasper et moi. S'il se doutait de quelque chose, comme je le soupçonnais, l'entrainement de demain allait être un enfer. Je vis Bella qui me regardait en se mordant la lèvre. Mais ça en valait la peine, vraiment.

"Oh, allez, ils y vont doucement souviens-toi? Je pensais que je pourrais aider mon copain et nous pourrions les chaperonner un peu. Bien que la tension sexuelle entre eux me rende fou. Vraiment, vous avez émis des vibrations de dingue là-bas. Je pense que ... " Alice lui enfonça le coude dans l'estomac et cette fois il eut le souffle coupé. "Ça va pas, Alice!?"

"Bite cassée, souviens-toi? J'ai été privée toute la semaine." Elle me lança un regard noir qui me fit me décaler derrière Bella. Elle n'allait pas frapper son amie et ce soir j'avais besoin de mes attributs.

Le visage de Jasper rayonna et il nous fit une révérence avec un chapeau imaginaire puis il attrapa Alice et la jeta par-dessus son épaule. "Invitation annulée. J'ai des projets. Ne fais rien que je ne ferai pas", dit-il par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'Alice rigolait de sa position renversée. Elle articula quelque chose à Bella, qui hocha la tête.

Nous les regardâmes disparaître et puis je me tournai vers elle. "Qu'a dit Alice?"

Bella prit une belle nuance de rose. "Euh… juste de l'appeler." Bien sûr. Discussion entre filles, j'aurais dû savoir. Je décidai de ne pas en dire plus, elle serait embarrassée car je ne savais pas quels détails elle avait dits à son amie sur notre soirée. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'anxiété et je ne voulais pas me préoccuper de la réaction d'Alice. Je savais que Jasper et Emmett voudraient discuter avec moi une fois qu'ils sauraient que nous avions couché ensemble. Ces deux-là étaient pires que des filles.

"Ok. Eh bien, es-tu prête à monter?" Bon sang, je ressemble plus à un adolescent qu'à un homme confiant. C'était à cause de Bella... elle me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant, j'aimais ça… mais je détestais aussi. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me sentir si peu sûr de moi et je n'aimais pas trop ce sentiment, même si c'était un peu excitant. Je me sentais comme si j'allais jouer au Super Bowl ou un truc de genre.

Elle hocha la tête et je m'aperçus que l'analogie n'était pas bonne. C'était plus comme le parachutisme, Emmett nous avait quasiment obligé à sauter l'été dernier. Dieu merci, l'entraîneur ne l'avait jamais su. Je ne serai plus en vie pour être ici avec Bella!

"Je… euh… dois prendre mon sac." Elle me regarda et je me sentis un peu mieux parce qu'il était clair qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que moi, peut-être plus. Je me dirigeai vers sa voiture avec elle et attendit alors qu'elle ouvrait le coffre pour prendre son petit sac de voyage. Bella resterait toute la nuit. Et merde, j'étais un bâtard chanceux!

J'entrelaçai nos doigts et la conduisit vers immeuble et l'ascenseur. Elle était agitée alors je la tirai à moi, l'embrassant comme un fou, ce qui semblait être une bonne chose car elle se blottit et commença à se frotter contre moi.

Chaque partie de mon corps réagissait à son toucher, je me sentais en feu et mon érection pressait contre la fermeture éclair. Jeans de merde, pourquoi n'avais-je pas mis un short? Ce serait beaucoup moins de tissu entre nous.

Je la poussai contre le mur de l'ascenseur, me collant contre elle tandis que mes lèvres la dévoraient. Elle fit de petits bruits sexy et ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, m'attirant contre elle. Je gémis voulant prendre sa jambe pour la soulever mais l'ascenseur arriva à mon étage. Je reculai, reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir tandis que Bella arrangeait sa jupe et trébuchait en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser ou peut-être me stabiliser moi-même et nous avançâmes jusqu'à ma porte. J'avais failli la prendre dans l'ascenseur… et ne vous méprenez pas, c'était l'un de mes fantasmes mais pas pour la première fois. Mais mon Dieu, une fois que j'avais les mains sur elle, je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre. Son toucher, son goût, être à l'intérieur... elle saturait complètement mes sens.

Peut-être que c'était ça la réponse. Lorsque je me laisse aller, quand je la touche, l'embrasse, je ne pense pas à ce qui va arriver, je suis parfaitement bien. Mais quand je laisse mon esprit vagabonder vers le sexe, nous imaginer ensemble, je deviens nerveux et je flippe. J'ai tendance à trop cogiter sur des trucs, comme pour le match dans les séries éliminatoires l'année dernière. Jasper était sorti, j'étais arrivé avec tant de différents scénarios que mon lancer avait été intercepté deux fois et que j'avais eu un match de merde. Au lieu de réagir sur le terrain, j'avais réagi avec ma tête. Je devais arrêter cette merde et juste me laisser aller avec Bella.

Je nous ouvris la porte d'entrée et je la suivis à l'intérieur, admirant la façon dont ses fesses bougeaient dans cette petite jupe noire qu'elle portait. Je mourais d'envie de poser mes mains sur son corps, ses longues jambes galbées et ce joli cul m'appelaient alors que je la suivais. J'allumai la lumière et mis son sac sur la table de la salle à manger. Il semblait présomptueux d'aller le poser dans ma chambre. Ou lui demander si c'était là qu'elle voulait aller tout de suite. Alors qu'elle était là où je la voulais, je pouvais me permettre d'attendre un peu, faire monter un peu la tension avant d'aller dans la chambre. Elle resterait toute la nuit après tout. Je me sentis ridiculement excité à propos de ça.

Bella se tourna vers moi, de l'incertitude sur le visage alors j'enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle, lui donnant un baiser que j'espérais réconfortant. Je ne voulais rien précipiter. Nous avions toute la nuit. Je reculai et je lui souris.

"Veux-tu boire quelque chose?"

Son front se plissa et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête "Euh, je suppose?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais je pris cela pour un oui. De plus, j'avais besoin d'un verre, quelque chose pour calmer mes nerfs et espérons les siens aussi.

Je la relâchai et partis à la cuisine chercher deux bières, je les ouvris et je la trouvai encore debout dans le couloir où je l'avais quittée. Je lui tendis la boisson et elle la prit, enroulant les deux mains autour de la bouteille, me regardant quand elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Je léchai les miennes, tandis que je regardais ses lèvres parfaites s'enrouler autour du goulot quand elle prit une grande gorgée. Je bougeai pour me réajuster sans que cela soit trop évident. Cette femme pouvait me faire bander en prenant une bière. Putain, j'étais complètement subjugué!

"Allons dans le salon? Je pourrais mettre un film?" Jésus, je ressemble à un adolescent. Quel est mon problème?

Bella hocha la tête et me suivit tandis que j'allai vers la bibliothèque pour voir quel film nous pourrions regarder. Je ne sais pas si Bella voulait voir un film d'action ou une comédie. Je n'avais pas vraiment de films romantiques ici. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Idiot.

"Qu'aimerais-tu voir?" demandai-je, lui tournant le dos et fouillant dans les vieux films comme Star Wars et la trilogie Indiana Jones. Je suis de vieille école et je n'aime pas trop les nouveaux films de Star Wars.

"Porno." Eh bien, je dois aller chercher ça dans mon armoire spéciale... Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire?

Je tournai la tête, elle était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle et ses cheveux tombant en avant sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait vers le sol comme si c'était là qu'elle trouverait toutes les réponses aux mystères de la vie. "Bella?"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle doucement, ne levant pas les yeux du sol.

Euh, comment puis-je dire cela subtilement? "As-tu dit porno?" Okay, pas trop subtil mais... elle avait bien dit qu'elle voulait regarder du porno. Je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que cette fille était incroyable mais dire à un gars qu'elle voulait regarder du porno la faisait passer à un stade supérieur.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son bras puis marmonna quelque chose de complètement inintelligible. "Quoi?"

Bella leva la tête et me regarda avec un seul œil brun, en gardant l'autre couvert. "Oui, je l'ai dit… mais je ne voulais pas dire ça."

Oh, eh bien ça n'avait aucun sens. Je la regardai et elle commença à parler à cent à l'heure… façon Bella. "Eh bien, je veux dire, je suis venue ici pour coucher avec toi mais tu me demandes de prendre un verre puis de regarder un film puis tu te penches en avant et ton cul a l'air si incroyable dans ce jeans et je pensais à ce que nous allions faire, du moins j'espère, que nous allons le faire plus tard et j'ai dit _porno_ même si je ne voulais pas le dire. Mais si tu veux regarder du porno, nous pouvons le faire, parce que ça sera sexy et tu es sexy et je ne veux voir personne d'autre que toi tout nu et… je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire tout cela. Je dois rentrer chez moi."

Elle commença à se lever du canapé et je m'extirpai enfin de ma stupeur pour me relever, aller vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Son visage était rouge vif, elle ne me regardait pas mais elle ne cherchait pas à se dérober non plus. Dieu merci. Je relevai son visage et regardai dans ses yeux terrifiés et tout à coup toute la nervosité à propos de cette nuit s'évanouit. Je voulais juste qu'elle puisse se sentir vénérée et adorée parce qu'elle devrait l'être. Bella était la plus cool et originale jeune femme que je connaisse et elle ne devrait jamais se sentir embarrassée pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Je l'embrassai, plus passionnément que dans le couloir et elle répondit immédiatement. Son corps s'appuya plus contre le mien, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, ce qui me permit de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et de rencontrer la sienne. Je me poussai contre elle, elle gémit et je fus prêt à aller droit au but de suite mais elle méritait mieux que ça.

Je reculai et elle ouvrit les yeux. Je pouvais y lire la panique alors je lui fis un autre baiser, plus chaste la poussant en arrière vers le canapé. Elle se laissa tomber dessus toute tremblante, comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Je souris, espérant que c'était mon baiser qui avait eu cet effet sur elle et pas son embarras à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Riant doucement, j'allai vers la bibliothèque, me penchant exagérément pour chercher un film à regarder. Elle gloussa, d'abord tranquillement et puis plus fort quand je secouais mon cul un peu plus pour elle quand je trouvai enfin _Piège de cristal_. Je me retournai et elle riait fort et je fus ravi qu'elle soit à l'aise de nouveau. Je mis le film puis je m'assis à côté d'elle, l'attirant dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle continuait à rire.

"Je voulais juste te donner ce que tu voulais," murmurai-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonna et son rire mourut quand je mordis son lobe. Le film commença mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. Bella était beaucoup plus fascinante. Je suçai son lobe alors que ma main gauche jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle inclina la tête et je pus me déplacer de l'oreille jusqu'à son cou, lui donnant des baisers et mordillant doucement. Elle commença à bouger sans relâche et je voyais sa main gauche serrer l'accoudoir du canapé, ses doigts devenant tout blancs.

"Ce n'est pas un porno," murmura-t-elle et je ris contre son cou.

"Non, nous allons faire notre propre porno. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse te voir nue." Elle gémit et posa sa main sur mon genou et le serra pas tout à fait gentiment. "Et, Bella?" Je fis traîner mes lèvres de sa clavicule vers son sein.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. "Quoi?"

Je levai la tête et lui fis mon plus beau sourire. "Nous pourrons regarder du porno une autre fois." Elle rit, ce qui me plaisait parce que ses seins bougeaient quand elle riait. Je sentais que mes mains commençaient à me démanger de les toucher. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, aussi. C'était comme si chaque partie de moi la voulait.

"Attends un peu!?" Elle s'arrêta de rire et plissa les yeux. "Que veux-tu dire, faire notre propre porno? Tu ne veux pas nous filmer, n'est-ce pas?" Elle termina la question avec un petit couinement et je ris si fort que je ne pouvais rien faire mis à part la serrer contre moi. Cette fille... était absolument adorable et elle était toute à moi.

"Je voulais dire notre ... euh ..." mon Dieu, elle m'obligeait à rester vigilant. Je me raclai la gorge et essayai à nouveau, voyant ses yeux bruns amusés. "Je voulais dire que tu es la seule fille que je veux voir nue. Je ne veux certainement pas nous filmer, parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te voir. Tu es ma copine et c'est moi qui vais profiter de chaque centimètre de ton corps."

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle commença à haleter. Elle se lança dans mes bras et m'embrassa, me poussant fortement contre le canapé. Ce fut sans aucun doute le meilleur tacle de ma vie. Mes mains se posèrent sur ce petit cul que j'avais envie de toucher depuis le moment où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle et je l'attirais contre moi. Elle était à moitié sur mes genoux, sa jupe remontait et je pouvais voir ses belles jambes pâles, ses cuisses se contractant contre les miennes. Oui, j'avais officiellement fini de prendre mon temps.

Je me levai du canapé, le tenant toujours et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Mes lèvres étaient encore sur les siennes alors que je partais vers ma chambre. Je fus reconnaissant de connaître mon appartement comme le fond de ma poche après avoir trébuché dans l'obscurité à de nombreuses reprises puisque je me levais avant le lever du soleil. Je n'avais pas besoin d'arrêter de l'embrasser pour me rendre dans la chambre. Je ne pense pas que physiquement je sois capable d'arrêter de l'embrasser en cet instant.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enlevai une main de ses fesses pour allumer la lumière. Je voulais voir chaque moment de notre première fois. J'avais pensé mettre des bougies et des roses mais je trouvai cela cliché et cela me m'aurait fait ressembler à une mauviette. Mais si elle voulait ça je le ferai une autre fois.

Bella semblait certainement d'accord avec ce que je faisais maintenant, parce qu'elle serrait ma taille avec ses cuisses, bougeant contre moi d'une manière qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination concernant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je m'assis sur le lit, attrapant ses fesses tandis qu'elle continuait à se frotter contre moi. Mon Dieu, ça faisait du bien.

Je déplaçai mes mains de ses fesses vers ses cuisses, savourant la sensation de sa peau nue sous mes doigts. Ses jambes étaient fortes et lisses et je relevai un peu plus sa jupe, mes doigts effleurant sa culotte. Dentelle. J'avais du mal à me contrôler car j'avais trop envie de soulever sa jupe pour voir quel genre de sous-vêtements elle portait. Bientôt.

Bella recula, ouvrant les yeux, clignant comme si elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Mon Dieu, elle n'était pas ivre, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait bu deux bières, tout au plus. "Ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien?" A contrecœur je bougeai ma main de sa cuisse vers sa pommette. Elle cligna des yeux encore une fois puis elle me regarda.

"Je suis dans ta chambre à coucher?"

Bella réussit encore une fois à me surprendre. "Ouais, est-ce un problème?" Je savais qu'elle aimait mon canapé et je voulais faire l'amour dessus avec elle dans un avenir proche mais je voulais que notre première fois soit romantique. Était-elle déçue?

Elle sourit et son visage entier s'illumina. Elle était absolument la plus belle femme au monde quand elle souriait. Elle ne me croirait jamais si je lui disais cela mais c'était tout à fait vrai. "Tu m'as portée dans ta chambre à coucher."

Allait-elle dire à voix haute tout ce que nous faisions pendant toute la soirée? Tu as touché mes fesses. Tu as embrassé mon cou. Tu as léché ma... eh bien, nous allons vers cela. "Euh, oui?" Que voulait-elle dire?

Elle se pencha en avant et prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. "Personne ne m'a jamais portée jusqu'à la chambre avant. C'est incroyablement sexy." Je sentis la tension me quitter. Je n'avais pas tout foutu en l'air.

"Eh bien, putain, chérie, j'aurais pu le faire d'une façon encore plus romantique, comme une mariée." Oh merde, j'avais dit le mot commençant par _M_. Maintenant ce n'était pas le moment de parler de mariée et de franchir le seuil, enfin ce genre de trucs. Cela devenait un peu trop pour moi. Mais je pouvais complètement l'imaginer dans une robe blanche magnifique, rayonnant de bonheur quand je la prenais dans mes bras... Merde. Dangereuses pensées, Cullen. Concentrons-nous sur quelque chose d'un peu moins effrayant pour le moment, comme découvrir ce que qu'elle porte exactement sous son chemisier et sa jupe.

Bella - bénie soit-elle - m'embrassa, ignorant complètement mon idiotie. Encore une autre raison pour laquelle elle était la femme la plus parfaite de la planète. Cela et le fait qu'elle bougeait ses hanches contre moi, se frottant contre mon érection, ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Je voulais juste la jeter sur mon lit et la prendre jusqu'à l'inconscience… Ce qui n'était pas sans attrait mais je lui avais fait une promesse : prendre mon temps et l'adorer ce soir et c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire.

Avec cela à l'esprit, je l'appuyai dans le lit. Elle garda ses jambes autour de moi et utilisa sa nouvelle position sur le lit pour arquer son dos et pousser plus contre moi. Mes yeux se révulsèrent à son contact contre mon érection. Je gémis et poussai aussi plus fort contre elle, l'enfonçant plus dans le matelas, alignant mon corps avec le sien.

J'aimais la regarder : ses magnifiques cheveux se déversant sur mon oreiller en vagues, ses yeux mi-clos, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées de mes baisers et son petit corps sexy se déplaçant impatiemment sous le mien. La place de Bella était ici, avec moi, dans mon lit. Je me demandais si je pouvais lui demander de rester le week-end puis peut-être quelques jours pendant la semaine. Et à nouveau je pensais à l'avenir. Qu'y avait-il avec cette fille pour que je pense autant à l'avenir?

Bella commença à tirer avec impatience sur mes cheveux, me rapprochant d'elle puis m'embrassant. Ses lèvres étaient insistantes sur les miennes et je l'embrassai avec passion, déplaçant mes mains de ses côtes vers ses seins, mes pouces passant lentement sur ses mamelons. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement et je sentis ma bite se contracter à ce son rauque sortant de ses lèvres. J'embrassai son cou, son épaule et je m'arrêtai en arrivant à son débardeur et je poussai doucement la bretelle. Rouge. Son soutien-gorge était rouge, en dentelle et sexy comme l'enfer. Je devais voir tout cela, je me relevai pour enlever son débardeur et je le jetai par-dessus mon épaule en la regardant.

Elle était absolument magnifique. Son corps était un fantasme. Elle avait des courbes aux bons endroits. Ses seins étaient parfaits. Sa peau était d'une belle couleur pêche, pâle, et je voulais la lécher partout. Son estomac avait un joli petit creux et je ne pus pas résister à passer mon index dessus. Elle n'était ni osseuse ni musclée mais entre les deux, comme j'aimais. Tanya n'avait que de la peau et les os et je voulais quelqu'un qui soit doux et réel. C'était Bella, haut la main!

Le soutien-gorge, que je voulais impatiemment voir, ne me déçut pas. Il couvrait à peine ses seins et il était en dentelle transparente, je pouvais voir ses mamelons à travers. Glorieux. Je voulais la goûter, je me penchai et je suçai son mamelon gauche sous la dentelle. Bella tenait ma tête contre elle et je pouvais dire par ses halètements qu'elle aimait cela. Je passai ma langue sur le tissu rugueux et je sentis son mamelon durcir.

Je posai mes mains le long de son corps poussant sa jupe plus bas. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon gémissement quand une petite culotte identique au soutien-gorge apparut et je pouvais voir qu'elle était complètement épilée sous cette dentelle rouge. Mes doigts me démangèrent une fois de plus, ils voulaient la prendre mais je devais me contrôler. Je laissai aller mes doigts le long de cette dentelle rouge, tandis que Bella se déplaçait avec impatience sous moi, poussant ses hanches contre moi, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à maintenir mon contrôle.

Elle saisit le col de ma chemise et essaya de tirer dessus mais ne réussit qu'à m'étrangler, presque. Alors je m'arrêtai de la toucher pour enlever ma chemise. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. "Quoi?"

"Tu es beau," murmura-t-elle, passant ses doigts sur mes pectoraux, puis les laissant traîner sur mes abdos.

Je sentis mes muscles se contracter et j'essayai de garder ma voix ferme quand je lui répondis. "Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça. Sauf que belle n'est pas un mot assez fort pour te décrire. Tu es magnifique." Elle rougit mais continua son exploration de ma poitrine, examinant et se léchant les lèvres. Un nombre trop embarrassant de femmes m'avait fait comprendre qu'elles me voulaient, mais personne à part Bella ne me l'avait jamais fait sentir juste avec un regard. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais tuer des dragons, voler ou faire des trucs impossibles si elle continuait à me regarder comme si j'étais le seul mec sur terre.

Je m'appuyai sur un bras, la laissant m'explorer autant qu'elle le voulait alors que je continuai à toucher son estomac sexy puis à remonter vers son soutien-gorge. Elle était plus que sexy mais je devais la voir. Dieu bénisse les soutien-gorge agrafés à l'avant! Je le saisis et l'ouvris et sainte merde, ils étaient là! Ses seins étaient encore plus fantastiques, je ne pus plus résister, je me penchai et je capturai son sein gauche dans ma bouche.

Les mains de Bella poussèrent contre ma poitrine et elle resserra son emprise sur moi quand je suçai ce mamelon rose parfait, faisant tourbillonner ma langue dessus, le mordillant occasionnellement, aimant sentir ce bout dur dans ma bouche. Ma main gauche imita ma bouche sur l'autre mamelon, passant légèrement dessus quand je léchai et pressant doucement quand j'utilisai mes dents. Bella était farouche, ruant contre moi, tandis que je jouai avec sa phénoménale poitrine.

Je léchai sa poitrine vers l'autre mamelon, parce que j'étais fermement pour l'égalité, bien sûr. Ma main se déplaça vers le bas de son ventre, touchant la dentelle entre ses jambes, la caressant doucement par-dessus sa culotte, Bella gémit bruyamment. Je souris contre sa peau, ce gémissement rivalisa avec son premier gémissement dans ma salle à manger, celui qui m'avait donné envie de la jeter sur la table et l'emmener tout de suite ici. Maintenant, elle était là, avec moi, toute à moi.

Je suçai et léchai et mordillai tout en la caressant, adorant sa façon de se blottir contre moi. Ma main passa dans sa culotte, enfin je la touchais, comme je voulais le faire depuis le moment où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était humide et chaude et je sentis ma bite se tortiller dans mon pantalon désirant être à l'intérieur d'elle. Tout à l'heure, mec. Bella haleta et mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'aimai qu'elle me tienne là. Rien n'était plus sexy qu'une femme qui vous montre ce qu'elle aime.

"Les doigts…" murmura Bella et je ris me souvenant de son commentaire à notre première rencontre.

Je reculai de sa poitrine et lui souris. "Alors, dis-moi quelque chose. Lorsque tu as dit que mes doigts étaient longs tu m'imaginais te touchant, comme maintenant? "Je continuai à toucher son clitoris et elle me fixa avec des yeux impassiblement sombres.

"Oui," répondit-elle, haletante. Je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir quand je passai mes doigts dans sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, la jetant au sol avec le reste de ses vêtements. Elle était finalement complètement nue devant moi et elle était étourdissante. Je continuai à bouger mes doigts sur elle quand elle soupira et remua sous mon contact.

"Et tu les imaginais faire cela?" demandai-je, glissant mon index profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous gémîmes tous les deux parce qu'elle était incroyablement étroite.

"Oui, mon Dieu, oui," dit-elle, poussant ses hanches vers moi. Je glissai un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et je fus frappé par sa chaleur, son humidité et son étroitesse. J'avais hâte d'être l'intérieur d'elle.

Je me penchai vers l'avant et l'embrassai une fois avant de reculer lui souriant.

"Moi aussi." Mes doigts se déplaçaient rapidement et je me baissais pour enfin la goûter. Son goût était intense, musqué et juste Bella. Sa tête se souleva de l'oreiller quand je suçais son clitoris, mordillais doucement avant de passer ma langue dessus, bougeant mes doigts en elle rapidement.

Je commençai à me relever mais ses mains tiraient sur mes cheveux pour me tenir contre elle. Mon Dieu, j'aimais cela. Je continuai à mordiller et lécher alors qu'elle se tortillait sous moi, disant mon prénom avec des jurons et autres choses inintelligibles. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, donc j'accélérai mes mouvements puis j'utilisai le truc que j'avais appris il y a longtemps pour amener une fille au septième ciel. Je soufflai fort sur son clitoris, en même temps que je recroquevillai mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et elle décolla comme une fusée.

Rien n'était aussi magnifique que Bella pendant l'orgasme. Elle tressaillit sur le lit, la tête appuyant dans l'oreiller, ses mains saisissant la couette, tandis que ses hanches se déplaçaient sauvagement contre ma main et ma bouche. Je léchais son clito pendant son orgasme, j'adorai voir l'air hébété de plaisir sur son visage. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, j'enlevai mes doigts, embrassant son clitoris une fois de plus, elle sursauta. Puis j'embrassai son ventre, son cou et finalement je capturai ses lèvres une fois de plus. Elle me répondit, quoique un peu mollement. Je me sentais comme si j'avais bien fait mon travail.

"Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demandai-je, embrassant sa mâchoire.

"Mmmm," répondit-elle et je ris mordillant son menton. "Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Je veux me marier avec tes doigts. Ou ta langue. Enfin les deux. Serai-je une bigame dans ce cas-là?" Je ne pus pas me retenir de rire.

"Eh bien, ils sont à toi, que tu fasses d'eux des organes honnêtes ou pas."

Doigts? Membres? On s'en fout, elle pouvait tous les avoir.

Elle rit, puis secoua la tête. "Je dis des conneries tout le temps et tu t'en fiches. Pourquoi?"

Je ne pourrais pas lui expliquer même si j'essayais. "J'aime les choses que tu dis." Je suis tout simplement amoureux de toi mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à l'entendre et je sais que je ne suis pas prêt à le dire. Cela attendra. Elle ne me croirait pas si je le lui disais maintenant de toute façon.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ma poitrine et elle caressa de nouveau mes abdos. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle les aimait. "Tu sais, il y a une certaine partie de mon corps qui est un peu offensée que tu ne veuilles pas l'épouser aussi. " Ma bite était dure comme un roc et voulait aussi de l'attention.

Elle sourit et glissa ses mains vers mon jeans, le déboutonnant et descendant la fermeture éclair. "Hmmm, et bien, je dois vérifier cette partie avant de me décider si je veux m'engager pour la vie." Je me rendis vaguement compte que j'aurai dû avoir une peur bleue aux propos de Bella - vouloir épouser les parties de mon corps - mais je n'avais pas peur. Bien sûr, ça pourrait être parce que ses mains avaient trouvé et commençaient à caresser ma queue. Je retirai mes chaussures et je soulevai mes hanches afin que Bella puisse enlever mes jeans et boxer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand ma bite surgit et laissa échapper un mélange de souffle et de rire qui m'offensa un peu. Ma bite n'était pas petite alors je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, par l'enfer, elle riait. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? Ce n'est pas poli de rire à propos de la bite d'un mec, tu sais? " J'essayai de garder ma voix légère mais je pouvais entendre l'irritation dans mon ton et je pouvais voir qu'elle l'entendait aussi car elle tapota ma bite comme si c'était un chien, comme pour m'apaiser.

"Je suis désolée, je ne riais à propos de ton pénis, crois-moi, c'est juste..."

"Quoi?" Je devais savoir maintenant ou j'allais dégonfler et notre soirée serait fichue… alors qu'elle était parfaite jusque là.

"C'est juste que… je me demandais comment allait-on l'appeler, Emmett a baptisé la sienne Hercule, et bien ... on doit trouver encore mieux pour la tienne. Ou, si elle est plus grande que la tienne - et je ne le pense pas - je me demandais comment Rose réussissait à marcher après…" Seigneur, comment son esprit fonctionnait-il? C'était un mystère mais je ris avec elle, parce qu'elle était trop mignonne, riant et caressant ma bite, même si elle me rendait fou en même temps.

"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose."

"J'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose," plaisanta-t-elle, caressant ma bite avec ses deux mains.

Je gémis, poussant dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises avant de la mettre sur le dos pour me positionner à son entrée.

"Dis-moi si ça fait mal." Elle hocha la tête et j'entrai lentement, éjaculant presque tout de suite tellement elle était étroite. Je savais qu'elle devait ressentir de l'inconfort mais son visage ne montra rien, elle écarta plus ses jambes pour me recevoir. Je glissai à l'intérieur, me penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle commença à bouger impatiemment sous moi et je reculai. "Quoi?"

"Baise-moi, Edward," dit-elle, et ma bite sursauta à ces mots. J'avais voulu l'entendre dire cela maintes et maintes fois. Je n'allais jamais m'en lasser… mais maintenant... non.

"Je ne vais pas te baiser, Bella. Pas ce soir. Je vais te faire l'amour." C'était le plus proche de ce que je voulais lui dire de mes sentiments, elle sourit et un flash ému réchauffa ses yeux chocolat et je jure que ses yeux me sourirent. Elle m'attira vers elle et m'embrassa à nouveau, longuement et lentement et je me déplaçai à l'intérieur d'elle de la même façon. De longs mouvements lents, dedans et dehors.

Ses hanches se déplacèrent pour rencontrer les miennes et je me sentis comme si nous étions en harmonie, comme si nous avions déjà fait l'amour un million de fois. Je savais, instinctivement, quand il fallait aller plus rapidement et elle bougea avec moi. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, des baisers doux, lents qui m'ébranlèrent jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Mon cœur était dans chaque caresse sur ses lèvres et il me sembla que le sien aussi.

Je sentis qu'elle commençait à se resserrer autour de moi et je touchai son clitoris tout en bougeant plus rapidement. Elle pulsa de plus en plus autour de moi au point que je pensai qu'elle allait m'éjecter et je poussai plus fort en elle, luttant contre la pression puis je me laissai aller, tenant ses hanches, lui donnant des baisers aussi doux que je pouvais.

Une fois que nous reprîmes nos esprits, je mis ma tête sur sa poitrine appréciant le regard de satisfaction sur son visage endormi. Je me retirai d'elle, l'enveloppant dans mes bras et caressant ses cheveux, profitant tout simplement de l'avoir à côté de moi. Finalement elle s'endormit, en dépit de la lumière dans la chambre mais je restai éveillé à la regarder pendant un bon moment. Je savais que j'aimais Bella Swan et qu'un jour je le lui dirai. Bientôt.

* * *

 _ **Bon je ne sais pas vous mais c'était chaud à traduire et corriger :p!**_

 _ **A vous maintenant! On veut savoir ce que vous en pensez!**_


	12. Transformation à 2 points

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 12**

 **\- Transformation à deux points –**

 _ **Bella**_

Trop chaud. Je rôtissais. Je détestais avoir chaud quand je dormais. Avais-je oublié de régler le thermostat hier soir? Quel était mon problème? Voyons voir, hier soir, je ... oh putain de merde… la nuit dernière… j'avais couché avec Edward Cullen. Je n'étais pas chez moi mais chez lui. Et je n'avais pas chaud à cause du thermostat! J'avais chaud parce qu'un corps, chaud et ferme, un corps de rêve était appuyé contre le mien, ses bras lâchement enveloppés autour de moi.

C'était intéressant. Je n'avais jamais pu dormir avec quelqu'un. Alice et moi avions partagé un lit pendant nos nuits d'ivresse ou lors de voyages et quand elle avait osé se rapprocher de moi, je l'avais frappée dans mon sommeil. Depuis elle refusait de dormir avec moi. Comme si c'était de ma faute si je lui avais fait un œil au beurre noir… Je rêvais de cambriolage et je devais me défendre. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais frappée volontairement.

Je n'avais jamais passé la nuit avec James quand nous sortions, pas qu'il me l'ait demandé de toute façon. Cela aurait dû m'alerter, mais non, j'étais une idiote. Probablement qu'il avait appelé une autre fille dès que j'avais franchi la porte. Abruti!

Il ne méritait pas la moindre de mes pensées après la nuit que j'avais eue. Seigneur! Edward était tout ce que je m'étais permis d'imaginer et encore mieux. Une fois n'avait pas suffi. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras mais une heure plus tard, en me réveillant, je lui avais sauté dessus à nouveau. Il ne se plaignit pas et fit de même quelques heures plus tard. Il était incroyablement beau. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait être magnifique de partout mais il l'était. Même sa queue était jolie… et saint enfer? Elle était grande. Presque à faire peur mais rien ne pouvait me dissuader de l'avoir dès qu'une opportunité émergeait. Héhé ... émergeait. Il n'avait pas de problème à ce niveau.

Quatre fois en une nuit. Quatre! Mes jambes étaient endolories mais je m'en fichais. Je le prendrai à nouveau s'il voulait. Il m'avait voulue... quatre fois. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre cela. Je jetai un œil vers lui, ne pouvant pas résister à tendre la main pour repousser les cheveux de son front. Tellement sexy. Ce visage, ces lèvres, ces pectoraux, ces abdominaux... Mon Dieu ces abdos. Je voulais les lécher. Je voulais les utiliser comme une assiette et manger tous mes repas dessus. Je les nettoierai bien, il n'aurait pas à se plaindre.

Puis il y avait ce V parfait entre ses hanches. La lettre V allait être ma lettre préférée jusqu'à la fin des temps grâce à cette région incroyablement sexy de son corps. Peut-être que je devrais changer mon prénom à Velma en son honneur. Non, Velma n'était pas bien. Veronica. Veronica Swan. Hummm ... non, ça ne marche pas mieux. V pour Victoria, Virginie, vierge ... hahaha. Pas de vierge ici! Dieu merci.

"Bella?" Oups, je l'avais réveillé. Oooh de deux façons. Hmm, allons-nous attaquer la cinquième manche? Je n'avais pas brossé mes dents et mes cheveux devaient être comme si... euh… j'avais fait des galipettes toute la nuit. Pas du tout attractifs.

Je réussis à détacher mon regard de cette poitrine divine et là, il me souriait. Je voulais lui sauter dessus à nouveau, que mon corps endolori soit damné. "Quoi?"

"Y a t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ... euh ... me touches là?"

"Parce que j'aime ça?" Prise la main dans le sac, alors pourquoi mentir? Je ne savais pas mentir, surtout pas à Edward. Lui parler était incroyablement difficile la moitié du temps. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire la merde que j'avais dite dans son salon puis sur sa bite. Seigneur! Alice allait mourir de rire quand je lui dirai.

Il rit doucement, caressant ma pommette avec son pouce. Mon Dieu, une seule caresse et chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps était en feu. Est-ce que toutes les filles qu'il avait touchées ressentaient cela? Je détestais vraiment cette pensée. Il était mon petit-ami à présent et je voulais être différente de toutes les autres!

"Eh bien, si ta main voulait se promener un peu plus bas, ça ne me dérangerait pas." Je frappai sa poitrine et il attrapa ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux verts moqueurs. "Je te donne le feu vert pour me toucher quand tu le veux, ma chérie."

"C'est très aimable à toi!" grogna-t-il avec un sourire narquois. "C'est ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière."

"Pervers!" Un pervers sexy et parfait.

"Dit la femme qui me caressait dans mon sommeil! Qu'est-ce que cela fait de toi alors?"

Merde, il marquait un point. Pourtant ... "Je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pas causé de dommages irréversibles la nuit dernière. Je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses aux urgences."

Edward rit et ses muscles bougèrent sous ma main. Très sexy! Je caressai ses abdos et son rire mourut tandis que ses mains empoignèrent le drap. Il me voulait à nouveau. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel miracle? Peu importe ce que c'était, je voulais ça à nouveau. Encore. Et encore. Ou peut-être que je le voulais lui. Peu importe, pourvu que ça marche.

"Humm, ce serait impressionnant sur le rapport des blessures… Cullen : out, pour avoir trop abusé de sa bite! Bien mieux que l'entorse de Jasper. Je deviendrai légendaire."

Tu l'es déjà mais je ne vais pas te le dire. "Eh bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour te mettre out." J'enfourchai sa taille et il prit mes seins dans ses mains. Et voilà ces doigts à nouveau! Ils étaient magiques. Je voulais les préserver dans des gants de fer afin que rien ne puisse leur arriver. Je me demandais si Alice ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose en même temps qu'elle s'occuperait de ce casque d'Iron Man pour Jasper. Humm, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un casque pour Edward aussi. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose arrive à son visage non plus. Ou son corps. Sans déconner, il lui faut une armure entière!

"Surtout ne te gêne pas!" Il me souleva et m'aligna avec sa bite avant de me guider au-dessus de lui. Putain de merde. Oublie-le… tout nu... okay, c'est un sacrilège que je ne ferai jamais mais voir ses avant-bras d'acier me soulever par la taille comme si je ne pesais rien, était peut-être la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue. Il se pencha en avant et ses abdos se contractèrent et peut-être que je me trompais…c'était ça la chose la plus sexy. Par l'enfer, il l'était, sexy, tout court! Tout en lui était sexy. Ça devrait être gênant mais comme je pouvais en profiter, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Il me sourit, s'adossa contre la tête du lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, l'image même de la nonchalance, bien que je sois actuellement au-dessus de lui avec sa bite à l'intérieur de moi. "Eh bien, chérie, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Si je me souviens bien, tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'être phénoménale au lit."

Je le dévisageai. "Veux-tu dire que tu n'es pas d'accord?" C'était insultant... peut-être pas comme quand j'avais ri de sa bite mais j'avais une bonne raison… c'était la faute d'Emmett.

Il se rassit et mit ses mains sur ma taille et frotta son nez contre le mien. Je fus hypnotisée par ces magnifiques yeux verts si près de mon visage. Merde, il était magique. "Je suis plus que d'accord, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à avoir assez de toi. Je ne veux pas aller travailler. Je ne veux pas te laisser. Je veux que tu restes ici tout le week-end."

Hum, bordel de merde. Etait-il possible de tomber encore plus pour ce mec? Ces yeux qui brûlaient dans les miens, ces mots qui sortaient de sa parfaite bouche ... Je craignais de me transformer tout simplement en gélatine parce que tout mon corps était en feu.

"Tu vas…?" Ses yeux étaient toujours dans les miens et je fus certaine que je ferai tout ce qu'il voulait quand il me regardait comme ça. Par l'enfer que voulait-il déjà?

"Je vais… quoi?" Oh mon Dieu, Je ressemble à une actrice porno. Ma voix était à bout de souffle et grinçante ... eh bien, merde, je lui avais déjà demandé du porno et il était excité, alors je suppose que tout ça est bien. Dieu merci, il a trouvé toute ma stupide merde, attachante.

"Rester." Oui. Pour toujours. Je n'ai même pas besoin de vêtements. Je porterai les tiens et j'aurai ton l'odeur sur moi tout le temps. Je vais t'épouser et avoir tes bébés et ... c'est quoi cette merde Bella? Réponds à ce mec et freine un peu. Il ne se sauvera pas maintenant mais sûr comme l'enfer qu'il le fera si tu commences à planifier des bébés avec ses yeux verts et son magnifique sourire et tes….. peu importe ils peuvent très bien être son portrait craché! Ça serait parfait.

"Bella?"

Bon sang! Concentre-toi! Le mec le plus étonnant au monde vient de te demander de rester avec lui et toi, tu es trop occupée à trouver un prénom à vos futurs enfants - Ryan Christian et Kayla Elizabeth Cullen - pour répondre à cette question toute simple. Et maintenant, tu le fais à nouveau. Idiote.

"Tu veux que je reste?"

Il rit et m'embrassa. "Oui."

Je voulais rester. Ça c'était sûr. Mais je devais voir avec Seth et bien sûr, Alice et j'allais avoir besoin de vêtements et ... merde, je verrai tout ça quand il sera parti. "J'adorerai." Il me fit un beau sourire et je sentis sa bite s'agiter à l'intérieur de moi. Oh oui, nous avons des trucs plus importants à faire et pronto! "J'ai des trucs à faire mais je peux revenir ce soir, si cela te convient."

"Ça me convient." Il m'embrassa fort cette fois, ses mains fermes sur ma taille. Je reçus le message et commençai à bouger mes hanches, le chevauchant. J'eus peur qu'il déboule dans mon utérus tellement il était grand mais je m'en fichais… si cela arrivait il n'aurait ni de Ryan ni de Kayla, ce qui serait dommage, il fallait vraiment qu'il partage ses gènes avec le monde. Par ses enfants, pas par sa bite. Elle était à moi. Désolée mesdames SuperBite est revendiquée. Haha, SuperBite était ridicule et il n'y avait rien de ridicule à propos de la bite d'Edward. Goliath? Titan? Ah j'ai déjà quelques idées...

J'adorai cette position, nos corps si proches, ses yeux m'observant attentivement tandis que ses pouces se déplaçaient sur mes mamelons, sa bouche sur ma mâchoire. C'était incroyable de voir comment il pouvait m'embrasser si courtoisement pendant que je sautillai sur sa bite comme si j'étais sur un taureau ou un truc comme ça. Il me faisait me sentir forte mais aussi fragile que le verre, tout en même temps. C'était beau et effrayant. Il pouvait me faire progresser mais il pouvait me démolir sans aucun effort s'il le voulait.

Il tenait mon cœur dans ses mains glorieuses, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas une imbécile ... Je savais déjà que j'étais tombée pour lui rapidement mais la nuit dernière, quand il m'avait emportée dans sa chambre et qu'il m'avait touchée, me faisant sentir en vie comme jamais auparavant, quand j'avais eu ses mains sur moi, je devais admettre qu'il y avait plus. Je l'aimais. Dieu merci, j'avais eu assez de maîtrise pour ne pas laisser échapper ça… avec toute la merde que j'avais déjà dite. Sans aucun doute il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou! Aucun gars ne voudrait d'une fille qui lui dirait qu'elle l'aime après seulement trois semaines. Surtout un gars comme Edward Cullen qui doit entendre cela tout le temps. Les filles lui crient qu'elles l'aiment depuis les tribunes lors de ses matches, bon sang de bonsoir!

Non, je garderai ces mots près de mon cœur jusqu'à ce que peut-être, il les dise en premier. Il tenait à moi, je voyais ça. La façon dont il me regardait, la façon dont il me touchait, je pouvais le sentir. Si j'avais de la chance, encore plus que maintenant - ce qui semblait impossible - il ressentait la même chose. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, je n'avais jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort dans ma vie et c'était vraiment effrayant. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir une telle emprise sur moi après un si court laps de temps, même pas Edward Cullen.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et je me perdis à nouveau. Ma tête devenait vide avec un seul baiser. C'est puissant. Merde, plus que puissant… mortel de la meilleure des façons. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, il me bougea un peu et tout d'un coup il toucha le bon endroit… je vis des étoiles et je jouis fort. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et je sentis qu'il venait au fond de moi et je remerciais Alice de m'avoir obligée à prendre la pilule quand je fréquentais James, même si je n'avais jamais couché avec lui sans préservatif. Edward et moi avions parlé et nos tests à tous les deux était clean, je voulais le sentir en moi sans barrière. C'était incroyable quand il était à l'intérieur de moi.

Il recula, me souriant de ce sourire irrésistible et je lui souris aussi. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux à nouveau et je les repoussai de son visage. Tellement doux. Je pourrais jouer avec ses cheveux tous les jours. Je pourrais jouer avec lui tous les jours. Espérons que je pourrai le faire.

"Comment j'étais? Penses-tu pouvoir jouer demain soir?"

Il rit, m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras pour me porter dans la salle de bain. Mon Dieu, que j'aimais cela. "Je peux jouer ce soir," chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille et je frissonnai à la promesse dans sa voix. "Et je peux jouer aujourd'hui. Et ce matin." Putain de merde, il allait me tuer. Quelle belle putain de façon de mourir…!

Il sourit, ouvrit la porte de verre et entra dans la douche, me laissant glisser sur son corps pour descendre et m'aida à me stabiliser. J'étais fâcheusement bancale sur mes pieds mais merde, j'avais chevauché une extraordinaire bite la plupart de la nuit. Ça devait tout de même laisser quelques traces. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, en plus il avait ses mains sur moi pour me garder stable.

"Putain de merde, tu as un panneau de commande dans la douche!" Sur le mur il avait un panneau, il toucha un bouton et une pluie fine sortit du pommeau de douche. "Est-ce une cascade?" Je montrai l'autre bout de la douche et Edward sourit et toucha un autre bouton et l'eau se déversa comme une chute d'eau. Je reculai et penchai ma tête en arrière dans ce flux. "C'est trop cool!"

Les murs étaient en pierre bleu marine et en dehors de la cascade et du pommeau de douche il y avait un autre truc mais j'ignorais complètement à quoi il pouvait servir. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait?"

Il rit, puis toucha un autre bouton et de la vapeur commença à nous envelopper. "Impressionnant. Puis-je déménager dans ta salle de bain?"

Edward pencha sa tête en arrière, sous le jet de la douche et rit. " Et tu n'as pas encore vu la salle de bain! Tu ne partiras jamais."

Je ris et m'assis sur le siège de douche. "Non, je ne pars pas. Je vais squatter."

Il sourit venant vers moi pour me lever du siège. "Ça me va très bien." Mon cœur sursauta. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas? Je ne voulais pas faire de plans sur la comète. Il voulait que je reste le week-end et c'était assez pour le moment. Je voulais profiter de chaque minute avec lui, au lieu de cogiter sur l'avenir.

"Permets-moi de laver tes cheveux. J'aime tes cheveux." Il aime... enfin mes cheveux. C'était un début. Je lui avais dit que je voulais épouser ses doigts et sa langue, après tout. Oh, et il va sans dire que je voulais épouser sa bite, je crois que j'avais dû dire un truc comme ça pendant la troisième manche. Il me guida sous la cascade, déplaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec l'eau. C'était le paradis. J'aime quand on joue avec mes cheveux mais quand c'est un mec magnifique qui le fait... c'est super sexy. Il me poussa hors du jet, prit le shampoing, en mit un peu dans ses mains et commença à me laver les cheveux de façon experte. Bon dieu. Le paradis sur terre!

Je décidai que je ferai mieux de discuter avec lui avant de dire quelque chose de ridicule comme lui demander de m'épouser dans sa douche. J'étais sacrément près de le faire, parce que ces doigts massant mon cuir chevelu étaient sur le point de me donner mon milliardième orgasme dans les derniers douze heures.

"Cette douche fait quoi d'autre?"

Il rit. "Eh bien, il y a la stéréo." Bien sûr. Evidemment qu'il fallait de la musique dans la douche! "Le plancher et le siège sont chauffants. Tu peux griller tes fesses dessus." Je commençai à rire avec lui.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire en Arizona?

"Non mais je l'aime les gadgets." Bien sûr. Je m'électrocuterais si j'essayais d'utiliser cette la douche toute seule. Je suppose dans ce cas que je devrai toujours la prendre avec lui… chaque fois. Ce ne serait pas un fardeau.

Il inclina ma tête sous le jet pour rincer mes cheveux et fit de même avec l'après-champoing, ses talentueux doigts passant dedans et je m'assis sur le siège, toute étourdie.

Edward eut un sourire narquois. "Quel est le problème, Bella?"

"Mains", murmurai-je. Merde, pourquoi dois-je toujours lui dire exactement ce que je pense. Ou une partie de ce que je pense?

Il plaça ces mains de chaque côté de moi sur le banc. "Quoi avec mes mains?" Je regardai ses doigts se diriger vers mes jambes, caressant mes cuisses et j'étais immédiatement prête pour lui à nouveau. Bon Dieu, j'étais devenue une sorte de démon du sexe quand il est là. Je pourrais devenir une déviante.

"Elles sont très talentueuses."

"Je suis content que tu penses cela." Il savonna ses mains et les passa sur mes jambes. Je gémis, grelottant au moment où ses mains savonnèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Puis il bougea vers mon ventre et mes seins. Je gémis plus fort lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec mes mamelons. Il ne resta assez longtemps, choisissant de nettoyer mes bras et mes épaules avant de revenir sur mon corps.

Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et me caressa légèrement entre les cuisses et je criai parce que j'étais déjà partie rien qu'avec son savonnage. Il pressa deux doigts sur mon clitoris et je vins, fort. Sans aucun doute, je venais d'avoir la douche la plus sexy qui existe.

Edward me remit sur mes pieds et me guida sous le jet de nouveau, passant sa main sur mon corps. Je tremblai à son contact. "As-tu froid?" Je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre donc je secouais la tête. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que j'étais dans un état d'orgasme continuel quand il avait ses mains sur moi? "Bella? Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Je m'obligeais à avoir un semblant de contrôle et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il me dévisageait. "Je vais bien. C'est juste que... mon Dieu, Edward. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça."

Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent de désir, et merde s'il ne bandait pas de nouveau... Bordel de merde, est-ce que tous les athlètes récupérèrent aussi vite. Je vais devoir m'entrainer pour le marathon ou un truc de ce genre.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir du sexe avec lui ce matin, pas si je voulais être capable de faire des choses réelles comme marcher, conduire et être un être humain qui fonctionne. Je n'avais aucun problème à faire l'amour avec lui tout le temps, c'est un excellent concept mais il faudrait que je revienne à la dure réalité bien assez vite.

Non, il était temps de voir si ma bouche pourrait le gérer. Je mis mes bras autour de lui, le poussant vers le siège. Il leva un sourcil mais je pris le savon et commençai à le savonner partout. Ses muscles ondulèrent sous mes mains et, bonté divine, je voulais le filmer juste pour capturer son expression quand je le touchais. Je pris mon temps sur ses abdos, parce qu'ils étaient la perfection. Un sculpteur n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Je passai mes mains sur ses mollets et ses genoux, embrassant la cicatrice que je trouvai sur son genou gauche. " Ou as-tu eu celle-là?"

"Casque sur genou quand j'avais treize ans." Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés. "Ça n'était pas aussi grave que je le craignais. Je pensais que ma carrière sportive était terminée mais c'était juste une entorse et de la peau coupée." J'embrassai la cicatrice puis continuai à savonner ses jambes, les écartant, reposant le savon.

"Je pense que je vais nettoyer cette partie d'une manière différente." Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla quand je posai mes lèvres sur le bout de sa bite. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse le prendre entièrement alors je la pris dans ma main à la base et je la bougeai en même temps que je faisais tourbillonner ma langue autour de la tête avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Il gémit puis murmura mon prénom et resserra ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je montais et descendais resserrant ma prise sur lui et il poussa vers moi.

"Bella, je vais venir." Je fredonnai contre lui, continuant à bouger, son dos s'arqua quand je suçai plus fort et il vint. Je déglutis, léchant mes lèvres avant d'embrasser son gland puis je pris le savon pour finir de le nettoyer. Même dégonflé ou mou, peu importe comment on dit, c'était encore impressionnant.

"Waouh merci!" Je ris et il me tira sur ses genoux et m'embrassa. "Désolé. C'était... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire."

"Je dirais que toute la nuit a été comme ça ... indescriptible et parfaite", murmurai-je, pas vraiment sûre de devoir le dire mais incapable de me retenir.

Il m'embrassa et me tins serrée. "Oui, cela résume bien notre temps ensemble. J'aime être avec toi comme ça, Bella. Je ne veux pas que cela se termine."

Mon cœur battit fort à nouveau. Il jetait le mot amour de temps en temps mais pas tout à fait comme je le voulais. Pourtant, c'était incroyable. "Moi non plus. Ça ne finit pas. Je serai là ce soir ".

Il sourit d'un air radieux avant de m'embrasser. "Tu me manques déjà."

"Tu me manques déjà aussi."

 **oooOOOooo**

"Alice, veux-tu rentrer avec moi? Edward est presque prêt et il voulait vais savoir si Jasper ... "

"OUI!" J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille, rigolant à son exubérance. Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de tout savoir. Le fait qu'elle s'était abstenue de m'appeler me montrait son étonnante retenue.

"Nous serons en bas dans quelques minutes." Je raccrochai alors qu'elle hurlait à Jasper de se dépêcher puis je glissai mon téléphone dans mon sac.

"Je suppose qu'elle a dit oui," murmura Edward derrière moi, m'enveloppant dans ses bras et embrassant mon cou. Bonté divine, est-ce possible de le vouloir encore une fois? Ses pouces bougèrent sur mon ventre et je savais que la réponse était oui, c'était possible. Probable même.

"Tu as entendu ça?" Pourquoi ma voix était si essoufflée? Il pinça ma mâchoire. Oh oui! Voilà pourquoi. Son odeur était incroyable, propre, savonneuse et virile. Je voulais le mordre.

"Je pense que tous les habitants de Californie l'ont entendue," répondit-il en riant puis il posa un bisou sur ma joue, avant de reculer et saisir son sac de sport.

"Elle est un peu excitée."

Edward rit et prit ma main. "Est-elle toujours 'un peu' quelque chose?"

Ha, bonne question! "Elle est juste un peu…! En tout cas à propos de nous."

"Allons faire face au peloton d'exécution, d'accord?"

"Tu penses que ça va être aussi horrible?" Alice ne va pas me torturer pour avoir des détails. Au moins, je ne le pense pas.

Il m'embrassa et me poussa par la porte. "Peut-être pas pour toi. Emmett et Jasper vont s'en donner à cœur joie! "Je me mordis la lèvre et il la tira d'entre mes dents." Je blague, Bella. Ils ne sont pas pervers. Eh bien, Jas ne l'est pas. Et Emmett t'aime bien, peut-être qu'il m'épargnera l'inquisition."

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Edward appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de Jasper. Il portait un t-shirt gris des Cardinals et un short rouge d'entraînement et il était presque aussi sexy maintenant que nu. "Nous pourrions nous entrainer ensemble de temps en temps." Par l'enfer d'où cette suggestion sortait-elle? J'utilisai rarement le tapis de course dans la salle de gym de mon immeuble et maintenant je voulais courir avec un athlète de classe mondiale? J'allais me rendre folle toute seule.

Il me fit un sourire sexy. "Ça me plairait. Beaucoup. Porteras-tu un short moulant?" Je frappai son estomac dur comme roc, il attrapa ma main et posa un baiser dessus. "Je plaisante. Je détesterai que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te voir en short moulant. Tu dois porter un pantalon de survêtement. Un pantalon de survêtement ample!"

Je secouai la tête. "Tu es fou. Comme si quelqu'un me remarquerait avec toi à mes côtés!"

Edward me poussa contre le mur de l'ascenseur et ce corps dur me fit penser à un type d'entrainement complètement différent. De nouveau. C'est officiel, je suis une obsédée sexuelle. Dieu merci, il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. "Tu oublies que j'ai vu ton corps." Oh l'enfer, cette voix. Une voix pleine de sexe. Et ses yeux étaient proches, sombres, affamés et bon sang, pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'ascenseur dès maintenant? Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et m'attira à lui. "Personne ne doit voir ce que tu caches sous ces vêtements, c'est juste pour moi." Oui, à tout ce que tu viens de dire. Juste pour toi, rien que pour toi.

"Okay," piaillai-je, il rit et m'embrassa. L'ascenseur sonna, la porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaitre Jasper et Alice qui rebondissait.

"Je ne savais pas que l'ascenseur proposait un peep-show," dit Jasper d'une voix traînante, en entrant avec Alice qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

"C'est l'un des luxes de l'immeuble," lui dit Edward, en appuyant sur le bouton de rez-de-chaussée, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Quand finalement ils se calmèrent, Alice me fit un sourire narquois. "Bonjour, Bella. Tu sembles détendue."

Plus détendue que ça et je serai une flaque de gélatine par terre. "Merci, j'ai eu une bonne séance d'entrainement."

Jasper, qui était en train de boire à sa bouteille, cracha tout puis bredouilla "Est-ce comme ça que tu appelles cela?"

"Comment veux-tu l'appeler?" demandai-je, essayant de ne pas rire. "Edward vient juste de me demander de porter un pantalon de survêtement la prochaine fois parce ce short moulant est trop révélateur."

Les yeux bleus de Jasper plissèrent et il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais un peu distrait hier soir que cela signifie que ce matin je suis un crétin. Il n'a absolument pas été question de lycra à moins que vous soyez dans les trucs pervers. Et dans ce cas je préfère ne rien savoir."

"Tu as envie de savoir," murmura Edward et Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais secoua la tête avec un sourire.

"C'est vrai. Ça serait encore plus plaisant d'en parler."

"Tu es une fille, Jazzy," lui dit Alice affectueusement, en tapant sur son cul. Elle ne semblait se soucier de rien. Là encore, ces deux-là était comme larrons en foire. Ce que l'un ne réussirait pas à nous soutirer l'autre le ferait.

L'ascenseur arriva et nous allâmes vers ma voiture. Edward m'attira pour m'embrasser, ce fut court, plein de désir avec un soupçon de promesse. "Je te verrai ce soir? Vers huit heures? Je m'occupe du dîner, si cela te convient?"

"Bien sûr. A plus tard." Il m'embrassa à nouveau, Jasper et Alice se dirent au revoir et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Les garçons nous regardèrent pendant que je reculais puis sortais du parking. Je gardais les yeux dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir Edward. Alice était étrangement calme à côté de moi.

"Quoi?"

"Rien," répondit-elle gaiement. Je jetai un regard sur elle et elle m'observait de près. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel?

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?"

"Je voulais vérifier si tu étais différente."

"Quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais perdu ma virginité ou un truc comme ça." Je ne pense pas avoir eu un air différent après avoir perdu ma virginité.

"C'est vrai mais ça fait deux ans que tu n'as pas eu de relations sexuelles, tu es donc 'ré-hymenisée'. Techniquement, tu as perdu ta virginité la nuit dernière. "

Ré-hymenisée? "Alice, cesse d'inventer des mots et des règles sexuelles."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête avec insistance. "Je ne fais pas ça! Tout le monde dit qu'un an sans sexe et hop on est vierge de nouveau."

"Alice, ça n'existe pas ce truc de _ré-hymenisée_. Crois-moi, il n'y avait pas d'hymen. Il l'aurait rompu avant que le quart soit ded... "

Oh merde, j'en avais trop dit!

Alice tapa dans ses mains et rebondit dans son siège. "Je le savais! Je savais qu'il était bien foutu! Quelle est sa taille? As-tu mesuré? "

"Seigneur Alice, voyons, je n'ai pas mesuré. Ça serait grossier? Je devrai trouver un mètre pour que ... "

"Un mètre?" s'écria-t-elle. J'étais surprise que les vitres de la Volvo n'éclatent pas…

"Veux-tu dire qu'une règle ne suffirait pas? Merde Femme, comment réussis-tu à marcher aujourd'hui?"

"J'exagère. Je ne pense pas que elle soit plus longue que la règle." Mais ce n'en était pas loin. "Là n'est pas la question."

"Je dirais qu'elle est au poil. Le poil avec un P majuscule pour pénis!"

"Tu es pire qu'un gars… je te jure."

"Seulement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment mesurer nos lolos ou la taille de nos hou-hah. S'ils le pouvaient, ils le feraient. Et si tu penses qu'ils n'utilisent pas leurs mains pour décrire la poitrine d'une femme, alors tu ne connais rien aux mecs."

"Edward ne ferait pas ça."

"Il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Jasper et Emmett t'ont vue. Si tu étais juste une fille de passage, je te garantis qu'il leur montrerait la taille de tes melons.

"Melons? Décidément tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Jasper."

Elle me fit un sourire rêveur. "N'est-il pas génial? Et laisse-moi te dire, il n'est pas de la taille d'une nouille, comme Emmett voulait te le faire croire. Mon cowboy est bien monté. Et je lui ai trouvé un petit nom hier soir. _Bronco*_."

Je ris si fort que je pensais devoir me garer sur le bas-côté de la route. Merci à la circulation merdique du centre-ville. Nous n'avancions pas vite et j'eus le temps d'essuyer mes yeux. "C'est formidable. Tu sais qu'il y a deux équipes dans la ligue : les Cowboys et les Broncos."

"Il me l'a dit mais je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais. Il se peut qu'un jour il joue pour eux. De toute façon il est mon Bronco. Chevauche, Cowboy, chevauche!" Elle fit des ridicules mouvements au-dessus de sa tête, comme si elle faisait tourner un lasso. J'allais mourir.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ai donné un petit nom," dis-je, un fois mon souffle repris.

"Hé, si Emmett a un petit nom, il en faut un pour Jasper aussi," répondit-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et hochant la tête.

Je gémis à la mention du surnom d'Emmett. "Quoi?"

Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire? Oh, la bonne blague, bien sûr que j'allais lui dire. "J'ai accidentellement parlé du surnom de la bite d'Emmett quand j'ai vu celle d'Edward pour la première fois."

"Quoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, putain de merde? Tu ne veux pas Emmett tout de même?"

Je la fixai. "Non! C'est juste qu'Edward est si grand que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander comment Rose arrivait à marcher si celle d'Emmett était plus grosse. Alors j'ai ri, il a été offensé et j'ai dû lui expliquer."

"Aucun mec n'accepterait qu'on rie en voyant sa bite pour la première fois, Bella." Elle avait l'air d'une maitresse d'école irritée qui me faisait la morale devant la classe.

"Je sais. Je lui ai expliqué. Il a rigolé. Et je suis sûre que la sienne est plus grosse que celle d'Emmett. Il ne m'a pas contredit alors il a dû probablement la voir."

"Oh oui, Jasper m'a dit qu'ils se tous vus à un moment ou à un autre. Et celle d'Edward est certainement plus grande que celle d'Emmett."

Je la foudroyai du regard. "Ton copain a comparé la taille de leurs bites? "

Elle leva les yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait mesurées. Il a juste dit qu'il pouvait le dire."

"Es-tu sûr qu'il n'est pas attiré par les mecs?"

Elle lécha ses lèvres et me fit un sourire sensuel. "Veux-tu des preuves? J'ai des histoires qui seraient ..."

"NON!"

Alice sourit triomphalement alors que je tournai dans Main Street. "Alors, as-tu trouvé un petit nom? "

"Non, pourquoi devrai-je?" Quelques surnoms avaient traversé mon esprit, je les avais rejetés mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'en cherchai un.

"Bien, parce que j'en ai un!"

"Tu ne peux pas donner un nom au pénis de mon petit-ami, Alice!"

"Pourquoi pas? C'est un nom parfait. Et il remettra Emmett à sa place. On gagne à tous les coups."

Eh merde, j'étais curieuse. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de l'entendre, n'est-ce pas? "Quoi?"

"Eh bien, c'est vraiment simple. Si le pénis d'Emmett est Hercule et celui d'Edward est plus grand ..." elle fit une pause théâtrale.

"Oui?"

"Alors celui d'Edward est Zeus!" Elle ponctua sa déclaration en lançant un bras triomphalement en l'air. " Le père d'Hercule, tout-puissant roi des dieux." Zut.

C'était parfait. Tout de même…

"Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû suivre les cours de Mythologie à l'université."

"Ces cours étaient géniaux et le professeur était sexy. Une super note, et voilà le nom pour la bite de ton copain. Merci beaucoup." Elle avait l'air si satisfaite.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier. "Si elle a un petit nom ce sera Zeus. Mais elle n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un nom, elle est juste ... parfaite. "

Alice rigola et baissa la radio. " Je veux des détails."

Je lui dis qu'il m'avait portée dans la chambre. "J'aime quand Jasper me porte," soupira-t-elle. Je lui parlais des quatre fois au cours de la nuit ainsi que de la douche. "Jasper a besoin de cette douche." Elle sortit son bloc-notes et nota tous les détails.

"Et?"

"Et quoi?"

"Non, il y a plus que ça."

De quoi parlait-elle? "Sérieusement, Alice, nous avons forniqué quatre fois, plus la douche. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu faire plus, ce n'était pas possible."

Elle secoua la tête. "Bella, que vais-je faire de toi? Je ne parle pas d'action. Je parle des émotions. Tu l'aimes."

Merde, pourquoi me connait-elle si bien? "Et alors?" Ma voix était énervée et sur défensive mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher.

Alice mit sa main sur la mienne. "Donc, c'est une grosse affaire. Tu n'étais jamais amoureuse avant." Je commençai à lui répondre mais elle serra ma main. "Non, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé James. Tu as aimé l'idée mais tu ne t'es jamais donnée pleinement. Pas comme avec Edward."

"Je n'ai rien donné à Edward." Pas que je ne veuille pas mais j'avais peur.

"Tu n'as rien dit mais quand tu le regardes, ça se voit, Bella. Je peux voir comment tu te sens à propos de lui. Vas-tu le nier? "

"Non." Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Alice, en particulier à ce sujet. "Mais c'est trop rapide et il est trop **tout** pour que cela soit réel? Que faire si je me laisse emporter par le prince des contes de fées et qu'un jour je me réveille et qu'il soit redevenu une citrouille? "

"Je pense que tu mélanges tes histoires de Disney… mais laisse-moi te dire un truc. Tu ne peux pas avoir le cœur brisé si tu ne le lui mets pas. Voilà la vérité. Tu peux aussi passer à côté du vrai bonheur si tu ne saisis pas ta chance. Et je peux te dire qu'il est amoureux de toi, autant que toi de lui." Je ricanai. Comme si c'était possible. "Arrête de douter. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la seule femme au monde, de la même manière que Jasper me regarde. Veux-tu me dire que je ne connais pas son cœur? "

Comment puis-je le savoir? Elle connaissait Jasper depuis quelques semaines de plus que moi, Edward. Mais, je voyais comment ils sont ensemble et je n'avais pas de doute sur leurs sentiments. "Bien sûr que non, Alice, mais nous ne sommes pas Jasper et toi."

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous ne ressentez pas la même chose que nous. Je ne te dis pas de lui dire, Bella. Je te connais et je sais ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne feras pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu l'admets et que tu sois franche avec lui quand le moment viendra. C'est tout."

"Je peux faire ça." Ce que je pensais, de toute façon. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, c'était effrayant et excitant en même temps. Tout comme lors du saut en parachute avec Alice. J'avais bien sauté alors et je pourrais le faire maintenant.

"Bien. Maintenant, dis m'en plus sur ces doigts!"

Je ris. "Je t'aime, Alice."

"Je t'aime aussi. Et lui aussi t'aime." Peut-être qu'il m'aime. Espérer ne me ferait pas du mal, n'est-ce pas?

…

*Nom souvent donné à des taureaux.

* * *

 _ **A vous!**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de nos deux tourtereaux? Alice?**_

 _ **Edward va avoir beaucoup à expliquer à ses copains dans le prochain chapitre**_.

 _ ****** La minute de pub ******_

 _Nous avons commencé une nouvelle traduction sur notre site :_

 ** _Le sexe entre amis embrouille tout. Bella le sait mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'Edward_**

 _ **allait pas mal compliquer les choses...**_

 _/ romance & humour - rated M_

 ** _laissez-vous tenter, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s!_**

fics(tiret)-traduction(point)com

 **A bientôt!**


	13. Conciliabule

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Conciliabule**

 _Pour information Bella et Alice ont 24 ans. Edward et Jasper 25. Rose 26 et Emmett 28._

 _ **Edward**_

C'était probablement fou mais elle me manqua dès que je la perdis du vue. Mon corps était déjà en manque, pas seulement d'être enfoui en elle. Oui, bon, ça aussi. Je voulais juste l'avoir dans mes bras. C'était effrayant et je ne savais que faire de toutes ces émotions. Etais-je devenu dépendant à cette fille? Ou était-ce tout simplement l'amour?

Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention et je jetai un regard vers Jasper qui m'examinait comme si j'avais une deuxième tête. "Quoi?"

"Je n'ai rien dit!" Ses lèvres frémirent et je savais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire à mon cul d'amoureux transi.

"Bite!"

Il éclata de rire et frappa mon épaule gauche. "Comment vas-tu? Ça fait un bout de temps que tu es hors circuit, tu as dû oublier comment faire. J'espère que tu as été à la hauteur!" A mon tour je frappai durement son épaule.

"Hé! Fais gaffe, mon pote. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois out pour le match demain. Surtout pas en sachant que ta copine sera là et que tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour protéger ton cul et ne pas paraitre comme le minable quarter back que tu es vraiment!"

Il gloussa et m'esquiva alors que j'essayais de le tacler. "Entre dans cette foutue voiture, Jasper!" Le plus tôt on commencerait l'entrainement, plus tôt ça serait terminé et je verrai Bella. Vingt heures semblait très loin.

"Je conduis", dit-il en souriant quand je gémis. Je le suivis jusqu'à son Ford pick-up noir qu'il avait depuis ses seize ans. Il pouvait se permettre d'en acheter un nouveau mais il continuait à conduire cette chose pour des raisons qui m'échappaient.

J'ouvris la portière et levai les yeux au ciel en entendant un bruit métallique. "Bon sang, Jasper, pourquoi continues- tu à conduire cette merde? "

"Ce n'est pas une merde." Il me lança un regard blessé en montant dedans et tapota le tableau de bord. "C'est un classique. C'est ma première voiture."

"C'est ta seule voiture, crétin. Je vais t'acheter une voiture si tu mets cette stupide chose à la casse."

"Chuuut, tu vas blesser sa susceptibilité," continua-t-il caressant amoureusement le tableau de bord. Je le lançai un regard furieux.

"Démarre! Monstre!"

"Monstre?" Il rit et démarra, le cliquetis du moteur résonna dans le garage. "Ce n'est pas moi qui me tenait juste là, à regarder en l'air comme si ça allait ramener ma copine."

"Je ne faisais pas exactement ça."

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait et sortit en marche arrière de sa place de parking. "Et que faisais-tu, exactement?"

Je me consumais pour elle. Pensant lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Désirant l'entendre dire quelque chose de fou et ensuite la faire rire avec moi. Juste... désireux. Mais je n'allais pas lui dire cela. "Je réfléchissais."

"Mec, tu es complètement tombé pour elle. Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre tout simplement?"

Parce que l'admettre devant lui signifiait le lui avouer à elle… bientôt. Et je le voulais mais ça me flanquait une peur bleue. "Evidemment, je tiens à elle, beaucoup. Et je voudrais… explorer…"

"Oh putain, tu parles comme Oprah ou un truc comme ça. Admets-le et c'est tout, mec."

Jasper tapa sur son volant bien-aimé, ponctuant l'irritation que j'entendis dans sa voix.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Je ne ressemble certainement pas à Oprah.

"D'accord, peut-être pas Oprah. Plutôt à ce mec, le Dr Phil, voilà à qui tu ressembles. Analyser tes foutus sentiments au lieu de juste les ressentir. As-tu oublié à qui tu parles?"

"Je pense que oui, puisque tu viens juste de me dire que tu passes ton temps à regarder Oprah et le Dr Phil. Je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami mais tu sembles être une nana que je ne connais pas."

Il grogna et tourna sur le parking de notre complexe d'entraînement. "Je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est la raison pour laquelle je le sais quand tu racontes des conneries. Et si être sûr de mes sentiments fait de moi une femme, alors je suppose que… tu peux m'acheter une robe!" dit-il en traînant sur la dernière partie et je l'imaginais dans une robe fourreau noire, ce qui me fit rire comme un dingue. Il gara la voiture puis resta assis à m'observer pendant que je hurlais de rire.

Quand finalement je me calmai, il frappa sur le volant avec ses doigts. "As-tu fini?"

Pourquoi avais-je soudainement le sentiment que ma mère allait me punir? "Oui."

"Bien." J'allais ouvrir la portière mais il actionna le verrouillage centralisé.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Jasper? On va s'entraîner ou pas?"

"Non, pas avant que tu m'aies parlé."

"Seigneur! Tu es vraiment une nana. Tu sais que je peux ouvrir cette portière et sortir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas?"

Je déverrouillai manuellement mais il referma immédiatement. "Imbécile!"

Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. "Très bien, très bien. Que veux-tu savoir? Tous les détails chauds?"

"Putain non, mec. De quoi ai-je l'air, d'un pervers?" Je lui souris et il me fixa. "Je ne suis pas un pervers."

"Dans un imperméable tu pourrais passer pour l'exhibitionniste qui traîne dans Lincoln Park."

"Si j'étais ce gars, personne ne me dénoncerait parce que tout le monde me trouverait trop séduisant. Si non, je me sauverai s'ils essayaient de me molester." Ses yeux bleus brillaient et je ris avec lui.

"C'est bien toi, Jas, l'exhibitionniste irrésistible."

"Je sais. C'est une malédiction! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça suffit. Parle-moi de toi."

Et merde si je n'arrivais pas à parler à Jas, je n'arriverai à en parler à personne. Je m'appuyai contre le siège en cuir inconfortable et je réalisai que je pourrais peut-être avoir des réponses à mes questions pendant que j'étais coincé avec lui. "Quand tu touches Alice, as-tu... mon Dieu c'est vraiment tordu comme question…"

Jasper mit sa main sur mon bras. "Vas y? Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, tu sais."

Et je le savais, j'allais le dire, peu importe que je me sente comme un idiot. "Quand tu la touches, est-ce que tu sens, je ne sais pas comment le décrire... un bourdonnement électrique, peut-être? Comme une décharge électrique, je suppose?"

Jasper inclina sa tête et ses cheveux tombèrent dans les yeux, il les repoussa impatiemment. "Je ne dirais pas un bourdonnement, pas pour moi." Super, je ne suis pas normal. Je le savais.

"C'est plus que je me sens complet quand je suis avec elle. Je sais, ça me fait ressembler à ce putain de Jerry Maguire mais c'est la vérité. Je suis meilleur quand je suis avec Alice et elle avec moi. "

Alors peut-être que je ne suis pas si bizarre après tout mais je ne pus résister et lui dis. "Donne-moi le fric. " Il frappa mon épaule à nouveau et je la frottai." Hey, c'est toi qui a parlé de ce foutu film."

"C'est toi qui t'électrocutes quand tu touches ta copine."

"Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste un bourdonnement, enfin un truc du genre."

"Tu es vraiment accro à elle?"

Oui, je suis accro à Bella Swan. "Peut-être."

Il s'adossa contre son siège et haussa les épaules. "Cela ne semble pas si mal."

"Trois semaines, Jasper! Cela fait trois semaines et je me sens comme s'il y avait un trou au fond de moi parce que je ne vais pas la voir pendant dix heures. Putain, ce n'est pas normal!"

Il grommela. "Non, c'est l'amour, abruti. Crois-tu qu'Alice ne me manque pas quand je ne suis pas avec elle?"

"Je ne sais pas, je suppose que oui." Comme si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées? Il avait l'air bien quand elle n'était pas là.

"Bien sûr, qu'elle me manque. Si ça ne dépendait que de moi nous serions attachés par la hanche sauf lorsque je suis sur le terrain et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne voudrais pas qu'elle y soit c'est parce qu'elle pourrait se blesser. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, tu apprendras à faire face jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la revoir."

"Je ne suis pas un fou parce qu'elle me manque déjà?"

"Non, tu es amoureux." Je ne dis rien et il hurla, "Haha! Tu l'admets!"

"Je n'admets rien."

"Tu ne le nies pas non plus, tu l'aurais fait si ce n'était pas vrai."

"Encore une fois, ça ne fait que trois semaines. Ça ne peut pas être le véritable amour après seulement trois semaines, si?"

"J'ai su que j'étais amoureux d'Alice après avoir passé cinq minutes avec elle. Et je suis probablement tombé amoureux d'elle à la première minute. Alors oui, ça peut-être réel, sauf si tu doutes de ce que je ressens pour elle, dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de te botter le cul." La voix de Jasper devint sérieuse et ses yeux brillèrent avec ce qui pourrait être de la colère.

"Mec, je ne doute pas de ton amour pour Alice. Tout imbécile peut voir ..."

"Exactement. Tout le monde peut voir que je l'aime juste en me voyant la regarder et je déteste te le dire, mon pote, mais c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche hier soir chez Emmett que tu aimes Bella, tu ne pouvais pas garder tes yeux ou tes mains loin d'elle."

"Putain, c'est aussi évident?"

"Oui, abruti."

"Crois-tu qu'elle le sait?" Est-ce que je veux qu'elle le sache? Ce serait plus facile qu'elle le sache. Comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter de comment le lui dire et de savoir comment elle réagirait.

"Alice le sait, alors je suis sûr que Bella le sait aussi. Ces deux-là se disent tout." Je gémis, me souvenant des choses que Bella avait déjà dites à Alice et je me demandais ce qu'elle lui disait maintenant.

"Comment Alice le sait-elle?"

"Parce qu'elle a des yeux. Et elle m'a demandé mon avis et je lui ai dit que tu étais amoureux mais que tu ne le savais pas. Au moins, maintenant, enfin tu le sais. Je suis fatigué de ton ignorance."

"Je ne suis pas ignorant. Je suis juste..."

"Dans le déni. Ecoute, je comprends. C'est rapide et effrayant et après être sorti avec des garces comme Tanya, tu es un tantinet timide. Personne ne te blâme pour ça. Mais là, tu as une super fille, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'Alice. Elle s'est super bien ajustée à nous hier soir et elle a enroulé Em autour de son petit doigt en un clin d'œil. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire cela sauf Rose. Cela peut sembler ridicule mais nous, en tant que groupe nous nous sommes sentis entiers hier soir. Nous étions comme six personnes ayant grandi ensemble plutôt que des gens qui viennent de se rencontrer. Et Rose les aime. **Rose**! Nous savons tous les deux que Rose n'aime pas du tout la gent féminine."

"Mon Dieu, c'est vrai. Rappelle-toi cette nana... Chelsea, avec qui tu es sorti?"

Il rit. "Rose l'a faite pleurer. Au moins, elle n'a pas voulu la frapper comme elle voulait le faire avec Tanya."

"Ouais ouais."

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que Bella et Alice vont bien avec nous, que ce soit en groupe ou individuellement. C'est tout simple. Et tu sais comment est Bella, mec. Elle va flipper à propos de ses sentiments et crois-moi, elle a des sentiments pour toi. Je peux voir ça, c'est simple comme bonjour. Elle va se convaincre que tu ne peux pas l'aimer parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait. Ainsi plus tu combattras tes propres sentiments, plus il y aura de chance qu'elle s'éloigne de toi."

Merde, ferai-je vraiment ça? "Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, Jasper. Elle est déjà trop importante. Je ne peux pas la perdre."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu le feras? Elle est amoureuse de toi." Entendre juste Jasper le dire fit qu'une vague chaude traversa ma poitrine au point que je voulais juste sortir de la voiture, la retrouver et l'entendre me le dire elle-même. Maintenant, il me transforme en femme. Ou l'amour. Peu importe.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça."

"D'accord, mec, te connaissant tu vas cogiter là-dessus. C'est bien. Si tu ne peux pas le lui dire et bien au moins montre-lui. Fais-lui sentir que tu l'aimes."

"Sérieusement, tu cites Oprah, non? Où vas-tu chercher cette merde?"

Il me lança un regard hautain. "Je comprends les femmes. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es une cause perdue…" Il déverrouilla la portière. "J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec toi. Allons-nous entrainer. Ça t'aide toujours à t'éclaircir les idées d'habitude."

Nous sortîmes du pick-up et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. "Alors, comment était le sexe?"

"Ah voici le pervers que je connais et que j'aime!" Il gloussa et me tapa dans le dos. "C'était phénoménal. Le meilleur sexe que je n'ai jamais eu!"

"Tu vois? L'amour fait toute la différence!" Il rit et poussa la porte de la salle de musculation. Plusieurs coéquipiers s'entraînaient déjà et je vis Emmett s'asseoir sur le banc des haltères, concentré sur son BlackBerry et ricanant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper, il haussa les épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Em. "Que fais-tu, Emmett?"

Il nous fit un grand sourire. " J'envoie de la pub à Favre pour qu'il voit comment faire pour augmenter la taille de sa bite. Tous ces spam inutiles vont enfin servir à quelque chose!"

"Non! Sérieusement tu ne fais pas ça?" Je regardai son BlackBerry et bien sûr il était sur l'adresse e-mail de Brett.

"Hé, je suis toujours là pour aider un frère dans le besoin. Et mec, il en a besoin! Avez-vous vu ces photos sur Deadspin*? "Il secoua tristement la tête.

"Favre est une légende mais son pénis ressemble plus à celui d'une nouvelle recrue. C'est embarrassant. Ça nous donne une mauvaise réputation… à nous tous."

"Parle pour toi," dit Jasper, prenant les haltères et commençant à les lever. "Ma bite est très bien, merci bien. Favre n'a rien à voir avec moi ou ma virilité. C'est un grand-père, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il a de la chance que cette chose fonctionne encore."

Emmett grommela et commença à taper à nouveau. "Bon, je vais lui envoyer les spams avec Viagra. Une fois qu'elle sera plus grande, il pourra faire des trucs torrides, même Mme Favre voudra rester."

"Tu ne sais pas si c'était sa bite," dis-je, soulevant les haltères.

"Qui s'en soucie? Tout le monde le pense et de toute façon c'est énorme." Ça l'était vraiment. Il fouilla dans ses spams expédiant joyeusement diverses annonces pour améliorer la taille du pénis et ses performances.

"J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas été assez stupide pour envoyer une photo de sa bite à cette nana," frémis-je.

"Ouais, quel genre de personne garde cette merde pendant deux ans? Elle t'a dragué aussi, n'est-ce pas? Quand nous avons joué contre les Jets, durant ta première année chez les Cardinals?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Ouais. Heureusement que je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau."

"Très bonne chose. Vous avez entendu qu'elle est prête à renoncer à affronter les gros bonnets de la NFL si elle obtient des sous? Dieu merci, j'ai ma Rosie… mec, les femmes sont effrayantes."

Les choses étaient définitivement effrayantes avec les femmes. Comme la façon dont elles peuvent vous faire du mal juste en vous regardant d'une certaine manière ou le fait que vous tombiez amoureux d'elles quand elles disent des choses folles tout en vous regardant avec des yeux bruns tristes. Je hochai la tête et me couchai sur l'autre banc pour lever les poids. Em ferma finalement son BlackBerry et se tint au-dessus de moi, me fixant alors que je commençais à lever les poids.

"Alors Roméo, et ta soirée? Est-ce que Bella était satisfaite par la saucisse que je lui ai donnée ou a-t-elle eu autre chose de ta part? "Je faillis lâcher la barre et Emmett la retint, souriant et montrant ses fossettes.

Merde, je savais qu'il savait. Dieu merci, il n'avait rien dit de fâcheux devant Bella. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"S'il te plaît, je me suis pratiquement enflammé à cause des ondes sexuelles émanant de vous deux. C'était comme le début d'un porno, sauf que vous n'avez rien fait sur ma chaise longue. Ce qui est une bonne chose parce que Rosie et moi ne l'avons pas encore baptisée."

"Seigneur, Emmett, tu n'as aucun filtre?"

Son visage se crispa puis il secoua la tête. "Seulement près de mes parents, et même là, ce n'est pas très bon. Rosie doit constamment me taper sur la tête parce que je laisse échapper des trucs. Comme la fois ou nous sommes allés dans leur chambre et ... "

"Assez, Em, mon Dieu. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta vie sexuelle!"

Il me sourit, tout innocent. "D'accord, parle-moi de la tienne."

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas? Tu n'avais aucun scrupule à nous parler des ongles effrayants de Staline, de ses faux seins et son..."

"Bella n'est pas Staline! Je ne pourrai jamais parler d'elle de cette façon! Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles que je parle d'elle comme ça. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien…"

Les yeux d'Emmett étincelaient. "Oui, bien sûr je l'aime bien et elle à des beaux seins, je peux juste t'imaginer... "

Je laissai tomber les poids et me levai m'approchant de son visage. "Comment oses-tu parler d'elle comme ça! Ce n'est pas une nana que je me tape et qu'ensuite je laisse tomber. Je l'aime, mec! Est-ce que je te demande de la merde au sujet de Rose? Est-ce que je lui manque de respect?"

Emmett sourit et tapota le haut de ma tête. "Bien."

"Que veux-tu dire par bien, bordel de merde?" Je voulais frapper ce visage souriant. La seule chose qui m'en empêcha était que nous avions un match demain et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me casser la main.

"Bien. Si tu m'avais dit un mot à son sujet, je t'aurais botté le cul, ce qui serait regrettable car nous avons un match et tout. Mais je l'aurais fait."

Ça alors! "C'était un putain de test?"

"Bien sûr. Je voulais être sûr que tu saches que tu es amoureux d'elle. Si tu ne l'avais pas su, je t'aurais tabassé! Dieu merci tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air. Bella est **LA FILLE** pour toi et je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air."

Je me rassis sur le banc et regardai Jasper qui avait du mal à cacher son amusement. "Vous avez discuté d'une stratégie ensemble ou un truc comme ça? "Je les vis se regarder et je compris que j'avais mis dans le mille.

"Vous l'avez fait! Quand diable avez-vous fait cela?"

"J'ai appelé Jasper ce matin et il m'a dit que Bella avait passé la nuit chez toi. Nous avons été d'accord sur le fait que tu serais dans le déni à propos de tes sentiments et nous avons décidé… de faire quelque chose."

"Alors, Jasper a joué au Dr Phil et toi tu me fais chier? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux? Ne pouvez-vous pas juste me laisser comprendre cette merde tout seul? "

"Non, GQ. Tu as besoin de nous, sur le terrain et en dehors. Nous avons été tous les deux dans le même bateau que toi, maintenant tu peux profiter de notre expérience. J'aurais souhaité avoir un bon ami comme moi quand je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de Rose, laisse-moi te le dire." Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je la haussai pour me dégager. Il marquait un point mais j'étais encore irrité par la façon dont il avait parlé de Bella.

Emmett pointa son doigt vers Jasper. "Dr. Phil ... j'aime ça. Il n'est pas du sud, aussi? Ça te correspond bien."

Jasper secoua la tête. "Merde, je ne suis pas Dr Phil."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es, tu m'as fait admettre mes sentiments," murmurai-je.

Emmett s'égaya. "Donc tu l'as admis avec lui et avec moi. Quand vas-tu l'admettre avec elle? Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, n'est-ce pas? " Il regarda Jasper qui secoua tête. "Allez, mec, pourquoi as-tu si peur?"

"Putain, je n'ai pas peur." J'étais terrifié ce qui était un tout autre niveau de peur.

"Bien sûr que tu as peur. L'amour est effrayant. Je suis passé par là aussi. Attends que le temps arrive où tu la demanderas en mariage, mec. Tu seras mort de trouille."

Mariage? Je me sentis comme si j'allais vomir. "Waouh, attends! Tu t'avances un peu là, Em."

"Bien sûr que je m'avance. Crois-moi, tu vas épouser cette fille. Et je serai à tes côtés quand tu le feras mais je serai trop classe pour te dire que je te l'avais dit. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous occuper de ton incapacité à lui dire que tu l'aimes."

"Je ne suis pas incapable de lui dire que je l'aime. Je viens juste de comprendre mes sentiments la nuit dernière et je ne voulais pas lui dire alors que j'étais... tu sais. "

"… en train de lui faire l'amour," sourit Emmett, mettant ses mains sur son cœur. Abruti. Je voulais le taper mais il attrapa mon poing dans sa grosse patte. "D'accord, calme-toi là, Journal des Dames. Pas besoin de ruiner ta manucure sur ma solide poitrine. Je ne dirai plus rien… pour l'instant."

"Merci." Je me penchai pour ajouter un peu plus de poids et Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Edward, Bella est spéciale. Je l'aime déjà - d'une manière purement platonique. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu serais fou de ne pas l'aimer. Si tu foires, je te botterai le cul. Cette fille fait partie de nos vies. Fais en sorte qu'elle y reste."

"Je sais." Je ne sais pas comment mais je savais que je voulais le lui dire, bientôt. "Maintenant, pouvons-nous cesser d'agir comme des adolescentes et peut-être avoir un bon entraînement?"

Il rit et lâcha mon épaule. "Bien sûr mais je vais tresser les cheveux de Jasper et après cela tu pourras faire mes ongles." Jasper lui fit un doigt d'honneur et je m'occupai à lever les poids. Plus tôt ça serait fini, plus vite je serais avec elle.

 **oooOOOooo**

Je demandai à Jasper de s'arrêter chez Jersey Mike sur le chemin du retour pour acheter quelques sandwichs pour Bella et moi. Je ne mangeais pas trop le soir avant un match, un sandwich ou une salade était mon menu habituel. J'étais fatigué après la séance d'entraînement, les interminables réunions de visionnage du jeu et les discussions concernant la stratégie mais savoir que j'allais voir Bella, m'aida à traverser tout ça et je grimpai pratiquement au mur à l'approche de huit heures.

A l'instant où elle frappa à la porte je la fis entrer et elle était dans mes bras, je l'embrassai, l'attirant à l'intérieur, fermant et verrouillant la porte. "Tu m'as manqué," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, mon bras serré autour d'elle. Elle répondit avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Moi aussi", elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres sur les miennes donc je ne pouvais pas être certain. Pour sûr j'avais l'impression que je lui avais manqué aussi.

Quand finalement je retirai mes lèvres des siennes, je lui souris. "Bonjour."

Elle rit et m'embrassa doucement. "Re-bonjour." Merde, elle était magnifique, le visage tout rouge, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux brillants. Je pris sa main, me dirigeant dans le salon avec elle. Je remarquai qu'elle boitait légèrement.

"Tu vas bien? Tu t'es tordu une cheville ou quelque chose?" Elle rougit encore plus et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Je m'assis à côté d'elle prenant ses mains. "Bella?"

"Euh… ce n'est rien!?"

"Comment ça? Qu'est-il arrivé?" L'entrée de l'immeuble était un peu accidentée et j'espérais qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal en venant chez moi.

"Je vais bien, Edward. Juste un peu courbaturée."

"Courbaturée? A cause de moi? "Avais-je fait cela? Bonté divine, je n'avais jamais fait de mal à une femme avant. Je suis un con. Je lui avais un peu trop montré mon amour... ces crétins et leurs putain de conseils.

Elle garda les yeux sur ses genoux, ce qui me rendit fou. "Bella, parle-moi."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. Je n'ai plus d'entrainement... ça et Zeus est si grand et nous l'avons fait tant de fois que mes parties féminines souffrent et mes cuisses ont eu un meilleur entraînement que sur le tapis roulant et Alice dit que je dois juste continuer à monter sur le cheval et je vais m'y habituer, mes muscles seront plus forts et je ne marcherai plus comme une petite vieille après un certain temps. Je veux faire l'amour ce soir, même si ça doit me tuer mais je vais essayer parce que j'aime vraiment faire l'amour avec toi et je pense que je suis devenue une obsédée sexuelle grâce à toi."

C'était quoi ce bordel? Le cheval? Etait-ce moi? Et enfer qui est Zeus? La partie sur l'obsédée sexuelle était assez explicite et j'en étais tout à fait au même point.

"Chérie?" Elle me regarda d'un air penaud, mordant ses lèvres, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle sortait ses petites tirades.

"Premièrement, nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir du sexe ce soir. Le sexe avec toi me plait, en fait, j'aime le sexe avec toi mais j'ai eu une longue journée et je suis fatigué et j'ai un peu mal moi-même, alors je serai très content de te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit, si cela te va. "

Bella sourit. "Oui, C'est parfait."

"Deuxièmement, j'aime que tu me chevauches mais je ne suis pas un cheval et tu es plus que bienvenue de dire non quand c'est trop pour toi. Je ne te forcerai jamais, peu importe combien je te veux." Elle rougit plus fort et me donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

"Troisièmement..." Je devais savoir. "Qui est Zeus?"

"Oh Seigneur!" haleta-t-elle et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Je soulevai un sourcil, mis la main sur son menton et caressai sa joue avec mon pouce.

"C'est ... toi." Elle baissa ses yeux de nouveau.

"Je suis Zeus?" Intéressant et certainement un des rares surnoms que je n'avais jamais eu avant.

"Pas toi, exactement."

"Bella?"

"C'est ton... euh... tu sais." Elle fit un geste vers mon entrejambe. Oh mon Dieu, Zeus était le petit nom de ma bite. C'était... assez cool.

"Zeus, hein? Comment as-tu trouvé celui-là?"

"Hum, ce n'est pas moi." Elle me regarda. "C'est venu dans la conversation avec Alice et je lui ai raconté notre discussion sur Hercule et que tu es sûrement plus grand et elle m'a dit que Jasper dit que tu l'es… puis elle a dit que on devrait l'appeler Zeus parce qu'il est le père d'Hercule et que ça remettrait Emmett à sa place si un jour nous le lui disons. Je ne prévois pas de lui dire parce que c'est privé, mais juste au cas où… ton pénis à toi est son papa."

Je lui souris. "Privé, hein?" Tellement privé que c'était Alice qui avait trouvé un petit nom à ma bite? Je ne savais pas si j'étais en colère ou pas. Toute cette conversation était surréaliste et j'avais du mal à suivre sans essayer de comprendre ce que je ressentais. Et en plus coupable bien sûr, d'avoir était la cause des courbatures de Bella.

Elle soupira et prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Je suis désolée. Je sais que j'en dis beaucoup trop à Alice mais nous sommes toujours comme ça et j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler de ce que je ressentais et tout est juste sorti, comme c'est la tendance avec moi."

Je l'embrassai parce qu'elle était si sérieuse et ses yeux bruns m'imploraient de ne pas être en colère contre elle. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne pour que je sois en colère et honnêtement, Zeus est un surnom qui déchire. De plus, par inadvertance elle m'avait donné aussi quelque chose à utiliser contre Jasper.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et je la tournai latéralement sur mes genoux en profitant pour l'embrasser pendant quelques minutes. Je pouvais le faire maintenant. Je pouvais l'embrasser tranquillement sans me soucier de la tension sexuelle - en essayant de me contrôler. Eh bien, pas ce soir, je devais la laisser se reposer.

Je me reculai posant mon front contre sa joue. "As-tu faim?"

"Oui, je suis affamée."

"Je pensais que nous pourrions manger des sandwichs et des chips ici si ça te convient?"

"Bien sûr." Je mis la télé sur le match USC / Oregon et partis dans la cuisine pour prendre les sandwichs et un bol de chips.

"De l'eau?" demandai-je. Elle répondit par l'affirmative alors je saisis deux bouteilles, les sandwiches, les assiettes et je mis tout sur la table basse. En mangeant je lui racontai une version édulcorée de ma discussion avec Jasper et Emmett et elle me raconta qu'elle avait fait quelques recherches pour Buddy et qu'elle avait discuté avec Seth.

"Ton copain de travail?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me mettait dans un rage folle.

Bella rigola et secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, au travail ou en dehors. C'est juste un gars avec qui je suis amicale."

"Ce qui serait la définition de petit-ami."

"Non, **tu es** mon petit-ami. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Seth et je n'ai certainement jamais couché avec lui. Et je ne le ferai pas."

Bien. Pourtant... "Est-ce qu'il voudrait que tu fasses ces choses?"

Bella me regarda puis se tourna vers le téléviseur et haussa les épaules. "Là Michael James est un super arrière."

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord car il était en train de déchirer la défense. Mais elle était en train de changer le sujet. "Je suppose que c'est un oui."

"Il a peut-être dit qu'il voulait que nous sortions un soir."

Je repoussai mon assiette vide et j'enroulai une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigt.

"Quand a-t-il demandé?"

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et me répondit avec la bouche pleine. Je ne compris rien, ce qui bien sûr était son plan. "Bella?"

Elle soupira. "Aujourd'hui."

"Alors, il te fait une faveur et pense que tu sortiras avec lui pour le remercier?" C'était typique. Connard. Je ne pouvais pas venir à son bureau pour montrer qu'elle était à moi car elle ne voulait pas que notre relation soit déjà publique. Mais je pouvais me débarrasser de ce parasite différemment.

"Il n'a pas vraiment dit ça comme ça," me dit-elle. "Nous parlions du match qu'il a suivi à ma place et il m'a demandé si j'avais des projets pour ce soir. Il se peut que cela ne veuille rien dire du tout." Ou bien il lui a bien demandé de sortir avec lui.

"Que lui as-tu dis?"

"Que je voyais mon petit-ami."

Je lui souris. "Tu as dit ça?"

"Bien sûr. Il a le béguin pour moi et je ne veux pas l'encourager. Je me sens déjà mal, j'ai impression que j'ai profité de lui en lui demandant de me remplacer pour être avec toi." Je la posai sur mes genoux et l'embrassai.

"Tu n'as pas profité de lui, Bella. L'as-tu déjà remplacé?"

"Eh bien oui, mais ..."

"Pas de mais. Tu as fait ce que les collègues font. Tu as été honnête avec lui en lui disant que tu as un petit-ami. Ça serait différent si tu lui avais menti à propos de moi pour avoir ce que tu voulais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Je ne vais pas chambouler ton emploi de du temps de nouveau. Nous allons nous en accommoder dorénavant."

"Mon emploi du temps est chiant," murmura-t-elle, se blottissant contre mon épaule.

"Tout comme le mien. Nous pouvons passer autant que possible de nuits ensemble, même si nous devons nous coucher tôt. Ça m'est égal… tant que je suis avec toi."

"Ouais?" dit-elle, embrassant mon cou. Je sentais ma bite - haha Zeus - frétiller et je savais que je devais ralentir la cadence car je ne pouvais rien faire ce soir.

"Que dirais-tu d'un bain?"

Bella inclina la tête pour me regarder. "Je serais ravie."

Je l'avais dans mes bras avant même la fin de sa phrase, la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je la déposai doucement et j'ouvris l'eau. Elle fixa la baignoire avec une expression hébétée. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce une baignoire à débordement?"

Je ris. Sa fascination pour ma salle de bain était adorable. "Oui."

"Et ça, ça se sont les jets?"

"Oui." J'appuyai sur quelques boutons, mettant les jets en marche, ils firent tourbillonner l'eau dans la baignoire. Je défis son short, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, essayant de ne pas noter à quel point elle était magnifique _. Mon pote reste couché, pas de sexe ce soir_. Elle enleva son t-shirt et mit ses bras derrière son dos pour défaire son simple soutien-gorge noir. Je déglutis voyant ses seins parfaits puis fixant son ventre pendant qu'elle enlevait sa culotte. Je sentis mes doigts me démanger tellement je voulais la toucher, alors je me retournai vers la baignoire touchant d'autres boutons.

"Cascade!" dis-je et Bella gémit derrière moi quand l'eau commença à couler. Je pris sa main et l'aidai à s'installer dans la baignoire. Une fois qu'elle fut dans l'eau je touchai d'autres boutons et elle gémit quand le massage shiatsu commença. L'eau tourbillonnante couvrait la majorité de son corps et je poussai un soupir de soulagement mais ma bite durci encore au gémissement qui sortit de ses belles lèvres.

"Ne vas-tu pas me rejoindre?" demanda Bella, tendant la main en signe d'invitation.

Bon sang! Ça serait mieux si je lui disais que je devais visionner les vidéos des matchs et la laissait seule mais un coup d'œil dans ses yeux suppliants et j'enlevai mes maillot, short et boxer puis entrai dans la baignoire, essayant de cacher mon excitation de mon mieux. Mon côté avait le massage aussi. Je m'installai et essayai de me détendre mais c'était impossible avec Bella nue assise à côté de moi.

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un autre gémissement quand les jets touchèrent les nœuds dans son cou et son dos. Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas pour les jambes, elle en avait besoin. "Je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais vivre dans ta douche mais je pense que je vais choisir la baignoire. La douche est super mais ici c'est incroyable."

Je ris et passai une main dans mes cheveux. "Ma mère a conçu la salle de bains, plus ou moins. Elle demandé aux kinés ce qui serait le mieux pour moi après un match difficile et voilà ce qu'ils lui ont recommandé." Je me sentis comme un crétin de l'admettre mais Bella ne me jugerait pas. "J'ai tendance à l'utiliser après chaque match."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. "Je l'utiliserai tous les jours. Si je n'avais pas peur de me noyer je dormirais ici. C'est splendide." Je ris puis je pris sa main pour l'embrasser. Elle laissa échapper un autre petit gémissement et je ravalai un juron quand ma bite se contracta sous l'eau.

Je relâchai sa main et fermai les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à la toucher. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ce soir. Je devais penser à des trucs pas sexy du tout. Emmett faisant la danse du ventre torse nu. Jasper se promenant dans le vestiaire nu et ma mère entrant à ce moment-là. Cette femme qui m'avait suivi dans les toilettes à Fleming il y avait quelques mois et qui avait commencé à ... Tout d'un coup je sentis quelque chose toucher mon sexe et mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

Bella était au milieu de la baignoire et je vis ses mains s'enrouler autour de ma bite, commençant à me caresser sous l'eau. Putain de merde ça faisait du bien. "Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça."

"Non, mais je le veux." Je n'allais pas discuter, je m'adossais à la baignoire et appréciais ses mains qui se déplaçaient sur moi, tirant et appliquant la pression parfaite au bon endroit. Elle commença à caresser mes boules et je gémis poussant dans sa main.

"Mets-toi sur le côté de la baignoire," me dit-elle, d'une voix rauque et sexy en diable. Je me poussai et elle se positionna entre mes jambes et soudain ses lèvres s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe tandis qu'une main me caressait et l'autre faisait rouler mes boules.

"Seigneur, Bella." Je saisis le bord de la baignoire quand elle me prit profondément dans sa bouche. C'était trop bon et je savais que je ne durerai pas longtemps. Je mis une main dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement. Elle fredonna contre ma bite et bougea plus rapidement et je me laissai aller. Elle avala tout, me regardant avec ses yeux magnifiques puis lécha le bout avant de me libérer et de retomber dans l'eau.

Je rentrai dans l'eau, me sentant infiniment mieux. "Seigneur, Bella, c'était incroyable. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire."

Elle sourit et se pencha en arrière contre les jets. "Je sais mais je tenais à te remercier de ne pas t'enfuir quand je dis des choses stupides et de prendre soin de moi, comme ce soir. "

"Je n'ai même pas commencé à prendre soin de toi."

Bella haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Tu verras quand tu sortiras de la baignoire." Elle se leva immédiatement et l'eau glissa le long de son corps et Dieu merci, je venais de venir parce qu'une Bella nue et mouillée était presque trop difficile à gérer. J'arrêtai les jets, sortis et lui tendis une serviette. Je la regardais se sécher et je fis de même. Elle enveloppa la serviette autour d'elle et je pris sa main pour l'amener dans la chambre.

"Allonge-toi sur le ventre." Elle me lança un regard mais enleva sa serviette et fit comme je le lui avais demandé. Je pris un boxer dans ma commode, pensant qu'il valait mieux que j'ai quelque chose sur moi pendant que je la touchais. "As-tu de la lotion dans ton sac? "J'avais quelques huiles de massage mais elle pourrait penser que je voulais de l'action, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Bella leva la tête et me regarda. "Ouais." Je pris son sac dans le couloir et trouvai la lotion. Je montai sur le lit et me mis à califourchon sur son dos. Elle se raidit immédiatement et je me penchai pour embrasser son cou.

"Détends-toi. Je ne vais rien faire, je le jure. Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux." Je poussai ses cheveux sur son épaule et ouvris sa lotion, en pris un peu dans mes mains et commençai à lui masser le dos. Elle laissa échapper un autre de ses gémissements porno et je dus m'arrêter un peu pour me ressaisir avant de continuer à masser ses épaules et la base de son cou. Je sentis qu'elle commençait à se détendre sous mes mains et elle murmura mon prénom à quelques reprises. Je pressai mes pouces contre sa colonne vertébrale et doucement je descendis tout le long de la courbe de son dos, utilisant tous mes doigts pour appliquer de la pression sur tous les points qui en avait besoin.

"Je crois que j'aime tes mains plus que ta baignoire," murmura-t-elle et je ris, mon cœur faisant une embardée quand elle mentionna l'amour.

"Je suis honoré que tu me préfères moi à un objet inanimé," lui dis-je sèchement, déplaçant mes mains vers sa taille puis appuyant mes pouces au-dessus de ses magnifiques fesses. Je voulais continuer à la masser là mais c'était trop sensuel. Je passai entre ses jambes et elle commença à se relever mais je la maintins en place. "Je n'ai pas fini."

Je pris un peu plus de lotion et commençai à frotter ses cuisses et elle gémit plus fort qu'auparavant. Oui, ma bite était officiellement de retour à la vie. _Reste tranquille mon garçon. Tu as eu ton plaisir, c'est tout ce que tu auras ce soir._ Je massai ses cuisses sexy avec mes mains essayant de compenser la douleur que je leur avais infligée la veille et ce matin.

Bella murmura des trucs incohérents dans mon oreiller et son corps commença à bouger contre le drap. Seigneur était-elle excitée? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais planifié mais je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça. Je déplaçai mes mains plus haut sur ses cuisses et l'un de mes pouces toucha son centre, elle gémit et se pressa contre ma main.

Il semblait qu'elle était intéressée, alors je passai une main sous elle et commençai à la caresser. Elle souleva les hanches du lit et je glissai un doigt en elle, ce qui suscita un son des plus sexy et mon prénom sortit de ses lèvres. Je commençai à frotter son clito en cercles rapides et elle bougea ses hanches en même temps que mon doigt se déplaçait dans et hors d'elle. J'augmentai la pression sur son clitoris, retroussai mon doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et elle céda, son visage et ses poings enfouis dans mon oreiller tandis que son corps tremblait sur mon lit. Elle était si incroyablement belle mais son visage me manquait alors je la retournai, rampant à côté d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras.

Bella soupira et embrassa mon épaule en posant sa tête près de mon cou. "Seigneur que je t'aime!" Je me raidis et elle arrêta de respirer. "Je veux dire, j'aime tes doigts." Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je reculai. Je devais voir son visage.

"Bella!" Elle essaya de se cacher dans l'oreiller mais je le virai et elle me regarda, de la peur et de la souffrance dans les yeux. Bon sang, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de ses sentiments, si c'était vraiment ses sentiments. Je devais lui dire les miens.

"J'espère que tu voulais dire ce que tu as dit la première fois, parce que je t'aime aussi." Elle resta bouche bée, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle hocha la tête. Je sentis mon cœur partir dans une course folle et je me penchai vers elle mais elle m'arrêta avec une main sur ma poitrine.

"Je t'aime, Edward. Ça me fait peur parce que c'est trop rapide et trop fort et je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça." Sa voix me suppliait de la comprendre et je la comprenais.

"Je sais, chérie. Mais nous verrons tout ça ensemble. Nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce n'est pas trop vite si c'est juste pour nous."

Et voilà ce que Jasper et Emmett avaient essayé de me dire. Ils avaient raison, les salauds.

Elle m'embrassa, me montrant son amour. Je fis la même chose puis laissai échapper un rire soulagé quand nous nous séparâmes. Elle me sourit et commença à jouer avec mes cheveux. "Ça va être compliqué."

"Seulement si nous le rendons compliqué. En ce moment, c'est assez simple. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Ça me semble facile. "Je la serrai dans mes bras et je la sentis se détendre contre moi. Quelles que soient les complications qui viendraient, nous les traverserions ensemble. C'est tout ce que je savais.

…

*Deadspin… site sur les potins dans le sport…Par exemple, le site fut le premier en 2008 à révéler une histoire d'adultère impliquant Brett Favre, un joueur vedette de football américain.

* * *

 _ **Alors? Vos pensées ?**_

 _ **La prochaine fois nous irons au stade…**_

 _Vous pouvez trouver d'autres traductions inédites ou pas sur notre site :_

 _Fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	14. Sur le terrain

.

First and Ten

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Sur le terrain**

Il l'avait dit. Eh bien, je l'avais accidentellement dit puis il l'avait dit, il l'avait dit! D'une façon ou d'une autre, Edward Cullen m'aimait aussi. J'étais sûre que je rêvais mais quand je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras et qu'il m'avait regardée avec ses yeux verts hypnotiques, faisant de ce sourire qui faisaient s'agiter les papillons dans mon ventre, je savais que je ne rêvais pas.

Et puis il l'avait dit à nouveau après que je sois revenue de la salle de bains et de nouveau après… et je décidai que je m'en fichai si je boitillais toute ma vie et je lui avais sauté dessus. Ça semblait juste de faire l'amour après avoir dit que nous nous aimions. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que Zeus était glorieux et m'emmenait au septième ciel comme jamais auparavant. Oui, oui, Zeus participait mais c'était surtout parce qu'Edward était parfait, beau et à moi. _Edward Cullen m'aimait_. Je ne pensais pas m'y habituer un jour.

"Bella?"

Pourquoi étais-je assise ici à cogiter sur le fait qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi et en train de me parler? _C'est du propre, Bella, belle façon de déjà négliger ton mec._

"Oui?"

Il me sourit de ce sourire en coin et mis un t-shirt noir moulant qui me fit regretter ses pectoraux sculptés. Presque. Ses bras musclés se contractèrent quand il tendit la main et prit son portable. Mon Dieu, même ses bras étaient beaux. Mon copain était la perfection pure. "Je te demandais si tu pourrais venir après le match."

Zut. J'aimais mon travail 99% du temps mais en ce moment je le détestais. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir. Il faut que je compile les statistiques pour Buddy en rentrant à la maison. Date limite."

Il sourit et je jure que mon corps commença à transpirer rien qu'en le regardant. Ne devrais-je pas me calmer un peu, maintenant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait? C'était fou. Il s'approcha et enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille, me tirant vers lui et mit son menton sur ma tête. J'aimais être dans ses bras. J'aimais me blottir contre ce torse solide. J'aimais son odeur. Je l'aimais... il m'aimait. Je ris et il recula. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

Je ne savais pas comment diable expliquer que je réagissais comme une adolescente prise d'étourdissements alors je haussai les épaules et l'embrassai. Cela sembla faire l'affaire parce que ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et ses lèvres étaient dures et affamées. Je commençai à le tirer vers le lit mais il brisa notre baiser avec un rire.

"Je le veux, Bella. J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie." Il bougea et je sentis Zeus s'appuyer contre mon ventre et je savais que c'était plus que vrai. Je gémis et voulus l'attirer vers moi mais il recula, levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Je dois y aller et me préparer pour le match, chérie. Je préférerais de beaucoup **tes** tacles à ceux de Patrick Willis mais malheureusement aujourd'hui il passe en premier. Es-tu sûre que tu ne peux pas venir ce soir? "

Il fit une moue des plus mignonnes et je sentis ma détermination faiblir. Je pourrais travailler ici, non? Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac de sport et ses jolies fesses à croquer passèrent au premier plan, je leur donnai une petite claque, il sursauta et se retourna. "Est-ce un oui?"

Je ris et secouai la tête. "Ça beau gosse, c'est un non, parce que je ne peux pas garder mes mains pour moi quand je suis là et j'ai déjà négligé mon travail ce week-end. Je ne peux pas continuer."

Edward fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. "Je comprends et tu as probablement raison. Je suis généralement chargé comme une pile électrique ou complètement éteint après un match. De toute façon, je doute que tu voudrais me voir comme ça." Je ne le pensais pas. Un Edward chargé comme une pile me ferait bien plaisir... non, non, je ne peux pas le faire.

Il se retourna pour prendre son portefeuille et sa montre et j'enveloppai mes bras autour de lui par derrière. "Je le veux mais je ne peux pas. Et demain?"

"Je ne peux pas demain." Il se retourna et embrassa le haut de ma tête. "Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis quelques semaines et Papa m'a coincé avec un dîner chez eux. " Il fit pencher mon visage et m'épingla avec ses yeux verts. "Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas venir? "

Putain de merde, rencontrer les parents? Et pas seulement les parents, M. et Mme Cullen? Etais-je prête pour cela? Etait-il vraiment prêt pour cela? Je veux dire, nous étions amoureux, oui, mais n'était-il pas suffisant que nos amis le sachent? Merde, cela signifie que je vais devoir le dire à mes parents maintenant? Maman sera aux anges mais Papa a encore cette impression que je suis une petite fille innocente. Pauvre papa plein d'illusions. J'aime qu'il soit ainsi.

"Est-ce que rencontrer les parents ne tombe pas dans ce truc de rendre notre relation publique?"

Edward fronça les sourcils et ses beaux yeux s'assombrirent. Mon Dieu, je suis une garce. Quelle était la raison exacte qui m'empêchait de crier sur les toits que j'étais avec lui? Mon job? Son ex? Sa renommée? La presse? Aucune de ces choses ne valait la peine de l'offenser ou de lui faire du mal. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

"Je suis une idiote et je le sais. Et je veux rencontrer tes parents. Je le veux mais pas encore, je dois parler de toi aux miens, as-tu déjà parlé de moi?" Merde, avait-il déjà parlé avec eux? Étais-je en train de le cacher comme un sale secret alors que lui en avait déjà parlé à tout le monde?

Il sourit d'un air piteux et secoua la tête. "Non, pas encore. Connaissant ma mère, elle se doute de quelque chose parce que j'étais occupé chaque fois qu'elle voulait que je vienne." Il me donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. "Je veux leur parler de toi, si cela te convient? " Il avait l'air nerveux et je détestais qu'il se sente comme ça à cause de moi.

"Bien sûr. Je suis ravie que tu veuilles que je les rencontre. Je ... Je veux te garder pour moi pendant un certain temps, si cela a du sens. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça et c'est si énorme et effrayant… et rencontrer les parents est encore plus effrayant… et je ne veux pas dire quelque chose de stupide en face d'eux et… que tu te demandes pourquoi diable tu m'aimes… et que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois de vraiment vouloir sortir avec moi puis… tu décideras de revenir avec ton diabolique ex parce qu'elle… elle sait comment être une personne normale contrairement à moi et... "

Il m'embrassa, ce qui devait être ma méthode préférée pour être interrompue. Il me retourna et me coinça contre la commode et ses lèvres me dévorèrent. Je saisis son cul sexy l'attirant vers moi, sentant à nouveau Zeus. Il semblait que nous avions du mal à nous concentrer quand nous étions ensemble. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre! Peut-être qu'à cause de moi Edward devenait un obsédé sexuel, tout comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Edward brisa notre baiser avec un petit rire. "Mes parents détestaient Tanya, ce qui aurait dû m'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient parfaitement polis avec elle, affectés et formels. Ça ne leur ressemble pas. Ils vont t'aimer parce que je t'aime et parce que tu es incroyable, intelligente et drôle. J'espère que tu diras des trucs fous devant eux, parce que j'aime quand tu dis des trucs fous devant moi, sauf quand tu doutes de toi." Il passa son pouce sur ma pommette et mes genoux devinrent guimauve juste à ce simple contact et regard.

"Je t'aime." Bon sang, tout ce raffut pour le dire et maintenant je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il me flasha un sourire de tueur. "Je t'aime aussi." Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis recula beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. "Je dois y aller." Il entremêla ses doigts avec les miens et nous marchâmes vers la porte d'entrée. "Comme ce soir et lundi nous ne pouvons pas nous voir, est-ce que mardi marche pour toi?"

Je plissai mon front en essayant de me souvenir de mon emploi du temps. "Oui, mais après sept heures, j'ai une interview de prévu avant. Ça ira?"

"Bien sûr. Chez toi?" Il ferma et verrouilla la porte et nous allâmes vers l'ascenseur.

"Tu veux venir chez moi?" Son appartement était la perfection et le mien était tout petit.

Il sourit. "Eh bien, nous n'avons pas encore cassé ton lit."

Un frisson me parcourut à ces mots et à la promesse que j'entendis dans sa voix.

"C'est vrai."

"Alors, je viendrai chez toi." Mon Dieu oui, viens à moi, viens avec moi, viens en moi, viens!

Cette fois nous réussîmes à bien nous comporter dans l'ascenseur et il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et me donna encore un baiser incroyable. "J'espère que le match te plaira. J'aime savoir que tu seras là."

"Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir jouer en personne, maintenant que tu es ... tu sais."

Il rit et embrassa mes doigts. "Je suis quoi?"

"A moi. Je veux dire mon petit-ami." Bon sang, je viens juste de le traiter comme une possession. C'est une jolie façon de commencer notre nouvelle relation amoureuse.

Edward m'embrassa, passionnément cette fois, me poussant contre la portière de ma voiture. Je gémis et mes mains finirent dans ses cheveux. Il rompit notre baiser avec un gémissement. "A toi." J'en restai bouche bée, il rit. "J'aime ça. Tu es à moi aussi, n'est-ce pas? "Je pouvais juste hocher bêtement la tête et il m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de douceur mais avec pas moins de passion.

"Bien." Il sourit et s'éloigna de la voiture. "Je t'appellerai une fois à la maison?"

"Euh, oui?" Il rit et m'ouvrit la portière.

"Bonne chance ce soir."

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. "Je ne veux pas de chance. Je t'ai toi. Tu es tout ce qu'il me faut." Bahhh! Pourquoi dis-je toujours des bêtises et lui toujours de belles choses comme ça?

Je m'assis dans la voiture, il ferma la portière et avec sa main me demanda de descendre la vitre. Je démarrai et la descendis, il se pencha et me donna un dernier baiser. "Mon premier touchdown ce soir sera pour toi." Saint enfer, il allait me dédicacer son premier touchdown. C'était mieux que des diamants. Eh bien, pas le diamant sur la bague de fiançailles qu'il, espérons-le, me donnerait un jour mais tous les autres diamants.

"Euh, oui, bien," réussis-je à balbutier.

Il rit et me salua de la main, tandis que je reculai tout en gardant les yeux sur lui. Dieu merci, il n'y avait personne derrière moi parce que j'aurais eu un accident. Mais comment pourrais-je détacher mes yeux de ce mec fort et sexy? Il me fit un autre sourire éclatant avant que je ne disparaisse. Il était si sacrément puissant, parfait et à moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de sourire quand je l'allumai la radio. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de le voir jouer ce soir. Je l'avais regardé jouer d'innombrables fois mais c'était différent. C'est l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Edward Cullen m'aime. Oui, les miracles existent. Il est à moi.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Dépêche-toi, Bella!" Alice était une boule d'énergie, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose puisque nous étions censées rester assises pendant quelques heures. Nous avions de la chance, elle était petite, peut-être que les gens assis derrière nous pourraient être en mesure de voir le match. Elle attrapa ma main et m'entraîna sur le parking comme si elle était venue au stade un milliard de fois, et pas comme si c'était la première.

Elle portait un maillot rouge transformé avec le numéro 81 de Jasper dessus, coupé court révélant son ventre bronzé, un short noir, des sandales noires et ses ongles rouges. Bien sûr Alice était parfaitement aux couleurs de l'équipe. Je portais un t-shirt gris des Cardinals, un short en jeans et des baskets.

Rose avait donné nos billets à Edward. Je tendis le sien à Alice et nous attendîmes dans la file pour passer les tourniquets. J'avais prévenu Alice afin qu'elle n'apporte pas un de ses sacs gigantesques avec elle. Elle avait juste une pochette, pour ne pas à avoir à passer par toute cette merde de fouille.

Nous entrâmes dans le stade et Alice prit ma main et poussa des cris quand elle vit le magasin de l'équipe juste en face de nous. "Allez! Nous devons te trouver quelque chose de mieux à porter! "

"Alice, je suis très bien." Elle scruta mon t-shirt et souleva un sourcil. "Quoi?"

"On dirait que tu vas laver ta voiture, pas voir jouer ton petit ami."

"Chut!" Je regardai autour mais personne ne faisait attention à nous. Alice me tira dans le magasin et partit en ligne droite vers les maillots accrochés au mur. "Il ne me verra même pas."

"Peut-être pas, mais ne veux-tu pas un petit morceau de lui sur toi?" Elle fit un geste vers son maillot et sourit brillamment. "Moi j'aime, c'est comme si j'étais marqué ou un truc comme ça." Un gars gros et chauve, la contourna et prit le maillot avec le numéro 81 et partit avec.

"On dirait qu'il est marqué par ton mec aussi!"

Alice rigola et me donna un coup de coude. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire!"

"Ton mec semble attirer plein de gens différents." Je pointai vers une femme âgée portant un t-shirt Whitlock, fouillant dans les casquettes. "Cougar", murmurai-je et Alice gloussa.

"Mon Jazzy est partout. Mais, je vois beaucoup plus de numéros 10." C'était un euphémisme. Beaucoup de monde portait quelque chose avec le nom d'Edward ou son numéro. Ça me fit me sentir chaude et un peu étourdie. "Edward est vraiment un homme qui attire les femmes, " déclara Alice avec un petit rire. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et elle atterrit dans le râtelier de t-shirts.

"D'accord, je plaisantais, bon sang. Pourtant, je pense que tu aurais l'air adorable dans un maillot. Tout le monde porte son numéro, tu dois le faire aussi."

Je n'avais rien avec le numéro d'Edward et l'idée était plaisante. Je laissai Alice prendre des t-shirts et elle m'en passa un.

"Edward Cullen est un dix parfait? Vraiment, Alice?"

Elle rit et hocha la tête. "D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas d'accord!?"

"C'est rose." Je déteste ces tenues de nanas stupides qu'ils ont faites pour les équipes de la NFL* maintenant. Si on aime son équipe on porte sa couleur et aucune équipe de la NFL ne devrait jamais avoir du rose comme couleur. Merci, Alyssa Milano, d'être parvenue à ruiner les sports professionnels. Occupe-toi de tes émissions TV ennuyeuses, s'il te plaît!

Alice me fixa en remettant le t-shirt à sa place. "Tu es en train de maudire silencieusement Alyssa Milano encore une fois, n'est-ce pas? " Ok, j'avais une haine irrationnelle pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Et _rose_?

"Peut-être." Alice rit et me montra un t-shirt rouge avec Cardinals d'Arizona sur le devant et Cullen 10 sur le dos. C'était simple et approprié, je le pris.

"C'est beaucoup mieux."

"Est-ce tout ce que tu veux prendre? Qu'en est-il d'un maillot?"

Je voulais son maillot mais ils étaient ridiculement chers et ... "Je préfère lui voler un maillot comme tu l'as fait avec celui de Jasper".

Alice sourit. "Oui! C'est tellement mieux de prendre les leurs. J'ai quatre de ses maillots à la maison. Il râle que ses vêtements disparaissent." Elle rit à nouveau. "Il sait que j'en ai pris un, mais je suis sûre qu'il soupçonne que j'ai les autres."

"Je ne sais pas comment tu tiens dedans."

"Les maillots font d'excellentes chemises de nuit." Alice saisit un t-shirt rose avec le numéro de Jasper et me sourit, me narguant d'oser lui crier dessus. Je vaux mieux que ça, même si elle était ridicule de porter une couleur qui n'appartenait pas à son équipe. Elle attrapa une casquette rose et toutes sortes d'autres conneries dont elle n'avait absolument pas besoin. "Je me demande vraiment à quelle occasion tu pourras te mettre un poncho?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Il est cool, avec ce rouge des Cardinals. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça devenir une nouvelle mode…" Un coussin de siège, une bouteille d'eau, un maillot avec le numéro d'Edward, tout était un jeu pour Alice.

Je lui fis un regard hautain quand elle prit le maillot Edward. "Quoi? C'est mon ami, je peux le soutenir aussi. Je connais le petit nom de sa queue, donc je pense que je peux porter son nom de famille." Un jeune garçon qui marchait devant nous faillit tomber à ses mots et Alice lui lança un sourire. Elle en trouva un avec le numéro d'Emmett et le prit aussi. "La sienne aussi." L'enfant se précipita dehors, bouche grande ouverte et je rigolai avec Alice.

"Il pense que tu es une cochonne qui a défoncé la moitié de l'équipe. Alice…! Tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter tout le magasin."

Elle sourit. "Et alors? Au moins, ils sont tous sexy. Si tu m'amènes quelque part où il y des vêtements, je vais me défouler aussi fort que je me défoule sur Jasper. Tu le sais ça." Ça me donna des images que je ne voulais pas avoir, je secouai la tête, la trainant vers les caisses. Là, elle prit plusieurs stylos et aimants.

"Tu es hors de contrôle."

"Et tu m'aimes pour ça." Elle ne broncha pas au montant ridiculement haut, elle donna juste sa carte Gold. Elle prit son sac géant et moi le mien tout minuscule et finalement nous nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos sièges après un rapide arrêt dans les toilettes pour que je puisse mettre le t-shirt avec le nom d'Edward. J'avais des picotements partout d'avoir son nom sur mon dos. Alice me fit un savant sourire quand elle me vit.

Nous n'eûmes pas à aller très loin pour trouver nos places, nous étions au deuxième niveau sur la ligne des 35 yards, ce qui était la meilleure place que je n'ai jamais eue. En descendant vers notre section même Alice sembla impressionnée par la vue, nous trouvâmes notre rangée, Rose était déjà assise dans son siège au bout de la rangée. J'allais vers elle et Alice me suivit, bousculant les gens et s'excusant avant d'arriver à destination.

Rose me fit un sourire hésitant quand je m'effondrai dans mon siège à côté d'elle. "Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas." Je ris et fis signe vers l'endroit où Alice était occupée à fouiller dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa nouvelle visière rouge des Cardinals et la mette sur sa tête. "Alice a vu le magasin de l'équipe…" Ma voix était sèche et Rose rit tandis qu'Alice nous foudroya du regard.

"Je fais de mon mieux pour aider l'économie! Vous deux ne savez pas apprécier le coup de pouce que je viens de donner. En outre, il pourrait pleuvoir." Elle sortit son poncho du sac et l'étudia avec intérêt.

"Bien sûr, Alice, il pourrait pleuvoir. Dans un stade couvert." Alice rigola quand Rose le dit, remit le poncho dans son sac et le glissa sous son siège.

"Okay, je suis prête!" Elle rebondit avec enthousiasme dans son siège et tendit le cou pour essayer de trouver Jasper. "Où est-il?"

"Dans les vestiaires, Alice. Ils seront présentés juste avant le match, courant hors du tunnel, un par un, avec le reste de l'équipe."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Est-ce que cela veut dire que le stade tout entier applaudira mon mec?"

Rose se mit à rire à côté de moi, je lui dis : "À peu près, oui."

Alice sourit. "J'adore! Et ton mec aussi ?" demanda-t-elle à Rose, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative. "Et le tien." Ce n'était pas une question mais je rougis un peu. Le mien. "Alors on a un peu de temps avant le match?"

"Ouais, une vingtaine de minutes." Elle sauta de sa chaise et grimpa sur mes genoux.

" Diable, Alice que se passe-t-il?"

"Nous avons vingt minutes et si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu es rayonnante de bonheur, alors tu ne me connais pas du tout." Et merde… elle et le fait qu'elle me connaisse si bien.

"Tu lui as dit!" annonça-t-elle triomphalement, jetant ses bras autour de moi dans une accolade maladroite compte tenu de nos positions.

"Elle a dit quoi?" demanda Rose, un petit sourire aux lèvres comme elle nous observait, Alice assise de côté sur mes genoux avec ses bras autour de mon cou et un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Je t'aime! Elle et Edward l'ont dit à l'autre," dit Alice triomphalement.

"Chut". Je regardai autour mais peu de gens semblaient prêter attention à ce que nous disions mais ils semblaient quand même remarquer que j'avais une jeune femme assise sur mes genoux. "Veux-tu descendre?"

"Non! C'est une discussion entre filles et tu étais sur mon chemin. Rose doit être incluse." Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement, car nous venions de la rencontrer mais Rose semblait agréable et ses yeux brillaient quand Alice dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être incluse donc je soupirai et je me déplaçai dans mon siège. "Très bien mais tu iras t'assoir à ta place quand le match commencera."

"Rabat-joie," rigola Alice, me tirant la langue. Je la pinçai et elle poussa un cri. "D'accord! Pas d'esquive, Swan, dis-nous tout."

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait été si calme pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait attendu de me tendre une embuscade dans un stade de 60.000 personnes. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui pouvait me cuisiner devant des milliers de témoins potentiels, au lieu de discuter calmement dans la voiture.

Je jetai un regard entre Alice et Rose me remémorant comment je me sentais la nuit dernière quand il m'avait dit ces mots, surtout après ma diarrhée verbale et après l'orgasme époustouflant qu'il m'avait donné avec ses doigts très talentueux. Ces trois petits mots simples m'avaient fait me sentir comme si je pouvais conquérir le monde.

"Il m'aime," leur dis-je doucement. J'en étais toujours stupéfaite, même quelques heures plus tard.

"Eh bien, quoi?" dit Rose en secouant la tête et me regardant comme si j'étais une idiote. "Je veux dire, tu viens juste de le comprendre? J'ai su que ce mec était amoureux de toi dès qu'Emmett m'a parlé de toi".

"Tu le savais? Comment? Pourquoi? _Comment_?"

Rose se mit à rire. "Emmett peut être fort désagréable et parfois ennuyeux comme l'enfer mais il est intelligent et observateur. Il connaît Edward mieux que tout le monde et il a pu le voir sur son visage quand il parle de toi. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ait demandé à vous rencontrer?"

Alice et moi, nous regardâmes et haussâmes les épaules. "Je pensais qu'il voulait s'amuser aux dépens d'Edward."

Rose rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et sourit. "Non, même si bien sûr il n'est pas sur le point de laisser passer une pareille opportunité." Son sourire rivalisait avec la luminosité du soleil, tandis qu'elle parlait de son fiancé. "Il voulait vous rencontrer parce qu'il savait que les filles à qui Edward et Jasper donneraient leur cœur seraient incroyables. Il savait qu'il t'aimait et il t'aime vraiment. Il n'a parlé que de ça tout le week-end."

"Edward a des amis incroyables." C'était juste une raison de plus de l'aimer. Quand les gens vous sont si fidèles c'est qu'on doit être quelqu'un de spécial.

"Ces trois là sont comme larrons en foire. Depuis quelques années je suis leur quatrième et souvent je reste assise profitant du spectacle. Ils vont se chambrer toute la soirée mais chacun d'entre eux donnerait sa vie pour l'autre."

Je pouvais imaginer ça. "Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Emmett ne me l'avait pas dit, j'ai des yeux. J'ai pu voir comment vous étiez vendredi soir. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward comme ça." Ses mots me réchauffaient encore plus que la chaleur de l'Arizona et d'Alice sur mes genoux.

"Pareil pour Bella!" dit Alice se penchant en avant. "Elle est sortie avec cet abruti à l'université et elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait mais il ne la jamais faite se sentir comme avec Edward. Elle est éprise."

" **Elle** est ici, merci beaucoup," dis-je sèchement tandis qu'Alice me fit un incorrigible sourire. "Et tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour James un dixième de ce que je ressens pour Edward."

Alice s'oublia et rebondit sur mes genoux. Je grognai et elle jeta ses bras autour de moi. "Désolée, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi!"

Je ris et lui rendis son étreinte. "Je sais. Je t'aime aussi."

Rose nous regardait avec un petit sourire. "Toutes les deux vous êtes comme ces trois mecs. C'est agréable à voir." Je détectai un soupçon de mélancolie dans sa voix et tendit la main pour toucher son bras. Son sourire illumina son visage quand elle baissa les yeux sur ma main.

Alice, pas du genre à manquer un truc, glissa de mes genoux et atterrit sur ceux de Rose. La belle femme blonde eut l'air surpris mais elle rit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, nous avons juste besoin d'apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux et nous serons aussi proches que les garçons. Enfin, pas aussi proche qu'Emmett l'est… Enfin tu as compris."

"Je pense que oui," répondit Rose en riant.

"Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être la seule fille parmi les hommes, n'est-ce pas?" Je ne le comprenais que trop bien et je voulais que Rose le sache. Le journalisme sportif est encore essentiellement un club de mecs, j'étais la seule femme au journal.

Elle acquiesça. "Ouais. Et ce n'est pas seulement avec eux trois, bien sûr. Au travail aussi. Je possède ma boutique et nous avons un autre mécanicien féminin mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies."

Alice tapota le bras de Rose. "Tu nous as nous maintenant."

Rose la regarda et ses lèvres tremblaient. "Il semblerait que oui."

"Attends une minute, ton mariage est en avril, qui l'organise?!" Rose était dans la merde. Je ne voulais pas rire mais j'échouai misérablement.

"Hum… moi… je suppose? Je n'ai rien fait pour le moment sauf fixer la date."

"Mais... mais c'est seulement dans… sept mois," bredouilla Alice.

Rose la fixa et je me dis que je devrais lui expliquer. "Alice planifie son mariage depuis qu'elle a dix ans. La seule chose qui ait changé depuis c'est le marié."

Alice fronça les sourcils mais rit. " En fait c'est assez proche de la réalité. Je ne pourrai plus épouser Justin Timberlake maintenant comme je voulais le faire quand j'avais dix ans…"

Nous rîmes toutes. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Rose, si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour l'organisation. C'est mon métier, j'organise des événements mais parfois, j'organise des mariages et je suis vraiment bonne dans ce domaine et tu ne devras pas me payer puisque nous sommes amies maintenant et que je suis assise sur tes genoux et tout." Alice vibrait d'excitation, débitant ses mots… un peu comme moi. Nous étions amies depuis trop longtemps…

Rose rit et hocha la tête. "Je serais ravie que tu m'aides. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire."

Alice rebondit cette fois sur les genoux de Rose. "Je suis tellement excitée! Une fois à la maison je t'appellerai pour en parler davantage. Sept mois ne suffiront pas." Rose sembla un peu dépassée et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son expression hébétée.

"Euh, ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, Missy. Raconte." Alice croisa ses bras et me fixa avec espoir tout comme Rose. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de tout raconter.

"Oh, c'était tout simplement romantique et fou et stupide et je ne sais pas… nous." Alice leva un sourcil. "D'accord! J'étais endolorie après la nuit d'avant... " Rose grogna et je lui lançai un sourire." Eh bien, je suis un peu hors de pratique et il est, euh…" je ne devrais pas partager plus que ça, non?

"Énorme!" hurla Alice, battant des mains d'excitation.

"Euh, oui, merci de l'annoncer à la ronde Alice." Rose trembla de rire et Alice sautait un peu sur ses genoux.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit que nous ne pouvions rien faire et il a été super doux et m'a donné un bain et oh mon Dieu, vous devriez voir sa baignoire!" Je me lançai dans la description détaillée de la salle de bain. Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent.

"J'ai besoin de mon agenda, bon sang. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Je dois avoir cette salle de bain. L'appartement de Jasper est de la même grandeur que celui d'Edward, alors c'est faisable."

Je ris puis je leur dis à propos du massage, avec quelques allusions sur ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Je n'étais pas sur le point d'en discuter en détail au milieu d'un stade plein d'étrangers. "Et alors c'est juste sorti - comme quand j'ai parlé de Zeus…"

Alice rigola tandis que Rose me regarda air ébahie. "Euh… qui est le petit nom de son… euh, membre?" lui dis-je, ça sortit comme une question. Rose rigola tout comme Alice.

"Zeus est le père d'Hercule, tu sais?" dit Alice se tournant vers Rose pour jauger sa réaction. Rose riait fort essuyant ses yeux. "Ne le dis pas à Emmett! Nous gardons ça pour un moment stratégique."

"Je ne dirai rien," balbutia-t-elle. "Oh mon Dieu, le regard sur son visage quand il entendra ça! Je ne peux pas attendre…"

"Il l'a cherché."

Rose sourit. "Oh, ça c'est sûr!"

"Alors, tu lui as dit par accident, tout comme tu lui as dit toutes les autres choses importantes?" demanda Alice, elle et Rose tournèrent leur attention vers moi.

"Oui. Je voulais dire _'j'aime tes doigts'_ ," Alice et Rose recommencèrent à ricaner.

"Mais j'ai dit 'Je t'aime' et puis j'ai essayé de cacher mon visage mais il ne m'a pas laissée faire."

Je me souvenais de l'embarras et de la peur qui avaient déferlé sur moi lorsque je m'étais rendue compte de ce que je disais. Alice tendit la main et prit la mienne et je la serrai. "Puis il a penché la tête et m'a dit qu'il espérait que c'était bien ce que je voulais dire car il m'aimait aussi. "

Les yeux bleus-gris d'Alice se remplirent de larmes et elle se pencha pour me serrer dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Bella. C'est le bon. Je l'ai senti avant même que vous vous rencontriez et puis une fois fait c'était comme si le monde lui-même ou quelque chose s'était rétabli."

"Je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré sans Jasper et toi, merci." Elle me serra fort et recula pour essuyer ses yeux.

Rose me sourit. "Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il t'ait trouvée. Edward mérite quelqu'un comme toi."

"Merci. Je vais essayer d'être assez bien pour lui."

Alice grogna et frappa ma jambe. "Tu es assez bien pour lui, Bella. Tu es parfaite pour lui. Ne doute jamais de cela."

"Je vais travailler là-dessus, Alice. Pour l'instant, je vais juste me contenter de ce que j'ai. Il est beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai jamais espéré."

"En effet, tu avais mis la barre trop bas avant. Ne te contente jamais plus de la médiocrité." Elle fronça les sourcils et je ris.

"OK Alice. Maintenant, veux-tu descendre des genoux de Rose pour regarder le match? C'est pour ça que je suis ici après tout."

"Je suis venu pour voire des mecs dans des pantalons serrés," m'informa Alice alors qu'elle se leva pour aller à sa place.

"Bien sûr."

"Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui est inventé le mot tight-end. Qu'est-ce que c'est de toute façon d'utiliser ce langage cochon…?!"

"Non c'est un sport où on se salit, Alice, ils sont sur le gazon et ..."

"Pas ce genre de cochon! Demi inséré! Allez profond! Poinçonner le trou! Enfer, même la façon dont ils penchent leurs culs dans les visages des autres. Il est clair que la personne qui a inventé ce jeu avait un esprit malade! Tordu! "

Je commençai rire et Rose tremblait littéralement à côté de moi. Elle laissa échapper un autre grognement. "Tu as manqué le meilleur, Alice. Mon préféré est quand ils _disent 'la défense a fait une bonne pénétration'_. Je vous jure, un jour Em regardait un match universitaire et j'ai entendu 'bonne pénétration' et j'ai pensé qu'il avait mis la chaîne Playboy."

Nous éclatâmes de rire. "Je suis en faveur d'une bonne pénétration tout le temps. Qu'en dis-tu, Bella? " Alice me regarda timidement quand nous rîmes toutes à nouveau.

J'attrapai un mouvement du coin de l'œil et me redressai en voyant un éclair de cheveux bronze dans l'allée. Pas Edward, bien sûr mais sa mère. Esmée Cullen. Bien sûr, elle était ici, dans la section des familles. Je m'assis et je la vis saluer plusieurs personnes en souriant puis prendre sa place. Elle venait à chaque match et était assise toute seule parce que le Dr Cullen était sur la bande de touche avec Edward.

Alice remarqua que je m'étais arrêtée de rire et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"La mère d'Edward!" sifflai-je, pointant dans sa direction.

"Oh, allons lui dire bonjour!" Elle commença à se lever et je pris son bras et la remit sur son siège. " Merde! Bella?" Elle frotta son bras à l'endroit où je l'avais attrapée.

"Désolée, je ne suis pas prête à la rencontrer. Edward m'a demandé si je voulais aller dîner chez ses parents et j'ai flippé."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Rose. "Esmée est vraiment gentille, je le jure. Elle sera heureuse de savoir qu'Edward a trouvé la personne qui l'aime."

"Je ne sais pas. Je... nous sommes dans cette petite bulle parfaite, juste nous deux. Et maintenant elle s'est élargie à nous six - ce qui est très bien - mais j'ai juste peur que quand tout le monde l'apprendra, notre petite bulle parfaite éclatera. La réalité viendra bien assez tôt… nous serons comme des poissons hors de l'eau et si nous n'arrivons pas… à gérer?"

Alice soupira. "Bella, ça ne disparaitra pas comme par magie même si tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble."

"Je sais ou au moins une partie de moi le sait. Une autre partie de moi par contre ..."

"Je comprends," intervint Rose. "J'ai vu ce qu'il se passe quand il sort avec quelqu'un et je ne te blâme pas de vouloir tout garder pour vous le plus longtemps possible." Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant. "Mais, le fait est que tu es amoureuse d'une célébrité et que ça sortira, tôt ou tard. Tu dois te préparer. Nous serons là pour toi bien sûr mais tu as besoin de te préparer à affronter tout ça. Rencontrer les parents sera du gâteau par rapport au reste."

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante que la musique de _Crazy Train [_ Train fou] retentisse et que les équipes commencent à sortir en courant des tunnels. L'attaque eut son l'introduction spéciale et je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage lorsque le nom d'Emmett fut annoncé et il sortit en courant, tapant des mains et souriant d'excitation. Rose s'illumina quand elle le vit et il souffla un bisou dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle souffla un bisou vers lui. Ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble.

Le reste de la ligne offensive apparut avec les Wide Receivers. Alice se leva et cria comme une dingue quand le nom de Jasper fut prononcé et que la foule rugit. Il lança un sourire, capturé sur les grands écrans, dans notre direction et Alice beugla. "C'est pour moi!" Je ris et lui assurai que c'était pour elle.

Les Running Back était les suivants puis ... "Votre Quarterback, le numéro dix, Edward Cullen!" L'endroit devint électrique et je sentis monter l'excitation en moi à la mention de son nom et à la réaction du stade. Il remonta la ligne de ses coéquipiers en courant, touchant leurs mains, ayant l'air d'un guerrier prêt pour le combat et puis il s'arrêta et regarda droit dans notre direction. Il ne sourit pas, ne fit pas de geste de la main, ni ne souffla un bisou, il regarda droit dans la caméra avec l'un de ces regards pénétrants, la caméra montra ses yeux verts qui rendait mes genoux tous mous. Puis sa bouche se leva en coin dans ce sourire sexy et je poussai un petit cri. Dieu, je le voulais déjà à nouveau.

Alice haleta à côté de moi et attrapa ma main. "Merde, Bella, la façon dont il te regarde. Je pense que ma culotte va prendre feu! " Rose murmura qu'elle était d'accord avec ça, mais moi je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui tandis qu'il marchait vers le banc de touche et commençait à parler avec son entraîneur. Il était tellement sexy quand il était prêt à embraser la pelouse du stade.

Les Cardinals gagnèrent le tirage au sort et choisirent de commencer le match. Breaston renvoya le ballon sur la ligne du 27ème yard et Edward s'approcha. Il se tenait derrière sa ligne, confiant, aboyant des ordres quand il vit que San Francisco allait faire une attaque éclair. Je me penchai en avant, mon cœur martelant dans ma poitrine quand le ballon partit Edward le récupéra et recula de cinq pas. Cheney resta en arrière en couverture et réussit à contenir l'attaque éclair, donnant du temps à Edward pour faire une passe parfaite à Jasper, qui attrapa la balle puis passa en courant vers la ligne de touche et atterrit dans la zone des buts, marquant le premier touchdown. Edward cogna sa poitrine contre celle de Jasper puis regarda vers moi à nouveau et l'écran géant montra un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Il articula quelque chose et puis Emmett l'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'ours et l'emmena à l'écart.

"Qu'a-t-il dit?" murmurai-je.

"Ça ressemblait à _'pour toi'_. Ça à un sens pour toi?" demanda Alice, toute excitée.

"Oui, en effet." Pour moi. Oui il était pour moi.

…

* NFL : Ligue Nationale de Football

* * *

 _ **Alors pensez-vous qu'elle va réussir à rester chez elle après cette dédicace?**_

Merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alertes et favoris.

Zveka : Tout ce qui est décrit dans ce chapitre se passe vraiment quandvous allez voir un match de Football américain.

 _Si le cœur vous en dit vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur notre site_

 ** _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_**

 _pour y lire des traductions inédites_

 _ou y voir des photos qu'on ne peut pas mettre ici_

 _;-)_


	15. Plan d'action

.

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Plan d'action**

Je me demandais si je pourrai faire venir Bella à chaque match. J'avais pété le feu dès la première tentative, jetant cette longue bombe à Jasper pour un Touchdown, je dirigeai l'équipe sur le terrain pour marquer à chaque possession du ballon pendant le deuxième quart. Nous avons marqué un autre Touchdown au début du troisième quart et l'entraîneur me laissa jouer tout le quart avant de me retirer du jeu. Nous avions 21 points d'avance à 15 minutes avant la fin et il me laissa me reposer, pas que je le veuille. J'étais plus qu'en forme et je fus tenté de sauter sur Bella pour me défouler, mais elle avait du travail et je devais respecter ça. Franchement c'était une honte.

Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà à la maison avec leurs femmes et puisque je ne pouvais pas me précipiter chez moi pour être avec la mienne, je restais pour visionner une vidéo avant de retourner dans mon appart vide.

Je garai ma voiture, pris mon sac de sport et me dirigeai à l'intérieur. Je téléphonerai à Bella une fois à la maison pour pouvoir au moins entendre sa voix. Je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait du match et si elle avait vu mon petit message sur le grand écran.

Je ne l'avais pas fait consciemment. Je savais où Rose et ma mère étaient assises et Bella était là aussi et je m'étais senti obligé de faire quelque chose comme l'amoureux fou que j'étais. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul. Emmett faisait l'âne à chaque match à domicile et je savais que Jasper avait envoyé un petit message à Alice. Nous étions tous complètement épris de nos femmes.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur me fit repenser à quelques nuits plus tôt quand nous ne pouvions garder nos mains pour nous-mêmes. Mon Dieu, je la voulais. Peut-être que je devrais aller courir après l'avoir appelée, pour me débarrasser de cet excès d'énergie pour arriver à vraiment dormir. J'avais un rendez-vous demain avec mon agent, mon attaché de presse et mon manager pour discuter d'un tas de merdes dont je me foutais complètement avant le dîner chez mes parents. Un jour de repos.

Je n'étais pas irrité de voir mes parents mais papa avait invité Emmett et Jasper et ces deux ne disaient jamais non à un dîner chez mes parents, ça allait être intéressant on peut le dire. Je me doutais que l'un ou l'autre ne saurait pas garder sa bouche fermée à propos de Bella. Jasper avait probablement déjà appelé ma mère et Emmett lui avait certainement envoyé un mail entre ses messages à Brett Favre.

J'arrivai finalement à mon étage et sortit de l'ascenseur quand je la vis. _Bella._ Bella était là, assise dans le couloir, tapant sur son ordinateur portable, complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu et je restai là à la regarder, un sourire ridicule sur le visage quand je compris enfin qu'elle était vraiment là. Ce n'était pas juste mon imagination. C'était ma Bella, avec ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, vêtue d'un minuscule short en jeans qui montrait à la perfection ses longues jambes magnifiques. Elle portait un t-shirt rouge que je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir mais je supposais que c'était pour supporter mon équipe et j'avais chaud au cœur juste d'y penser.

Elle était tellement mignonne, tapant sur son ordinateur portable, le front plissé réfléchissant à quelque chose avant de taper à nouveau. Mon Dieu comme je la voulais. Avant de savoir ce que je faisais, je me déplaçais rapidement dans le couloir. Je fus à côté d'elle et elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, je raclais ma gorge et elle poussa un petit cri et me regarda, surprise.

"Tu es là." Oh, excellente façon de la saluer imbécile, mais quand même. Elle était comme un rêve qui se réalisait et je ne pouvais pas croire à ma chance.

"Oh, oui," dit-elle, se mordant la lèvre et paraissant troublée en tapant une touche de son ordinateur portable puis le refermant. Elle le poussa de côté et je vis le t-shirt. Il avait le logo des Cardinals et mon numéro. Putain de merde, elle portait mon numéro. Et à moins que je me trompe, mon nom était probablement brodé dans le dos. Je n'avais pas de mot pour dire à quel point j'aimais l'idée d'avoir mon nom sur elle, qu'elle ait mon nom, point final.

"J'espère que c'est ok . Je... Je suis rentrée chez moi et je voulais travailler et la chose suivante c'est que j'ai pris mon ordinateur et j'étais ici. J'attendais dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que je voie Jasper et qu'il me laisse entrer. Il a dit que je pouvais aller chez lui mais j'ai voulu attendre ici."

Je ne dis rien et elle secoua la tête.

"Je devrais y aller... Tu dois être fatigué… C'était une idée stupide… C'est juste que quand tu es sorti du tunnel et que tu m'as regardée... Mon Dieu, Edward, tu m'as regardée comme si tu allais venir dans les gradins et me prendre en face d'un million de personnes et je te jure que je n'aurais rien contre… parce que je voulais courir sur le terrain et te tacler… et être avec toi de toutes les façons et puis tu as dit _"pour toi"_ et je pense que je savais déjà que je voulais venir ici même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre… mais tu es visiblement fatigué et je devrais partir."

Elle se leva et se retourna et voilà… mon nom sur son dos. Putain de merde. Ma main droite trembla un peu quand je la tendis pour prendre son bras et la tourner vers moi. "Bella, je veux que tu restes."

Elle me regarda avec des yeux énormes et je savais que j'avais déconné, n'arrêtant pas ses divagations et ne l'assurant pas d'emblée que je voulais qu'elle soit là. "J'ai presque conduit jusqu'à chez toi au lieu de rentrer ici." Elle sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui, vraiment. Je voulais te voir mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter alors que tu avais du travail donc j'ai décidé de revenir à la maison et peut-être d'aller courir."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "N'as-tu pas eu une assez bonne séance d'entraînement sur le terrain aujourd'hui? Cours-tu toujours après les matchs?"

Je souris, mes mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers moi. "Je te l'ai dit, soit je suis mort après un match, soit extrêmement plein d'énergie. Ce soir, justement j'ai beaucoup d'énergie en trop. Ça vient du fait que ma copine est venue me voir jouer."

Elle rit et passa ses bras autour de moi. J'aimais ça mais je voulais plus maintenant. Je nous déplaçai de sorte qu'elle soit appuyée contre ma porte d'entrée. Elle leva les yeux et finalement je l'embrassai, ravi qu'elle soit là et de pouvoir la toucher, goûter et sentir. Elle était la saveur dont j'avais eu envie toute la journée.

Bella laissa échapper un de ses petits gémissements qui ne manquait jamais de me faire bander et je poussai contre elle. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas trop endolorie après ce matin mais ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses mains dans mon dos me dirent qu'elle allait bien, surtout quand elle se serra encore plus contre moi. Jésus. Je devais nous faire entrer dans mon appart sinon je la prendrai dans le couloir. Il était tard mais cela ne voulait pas dire que des voisins curieux ne viendraient pas voir ce qu'il se passait, si elle continuait à faire ces petits gémissements sexy.

Je sortis mes clés, gardant mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en essayant de déverrouiller la porte sans avoir à arrêter de l'embrasser et de la toucher. Finalement je réussis après beaucoup de tâtonnements, l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied, ne m'inquiétant pas qu'elle cogne contre le mur. Je pourrai réparer n'importe quels dommages que nous causerions. Je poussai Bella à l'intérieur, la lâchant pour ramasser son ordinateur et le mettre sur la table avant de fermer la porte. Elle me regarda avec ses paupières baissées, ses lèvres déjà gonflées et sa poitrine haletante alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Je fis un pas vers elle et elle recula, levant la main pour me dire de ne pas m'approcher. Que se passe-t-il?

"Tu m'as dédié un Touchdown."

"Oui je l'ai fait." Et je savais qu'elle avait aimé ça, alors pourquoi n'étions-nous pas déjà nus?

Elle sourit et se lança sur moi, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille quand je l'attirai vers moi, la soutenant par son cul cette fois. "C'était le truc le plus sexy qu'on n'ait jamais fait pour moi."

Je tendis la main et la poussai dans ses cheveux, enlevant l'élastique puis regardant ses cheveux bruns tomber en vagues autour de son visage. Elle était si belle.

"J'aime savoir que tu étais là. Je voulais venir dans les gradins et te prendre. Tout ce quatrième quart je devais me retenir pour essayer de ne pas chercher à te voir. Je devais faire attention à mes coéquipiers, mais tout ce que je voulais faire était t'amener quelque part où je pourrais te déshabiller et m'enfouir profondément en toi."

Ses yeux bruns étaient presque noirs quand ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, ses mains sur mon torse, tirant sur ma chemise. Elle recula et m'épingla avec ce regard affamé et je jure que chaque partie de mon corps était en feu.

"Nous sommes seuls maintenant," murmura-t-elle, et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Je la poussai contre le mur, parvenant à défaire le bouton sur son short. Elle déroula ses jambes et je fis glisser la fermeture et virai son short en quelques secondes. Ma chemise suivit rapidement après, même si je dus l'aider.

Ses mains atterrirent immédiatement sur ma poitrine, elle passa ses ongles légèrement sur mes pectoraux et puis sur mes abdos. Je ris et l'embrassai. J'hésitai à enlever son t-shirt, je voulais voir ses beaux seins mais elle était super sexy avec mon numéro et mon nom sur elle. Le désir gagna rapidement et je l'enlevai, le jetant par terre.

Elle était magnifique dans ses sous-vêtements blancs et simples mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour l'admirer. Toute cette adrénaline que je n'avais pas dépensée pendant le match courait à travers moi et je ne voulais rien de plus que l'utiliser avec cette jeune femme qui me regardait avec ces yeux affamés.

Je l'embrassai passionnément et dégrafai son soutien-gorge. Elle m'aida et le jeta sur le sol avant de tirer sur mon short d'entraînement et mon boxer. Je l'aidai et tout finit par terre.

"Je te veux," dis-je d'une voix rauque.

"Je suis à toi." Elle laissa retomber sa tête et mes mains finirent dans ses cheveux. Je mordis légèrement sa gorge. Seigneur. Je voulais la dévorer et l'entendre dire qu'elle était à moi... je ne pouvais plus attendre et j'arrachai sa culotte. Bella haleta, ses mains plongées dans mes cheveux, s'agrippant à moi, tandis que j'embrassai et mordillai son cou.

Je déplaçai mes doigts sur son clitoris et elle gémit. Merde, elle était si humide. Je glissai un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et elle cria. "Maintenant, Edward!" Waouh, c'était sexy. Je la soulevai et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je poussai en elle. Je ne pouvais pas attendre et elle non plus. Je l'embrassai, poussant en elle alors qu'elle était adossée contre le mur, ses jambes tenant fermement mes fesses et bougeant en rythme avec moi. Je tenais sa taille, augmentant le rythme. Elle cria se resserrant autour de moi et je me battis pour ne pas venir, martelant en elle. Je savais que je devrais être plus doux mais je ne pouvais pas ralentir. Je brûlai pour elle.

Elle cria mon prénom jouissant encore une fois, rejetant sa tête en arrière et je léchai et suçai son cou tout en continuant à marteler en elle. Ses seins bougeaient, suivant nos mouvements, son corps se cambra contre moi et je touchai son point G, elle gémit et se resserra autour de moi. Cette fois, je ne pus plus me retenir et je vins en elle en trois coups durs.

Bella s'effondra contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule gauche, dans mon cou, m'embrassant doucement comme si nous n'avions pas baisé comme des bêtes contre le mur.

Maintenant que je pouvais penser, je me rendis compte que peut-être je n'aurais pas dû la traiter de cette façon. "Bella, je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?" murmura-t-elle, déposant des baisers sexy à la base de ma gorge.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça." Elle n'était pas une groupie sans nom, elle était la fille que j'aimais.

Elle recula et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. "Ne t'avise pas de t'excuser, Edward Cullen. Je suis restée assise dans ce couloir pendant deux heures à te vouloir, après avoir passé trois heures au match à te vouloir. Si tu ne m'avais pas prise comme ça, je l'aurais fait moi! Tu comprends?" Elle me fixait maintenant et elle était absolument magnifique quand elle était en colère, tout comme elle l'était tout le temps.

"Ouais? Tu m'aurais attaqué?"

"Oui. Ne me demande pas de te le prouver maintenant parce que je ne pense pas que mes jambes puissent me soutenir."

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, hein?" Je ne regrettai rien de ce qui venait d'arriver, surtout si elle n'avait rien contre mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit endolorie.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir mal?"

Non, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été bien baisée - ce qui était plus ou moins vrai. "Non."

"Eh bien." Elle hocha la tête et me sourit. "Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu utilisais ta baignoire après le match? "

Je ris, la portant vers la chambre. "Oui, je le fais. Maintenant que j'ai évacué toute cette énergie, je pourrais apprécier un bon bain."

"Bien. Edward?"

"Ouais?" J'allumai la lumière de la chambre et la regardai, elle me sourit et me regarda comme, et bien, comme si elle m'aimait.

"Ne t'excuse jamais pour ce que nous faisons. J'adore que tu me veuilles comme ça. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bella Swan." Et un jour, bientôt, je lui donnerai une clé, comme ça elle pourra venir quand elle voudra et elle ne sera pas obligée de m'attendre dans le couloir. Comment faut-il faire? Peut-être que je devrais demander à Jasper. Merde, ça sera le bordel. J'imaginais déjà son visage à la Dr. Phil…

Je la mis dans la baignoire avant de me glisser à côté d'elle. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes, la tête contre ma poitrine. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre moi. Ça avait été une journée fantastique. Chaque jour, avec elle semblait de mieux en mieux.

"Je suis content que tu sois là."

Elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Comme si j'avais pu rester loin? 'Pour toi' est la deuxième chose tu m'as dite et que j'adore".

"Peut-être que je devrais te dédier toutes mes passes de Touchdown."

Elle rit et embrassa mon épaule. "Ça pourrait nous tuer mais ce serait une bonne façon de mourir."

Je ris, la serrant contre moi. "Ça marche pour moi."

 **oooOOOooo**

Je détestais les réunions d'affaires mais une fois par mois mon agent, mon chargé d'affaires et mon agent publicitaire venaient en ville pour ajuster nos calendriers, discuter des éventuelles nouvelles idées de marketing et des offres qu'inéluctablement je recevais.

Bella se traîna hors du lit à sept heures du matin et fila comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses pour commencer sa semaine de travail. Je me sentais un peu mal car je l'avais gardée éveillée tard mais je ne le regrettais pas, pas après la nuit que nous avions eue. Le besoin que j'éprouvai pour elle était différent de tout ce que j'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte ce matin mais je savais qu'elle aimait son travail autant que j'aimais le mien. Nous allions devoir trouver un équilibre entre nos besoins et nos obligations.

J'arrivai sur le parking de _Posh_ et je donnai les clés au voiturier.

"M. Cullen, c'est bon de vous revoir. Votre équipe est déjà là." Bien sûr, qu'ils étaient là. Victoria Stevens, mon agent publicitaire adorait cet endroit et nous nous retrouvions ici à chaque fois. Elle aimait le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de menu, il fallait juste leur dire ce qu'on n'aimait pas et ils apportaient ce qu'ils avaient concocté. C'était intéressant.

Victoria, mon agent Tommy Marcus et mon chargé d'affaires Alec Dwyer étaient tous assis dans les grands fauteuils noirs en train de bavarder. Tommy me vit en premier et se leva pour me serrer la main. Je lui fis une demi-accolade. Tommy me connaissait depuis que j'étais gamin. Il avait rencontré mon père par l'intermédiaire de certains de ses clients et ils étaient devenus amis. Quand il avait été temps pour moi de choisir un agent, j'avais choisi Tommy tout de suite.

"Edward! Comment vas-tu?" Il me sourit, ses yeux noirs pétillants de joie. "Tu étais phénoménal hier soir. 398 yards par passe, 4 touchdowns ... ça ne sera pas difficile pour moi quand il sera temps de négocier ton nouveau contrat, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ris en le frappant sur l'épaule. "Nous avons deux ans avant de nous préoccuper de ça, non?"

"Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour penser au prochain contrat, fils. Comment vont tes parents?"

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui souris. "Ils vont bien. Je vais les voir après. Je dirai à papa de t'appeler."

Il rit. "Pas besoin. Nous allons jouer au golf demain, il est fort pour un médecin."

Je ris. "Mieux vaut toi que moi… C'est le seul sport où il peut me battre constamment, il essaie toujours de me sortir sur le parcours avec lui." Et pendant la trêve, j'y allais plus souvent. Je pouvais supporter de perdre face à mon père, en quelque sorte. De plus, c'était génial de passer du temps avec lui.

Je me concentrai sur Alec et Victoria leur donnant à la fois une poignée de main rapide et un sourire. Nous étions loin d'être aussi proches que Tommy et moi mais ils étaient tous les deux fantastiques dans leur travail. Le serveur vint et je lui passai ma commande. "Viande pas trop cuite, pas de fruit de mer, pas de carotte, tout le reste me va." Les autres firent de même.

"Alors, Edward," Victoria me lança un sourire crispé ouvrant sa mallette. "J'ai entendu que le tournage de la publicité était différent."

Je réprimai un rire me remémorant comment Alice avait tout pris en charge et comment ma Bella était belle dans cette robe magnifique. "Oui, je pense que c'était bien."

"Le directeur ne tarit pas les éloges combien c'est frais et différent. L'équipe de Tanya, par contre…"

"Je n'aurais jamais pu faire comme ils le voulaient, Victoria. Je suis désolé mais toi plus que n'importe qui sais très bien que ça m'aurait fait passer pour un fou pathétique qui laisserait une femme d lui marcher dessus. Désolé mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis." Mon ton était tranchant et indiquait que je n'étais pas du tout désolé.

Victoria pinça les lèvres en une ligne mince et poussa un nuage de cheveux roux en arrière mais elle acquiesça. "Je suis d'accord que peut-être le concept initial était incorrect mais te fâcher avec Tanya comme tu l'as fait n'est pas bon pour ton image."

Je souris. "Elle ne va rien faire ou dire publiquement. Crois-moi."

Elle plissa ses yeux bleu clair. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai souligné que si elle voie la presse pour se plaindre, certaines raisons de notre rupture pourraient être exposées. Elle ne veut pas de ça, elle ne fera pas de vague. Elle s'en sort bien dans la pub. Elle était satisfaite." Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'une imbécile pathétique. C'était gagnant/gagnant pour autant que je le sache.

Alec sortit quelques notes et commença à parler de mes finances. Je hochai la tête et acceptai toutes ses explications parce que je n'en avais rien à foutre de combien de millions j'avais. Tant que j'étais financièrement à l'abri, j'étais heureux, il le savait mais il aimait jouer au comptable de temps en temps. Les lunettes perchées sur le nez, il énonça des faits, des chiffres et des investissements et toutes sortes de merdes. Je donnais mon opinion du mieux que je pouvais. Il était digne de confiance et savait ce qu'il faisait alors je suivais la plupart de ses idées.

"Je pense que tu pourrais développer ta ligne de vêtements aussi."

J'arrêtai de jouer avec ma fourchette et le regardai. "Développer comment?" J'avais déjà des jeans, chemises, vestes et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je recevais des e-mails de créateurs. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Alice si ça lui dirait de m'aider avec cela, il semblait qu'un truc comme ça puisse l'intéresser.

"Des sous-vêtements."

Je clignai des yeux et regardai Tommy qui ne s'inquiétait même pas de cacher son rire.

"Des sous-vêtements _Perfect Ten_?"

Alec repoussa ses cheveux bruns de ses yeux et se rassit, l'air un peu nerveux.

"Eh bien, oui, tu ne serais pas le premier athlète à vendre des sous-vêtements. Michael Jordan a fait une fortune avec ça. J'ai des chiffres et ... "

"Je suis sûr que les chiffres seraient bons mais des sous-vêtements?" Je pouvais déjà entendre Emmett. Il ne me laisserait jamais en paix avec ce truc.

"Ça pourrait bon. Tu peux prendre le marché une fois que les femmes te verront porter des boxers ou des slips. J'en parlerai à Irina et elle travaillera sur des modèles potentiels pour toi.

Je levai la main. "Attends. Je serai le mannequin?"

Victoria rit. "Qui d'autre? Tu t'es vu? Les annonces dans les magazines avec toi dans rien d'autre qu'un boxer ne serait que la pointe de l'iceberg. Panneaux d'affichage, publicités ... tu dois le faire."

Des sous-vêtements. Je pourrais probablement le faire mais je n'étais pas sûr à propos de la pub et autres joyeusetés. "Je vais y réfléchir." Alec sourit sereinement et je compris qu'il savait que j'allais accepter. Il était trop malin pour mon propre bien. Il me tendit des papiers et me dit de les regarder de plus près.

Notre nourriture arriva. J'eus une sorte de steak de Kobe dans une sauce avec des asperges et du maïs. Je mangeai tandis que Victoria commença à parler d'apparitions publiques, mon Dieu, comme je détestais les apparitions publiques.

"Tu es invité à la Fashion Week de New York, qui est un must pour la ligne _Perfect_ _Ten_." Je fronçai les sourcils. Je détestais la Fashion Week. Tanya m'y avait traîné l'année dernière. Pourtant, je savais que je devais y aller, je hochai la tête et elle continua. "Ils te veulent sur la couverture de Sports Illustrated Magazine si tu gagnes la semaine prochaine. Si non, ils veulent écrire une histoire sur toi. Peter King souhaite te rencontrer lundi prochain?" Peter était cool et j'étais d'accord avec ça.

Les lèvres de Victoria se contractèrent quand elle lut le point suivant sur son ordre du jour. "Les gens doivent faire des photos pour leur édition des hommes les plus sexy, tu es sur la liste de nouveau." Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais mais beaucoup de monde lit ce magazine. Il élargit ton horizon et ta base de fans."

"Je sais. Je vais le faire." Je détestais ça… être appelé sexy n'était presque pas une insulte après tout.

Elle remua inconfortablement et prit une gorgée de son thé. "Euh, il y a une offre de _Playgirl_ que ... "

"Non."

Elle rit. "Je sais mais il est de mon devoir de te dire tout ce que je reçois comme proposition. C'est assez lucratif."

"Ça n'arrivera pas." Tommy et Alec étaient morts de rire à mon indignation, bien sûr.

"Bon alors." Elle regarda sa stupide liste. "La dernière chose est la vente aux enchères des célibataires le mois prochain, pour la fondation canadienne contre le cancer des enfants."

Zut. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là. "Je ne peux pas."

Elle plissa les yeux. "Que veux-tu dire, tu ne peux pas? Tu as accepté il y a des mois et la publicité a déjà commencé. Tu es la vedette principale, Edward, tu ne peux pas ne pas être là."

"J'ai une petite-amie maintenant." Mon Dieu, comme j'aimais le dire. Tommy me sourit, Alec avait un air pensif – c'était son expression habituelle - et Victoria me regarda.

"Vas-tu épouser cette petite-amie?"

Non, mais espérons qu'un jour…. "Non pourquoi?"

"Alors, tu es encore célibataire." Eh bien, techniquement oui, mais….

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas être vendu aux enchères pour un rendez-vous avec une inconnue alors que j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime."

"Amour! Je suis content pour toi, Edward." Tommy me tapa sur le dos et je m'aperçus que c'était une bonne chose que je l'annonce à mes parents ce soir ou lui le dirait à mon père demain.

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel. "Je suis très heureuse pour toi, vraiment." Sa voix ne pouvait pas être plus sarcastique. "Mais tu as accepté cela et ils comptent sur toi. Ce sont des enfants qui ont le cancer, Edward." Je savais ça et je détestais les laisser tomber.

"Je vais leur payer tout ce que j'aurais ramassé pendant la vente aux enchères. Enfer, je vais leur donner dix fois plus. Ils ne vont pas s'offusquer."

"C'est impossible de payer pour le genre de publicité attaché à ton nom à la vente aux enchères, Edward." Elle continua puis elle sourit triomphalement. "Tu avais une petite-amie quand tu as accepté cela de toute façon. "

Oui mais cette copine était Tanya et je m'en fichais de ce qu'elle pensait. Bella sera blessée et son insécurité pourrait ressortir. "C'est juste que cette relation est toute fraiche, elle signifie beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas la foutre en l'air."

"Oui, oui, je suis sûre qu'elle est charmante." Je voulais la frapper. "Emmett est fiancé et il le fait." Rose avait pensé que c'était drôle et elle voulait qu'il soit acheté par une vieille dame. "Jasper sera là aussi."

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber cette vente aux enchères et ma mère faisait partie du comité. J'allais devoir parler avec Bella et espérons qu'elle comprendrait. "Bien."

Victoria s'adossa à sa chaise et me fit le sourire du chat qui a mangé le canari. "Je suis sûre que ta petite amie comprendra. Tanya l'aurait fait."

Je lui lançai un regard et son sourire disparut. "Tanya se fichait de moi comme d'une merde. Bien sûr, que ça lui était égal!"

"Qui est cette fille? J'ai besoin d'un nom pour la presse, peut-être organiser une séance de photos de vous deux. Est-elle actrice ou mannequin? "

C'était ça ses préoccupations. "Non, elle est pas célèbre et elle veut que cela continue comme ça. Nous n'allons rien rendre public pour le moment, Victoria. "

Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. "Voilà qui est mieux. Jouer au célibataire te rendra encore plus intéressant pour cette vente."

"Super," murmurai-je d'un ton sarcastique. Ça allait être chiant.

"Bien sûr, ce serait encore mieux si tu étais avec Tanya. Les offres et demandes que je reçois ... "

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne serai plus jamais avec Tanya. Cette relation était ton idée et regarde comment cela a fini? Bas les pattes, Victoria. J'ai trouvé la fille avec laquelle je veux être."

Victoria entendit la colère dans ma voix et acquiesça. "Bien sûr, Edward. Je suis désolée."

Elle me fit un doux sourire et continua à manger.

La réunion continua sans autre incident, j'acceptais différentes apparitions publiques et à ma grande joie, un passage chez Les Simpsons pour jouer mon propre rôle. J'avais grandi avec les Simpsons. Je dis au revoir à Alec, Victoria et Tommy, me sentant bien mais ayant tout de même mal au ventre en pensant à cette vente aux enchères. J'espérais que Bella comprendrait.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Vraiment. Laissez-moi leur parler de Bella." Jasper et Emmett hochèrent leur tête docilement alors que je me garai dans l'allée de mes parents, de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Ils allaient s'amuser ce soir- beaucoup trop à mon goût. Bâtards! J'avais besoin de nouveaux amis.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Glamour Girl, j'ai compris." Emmett bondit de la voiture et partit avant même que Jasper et moi ayons eu le temps de sortir. "Maman! Nous sommes à la maison!"

J'essayai d'avoir une mine renfrognée mais je ne pouvais pas, j'aimais comment Jasper et lui se sentaient à la maison chez mes parents. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ici avant de tous tomber amoureux et même après, dans le cas d'Emmett. Nous étions ici au moins une fois par semaine, parfois plus comme quand nous aidions à faire des étagères pour la bibliothèque ou bouger les meubles. Mes amis, comme moi, ferions tout pour mes parents.

Ma mère passa la tête hors de la cuisine et Emmett fonça sur elle comme un joueur, seulement au lieu de la plaquer au sol, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter avant de claquer un bisou sur sa joue. "Je meurs de faim, Ma! On mange quoi? "

Elle rit et l'embrassa avant de nous étreindre Jasper et moi. "Quésadillas de poulet avec maïs, riz et haricots noirs."

"Ça parait bien. Que vas-tu donner à ces abrutis?" Elle secoua la tête vers Emmett, ses cheveux de bronze brillant dans la lumière de la cuisine au-dessus d'elle.

"Tu peux partager." Emmett commença à bafouiller mais maman resta ferme. Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir dans le salon et amena une assiette avec du fromage et des crackers.

"Où est papa?" Je voulais leur parler de Bella dès que possible parce que je savais qu'Em ou Jasper ne tiendraient pas toute la soirée. Ils commençaient déjà à me faire chier en chuchotant _pour toi_. Connards!

"Il devrait être là dans une minute. Il devait replacer les points de suture de Darnell."

"Double D a encore arraché ces choses?" dit Emmett incrédule.

"Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?"

"Mec, veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que Darnell fait quand il n'est pas avec l'équipe?" demanda sarcastiquement Jasper.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux et secoua énergiquement la tête. "En aucune façon, mec. J'ai vu sa vidéo dans la douche sur YouTube c'était plus que je voulais en savoir à propos de DD. "

"Bien sûr, Hercule, tu es une vraie fleur délicate…" dit Jasper d'une voix traînante, riant avec moi. Eh bien, au moins maman n'avait aucune idée de quoi nous parlions, Dieu merci. Elle nous fit l'un de ces sourires indulgents que les mères savent faire et nous versa à tous un verre de limonade.

"Comment allez-vous les garçons?" demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en me regardant. Zut, c'était quoi ça?

"Bien, maman, on ne peut pas se plaindre. Et toi?" Je lançai un regard à Emmett qui souleva un sourcil.

"Oh, tu me connais," elle agita la main avec désinvolture. "Rien de spécial. Je travaille dur pour cette vente aux enchères de célibataires. Vous allez tous participer, n'est-ce pas?" Elle continua à me regarder comme si elle savait que j'avais parlé avec Victoria il y peu de temps. Est-ce que Tommy l'avait appelée?

"Bien sûr!" dit Emmett avec enthousiasme. "Je vais te faire gagner des millions, Ma. Tu vas voir. Tu sais que personne ne peut me résister." Il lui lança un sourire charmeur et elle rit. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement que son attention soit détournée de moi. Je lui fis un signe de tête reconnaissant et il sourit.

"Moi aussi, Mme C. Euh, j'ai une nouvelle petite-amie." Jasper me regarda. "Et elle est excitée pour cette vente." Il sourit." Elle semble penser que ce sera amusant de voir les femmes se battre pour moi."

Ma mère se leva et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

"Oh, Jasper, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas parlé d'une fille. Dis-moi tout." Et voilà, il était parti, disant tout sur Alice et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés au défilé de mode auquel nous n'avions pas pu assister. Maman rit en entendant qu'Alice l'avait forcé à défiler sur la piste. "Elle était au match avec Rose aujourd'hui," finit-il joyeusement.

"Vraiment?" demanda Maman. "Celle avec des cheveux noirs courts ou celle avec de longs cheveux bruns? Deux très jolies filles." Maman me jeta un regard avant de revenir à Jasper. Bon sang, elle savait. Je savais qu'elle savait. Lequel des deux avait ouvert la bouche? Et elle avait vu ma Bella. Que pensait-elle d'elle?

"Les cheveux noirs. Tu l'as vue?" demanda Jasper avec enthousiasme, souriant comme l'idiot abruti qu'il était.

"Oui. Rose semblait bien s'amuser. J'aime la voir si heureuse. Elles ont beaucoup rit et elles ont dû passer un bon moment " Emmett rayonna d'entendre cela. Je savais que ça lui plaisait que nos copines passent du temps ensemble. Il n'avait parlé que de ça aussi bien avant qu'après le match.

Avant qu'Emmett puisse commencer à radoter à ce sujet à nouveau, papa arriva et donna un bisou à Maman avant de nous saluer. "Emmett, comment va cette cheville?"

Em se leva et fit quelque ridicules pas de danse.

"Tout va bien, Doc. Comment est double D?"

Papa rit. "Il va bien. Il a fait sauter ses points en jouant au baseball avec son fils. Ça aurait pu être pire." Avec Darnell ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il avait l'habitude de faire le fou autant qu'Emmett.

"Fils, comment va ton bras?"

"Très bien, papa. Même pas endolori." Je me rappelais Bella contre le mur. Oui, je pourrais dire sans risque que je n'avais subi aucun dommage lors du match.

Maman attira papa à côté d'elle. "Jasper était juste en train de nous dire qu'il avait une petite-amie."

"Est-ce vrai? Ali, non?"

"Alice," dit Jasper automatiquement, puis il se redressa. "Attends… minute. Comment le sais-tu? "

Papa rit prenant du fromage et des crackers.

"Vous vous rendez compte que je travaille dans le même bâtiment que vous? J'ai des yeux et des oreilles, vous savez." Bon Dieu, s'il savait à propos d'Alice alors il devait savoir pour Bella. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

Je bougeai mal à l'aise dans mon siège pendant que Jasper et Emmett me regardaient en riant. Papa me sourit, ses bleus yeux pétillant et secoua subtilement la tête. Il ne l'avait pas dit à maman. Bon sang mais comment avait-elle su?

"Qu'est-ce que tous ces secrets?" demanda Maman, ses yeux verts étincelant avec ce qui pourrait être de la colère.

"Allez, maman, nous devons avoir des secrets. Nous sommes des mecs. Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce dont nous parlons dans le vestiaire?" Emmett lui sourit et elle lui jeta un cracker qu'il attrapa et avala en une seule bouchée. "C'est quoi ce truc de me lancer les choses? As-tu discuté avec Rose? "

Maman sourit doucement et hocha la tête. "Elle m'a dit ce qui marchait avec toi."

Les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent. "Rien que le truc de lancer? Elle n'a tout de même pas partagé avec toi tous les trucs pour que je me comporte bien? " L'horreur de sa voix nous fit tous partir dans un fou rire et même maman essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

"Non, Emmett, Dieu merci! Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir à propos de mes garçons." Emmett souffla de soulagement pendant que maman se leva pour aller à la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers papa. "Tu sais à propos de Bella?"

"Je sais que tu as rencontré une fille nommée Bella et que tu es heureux," répondit-il en me souriant.

"Tu ne l'as pas dit maman?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais officiellement rien, n'est-ce pas? Je me suis dit que si tu voulais nous le faire savoir, tu nous le dirais." Il avait l'air un peu blessé et je détestais ça.

"Je voulais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive moi-même, papa. Maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens pour elle, eh bien, j'allais vous le dire. Je pense que maman le sait."

Il me serra dans ses bras. "Si elle le sait, elle n'a rien dit. Je suis heureux que tu sois heureux. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà vu comme ça… eh bien, non jamais."

"Merci, papa. Elle est incroyable."

"Les garçons, à table!" appela Maman de la salle à manger. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle face à ma mère. Nous nous servîmes et commençâmes à manger. Les yeux de maman étaient sur moi à chaque bouchée que je prenais.

Finalement, je ne pus plus le supporter. "Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?"

Elle sourit sereinement. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder," répondis-je à la hâte, repoussant mon assiette. Mon appétit était parti parce que ma mère était bizarre et me faisait me sentir coupable et mal à l'aise. Emmett, qui était assis à ma droite, tendit la main et saisit le reste de ma quésadilla. Je le fixai.

"Quoi? Je suis affamé!" Il prit une bouchée géante. "C'est le top, maman. Je ne sais pas quel est son problème mais moi j'aime. "Je lui donnai un coup de coude et il laissa échapper un bruyant aïe mais continua à manger. Abruti!

Maman inclina juste la tête et continua à me regarder. "Quoi?" Voulait-elle lire mes pensées? Pourrait-elle lire dans mes pensées? Ce serait vraiment chiant.

"Je voulais simplement voir si tu me lancerais à nouveau ce regard."

"Regard? Quel regard?"

"Ce regard que tu m'as lancé au match en sortant du tunnel", répondit-elle, ses lèvres tremblant encore une fois.

"Tu as vu ça?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai vu ça. Tout le monde l'a vu."

"Et tu as cru que c'était pour toi?" Comment était ce regard? Était-ce un regard d'un fils pour sa mère? Je ne le pense pas, pas à en juger par la réaction de Bella hier soir.

Jasper s'étouffa avec sa nourriture, il riait si fort que papa dut taper dans son dos. Emmett souriait mais continuait à s'empiffrer. Il avait ses priorités.

"Pour qui d'autre?" demanda maman doucement, sirotant son thé me regardant comme un faucon.

"Euh."

"Et puis cette dédicace au Touchdown. _Pour moi_ , j'ai un fils incroyable!"

"Mec! Regard sexy! Ta maman! Pour elle!" Jasper avait des difficultés à respirer et parler tout en riant. Papa continua à lui taper dans le dos mais essayait également de ne pas rire.

Emmett empila encore plus de nourriture dans son assiette et me regarda.

"Dépêche-toi de tout lui dire avant qu'une sorte de tragédie grecque bizarre n'arrive ici."

"Me dire quoi?" Maman me regarda. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle continua. "Me dire à propos de la fille avec qui tu sors?" Bien sûr, elle savait. Elle savait toujours. "Celle que tu vois depuis… probablement un mois?"

"Euh, oui, comment le sais-tu ?"

"Parce que je connais mon fils. Tu n'es pas venu dîner avec nous ces derniers temps. Je savais que quelque chose se tramait mais j'ai tout compris hier au match. Je savais que ce regard n'était pas pour moi, Edward. Je ne suis pas idiote. Qui est-elle?"

"Elle s'appelle Bella. Elle est la meilleure amie de la copine de Jasper et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés."

"C'est elle l'autre fille? La brune?"

"Oui. Elle est belle, non?" Maman eut un sourire radieux et hocha la tête. "Elle est intelligente et drôle et elle va dire des choses les plus folles sans aucun sens et elle s'y connait en football, vraiment. Elle a visionné la vidéo du match avec moi et vu des trucs que même moi j'avais manqué. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle."

Maman tendit sa main et prit la mienne. "Tu l'aimes. Carlisle, tu as vu, il l'aime." Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et elle me serra la main.

"Oui, maman, je l'aime."

"Quand puis-je la rencontrer?" Elle semblait prête à danser sur la table et à planifier leur rencontre. Je détestais la faire redescendre sur terre mais je savais que je devais le faire.

"Bientôt, j'espère. Elle est un peu réticente à rendre notre relation publique, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps."

"Pourquoi est-elle hésitante? A-t-elle peur de la presse?" demanda papa.

"Oui en partie mais je pense que mon passé avec Tanya l'intimide." Maman plissa le nez à la mention de Tanya et je ris. "Ouais, je sais. Elles se sont rencontrées et je pense qu'elle flippe un peu moins mais c'était un problème. Ensuite, il y a son travail."

"Que fait-elle?" demanda Maman, sa voix pleine d'excitation.

"Elle est journaliste à la République. Journaliste sportif."

"Vraiment?" Papa était assis dans son fauteuil et m'observait attentivement. "En voilà une surprise. Tu as la haine des journalistes."

"Je n'ai pas la haine. Je veux dire, j'en déteste certains mais pas tous."

"D'accord, c'est vrai mais tu ne leur fais pas confiance. Bella doit être quelqu'un de spécial pour que tu la laisses entrer."

"Elle l'est. Et je ne vais pas mentir, son travail m'a paniqué au début mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart, même s'il me semblait que je devrais."

"Eh bien, fils, si elle est ce que tu veux alors je suis content pour toi." Mon père me sourit.

"Et je suis ravie. J'aime que sa profession se mélange avec la tienne. A-t-elle écrit sur toi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? " Maman était prête à fouiller dans les vieux journaux pour lire ce que Bella avait écrit.

"Elle s'occupe des lycées pour l'instant mais elle est vraiment bonne. Je sais que Buddy l'aime beaucoup et je pense qu'elle couvrira les matchs universitaires ou pro bientôt."

"Et ce sera un problème pour toi?" demanda papa.

Est-ce que cela le serait? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Je voulais ça pour elle, parce que je savais qu'elle le voulait.

Mais qu'elle écrive sur moi et me critique peut-être, serait bizarre. Pourtant, je pouvais y faire face. Tant que nous gardions notre vie privée en dehors de notre vie professionnelle, je pense que je pouvais y faire face.

"C'est un truc que nous allons franchir si nous devons le faire. Elle est plus importante que quelques mots sur une page. Ça, je le sais."

Ma mère sourit. "Bien sûr, qu'elle l'est. Maintenant dis m'en plus." Jasper et Emmett rirent quand je commençai à parler de Bella. Nous avions encore du temps avant de nous soucier de nos professions. En ce moment je voulais juste me concentrer sur la relation que nous construisions ensemble. J'avais hâte qu'elle soit à cette table à côté de moi, avec mes parents riant sur ses élucubrations absurdes, tout comme Jasper et Alice,t Rose et Emmett. Un jour, bientôt.

* * *

 _ **Qui aime Esmée? * Nous, on lève la main * elle sait comment se moquer de son fils…**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires**_

 _Vous pouvez aller voir quelques photos sur_

 _fics(tiret) traduction(point)com_

 _si le cœur vous en dit_


	16. Carte de presse

**Chapitre 16**

 **\- Carte de presse -**

 _ **Bella**_

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira d'un sommeil profond et je gémis en tapotant sur la table de chevet. Quelle heure était-il? J'avais l'impression qu'Edward venait juste de partir mais un coup d'œil sur l'horloge me dit qu'il était près de onze heures. Merde! J'avais juste une heure avant qu'Alice vienne me chercher pour aller au match. Je pris mon portable sans même regarder qui m'appelait. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne de toute façon.

"Bonjour," marmonnai-je, la voix rauque et rugueuse. Je regardai autour mais il y n'avait pas d'eau sur ma table de nuit. Zut.

"Bella?"

Merde, ce n'était pas Alice. "Ted?" Ted Gass est le rédacteur en chef du service des sports.

Il avait très peu d'interaction avec le reste de l'équipe puisqu'en général nous n'étions en contact qu'avec Buddy. Occasionnellement il m'envoyait une suggestion ou une correction mais c'était rare.

"Écoute, Bella, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles." Oh merde, il me vire. Pire encore, il sait que je sors avec Edward et il me vire parce que je ne lui ai rien dit. Ou peut-être qu'il a raccourci mon article sur Devon Richardson. Merde, Ted, crache ton truc, je flippe trop là!

"Quelle nouvelle?" demandai-je timidement.

"Buddy a eu une crise cardiaque ce matin. Il est en chirurgie en ce moment et d'après les médecins il ira bien mais il ne pourra pas couvrir le match. Je veux que tu le fasses." Sa voix était fatiguée et je savais qu'il était inquiet. Buddy et lui travaillaient ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans.

"Buddy ira bien?" Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule journée sans passer par son bureau pour le taquiner, lui donner mes cookies ... merde, et si mes biscuits l'avaient tué? J'aurais dû apporter du céleri. C'est de ma faute.

"Bella, il est solide et ce n'est pas à sa première alerte. Il a ignoré ses médecins pendant des années. Il s'en sortira et nous allons tout faire pour qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Maintenant, je veux que tu viennes au bureau, que tu prennes une carte de presse et que tu files au stade. Peux-tu faire ça?"

Je me précipitai hors du lit et commençai à fouiller dans mon placard cherchant quelque chose à porter. "Oui, je peux le faire."

"Bien." Le soulagement était clair dans sa voix. "Tu sais où est la tribune de presse?" Bien sûr, je le savais. Je n'y étais jamais allée auparavant. Après lui avoir répondu par l'affirmative, Ted poursuivit. "Après le match, tu iras au vestiaire pour faire une interview d'après-match avec Cullen. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils sachent que tu viendras."

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement car enfin ça parvint à mon cerveau… ce que j'allais faire. J'allais écrire sur l'homme que j'aimais. Ensuite, j'allais l'interviewer. Pourrais-je le faire? Pourrais-je être objective? Que faire s'il perdait? Nous jouions contre les Cowboys aujourd'hui et ça ne serait pas facile. En plus, il pouvait être un vrai ours quand il perdait.

Les cardinaux étaient à 4-0 pour commencer la saison ensuite ils avaient dû aller jouer à Pittsburgh contre les Steelers. Troy Polamalu avait été une bête complète, heurtant Jasper sur le terrain et interceptant deux des passes d'Edward. James Harrison l'avait taclé deux fois et une autre tentative avec un autre coéquipier avait été stoppée juste avant la la ligne de but par Lawrence Timmons. Dire qu'Edward avait été de mauvaise humeur après avoir perdu ce match serait un euphémisme. Il avait étudié les vidéos comme un fou, soulignant toutes ses erreurs avec colère. Je voulais le distraire avec le sexe mais même cela n'avait pas fonctionné, ce qui était une première.

Ensuite ils avaient perdu 7-2, mais cette fois c'était dû à des erreurs défensives. Ils menaient au 4ème quart mais les Packers ont contre-attaqué et marqué le touchdown à la dernière seconde. Edward avait pris cette défaite beaucoup mieux parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Il était prompt à placer le blâme sur lui-même mais il pardonnait toujours les erreurs de ses coéquipiers. A mon avis il endossait beaucoup trop de responsabilité mais je supposais que c'est ce qui le rendait si bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

"Bella, est-ce que tu es là?"

Je me sortis de ma rêverie et lui répondis. "Ouais." Quel était le problème avec moi? Je devrais être inquiète à propos de Buddy au lieu de l'être de ma relation avec Edward. Nous étions beaucoup plus proches que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible il y a un mois. Nous passions au moins quatre nuits par semaine ensemble, souvent plus. J'avais la clé de son appart, ce qui m'avait étonné, mais il avait été si mignon quand il me l'avait donnée, hésitant, comme si j'allais lui dire non au lieu de franchir ce plutôt grand pas.

"Sois au match au moins une heure plus tôt. Ronnie Cox de l'AP sera là si tu as des questions. Envoie-moi un e-mail dès que tu as le compte-rendu. Envoie-moi des condensés pour chaque quart ainsi nous pourrons mettre le site à jour avec ça. Des questions?"

"Non, c'est bon, Ted. Merci de me donner ma chance." Ma voix était confiante tandis que mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

"Tu le mérites bien, gamine. Buddy a toujours dit que tu prendrais sa place un jour." Il soupira et se racla la gorge. "Cela n'est pas arrivé comme je le pensais mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Buddy n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit autrement."

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. "S'il vous plaît dites-lui que je pense à lui et tenez-moi au courant."

"Je le ferai. Je parie qu'il voudra te voir demain."

"Je serai là. Merci, Ted."

"Merci, Bella. Je suis impatient de lire ce que tu écriras." Il me dit au revoir et raccrocha et pendant quelques minutes je restais étourdie. Buddy était malade et je devais faire son travail. Je devais faire attention et faire un compte-rendu sur mon petit ami. Je devais oublier mes émotions et être une journaliste impartiale. Comment diable étais-je censée être impartiale avec l'homme que j'aimais?

Je savais quelque part au fond de moi, qu'un jour je pourrais couvrir l'un de ses matchs. Mais je pensais que ce serait dans plusieurs années, une fois que Buddy prendrait officiellement sa retraite et après que nous soyons... eh bien, là c'était l'inconnu. Parfois, dans mes fantasmes, nous étions heureux et mariés et d'autres fois nous étions de lointains ex. Ça dépendait si je laissais mon esprit vagabonder vers un conte de fées ou non. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était des conneries, je ne pourrais jamais être loin d'Edward, même s'il me larguait sans ménagement un jour. Je continuerai à rêvasser de lui alors qu'il serait devenu simplement serviable et poli envers moi. Il ne serait jamais un connard avec moi, ça je le savais bien.

Merde. Je devais l'appeler et l'avertir pour qu'il ne soit pas pris de court. Je l'appelai mais je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Bien sûr, son téléphone était éteint. Merde. J'essayai Jasper et Emmett mais même chose. Ils avaient tous éteint leurs portables avant le match pour ne pas être distraits. Je soupirai et appelai Alice.

"Hey! Je suis en bas, es-tu prête?" Merde, elle était déjà ici. Je pris une robe. Au moins, elle pourrait m'aider à trouver quoi porter. Je ne pense pas que mon t-shirt Cullen et un jeans seraient appropriés pour l'image que je devais donner.

"Non, je ne suis pas prête! Je ne suis pas prête pour tout cela!" Je fouillai dans mon placard comme une folle. Je ne savais pas quoi porter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire quand je le verrai. Je détestais me sentir comme ça.

"Cool, Bella, c'est juste un match de football. Nous en avons vu plusieurs maintenant. Pourquoi paniques-tu?"

"Ce n'est pas seulement un match! Buddy a eu une crise cardiaque et ils m'ont demandé de couvrir le match. Je dois interviewer Edward, Alice! Que vais-je faire?"

"Buddy a eu une crise cardiaque? Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Alice appréciait Buddy et lui aussi, pas que cela soit surprenant. Chaque fois qu'elle venait au bureau elle s'arrêtait toujours pour le prendre dans ses bras et le faire rire. Quelle idiote je suis aujourd'hui. Lui dire ça, comme ça, comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. C'est juste que je ne peux rien faire pour lui pour le moment et que je dois essayer de me concentrer sur les choses que je peux - et non - que je dois faire.

"Ted dit qu'il devrait aller bien. Il est en salle d'opération pour l'instant," répondis-je, la culpabilité me rongeant. Buddy était à l'hôpital et je me préoccupai de ce que j'allais porter et comment faire face à l'interview de mon copain. Je devais me ressaisir.

"Dieu merci," dit-elle. "Je suis devant ta porte, laisse-moi entrer."

Je la laissai entrer. Elle me regarda avec les yeux pleins de larmes et elle se lança dans mes bras. "Il ira bien, Bella. Je sais qu'il ira bien. Pauvre Grand Mec. Je dois aller le voir."

"Ted dit que je pourrais probablement le voir demain. Il me tiendra au courant." Je l'étreignis jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dégage et essuie ses yeux.

"Ok, j'irai avec toi. Et dès que tu sais quelque chose tu m'envoies un texto, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit comme ça, je panique parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire."

Alice sourit alors. "Je sais." Elle entra dans ma chambre et commença à fouiller dans mon placard. Elle sortit une jupe noire qui virevoltait quand je marchais et un chemisier blanc, soutien-gorge blanc, string noir et une paire de chaussures noires très sexy.

"Alice, par l'enfer qu'est-ce que tout ça?"

"Voilà, ma chère, c'est ce que tu porteras pour interviewer ton petit-ami. Il sera fou. Zeus va s'agiter dans son short de sport dès qu'il te verra."

"Je ne pense vraiment pas que..."

Alice avança et prit mes mains dans les siennes. "Bella, tu as besoin d'avoir confiance. Tu peux le faire. C'est ton rêve depuis que je te connais. Évidemment, ce ne pas comme ça que tu l'avais envisagé mais la vie se passe rarement comme nous l'avions imaginée. Tu vas porter cela et tu vas apprendre aux autres journalistes une chose ou deux sur le football. Ensuite, tu iras dans ce vestiaire et tu feras oublier à ton magnifique petit-ami jusqu'à son nom. Tu feras une interview d'enfer et si tu es intelligente, tu sauteras sur son corps sexy et en sueur et tu lui feras la meilleure interview de sa vie. Il ne pourra jamais résister."

Elle me sourit et fit balancer les chaussures au bout de ses doigts. "Doutes-tu de moi?"

Comment pourrais-je, quand elle me disait ça comme ça? Des visions d'un Edward presque nu envahirent mon esprit et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Alice n'avait jamais eu tort avant.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche." Pour plus d'une raison, maintenant. Je suis tellement accro à lui. Pourrai-je garder mes mains pour moi-même quand nous serions seuls? Le voulais-je? Cette situation avec Buddy ne prouvait-elle pas que la vie est courte?

Je me précipitai dans la douche puis je me séchai et j'allai dans ma chambre maintenant vide pour m'habiller. "Alice?"

"Ouais?" dit-elle du séjour. Elle arriva et me regarda de haut en bas et sourit malicieusement. "Tu as l'air parfaite. Professionnellement sexy. Il va mourir. J'ai appelé Rose et je lui ai dit ce qu'il se passait." Bon sang, elle se serait demandé où nous étions si Alice ne lui avait pas fait savoir…

"Je dois aller au bureau pour récupérer une carte de presse, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles venir avec moi? " demandai-je. Une partie de moi avait envie qu'elle vienne avec moi mais je savais qu'elle devrait attendre longtemps après la fin du match pour pouvoir rejoindre Jasper chez lui.

"Je t'amène là-bas. Tu pourras venir avec quelqu'un d'autre à la maison après l'avoir fait venir différemment..." Je frappai son cul et elle rigola en sautant plus loin. "Sérieusement, Bella, tu peux le faire et avoir du plaisir. Quand auras-tu une occasion pareille? Tire le meilleur parti de ceci, à la fois professionnellement et personnellement."

Je peux le faire. Je le ferai. Je pris mon sac d'ordinateur portable, y rajoutant mon enregistreur et dit : "Merci, Alice. Allons-y." ça allait être intéressant.

 **oooOOOooo**

La tribune de presse était loin d'être aussi glamour que je l'avais imaginée. Ce sont les tribunes VIP qui sont là pour ça. C'était bondé, bruyant et sentait le renfermé. Les reporters étaient au téléphone, sur leurs ordinateurs portables, commençant leurs articles, essayant d'avoir un scoop, respectant leurs échéances. La seule autre femme ici était la journaliste de sport local de Canal 10, qui ne connaissait à peu près rien au sport mais qui passait bien devant une caméra. Je résistai à l'envie de rouler des yeux en m'asseyant et sortant mon ordinateur portable.

"Bella?" Je levai les yeux au son d'une voix familière et je souris à Ronnie Cox quand il s'assit à côté de moi. "Que fais-tu ici? Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont retrouvés leurs esprits là-haut en te donnant une promotion? Ou Buddy a pris un jour de congé? "

Je secouai la tête tristement. "Buddy a eu une crise cardiaque ce matin, Ronnie. Il est en chirurgie et Ted m'a demandé de le remplacer."

"Oh non! Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Je savais que Ronnie et Buddy travaillaient ensemble depuis au moins une décennie. Ils étaient de vieux amis. Plusieurs autres qui m'avaient entendue posèrent la même question.

Je pris la main de Ronnie en la serrant. "Ted dit que ce n'est pas très grave et qu'il me tiendra au courant. Je vous tiendrai au courant. " Je souris à ceux qui montraient leur inquiétude. "Il va revenir ici avant que vous vous en aperceviez." Des sourires et des applaudissements saluèrent ces nouvelles.

Le visage grisonnant de Ronnie était rempli de chagrin. "Merci, Bella. Si tu peux me tenir au courant, j'irai lui rendre visite dès que c'est permis." Je serrai à nouveau sa main et hochai la tête. Je savais que Buddy était très apprécié et qu'il apprécierait la compagnie. Bien qu'il soit corpulent, Buddy était actif, il aimait être dehors et il était aimable. Rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital pendant des jours allait le rendre fou.

"Alors, es-tu prête pour cela?" demanda Ronnie, s'adossant sur sa chaise, surveillant la pelouse où les joueurs s'échauffaient. Les téléviseurs étaient partout dans la cabine, de sorte que nous pouvions voir non seulement notre match mais aussi ceux qui se jouaient en même temps. Certains des journalistes ici couvraient plus d'un match pour Internet et c'était obligatoire pour faire des mises à jour pendant les matchs. C'est ce que faisait Ronnie.

Les papillons se réveillèrent dans mon ventre à nouveau. C'est juste un match. "Je pense que oui. Je dois juste penser à ça comme à un match quelconque." Vous savez, comme tout autre match mettant en vedette le gars dont je suis amoureuse, plus deux de ses meilleurs amis, dont un sort avec ma meilleure amie et l'autre avec une amie proche. Pas de pression du tout!

Ronnie sourit, ses yeux brillant. "Exactement. Ils peuvent bien gagner beaucoup plus d'argent que nous, n'empêche qu'ils sont des gens comme nous. J'ai hâte de lire ton article."

Oui, ce sont des personnes que j'aime profondément. Je rougis un peu à ses paroles aimables. Ronnie avait toujours été très gentil avec moi et je savais que Buddy lui avait montré une partie de mon travail.

"Te voici à une étape importante de ta carrière, Bella." Il fit tinter sa tasse contre la mienne et je ris. "Je vais dire à Buddy de rester dans son lit pendant un certain temps. C'est si bon d'avoir un joli visage ici pour une fois."

Je lançai un coup d'œil sur Kimmie Lowden dans le coin, il suivit mon regard et rit. "Elle est seulement jolie jusqu'à ce qu'on essaie de lui parler de football. Comment elle a réussi à avoir un job couvrant le sport? Ça me dépasse." Je haussai les sourcils à cela et il rit de plus belle. "D'accord, je sais comment mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois d'accord avec cela. Des cheveux blonds et de gros seins c'est bien, mais quand on ne fait pas la différence entre un blitz* et un pass rush* alors on peut aussi bien ressembler à Quasimodo… pour autant que j'ai mon mot à dire..."

C'était agréable à entendre. "Merci de me placer à un niveau plus élevé."

"Toujours, Mlle Swan. Merci d'égayer cette pièce de ta présence."

"Je vous en prie, Ronnie." Nous avons tous deux tourné la tête quand quelqu'un prit un siège à côté de moi et nous sourit. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron clair. Lesdits yeux étaient dans mes seins avant de glisser vers mes jambes puis se déplacer lentement sur mon corps. Je grinçai des dents intérieurement comme il me reluquait. "Salut, je suis Dan Mullen et je sais que je ne vous ai pas vue ici avant. " Il me tendit la main avec un brillant sourire mielleux.

Je serrai sa main rapidement, la retirant quand il tenta de la retenir plus longtemps que nécessaire. "Je suis Bella Swan."

"Avec qui êtes-vous?"

J'ai failli répondre Edward Cullen avant de comprendre ce qu'il demandait.

" _La République_."

" _Fox Sports_ ," répondit-il d'un air arrogant, comme si je devais me prosterner devant lui parce qu'il était affilié à la Fox.

"Cool", répondis-je, en me retournant vers Ronnie qui grimaça vers Dan. "Alors, après le match nous descendons à la conférence de presse, non? "

"Ouais," répondit-il, se concentrant sur moi avec un sourire. "Coach Clapp, Cullen et quelques joueurs vont répondre à quelques questions et puis nous allons boucler nos articles et les envoyer. Toi, bien sûr, tu auras un entretien en tête-à-tête avec Cullen puisque tu remplaces Buddy." Je tremblais un peu… humm… tête-à-tête avec Cullen. Nos tête-à-tête étaient toujours fantastiques.

"Alors, c'est ta première fois?" demanda Dan à côté de moi. Je le regardai et il me fit un sourire de faux cul, ce type aurait pu être beau si son ego n'était pas si gros.

"Si tu veux savoir si c'est la première fois que je couvre un match de la NFL, alors oui," répondis-je. Il plaisante, pas vrai?

"Tu pensais que je voulais dire quoi d'autre?" il sourit et ses yeux dilatés se déplacèrent le long de mon corps. Connard.

"Dégage, Dan, elle est là pour travailler, tout comme nous," s'écria Ronnie, le regard brûlant et le ton sec. J'étais reconnaissante de son intervention.

Dan sourit, perplexe. "J'essayai d'être respectueux envers la nouvelle fille."

"Je sais exactement ce que tu essaies de faire, Dan. Et je te dis bas les pattes!"

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition fictive. "Hey, je ne savais pas que tu la revendiquais. Passe un bon moment avec Papa, Bella. Viens me trouver si tu veux t'amuser vraiment."

"Si je voulais m'amuser, tu serais vraiment le dernier endroit où je chercherai," lui répondis-je froidement. Il roula des yeux et se retourna vers Kimmie. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette horreur! Je me tournai vers Ronnie. "Merci."

"Pas de problème, Bella. Buddy me botterait le cul, mauvais palpitant ou pas, si je laissais les gens faire des conneries avec toi."

Je ris et nous bavardâmes de sa femme et de ses enfants avant le coup d'envoi. Quand l'équipe sortit sur le terrain, je regardais l'écran géant et bien sûr, Edward regarda vers l'endroit où il pensait que j'étais, ses yeux chauds et pénétrants. Je sentis mon corps réagir mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était de tenir la rambarde et l'encourager mentalement. Mon amour pour lui déborda et mon cœur commença à battre plus fort. Serait-ce toujours ainsi? Je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jour.

Tous les journalistes qui étaient éparpillés prirent un siège et Dan s'assit dans la rangée derrière moi, à ma droite, je pouvais le voir du coin de l'œil. Les Cardinals gagnèrent le tirage au sort et choisirent de laisser commencer Dallas. Dez Bryant renvoya le ballon au 32 yards et Romo et les garçons se déployèrent sur le terrain.

J'ouvris un document Word et commençai à taper, décrivant chaque passe afin de me souvenir de tout pendant l'écriture de mon article. Ils étaient au yard 48 des Cardinals et Dallas exécuta un corner qui sortit des limites du terrain. Edward se rapprocha sous le grondement de la foule et je retins mon souffle alors qu'il se tenait à l'intérieur de la ligne de but, aboyant des ordres. DeMarcus Ware chargea depuis le coin et Cheney le bloqua pendant quelques précieuses secondes pendant qu'Edward scrutait le terrain. Ware dépassa Cheney au moment où Crowley se trouva seul au milieu du terrain. Edward le vit et lui lança le ballon alors que Ware lui rentrait dedans rudement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hoqueter tandis qu'Edward tombait au sol sur son épaule gauche. Derrière moi, j'entendis un petit rire. "Pas le meilleur départ pour le joli garçon," murmura-t-il. Mes mains se serrèrent, tellement j'avais envie de donner un coup de poing dans son visage ravi mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je regardai, impuissante, Emmett aider Edward à se remettre debout, roulant son épaule une fois avant de courir sur le terrain vers les 17 yards. Ils marquèrent mais mes yeux restèrent sur Edward. Suis le jeu, Bella!

Un transfert à Cheney leur fit gagner cinq yards, au deuxième essai Edward fit un 5 step drop* et je le vis en même temps que lui… Jasper effaça Williams et Edward regarda d'abord à gauche, pour feinter une passe puis lança le ballon. Jasper l'attrapa et fila droit devant car la défense avait cru à la feinte d'Edward. Une fois, 83 yards et un touchdown. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon sourire en tapant cela.

Les Cowboys répondirent par une longue avancée qui se termina quand Dockett tacla Romo à la ligne des 12 yards. Le coup d'envoi partit de la zone des buts et Breaston renvoya le ballon sur le yard 23. Edward s'avança, envoyant immédiatement le ballon à Cheney pour un gain de 8 yards. Il avait sa propre tactique, déplaçant son équipe sur le terrain avec une série de passes courtes que la défense de Dallas avait du mal à anticiper. Il trouva Fitzgerald pour un touchdown et le score était 14-3 au milieu du deuxième quart.

Romo conduisit son équipe vers le milieu de terrain sur une passe à Miles Austin. Il envoya une passe à Dez Bryant qui était seul mais quand il tendit son bras pour attraper le ballon, Joey Porter franchit la ligne et lui fit perdre le ballon. Michael Adams le récupéra et le retourna aux Cardinals au yard 37. Edward entra en jeu et deux tentatives plus tard Jasper était dans la zone de but pour un autre touchdown.

Je pris beaucoup de notes, me concentrant sur le match plutôt que sur l'excitation que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'Edward participait et qu'il terminait une passe. Le quart-temps finit avec un score de 24-10. Pendant la pause j'écrivis la première partie de mon article. Évidemment je devrai encore revenir dessus mais l'article prenait forme. Ronnie partit nous chercher des hot-dog et une boisson gazeuse pendant que j'écrivais. Je lui souris quand il revint et il recommença à se concentrer sur l'autre match.

Le troisième quart commença avec les Cards au yard 27. Au premier essai, Jasper courut en oblique avec trois joueurs sur lui. Fitz était démarqué côté droit mais la défense lui tomba dessus et je regardais, incrédule, Edward lancer le ballon à Jasper alors qu'il était cerné par trois adversaires. Bordel de merde s'il ne termine pas la passe avec un gain de 43 yards… Je luttai pour ne pas rire à voix haute quand la tribune explosa derrière moi. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait lancé ça!" "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait terminé cette passe!" Tout le monde se mit à twitter et envoyer des messages furieusement et je savais que cela allait faire la une de _SportsCenter_ ce soir. La tentative se termina par un touchdown de Crowley. 31-10.

Les Cowboys commencèrent à resserrer le jeu mais les Cardinals rendirent coup pour coup et il était clair que le chronomètre travaillait contre les Cowboys. Romo lança une passe à 48 yards et Edward entra de nouveau en jeu. Ils s'alignèrent dans une formation en **I** et les garçons s'entassèrent pour arrêter la progression, Edward fit sept pas en arrière et attendit patiemment que Fitzgerald soit démarqué. Il courut depuis le corner puis coupa et Edward lança le ballon tandis qu'au même moment Ware tombait sur Edward, son bras finissant dans son visage.

Edward était au sol et j'entendis Dan commencer à rire derrière moi. "Euh… Oh, il se pourrait qu'il ne soit plus aussi joli après ce coup."

Putain j'en avais marre. Il avait fait des commentaires désobligeants sur Edward tout le match malgré le fait qu'il ait lancé près de 300 yards. Je me retournai et le regardai. "C'est une personne là-bas, crétin. Une personne qui a une famille, des amis et des gens qui l'aiment. Rire du fait qu'il ait pris un coup qui pourrait lui causer une commotion cérébrale montre quel genre d'abruti tu es!"

Je me retournai et poussai un soupir de soulagement quand Edward se leva et secoua la tête à une question posée par Emmett. Il semblait aller bien. Sur l'écran géant son visage apparut et je l'observai anxieuse. Physiquement, il avait l'air bien, Dieu merci. Autour de moi, les gens se moquèrent de Dan, disant que le joli garçon était toujours aussi joli. Je m'en fichais. Si Edward avait des points de suture sur son beau visage, tant qu'il allait bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je l'aimais et je l'aimerai toujours, même s'il n'était plus aussi beau qu'il l'était maintenant. Il serait toujours beau pour moi.

"As-tu le béguin pour le beau gosse, Bella?" murmura Dan à mon oreille. "Il te baisera une fois… tu es assez mignonne après tout… Mais après il t'oubliera, tout comme il oublie tout le reste."

Je ris. Je pensais cela avant. Mais je connaissais Edward Cullen et il me voulait plus qu'une seule fois. Bon sang, plus qu'une fois presque chaque nuit. "Ce serait une fois de plus que tu n'obtiendras jamais de moi, Mullen," lui dis-je fort. Tout le monde rit et il marmonna quelque chose sur moi - que j'étais une idiote - puis se rassit. Connard!

Le jeu continua et Edward garda la main haute sur le match, le score final était 41-17. Edward termina le match avec 438 yards et seulement cinq passes incomplètes. Il avait fait un match fabuleux et je souris un peu en tapant mon dernier paragraphe. Juste quelques citations de son interview et mon article serait complet.

"Prête pour la conférence de presse?" demanda Ronnie, tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je marchai avec lui jusqu'à la salle de conférence. "Je suis désolé pour Dan, Bella. C'est un vrai con, il pense qu'il est très important parce il travaille pour la Fox."

"Les gars de ESPN, SI et CBS n'agissent pas de cette façon."

"Ils ont la classe. Il est jeune et imbu de lui-même et pense tout savoir. Le fait est, il ne fait ça que depuis environ un an et il pense que sa merde ne pue plus. S'il te plaît, ne nous juge pas en te basant sur lui."

"Je ne le ferai pas. Buddy et vous êtes des modèles de bons journalistes sportifs qui ne m'ont jamais regardée de haut parce que je suis une femme. Ou que je suis une proie idéale."

Ronnie jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "Je pense que tu es idéale, douce Bella, mais certainement pas une proie. De plus, ma femme me tuerait."

Je souris et lui donnai un coup de coude. "Moi aussi."

Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Buddy aussi. Allons-y!"

Je restai exprès derrière les journalistes beaucoup plus grands qui posèrent les questions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie ici. Je voulais qu'il me voie dans le vestiaire. Je jetai un coup d'œil entre deux gros journalistes et soupirai doucement. Il était beau, encore dans sa tenue, assis sur la chaise du milieu, son entraîneur à sa gauche et Jasper à sa droite. La sueur coulait sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient humides. Je voulais fourrer mes doigts dedans et l'embrasser.

"Est-ce que vous pensiez démolir les Cowboys comme vous l'avez fait?" demanda quelqu'un.

Edward secoua la tête un peu. "Nous avons eu un excellent plan de match et je savais que nous pouvions gagner. C'est une équipe d'enfer et ils ont fait quelques bonnes passes. J'ai eu de la chance de lancer le ballon à quelques reprises pour des gains importants qui auraient pu ne pas réussir. Ma ligne m'a donné le temps nécessaire et mes receveurs ... " il s'arrêta et sourit à Jasper. "...étaient démarqués lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux."

Je souris à sa réponse parfaitement diplomatique. Il ne pouvait pas tout de même dire "oui mec, nous les avons défoncés bien comme il faut." Non, au contraire, il a dû faire semblant que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire qu'il ait mis plus de 400 yards à Dallas.

"Que diriez-vous du coup que vous avez pris de Ware au troisième quart? Pensez-vous qu'il aurait dû avoir un carton?"

Edward sourit. "Nous avons marqué, n'est-ce pas? Je vais parfaitement bien et il ne voulait pas me donner un coup sur la tête. Je l'ai vu venir et je suis tombé sur son bras. Je pense que c'était sans appel." Quelle connerie. Ils auraient dû lever le drapeau et si je n'étais pas si inquiète pour lui j'aurais probablement fulminé à ce sujet. Au moins, j'avais évacué mon irritation sur Dan… l'abruti.

"Coach, pensez-vous être prêt pour les séries éliminatoires?" Je levai les yeux au ciel à cette question. Edward répondit encore à quelques autres questions puis s'excusa pour partir au vestiaire. C'était à moi maintenant.

Ronnie se tourna vers moi. "Vas y gamine. C'est un gars décent." Oh, Ronnie, il est beaucoup plus que décent.

"Merci." Je sortis dans le couloir puis filai directement dans la plus proche de salle de bain pour femmes, pour m'assurer que j'avais l'air bien. Je pris plusieurs respirations profondes essayant de ralentir mon cœur. Je pouvais le faire. C'était juste Edward et moi. Nous nous aimions. Rien ne pourrait jamais altérer cela.

Mon travail était sur le point de rencontrer son travail et nous allions survivre à cela. Je serai professionnelle et je poserai mes questions avant de lui sauter dessus. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je pris une autre respiration calmante et je partis vers le vestiaire. C'était l'heure.

…

*Blitz - tactique défensive où les défenseurs sont chargés d'aller plaquer le QB ou le running back le plus tôt possible afin d'infliger une perte de terrain à l'attaque. Mais il y a un risque : la défense doit être rapide car sinon elle s'expose à une passe longue.

*Pass rush : pression défensive exercée sur le QB lors d'un jeu de passe.

*Fox : La Fox Broadcasting Company, communément appelée Fox Network ou simplement Fox est un réseau de télévision commercial détenu par Fox Entertainment Group, détenu par Rupert Murdoch.

*5 step drop : manœuvre qui consiste à reculer de 5 pas pour faire gagner en profondeur

* * *

 _ **Et voilà… la prochaine fois,**_

 _ **L'interview (en POV Edward)**_

 _ **Un sacré choc pour lui**_

 _ **Comment Bella va-t-elle gérer tout ça?**_

 **Merci** pour tous vos mises en favoris, vos commentaires

qui nous font savoir combien vous appréciez cette histoire.

Vous pouvez retrouver d'autres traductions inédites sur notre site

 _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_

 **Et si... vous êtes... bien sages**

 **la suite arrivera plus vite**

LoL


	17. Interview d'après-match

**Chapitre 17**

 **\- Interview d'après match -**

 _ **Edward**_

Où était Buddy? Je voulais filer à la maison où sans aucun doute Bella m'attendait. La conférence de presse avait été interminable et maintenant mon père m'obligeait à rester assis ici avec une poche de glace sur l'épaule, alors que je pourrais tremper dans l'eau chaude à la maison avec ma sexy petite-amie toute nue. J'adore mon père mais une Bella nue gagne haut la main.

"Papa, où est Buddy? Il est toujours à l'heure."

Mon père secoua la tête puis examina mon épaule gauche. Ware m'avait fait valdinguer par terre assez fort et l'épaule était endolorie mais j'allais bien. Je roulai l'épaule pendant qu'il la palpait. "Je vais bien, papa."

"Buddy ne viendra pas, Edward. Il a eu une crise cardiaque et ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre pour l'interview." Super, où diable était cette personne? Papa enfonça un doigt dans mes côtes pour vérifier que tout allait bien et je levai les yeux au ciel. Parfois, avoir votre père comme votre médecin est exaspérant. Tout le monde conspirait contre moi pour que je ne profite pas d'une Bella nue.

"Buddy va bien?" Je le connaissais depuis trois ans et bien qu'il m'eut massacré une fois ou deux, il avait toujours eu raison. Nous nous respections mutuellement et je l'aimais bien. Et je savais que Bella l'aimait. Merde, allais-je devoir lui dire qu'il était à l'hôpital?

"Il va bien je pense. L'entraîneur dit qu'il a eu une légère crise cardiaque et un simple pontage. C'était plus avertissement qu'autre chose." Mon père sourit un peu.

"Il ne sera pas trop heureux avec son nouveau régime alimentaire mais s'il veut vivre, il devra manger plus sainement."

Je souris à l'idée que quelqu'un allait devoir dire à Buddy qu'il devrait renoncer au cheeseburgers, frites et cookies de Bella. Eh bien, il en restera plus pour moi. Dieu merci, je travaillais dur pour rester en forme. Bella ... merde, où était ce type, par l'enfer?

"Alors, où est ce type? Il était censé être ici il y a vingt minutes et je dois rentrer à la maison." Je devrais essayer d'appeler Bella à nouveau. J'ai essayé juste avant la conférence de presse mais je suis tombé directement sur la messagerie.

Mon père me tapota le bras. "Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là, Edward. Apparemment c'est un nouveau. Il s'est probablement perdu en chemin." Putain, comment est-ce possible? Si le gars était à la conférence de presse alors il n'était pas exactement à des kilomètres d'ici. C'était au même niveau que le stade.

"Buddy ne m'a jamais fait attendre," murmurai-je, ayant l'air d'un enfant.

Papa rit à ma moue comme j'avais soupçonné qu'il le ferait. "Tu veux juste sortir d'ici. Je me demande bien pourquoi? "

Comme s'il ne savait pas. Pères, mères, amis bavards, que des perturbateurs sarcastiques... ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Je ne voulais rien lui dire. "Bien sûr, papa. Est-ce que le coach a dit qui est ce nouveau type? "

"Je n'ai pas bien compris, ça ressemblait à Billy Swanson? Jamais entendu parler."

Il appuya de nouveau la poche de glace sur mon épaule.

Billy Swanson? Ce nom ne me disait rien, et c'était proche du nom de ma copine. Est-ce que ça se pourrait? Je fermai les yeux et essayai de l'imaginer entrant dans les vestiaires pour m'interviewer. Bon sang ça serait chaud! Ce serait comme le début de l'un de ces pornos ringards, sauf que Bella ne me laisserait pas la prendre ici. Eh bien, elle pourrait mais elle avait un travail à faire, si c'était elle. Papa avait probablement mal entendu et j'avais laissé mon imagination se déchaîner parce que je voulais la voir.

"Bonjour puis-je vous aider?" Le journaliste mystère était ici. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai tout droit dans les beaux yeux bruns qui possédaient mon cœur. Ma fantaisie porno prenait vie, merci mon Dieu. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche qui moulait parfaitement ses seins délectables et d'une jupe noire qui montrait ces belles et longues jambes que je mourrai d'avoir enveloppées autour de moi. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle mordilla sa lèvre piétinant sur place. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était ici. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit?

Elle regarda mon père, prenant une profonde inspiration qui fit gonfler sa poitrine encore plus. Mes doigts fléchirent du besoin de la toucher, pour m'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

"Bonjour, Dr Cullen. Je suis Bella Swan et je suis ici pour interviewer Edward pour _La République_. Veuillez excuser mon retard, c'est comme une maison de fou à l'extérieur."

Elle était vraiment ici et elle allait vraiment m'interviewer. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire avec ça. "Vous êtes Billy Swanson?" lâchai-je sans réfléchir parce que vraiment, c'était un rêve, non? Mon père laissa échapper un rire tranquille. Il savait, bien sûr, exactement qui elle était pour moi. Et il était amusé. Tout le monde le serait.

Bella me regarda, elle était particulièrement belle quand elle était offusquée. "Non, je suis Bella Swan. Celui qui vous a donné le nom a clairement eu tort." Son ton était sarcastique et je sentis ma bite se contracter à sa voix.

"Je devrais peut-être vous laisser seuls tous les deux," dit mon père, en me tendant la poche de glace.

"Edward, on se voit demain soir pour le dîner?"

Oui, tu as raison de nous laisser tranquilles avant que je l'attaque devant toi. Je gardai mes yeux sur elle en répondant "Bien sûr." Il partit et je continuai à la regarder quand elle bougea un peu sous mon regard. J'étais très conscient du fait que je n'avais qu'une serviette qui me couvrait et j'espérai ardemment qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps entre nous.

"Alors, M. Cullen. Sacrée soirée pour vous." M. Cullen, hein? J'aimais ça. C'était vraiment comme du porno. Emmett allait mourir de jalousie. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus sexy.

"Oh, voilà comment nous allons jouer?" Elle leva son sourcil et je lui souris. Ça devenait de plus en plus sexy. "Oui, Mlle Swan, j'ai eu une très bonne soirée," qui officiellement était sur le point de devenir un milliard de fois mieux, au moins je l'espérais. Je laissai traîner mes yeux sur son corps, la matant, comme tout bon acteur de porno le ferait. "Et il semble que ça va être encore mieux." Je lui souris attendant avec impatience de voir où elle irait ensuite.

Elle traversa la pièce, se déhanchant dans cette petite jupe sexy que je voulais déchirer. Elle s'arrêta seulement à quelques pas de moi et je pouvais l'arracher mais je voulais voir comment cela allait se jouer.

Bella prit le magnétophone - ce qui faillit être notre fin avant même le commencement - dans son sac gigantesque et le mit près de nous.

"Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'enregistre cette conversation?" demanda-t-elle, me défiant et me laissant savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je m'en foutais. Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de tout enregistrer.

"Bien sûr," lui dis-je, sans cacher mon amusement à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je m'étais demandé comment ce serait si elle m'interviewait pour son journal. Maintenant je le savais et c'était autrement plus sexy que je l'avais imaginé, ça me faisait juste de la peine qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit.

Je me sentais pris de court, mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de vivre le fantasme du vestiaire de tous les gars que je connais. Avec cela à l'esprit, je bougeai sur la table de massage et ma serviette s'entrouvrit un peu. Je résistai à l'envie de rire lorsqu'elle serra ses mains en poings et que sa bouche forma un "o" sexy.

Bella savait ce que je faisais et elle se mordit la lèvre parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle **me** faisait. Effectivement, ma bite répondit et je chuchotai le mot 'Merde' avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Elle sourit, ravie de sa victoire. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, M. Cullen?"

"Rien, Mlle Swan. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Edward. M. Cullen est le nom de mon père." Cela me retournait chaque fois qu'elle le disait. Bien que ce soit un fantasme elle était ma Bella et moi son Edward.

Elle ne répondit pas, choisissant de démarrer son magnétophone, assise à côté de moi sur la table, gardant la main à côté de lui et naturellement, à côté de moi.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait lancer le ballon à Whitlock lors de l'ouverture de la deuxième mi-temps quand il était clairement marqué par trois joueurs défensifs?"

Zut. Et voilà, c'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. Aucun journaliste n'oserait me questionner comme ça, faire passer une critique à peine voilée pour une question. Ma copine connaissait mon sport et elle me connaissait. Je relevai la tête, souriant. "Il l'a attrapé, non?" J'aimais la défier, tout comme elle me défiait. Vas y chérie!

Bella secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns balayant doucement ses seins. Je déglutis car elle avait l'air sexy quand elle essayait de se concentrer. "Bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas une passe parfaite. Le risque qu'elle soit interceptée était supérieur à celui de faire aboutir la passe."

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de lui sourire. Je devais ressembler à une sorte de clown dérangé maintenant mais elle était trop fantastique et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. Je la regardai, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher combien je la voulais. "Je termine toujours mes passes." Ha! Elle sembla être sur le point de s'effondrer juste en entendant mes mots. Attends que je te touche, Bella!

Elle me foudroya du regard et je lui souris. "Une de vos passes a été interceptée la semaine dernière," répondit-elle, le sarcasme à nouveau dans son ton. Elle savait que cette interception n'était pas ma putain de faute! Elle l'avait même fait remarquer pendant le visionnage de la vidéo.

"Ça c'était parce que ce con de Newton tenait Jasper et les arbitres étaient trop, putain aveugles pour le voir," crachai-je, toujours énervé qu'ils aient manqué ce point.

"Eh bien, une interception est une interception," dit-elle, de toute évidence assez satisfaite vu le regard fier sur son visage.

"Pas d'interception aujourd'hui," répondis-je. Voilà, elle était ici pour m'interviewer, n'est-ce pas? Comment avais-je joué aujourd'hui? Je commençais bouillonner et le fantasme sexy commençait à s'évaporer juste devant mes yeux. Son truc de journaliste était amusant au début mais plus maintenant.

"Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avait fait 438 yards, c'est tout à fait impressionnant." J'entendis de la fierté dans sa voix et cela me réchauffa considérablement.

"Merci."

"Vous avez lancé deux fois plus de fausses passes que de lancers francs et la majorité était après les deux touchdown. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez besoin de travailler votre équilibre un peu plus? "

Son ton m'amusait. Elle ressemblait à une prof - ce qui était un autre fantasme sexy - nous allions devoir l'assouvir celui-là aussi. "Je ne lance pas de fausse passes, c'est le coordonnateur offensif qui le fait." Je savais que ça allait la faire enrager parce que ça semblait montrer qu'elle ne connaissait pas les règles les plus élémentaires du foot.

"Je sais cela mais je sais aussi que vous avez toute latitude de changer la tactique. Vous pouvez le faire. Vous, Brady et Manning êtes les seuls quarterbacks dans la ligue qui puissiez le faire. Etes-vous en train de me dire que chacun de vos lancers francs ont été demandé par le coordonnateur offensif? "

Je souris, aimant le fait qu'elle connaisse mon sport et qu'elle voie combien ma réponse était une connerie. Je bougeai de nouveau sur la table, la serviette s'ouvrant encore plus. Les yeux de Bella étaient rivés sur ma jambe. Je ris voyant qu'elle lorgnait mon corps. "Non, Mlle Swan, je fais les ajustements en fonction de la défense. Le lancer avait un sens. Si non ils auraient gagné du terrain en courant."

Elle se retourna vers moi. "Vous étiez certain de ne pas être taclé. Ils ont chargé sur vous deux fois mais vous n'avez été plaqué qu'une seule fois. Comment pouvez-vous rester calme sachant qu'un linebacker vient vers vous? "

Je lui souris, sachant que j'allais faire d'Emmett un homme très heureux.

"C'est facile. J'ai McCarty qui protège mes arrières. Il laisserait tomber sa propre mère plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un me toucher. C'est un joueur de ligne hors pair. Le meilleur de la ligue." J'espérais qu'elle utiliserait cette citation. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de coller d'autres photos sur son collage, photocopier ledit collage et le coller sur chaque casier.

"Son contrat le dit aussi," répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Emmett parlait de son nouveau contrat depuis plusieurs semaines, nous ennuyant tous.

"Il en vaut chaque centime." Encore une fois, qu'il entende cela, et peut être qu'il fermerait la gueule à propos de ce contrat. Oh, c'est une blague ? Il ne la fermerait jamais.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi cette passe à Whitlock."

Je ris et secouai la tête. Fais confiance à Bella pour ne pas se laisser distraire, eh bien, pas trop. "Jasper et moi pouvons exécuter cette passe en dormant. Je peux faire cette passe même s'il y a onze mecs sur lui et il l'attrapera toujours. Il sait où il faut bifurquer et à quel moment."

Bella avait ce regard affamé qu'elle a généralement juste avant de me sauter dessus. J'aimais ça.

"Dallas a une très bonne défense, mais vous les avez laminés aujourd'hui. Comment avez-vous réussi à faire que Jenkins et Howard ressemblent à des amateurs?"

Écoutez-la, essayant de m'appâter en insultant l'autre équipe. Elle valait mieux que ça mais je l'aimais pour cela aussi. Je ris et me penchai en arrière, la serviette glissa et s'ouvrit juste un peu plus.

Bella était rivée dessus et elle lécha pratiquement ses lèvres et je dus me retenir de rire. Je mis ma main sur la table, mes doigts juste à côté des siens. Elle déglutit fort et ses doigts tremblèrent mais elle ne bougea pas sa main.

"Ce sont vos mots, pas les miens, je ne dois pas leur faire de fleurs! Nous allons probablement les revoir dans les séries éliminatoires." Une autre réponse convenable, nous verrons ce qu'elle ferait de celle-là.

"Vous paraissez assez confiant d'arriver aux séries éliminatoires."

Quel est l'intérêt de jouer si nous ne pensons pas que nous allons sortir le grand jeu? Je haussai les épaules et sentis mon épaule se contracter, je la roulais un peu.

"Voulez-vous que je la masse?" Le regard sur son visage était absolument inestimable. Elle vira au rouge vif et avait l'air de vouloir courir hors du vestiaire.

Oh chérie, je veux que tu me masses et tu le sais. Je léchai mes lèvres et elle rougit encore plus. Elle était magnifique, même si elle ressemblait à une fraise, qui était presque aussi délicieuse qu'elle. Je me tâtai de dire un truc pervers mais ça pourrait mettre fin à ce scénario extrêmement érotique que nous vivions ici.

"Ce serait très gentil, Mlle Swan," dis-je d'une voix douce et sexy qui allait la rendre folle. Elle se mit rapidement derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Tout mon corps tressaillit à son contact et ma bite s'agita à nouveau.

Elle commença à me masser et putain, je gémis tellement c'était bon. J'avais impression que c'était il y a bien longtemps qu'elle m'avait touché. "C'est incroyable." Je laissai tomber ma tête en avant, appréciant la sensation de ses mains se déplaçant sur mes épaules et mon dos.

"Je pense que c'est mon interview préférée de tous les temps," lui dis-je. Rien ne la détrônerait à moins qu'elle ne revienne. Elle commença à retirer ses mains et je me rendis compte immédiatement comment cela pourrait être interprété, en particulier par ma Bella.

Oui, ça avait été le truc le plus sexy mais elle m'avait également posé des questions difficiles que 95% des journalistes n'oserait pas poser. Je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes la gardant en place. "Je ne voulais pas le dire ça comme ça, Bella. Vos questions sont perspicaces, vous me défiez quand je fais une réponse à peine convenable, vous répondez à mes insinuations avec classe et vous êtes magnifique. C'est mon interview préférée haut la main." Allez, ma chérie, tu sais que je t'apprécie tout autant pour ton esprit que pour ton corps.

Elle retira ses mains des miennes et je la laissai faire. Elle les posa sur mes épaules et recommença à me masser et je savais que j'étais parvenu à sauver ce moment.

"En réponse à votre question, nous avons seulement besoin de gagner un match de plus et décrocher la division. Deux de plus et nous serons comme à la maison tout au long des séries éliminatoires. Je veux tellement ce truc, que je peux le sentir sur le bout de ma langue."

Bella appuya un peu plus sur mes omoplates et je retins un gémissement. Si je ne l'avais pas bientôt j'allais exploser. "L'année dernière laisse encore un goût amer dans votre bouche, non? "

Oui. Pour toujours, même si je gagne le Super Bowl cette année. Je n'oubliais pas mes échecs.

"Nous étions dominés. Les Saints avaient dominé notre défense, le pire jour de ma vie depuis j'étais dans la ligue. Deux interceptions inexcusables. J'aime penser que si Whitlock n'avait pas été blessé, le résultat aurait été différent, mais qui peut le savoir? " Comme toujours quand je pensais à ce match, je me crispai, irrité que mon inaptitude prenne le meilleur de moi.

"Hey, détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire du bien si vous ne vous calmez pas," dit-elle à juste titre, appuyant plus fort pour essayer de me détendre.

Il y avait de meilleures façons de me calmer et elle le savait. "Je soupçonne que vous pourriez m'aider à me calmer facilement," murmurai-je. Bella ne dit rien mais elle passa ses mains sur mes bras et Zeus revint pleinement à la vie comme ses mains s'approchaient de lui. À ma grande déception elle remonta jusqu'à mes épaules et me massa encore puis elle fit le tour de la table. Instantanément son contact me manqua.

"Merci pour l'interview. Je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut." Sa voix était calme et elle ne me regarda pas. Je n'avais certainement pas obtenu tout ce qu'il me fallait et je savais sacrément bien qu'elle non plus. Elle éteignit son magnétophone et le mit dans son sac, qu'elle glissa sur son épaule et se tourna pour partir.

"Vraiment? " demandai-je tranquillement, même si dans mon esprit ce n'était pas une question. Elle se retourna, ayant l'air d'une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, son visage rouge et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas sortir d'ici avant que je l'aie.

"Oui," couina-t-elle, reculant d'un pas.

Je me levai et fis un pas vers elle. "Êtes-vous sûre de cela?" Le bout de ses seins se montra sous sa petite chemise blanche.

Elle me regarda en répondant. "Non." J'aimais mieux ça.

Je m'avançai vers elle à nouveau, cette fois ne m'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce que je puisse la toucher. Elle recula et s'appuya contre les casiers. Je mis mes bras de chaque côté d'elle, l'emprisonnant efficacement. Oui, chérie, tu es dans ma toile maintenant et tu n'en sortiras pas, jamais.

Je me penchai vers elle, mes lèvres presque sur les siennes. "De quoi d'autre avez-vous besoin, Mlle Swan? "Je passai mon pouce le long de sa mâchoire. Mes mains étaient enfin sur elle mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Je la touchai légèrement, voyant la chair de poule apparaître tandis que je touchai sa peau délicate.

Elle tourna la tête et suça mon pouce, déplaçant sa langue comme quand elle suçait ma bite et je gémis, pressant mon corps contre elle, lui laissant sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Elle mordilla mon pouce comme je le bougeai dans sa bouche. Mes yeux se révulsèrent presque tellement c'était bon. J'embrassai sa joue et le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Je suçai son lobe puis le mordillai doucement, je savais que cela allait la rendre folle.

"Vous ne m'avez pas répondu," murmurai-je, et elle frissonna contre moi. "De quoi avez-vous besoin, Bella?"

Elle lâcha mon pouce et appuya sa tête contre les casiers. Capitulant enfin. "Vous, je vous veux vous," murmura-t-elle. Je mordillai son oreille et souris, sachant que j'avais gagné. Eh bien, nous avions gagné tous les deux.

Je reculai et lui souris et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle m'attaque… enfin. Elle mordit ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit gémir et la pousser contre les casiers plus fort que je ne le voulais. Manifestement elle s'en fichait car elle pressa son corps contre le mien, m'invitant.

Je rompis notre baiser et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, appréciant sa saveur. "Vous savez, Bella, je suis un compétiteur." Le moment de lui lancer un défi. Voyons voir ce qu'elle ferait avec.

"Je suis au courant de cela. La plupart des athlètes le sont." Son ton était impatient et je ne pus cacher mon amusement.

"Peut-être, mais je suis votre première interview, n'est-ce pas?" Bien sûr, je l'étais mais c'était un jeu et j'avais un rôle à jouer.

"Oui, vous l'êtes." Une petite moue apparut sur son visage et je voulais l'embrasser.

Je lui souris à nouveau, essayant de faire ressortir son tempérament qu'elle gardait bien sous la surface. "Eh bien, je pense que c'est important que je sois la meilleure interview que vous aurez jamais. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être le deuxième meilleur, je suis sûr que vous avez compris ça. Je veux faire en sorte que vous n'oubliez jamais votre première fois."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et je jure que ses mamelons durcirent encore à mes mots. "Ça va probablement être assez difficile. Je suis sûre que je vais interviewer des centaines, voire des milliers, de joueurs de football presque nus dans ma vie." La colère me remplit à cette idée." Bientôt, ils ne seront plus qu'une masse floue et vous serez juste l'un parmi tant d'autres…"

L'enfer si je le deviens. Ses lèvres se contractèrent parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait gagné. "Ça ressemble à un défi, Mlle Swan!"

Ses yeux pétillèrent de rire, mon irritation la ravissait. "Vous êtes très attentif, M. Cullen. "

Il était temps de reprendre le contrôle. "On dit qu'on n'oublie jamais notre premier." Je lui fis un sourire triomphant, parce qu'elle avait sacrément intérêt de ne jamais oublier cela et nous le savions tous les deux.

"Parfois, le premier vaut la peine d'être oublié," répondit-elle. Je ris en me souvenant qu'elle m'avait raconté comment elle avait perdu sa virginité avec son petit-ami du lycée. Elle avait raison, c'était à oublier.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir me rendre inoubliable, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Si vous pensez que vous pouvez, je ne vais pas vous arrêter."

Défi accepté, ma chérie. "Dites-moi, Mlle Swan, avez-vous déjà été prise dans un vestiaire?" Elle secoua la tête, les yeux hébétés. Je savais qu'elle aimait que je sois un peu agressif avec elle. Pas un problème avec ça aujourd'hui.

Je la regardai de haut en bas, admirant ce corps parfait. Bientôt, je verrai tout. Je n'aurais jamais assez d'elle. "Bien sûr que non, une femme douce, innocente comme vous, avec vos grands yeux bruns de biche et cette lèvre que vous continuez à mordre... la plupart des hommes seraient doux avec une femme comme vous." Généralement, je l'étais. La savourer était encore mieux que la ravager. Eh bien, ça l'était… la plupart du temps.

"Ils poseraient sur votre corps des caresses légères comme une plume et ensuite de doux baisers que vous pourriez à peine sentir." Rappelle-toi, chérie? Rappelle-toi la façon dont je t'ai touchée la nuit dernière?

"Ils prendrait leur temps, mémorisant chaque once de ce petit paquet délectable que vous êtes, profitant de toutes vos saveurs, avant de se glisser doucement en vous et vous faire l'amour toute la nuit. Est-ce que j'ai raison, Mlle Swan?" Au mot près notre soirée de samedi.

Elle sourit et je savais que ses pensées étaient là où je voulais. "Oui, certainement." Elle était à bout de souffle. Mon Dieu, c'était passionnant. Je sortis sa chemise de sa jupe, évitant de toucher sa peau douce et jouai avec les extrémités.

Elle était agacée, je pouvais voir ça, se pressant contre moi la mâchoire serrée. Je ris et déplaçai mes mains pour toucher sa magnifique gorge avec mes doigts.

"Eh bien, Mlle Swan, puisque vous avez déjà eu cela, ce ne serait certainement pas mémorable pour vous si je refaisais la même chose, n'est-ce pas?" C'était un mensonge, elle s'en souviendrait, tout comme moi mais dans ce vestiaire, nous n'allions pas faire l'amour. Nous allions nous ravager et je ne pourrai pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Ça se pourrait," dit-elle, avec un léger gémissement dans sa voix qui me fit sourire. Je continuai de la toucher à peine, observant comment elle réagissait à mes doigts sur sa peau, sa respiration s'accélérait et sa poitrine était haletante, ses yeux lourds de désir. J'aimais quand elle était comme ça.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez pour un gars comme moi. Je dois être le meilleur que vous n'aurez jamais." Je le serai… et je serais le dernier qu'elle ait jamais, aussi.

"Je suppose que je devrai vous contacter dans une soixantaine d'années et vous le laisser savoir pour que vous en soyez sûr," répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je savais qu'elle cherchait à me provoquer mais ça n'arriverait pas. Dans soixante ans elle serait encore avec moi, j'en étais sûr. "Oh, je pense que vous le saurez plus tôt que ça."

"Je ne saurai pas quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que vous me ravagiez, non?" demanda-t-elle, en colère.

Bon point. L'humour s'envola et tout ce qui resta était mon besoin d'elle. Assez! Fini de jouer! "Non, je ne pense pas. Ainsi soit-il alors." J'attrapai le col son chemisier et tirai, le déchirant, les boutons s'envolèrent partout. Elle haleta mais ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit car je l'embrassai, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche et essayant de l'inhaler.

Je la voulais autour de moi, sous moi, sur moi, en moi… partout. Enfin je laissai traîner mes pouces sur ses mamelons tandis que ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, tirant dessus pas trop doucement, m'incitant à l'embrasser plus passionnément.

Je défis son soutien-gorge d'une main, le jetant parterre, mon attention de nouveau sur ses seins nus, aimant les sentir dans mes mains. Je laissai traîner mes lèvres vers le bas de son cou, l'embrassant et suçant en avançant vers sa poitrine. Je pris son mamelon droit dans ma bouche, l'effleurant avec ma langue pendant que j'utilisai mes doigts sur le gauche, imitant le mouvement.

Bella laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que ses mains tenaient ma tête sur sa poitrine, me gardant à l'endroit où elle me voulait. Je ris tout joyeux et son corps trembla contre moi.

Je me déplaçai et suçai le mamelon gauche pendant que je jouais avec l'autre. Ma main finit sous sa jupe et je gémis presque, en m'apercevant combien elle était mouillée quand mon pouce la toucha. Elle laissa échapper un de ces gémissements bruyants qui me faisaient toujours me sentir comme une sorte de dieu du sexe.

Je ris continuant à faire tourbillonner ma langue sur son mamelon pendant que j'augmentai la pression de ma main contre son centre. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Bella, parce qu'elle commença à pousser contre ma main, cherchant plus de friction.

Je soulevai lentement sa jupe puis je reculai, m'agenouillant devant elle. Je pouvais voir combien elle était mouillée maintenant et je mourais de la goûter.

"Mlle Swan?" Je déplaçai mes mains sur ses cuisses tandis que mes pouces caressaient son sexe à travers la dentelle de son sous-vêtement.

"Hmmm," murmura-t-elle, hébétée. Je souris à son incapacité à former des mots.

"Comment trouvez-vous l'interview?" Je glissai mes pouces sous sa culotte touchant son clitoris. Son corps sursauta contre moi et ses mains claquèrent contre les casiers quand elle jouit. Mon Dieu, elle était superbe pendant son orgasme. Je la regardai, continuant à légèrement toucher son clitoris alors qu'elle vibrait contre le casier.

J'attendis qu'elle soit calmée avant de lui enlever son sous-vêtement, lui souriant avec le string noir dans mes mains. "Vous savez, Mlle Swan, vous avez l'air toute sage avec cette chemise blanche et ce soutien-gorge mais vous portez une culotte noire toute coquine que personne ne peut voir. Personne, sauf moi. Vous êtes insaisissable. J'aime ça."

Ces derniers temps Bella avait commencé à porter des soutien-gorge et des culottes très sexy et ça me retournait complètement. Après aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir lui acheter de la nouvelle lingerie. Ce serait amusant.

"L'emballage extérieur est pour tout le monde, l'emballage intérieur est juste pour moi," répondit-elle. J'aimais qu'elle soit sexy et confiante comme ces jours-ci. Elle avait pris confiance en moi, **en nous** et cela me faisait du bien.

"Et pour moi, au moins en ce moment." Toujours. Je savais qu'elle les portait pour moi autant sinon plus, que pour elle-même. "J'ai envie de vous goûter depuis que vous êtes entrée dans ce vestiaire." Et même bien avant cela mais ça n'allait pas avec le scénario qui se jouait ici.

Je passai ma langue sur son clitoris, l'effleurant à peine et elle gémit, agrippant le casier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je glissai un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, elle gémit de nouveau quand je recroquevillai mon doigt, cherchant cet endroit qui l'enverrait au septième ciel. Je bougeai lentement mon doigt pendant que je passai ma langue en cercles sur son clitoris.

Je poussai un second doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, bougeant plus vite, touchant son clitoris avec ma langue alors que je pompai en elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se resserre autour de mes doigts, jetant sa tête en arrière et se resserrant autour de moi quand elle jouit à nouveau.

Je n'arrêtai pas, bougeant ma langue et mes doigts alors qu'elle continuait à convulser. Je m'étais habitué à la faire venir plusieurs fois mais jamais comme ça, en vague continue qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. De toute évidence elle avait trouvé ça aussi excitant que moi.

Je reculai quand il sembla que ses jambes étaient sur le point de la lâcher et je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. L'avais-je poussée trop loin? "Bella? Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Ses mains trouvèrent ma poitrine et elle blablata quelques choses qui n'avaient aucun sens mais au moins je savais qu'elle allait bien maintenant.

Je laissai échapper un rire soulagé et la tint debout contre moi. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec elle. "Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir," dis-je. Elle secoua la tête et je savais qu'elle était prête pour plus. Ça c'était ma copine!

Elle tira sur ma serviette qui tomba par terre. Je gardai les yeux sur elle tandis que les yeux de Bella se concentraient sur ma bite, elle lécha ses lèvres ce qui me fit bander encore plus. Elle grogna doucement et embrassa mon épaule droite, faisant traîner sa langue sur mes deltoïdes et trapèzes, les obligeant à se contracter, réagissant à son contact. Sa langue se déplaça plus bas et elle lécha mon mamelon gauche.

Je ne pouvais pas patienter et la laisser m'explorer plus longtemps, pas maintenant alors je la tirai contre moi. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand mon érection frôla son sexe et mordis légèrement mon mamelon. Je gémis bruyamment poussant contre elle. Je devais l'avoir.

Je la soulevai, la poussant contre les casiers et je dus me contrôler pour entrer en elle lentement. C'était trop bon qu'elle soit autour de moi et le besoin de la prendre explosa en moi au moment où je fus enveloppé dans sa chaleur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je m'enfonçai encore plus profond à l'intérieur d'elle pendant qu'elle attrapait mes épaules et m'attirait contre elle.

Nos yeux se verrouillèrent et nous tressaillîmes tous les deux à la sensation de ma bite en elle. Je me déplaçai lentement, voulant prolonger ce moment si je le pouvais, même si c'était la chose la plus sexy qui m'était arrivée et je doutai pouvoir tenir longtemps.

"Prends-moi, Edward. Fort, comme tu avais dit que tu le ferais." Merde, ses mots et cette voix toute rauque, pleine de désir… c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Je saisis ses hanches plus fort bougeant plus rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se cambra et déplaça ses hanches en parfait rythme avec moi, comme toujours.

Son petit corps lisse se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur, tout comme le mien, son corps bougeant contre le mien alors que nous baisions contre le casier. Mes cheveux tombèrent devant mes yeux et elle les repoussa avec un geste doux, tout le contraire de notre baise.

Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer et je savais qu'elle était proche alors je poussai plus fort, touchant ce point qui l'enverrait au septième ciel. Elle cria mon prénom quand elle jouit, ses yeux devenant presque noirs quand elle se resserra autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas tenir, c'était trop bon putain et je vins avec elle, poussant encore plusieurs fois.

Notre respiration était difficile, nos membres en sueur enchevêtrés tandis que nous essayions de retrouver nos souffles, toujours appuyés contre le casier. Je compris que c'était probablement inconfortable pour elle et je la pris par son petit cul parfait, pour la porter dans la douche.

Nous avions besoin tous les deux de nous nettoyer. J'ouvris le robinet tandis que Bella déboutonnait sa jupe et je la poussai sous le jet. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps délectable et Zeus renaissait. Déjà? En aurais-je jamais assez de ma copine? Quelque part, j'en doutais.

"Ce n'est pas luxueux mais au moins nous serons propres." Je pris un peu de savon dans mes mains puis les passaient sur sa peau délicate, aimant la façon dont elle frissonnait quand je la touchais par tout. Elle fredonnait du plaisir de l'eau et de mes mains sur elle.

Une fois que je l'eus soigneusement lavée, je pris sa main et versai un peu de savon dessus attendant. Bella soupira mais ses yeux riaient quand elle mit ses mains sur mon corps. Je suis seulement humain et dès qu'elle me toucha je bandais comme un dingue. Elle ricana et secoua la tête. "Je ne peux plus, Edward. Pas maintenant."

Je rigolai avec elle et embrassai sa joue doucement. "Je sais. Nous avions besoin de sortir d'ici. "Je verrai pour le deuxième round une fois chez nous. Bella regarda autour et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa chemise ruinée vers les casiers.

"Euh, en parlant de ça, as-tu une chemise ou quelque chose que je puisse porter?" Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à la logistique quand j'avais déchiré ses vêtements. Je devais juste l'avoir. J'attrapai une serviette et frottai son corps, touchant ces beaux seins et elle tenta de m'ignorer.

Je savais exactement quoi lui donner en ouvrant mon casier et en lui tendant l'un de mes maillots. J'étais ridiculement excité à l'idée de la voir avec mon numéro. Elle regarda pendant une seconde, les yeux écarquillés d'excitation puis elle l'attrapa et le passa par-dessus sa tête, sans prendre la peine de mettre son soutien-gorge à ma grande joie. Elle mit sa jupe et bourra ses sous-vêtements déchirés dans son sac. J'enfilai mes jeans et t-shirt pendant que Bella m'observait et je lui souris.

"Eh bien, je dois aller au bureau écrire mon article, je suppose que je devrais y aller maintenant."

L'enfer si elle partait après le sexe effréné que nous venions juste d'avoir. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras. Et je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi diable ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle m'interviewerait aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me l'ait intentionnellement caché mais maintenant que la brume du sexe s'estompait, je commençai à me poser des questions. C'était un truc énorme pour elle et elle ne l'avait pas partagé avec moi.

"Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de ta promotion?" Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas garder le ton de ma voix neutre. Ça me dérangeait qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit. Elle se rapprocha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, me regardant avec de grands yeux. Je ne pouvais pas résister quand elle me regardait ainsi et je l'attirai dans une étreinte.

"Je l'ai découvert ce matin. Tu étais déjà parti et j'ai voulu te faire la surprise. J'espère que c'était une bonne surprise." Je fus soulagé à ses mots. Je savais qu'elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose de sournois. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne me parle pas de quelque chose de si important. Nous ne sommes pas censés garder les choses comme ça pour nous-mêmes.

Je laissai échapper un rire soulagé et la serrai plus fort. "Ça c'est sûr. Je ne savais pas quoi dire quand je t'ai vu. Et puis mon père... " Il avait l'air tellement amusé. Je vais me faire chauffer les oreilles avec celle-là.

"Ouais, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je voulais rencontrer ton père…" répondit-elle en rigolant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dira quand il me rencontrera pour de vrai?" J'adorai ce qu'elle disait - qu'elle prévoyait de rencontrer mes parents. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il savait qui elle était.

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête, la serrant contre moi. "Il connaissait déjà ton prénom, Bella. Il est parti pour nous donner un peu d'intimité." Mon père est sacrément cool, il a dû se douter de ce qui allait se passer… nous deux seuls dans le vestiaire. Je saisis mon portable dans mon casier et vis que j'avais un message.

 _C'était bon d'enfin rencontrer ta petite-amie. Amène-la demain soir pour le dîner - ta mère sera irritée que je l'ai rencontrée en premier._

Il ne mentait pas. Maman avait rongé son frein depuis des semaines, voulant rencontrer Bella. Il semblait que ce moment soit enfin arrivé et j'en étais très heureux. Je voulais qu'elle soit impliquée à fond dans ma vie.

Je montrai le message à Bella et elle rit avec moi. "Je suppose que je vais rencontrer tes parents."

"Yep, il était temps," dis-je, ne cachant pas mon bonheur et prenant sa main dans la mienne. "Alors?"

"Et alors?" Elle avait l'air adorablement désemparée et je voulais l'embrasser.

"Etait-ce la meilleure interview ou quoi?" Comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse à cette question.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et me fit attendre quelques instants et je commençai à la chatouiller pour lui faire admettre que cette interview serait la meilleure pour toujours.

"Oui! D'accord? Oui!" rigola-t-elle et hurla quand mes doigts touchèrent ses côtes. C'était mieux ainsi. "Et tu n'auras jamais une autre interview comme ça, non?" Elle avait sacrément intérêt de répondre correctement.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je pensais aller faire un tour par le vestiaire des Cowboys et voir si Tony Romo était toujours là. Peut-être qu'il pourrait supporter la comparaison." Je savais qu'elle blaguait avec moi mais que je sois damné si je ne voyais pas rouge rien que d'y penser. Je grognai et la jetai sur mon épaule, prêt à l'enlever et l'enfermer chez moi pour l'éternité. "Edward! Que fais-tu?"

"Je t'amène à la maison, ni Romo ni aucun autre Cowboy ne te verra ce soir." Uniquement moi.

"Edward, pose-moi par terre," me dit-elle quand je sortis du vestiaire, souriant à l'agent de sécurité béat et aux quelques fans qui trainaient par là. "Les gens vont commencer à parler," siffla-t-elle.

Je la redressai, profitant de la rougeur de son visage. Je mis mon bras autour d'elle, ignorant le bavardage autour de nous. "Laisse-les parler. Je suis fatigué de me cacher. Tu es à moi et je veux que le monde entier le sache." Sérieusement, je me fichais que Victoria veuille que fasse semblant d'être célibataire et Bella devait savoir maintenant que je n'irai nulle part. Elle était à moi.

Elle mit son bras autour de ma taille et sortit sur le parking avec moi.

"Edward?"

Je la conduisis jusqu'à la portière côté passager et la déverrouillai pour elle. "Oui, Bella?"

Elle fit la moue alors je l'embrassai. "Meilleure interview… jamais," dit-elle doucement contre mes lèvres, ce qui me fit rire avant de l'embrasser plus fort.

J'ouvris la portière pour elle et l'aidai à s'installer. "Je te l'ai dit…" Elle rit et je refermai et fis le tour de mon côté.

"Allons à la maison."

Bella sourit et enlaça nos doigts. "Maison." Un jour, bientôt ça serait officiellement la sienne aussi, c'était déjà pratiquement le cas. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le fantasme est devenu réalité!_**

 ** _On verra l'étape suivante dans le prochain chapitre "La rumeur"_**

 ** _Au plaisir de vous lire!_**


	18. La rumeur

**Chapitre 18**

 **\- La rumeur -**

 _ **Bella**_

"Bella, tu l'as vue?"

Je levai les yeux de mon bureau pour voir Lauren et Jessica debout côte à côte, leurs yeux sur moi comme si elles cherchaient des réponses à tous les mystères de la vie.

"Qui?" Je n'avais pas de temps pour ces deux-là. Je voulais faire quelques ajustements dans mon article sur Robinson High qui allait être publié mercredi, après je devais aller à l'hôpital pour voir Buddy et puis... dîner avec les parents. Je savais que c'était ridicule d'être nerveuse, son père avait été parfaitement agréable quand nous nous étions rencontrés et j'avais vu sa mère à plusieurs matchs et elle nous avait toujours dit bonjour avant de s'installer. Je me doutais qu'elle savait pour moi, finalement Edward me le confirma mais elle respectait mes souhaits… ce qui me fit me sentir comme une garce.

Lauren souffla et croisa les bras sur ses seins relativement nouveaux. Elle les avait faits faire l'année dernière et en était assez fière, au point qu'elle les poussait dans le visage ou les mains - ou les deux de tout le monde.

"Voyons tu es idiote!"

Parlaient-elles en code? A mon air ébahi, Jessica secoua la tête comme si j'étais une cause perdue. Peut-être l'étais-je.

"Edward Cullen a été vu quittant le vestiaire avec une brunette au - et je cite - 'cul chaud' une demi-heure après son interview avec toi. L'as-tu vue? Il nous faut un nom!" La voix de Jessica se percha à cause de l'excitation et elle parlait presque aussi rapidement qu'Alice quand elle était speed.

Et voilà. Je savais que cela arriverait bientôt mais je n'étais pas tout à fait préparée. Je devais parler à Buddy une fois qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital et à Ted aussi. Je n'allais certainement pas informer nos chroniqueuses de potins que j'étais leur fille mystère.

"Comment l'aurais-je vue?" Ma voix était anormalement aiguë et j'essayai de baisser d'un ton. "Je suis entrée et sortie très rapidement." Ou plutôt il est entré et sorti à plusieurs reprises. Je tremblai me souvenant de son regard quand il m'avait prise contre les casiers.

"Eh bien n'as-tu pas vue une fille magnifique l'attendre quand tu es partie ?" Non, j'ai vu un cul magnifique quand mon petit-ami super chaud me portait.

"Je n'ai vu personne. J'étais préoccupée par autre chose." Comme être ravagée dans le vestiaire, comme rencontrer ses parents aujourd'hui, comme le fait d'être sur le point de rendre notre relation publique. Il semblerait que j'avais été épargnée pour l'instant, si Lauren et Jessica ne savaient pas que c'était moi alors personne ne le savait.

"Merde, Bella!" hurla Lauren, tapant du doigt sur mon bureau. "Si quelqu'un nous double sur ce scoop je serai très énervée. Nous avons déjà reçu des coups de fil, ils voulaient voir si nous savions quelque chose."

"Des appels de qui?"

Ses yeux verts devinrent rêveurs. " _People_. Le _National Enquirer_. De grands et importants magazines, Bella. Si on nous double je vais mourir!"

Une petite partie de moi se sentait coupable mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je leur dise quelque chose avant de discuter avec Edward, Buddy et Ted d'abord. Ça ne touchait pas que moi et maintenant que mon travail avait changé, au moins temporairement, je devais en parler à mes patrons. Je savais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose hier mais le moment était mal choisi avec tout le chaos autour de Buddy. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils ne seraient pas trop en colère contre moi que j'aie couvert le match sans les informer. C'était le dernier match des Cardinal avant la trêve et nous allions devoir mettre les choses à plat avant le prochain match, c'est tout ce que je savais.

"Je vous le ferais savoir si j'entends quelque chose," répondis-je. Je leur donnerai leur scoop si je pouvais. Lauren et Jessica étaient des commères mais elles n'étaient pas méchantes et on s'entendait bien. Elles ne me lâcheraient pas quand elles découvriraient que c'était moi la brunette au 'cul chaud'. Jamais je n'aurais pensé m'appeler comme ça.

Lauren souffla sa frange blonde de ses yeux. "Merci. Comment était-il de toute façon?"

Pas moyen de rester muette cette fois. "Il a été très gentil. Il a répondu à toutes mes questions et m'a bien traitée." C'était l'euphémisme de ma vie. Il m'avait traité tellement bien que même mes os avaient fondu.

"Non," dit Jessica en riant. "Comment est-il, est-il plus sexy en vrai? Que portait-il?" Mon esprit se remémora cette petite serviette blanche et je rougis. Jessica ricana et me pointa du doigt. "Je le savais! Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Allez crache le morceau!"

Que dire? Je suppose que c'est assez courant que les athlètes soient en serviette dans les vestiaires. Ça ne ferait aucun mal de le leur dire. "Eh bien, il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui au début." Elles hoquetèrent d'une seule voix et je ris en voyant leurs expressions pleines de jalousie. Ces deux passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble. "Son père était avec lui."

"Dr. Feelgood*, aussi? Merde, ma fille, tu as de la chance!" Les yeux de Lauren sortaient de sa tête. "Donc, tu as vu Edward Cullen presque nu et ce beau cul de son père en même temps? Comment peux-tu être cohérente aujourd'hui? " Si seulement elles savaient tout ce que j'avais vu, mais en fait c'était une bonne question. J'avais encore dit des conneries mais finalement je m'étais habituée à l'idée que mon copain soit ridiculement sexy.

"Oui. Edward s'est mis un jeans et un t-shirt quand son père est parti." D'accord, un certain temps après que son père soit parti mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. Juste sémantique.

"Mais tu l'as vu, tu sais… nu?" Jessica déglutit et mit sa main sur son cœur. "Je pense que je mourrais si je le voyais comme ça."

"Il est beau," lâchai-je et elles sourirent à mes mots. "Je veux dire, eh bien... vous savez ce que je veux dire."

Elles échangèrent des regards. "Non, Bella, je ne pense pas. S'il te plaît décris-nous en détail comment il est beau. "

Merde, moi et ma grande gueule. Je ferais mieux de me contrôler ce soir. "Tu as déjà vu son torse," répondis-je sur la défensive. Désolé, je ne voulais rien divulguer sur la beauté de mon homme avec qui que ce soit. Il était à moi.

Jessica leva les yeux. "Très bien. Pour le moment. Nous n'allons pas creuser dans tes souvenirs d'Edward Cullen presque nu! Allez, Lauren, allons voir si nous pouvons en trouver plus à propos de cette jeune fille."

"Très bien," dit Lauren, me scrutant. "Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, fais-nous le savoir."

"Je vous le promets." Elles partirent et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mon téléphone sonna et je soufflai en voyant qui c'était.

"Bonjour."

"Diane Sawyer*! Comment diable vas-tu?"

Je ris m'adossant à ma chaise, la tension quitta mon corps à l' instant où je reconnus la voix tonitruante. "Je vais bien, Emmett et toi?"

"Pas aussi bien que toi, à ce que j'entends." Il ricana et je me sentis rougir. Je savais qu'Edward lui dirait, eh bien, si Jasper ne l'avait pas déjà fait via Alice. Il n'y avait pas de secrets dans notre groupe à ce stade et en particulier avec _le Trio Bavard_ comme Rose et moi avions surnommé Alice, Emmett et Jasper.

"Ouais, ouais, tu es juste jaloux," lui dis-je.

"Bon sang! Je le suis! Le fantasme du vestiaire est universellement partagé par tous les mecs! J'ai essayé de demander à Rose de venir et faire semblant d'être une journaliste comme toi… mais elle m'a dit de venir à son garage et de faire semblant de ne rien connaitre aux voitures. Quel genre de fantasme est-ce?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton blessé.

"Je ne sais pas, Em, le faire sur le capot d'une voiture semble assez chaud." Salopette, graisse, outils, l'outil d'Edward. Oui je pouvais fantasmer avec ça.

"Bof, déjà fait, Bob Ryan*. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fois. Est-ce que je t'ai raconté la fois où nous avions utilisé le cric hydraulique pour ... "

"Merci, roi des pipelettes, mais je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que vous avez fait avec un cric hydraulique," l'interrompis-je rapidement.

"Très bien mais tu as tort," répondit-il, peiné que je ne veuille pas entendre ses prouesses sexuelles.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à ton appel ou c'est juste pour me raconter des conneries?" demandai-je, regardant la montre. Je grimaçai et sauvegardai mon dossier avant de l'envoyer par e-mail à Ted. Je devais aller retrouver Alice à l'hôpital.

"J'appelle pour te féliciter pour ton article," cria-t-il, sa bonne humeur restaurée.

"Tu as aimé?" Je me sentis bien à ses paroles aimables.

"Eh bien, bien sûr, qui ne l'aimerait pas?" _'Emmett McCarty a fourni sa fidèle protection habituelle, pour la douzième fois consécutive évitant les tacles. Il avait ses mains pleines avec DeMarcus Ware, qui n'a réussi à toucher Cullen qu'une seule fois car McCarty bloquait Adams et Crowley et il ne pouvait pas arrêter Ware. Cullen a eu le ballon juste avant qu'il ne soit par terre mais sans dommage malgré un coup sur la tête… une prise qui aurait mérité un penalty_."

Il rigola. "Edward m'a dit que tu étais énervée à ce sujet."

"Penses-tu que cela se ressente dans l'article?" Dieu, j'espèrais que non. Je n'avais pas pesté sur cette faute non sanctionnée mais ça m'avait fait chier. C'était normal de commenter à ce sujet et je n'avais pas l'impression d'être trop critique à propos des arbitres, du moins je l'espérais.

"Calme-toi, Ray Romano*. C'est très bien. Bien sûr, la meilleure partie de l'article est quand tu conviens avec GQ que j'ai mérité mon contrat." Il avait l'air si satisfait que je ne pus que rire. "Mais, tout ceux qui suivent le football savent combien je suis précieux." Je grognai et il laissa échapper un de ses rires forts. "Sérieusement, je voulais juste te dire que tu as fait un excellent travail à la fois avec l'article et avec notre garçon. Il est positivement étourdi aujourd'hui et même si je suis jaloux comme l'enfer qu'il ait pu vivre le fantasme de tous les mecs, je suis heureux pour vous deux."

Je souris. Il était déjà comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais - je ne savais même pas que j'en voulais un. "Merci, Em."

"Eh, pas de quoi! Je suis fier de toi c'est tout. Tu as tout bon, Loïs. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire!"

Je mordis ma lèvre. "Penses-tu qu'ils le feront?"

"Pas s'ils savent lire," répondit-il. "Je sais que tu dois parler avec les puissants des bureaux en haut mais sérieusement cet article est super bien et si ces pompes ont un problème avec le fait que tu sortes avec notre garçon alors ils n'ont qu'à aller se faire foutre."

Je ris doucement mais sentis les papillons dans mon ventre à ses mots. J'adorais mon travail et je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre mon travail et mon petit-ami. Mais, si ça en arrivait là, le choix serait vite fait. J'aimais Edward et je voulais être avec lui, peu importe combien il m'en coûterait. C'est tout. Peut-être que c'était fou après seulement quelques mois mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant et j'allais tenir pour lui, pour nous. Nous méritions de nous battre pour nous.

"Oui, ils le peuvent."

"Brave fille! Oh, et amuse-toi bien avec la famille ce soir," rit-il bruyamment.

"J'essaierai."

"Essaie de dire pleins de choses extrêmement inappropriées… J'ai besoin d'une autre bonne histoire à ton sujet."

"Tais-toi, Emmett."

Il rit de nouveau. "D'accord, Dan Rather*, fais-les mourir de rire et je te verrai bientôt. Oh, et la prochaine fois sois sûre de mentionner que je suis aussi le plus beau et pas que le meilleur défenseur dans le jeu."

"Je le ferai Emmett. Bye." Je secouai la tête et fermai le téléphone, prête à partir. J'allais pouvoir tout faire. J'irai voir Buddy, le ferai rire puis j'irai rencontrer les parents d'Edward et espérons faire la même chose pour eux. Espérons qu'ils riraient avec moi et pas de moi. Me connaissant, ça serait le deuxième truc. Oh bien, Em aurait son histoire, au moins c'était déjà quelque chose.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Allez, Bella!" Alice me tira dans le couloir de l'hôpital vers le service de cardiologie. Nous cherchions la chambre 424 et Alice était impatiente de voir Buddy. Elle lui avait apporté un t-shirt géant des Cardinals et quand je lui avais dit qu'il serait dans une chemise d'hôpital elle avait froncé le nez et m'avait répondu que ceux-là étaient laids et que Buddy apprécierait le maillot encore plus. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle ait raison.

Nous arrivâmes et Alice frappa une fois, attendant d'entendre un sourd "Entrez" avant de nous dépêcher vers Buddy. Il était appuyé sur deux oreillers et regardais ESPN*. Son visage était un peu pâle mais il avait l'air alerte et conscient. Je remarquai le journal plié sur son plateau de déjeuner et je déglutis. Il l'avait lu. Je me demandais ce qu'il en pensait.

"Hey Big Guy*, comment osez-vous nous faire peur comme ça?" lui demanda Alice avec un froncement de sourcils, puis elle sourit en grand et quand il ouvrit ses bras elle se jeta dedans. Je jure, s'il n'avait pas près de quarante ans de plus qu'elle et s'il n'était pas marié… il la draguerait. Elle le serra dans ses bras pendant une minute puis lui montra le maillot qu'elle avait apporté.

"Donne-le-moi! Je déteste cet accoutrement stupide. C'est grand ouvert dans le dos, comme si tout le monde avait besoin de voir mon cul sexy? "Alice me lança un sourire triomphant en sortant le maillot de son sac informe. Il me sourit. "A quoi je ressemble?"

"Pas du tout comme si vous veniez d'avoir une crise cardiaque, ça c'est sûr."

"Crise cardiaque mon cul! C'était juste des brûlures d'estomac. Ces médecins réagissent de façon excessive à chaque petite chose et cherchent une excuse pour vous ouvrir. Si je n'avais pas été frappé d'incapacité à ce moment-là, je les aurai arrêté." Il sourit et me fit signe." Quoi! Je suis sur mon lit de mort plus qu'exagérée et tu ne me fais même pas un câlin? Comment pourrais-je tâter ce cul chaud si non? "

Je blanchis à ses mots. Quoi? Comment? Pas possible. "Que voulez-vous dire avec cul chaud?"

"Tu es la fille vue avec Cullen après le match, pas vrai? Longs cheveux bruns et cul chaud? "Alice partit dans un fou rire et je m'effondrai au bout du lit de Buddy parce que mes jambes n'arrivaient plus à me porter.

"Comment le savez-vous?"

Il rit, sa moustache se contracta et ses yeux brillèrent. "Lauren m'a appelé pour me poser des questions sur la fille mystère de Cullen, comme si je savais quelque chose…"

Hum, il semblerait qu'il sache. "Eh bien, comment avez-vous su? Je veux dire, il y beaucoup d'autres filles avec de longs cheveux bruns et un... " Seigneur, pas moyen que je le dise.

"Cul chaud?" demanda-t-il en riant. Alice enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et rit silencieusement.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas chaud. Comment savez-vous?"

"Ton petit-ami est loin d'être subtil…" Buddy secoua la tête. "Il m'a demandé qui m'aide avec les articles et quand je lui ai dit que c'était toi, son visage s'est éclairé comme un lampadaire et il m'a bombardé de questions sur toi."

Il l'a fait? Comme c'est mignon? "Quand?"

"Il y a un mois."

"Vous le savez depuis un mois et vous ne m'avez rien dit?"

"J'ai supposé pendant un mois mais j'ai pensé que j'avais raison quand j'ai entendu parler de la fille et j'ai su que j'avais raison quand tu m'as regardé comme si je m'étais levé et que tu aies vu mon cul… quand je t'ai demandé si c'était toi."

Ha, oui, je n'étais pas bonne pour cacher mes émotions. Alice me regarda et Buddy me sourit. "Le pot aux roses est découvert, Bella."

Il l'était. "Si vous soupçonniez que nous étions ensemble, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, ni à lui ni à moi?"

Buddy roula ses yeux. "Je pensais que si tu voulais que je le sache tu me l'aurais dit et que tu devais avoir tes raisons de ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas mon affaire avec qui tu sors."

"Est-ce vrai? Je veux dire, même maintenant que je sors avec lui et que j'écris cet article."

Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Si tu avais écrit qu'il était attirant ou quelque chose comme ça, alors oui, ça me poserait problème. J'ai lu ton article cinq fois et c'est bien écrit, complètement impartial. Tu as posé quelques bonnes questions à Cullen et tu as eu de meilleures réponses que le reste de ces rustres. Je ne peux pas être plus fier de toi."

Ses paroles me ravirent et je serrai sa main. "Merci, ne pensez-vous pas que ce soit un gros problème que nous sortions ensemble? "

Il bougea un peu et grimaça de douleur. Alice s'écarta ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal, il l'immobilisa et l'attira doucement vers lui. "Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire mais il faut que tu le dises à Ted. C'est lui qui décide, pas moi."

"Je t'en prie, nous savons tous que c'est toi qui mène la barque." Nous nous tournâmes au son de la voix dans le couloir. Putain de merde, Ted était là. Avait-il entendu? "Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de me dire, Bella?" Il entra dans la chambre, souriant à Buddy." On dirait que tu vas plutôt bien de toute façon." Buddy lui sourit pendant qu'il me serrait la main et blottit Alice contre lui.

"Si j'avais su qu'il fallait cela pour être entouré de belles filles j'aurais joué la carte de la crise cardiaque il y a des années."

Ted rit et se tourna vers moi. "Tu as fait un excellent travail, Bella. Je dois parler à Buddy de certaines choses mais je pense qu'il est vraiment temps d'étendre ton rôle. Il a besoin de travailler plus tranquillement." Il fit taire Buddy d'un regard quand il voulut ouvrir la bouche.

"Et je pense que tu couvriras les matchs pour le moment. Nous allons trouver une solution."

A présent, je devais lui dire, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. "Ted, j'en serai ravie mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir." Je regardai Buddy qui hocha la tête pour que je continue. "Je sors plus ou moins avec Edward Cullen."

Les yeux gris de Ted me scrutèrent. "Que veux-tu dire, tu sors avec Edward Cullen plus ou moins?"

Une autre pression de Buddy me donna le courage. "Je veux dire que je sors avec Edward Cullen… depuis quelques mois."

La bouche de Ted forma une ligne mince et il s'affala dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce. "Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'en parler hier?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais Buddy me devança. "Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment? Les choses étaient assez chaotiques hier. Tu l'as appelée pour qu'elle me remplace et elle l'a fait admirablement. Tu m'as déjà dit que l'article est super bon. Je ne vois aucun problème ici à moins que nous en créions un."

L'amour pour mon patron qui me défendait de son lit d'hôpital me submergea. Il était le meilleur mentor que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

"Je voulais vous le dire aujourd'hui, Ted. Je comprends si vous ne voulez pas que je couvre ses matchs. Je pense que je peux le faire sans problème mais la publicité peut-être trop. Edward est bien… il veut que le monde sache que je suis sa petite-amie et franchement, moi aussi. C'est le bon moment. Nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps et ça serait agréable de pouvoir aller dîner avec mon petit-ami dehors." Une fois dit, je sentis le poids que je portais sans le savoir, quitter mes épaules. Alice leva ses pouces et je lui souris.

"Publicité," marmonna Ted, tortillant ses doigts, le front plissé et tout concentré. "Ça pourrait être bon pour le journal, en fait. Nous pourrions obtenir cet accès exclusif à Cullen que personne d'autre n'a et ... "

"Non!" l'interrompis-je. Il me regarda et je déglutis nerveusement. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser comme ça. "Je ne vais pas utiliser ma relation avec Edward comme ça. Je l'aime. Il n'est pas un article pour moi. Il est une personne réelle qui signifie tout pour moi."

Ted me regarda pendant une minute, le visage inexpressif. "Donc, si je te demande de choisir entre lui et ton travail?"

Je n'hésitais pas. "Eh bien je vous dirai que je vous remercie de la proposition mais c'est lui que je ne laisserai pas tomber. "

"Je vois." Il pinça les lèvres et regarda Buddy. "Il semble que je doive réfléchir à ce qu'il faut faire. Nous en reparlerons demain."

On dirait bien que je viens de me faire virer. Buddy m'attira dans une étreinte.

"Je vais lui parler," chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille. Je me levai et Alice vint et passa son bras sous le mien.

"Vous seriez fou de la laisser partir. Et si vous êtes aussi stupide, j'appellerai mon merveilleux avocat. Il sera très intéressé par un patron qui croit pouvoir dicter à ses employés avec qui ils ont le droit de sortir", déclara sèchement Alice à Ted, sa main serrant mon bras gauche. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je la laissai me conduire dans le couloir.

Nous marchâmes en silence vers l'ascenseur et une fois dedans, elle passa ses bras autour de moi. "Tout ira très bien, Bella."

"Bien? Je pourrai juste venir de perdre mon travail…"

"Buddy ne le permettra pas. Au pire tu continueras de couvrir le sport au secondaire. Meilleur scénario, tu couvres les matchs d'Edward. Si on te vire, mon avocat va les laminer. Il est préférable qu'ils le sachent, Bella."

Je savais que c'était préférable mais mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais le sang se précipiter vers ma tête. Que faire si j'étais virée? Que ferai-je alors? Je pourrais avoir un emploi dans un autre journal, peut-être, mais ça ne serait probablement pas à proximité et je ne voulais pas quitter ni mes amis ni Edward.

"N'y pense pas maintenant. Tu as besoin de te préparer pour le dîner."

C'est vrai, le dîner. Je devais faire semblant que ma vie n'était pas sur le fil du rasoir. Je devais laisser tout cela de côté et y réfléchir plus tard. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pour moi mon seul choix était Edward.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Chérie, veux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?" Je jetai un regard sur Edward qui m'observait à travers ses lunettes de soleil en sortant de mon parking. "Ce sont mes parents? Je te le dis, ils vont t'aimer."

Je voulais le croire et ça pourrait être vrai mais ce n'était pas mon problème le plus urgent. "Ils savent."

"Qui sait et quoi?" demanda-t-il en prenant l'autoroute.

"Ils savent sur nous."

"Mais bien sûr qu'ils le savent. Ils le savent depuis que tu es venue au match il y a un mois."

Beau petit-ami… un peu lent. "Non, Buddy et Ted savent."

"Oh." Il tambourina de ses doigts sur le volant. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Eh bien, toute la journée tout le monde était en effervescence au sujet de la mystérieuse fille vue avec toi après le match." Il sourit et je tapai sur sa cuisse.

"Ce n'est pas drôle! "

Il cessa immédiatement de sourire et entrelaça nos doigts. "Je suis désolé, Bella. Je pensais que tu étais prête pour que les gens le sachent. C'est si mauvais?"

Je soupirai et lui serrai la main. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû le leur dire il y a un moment. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce soit important. Et ça ne l'était pas… jusqu'à hier."

"Nous ne sommes pas importants?" Il haussa les sourcils mais il y avait de l'humour dans sa voix, il savait ce que je voulais dire.

"Tais-toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Il ricana. "Bon, alors dis-moi comment savent-ils… puisqu'on ne t'a pas reconnue après le match."

"Ils savent… parce que tu as une grande gueule."

Il resta bouche bée. "Quoi? A qui d'autre que mes parents et bien sûr aux jumeaux idiots l'ai-je dit? Mon agent, Victoria et Alec le savent mais elle est plus qu'heureuse de garder le silence à ton propos et les deux autres n'ont aucune raison de dire quoi que ce soit."

"Ha, ce n'est pas ça, mais en parlant de jumeaux idiots, comment est-il possible qu'Emmett sache déjà au sujet de notre coup dans le vestiaire?"

Edward grogna et secoua la tête. "Parce c'est Emmett. Il a lu l'article ce matin et vu ta signature et il m'a appelé pour me demander comment c'était d'être interviewé par sa petite-amie. Je lui ai dit que c'était bien et en quelque sorte il a compris et la prochaine chose que j'ai su c'est qu'il faisait des bruits pornos et qu'il voulait savoir si le sexe dans le vestiaire est aussi bon que ce qu'il a toujours fantasmé."

Je ris. Bien sûr, Emmett penserait à ça. "Tu ne peux rien cacher Cullen, n'est-ce pas? "

Il fronça les sourcils et il était tellement adorable que je voulais me pencher et le mordre, je le fis, et mordillai sa mâchoire. "Je veux savoir en quoi je suis responsable qu'ils le sachent."

Je soupirai. "Je suis allée voir Buddy et il mentionné la jeune fille au cul chaud, ce qui apparemment est la façon dont la presse fait allusion à moi." Il se mit à rire bruyamment et je le fixai.

"Désolé mais tu as un cul chaud." Son sourire n'était pas repentant et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de sourire. C'était un compliment mais un compliment assez humiliant.

"Il savait que c'était moi car, apparemment j'ai un cul chaud et mon pas si brillant petit-ami avait posé des questions sur moi lors d'une récente interview…"

Soit la lumière tapait me jouant des tours ou mon petit-ami sexy rougissait. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. "Rougis-tu?"

"Quoi? Non!" Il tourna la tête mais il ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner.

"Tu rougis. C'est si mignon."

"Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis."

" Tu as posé des questions sur moi, hein?"

Il soupira et porta ma main à ses lèvres. Comme toujours, quand ses lèvres me touchaient je sentais la peau me picoter jusqu'aux orteils.

"Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. L'occasion s'est présentée et innocemment j'ai posé des questions sur qui compilait toutes ces stats et il t'a mentionnée. Il t'aime et te respecte vraiment, tu sais? Il a parlé de toi d'une façon tellement chaleureuse et c'était comme boire du petit lait pour moi. C'est génial qu'il y ait des personnes là-bas qui reconnaissent que tu es une personne fantastique et talentueuse."

Maintenant, c'était moi qui rougissais. "J'aime que tu veuilles entendre de bonnes choses à propos de moi. "

Il rit. "Ne veux-tu pas entendre de bonnes choses à mon sujet?"

"C'est à peu près impossible d'y échapper," murmurai-je et il me flasha à nouveau ce sourire.

"Très bien, alors, pour une fois que je voulais entendre plein de compliments sur ma copine… Je suis désolé si cela a créé des problèmes."

"Non, Buddy n'a aucun problème avec ça. C'est Ted qui a un problème."

"Le grand patron? Ted? Ce n'est pas bon. Qu'a-t-il dit?"

"Il était fou que je ne lui ai rien dit hier quand il m'a appelée mais je lui ai expliqué que j'étais assez abasourdie par les nouvelles à propos de Buddy et que le moment était mal choisi pour le lui dire."

"Ça me semble raisonnable." Il sortit de l'autoroute et entra dans Scottsdale.

"Oui mais ensuite il a eu cette idée que ..." Je m'arrêtai, pas sûre de vouloir continuer mais je savais que je devais le faire. " … sortir avec toi me donnerai un accès spécial et ça serait bon pour le journal."

Sa main se crispa sur le volant. "Je vois," dit-il calmement.

Je tirai sur sa main et il me regarda. Je détestais ne pas voir ses yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. "Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que j'utilise ma relation avec toi pour le travail." Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les miens. "Je ne te ferai pas ça, Edward. Tu dois le savoir."

"Bien sûr, je le sais, Bella. Je te fais totalement confiance." Dieu merci. Je sentis un peu de tension me quitter.

"Bien. Puis il m'a demandé si je devais choisir entre ma carrière et toi, qui je choisirais?"

"Il t'a demandé ça? Quel enfoiré!" Sa voix était pleine de colère et je frissonnai. Il était encore plus sexy quand il était furieux. "Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il ait fait ça, chérie. Tu sais que je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre ta carrière et moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, je le sais. Et j'espère, que tu sais aussi que je ne choisirai jamais ma carrière avant toi. Et en fait, c'est ce que je lui ai dit." Je déglutis et regardai de près le profil d'Edward. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pleinement mais je vis le moment où il comprit. Il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté et me prit dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux et combattis les larmes. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'avoir le visage rouge et bouffi pour rencontrer ses parents. Je pris une profonde inspiration et dis : "Si Ted me demande de choisir alors je vais devoir trouver un autre job."

"Il n'ira pas aussi loin, Bella. Je ne le laisserai pas faire." Il me tenait serrée et ses bras forts me donnèrent un sentiment de sécurité. Ses prochains mots me prirent au dépourvu. "Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu lui as dit? Que tu me choisirais moi au lieu de tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé si dur?"

Je me penchai pour pouvoir voir ses yeux et hochai la tête lentement.

Sa main resta sur ma joue et son regard montra de la détermination. "S'il veut un accès spécial, il peut l'avoir."

"Quoi? Non, Edward. Tu détestes des trucs comme ça et je ne vais pas te demander de le faire. Ça ne vaut pas le coup."

"Je ne te laisserai pas perdre ton travail à cause de moi," jura-t-il, serrant sa mâchoire.

"Si je perds mon job, ce sera parce qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose avec quoi je ne suis pas à l'aise. Tu es impliqué mais il ne s'agit pas de toi. Je ne veux pas travailler pour quelqu'un qui me demande de compromettre qui je suis."

Il soupira et appuya son front contre le mien. "Je suppose que je savais que ça pourrait devenir compliqué mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait un ultimatum à propos du travail."

"Pour ce que ça vaut, Buddy va parler à Ted et Alice l'a presque giflé avant que nous sortions de là. Elle a fulminé pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison, c'était épique."

Edward me fit un petit sourire. "Eh bien, avoir Buddy de ton côté ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. Et nous savons tous les deux ce qu'avoir Alice de ton côté peut signifier."

"C'est vrai."

"Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas pour en savoir plus? Si tu ne le fais pas tu vas y penser toute la soirée."

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Il est à l'hôpital et je ne devrais vraiment pas le déranger."

"D'accord, je vais le faire." Il sortit son téléphone et fit le numéro. Bon sang. Bien sûr, il avait le numéro de Buddy et bien sûr Buddy avait réussi à garder son portable en catimini à l'hôpital. "Hey, Buddy, c'est Edward Cullen et je ... oui, elle est ici avec moi."

Il se redressa sur son siège. "Bien sûr. Non, même pas en rêve. Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais si cela était nécessaire. Bien sûr que oui."

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Buddy disait à Edward mais il était droit comme un piquet, comme s'il était devant un peloton d'exécution.

"Je pense que cela semble raisonnable. Absolument. Je vais le faire. Je vous remercie. Voulez-vous parler avec elle?"

Il me jeta son portable et je dus étouffer un petit rire quand je réussis tout juste à l'attraper. "Salut Buddy."

"C'est un sacré bon garçon que tu as là, Bella. Veille à ce qu'il continue à te traiter comme il faut et si non fais-moi le savoir." Je regardai Edward qui avait l'air un peu pâle sous son bronzage.

"C'est un très bon gars, Buddy. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?"

"Rien. Nous avons juste parlé d'homme à homme de ce qui est ou non acceptable quand il s'agit de toi."

"J'ai déjà un père, Buddy, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir un autre."

"Dommage, princesse. Tu m'as moi et je t'aime et ce garçon t'aime aussi. Nous voulons ce qui est le mieux pour toi."

Je souris vers Edward qui regardait par la vitre. "Je sais."

"Et à ce sujet tu as une réunion avec Ted demain matin. Je suis sûr qu'il espérait te prendre par surprise avec ses nouvelles mais c'est un imbécile s'il pense que je ne vais pas te le dire ".

"Me dire quoi? Que je suis virée?"

"Bah! Il ne va pas te virer, il t'offrira exactement ce qu'il voulait t'offrir avant que la nouvelle de toi et Roméo ne le prenne au dépourvu. Pour le moment tu me remplaces."

"Quoi? Mais je pensais qu'il allait me renvoyer couvrir le secondaire."

"Il pensait le faire et je lui ai fait dé-penser."

"Dé-penser n'est pas un mot."

"Il l'est si je veux qu'il le soit."

Je ris. "Comment lui avez-vous fait dé-penser?"

"Je suis sur mon lit de mort, Bella. Penses-tu honnêtement qu'il va me faire chier en virant ou rétrogradant ma personne préférée alors que je pourrais mourir à tout instant? "

"Je pensais que c'était juste des brûlures d'estomac."

"C'est ce que je veux que ce soit. Je suis celui qui est à l'hôpital et je suis celui qui va l'utiliser à son avantage."

Je rigolai. "Et combien de temps allez-vous l'utiliser? Vous ne resterez pas à l'hôpital longtemps."

"Je le menacerai d'une rechute. Mon cœur, mon cœur! Tu ne peux pas me voir mais je suis en train d'agripper ma poitrine. C'est très émouvant et effrayant. Je vais le faire quelquefois dans les années à venir, tu verras. "

"Je m'en réjouis, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas sur moi."

"Non, mais tu m'aimes et maintenant tu as une dette envers moi. Tu es sous ma coupe d'une autre façon."

Il n'y avait personne d'autre envers qui je voudrai avoir une dette que Buddy Jackson. "Merci beaucoup." Mes larmes jaillirent à nouveau.

"Ce n'est rien. Je fais ce qui est juste. Je suis d'accord avec Ted, cependant : votre relation doit devenir publique avant le prochain match. Il veut que vous fassiez une interview avec l'Affreux Binôme. Maintenant, avant que tu commences à râler sache qu'Edward est d'accord. Nous ne l'utilisons pas, nous devançons les problèmes potentiels avec la presse. C'est logique, Bella."

Je regardai son beau profil et je détestais le fait que nous allions devoir parler de notre relation mais c'était pour le mieux. La spéculation prendrait encore plus d'ampleur si nous ne le faisions pas. "D'accord, nous allons le rendre public."

"Bon. Mon dîner merdique de régime est arrivé et je dois faire semblant de le manger pour avoir un peu de pudding un peu moins merdique, mais toujours pas très bon. Tu viendras me voir demain et cette fois laisse le drame à la maison." Il rit." Les producteurs d' _Hpoital Central_ ont appelé et ils veulent commencer le tournage ici au lieu de leur faux hôpital. Je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que leur merde."

"Comment le savez-vous, Buddy? Avez-vous regardé Hôpital General?" taquinai-je.

"Qu'est-ce qu'i faire dans un hôpital toute la journée? Si l'un de mes médecins le fait dans le placard de médocs je ne veux pas le savoir! "

Je ris. "Vous allez profiter de votre dîner de régime. Je vais chez Edward pour manger avec ses parents. Je pense que nous aurons des steaks."

"Garce. Tu es virée!" grommela-t-il.

"Je vous aime, Buddy."

"Je t'aime aussi, gamine. Apporte-moi une barre de chocolat demain." Il raccrocha avant que je ne puisse piper un mot. Je rendis le portable à Edward.

"T'a-t-il fait peur?"

Il grimaça et mit la voiture en marche. "Il se peut qu'il ait menacé certaine partie vitale de mon corps, celle que toi et moi affectionnons particulièrement, si je te fais du mal." Je ris et il sourit. "Je l'ai assuré que ça ne serait pas un problème."

"Je suis désolée pour le truc de l'interview."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Ce sera différent de parler de ma vie personnelle mais ce n'est pas une grosse affaire."

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne. "C'est une très grosse affaire et je t'aime pour vouloir le faire."

"Je t'ai dit que je ne permettrais pas que tu perdes ton job à cause de moi et je le pensais. Je ferais tout pour toi."

"Comme moi pour toi. A commencer dès maintenant. Allons rencontrer les parents."

Il rit. "Je te promets, ça va être amusant." J'eus le sentiment que ça le serait.

…

* Dr. Feelgood* : docteur qui fait du bien

*Diane Sawyer, journaliste américaine, En 2011, le magazine américain Forbes la classe 47e femme la plus puissante du monde.

* Bob Ryan journaliste sportif

*Ray Romano est un acteur et humoriste américain d'origine italienne, notamment connu pour son rôle dans la série Tout le monde aime Raymond (Everybody Loves Raymond)

* Dan Rather journaliste américain de CBS

*Chaine sportive

*Littéralement : Gros Mec – mais c'est plus joli en anglais :-)

* * *

 _ **Bella a eu chaud…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois nous verrons comment la rencontre**_

 _ **avec Esmée et Carlisle va se passer…**_

 _Merci de nous lire !_

 _Vous pouvez trouver d'autres traductions inédites sur notre site_

 _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	19. La ligne offensive

**Chapitre 19**

 **\- La ligne offensive -**

 _ **Bella**_

Edward se gara devant une belle maison en briques à étage et je sentis les papillons s'agiter de nouveau dans mon estomac. J'avais été si inquiète à cause de mon travail que je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser aux parents mais après ma discussion avec Buddy je pouvais enfin souffler. Il sortit de sa Mercedes et m'ouvrit la portière prenant ma main dans la sienne une fois que je fus dehors.

"Tout se passera bien, Bella. Tu verras." Il me fit ce sourire tueur et baissa la tête pour m'embrasser. Je gémis pathétiquement et enveloppai mes bras autour d'Edward, me perdant en lui pendant quelques secondes. C'était une journée d'enfer et ce n'était pas encore fini. Comme toujours, quand ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, le monde entier disparaissait.

"Faut-il dire quelque chose?" chuchota une voix.

"Chut! Ils sont si mignons." Mon Dieu. Je reculai et tournai la tête vers la droite où je vis le couple qui nous souriait sur le pas de la porte. Super première bonne impression, Bella! Laisse-leur te voir dévorer leur fils! Au lieu de leur dire bonjour et leur serrer la main comme une personne normale.

Edward, bien sûr, sourit, glissant son bras autour de ma taille, me poussant vers l'avant. Il savait sans doute que j'envisageais de filer dans la voiture et d'essayer de comprendre quels fils il fallait brancher pour me tirer de là. Ça ne pouvait pas être difficile, non? Fil rouge au fil noir? Rouge au vert? Ou était-ce le bleu? Merde, je devais regarder plus de films d'action.

Les parents d'Edward avancèrent ensemble et je remarquai qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Comme c'était mignon. Ils étaient mariés depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Je pense qu'il m'avait dit vingt-sept ans. Je les avais vus en personne avant, bien sûr mais ils formaient vraiment un couple superbe. Edward avait le sourire, la forte mâchoire de son père et les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère. C'était comme s'il avait pris le meilleur des deux en mieux. Je me sentis un peu dépassée par toute cette beauté autour de moi.

"Bella! C'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin!" dit Esmée Cullen, en m'éloignant d'Edward. Elle m'attira dans une douce étreinte, une étreinte que les mamans vous donnent et qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Je la lui rendis, surprise mais heureuse qu'elle ait l'air contente de me rencontrer même si j'étais en train de dévorer son fils au vu de tous.

"Merci de m'avoir invitée, Mme Cullen."

Elle se mit à rire, secoua la tête puis me libéra. "S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Esmée." Elle regarda Edward et sourit. "Ou maman. Voilà comment Emmett m'appelle."

Maman? Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit le Dr Cullen tendit sa main vers moi. Je la pris et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son fils avait hérité de ses doigts, ce qui me fit immédiatement penser à des trucs auxquels je ne devrais pas, surtout en rencontrant les parents d'Edward. Pourtant, Esmée devait être une femme heureuse d'avoir ces doigts à sa disposition depuis près de trois décennies.

"C'est agréable de vous rencontrer officiellement, Docteur Cullen. Vous avez de belles mains!" Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et son sourire aussi. "Maison! Je voulais dire maison!" Zut moi et mon obsession des mains d'Edward… Edward, ricana à côté de moi. Connard. Normal que je fasse la même bourde avec le père qu'avec le fils.

"Je les aime," dit Esmée, les faisant partir tous les trois dans un rire hystérique. Retour aux fils de la voiture. Peut-être que c'est noir et rouge. Mais d'où vient le vert? Merde, je pense qu'il y a un jaune aussi. Peut-être que je devrais appeler Rose. Edward sera énervé si j'arrache les fils de son tableau de bord… mais il me pardonnera… sûrement.

Eh bien, j'avais foiré et j'étais coincée de toute façon. Je pouvais aussi bien me joindre à eux, avec dignité, par opposition à sans grâce*, ce qui était mon style habituel. "Je n'en doute pas une seconde." Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne l'apportant à mes lèvres, lui donnant un baiser rapide. Il s'arrêta de rire et me regarda bouche bée pendant que ses parents continuaient à glousser.

"Je t'aime bien," me dit Esmée une fois calmée. "Pas étonnant que mon fils s'illumine comme un sapin de Noel quand il parle de toi." Je le regardai et il rougit de nouveau. Il était sacrément mignon. "Viens à l'intérieur."

Elle m'amena au salon et je souris en voyant un canapé semblable à celui d'Edward, bien que celui-ci soit d'une jolie couleur verte. Je devais lui demander de m'en trouver un plus petit. Mon appartement entier pouvait tenir dans cette salle de séjour. Je me laissai tomber à côté d'Edward qui jeta son bras autour de moi et m'attira contre lui. Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé en face, se tenant par la main.

"Par ailleurs, Bella, s'il te plaît appelle-moi Carlisle. Après tout, tu as complimenté mes doigts alors pas besoin de faire de chichi." Il me sourit du même sourire dévastateur que celui de son fils et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui sourire aussi, même si je voulais disparaitre dans ce canapé moelleux. "C'est agréable de te rencontrer officiellement en tant que père d'Edward et non plus en tant que son médecin sportif."

Mon visage rougit en pensant à hier. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus torride dans la vie ? Quelque part, je ne le pense pas.

"Oh, Bella, ton article est si bon!" Esmée sauta du canapé et sortit, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec mon article. "J'en ai acheté dix exemplaires!" Elle me sourit, la voix pleine de fierté. Elle me connaissait à peine et elle avait l'air aussi excitée que ma mère hier soir au téléphone.

"Merci."

"C'est un article très bien écrit, Bella. Ton interview avec Edward semble s'être bien passée." Le sourire sur le visage de Carlisle montrait qu'il ne parlait pas que de mes questions. Est-ce que tout le monde savait que nous avions baisé dans le vestiaire?

"C'était une bonne interview. Il était très prévenant et honnête et il a esquivé comme un pro." Eh bien, il ne m'avait pas esquivée, juste quelques-unes de mes questions. Comme s'il savait ce que je pensais, Edward ricana tranquillement à côté de moi et je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait," répondit Carlisle d'un ton que je ne pouvais pas tout à fait comprendre mais il avait l'air amusé. Comme c'était embarrassant. Là encore, ma mère serait probablement pire quand elle rencontrerait Edward.

"Arrête les insinuations sexuelles, Carlisle. Tu l'embarrasses." Je restai bouche bée. Esmée n'avait pas de filtre du tout. Pas étonnant qu'Emmett et elle s'entendent si bien. Edward m'avait dit qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient comme ses fils. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi. "Qu'est-ce que tes patrons pensent de ton article? Ils ont dû aimer vu qu'ils l'ont publié! " Elle me sourit, impatiente.

Je grimaçai. "Eh bien, ils étaient fiers."

Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux verts aiguisés me scrutant, juste comme son fils savait le faire. C'était très déconcertant. "Que veux-tu dire par 'ils étaient fiers'? Ils devraient encore l'être. Quel est leur problème?" Elle avait l'air en colère et elle me regarda comme si elle était prête à se lever, à aller les voir pour leur demander d'être fiers de moi.

Je compris d'où venait la ténacité d'Edward.

"Maman," essaya d'intervenir Edward.

"Ne me dis pas 'Maman' à moi, Edward. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a dit 'étaient' et tout d'un coup elle a l'air bouleversée. Qu'est-il arrivé, Bella?"

Je regardai Edward qui haussait les épaules. "J'ai dit à mon patron que je sortais avec Edward et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu."

"Buddy?" demanda-t-elle, la colère clairement sur son visage.

"Non, Buddy n'a aucun problème avec ça. C'est son patron et le mien, Ted Gass. Je suppose que je ne vais pas perdre mon emploi mais... "

"C'est sacrément sûr que tu ne perdras pas ton job !" Esmée se leva et commença à arpenter le salon. "Carlisle, nous connaissons le propriétaire de ce journal, non? Chris Maxwell? Je vais l'appeler."

"Non!" Je me levai et attrapai ses mains. "S'il te plaît, je vais gérer cela. Buddy m'a dit que Ted s'était calmé et qu'il me laisserait travailler à condition que le journal fasse un article à propos de notre relation en premier avant que les spéculations ne commencent." Eh bien, sauf pour le truc dans le vestiaire. Bon sang.

Esmée serra ma main et me fit un doux sourire. "D'accord, ma chère, si tu es sûre. Je ne vais pas appeler mais s'ils ne te traitent pas comme il faut ils entendront parler de moi!" Je lui souris, soulagée et elle me prit dans ses bras. "Je suis désolée. J'ai tendance à protéger mes enfants. Et que tu le veuilles ou non tu es l'un d'eux maintenant. Tu l'es depuis le moment où j'ai vu cet éclat dans les yeux de mon fils quand il parlait de toi."

Je serrai sa main, heureuse qu'elle m'accepte si vite. "Merci. Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu veuilles me protéger."

"C'est comme ça que ça marche ici. Maintenant, parle-moi de ces conditions." Elle me conduisit de nouveau vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de moi. "Je sais juste ce que Buddy m'a dit, que nous devons rendre notre relation publique avant le prochain match et donner une interview aux journalistes de la rubrique potins."

Carlisle se pencha en avant. "Es-tu d'accord avec cela?"

Comme il s'adressait à Edward, je le laissai répondre. "D'accord? Je suppose. Je voulais le dire depuis un moment déjà. Est-ce que je veux faire cette interview? Pas vraiment mais je vais tout faire pour m'assurer que notre relation ne nuise pas à la carrière de Bella. Elle a écrit un article d'enfer. Je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire."

Pourquoi étais-je étonnée après tout ce qu'il avait dit dans la voiture, je ne savais pas. Esmée et Carlisle avaient l'air de se sentir comme moi.

"Et je quitterai mon travail avant de les laisser me dicter avec qui je sors." Esmée tapota fièrement mon genou. "Je comprends qu'ils puissent penser qu'il y a un conflit d'intérêts du fait que je couvre ses matchs. Et probablement que c'est vrai, écrire sur le match en étant objective n'était pas difficile. Je l'ai fait pendant des années. Mais le regarder jouer et ne pas l'applaudir… ça l'est."

Edward rit et serra ma taille et je lui souris. "Écrire est toujours facile pour moi et si je publie un article alors je ne donne pas mon opinion. Cela ne signifie pas que je n'en ai pas une, mais je sais la garder pour moi."

"Bien sûr. Il est clair que tu es une très talentueuse jeune femme. Je suis sûre qu'une fois que ce Ted aura réfléchi, il s'en rendra compte sinon je l'éclairerai," dit Esmée hochant la tête.

Je ris. Comment avaient-ils réussi à me faire me sentir mieux? Ils étaient tous magiques. "Merci, Esmée. J'apprécie."

"Alors tu continueras à couvrir les Cardinal? Buddy ne sera pas sur pied pendant un certain temps… voir pas du tout," demanda Carlisle.

"Je dois parler à Ted mais Buddy semblait penser que je serais capable de le faire. Il joue la carte de la maladie pour que tout le monde se soumette à sa volonté - y compris Ted…"

Edward se mit à rire. "Ça c'est le Buddy que je connais et que j'aime!"

Je ris. "Il l'est! Il nous a dit, à Alice et moi, que ce n'était que des brûlures d'estomac mais il a agi comme s'il avait eu un quadruple pontage lorsque Ted était irrité avec moi."

Le visage de Carlisle s'éclaira. "Buddy est un personnage. Mes côtes me font mal tellement je ris chaque fois que nous nous parlons."

"Oui, c'est un personnage. Surtout quand il menace mon bras lanceur et autres choses essentielles si on fait du mal à sa fille préférée," grimaça Edward. "Il peut être sacrément effrayant quand il veut."

"Il t'a menacé? Pauvre bébé!" Je lui soufflai un baiser et il chatouilla mes côtes. Je hurlai. "D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête."

Esmée nous sourit. "Trop mignons", murmura-t-elle. "Carlisle, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les steaks sur le grill." Elle échangea un regard avec lui, celui qui disait que c'était prémédité puis elle se leva et fit signe à Edward.

Il regarda entre sa mère et moi avec méfiance avant de m'embrasser et de se lever. "Je reviens vite, ma chérie. Maman, ne lui fais pas peur. Il se trouve que je l'aime." Il nous fit ce sourire éblouissant et suivit son père à l'extérieur, nous les regardâmes comme des écolières amoureuses.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me prit la main. "Je ne peux pas te dire, Bella, ce que ça signifie pour moi d'entendre mon fils dire cela. J'étais inquiète qu'il se contente de quelqu'un comme Tanya parce que c'était plus facile. Elle n'est même pas arrivée à le détourner de l'équipe et de ses objectifs et elle n'a pas, non plus ajouté des choses à sa vie. Toi oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et en tant que mère je ne peux que t'en remercier."

J'avais impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. "Pas besoin de me remercier. Il est comme un rêve devenu réalité. Chaque fois que je me réveille à ses côtés je…. " Je m'arrêtai et elle rigola. Oups! Oui je venais juste d'admettre que je couchais avec son fils, sûrement qu'elle le savait déjà après ma sortie merdique à propos des doigts mais tout de même! Bien joué, Bella! "Euh, oublie ça!?"

"S'il te plaît, mon fils est un adulte. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait." Elle balaya ma gaffe d'un revers de la main et fit un petit rire.

J'essayai de mettre de côté ma mortification et finis ma pensée. "Ce que je voulais dire est que chaque jour, je me rappelle que je suis avec lui et qu'il m'aime. J'en suis encore abasourdie. C'est comme si je vivais un rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller…" Je souris et lui pris la main "Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à venir ici avec lui. Il le voulait mais je n'étais pas prête. J'ai l'impression que plus de gens sauront à propos de nous, plus nous allons tomber de haut. Bien que maintenant nous ne pussions plus rien faire à ce sujet."

Esmée secoua la tête, ses cheveux bouclés traînant sur ses épaules. "Je suppose que je peux comprendre mais tu ne connais mon fils que depuis quelques mois, moi je le connais depuis toujours. Il t'aime, Bella, et il ne te quittera pas. Est-ce que le fait que les gens le sachent rendra les choses plus difficiles? Oui, je suppose mais en même temps, il se pourrait que ses groupies ne l'approchent plus."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est quand tu es en train de dîner avec ton fils et que fille après fille se jette sur lui. Les choses qu'elles lui disaient face à moi! Sa mère!" Elle frissonna. "Au moins ça s'arrêtera."

Je ris. "Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Quand je l'ai rencontré une fille lui a glissé son numéro. Il l'a pris et je ne l'ai pas bien pris…" ris-je, me rappelant de son expression quand j'avais sorti mon magnétophone. Ça m'amusait maintenant.

"Il a fait quoi?" s'écria-t-elle, outragée. Je pris sa main parce qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir courir à l'extérieur et d'aller le frapper avec une spatule ou autre chose.

"Il a pris le numéro mais l'a jeté sous la table. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Nous avons vraiment mal débuté. Heureusement, j'ai décidé de noyer mon chagrin et je n'ai pas pu conduire, alors j'ai fini chez Jasper sur ce très beau canapé que tu as choisi pour eux." Esmée sourit fièrement. "Edward est venu le chercher le matin pour aller à l'entrainement et c'est moi qui aie répondu à la porte. Je voulais lui écrire une lettre d'excuse et la lui faire passer par Jasper pour ne pas m'humilier encore plus mais il était là! Magnifique comme toujours alors que j'avais l'air d'une morte vivante. Et il n'a pas pris ses jambes à son cou…" Et j'en suis encore stupéfaite. Esmée soupira comme si elle venait de lire un roman d'amour ou quelque chose.

"Nous avons parlé et il m'a demandé de le revoir et nous sommes ensemble depuis."

Elle se rassit, souriant radieusement. "J'aime ça. Ce malentendu qui aurait pu tout gâcher vous a fait discuter et tout est bien qui finit bien. C'est une bonne base pour bâtir quelque chose ensemble. Et je ne doute pas de toi, surtout après vous avoir vu tous les deux ensemble. Vous me rappelez un autre couple qui est tombé amoureux définitivement, il y a longtemps. " Ses yeux verts pétillaient." Un jour, je te parlerai de Carlisle et de la bibliothèque."

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Avait-il volé un livre ou l'avait-il rendu trop tard? Était-elle bibliothécaire? En tous cas elle ressemblait beaucoup au chat qui a mangé le canari et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si la bibliothèque n'était pas leur vestiaire. Je ne voulais rien savoir à ce sujet et sur les parents d'Edward si c'était le cas. Oui, son père était sexy mais il était encore son papa. Et peut-être le mien un jour si j'avais de la chance. Je n'avais pas besoin de les imaginer, lui et Esmée, faisant ce genre de choses.

"Euh, bien sûr, ça semble intéressant?" Elle rit longtemps puis se leva.

"Viens, allons voir ce qu'ils font." Je me levai et la suivis dans leur beau jardin. Elle avait un beau jardin plein de roses de toutes les couleurs. C'était magnifique. Plus étonnante encore était la vision d'Edward et Carlisle se penchant sur le gril, leurs visages éclairés par le feu et le soleil couchant.

"Mon Dieu, qu'ils sont beaux," murmurai-je. Esmée enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille et s'appuya contre moi.

"N'est-ce pas? Je vais devoir trouver quelques photos d'Edward bébé. Voir son père le tenir…" Elle s'arrêta puis me sourit, "…euh… c'est encore plus sexy que la bibliothèque." Bon sang, ils étaient coquins! Ça doit être un truc génétique. Mes parents feraient mieux de ne pas ... non, je ne vais pas aller par là! "Ils étaient tellement magnifiques tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser aller seuls quelque part, du moment où il est né jusqu'à ce que… bien… jamais en quelque sorte." Elle rit. "On les arrête sur le parcours de golf en permanence. Je ne peux pas m'attacher à sa hanche pourtant c'est ce que je voudrai la plupart du temps."

Plus d'insinuations sexuelles. C'est une sacrée bonne chose qu'Emmett ne soit pas là. Il serait en train de mourir. En rajoutant des histoires de sexe sordide probablement.

"Es-tu sûre que tu n'es pas la mère d'Emmett?"

Esmée rigola. "J'en suis certaine mais j'ai pris du bon temps à l'université. Il y avait cette fête déguisée où ... "

"Bella n'a pas besoin d'entendre cette histoire maman… et moi non plus!" Mon incroyablement doux petit-ami me prit dans ses bras.

"Je vais faire des cauchemars."

Esmée pencha la tête. "Eh bien, je suis sûre que Bella peut t'aider si tu cauchemarde."

Il écarquilla les yeux comiquement et regarda entre nous. "De quoi diable avez-vous parlé?"

"Absolument rien. Je voulais dire que tu l'appellerais si tu te réveilles d'un cauchemar de ta mère faisant des culbutes avec un bel étranger masqué. Que pensais-tu que je voulais dire? " Sa voix était beaucoup trop innocente. Carlisle pouffa de rire en retournant les steaks sur le grill.

"Maman!" La voix d'Edward était horrifiée.

Elle sourit. "Je plaisante." Elle se dirigea vers Carlisle et je dus halluciner mais elle lui donna une claque sur le cul. Son très beau cul. Ce mec savait porter un jean. "La plupart du temps," dit-elle par dessus son épaule. Edward secoua la tête et m'attira plus près.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'elle a dit."

Même légèrement stupéfaite par l'audace de sa mère, je ne pouvais pas dire la même chose.

"Non, ça va. Elle est drôle. Elle peut rivaliser avec Emmett à raconter sa vie," murmurai-je, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse incroyablement sexy et inhalant ce parfum viril qu'il dégageait. Son eau de toilette _Perfect Ten_ sentait bon, mais je vous jure que si on pouvait mettre en bouteille l'odeur naturelle d'Edward on serait milliardaire.

"Elle aime plaisanter avec moi. Je suis certain qu'il n'y avait pas de fête." Il regarda vers sa mère. "J'espère que non."

Je lui souris et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je fus heureuse d'avoir suivi le conseil d'Edward de m'habiller cool. Mes short kaki et polo vert allaient bien avec son jean et t-shirt blanc. C'était plutôt mon style. Je redoutais d'être pomponnée, comme je devrai l'être le week-end prochain mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais être là-bas si je ne voulais pas devenir folle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me préoccuper de cette stupide vente aux enchères.

Edward m'attira sur un banc dans des rosiers. Je m'assis et fis reposer ma tête contre son épaule. "Je me plais beaucoup ici."

"Ouais, c'est la maison. Eh bien, la maison est là où ils sont je suppose mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ma mère a réussi à me faire sentir comme si j'avais grandi ici, même si nous ne vivons en Arizona que depuis quelques années." Il regarda ses parents avec un doux sourire. "Bien que je n'aie jamais vécu ici, elle a une chambre pour moi."

C'était si doux et quelque chose qui était typiquement Esmée. Son sourire se transforma en un petit sourire facétieux. "Veux-tu essayer mon lit avec moi?"

Je ris et secouai la tête, reposant toujours sur son épaule large. "Tes parents sont cool, mais je ne sais pas s'ils resteraient cool si nous batifolions alors qu'ils sont en train de mettre la table."

Il gémit. "Apparemment, ils comprendraient beaucoup mieux que je ne voudrais l'admettre."

"Je pense qu'ils ont batifolé dans la bibliothèque à l'université. Ta mère a sous-entendu quelque chose comme ça," murmurai-je.

"Ce sont des trucs que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir!" glapit-il. Je jure que si ses parents ne nous regardaient pas après son cri, il aurait mis ses doigts dans ses oreilles et chanté _"la la la, je ne peux pas vous entendre"_ comme les enfants le font quand ils sont confrontés à quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas. Je ris bruyamment tandis Esmée et Carlisle haussèrent les épaules.

"Le dîner est prêt!" annonça Carlisle, enlevant les steaks du grill. Edward se leva et me tira sur mes pieds, grimaçant.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné l'image virginale de tes parents. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont attendu d'être mariés et ne l'ont fait qu'une fois… juste pour te faire," lui dis-je. Esmée laissa échapper un rire en entendant la fin. Edward roula des yeux et prit ma main dans la sienne.

"Ça suffit. C'est déjà mauvais quand Em et Jas sont ici, dois-tu te liguer avec eux pour me torturer?"

"Mais mon cher, c'est ce que nous préférons faire," lui dit Esmée suivant Carlisle dans la maison. "Je garde le meilleur pour Bella." Elle me fit un sourire victorieux.

"J'ai compris. Je ne pensais pas que ma petite-amie se joindrait à la fête." Il fit la plus jolie des moues. Je résistai à l'envie de le mordre, même s'il semblait clair que ça ne dérangerait pas ses parents.

"C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous l'aimons," répondit sa mère. "Bella, que veux-tu boire? J'ai du vin, de la bière et je dois avoir du soda light." "Juste de l'eau, s'il te plait?" Pas besoin d'alcool pour le moment. "Puis-je donner un coup de main?"

"Détends-toi, Bella. Tu as eu une journée bien remplie." Elle s'affaira dans la cuisine et nous prîmes place autour de la longue table en chêne.

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche et je le sortis.

 _Comment ça va? As-tu déjà dit des bêtises? Si tu l'as fait, assure-toi de les éblouir avec ton cul. Je suis sûr qu'ils oublieront tout._

Oh merde, Emmett savait! C'était seulement une question de temps mais ça ne serait pas agréable. J'allais devoir supporter pas mal de taquineries à l'avenir. Je grimaçai et montrai le texto à Edward. Il tenta bravement de ne pas rire mais échoua et je lui lançai un regard noir. Nous nous sommes chamaillés à ce sujet, lui me portant comme un homme des cavernes en sortant du vestiaire, montrant mon cul à dieu seul savait combien de personnes, et même si ce truc était chaud… enfin le truc de l'homme des cavernes… pas mon cul. Je ne savais pas quoi penser à propos de ce truc de 'cul chaud'.

Carlisle arriva avec le plat de viande, interrompant mes rêveries. "Edward dit que tu aimes ton steak saignant. Est-ce que ça paraît bien? " Il coupa le steak pour me le montrer. C'était parfait et je le lui dis. Il avait l'air heureux et il s'assit tandis qu'Esmée arrivait avec nos boissons.

"Carlisle s'appelle lui-même le Maître du Steak," me dit-elle, tandis que je prenais une gorgée d'eau. Je réussis, à peine, à ne pas cracher, mais je m'étouffai en essayant de ne pas rire. Edward me tapota le dos alors que je toussais et Esmée me regarda avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'enfin je pus respirer elle rigola. "Emmett a eu à peu près la même réaction, pas vrai Carlisle? Sauf qu'il a recraché sa boisson…"

Carlisle rit. "Oui, c'est vrai. Et je ne me suis jamais appelé le Maitre du Steak. Tu aimes bien sortir celle-là devant les gens."

Esmée sourit et déplia sa serviette. "Oui, je le fais. Devant toi, en particulier." Elle remua ses sourcils et je ris encore. Bon dieu, dans cette maison ce n'était qu'insinuations sexuelles.

"Doux jésus," murmura Edward.

"Vraiment, Edward, quel genre de langage est-ce à la table du dîner?" gronda Esmée, ayant l'air si sérieuse que je m'arrêtai de rire et mis ma serviette sur mes genoux.

"Que veux-tu dire? C'est toi qui fait des commentaires sexuels devant elle."

"Je ne fais rien de tel!" répondit-elle, les yeux écarquillés et innocents. "Bella, chérie, ai-je dit explicitement quoi que ce soit à propos de mon mari devant toi?"

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Pas cool du tout. "Hum, eh bien, pas explicitement, non." Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit qu'ils l'avaient fait dans la bibliothèque, c'était juste implicite.

"Voilà!" dit Esmée triomphalement, me désignant. "Je n'y suis pour rien si ton esprit est tordu. Le blâme en revient à ton père!"

Carlisle grogna et commença à piquer dans sa pomme de terre. "Bien sûr, amour. C'est ma faute."

Edward marmonna quelque chose au sujet des parents et du sexe et commença à manger. Je décidai de laisser tomber et je fis la même chose.

"Alors, Bella?"

Je regardai le visage souriant d'Esmée et je devins nerveuse sous son regard.

Je déglutis une bouchée de ce steak vraiment délicieux et lui répondis. "Oui, Esmée?"

"Est-ce que tu seras à la vente aux enchères ce week-end?"

Aïe, cette satanée vente aux enchères. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle demanderait ça. "Ouais j'y serai."

Elle s'illumina comme si je venais de lui dire que je donnais naissance à son premier petit-enfant. Zut, je le voudrai bien. Ça serait beaucoup mieux que de regarder mon petit-ami parader comme un étalon devant des femmes, aux enchères. Il était à moi, merde. Elles ne pouvaient pas l'avoir.

"Excellent! Et tu enchériras sur mon fils?"

Je ris, mal à l'aise, quand Edward posa sa main sur mon genou sous la table.

"Je crains qu'il ne soit trop cher pour mes économies." L'argent de la pub et mes économies ne suffiraient pas à empêcher les nanas tripoteuses de vouloir passer une soirée avec lui.

"Eh bien, c'est tout simplement ridicule. Si tu n'as pas d'argent, utilise le sien! Il a déjà essayé d'acheter sa sortie, n'est-ce pas Edward?" Esmée le regarda timidement.

"Qui t'a parlé de ça?" demanda-t-il, puis il se concentra sur Carlisle. "Laisse-moi deviner… Tommy te l'a dit et tu l'as répété à maman?"

Carlisle sourit. "Les relations de mon fils sont un bon sujet de discussion pendant un golf."

"Les femmes. La bière. Le sport. Encore les femmes. Beaucoup d'autres choses," répondit Edward.

"Eh bien, nous avons discuté de femmes, en quelque sorte," répondit calmement son père, tout en continuant à manger.

Edward roula les yeux. "Tommy et toi êtes presque aussi mauvais qu'Emmett et Jasper. Maintenant, je dois trouver un nouvel agent et de nouveaux amis. Là je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi…"

Carlisle rit alors qu'Esmée les ignora et me parla. "Alors, vas-tu enchérir sur lui? Je ne peux pas imaginer meilleure façon de sortir en public que de l'acheter et de l'embrasser sur scène." Elle me sourit." Peux-tu imaginer les têtes de ces bimbos qui vont tout faire pour essayer de planter leurs griffes sur lui?"

J'aimais bien l'idée de rendre notre relation publique de cette façon mais ce n'était pas une option. "J'aime l'idée, Esmée, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas utiliser l'argent d'Edward. Ce n'est tout simplement pas bien."

Elle plissa les yeux et je me sentis rétrécir sous la chaleur de son regard.

"Pourquoi pas? C'est pour une bonne cause."

"Ouais pourquoi pas?" Edward me sourit, aimant que je sois harcelée. Nous avions déjà eu cette discussion en privé. Il semblait que, comme tout le reste, c'était sur le point d'arriver sur la place publique.

"Parce que c'est son argent. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, donc je ne pense pas que je puisse utiliser son argent."

"Encore?" demanda Esmée, ses yeux brillants positivement avec joie. Merde. Edward sourit tandis que son père se mit à rire et continua à manger.

"Pas du tout! Nous n'allons pas nous marier! Nous ne nous voyons que depuis deux mois. Je n'ai pas envisagé notre avenir. Je n'ai pas imaginé notre maison et nos enfants et nos vies ou des trucs comme ça!" Oh, mon Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant. J'ai fait toutes ces choses et me voilà là en train de leur dire que je ne l'ai pas fait tout en essayant de leur dire le contraire. Edward glissa son bras autour de moi.

"Respire", me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et je pris d'énormes bouffées d'air.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, chérie? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise." Esmée était à genoux à côté de moi. Je hochai la tête et fis de mon mieux pour faire un sourire tremblant.

"Je vais bien. Je suis sûre qu'Edward t'a raconté mon habitude à dire des choses stupides."

Elle tapota mon genou, se leva puis retourna à sa chaise. "La seule chose stupide que tu aies dite et que vous n'alliez pas vous marier. Mais nous y reviendrons."

Je la regardai dans un silence stupéfait alors qu'elle prit sa fourchette comme si elle n'avait pas déclaré que j'épouserais son fils. Je me tournai vers Edward qui continua à manger et n'avait pas l'air de trouver quelque chose à redire à propos de la déclaration de sa mère. Carlisle me sourit et mordit dans son épi de maïs, complètement indifférent. Ils étaient tous dingues! Magnifiques mais complètement timbrés. Pas étonnant qu'ils semblent m'aimer.

Je décidai de me taire. J'avais peut-être halluciné. Ce doit être ça, des vœux pieux.

"Je peux comprendre tes raisons stupides pour ne pas utiliser son argent mais réfléchis-y. Tu ne souhaites pas que d'autres femmes gagnent un dîner avec lui, n'est-ce pas?"

Edward me sourit, attendant ma réponse. Je lui avais juré à plusieurs reprises que ça ne me dérangeait pas mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était une connerie. "Non mais…"

Elle leva un doigt. "Pas de mais." Comment les mamans arrivent-elles à nous faire taire si efficacement? "Et vous devez rendre votre relation publique très bientôt, non?"

"Oui," dis-je. Elle le savait, je ne pouvais pas argumenter.

"Alors, faites l'interview samedi, pour l'exemplaire du dimanche. Samedi soir tu l'achètes à la vente aux enchères, l'embrasses, tu es sa petite-amie, la presse deviendra folle et ton journal sortira le scoop dimanche matin. En quoi n'est-ce pas une bonne chose?"

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose parce que ... eh bien, bon sang, il devait bien y avoir une raison. J'avais le sentiment que Ted aimerait l'idée. Je savais qu'Alice aimerait ça. Edward hocha la tête avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'elle allait se détacher s'il ne faisait pas attention.

"Parce que ce n'est pas mon argent," dis-je faiblement. C'était la seule chose qui me dérangeait vraiment.

"Regarde ça plutôt de cette façon, Bella. Tu sors avec un homme riche. La plupart des filles dans ta position mourraient d'envie qu'il dépense son argent pour elles. Tu n'es pas comme ça et permets-moi de te dire que c'est une bénédiction." Sa voix était sèche et elle leva les yeux au ciel de façon théâtrale. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle pensait à Tanya. "Tu vas lui faire une faveur, le sauver d'une soirée tordue avec une étrangère. Je connais mon fils et je peux t'assurer que cela vaut tout l'argent dépensé."

Edward continua à hocher la tête. "Tu as l'air d'un pantin," sifflai-je. Il rit et embrassa ma joue avant de prendre une bouchée de pomme de terre.

"L'argent va à l'œuvre de bienfaisance et Edward soutient souvent financièrement des œuvres de bienfaisance. Il leur donnera de l'argent de toute façon. Tu en bénéficieras simplement autant que lui." Elle compta sur ses doigts. "Alors, vous rendez votre relation publique, ton journal a le scoop, Edward n'a pas besoin de passer une soirée avec une étrangère, ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ai-je oublié quelque chose?"

Je ne voyais pas comment c'était possible. Elle avait parfaitement couvert tous les points déplaisants. Je les avais entendus d'Edward, Alice et Rose, mais jamais aussi succinctement et de façon que je ne puisse pas vraiment discuter de ce seul truc … que c'était son argent. Mais comme Esmée l'avait dit, il voulait s'acheter une sortie de toute façon. On ne pouvait vraiment pas argumenter avec elle.

"Non," marmonnai-je.

"Tu es la meilleure, maman!" Edward sourit à Esmée, son irritation envers elle oubliée, maintenant qu'elle m'avait persuadée de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa et la rancœur qui était sur le point d'exploser diminua. J'étais prise au piège et je le savais. "Bella, ça signifierait tout pour moi que ce soit toi qui m'achètes. Je promets que je serais digne de chaque dollar que tu dépenseras. "

Carlisle et Esmée rirent. "Tu en es déjà digne, c'est le problème."

Bien que j'aie déjà une bonne idée de comment Edward pourrait être digne du prix qu'il allait me coûter - ce qui impliquait ses doigts, sa langue et Zeus… dans la douche et d'innombrables autres endroits.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais t'acheter _moi_ au lieu de t'acheter une voiture ou des bijoux. C'est une meilleure affaire, dans l'ensemble." Il me sourit et je ne pus pas résister à caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir de filtre, je décidai que je n'avais pas besoin du mien.

"Je ne sais pas, une nouvelle voiture peut se conduire très longtemps, Cullen." Je souris, le défiant.

Edward me fit un regard moqueur. "Je te prendrai et les kilomètres seront beaucoup plus agréables."

"Ça c'est mon garçon!" s'exclama Carlisle, levant son poing en l'air comme si Edward avait fait un touchdown au lieu d'un commentaire sexuel inapproprié. Cette famille était étrangement merveilleuse.

"Très bien, mais si la balade devient cahoteuse, je demande le remboursement."

Esmée gloussa. "Je savais qu'elle irait super bien avec nous."

"C'est tout à fait vrai, chérie." Carlisle hocha la tête. "Tout à fait vrai." Ce qui était sûr c'est que je me sentais bien avec eux.

…

*Jeu de mots intraduisible ici entre : gracefully et gracelessly

* * *

 ** _En voilà une famille drôle!_**

 _ **La prochaine fois Edward va devoir s'expliquer avec ses copains…**_

 _Si vous ne savez pas quoi lire,_

 _vous pouvez trouver nos autres traductions sur notre site :_ _ **fics(tiret)traduction(point)com**_


	20. Débriefing

.

 **Chapitre 20**

 **\- Debriefing -**

 ** _Edward_**

"Etait-ce ici?" Je l'ignorai, et continuai à ranger mes affaires dans mon casier comme s'il ne me collait pas aux basques.

"Ici?" Je ne tomberai pas dans son piège, j'éteignis mon portable et fermai mon casier.

"Ce n'était pas le mien, n'est-ce pas?" Il semblait sérieusement excité par l'idée que Bella et moi ayons baisé contre son casier et finalement je le regardai.

"Em, pour l'amour de Dieu quel est ton problème? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?" Il me fallait une volonté de fer pour ne pas poser mes yeux sur cet endroit, parce que, bon sang, ce casier serait toujours sacré pour moi. Je devrais peut-être ériger un petit sanctuaire face à ce casier, comme ce gars dans la _Ligue Majeure_. Bien qu'utiliser un Bouddha pour célébrer le sexe n'était peut-être pas l'idée la meilleure. Je parie que ce Jobu le ferait.

"Parce que, mec, c'est énorme!" Ses yeux bleus étaient presque comiquement grands. "Nous avons besoin de marquer l'endroit et de l'honorer pour l'éternité. Tu as vécu **le** fantasme! Ne garde pas tout pour toi! " Le fait que nos pensées étaient presque identiques me dérangea. De toute évidence, je traînais avec lui depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Jasper passa devant nous, torse nu avec un spray désinfectant. Il pulvérisa rapidement son casier avant de l'ouvrir et de prendre ses vêtements. Emmett éclata de rire et je restai sans voix.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, mec?"

Il me jeta un sourire par-dessus son épaule avant de prendre un maillot d'entraînement. "Au cas où mon casier aurait été l'endroit choisi."

Je soupirai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. "Même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas giclé sur ton casier."

"C'était le sien!" s'écria Emmett triomphalement, poussant Jasper et approchant son visage contre le métal. Il fronça le nez quand l'odeur du désinfectant agressa son nez. "Tu l'as ruiné," l'accusa-t-il, démoralisé.

"Ce n'était pas le casier de Jasper! Pouvez-vous cesser d'être des trous du cul?" demandai-je. Pourquoi, exactement, étais-je venu m'entrainer avec eux pendant notre semaine de congé? J'aurais pu travailler à la maison et éviter tout ça. Aucun de nos coéquipiers n'était là. Manifestement j'étais masochiste.

Jasper poussa Emmett avant de fermer son casier maintenant désinfecté. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, mec."

"Désolé? Emmett veut que ce soit son casier je pense. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas apporté une loupe et un kit de prélèvement."

Emmett fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur le banc. "Je voulais. Rosie m'a dit que j'allais trop loin et m'a interdit de les apporter." Je levai les yeux au ciel et il me sourit. "Allez, Locker Lothaire, tu sais que je veux juste t'emmerder. Je suis jaloux comme un pou."

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis des trucs."

Emmett rigola. "Tu ne m'as rien dit, j'ai deviné." Il rayonnait de fierté. On pourrait penser que nous avions remporté le Super Bowl ou un truc comme ça.

"Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de très malsain avec vous. Qui peut immédiatement supposer que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec Bella en entendant qu'elle m'a interviewé ici?"

Jasper ricana. "Tous ceux qui ont du sang rouge dans les veines et qui font du sport et fréquentent un vestiaire? Allez, Edward. Si Alice était journaliste et que tu apprenais qu'elle m'a interviewé après le match, à quoi penserais-tu en premier? " L'image de Jasper poussant Alice contre les casiers me remplit immédiatement le cerveau. Merde lui! Il avait vu juste!

"Pourtant," murmurai-je alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux comme des hyènes.

"Hey, tu as du bol qu'Emmett veuille juste trouver l'endroit. Je pense que ce sera la seule fois où je mettrai de côté mes sentiments fraternels… sans demander tous les détails." Je le foudroyai du regard et il leva les mains. "Je ne demande pas, je dis juste. C'était chaud, non?"

Emmett se pencha en avant avec impatience. Ils me regardaient comme des chiens mendiant pour un os. Je ris. "C'était le moment le plus chaud de toute ma vie."

Em et Jas me tapèrent dans la main et avant que je m'en aperçoive je me retrouvai dans l'étreinte d'ours d'Emmett. "Je le savais! Tu es un chanceux, Casanova."

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Repose-moi, Emmett. J'ai des trucs à régler."

Il me déposa par terre. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire? Je pensai que nous étions ici pour nous entrainer?"

Je soupirai. "Oui aussi, mais je dois aller voir l'entraîneur et lui parler de Bella. Je doute qu'il dira quelque chose mais il faut qu'il sache avant les supporters. Ensuite, je dois appeler Victoria." Je souris rien qu'en imaginant sa réaction. "Elle va être furax. Je ne peux pas attendre de lui dire."

"Ha, ouais, terminé le pion célibataire qu'elle veut faire miroiter à tous les magazines, hein? Même si elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper quand tu étais avec la diablesse." Jasper secoua la tête.

"Tanya était célèbre. Bella ne l'est pas. Dans son esprit, il n'y a que ça qui compte."

"Et merde avec ça!" cria Emmett, nous surprenant. "'Cul chaud' vaut bien un milliard de Staline. Si elle t'emmerde, vire son cul stupide!"

J'y ai déjà pensé mais pour l'instant il fallait que je me concentre sur d'autres choses.

"Tu ne vas pas l'appeler 'Cul chaud' devant elle? Ton texto la faite enrager hier soir, mais elle s'est retenue jusqu'à ce qu'on parte." Pas que ça m'embêtait. Une Bella enragée est une Bella très sexy et je l'avais aidée à calmer son agressivité de façon satisfaisante pour nous deux.

Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandit. "Oh non, j'ai d'autres choses à l'esprit pour elle. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu as tort. Mon texto a dispersé la tension au bon moment."

"La tension? Le seul qui était tendu c'était moi. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté avec des commentaires sexuels, c'était comme mon enfer personnel. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris." Ma mère est amusante mais elle était montée d'un cran hier soir.

"Comment diable sais-tu à propos de 'Cul chaud' ?

Emmett sourit. "Comme je suis ton meilleur ami, ses copines du journal m'ont coincé quand je partais hier. Elles m'ont demandé qui était ta brunette avec le 'cul chaud'."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Il roula les yeux. "Que penses-tu que j'ai dit? Je leur ai dit que j'étais ton 'cul chaud'. Ne sois pas surpris quand ça sortira demain."

Eh bien, cela explique au moins une chose. "Imbécile! Pourtant, pourquoi diable ma mère se comportait comme dans une émission de téléréalité? "

Jasper se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, je lui ai dit que Bella a pour l'habitude de dire des choses gênantes quand elle est mal à l'aise…" J'en restai bouche bée et il se hâta d'ajouter : "J'avais le sentiment qu'elle le ferait hier soir et je voulais que tes parents soit préparés de sorte qu'ils ne la regardent pas comme si elle était folle et qu'ils la fassent partir en courant."

Eh bien, cela explique pourquoi à présent j'étais marqué à vie. Bibliothèque, bals masqués et doigts. Seigneur! Pourtant, je suis reconnaissant. Je préfère avoir des images mentales terrifiantes de mes parents que Bella mal à l'aise et malheureuse avec ma famille. "Merci mec." Il me regarda avec méfiance. "Non, vraiment, je veux dire, je ne te remercie pas pour le traumatisme subi d'avoir entendu des sous-entendus lourds de mes parents et le sexe en public... "

"Hey!" cria Emmett, en couvrant ses oreilles. "Je ne veux pas entendre de telles choses sur Maman et Papa. C'est déjà assez mauvais de savoir qu'ils ont dû le faire une fois pour t'avoir…" Ouais, je passais vraiment beaucoup trop de temps avec Emmett. C'était inquiétant.

Je ris. "Si j'ai dû l'entendre, alors toi aussi. Mais aussi fou que c'était, cela a fait que Bella s'est sentie moins fofolle quand elle a raconté des bêtises. " Je souris me rappelant la mortification sur son visage après qu'elle ait complimenté les doigts de mon père.

"Comment c'était?" demanda Jasper.

"Super. Mes parents l'aiment et je pense qu'elle les aime après qu'elle ait fini de dire des bêtises." Je hochai la tête vers Emmett. "Maman a appelé papa Maître du Steak de nouveau. "

Emmett se mit à rire si fort qu'il serait tombé du banc si Jasper ne l'avait pas stabilisé. "Oh, merde, j'aurais payé un million de dollars pour voir le visage de Bella."

Je souris à ce souvenir. "Ça n'a pas de prix. Elle s'est étouffée avec son eau mais contrairement à d'autres, elle a réussi à garder la flotte dans sa bouche."

"Hey! Je ne peux pas entendre ton vieux s'appeler Maitre du Steak sans mourir de rire!" se défendit Emmett. "J'étais là, rencontrant innocemment la famille pour la première fois et ta mère pond ce truc. Est-ce étonnant que maintenant elle soit ma maman aussi? "

Je ris. "Bella a demandé à ma mère si elle t'avait donné naissance sans le savoir."

Jasper renifla. "Elle t'aurait senti passer tu es tellement… géant."

Emmett lui boxa le bras, choqué et Jasper s'inclina vers l'avant, se rattrapant à peine pour ne pas tomber. "Elle aurait été ravie de m'avoir. J'étais un bébé parfait."

"Ouais? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer et je m'abstins de m'en mêler.

"Avez-vous besoin d'intimité? Si vous souhaitez profaner vos casiers je serais heureux de vous laisser." Ils arrêtèrent leur bagarre et me regardèrent surpris.

"Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Si j'étais gay, je te prendrai toi?" demanda Emmett, tendant une main pour aider Jasper à se relever.

"Eh bien, c'était sur lui que tu avais tes mains. On pouvait facilement se tromper."

Emmett se précipita vers moi et je reculai. "Hey, si tu es jaloux, je suis sûr que je peux te donner un peu d'attention aussi, _Journée de la femme_. Je pourrais voir ce que Bella te trouve de si irrésistible…"

"Garde tes mains pour toi, Em. Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme."

Il sourit. "Je ne suis pas une femme."

"Ce qui est encore mieux, crétin!"

"Peut-être que je vais t'acheter pendant la vente aux enchères, toutes ces nanas vont en avoir pour leur argent." Ses yeux brillaient de joie à cette idée et je ne doutais pas qu'il serait heureux d'enchérir sur moi juste pour faire le spectacle.

"N'y pense même pas! C'est Bella qui va m'acheter."

"Quoi? Tu as réussi à la persuader?" Jasper secoua la tête. "Alice a essayé mais la dernière fois elle a encore dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas."

"Pas moi. Maman. Elle a juste balayé tous ses arguments et souligner toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était une bonne idée. Bella n'avait aucune chance." Je voulais me sentir mal à ce propos mais je n'avais pas demandé à ma mère de le faire. Elle l'avait fait d'elle-même. Et je voulais vraiment que Bella soit la seule à me gagner. Et bonus pour moi… ne pas avoir à passer la soirée avec une étrangère et me pavaner avec ma fille dans cette salle, et la montrer au reste du monde. J'étais incroyablement excité simplement de tenir sa main en public. C'était probablement pathétique mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher.

"Très bien, si Bernstein t'achète alors je suppose que je ne vais pas enchérir sur toi." Emmett avait l'air un peu triste que sa nouvelle blague soit contrecarrée. "J'achèterai Jasper."

"Oh que non!" répondit un Jasper renfrogné.

"Alice ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, elle est avec Rose. Elle pense que ce sera drôle de me voir passer la soirée avec une autre femme."

"Pourquoi devons-nous avoir des femmes qui sont si sacrément sûres de nous? J'espère qu'une bombasse m'achète." Emmett fit la moue.

"Personne ne sera jamais aussi sexy que Rose pour toi," dis-je.

Il fit un soupir géant. "Je sais. Elle le sait aussi. Elle pense que c'est drôle. C'est de ta faute de toute façon."

"Ma faute? Si je me souviens bien, quand elles ont parlé de ça, tu étais en première ligne, après avoir appelé Rose." Ce n'était pas mon idée, merde.

"Eh bien, je pensais que ce serait cool que les nanas se battent pour moi." Son visage s'illumina. "Elles vont le faire!"

"J'espère que tu seras coincé avec la vieille Mme Fuller," lui dis-je.

"Mec, c'est cruel!" Abigail Fuller avait au moins 90 ans et elle aimait régaler les gens avec des histoires sur ses enfants, qui se trouvent être ses chiens. C'est une grande philanthrope et nous la croisons souvent dans les œuvres de bienfaisance auxquelles nous sommes invités.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle te racontera comment Muffy a donné naissance à ses chiots au milieu de son lit," dit Jasper, sans prendre la peine de contenir sa joie à l'idée que Mme Fuller enchérisse sur Emmett.

"On verra, elle pourrait enchérir sur toi. Tu es celui avec qui elle a pleuré le plus la mort de Butch." Je rigolai avec Emmett, me rappelant de Jasper qui lui tapotait le dos maladroitement quand elle avait posé sa tête sur son ventre et essuyé ses yeux avec un mouchoir. Je soupçonne que c'est une vielle dame très coquine, qui utilise ses larmes pour être près des jeunes mecs qui l'entourent.

"Ça sera chiant," dit Jasper, secouant la tête. "Quelque part, je crains que les filles sexy qui ont la carte de crédit de papa ne nous gagnent pas."

"Parle pour toi. Ma copine sexy me gagnera."

Ils me foudroyèrent du regard tous les deux. "Si elle ne se dégonfle pas," fit remarquer Jasper. "Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler... "

"Fais-le et tu es mort!" lui dis-je.

Jasper leva les mains en l'air. "Je plaisante, mec. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir Bella te revendiquer devant tous ces gens."

Mon Dieu, c'était chaud. "Moi non plus."

"Vous êtes ici pour travailler ou vous venez juste pendant vos congés pour papoter? Parce que je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose à vous faire faire."

Nous nous tournâmes vers le Coach Clapp, qui nous souriait. "Nous venons juste d'arriver," dis-je.

"Il me semble que ça fait au moins une demi-heure maintenant. Que diriez-vous de travailler jusqu'à être trempé au lieu d'échanger des recettes?"

Emmett et Jasper se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Emmett saluant rapidement Coach tout en marchant.

"Euh, Coach, je dois vous dire quelque chose."

"Quoi Cullen? Je dois visionner la vidéo sur Bears."

"C'est juste que je pensais que vous devriez savoir que je sors avec une journaliste de _La République_."

"Cullen, ai-je l'air d'avoir un vagin?"

Je restai abasourdi. C'est quoi cette merde? "Euh… non!?"

"Alors, je m'en fous avec qui tu sors. Tant qu'elle ne te demande pas la stratégie du match et que tu ne la lui donnes pas, tu sors avec qui tu veux. Je te demande juste de ne pas foirer dimanche."

Et il partit. Ça avait été facile. Je pense que ça ne sera pas tout à fait la même chose avec Victoria mais je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard.

 **oooOOOooo**

 ** _Bella_**

Je frappai à la porte et Ted leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Son visage était illisible quand il me fit signe d'entrer. "S'il te plaît ferme la porte, Bella." Je le fis et m'assis dans le fauteuil noir, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer ma nervosité, même si Buddy m'avait dit que j'avais encore un job.

Ted se rassit, croisant ses doigts. "Je te dois des excuses."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent mais heureusement, ma mâchoire ne tomba pas. Ted Gass, s'excuse? Je ne dis rien parce qu'honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

"J'ai dépassé les limites hier, en te suggérant de choisir entre ton job et ton petit-ami." Je hochai la tête, parce que, bon sang, oui, il les avait dépassées! "J'ai été surpris par ton annonce et au lieu de réfléchir avant de parler, j'ai dit tout ce qui me traversait la tête. J'espère que tu sais que je ne faisais pas du chantage. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à voix haute, me demandant si tout ça était du sérieux pour toi."

Je me penchai un peu en avant, finalement retrouvant ma voix. "Tout cela est très sérieux pour moi. Ce travail est mon gagne-pain et je suis l'une de celle qui ont de la chance d'aimer réellement son travail. J'aime venir travailler tous les jours. J'aime aller aux matchs, parler aux gens et écrire. Ça me tuerait de tourner le dos à tout ça."

Il se pencha en avant aussi, posant les coudes sur son bureau. "Mais tu le ferais."

Ce n'était pas une question mais je répondis. "Oui. Parce que bien que j'aime ces choses, je l'aime plus. Et si je lui tourne le dos à cause de mon travail alors je n'aimerais plus mon job."

"Si tu abandonnes ton travail pour être avec lui, cela changerait les choses entre vous?"

C'était une bonne question mais je connaissais la réponse. "Non, il ne veut pas que je renonce à mon travail. Il vous donnerait l'accès spécial et tout ce que vous vouliez pour s'assurer que je puisse garder mon job. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne."

Ted grimaça et ferma les yeux. "Et je le suis. Ou tu penses que je suis."

"Je ne le pensais pas… pas jusqu'à hier."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Je ne suis pas comme ça, Bella. J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide. J'étais surpris et oui, en colère que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Le journal aurait pu se trouver dans une mauvaise posture si ta relation avait été découverte. On aurait pu nous accuser de favoritisme, d'avoir des informations privilégiées, de conflit d'intérêt... " Il se tut et grimaça.

"Pour toutes les choses que j'aie dites dans la chambre d'hôpital de Buddy… je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser ta relation avec Cullen, peu importe combien ça serait bénéfique." Il me sourit.

Je lui souris aussi, détendant ma posture. Il essayait de présenter des excuses et j'allais les accepter.

"Vous aviez raison. Je vous l'ai dit. Jusqu'à dimanche cependant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de conflit d'intérêts. Buddy écrit sur lui et l'interviewe régulièrement. Je compile les statistiques et ce n'est pas comme si je faisais du favoritisme."

Ma voix était un peu amère et je savais qu'il l'entendait. "Il n'y a aucun favoritisme dans ton article, comme Buddy l'a dit à juste titre. Je l'ai lu, j'ai signé et je le ferais encore aujourd'hui, même en sachant ce que je sais. Tu as fait un excellent travail, Bella, et je suis désolé que ça ait été éclipsé hier. Tu as été là quand nous avons eu besoin de toi et je l'apprécie."

Le contraste entre hier et aujourd'hui était presque risible. Hier c'était horrible. Ted et moi n'avions pas de problème avant. Peut-être que tout pouvait revenir à la normale. "J'ai été heureuse de le faire. Et je suis heureuse que vous pensiez que je l'ai bien fait."

Ses yeux gris brillaient avec une émotion que je ne pus pas déchiffrer. "Tu as fait mieux que bien. J'étais sur le point de t'offrir le poste jusqu'à ce que Buddy puisse revenir."

Était? Mon cœur s'arrêta un peu. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis après avoir parlé avec Buddy. "J'apprécie et je comprends que vous estimiez ne plus pouvoir le faire maintenant."

Je resterai cool. Eh bien, je resterai cool jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi, me jette sur le lit et pleure. Curieusement, ce n'était pas mon lit que j'imaginais. C'était celui d'Edward. Cela me fit presque me sentir mieux.

Ted souffla, enlevant ses cheveux gris de son front.

"Je ne t'enlève pas le job, Bella. Je suis juste un peu moins enthousiaste de te le donner".

Je soufflai de soulagement. "Donc, vous allez me le donner? "

Il hocha lentement la tête. "Oui, mais avec des conditions."

Je le savais. Je m'y attendais. Merci, Buddy de m'avoir prévenue. "Quelles conditions? "

"D'abord, Cullen et toi devez faire une interview avec les Gossip Girls avant son prochain match. Nous devons sortir cela pour que ça se tasse un peu avant de t'envoyer de nouveau dans l'arène."

Je voulais grincer les dents à l'idée de m'asseoir avec Edward et de parler de notre vie privée. Buddy m'avait prévenue je n'étais pas surprise, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que j'étais heureuse mais tout n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

"Oui, nous pouvons le faire."

"Tu ne dois pas d'abord discuter avec lui?" Ted me regarda surpris et je voulais rire à son expression.

"Je vous l'ai dit, Edward fera tout pour que je puisse garder mon job. Je ne lui demanderai jamais de s'exposer en tant que joueur et je ne lui demanderai jamais de faire des choses pour compromettre notre couple mais il avait déjà accepté l'idée."

La bouche de Ted se tordit dans un demi-sourire. "Buddy t'a appelé?"

Je souris. "Edward l'a appelé. Il était…" Quel mot utiliser? "Embêté de voir comment les choses se sont passées à l'hôpital et il voulait trouver le meilleur moyen pour que je puisse garder mon job. Buddy lui a dit que faire l'interview avec Lauren et Jessica serait un bon début. Edward avait accepté avant même que je sache de quoi ils parlaient."

Le sourire de Ted s'étira. "Il semble que tu aies quelques champions très féroces à tes côtés Bella. Buddy était très en colère contre moi quand tu es partie. C'était au point que je me suis inquiété qu'il ait une autre crise cardiaque." Je m'empêchai de rire. Sans aucun doute Buddy est un très bon comédien pour que Ted soit préoccupé comme ça. Pourtant ce n'était pas le bon moment pour Buddy d'être en colère… surtout à cause de moi.

"Et ta copine, Alice, est tout à fait redoutable, n'est-ce pas?" Le ton de sa voix montra sa nervosité. Alice lui avait fait peur avec ce truc d'avocat. Peut-être que je devrai me sentir mal à ce propos mais c'était tout le contraire.

"Elle l'est," lui dis-je, ne souriant pas cette fois. Je voulais qu'il sache que s'il menaçait de me virer à cause de mes fréquentations, je me battrai bec et ongles.

Ted déglutit avant de continuer. "Deuxièmement, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as quitté ce vestiaire en portant son maillot ..." Maintenant, c'était mon tour de déglutir.

"Mais je serai reconnaissant que vous ne répétiez jamais quelque chose comme ça, pas pendant que tu es avec lui pour les affaires officielles." Je hochai la tête précipitamment. "Tu devras le traiter comme n'importe quel autre joueur pendant l'interview ou r quand tu auras besoin de lui parler officiellement."

Même si une partie de moi détestait dire au revoir au sexe dans le vestiaire, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas professionnel et pouvait mettre le journal en difficulté qu'il me porte de la sorte. "Je suis d'accord, monsieur. Ça ne se reproduira pas."

Ses yeux gris m'observèrent. "Depuis quand m'appelles-tu monsieur?" Je haussai les épaules. Depuis hier, semblait-il. "Je sais que j'ai été un connard hier Bella, mais je pensais que nous pouvions oublier tout ça."

"Nous pouvons. Je suis désolée, Ted. Je suppose que ça m'est difficile de savoir comment me comporter avec vous aujourd'hui!"

Il hocha la tête tristement. "Oui, je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. Je n'aime pas fixer les règles mais je dois le faire. Nous marchons sur une ligne fine et il est important que nous contrôlions tout avant que tout cela ne devienne public. Etre un rabat-joie n'est pas mon style et je ne veux pas l'être dans cette situation. Nous devons juste être prudents."

Je me détendis un peu plus. Je n'allais pas faire la gueule alors que je venais d'obtenir tout ce que je voulais. "Je sais. Je ne veux pas compromettre le journal, pas plus que je ne veux nuire à la carrière d'Edward."

Ted passa sa main sur son visage. "Bon, eh bien, je sais que tu sais comment te comporter comme une professionnelle. C'est tout ce que je demande. "

"Je peux le faire." Peu importe qu'il soit super sexy après un match. Je lui sauterai dessus une fois à la maison, après que mon article soit fini.

"Les deux prochains matchs sont à l'extérieur. Évidemment, Buddy n'est pas en mesure de voyager. Je vais t'envoyer couvrir ces matchs, avec mise en garde de rester loin de Cullen en dehors de l'interview. Je sais que d'ici là les gens sauront à propos de vous deux, mais je ne pense pas qu'aller d'une chambre à l'autre ou dîner dehors au frais du journal soit dans ton intérêt ou le nôtre…"

C'est plus que juste. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme si Edward aurait beaucoup de temps libre. "Ça me va."

"Je pense que Buddy ne sera pas prêt à revenir avant au moins un mois. Nous réévaluerons tout quand il sera de retour mais en attendant, je te fais confiance." Il me regarda un moment. "Je sais que ça ne sera pas déplacé. Tu es une employée exemplaire depuis deux ans, tu travailles bien et tu as droit à cette promotion. Tout le monde va se poser beaucoup de questions, Bella. Je ne peux pas te protéger de ça. Mais je peux te dire que cela n'a rien à voir avec ta promotion. Tu l'as gagnée par ton mérite."

Ses mots firent fondre le dernier ressentiment à son égard et je sentis mes yeux me piquer. "Merci, Ted. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit quelque chose avant et je vous promets que je ne ferai rien pour vous faire regretter de m'avoir donné la chance de couvrir les Cardinal."

Il sourit. "Je sais, Bella." Il se rassit, tout d'un coup ayant l'air beaucoup plus sympa.

"Sais-tu quand et comment vous allez rencontrer avec les filles pour l'interview?"

Je mordis ma lèvre, un peu nerveuse au sujet de notre sortie publique mais je pensais qu'il prendrait bien mes nouvelles. "Vous avez entendu parler de cette vente aux enchères pour l'hôpital des enfants? " Ted hocha la tête et je continuai." Eh bien, Edward n'est pas exactement emballé qu'une étrangère l'achète et nous avons pensé que peut-être je pourrais le faire." Les mots sortirent à la hâte. J'attendis nerveusement qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Dis-moi, combien au juste nous te payons?" demanda-t-il, plaisantant.

Je ris soulagée. "Pas tant que ça, je vous assure. Edward plus ou moins s'achètera lui-même, par mon intermédiaire. Si cela vous va." Il resta muet, alors je continuais. "Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions faire l'interview avec Lauren et Jess, samedi matin pour l'édition de dimanche, ainsi l'article couvrira la vente aux enchères et notre annonce publique."

Ted avait l'air intrigué cogitant dessus, tapant son doigt sur son bureau. "Cela pourrait marcher," murmura-t-il doucement. "Il faudra faire des interviews avec d'autres organes de presse après. Si vous ne faites l'interview qu'avec nous, ce serait du favoritisme flagrant."

"Bien sûr. L'attachée de presse d'Edward voudra probablement organiser des entrevues. Le magazine _People_ aimera l'avoir en couverture, à coup sûr. Nous en avons parlé un peu hier et nous sommes d'accord pour faire des interviews ponctuellement après que notre relation ait été rendue publique. Après ça, il répondra aux questions ici ou là, mais c'est tout. Nous ne pensons pas devoir faire plus."

Ted hocha la tête. "C'est juste. Il n'y a vraiment rien à rajouter une fois que vous allez raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, etc. Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il faut dire, mais je souhaite que si on te pose la question sur le maillot, tu trouves la bonne réponse qui ne compromettra pas ton intégrité."

"J'ai, euh, renversé un soda sur mon chemisier. Le chemisier était blanc. Edward m'a donné un maillot pour me couvrir. " Même à mes oreilles, ça avait l'air ridicule.

Ted grommela. "Essaie de le dire avec un peu plus de conviction quand ça comptera, d'accord?"

Je soupirai et sentis mes joues en feu. "Je vais travailler là-dessus."

"Bon, voilà tout ce que je demande. J'aime l'idée. Les effets de la vente aux enchères seront importants et nous aurons le scoop. Nous avions déjà prévu d'avoir un journaliste qui s'occupera de l'évènement là-bas de toute façon. Peut-être que nous allons aussi envoyer Lauren et Jessica."

Cela pourrait les adoucir et les amener à me pardonner de ne pas leur avoir dit que j'étais leur fille mystère. "C'est une bonne idée!" dis-je à Ted avec enthousiasme.

Il rit. "Tu dis ça maintenant. Je vais parler avec leur rédactrice en chef et voir ce qu'elle a à dire. Je ne laisserai pas Margie leur révéler qui est la fille de mystère avant samedi. Je pense que c'est mieux qu'elles ne le sachent pas avant. Elles ne vont pas se retenir jusqu'à dimanche en sachant que c'est toi."

J'ai quatre jours de paix. J'allais les savourer, aucun doute à ce sujet. "Non, c'est sûr qu'elles ne seraient pas en mesure de se taire."

Ted roula ses yeux. "Se taire n'est pas leur spécialité. Je les ai entendues hurler ce matin à propos d'une vedette enceinte." Je ris et lui avec moi.

"Je pense que c'est tout. Excuse-moi, encore une fois, d'avoir outrepassé les limites dans la chambre de Buddy. Si j'avais pris le temps d'y réfléchir eh bien, ça aurait été différent."

Je secouai la tête. "Je vous ai surpris. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le bon moment. Je pense que nous avons eu tord tous les deux."

Ted se leva et j'emboîtai son pas. " Mettons ça derrière nous. Peut-être en commençant par un table rase?"

Il tendit la main et je la secouai. "Absolument."

"Très bien, sors d'ici et va faire un rapport sur quelque chose. Peux-tu continuer à couvrir les lycées cette semaine? Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose sur les Cardinal, seulement les rapports de blessures à moins que quelque chose de majeur n'émerge."

"Je m'occupe de ça," lui dis-je.

"Je vais arranger les choses pour samedi. File au travail, bonne journaliste."

Je souris au titre. "OK." Je partis du bureau de Ted me sentant plus légère qu'en arrivant le voir. J'avais un excellent travail et un magnifique petit-ami. Les choses étaient sur le point de devenir dingues mais nous allions pouvoir les gérer.

oooOOOooo

"Je suis rentrée!" dis-je en arrivant dans l'appartement d'Edward. Il m'avait dit de venir quand je l'avais appelé et d'utiliser ma clé au lieu de frapper. Il m'était encore un peu difficile à croire que j'avais la clé de son appartement mais j'aimais vraiment cela.

Je mis mon sac à main sur la table à l'entrée et commençai à aller vers le salon, d'où je pouvais entendre la télé, quand quelque chose me percuta de côté et d'un coup je n'avais plus mes pieds par terre. "Qu'est-ce que…"

"J-Lo!" cria Emmett, en me jetant sur son épaule et me portant vers le salon d'où Edward venait, sans doute me sauver.

Au moins, je l'espérais.

"Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler?" sifflai-je, tapant inefficacement dans son estomac. C'était comme un mur de muscle. Et si sacrément injuste.

"Eh bien, elle est connue pour ses fesses, tout comme toi, Cul Chaud. Ou je pourrais t'appeler Cul Chaud Swan, comme cette fille dans le M*A*S*H*" dit-il.

"Si tu m'appelles de l'une de ces façons je vais écrire dans un article que tu te traines et je vais suggérer aux Cardinal de te brader à Buffalo," dis-je.

Il grommela. "Comme s'ils allait me brader. Pretty Boy a trop besoin de moi."

Edward, mon héros, commença à me dégager des bras costauds d'Emmett. "Lâche ma femme," dit-il. Emmett poussa un énorme soupir mais lui permit de me descendre de son épaule. Edward me redressa et je donnai un autre coup de poing dans la poitrine inébranlable d'Emmett. Aïe! Je me suis fait mal à la main.

"Hey hey, Kim Kardashian, ne te blesse pas sur mon corps d'Adonis." J'essayai de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le nez, ce qui lui aurait sans doute fait mal, s'il n'avait pas intercepté mon poing souriant comme un enfant incorrigible.

"Qui te l'a dit? Est-ce Alice? Je vais la tuer!"

Il secoua la tête. "N'attaque pas Francis Ford Coppola sur celle-là, Jessica Biel. Tu peux blâmer tes cohortes de bureau. Elles ont décidé de soutirer des infos du meilleur ami d'Edward."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es mon meilleur ami?" demanda Edward, enroulant ses bras autour de moi par derrière, soit parce qu'il voulait me toucher ou m'empêcher d'attaquer Emmett, je n'étais pas sûre.

Emmett avait l'air réellement blessé et fit une moue. C'était hilarant sur un grand gars comme lui et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

"Qui d'autre a créé un collage de toi au-dessus de leur lit? Qui t'a donné toutes sortes de bons conseils afin que tu ne fasses pas fuir Shakira? Bien sûr, que je suis ton meilleur ami!" Il ponctua le tout par un signe de tête emphatique.

"Je doute fortement qu'un collage au-dessus de ton lit compte pour dire que tu es mon meilleur ami," l'informa Edward, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser, enfin! Dès que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je me sentis vraiment comme si j'étais à la maison.

Emmett commença à fredonner quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à _Baby got Back_ et je m'éloignai d'Edward pour le foudroyer du regard.

Il leva les mains en l'air. "Je viens en paix, Beyonce. Je vais vous laisser seuls. Je dois appeler Rosie de toute façon. Puis-je utiliser ton téléphone? J'ai laissé le mien dans la voiture."

"Il est dans mon sac à main à l'entrée," lui dis-je, avant de presser mes lèvres contre celles d'Edward à nouveau. Emmett se mit à rire et nous laissa seuls.

Les mains d'Edward se déplacèrent le long de mon corps et il serra mon cul. Je reculai et lui lançai un regard noir et il me sourit. "Hey, c'est chaud, chérie." Je le repoussai m'asseyant sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté de moi et mit ses bras autour de moi. "Comment ça va au travail?"

Je lui racontai ma discussion avec Ted. "C'est génial, Bella. Il était content de tout ce que nous avons proposé, alors? "

"Ouais. Eh bien, il pense que je dois devenir une menteuse plus convaincante si quelqu'un me demande à propos du maillot. "

Edward se mit à rire et je lui donnai un coup de coude mais il ne me lâcha pas. Zut et zut les joueurs de foot super forts. "Je suis désolé, ma chérie. J'aurais dû agir différemment mais je ne suis pas vraiment désolé. Je ne voudrais pas changer quoi que ce soit."

Je lui souris. "Moi non plus."

"Bien." Il m'attira sur ses genoux. "Je l'ai dit à mon entraîneur… à propos de nous."

"Qu'a t'il dit?"

"Euh, quelques trucs que je ne vais pas répéter et que tant que tu n'écris pas sur notre stratégie du jeu, il se fiche complètement d'avec qui je sors."

Je ris et embrassai son menton. "Eh bien, nous sommes presque bons. Mais ..."

Il leva un sourcil. "Quoi encore?"

"Je dois le dire à mes parents. Ils savent qu'il y a quelqu'un mais rien d'autre. Chaque fois que mon père a essayé de demander plus, ma mère lui a dit que le ton de ma voix était prudent et qu'il fallait qu'ils soient patients avec moi." Je levai les yeux au ciel et Edward se mit à rire. "Attends que tu la rencontres. Elle prétendra qu'elle sait tout sur toi sans que tu en dises un mot."

"J'attends cela avec impatience." Il resserra ses bras autour de moi. "Sais-tu ce que tu feras pour les vacances? "

J'adossai la tête contre son épaule. "Je prévois de rester ici pour Thanksgiving. Maman me veut avec eux pour Noël, mais si je travaille ça ne sera probablement pas possible." Je ne voulais pas le quitter, de toute façon.

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller les voir après le match, s'ils sont d'accord, bien sûr? Nous pourrions célébrer notre Noël un jour après? " Il avait l'air tellement plein d'espoir que je l'embrassai à nouveau.

"Je vais voir ce qu'ils en pensent." J'avais le sentiment que ça irait, à moins que mon père refuse de laisser l'ennemi entrer chez lui.

"Bon. Nous pouvons célébrer Noël avec ma famille le samedi matin, puis c'est le match et après nous partirons à Washington." J'aimais ça et je le lui dis. C'était merveilleux que mon petit-ami veuille m'inclure dans son Noël et être inclus dans le mien?

La plupart des gars, au vu de mon expérience, ne veulent pas partager les vacances si tôt dans une relation.

Je le connaissais depuis trois mois et déjà il semblerait que c'était depuis toujours. Si j'avais de la chance, ça serait pour toujours!

Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser de nouveau et je voulais me mettre à califourchon sur lui mais je me souvins qu'Emmett était tapi quelque part et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était d'apporter encore plus d'eau à son moulin pour me taquiner. La sonnerie de téléphone nous interrompit et Edward grimaça et le prit sur la table basse, me déplaçant sans effort.

"C'est Victoria. Je lui ai laissé un message." Oh, oui, elle a besoin de savoir à propos de notre sortie en public.

"Bonjour." Il fit une pause et se redressa alors qu'elle commença à jacasser. "Euh euh, euh hein. Eh bien, oui, je voulais te parler de la vente aux enchères." Il me regarda et sourit. "Ma petite-amie et moi allons rendre notre relation publique à cette occasion."

J'entendis un cri puis un tas de mots inintelligibles quand Edward éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et roula des yeux. Finalement, sa tirade finie il répondit : "Je suis au courant. Non, je m'en fiche de perdre des contrats parce que je ne suis plus célibataire. Je me fiche de cette merde et tu le sais. Je pense que je vais très bien m'accommoder du fait de ne plus être l'un des célibataires les plus sexy. Absolument pas. Je te faxerai l'article dimanche. Ça sera tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura pas mal de demandes d'interviews et nous sommes prêts à en accorder une aux journaux importants mais une seule, point! Ma relation ne sera pas exposée pour divertir les gens."

Il fit une pause et se mit à rire. "Non, nous n'allons pas poser en tant que couple dans _Sport Illustrated_. Bien sûr, elle est belle, là n'est pas la question. Euh euh. Personne ne verra ma copine en bikini, sauf moi. Oui, j'en suis sûr. Non, je ne te donnerai aucune information avant la vente aux enchères. Oui, je le pense."

Il plissa les yeux à quelque chose qu'elle disait. "Si tu as un problème avec elle, je peux aller ailleurs." Il sourit à sa réponse." Très bien alors. Je te parlerai plus dimanche."

Il rangea son téléphone et fronça son front. "Eh bien, c'était amusant."

Je me blottis de nouveau sur ses genoux. "Tout va bien, hein?"

Son rire vibra contre mon oreille. "Elle n'était pas ravie, ça c'est sûr. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas de problème avec tout ça, elle s'est calmée." Je ris doucement. "Ouais, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé." En regardant son téléphone je me souvins de quelque chose. "Où diable est Emmett avec mon téléphone?"

"Ici", bondit-il dans le salon, me tendant mon téléphone. "Je file chez moi. Rosie a des projets pour nous." Il agita ses sourcils." On dirait que vous allez bien tous les deux, alors je me sauve. Merci pour le téléphone, Vida Guerra."

"Je ne sais pas qui c'est," lui dis-je avec humeur, arrachant mon téléphone de sa main.

"Tu trouveras bien," me dit-il. "A plus tard, Casanova." Edward lui fit un doigt d'honneur et il fila aussi vite du salon qu'il y était entré.

Je regardai Edward. "Tes amis sont bizarres."

Il rit et mordilla mon cou. "Ce sont tes amis aussi."

Je poussai un faux soupir. "Je pense qu'ils le sont." J'étais vraiment heureuse à ce sujet, même si j'héritai de surnoms ridicules.

"Es-tu prêt à parler aux parents?" demandé-je.

Edward sourit et mordit mon oreille. Je ris et remuai. "Je peux penser à de meilleures choses à faire mais je suppose que nous devrions le faire…"

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant d'appuyer sur le numéro deux sur le clavier. Alice m'avait accompagné quand j'avais acheté mon téléphone et elle avait insisté pour être le numéro un. Je mis le haut-parleur pendant que ça sonnait. Edward recommença à embrasser mon cou ce qui me distrayait un peu alors que je devais plutôt être prête parler à mes parents.

"Bonjour?"

"Salut papa," dis-je, étouffant un petit rire quand Edward frotta sa joue mal rasée contre ma mâchoire.

"Bella! Comment vas-tu? Je suis surpris que tu appelles déjà. Nous avons parlé hier." Bien sûr, pour discuter de mon article. C'était quelque chose de différent.

"Je vais bien, papa. Vraiment super bien, en fait." Je vis la main d'Edward se faufiler à l'arrière de mon jean et je la virai. Il sourit mais resta muet.

"Alors, quoi de neuf? As-tu décidé d'arrêter d'écrire sur l'ennemi et amener tes fesses à Seattle pour couvrir une véritable équipe? " Edward grommela, et je posai la main sur sa bouche. "C'était quoi ça?"

"Rien, papa, juste la télé." Je fixai Edward et il essaya de parler mais ma main resta sur sa grande bouche.

Avant que mon père puisse demander plus, la voix de ma mère sur l'autre téléphone se fit entendre. "Bella? Que se passe-t-il? Je travaillais sur un vase." Un autre projet, de la poterie cette fois. Ma mère et ses passe-temps…

"Euh, eh bien, j'appelle pour vous dire quelque chose."

"Tu n'es pas enceinte, n'est-ce pas?" demanda mon père. Je levai les yeux au ciel et Edward rigola avec un son encore étouffé grâce à ma main.

"Bien sûr que non, papa! Bon sang."

"Eh bien, c'est quoi tout ce mystère alors? Crache le morceau!"

Voilà mon père. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. "Je voulais vous parler de mon copain."

Ma mère poussa un cri alors que mon père souffla. "Je le savais! Ton aura était si légère et insouciante ces derniers temps."

"Maman, tu ne peux pas voir mon aura à travers le téléphone," lui rappelai-je pour la centième fois.

"Une mère le peut, Bella. Un jour, tu le sauras. Maintenant, dis-nous tout sur lui! Il était temps!"

Edward lécha ma main et je la bougeai de son visage l'essuyant sur mon jeans. "Connard," sifflai-je doucement.

"C'était quoi ça?" Mon père avait des oreilles de chat, je vous jure.

"C'était Bella qui me traitait de connard, monsieur," répondit Edward pour moi.

Il y eut une pause avant que mes parents se mettent à parler en même temps. "Et vous en êtes un?"

Cela venait de mon père, bien sûr.

"Vous ne l'êtes manifestement pas, cher. Je peux voir votre aura. C'est un beau bleu/vert. Calme, avec une strie de rouge. Vous pouvez être concentré et ardent. " Et ça c'était ma mère.

"Je suis tout cela, Mme Swan. Et non, monsieur, je ne pense pas être un connard. Au moins pas envers Bella."

"Alors qui es-tu?" demanda mon père. Je pouvais le voir arpenter le salon maintenant.

"Mon nom est Edward Cullen." Il me sourit tandis que nous attendions sa réaction.

"Quoi? Qui es-tu vraiment? Je ne pense pas que me mentir soit la bonne façon de faire une bonne première impression." Mon père avait l'air très énervé.

"Cela explique le rouge que je vois," dit ma mère avec confiance. Bon Dieu, elle était si étrange. Je l'aimais mais qui racontait des bêtises de ce genre?

Edward me regarda avec impatience. "C'est vraiment Edward Cullen, papa. Je sors avec lui depuis quelques mois maintenant."

"Vrai? Tu ne plaisantes pas?"

"Non, papa. Pourquoi mentirai-je?"

"Parce que tu sais que cela m'irritera." Edward se mit à rire et je secouai la tête.

"Aussi amusant que cela puisse l'être, je ne mens pas."

"Le fréquentais-tu quand il a broyé mon équipe plus tôt cette année?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Je soupirai. Et c'était parti. "Oui."

"Traîtresse."

"Comment puis-je l'être? Je n'ai jamais été fan des Seahawk."

"Oh! Quel genre de fille es-tu?" dit-il indigné. Je savais qu'il plaisantait et je ris.

"Celle qui peut vous avoir des billets sur la ligne des cinquante yards lorsque vous viendrez nous voir," dit Edward aimablement.

"Oh. Je suppose que cela fait d'elle quelqu'un de bien." Et voilà la faiblesse de mon père, corrompu par sport. Faites confiance à Edward pour savoir comment le mettre dans sa poche.

"Je dirais que oui," convint Edward. "Et vous pouvez avoir des billets sur le trentième yard l'année prochaine quand je serai en ville. Je veux que vous ayez le bon siège lorsque j'essuierai le terrain avec votre équipe…"

Mon père se mit à rire haut et fort. "Je pense que, même si tu joues pour la mauvaise équipe, je pourrais t'apprécier, fils."

"Voilà une bonne chose, monsieur."

"Appelle-moi Charlie."

"Charlie, alors. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer."

"Est-ce que tu prends soin de ma fille, Edward?"

Il sourit et toucha mes fesses de nouveau. "C'est sûr que oui." Dieu merci, nous n'étions pas en tchat vidéo.

"Où est maman?" demandai-je, car elle était silencieuse depuis sa sortie sur les auras. "Je suis là, ma chère. Je viens de regarder... oh, mon….. Vous êtes celui qui est beau, n'est-ce pas?" Oh, non. Elle était sur Internet. Ça n'allait pas être bon.

Edward rit. "Je tiens à le penser. Bella aussi."

"Bella, as-tu vu cette photo de lui portant ce jeans bas et sans chemise? Mon Dieu, oh mon dieu, ces abdominaux ciselés. Tu es une fille chanceuse." Edward trembla de rire et les dits abdos bougèrent contre ma cuisse.

"Oui, je le suis, maman. Maintenant, veux-tu arrêter de reluquer des photos de mon petit- ami?"

"Mais il y en a tellement! As-tu vu celle où il tient un chiot? C'est tellement sexy! Je sens me sens fondre de l'intérieur."

"Maman, il est là!" Il ne pouvait pas parler même pour sauver sa vie, cependant. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, tellement il riait fort.

"Eh bien, il sait qu'il est sexy, Bella. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une surprise pour lui!" Mon père laissa échapper un autre oh indigné que ma mère ignora tout simplement. "Je voulais vraiment juste savoir quel jour est son anniversaire. Ah, voilà. 20 juin 1985. Je vais travailler son thème astrologique et le tien. Je peux déjà dire que vous êtes une merveilleuse compatibilité astrologique."

Edward se calma assez pour répondre une réponse. " C'est vrai."

"Oui", murmura-t-elle, déjà perdue dans les étoiles. "Je l'aurais sous peu. Tu es en quelque sorte très passionné, n'est-ce pas? "

Edward ouvrit la bouche et je la couvris à nouveau. "Vraiment, maman, papa ne veut pas entendre ça."

"Non, vraiment pas," grogna-t-il pratiquement dans le téléphone. "Il ferait mieux de garder sa passion pour le terrain, quand il ne joue pas contre les gars en bleu, voilà!"

"Je suis sûr qu'il le fera, papa. On doit y aller. Maman a besoin de faire son thème et je suis sûr qu'il y a un match de basket qui t'appelle." Il était temps de raccrocher avant que maman dise quelque chose de pire, si cela était possible. De qui me moquai-je? Avec ma mère, tout était toujours possible.

"Très bien. Mais nous reparlerons de la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas sortir avec un joueur de Seattle. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de gars sympa dans l'équipe. Renée, tu me regarderas cela une fois que tu finiras de lécher l'écran de l'ordinateur. Bye, Bella. Bye, tricheur. "

"Tricheur?" demanda Edward.

"Tu as dû voler leur stratégie de jeu pour les détruire."

Edward se mit à rire. "Peut-être que je suis juste très bon."

"Peut-être que tu es juste très égoïste," répondit mon père.

"Ça aide dans mon job."

"Pas dans le mien. As-tu déjà été arrêté, Cullen?"

"Non monsieur."

"Nous verrons ça," murmura mon père. "Bella, je te parlerai demain, après une bonne vérification des antécédents de ton garçon."

"C'est un citoyen sans problème, papa."

"Trop beau pour être vrai, ma fille. Je te parlerai plus tard." Et il partit, mais ma mère était toujours là.

"Maman?"

"Désolée, chérie, je regarde ces photos. Il remplit vraiment son maillot, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que c'est sa coquille de protection ou est-il heureux de me voir?" Et voilà. Oui, oui ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

"Mais enfin maman…!" Tuez-moi maintenant!

Elle rejoignit Edward dans son rire. "C'est juste une blague, chérie. En quelque sorte. Je t'appellerai quand vos thèmes seront prêts. Bisous à toi et Edward. Bye! " Puis tout bonnement elle disparut.

Edward riait encore, tout son corps tremblait, secouant le mien en même temps. "Était-ce amusant pour toi?"

Il réussit finalement à reprendre son souffle, serrant ses bras autour de moi. "Oui. Tes parents sont super, vraiment, et un peu effrayants. Mais il me semble que la fête vient de commencer, ma chérie."

Je soupirai et m'effondrai contre lui. J'eus le sentiment qu'il avait entièrement raison.

…

*Baby got Back de Vanilla Ice

* * *

 _ **Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a fait passer un agréable moment...**_

 _ **La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Emmett et ses facéties**_

 _ **ainsi que l'interview tant attendue...**_


	21. Cartes sur table

**Chapitre** **21**

 **Cartes sur table**

 _ **Edward**_

"Je déteste ça," murmura Bella à côté de moi. Nous étions assis dans le salon de notre centre de formation, attendant que ses collègues arrivent pour nous poser toutes sortes de questions qui m'irriteraient sans fin. J'étais habitué à être dans l'œil du public, l'enfer, je le courtisais. J'étais sorti avec Tanya à mon bras, sachant que les caméras étaient braquées sur nous et que des questions nous seraient posées et cela ne me dérageait pas. Ça faisait partie du jeu et de ce qui était attendu de moi. Je ne répondais jamais. Je les laissais spéculer et vivais ma vie. Je m'étais tu quand Tanya m'avait accusée de la tromper dans la presse, sans parler du fait que c'était elle qui couchait avec tout ce qui avait une bite. Ce n'était pas les affaires des autres mais les miennes.

Sauf que maintenant, il semblait que c'était l'affaire de tous. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que je sortais avec Bella. Je l'aimais et j'étais fier d'elle et une partie de moi voulait la montrer. Une autre partie voulait se terrer dans mon appart avec elle pendant des jours et me perdre en elle et seulement elle. C'était si facile quand c'était juste nous deux.

Nous allions nous tester dans les yeux du public. Je savais que nous allions survivre à tout ça, j'espérais juste qu'elle était prête pour la tempête qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur nous.

Elle était belle dans son pantalon noir et chemisier bleu foncé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans une sorte de tresse fantaisie probablement faite par Alice, parce que Bella ne s'embêtait pas trop avec ses cheveux. J'aimais qu'elle les laisse naturels. Je tirai sur sa tresse et elle me regarda.

"Tout ira bien, ma chérie. Tu les connais, elles te connaissent. C'est un bon entrainement pour plus tard."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Comme si tu avais besoin d'entrainement, tu es un pro pour les trucs comme ça."

Je lui flashai un sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air renfrogné. "Pas de ça, exactement. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie privée au-delà de quelques questions et qui avaient plus à voir avec mon père en tant que médecin de l'équipe, enfin des trucs comme ça. Ceci est nouveau pour moi, aussi."

Bella soupira et se pencha vers ma main. Je laissai traîner mon pouce sur sa mâchoire et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui me donna envie de verrouiller la porte et explorer notre relation d'une manière beaucoup plus satisfaisante.

"Je sais et je ne peux te remercier assez pour cela. Tu sais, on peut tout arrêter et juste... "

Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres et secouai la tête. "Non, nous allons le faire… et pas que pour ton job, mon ange. Je veux que tous sachent que tu es à moi."

Un sourire s'étira sur son beau visage, ses yeux s'éclairant aussi. "Tu le veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te soucies pas de perdre des fans ou des couvertures de magazines ou toute autre chose."

Je ris. "Mes fans, les vrais, se soucient simplement si je marque sur le terrain, rien d'autre. Les magazines et toutes ces autres conneries ne m'ont jamais intéressé de toute façon. Je le fais parce qu'on me le demande. C'est bon pour les affaires, je suppose mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent." Je passai mon doigt le long de son nez. "C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, Bella. Toutes ces autres choses font juste partie de ce paquet qui va avec la célébrité. Je m'en fiche de tout ça."

Elle rit. "En parlant de paquet..." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher et Zeus commença à remuer. C'était un paquet dont j'étais inséparable. "Merci pour le baiser de _Hershey_." Merde, pas le bon paquet.

Je lui souris. "As-tu aimé?" Je lui avais envoyé un énorme paquet, un kilo, de chocolats. "Je pensais te donner un baiser pour te porter chance."

Bella tendit la main et tira sur mon col, ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres avant de perdre tout sens de ce qui se passait autour de moi, glissant mon bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre moi tandis que ma langue rencontrait la sienne. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous embrassions mais finalement je devins conscient de la musique et Bella arracha ses lèvres des miennes maudissant et jurant.

"Ce putain de salaud!" Je secouai la tête pour l'éclaircir et réalisai qu'elle sortait son téléphone de son sac. Oh merde!

… _"J'aime les gros culs et je ne peux pas mentir, vous autres frères ne pouvez pas le nier. Que quand une fille se promène avec une taille riquiqui et un truc rond vous ne pouvez que bander.*"_

Pas étonnant qu'il veuille son portable pour appeler Rose. J'aurais dû m'en douter quand il avait demandé son téléphone au lieu du mien qui était juste là.

"Je vais te tuer!" hurla-t-elle dans téléphone, sans même dire bonjour. Je devais tout faire pour m'empêcher de rire.

Elle était si mignonne quand elle était outrée. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et ses yeux en feu. Encore une fois, je souhaitais vraiment que nous puissions être seuls pour quelques heures.

Je pouvais entendre le rire d'Emmett. Il était tellement content de lui-même. Il lui demanda quelque chose et elle répondit toute furax. "Non, tu appelles trop tôt. Il n'y a que moi et Edward et je vais éteindre mon téléphone et quand j'aurais du temps je trouverai une sonnerie appropriée pour toi. Il doit bien avoir une chanson avec le titre "Gros Connard avec un sens de l'humour enfantin." Là je perdis mon calme et elle me regarda quand je rejetai ma tête arrière et ris.

"Désolé, chérie, j'imaginais juste une telle chanson..."

Elle me tourna le dos et continua à tempêter contre Emmett. "Ce n'est pas fantastique! Comment tu te sentirais si on t'appelait _'Cul chaud'_?" Elle fit une pause et laissa échapper un cri étranglé. "Bien sûr, tu penserais que c'est un compliment. Personne n'aime ton cul." Une autre pause. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'envoyer une photo de tes fesses! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?"

Elle se tourna vers moi et secoua la tête incrédule. "Bien, bien sûr, tu as un beau cul. Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'une photo. Non, il vaut mieux ne pas me faxer une photo de ton cul à mon travail. Je reprends mon commentaire. Non, je ne veux pas que Rose se porte garante de ton cul. Oublie juste que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit."

Je continuai à rire. Emmett jouait - comme à son habitude - à être offensé quand elle avait osé l'insulter. Personne ne pouvait résister à sa bouderie, même par téléphone. Bella me donna un coup de coude et se précipita pour lui répondre.

"Non, je dois y aller. Je ne t'enverrai pas de photo non plus." Je m'arrêtai de rire et je grognai, ce qui fit rire Bella. "Oui, il a entendu et n'a pas aimé. Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand il rit de moi. Tu es le prochain sur la liste. Non, c'est une promesse. J'attends cela avec impatience. A ce soir."

Elle raccrocha puis éteignit son téléphone. "Tu sais très bien qu'il essaiera de rappeler." Il le ferait. J'éteignis mon téléphone aussi, au cas où.

"Es-tu vraiment en colère?" Je ne savais pas. J'étais tellement habitué aux pitreries d'Emmett que je ne faisais plus attention mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. C'était juste des blagues mais parfois il allait trop loin.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Non, pas vraiment. C'était assez drôle." Elle sourit. "Mais je me vengerai. Je dois voir avec Alice comment faire…" Je ris. Alice était probablement la meilleure personne pour trouver une bonne revanche.

"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, ma chérie." Je l'embrassai et elle me donna un rapide baiser avant de s'écarter.

"Elles devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre." Elle commença à se tortiller nerveusement et je mis ma main sur son genou. Des voix haut-perchées se firent entendre dans le couloir indiquant qu'elles étaient ici et Bella s'éloigna légèrement de moi, ce qui me fit froncer le front mais elle secoua la tête. Je supposais qu'elle allait rester sur la réserve pour annoncer notre relation. Je voulais la toucher mais je comprenais sa réticence. C'étaient ses collègues de travail après tout.

Et elles étaient là. Je devinais qu'elles devaient être proches de la trentaine, bien que par leurs rires et sourires on aurait plutôt dit des adolescentes. La blonde portait un chemisier moulant qui montrait ses seins, assez gros. La brune était plus sage, vêtue d'un chemisier et d'une jupe noire mais quand elle avança je remarquai que la jupe était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Bella fit une sorte de bruit étranglé à côté de moi et je me battis contre un rire.

Les deux filles me regardaient comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger, la blonde se léchait les lèvres tandis que l'autre ébouriffait ses cheveux. Je me tortillai, pas du tout à l'aise à la façon dont elles me regardaient. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ça.

"Edward Cullen! C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer!" La blonde parlait d'une voix aiguë et nasale qui me donna envie de me boucher les oreilles mais je lui rendis son sourire, avec les années d'entrainement ça venait automatiquement.

Elle s'avança et je me levai, lui offrant ma main qu'elle prit et serra avec enthousiasme. "Je suis Lauren Connors et voici Jessica Stanley. Nous sommes de grandes fans."

"Grande," dit Jessica, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle fixait ma... Seigneur. C'était totalement bizarre. Mon Dieu, les journalistes sportifs me manquaient maintenant. Ils peuvent être ennuyeux mais au moins ils ne lorgnent pas ma bite. Au moins, je l'espérais.

"Hum hum," fit Bella en se raclant la gorge de la chaise à côté de moi. Jessica et Lauren tournèrent finalement les yeux vers elle, mais pas avant que Jessica donne un dernier regard lascif à Zeus. Je m'empêchai de frissonner en m'asseyant. Je me demandais si croiser les jambes pour protéger ma bite de son regard affamé serait trop évident.

"Que fais-tu ici? Est-ce que le service des sports couvre ça aussi? Nous sommes censées avoir une interview exclusive avec Edward et sa petite-amie." La blonde, Lauren, avait l'air furax de devoir partager son scoop. Je secouai la tête et attendis que Bella lâche la bombe. C'étaient ses collègues, pas les miens.

"Je ne suis… euh…. pas ici en tant que journaliste," murmura-t-elle, regardant pour une raison quelconque, les pieds de Lauren au lieu de son visage. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur que ces gros seins s'allongent pour lui percer les yeux si elle les regardait. C'était une préoccupation valable pour moi aussi.

"Quoi? Es-tu ici pour voir comment nous nous comportons? Je suis sûre que nous savons comment faire…" dit Jessica avec humeur. Bella regarda ses jambes et souleva un sourcil. Merde, c'était chaud. Et drôle. Je voulais qu'Emmett ou Jasper soient ici pour rigoler avec moi mais comme j'étais le seul homme ici je taisais ma joie.

"Non." Bella me regarda, prit une profonde inspiration, tendant sa main droite vers moi. Je la pris et entrelaçai nos doigts. Jessica et Lauren restèrent bouche bée : "Je suis sa petite-amie."

Le silence régna pendant au moins trente secondes, tandis que les deux femmes restaient bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit des poissons globe. Je voulais prendre une photo avec mon téléphone mais je ne voulais vraiment pas mettre tout le monde en colère.

"C'est une blague, hein? Vous nous faites marcher tous les deux, non?" dit enfin Lauren retrouvant sa voix. Je voulais lever les yeux au ciel!

"Non, ce n'est pas une blague," répondis-je, ne cachant pas mon irritation. "Bella et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois mois."

Les yeux bleus de Lauren scrutèrent Bella et je voulais me mettre devant elle comme un bouclier pour la protéger de tout ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de sa collègue. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la protéger de tout mais que je sois damné si je laissais cette femme avec ses faux seins gigantesques insulter ma fille.

"Lève-toi", dit-elle à Bella.

"Quoi?" demanda Bella, confuse. Putain, pourquoi Lauren voulait qu'elle se lève? Allait-elle la frapper? Si elle pensait que je me tiendrai tranquille alors qu'elle attaquait ma femme, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

"Lève-toi", répéta-t-elle, mettant les mains sur ses hanches et tapant impatiemment du pied gauche. Bella échangea un regard avec moi, se mit debout ayant l'air prête pour une bagarre. Je restai à côté d'elle parce que je ne la laisserai pas seule face à elles. Je n'ai jamais frappé une fille mais que je sois maudit si je ne le faisais pas si elles s'en prenaient à Bella.

"Tourne." Et puis je compris. Je contrôlai à peine l'envie de rire quand Bella regarda Lauren comme si elle avait deux têtes.

"Fais-le, ma chérie," murmurai-je.

Elle se tourna pour me demander pourquoi je coopérais mais elle vit l'amusement sur mon visage et fit comme demandé. Lauren fit un pas vers elle et je me préparai, juste au cas où je m'étais trompé, mais non, ses yeux étaient clairement sur le cul très aguichant de ma fille. Elle fronça les sourcils pour une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

"D'accord, tu as le cul chaud." Elle tendit la main et la pinça, le visage de Bella était en feu et je n'en pouvais plus, je ris si fort qu'elles me regardèrent comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, bien que Bella réussit à me donner un coup de coude. Ça ne m'empêcha de rire mais j'ai dû frotter mes côtes… un peu. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Pourtant, comment ne pas rire alors que la collègue de ma copine avait pincé son cul?

Finalement, je me calmai assez pour passer mon bras autour d'elle et l'attirer plus près, même si elle lutta un peu "Je t'avais dit qu'il était chaud." Son visage flamba et Lauren et Jessica rigolèrent en s'asseyant. Je décalai ma chaise encore plus près d'elle. Le secret était dévoilé, non? Alors peut-être que je pouvais la toucher à nouveau. Après tout, Lauren l'avait fait. C'était juste. Son visage commença à revenir à sa belle couleur pêche et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'adresser à ses collègues de travail.

"Hum, merci?" Je commençai à rire de nouveau, mais elle me fit taire d'un regard. J'avais déjà vu ce regard une ou deux fois et je n'allais pas la mettre en colère aujourd'hui. Surtout pas quand elle devait m'acheter aux enchères ce soir. Elle pourrait se fâcher et me laisser coincé avec une vieille dame aux mains baladeuses. Ou avec Emmett. Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire.

"Comment diable avez-vous réussi à garder le secret pendant si longtemps?" demanda Jessica. C'était drôle. Les questions étaient pour Bella alors que je restais assis, appréciant le spectacle. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal après tout.

Bella me regarda et je haussai les épaules. C'était son spectacle, apparemment. "Nous passons la plupart du temps chez lui. Parfois chez moi. Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une seule fois en public et c'était le soir de notre rencontre."

Lauren se pencha en avant, ses yeux bleus affûtés, tandis que Jessica commença à taper sur son ordi portable violet qu'elle sortit de son très grand sac à main. "Et où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés?"

Bella laissa échapper un petit gémissement vu que l'interview avait officiellement commencé et je glissai mon bras autour d'elle, décidant que c'était à moi de répondre. " A _Axis_."

Jessica marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Vous êtes allé à _Axis_?" Pas très professionnel comme interview.

"Oui," répondit Bella avec irritation. Je serrai son épaule et elle se détendit un peu.

"Ma meilleure amie, Alice Brandon, sort avec Jasper Whitlock. C'était plus ou moins un coup monté même si je ne le savais pas à l'époque."

"Alice ne t'a pas dit qui serait là?" demanda Lauren.

Bella rit légèrement. "Alice a gardé pour elle cette information essentielle."

"Donc, tu es allée à l _'Axis_ en pensant quoi?"

"Que j'allais rencontrer son nouveau petit-ami avec son meilleur ami. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle avait peur qu'Edward ne l'aimerait pas et que j'étais là pour détendre atmosphère. Quand j'ai vu Jasper, j'ai commencé à comprendre mais je n'osai pas croire que ... " Elle s'arrêta et je lui souris. "Que son meilleur ami était Edward Cullen." Il y avait certaines choses que nous avions décidé de garder pour nous. Bella rencontrant ma bite avant de me rencontrer était certainement l'une d'elle, tout comme le fiasco avec le numéro de téléphone.

"Et toi, Edward?" Lauren tourna ses yeux bleus perçants vers moi m'invitant dans la conversation. Merde, je suppose qu'elles n'allaient pas longtemps m'oublier.

"Même chose, vraiment. Je n'étais pas intéressé de sortir avec quiconque et Jasper le savait, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire rencontrer Alice et qu'elle serait là avec sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient tout prévu. Je le savais en quelque sorte à l'époque mais j'y suis allé pour lui faire plaisir."

"Est-ce l'amour au premier regard?" demanda Jessica.

Bella faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire, sans doute en se souvenant, la serviette, le magnétophone, l'indignation et la douleur. "Pas l'amour mais elle m'a intrigué dès le départ." Ses lèvres se soulèvent dans un doux sourire." En règle générale, j'ai tendance à fuir les journalistes mais sa connaissance du jeu et son amour pour mon sport m'ont attiré."

"Et toi, Bella? Es-tu immédiatement tombée sous son charme?" La voix de Jessica devint rêveuse. Je me sentais un peu comme si j'étais dans un film pour filles ou un truc comme ça.

Bella bougea inconfortablement. "J'étais attirée par lui, bien sûr. Mais je ne cherchais pas à avoir une relation, surtout pas avec un sportif célèbre."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Lauren. "La plupart des filles seraient ravies d'avoir un gars riche et magnifique mais tu as gardé le silence pendant plusieurs mois. Pourquoi?" Merde, elle ne faisait pas mal son travail. Au premier signe de nervosité ou faiblesse, elle se jetterait dessus.

"Parce que je voulais retarder l'inévitable, je suppose. Tout ça. Quelque chose qui devrait être privé… jeté publiquement en pâture." La posture de Bella devient rigide et je lui frottai doucement l'épaule.

Lauren se rassit. "Je suppose que je peux comprendre cela, bien que si je sortais avec Edward Cullen je le crierais sur les toits."

Je grimaçai et Bella secoua la tête. "Justement. Il est une figure publique, oui, mais vous ne le connaissez pas."

"Je voudrais le connaitre" murmura Jessica. On aurait qu'elle voulait me sauter dessus et je pensais pousser la chaise de Bella devant moi. C'est moi qui avait besoin d'être protéger, pas Bella.

"Tu vois!" cria Bella, fusillant Jessica du regard. "Les gens voient combien il est sexy, riche et beau et ils le veulent pour ça. Mais quand on apprend à le connaître... il est encore plus beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il est intelligent et gentil et drôle, il a la patience d'un saint. Il sait comment me faire sentir comme la plus belle fille du monde. Il écoute quand je parle, me calme quand je radote et me relève quand je suis faible."

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans filtre, à la façon Bella. Une partie de moi voulut l'arrêter, parce que je savais qu'elle révélait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait mais une autre partie plus forte, voulait l'écouter parler de moi comme ça toute la journée. La façon dont elle me voyait, était magnifique pour moi. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, évidemment mais la beauté de ses paroles me laissa sans voix.

"Waouh," dit Lauren. "Tu l'aimes vraiment, non?"

Bella rougit, réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Mais ma fille n'était pas une lâche. Elle me regarda et sourit. "Beaucoup."

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher et je lui donnai un rapide baiser. J'entendis le clic calme d'un appareil à photo et je vis Lauren sourire quand elle prit une deuxième photo. "Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Bella soupira. "Dois-tu utiliser ça?"

"Bien sûr! C'est romantique comme tout. Tu viens juste de mettre ton cœur à nu, il t'a embrassé et comme tu l'as dit il te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle fille au monde. Les lectrices vont fondre à cette image et leurs cœurs palpiteront… tout comme le mien." Lauren n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air en arrivant ici. J'avais eu peur qu'elles soient garces mais elles semblaient honnêtes, juste un peu trop attirées par moi. Jessica me regardait toujours aussi avidement, puis elle regarda Bella et lui fit un sourire à contrecœur.

"Et tu l'aimes, c'est évident," dit Lauren. Ce n'était pas une question mais je lui répondis de toute façon. "Oui." Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne et je passai mon pouce sur le dos de sa paume.

"Tu as eu deux relations avec des célébrités avant," dit Lauren, continuant ses question.

Allez, nous y voilà. "Oui."

"En quoi est-ce différent? Pourquoi ça marche là alors que tes autres relations n'ont pas eu cet honneur?"

Quelle est la meilleure façon de répondre à cette question sans insulter mes ex? J'avais prévu ce genre de questions, mais ça me surprit. "Je pense principalement parce que les sentiments sont différents cette fois. J'ai apprécié les autres femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti," ce qui était un mensonge flagrant, rétrospectivement. Je croyais les apprécier. "Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elles. "

Les yeux de Lauren s'éclairèrent et je craignis qu'elle me demande quelque chose d'encore pire alors je continuai. "Je pense aussi que c'est différent parce que Bella n'est pas une personne publique. C'est très dur de sortir avec une personne célèbre, il y a les obligations, les événements, les attentes de part et d'autre, les longues séparations dues au travail. Le travail de Bella et le mien s'entremêlent très bien."

Lauren hocha la tête. "Je suppose que c'est difficile de sortir avec un mannequin qui a un tas d'hommes qui la poursuivent." Je ne mordis pas à l'hameçon et ne dis rien. "Est-ce une part de l'attraction, savoir qu'il y a moins de concurrence? "

Cela m'énerva. Comme si Bella était inférieure à Tanya…? C'était plutôt dans l'autre sens et quelqu'un qui connaissait les deux le savait. Je retins une réplique pleine de colère cherchant à me calmer avant de répondre. Bella me serra la main et je la regardai. Au moins elle ne semblait pas prendre cette insulte trop à cœur.

"Tout est relatif. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui seraient heureux de prendre ma place auprès de Bella. Il y en aura probablement plus une fois qu'ils verront sa photo dans le journal. J'ai juste la chance que personne ne l'ait happée avant moi… et qu'elle soit prête à supporter tous les trucs qui viennent avec moi. Je lui fais confiance, tout comme elle me fait confiance. Peu importe si elle est célèbre ou pas. C'est elle la femme que j'aime."

Lauren se tourna vers Bella. "Et toi, Bella? Tu sors avec l'un des célibataires les plus sexy au monde. Est-il facile de rester à la maison quand il doit se rendre à un évènement ou jouer un match à l'extérieur, sachant que les femmes vont se jeter sur lui?"

Se jeter sur moi? Comme si je leur en donnais l'occasion. Comme si je pourrais être intéressé par une autre femme que Bella.

Bella avait l'air pensif avant de répondre. "Je ne peux pas blâmer les femmes pour leur goût, évidemment. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est faire confiance à Edward, ce que je fais. Je ne lui aurais pas donné mon cœur s'il n'avait pas ma confiance."

Je lui souris. "Ça n'avait pas été facile de la convaincre de me le donner mais je faisais de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'elle ne le regrette pas. "

Elle me serra la main à nouveau. "Je ne pourrais jamais," murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si elles l'entendirent mais ce n'était pour elles de toute façon. Rien de tout cela ne l'était mais laisser le monde savoir que j'aime cette femme de tout mon cœur n'était en aucun cas difficile.

"Edward, est-ce tu n'inquiètes pas que ta relation puisse nuire à ta popularité?"

Lauren ressemblait à Victoria maintenant. J'étais encore en train de bouillir à propos sa réaction plus tôt dans la semaine quand je lui avais parlé de Bella et de notre annonce. Elle avait essayé de jouer cette carte aussi, comme si je me foutais de ça, putain. Puis elle avait mentionné Tanya, encore une fois. Son obsession avec Tanya me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

"Non, je n'ai pas demandé d'être sur la liste des célibataires les plus en vue et sur les couvertures de magazines mais vraiment? Je ne suis plus célibataire alors pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il? Je ne le suis pas depuis notre première rencontre et aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi, ça restera ainsi."

Les filles riaient, Bella aussi. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Était-ce si mal de penser qu'elle pourrait être celle qui me quitterait? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait mais elle avait tout autant de possibilités de briser mon cœur que moi le sien. Peut-être plus, parce que son amour était devenu un élément fondamental de mon être. Si la renommée, ma vie, devenait trop pour elle et qu'elle me quitte, je serais anéanti.

Lauren pinça les lèvres, qui maintenant que je les regardais, semblaient être passées sous un scalpel ou l'aiguille ou un truc comme ça. "Et toi, Bella? Tu as été récemment promue pour couvrir les Cardinal pendant l'arrêt maladie de ton patron. Comment vas-tu équilibrer ton travail et ta relation amoureuse? Et aussi, est-ce que ta relation avec Edward est la raison pour laquelle tu as eu ce travail à la place d'autres journalistes plus expérimentés? " Elle fit une petite grimace à la fin de sa question et je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait.

Ça m'agaça, cependant. Je savais que la question allait venir mais je détestais que quelqu'un puisse penser que Bella avait obtenu sa promotion parce qu'elle était avec moi. Bella était un brillant journaliste et elle avait gagné sa promotion sans qu'on ait besoin de la lui faire miroiter parce qu'elle était avec moi.

Bella sembla perplexe. "On m'a offert le poste avant que mes patrons connaissent ma relation avec Edward. Quand j'ai eu l'offre, je leur ai immédiatement parlé de ma relation. Ils ont délibéré et décidé que tant que je pouvais maintenir mon professionnalisme, je pourrais continuer à couvrir les Cardinal jusqu'à ce que mon supérieur immédiat soit prêt à revenir au travail. Ensuite, ils verront comment ils veulent gérer les choses."

"Mais tu as couvert le dernier match sans qu'ils le sachent?" Je grinçai des dents. C'était la partie la plus délicate de la situation.

"C'était une situation d'urgence et on m'a demandé d'intervenir. Je l'ai fait et révélé le potentiel conflit d'intérêts le lendemain. Mon article a été lu et relu plusieurs fois avant d'être imprimé et mes patrons n'ont détecté aucun parti pris ou irrégularité parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ils ont discuté et décidé que tant que je restais impartiale, je pourrais continuer." J'étais fier de la façon dont elle gérait cette interview, répondant aux questions de Lauren calmement et de manière intelligente alors que je voulais lui crier dessus et sortir Bella d'ici, loin de ces questions.

Bella fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. "Je couvre le sport depuis six ans, depuis l'université jusqu'à présent. J'ai toujours eu une opinion. Il y a certains joueurs que j'aime, d'autres non. Il y a des gens qui me traitent merveilleusement et d'autres qui me traitent mal parce que je suis une femme ou tout simplement parce que je ne leur plais pas. Je n'ai jamais laissé quoi que ce soit affecter ce que j'écris et surtout pas maintenant parce que je sors avec le Quarterback des Cardinal."

Elle me regarda et sourit. "S'il joue mal, je l'écrirais. S'il prend une mauvaise décision, je lui demanderai de m'expliquer. Je ne vais pas me retenir à cause de ce qu'il représente pour moi."

Je pris la parole. "Et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle m'a déjà posé quelques questions difficiles la semaine dernière et elle ne m'a pas lâché quand j'ai essayé d'esquiver. Je l'aimais avant l'interview mais je la respecte sacrément après. Quand je dis qu'elle est l'une des meilleures avec qui j'ai travaillé, je suis objectif."

Lauren sourit d'une manière plutôt sympathique mais je soupçonnai qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec les questions difficiles. "Est-ce étrange de l'interviewer après le match?"

Bella se mit à rire. "Oui, au début. J'étais nerveuse. J'ai fait d'innombrables interviews, bien sûr mais jamais une aussi personnelle. Je craignais sa réaction puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler avant. Nous avions parlé une ou deux fois, joué avec les 'si', mais aucun de nous n'avait jamais pensé que nous aurions à affronter cette situation au début de notre relation amoureuse."

Jessica continua à prendre des notes pendant que Lauren posait les questions. Je me demandais si c'était leur façon habituelle de travailler.

"Et toi, Edward? Était-ce bizarre pour toi?"

Rien de bizarre à ce sujet, Lauren. C'était chaud comme l'enfer mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment te le dire.

"C'était surprenant, au premier abord. Je ne pensais pas que Bella serait là. Une fois qu'elle a commencé à poser questions, cependant, c'était bien. Je suis un peu habitué à ce processus." Je lui serrai la main.

"C'est tout simplement que je n'ai jamais été impliqué avec la personne qui pose les questions. Comme je l'ai dit, en peu de temps elle m'a bluffé avec ses questions."

"Penses-tu que le fait qu'elle te connaisse ait aidé? A-t-elle eu des informations à la source?"

Nous y voilà, Coach. "Non, elle ne sait rien au sujet de mes stratégies de jeu et évidemment, cela va rester ainsi dans l'avenir. Bien sûr, elle me connaît et je pense que cela fait une différence dans les réponses qu'elle accepte ou pas de ma part. Elle me pousse dans mes retranchements quand je donne des réponses plus standard. C'était assez impressionnant. Voir Bella dans son armure professionnelle est très révélateur.

Le sourire de Lauren s'élargit et elle se tourna vers Bella. "En parlant de professionnel, la rumeur dit que tu es sortie des vestiaires en portant le maillot d'Edward. Ce n'est pas ta tenue de travail habituelle, n'est-ce pas? "

Je la fusillais du regard vu le ton de sa question. C'était méchant, calomnieux et grossier. Bella avait l'air affolé et je savais que je devais intervenir. "C'est ma faute. J'ai renversé mon eau sur son chemisier. Je lui ai donné mon maillot à porter parce que, eh bien, son chemisier était blanc. La porter pour sortir était de mon fait, ce que je n'aurais pas dû, mais l'interview était officiellement finie et je voulais vraiment rentrer à la maison et me détendre avec ma copine. Vous savez comment c'est…" Il y avait un avertissement dans ma voix et j'espérai vraiment qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle n'embêterait plus Bella avec ça.

Elle me regarda et me fit un petit signe de tête. Il y avait plus dans sa tête qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. "Alors, Bella, comment tu te sentiras ce soir en voyant ton petit-ami mis aux enchères au plus offrant?"

Il y avait l'humour dans sa voix maintenant et je me détendis un peu.

Bella se rassit un peu et sembla aussi plus à l'aise. "Qui dit que je n'enchérirai pas?"

Lauren se mit à rire. "J'ai hâte de voir ça." Elle tendit la main et prit le stylo de la main de Jessica, provoquant un regard de surprise de sa part. "C'est terminé, la suite restera entre nous." Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de ne pas savoir qui était la jeune fille quand je te l'ai demandé? " Il y avait de l'offense dans son ton et Bella se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais mentir. Je n'avais encore parlé ni à Ted ni à Edward et je ne pouvais rien dire avant de leur dire à eux."

"Bella, nous sommes amies, non? Je veux dire, nous nous entendons bien au travail et j'aime penser que tu es mon amie. Tu aurais pu me faire confiance." Elle regarda Jessica.

"Enfin nous."

"Ça ne concernait pas que moi puis une fois que j'ai parlé à Ted, il m'a dit d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous connais, Lauren, et savoir cela pendant une semaine vous aurez rendu complètement dingues."

Lauren rit et secoua la tête. "Je suppose que c'est vrai. C'est en quelque sorte un gros scoop. Cendrillon et son prince, enfin ce genre de merde."

Je souris. "Merde, hein? Et je suis le prince dans ce scénario? Est-ce que le prince transpire en soulevant des poids et en esquivant le défenseur de première ligne de cent cinquante kilos? "

"Mon genre le fait", dit Jessica, me lorgnant à nouveau.

"Baisse d'un ton, Jess, il n'est pas un morceau de viande," répondit Bella avec humeur. Je ris et embrassai sa joue. Elle était sacrément mignonne quand elle était possessive. Ce soir la tigresse à l'intérieur d'elle pourrait ressortir. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose tout compte fait.

"Désolé, mais Seigneur, Bella! Nous étions toutes émoustillées sachant que tu l'as vu avec juste une serviette et il se trouve par l'enfer que tu as vu beaucoup plus. Tu ne peux pas blâmer une nana de vouloir ce que tu as," dit Jessica faisant la moue.

Je décidai de me concentrer sur la partie importante de cette déclaration. "Tu leur as dit que tu m'as vu dans une serviette? "

Bella roula les yeux. "C'est sorti tout seul. Elles disaient combien tu es joli quand tu n'as pas de t-shirt et parlaient de ton père et tu sais comment est ma langue." Je savais très bien comment était sa langue mais Lauren et Jess n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Je souris et elle me donna un coup de coude à nouveau. Je m'abstins de dire plus puisque ces filles pouvaient nous foutre dans la merde avec leur article si elles le voulaient. "C'est quoi ce truc de m'appeler joli? Ne pouvez-vous pas tous utiliser quelque chose de plus masculin? Bel homme? Viril? J'accepte même magnifique. Joli c'est pour les filles." Bella grogna et je levai sa main à mes lèvres et posai un baiser. "Jolie c'est pour toi." Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et elle laissa échapper un petit soupir.

"Saint enfer, fait-il cela tout le temps?"

Bella me regarda en répondant à Lauren. "Euh euh."

"Tu es une salope chanceuse, Swan. J'ai déjà commencé à te détester quand j'ai réalisé tu étais avec lui mais maintenant que je sais que tu es avec lui et qu'il n'est pas un trou du cul qui baise secrètement cinquante autres filles dans ton dos, eh bien, je te déteste vraiment."

Je regardai Lauren mais il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses mots et elle avait sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Non, tu ne le fais pas."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je ne le fais pas. Mais je suis jalouse comme l'enfer. Et je te demande de me présenter à quelques coéquipiers ce soir. Je vais vous faire un super article et je mérite un avantage en nature vu que ma collègue sort avec un joueur de football. Mon divorce est définitif et je veux m'amuser."

"Ce sera avec plaisir," lui dis-je. Il y avait des gars dans l'équipe qui lorgneraient bien sur ces seins et serait plus qu'heureux de donner du bon temps à Lauren.

"Moi aussi?" demanda Jessica timidement.

"Bien sûr, apportez un peu d'argent, certains de mes coéquipiers ne seront pas trop chers ce soir." Elles rirent et emballèrent leurs affaires.

Lauren m'offrit de nouveau sa main, que je serrais volontiers. Elle avait fait une chose ou deux pour me faire chier mais une fois qu'elle cessait d'être journaliste, elle était bien.

"Juste pour que tu le saches, Cullen, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Donc… ne pense même pas à tromper ma fille."

Je ris. "Il n'y a pas une chance dans l'enfer que cela se produise."

"Je sais, mais je devais le dire quand même. Et la prochaine fois que tu lui envoies son déjeuner, tu pourrais penser à nous, Monsieur Panera." Elle se tourna vers Bella, lui tendit la main et la tira sur ses pieds, en lui donnant une accolade. Je profitai de glisser ma petite surprise dans le sac à main de Bella. "Je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment. Ne fous pas tout en l'air. Il pourrait être très utile pour nous deux." Avant que Bella puisse rétorquer, elle la libéra et se tourna vers Jessica. "Allons-y."

La brune me donna un autre regard passionné et Lauren soupira et l'attrapa par le bras. "Cesse d'être une perverse. Nous avons des joueurs de football célibataires à ensorceler ce soir. Allons-y!"

Enfin, nous étions seuls et je me tournai vers Bella. "Eh bien, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça aurait pu l'être."

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. "Non, c'est vrai. Elles ont toujours été assez cool avec moi. Espérons que Lauren tiendra parole. "

"Elle le fera. Elle veut l'accès à l'équipe et je peux le lui donner. Je lui enverrai autant de déjeuners qu'elle veut…"

"Merci," murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête. "Je te remercie pour les choses merveilleuses que tu as dites à propos de moi. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de toi je serai tombé amoureux une fois de plus."

Elle me regarda et sourit doucement. "Les choses que tu dis, Edward Cullen. Tu sais, encore plus de filles vont tomber amoureuse de toi quand elles liront cet article. Il y a des cœurs qui vont s'envoler à ce que tu as dit, un mec magnifique qui dit des choses incroyables à propos de la femme qu'il aime."

"Ton cœur est le seul qui me concerne," lui dis-je.

"Il tout à toi." Je l'embrassai, parce que vraiment, quel meilleur cadeau pourrait-elle me donner? Finalement, je me reculai et me levai. "Allons-y. Ce soir, enfin je serai vu avec ma fille. Je ne peux pas attendre."

Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. "Moi non plus."

"Puis-je avoir la première danse?" demandé-je. Il y avait toujours un orchestre à ce genre de manifestation et la danse allait commencer juste après le dîner.

"Et la dernière," promit-elle. Le dernier. Voilà ce que je voulais être. Ce soir serait une étape importante vers cet objectif. Nous devrions être un couple réel qui sort et fait des choses avant d'envisager de vivre ensemble, se marier, avoir des enfants, toutes ces choses auxquelles je pensais déjà, mais pas à voix haute. Pas à pas Cullen. Un rendez-vous réel serait bien avant de penser à faire du shopping pour les alliances. Mais je sentis un regain d'enthousiasme en entrelaçant nos mains et sortant de là.

Un jour, bientôt.

…

* Vanilla Ice _'Baby got back'_

* * *

 _ **Ça c'est fait!…**_

 _ **Les enchères nous y voilà…**_

 _ **Des surprises et encore plus!**_

 _ **Mais le chapitre est très looong alors il sera un peu en retard…**_

 _ **Merci pour votre enthousiasme!**_


	22. Jeu gagnant

_**.**_

 _ **Chapitre 22**_

 _ **Jeu gagnant**_

 _ **Bella**_

"Bella! Je suis là!" dit Alice, entrant sans gêne comme toujours. J'avais décidé d'aller à la vente aux enchères avec elle et de revenir avec Edward. Cela faisait partie d'être sous les projecteurs, non? Quitter la soirée avec votre quarterback super sexy, vedette de petit-ami serait l'étape numéro deux, je suppose. Après l'avoir gagné à la vente aux enchères, voilà. Mon estomac était un nœud de nerfs. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je faisais cela mais il le voulait et bien que sans doute je me sente comme une idiote pendant les enchères, une fois que je serai revenue dans ses bras, l'attention et l'inconfort vaudraient bien toute la gêne.

"Rose est déjà en route et ..." elle s'arrêta en me voyant quand elle entra dans ma chambre. Son expression était presque comique ou le serait si je n'avais pas envie de déchirer ma robe, mettre un t-shirt et me plonger sous les couvertures. "Bella, tu es incroyable," murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle marcha vers moi puis autour de moi. "Sérieusement magnifique. Aucune femme ne t'arrivera à la cheville."

Je ris à cela. Alice était fabuleuse aussi dans une robe noire scintillante qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était élégante mais toujours sexy et lumineuse. Je savais que j'aurais dû porter du noir. Noir était plus approprié pour un gala avec des gens de grande classe qui voulait dépenser beaucoup d'argent. Noir serait passé inaperçu.

J'avais prévu d'acheter une robe noire mais quelque chose dans celle-ci m'avait immédiatement attirée. Peut-être parce qu'elle était de la couleur d'Edward, le rouge des Cardinal. Le tissu miroitait, même si elle n'avait pas de paillette comme la robe d'Alice. C'était juste le fil, bien que la robe ait quelques paillettes semblables à des diamants sur les épaulettes et le décolleté en cœur. C'était en quelque sorte sexy sans en révéler trop au moins je le pensais, tout comme la vendeuse chez Nordstrom. La robe avait vraiment un joli entrecroisement de plis ce qui l'a rendait plus intéressante, au moins à mes yeux. J'aimais la longueur, juste au-dessus des genoux.

"Fer à friser?" demanda Alice. Je lui fis signe vers la salle de bain et elle me traîna là-dedans, fixant quelques boucles errantes que je mis dans un clip d'argent. Elle sortit quelques mèches autour de mon visage et les frisa aussi puis poussa mes cheveux par dessus mes épaules pour que les boucles tombent un peu plus sur mes seins. "Et maintenant, tu es parfaite," dit-elle, me suivant hors de la salle de bains.

Je souris m'approchant de ma table de chevet. "Pas tout à fait." Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Apres l'interview, une fois à la maison, j'avais ouvert mon sac à main pour prendre mon portable et j'avais trouvé une petite boîte bleue à l'intérieur. Je l'avais ouverte et il y avait un beau cœur, avec deux rangées de diamants sur un collier de platine et un mot : _"Même si tu ne m'achètes pas ce soir, tu possèdes toujours mon cœur."_ Mon cœur avait fondu à son geste et bien sûr que je le porterai à la vente aux enchères.

Alice cria quand elle vit le collier et m'aida avec mes cheveux afin que je puisse le mettre. De simples boucles d'oreilles en or blanc complétèrent le look. "Est-ce de la part d'Edward? Qu'est-ce que je demande, bien sûr, c'est d'Edward!"

Je ris et passai mon doigt sur les diamants étincelants. "Oui, ça l'est. J'allais allumer mon téléphone, que j'ai dû éteindre après la merde d'Emmett, et c'était dans mon sac avec le mot."

Je le tendis à Alice et elle laissa échapper un long soupir. "Il est phénoménal. Et je ne vais pas te permettre d'être une mauviette pour l'acheter. Il tient de tout son cœur à danser et manger avec tous ces yeux sur toi."

Je secouai la tête et posai une main sur mon estomac. "Oui, je suis nerveuse comme l'enfer mais je veux danser dans ses bras." Je savais que je ne serai jamais aussi belle que le genre de fille avec qui Edward sortait généralement. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de sentir ses bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi et de reposer ma tête sur son épaule, en nous déplaçant sur la piste de danse. Encore, une autre première pour nous.

"Que veux-tu dire, la merde d'Emmett?" demanda Alice, réarrangeant mes cheveux après avoir mis le collier.

Cette putain de sonnerie. "Il a changé la sonnerie sur mon téléphone pour _Baby Got Back_ et m'a appelé juste avant l'interview. Heureusement, c'était avant, pas pendant. Je dois me venger."

Alice rigola et prit son portable. "Ce soir sera parfait pour cela. Jasper m'a dit qu'Emmett est terrifié à l'idée d'être acheté par la vieille Mme Fuller. Apparemment, elle parle de ses chiens comme de ses enfants et elle a la main baladeuse. Elle a acheté mon Jazz quelques fois déjà." Alice ne semblait pas être gênée par cela, vu le grand sourire sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais si nous essayions de faire acheter Em par Mme Fuller?"

"Eh bien, ça serait pas mal, mais comment pouvons-nous faire?"

Alice tapa sur son téléphone. "En faisant appel à sa fiancée, bien sûr. Rose est une salope effrayante quand elle veut. Tout ce qu'elle aura à faire est de foudroyer du regard les acheteuses potentielles et elles abandonneront comme si elles avaient le diable aux trousses."

"Hey, Rose, écoute, nous avons besoin de faire transpirer Emmett. Euh euh. Oui, il a changé la sonnerie de Bella à 'Monsieur Mix Beaucoup'. Je connais. Nous pensons que Mme Fuller devrait l'acheter. Quoi? Eh bien, qui alors? Penses-tu qu'il le ferait? Non, j'aime ça, c'est encore mieux. Trouve-le et s'il a besoin de fric je l'aiderai. D'accord. A bientôt."

Alice décrocha et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire géant. "As-tu dit 'il'?"

Elle pouffa de rire. "Oui! Apparemment, il y a un médecin gay qui fait entretenir sa voiture chez Rose et elle va essayer de lui faire acheter Emmett. Il aime bien Rose alors elle pense qu'il le fera." Je rigolai avec elle, imaginant le visage d'Emmett quand un homme l'achèterait. Parfait!

"Tout à coup, la soirée commence super bien," dis-je, en mettant mes chaussures rouges et sexy puis saisissant mon petit sac noir.

"Ouais c'est vrai!" Alice souriait comme le Chapelier Fou. "Peut-être que la vieille Mme Fuller achètera Jasper. Il s'inquiète vraiment à ce sujet."

"Tu n'es pas gentille de vouloir qu'il soit coincé avec une vieille dame un peu cinglée."

"Mieux vaut une vieille dame fofolle qu'une chose jeune et sexy," me dit Alice avec un sourire. "Si cela arrive il se peut que je l'achète moi-même. Allons-y. J'ai une autre idée! Ça va être une nuit fabuleuse, crois-moi! "

Ça le serait. Ce soir, le monde saura qu'Edward est à moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux que ça.

oooOOOooo

Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle de bal au Scottsdale Country Club et je fis tout pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une touriste à Disneyland. C'était magnifique avec des planchers en bois brillant, des lustres en cristal, des gens chics bougeant en buvant du champagne et ayant l'air glamour. Il y avait un orchestre dans un coin, près de la piste de danse. Une estrade dominait le fond de la salle, avec des chaises déjà en place pour les célibataires et un podium pour le commissaire-priseur.

"Waouh," dis-je à Alice, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était loin de mon milieu habituel.

Alice sourit et nous prit du champagne d'un serveur qui sembla apparaitre de nulle part. "C'est joli. J'aurais opté pour plus de couleur au lieu de noir et blanc mais c'est pas mal."

Je ris car Alice était partie en mode organisateur. "Ils auraient dû te demander de le faire."

Elle me lança un sourire confiant. "Ils le feront l'année prochaine." Je ne doutais pas qu'elle ait sûrement raison. "Où est Rose?"

Je regardai autour mais ne l'apercevant pas, nous avançâmes dans la salle. "Est-ce elle, là-bas avec cet homme? " Il y avait deux têtes blondes proches l'une de l'autre et tout à coup la femme pencha la tête en arrière riant fort et nous pûmes voir que c'était Rose. Alice me poussa et nous partîmes vers ce couple étonnant. Le mec avait l'air d'être son frère aîné, ou son père bien conservé. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et son smoking lui allait parfaitement. Il était sûrement l'un des plus beaux mecs que je n'aie jamais vu… à part les deux Cullen et les copains de mes deux amies.

Rose leva les yeux nous aveuglant avec son sourire parfait. Elle était magnifique dans une robe de soie verte qui tombait sur son corps comme une seconde peau. "Bella, Alice, je voudrais vous présenter le Docteur Riley Biers, futur propriétaire de mon Emmett. Riley, voici Bella, la femme qu'Emmett harcèle et Alice qu'il harcèlera un jour, quand il cessera d'avoir peur d'elle."

Alice rigola alors qu'il se levait pour tirer nos chaises. "Il ne cessera jamais d'avoir peur de moi."

Riley lui lança un sourire de tueur. "Rose m'a raconté quelques histoires. Je ne vais pas vous sous-estimer." Sa voix était sexy, avec un léger accent du sud. C'était une honte qu'il en pince pour l'autre équipe, parce que Lauren le mangerait tout cru.

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit. "J'ai entendu que l'exubérance d'Emmett était pour vous. Il peut être tout à fait irritant."

Je me penchai en avant. "Vous le connaissez bien?"

Il rit doucement. "Oh oui, je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. C'est une personne incroyablement amusante. Sa joie de vie est immense. Ça va être un plaisir d'être en sa compagnie ce soir."

Riley semblait excessivement gentil et tout à coup je ne savais pas si je voulais l'utiliser. "Voulez-vous vraiment faire cela? Je ne peux vraiment pas vous demander de dépenser votre argent ... "

Il me coupa. "S'il vous plaît, Bella, laissez-moi m'amuser! J'ai prévu de donner de l'argent ce soir de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas enchérir? Emmett a une fois menacé de passer une annonce avec mon numéro disant que je voulais une soirée à trois avec deux femmes aux gros seins. C'est juste que je joue avec lui." Il regarda Rose." Eh bien, pas vraiment jouer, mais vous savez ce que je veux dire! "

Rose grogna. "N'hésitez pas à jouer avec lui! C'est tellement rare qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Si vous deviez faire un vrai coup, je vous ferai le nouveau moteur à prix coûtant."

Riley frappa dans ses mains. "Très bien alors."

"Assurez-vous d'accorder une attention particulière à son cul. Il semble être friand de ses fesses," dis-je alors que Rose et Alice rigolaient.

"Considérez cela comme fait, ma chère. Ce ne sera pas un fardeau!" Il sourit à Rose. "Elle sait que j'ai le béguin pour son homme."

Rose secoua la tête. "Il espérait que quelqu'un de super sexy enchérirait sur lui et que cela me rendrait jalouse. Son souhait sera exaucé mais dans un sens plutôt tordu."

"Ils feraient un couple magnifique," dit Alice et Riley se pavana.

"Tellement vrai. Rose, je ne vais pas m'excuser. Si je lui fait tourner la veste ce soir, je ne me sentirai mal à propos de ça."

Elle martela la table. "S'il me laisse pour vous, je comprendrai, Riley. "

"Que complotez-vous?, Bella, il vaut mieux que tu n'aies pas changé d'avis pour acheter mon fils ce soir." Je m'arrêtai de rire et me tournai vers Esmée, qui sourit en dépit de sa voix de maîtresse d'école. Je me levai et elle m'enveloppa dans ses bras immédiatement.

Là, de nouveau avec les étreintes. J'adorai vraiment.

"Tu es belle!" Et elle l'était, dans une robe noire simple qui lui allait parfaitement. "On complote contre Emmett."

Elle sourit quand elle me libéra. "Je te remercie, ma chère. Tu es magnifique. Edward mourra quand il te verra. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous prévu?" Elle s'assit à côté de nous et se mit à rire tellement qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand nous lui racontâmes les taquineries d'Emmett et notre vengeance.

"Ce n'est pas contre les règles qu'un homme enchérisse, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je.

Esmée ricana. "Bien sûr que non. Et même s'il y en a, je vais l'ignorer. Je suis le commissaire-priseur ce soir."

Alice serra mon bras que c'était presque douloureux. " Tu vois! Nous pouvons le faire, Bella! Fais-en un pour Jasper, aussi. Par ailleurs, je suis Alice, la petite amie de Jasper." La chance était avec nous ce soir, ça c'était sûr. Je n'étais pas sûre que nous puissions mettre en œuvre le plan d'Alice mais avec l'aide d'Esmée…

"Je sais, c'est agréable de vous rencontrer." Esmée lui prit la main. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Ses yeux verts pétillaient quand elle baissa la tête vers moi. "Que puis-je faire?"

Je pris mon sac et en sortis un bloc-notes, griffonnai quelques lignes et le lui donnai. Elle lut et leva un sourcil. "Je suppose que cela signifiera quelque chose pour eux? "

Je mordis ma lèvre et hochai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de donner cela à la mère d'Edward mais c'était hors contexte de sorte qu'elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi cela faisait référence. Cependant eux le sauraient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'espérais mon Dieu, qu'elle ne saurait jamais de quoi ils'agissait. Ça serait humiliant et probablement qu'Edward me tuerait.

"D'accord, je le ferai!" Elle mit le mot dans son sac et se leva en même temps qu'une musique transperça l'air.

" _Tout ce que je veux faire c'est zoom zoom zoom zoom et boom boom. Il suffit de secouer tes fesses."_

"Bon sang!" cria-je prenant le téléphone de mon sac à main. J'avais changé sa sonnerie pour _Loser*_ de Beck et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce truc soit sur mon téléphone. "Jasper?" Bien sûr, il avait changé la sonnerie de tous mes contacts.

J'allais m'occuper de cela une fois à la maison, eh bien, demain. Ce soir, je serai occupée avec mon petit-ami.

Notre table était en train de rire quand je répondis au téléphone. "Emmett, tu es un con. Les gens ont entendu ça!"

"Désolé, Bella, il m'a dit de t'appeler mais ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne fais pas partie de ses conneries." J'entendis Emmett brailler en arrière-plan. Idiot.

"Donne-lui le téléphone, Jasper," grognai-je en serrant les dents.

"Quoi de neuf, Jessica Rabbit? Est-ce que tu t'amuses? As-tu décidé de dépenser l'argent durement gagné par Edward pour moi au lieu de lui?"

"Je ne voudrais pas dépenser un dollar sur toi, Emmett. Où diable es-tu de toute façon?"

"Je suis dans le vestiaire, en train de regarder ton petit-ami se pomponner et essayer d'avoir l'air de GQ. Il essaie de faire monter les enchères ce soir, Cul Chaud. Tu vas avoir les mains pleines. Tu devrais m'acheter comme filet de sécurité."

"Et passer volontairement du temps avec toi? Je ne pense pas." Je me battis contre un sourire.

"Une photo de mon cul pourrait te convaincre? J'en ai pris une belle quand j'étais en train de mettre mon costume de soirée tout à l'heure."

"Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas une photo de ton cul, je le vois bien assez dans ton maillot. Tu devrais vraiment le raffermir."

Il commença à crachoter tout indigné mais j'éteignis mon téléphone et le mis dans mon sac pendant que tout le monde autour de moi se mit à rire.

"Génial de le laisser comme ça, Bella!" Rose me frappa dans la main. "Ça ne me dérangerait pas s'il raffermissait son fessier un peu avant le mariage, il va flipper pendant des jours."

"Oh, j'ai quelques suggestions!" dit Riley expliquant à Rose quelques exercices pour raffermir les fesses pendant que je me tournai vers Esmée.

"Désolée, il me rend fou."

Elle tapota ma main. "Je ne te blâme pas, Bella. J'adore Emmett mais même moi je sais qu'il a tendance à aller trop loin. La meilleure chose à propos de lui, cependant, c'est qu'il accepte les blagues aussi. Il va finir par avoir du plaisir ce soir, tu verras." Elle sourit. "Et attends de voir mon fils. Je ne me vante pas quand je dis qu'il est absolument magnifique ce soir. Il est presque aussi étonnant que mon mari."

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Carlisle, qui souriait en bavardant avec une vieille dame plus loin.

"Voilà l'homme superbe que j'ai épousé. Je pense que je vais le pousser vers le vestiaire," murmura-t-elle en se levant. Alice écarquilla les yeux et je grognai. Esmée et ses sexcapades publiques. Il semblait qu'elle ne blaguait pas l'autre soir. "Je blague," nous dit-elle avec un sourire. "Peut-être…" dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

"Elle est impressionnante," dit Alice. "Tu as une super future belle-mère Bella."

"Il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant l'alliance, Alice. Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis quelques mois." Mais je me sentais comme si c'était depuis plus longtemps et je ne pouvais pas nier que mon cœur palpitait et mon estomac flottait à l'idée d'épouser Edward. Quelle fille ne le ferait pas? Je touchais le collier de cœurs et sourit. Alice et Rose échangèrent des regards mais ne me contredirent pas.

Il y eut quelques murmures derrière nous et nous nous tournâmes pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vis des cheveux blonds familiers et ma tête commença à tourner.

"Putain, c'est pas vrai!" siffla Rose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?" demanda Alice.

Ce n'était donc pas une hallucination que j'avais fait apparaître parce que les choses allaient trop bien.

Tanya était vraiment ici, sans doute pour surenchérir sur Edward et ruiner notre soirée. Eh bien, merde alors. "Et puis merde!" dis-je à voix haute et Rose me donna un regard approbateur.

Avant que je sache ce que je faisais, je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle.

Elle avait cette expression incroyablement ennuyée sur le visage, celle que tous les top-modèles semblaient être en mesure de pouvoir prendre à tout moment. Elle était dans une robe blanche glacée, ressemblant beaucoup à une déesse, ce qui ne servait qu'à me faire chier au lieu de m'intimider. Comment osait-elle venir ici? Comment osait-elle essayer de revendiquer mon petit-ami face à tous ces gens?

Rose et Alice étaient derrière moi, me laissant gérer les choses. J'eus le sentiment qu'elles étaient là afin de pouvoir tout entendre. Je marchai jusqu'à Tanya et me plantai dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux bleus de glace me regardèrent puis elle fronça les sourcils.

"Vous? Pourquoi vous ici?"

Que se passait-il? Pourquoi étais-je ici? "Je suis ici parce que mon petit-ami est mis aux enchères et que je vais l'acheter." J'essayai de garder ma voix basse mais je savais qu'il y avait de toute façon beaucoup d'yeux sur nous, enfin sur elle. Ils ne savaient pas qui diable j'étais.

"Mais il est plus petit ami," dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Je détestais qu'elle soit plus grande que moi, même quand je portais des talons.

Bien sûr, elle aussi.

"Putain de merde, c'est juste qu'il n'est plus votre petit-ami. C'est le mien. Il ne veut pas de vous ici et moi non plus." Je ne savais pas ça pour sûr mais je sentais que je pouvais probablement parler pour Edward en ce moment. Je vis Esmée marcher vers nous, sourcils froncés sur son beau visage. Elle parlait dans son portable et je me demandais si elle était au téléphone avec Edward. Ou peut-être l'immigration. Ce serait génial…

"Non, elle dit vous pas." Tanya secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules comme du feu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si belle?

"Qui ' **elle'**?" demandai-je.

"Assistant Eddie," répondit-elle avec un geste de sa main. "Elle dit que je viens récupérer public. Très excitant."

Victoria. Ça devait être elle. "Eh bien, elle vous a menti. _Edward_ et moi sommes ensemble et nous prévoyons de rendre cela officiel ce soir. Vous pouvez enchérir sur quelqu'un d'autre," lui dis-je, froidement, et apparemment elle le perçut.

Elle me regarda et hocha la tête. "Nous voir qui gagne, personne fille." Elle pencha la tête. "Regardez mieux avant, encore pas appartenir à Eddie. Je mieux fait."

Je me demandai brièvement à quel point ça serait mauvais si je frappai son visage béat. Ça ne serait pas charitable pour sûr mais qui s'en souciait vraiment? Je touchai à nouveau mon pendentif. Peu importe, j'avais son cœur. C'est tout ce qui importait.

"Nous verrons, Tanya." Je tournai les talons et reculai vers Alice et Rose. Je me demandais si je pouvais aller dans les vestiaires et frapper Emmett puisque je ne pouvais pas la frapper elle.

"Où vas-tu?" demanda Rose, saisissant mon bras avant de pouvoir sortir pour prendre un peu l'air. "Tu ne peux pas la laisser te chasser comme ça!"

"Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je vais dehors pour me calmer avant de lui arracher les cheveux, la frapper et déchirer sa robe parfaite," répondis-je. Alice imita un boxeur et je souris. "Sérieusement, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner d'elle en ce moment. Je ne peux pas respirer le même air qu'elle."

Rose me fit un sourire sournois. "Tu l'as bien gérée mais tu aurais dû lui donner un coup de poing. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, je vais le faire à ta place."

"Rose, tu ne peux pas la frapper. C'est une vente aux enchères de bienfaisance pas le moment de faire un scandale! La presse est partout."

Elle pencha la tête et me scruta. "Pourquoi m'en soucierai-je?" D'accord, elle marquait un point. Ça serait pire si je me battais avec l'ex d'Edward puis que nous annoncions que nous sommes ensemble. Mais…. Je suppliais Rose du regard et elle soupira. "Très bien, je ne vais pas la frapper." Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule et son visage s'illumina. "Je vais me débarrasser d'elle d'une autre façon." Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'elle regardait mais je ne pouvais pas le dire. Quand je me retournai, elle était déjà partie.

"Où est-elle allée?"

Alice pointa vers Rose, qui sourit au serveur en prenant un verre de vin rouge.

Que diable faisait-elle? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Elle me sourit, leva son verre de vin et en prit une gorgée puis se tourna et se dirigea vers Tanya. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard et partîmes après elle.

"Tanya!" l'appela Rose avec une voix presque enfantine. Tanya se retourna, son visage se transforma en un masque de dégoût en voyant Rose s'approcher. "Oups!" Rose trébucha comiquement et le contenu de son verre se versa sur Tanya, qui hurla mais n'eut pas le temps de reculer et le liquide rouge coula sur ses cheveux, son visage et le devant de sa robe blanche.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je suis tellement désolée!" Rose attrapa une serviette sur une table et commença à frotter la robe de Tanya mais elle était déjà bien tachée. Alice et moi nous regardâmes, essayant de ne pas rire quand Tanya hurla vers Rose.

"Идиот*! Ce Chanel! Vous ruiner!"

"Je suis une imbécile maladroite." Ha! Rose était l'une des personnes les plus gracieuses que je connaisse. Elle continua à frotter le vin dans le tissu, au lieu de tamponner. Tanya frappa sur ses mains, son visage furieux.

"Je sais vous faire exprès. Сука*." Je ne savais pas ce que ces mots russes voulaient dire, mais je doutais qu'ils soient des compliments. Il y avait foule autour, regardant horrifié ces deux belles femmes. Rose se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tanya, qui cria d'indignation. "Je poursuis toi!"

"Mais non, Tanya, c'était juste un accident." Esmée était là, luttant contre un sourire et prenant son bras pour la trainer à travers la foule. "Il y a une salle de bain à l'arrière, que vous pouvez utiliser. Nous allons vous donner de l'eau gazeuse et voir si nous ne pouvons pas enlever la tâche." Elle fit un geste vers un barman qui se précipita pour leur en donner.

Rose revint vers nous, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher le sourire triomphant sur son visage. "C'était presque aussi amusant que si je l'avais frappée." Elle fronça les sourcils. "D'accord, peut-être pas tout à fait, mais ça sera pour un autre jour."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça!" Une partie de moi était horrifiée mais une autre, plus grande, était ravie.

"Hey, elle l'avait vu venir. Personne n'emmerde mes amis. Elle a emmerdé Edward puis elle t'a insultée. Et il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle foute en l'air votre relation, pas quand je suis là. Voilà ce que je lui ai dit. Eh bien, je l'ai traitée de pute sans talent."

Je la serrai dans mes bras, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire. "Merci." Puis une pensée me frappa. "Et si elle se change?" Peut-être que les top-modèles ont des vêtements de rechange avec eux tout le temps. Ou pire. "Et si elle revient et surenchérit sur lui de toute façon? "

"Cela ne se produira pas, ma chère," dit Esmée, souriant.

"Elle est partie?" demandai-je avec espoir.

"Non, mais elle nous dérangera pas pour le reste de la soirée," répondit Esmée.

"Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?" demanda Alice. "Elle semble être du genre qui part et ensuite revient à la dernière minute, comme le méchant dans un film."

Esmée regarda autour et baissa la voix. "Je le sais parce que je l'ai enfermée dans la salle de bains. Le directeur du club est un bon ami à moi et il m'a donné la clé. J'ai dit à Tanya que le loquet était cassé et que nous devions appeler un serrurier." Elle fronça le nez. "Je suppose que le serrurier pourrait être là en quelques minutes… ou quelques heures. Et comme c'était moi qui tenait son sac à main… elle n'a même pas son téléphone ou autre chose sur elle, dommage!" Elle sourit largement.

"Je pense que je t'aime," lâchai-je, tandis que Rose et Alice riaient hystériquement.

Esmée m'attira dans ses bras. "Je sais que je t'aime. Tu es forte et tu as eu de la classe avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas demander une meilleure future fille." Je sentis les larmes piquer mes yeux et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Elle me caressa doucement le dos.

"Et tu seras heureuse de savoir que mon fils est probablement en train d'appeler et de virer Victoria."

Je ris de soulagement. "Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles."

"C'est une garce et je ne l'aimais de toute façon. Cela ne me surprend pas qu'elle aime Tanya. Les femmes comme elles se comprennent." Elle tapota à nouveau mon dos avant de reculer et de me faire un sourire aveuglant qui me rappela Edward. "Maintenant, la vente aux enchères qui doit commencer. Allez et prépare-toi à dépenser une petite fortune pour acheter mon fils. Il est excité et moi aussi."

"Merci, Esmée."

"Pas de quoi, Bella." Elle lança un dernier sourire aux filles avant de partir vers le podium.

"Et c'est parti!" s'exclama Alice, nous conduisant vers les rangées de chaises.

Je pris une place au premier rang, parce qu'Alice et Rose m'y trainèrent. J'étais prise en sandwich entre elles, avec Riley à côté de Rose. J'entendis un furtif chuchotement derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir les visages grimaçants de Lauren et Jessica.

"Tout un spectacle là-bas," me dit Lauren, complètement exaltée.

Je gémis. "Qu'as-tu entendu?"

"Assez pour savoir que c'était une bagarre à propos de notre Quarterback préféré avant ce malheureux incident." Ses yeux brillaient de joie. "La page de potins de cette semaine va déchirer."

"Lauren, s'il te plaît..." bafouillai-je, essayant de réfléchir à comment la convaincre de ne pas nous anéantir publiquement avant que nous ayons eu une chance de commencer.

Elle leva la main. "Bella, s'il te plaît. Tu es géniale et tout mais c'est Tanya la tête d'affiche ici. S'humilier en se montrant ici ce soir est un scoop, un gros scoop… et il est tout à moi. On ne va pas dire grand-chose au sujet de votre bras de fer, juste qu'elle est venue alors qu'Edward est clairement passé à autre chose." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rose, qui la regardait yeux plissés. "Je peux citer votre participation car tout le monde a vu que vous avez 'trébuché' et l'a entendue hurler." Elle fit le signe de guillemets avec ses doigts en disant le mot trébucher ce qui me fit sourire.

Rose hocha lentement la tête. "Alors, vous feriez bien d'écrire mon nom correctement. Rosalie Hale, la fiancée d'Emmett et depuis longtemps l'ennemi de Tanya."

Lauren se mit à rire de joie. "Puis-je vous citer?"

"Absolument," dit Rose avec un sourire malicieux. "Je serais heureuse de vous donner plus d'infos sur Ice Queen mais je crains que cela ne bouleverse Edward, je dirai juste que ça lui pendait au nez et c'est tout."

Je fus soulagée que Rose ne donne pas plus de détails sur Tanya. Les choses étaient déjà assez mauvaises après l'incident avec le vin et nous devions seulement éviter d'en rajouter.

Jessica mit sa main sur mon épaule. "Je voulais juste dire que je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Bella. Je voudrais pouvoir trouver un gars qui me regarde de la façon dont il le fait."

Je ravalai un commentaire sur la façon dont elle regardait une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Edward que j'aimais beaucoup et lui souris. "Je suis sûre que tu trouveras."

"On travaille dessus," répondit Lauren. "Ton mec a tenu parole."

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parlait. "Quoi?"

Elle sourit. "Quand nous avons donné nos noms à l'entrée, le maître d'hôtel nous a donné un message d'Edward. Apparemment, je suis censé rencontrer Tyler Crowley après la vente!" Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation. "Selon le message, il est très excité aussi. "Je me retenais de rire. Bien sûr, qu'il l'était. Elle était blonde, aux yeux bleus et avait des seins gigantesques. Si Edward ne lui avait dit que ça, ça aurait probablement suffi.

"Et moi Sam Uley," dit Jessica, se mordant la lèvre. "Il est terriblement grand. Espérons que tout de lui l'est! " Seigneur, cette femme était obsédée par les grosses bites. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment la blâmer. Après tout, j'avais Zeus.

"Bonne chance," leur dis-je, espérant sincèrement qu'elles sympathisent avec ces gars et qu'elles me laissent en paix.

Lauren lissa sa robe bleu foncé et afficha encore plus de son décolleté. "La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Bella. Ces filles là, vont gagner." Je la regardai avec incrédulité avant de me mettre à rire. Elles se joignirent à moi.

Riley leva les yeux au ciel. "Pas étonnant que je sois gay," murmura-t-il déclenchant plus de rires. A ce moment, Esmée se dirigea vers l'estrade.

"Bonjour! Bienvenue à la première vente aux enchères des célibataires au profit de l'Hôpital des Enfants. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre. S'il vous plaît, jetez un coup d'œil aux beaux hommes qui ont accepté de se prêter pour la soirée pour cette noble cause." Et sur ce ils arrivèrent, une quinzaine d'hommes très beaux, tous en smokings. Je vis deux présentateurs locaux, des joueurs de baseball et puis mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et il était tout ce que je pouvais voir.

Edward Cullen dans un smoking devrait être illégal dans les cinquante états. Il était tout simplement trop beau pour le décrire.

"Oh oui, voilà en effet pourquoi je suis gay," dit Riley, ses yeux sur ces magnifiques spécimens devant nous. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

Rose rit en voyant Emmett se pavaner sur son siège, un large sourire sur son visage flashant ses fossettes vers la foule. "Regardez mon homme, il essaie de faire marcher son charme. Quelle folie!" Elle lui fit un salut avec sa main et il sourit encore plus.

Jasper et Edward avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise, leur corps raide dans leur fauteuil. Les yeux d'Edward scrutèrent la foule et au moment où il me vit, un sourire aveuglant éclata sur son visage. Je lui souris aussi. Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur mon corps et il articula quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'belle'. Je rougis et mis ma main sur le pendentif en lui disant un silencieux 'merci'. Il s'adossa sur son fauteuil, ayant l'air beaucoup plus heureux qu'il y a un instant.

Esmée commença la vente aux enchères avec le météorologue de _Canal 10_ et je ne tentai même pas de faire attention. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme que je voulais voir ce soir et pour sûr il ne me parlerait pas des fronts chauds même s'il me donnait déjà chaud. Ses yeux restèrent sur moi pendant que la foule autour bourdonnait, surenchérissant et bavardant. Il avait ce même regard dans ses yeux qu'au premier match, quand il avait regardé la caméra et qu'il avait probablement fait jouir spontanément chaque femme dans le stade.

J'entendis vaguement l'enchère dépasser les 10000 dollars et je secouai la tête, essayant de me concentrer. Edward m'avait dit que peu importait le montant de l'enchère je devais le faire mais si le gars de météo partait pour 15000 dollars, à combien partirait-il?

"C'est juste de l'argent," murmura Alice, sachant en quelque sorte ce qui me tracassait, comme toujours. Mais l'argent d'Edward mais oui, je dois juste oublier ce fait. L'argent allait aider les enfants atteints de cancer, plus il y en aurait, mieux ce serait.

Ce fut le tour de Tyler Crowley et je fus surpris quand Lauren commença l'enchère avec 5000 dollars. Je la regardai et elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai épousé un chirurgien plastique pour deux raisons." Elle fit un geste vers ses seins. "L'amour et ceux-ci. L'amour n'a pas duré mais ceci oui. Et il en sera de même pour ses chèques de pension alimentaire très généreux. J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir, non? " Elle leva le petit panneau, pour une offre de

7500 dollars. Tyler lui sourit et je supposai qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille qu'il allait rencontrer plus tard de toute façon. Elle finit par s'alléger de 9000 dollars mais elle semblait ravie. "Il a de bonnes mains, non? Je veux dire, avec toutes ces passes ..." Elle se tut, les yeux dans le vide. "Je le verrai assez tôt."

Alice, Rose et moi échangeâmes des sourires. Tyler ne comprendra pas ce qui lui tombera dessus. Je ferai mieux dire à Edward de lui faire plus de passes le week-end prochain…

Les enchères continuèrent puis Esmée sortit le papier que je lui avais donné. Et voilà. Je me penchai avec impatience quand elle commença l'introduction.

"Et maintenant, Emmett McCarty, le meilleur défenseur de première ligne de la ligue." Emmett se pavana, marchant au bord d'estrade, faisant des mouvements de body builder qui menaçaient à la fois de déchirer son smoking en deux et de nous faire éclater de rire, nous qui savions ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

"Ce spécimen herculéen est la joie de toutes les fêtes." Emmett tourna sa tête vers Esmée, bouche ouverte dans l'horreur que sa figure maternelle puisse inconsciemment prononcer le surnom de sa bite, enfin plus ou moins. "Il est difficile à mesurer mais son cœur est encore plus grand que tout le reste." Le visage d'Emmett devenait plus rouge à chaque mot. Je regardai Edward et Jasper qui riaient si fort qu'ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Rose et Alice n'étaient pas mieux. Heureusement, les gens autour de nous n'avaient aucune idée de ce que nous trouvions si amusant. "Commençons par 1000 dollars."

L'enchère commença et je ris doucement en voyant Rose jeter un regard noir à chaque femme qui osait enchérir sur Emmett. Elle fit peur au moins à trois d'entre elles. "D'accord, nous avons une offre à 30000," entendis-je "35000?" demanda Esmée. Riley sourit et finalement leva la main. Emmett, qui avait commencé à se remettre du choc de sa présentation secoua la tête énergiquement.

"Attends une minute, peut-il surenchérir?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Esmée avec un regard suppliant. "Maman!"

Esmée s'éloigna du micro et siffla "Oui, il peut! Tu ne feras pas un esclandre à mes enchères!" Elle le foudroya du regard et il devient pâle en faisant la moue. "Nous avons 35000, est-ce que j'entends 40?"

L'enchère continua entre Riley et une cougar dans la quarantaine qui ne sembla pas être affectée par les regards maléfiques de Rose. Rose se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise face à la cougar. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais quand Riley enchérit à 50000, la femme laissa tomber. Emmett tourna ses yeux suppliants vers Esmée mais elle frappa avec son marteau et conclut la vente. Il bouda en retournant à son siège, où Jasper et Edward n'essayaient même pas de cacher leur amusement. Emmett nous regarda et je lui souris triomphalement. Il plissa les yeux puis commença à sourire. Oh, merde, j'étais dans la mouise.

Rose revint et sortit son téléphone, envoyant rapidement un message. Emmett prit son téléphone dans sa poche et lut ce qu'elle avait envoyé, son visage se décomposa comiquement, faisant la moue de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

Rose rit doucement. "Que s'il pense surenchérir pour Edward, eh… pas de sexe jusqu'au mariage. "Oooh, ça c'était bon. Et efficace parce que sa bonne humeur ne revint pas alors que la vente continuait.

Enfin, c'était le tour de Jasper et Esmée lut mon mot à nouveau. "Jasper Whitlock est l'un des top receveurs des Cardinal. Ses mains sont pratiquement légendaires." Alice rigola à côté de moi et murmura son accord. "C'est un Sudiste, originaire du Texas. Il peut apprivoiser le plus sauvage des Bucking Bronco, sans même transpirer." Le sourire de Jasper se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait l'air terrifié. Cela lui apprendrait à laisser Emmett utiliser son téléphone. "Commençons à 5000 dollars."

L'enchère commença et Alice rebondissait joyeusement dans son siège, applaudissant à chaque offre. Jasper n'avait pas l'air heureux, surtout quand une vieille dame derrière nous surenchérit. "C'est Mme Fuller," nous dit Rose, les yeux pétillants.

"Elle raconte des histoires sur ses chiens. Jasper et Emmett étaient terrifiés d'être achetés par elle."

"Oh! J'espère qu'elle gagne!" s'exclama Alice. Sur l'estrade Emmett sourit tout d'un coup. "Je mets 50000 sur Jasper Whitlock," cria-t-il, ignorant complètement le fait qu'on en était seulement à 30000.

Esmée fit une pause et le regarda, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit vu qu'elle avait laissé un gars acheter Emmett. Jasper se retourna et regarda Emmett, qui sourit. "Avons-nous 55000?"

Mme Fuller surenchérit et Emmett souffla, envoyant un message à Rose et criant, "75000!" Mme Fuller s'arrêta et Rose lui chuchota quelque chose qui l'empêcha de surenchérir.

Emmett sourit triomphalement quand Esmée le déclara vainqueur. Jasper s'assit à côté de lui en grinçant des dents, ce qui se transforma en un grognement quand Emmett mit son bras autour de ses épaules. "Bonjour, ma belle. Toi et moi, on va passer une super soirée."

Jasper vira son bras et lui dit quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas entendre. C'était probablement mieux comme ça car Emmett pencha sa tête en arrière en riant. "Voyons, voyons, Thor, est-ce une façon de parler à ton rendez-vous?" Il reçut un coup de coude dans l'estomac puis Jasper se tourna vers Edward.

Je demandai à Rose à propos du message. "Emmett m'a dit de faire savoir à Mme Fuller qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre à leur table et qu'elle pourra danser avec son rendez-vous autant qu'elle le voulait. "Alice partit dans un fou rire.

"Tu es une petite-amie cruelle," lui dis-je.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher! Son visage! Il avait l'air comme ça quand je lui ai fait mettre ce truc tribal pendant le défilé de mode! C'est trop fort," réussit-elle dire en haletant. "Puisque nos hommes passent la soirée ensemble et avec Riley, bien sûr," Rose lui sourit. "Je suppose que tu es mon rendez-vous pour la soirée, Alice?"

Son visage s'illumina et elle frappa dans ses mains. "Bon, nous pourrons parler du mariage." Rose leva les yeux au ciel mais Alice l'ignora." Je sais que tu as demandé à ta cousine d'être demoiselle d'honneur, n'est-ce pas?" Rose hocha la tête. "Je sais qu'Emmett aura Edward et Jasper et son ami d'enfance Garrett. Quelqu'un d'autre?" Rose secoua la tête.

"Alors, qui sont tes deux autres?" demanda Alice.

Rose baissa les yeux. "Je n'ai pas vraiment de copines. En fait," soupira-t-elle puis elle leva les yeux vers nous. "Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais étant donné que vos gars vont être au mariage de toute façon, voulez-vous peut-être l'être? "

Alice me poussa et sourit. "On se demandait quand tu allais nous le proposer. J'avais peur de devoir nous inviter moi-même. Bien sûr, nous le ferons." J'acquiesçai.

"Maintenant, parlons chiffons."

J'arrêtai de les écouter et regardai la scène, où Emmett et Jasper avaient une conversation animée. Les yeux d'Edward étaient sur moi et quand je le regardai, il sourit. Il était incroyablement beau, son smoking coupé à la perfection, ses cheveux comme d'habitude dans leur désordre sauvage, ses yeux verts concentrés sur moi comme un laser. Jasper lui dit quelque chose et il secoua la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder. Je sentais ma peau rougir sous la chaleur de ce regard. Je savais que j'étais chanceuse ce soir mais la façon dont il me regardait me donnait envie d'offrir à Esmée des millions de dollars et de le traîner hors d'ici pour lui sauter dessus.

Comme si elle entendait mes pensées, Esmée sourit et dit dans le micro : "Et enfin, nous avons Edward Cullen, mon fils et Quarterback des Cards." Edward se leva et marcha devant la scène, les yeux toujours moi. Il était complètement inconscient des soupirs qui venaient de tous les coins de la salle, les murmures d'approbation à cette vision de lui dans toute sa gloire.

"Cet homme a l'air incroyable dans un smoking," me dit Alice. "Et ce regard. Seigneur, Bella, comment n'es-tu pas feu en ce moment? "

"Je le suis," murmurai-je. "Du moins, je me sens comme si je l'étais. Tu crois que j'ai de la fièvre?" Alice toucha mon front et secoua la tête. Dieu merci, le feu ne faisait rage qu'à l'intérieur.

Esmée regarda le papier et ricana. "Edward aurait pu être façonné à partir du corps de Zeus lui-même et prendre sa place parmi les autres dieux de l'Olympe mais nous sommes honorés de l'avoir avec nous sur terre." Edward haussa un sourcil vers moi et je lui souris innocemment. Il sourit aussi.

Derrière lui, Emmett leva la tête et articula 'Zeus' en me regardant dubitatif. Je hochai la tête et il se pencha pour demander quelque chose à Jasper. Quel que soit le truc que Jasper lui dit ça le fit crier: "Non, il n'est pas plus grand!" et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Alice, Rose et moi repartions dans un fou rire. Esmée lança un regard noir à Emmett et il se calma mais bouda à nouveau. Cela se transformait en une soirée victorieuse pour moi, pourvu que j'emporte aussi le grand prix.

"Ses succès sur le terrain sont nombreux et son père et moi sommes très fiers, mais nous sommes encore plus fiers de l'homme qu'il est devenu." Edward regarda sa mère et lui sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi avec un regard plein d'espoir. Je hochai la tête. "Nous allons commencer à 5000 dollars."

L'enchère commença, rapide et furieuse et je fus choquée par le nombre de femmes participantes. Quelques-unes avaient fait une offre sur Jasper et Emmett et quelques autres et avaient perdu, mais la majorité avait clairement attendu Edward. Mon Edward. Ça monta à 50000 avant que je puisse cligner des yeux et ça ne ralentissait pas du tout. Je restai assise et attendis, décidant que la méthode de Riley était la bonne.

L'enchère dépassa 100000, ce qui était l'enchère la plus élevée de la soirée et il y avait encore trois femmes fortement impliquées. L'une dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux longs et noirs et une magnifique silhouette. Je la détestais. Une autre avait la quarantaine, cheveux blonds en chignon et visage immobile, soit parce qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse au sujet de l'enchère ou botoxée au-delà du possible. Probablement les deux. L'autre était dans la cinquantaine et avait l'air d'avoir l'âge d'Esmée. Esmée fronça les sourcils vers elle quand elle surenchérit à 125000 et je me demandais si elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire savoir de tirer sa révérence.

Ce que finalement elle fit, les deux autres continuèrent jusqu'à 200000 dollars. Je déglutis, consternée à l'idée de dépenser autant d'argent mais Edward semblait imperturbable, me regardant avec ses yeux verts affamés. Il serait une super affaire à n'importe quel prix, je suppose.

"225000," dit la blonde. Je regardais la femme aux cheveux noirs froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête. Maintenant.

Je levai mon petit panneau. "250000," dis-je, rougissant quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Alice bondit à côté de moi et Rose lança un sourire de défi à la foule. Elle était toujours impatiente de botter des culs et je pensais qu'elle pourrait juste faire cela à la blonde si elle continuait à surenchérir.

Blondie énonça. "275000."

"300000" contrai-je. Un murmure traversa la foule. Esmée me donna un sourire radieux, Edward continua à me regarder et Emmett jeta ses bras en l'air derrière Edward, criant ses encouragements. Rose continua de lancer des regards noirs vers la femme, ce qui devrait lui faire peur, mais qui pourrait le dire avec son visage immobile?

"325000."

Je répliquai avec 350 et elle avec 375. Je sentis mon sang se précipiter dans mes veines et le feu brûlant de la compétition me traversa et je lâchai. "Un demi-million." Un halètement bruyant accompagna mon offre. Edward ne flancha absolument pas et ne sembla pas du tout irrité par mon offre ridiculement exorbitante. La blonde souffla mais ne dit plus rien.

"Une fois, deux fois, vendu à la magnifique dame en rouge pour 500000 dollars." L'allégresse d'Esmée était visible quand elle me déclara gagnante. Maintenant que la vente était terminée, je sentais ma tête tourner. Seigneur, je venais de dépenser un demi-million de dollar de l'argent d'Edward? Alice me prit dans ses bras, Rose m'encouragea et Esmée rayonnait comme si elle venait de gagner à la loterie. Edward ... Edward avait juste ce regard ardent en tendant la main vers moi.

Je sortis de l'étreinte d'Alice et me dirigeai vers lui. Il était seulement à quelques mètres mais j'avais impression que c'était des kilomètres. Enfin je pus glisser ma main dans la sienne et il me hissa sur la scène. "Salut," murmura-t-il doucement.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter même si je le voulais. Je devais le toucher. Je passai ma main gauche dans ses cheveux et il me flasha ce sourire dévastateur juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes. La salle bondée, son ex, enfermée quelque part, Emmett complotant derrière lui, sa mère et son père, tout disparut et c'était juste lui et moi, comme il se devait. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes ou heures ou jours, dieu seul le savait! Enfin, il recula, embrassa mon nez avant de me sourire. "Tu m'as manqué."

Je ris et enveloppai mes bras autour de lui. "Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Il rit et me serra contre lui. " Es-tu sûre? Il semble que beaucoup de trucs soient arrivés pendant que j'étais coincé dans une salle pleine d'hommes à moitié nus".

"Cela semble plus amusant que ce que j'aie eu moi," dis-je. Il fronça les sourcils et je l'embrassai. "C'était intéressant," lui dis-je émergeant pour respirer.

"Intéressant pourrait être le bon mot," murmura-t-il. "Je suis tellement désolé que Tanya ait débarqué ici. Papa m'a tout dit. J'ai laissé un message à Victoria mais elle ne m'a pas encore rappelé." Il grimaça. "Quelle surprise!"

"Hum hum!" fit Esmée nous souriant. "Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulions pas profiter du spectacle mais vous pouvez continuer ailleurs. "Je regardai autour de nous et vis que tout le monde nous regardait. Pas mal de femmes avaient l'air de vouloir me tuer et je me blottis contre Edward. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi quand il rencontra leurs regards, puis il me flasha ce sourire irrésistible et s'adressa à la foule.

"Désolé pour notre démonstration! Je voulais remercier ma copine pour avoir dépensé une petite fortune à revendiquer ce qui est déjà à elle." Plusieurs visages se décomposèrent à ses paroles mais quelques-uns sourirent. Comme moi, ils ne pouvaient pas résister au sourire d'Edward Cullen.

Il se retourna et porta ma main à ses lèvres. "Je crois que tu me dois la première danse," me dit-il.

Je ris. "Je pense que c'est l'inverse. Je t'ai acheté, après tout, alors tu me la dois à moi."

Il rit et me conduisit hors de la scène. Je ne sais pas comment il fit mais en un clin d'œil l'orchestre se mit à jouer. "Oui, je te la dois." Il me prit dans ses bras et enfin, je dansais avec mon petit ami. Quelques autres couples commencèrent à danser autour de nous mais il était tout ce que je voulais voir.

"Merci," me dit-il, serrant ma taille pour commencer à danser au rythme de la musique.

"Me remercies-tu pour avoir dépensé un demi-million de dollars de ton argent durement gagné?" demandai-je avec un petit rire.

Il sourit et embrassa ma joue. "Non, je te remercie d'être à moi. Merci d'être ici, dans mes bras en ce moment et merci de m'aimer."

"Je pense qu'il me serait impossible de ne pas t'aimer," dis-je, parce que honnêtement, qui ne tomberait pas pour cet homme? Comment ai-je eu cette chance?

Il passa ses pouces le long de la courbe de mon dos et je me blottis contre lui. "Tu es superbe," me dit-il. Je rougis, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. "C'est la vérité, Bella. J'ai presque avalé ma langue quand je t'ai vue. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi belle. "Je levai les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.

"Je pense que c'est ton cœur, celui-là et celui-ci." Je touchai sa poitrine puis mon pendentif. "Ils sont ce qui complète le look."

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent et il m'embrassa, plus fort cette fois. "Je ne peux pas attendre de rentrer à la maison et te voir porter juste ce collier," murmura-t-il. Je sentis le souffle du désir me traverser et me demandai si je pouvais l'entrainer quelque part. Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver une chambre juste à côté de l'endroit où Tanya était coincée et baiser, fort, pour qu'elle puisse nous entendre. Non, c'était amusant de le penser mais je ne voulais que personne entende à quoi il ressemblait lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Ce n'était que pour moi.

Les voix énervées attirèrent mon attention et Edward regarda du côté de la piste de danse, où Jasper et Emmett se disputaient. " Tu es à moi et je veux cette danse," dit Emmett, ses yeux bleu clair scintillant de malice.

"Danse avec ton rendez-vous," lui dit Jasper, une expression clairement irritée sur son beau visage.

Rose et Alice se tenaient à proximité, riant, bien sûr.

"Si je le fais, alors je vais danser avec toi, après," lui dit Emmett.

"Tu ne le feras pas de toute façon," répondit Jasper avec virulence.

"Tu veux parier?" demanda Emmett, ses yeux brillants de défi.

"Non."

"Dommage, c'est fait." Emmett se dirigea vers Riley et lui tendit la main. "Je crois que je vous dois une danse? "Riley se mit à rire mais rejoignit Emmett sur la piste. "Qui est la femme ici? " demanda Emmett.

"Vous," répondit Riley, mettant ses bras autour de la taille d'Emmett. Emmett sourit et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Riley. Il se tourna vers Jasper. "Puisque tu refuses de danser avec moi pour le moment, tu dois danser avec le deuxième enchérisseur." Mme Fuller apparut à côté de Jasper et il soupira mais la suivit sur la piste de danse. Edward rit contre moi, ses muscles bougeant sous son smoking. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment déboutonner sa chemise et passer mes doigts sur ses magnifique abdos.

"Devons-nous rester pour le dîner?" demandai-je avec impatience.

Il me regarda un instant, ses yeux verts pétillants. "Si nous ne restons pas diner ici ce soir, alors je veux te sortir cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine, dans un vrai resto."

"Ah oui Edward Cullen, c'est une demande de rendez-vous?"

Il hocha la tête tout sérieux. "Oui, Bella Swan, je crois que oui."

Je touchai sa pommette. "Alors, je suis heureuse de dire oui."

Le sourire éclaira son visage. "Bien. Alors, nous pouvons y aller." Je commençai à m'éloigner de la piste de danse mais il m'arrêta. "Juste une chose. Reste ici."

Il se dirigea vers l'orchestre et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chef. Il hocha la tête et Edward revint. La musique changea et je reconnus la chanson. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort quand il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

" _La dame en rouge est en train de danser avec moi, joue contre joue_ ," chanta-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment juste mais sa voix était belle et je me pelotonnai contre lui. "Je n'oublierai jamais, à quoi tu ressemblais ce soir." Il embrassa le lobe de mon d'oreille en chantant les mots, envoyant des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui tandis que nous tanguions et qu'il chantait.

Quand la chanson se termina, il recula et me sourit. "La première et la dernière danse."

"Elles seront toujours à toi," dis-je, mettant mon cœur à nu. C'était aussi proche que de dire que je serais avec lui pour toujours s'il le voulait.

"Je compte dessus," répondit-il, m'embrassant. "Maintenant, vu que c'est ton soir, grande dépensière, je crois que tu voulais que je te sorte d'ici?"

Sa voix était pur sexe et je serrai les cuisses automatiquement. "C'est vrai, tu es à moi ce soir, non?" J'étais complètement essoufflée mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Edward sourit malicieusement. "C'est vrai. Je suis à toi, à toi de faire ce que tu voudras de moi." Toutes sortes de belles images remplirent ma tête, toutes impliquant Edward nu. Un ordre vint en premier : "Ramène-moi à la maison, maintenant."

"Oui madame." Il prit ma main dans la sienne. La soirée avait été presque parfaite et elle serait encore mieux.

…

*Perdant

*Idiote puis chienne

* * *

 ** _Les enchères sont terminées_**

 ** _Et après toutes ces émotions il est temps_**

 ** _que nos deux tourtereaux profitent l'un de l'autre …_**

 ** _Et attention ça va chauffer!_**

 ** _A bientôt…_**


	23. Aller de l'avant

**.**

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Aller de l'avant**

 _ **Edward**_

Dès l'instant où je montai sur cette scène mon être entier a été concentré sur Bella. Elle était au-delà d'exquise ce soir et il m'avait fallu chaque once de volonté pour ne pas descendre et la revendiquer comme mienne. Mes doigts me démangeaient de la toucher et j'avais l'impression d'être un drogué ayant besoin de sa dose pendant toutes les enchères. Je ne sais même plus si j'avais pu respirer jusqu'à ce que sa main retouche la mienne. Ensuite je m'étais senti complet et triomphant et simplement l'homme le plus chanceux au monde. Ma Bella avait fait savoir que j'étais à elle. Et autant que je puisse le dire, rien n'était vraiment plus chaud bouillant que cela.

Je tins sa main dans la mienne pendant tout le trajet vers la maison, profitant de la solitude de nouveau. Ça m'était égal d'être en représentation mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'amour dans une pièce pleine de gens peu importe combien je le voulais. C'était étrange de voir qu'à chaque fois c'était la première fois encore, comme si nous n'avions pas fait l'amour de nombreuses fois déjà. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant et d'une bonne manière. Elle était à moi et j'étais à elle et tout le monde le savait. Et même si notre relation était officielle depuis un moment, ça paraissait plus solide et j'aimais vraiment cette sensation.

Je me garai sur ma place de parking et me dépêchai d'aider Bella à sortir de la voiture. Elle me sourit en me regardant et de nouveau je fus incapable de résister à ses lèvres, appuyant son dos contre ma voiture et la dévorant immédiatement. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa robe sexy, aimant la façon dont elle dévoilait son très beau corps. Je les glissai autour et prit ses fesses, son cul extrêmement chaud dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence à présent. Cependant je ne savais pas si j'étais heureux de cet état de choses…

Bella se dégagea avec un rire. "Sommes-nous excité?"

"Tu t'es vue ce soir?" Son sourire s'élargit et je l'embrassai de nouveau, en prenant sa joue dans le creux de ma main. "Je suis désolé que Tanya se soit manifestée."

Elle rigola. "Pas moi. Je lui suis rentrée dedans, Rose lui a jeté du vin et ta mère l'a enfermée dans une des salles de bain. Je n'aurai pas pu demander mieux. Elle s'arrêta et pencha la tête. "Bon, j'aurai bien voulu me battre avec elle mais mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le lieu…? Peut-être que j'aurai dû laisser Rose faire ce qu'elle voulait."

Ça aurait peut-être été drôle comme l'enfer mais j'étais heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas laissé aller à ce désir. Quant aux autres désirs… j'espérais qu'elle se laisserait aller. "Je pense qu'elle s'abstiendra probablement après ce soir."

Bella me sourit en grimaçant. Je ne m'en plaindrai pas. "Elle enlaça nos doigts et m'entraina loin de la voiture. "Maintenant emmène-moi à la maison et prends-moi."

Comme s'il allait devoir me le dire deux fois. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle haleta. "Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je peux marcher."

Je lui souris. "Ce sera plus rapide et soudainement je suis très pressé."

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et elle rit. "Bon, qui suis-je pour en discuter?" Je la portai jusqu'à l'ascenseur et sourit quand un couple plus âgé nous fixa. Bella enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je continuai à rigoler jusqu'à ce que nous sortions au cinquième étage. Mon téléphone commença à sonner et Bella enfonça sa main gauche dans ma poche. "Victoria," chuchota-t-elle, tout amusement quittant son ton. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Il était temps que je m'en occupe.

"Vas y, réponds?" lui dis-je, en la faisant sortir de l'ascenseur et en avançant dans le couloir. Je n'allais pas la laisser discuter avec cette traitresse.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais répondit. "Allô, c'est le téléphone d'Edward. Ce n'est pas Tanya, je suis sûre que vous êtes choquée et consternée de l'apprendre…"

Je ris en la reposant sur ses pieds, j'ouvris la porte et la fis entrer. Je ne savais pas ce que Victoria avait dit mais Bella grogna. "J'ai bien peur que votre précieuse amie ait été incapable de faire la moindre enchère sur _mon_ petit-ami." Je frémis à la façon possessive dont elle le dit. "Elle a eu un malencontreux accident." Bella fit une pause et rit. "Elle n'a pas été blessée mais j'ai bien peur que son Chanel ait été brutalement assassiné." Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour voir ce vin se renverser sur Tanya. Peut-être que quelqu'un aurait la vidéo. Un homme peut toujours espérer.

Bella sourit. "Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'y peux rien si tout le monde n'aime pas votre reine." Une autre pause. "Non, Je ne sais pas où elle est actuellement. Je peux seulement vous dire où elle n'est pas, et c'est avec Edward. Votre petit plan a foiré, Victoria." Elle me regarda et sourit. "Et à présent je crois qu'Edward aimerait vous parler."

Bien sûr que je voulais. Je pris le téléphone et rapprochai Bella de moi, ne voulant aucun espace entre nous jusqu'à demain matin au plus tôt. "Victoria," dis-je, d'un ton calme bien que je veuille lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Et il était temps.

"Ecoute Edward je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais…"

Oh bien! Elle avait l'air paniquée! Bien. "Ce que j'ai entendu c'est que tu as dit à Tanya que j'étais célibataire et qu'elle pouvait se pointer et venir me revendiquer." Ça m'avait fait bouillir le sang. Comment avait-elle osé interférer dans ma vie?

"Je n'ai rien fait de tel!"

"Alors qu'as-tu fait Victoria?" Peu importait rien ne pouvait la sauver maintenant.

"Je lui ai simplement dit que ce serait bon pour elle de se montrer et d'enchérir sur toi en souvenir du bon vieux temps, pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de querelle entre vous. Je n'y peux rien si elle a mal compris. Ça doit être la barrière de la langue…"

Je n'en revenais de l'audace de cette femme. "La barrière de la langue? Vraiment Victoria? Comme si tu ne m'avais pas incité à revenir avec Tanya depuis que nous avons rompu? Comme si tu n'avais pas essayé de me convaincre de garder ma relation secrète parce que ce serait mauvais pour mon image? Tu as voulu que je sois avec Tanya depuis le premier jour et tu ne respectes pas mes sentiments à ce sujet, du tout."

Elle souffla dans le téléphone. "Il ne s'agit pas de sentiments! C'est ce qui est le meilleur pour ta carrière!"

"Ma carrière c'est d'être quaterback des Cardinal d'Arizona. Avec qui je suis n'a rien à voir avec ça!" J'en avais assez d'être considéré comme une entité et non comme une personne.

"Tu es une marque Edward et pour toi c'est mieux d'être présenté comme un célibataire sexy ou comme un mec sexy sortant avec un super top model. C'est ce que les gens veulent voir. Pas toi avec quelqu'un dont on ne connait même pas le nom et dont on ne se souviendra jamais une fois que tu seras fatigué de ton insignifiante copine!"

Elle ne venait pas juste de dire ça. J'avais dû l'imaginer… qu'elle parlait de ma relation avec Bella comme d'un truc insignifiant. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour imaginer ça. C'était ça. "Insignifiant serait très approprié pour une personne qui ne serait pas un dixième de ce qu'est Bella. Insignifiant conviendrait bien à une femme qui m'aurait trompée. Et ce serait insignifiant que je t'autorise encore à travailler pour moi!" Je résistai tout juste à l'envie de frapper le mur de rage. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me fasse me blesser à la main. Bella dut le comprendre parce qu'elle prit ma main libre dans la sienne et son contact me calma.

"Quoi? Mais…" marmonna-t-elle. Délirait-elle assez pour croire que je n'allais pas la renvoyer?

"Non Victoria, j'en ai assez! Tu as insulté Bella la dernière fois. Tu as dépassé les limites aussi. Ton travail consiste à gérer la presse et autres apparitions, pas ma vie personnelle. J'ai laissé courir depuis trop longtemps et là j'en ai assez. Tu es virée. Je parlerai à Alec et il t'enverra une sorte de compensation, bien que tu ne le mérites pas vraiment après ce que tu viens de faire. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Tanya puisque tu l'aimes tant? Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait utiliser une autre flatteuse pour lui cirer les pompes. Attends-toi à recevoir des nouvelles d'Alec d'ici à lundi au plus tard."

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!" hurla-t-elle, "J'ai tant fait pour toi!"

"Tu as programmé quelques séances photos et parlé à la presse de temps en temps. J'ai des amis qui pourraient faire tout aussi bien, sinon mieux." Alice me vint immédiatement à l'idée bien que je ne sache pas si elle aurait du temps. Mais ça valait la peine de lui demander.

"Tu ne sais rien, " siffla-t-elle, passant maintenant de l'incrédulité à la colère.

Je vis que Bella me regardait calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Je sais suffisamment de choses. Je sais que la femme que j'aime a remis mon ex à sa place de façon très élégante - ce qui n'est pas quelque chose que tu saurais faire. Avec qui je sors ne regarde que moi, mes amis et ma famille. Et tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai passé suffisamment de temps à discuter avec toi alors que je pourrais être en train de faire l'amour avec la femme à qui appartiennent mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps. Au revoir Victoria. Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un qui s'accommode de ton attitude dominatrice, snob et de tes jugements à l'emporte-pièce. Tu es officiellement virée!" Je raccrochai et vis le sourire de Bella s'élargir.

Elle resta sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser fort sur moi, me tirant deux pas en avant avec la force de son corps sur le mien. "Le meilleur tacle qu'on m'ait jamais fait…" lui dis-je en riant, alors qu'elle m'entrainait dans le couloir vers la chambre.

"Bien sûr, je suis la meilleure." C'était vrai. "Je possède toutes ces choses, non?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant de ce qui était sûrement du désir. Je l'avais vu assez souvent dans ses yeux pour le reconnaître à présent.

"Tu sais ce que tu fais," lui dis-je, la laissant me pousser dans la chambre. Mais au lieu de me pousser vers le lit elle me coinça contre le mur.

Elle passa ses doigts sur mon t-shirt, caressant mon torse par-dessus le tissu. Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle n'en avait jamais fini avec mon torse et spécialement mes abdos. C'était sexy en diable que je n'aie qu'à enlever mon t-shirt pour qu'elle perde tous ses moyens.

"Tu es à moi." Elle mordit sa lèvre et me regarda, semblant presqu'étourdie à cette idée.

"Complètement," j'étais d'accord avec ça.

"Et ce soir parce que je t'ai acheté officiellement, tu es vraiment à moi, même si techniquement c'est avec ton argent, tu t'es acheté toi-même." Elle délirait à nouveau, ce qui était une des mes choses préférées.

"Je suis à toi tout le temps," lui dis-je. "Peu importe à qui est l'argent, tu m'as gagné à la loyale."

"Alors ce soir tu fais tout ce que je dis?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix accrochant un peu sur le _tout_. Pourquoi ça devenait de mieux en mieux avec cette femme? Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être plus sexy que dans ce vestiaire mais la pensée qu'elle allait me dominer tout au long de cette nuit et j'étais plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais été. Ma queue était littéralement en train de s'agiter dans mon pantalon et mes paumes commençaient à devenir moites.

"Ouais," essayai-je de dire, entre des visions de Bella en cuir noir et cuissardes à hauts talons, écharpe de soie et menottes. Je n'étais pas fan de cette chose de domination mais si elle voulait prendre le contrôle pour la nuit, j'étais plus que favorable à cette idée. J'avais même deux ou trois de ces articles à disposition.

Elle tira ma chemise et mon t-shirt de mon pantalon et passa ses mains sur mes abdos. J'enfonçai mes doigts dans le mur et laissai ma tête partir en arrière appréciant la sensation de ses doigts chauds sur mon torse. "Je pensai que j'étais celui qui était supposé faire des choses?" demandai-je à voix haute, bien que je ne sois pas pressé qu'elle s'arrête de me toucher… d'ici un siècle.

"Oui," répondit-elle la voix un peu essoufflée. "Je vérifie la marchandise en premier."

Je rigolai et elle passa ses mains sur mon pantalon en défaisant le bouton. Elle arriva dans mon boxer et attrapa Zeus et soudainement je n'eus plus envie de rire du tout. "Ouais,"' dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Ça suffit."

"J'espère, après que tu l'aies présenté au monde entier ce soir," lui dis-je. J'avais supposé que ça ne concernerait qu'Emmett et Jasper mais au lieu d'être horrifié j'avais été amusé. Spécialement après la colère d'Emmett.

Bella rougit et se mordit la lèvre. "Tu n'as pas été en colère, si?" demanda-t-elle en commença à tirer dessus gentiment.

"Ma douce, en colère est la dernière chose que je peux être, surtout quand ta main est sur ma bite."

Elle sourit et me tira par la taille avec sa main libre. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et l'aidait à descendre mon pantalon. "Et avant étais-tu en colère?"

Elle passa son pouce sur le bout de ma queue et je sentis mes yeux se croiser. "Non j'ai pensé que c'était drôle," essayai-je de souffler.

"Moi aussi. Voir ta mère le lire ajoutait encore plus de piquant à la situation. J'ai pensé que Rose allait commencer à se rouler par terre."

"Chérie je t'aime mais s'il te plait ne parle pas de ma mère quand ta main est sur ma queue."

Elle rigola et tapota ma queue encore, juste comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Dieu que j'adorai cette femme. "Très bien, tu marques un point."

"Je pointe bien pour toi," lui dis-je en la tirant contre moi et la laissant sentir à quel point j'étais prêt et érigé.

Bella rigola à nouveau. Je ne me lasserai jamais du son de son rire, pas même lorsque j'aurai quatre-vingt dix ans. "Je peux sentir ça. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête." Ses yeux me défièrent de discuter avec elle mais je n'allais pas le faire. Elle me possédait après tout.

"Alors tu es prête pour quoi, ma douce?" lui demandai-je, de ma voix la plus sexy. J'avais mal de devoir retenir mes mains d'aller sur elle.

"Elle me regarda et mordilla sa lèvre. "Je veux que tu me touches."

Je souris et traçai une ligne de la manche de sa robe jusqu'à sa gorge, l'effleurant tout juste mais complètement fasciné par la façon dont sa peau frissonnait à mon contact. Toujours réactive. C'était sexy comme l'enfer.

"Comme ça?" demandai-je, en continuant mon voyage le long de sa mâchoire puis le côté de son cou, le long de sa manche et sur sa poitrine, passant mon doigt sur le tissu fin qui couvrait ses seins.

Elle laissa sortir un souffle tremblant et opina. "C'est un début."

Je ris doucement alors que ses mains remontaient sur mon torse. Je me dégageai de ma veste, m'assurant de garder mes doigts sur sa peau et traçant de petites lignes sur ses bras. "Quoi d'autre?" demandai-je en la poussant pour inverser nos positions et à présent c'était elle qui était contre le mur.

"Je veux que tu m'embrasses," me dit-elle. Je souris et me penchai sur elle, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais je me reculai. Après tout, elle ne m'avait pas donné de directives précises alors j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais.

J'embrassai la courbe de sa joue et le long de sa mâchoire, bougeant pour poser mes lèvres à côté de son oreille. Je suçai le lobe de son oreille, l'aspirant et le titillant gentiment et elle laissa échapper le premier de ce que j'avais prévu être de nombreux grognements sexy pour cette nuit.

"Où?" chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Sa tête s'appuya contre le mur et elle se laissa aller un peu quand je mordis doucement son oreille de nouveau. "Où quoi?"

Je souris et mordillai son lobe à nouveau. "Où veux-tu que je t'embrasse?" Je fis mon chemin le long de son cou, déposant des baisers bouche ouverte sur sa peau douce.

"Oh Seigneur!" Ses doigts allèrent dans mes cheveux et elle commença à tirer dessus pas très gentiment. "Partout."

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je pris sa main et la tirai vers le lit, tout en continuant l'attaque dans son cou. Je bougeai mes mains derrière elle pour trouver la fermeture éclair et je la descendis lentement, repoussant ses cheveux doux pour m'assurer de ne pas les coincer dedans. Et bien que je brûle pour elle, ce soir je voulais que ce soit lent, je voulais la savourer, la chérir de la façon qu'elle méritait.

Je poussai le tissu de côté, aimant la sensation de sa douce peau sous mes doigts. Je traçai des lignes le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle frissonna dans mes bras. J'embrassai ses lèvres à nouveau et libérai ses mains de sa robe, la faisant descendre le long de son corps.

Elle interrompit notre baiser en riant quand la robe toucha le sol. "J'ai oublié d'enlever mes chaussures. Je vais tomber!"

Je la stabilisai avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose d'imprudent. "Non laisse-les." Elle fit une petite grimace mais fit comme je lui demandai, la laissant m'aider à sortir de la robe alors qu'elle gardait ces talons rouges sexy.

"Je pensai que c'était moi qui dirigeais," dit-elle, en faisant une petite moue qui fit tressaillir ma queue.

"C'est vrai. J'espère juste que tu es d'accord avec ça?" Je lui fis un regard suppliant et sa moue se transforma en un petit rire.

"Je ne peux jamais te dire non."

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer à ce que ses mots impliquaient. J'espérai que ce serait toujours le cas. Un jour je lui poserai la question la plus importante de nos vies. Pour l'instant il n'en était pas question mais ça viendrait.

Bella pencha la tête et me regarda intensément. "Alors pas de commentaire?"

Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser cette image de moi-même en train de glisser un diamant à son doigt gauche. "A quel sujet?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je pense que tu m'insultes."

Quoi? "Pourquoi tu serais…" et je me concentrai vraiment sur elle et ma bouche s'assécha. Bella ne portait rien sous sa robe et évidemment elle n'avait rien porté de toute la soirée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. "Waouh!" fut tout ce que je pus dire et elle rit.

"Tu avais remarqué?"

"Ma douce tu es nue, ce serait dur de ne pas le remarquer." Dur était le mot qui convenait parfaitement, absolument.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non pas ça." Elle passa sa main gauche sur son corps mais très lentement ou peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais anxieux de la toucher moi-même. "Ça," fit-elle en montrant un petit endroit au-dessus de sa hanche… oh putain!

"C'est mon numéro?" demandai-je, parce qu'il y avait là un petit 10 juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite. "C'est réel?" mes doigts me démangeaient de le toucher.

Elle recula alors que j'essayai de la retenir et je me sentis comme le petit garçon dont la mère confisquait le jouet préféré quand il le laissait trainer et qu'elle trébuchait dessus quand j'avais quatre ans. Tellement injuste.

"Ça te plait?" demanda-t-elle sans répondre à mes questions mais je m'en fichai un peu. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux de cela.

"Oui." C'était incroyablement sexy, cette pensée qu'elle porte mon numéro de façon permanente. Et si ce n'était pas réel j'étais sûr que je voulais que ça le devienne.

Bella rigola et finalement j'enlevai mes yeux de sa hanche et rencontrai ses yeux marron. "Quoi?"

"Qui savait que cet Edward Cullen calme et posé, pouvait être réduit en gelée juste en voyant son numéro sur un corps."

"C'est toi qui me rend comme ça," lui dis-je, en faisant un pas en avant, il fallait que je la touche.

Elle rit à nouveau. "Peut-être." Elle passa ses doigts sur le 10 et j'enlevai sa main pour le toucher à sa place.

Je ressentis de la déception quand je réalisais qu'il était faux. "Faux," dis-je, pas parce que ce n'était pas sexy comme l'enfer. Mais sexy et permanent était encore mieux.

Ses doigts rejoignirent les miens. "Déçu?" demanda-t-elle.

Je trouvai ses yeux et haussai les épaules. "Peut-être un petit peu. C'est sexy comme l'enfer. Mais c'est probablement trop tôt pour quelque chose comme ça," devinai-je, mais peu importait.

Bella commença à déboutonner ma chemise pendant que je continuais à passer mes doigts sur sa hanche. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était sexy. J'avais le sentiment que je l'avais toujours vu là même s'il partait ou s'effaçait - ce que faisaient les tatouages temporaires.

"Je pense que c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour quelque chose comme ça," dit-elle. Mon doigt laissa sa peau et je regardai son visage. Elle souriait tendrement et elle poussa ma chemise et commença à toucher mon torse.

"Trop tôt? Comme dans un jour peut-être?" Je ne pus pas cacher l'espoir dans ma voix.

Elle cligna des yeux avec amusement. "J'y réfléchirai quand nous serons ensemble depuis un bon moment."

Je lui souris et elle poussa ma chemise de mes épaules et défit les manches. "Combien de temps?"

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "Tu aimes ça, tu adores, pas vrai?"

"Enfer oui. Je me pose la question _dans combien de temps_." J'allais mettre ça sur mon agenda, mon ordi, mon blackberry et tout ce que je pouvais d'autre.

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas te répondre Edward. Laisse-moi simplement te dire si je fais quelque chose comme ça, ce sera quand je serai certaine que nous resterons ensemble pour toujours."

Assez d'accord, bien que j'en sois déjà sûr mais nous avions besoin de plus de temps. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce sera le jour après que je t'aie demandé de m'épouser?" suggérai-je, attendant de voir sa réaction à ma déclaration.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais je n'étais certainement préparé quand ses genoux lâchèrent et qu'elle commença à glisser sur le sol. Je la rattrapai avant que ses fesses ne touchent le sol et la pris contre moi.

"Bella? Ma douce? Tu vas bien?"

Elle me tapa sur le torse. "Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça!" murmura-t-elle, sa main posée sur mon épaule alors que je la relevai et que nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur le lit.

"Pourquoi non?" J'étais perplexe face à sa réaction.

"Parce qu'avec ça, plus les petits commentaires de ta mère, je commence à penser que ça va vraiment arriver…"

Je soulevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde quand je lui répondis. "Ça va arriver, Bella." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et je commençai à avoir peur. "S'il te plait ne pleure pas, chérie. Je ne veux pas te faire aller trop vite. Mais il faut que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'un jour je te demanderai de m'épouser."

"Bien sûr que j'espère mais je ne peux pas me laisser croire que ça va arriver, même si c'est vrai." Ses yeux étaient toujours plein de larmes mais elles ne coulaient pas, heureusement.

Il y avait une logique intéressante mais je ne m'étais pas interrogé sur l'esprit féminin. Ma mère avait sa façon de penser et c'était bien mieux de faire avec.

"Bon, je vais continuer à le croire pour nous deux et puis toi tu vas travailler à me rattraper?" suggérai-je.

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle tous les deux. "Crois-y," lui dis-je et elle me fit un sourire hésitant. "Crois-y." J'entrelaçai nos doigts. "Crois en nous."

"Je le fais," répondit-elle en me souriant.

"Ecoute tu sais déjà où il faut que tu arrives," lui dis-je en riant quand elle essaya de me frapper. J'attrapai son poing dans ma main et l'embrassai.

Elle soupira et me sourit. "D'accord alors Cullen, le jour après que tu aies passé une bague à mon doigt, je me ferai tatouer ton numéro."

Enfer oui. "C'est vrai?" demandai-je. Il y avait une réelle possibilité qu'elle joue avec moi après mon commentaire.

"Oui."

"Et je viendrai avec toi quand tu le feras," lui dis-je parce qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit à moitié nue près d'un artiste tatoueur et ça serait aussi sexy que l'enfer.

Elle fit un petit _hum_ et hocha la tête. "D'accord à condition que tu t'en fasses un aussi."

Je n'avais aucun problème avec ça. "Et ce serait quoi?"

Bella haussa les épaules. "J'ai du temps pour trouver, pas vrai?"

Je me penchai et me blottis dans son cou. "Qui a dit que ça serait dans longtemps?"

Elle poussa un petit cri et me tapa dans le dos. "Arrête ça. Tu me distrais."

"De quoi?" Comme si je ne le savais pas.

"Sexe! Tu es censé être à mon service!"

Ça c'était vrai. Je m'étais laissé emporter par les tatouages et le mariage. Quelle étrange conversation nous venions d'avoir! Typique venant d'elle.

"Allons-y alors!" Avant qu'elle puisse même cligner des yeux, elle était coincée sur le lit, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes et mes mains bougeaient sur son corps, passant sur ses seins et son ventre avant d'arriver vers sa féminité et caressaient doucement son clito.

Elle haleta contre mes lèvres et se serra contre moi. Je rigolai en bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes et puis embrassai sa joue. "Il me semble que tu m'as dit que je devais t'embrasser."

"Oui." Elle hocha la tête. "Alors viens là et fais-le." Elle attrapa mes cheveux ce qui me rendit encore plus dur.

"Tu n'as pas dit où…" répliquai-je en embrassant son cou. "J'explore jusqu'à ce que tu décides où tu me veux."

Elle grogna quand j'appuyai davantage sur son clitoris et continuai à embrasser sa poitrine, posant mes lèvres d'abord sur son cœur et ensuite sur chaque mamelon mais ne faisant pas ce que je voulais faire, les sucer. Elle avait dit _embrasser_ après tout.

J'embrassai le dessous de chacun de ses seins avant de glisser mes lèvres sur son estomac.

"Que fais-tu?" demanda-t-elle. Je levai les yeux et souris à son expression frustrée. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et son visage rouge et elle semblait plus que prête à ce que je la prenne. Elle était époustouflante.

"Je t'embrasse," répondis-je en faisant l'innocent, en embrassant sa hanche gauche puis en allant vers la droite, où le tatouage m'appelait.

"Mais tu ne le fais pas…" souffla-t-elle alors que je posai mes lèvres près du 10.

"Je ne fais pas quoi?" demandai-je en embrassant à nouveau l'os de sa hanche.

"Tu ne te sers pas de ta langue," me dit-elle. Ah oui! Elle était bel et bien frustrée!

"Tu ne m'as pas dit de le faire," lui rappelai-je.

"D'accord Monsieur Littéral, sers-toi de ta longue alors."

Je rigolai contre sa hanche. "Faire quoi? Lécher des timbres? Goûter les pâtes? Lécher une sucette?"

"Tu n'es pas un très bon esclave d'amour!" me dit-elle en plaisantant.

"Tu n'es pas une très bonne maîtresse," répondis-je en riant. "Ou est-ce maître?"

Elle rigola. "Comme si je le savais? Ce n'est pas mon truc mais tu sais le faire, fais-le juste bien!"

Je pensais lui poser la question de savoir ce que c'était mais je décidai que non parce qu'elle allait sûrement piquer une crise. Je voulais la taquiner, pas l'énerver. Je posai des baisers bouche ouverte sur le faux tatouage et résistai à l'envie de le lécher. Je ferai ça quand il serait vrai. Tout le temps, ce serait difficile de ne pas faire aller ma bouche à cet endroit maintenant.

Elle soupira et se détendit alors que mes lèvres et ma langue allaient sur son ventre. "Où me veux-tu amour?"

Elle ne me répondit pas avec des mots mais ses doigts rencontrèrent les miens sur son clitoris. Elle était tellement sexy. Je tins sa main là pendant un moment la travaillant. Elle grogna fort et je souris en faisant un chemin de baisers vers sa féminité, poussant nos mains avant de la lécher doucement. Ses cuisses se tendirent à mon contact et j'aimais ça. J'aimais sa réaction à chacun de mes contacts. Je posai sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule, souriant contre son clitoris quand je sentis sa chaussure dans mon dos. Je devais faire attention ou alors le talon allait m'abimer la peau. Et c'était difficile de faire attention à tout à ce moment-là.

Je donnai une chiquenaude à son clitoris dans les deux sens avec ma langue avant de l'aspirer dans ma bouche, le grignotant doucement. Elle hurla et serra ses jambes autour de moi. Je fis tourbillonner ma langue en bas de sa fente, me déplaçant de haut en bas quelques fois avant de glisser ma langue à l'intérieur et la fis bouger autour en appuyant sur son clitoris avec deux doigts.

Ses hanches s'enfoncèrent dans mon visage, ses cuisses me serrant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Son goût et son odeur m'entourèrent quand je me retirai jusqu'à son clitoris, soufflant dessus avant de recommencer à le lécher. Deux minutes plus tard elle jouit fort, les muscles de ses jambes se contractant autour de ma tête alors que je la travaillai avec ma langue. J'aimai avoir cette sensation de son corps réagissant contre moi, j'aimais la voir perdre le contrôle.

J'enlevai mon boxer précipitamment avant de revenir vers elle, m'arrêtant pour donner un peu d'attention à ses mamelons. Je suçai le droit d'abord puis le gauche, les prenant dans ma bouche et faisant tourbillonner ma langue autour. Les mains de Bella me tenaient contre sa poitrine, tirant sur mes cheveux en signe d'approbation à chaque fois et tirant plus fort quand je mordis doucement.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille pendant que j'embrassai et suçai de son cou jusqu'à son visage. Je frottai ma bite contre son humidité alors que mes lèvres retrouvaient les siennes. Elle m'embrassa fort s'agrippant à mes épaules, en cambrant son corps contre le mien.

"Je te veux, maintenant," murmura-t-elle.

Je ris et embrassai sa mâchoire. "Que veux-tu?"

Ses yeux, qui étaient presque fermés quand elle se donnait à moi, s'ouvrirent et elle me fixa. "Je veux que toi," elle s'arrêta et ponctua ses mots avec son doigt. "Baise." Je ris et avec ses mains elle me mina le geste d'une bite glissant dans une chatte. "Moi." Et elle se désigna. Nos deux corps tremblèrent quand je ris plus fort. Ses yeux me réprimandaient mais ses lèvres souriaient donc je savais que je n'avais pas trop de problème de faire l'idiot.

"Bon je ferai bien d'y aller alors, hein?" Je soulevai ses hanches et glissai à l'intérieur d'elle, tout amusement me quittant en sentant son intérieur m'enserrer. Elle serra ma taille avec ses jambes qu'elle croisa dans mon dos. Les chaussures étaient toujours là et c'était tellement sexy que je m'enfonçai fort et profondément. Elle grinça un peu et resserra sa prise sur moi, juste comme j'espérai qu'elle le ferait.

Je l'embrassai fort et fis des va et vient, ses jambes bougeant contre moi alors que ses hanches se soulevaient pour rencontrer les miennes. Dieu c'était si bon! Si chaud, si humide et si serré. Je pourrai passer tout mon temps à lui faire l'amour. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière et marmonna. Je posai mes lèvres sur son cou, suçant alors que je poussai plus fort. Je glissai ma main entre nous et touchai son clitoris de nouveau sachant qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle jouisse. Elle cria mon nom en se resserrant autour de moi, venant fort ses talons s'enfonçant dans mon dos. Je grognai et poussai plus fort, sentant mes boules se resserrer alors que je me libérai en elle.

Je nous fis rouler tout en restant en elle mais la faisant mettre de côté. Elle grimaça et libéra ses jambes. Je me rendis compte que j'écrasai sa jambe droite donc je me soulevai pour qu'elle puisse enlever sa jambe qui était sous moi. Elle enleva aussi ses chaussures et se rapprocha de moi. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle et roulai sur le dos laissant sa tête reposer sur mon épaule.

"Ai-je gagné le droit de te garder?" demandai-je. Elle embrassa mon épaule et ensuite mordit légèrement ce qui fit réagir mes boules. Pas de nouveau. Je ne pouvais jamais en avoir assez d'elle, j'espérais que ça ne change jamais. Je mis mon doigt sur le pendentif en cœur qu'elle portait. J'aimais beaucoup voir ce bijou sur elle.

"C'est bien." Je soulevai la tête pour la regarder et elle rit. "Bon je veux dire, c'était génial mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment un demi million de dollars." Je la chatouillai et elle cria en se tortillant contre moi, ce qui me fit devenir tout chaud et tendu à nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle eut la sensation que ma queue bougeait contre sa jambe. "De nouveau?"

Je gloussai et la plaquai contre le lit. "Tu dois en avoir pour ton argent, non?" Elle frissonna et mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. "Il est temps de travailler pour tout cet argent. J'espère que tu es prête pour une longue nuit."

Ses yeux étincelèrent au défi. "Montre-moi ça!"

Je gloussai et m'enfonçai en elle à nouveau. J'allais lui montrer que j'en valais bien chaque centime.

ooo

La lumière du soleil se déversait dans la chambre quand je commençai à bouger. Un coup d'œil au réveil me dit qu'il était près de onze heures. Je n'avais jamais dormi aussi tard depuis des années. Même durant ma saison de repos j'étais levé et m'entrainais au plus tard à neuf heures. Bella marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "pas le moment" mais elle ne se réveilla pas quand je me dégageai d'elle pour aller à la salle de bain. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et je savais que c'était parce que nous avions fait l'amour jusqu'à tôt ce matin. Je pense que nous nous étions écroulés vers cinq heures, je souris pour moi-même dans le miroir en me brossant les dents. Ça avait été une très bonne nuit.

Je me lavai un peu et retournai dans la chambre. Bella ronflait doucement et je ris en la regardant. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller. Je la laissai dormir et me mit un t-shirt et un boxer avant d'aller à la cuisine. Je me servis un verre de jus de pomme et allumai la machine à café pour Bella.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et pris mon exemplaire de _la République,_ passant les pages et pour une fois allant directement à la partie sport, je la pris et la détachai du reste. J'attendrai que Bella se lève avant de lire l'article. Je vis notre photo, nous regardant dans les yeux après que nous nous soyons embrassés devant Lauren et Jessica et il y avait écrit : _Cullen marque hors du terrain_. Je ris en ouvrant mon téléphone et vis qu'il y avait plusieurs appels manqués.

Deux étaient de Victoria, c'était sans surprise. Ma mère, pas de choc non plus. Et deux de Tommy que je rappelai en premier.

"Eh bien Edward j'entends que les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour!"

Je ris et me penchai en arrière dans le canapé. "Tu as lu les potins Tommy? Ou as-tu encore parlé avec mon père comme les deux petites commères que vous êtes?"

Il rigola. "Les deux. Je ne serai pas un bon agent si je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il y a dans la presse."

Je roulai des yeux et pris une gorgée de mon jus. "Qu'en penses-tu?'

"Je pense que c'est une charmante jeune femme et que vous vous aimez. Vous avez réussi à impressionner les journalistes et bien sûr tes parents sont avec toi." Je sentis mes joues chauffer et j'étais content que Bella soit toujours en train de dormir comme ça elle ne pourrait pas me taquiner à nouveau à cause de mon rougissement. "Tu l'as lu?"

"Non, j'attends que Bella se lève."

Il fit un petit bruit et je rigolai en réalisant que je venais juste de lui dire que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Bon c'était ma petite-amie après tout.

"Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'ai viré Victoria hier soir."

Il rit. "Pas besoin de te demander pourquoi. Ta mère était très énervée quand ton père a appelé ce matin."

"Tu as une idée pour quelqu'un d'autre? Une recommandation? J'envisage de demander à une amie mais elle a déjà un travail qui l'accapare beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle pourrait aider jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je téléphonerai à quelques personnes. Je pense que certaines conviendront."

"Oui j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la presse et autres obligations mais pas de ma vie personnelle, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"Oui je comprends. Elle a dépassé les bornes plusieurs fois en commençant par le fait de t'encourager de sortir avec Tanya. Si tu l'avais virée la première fois nous n'aurions pas eu à la gérer pendant presqu'un an."

"Crois-moi, un c'est déjà trop. Oh et bien, à présent, je suis avec la bonne fille."

Il rigola. "On dirait bien. Je reviens vers toi avec quelques noms. Je suis content que tu sois heureux."

Je levai les yeux quand Bella arriva, une tasse de café à la main. Elle portait mon maillot et avait une tête qui sortait du lit. Elle était adorable et je la voulais de nouveau. "Merci Tommy. Il faut que j'y aille."

"On se parle plus tard, Edward. Au revoir."

Je raccrochai et sourit alors que Bella s'asseyait près de moi sur le canapé. Elle prit une gorgée de café avant de s'installer et de me faire une bise. "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour mon amour. Bon midi serait plus approprié!" Elle rigola et je passai mon bras autour d'elle. "Tu es prête pour ça?" Je fis signe vers le journal qui était posé devant nous.

"Bien sûr." Elle l'attrapa et rit en lisant le titre. "Trop cliché?" Elle se concentra sur la photo et sourit. "On dirait bien que tu m'aimes."

Je la ramenai plus près et me blottis dans son cou. "C'est parce que je le fais."

Bella sourit et commença à lire. " _On a longtemps pensé qu'Edward Cullen était aussi intouchable que sur le terrain_." Elle rigola pendant que je grognai. " _Bien les filles! Mais ça c'était avant qu'une journaliste sournoise ne vole son cœur sous nos yeux_." Je ris cette fois alors que Bella souffla. "Je ne suis pas sournoise!"

Je lui pris la feuille et continuai à lire. " _Ne vous méprenez pas Mesdames, cet homme est pris. Son visage s'allume quand il la regarde et ce qu'il dit à son sujet rend nos cœurs cyniques et froids tout palpitants. Pour emprunter un terme sportif il a été taclé._ " Je souris vers Bella qui rit en secouant la tête.

"Ces deux là!"

"Le meilleur tacle que j'aie jamais subi, " lui dis-je en l'embrassant, avant de reprendre la lecture avec Bella qui lisait par dessus mon épaule. "Ce n'est pas mal du tout. Elles nous citent quelques fois et disent que nous sommes ensemble depuis bien avant ma promotion mais ce n'est pas plus détaillé. Et regarde! C'est la partie concernant Tanya." Bella se redressa pendant que je lisais.

" _Edward Cullen est plutôt silencieux quand il s'agit de ses anciennes relations mais ses ex ne sont généralement pas aussi discrètes. Après avoir tenté de revenir lors d'une séance photo pour des publicités, Tanya l'ancienne amoureuse s'est présentée à la vente aux enchères hier soir et a essayé de récupérer l'attention de son homme. Au lieu de ça tout ce qu'elle a obtenu a été un verre de vin et une robe tachée, cadeau de Rosalie Hale et de son malheureux ou très heureux timing. Hale est la fiancée d'Emmett McCarty, ami de longue date d'Edward. Elle est aussi l'ennemie jurée de Tanya. Selon les dires de Rosalie, la reine des Glaces est arrivée et les histoires que Tanya a racontées à la presse ne sont que des fables. Après l'avoir vue en action la nuit dernière nous sommes plutôt du côté de Mlle Hale. Il n'y a rien de plus pathétique que la plus belle femme du monde pourchassant sans résultat un homme qui ne veut plus d'elle et qui est très heureux et amoureux de sa petite-amie_."

Je souris à Bella. " _Et il y a plus! Bella Swan n'est pas la seule journaliste qui a attrapé un joueur de football. Disons simplement que le terme "bonnes mains" peut aussi s'appliquer à plusieurs de ces joueurs bien foutus mais ces journalistes ne déballeront aucun secret d'alcôve. Plus d'informations la prochaine fois!_ " Je reculai en grimaçant "Seigneur. Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je m'excuse ou que Tyler et Sam me fassent des cadeaux!"

Bella rigola et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. "A la façon dont elles parlent de la nuit dernière? Définitivement ils vont te faire un cadeau!"

J'ai pensé demander mais non. "Ça y est ma douce, l'info est publique. Ce n'est pas si mauvais, si?"

Elle sourit et m'embrassa. "Non mais je suis certaine que c'est juste le calme avant la tempête."

"J'ai toujours aimé les tempêtes." C'était vrai, c'était l'une de mes choses préférées. La pensée de faire l'amour à Bella dans une tente pendant qu'une tempête faisait rage autour de nous me passa par la tête. Ouais, nous devrions faire que cela arrive.

"Moi aussi," répondit-elle et je me demandai brièvement si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

"Nous pouvons nous occuper de ça tous les deux," lui dis-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je ne vis pas d'hésitation. "Je sais que nous pouvons."

J'embrassai son nez. "Tu veux prendre une douche et voir si ce tatouage résiste à l'eau?"

Elle sourit et se leva. "Ouaip, je pense que tu me dois encore de l'attention pour au moins 100 000 $."

Je ris et marchai avec elle dans le couloir. "Je pense que tu devrais améliorer tes compétences en maths…"

Elle rit et me tira dans la chambre. "Est-ce que tu es en train de te plaindre?"

"Non Mlle Swan." Je lui enlevai mon maillot et la conduisis à la salle de bain. "Je ferai en sorte que tu en aies pour ton argent. Je suis très bien sous l'eau, tu sais?"

Ses yeux brillèrent. "Je sais. Maintenant arrête de parler et montre-moi." Elle était la perfection même.

"Je préfère de loin jouer que parler." J'ouvris l'eau et l'embrassai pendant que nous rentrions dans la douche. "Il est temps de jouer."

* * *

 _ **Zveka jette un œil vers Isno… hmm Isno c'est la canicule ou c'était chaud chaud?**_


	24. La mêlée

_._

 _ **Chapitre 24**_

 _ **La mêlée**_

 _ **Bella**_

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons aller à l'épicerie."

Je souris à Edward, qui était en train d'essayer de faire la moue. Il était sacrément mignon mais je n'étais pas sur le point de le lui dire. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de notre douche extra-longue et je les repoussai de ses yeux.

"Parce que tu es celui qui a invité tout le monde à regarder le football ce soir. Je sais que tu te contenterais de faire livrer un menu tout prêt mais nous pouvons au moins faire un petit effort pour que nos invités soient bien reçus." Un petit frisson me parcourut au mot 'nos'. Ça faisait du bien.

"Quel est le problème avec la pizza?" demanda-t-il, regardant avec envie le lit alors que je sortais un jean et un t-shirt de mon tiroir. Oui, j'avais un tiroir à moi chez Edward. Il me l'avait annoncé le même jour qu'il m'avait donné la clé de son appart. C'était super adorable combien il avait été hésitant et doux.

"Il n'y a rien de mal avec la pizza mais il nous faut des boissons. Tu n'as presque plus de bière, les filles aimeront un peu de vin et nous pouvons acheter des ailes de poulet, de la salade ou des trucs comme ça," lui dis-je en enfilant mon t-shirt sur mon soutien-gorge bleu électrique.

Edward leva les yeux et m'attira vers lui. "Ils livreront."

"La bière et le vin? Je ne pense pas."

Il me flasha son sourire et je tapai dans son estomac. Probablement qu'ils livreraient pour lui mais bon sang, nous irions à l'épicerie, c'est tout. "Pardon, Superstar, je pense que tu arriveras à te mélanger avec le petit peuple pendant quelques minutes pour venir au magasin avec moi."

Il rit et embrassa mon cou, complètement insensible au coup de poing dans l'estomac. Zut, les jolis abdos en béton. Sans parler de la bouche chaude qui suçait doucement ma gorge. Peut-être que nous pourrions juste ... NON. Je me reculai et ris voyant sa moue mais il enfila son t-shirt.

"Très bien, tant pis pour toi, ma chérie."

Je frappai son cul craquant avec ma brosse à cheveux et je criai quand il me jeta sur son épaule.

"Repose-moi!"

"Peut-être que je vais te porter à l'épicerie comme ça. Nous attirerons les regards."

Je frappai son cul avec ma brosse à nouveau, il gémit et me posa. Je vis son regard affamé et sentis mon ventre palpiter. Non, nous ne pouvions pas en ce moment.

"Allez, tombeur n'es-tu pas fatigué?" Il devait l'être. On aurait dit que mon corps avait fait une traversée du désert ou avait eu le meilleur entrainement de toute sa vie.

Il sourit, ses yeux verts encore légèrement sombres, ce qu'ils avaient tendance à faire quand il me voulait, ce qui heureusement était souvent. "Je ne suis jamais fatigué de te toucher," dit-il. C'était si incroyablement sexy que je dus l'embrasser, ses mains commencèrent à se balader, l'une m'attirant contre lui et je pouvais sentir Zeus bouger, l'autre saisissant mon cul et le serrant.

Je reculai même si mon corps voulait rester là où il était. "On bouge sinon Emmett nous trouvera nus. Honnêtement veux-tu vraiment ça? "Je pouvais déjà imaginer la joie sur le visage d'Emmett prenant des photos pour nous faire chanter.

"Très bien, allons-y." Il prit ma main, saisit son portefeuille et ses clés et nous marchâmes en silence dans le couloir.

Edward appuya sur le bouton vers le bas et l'ascenseur arriva rapidement. Nous entrâmes et il me poussa contre la paroi. Je ris et l'esquivai. "Tu es insatiable."

Il caressa mon cou. " Et je te plais ainsi."

Oui, c'était vrai. Nous arrivâmes en bas sans autre incident et Edward tint la portière de la voiture pour moi avant de monter et de démarrer. Il vivait assez près d'un _Safeway_ *, du coup nous allâmes là-bas. C'était dimanche après-midi et il y avait beaucoup de monde… je gémis en voyant le parking presque plein.

Edward ricana en se garant. "Notre première sortie publique. On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de gens ici pour marquer cet événement mémorable." Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et fronça les sourcils, appuyant sur un bouton pour le faire taire.

"Qui était-ce?" demandai-je en sortant de la voiture avant qu'il m'ouvre la portière.

"Le numéro dit que c'est 'Extra'. Les gars de télévision?" demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. "Pourquoi m'appelleraient-ils?"

Quelque chose me vint à l'esprit mais je décidai de voir si j'avais raison. "Vérifie ta boite vocale."

Il souleva un sourcil mais le fit et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer de la colère. Merde, j'avais raison. "Victoria?"

Il soupira et ferma son téléphone. "Apparemment, elle a donné mon numéro personnel car elle n'est plus mon employée." Il regarda son téléphone et grimaça. " _Le National Enquirer_ , _Page Six_ , _Sports Illustrated_ , _ESPN_ ... dis un nom… ils ont tous appelé. J'ai loupé leurs appels pendant que nous étions dans la douche."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprenait après tout elle était une salope vindicative mais là j'étais surprise. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et le tirai vers l'épicerie. "Tu vas devoir changer le numéro dès que tu auras un nouvel attaché de presse."

Il soupira et me serra la main. "Je m'occuperai de ça demain. Nous avons un jour de plus avant de retourner au boulot."

Nous approchâmes les portes coulissantes du _Safeway_ d'où une femme sortit avec deux petits enfants. Elle nous fit un sourire stressé puis commença à pousser le chariot quand tout d'un coup, elle sursauta puis s'arrêta. "Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes Edward Cullen! " Elle commença à lisser ses cheveux roux et fit un sourire éclatant à Edward. Il lui sourit automatiquement et commença à me pousser vers la porte lorsque la rousse tendit la main vers lui. "Puis-je avoir un autographe?"

Je regardai son visage se figer mais il hocha la tête et la femme fouilla dans son énorme sac avant de sortir un stylo et un bloc note. Edward le mit contre le mur pour signer et je souris en voyant combien mon petit-ami était doux et accommodant. "Peut-être que vous pourriez me donner votre numéro, aussi?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Mon sourire s'envola et je la foudroyai du regard pendant qu'Edward toussait et rendait le bloc à la femme sans son numéro, bien qu'il marmonna quelque chose à propos que tout le monde l'avait de toute façon.

Il mit son bras autour de ma taille et me tira plus près de lui. "Je crains d'avoir une petite-amie mais prenez soin de vous." Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses enfants. "Vous avez des enfants très mignons."

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle sortait d'une transe et regarda ses enfants.

"Oh oui, merci. Eh bien, si vous changez d'avis, je suis ici tous les dimanches..." Elle se tut quand Edward me propulsa dans le magasin et la planta là. C'était quoi ce bordel de merde?

"Elle vient de te faire des avances devant moi!" sifflai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me surprenait. C'était arrivé la première fois que nous nous étions vus mais il n'était pas à moi à ce moment-là et cette femme lui avait fait des avances devant ses enfants.

Edward soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ça arrive tout le temps, Bella."

C'était une chose de le savoir mais c'était tout autre chose de le voir. "Elle est mariée!" Je n'avais pas pu manquer le caillou sur son annulaire.

Edward rit et secoua la tête. "Penses-tu honnêtement que ça change quelque chose?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Eh bien ça devrait." Ça sera important pour moi.

Edward mit ses bras autour de ma taille. "C'est important pour moi, ma chérie."

Et je savais que ça l'était, je l'embrassai. Tout à coup, ces courses n'étaient plus aussi plaisantes. "Prends un chariot et sortons d'ici." Je pouvais déjà sentir les yeux sur nous. Je me raidis et Edward me mit devant lui afin que je puisse pousser le chariot. Au moins c'est ce que je pensais mais au lieu de reculer, il mit ses mains de chaque côté des miennes sur le chariot et s'appuya contre moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" murmurai-je, sentant mes joues rougir sous tous ces regards.

Il se pencha, posa ses lèvres à côté de mon oreille, ce qui me fit me hérisser pour une toute autre raison. "Je t'aide à pousser le chariot!"

Je pris un air renfrogné. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"Peut-être pas mais j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras."

Et j'aimais être là mais pas sous le regard des clients du supermarché. "Ils vont regarder… que je te touche ou non ma chérie et je préfère avoir mes mains sur toi. Cela me dérange moins et je pense que ce sera la même chose pour toi." Il lia son pouce à mon petit doigt et je devais admettre que c'était plutôt mignon.

"C'est risqué et je vais probablement me faire du mal," lui dis-je, parce que, avouons-le, deux personnes poussant un chariot était juste une catastrophe à retardement.

"Je ne te laisserai pas," répondit-il avec confiance, et je savais que c'était probablement vrai.

"Maintenant veux-tu rester ici et discuter avec moi, alors que plus de gens nous observent ou faisons-nous nos achats pour aller regarder ce match?"

Il avait raison. Je soupirai et poussai le chariot avec Edward, ses bras forts autour de moi alors que nous avancions dans l'allée. Les gens le fixaient comme s'il était le messie. Au moins personne ne venait vers nous et nous partîmes vers le rayon des apéros. Edward me libéra pour saisir trois sacs des Doritos et des Ruffles, ainsi que trois différentes sauces.

"Combien au juste avons-nous besoin?" demandai-je, quand il prit des bretzels.

Il rit et saisit une boîte de Pringles. "Tu oublies qu'Emmett peut manger autant que nous tous réunis." C'était vrai. J'attendis qu'il ait pris ce dont on avait besoin. Il s'appuya contre moi à nouveau et me guida vers charcuterie.

"Veux-tu prendre de la viande?" demandai-je, regardant les blancs de dinde.

Edward rit et se poussa contre moi et je haletai en sentant Zeus contre mon derrière. "J'ai déjà de la viande pour toi."

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il recula rapidement, soufflant lorsque mon coude toucha sa poitrine. "Pervers," lui dis-je. Le gars derrière le comptoir rigola et je sentis mon fard revenir quand Edward se mit à rire avec lui.

"C'est toi qui me rends comme ça," dit-il, quand enfin il arrêta de se moquer de moi. Je me tournai pour lui lancer un regard noir mais il souriait et était tellement adorable que je ne pouvais pas rester irritée. Maudit soit-il!

"Bien mais garde ça pour la maison," lui dis-je. Il me lança un sourire impénitent et agita les sourcils et je rigolai. "Sérieusement, veux-tu des sandwichs ou tout simplement du poulet?" Je reculai du chariot et attrapai deux sachets d'ailes déjà cuites. Edward se mit à rire et en prit encore plus.

"Emmett," dit-il. Bon, je devais faire semblant de nourrir vingt-six personnes au lieu de seulement six. Il se tourna vers le vendeur. "Nous avons besoin de deux livres de dinde fumée et deux livres du jambon au miel." Il prit deux paquets de pain pour faire les sandwiches et les mit dans le chariot. "Et une livre de cheddar et une de provolone." Je le regardai bouche bée mais il me sourit.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis un clic à notre droite. Je me retournai et vis une fille de mon âge prendre des photos de mon petit-ami. Edward semblait totalement indifférent, enveloppant ses bras autour de moi alors qu'elle continuait à prendre des photos. Est-ce que je m'y habituerai un jour? Je me retournai vers comptoir, la laissant me capturer de profil. Son téléphone sonna une seconde plus tard et elle commença à crier que c'était vraiment lui et qu'elle était à deux mètres de lui.

Edward rit légèrement et je secouai la tête, dans l'espoir que notre commande soit prête rapidement. J'aurai dû l'écouter et le laisser commander et être livré.

"Oui, nous sommes au _Safeway_ sur Elm! As-tu twitté?" Oh mon Dieu, ils twittent où nous nous trouvons? Il fallait vraiment que nous sortions d'ici. Je pris la dinde et encourageai mentalement le vendeur à se dépêcher. "Penses-tu que je devrais? Mais il est avec une fille!... Ouais c'est vrai… OK je m'en occupe!"

Edward se raidit derrière moi et se tourna mais garda sa main sur ma taille. Je me tournai aussi et vit que la femme en question était en fait en train de toucher son bras.

Oh que non! Merde!

"Salut," dit-elle en flirtant. Elle était jolie, avec des cheveux brun clair bouclés et des yeux bleus. Elle portait un short hyper court et un débardeur et je voulais vraiment botter ses fesses pour venir faire les courses dans cette tenue de garce. Probablement qu'elle était à l'affût d'un gars comme Edward. Dommage qu'il soit pris.

"Bonjour," répondit-il poliment.

"Je m'appelle Kara." Elle pencha la tête et lui fit un sourire sensuel. Je pensai à la taper avec ce jambon que le vendeur venait juste de me donner. Peut-être que je pourrais dire que j'avais glissé, comme Rose avec le vin. Peut-être que je pourrais coincer son visage dans la trancheuse... non, c'était trop violent. Mais ce serait amusant. Edward sourit et resserra son emprise sur ma taille.

"Vous êtes Edward Cullen, non?" Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il toujours besoin de lui dire qui il était? Il savait qui il était, bon sang. Et moi aussi. Il était à moi!

Edward hocha la tête mais resta silencieux. "Je me demandais… vous ne jouez pas aujourd'hui? "

Serait-il au _Safeway_ en train d'acheter suffisamment de bouffe pour nourrir mon bureau toute une semaine s'il avait un match aujourd'hui? Etait-elle stupide?

"Non," répondit Edward, ses yeux sur moi. Je me demandais ce qu'il voyait sur mon visage. Avais-je l'air de vouloir la passer dans la trancheuse? Ou de vouloir commettre un meurtre? Je ne devrais pas, même si on aurait dit qu'elle voulait le jeter contre le plexi du comptoir et lui sauter dessus.

"C'est cool! Alors, voulez-vous venir à une fête chez mon amie? Notre fraternité se réunit tous les dimanches et nous regardons le match quand vous jouez mais aujourd'hui nous pourrions en regarder un avec vous!"

Une pièce remplie de nanas libidineuses voulait mon homme. Pas étonnant que ces filles dans les fraternités se fassent toujours tuer dans les films. Soudain j'avais envie d'appeler Wes Craven* et voir s'il avait des projets pour l'après-midi. Ted Bundy* était-il encore en vie? Il avait le truc pour les nanas des fraternités, non?

"Désolé, ma petite-amie et moi avons des projets," répondit Edward, pressant ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je ne savais pas si c'était juste pour le spectacle ou s'il essayait de me garder calme mais ça me calma un peu. Au moins, je n'avais plus ce besoin urgent de trouver sur G°°gle des tueurs de jeunes filles.

"Oh!" Elle me regarda de haut en bas et sourit. "Eh bien, elle peut venir aussi."

Je suis venue, d'innombrables fois, grâce à ses mains et sa langue et sa queue. Quelque chose qui ne t'arrivera jamais, Kara.

"Merci mais nous sommes occupés. Amusez-vous bien!" Edward lui tourna le dos et mit ses mains sur le chariot et autour de moi. Je me détendis un peu quand son corps toucha le mien.

"Oublie-la, chérie" murmura-t-il.

Comme si c'était facile? Je savais que ce serait comme cela mais cela ne signifiait pas que je devais aimer ce truc. Je devais essayer de m'habituer et retrouver mon sens de l'humour à ce sujet. Vraiment, ces femmes étaient ridicules après tout, approcher un gars qui est clairement pris. D'où avaient-elles ces couilles? Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça. Enfer, je ne le ferai pas même s'il était seul…

Enfin, notre commande fut prête, j'attrapai ce stupide fromage et le mis dans le chariot. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bière. Juste avant d'y arriver, un garçon d'environ sept ans nous accosta, sa casquette des Cardinal perchée sur sa tête. "Salut!" dit-il, ses yeux bruns brillant d'enthousiasme. Son père était à côté de lui et avait l'air aussi fasciné que son fils.

Edward sourit et tendit sa main au garçon. "Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu?" Toute mon irritation fondit en voyant le visage du garçon s'illuminer quand il serra la main d'Edward.

"Je suis Tim! Voilà mon papa." Il fit signe par-dessus son épaule et son père nous fit un sourire penaud. "Nous sommes vos plus grands fans!"

"Vraiment?" demanda Edward. "Eh bien, si tu es mon plus grand fan, tu vas avoir besoin que je signe ta casquette, pas vrai?"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. "Peut-il papa? S'il te plait?"

Son père se mit à rire et prit la casquette de sa tête et la tendit à Edward. "Bien sûr." Je fouillai dans mon sac et trouvai mon stylo que je donnai à Edward, qui signa _'A Tim, mon fan le plus grand et préféré_ '. Il lui remit la casquette et Tim la pressa contre son cœur. Trop mignon. Mes ovaires commencèrent à palpiter, imaginant Edward souriant comme ça à notre petit garçon… un jour. C'est dangereux, Bella.

"C'est ta petite-amie?" demanda Tim en me regardant.

Edward hocha la tête. "Oui. Elle est jolie, non?" Tim avait l'air timide mais il hocha la tête. Je souris et tendis la main. Il la prit et la serra rapidement.

"Merci, Tim. Tu es mon fan préféré des fans d'Edward, aussi." Étant donné que le reste d'entre eux étaient toutes des salopes, il n'avait pas beaucoup de concurrence. Il vira au rouge vif et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de son père. Edward se mit à rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que tu seras joueur de football un jour, Tim?"

Il se dégagea de son père et hocha la tête avec insistance. "Je vais être un quarterback, tout comme vous!"

"Laisse-moi savoir si un jour tu as besoin de conseils," lui dit Edward. Les yeux de Tim devinrent encore plus grands et il déglutit.

"D'accord!" De toute évidence, il était trop excité pour penser à la logistique mais Edward lui donna une autre poignée de main et lui dit que nous devions partir. Il serrait sa casquette sur sa poitrine en nous regardant nous éloigner.

"C'était adorable," dis-je.

"Ce ne sont pas toujours des femmes qui veulent me baiser. J'ai quelques fans normaux, aussi!" dit Edward avec un rire. Je me renfrognai et piquai dans ses côtes, pendant qu'il attrapait la bière. "Avons-nous besoin de vin?"

Je réfléchis et secouai la tête. Je voulais vraiment sortir d'ici. Edward signa quelques autographes de plus pendant que nous attendions pour payer. J'eus quelques sourires polis et une femme me dit qu'elle avait lu notre article ce matin et qu'elle l'avait adoré. Je décidai qu'elle était la deuxième meilleur fan après Tim vu qu'elle nous traitait comme n'importe qui. Edward paya nos courses et je lâchai un soupir de soulagement une fois sur le parking. Il y avait encore du monde mais au moins nous avions un peu d'espace.

"Ce n'était pas si mal, non?" demanda Edward, en passant ses doigts sur mon dos alors que nous poussions le chariot vers la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et tout fut rapidement déchargé.

"Je suppose que non mais je pense que la prochaine fois j'écouterai ta suggestion de faire livrer."

Il rit et rangea le chariot à sa place. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa profondément une fois revenu. "Ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça mais ça peut se reproduire."

Je soupirai et me penchai contre lui. "Je sais. Je vais m'y habituer. Je suppose."

Il pencha ma tête et caressa mes pommettes avec son pouce. "Ça n'a pas d'importance si chaque femme ou homme d'ailleurs, dans ce magasin me fait des propositions… Tu es la seule que je veux. Rappelle-toi cela et tout ira bien."

C'était vrai. Ils peuvent tous vouloir ce que j'aie mais ils ne l'auront jamais. Il était à moi. Je souris et l'embrassai rapidement.

"Tu as raison. Allons à la maison." La maison était confortable. La maison était intime. La maison était sans complication. Je voulais être désespérément à la maison.

Il m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture, se mit au volant et prit ma main dans la sienne. "Je t'aime, Bella. Seulement toi."

Je fermai les yeux, absorbant ces merveilleux mots. "Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison et préparons-nous à l'invasion d'Emmett." Edward se mit à rire et nous retournâmes dans notre bulle. Nous en sortirions de nouveau bien assez tôt.

 **ooo**

"Êtes-vous prêts pour un football?" s'écria Emmett en passant par la porte. Je levai les yeux vers Edward et me détendis dans ses bras. Nous avions laissé la porte déverrouillée parce qu'Em l'aurait probablement défoncée si nous avions mis trop de temps pour l'ouvrir.

Il entra dans le salon et tendit un livre à Edward tout en me souriant. "Putain pourquoi tu me donne… _'Le Notebook'_?" demanda Edward. Je regardai pour être sûre que c'était bien ça.

"Eh bien, Edwina, après avoir lu toute cette merde à l'eau de rose dans le journal de ce matin, je me suis dit que tu embrassais ta femme intérieure. Je t'ai également abonné et tu recevras les romans chaque mois. Rosie, c'est quoi déjà le nom?"

Rose entra et me remit une bouteille de vin. "Harlequin, Emmett." Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et Emmett à côté de moi sur le canapé.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Chaque mois, tu auras cinq bouquins. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'aider à attraper cet homme de rêve dont tu te languis." Il sourit vers Edward. "Bien sûr, cet homme c'est moi et je suis déjà pris, alors bonne chance avec ça."

"Tu veux dire Jasper?" demandai-je. Edward rigola et Emmett grimaça avant de se mettre à rire aussi. Il jeta ses bras autour de moi et me serra sans trop de ménagement.

"C'était épique, Bella! Bien sûr, tu sais, cela signifie la guerre. Mais au moins j'ai un adversaire digne de moi. Ces deux abrutis sont beaucoup trop mous…"

Emmett me libéra et Edward mit son bras autour de moi et avec l'autre tapa Emmett sur la tête avec son nouveau livre. Emmett rit et attrapa le livre puis le posa doucement sur la table basse. "N'abime pas mon cadeau, Cendrillon. J'ai dû chercher dans beaucoup de livres à l'eau de rose avant de trouver le plus sentimental. Rosie avait des larmes sur la chose donc je pensais que c'était le bon."

Rose croisa ses jambes et leva un sourcil. "Ne fais pas comme si tu vais pas vu le film, Emmett. Tu l'as vu avec moi et je me souviens d'une larme ou deux dans tes yeux."

"Hey! Ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'était une poussière. Et je l'ai regardé parce que tu le voulais!" dit Emmett en hochant la tête.

"Bien sûr, Emily, c'est bien toi qui a des rendez-vous avec les hommes!" répondit Edward, me serrant encore plus contre lui.

"Tu es juste jaloux que je ne t'ai pas acheté."

"Je pense que c'est toi qui est jaloux, Hercule," lui dis-je, mettant ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward et lançant un sourire de défi vers Emmett. Les yeux d'Emmett se plissèrent puis il se leva et quitta la pièce. "L'ai-je vexé?" demandai-je.

Rose se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Edward avait l'air aussi perplexe que moi. Emmett poussa un cri de triomphe de la cuisine puis revint.

"Sors ton truc, mon pote. Nous allons voir lequel est le plus grand."

"Est-ce que c'est un mètre ruban?" demandai-je, alors qu'Alice et Jasper arrivaient dans le salon.

"C'est Edward!" affirma Jasper, lançant un regard noir à Emmett. Il n'était pas vraiment content d'hier soir.

"Et comment diable le sais-tu?" demanda Edward, regardant entre ses deux amis avec intérêt.

"J'ai deux yeux, non? Je vous ai vu nus et même si je n'ai pas pris des mesures, c'est assez évident. Tu es plus long, il a la même circonférence que toi, peut-être un peu plus épais."

"Putain… Je suis vraiment putain troublé que tu saches cela," lui dit Edward. Jasper sourit et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, attirant Alice sur ses genoux et elle gloussa. "Emmett, pose cette chose. Je ne vais pas te laisser mesurer ma bite. Je pense qu'elle a rétréci rien qu'en entendant cette conversation."

"Pas mon Zeus!" Je mis ma main sur son entrejambe comme pour le protéger et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Edward rit et éloigna ma main de sa queue. "C'est bien, chérie. Je pense que je vais commencer à porter un maillot de bain dans la douche des vestiaires."

Jasper ricana. "Quoi? Je suis à l'aise avec ma virilité."

"Ouais? Je remarque que tu ne te compares pas à nous," répondit Emmett. "Peut-être que tu souhaites garder un peu de mystère pour notre prochain rendez-vous, hein?"

Il agita ses sourcils de façon suggestive vers Jasper et reçut en retour un air renfrogné et en colère.

"Tu ne mettras plus jamais tes mains sur moi, Emmett. Je le jure."

"Attends! Il a mis ses mains sur toi? Raconte!" Je me redressai avec impatience.

Jasper fit le signal de la lèvre zippée et je fronçai les sourcils mais j'aurais dû mieux savoir. "Emmett a touché son cul quand ils étaient assis pendant le dîner!" dit Alice avec jubilation. Jasper enfonça un doigt dans ses côtes mais cela n'arrêta pas Alice. "Puis il a pris son steak et l'a coupé pour lui, comme s'il était un enfant au lieu de son rendez-vous. Il a commandé ses boissons, tiré sa chaise, tout le tralala!"

Je regardai Emmett qui souriait joyeusement. "Pourquoi as-tu touché son cul?"

"Eh bien, Riley a saisi le mien pendant que nous dansions et je dis vraiment 'saisir' puis pincé ce qui a mis ma bite droit sur la sienne." Il frissonna puis haussa les épaules." Au moins il apprécie un beau cul quand il en voit un…" Il me lança un regard désapprobateur et je m'effondrai contre Edward tellement je riais. Il me rejoignit et passa son bras autour de moi. "Quoi qu'il en soit, si on m'a palpé, Jasper pouvait bien se faire peloter. C'est du fair-play!"

"Je ne t'ai pas peloté, crétin. Tu aurais dû peloter Riley!" fulmina Jasper, ses yeux bleus en feu alors qu'il se rappelait le traumatisme qu'il avait subi à cause de la ou les mains d'Emmett.

"Riley aurait été heureux si je l'avais peloté. Tu aurais dû enduré la même chose que moi."

"J'ai dû endurer les mains baladeuses de la vielle Dame Fuller. Tu n'avais pas ses mains toutes ridées sur ta cuisse."

"Es-tu en train de dire que les mains d'un mec sont mieux que celles d'une vieille femme?" demanda Emmett. "Tu es vraiment gay!"

Jasper souffla. "Si je le suis, ça ne sera pas pour toi!"

"Tu ferais sacrément bien d'être gay pour moi. Je suis sexe! Tout le monde me veut." Il nous regarda pour confirmation mais n'en reçut aucune, même pas de sa fiancée.

"Alors, pourquoi tu étais moins cher que nous?" demanda Jasper avec un sourire triomphant.

Emmett fronça les sourcils mais son visage s'éclaira : "Parce que Rosie a fait peur à tous. Personne n'a peur d'Alice...!"

Alice se leva alors et lui donna un de ses regards méprisants et brevetés qui avait provoqué la terreur chez beaucoup d'hommes. "Est-ce donc ça, Emmett? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu."

Emmett déglutit. "Pourquoi tout le monde m'embête moi? Je pensais que nous étions ici pour les embêter, eux". Il fit un geste vers Edward et moi." 'La Belle et le Clochard' avec leur regards sentimentaux et leur disparition."

"Ahh, nous t'avons manqué, Emmett?" demandai-je, posant la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Bordel oui! Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'enchérir sur lui, mais j'aurais pu au moins le faire danser avec moi. Jasmine là-bas était trop arrogant pour aller sur la piste de danse avec un vrai homme."

"Parce que je ne danse pas avec les hommes," fulmina Jasper, c'était assez drôle de le voir aussi en colère. Alice semblait parfaitement contente et complètement indifférente au fait que son mec soit offusqué. Je ne doutais pas qu'il lui ait passé un savon hier soir.

"Non, juste avec les vieilles dames ridées." Il sourit encore plus. "Il a dû danser avec Mme Fuller dix fois. Et je lui ai dit qu'il était intéressé par l'un de ses chiots, un Loulou de Poméranie. Il veut une petite fifille qui s'appelle Pénélope… à qui il pourra mettre des nœuds roses et des pulls."

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir la semaine prochaine?" demanda Jasper, rougissant.

Emmett haussa les sourcils. "Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle voulait que tu viennes? Pelotage sous les vêtements? Shaggy, vieux chien, espérais-tu des câlins d'une vieille dame?"

Jasper souleva Alice de ses genoux, se leva les poings serrés. Je regardai Edward qui ne semblait pas se soucier que Jasper soit sur le point vouloir réduire Emmett en bouillie. Il nous bougea du canapé alors que Jasper se lançait sur Emmett et qu'ils atterrissaient sur canapé, le renversant. J'étais beaucoup plus inquiète pour le canapé que pour les deux zigotos, je fis signe à Edward de m'aider à le redresser quand ils n'étaient plus à côté. Il le fit et je passai mes mains sur le dossier, reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas endommagé.

Je regardai Jasper donner un coup de poing à Emmett. Emmett lui rendit le coup avec sa grosse patte et Jasper valdingua assommé par le coup.

"Avez-vous fini?" demanda Rose, l'air ennuyé. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place et Alice était assise sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Leurs bagarres n'étaient pas rares mais elles se transformaient rarement en quelque chose de physique. Jasper regarda Emmett puis Em se leva et tendit la main vers Jasper. Il l'aida à se relever puis lâcha sa main immédiatement.

"Désolé, mec" marmonna Jasper. " Tu as poussé le bouchon trop loin."

"Sans rancune," dit Emmett de bonne humeur, lui donnant une tape sur le dos. "Ça serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Désolé, je t'ai énervé." Jasper hocha la tête et tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre.

"Merci," dit Rose. "Maintenant, si vous avez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins, je voudrais raconter à Bella et Edward la partie vraiment fun de la soirée."

"Raconte!" Je m'assis avec impatience. Je n'étais pas désolée même d'avoir raté la partie drôle. J'avais eu mon fun à moi ici… qui ne pouvait ni se comparer aux vieilles dames ni au pelotage...

"Eh bien, environ une demi-heure après votre disparition, Esmée a décidé de sauver Tanya." Ha, comment avais-je pu oublier cela? Loin des yeux, loin des pensées, enfin je suppose.

"Qu'est-il arrivé? A-t-elle braillé comme une dingue? Vais-je lire des trucs dans le journal?" Merde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voir la presse?

Rose leva une main. "Chaque chose en son temps, Bella. Quand Esmée nous a dit qu'elle allait la laisser sortir, Alice et moi sommes allées avec elle, juste au cas où elle essaie quelque chose," sourit Rose. "Je ne voulais pas laisser échapper - pour la troisième fois - la possibilité de lui botter le cul."

Alice rigola. "Et je ne voulais pas la laisser dire un mot de plus sur toi ou attaquer Esmée ou Rose."

Je ris. "Tu ne voulais pas passer à côté de l'action."

Alice hocha la tête. "Ça aussi. L'espace privé du club était totalement silencieux. Je pensais qu'elle hurlerait à mort mais je suppose qu'elle a arrêté à un moment donné."

Rose sourit. "Nous avons donc fait faire du bruit avec la poignée à quelques reprises et Esmée a dit à Tanya que nous allions la changer et la faire sortir dans une minute. Elle commença à jurer en russe et je me préparai pour la bagarre quand elle sortirait. Je ne sais pas de quels noms elle a appelé ta mère, Edward, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle était une femme charmante."

Edward fronça les sourcils et je lui serrai la main. Je savais qu'il était encore contrarié, même si tout avait plutôt bien tourné pour nous, au moins, je l'espérais.

"Ta mère était totalement cool. Elle a juste prétendu que tout allait bien et qu'elle était inquiète pour Tanya. Enfin la porte était déverrouillée et voilà Tanya," dit Alice.

"La tache s'était répandue sur tout le devant de sa robe. Elle avait essayé de la laver avec des serviettes en papier, du savon et de l'eau. Elle avait l'air encore pire que avant! " sourit Rose triomphalement.

"Elle serrait ses poings et avançait vers ta mère, quand Rose s'est mis juste devant elle. Elle a sauté en arrière comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne mais c'était Rose," rigola Alice.

"Oui, elle a peur de moi. Elle a encore plus peur d'Esmée maintenant!"

"De ma mère? Pourquoi par l'enfer, aurait-elle peur de ma mère?" demanda Edward.

"Parce qu'elle est formidable!" lui dit Rose. "Elle m'a repoussée et a marché droit vers Tanya et lui a dit dans la voix la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais entendue, 'Vous êtes libre de partir, Tanya, mais sachez que si vous racontez un mot de tout ceci à la presse, je ferai en sorte que vous perdiez chaque contrat de top model que vous avez et que vous n'en signiez plus aucun dans l'avenir. Ne parlez pas de mon fils ou de sa petite-amie. Si je vous entends parler d'eux, vous le regretterez. Et je le saurais si vous le faites." Rose imita Esmée, bien que ce fût une Esmée je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Merci Seigneur pour ça! La bouche d'Edward était grande ouverte comme celle d'un poisson.

"Ma mère a menacé Tanya?"

"Bon sang que oui! Et elle était plus effrayante que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Elle était comme une lionne protégeant son petit ou quelque chose…" Rose haussa les épaules.

"Roah, tu es son petit, Simba!" Emmett avait l'air très heureux d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux surnoms. Edward lança _Le Notebook_ vers lui et Emmett l'attrapa, riant comme un dingue.

"C'était donc ça? Elle a juste accepté et elle est partie?"

"Eh bien, elle a dit qu'elle n'a jamais voulu blesser Cherrriiii Eddie," Alice imita l'accent de Tanya, c'était drôle. "Je vais maintenant. Les hommes m'aiment. Je trouve nouvelle."

Alice ricana. "Nous lui avons donné une nappe pour s'envelopper dedans, l'avons mise dans une limousine et voilà!"

"Sommes-nous vraiment libérés de ces deux sorcières?" demandai-je à voix haute. Edward rit et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

"On dirait."

"Tu t'es débarrassé de Woody Woodpecker? Très bien!" cria Emmett.

"Ouais mais je paie pour ne pas être mieux organisé," grimaça Edward vers son portable qui était encore éteint.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Jasper.

"Elle a donné mon numéro de téléphone à chaque magazine, journaliste et Dieu sait qui d'autre qui n'arrêtent pas d'appeler depuis l'annonce d'hier soir. La dernière fois que j'ai écouté j'avais vingt messages voulant des interviews." Je touchai sa mâchoire toute raide d'irritation et il me fit un sourire tendu. "Je dois demander à Tommy de me trouver un nouvel attaché de presse mais en attendant, je dois appeler certaines de ces personnes et obtenir un nouveau numéro de téléphone."

Il regarda Alice qui l'observait avec intérêt. "Au fait, Alice, je voulais en quelque sorte te demander si ... " Avant qu'il ait pu finir elle lui arracha son téléphone.

"Quel est ton mot de passe?" demanda-t-elle. Elle fila du salon, seulement pour revenir une minute plus tard avec son grand agenda. "J'ai besoin de ton agenda. Je sais quand tu t'entraines, les matchs et trucs comme ça, grâce à mon Jazzy." Elle lui sourit et il s'inclina baissant un chapeau imaginaire devant lui. "As-tu d'autres réunions? Je vais avoir besoin du numéro de ton agent et organiser des entrevues de remplaçants potentiels pour moi."

Elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa que toute la pièce était silencieuse et à la regarder.

"Quoi?"

"Hum, je suppose que tu prends le travail?" demanda Edward en souriant ironiquement.

"Temporairement. Je suis organisatrice par nature, je peux t'aider. Et je voudrai avoir un droit de regard sur ta ligne de vêtements." La lumière dans ses yeux était presque maniaque et effrayante. Je plaignais les employés d'Edward.

Edward souffla. "Bon alors. Tommy et Alec sont respectivement sur la touche quatre et sept. C'est avec eux que tu devras avoir des entrevues avec de potentiels candidats. J'ai la réunion des quarterback chaque mardi à cinq heures et j'ai fini vers sept heures. Mon agenda est dans le bureau... " Il se tut comme elle quittait le salon pour aller le chercher. "Juste ciel!"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire mais j'ai le sentiment que tu pourrais regretter Grognonne Vicky à la longue," murmura Emmett, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'Alice n'était pas là."

"C'est miew que ce soit elle que moi…" Edward se gratta la tête. "Je pense."

Je souris à Edward. "Elle va faire un excellent travail pour toi, je le sais."

"Il se peut que tu ne voies plus jamais ton téléphone," lui dit Jasper, semblant amusé par la tournure des événements. Sa bonne humeur habituelle restaurée. Les hommes étaient étranges, ils se bagarrent puis tout va bien.

Ah oui. "En parlant de téléphone!" Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward et allai chercher le mien. Les yeux d'Emmett s'animèrent quand je revins. "Qu'as-tu fait d'autre? " lui demandai-je.

Il me fit un regard innocent. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas…" Je me rassis à côté d'Edward et commençai à faire défiler les sonneries. " _Shake Your Moneymaker_ * pour mon médecin?"

"Je me dis qu'il a vu ce cul chaud une ou deux fois," me dit Emmett, sa voix pleine d'humour.

" _Bootylicious_ pour le dentiste?"

"C'était un risque calculé qu'ils ne t'appellent pas cette semaine. Pour quand est ton prochain détartrage?" demanda-t-il.

Je me renfrognai et continuai. " _Fat Bottomed Girls_ *?" criai-je, résistant à peine à lui jeter mon téléphone à la figure. La seule chose qui m'empêcha de le faire était le fait qu'il aurait sans doute fait quelque chose encore pire avec s'il l'avait à nouveau entre ses pattes.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas une photo de son cul poilu.

"Quoi? C'est un classique!" me dit Emmett, après avoir fini de rire. Jasper faisait de son mieux pour contenir son rire et Rose n'essayait même pas. Au moins, mon Edward se retenait, bien que ses yeux verts dansent avec amusement.

"Et c'est pour ton gynécologue, je pensais que c'était plus approprié."

"Mon cul n'est pas gros!" criai-je. Alice passa la tête par la porte et grimaça vers moi, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, tout en parlant au téléphone. Désolée d'interrompre ses appels d'affaires. Je levai les yeux au ciel et continuai à faire défiler mes sonneries.

" _Smack That_ *?"

"Je savais que tu étais bizarre, Swan," me dit Emmett.

"Je vais claquer quelqu'un," murmurai-je. Edward finalement rigola et je le foudroyai du regard.

"Désolé, ma chérie, mais tu es tellement drôle quand tu es en colère."

"Je dois trouver une nouvelle sonnerie pour toi aussi," lui dis-je hargneusement.

" _Whip It_ *!" suggéra Emmett. "Non attends!" Il tapa furieusement sur son téléphone puis sourit quand la chanson commença.

"Ça s'appelle _Pussy Whipped_ *" dit-il tout joyeux. Nous avons écouté les paroles et je tombai presque de canapé en écoutant la chanson sur un mec qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez. Emmett passa plusieurs chansons sur le même thème, chacune plus drôle l'une que l'autre et nous étions tous au bord des larmes.

"Je ne sais pas, Em, mais je pense qu'elles pourraient toutes s'appliquer à toi," dit Rose. Emmett ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais se ravisa quand elle le regarda.

"C'est vrai", dit-il. "Je vais te les envoyer," me dit-il gentiment.

Je ris et le remerciai, fermant mon téléphone après avoir viré toutes ses sonneries.

"En parlant de ça…" dit Rose. "Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit tous les deux? Est-ce que Edward a mérité ce demi-million que tu as dépensé?"

Je souris puis ris à l'embarras sur le visage d'Edward. "Il l'a mérité. Cependant il a dû travailler ce matin aussi."

"C'est sacrément chaud!" hurla Emmett. Il se tourna vers Jasper. "Tu sais, tu n'as mérité qu'une centaine de dollars hier soir. Tu ferais mieux de mériter les autres 74,900."

Jasper le regarda. "Ne recommence pas. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'acheter."

"Mais je l'ai fait et maintenant je te possède."

"Tu m'as possédé hier soir, plus aujourd'hui." Il se rassit et croisa les bras.

"Mais tu n'as rien fait hier soir! Va me chercher une bière et je te ferai un rabais de 500 dollars. "

"Je vais te chercher la bière et la fracasser sur ta tête!" lui dit Jasper.

"Voyons voir, 1000 $ si tu traines dans les vestiaires des Bears après le match dimanche. Et 5000 de plus si tu mesures la bite d'Edward et que tu me dises que je puisse la comparer à la mienne. Et 3000 $ si tu parles de moi pendant ta prochaine interview…" Il débitait tous ces trucs alors que Jasper tentait studieusement de l'ignorer.

Je me tournai vers Edward. "Zeus vaut beaucoup plus que 5000 dollars."

Il rit et embrassa mon oreille. "Je sais, pas besoin de l'encourager. J'ai des visions de lui me clouant au sol tandis que Jasper essaie de me mesurer. Ce n'est pas amusant." En fait, ça l'était mais je ne voulais pas lui dire.

Je me blottis contre lui, regardant Jasper et Emmett se disputer encore, Rose feuilletant un magazine et Alice murmurant au téléphone dans l'autre pièce. Ma place était ici. Avec ces gens fous et amusants. Ils me faisaient oublier la merde de plus tôt et me rappelaient ce que j'avais gagné depuis qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie. **Tout**.

...

*Safeway grande chaîne de magasins

*Wes Craven, est un réalisateur, scénariste, producteur, acteur et monteur de cinéma américain. Considéré avec John Carpenter comme « le maître de l'horreur », il créa de nouveaux genres avec entre autres Les Griffes de la nuit et Scream.

*Ted Bundy était un tueur en série américain. Il a agressé et assassiné de nombreuses jeunes femmes et filles durant les années 1970, et peut-être avant.

* _Shake Your Moneymaker_ paroles dans Sex machine de James Brown (Bouge ton gagne-pain)

* _Bootylicious_ (Fiévreusement Excitante) de Destiny's Child

* _Fat Bottomed_ _Girls_ (Les filles au gros cul) de Queen

* _Smack That_ (Fesse ça) de Akon ft. Eminem

 _*Whip it (fouette-le) de_ Lunchmoney Lewis

* _Pussy Whipped_ (qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez) de Steel Panther

* * *

 _ **Emmett est (toujours) en forme**_

 _ **et Bella devra s'habituer à la présence**_

 _ **des filles qui veulent lui piquer son mec..**_


	25. Faute

.

 **Chapitre 25**

Defensive pass interference

 _ **Bella**_

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac en allant au travail. C'était comme si c'était à nouveau mon premier jour mais non. C'était juste le premier jour de la journaliste qui était romantiquement impliquée avec Edward Cullen. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment mes collègues, mis à part Jessica et Lauren, allaient réagir à cette nouvelle, et plus particulièrement mes confères journalistes. Nous nous étions bien entendus mais il me semblait que tout était sur le point de changer. Et je savais qu'il faudrait que je m'y habitue parce que ce n'était que les premiers qu'il fallait que j'affronte. Les autres seraient sans doute moins bienveillants.

J'essayai de me calmer en entrant dans le bâtiment, après tout j'avais dit à Ted que je pourrai gérer et je le pensais. Je me préparai en tournant au coin et en passant devant le bureau d'Ashley Balke. Elle était une sorte de secrétaire mais en réalité elle contrôlait toutes les informations qui arrivaient et les dirigeaient vers la personne à qui elles étaient destinées. Nous ne pouvions pas fonctionner sans elle.

Elle leva les yeux tout en parlant dans son casque et en transférant un autre appel. Je lui souris et elle me fit un signe de tête, ses yeux sombres me fixant comme si elle me visait. Je pouvais presque l'entendre me juger, se demandant ce qu'Edward Cullen pouvait voir en moi. Ensuite un sourire apparut sur son visage et je lui souris automatiquement. "J'ai aimé l'article," fit-elle en appuyant sur un autre bouton. Je me réprimandais mentalement d'être si idiote et lui souris pour la remercier, en continuant mon chemin vers mon box.

J'avais pu imaginer la réaction d'Ashley, je n'avais pas pu imaginer le silence qui me suivit en passant devant mes collègues pour arriver à mon bureau. Les conversations s'arrêtaient au milieu d'une phrase et je sentais des yeux sur moi. Je grinçai immédiatement à l'attention mais gardai la tête haute. Je n'avais à avoir honte de rien. Oui je sortais avec une célébrité. Il va falloir que vous vous y habituiez!

Je me concentrai sur Seth Cleawater et Paul Mader, mes collègues du sport. Seth faisait actuellement le travail que je faisais avant, la couverture de l'athlétisme de l'état d'Arizona. Paul était responsable des informations concernant l'Université d'Arizona _._ Les yeux noirs de Seth trouvèrent les miens un moment avant de se détourner de moi et de regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Paul ne fit pas semblant d'être occupé, il se réajusta dans son fauteuil et avala une gorgée de son café en me regardant.

"Paul," dis-je en lui faisant le sourire habituel comme si c'était un jour ordinaire.

"Madame Cullen," répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Mon cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de repartir. Selon Edward ce serait mon nom un jour. Je ne le lui avais pas dit à ce moment-là mais je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi. Et ça m'ennuyait que ce soit Paul qui m'appelle comme ça la première fois.

Je m'arrêtai à son bureau et lui lançai un regard furibond. "Ce n'est pas mon nom!" Seth marmonna quelque chose mais je ne compris pas et quand je me tournai pour le voir il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur.

Paul posa ses pieds sur son bureau et je tapai sur ses chaussures. "Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour les jolis garçons, Bella et je comptais que ce soit pour moi."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Paul était heureux en ménage et avait trois enfants. "Tête de lard! Tu ne peux même pas espérer gagner contre cet homme!" me moquai-je.

Il gloussa. "Pas sur un terrain, j'en ai bien peur." Paul avait été quarterback pendant ses études secondaires mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour aller plus loin.

"C'est bien, je continuerai à t'aimer même si tu n'étais pas joli," lui dis-je, ne voyant que le dessus de la tête de Seth. Je regardai Paul et il haussa les épaules. Je savais que Seth en pinçait pour moi et je ressentis de la culpabilité de ne pas partager son intérêt. Ça lui avait sûrement fait mal d'apprendre pour Edward et moi dans le journal.

"Bien, Seth j'ai vraiment aimé ton article sur le match de Plant," lui dis-je.

"Merci," grommela-t-il toujours sans me regarder.

Paul émit un petit sifflement en soupirant et leva ses mains en signe de capitulation. "Je vais m'en chercher un autre," nous dit-il en prenant sa tasse de café et en filant dans la salle de repos.

Je soupirai et essayai à nouveau. " Je pense vraiment qu'Adams va gagner le titre cette année. Leur arrière met la pression et les lignes offensives ouvrent des trous de la grandeur du Grand Canyon." Rien, pas un mot ni même une réaction, ni même une hésitation.

"Jess et Lauren ont eu du bon temps à la vente aux enchères mais je suis un peu inquiète que Lauren en est trop demandé à Crowley pour qu'il soit efficace dimanche." Oui, j'étais de plus en plus désespérée. Seth était mon préféré au travail et je détestais qu'il ne me parle plus.

"Et Cullen alors? Je suis sûr que tu lui as pris de son temps d'entrainement…" Les mots quand ils sortirent étaient amers et durs. Je haletai et m'accrochai au rebord du bureau comme pour me soutenir à la douleur que ses mots me faisaient. Il se tourna pour me regarder et ses mots correspondaient bien à son expression. Ses yeux étaient un brasier et sa bouche était tordue en un sourire méprisant.

"Je… je, euh…" Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

"Dis-moi une chose Bella. Souviens-toi de ce jour où je t'ai remplacée quand tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire?" Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. C'était la nuit où nous avions fait l'amour la première fois, la meilleure nuit de ma vie. "C'était Cullen cette chose importante? Ou devrai-je dire la personne importante _que tu t'es faite?"_

Je regardai rapidement autour de nous et personne ne regardait mais je ne les voyais ni téléphoner ni taper sur leur clavier. J'avais l'impression que chaque personne écoutait ce que Seth me disait.

Je baissai ma voix et essayai de répondre. "Seth, je ne crois vraiment pas…"

"Réponds simplement à la question, Bella." Sa voix n'était pas forte mais le ton était très clair.

"Oui, j'étais avec Edward." Je lui devais la vérité même s'il allait me détester pour ça.

Seth ricana. "Bien je suis content que tu ne laisses pas le travail affecter ta vie privée. Tu peux t'en servir pour améliorer ta vie personnelle maintenant. Tout le monde est gagnant."

Cette constatation fit que quelques personnes autour de moi se mirent à parler et quand je me tournai pour les regarder ils se calmèrent avec des expressions coupables. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le penser, peu importe ce qui était dit dans l'interview. Je savais qu'ils n'y croiraient pas, je n'avais simplement pas pensé que mon ami serait le premier d'entre eux.

Je soupirai et tendis la main vers lui mais il recula avant que je puisse toucher son bras. Je suppose que j'aurai dû m'y attendre. "Tu me connais mieux que ça, Seth. Je ne me servirai jamais d'Edward pour progresser."

"Je ne te connais pas du tout, Bella. Sois en sûre," répondit-il en colère.

"Ce qui signifie?" J'avais passé de nombreuses heures à travailler avec Seth, à parler de la vie, du sport, j'avais posé des questions à son sujet et l'avait aidé avec ce dont il avait besoin. Putain nous étions amis!

"Ça veut dire que chaque fois que je t'ai demandé de sortir tu as dit non. Je suppose que tu attendais le gros poisson. Dis-moi Bella comment as-tu fait?"

J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. "Seth nous sommes amis et je n'ai pas voulu ruiner…"

"Nous ne sommes pas amis!" s'écria-t-il et maintenant la pièce était tranquille.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je refusais qu'elles sortent devant tout le monde. "Très bien tu es visiblement en colère contre moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir voulu gâcher notre amitié en sortant avec toi. Apparemment j'ai fait ça en tombant amoureuse d'Edward. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. J'attendais pour… bon. Peu importe ce que j'attendais. Je ne te dérangerai plus."

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux mais je ne pus pas saisir si c'était de la colère ou pas. J'espérai que ce soit des regrets mais je ne restai pas là pour le découvrir. Je tournai les talons et allai jusqu'à mon bureau, évitant de regarder qui que ce soit. Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil et allumait mon ordinateur, fixant l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de fonctionner. Mon téléphone clignotait, je le pris et tapai mon mot de passe faisant tout ce qu'il était possible pour me distraire de la douleur que je ressentais.

Vingt-sept messages? C'était fou? J'écoutai les journalistes l'un après l'autre laisser des messages, me demander une entrevue pour parler de ma relation avec Edward. C'était les mêmes qui l'avaient appelé et je soupirai et raccrochai sans tous les écouter. Je savais qu'ils voudraient me parler, Alice me l'avait dit une fois qu'elle était revenue de son long exil pour s'occuper des relations publiques d'Edward.

Je composai rapidement son numéro. "Hé Bella quoi de neuf?" pépia-t-elle semblant en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui assumait deux boulots. Je voulais la détester mais c'était impossible.

"Alors voyons, tout le monde au travail croit que je me suis vendue et j'ai environ un milliard de demande d'interviews dans ma boite vocale." Oui, j'exagérais mais la journée était dure et il n'était pas encore dix heures.

"Qui t'a dit ça?" Le pépiement s'était presque transformé en grognement.

"Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais…"

"Qui, Bella?" cria-t-elle. Et maintenant j'allais être sourde de l'oreille droite en plus de tout le reste.

Je soufflai longuement avant de répondre. "Seth."

"Je vais le tuer!" cria-t-elle. "Il est censé être ton ami et il ne peut pas être heureux juste parce que tu ne partages pas ses sentiment? Connard."

"Alice il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas le seul à le croire, il est juste le seul qui a osé le dire."

"Bella dis-moi quelque chose. Si quelqu'un que tu appelles ton ami sortait avec quelqu'un de célèbre l'accuserais-tu de faire ça pour avoir une promotion?"

"Non évidemment non."

"Bien alors ça veut tout dire concernant Seth : il est en colère et jaloux et c'est un abruti. Je vais essayer de lui botter le cul la prochaine fois que je te verrai."

Je ris en imaginant la petite Alice en train de botter le cul du grand Seth mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle puisse le faire. Elle avait réussi à mater Emmett, bon sang!

"Ne ris pas, je peux le faire," m'avertit-elle de manière hautaine.

"Je sais que tu peux. C'est juste une image drôle dans ma tête." J'aimais qu'Alice puisse me faire trouver de l'humour à la situation.

"Peut-être que c'est drôle mais ça ne le fera pas rire je peux te l'assurer. Et les autres journalistes, ignore-les. J'ai arrangé une ou deux interviews pour vous deux par téléphone, rien d'important et ils n'auront pas plus de trente minutes. Je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et qu'ils pouvaient se servir de l'article de Lauren comme base parce qu'ils n'auraient guère plus que ça. Ce sera parfaitement indolore. Vous avez le jeudi soir qui est libre pour profiter de l'autre avant de partir à Chicago vendredi."

"Merci beaucoup pour ça," répondis-je sarcastiquement.

"Oh la ferme, vous avez toutes les nuits. Vous passerez une heure ou deux en interview et la nuit sera à vous. Je me suis assurée qu'il vous reste plein de temps pour vous seuls."

"Je sais Alice et merci. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu s'occuper des affaires d'Edward aussi rapidement." Elle avait raison et je voulais qu'elle sache que j'appréciais ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et pour nous.

"Bon c'est vrai," répondit-elle semblant apaisée. "Tu savais qu'ils le voulaient pour créer une ligne de sous-vêtements?"

Je me figeai. Putain elle savait déjà ça? "Oui il l'a mentionné."

"Bien! Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait? J'ai plein d'idées!" Je la coupai quand elle commença à parler de boxers, slips et tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

"C'est génial Alice. Edward n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir le faire." Et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir que mon homme soit presque nu dans un magazine ou pour de la publicité, et c'était ce qui allait arriver, je n'étais pas folle.

"Euh, euh, mais ça pourrait être très lucratif et…" divagua-t-elle encore. Quelqu'un se gratta la gorge face à moi et je vis Lauren et Jessica qui me souriaient comme deux chapeliers fous. Etais-je sauvée… ou pas?

"Alice il faut que j'y aille, on se parle plus tard."

"D'accord! Il faut que j'appelle Alec de toute façon." Je ris me demandant combien de temps elle allait parler avec le manager d'Edward au lieu de faire son propre travail. Je raccrochai et fis face aux deux femmes joyeuses face à moi.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Ton petit-ami est un dieu." Oui, tellement près d'en être un comme Zeus. Je fis un petit sourire à cette pensée et essayai de me concentrer sur elles.

"J'ai entendu dire que vos rendez-vous se sont bien passés?"

Lauren s'enflamma excessivement. "Tyler est si sexy! Et évidemment ses mains sont fantastiques!" Je ricanai au regard rêveur sur son visage.

"Et Sam… _est_ grand! De partout!" lâcha Jessica nous faisant presque nous étouffer de rire.

"Bien, je suis contente qu'ils aient comblé toutes vos attentes." Mon cœur se sentit plus léger d'avoir ces deux femmes de mon côté qui riaient et étaient contentes pour moi.

"Oh oui! Tyler vient diner ce soir et tu sais que je ne cuisine pas…" Elle me fit un clin d'œil. "Il ne s'en plaindra pas, je vais lui donner un réel festin." L'image de Lauren donnant le sein à Tyler passa dans ma tête et je luttai contre un frisson.

"Je verrai Sam demain," rajouta Jessica. "Il parle un peu trop de son ex mais j'ai trouvé un moyen efficace de le faire taire."

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de connaitre de détails sur cette partie là, alors j'attrapai mon téléphone à nouveau. "Je vais m'assurer de dire à Edward que vous êtes heureuses. Il sera content."

Elles étaient sur le point de partir mais Lauren fit le tour du bureau et posa sa main sur mon épaule. "Hé Bella j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Seth." Bien sûr tout le monde en avait profité. "Il a été désagréable parce qu'il avait le béguin pour toi et tout le monde le savait, ce n'est pas une excuse mais il ne pensait pas la moitié de la merde qu'il t'a dite. Et j'ai l'intention de lui dire que la prochaine fois qu'il te parle mal en public je ne pourrai pas être tenue pour responsable de ce que j'écris sur lui dans le journal."

Je serrai sa main et essayai de ne pas permettre aux larmes de couler à nouveau. "Merci Lauren mais tu ne dois pas le faire."

"Solidarité entre filles," répéta-t-elle en serrant ma main aussi. "A présent retournons au travail." Je les regardai s'en aller et je fus surprise qu'elles me manquent.

Je haussai les épaules pour chasser cette impression et commençait à rédiger des informations concernant les Bears pour mon nouvel article. Je me perdis dans les compte- rendus médicaux et les statistiques pendant deux heures environ et ma tranquillité revint alors que je faisais ce que j'aimais. Un grand halètement attira mon attention et je m'éloignai de l'ordinateur en jetant un coup d'œil sur ma gauche pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ma mâchoire tomba quand je vis Edward passer entre les bureaux pour venir dans ma direction. Il était splendide comme toujours en jeans bleu et polo bleu marine. Il fit un sourire rapide à ceux qu'ils croisaient mais ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint mon bureau en me tendant un sac marron bien connu.

"Que fais-tu là?" demandai-je en prenant le sac de Panera et en le posant sur mon bureau. Je voulais me jeter dans ses bras mais je ne pouvais pas le faire ici ni maintenant. C'était déjà probablement trop mais Dieu savait que je voulais qu'il soit ici.

"Tu te souviens il fallait que j'aille récupérer mon nouveau téléphone? Et je voulais que ce soit toi qui ait le numéro en premier alors je suis ici pour la livraison, le numéro et le déjeuner." Il sourit tendrement et j'attrapai sa main, il fallait que je le touche.

"Est-ce qu'Alice t'a appelé?" demandai-je soupçonneuse.

"Non c'est elle qui à mon téléphone tu te souviens?" Oh oui. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il les yeux plissés. Je haussai les épaules et me penchai en avant, ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens. "Pourquoi Bella?"

Je soupirai et passai ma main droite dans mes cheveux. "Ça n'a pas été une très bonne journée jusqu'à présent."

Il regarda mes collègues, ils étaient actuellement tous en train de le fixer. "C'est ça? Et pourquoi donc, exactement?" Sa voix était calme mais ça me faisait peur, cette colère tranquille qu'il savait faire quand il voulait.

"Nous en parlerons plus tard. "Il me regarda à nouveau voulant clairement insister mais en voyant mon expression il céda.

"Bien chérie. C'est bon si je reste pour déjeuner avec toi?" Il était si plein d'espoir, c'était adorable.

Je souris et serrai sa main pour le remercier. "Bien sûr que oui. Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies livré toi-même."

Ses yeux pétillèrent. "J'en ai assez que ces livreurs soient plus chanceux que moi puisqu'ils peuvent te voir au travail pendant que tu es très occupée et que tu me manques."

Un Edward en sueur appela toutes sortes de pensées qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir au travail surtout quand il était si près de moi. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que je l'attrape et le jette sur le sol et le prenne juste ici avec tous ces gens qui nous regarderaient fixement.

"Euh, ouais, bon," couinai-je et il rit sachant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait. Il lâcha ma main et attrapa le sac en sortant des sandwiches, de la soupe et du pain.

"J'ai pris soupe cheddar brocolis et dinde avec du pain au levain," me dit-il.

"Mes préférés." Je lui souris, il me rendit mon sourire et s'assit en me tendant une cuillère.

"Alors sur quoi travailles-tu?" demanda-t-il en commençant à manger.

J'avalai un bout de mon sandwich avant de répondre. "Les statiques sur Cutler et leurs derniers matchs, voir ce qu'ils font et trouver à quoi tu devras faire attention."

Il sourit. "Ouais? Et à quoi devrai-je faire attention?"

Je pris une grande gorgée de ma soupe en faisant un petit bruit de contentement. Il s'éclaircit la voix et je ris à sa réaction. On pouvait être deux à jouer avec la tension sexuelle.

"Urlacher et ses longues passes. Ils aiment bien l'amener au milieu à retardement et ensuite Peppers arrive sur la fin et ils s'en donnent à cœur joie."

Edward se pencha et parla moins fort. "Tu n'as pas d'idée combien c'est sexy de t'entendre parler de foot."

Je léchai un peu de soupe sur mes lèvres. "Tu as dû me montrer ça une fois ou deux."

Ses yeux étaient sur ma bouche quand il me répondit. "Je te montrerai à nouveau ce soir. Justement j'ai quelques vidéo de matchs à regarder."

"J'attends ça avec impatience," lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me répondit avec un sourire sexy. "Tout comme moi."

Nous mangeâmes et il me parla de son nouveau téléphone et de ses projets avec Emmett et Jasper une fois qu'il me laisserait. Ils allaient jouer au basket pour faire un peu d'exercice. J'aimais cette image d'Edward courant derrière un ballon et j'aurai souhaité pouvoir y être. Ce serait sexy comme l'enfer aucun doute là-dessus.

Nous terminâmes le déjeuner et Edward roula le sac en boule et le jeta dans ma poubelle.

"Tu vois, je marque déjà."

Je mordis ma lèvre au sourire sexy sur son visage. "Garde des points pour moi plus tard."

Il sourit et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Nous n'étions pas vraiment le centre d'attention en ce moment et il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. "Je garde mes meilleurs points pour toi."

"Bien. Edward?"

"Ouais?" demanda-t-il, prenant son téléphone et m'appelant pour que je puisse avoir son nouveau numéro, que je sauvegardais bien vite.

"Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment tu savais que j'avais besoin de te voir mais tu le savais."

Il sourit et tendit la main, faisant courir ses doigts sur ma joue gauche. Je m'appuyai contre ses doigts magiques et fermai les yeux.

"J'avais le pressentiment que ça serait un jour difficile pour toi. Je suis désolé que ce soit le cas. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi."

J'ouvris les yeux et vis la sincérité sur son magnifique visage. "Je sais que tu seras toujours là."

"Je t'aime, Bella."

Ses mots me réchauffèrent, comme toujours. "Je t'aime aussi, Edward."

"Rendez-vous après le travail?" dit-il.

"Oui, je viendrai directement." Je voulais être dans ses bras et oublier Seth et ses yeux enclins à juger.

"Bien." Il caressa de nouveau ma joue. "Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi avant."

"Ok. On se voit dans quelques heures."

Je le vis partir avec un autre geste de la main et un sourire. Les autres aussi. Je me tournai vers mon écran avec le cœur plus léger, une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vue. Edward me faisait toujours me sentir mieux. Si je devais endurer la colère de quelques collègues, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'entendis une autre voix familière, bien que celle-ci me choque encore plus. "Bella?"

Je levai rapidement les yeux. "Seth?" Sa voix était timide et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais il était pâle. Il descendait d'une tribu indienne locale et sa peau était toujours d'une belle couleur bronzée mais il était presque blanc maintenant.

"Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser entendre que tu étais avec Cullen pour toute autre raison que tes sentiments pour lui. Je suis désolé."

Que se passait-il? "Oh, Seth, je suis désolée aussi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal." Il leva la main. "Non, on n'a rien à se reprocher. J'étais un imbécile jaloux. Ça ne se reproduira plus." Avant que je puisse dire un mot, il partit.

Je restai abasourdie pendant quelques minutes puis mon portable sonna, me sortant de ma transe. Je vis que le message était d'Emmett et je commençai à tousser en le lisant.

 _Ton collègue a présenté des excuses?_

 _Oui il l'a fait. Comment le sais-tu?_ Bien sûr, je connaissais la réponse à cette question. Alice. Elle l'avait dit à Jasper et bien sûr, il l'avait répété à Emmett. Je suppose que je devais remercier Dieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le numéro d'Edward quand il était ici sinon Seth serait encore plus pâle.

 _Je vois tout et je sais tout, Katie Couric*._

 _Oh, bien sûr, Kreskin*. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?_

 _Rien pour que tu t'inquiètes, Barbara Walters*. On s'est occupé de lui. Il n'insultera plus ma journaliste préférée._ Je souris malgré moi.

 _Tu ne peux pas menacer mes collègues, Emmett._ Je peux mener mes propres combats, si nécessaire.

 _C'est sûr que je peux. Tu es mon amie et je t'aime, Bella. Personne ne peut t'insulter tant que je suis vivant. Personne._

 _Tu as de la chance que j'ai juste passé un coup de fil. Jasper voulait venir dans ton bureau. Alors tout va bien._

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas possible de discuter avec Emmett une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête. _Merci, Emmett. Je t'aime aussi. Dis la même chose à Jasper._

 _Je sais que tu m'aimes, plus encore que tu aimes Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien ni à lui ni à J!_

Je ris et retournai vers mon ordinateur. Il pouvait être exubérant mais j'étais heureuse qu'Emmett McCarty me protège aussi férocement qu'il protégeait Edward. J'étais contente d'avoir Jasper, aussi. J'avais deux grands frères surprotecteurs maintenant et même si je devrais les sermonner parce qu'ils menaçaient mes collègues, je n'avais pas le cœur de le faire.

 **ooo**

Le reste de la semaine passa sans incident mais c'était bizarre. Des interviews téléphoniques avec des journalistes à propos de ma relation, des offres étranges que je n'acceptais pas - Playboy, vraiment? - et des relations tendues au travail, ouais une semaine pour le livre des records. Personne ne dit rien d'autre impliquant que j'avais trahi mes principes en sortant avec Edward mais la plupart de mes collègues journalistes sportifs n'étaient pas trop bavards avec moi. Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu vent des menaces faites à Seth. Ça ne me surprendrait pas. Lauren et Jess savaient quelque sorte, ce qui signifiait que tout le monde le savait.

L'avion atterrit en douceur et je soupirai de soulagement quand nous roulâmes sur la piste. C'était Chicago en novembre, il faisait froid et j'avais acheté et pris avec moi une grosse veste rouge. Espérons que j'allais beaucoup la porter vu que je couvrais plus de matchs. Je naviguais dans O'Hare sans aucun problème et ma voiture de location m'attendait et je réussis à sortir de l'aéroport assez rapidement.

Conduire dans Chicago n'était pas vraiment bon pour calmer mes nerfs, vu que ça serait le premier match depuis qu'Edward et moi avions rendu notre relation publique mais je m'obligeais à me calmer et simplement profiter d'être dans une nouvelle ville. J'aimais voyager et je n'arrivais plus à voyager comme avant depuis qu'Alice et moi avions fini nos études et commencé à travailler. Elle avait l'habitude de me trainer par tout, mais la vraie vie nous avait rattrapées et maintenant nous réussissions à faire un ou deux voyages par an.

Je trouvai Best Western Grant Park Hôtel et me garai devant avec un sourire. Il était à proximité des musées et je pensais que je pourrais avoir un peu de temps entre l'entrainement que je devais couvrir et le match lui-même. J'avais toujours voulu aller voir l'Aquarium Shedd et je pouvais aller à pied depuis mon hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre je déballai ma valise, accrochai mon tailleur que je comptais porter pendant le match. Mon pantalon, chemisier et une veste étaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui.

J'avais presque une heure avant de partir pour le stade alors je me détendis sur le lit et appelai Edward pour lui faire savoir que j'étais arrivée. Il se trouvait à l'hôtel Hilton, bien qu'il soit déjà peut-être au stade. C'était bizarre de l'avoir si près mais en même temps si loin. J'aurais voulu visiter les musées avec lui mais il serait occupé et j'avais promis à Ted que je resterai loin de lui, c'était une promesse que je voulais honorer, peu importe que ce soit difficile.

"Coucou mon cœur." Sa voix me submergea et toute tension persistante de la journée s'envola rien qu'au son de sa voix.

"Hey toi, mon beau. Es-tu déjà au stade?"

"Oui, depuis cinq minutes," répondit-il. "Comment était ton vol?"

"Sans incident." Il avait été un peu en colère quand il avait entendu ce qui était arrivé avec Seth et il avait voulu venir à mon travail le lendemain mais son travail et mes menaces l'avaient empêché de le faire. Je savais qu'il voulait me défendre mais il ne pouvait pas en faire trop non plus. Juste savoir qu'il voulait me défendre me faisait du bien. Il devait se contenter des menaces d'Emmett et de ma promesse que si quelque chose comme ça arrivait de nouveau, il serait la première personne à qui je le dirais.

"Très bien. Juste une heure et je te verrai. Vas-tu être en mesure de te contrôler en me regardant m'entrainer?"

Très bonne question. Dieu savait qu'il était magnifique et qu'il le serait encore plus sans protections et sans casque car ils ne se rentraient pas pendant cet entrainement. "Je pense que je vais gérer," répondis-je d'un ton sec. Il fit son rire sexy et je me joignis à lui.

Son rire s'arrêta brusquement car quelqu'un lui parlait. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais un instant plus tard il me dit. "Je dois te laisser."

"Ok, je te verrai dans peu de temps," lui dis-je, je sentis un pincement car nous étions séparés ce qui était ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions pas déjà été séparés lors de ses matchs à l'extérieur. Au moins, j'étais dans la même ville que lui.

"Je ne peux pas attendre. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je me levai et lavai mon visage, retouchai mon maquillage et pris mon ordi. L'interview était pour demain, alors je n'avais pas besoin de mon magnétophone. Je fourrai tout dans mon sac et partis pour Soldier Field*.

Le gigantesque stade récemment rénové avait tout de même l'air antique et à l'épreuve du temps. Je pris quelques photos avec mon téléphone, je voulais essayer de capturer l'aura de ce lieu. C'était calme et je montrai mon badge de presse au garde qui me laissa entrer, me montrant le chemin vers la pelouse et les sièges d'où je pourrais suivre l'entrainement.

J'entrai sur le terrain et vis les rangées de sièges vides. L'atmosphère serait électrique dimanche. Ce sont deux équipes en séries éliminatoires luttant pour être en tête de série et le match serait percutant. J'avais hâte. Je vis d'autres journalistes près de la ligne des cinquante yards et je marchai vers eux, souriant quand je vis Ronnie me sourire aussi.

"Salut, Ronnie." Je pris un siège à côté de lui et il tapota mon bras, son sourire encore plus grand.

"Bonjour, Bella. J'ai lu un article intéressant sur toi plus tôt dans la semaine…"

Je ne détectai pas de haine ou de jugement dans ses paroles mais je rougis de toute façon.

"Ouais, eh bien, surprise?" dis-je.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire. "Oui, ça l'était. Néanmoins c'est bien pour toi. Edward semble complètement entiché de toi."

Je souris doucement. "Il l'est et le sentiment est partagé."

"C'est bon de le savoir. Dis-moi s'il fait un faux pas que je lui botte les fesses." Il grimaça. "D'accord, eh bien, nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas lui botter le cul mais je peux écrire quelque chose de moche sur lui."

Je ris et embrassai sa joue piquante, "Sacrée plume!"

Il rit avec moi. "Je pense que son poing pourrait être plus puissant que ma plume mais je le supporterait pour toi."

Avant que puisse lui répondre une voix coupa notre joyeux badinage. "Bon sang, Swan, Cullen n'est pas assez pour vous? Ou avez-vous l'intention de conquérir la presse en nous ayant un par un? Je serai disposé à accepter votre offre."

Ronnie se raidit et je sentis mon visage pâlir. J'avais reconnu cette voix. Je me retournai et vis Dan Mullen qui me lorgnait. Je savais que j'allais devoir lui faire face mais j'avais espéré ne le voir qu'au match.

"Mullen, je jure devant Dieu que si vous dénigrez cette dame une fois de plus ..." dit Ronnie, mais Dan l'interrompit.

"Dame? Je ne vois pas de dame ici. Je vois une vendue qui essaie d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous tous. Je parie que vous écartez vos jambes en grand pour Cullen, n'est-ce pas, Bella?"

Ronnie se leva et j'attrapai son bras pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Eh bien, je doutais qu'il allait le regretter mais se bagarrer n'était pas bon ni pour lui ni pour moi de toute façon. Je devais l'affronter moi-même sans violence, même si le frapper me ferait plaisir.

"En fait, Mullen, je vais me taper tous les journalistes, ceux de la presse écrite. Je n'ai pas de temps pour les futurs blogueurs." Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de Ronnie posant un bisou sur sa joue à nouveau, en battant mes cils. Dan rétrécit ses yeux et fit un pas vers moi mais un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant mit une main sur sa poitrine.

"Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'assoir là-bas et de cesser d'être un âne complet, Dan. Si je t'entends harceler sexuellement une camarade journaliste je serai obligé de le signaler." Dan le repoussa puis partit. Je sentis qu'il me fusillait du regard mais je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer faisant un sourire de remerciement à cet étranger.

"Rick Hopkins, _Sport Ilustrated_ ," dit-il, en tendant la main vers moi. Je serrai sa main et me présentais et il se mit à rire, ses yeux bleus brillants. "Aucune présentation n'est nécessaire, Bella Swan, je pense que tout le monde sait qui vous êtes maintenant. "Je sentis mes joues chauffer à nouveau et Ronnie toucher mon dos en geste de soutien.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux. Je crains que Dan ne soit pas le seul à être jaloux. La plupart d'entre nous tueraient pour avoir la chance d'avoir les infos avant tout le monde. Toutefois je ne pense pas être le type de Cullen…" Il sourit et je savais qu'il blaguait mais ça faisait mal de toute façon.

"Je n'ai pas d'informations avant tout le monde," m'empressai-je de lui dire et il secoua la tête.

"Je ne vous accuse pas de cela, Bella, je vous dis juste ce que les autres pensent et disent. Vous n'avez peut-être pas la tactique pour le match mais je parie que Cullen vous rappellerait dans les cinq minutes si vous lui laissiez un message." Eh bien, c'était vrai, je suppose. "Qu'on le veuille ou non, vous avez des privilèges que le reste d'entre nous n'a pas." Il haussa les épaules et sourit. "Utilisez-les pendant que vous le pouvez." Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire à cela et il nous fit un signe de tête à Ronnie et moi puis alla s'assoir à quelques rangs devant Dan.

Nous nous rassîmes et Ronnie sortit de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum et m'en offrit un. Je secouai la tête réfléchissant à ce que Rick venait de dire. Je suppose que si la situation était inversée, je serais un peu ennuyée qu'un autre journaliste puisse parler à Edward quand il voulait. Mais je ne pensais pas en tirer profit. Je ne lui avais pas demandé quoi que ce soit depuis les vestiaires, bon c'était déplacé, mais ils ne voulaient pas ce genre d'accès. Au moins, je ne le pense pas, mais qui sait? Edward était attirant pour les deux sexes après tout.

"Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, Bella. Quiconque vous connaît tous les deux, sait que vous ne tirez pas profit l'un de l'autre." Ouais, mais la majorité ne nous connait pas, n'est-ce pas? Je devrais doublement faire attention de n'avoir aucune information avant l'heure. De toute façon, c'était juste notre temps d'être ensemble et rien d'autre.

"Je vais essayer," dis-je à Ronnie. Je ne lui dis pas qu'il devra probablement botter beaucoup de fesses si les choses continuaient comme aujourd'hui. Mon attention fut détournée, lorsque l'équipe sortit du tunnel et commença les étirements sur le terrain.

Mes yeux fixèrent immédiatement cette tête aux cheveux de bronze désordonnés et je soupirai un peu en voyant à quel point il était sexy en jogging et t-shirt gris à manches longues. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le banc de touche et il sourit quand il me vit. Je lui souris aussi mais je me retins de faire un geste avec la main. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter encore plus d'eau à leur moulin.

Mais je ne pus rien faire à propos d'Emmett, qui agita sa main avec exubérance quand il m'aperçut. Je lui fis signe rapidement et j'étais reconnaissant qu'Edward lui dise quelque chose avant qu'il coure vers moi ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire.

L'entrainement était amusant à regarder. L'entraîneur quarterback d'Edward était là, sur la pelouse avec lui, lui disant ce qu'il voyait sur le terrain après chacun de ses lancers. Les passes d'Edward avaient l'air d'être rapides malgré le vent qui tourbillonnait dans le stade. J'étais reconnaissante, j'avais ma veste et je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pris les gants pendant que je prenais des notes. Jasper courut plusieurs longueurs attrapant chacune des passes d'Edward à mi-chemin, esquivant des défenseurs imaginaires. C'était un vrai régal à voir.

Bien sûr, mes préférés était les étirements. Il y avait quelques magnifiques culs sur le terrain, qui se penchaient en avant pour toucher leurs mollets avec leur mains mais aucun plus beau que celui de mon petit-ami, bien sûr. Je ne mis pas cela dans mes notes bien sûr.

"Il a l'air bien," dit Ronnie regardant Edward éviter une fausse passe de Darnell Dockett et laisser la balle voler dans les bras de Larry Fitzgerald qui avait filé vers le centre du terrain.

"Il l'est." J'étais fière de lui. Je ne savais pas si le fait que je sois là pourrait le distraire mais mis à part ce premier regard chaud et le sourire quand il était sorti sur le terrain, il ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois. J'étais heureuse et j'espérai que mes collègues l'avaient remarqué aussi.

Comme l'entrainement tirait vers la fin, l'équipe partit vers les vestiaires mais je vis Edward et Jasper continuer à travailler à l'autre extrémité du stade. Voilà ce qui les rendait si bons. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas au même moment que les autres. Je pris note de cela avant de fermer mon ordinateur portable et me levai avec Ronnie.

"As-tu envie de dîner avec un vieil homme ce soir?" demanda-t-il, en bâillant.

Je ris et secouai la tête. "Que diriez-vous de demain soir? Je dois écrire mon article et je pense que je vais prendre le service en chambre et y rester ce soir." Dan l'abruti passa devant nous, me lançant un autre regard noir, que je lui retournai joyeusement. Au moins, il avait gardé sa grande bouche fermée.

"Demain alors, gamine." Je regardai Edward une fois de plus en sortant et ses yeux étaient sur moi maintenant. Il sourit et articula quelque chose que je ne pus pas comprendre. Je lui souris me demandant ce qu'il avait essayé de dire.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je terminai mon article sur l'entrainement et l'envoyai à Ted avant de prendre une douche et rincer toute la tension de la journée. Il y avait une meilleure façon de soulager le stress pas très loin d'ici mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller le rejoindre même si je le voulais. Je survivrai. Dimanche soir, j'irai directement chez Edward dès que mon avion aurait atterri.

Je mis mon nouveau pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et un des t-shirts gris d'Edward et commandai le service d'étage tout en regardant _SportsCenter_ et envoyai quelques e-mails à mes parents et à Alice. Mon portable sonna et je souris en voyant le numéro d'Edward.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour, mon amour. As-tu aimé l'entrainement?" Je m'adossai contre les oreillers et bavardai avec lui à propos de Ronnie et combien il avait l'air bien en lançant le ballon.

"C'est super chérie, et les autres journalistes?"

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux humides. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire, cependant. J'avais promis. "Dan a été un connard mais ce n'est pas nouveau."

Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Un connard, comment?" J'entendis la colère dans sa voix et je mordis ma lèvre.

"Tu sais, comme la dernière fois." J'avais dit à Edward que Dan m'avait fait du rentre dedans et il n'était pas ravi mais que pouvait-il faire de toute façon? Notre relation était encore secrète, et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, il ne pouvait pas vraiment tabasser un gars à cause de commentaires grossiers.

"Qu'a-t-il dit, Bella?" Je soupirai et lui répétait, sursautant en entendant les jurons sortant de sa bouche.

"Je vais faire virer ce baiseur, je le jure. Personne ne devrait te parler comme ça."

"Ronnie et un autre gars, Rick, m'ont défendue et je me suis défendue moi-même. Il a fait machine arrière comme la dernière fois, Edward. C'est un lâche. "

"Je ne l'aime pas, Bella. Les gars comme lui ne renoncent ni n'abandonnent." Je pouvais entendre la frustration dans sa voix.

"Il n'est pas important, Edward. Je peux le gérer." Un coup à ma porte m'interrompit. "Attends une seconde, je pense que mon dîner est arrivé."

"Ouais? Qu'est-ce que tu vas avoir?"

"Un sandwich au poulet et des frites," répondis-je, ouvrant ma porte et haletant quand je vis qui se tenait là. Merde, ce n'était pas le service de chambre. Dan Mullen était devant ma porte, un sourire sur son visage idiot, sa chemise blanche déboutonnée et baillant de son jean. Il vacilla un peu et s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel? Etait-il ivre?

"Que faites-vous ici?" demandai-je.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Edward.

"Je viens vous offrir une chance de vous racheter pour d'avoir été si salope plus tôt. Je vous pardonne… si vous me donnez un peu de ce que Cullen a tous les soirs," trébucha-t-il un peu sur le dernier mot.

"Dan, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressée."

"Quoi?" Le cri d'Edward fit écho dans mes oreilles et je compris que je parlai dans le téléphone.

"Tout va bien. Je m'occupe de lui." J'écoutai la réponse d'Edward et réalisai qu'il avait raccroché. Ça allait mal se terminer!

…

* Katie Couric, est une journaliste américaine.

*Kreskin célèbre mentaliste américain

* Barbara Walters journaliste américaine

*Soldier Field (ouvert en 1924) est un stade de football américain à Chicago, dans l'Illinois. Depuis 1971, ses locataires sont les Bears de Chicago, une équipe de football américain évoluant dans la division nord de la National Football Conference en National Football League. Sa capacité est de 61 500 places en configuration football américain dont 133 suites de luxe et 8 600 sièges de club. Le stade est entouré de parkings pouvant contenir 8 000 places.

* * *

 _ **Un peu de suspens pour terminer…**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Que va faire Bella?**_


	26. Faute personnelle

.

 **Chapitre 26**

Faute personnelle

 _ **Edward**_

 _"Je viens vous offrir une chance de vous racheter pour d'avoir été si salope plus tôt. Je vous pardonne… si vous me donnez un peu de ce que Cullen a tous les soirs."_

 _"Dan je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée."_

"Quoi?" criai-je déjà hors du lit et cherchant mes chaussures. J'eus du mal à les mettre en même temps que je laissai tomber mon téléphone. "Ce salaud!" La panique m'envahit alors que Jasper sortait de la salle de bain et il me fixait.

"Enfer qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Cet abruti de Dan est ivre dans la chambre de Bella," dis-je, en me tournant vers lui et en me dirigeant vers la porte. Il saisit mon bras quand je le dépassai et grognai. "Il faut que j'y aille!"

"Je sais! Arrête-toi et réfléchis une seconde," me dit-il, se dépêchant d'aller mettre ses chaussures et de prendre la clé de la chambre. "Nous devons trouver un moyen. Nous n'avons pas de voiture. Peut-être pourrions-nous appeler…"

Mais putain quel est le problème? Pourquoi étais-je là à réfléchir alors qu'il y avait un abruti ivre à la porte de ma copine, lui faisant dieu sait quoi? Il fallait que j'y aille maintenant. J'ouvris la porte en grand et avançai dans le couloir. Il pouvait réfléchir pendant que je trouvai la chambre de Bella et que j'allais remettre les idées en place de ce connard qui avait osé lui dire ces grossièretés. Je savais que j'aurai dû faire quelque chose avant. Bella m'avait dit de ne rien faire et je l'avais écoutée. Et maintenant… putain, je n'arrivai même pas à aller au bout de cette pensée. S'il levait la main sur elle, je devrais le tuer.

Je traversai le couloir rapidement et vis une porte ouverte plus loin. Emmett en sortit, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, son téléphone à la main.

"N'essaie même pas de m'arrêter," lui dis-je en le dépassant.

"T'arrêter? Quel genre d'idiot es-tu? Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi. Mais tu as besoin d'un moyen de locomotion, idiot. J'ai appelé la réception il y a une voiture qui nous attend." Je ne demandai même pas comment il avait fait ce petit miracle et je hochai simplement la tête et appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Jasper se dépêcha de nous rejoindre alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que nous le prenions. "Ça va aller, mec. Nous allons tout faire pour." Emmett avait une expression dure sur le visage et son ton correspondait parfaitement à cette expression.

"Ecoute je sais que tu veux aller là-bas, réagir en premier et poser les questions ensuite mais l'un de nous doit rester lucide et malheureusement, c'est sur moi que ça tombe." Jasper passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en désordre et grimaça. " Il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que la presse…"

"M'en fous de la presse!" grondai-je, mes poings se serrèrent alors que je tentai de faire mon possible pour ne pas taper sur l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, je n'avais juste pas besoin d'entendre parler de toute cette merde maintenant. "Est-ce que tu as pensé qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal?"

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Emmett se dirigea vers la réception en disant quelque chose au portier alors que Jasper et moi allions dehors. La voiture était déjà là c'est ce que je supposais. C'était, une Ford Escort bleue ou quelque chose comme ça. Emmett fit le tour de la voiture en courant et arriva du côté conducteur. Je m'installai à côté de lui et Jasper derrière.

"Je sais que la presse ne t'inquiète pas," essaya de nouveau Jasper alors qu'Emmett sortait du parking. Je serrai les poings de chaque côté de ma tête faisant tout ce que je pouvais pour contrôler ma colère. Garde-la pour lui. Dan Mullen. Il n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. "Mais tu dois penser à Bella. Tu peux, aussi facilement, juste foutre sa carrière en l'air si tu vas là-bas et lui file une raclée."

"S'il la touche, il est mort," lui dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

"Bien, mais s'il ne l'a pas fait? Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as entendu mais peut-être qu'il a dit juste ce qu'il a dit et qu'elle lui a dit de fiche le camp et c'est tout."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai de me concentrer sur cette idée. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas touchée. Peut-être que Bella est en train d'essayer de m'appeler pour me dire que tout va bien. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu son appel. Putain où est mon téléphone?

"Où est mon téléphone?"

Jasper grogna et Emmett haussa les épaules et me passa le sien. Je tapai le numéro de Bella mais il sonnait, sonnait et aucune réponse. "Putain elle ne répond pas." Des visions des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre passèrent dans ma tête et firent sortir un cri de frustration. Putain s'il vous plait, ne lui permettez pas de lui faire du mal, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez aussi longtemps qu'elle va bien. Je sentis les larmes commencer à piquer mes yeux en me souvenant de son sourire quelques heures auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien. Il le fallait.

Jasper prit son téléphone et passa un appel. "Best Western Grant Park. Merci." Il attendit quelques secondes et fut en communication. "Je voudrai la chambre d'Isabella Swan s'il vous plait." J'attendis, retenant ma respiration et Jasper fronça les sourcils. "C'est occupé." Putain pourquoi c'était occupé? Avait-il décroché le téléphone comme ça elle ne pouvait pas appeler de l'aide? Des visions m'assaillirent et je secouai la tête pour les chasser.

"Appelle la sécurité de l'hôtel," lui ordonnai-je. Peut-être pourraient-ils y être avant nous et…

"Oublie la sécurité. Nous allons régler ça," grommela Emmett en s'arrêtant sur le parking de l'hôtel de Bella et en freinant brusquement, me projetant presque contre le pare-brise. J'essayai de me retenir à la console et fus hors de la voiture avant qu'il l'ait éteinte, courant vers la réception.

"Il me faut le numéro de la chambre de Bella Swan," dis-je, en essayant de garder la panique loin de mon ton mais j'échouai clairement. La femme blonde derrière le comptoir me fixait et recula un peu en voyant mon visage. "Il me le faut maintenant!" hurlai-je.

"Seigneur mec. Tu n'obtiendras rien de cette manière." Emmett me poussa mais j'essayai de revenir pendant que Jasper parlait calmement à la femme. Elle secoua la tête m'épiant. Jasper tendit son bras et toucha le mien alors que j'étais sur le point de frapper Emmett au visage et de partir en courant à travers l'hôtel en l'appelant. Jasper sortit son portefeuille et lui glissa quelques billets. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda à nouveau avant de revenir vers son ordinateur et en lui disant quelque chose. Il se tourna vers nous.

"Chambre 224 allons-y." Je me libérai de la prise d'Emmett et je courus vers l'escalier. Pas de temps pour l'ascenseur. Ils étaient juste derrière moi quand je sprintai laissant claquer la porte en métal. Bien sûr j'étais à la 201. Putain. Je fis demi-tour dans le couloir, mes amis sur les talons et j'arrivai à la 224 moins d'une minute plus tard. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ça faisait qu'elle m'avait appelé mais j'avais l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée en quelques secondes. Je tournai la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas donc je frappai fort en l'appelant. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait faites qu'elle aille bien.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle était là, les yeux écarquillés, parfaite. Je la tirai dans mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans son cou et la tenant aussi fort que je pouvais. Je sentis les larmes contre lesquelles je m'étais battu avant, couler de soulagement en la retrouvant saine et sauve. "Tu vas bien pas vrai? T'a-t-il blessée?"

Elle me retint contre elle et j'eus l'impression que ses lèvres bougeaient contre le dessus de ma tête. "Ça va. Que faites-vous tous ici?"

Je reculai en la tenant toujours et fixant son magnifique visage. "Que veux-tu dire par 'que faisons-nous ici'? Ce connard était dans ta chambre en disant qu'il voulait…" Je ne pouvais pas prononcer ces mots. Je n'arrivais pas à les supporter. "Bien sûr que nous sommes là. J'ai essayé de te rappeler. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu?"

Elle soupira et prit mon visage entre ses mains en essuyant mes larmes. "Entre, idiot. Et vous, deux idiots, aussi." Elle me tira dans sa chambre et Jasper et Emmett nous suivirent, Emmett referma derrière lui.

"Je n'ai pas répondu parce qu'il m'a attrapé le poignet et j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone. Il est tombé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et il ne veut plus marcher maintenant." Elle regarda en direction de la salle de bain et je soulevai ses poignets pour les inspecter mais ils n'avaient rien… mais il l'avait touchée et il paierait pour cela.

"Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre?" demanda Emmett calmement. Je souris presque. Je connaissais cette voix. C'était celle qu'il utilisait sur le terrain juste avant le début du match quand il commençait à devenir désagréable à des fins défensives.

Bella secoua la tête. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher. Je passai mes doigts sur ses bras, sur sa peau douce et légèrement bronzée.

"Rien." Je la fixai et elle souffla. "Il a essayé de rentrer dans ma chambre. J'ai mis sa main sur son torse et l'ai arrêté. Il a pris mon poignet libre, c'est là que mon téléphone est tombé. Après que tu aies raccroché." Elle me lança un regard furieux et je haussai les épaules. J'avais jeté mon propre téléphone et je n'avais pas pensé à le récupérer parce qu'il fallait que je vienne ici. Je n'allais pas m'excuser pour ça.

"Alors je lui ai donné un coup dans le nez. Il a relâché mon poignet et commencé à crier et je lui ai claqué la porte au visage. Il a dû partir pour voir s'il pouvait trouver de la glace."

"Pourquoi ton autre téléphone sonnait occupé?" demanda Jasper. Il marchait à pas lents autour de la pièce comme un tigre en cage alors qu'Emmett se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Ils voulaient aller le trouver et moi aussi mais à condition que ça ne m'oblige pas à laisser Bella seule. Je ne voulais pas la laisser.

"Parce que je téléphonais, j'essayais d'appeler mon petit-ami pour ne pas qu'il vienne ici comme un ange vengeur." Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux avec sa main droite et je sentis ma colère s'évanouir à ce contact affectueux. J'enlevai ma main de mes cheveux et regardai ses articulations qui étaient un peu enflées.

"Jas, tu pourrais trouver de la glace?" Il prit un petit seau et alla chercher la machine. Emmett regarda attentivement sa main par-dessus mon épaule.

"Tu l'as bien tapé, pas vrai?"

Bella lui sourit. "Bien sûr. Mon père est flic. Tu crois qu'il ne m'a pas appris une ou deux choses pour me défendre?"

Emmett la contourna et passa ses bras autour d'elle depuis derrière. "Tu nous a fait très peur, Layla Ali. Ne refais plus jamais ça." Elle enleva ses mains des miennes et se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire. J'ai pensé que c'était mon repas qui arrivait. C'était stupide. J'aurai dû regarder par le judas. Je n'y ai même pas pensé." Je voulais la sermonner mais je n'avais pas ça en moi pour le moment. Je tombai sur le lit et Bella s'assit près de moi après qu'Emmett l'ait relâchée et je passai immédiatement mon bras gauche autour d'elle et la tins aussi près que je pouvais. Jasper revint avec le seau de glace et attrapa une serviette dans la salle de bain, la remplit de glace et la donna à Bella.

"Merci," fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et examina ses yeux.

"Tu vas vraiment bien?"

Elle fit un signe de tête et lui donna une étreinte maladroite parce que mon bras était toujours fermement autour d'elle. Jasper la libéra, prit un fauteuil et le mit devant nous. Emmett s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne en posant la glace sur la main droite, nous l'entourions et j'aurai presque souhaité que ce connard vienne à nouveau.

"Alors que faisons-nous à présent?" demanda Emmett.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Bella le fit avant moi. "Vous ne faites rien, je m'en occupe." Je roulai des yeux à cette affirmation ridicule.

"Mon cœur, pour ce soir c'est bon tu l'as dissuadé. Mais rien ne l'arrêtera, il continuera à te traiter comme un morceau de viande et reviendra demain."

"Et s'il le fait je le frapperai à nouveau," nous dit-elle fraichement. Je souris, aimant son feu et sa passion. " Ou alors ce sera un coup de genou dans les boules." Emmett posa ses mains sur sa braguette et grogna en lui souriant.

"Tu crois que ta copine de l'accueil nous donnerait un autre numéro de chambre?" demandai-je à Jasper. Emmett se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

"L'enfer ouais, rendons visite à Dano!"

Bella fut plus rapide et bloqua l'accès à la porte. Emmett rit et la poussa, la déplaçant alors qu'elle se débattait. Ça n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

"Vous ne pouvez pas aller tabasser un journaliste. Vous auriez de graves ennuis. Vous seriez suspendus, votre entraîneur vous tuerait et la presse vous attaquera sauvagement. Ne me faites pas écrire que vous, les gars, avez tabassé un journaliste, s'il vous plait!"

"Mais nous devons bien faire quelque chose," lui répéta Emmett calmement en la posant et la laissant tomber sur mes genoux. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle fermement et embrassai son cou.

"Ne quitte pas mes bras à nouveau ce soir, chérie. Je ne peux pas le supporter." Elle se détendit contre moi.

"Alors ne pensez même pas à aller le taper. Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Oh si, il le méritait bien. Mais je n'étais pas disposé à la quitter.

"Bella à raison," dit Jasper en se rasseyant. "Il y a de meilleures façons de s'occuper de ce connard sans être suspendu ou envoyé en prison… pas que tu ne le vailles pas…" Il lui fit rapidement un sourire charmant et elle rit. Elle le valait. Elle valait tout.

"Alors que faisons-nous?" demanda Emmett assez mécontent de ne pas pouvoir taper sur quelqu'un ce soir. Je partageai ce sentiment mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma copine.

"C'est simple. Edward joue la carte de la célébrité et appelle… pour qui diable travaille-t-il déjà?"

"Fox Sports," répondit Bella.

"Bien appelle-les et dis-leur que tu ne veux pas travailler avec Dan et que tu veux qu'il parte. Si tu leur demandes de choisir qui crois-tu qui va rester?"

Eh, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, je suppose, bien que ce soit un peu trop doux à mon goût.

"Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un groupe de prostituées dans sa chambre et appeler la police pour le faire arrêter?" suggéra Emmett avec un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

"Emmett McCarty comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ça ici à Chicago?" demanda Bella. Son visage se décomposa puis il sourit et commença à lui répondre. "Dois-je appeler Rose et lui raconter pour ce soir?"

"Non n'appelle pas Rosie!" hurla-t-il en levant les mains pour se protéger.

"Pas de prostituée, pas de coup, pas de police," nous dit Bella en se réinstallant dans mes bras.

"C'est pas drôle," ajouta Emmett.

Jasper ricana. "Désolé, Em tu devras garder tes prostituées pour une autre fois."

"Ne pense pas que j'oublierai ça," nous dit-il en boudant.

J'enfonçai mon nez dans les cheveux de Bella et aspirai profondément. Elle n'avait jamais senti aussi bon, ou n'avait semblé aussi bien entre mes bras. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ni m'étais senti aussi complet. J'étais complètement vidé maintenant que toute cette émotion était passée.

"Sérieusement je crois que nous devrions considérer mon idée. Le faire virer en refusant de travailler avec lui," insista Jasper.

"Mais vous devrez expliquer pourquoi," insista Bella. "Ça sortira et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me traite différemment." Je grimaçai détestant le fait que sortir avec moi lui cause des ennuis. Elle se tourna dans mes bras et attrapa ma mâchoire. "Je ne regrette rien, pas même une minute." Elle m'embrassa et ses lèvres emportèrent la peur et la colère qu'il me restait. Je la serrai fort. Elle était ma bouée de sauvetage.

"Bien alors," dit Jasper quand nous arrêtâmes, nous avions besoin d'air. "Et arranger une interview avec lui? Et s'il ne vient pas parce qu'il a peur cela paraitra peu professionnel aux yeux de son patron et comme ça il pourra être viré ou alors s'il se montre on pourra avoir l'occasion de lui foutre la trouille de sa vie."

J'aimais ça. J'aimais beaucoup ça. Je sentis le sourire se dessiner sur mon visage et les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens. Elle sourit et je sus qu'elle était d'accord.

"Mais qu'allons- _ **nous**_ faire pour la venger?" se plaignit Emmett. "Personne ne touche à notre fille sans être puni."

"Et bien nous pourrions rester devant la porte, le regard féroce quand il s'enfuira loin d'Edward." Cette idée sembla plaire un peu plus à Emmett et il opina.

"D'accord. Appelle ta femme et organisons tout ça," lui dit-il.

Jasper rit et prit son téléphone. "Tu es d'accord avec ça Bella?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça me parait bien mieux que les autres options mais comment faire pour qu'il ne dise pas que vous l'avez menacé?"

"Il devra expliquer ce qu'il a fait pour que nous le menacions, n'est-ce pas? Je ne pense pas que ça se passerait bien," répondit Jasper.

Bella se blottit contre moi et souffla. "D'accord, faites-le." Je souris et l'embrassai. J'allai faire chier dans son froc ce petit enculé même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai.

Jasper appela Alice et lui donna un bref aperçu des événements tandis qu'Emmett divertissait Bella avec un résumé de mon comportement de fou de ce que j'avais entendu au téléphone. "Il voulait me frapper!" annonça-t-il joyeusement.

"Je pourrais encore le faire, puisque je ne suis pas autorisé à taper sur cette bite molle de Dan," lui dis-je, serrant la taille de Bella.

"Non, tu m'aimes." Il battait des cils et je tapai son bras sans conviction.

"J'aime le fait que tu conduises comme un dingue et que nous soyons arrivés ici en un temps record." Emmett sourit. "Ce sont mes compétences de conducteur dingue qui m'ont donné ma Rosie."

"Ou plutôt ton manque de compétence," lui dis-je.

"D'accord, tout est prêt," dit Jasper. "Alice a organisé une entrevue pour demain midi, puisque tu es libre pour le déjeuner. S'il ne se montre pas, on le fera virer." Il sourit à Bella. "Hum, tu devrais l'appeler demain matin et lui donner tous les détails. Elle est un peu remontée maintenant. "

Bella soupira. "Je parie qu'elle l'est. Je l'appellerai. Je dois voir pour un nouveau téléphone aussi."

"Il me semble qu'Edward et toi ayez eu de mauvaises expériences avec le téléphone cette semaine," nous dit Jasper avec un sourire. Il pencha la tête vers Emmett et se leva. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. La vérification des chambres c'est dans une heure."

Bella commença à bouger mais je la tenais fermement. "Je reste ici ce soir." Il n'y avait pas moyen que je la laisse seule avec ce monstre pervers et ivre qui errait dans l'hôtel. S'il revenait, il serait désagréablement surpris.

"Tu ne peux pas! Tu pourrais avoir des gros ennuis si on découvre que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre!" protesta Bella.

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper. "Pouvez-vous me couvrir?"

Emmett sourit. "S'il te plaît, donnez-moi un vrai défi la prochaine fois. Nous gérons cela, Michelle Rodriguez," rassura-t-il Bella.

Jasper rit. "Ce sera intéressant. Sois là au petit-déjeuner."

"Je serai là."

Ils partirent et enfin, j'étais seul avec ma fille. Je l'embrassai, mes mains dans ses cheveux et ma langue entre ses lèvres quand elle gémit doucement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et je gémis à son contact. J'embrassai sa joue et sa mâchoire.

"J'ai dit à Ted que je ne te verrai pas pendant mon travail," murmura-t-elle alors que je posai un baiser au-dessous de son oreille gauche.

"Tu pourrais me poser des questions à propos de l'entrainement," lui dis-je, glissant ma main sous son t-shirt et serrant légèrement son sein gauche.

"Euh, est-ce, euh, est-ce que c'était bien pour toi?" s'étrangla-t-elle quand je mordis son lobe de son oreille.

"Non, mais c'est sur le point de l'être." Je m'allongeai et la tirai sur moi. "Il me faut plus d'exercice. Es-tu prête pour ça?" Je devais être avec elle. Même si je pouvais la voir de mes propres yeux, j'avais besoin de notre connexion ce soir.

Elle rit et arracha son t-shirt, mon t-shirt en fait, ce qui était putain mignon. "Je ne peux pas te laisser mal préparé pour un match d'une telle importance…" Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, mes mains étaient sur sa peau et le monde était de nouveau comme il faut.

 **ooo**

Je jetai un regard à l'horloge sur le mur de la salle de réunion de l'hôtel. 11 h 55. Le trou du cul qui avait harcelé ma fille pouvait passer la porte à chaque instant. Je pourrais enfin faire quelque chose. Je poussai la salade de poulet sur le côté et me rassit. J'espérai vraiment qu'il allait me donner la satisfaction de se pointer. Laisser Bella ce matin avait été incroyablement difficile. Je me sentais nerveux à chaque seconde que je ne la touchais pas. J'espérais comme l'enfer que cela passerait, vu que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment être tout le temps ensemble, même si c'était une idée très agréable.

J'étais arrivé en retard pour le petit-déjeuner mais le Coach ne m'avait pas embêté quand j'avais pris ma place. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui était arrivé mais je savais qu'Emmett avait fait quelque chose avec des extincteurs. L'entraîneur était en colère contre lui et il était condamné à une amende, pas qu'il semble s'en soucier. Lorsque je lui avais offert de la payer, il n'avait rien voulu savoir me disant que c'était épique et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait dû faire des longueurs supplémentaires avant et après l'entrainement et je me sentais coupable.

11 h 58. Je sortis mon portable prêt à appeler Alice, juste au cas où il ne se montre pas. J'envoyai un message à Bella lui disant qu'elle me manquait et à ce moment-là un homme entra. Je n'avais jamais rencontré ce con mais je savais que c'était lui parce qu'il avait un sparadrap en travers du nez, qui était d'une jolie couleur pourpre.

Enfer oui, ma fille avait un méchant crochet. Je me levai et tendis la main. Son regard était méfiant mais il prit ma main délicatement. Je serrai un peu plus fort que j'aurais fait normalement, pas aussi fort que je voulais mais il grimaça. Putain de fiotte. Il faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingt, brun avec des yeux bleus, bien qu'ils fussent noirs et bleu en ce moment. J'aimais bien ça.

"Bonjour, Dan. Voulez-vous vous asseoir?" L'idée, pour le moment, était de le mettre l'aise, faire l'interview comme si je ne savais pas à quel point il était un pervers dégoûtant puis lui faire sa fête une fois l'interview terminée. Ça sera un vrai défi de ne pas lui recasser le nez pendant une heure mais je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour me réfréner, parce que Bella voulait m'éviter d'avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle. Ça m'irritait mais je ne voulais pas lui causer plus d'ennuis qu'elle en avait déjà, du simple fait qu'elle sorte avec moi.

Il s'assit, sortant le magnétophone de sa sacoche et l'alluma. "Juste pour que vous sachiez, j'enregistre cela." Je me demandais si sa voix était généralement aussi haut perchée ou s'il était mort de trouille. Probablement mort de trouille. Je lui souris.

"Mais bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas être mal cité ou mal compris." Je piquai ma fourchette dans ma salade de poulet pour ponctuer ma déclaration et Dan pâlit un peu. Je me gardai bien de rire. Cela pourrait effectivement être plus amusant que de le frapper. Peut-être.

"J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je mange pendant que nous parlons. Mon week-end est plus occupé que d'habitude." Occupé parce que tu n'as pas pu garder tes putain de mains pour toi.

"Euh, pas de problème," déglutit-il et je le regardai… attendant. Vas-y, tocard je n'ai pas toute la journée.

"Alors, euh, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de vos chances contre les Bears demain?"

Je résistai, à peine, à l'envie de rouler des yeux. "Eh bien, ce sera un défi. Ils ont une passe de pointe féroce et Cutler fait une bonne année. Nous devons protéger le ballon et essayer de garder leur défense sur leurs talons." Les questions ridicules méritaient des réponses ennuyeuses. Dan en tant que journaliste n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ma Bella. Elle ne commencerait jamais une interview de façon aussi stupide.

Ses épaules se détendirent un peu une fois que j'eus répondu à ses questions banales, l'une après l'autre, le traitant comme n'importe quel journaliste fatigant qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose, juste des bases du jeu.

"Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez sélectionné pour une interview privée?" La tension était de retour dans son corps, il était assis tout raide et m'observait de près. Bien sûr, il soupçonnait qu'il y avait une entourloupe mais nous avions encore une dizaine de minutes et je ne pouvais pas lui donner la vraie réponse, pas encore.

"Ce n'est pas moi. Mon attachée de presse pense que c'est une bonne idée de donner une interview privée à la communauté en ligne. La presse écrite et la télévision ont généralement tout mon temps et elle pensait que cela serait amusant de tendre la main à un autre public. "Ça vous va comme réponse, Dan?"

Il sourit et je fléchis mes doigts sur la table, parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'effacer ce sourire de son visage. De toute évidence, il avait gobé mes conneries et pensait que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait le nez cassé et l'œil au beurre noir. Pensait-il que je n'avais pas parlé a à ma petite-amie depuis hier soir?

"Vous avez une relation particulière avec un certain membre de la presse," dit-il sournoisement.

Oh, putain… il n'allait pas par là. Je levai un sourcil et attendis de voir ce qu'il allait dire, mes muscles verrouillés pour me retenir de le choper et cogner sa tête contre la table. "Est-ce étrange de sortir avec une journaliste?"

Je souris. "Non, ce n'est pas étrange. C'est en fait gratifiant de sortir avec quelqu'un qui connait et aime mon sport autant que _ma_ Bella. " Avec l'accent mis sur le mot _ma_ , enfoiré.

"Je parie que oui." Ses lèvres se contractèrent et ma main se serra en poing sous la table. Juste un seul coup, ça ne serait pas trop mal, non? Je pourrais prétendre que je voulais redresser son nez. Je lui ferai une faveur, vraiment.

Je me penchai lentement à travers la table et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement. Si seulement je pouvais le frapper mais j'avais fait une promesse à ma fille et je voulais la tenir. J'éteignis son magnétophone et lui souris. "En avez-vous assez pour votre dernier article?"

Il avait l'air confus, bien sûr qu'il était. "Le dernier article? Je pense avoir tout dont j'ai besoin et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me voir." Il commença à se lever et je fis un rapide tour de table saisissant ses épaules, le forçant à se rasseoir dans son siège. "Qu'est-ce que …"

"Nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait fini, Danny," lui dis-je, le poussant pas du tout doucement pour m'assurer que son cul reste dans son siège. Je me penchai sur la table et lui fis un sourire éclatant.

"Mais vous avez dit…"

"J'ai dit que l'interview était terminée, pas que nous avions fini. Vous semblez avoir quelques problèmes avec les limites à ne pas franchir, Daniel, et je pensais devoir vous aider à les clarifier."

La peur oscilla dans ses yeux. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire."

"Bien sûr, que vous le savez, Dan. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous aviez peur quand vous êtes entré ici. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez probablement pissé dans votre pantalon quand votre patron vous a appelé aujourd'hui et vous a parlé de cette interview spéciale. C'est la raison pour laquelle votre visage semble avoir été démoli contre cette table, ce qui je dois vous le dire, est très proche d'arriver."

Il essaya de reculer de la table mais je le maintins en place. "Si vous posez une main sur moi, je vais appeler les flics."

"Pour leur dire quoi? Leur dire que vous vous êtes pointé ivre dans la chambre de ma copine, exigeant du sexe la nuit dernière? Que vous attrapé son poignet et essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre? Que vous ne pouvez même pas gérer une femme qui fait la moitié de votre taille et qu'elle a viré votre cul de sa chambre après vous avoir cassé le nez? Est-ce cela que vous avez l'intention de leur dire? "

Sa peau était pâle et il commença à transpirer maintenant que je ne cachai plus ce que je ressentais pour lui. "Ou allez-vous leur parler de la merde insultante que vous lui avez dit devant témoins? Je dois dire, Mullen, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de journalistes idiots depuis tout ce temps mais vous vous remportez le pompon."

"Je n'ai rien fait", protesta-t-il faiblement.

"Non? Ce n'était pas vous à sa porte la nuit dernière, lui demandant de lui donner ce que j'ai tous les soirs? Parce que je me trouvais au téléphone avec elle quand vous avez dit cela et je dois vous dire qu'il me semble que c'était vous."

"Ecoutez, mec, j'étais ivre et ..."

"Vous n'étiez pas ivre plus tôt dans la journée quand vous lui avez demandé comment elle levait ses jambes pour moi et si elle couchait avec des journalistes pour qu'ils gardent le silence sur notre relation, n'est-ce pas?" Ma voix devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque mot mais je m'en foutais. Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas loin, pour que personne ne puisse interrompre mon entretien.

"Bien sûr, elle vous l'a dit," murmura-t-il.

"Quoi? Je crains de ne pas tout à fait avoir bien entendu." J'avais sacrément bien entendu mais j'espérais qu'il était suffisamment homme pour proférer ses accusations au sujet de ma petite amie à voix haute.

"J'ai dit, bien sûr, elle vous l'a dit. Je crois que nous avons terminé." Il recommença à se lever et ma main atterrit sur son épaule et je le poussai encore plus fort qu'avant.

Je m'approchai de son visage et parlai très calmement cette fois. "Nous aurons fini quand je le dirai. Me comprenez-vous?" Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et effrayé. Bien.

"Maintenant, je crois que vous étiez en colère parce que ma petite-amie m'avait parlé de votre comportement dégoûtant? Dites-moi, Dan, avez-vous une petite-amie?" Je m'arrêtai et il secoua la tête. "Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas de copine. Quelle femme saine d'esprit aurait envie de passer du temps avec vous? Puisque clairement vous ne savez rien à propos des relations, permettez-moi de vous éclairer. Un couple partage les choses, bonnes et mauvaises. Je raconte ma journée à Bella. Elle me raconte la sienne. Elle ne m'a pas donné de détails au sujet de vos commentaires dépravés, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez devant sa chambre et vouliez coucher avec elle. Vous voyez, je suis un peu contrarié et je lui ai demandé de me raconter tout ce que vous aviez fait. Comme vous l'avez vu hier soir, Bella peut très bien gérer les choses sans mon intervention."

Il avait l'air de vouloir se lever de nouveau et cette fois je l'arrêtai d'un seul regard meurtrier. "Joli nez que vous avez là. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais eu l'air mieux. Soyez heureux que ce soit elle qui s'est occupée de vous avant que j'aie eu cette chance parce que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de marcher aujourd'hui. "

"Vous me menacez? Je vais le signaler," dit-il, d'une voix faible, tout comme l'homme lui-même, si l'on pouvait même l'appeler un homme.

"Et leur dire quoi? Il n'y a pas de témoins. Vous êtes venu ici comme ça. Je ne vous ai pas touché. Et nous avons la preuve que j'étais cordial." Je pris le magnétophone et lui souris.

Il plissa les yeux. "Alors, je vais dénoncer votre précieuse petite-amie. Je vais la faire arrêter."

Oh, stupide petit trou du cul! Es-tu vraiment assez stupide pour menacer ma copine devant moi? Je le fixai. "Eh bien, réfléchissons à ça pendant une minute, Dan. Si vous dites que Bella vous a frappé, tout d'abord, vous allez devoir admettre qu'une jeune fille vous a foutu une rouste, ce qui est pathétique mais ne surprendra personne parce que vous êtes une mauviette. Deuxièmement, vous allez devoir leur dire pourquoi vous êtes allé à sa chambre hier soir, ivre. Troisièmement, chaque journaliste sera interrogé sur votre comportement envers Bella et je crains qu'à la fin c'est vous qui soyez le méchant, ce que vous êtes sans aucun doute. Quatrièmement, votre employeur et tous les gens que je connais vont recevoir un coup de fil de ma part leur disant que s'ils continuent à vous permettre d'harceler les femmes, ils n'obtiendront aucun interview ou accès de quelque nature que ce soit. J'ai beaucoup d'amis et associés Dan, et je vous garantis qu'ils seront plus que prêts à m'aider."

Il déglutit mais ne dit rien. "Donc, vous voyez, voilà comment ça va être. Un, vous ne dites pas à âme qui vive comment vous avez eu le nez cassé. Deux, vous ne regardez, parlez ou même pensez à Bella Swan. Trois, vous demandez une mutation, immédiatement. Je veillerai à ce que personne d'Arizona Cardinal ne vous parle si vous restez ici. Si vous pensez que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, réfléchissez à nouveau." Je comptai les principaux points sur mes doigts, juste pour souligner chaque point.

"Vous ne pouvez pas..."

"Oh, je peux et je le ferai, Dan. Je vais appeler le directeur de Fox dès maintenant si vous ne me croyez pas. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lui dire quel enfoiré travaille pour lui. La seule chose qui m'arrête est que Bella ne devrait pas avoir à faire face à plus merde à cause de vous et de gens comme vous. Elle m'a demandé d'être cool avec vous. Et parce que je l'aime, j'ai accepté. Mais si vous n'acceptez pas mes conditions, tout tombe à l'eau et je pourrais faire ce que je voulais faire dès la première fois que vous avez ouvert votre grande bouche, lui montrant quel trou du cul dégoûtant vous étiez. Voulez-vous entendre ce que c'est, Dan?"

Il respirait bruyamment ayant l'air d'un animal acculé. Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que de lui envoyer mon poing dans le visage mais ça me fit plaisir. Il secoua lentement la tête. Je reculai et lui souris. "Eh bien, je vais laisser travailler votre imagination. Je suis sûr qu'elle est bonne car vous pensiez toutes ces choses dégoûtantes que vous avez dites à Bella. Vous pouvez partir maintenant."

Il repoussa la chaise et se leva sur ses jambes quelque peu instables. Je le regardais marcher vers la porte quand Emmett et Jasper entrèrent, encombrant la porte de leurs larges épaules et expressions de colère et de dégoût. Dan s'arrêta et regarda vite entre nous.

"Encore une chose, Dan." Je me levai et marchai lentement vers lui. Il avança plus près de la porte mais s'arrêta parce qu'il était encore plus près de deux mecs en colère. Il était piégé et il le savait.

Je restai proche, le regardant avec un regard menaçant. "Je viens de vous montrer combien c'est facile pour moi de vous attendre. Ne l'oubliez pas. J'attends avec impatience de lire votre prochain article. Si je trouve dedans des choses que je n'aime pas… toutes les choses que vous imaginez que je vous ferai pâliront en comparaison de ce que je vous ferai vraiment. Est-ce clair?"

Il acquiesça. "Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu."

"Oui," dit-il calmement, regardant entre moi et mes amis avec un regard de pure terreur sur le visage.

"Et vous demanderez ce transfert?" Il hocha la tête à nouveau. "Bien. Si vous avez besoin d'une référence, assurez-vous qu'ils me contactent. Je serai heureux de leur dire où vous coller."

Il laissa échapper un bruit étouffé mais ne dit rien d'autre. "Je vous surveillerai pour être sûr que vous avez fait ce que je demandais, Dan. Ne doutez pas de cela." Je souris à mes amis. "Em, voudrais-tu montrer la sortie à notre ami?"

"Je serais heureux de le faire." Emmett sourit d'un air menaçant. Il tendit sa grande main et la laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Dan, assez fort pour le faire vaciller.

"Pendant que nous marchons vers la sortie je vais vous parler de ce gars que j'ai envoyé à hôpital l'an dernier. Vous voyez... " Sa voix disparut quand il guida le perdant tout tremblant hors de la pièce.

"C'était drôle," dit Jasper, ne cachant pas son amusement.

"Oui. Le frapper aurait été mieux mais ceci est probablement plus efficace."

"Tu lui as foutu une peur bleue et Emmett l'enfonce encore plus. Il n'emmerdera plus Bella."

"Je l'espère. Jas, est-ce que ça va toujours être comme ça?"

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne sais pas, mec. Je suppose ça se tassera au bout d'un certain temps. Et bien sûr, les gars vont draguer Bella. Elle est belle. Mais elle sait comment s'y prendre et toi aussi."

Je grimaçai et il continua. "Mullen est un gros abruti. La plupart des gars peuvent accepter non pour réponse. Et s'ils ne le font pas, il y aura pas mal de mecs à Phœnix qui se baladeront avec un nez cassé…" dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je ris et le frappai sur le dos. "Elle l'a bien massacré, n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous l'avez fait tous deux. Maintenant allons nous assurer qu'Emmett ne le foute pas dans une benne à ordures ou quelque chose comme ça." L'image de Dan couvert d'ordures me rendit incroyablement heureux.

"Ou allons l'aider à le faire!" rit Jasper et nous quittâmes la pièce. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Ma fille pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même mais elle n'avait plus à le faire seule. Et c'était bien comme ça.

* * *

 _ **Voilà.. Edward et les garçons se sont occupés de Dan en douceur**_

 _ **et Bella d'une manière un peu plus musclée.**_

 _ **A vous…**_


	27. Stratégie de dernière minute

.

 **Chapitre 27**

 **Stratégie de dernière minute**

Après qu'Edward soit parti samedi matin, j'appelai Alice et lui dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'entrainement. L'écouter s'énerver me fit presque me faire sentir aussi bien que d'avoir trois hommes dans ma chambre hier soir. Je savais qu'Edward pèterait les plombs mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse venir avec Emmett et Jasper alors je ne pouvais même pas dire combien ça m'avait surprise. Ces trois étaient tout le temps ensemble et ça réchauffait mon cœur de savoir qu'ils se préoccupaient tous de moi.

Je dus dissuader Alice d'appeler _Fox_ et de demander que Dan soit renvoyé ou poursuivi. Ce qui m'avait stupéfié encore plus que la réponse de mes amis avait été ma propre réaction. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de Dan. J'avais eu peur de ce qui allait lui arriver si Edward lui mettait la main dessus mais quand il était arrivé ivre devant ma porte, je n'avais pas du tout eu peur. Il m'avait attrapé le poignet après que je l'ai poussé et ça m'avait énervé, je l'avais frappé. Je n'étais pas bien sûre de pourquoi il m'avait attrapée, pour me tenir ou pour se stabiliser car il n'était pas très solide sur ses pieds. Quoi qu'il en soit ça m'avait fait du bien de le frapper et je le referai joyeusement s'il ouvrait encore sa grande gueule mais bon, j'en doutais après que mes garçons se soient occupés de lui.

Alice s'était pâmée quand je lui avais dit qu'Edward avait été incapable d'arrêter de me toucher quand il était arrivé. Ça avait été étonnant de voir mon calme petit-ami complètement submergé par les émotions. Il m'avait tenu plus fort que d'habitude toute la soirée et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de le repousser ou de lui dire de me lâcher. Alors je manquais de sommeil. Il avait eu besoin de me tenir et être dans ses bras était difficilement une épreuve.

A la lueur du jour tous les événements de la semaine passée me rattrapèrent. Est-ce que ça ne faisait vraiment qu'une semaine que nous nous étions assis face à Lauren et Jess et avions rendu notre relation publique? On dirait que ça faisait le temps d'une vie. C'était la plus longue semaine que j'avais vécue et ce n'était pas fini, aujourd'hui il fallait que j'achète un nouveau téléphone, que je couvre l'entrainement et la conférence de presse avant match, que je dîne avec Ronnie et bien sûr, le match en lui-même. Je voulais simplement rester douillettement dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour le week-end et ensuite rentrer à la maison avec Edward.

Cette pensée me fit jeter un coup d'œil aux numéros que j'avais demandés à Alice de me donner vu que je n'y avais plus accès pour l'instant. J'en composai un avant même d'y réfléchir et attendis avec anxiété pendant que le téléphone sonnait.

"Allô?" Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la voix rauque et familière qui arrivait dans mon oreille.

"Hey Buddy, c'est Bella!"

"Bella! Avec quel téléphone tu appelles? Comment la ville venteuse te traite-t-elle?"

Je roulai des yeux. Pas si bien que cela Buddy mais la ville ne peut pas être blâmée pour Dan Mullen. Il n'était pas d'ici après tout. Je ne savais pas où il était mais c'était sûrement un endroit sale et dégoûtant.

"Je vous appelle de mon hôtel. Il faut que j'achète un nouveau téléphone. Le mien est mort." Parce qu'un abruti me l'a cassé.

"Humm," je ne pus déchiffrer le ton de Buddy mais je supposai qu'il savait que quelque chose m'était arrivé. C'était Buddy, il savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. "Et la ville?"

"Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose mais je vais essayer d'aller au Shedd* aujourd'hui si j'ai le temps." J'avais toujours voulu le voir mais mon excitation d'hier avait diminué, je devais bien l'admettre.

"Comment était ton copain à l'entrainement?"

Je souris. "Il a été génial. Il n'a rien fait de travers. Il devrait être prêt pour demain." A moins qu'il soit trop occupé ou distrait par moi et qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer. C'est pour cela que j'avais des hésitations. Je ne voulais pas que sa carrière aille mal à cause de moi et ça me gênait que ce foutu journaliste ait été une fichue distraction dont il n'avait pas besoin.

"Génial. Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

Bien sûr il savait que je n'appelais pas pour bavarder. Je décidai d'avancer et de savoir : "Je me demandai si le docteur vous avez dit quand est-ce que vous pourriez retravailler?"

Il y eut une longue pause de l'autre côté et ça me rendit nerveuse. "Il n'a encore rien dit. J'ai rendez-vous mercredi prochain. Pourquoi?"

"Je me demandais juste." Je me demandais quand il reviendrait et que je pourrai retourner à ma confortable routine, le sport dans les lycées, tu sais, et que le fait que je sorte avec Edward Cullen serait vu comme une belle chose et que personne ne ressentirait le besoin de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Au moins je l'espérais mais ces adolescents étaient très excités par le sexe alors qui pouvait savoir?

"Vraiment? Je sais que tu meurs d'impatience de revoir un peu de laideur au bureau." C'était vrai. Buddy était la meilleure chose dans cet endroit.

"Bien sûr j'ai besoin de compenser tout le joli dans ma vie avec un peu de laid!"

"Hey tu me vexes là! On ne peut pas tous être des top model comme ton garçon." Je rigolai à sa moquerie outragée.

"Ahhh mais je vous aime autant que lui, bien que ce soit d'une manière différente."

Il gronda. "C'est une bonne chose me voir comme assez vieux pour être ton frère légèrement plus âgé."

"Légèrement plus âgé?"

"Oui légèrement. Ça englobe une gamme très imprécise dont tu n'as pas à te soucier pour l'instant."

Je ris. Parler à Buddy était la garantie de retrouver sa bonne humeur, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais appelé.

"D'accord mon cher frère eh bien j'espère que le médecin aura de bonnes nouvelles pour toi."

"Oui je suis sûr que tu le fais." Il fit une pause et je ne savais pas comment dire ce que j'avais à dire. "Bella est-ce que tu vas cracher le morceau?"

"Cracher quoi?" Je jouais avec le couvre-lit nerveusement. Je savais qu'il allait péter un câble.

"La véritable raison de ton appel. Je sais bien que j'ai cette personnalité et cet esprit pétillants mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as appelé. Et il se trouve que j'ai des sources et que je sais que cette semaine n'a pas été la meilleure de ta vie. Vas-y raconte."

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Buddy savait toujours quand il fallait insister. "Eh bien je suis sûre que tu as entendu parler de Seth."

"Oui c'est vrai. Ce garçon a le béguin pour toi Bella, c'est évident. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il l'ait mal prit mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il a dit, quand je reviendrai je lui ferai part de mon opinion sur son comportement…" Je savais comment pouvait être Buddy quand il disait ce qu'il pensait et cette pensée me fit frémir.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. "Ne faites pas ça Buddy. Il a déjà présenté ses excuses." Je ne dis pas pourquoi il l'avait fait mais tant que je ne devais faire face qu'à sa colère tout irait bien. Nous ne serons plus amis et je devais bien le digérer.

"Il n'y a pas que Seth. Je me sens comme si tout le monde me traitait différemment. Soit ils m'évitent soit ils agissent comme si j'étais une sorte de célébrité. Ça me rend dingue."

"Ils vont se calmer, Bella. Il ne faudra pas bien longtemps pour que tu redeviennes Bella Swan à nouveau. "Je voulais qu'il ait raison mais ça n'était pas ainsi. "Et je ne te traiterai pas différemment. Tu seras toujours celle qui fera les recherches ennuyeuses et moi les choses glamour."

En fait c'est ce que je souhaitais. "Ça marche pour moi."

"C'est vrai? Quoi d'autre?"

Je soufflai. "Avez-vous parlé à Ronnie dernièrement?"

"Non pourquoi, devrait-il y avoir quelque chose que je devrai savoir?" Sa voix joviale avait changé. "Tu as eu plus d'ennuis avec ce gars… Stan?"

"Tu sais parfaitement bien que son nom est Dan." Buddy n'oubliait jamais un nom.

"Son nom est sans importance à moins qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour te contrarier…"

"Eh bien, hier il a dit plusieurs choses sur Edward et moi et puis il s'est pointé à ma chambre ivre et…"

"Il a fait quoi?" J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille parce que c'était suffisant pour m'assourdir.

"Calme-toi Buddy. Je m'en suis occupé. Il est parti avec le nez cassé."

"Bien. Mais si j'avais été là-bas il quitterait Chicago dans un plâtre complet. Ton mec s'est chargé de cela?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'en était-il des hommes de ma vie et de leurs tendances barbares? Pour l'instant peu m'importait. La colère d'Edward était suffisante tant qu'il n'allait pas en prison pour cela.

"D'abord je m'en suis occupé moi-même… Mon mec n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Et deuxièmement je ne le laisserai pas le frapper. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est de plus de presse et en particulier du mauvais genre," me plaignis-je.

"Hum. Je ne crois pas une seconde que Cullen n'ait rien fait à ce crétin. S'il s'est arrêté à un coup de poing au visage alors il n'a pas tenu la promesse qu'il m'a faite de prendre soin de toi."

Je regardai ma montre. "En ce moment il est en interview avec Dan. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le frapper, il a donc décidé de l'intimider et de lui faire demander une mutation."

J'entendis alors Buddy qui commençait à rire. "Je l'adore! Il va chier dans son froc, mauviette. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce connard. J'aimerai être une mouche pour pouvoir entendre cette conversation." C'était tellement vrai. J'aurai souhaité demander à Edward de laisser son téléphone allumé pour pouvoir entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient. J'espérai que ça n'aurait pas l'effet inverse et que ça finisse dans la page des nouvelles demain.

Buddy se calma finalement et prit une profonde inspiration. "Je vais bien, femme. Je ris. Pas de problème de cœur. Non je ne veux pas de bâtonnets de carottes. Je veux ton gâteau de carottes. Peu importe ce que dit le médecin. Les carottes ce n'est pas bon. Pire que le céleri. Le médecin et toi allez m'emmener vers une mort prématurée," grommela-t-il à sa femme pendant que je riais à son irritation. Je savais que son nouveau régime ne serait pas bien reçu. "C'est pour ton cœur, mouais c'est ça. Qui peut vivre avec cette nourriture pour lapin. Je veux mourir avec un petit gâteau dans la main… Arrête de te fiche de moi Bella!" J'entendis sa femme crier en arrière-plan.

"Je devrais vous laisser…"

"Enfer ne m'abandonne pas seul avec elle. Si ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as appelé, c'était pour quoi? Allez dis-moi. Et ne me dis pas que c'était juste pour parler parce que je vois à travers toi Swan. Dis-le enfin!"

C'est parti, rien à perdre... "Très bien. Je pense que je vais dire à Ted que je ne veux plus couvrir les Cardinal. C'est trop, clairement!"

"Depuis quand es-tu une lâcheuse? Tu ne vas pas laisser quelques trous de cul de journalistes te faire partir, si?" Ça me secoua. Je n'étais pas une lâcheuse. Je ne penserai même pas le faire si ce n'était pas pour Edward.

"Bien sûr que non. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi raconter à Ted à propos de tout ça mais une chose que je ne lui dirai pas c'est qu'Edward est arrivé ici comme un possédé, prêt à jeter sa carrière dans les toilettes pour me sauver. Heureusement que je m'étais débarrassé de Dan avant qu'il arrive parce que je ne doute pas qu'il lui aurait fichu une sacrée dérouillée… et en aurait subi les conséquences. Toi et moi savons que même si le comportement de Dan est mis à la lumière, Edward serait suspendu, condamné à une amende et peut-être arrêté et critiqué dans toute la presse. Je ne peux pas risquer cela," lâchai-je rapidement, c'était les pensées qui étaient dans ma tête depuis hier soir que je laissais sortir sans aucun filtre.

"Dis-moi quelque chose Bella. Si un livreur quelconque avait fait un commentaire sexuel et t'avait attrapée, Edward aurait-il fait la même chose qu'il voulait faire à Dan?

"Ouais probablement mais…"

"Et il se serait fait arrêter et la presse en aurait entendu parler et bla, bla, blabla, blabla. Tu es une femme magnifique Bella, écoute, tu attires les hommes quelle que soit leur profession. Et s'ils dépassent les limites Cullen va arriver en courant parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il te protègera. C'est ainsi que ça doit être. Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre profession. Tu pourrais travailler chez un fleuriste que ça serait pareil. Bien sûr la presse pourrait l'apprendre à cause de qui il est et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas arrêter ça, pas plus que lui ne le peut."

Je laissai ma tête tomber contre les oreillers, soulagée qu'il ait dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de tout ça, ce n'était pas qui j'étais. "Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je te parle!"

"Je sais que je suis merveilleux." Je pouvais entendre le sourire à travers le téléphone, je le jure.

Je gloussai. "Ça aussi et ça va avec ton humilité."

"Oui juste une chose en plus que tu aimes de moi. Et pour Ted je pense que c'est mieux de lui raconter toute l'histoire."

"Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'Edward est arrivé pour me sauver. Il m'a bien dit qu'il fallait que nous restions loin l'un de l'autre pendant les matches parce que je représentais le journal."

"Je pense qu'au vu des circonstances il comprendra pourquoi Cullen a brisé les règles. Du moment qu'il est reparti après que vous vous soyez calmés tous les deux ce n'est pas toute histoire."

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. "Euh… bon… à vrai dire…"

Il rit. "Je vois. A-t-il manqué le contrôle des chambres? Ted en entendra parler si c'est le cas…"

"Non personne ne sait. "Je ne savais pas comment mais je savais qu'Emmett et Jasper s'en étaient occupés. Edward m'avait envoyé un message disant que personne n'avait rien remarqué.

"Donc il n'a pas besoin de savoir… Et même s'il sait, Edward a vu que tu allais bien et il est retourné à l'hôtel sans avoir rien fait de mal à ce pervers."

"Si je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé il va vouloir porter plainte."

"Et tu devrais aussi, mademoiselle. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas mais ta sécurité et plus importante que ta réputation."

"Dans ce milieu? Je ne suis pas sûre?"

"Oui, tu marques un point. Je suppose que si Mullen fait ce que Cullen lui a demandé, tout ira bien. Mais il faut que tu dises à Ted pour qu'il le sache. Ce n'est pas de la délation. S'il se passe quelque chose et qu'il ne le sache pas, il ne pourra pas te protéger. Et il sera énervé contre toi et plus important, contre moi, qu'on ne le lui ait pas dit."

"D'accord je le ferai quand je serai de retour." Buddy avait raison.

"D'accord. Vas-tu oublier cette idée ridicule d'abandonner? Parce que je peux te le dire, même si je reviens, j'ai pleinement l'intention que tu t'occupes des Cardinal. Tu fais un travail magnifique et je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfuir devant ces jaloux abrutis que nous devons appeler collègues. Tu vas leur montrer de quoi tu es faite, cette femme que je connais et que j'adore."

Je me sentais bien mieux de lui avoir parlé, je savais qu'il me remettrait sur les rails. "Très bien. Je n'abandonne pas. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de revenir. J'ai besoin de vous ici."

"Oh tu ferais bien de parier que je reviendrai. Mais tu as tout ce qu'il te faut en toi. Et tu as ce quarterback aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi."

"Peut-être pas mais je vous veux."

Il rit bruyamment. "Ils me veulent tous et bien sûr toi aussi!" Je ris bêtement. Bien sûr il avait pris ça dans le mauvais sens. Il y a en aura pour tous, tu sais."

"Oh je le sais plus que bien. Mais ton régime va limiter ça assez tôt." Je souris en anticipant sa réaction.

"Tu es diabolique et je te déteste."

"Je vous aime Buddy. Et merci."

"Quand tu veux. Viens me voir quand tu reviens en ville. Et amène des cookies."

Je ris en lui disant au revoir. Buddy était le meilleur pour me remettre les idées en place. Bon le deuxième meilleur. Le premier était actuellement en train d'intimider à mort un perdant qui avait le nez cassé. J'aimais mes garçons.

ooo

Je me rendis à la tribune des journalistes sans incident voyant que Ronnie m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui comme il m'avait promis de le faire hier soir au dîner. Je m'assis lui faisant un sourire de remerciement.

"Bonjour Bella. Prête à regarder ton homme mettre une raclée aux Bears?" J'étais plus que prête. Et d'ailleurs j'étais prête à rentrer à la maison et à me blottir au lit contre mon petit-ami. Il avait voulu revenir la nuit dernière mais nous avions pensé que ce serait pousser notre chance trop loin et de plus nous ne pouvions pas demander à Emmett d'avoir de nouveau des ennuis à cause de nous bien qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le refaire. Donc Edward m'avait appelé de suite après le dîner et nous étions restés au téléphone jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. C'était doux de voir combien il était protecteur bien que je doute que Dan revienne près de moi après que j'ai eu un compte-rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant "l'interview".

"Je suis prête." Je regardai le stade et trouvai Edward en train de lancer des ballons à Jasper, je souris en les regardant faire ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement. C'était réconfortant de savoir que rien ne pouvait perturber leur rythme.

Ronnie se mit à rire. "Waouh et qu'est-il arrivé au visage de Mullen?" Je jetai un coup d'œil vers où il regardait et je dus ravaler mon sourire en voyant ce que j'avais fait. Ses yeux étaient violet noir et il avait toujours un sparadrap sur le nez. Ses yeux étaient assortis à sa veste noire ainsi qu'à son pantalon. J'avais été tentée de raconter hier soir ce qu'il s'était passé à Ronnie mais je m'étais ravisée. Moins de personnes savait mieux c'était.

Dan s'éloigna au fond de la salle. Il me vit et ses yeux se détournèrent rapidement. "Mullen que t'est-il arrivé? Tu t'es heurté à la mauvaise femme?" demanda Ronnie en ricanant.

Les yeux de Dan se posèrent à nouveau sur moi et il grimaça en se concentrant sur Ronnie. "Une bouteille de Jack et de mauvais réflexes, mec. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais." Il fixait Ronnie mais je supposai que ses mots étaient pour moi. Il se tourna et s'éloigna, installa son ordinateur et se mit à taper tranquillement ce qui était très rare. En général il trainait et bavardait jusqu'au coup d'envoi.

"Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi il n'était pas à la conférence de presse hier," dit Ronnie et je murmurai mon accord. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là parce qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper lui avaient fait sacrément peur mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute.

"Allez Bella ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir que Mullen ait eu ce qu'il méritait! Tu as probablement voulu lui donner ce coup de poing toi-même… plusieurs fois!"

Je me mordis la langue pour essayer de ne pas rire hystériquement. Oh Ronnie si tu savais… "Je dois admettre que ça ne pouvait pas arriver à un meilleur gars et restons en là…"

Ronnie rit et me tapa dans le dos. "Reste chic Bella. Je le ferai moi-même s'il vient de nouveau. Il semblerait que boire et se blesser lui-même peut finalement avoir un sens dans la tête d'un fou."

Je serrai mon poing droit et il était encore douloureux. J'aurai dû commencer par l'estomac ou l'aine je suppose. Eh bien ce serait pour la prochaine fois, si nécessaire. "Peu importe la cause tant qu'il cesse d'être un tel connard."

Il leva les yeux et les posa sur ma main et me fit un sourire lumineux. Oups, m'étais-je trahie?

"J'espère que tu as mis de la glace!" Puis il mima une fermeture sur ses lèvres et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est bien," le rassurai-je.

"Mieux que bien, on peut le dire. Beau travail champion."

"Euh merci?" Il rit à mon ton et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

"Je me suis toujours dit que tu avais du style, Swan. Maintenant dis-moi, ton homme a-t-il des informations sur les prochaines négociations syndicales?"

Je lui souris, reconnaissante qu'il ait changé de sujet. "Honnêtement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Il fait confiance au syndicat pour s'occuper de ça."

"Je l'espère. Une année sans football est une année dont je ne veux pas faire l'expérience. Dieu seul sait ce que je devrai couvrir. Le bowling professionnel? Le catch? Ça mérite réflexion!" Ronnie frissonna d'une horreur feinte et je ris à ses grimaces.

"Je pourrais toujours revenir au sports de lycée." Ma discussion d'hier, avec Buddy était encore fraiche dans mon esprit.

"Ouais, tu pourrais, je suppose. Mais ce serait une putain de honte si tu le faisais. Tu appartiens à la ligue des grands, Bella. Buddy et moi le savons depuis le début."

Je rougis et le remerciai. Il y avait une raison pour que ces deux soient comme deux larrons en foire, ils semblaient avoir les mêmes idées. Et ils savaient tous les deux quoi dire pour me me garder d'aplomb.

Je me penchai en avant quand la chanson d'Ozzy Osbourne marqua l'entrée des Bears sur le terrain. Edward n'accorda aucune attention à leur entrée et aux cris de la foule. Il continua à faire des passes à Jasper, pour échauffer son bras.

Sa concentration totale était l'une des plus choses les sexy qu'il faisait. C'était le même genre de concentration qu'il me portait quand nous étions seuls et je le voulais, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être de retour dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa baignoire... partout où il voudrait me prendre.

Je me sortis de mes fantasmes et commençai à noter les impressions sur l'atmosphère entourant le match. Ça ressemblait aux séries éliminatoires, même s'il fallait attendre encore un mois pour cela. Les deux équipes étaient à 9-2 et celle qui gagnerait aujourd'hui ferait un grand pas en avant. Je savais qu'Edward voulait gagner ce match. Jouer à domicile ne pouvait pas être négligé dans les séries éliminatoires, bien que ces derniers temps les équipes visiteur aient eu beaucoup plus de succès que les années précédentes.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Darnell Dockett marchèrent au centre du terrain et serrèrent la main de Brian Urlacher, Olin Kreutz, Jay Cutler et Julius Peppers, le capitaine des Bears. L'arbitre demanda à Edward de choisir pour le tirage au sort et la voix sexy d'Edward se fit entendre dans le stade disant 'face'. Il lança la pièce et face sortit. Edward leur dit de commencer, il remettait l'attaque de son équipe à la deuxième partie du match.

Jay Feely tapa le ballon en profondeur dans la zone des buts mais les Bears avait la meilleure arme du football, Devin Hester, donc au lieu de lancer, il esquiva les plaqueurs et réussit à avancer vers le milieu de terrain, avant que Curtis Jefferson le tacle à la ligne des 48 yards des Cardinal. Je gémis quand l'attaque des Bears se mit en marche et Matt Forte gagna 14 yards. Une courte passe à Greg Olsen et un autre sprint de Forte les mena dans la zone rouge juste une minute plus tard. Cutler envoya une passe vers le coin droit de la zone d'extrémité qu'Olsen intercepta, juste avant de tomber sur la ligne. Et juste comme ça : 7-0 pour les Bears.

Je retins mon souffle quand Gould lança le ballon à Breaston. Il l'attrapa juste vers la ligne d'en but et le fit sortir avant qu'il ne soit défait. Edward se positionna derrière Uley alors que la foule faisait de son mieux pour encourager son équipe, criant si fort que je doutais que quelqu'un de son équipe puisse entendre Edward. Il recourut à quelques signes de la main et redirigea Jasper du même côté que Fitzgerald. Les corners et leur gauche étaient couverts par les meilleurs receveurs des Card, laissant Breaston couvrir seul le côté droit. Dès qu'Edward happa le ballon il prit du recul en trois pas et laissa le ballon voler avant que Peppers puisse lui tomber dessus. Breaston l'attrapa et partit vers la ligne de touche, se faisant tacler à la ligne des 21 yards des Bears. Je parvins -à peine - à résister à lancer un coup de poing triomphant en l'air.

La prochaine passe était un transfert à Crowley, qui était dans le champ arrière, alors que les Bears couraient partout. Deuxième essai et douze yards de la 23. Edward rompit la mêlée en gesticulant de la main avant d'appeler le ballon. Fitz et Jasper étaient sur les côtés opposés dans cette formation. Fitz courut droit dans la zone d'en but tandis que Jasper courait en biais vers le milieu. Il attrapa la passe d'Edward au yard 15 et Urlacher ne parvint pas à l'intercepter quand il décolla vers la zone d'en but.

Ex-aequo deux minutes avant la fin du premier quart.

Les Bears stationnaient sur leur 30 yards avec la possession suivante du ballon, la défense des Cards les contra et porta quelques attaques éclair pour faire pression sur Cutler qui fit quelques mauvaises passes dont une qui aurait pu réussir mais Adrian Wilson ne réussit pas à l'attraper. Les Bears bottèrent un dégagement à la ligne de 22 yards des Cards.

Edward recula derrière le centre et mena les Cards tambour battant pour gagner du temps dans le deuxième quart. Les passes courtes magistralement mélangées avec des passes longues, tout en retenant l'offensive Bears hors du jeu, donnant du repos à sa défense alors qu'il occupait le terrain. L'avancée s'arrêta à ligne des 3 yards, avec une passe vers Cheney pour s'assurer un touchdown et par un tacle d'Urlacher sur Crowley pour l'empêcher de courir dans la zone d'en but. Les Cards durent se contenter d'un but de Feely, prenant une avance de 10-7 à la mi-temps alors qu'aucune équipe n'avançait bien qu'elle est le ballon.

Je profitai de la mi-temps pour mettre mes notes dans l'ordre et structurer mon article. Les parties d'ouverture et de clôture étaient encore à écrire mais j'avais déjà fait le reste. Je finis tout quand Ronnie revint avec un hot-dog et un soda pour moi.

"Tu me traites tellement bien. Merci." Je me retins de gémir en mordant dans le hot-dog, la saveur et la moutarde explosant sur ma langue. Personne ne fait mieux les hot-dogs qu'à Chicago, personne.

"Buddy me tuerait si je ne le faisais pas. De plus, c'est agréable d'avoir une jolie petite chose assise à côté de moi au lieu de ce gros dadais."

Je ris me rappelant l'indignation de Buddy. "Je ne sais pas s'il restera gros à l'avenir. Carol lui donnait des bâtonnets de carotte et de céleri hier alors qu'il tempêtait pour avoir un gâteau et des biscuits."

Ronnie sourit et sortit son téléphone. "J'adore! Viens, mords dans ton hot-dog pendant que je prends une photo pour lui." Je ris et le fis, avec un grand sourire en mordant dans le hot dog alors que Ronnie prenait ma photo, l'envoyant à Buddy, une minute plus tard. Il n'attendit pas longtemps la réponse.

"Que dit-il?" demandai-je quand Ronnie laissa échapper un meuglement fort.

"Rien que je puisse répéter à une belle dame comme toi."

Je grognai et lui donnai un coup de coude. "Je ne suis pas une dame."

Il sourit. "Si, tu l'es... tu es aussi tellement cool que je vais paraphraser. Il a dit qu'il collera ses bâtonnets de carotte où le soleil ne brille pas… la prochaine fois qu'il me verra." Je pouffai de rire à celle-là. "Et il a dit que tu ferais mieux de lui faire plusieurs dizaines de cookies pour compenser le fait que tu te moques de lui."

Je souris, me sentant inspirée, "J'irai sur le net pour trouver des recettes de cookies sains pour le cœur. Nous allons voir s'il peut faire la différence."

Ronnie rit et secoua la tête. "Je suis sûr qu'il peut. Cet homme est comme un limier pour la mal bouffe."

C'était vrai. "Eh bien, ni Carol ni moi ne le laisseront faire. Je veux que Buddy soit avec nous pour toujours."

Ronnie sourit tendrement. "Il le sera. Cet homme survivra à nous tous, je le sais." J'espérais qu'il ait raison. Blague à part, j'aimais Buddy et je voulais qu'il suive son régime alimentaire au travail, même si ça le faisait chier.

La seconde mi-temps commença et je vis le ballon voltiger dans l'air directement dans les bras de Breaston. Le ballon retourna au 27 yards et Edward entra de nouveau en jeu. Cette fois il fit un cinq pas lâché et je retins mon souffle, voyant Peppers dépasser Levi Brown et s'écraser contre Edward, une seconde après qu'il ait relâché le ballon. Une seconde était tout ce qu'il fallait, cependant, parce que Larry Fitzgerald laissa Charles Tillman dans la poussière et attrapa le ballon à mi-chemin et traça sur la gauche vers la ligne de touche. Il marqua facilement, puisque la défense avait leurré Jasper et il n'avait pas pu attraper le ballon quand Edward le lui avait passé.

Edward fut englouti sous les 150 kilos de Peppers et je me mordis la lèvre attendant qu'il se relève. L'écran géant montra Peppers qui disait quelque chose à Edward tout en soulevant son poids considérable de lui. Edward se remit sur pied et commença à crier, nez à nez avec ce grand mec. Emmett courut vers eux et poussa Peppers qui sourit et dit encore quelque chose. Emmett pointa vers l'écran géant qui repassait l'essai transformé et le sourire de Peppers fondit. Edward essayait encore de l'attendre mais Emmett le poussa vers la ligne de touche. L'arbitre parla à l'entraîneur et je savais qu'il avertissait Edward pour qu'il se calme ou qu'il l'expulserait.

"Me demande ce qu'il se passe," murmura Ronnie et je haussai les épaules. Peut-être que Peppers avait essayé de blesser Edward ou dit quelque chose à propos de sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça. Qui sait? Le fait était que mon copain normalement imperturbable était perturbé ce week-end. Je dois voir comment le faire se détendre ce soir, peut-être avec un bon bain suivi d'un massage et un peu de sexe époustouflant. C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Cutler et les Bears reprirent aux 32 yards et avancèrent pour s'arrêter aux 22 yards avec un but transformé par Robbie Gould. Le score était de 17-10 avec six minutes restantes dans le 3ème quart quand Edward entra de nouveau en jeu. Au lieu d'aller pour le grand jeu, Edward se décida pour un jeu plus lent faisant courir Crowley après le ballon à chaque passe. Edward lançait le ballon rapidement vers Crowley ou Cheney et à Fitzgerald à sa droite pour avancer. Crowley perdit le ballon, durement touché par Harris aux 20 yards, de sorte que les Bears avaient le ballon aux 16 yards dans leur partie du terrain pour démarrer le quatrième quart.

Forte gagna 13 yards sur son premier essai, puis Cutler se mit à lancer des passes à Olsen et Hester, mélangeant bien les passes rapides et longues pour laisser la défense sur le carreau. La défense jouait sur ses talons, rétropédalant sur presque tous les passes, essayant de leur faire face.

"Je déteste cette tactique défensive," dis-je à Ronnie, qui hocha la tête.

"Tout ce que ça donne c'est d'empêcher la victoire."

"C'est sûr," grimaçai-je alors que les Bears étaient à 3 yards du but. Les Cards pénétrèrent avec huit hommes pour défendre le but. Cutler le vit et lança le ballon dans le coin de la zone d'en but pour un touchdown facile. Le point suivant était bon et le score était à égalité à 17 avec cinq minutes restantes.

J'envoyai une prière silencieuse, comme si Dieu se souciait vraiment des choses comme le football mais bon, c'est comme ça, et Gould lança le ballon. Breaston l'intercepta et l'amena aux 29 yards et je serrais les rails du siège quand Edward s'engagea. Ses hommes se mirent en mêlée et il leur donna calmement les directives, ne laissant pas le bruit assourdissant du stade l'affecter. Ils commencèrent par la formation en I, vu qu'il restait encore pas mal de temps pour courir avec le ballon. Ils avaient encore deux temps morts et un arrêt d'avertissement de 2 minutes. Au lieu de passer le ballon, Edward utilisa Crowley comme un bloqueur. Il sortit Tillman par le biais d'une attaque éclair et Edward compléta une passe à Jasper pour un gain de 17 yards.

Il remit le ballon sur le jeu suivant. Crowley avança de 3 yards et Edward lui lança le ballon à nouveau pour un gain de 6 yards. Troisième tentative aux 45 yards et Chicago essaya de feinter. Edward le vit et donna un signal de la main, pour changer de tactique. Il lança une passe latérale à Fitzgerald, qui l'attrapa et avança pour gagner 23 yards avant que Chris Harris, le tacle. Fitz réussit à rester dans les limites et le chronomètre devint l'allié des Cards.

Edward fit deux autres jeux de passes qui menèrent le chrono à 2 minutes et les Cards à la ligne des 16 yards. Sur le jeu suivant, il choqua les Bears en lançant une passe courte à Jasper, à droite des poteaux, marquant le premier but. Les Bears utilisaient le temps mort mais c'était pour rien. Trois autres jeux pliés et Edward demanda un temps mort alors qu'il restait 3 secondes. Feely trotta sur le terrain. J'étais étonné de voir comment le stade devint calme, quand Edward avança son équipe sur le terrain. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler quand Feely transforma le but gagnant. Eh bien, je pouvais entendre quelques chaleureux fans des Cards qui avaient fait le déplacement mais la majorité de la foule resta calme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Un match d'enfer! On aime ce Cullen!" chanta Ronnie tapant quelques lignes sur son ordinateur. J'aimais ce Cullen et Dieu savait que j'aimais le regarder jouer au foot. Mon cœur, qui je le jure, s'était arrêté plusieurs fois pendant ce dernier quart battait comme un dingue maintenant. J'emballai mes affaires et je partis vers la conférence de presse d'après match. Ronnie me rejoignit et nous marchâmes dans les entrailles du stade.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de conférence avec le reste de la presse et prîmes une place sur la droite de la table. Edward, Jasper, Fitz, Crowley et le Coach Clapp entrèrent. Edward s'assit à la droite de l'entraîneur, Jasper sur la gauche d'Edward et Fitzgerald à côté de lui. Crowley était assis à gauche de l'entraîneur. Les yeux d'Edward scrutèrent la foule et une fois qu'ils me trouvèrent, le coin de sa bouche se souleva un peu et il me fit un léger signe de tête. C'était très subtil mais Ronnie, comme toujours attentif, rit et me poussa. Je rougis mais je sortis mon carnet essayant de faire comme si je ne voulais pas m'élancer vers la table et ramper sur ses genoux et le dévorer. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides de transpiration et adorablement ébouriffés. Je voulais enfouir mes mains dedans et avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il était sacrément chaud dans son maillot. Ça me tuait.

J'essayai de repousser cette envie et de me concentrer sur la conférence de presse, griffonnant des notes quand l'entraîneur répondit à une question qu'il était important de battre les Bears, euh, et ce que cela signifiait pour les séries éliminatoires. C'était nul, mais nous allions tous l'utiliser, du coup je notai ses réponses.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre vous et Peppers au troisième quart?" demanda Rick, le gars de Sport Illustrated.

Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur la table mais il sourit. "Oh, vous savez comment ces choses se passent. Un peu de bousculade ici, un petit mot là. Le mauvais caractère ressort et j'ai perdu mon sang-froid pendant une minute. Sans rancune." Hmm, voilà une réaction intéressante. J'écris un point d'interrogation à côté de sa réponse. Nous y reviendrions plus tard.

Le reste de la conférence de presse était assez stéréotypée, des questions sur les stratégies du jeu, des compliments pour la performance des Bears, disant qu'ils allaient les trouver à nouveau sur leur route et que ça serait un autre match difficile, et cetera, et cetera. Je fermai mon bloc-notes puisque les choses devenaient moins intéressantes. Les joueurs partirent et le Coach Clapp répondit à quelques questions de plus. Ensuite j'allais à la conférence de presse des Bears, pour avoir quelques citations de Cutler & Co. Peppers ne répondit pas différemment d'Edward une fois la même question posée, il rigola en disant que c'était amusant d'enfin arriver à énerver Monsieur Cool.

Je partis vers les vestiaires et attendis dehors. Je ne pouvais pas parler à Edward longtemps, ils devaient partir à l'aéroport mais j'eus autorisation pour dix minutes. Emmett sortit et me donna un baiser la joue. "Tu peux entrer, Suzy Kolber*, tout le monde est décent." Il fit une pause et sourit. "Eh bien, laisse-moi reformuler ça. Aucun d'eux n'est décent mais au moins ils sont tous habillés." Je ris et secouai la tête. "As-tu écrit combien je suis fantastique?"

"Oh, tu étais sur le terrain? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué!" Je ris quand il essaya de m'attraper et je filai dans les vestiaires ignorant ses hurlements. Je souris aux quelques joueurs encore là et allai vers Edward, qui était assis à côté de son casier, en train de mettre ses chaussures.

"Hey!" Il leva les yeux et me sourit et je sentis mon cœur chavirer dans ma poitrine tellement il était magnifique en jeans avec une chemise grise à manches longues.

"Bonjour, Miss Swan. Avez-vous apprécié le match?"

"Immensément." Je m'assis à côté de lui et pris mon magnéto et mon ordinateur portable. Edward ricana et attendit.

"Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé entre vous et Peppers?"

Ses yeux lancèrent des regards noirs et la joie partit de son visage. "C'est juste comme je l'ai dit."

Non, ça ne l'était pas mais je n'allais pas insister maintenant. Le vestiaire se vida quand l'entraîneur Clapp cria "Cinq minutes!" en passant devant nous.

"Comment va votre bras?"

Edward roula son épaule droite. "Bien. Je n'ai pas eu à lancer autant durant ce match. Crowley s'en est chargé."

"Ce touchdown de Fitzgerald était de toute beauté."

"J'ai aimé. Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions exploiter Harris et Tillman aujourd'hui. Ils ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme. J'ai vu l'opportunité et je l'ai saisie."

Je lui posai encore quelques questions et il me répondit mais je pouvais dire qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, alors j'éteignis mon magnétophone et fermai mon cahier. "Parle-moi."

Nous étions off maintenant et je n'étais plus la journaliste. J'étais une petite-amie inquiète.

Il ferma les yeux et prit ma main gauche, entrelaçant nos doigts.

"Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Peppers a fait un commentaire : qu'il aurait une longue interview avec toi après le match et a pointé vers sa queue et j'ai vu rouge. Ce n'était pas différent de ce que quelques-uns disaient mais j'avais atteint ma limite." Je n'avais pas pensé pouvoir être utilisée pour lui rentrer sous la peau pendant le match. Je l'embrassai et ses lèvres étaient dures et affamées sur les miennes quand il m'attira vers lui. Je lui donnai tout ce que je pouvais donner et il prit tout, en déversant cette colère qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Après une minute, je brisai notre baiser et lui sourit. "Mieux?"

Il me fit un demi-sourire et hocha la tête. "Pour l'instant."

Il se leva et me tira sur mes pieds. "Pour info, il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit de sexuel ni à moi, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Aussi, je doute qu'il cache quoi que ce soit de plus grand que Zeus… et tu sais combien je suis friande de lui. Tu es le seul qui me donnera de longues interviews, toujours."

Edward se mit à rire et m'embrassa à nouveau. "Je sais que c'est contre les règles mais putain, je m'en fous", murmura-t-il, me tenant contre lui.

"Moi aussi." Je fermai les yeux et enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine, m'émerveillant tellement c'était bon d'être avec lui, même pour un bref moment.

"Est-ce que Mullen a causé d'autres problèmes?" demanda Edward.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et secouai la tête. "Non Ronnie lui a demandé ce qui est arrivé à son nez et il a dit 'une bouteille de Jack et qu'il était maladroit'. J'ai lu son article ce matin et il n'y avait rien de mauvais."

Il sourit et m'embrassa. "Bien. Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de lui."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, tu sais."

Il rit. "Je sais que tu peux, cogneuse. Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais j'espère que tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi."

"Ce soir, je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu pourras prendre soin de moi demain." Et nous pourrions le faire pour l'éternité s'il le voulait.

Edward m'embrassa une fois de plus. "Ça sera bien." Il sortit des vestiaires avec moi. "On se voit à la maison?"

Je me sentais formidablement bien chaque fois qu'il le disait, comme si sa maison était la mienne. Ça y ressemblait. "On se voit à la maison."

…

Shedd* (aquarium Chicago)

*Suzy Kolber journaliste sportive pour le foot américain

* * *

 _ **Ouf! Chapitre long et difficile à traduire avec le match…**_

 _ **Nous espérons que ça vous a plu….**_


	28. Avancer

.

 **Chapitre 28**

Avancer

 _ **Edward**_

J'ai essayé, vraiment essayé mais la colère n'est pas partie après le match ou dans l'avion de retour vers la maison ni dans la voiture de Jasper. Il a essayé de me distraire et de me faire parler mais je n'arrivais pas à être distrait, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Le vol de Bella arrivait une heure après le mien alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre. Elle pourrait me faire me sentir mieux. Elle l'avait fait pendant le court temps que j'avais passé avec elle après le match.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je laisse tomber. J'étais habitué à entendre des conneries pareilles sur le terrain, sur ma mère, bon sang de bonsoir! C'était attendu. Ils voulaient entrer dans ma tête et ils n'y étaient jamais arrivés. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je vidai mon sac sur le lit et me changeai pour un short et un t-shirt. Je voulais taper sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais mon coach serait furax si je me blessais les mains, alors pas question. J'allais courir. Je mis mes chaussures et attrapai mon iPod et sortis, choisissant de courir dans l'escalier plutôt que d'attendre l'ascenseur. C'était un bon échauffement de toute façon.

Dès que j'atteignis l'air frais de la nuit, j'allumai la musique et commençai à courir, laissant les battements de Guns 'N Roses déterminer mon rythme. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les grognements d'Axl's mais je continuai à entendre Julius Peppers dans ma tête.

 _"C'est une petite chaudasse que tu as là, Cullen. Est-ce que tu pousses ta bite dans sa bouche quand elle pose une question qui ne te plait pas? J'ai une belle longue interview pour elle ici."_ Enculé. J'avais voulu arracher son casque et le frapper au visage. Le fait qu'Emmett ait réussi à éborgner ce salaud sur les séries suivantes avait été un peu réconfortant mais je voulais toujours le frapper même s'il était plus lourd que moi d'une bonne trentaine de kilos ou plus. Je pouvais l'avoir. Je savais que je pouvais.

Et bien sûr Peppers n'avait pas été le seul. _"Se taper un journaliste? Une bonne façon d'avoir la presse de ton côté?" "Ta fille a laissé tomber son stylo hier et quand elle s'est penchée j'ai vu son beau cul chaud. Je voulais enrouler ses longs cheveux bruns autour de ma main et la prendre par derrière."_ J'avais difficilement réussi à ignorer ceux-là mais pas la troisième fois. J'avais perdu le contrôle et avait presque été viré du jeu, ce qui était inacceptable. Le coach était énervé après moi et mes équipiers en avaient assez de moi, sauf bien sûr Emmett et Jasper. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seul, peu importe les mauvaises vibrations que je leur envoyais.

Nous avions quand même gagné. Je m'étais ressaisi et j'avais battu les abrutis et Bella était ma copine et c'était chez moi qu'elle allait venir. Il fallait simplement que je me souvienne de ça. Merde, ils disaient la même merde quand c'était Tanya et j'étais capable d'en rire. Mais voilà je n'aimais pas Tanya, même pas un peu. Le fait qu'ils me chambrent sur le fait que je sois avec un top model ne signifiait rien pour moi. Un sourire béat était ma réponse à cette merde en général. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire ça maintenant, pas quand il s'agissait de Bella. Elle était intelligente, sexy, tendre, drôle et sarcastique. Elle savait frapper et elle était _à moi_. Je voyais rouge quand j'entendais quelque chose de mal à son sujet parce qu'elle était parfaite et qu'ils étaient indignes de parler d'elle, surtout de façon irrespectueuse. Bella méritait d'être adorée… pas d'être traitée comme un morceau de viande.

Mes muscles brûlaient quand je tournai au coin et vis mon immeuble. Ça faisait une heure que je courais et je n'étais pas arrivé à me débarrasser de toute cette colère. Je pris l'ascenseur cette fois parce que mes quadriceps ne voulaient pas m'emmener sept étages plus haut. Je rentrai et posai mes clés et mon iPod sur le comptoir, j'attrapai et bus de l'eau avant d'aller dans ma chambre enlever mes vêtements pleins de sueur et d'aller dans la douche. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir en ouvrant l'eau et je sourcillai en voyant combien j'avais l'air irrité. Mon front était plissé et mes yeux toujours remplis de rage. Il semblerait que courir n'ait pas changé grand-chose.

Je rentrai dans la douche et penchai ma tête de côté laissant l'eau laver mon visage. Je fermai les yeux pendant que le jet chaud coulait contre moi. Je fis rouler mes épaules plusieurs fois laissant l'eau les masser. Je pourrai aller dans la baignoire et y rester mais je ne le sentais pas. Me relaxer ne semblait pas être au menu maintenant.

Je me tournai et laissai l'eau dégager mes cheveux de mon visage et glisser sur mon dos. J'avais pris un coup assez dur avec cet abruti à la grande gueule et l'eau me faisait du bien là. Je poussai un gémissement et essayai de visualiser ma colère tourbillonnant avec l'eau qui s'écoulait. Cela ressemblait assez à ce que me disait Jas quelquefois, il me disait que ça marchait et cela valait la peine d'essayer à ce stade même si je me sentais nul. Personne n'était là pour me voir en colère de toute façon.

Inspire, expire, renvoie la colère avec l'eau. Sens la sortir par des pores. Seigneur cette merde était idiote. Je préférais me battre, courir ou frapper… peut-être que l'entraîneur me laisserait jouer dans la défense à l'entrainement cette semaine. Je grognai à cette idée. Même s'il n'était pas fâché contre moi, il n'était pas prêt à laisser cela se produire. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il avait peur que le coach me rejoigne sous ma supposée douche après l'incident de l'extincteur et Jasper avait approuvé. Putain ça faisait peur. Le coach choisirait plutôt de m'envelopper dans du papier bulle que de me faire taper par mes coéquipiers.

Bella avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait ce soir et j'attendais ça avec impatience au moins. Pas que penser à ce qui m'aiderait me détendait. Non au contraire je sentais ma queue s'agiter en pensant à son corps sexy et à la sensation d'elle autour de moi. Humm faire quelque chose pour ça maintenant ou attendre qu'elle soit là? J'avais peur que dans l'état émotionnel où j'étais je la prenne fort et vite, sans finesse ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose mais je ne voulais pas me défouler sur elle non plus.

Ma main trouva ma longueur en imaginant que je la pousserai contre la porte à l'instant où elle entrerait. Elle porterait sûrement ces mêmes vêtements avec lesquels elle m'avait interviewé, son blazer bleu marine et son pantalon assorti mais j'aurai préféré une jupe que je pourrai relever et faire descendre sa culotte et juste plonger en elle immédiatement. Elle serait si étroite et chaude et mouillée autour de moi pendant que je la baiserai contre la porte et puis…

"C'est un truc en solitaire ou suis-je autorisée à participer?"

Avais-je imaginé ça aussi? Hallucinai-je ou était-elle vraiment là? J'ouvris les yeux et là, face à moi, il y avait ma Bella dans sa glorieuse nudité, ses yeux bruns pétillant alors qu'elle me souriait.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer pour mon premier vrai sourire depuis que j'avais vu son dernier. "J'ai toujours été un joueur d'équipe."

Elle inclina la tête et parcourut mon corps de son regard. Zeus était dur comme la pierre maintenant que Bella était nue devant lui. "Voilà c'est une bonne chose de voir que tu as une équipe et tout."

Je rigolai et m'approchai d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas et je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. "Je ne partage pas ça avec mon équipe." Je serrai ma bite dans ma main et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de rire. Bella et ses rires intempestifs. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

"Tu es sûr? Jasper semble avoir eu une bonne vision."

Je gémis et sentis Zeus commencer à rentrer chez lui en pensant à Jasper en train de mesurer. "Vraiment chérie? Tu parles de lui maintenant?"

Elle rigola et posa un baiser sur mon pec gauche alors que ses mains descendaient sur mes abdos. Ça lui ressemblait davantage. Zeus revint à la vie au premier contact de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

"Tu m'as manqué, " murmura-t-elle contre ma poitrine, j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai son visage jusqu'au mien pour l'embrasser intensément. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et pressa son corps sexy contre le mien. C'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver un équilibre. Courir, me battre, rager cela n'avait pas fait partir la tension. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était Bella, ses lèvres, son magnifique corps et son esprit incroyable.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." Je bougeai mes lèvres des siennes et fis un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son cou. Ça n'avait vraiment pas de sens. C'était le premier match où nous n'étions pas à domicile et ça avait été plus dur que d'habitude. Je supposai que c'était parce qu'elle était proche mais loin aussi, comme un fruit défendu par lequel je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être obsédé. Rien n'avait aussi bon goût que Bella.

Mes mains descendirent sur la courbe de son dos pour trouver son cul guilleret que je serrais. Bella se tenait à mes épaules pendant que je promenai ma bouche sur chaque centimètre de sa peau que je pouvais atteindre. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et offrit son cou en une sorte de sacrifice. Je traçai cette courbe gracieuse avec ma langue.

"C'est moi qui suis suis censée prendre soin de toi," murmura-t-elle. Je ris contre sa clavicule et mordis doucement.

"C'est ce que tu fais. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait." Des mots plus vrais n'avaient jamais été dits. Le désir que j'avais pour elle brûlait dans mon sang.

"Et bien alors sers-toi!" réussit-elle à dire en gémissant fort quand je glissai ma main droite entre ses jambes et fis courir mon doigt au milieu de sa féminité.

"Oh je vais le faire ma douce." Je frottai de petits cercles sur son clitoris alors qu'elle se déplaçait contre ma main, poussant vers moi, cherchant plus de friction. Je me rapprochai et accrochai sa jambe droite sur ma cuisse, l'ouvrant pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa chatte qui était déjà humide pour moi. "Quelqu'un est excité."

Elle rit et serra mes épaules. "Ouais, comment tu réagirais si en entrant dans la douche tu me trouvais en train de me caresser?"

Ça c'était une image plus que torride. Ça devrait arriver et pronto. "Tu marques un très bon point. Tu veux savoir comment je réagirai?"

Elle hocha la tête, me regardant avec intérêt pendant que je grattais son clitoris légèrement avec mon ongle. Elle haleta et je lui souris. "Je serai probablement tombé à genou directement en commençant à te lécher tout de suite."

Elle gémit quand je glissai mon doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. "Probablement?"

Je posai un baiser sur son lobe gauche. "Certainement, vraiment, définitivement."

Elle fit un bourdonnement de plaisir et inclina la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès. Je suçai son lobe d'oreille et le mordillai doucement.

"Je vais devoir te laisser me surprendre dans la douche bientôt."

Je ris en glissant un deuxième doigt en elle. "J'ai hâte."

Elle souffla pendant que je faisais entrer et sortir mes doigts. "Hum moi aussi."

J'aimai la façon dont je la faisais réagir. Je pinçai à nouveau son oreille tout en recroquevillant mes doigts à l'intérieur. "Je serai heureux de t'en donner un aperçu maintenant si tu veux."

Elle rit à bout de souffle. "Je ne vais certainement pas t'arrêter."

Et j'en étais extrêmement reconnaissant. J'enlevai mes doigts et reculai, regardant son corps magnifique pendant un moment avant de me mettre à genoux devant elle. "Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur le banc?" Je secouai la tête en la tirant vers moi et posant sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule droite. Je souris en la voyant exposée devant moi, rose humide et prête. Je passai ma langue sur son clitoris très légèrement, la touchant à peine mais elle sursauta et gémit bruyamment. Je la tenais pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et commençai à bouger ma langue sérieusement, effleurant son clitoris d'avant en arrière, en caressant l'intérieur soyeux de sa cuisse.

"C'est moi qui devrais faire ça pour toi," murmura-t-elle en appuyant mon visage sur sa chatte et tirant sur mes cheveux.

"Je n'ai pas de chatte," lui rappelai-je, touchant son clitoris avec mon nez alors que je déplaçai ma langue dans sa fente en la faisant glisser à l'intérieur d'elle et en la tortillant, sa chaleur m'enveloppant. Elle serra les cuisses sur ma tête et je tapai sur son clitoris avec mon nez à nouveau.

"Dieu merci," murmura-t-elle. Je sentis un rire émerger mais je le repoussai alors que je commençai à la baiser avec ma langue. Elle poussa mon visage contre elle ainsi que sa chatte, serrant sa jambe contre mon dos et utilisant les muscles de sa cuisse pour me tirer. Sacrément sexy.

Je retournai à son clitoris et l'aspirai dans ma bouche faisant légèrement courir mes dents dessus, en glissant mes doigts à l'intérieur et en les recroquevillant en avant. Elle cria mon nom et convulsa contre moi, serrant mes doigts durement et jouissant contre mes lèvres. Je léchai son clitoris doucement alors qu'elle continuait à gémir et à chanter mon nom. Rien ne me faisait sentir plus puissant que de lui donner cette expression satisfaite et hébétée après qu'elle ait joui.

Mes genoux commençaient à me faire mal contre le sol dur du carrelage et je me levai poussant Bella sous l'eau et l'embrassant comme elle frissonnait contre moi.

"As-tu froid amour?"

Elle secoua la tête avec toujours cette expression hébétée. Je repoussai ses cheveux sous le jet. J'aimais qu'ils soient noirs ou presque quand ils étaient mouillés. Je glissai mes doigts dans les longues mèches et massai son crâne gentiment. Ma bite était dure comme la pierre mais je savais qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour se remettre avant que je la baise. Et je voulais vraiment, vraiment la baiser. Je voulais m'enfouir en elle et la faire crier. J'en avais besoin.

J'essayai de l'embrasser gentiment alors qu'elle était contre moi, passant mes mains sur ses cotes, sentant l'eau chaude couler contre son corps encore plus chaud. Elle était rouge et magnifique et toute à moi. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes au début et puis elle commença à m'embrasser plus avidement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mon dos et sa chatte frottant contre ma cuisse droite, s'appuyant contre moi.

Elle enleva ses lèvres des miennes et chercha un passage entre nous, attrapant ma queue dans ses mains et pompant plusieurs fois. Je grognai et poussai contre elle. Trop de ça et j'allais venir avant d'être en elle, ce qui serait une parodie.

"Edward?"

"Oui chérie," Je glissai mes mains dans son dos et serrai son cul, l'attirant plus près alors qu'elle continuait à travailler sur Zeus.

"Je veux vraiment que tu me baises maintenant."

Ce que ça me faisait d'entendre ce mot sortir d'entre ses lèvres boudeuses… je serrai ses fesses encore et la guidai contre le mur où l'eau coulait, m'arrêtant juste avant qu'elle ne le touche. Elle fronça les sourcils et je l'embrassai de nouveau. Le froncement de sourcil n'était pas autorisé.

Notre baiser s'arrêta et je levai son menton. "Tourne-toi." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je lui souris. Elle fit comme j'avais demandé, se mettant face au mur et posant ses mains à plat contre le carrelage bleu, écartant les jambes comme si j'allais faire une fouille à la façon d'un policier. Ou la baiser comme un fou. J'étais absolument pour la deuxième option bien que j'ai fermement l'intention de faire courir mes mains sur chaque centimètre de son corps délectable en même temps.

Ses mains étaient difficiles à atteindre à cause de la cascade mais j'enroulai mes doigts avec les siens facilement, m'appuyant sur son dos et frottant ma bite contre ses fesses rebondies. Elle haleta alors que je caressai son cou, posant mes lèvres où il rejoignait son épaule et léchant les gouttelettes d'eau.

Je grattais avec mes dents jusqu'à la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire et déroulai nos mains, les miennes se déplaçant lentement le long de ses bras, frottant mes doigts rugueux sur sa peau lisse.

"Edward," gémit-elle, en tournant sa tête pour essayer de m'embrasser. Je léchai ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassant langoureusement alors qu'elle essayait de me repousser. Elle gémit de frustration quand je m'éloignai d'elle.

"Bientôt chérie," murmurai-je, en mordillant son oreille à nouveau, mes mains se déplaçant sur son ventre jusqu'à ces beaux seins qui les remplissaient parfaitement. Je les serrai un peu, tout en frottant ma queue sur les rondeurs, l'appuyant entre ses fesses humides, l'eau rendant son corps glissant. Je grognai quand elle serra ses fesses, coinçant ma queue alors que je visais ma cible. Je sentis mes yeux se révulser à la sensation et roulai ses mamelons entre mes doigts. Ils étaient durs, parfaits, je voulais les lécher et les sucer pendant des heures. Je devrais certainement jouer avec eux plus tard.

Mes mains se déplacèrent vers le bas de son ventre tandis qu'elle poussait son cul contre mon sexe. Je plaçai Zeus là où il voulait le plus être. Elle était tellement chaude et mouillée. Je pouvais déjà la sentir et je n'avais même pas entré mon bout à l'intérieur encore. Je saisis sa taille avec ma main gauche alors que ma droite se mit à caresser son clitoris à nouveau. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, son dos appuyé contre moi et elle gémit à mon contact. Je roulai son clitoris entre mon pouce et mon index en la pénétrant lentement.

Si serrée. Tellement serrée, putain que chaque fois était comme la première fois avec elle. Le bout était entré et je me sentais comme si j'allais déjà venir. Mais je n'étais pas sur le point de laisser cela se produire, pas quand j'avais le beau dos nu de ma fille face à moi. Je la serrai avec ma main gauche en pliant mes genoux et poussai ma bite entièrement à l'intérieur.

Mes jambes tremblèrent, protestant contre le travail supplémentaire qu'elles avaient dû faire aujourd'hui. Un match puis la course pendant plus d'une heure, être à genoux pour manger Bella, et maintenant la flexion pour la baiser comme il faut, les achevait mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'étais à l'intérieur de ma fille et c'était si bon, ses parois me serrant fort, la tête tombant en signe de supplication. C'était tellement chaud que je ne pouvais presque pas le supporter.

"Tiens-toi bien, ma chérie," murmurai-je alors que je commençais à bouger, mes hanches claquant contre son cul comme je poussai ma bite dans et hors d'elle. Cela allait être fort et rapide. Bella sortit un gémissement - le plus fort gémissement que je n'avais jamais entendu d'elle- quand je pressai son clitoris légèrement, comme j'inclinai ma queue vers le haut, frappant son point G. Je grinçai des dents quand elle se resserra autour de moi mais je n'étais pas prêt à lâcher, je me figeai quand elle jouit, tout en continuant à frotter et presser son clitoris. Bella haleta et frissonna contre moi et je pressai mes lèvres sur son cou, suçant doucement et passant ma langue sur sa peau délicate.

"Edward," haleta-t-elle. Je mordillai son épaule et elle continua à trembler.

"Tu es si bien autour de moi, Bella, c'est si bon. J'adore quand tu jouis." Elle gémit et je commençai à pousser de nouveau en elle, la poussant dans le mur. Je laissai son clitoris et mis mes mains sur sa taille, nous soutenant quand je poussai en elle, frappant son point G, encore et encore, mes doigts creusant dans ses hanches. Bella sanglota mon nom et jouit encore une fois.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter même si je voulais, elle me serrait si fort que je sentis mes boules se contracter et je m'enfonçai en elle, finissant dur à l'intérieur d'elle, me tenant sur ses hanches comme si ma vie en dépendait parce que mes jambes étaient vraiment sur le point de céder. Je la tenais contre moi, embrassant sa joue et mâchoire. Elle tourna la tête et m'embrassa doucement. Je remarquai vaguement que l'eau qui coulait sur nous était tiède et à contrecœur je reculai, me retirant d'elle puis arrêtant le jet. Bella se retourna et se colla contre ma poitrine quand l'eau s'arrêta. Je la tins contre moi une minute, me délectant de l'avoir là, enfin. Nous avions toute la nuit devant nous, pas de journalistes couillons ou de défenseur trou du cul de première ligne pour nous faire des ennuis ce soir.

"Allons-nous sécher et nous mettre au lit," suggérai-je. Elle me sourit, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser une fois de plus avant que nous sortions de la douche. Je pris une serviette et frottai sa peau, la séchant doucement avant d'envelopper la serviette autour d'elle.

Je commençai à m'essuyer mais elle prit la serviette et la déplaça lentement sur mon corps. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler et je me tins au lavabo, pour ne pas tomber par terre.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Bella, me regardant avec inquiétude.

"Je vais bien, j'en ai tout simplement exagéré aujourd'hui…" Je pris sa main et allai avec elle dans la chambre, tombant sur le lit de soulagement. Bella fronça les sourcils et grimpa dans le lit à côté de moi, enlevant sa serviette et glissant sous les couvertures.

"Que veux-tu dire, par exagéré?"

Je soupirai et roulai les épaules. Mon dos et mes jambes étaient contractés. Il faudra que j'aie un massage demain. "J'ai couru quand je suis rentré. Il y avait des trucs dans ma tête et je ne pouvais pas rester en place."

Bella se redressa et piqua mon épaule avec son majeur. "Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? Tu as été poursuivi par les joueurs tout l'après-midi. Sûrement que tu en avais déjà assez fait."

"Bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir cette merde de ma tête et je pensais que courir m'aiderait."

Elle soupira et mit ses bras autour de moi, me tirant contre sa poitrine. Je posai la tête contre son sein gauche et me frottai contre, "Ça a aidé?"

Je traçai des cercles sur son ventre, riant légèrement quand elle sursauta de surprise. "Non, pas vraiment."

"Veux-tu en parler?" Elle commença à me gratter légèrement le cuir chevelu. La sensation était incroyable et je fermai les yeux et continuai à dessiner sur son ventre avec le bout des doigts.

"Pas vraiment. Tu m'as fait aller mieux."

Elle pencha ma tête pour que je la regarde, alors j'ouvris les yeux sur son magnifique visage. Elle était si jolie. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine à cause de l'amour que je ressentais quand je la regardais. Autant j'aimais le sexe avec elle, j'aimais cela encore plus. Juste passer du temps au lit, enveloppé l'un autour de l'autre et nous raconter notre journée.

"Je fais que tout va mieux?" Elle me regarda curieusement et je lui souris.

" Tu fais toujours que tout va mieux. Je ne me sens pas bien quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Je peux fonctionner parfaitement bien, bien sûr mais il y a cette petite chose dans ma tête qui me titille, me disant que quelque chose n'est pas là. Ensuite, lorsque tu es là, tout se remet en place et je me sens à nouveau entier." Avais-je l'air d'une totale chochotte? J'espérais que non. J'avais parlé de cela avec Jas et Em et ils m'avaient dit qu'ils ressentaient la même chose, mais bien sûr, le ressentir et le dire était deux choses différentes.

Le visage de Bella s'illumina du plus beau sourire que j'avais jamais vu et ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je devinai que je n'avais pas eu l'air d'une chochotte. Ou Bella s'en fichait. Je me demandais si le moment était venu d'aborder le sujet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Elle était là, elle était heureuse et repue. Ça ne pouvait pas être meilleur moment, n'est-ce pas? Je l'attirai plus près et plaçai ma jambe droite entre les siennes, ignorant la protestation de mes putains de muscles tous fatigués.

"Je me sens de la même façon, tu sais," murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres, me donnant des petits baisers rapides qui me réchauffèrent de la tête aux pieds.

"Vraiment?" Je recommençai à dessiner sur son ventre mais gardai mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant des soupçons d'incertitude. Je ne vis rien, juste l'amour dans ses grands yeux bruns. J'aimais la façon dont elle me regardait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon nez. "Bien sûr. C'est l'endroit que je préfère au monde, être ici dans tes bras."

C'était ça. Il n'y avait certainement pas de meilleur moment. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses d'être ici tout le temps? "

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda pendant quelques instants… trop longtemps. Merde, c'était trop tôt? Paniquait-elle? Elle savait que je voulais l'épouser un jour, pour l'amour de Dieu, sûrement qu'elle savait que je voulais vivre avec elle aussi.

"Je suis à peu près déjà tout le temps ici." Elle commença à bouger mais je la tenais toujours, me redressant pour la regarder.

"Je sais cela et je veux que tu sois ici tout le temps. Je veux rentrer à la maison près de toi après l'entrainement. Je veux que tu viennes à la maison après le travail. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à côté de toi et aller dormir avec toi tous les soirs. Je sais que nous le faisons presque tous les soirs mais vraiment, je voudrai simplement que ce soit officiel."

Elle ne dit toujours rien et je souhaitais pouvoir voir à l'intérieur de sa tête complexe et savoir ce qui se passait là-dedans. Je devenais de plus en plus désespéré à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

"Tu sais, quand je suis descendu de l'avion ce soir, tout ce que je voulais c'était toi. Je savais tu me calmerais et me ferais oublier les connards de ce week-end. Courir n'était pas la réponse, à moins que je coure vers toi. Je te regarde et je me sens à la maison."

Bella prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa doucement. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'embrasait pas pour me laisser tomber doucement. Il n'y aurait rien doux à ce sujet.

"Es-tu sûr de cela, Edward? Nous sommes seulement ensemble depuis quelques mois. Je sais que je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes mais… vivre ensemble? N'est-il pas trop tôt pour cela?"

"Y a t-il un délai précis? Rose vivait avec Emmett six semaines après leur rencontre. Il n'était pas sur le point de la laisser partir et je ne suis pas sur le point de te laisser partir non plus." Je ne dis rien mais je savais que Jasper était sur le point de demander à Alice de vivre avec lui, il attendait juste que sa salle de bain soit finie pour ressembler à la mienne. C'était déjà prévu.

Elle rit. "Je ne vais nulle part, au cas où tu te le demanderais." En fait, je ne le savais pas parce qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu.

"Je sais." Je pense que je le sais. "Mais Bella, ne sais-tu pas que ta place est ici? Ne le sais-tu pas déjà? Nous appelons ce lieu maison, pas seulement moi." Nous l'avions dit quand nous nous étions séparés après l'interview. 'On se voit à la maison'. C'est la maison. Ma maison et sa maison. Ou enfer, si elle voulait une nouvelle maison, nous pourrions en trouver une. Je n'étais pas pointilleux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et je la sortis d'entre ses dents. "Tu me rends fou. Parle-moi. Tu n'aimes pas ici? Nous pouvons acheter un nouvel appartement si tu le veux. Une maison, avec un jardin. Nous pouvons avoir un chien si tu veux. Je tondrai la pelouse. Nous pouvons avoir une piscine. Quoi que tu aimes, vraiment..." Seigneur, je radotai. Je ressemblais à Bella. Est-ce comme cela qu'elle se sentait à chaque fois que je la rendais nerveuse? Était-elle nerveuse maintenant? Ne devrait-elle pas radoter? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Quel était le problème avec elle? Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien?

"Tout d'abord, nous n'allons pas déménager, à moins de pouvoir transporter chaque pièce de cet appartement vers une nouvelle destination. Je ne renoncerai à cette douche pour rien au monde." Je sentis un sourire commencer à se répandre sur mon visage. "Et puis il y a la baignoire! Et ce parquet. Et la salle des médias. Sais-tu comment c'est génial de regarder les matchs de baseball là-bas? Sans oublier le football universitaire. Nous n'allons pas déménager de sitôt, je peux te le dire…"

"Bella?"

Ses lèvres se contractèrent. "Oui, Edward?"

"Ça m'a l'air d'un oui!?"

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien, alors je commençai à la chatouiller. Je connaissais ses faiblesses. "Oh mon Dieu, arrête! Oui, oui, c'est un oui!" hurla-t-elle comme j'enfonçai mes doigts dans ses côtes.

Je m'arrêtai de la chatouiller et lui souris. Elle repoussa mes cheveux mouillés de mes yeux, me souriant doucement. "C'est un oui? Pour de vrai? Nous allons vivre ensemble, ici?"

Bella hocha la tête, caressant mon visage. "Oui. Nous le faisions déjà, plus ou moins. Combien de fois es-tu venu chez moi? Deux fois?"

Je fis une grimace et haussai les épaules. "Est-ce ma faute, vraiment? Tu voulais toujours être ici et les coupures de clim chez toi étaient de trop."

Elle rit et m'embrassa à nouveau. "C'est le facteur décisif, tu sais. Ce n'est pas que je veux passer chaque minute que je peux avec mon petit-ami super sexy. C'est ta climatisation. Et ta salle de bain, bien sûr."

Je ris et la chatouilla à nouveau et elle rigola. "Eh bien, je pense que c'est une putain de bonne chose que j'aie une salle de bain impressionnante."

Bella déplaça ses mains sur ma poitrine et traça mes abdos avec ses doigts.

"Il pourrait y avoir un ou deux autres avantages en plus de ceux-là, bien sûr."

Eh bien, bonjour, Zeus, c'est bon de voir que peu importe que je sois une chochotte, tu es prêt à tout moment. "Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?"

Bella se décala et me poussa sur les oreillers. "Eh bien laisse-moi voir. Il y a ces lèvres." Elle m'embrassa lentement, sensuellement. "Ce visage." Elle toucha mes pommettes. "Ces muscles." Ses mains bougèrent sur mes pecs puis mes abdos. "Ces abdos." Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon cou puis descendit plus bas faisant tourbillonner sa langue sur chaque mamelon puis traça mes abdos avec sa bouche humide et chaude. Putain de merde, je sentis mes yeux se révulser quand sa langue plongea dans mon nombril puis sur l'os da ma hanche.

"Et puis il y a mon Zeus." Elle embrassa le bout de ma bite, en me regardant alors que ses mains descendaient pour pétrir mes cuisses. Je gémis de plaisir comme elle travaillait les muscles endoloris pendant que sa langue sortait de sa bouche et tourbillonnait sur le dessus de mon gland.

"Tout à toi," m'étouffai-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas pousser profondément dans sa bouche. Je le voulais mais je voulais aussi profiter de cette douce et lente torture. Elle passa sa langue sur le dessous de ma queue, puis remonta, suçant le bout, léchant chaque côté lentement, ses mains continuant à pétrir mes jambes, appliquant une pression parfaite sur les côtés de mes cuisses.

"Alors là, tu as raison, il est à moi." Elle le prit dans sa bouche puis, déplaça sa langue sur le bout avant de me prendre presque jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de commencer à monter et descendre, sa langue sur la face inférieure de ma bite en me faisant glisser dans et hors de sa bouche. Je grognai quand elle me prit profondément dans sa gorge, ses lèvres autour de moi suçant très fort alors que ses doigts continuaient à masser mes jambes.

Je poussai mes hanches vers elle, rencontrant sa bouche chaude comme elle descendait sur moi. Je me tins au matelas tentant de ne pas aller trop vite et de l'étouffer, mais c'était si bon autour de moi. Sa main droite glissa pour masser mes boules, roulant chacune entre ses doigts avant qu'elle me lâche et passe sa langue sur l'une, puis l'autre avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Je gémis et mes hanches s'inclinèrent vers elle. Bella me libéra puis suça mon gland, sa langue se déplaçant sur le bout avant de me prendre profondément dans sa gorge à nouveau.

Mes boules picotèrent et je poussai vers elle. "Je vais jouir, bébé." Elle gémit autour de mon sexe et se déplaça plus vite, suçant très fort. Je criai son nom quand je vins, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas trop contracter mes muscles. Bella le vit et frotta à nouveau mes cuisses, pressant profondément dans le muscle et avalant ma semence. Putain c'était incroyable.

"Putain de merde, ma chérie, c'était fantastique!" haletai-je, la tirant vers moi et l'embrassant passionnément. Elle me rendit le baiser et me sourit.

"Je t'avais dit que je prendrai soin de toi."

Je ris et l'embrassai. "Tu as fait du bon travail. Si cela doit être ta réaction à chaque fois que j'en fais trop, je pense que je vais aller courir à nouveau."

Elle tapa ma poitrine et me poussa contre lit, comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller quelque part. "Tu ne quitteras pas notre lit pour le reste de la nuit."

Notre lit. J'aimais ça. "Notre lit," répétai-je, un sourire si grand sur mon visage que j'avais probablement l'air ridicule.

"Notre lit, notre chambre, notre salle de bain, notre maison. Nous allons avoir besoin de parler à un moment donné de nos placards et commodes …"

Je ris et l'embrassai. "Tout ce que tu veux. C'est ta maison dès maintenant, aussi."

"Notre maison," me corrigea-t-elle, posant sa tête contre ma poitrine et me donnant un bisou dans le cou. Je caressai ses cheveux, déplaçant mes mains dans son dos puis vers le haut. Cette semaine avait été merdique comme tout et voilà qu'elle se terminait avec la meilleure soirée. Nous étions là où nous devions être.

* * *

 _ **Ils sont rapides ces deux-là ...**_

 ** _La prochaine fois nous verrons ce que pense Bella de tout ça_**

 ** _Merci de nous lire!_**


	29. Changer de terrain

.

 **Chapitre 29**

 **Changer de terrain**

 _ **Bella**_

J'allais vivre avec Edward. Dormir dans ses bras, dans son lit, attends, notre lit. J'essayai de me faire à cette idée mais c'était presque trop à assimiler. Je pouvais entendre une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête, une voix qui ressemblait de façon dérangeante à celle de mon père me disant que c'était trop, trop tôt et que j'allais finir sans maison, sans petit-ami et sans mon cœur. Mais cette voix se trompait. Tout ça paraissait parfait, peu importe combien ça me faisait flipper. Enfin j'étais prévoyante de nature et j'avais vraiment besoin de faire attention. J'étais absorbée par ses mots, par l'expression sur son incroyable visage quand il me demanda de rester ici toujours. Comment ne le pourrai-je pas?

Mais il y avait des choses dont nous devions discuter et il fallait que j'y réfléchisse quelques minutes avant de lui déballer toutes mes inquiétudes.

"Edward?"

Il me regarda attentivement, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule et me fit ce sourire ravageur qui me rendait toute molle. "Oui, Bella?" Seigneur, sa voix était franchement un appel au sexe. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons parler." Il fallait que je lui dise que j'avais essayé de me remettre à m'occuper des matchs du secondaire et nous devions parler de son mauvais caractère ce week-end et aussi de la logistique du déménagement. Sa main se posa sur mon estomac et il passa son pouce sur mon sein. Qui avait besoin de parler? Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de retourner au sexe. Non, non, il était simplement en train d'essayer de me distraire et faisait du très bon travail.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il embrassa ma clavicule et j'eus cette sensation dans mon bas-ventre, celle qui me faisait trop bien savoir que j'avais oublié ses jambes fatiguées et que je voulais lui sauter dessus. Après tout il n'en avait pas besoin si c'était moi qui le chevauchais pas vrai? Non, pensées dangereuses Bella. Sors le corps magnifique, nu et sexy de ton petit-ami de ta tête. Comme si c'était possible.

 _A présent tu le vois nu tout le temps. Laisse tomber et agis comme une adulte. Et n'oublie pas le fait qu'il faut que tu dises bientôt à tes parents que tu vis avec ton petit- ami. Ça sera drôle._

Bon c'était effectivement une façon d'éteindre ma libido. La voix de papa et les pensées de lui dire que sa petite-fille vivait dans le péché avec l'ennemi était pire que l'enfer pour la vie sexuelle.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et enlevai la main d'Edward de mon sein et enlaçai nos doigts. Il fronça les sourcils mais soupira et s'assit.

"D'accord parlons alors. S'il te plait ne me dis pas que tu as déjà changé d'avis." Sa voix était faible et ses yeux anxieux. Je caressai sa joue et secouai la tête, cherchant à le rassurer.

"Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais nous devons parler de ce qui est arrivé ce week-end et comment l'éviter dans l'avenir… Et de quand je déménage et comment gérer mon appartement et tout le reste."

Il soupira et s'appuya contre ma main. "Bien nous pouvons parler au lieu de faire des choses plus intéressantes…" Je ris bêtement et ses yeux brillèrent. Bien, il fallait que je sois sérieuse maintenant.

"Me dirais-tu pourquoi tu as perdu ton calme?" Il fronça les sourcils et commença à ouvrir la bouche et je le fis taire en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. "Je ne veux pas vraiment connaitre les détails de ce qu'il t'a dit." Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. "Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas coucher avec Julius Peppers ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je sais ce qu'ils disent sur le terrain Edward. J'ai couvert abondance de matchs. Ça ne peut pas être la première fois que quelqu'un se sert de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie."

Ses yeux étaient redevenus chauds de colère et j'avais l'impression que la chaleur de ce regard m'excitait. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il était extrêmement sexy quand il était furieux.

"Non bien sûr que non, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle de toi Bella. Ne vois-tu pas combien c'est différent? " Non je ne le voyais pas vraiment et je secouai la tête. "Tu es tout pour moi et tu es trop bien pour qu'on me parle de toi de cette façon."

J'inclinai la tête et l'observai attentivement, caressant sa mâchoire du bout de mes doigts, essayant de le calmer un peu parce que son ton montait au fur et à mesure. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais rien entendu sur Tanya?"

Il grogna et hocha la tête. "Bien sûr que si mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour elle un centième de ce que je ressens pour toi. Pourquoi me serai-je soucié de ce qu'ils disaient?" Oui c'était plaisant à entendre mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas faire ça tous les week-ends. Il serait expulsé du match à coup sûr.

"Et Esmée? Je sais ce qu'ils disent sur les mères." Je grinçai des dents rien qu'à l'idée que le nom d'Esmée puisse être utilisé par l'autre équipe mais je savais que ça avait dû arriver.

Edward soupira de colère et ferma les yeux. "Oui bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait mais je l'ai digéré et je m'en suis servi contre eux."

"Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire avec moi?" Il fallait qu'il y arrive parce que je ne voulais pas être la cause de son expulsion à chaque match même s'il était sexy quand il hurlait et se bagarrait contre un joueur de ligne.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et rencontrèrent les miens. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu. Tout s'est mis à bouillir à l'intérieur et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je pense…" il s'arrêta et grimaça. Je l'encourageai à continuer avec un baiser sur sa joue. "C'était trop Bella. D'abord ce connard de Dan et puis cette crainte qui ne m'a pas quittée de tout le week-end. Et entendre quelque chose te concernant, ça m'a tué."

Mon cœur me fit mal au son de sa voix et à la pensée qu'il avait eu peur pour moi, même si je n'y étais pour rien. "Tu as géré Dan, Edward. Nous l'avons fait tous les deux."

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Je les repoussai gentiment. "Non tu l'as géré. Je lui ai fait peur, ce qui oui était drôle mais, putain Bella, j'aurai voulu être celui qui l'a frappé. Je n'ai pas eu d'endroit où mettre ma rage et elle est restée avec moi tout le week-end. Et je l'ai laissée déborder sur le terrain. C'était plus fort que moi."

Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, je l'embrassai. Il grogna et resserra ses bras autour de moi faisant tourner ma tête qui était sur son bras maintenant. J'arrêtai le baiser et passai ma main sur son torse. "Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour m'en être occupée moi-même Edward. On m'a appris à me défendre et je t'aime mais je ne vais pas attendre que tu arrives pour me sauver."

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Je ne dis pas que je voulais que tu le fasses! Sais-tu combien je suis fier que ma fille puisse faire ce que tu lui as fait sans une seule égratignure? J'étais ravi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pu le démolir."

Pourquoi était-ce si sexy d'entendre ça sortir de sa bouche? "Je suis contente que tu saches que tu n'as pas à me défendre."

"Oui je le sais. Je t'aime et c'est mon job d'être là pour toi."

Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient dures sur les miennes et je pouvais sentir sa frustration. Nous avions besoin de résoudre ça et entendre ce qu'il aurait à dire quand je lui aurai rapporté ma conversation avec Buddy était encore plus intimidant.

"Tu me peux me défendre Edward. Mais il ne faut pas que tu en viennes aux mains. Tu arrives en courant et c'est déjà suffisamment impressionnant. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas si je mettais ta carrière en danger."

Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Je le sais Bella mais ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est pas vraiment important pour moi maintenant? Je voulais juste le frapper et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le faire."

Je frottai son dos. "Je sais. Mais Dan va me laisser tranquille et c'est grâce à toi."

Il ricana. "Ou toi."

"A nous donc. Comme tout le reste, nous." Ça amena un petit sourire sur son visage au moins.

"Nous. D'accord ma douce, je ferai de mon mieux pour ignorer la merde que les joueurs disent sur le terrain mais si Dan se montre à nouveau…"

"Nous allons trouver un moyen pour que tu n'aies plus ce problème," finis-je pour lui. Il rit en hochant la tête.

"Comment se fait-il que tu saches toujours comment me faire sentir mieux?"

Je fais ça? Nous sommes deux alors parce que Dieu savait qu'il était mon ancre. "Juste le talent je suppose," répondis-je avec un sourire.

"J'aime ton talent," murmura-t-il en mordant mon menton. Oh zut il me distrayait à nouveau. Je me serrai contre lui avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu es toi-même terriblement doué." Je le poussai et ris à l'expression surprise sur son visage. "Ne me distrais pas. Nous avons encore des choses à discuter."

Il roula des yeux. "D'accord, alors quoi d'autre?"

Je mordis ma lèvre. Il avait accepté son défi alors il fallait que je fasse de même. "J'ai parlé à Buddy hier."

Il sourit. "Comment va-t-il?"

Je fis de mon mieux pour sourire, ce qui n'était pas si difficile en pensant à l'irritation de Buddy envers sa femme. "Il était énervé au sujet de son régime et un peu grognon avec Carol. Il lui a hurlé dessus à cause de ses bâtonnets de carottes. Et ensuite Ronnie lui a envoyé une photo de moi en train de manger un hot dog avec de la moutarde et des oignons. Il a… euh… menacé d'envoyer ses carottes à Ronnie 'à l'endroit où le soleil ne brille pas'.

Edward se mit à rire vraiment ce qui me fit sourire. J'aimais l'entendre rire et le voir heureux de nouveau. "Inestimable," haleta-t-il en reprenant son souffle. "Dis à Ronnie qu'il m'envoie une copie. Quelque chose qui se mange avec les lèvres de ma fille autour est très attirant pour moi. "Je ricanai et tapai sur son torse. Pervers. J'aimais ça malgré tout.

"Tu es un pervers." Il sourit sans remords et je lui rendis son sourire mais ensuite je me rappelais ce qu'il fallait que je lui dise et mon sourire se fana.

"Hey qu'y a-t-il chérie? Buddy va bien non?"

"Oh oui, je pense." Je mordis ma lèvre à nouveau avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "Il va voir le médecin dans la semaine pour savoir quand il pourra revenir travailler."

Il hocha la tête. "Bon, c'est bien ça, pas vrai?" Il me regarda attentivement et souleva mon menton. "Hé tu ne t'inquiètes pas de perdre ta place pour la lui rendre, si? Je veux dire je sais que Buddy aime ton travail. Je ne pense pas qu'il va te demander de le quitter."

Bien sûr, il avait foi en moi. Bien sûr. "Non il veut que je reste là." Je le regardai et puis lui dit. "C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de reprendre les matchs secondaires."

Il cligna des yeux et s'assit, m'entrainant avec lui. "Ce qui signifie? Pourquoi tu veux faire ça? Je pensais que tu aimais mes matchs? Je veux dire l'équipe?" Il semblait blessé et je détestai avoir fait cela.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui fis face, croisant mes jambes qui étaient appuyées contre sa cuisse droite. "J'adore ça Edward. Comment ne pourrai-je pas? C'est juste…" Je m'arrêtai et essayai de trouver la meilleure façon de le dire sans mettre plus de culpabilité sur ses larges épaules. Ce n'était pas lui la raison mais d'une certaine façon il l'était. Je le comprenais mais il fallait que j'arrive à le lui faire comprendre.

" Toute cette semaine a été tellement difficile. Les gens me traitent comme si j'étais autre chose qu'un journaliste. Je suis la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen. C'est comme si j'étais une célébrité et je déteste la façon dont ils me regardent. Que j'ai couché pour l'histoire, que tu couches avec moi pour avoir de bons articles et que vais tirer des avantages d'être proche de toi."

Ses yeux étaient incroyablement tristes. Putain j'avais raté. Je montais à califourchon sur ses genoux et en prenant son visage entre mes mains. "Non, n'y pense pas. Ne pense pas une seconde que je veuille partir à cause de toi. Je ne me suis pas bien expliquée. Je peux gérer tout ça. C'est quand il s'agit de toi que je n'arrive pas à gérer. J'ai vu ton visage quand tu es arrivé à ma porte vendredi soir Edward. Tu étais si en colère, si terrifié et je déteste te mettre dans cet état."

Ses mains vinrent pour m'attraper les poignets. "Bella ce n'est pas toi. C'est Dan. Peu importe le travail que tu fais pour vivre. Maintenant que tu es avec moi l'attention va y être aussi. Merde j'aurai juste dû laisser tomber. Garder le secret pour toi et moi. C'est ma faute."

"Non, écoute Edward ce n'est pas ta faute. Et même si ça craint parfois, je suis contente que le monde sache que tu es à moi. Toutes ces filles qui se jettent sur toi, Dan, Seth, peu importe… tu avais raison, il était temps de le faire. C'est difficile et écrasant par moment mais c'était le moment. J'avais besoin de discuter avec Buddy et tu sais ce qu'il a dit?"

Il haussa les épaules sans rencontrer mon regard. "Il m'a dit que ce serait pareil si j'étais fleuriste et que je sorte avec toi, ce serait aussi merdique et qu'au moins je faisais ce que j'aimais. C'est à ça que je suis bonne et je suis née pour le faire. Et qu'ainsi je peux passer du temps avec toi, ce que je n'arriverai pas à faire si j'étais fleuriste ou serveuse ou n'importe quoi d'autre." Je penchai mon visage pour qu'il me regarde et voie que ce que je disais était vrai. "Ça vaut le coup. Nous le valons tous les deux. Si ce n'était que pour moi je n'en aurai pas parlé à Buddy. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de jouer parce que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose à mon sujet. Il faut que nous trouvions ensemble un moyen de ne laisser personne nous juger. Tu comprends ça?"

Son regard vert me brûla. "Ce que je comprends c'est que tu as voulu quitter ton travail à cause de moi. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avec moi au lieu de Buddy?" S'il avait été furieux j'aurai pu le gérer mais là je ne pouvais pas gérer sa tristesse.

J'avançai et posai mes lèvres sur son nez. "Je te parle. Il fallait que j'en parle à Buddy en premier parce que je savais comment tu réagirais. Et parce que je savais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliqué mais il a vraiment compris. Tu saisis?"

Il soupira. "Je suppose mais ça ne signifie pas que j'aime ça."

"Bon écoute, tu n'as pas vraiment discuté avec moi quand tu es arrivé précipitamment pour fiche une raclée à Dan, pas vrai?" Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. "Parfois tu parles à Jasper et à Emmett avant de me parler, pas vrai? Ils sont tes collègues et tes amis et ils comprennent certaines choses que je ne pourrai pas."

"Oui, je suppose" se dégonfla-t-il. En s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. J'avais l'impression que le soulagement débordait de moi alors que je me laissais aller contre lui en le regardant.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai voulu bien comprendre avant de t'en parler. Et Buddy m'a fait voir que ce n'était pas mon style. Je vais continuer à faire mon travail et à le faire bien et je vais laisser les autres journalistes macérer dans leur jalousie. Je vais continuer à écrire sur mon petit-ami sexy le jour et rentrer à la maison avec lui le soir. C'est ce que je veux, Edward. Et toi?"

Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Bien sûr Bella. J'aime te voir à la conférence de presse et dans le vestiaire pour me parler après le match. Tu es tout ce que je veux voir."

Je l'embrassai. "Alors nous continuerons."

Il me rendit mon baiser et me serra contre lui. "Promets-moi juste que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre avant, de me le dire après."

"Je le ferai. Et toi promets-moi que peu importe qui te dise quelque chose sur moi, tu leur donneras une leçon en les battant sur le terrain."

Il fit ce magnifique sourire que j'aimais. "Je peux faire ça."

"Bien. Il y a encore autre chose." J'espérais qu'il comprendrait ça aussi.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il patiemment en jouant avec le bout de mes mèches.

Nous y étions. "Ma location ne se termine qu'en avril alors j'aimerai garder l'appartement jusqu'à cette date." Il ouvrit la bouche et se figea. "Je n'ai pas dit que je ne déménagerai pas maintenant, je dis juste que je veux le garder au cas où. Pas que je pense que nous en aurons besoin! Nous n'en avons pas besoin". Je recommençai à divaguer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Mais ça arrive tellement vite Edward. Trois mois! Trois minutes ou trois ans selon le cas. Je sais que nous vivons quasiment déjà ensemble mais tu auras mes affaires dans les pattes, encombrant ta salle de bain parfaite, des livres empilés partout dans le séjour, des vêtements… beaucoup de trucs auxquels nous ne sommes pas habitués. Je peux te rendre fou et tu pourrais le regretter. Garder mon appartement ne signifie pas que nous en aurons besoin mais nous l'aurons au cas où. Pas que je pense que nous nous en servirons, juste en cas. Tu pourrais être fatigué de moi et réaliser que je suis juste une autre fille et…"

Il me coupa avec un baiser, ce qui ne laissa plus de place aux mots. Je me blottis contre lui et ses mains montèrent et descendirent dans mon dos, suivant ma colonne vertébrale et envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je grognai quand il serra mes fesses et puis criai quand il tapa dessus. "Hey!"

Il rit et embrassa mon menton en frottant mes fesses. "Désolé je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu ne me laisses pas placer un mot et tu racontes tout un tas d'absurdités…" Je fronçai les sourcils et recommençai à parler mais il ne me laissa pas.

"Non c'est mon tour. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux garder ton appartement jusqu'en avril. A ce moment là ça fera huit mois que nous serons ensemble et tu sais parfaitement que je suis déjà engagé. Nous verrons quoi faire de tout cela alors. Du moment que tu veux déménager maintenant, peu m'importe combien de temps tu gardes ton appartement. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois ici parce que c'est ici que tu dois être."

Le soulagement me traversa à ces mots. "Alors on fait ça pour de vrai?"

"Ça toujours été pour de vrai Bella, il te faut juste du temps pour t'y habituer. Tu es la seule pour moi et j'espère que tu vas finalement arriver à le voir." Il sourit et je sentis mon cœur fondre à son regard.

"Je peux le voir Edward. Je ne peux pas nier que la vitesse où vont les choses m'inquiète un peu mais c'est seulement que je serai détruite si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas."

"Ça va fonctionner Bella. Tu verras. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et je n'ai jamais voulu rien d'autre de plus que toi."

"Pas même le Super Bowl?"

Il fit un sourire éclatant. "Pas même le Super Bowl mais je vais l'avoir aussi cette année. C'est le meilleur moment de ma vie et tu en es une énorme partie. Allez Bella suis-moi dans cette aventure et je t'amènerai au sommet."

Je souris et repoussai son torse en me frottant contre sa bite. "On dirait que je suis prête."

Il rigola et m'attrapa par la taille. "Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour ça?"

"Pourquoi?" Je me levai et pris sa longue et dure longueur en moi, en gémissant quand il m'emplit parfaitement. Oui j'étais partante pour cette aventure, aucun doute là-dessus.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Voilà, ce qui est arrivé." Je m'arrêtai de parler, enfin, et essayai de déchiffrer l'expression de Ted. Il avait griffonné une chose ou deux pendant que je lui avais tout dit à propos de Dan et même à propos de la course effrénée d'Edward pour être à mes côtés et de l'interview privée.

Il comprendrait s'il avait tous les éléments et Ted était journaliste de sorte que la probabilité qu'il saisisse tout était assez grande.

Il se pencha en arrière et me regarda. "Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Je hochai la tête rapidement.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'appeler les flics aurait été une option valable?"

Je haussai les épaules et arrachai à un petit fil de la chaise noire sur laquelle j'étais assise. "Il n'a pas vraiment fait grand-chose mis à part d'apparaître ivre devant ma chambre." Ted leva un sourcil et je me dépêchai de continuer. "Ecoutez, c'est moi qui aie fait des choses physiques. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing, oui, après qu'il ait attrapé mon poignet mais à aucun moment, et je le pense vraiment, il n'a essayé de pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il pouvait à peine tenir debout. "

Les lèvres de Ted se serrèrent en une ligne fine et j'arrachai le fil noir. Merde, je devais faire quelque chose avec mes mains. "Qu'en est-il des choses qu'il a dites?"

Je ris. "Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas entendu tout cela avant? Peut-être pas sur Edward, en particulier, mais nous savons tous les deux que le journalisme sportif est encore très macho, Ted. J'ai été draguée par de nombreux autres journalistes. Je sais comment les gérer."

"Il semblerait que tu saches comment faire." Ses lèvres se contractèrent un peu mais son visage resta grave.

"As-tu parlé de tout cela à Buddy?"

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, samedi. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire."

"Qu'as-tu pensé que je ferai?" Oh, je ne sais pas, me virer pour ne pas respecter les règles, en voyant Edward? Ou pour frapper quelqu'un? M'obliger de couvrir le sport au secondaire, ce que j'étais prête à faire mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment. Appeler Fox et faire un esclandre à propos de Dan? Il y avait beaucoup d'options, dont aucune ne m'attirait.

"Je ne sais pas. Techniquement, Edward et moi n'avons pas respecté les règles." Nous avons fait beaucoup plus que cela mais il ne le saurait jamais.

"Bella, penses-tu sérieusement que je vais te virer parce que ton petit-ami est venu à ton secours quand il craignait que quelque chose de mauvais t'arrive?" Je secouai la tête lentement et Ted soupira. "J'ai vraiment merdé dans tout cela, non? Ecoute, tu es mon employée mais il se trouve que je t'aime bien et je ne te veux que du bien. Je ne veux certainement pas que les journalistes ivres viennent devant ta porte pour t'effrayer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois harcelée dans le box de presse ou le vestiaire ou ailleurs. Je dois savoir ces choses, Bella."

"Et je viens de vous les dire," répondis-je faiblement. Au fond de moi je savais que Ted ne me tiendrait pas rigueur mais j'avais du mal à réfléchir car je devais penser à plein de trucs dont le plus important était d'empêcher mon petit-ami de commettre un meurtre.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire dès qu'il t'a dit quelque chose. Tu aurais dû me le dire dès le vendredi soir quand c'est arrivé." Il leva la main pour m'empêcher de parler." Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de gérer certaines choses toi-même. Mais il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que mes journalistes puissent faire leur travail sans incident. Je suis content que tu ailles bien et que Cullen ait fait ce qu'il pouvait avec Dan, sans qu'il soit éclaboussé dans les journaux. Maintenant, je peux faire quelque chose aussi."

"Quoi?"

"Je vais appeler Fox Sports. Je connais très bien Miles Simpson et je vais faire en sorte que Dan Mullen ne te dérange pas de nouveau. Je vais juste confirmer ce que Cullen lui a déjà dit. Je ne vais pas parler de détails mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit muté." Je déglutis et hochai la tête en entendant la voix menaçante de Ted. Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec lui.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir la presse sur le dos, Bella, et je sais que tu es sous les feux des projecteurs en ce moment parce que tu sors avec Edward. Si tu veux revenir en arrière, et couvrir le sport au secondaire... "

"Non!" criai-je, nous surprenant tous les deux. "J'ai réfléchi tout le week-end et j'ai parlé à Buddy et Edward. Je ne veux laisser personne me dicter mon travail. Je souhaite continuer, à moins que vous considériez que c'est une trop grande responsabilité."

Ted sourit. "Je te considère comme une carte maitresse parmi mes journalistes. Je suis plus que satisfait de ton travail, y compris l'article d'aujourd'hui. Tant que tu peux le gérer, le job est à toi. Buddy a fait clairement savoir que quand il reviendra, il prévoit de faire partie de l'équipe, de sorte que tu nous auras tous les deux de tes côtés."

Je souris. "Voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Merci, Ted, de votre compréhension."

"S'il te plaît, Bella, viens me voir chaque fois que tu rencontres des difficultés, même si c'est minime. Je sais que Seth a été méchant avec toi et je sais ce que les autres disent aussi." Je pâlis. Ted savait ce qu'ils disaient? "Et nous savons tous les deux que rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Je vais te soutenir, tant que tu me tiens informé, d'accord? "

"D'accord." Je me levai pour sortir de son bureau, m'arrêtant à la porte. "Merci d'avoir écouté."

"C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Maintenant, va préparer les choses pour San Francisco pour la fin de la semaine. As-tu des projets pour Thanksgiving? Tu n'as pas demandé à prendre de congés."

Je souris. "Je vais chez les parents d'Edward." Nous irions tous. Les garçons devaient partir pour San Francisco vendredi, tout comme moi, du coup nous serions tous chez Esmée et Carlisle.

Ted sourit. "C'est bien. Cullen et toi allez bien, alors?"

Je rougis et décidai de lui dire plus. "Très bien. En fait, je vais emménager avec lui cette semaine." Tout le monde viendrait chez moi plus tard pour commencer à tout emballer. Tout ce que je prenais pour le moment étaient mes vêtements, livres et photos. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre de meubles, ses meubles à lui étaient mieux que les miens. Juste quelques bibelots et ça serait tout.

Ted toussa. "Eh bien, félicitations, alors. Je suis heureux pour toi."

Je lui souris. "Je suis heureuse aussi. Merci, Ted."

"Prends tes affaires et sors d'ici dès que tu peux. Tu as sûrement beaucoup à faire dans ton appartement."

"Je le ferai! Merci encore."

"Assez de remerciements," répondit-il d'un ton bourru. "Va bosser!"

Je souris, marchant vers mon bureau. Ça serait une semaine occupée mais ça serait une bonne semaine. Et qui était déjà beaucoup mieux que la semaine dernière.

 **oooOOOooo**

Je finis à trois heures et envoyai un texto à Edward, qui me répondit que les garçons et lui étaient déjà chez moi avec Alice. Rose ne pouvait pas quitter son travail mais elle avait envoyé Emmett et ses muscles, ce qui était beaucoup plus important. Je lui dis d'emballer mes livres et je filai à toute vitesse du bureau.

Un fois rentrée, je les entendis rire. J'entrai et trouvai les trois garçons empilant les cartons près de la porte d'entrée. "Vous vous amusez bien?" J'embrassai Edward, qui me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa plus passionnément que j'aurais souhaité, vu que nous n'étions seuls, mais qui s'en souciait? J'aimais qu'il soit heureux de tout cela. C'était un homme fantastique et il était tout à moi.

"Je m'amuse maintenant."

"Prenez une chambre vous deux! Oh, attendez, vous y êtes déjà!" ricana Emmett. "Je dois dire que je suis un peu choqué par ce que tu lis, Anaïs Nin." Oh merde, de quoi parlait-il? Je repoussai Edward et marchai vers Emmett qui feuilletait un livre. Je le lui pris et laissai échapper un petit cri.

"Le Kama Sutra? Ce n'est pas à moi! C'est toi qui l'as mis ici Emmett!"

"Pourquoi suis-je toujours coupable? Il était sur ton étagère, Kathy Acker, pas sur la mienne." Emmett fit la moue mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le pardonner.

"Alors ce n'est pas à toi?" Edward prit le livre et commença à le feuilleter. Il siffla et le mit dans le carton qui allait chez lui. Je le fixai et il sourit en haussant innocemment les épaules.

"Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas à moi. Pourquoi aurai-je ça? Ça pourrait aussi bien être à l'araignée des plafonds là-bas." Je savais qu'il parlait Jasper parce qu'il le désigna. Dieu seul savait d'où ce surnom venait mais je ne le demandais pas.

"Si c'est Jasper, comment connais-tu les noms des écrivains érotiques?"

Emmett fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira. "Je lis beaucoup. Et toi comment connais-tu les écrivains érotiques si ça n'est pas ton livre? As-tu une collection de porno quelque part ici? " Il commença à scruter attentivement sous mon lit et je tapai son gros cul.

Il se leva et me sourit. "Je savais que tu voulais mettre tes mains sur mon cul sexy. Je te le permets cette fois mais Rosie sera folle si tu le fais à nouveau."

Je les fixai tous les trois, puis marchai vers ma chambre. "Finissez ici! Et ne venez pas dans ma chambre ".

"Oooh, je voulais voir où la magie se passe. Aïe!" s'exclama Emmett quand Edward le frappa sur la tête avec un autre livre. Je lui souris et allai rejoindre Alice, qui était dans mon dressing avec un énorme carton.

"Hey, ils t'embêtent?" demanda-t-elle distraitement, prenant quelques vêtements et en laissant d'autres. J'étais ravie qu'elle soit si calme. Hier soir, quand je l'avais appelée pour lui dire que j'allais emménager avec Edward je jure que je l'avais entendue crier de l'appart de Jasper.

"Non. Pourquoi laisses-tu la moitié de mes vêtements ici?"

"Pas la moitié, environ un tiers. Et c'est parce qu'ils ne te flattent pas. Nous allons faire du shopping et remplacer ce qui est inacceptable." Elle mit mon pull préféré dans le carton et je regardai les vêtements abandonnés. Elle avait raison. La plupart je ne les portais plus du tout. Sauf…

"Je veux mon sweat-shirt de l'université." Je l'attrapai et le mis dans le carton tandis qu'Alice fronçait les sourcils.

"Il est déchiré."

"Oui, j'étais ivre et je me suis accrochée à la rampe chez Sig Ep. La nuit, où tu as branché leur président." Alice me sourit.

"C'était une bonne nuit! Tu peux le garder."

Je grognai. "Merci beaucoup, Déesse de Vêtements."

"Avec plaisir. J'ai tout sous contrôle. Pourquoi ne pas vider tes tiroirs et après nous ferons la salle de bain? "

Cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée, je partis dans mon bureau pour prendre un autre carton. Je n'étais pas sur le point de trier mes sous-vêtements avec Emmett tapi dans l'appart. Du coup je mis tout dans le carton et commençai à trier mes t-shirts. Les garçons entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

"Les livres sont prêts à être mis dans les pick-up de Jasper ou d'Emmett," me dit Edward. Emmett se laissa tomber mon lit, posant sa tête sur mon oreiller et me sourit.

"Pas de sanctuaire pour ton homme? Je suis choqué et consterné."

"Je te laisse le sanctuaire. J'ai la vraie chose," dit Edward et Emmett haleta et enfouit son visage dans mon oreiller.

"Ça fait mal!" Il passa sa main sous mon oreiller en souriant. "Attends un minute. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Fumier, tu as planqué une photo d'Edward sous mon oreiller."

"Cela ne ressemble pas à notre bien-aimé Hanes Her Way.*" Je regardai Edward qui soupira.

"Ils m'ont convaincu de faire la ligne de sous-vêtements." Alice laissa échapper un cri de triomphe depuis le dressing et je grimaçai. Je savais que ça allait arriver.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, Emmett, nous savons que je ne l'ai pas mis là."

"Si c'est ce que ton cœur désire." Il tourna la photo et il y avait une image d'Emmett, avec ce sourire qu'il avait actuellement, avec ses fossettes qui flashaient malicieusement. Je pris la photo de sa main et il hurla de rire.

"Veux-tu arrêter d'être une peste et nous aider à vider ces tiroirs?"

Emmett soupira dramatiquement et ouvrit le tiroir le plus proche de lui. "Personne n'a le sens de l'humour. J'ai vraiment besoin de trouver de nouveaux amis que ... eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici? " Oh Seigneur, quoi maintenant? Je n'avais pas laissé quelque chose d'embarrassant, comme des préservatifs ou un truc comme ça? Je me tournai et lui fit face. Il tenant un énorme gode noir, d'environ 30 cm. Jasper était par terre, s'étouffant de rire. Même Alice passa la tête hors du placard et rigola aussi. Edward tenta, vaillamment, de ne pas rire.

"Tu as effectivement trouvé quelque chose de plus grand!" beugla Jasper, et Edward finalement craqua puis en même temps cacha son entrejambe des regards indiscrets.

"Je vais enfoncer cette chose dans ton cul," hurlai-je, courant vers Emmett qui se tenait debout et tenait la chose au-dessus de sa tête, trop haut pour que je puisse l'attraper. Je sautai sur son dos et il me porta comme ça dans l'appartement, interloquée que je tape sur son dos.

"Sérieusement, Bella, si Edward est aussi grand que cette araignée gay dit qu'elle l'est et que tu utilises ça, je suis inquiet pour ta santé. Ça ne peut pas te faire du bien de t'étirer comme ça et honnêtement, Edward n'aura plus de plaisir si tu t'agrandis en bas."

"Je vais dire à Rose que tu parles de mes parties en bas!" beuglai-je, prenant mon téléphone. Emmett essaya de le saisir mais je tins bon, essayant de téléphoner.

"En bas, où?" demanda une voix traînante de ma porte. Emmett s'immobilisa, Jasper cessa ses vociférations, Edward se figea, s'approchant de moi pour me déloger ou m'aider, je ne savais pas, et Alice replongea rapidement dans le placard. Rose était là, appuyée contre ma porte, en jeans délavés mazoutés, un t-shirt noir et un air renfrogné sur son visage.

"Uhhhh ..." Je ne savais pas que je voulais lui dire.

Les yeux de lavande de Rose balayèrent la salle, et j'imaginai ce qu'elle voyait. Edward était proche, ses mains tendues vers moi, sur le dos d'Emmett, Jasper à quatre pattes par terre et Alice était, eh bien, Alice se cachait dans le placard.

"Vous avez organisé une orgie sans moi? Jasper, je dois dire que si tu arrive à planter ce truc dans ton cul tu es plus robuste que tu n'en as l'air…!"

"Hey! Ce n'est pas moi! Hey!" Jasper se leva, le visage rouge, crachotant et essayant de nier que le gode était pour lui.

Rose traversa le salon et tendit la main vers Emmett. Sans un mot il lui remit son jouet, la regardant avec des yeux méfiants. J'essayai de glisser de son dos mais il saisit mes jambes étroitement, pensant sans doute qu'elle n'allait pas le frapper si j'étais là. Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

"Est-ce pour ça que tu es allé au sex-shop?" Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer le ton de Rose.

"Euh, oui, mais ..."

Elle tapa sa main droite avec le gode et il glapit, sautant en arrière.

"Bon sang, Rosie? C'était juste pour faire une blague."

"Je pensais tu avais pris quelque chose pour moi, idiot. Je ne vais certainement pas utiliser ce truc." Elle pencha la tête et sourit lentement." À moins, bien sûr… que je l'utilise sur toi. Ton cul est assez grand... " Tout le monde, sauf Emmett, se mit à rire.

"Ce n'est pas vrai! Je fais ces exercices que Riley m'a appris! Je suis étroit! Tu ne pourrais même pas mettre un doigt là encore moins cette chose."

"Comment le sais-tu, Emmett? As-tu essayé?" demandé-je. Il laissa échapper un souffle, enleva mes bras autour de son cou, me libérant finalement. Je détalai vers Edward et il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

"On peut le savoir sans le savoir," répondit-il, irrité. Rose sourit et se dirigea vers la porte où elle avait posé une boîte à outils rouge. Elle jeta le gode dedans et se retourna vers nous.

"Que puis-je faire pour aider?"

"Les trucs dans la salle de bains?" suggérai-je. Elle sourit et passa devant moi, me donnant une tape amicale sur le dos. Dieu merci, elle n'était pas en colère.

"Nous n'allons pas essayer ce truc sur moi," grogna Emmett en commençant à fouiller dans les tiroirs de ma commode.

"Nous verrons," fit la voix de la salle de bains. Il pâlit et courut vers la caisse à outils. "Et ne t'avise pas de mettre tes pattes dans mes affaires!" Emmett grimaça mais laissa la fichue chose où Rose l'avait mise.

"Voilà ce que tu gagnes," lui dis-je. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Edward embrassa ma joue. "Dépêchons-nous de finir et de filer d'ici avant qu'elle ne décide de lui donner une leçon… physiquement." Je ris et me précipitai vers la commode. Plus tôt nous sortirions d'ici, plus tôt nous pourrions rentrer à la maison.

…

*Anaïs Nin : (1903 – 1977) Ecrivain devant sa notoriété à la publication de ses journaux intimes offrant une vision profonde de sa vie privée et de ses relations.

*Kathy Acker : (1947 – 1997) poète, romancière, essayiste et écrivain américaine, féministe pro-sexe.

*Hanes Her Way- Hanes (fondé en 1901) et Hanes Her Way (fondé en 1986) sont des marques de sous-vêtements et de vêtements de loisirs et de sport.

* * *

 _ **C'est officiel…. Et le déménagement est fini…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Edward!**_


	30. Gagner du terrain

.

 **Chapitre 30**

 **Gagner du terrain**

 _ **Edward**_

"Je pense que ça y est." Je rangeai les derniers livres de Bella sur les nouvelles étagères que j'avais vite montées cet après-midi et je la regardai. Elle était assise par terre jambes croisées, fouillant dans des photos qu'elle a amenées avec elle. Je souris à l'une d'elle et d'Alice couchée sur le lit dans leur dortoir, elles étaient si jeunes et si mignonnes. Je souhaiterai l'avoir connue alors. Ça m'émerveillait de savoir que j'avais été dans le même stade qu'elle quelques fois. Elle m'avait vu jouer et je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait. Bien sûr, j'avais battu son équipe à plusieurs reprises, alors peut-être que c'était pour le mieux que je ne l'ai pas connue à ce moment-là. Maintenant je l'avais et c'est tout ce qui importait.

"Bien," murmure-t-elle d'un air absent, en tirant une autre photo, cette fois ce sont ses parents. Elle avait pris un peu d'eux deux, la couleur de son père et la beauté de sa mère. En parlant de cela…

"Hey quand vas-tu appeler tes parents et leur dire que tu vis ici!?"

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de la photo et me fit une grimace. "Bientôt je suppose. Peut-être après Thanksgiving."

Je ris en rampant vers elle et en l'attrapant par derrière. "Pas trop anxieuse n'est-ce pas?" J'embrassai le côté de son cou et elle laissa échapper un gémissement, ses mains se resserrant sur la photo qu'elle tenait.

"Eh bien euh, ça me parait bien. Mais tu sais que mon père ne va pas être très heureux."

Je souris contre son cou en faisant courir ma langue tout le long. "Les parents m'aiment. Quand il me rencontrera il tombera sous mon charme et tout ira bien."

Elle se retourna et me lança un regard incrédule. "Il t'appelle l'ennemi!"

C'était vrai et c'était génial. "C'est juste parce que j'ai botté les fesses à son équipe de façon régulière. Maintenant que sa fille vit avec moi il va devoir me _supporter_." Je pris son menton et la tirai contre moi.

"Ta logique a complètement disparu," dit-elle sèchement mais elle m'embrassa quand même. Nous étions chez nous et j'embrassai ma copine. Peut-être devrions-nous avoir du sexe en tant que couple pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque. Ce serait une très bonne façon de célébrer notre début de vie ensemble. Nous avions réussi à faire partir les autres avec nos remerciements et l'assurance que nous n'avions plus besoin d'aide pour ranger.

Bella se détacha de moi, pour retourner dans sa boite. "Tu sais, nous avons tout le temps pour ranger. Je pense que nous devrions plutôt fêter ça." Je glissai mes mains sur ses fesses et les serrai.

Elle rit et me donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, pas que ça fasse mal. "Nous verrons ça plus tard, pour l'instant je meurs de faim. As-tu quoi que ce soit dans le frigo ou faut-il passer commande?"

"Pas grand-chose dans le frigo. Des œufs et du fromage je pense? Tu voudrais une omelette?" Elle grogna et secoua la tête. "Je peux trouver les menus."

Je commençai à me lever et elle rit. "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?"

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à rire encore plus fort, les larmes coulant sur son visage. "Putain Bella?" Qui avait-il de si amusant à commander à dîner?

"Désolée," haleta-t-elle en tendant la main. Je la fis lever et posai mes mains sur sa taille, l'observant alors qu'elle inspirait profondément.

"Ça y est tu es calmée?" Elle opina. "Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Emmett avait-il caché du lubrifiant avec ses photos? Il avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de Rose qui ne pouvait pas tout savoir et avait filé dans la chambre de Bella alors que nous descendions des affaires dans la voiture. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait récupéré ou caché…

Bella sourit et enroula ses bras autour de moi. "Je viens de me rendre compte que… voilà j'emménage chez toi et nous ne sommes jamais sortis pour un rendez-vous tous les deux."

Putain… c'était vrai. "Oh chérie, je suis tellement désolé." Elle avait raison. Nous avions passé des tonnes de temps chez elle et chez moi mais pas une seule fois nous n'étions sortis sauf pour ce qui avait été la désastreuse tentative à l'épicerie. Enfer je lui avais même dit que nous sortirions et j'avais tout oublié, mettant la charrue avant les bœufs et ce que je voulais vraiment, qu'elle soit pour toujours avec moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. "Ne sois pas désolé. Nous sommes ainsi. On n'a pas vraiment eu la relation la plus normale au monde mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour nous, avec toi." Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais bien eu des rendez-vous avec les autres femmes mais les autres ne signifiaient vraiment rien par rapport à Bella. C'était inacceptable.

"Nous pouvons faire que ce soit normal. Je crois que je te dois bien ça. Tu as faim, j'ai faim, nous allons sortir."

Bella repoussa ses cheveux en sueur de son visage. "Je suis difficilement habillée pour sortir dans un restaurant chic Edward… Je suis répugnante. Même si on allait à Taco Bell les gens penseraient que je suis horrible, j'ai besoin d'une douche et d'une pizza. Nous sortirons une autre fois. Et ne pense pas que je l'ai mentionné parce que je veux que tu me sortes. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici, avec toi."

Peut-être qu'elle l'était, peut-être que nous l'étions tous les deux. Etre ici était une habitude confortable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'avais honte qu'on me voie avec elle et je ne voulais pas que notre 'chez nous' soit éventé avant même que nous ayons vécu ensemble pendant un mois.

"Je n'ai pas parlé de restaurant chic. Prends une douche, mets un jean et un t-shirt et nous allons aller manger un morceau et nous divertir. Je veux qu'on te voie."

Elle fronça le nez adorablement. "Personne ne me remarquera figure-toi," marmonna-t-elle.

Je l'immobilisai avant qu'elle puisse se détacher de moi. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es absolument magnifique même maintenant en short avec mon t-shirt. Je dois chasser les hommes loin de toi." Comme Dan Mullen. C'est ce que je souhaite.

Elle ricana. "Tu es ridicule. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'épicerie? C'était comme si je n'étais même pas là."

"Moi je savais que tu étais là. Tu étais tout ce que je voyais. Tu es tout ce que je vois." Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas cela? Je pourrai marcher dans une pièce pleine de femmes nues et elles n'auraient aucune importance pour moi.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser durement. "J'aime ce que tu fais. Mais je vois et ça craint. Je vais m'y habituer à force." Je détestais la résignation que j'entendais dans sa voix. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à s'habituer à être traitée comme si elle n'était pas là et je veillerai à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas.

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je te le jure." J'espérai qu'elle entende combien j'étais sérieux. "Alors maintenant vas-tu sortir avec moi ce soir? On ne rentrera pas tard, j'ai entrainement demain matin. Je veux vraiment arranger cette chose de rendez-vous avant que nous passions notre première nuit ici." C'était vital que j'arrive à bien faire ça.

Bella secoua légèrement la tête. "C'est important pour toi pas vrai?"

"Oui ça l'est." J'étais un petit ami merdique de ne pas l'avoir sortie, la faisant se sentir bien de nous cacher du monde, la précipitant à vivre avec moi ainsi je pourrai m'accrocher à elle pour toujours.

"Très bien alors nous pouvons y aller. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens?"

Je lui souris. "Si je le fais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne serons jamais prêts à sortir."

Elle sourit avec mélancolie. "Ce serait bien."

"Tout autre soir, ce serait sacrément bien. Mais ce soir je sors ma copine pour notre premier rendez-vous public. Ce sera amusant Bella. Je te le promets." Elle me fit un demi-sourire et quitta mes bras pour aller dans la chambre. Je pris mon téléphone et regardai les informations dont j'avais besoin. Bella allait profiter ce soir.

 **OOO**

Je revins à la chambre et sortis un jeans et un polo vert. Je tins parole et laissai Bella se doucher seule, optant pour l'utilisation de l'autre salle de bain, cependant c'était difficile de savoir qu'elle était nue deux pièces plus loin.

Elle était face au miroir en train de mettre le pendentif cœur que je lui avais offert. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu clair et elle était vraiment la plus belle femme sans aucun effort. Elle n'était pas maquillée et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, flottant au dessus de ses épaules presque nues parce que la robe avait de petites bretelles. Ses jambes sexy étaient bien visibles et elle portait des sandales marron qui montraient ses mignons petits pieds et j'étais content qu'elle ne m'ait pas écouté.

"Tu es époustouflante." Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et elle me sourit dans le miroir.

"C'est confortable mais…"

"Superbe," finis-je pour elle, embrassant son épaule droite. Son sourire s'agrandit et je lui souris aussi. Elle se retourna et me toisa.

"C'est toi qui es superbe mais rien de nouveau là." Je ris et pris mon portefeuille et mes clés, les mis dans ma poche et lui tendis ma main.

"Tu es prête à y aller?" Elle enlaça nos doigts et je l'entrainai hors de la chambre. "J'ai pensé que nous ferions simple, un dîner et un ciné." Tout au même endroit. Elle aimerait ça. Cet endroit était assez nouveau mais je pensais que c'était bien pour un premier rendez-vous. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce serait notre première fois en public. Ridicule vraiment!

"Oui, Je suis…" Bella fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle le sortit de son sac et fronça les sourcils. "Mes parents."

Ha! "Est-ce que tu vas répondre?"

Elle soupira mais le fit. "Allô."

"Oui maman. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler parce qu'Edward et moi nous sortons." Elle s'arrêta et roula les yeux. "Diner et film." Je ris à l'expression exaspérée sur son visage. "Non je ne sais pas ce que nous allons voir. C'est Edward qui a tout prévu." Elle tapa du pied. "Oui maman il est très gentil." Ensuite elle haleta. La regarder parler à sa mère était plus amusant qu'un film. "Non je ne vais pas te dire comment il est habillé!" Je ne pus plus résister. La fascination de sa mère pour moi et l'irritation de Bella à cause de ça, me fit exploser.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'pourquoi pas'? Tu dois bien savoir que tu es mariée non? Et puis c'est _mon_ petit-ami. Ce n'est pas approprié que tu me demandes comment il est habillé comme si tu fantasmais sur lui. C'est grossier maman!" Bella commençait à être énervée et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire bien qu'elle me fasse les gros yeux tout en criant à sa mère.

"Non ce n'est pas un gars quelconque! C'est l'homme que j'aime! Pour l'amour du ciel… nous vivons ensemble et tu agis comme si c'était simplement un top modèle ou autre chose!" J'arrêtai de rire et Bella arrêta de hurler alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Trop difficile d'attendre jusqu'à Thanksgiving!

"Hein, quoi? Oui, je veux dire non, oui." Elle exhala un soupir frustré. "Oui j'ai emménagé avec lui. Aujourd'hui en fait." Une autre pause. "Oui j'allais vous le dire, j'attendais Thanksgiving ou un autre moment. Peut-être qu'à Noël papa ne voudrait pas lui tirer dessus quand nous viendrons vous voir." Je grimaçai. J'allais vraiment trouver un moyen efficace de soudoyer le papa à Noël. Peut-être devrai-je lui acheter une loge de Seahawks. M'en vendraient-ils une … même à moi?

"Oh non! Ne fais pas ça Maman! Merde." Bella jura et mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur. "Elle va me passer mon père. Elle pense que si nous lui annonçons ensemble il prendra mieux la nouvelle." J'essayai de feindre l'indifférence et je la tirai contre moi. Heureusement elle ne remarqua rien.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie elle veut me dire quelque chose? Qu'elle est enceinte? Si elle l'est je vais en Arizona et je vise ce joli garçon juste entre les deux yeux." Je bougeai nerveusement bien qu'il ne soit pas ici. Peut-être que je devrais renforcer la sécurité à l'entrée… Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. "Allô!" grogna Charlie dans le téléphone.

Bella se pencha et se mit à parler. "Bonjour papa."

"Ne fais pas ça. Il se passe quelque chose. Ta mère volette autour de moi comme si quelqu'un venait juste de lui dire que ce Brad Pitt venait à Forks. Si tu me fais grand-père avant que j'ai cinquante ans, je vais transformer ton homme en eunuque!"

Bella soupira. "Je ne suis pas enceinte papa."

"Bon c'est bien, vraiment bien, Bella. Alors qu'as-tu à me dire que je ne vais pas aimer? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mariée? Tu connais à peine ce mec."

"Oh Charlie la ferme! Elle n'est pas mariée, encore. Je l'ai vu dans les cartes cependant. Ils seront mariés en moins de deux ans." Bella mit sa main devant sa bouche, complètement mortifiée et je ris.

"Je l'espère Madame Swan." Au moins l'un de ses parents m'approuvait - peut-être un petit peu trop - mais je ferai avec.

"Bien le bonjour Edward. Et félicitations! Dis-moi est-ce que ta maison est feng-shui? Parce que c'est très important que Bella soit centrée. C'est une personne prudente par nature et la façon dont tu l'as convaincue qu'elle emménage avec toi, me dépasse déjà."

Il y eut une pause puis un "QUOI?" tonna dans toutes nos oreilles. Bella se mordit la lèvre et se cramponna à moi comme si son père allait ramper dans le téléphone pour la ramener avec lui à Washington. J'étais moi aussi un peu inquiet et je resserrai ma prise sur elle.

"Bella vit avec moi chef Swan. Nous avons déménagé ses affaires aujourd'hui."

"C'est vrai Bella?" Elle hocha la tête et je lui serrai la taille.

"Ton père ne peut pas nous voir chérie."

"Oui papa j'ai emménagé chez Edward," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Tu vis avec l'ennemi? Quel est ton problème? Tu as trop pris de ta mère, ta tête tourne à la vue du joli premier visage."

"Il n'y a rien de mal avec un joli visage, mon cher," répondit Renée.

"Oh je sais bien que tu n'as aucun problème avec son visage. J'ai vu ton téléphone. Elle a ce chiot de ton petit-ami en photo, Bella."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai cette photo d'Edward et Bella du journal en sonnerie. Edward est mon fond d'écran." Je ne savais pas s'il fallait en rire ou que je m'enfuie. Je me décidai pour le rire parce que courir impliquerait de laisser Bella et ça n'était pas une option.

"Seigneur maman," marmonna Bella.

"Quoi? Je suis fière de toi que tu aies trouvé un homme sexy. Il faut que je montre aux femmes dans mes classes combien ma fille s'est bien débrouillée? Edward, ça t'es égal pas vrai?"

"Euh, non?" Non ça ne m'était pas égal mais je n'allais pas l'énerver en le lui disant. Bella rit et embrassa ma joue.

"En autres termes ça ne lui est pas égal mais il a peur de le dire."

"Oh s'il te plait Bella c'est juste une photo," protesta Renée.

"Hum. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mes filles, Cullen mais je n'aime pas ça!"

"Désolé chef Swan. Je n'ai rien essayé de faire."

"C'est sûr. Tu n'as pas essayé de faire déménager ma fille chez toi? Elle l'a fait seule? Elle est arrivée devant ta porte avec ses bagages, pas vrai? Je ne l'ai pas élevée ainsi, es-tu en train de dire que je l'ai mal élevée Cullen?"

Oh merde. "Bien sûr que non! Bella est parfaite monsieur. C'est la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et je serai fou de la laisser s'éloigner alors je lui ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi et elle m'a dit oui."

"Alors tu penses que tu peux vivre dans le péché avec elle indéfiniment? Elle sera juste ta petite maitresse à la maison et sur la route tu auras une fille dans chaque ville où tu passeras?"

Ça c'était vraiment insultant. "Absolument pas. Bella vient dans chaque ville où je joue et j'aime l'avoir avec moi. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et je prévois de l'épouser une fois qu'elle sera prête. Votre femme dit dans moins de deux ans alors ce sera la limite que je vais me fixer."

Bella haleta et je lui fis un sourire. "Quoi? Tu sais bien que je veux t'épouser. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma mère te l'a dit. Alice et Rose te l'ont dit. Dois-je vraiment me mettre à genoux pour te le prouver?" Je le ferai bien que ce ne soit ni l'endroit ni le moment et en plus je n'avais pas encore la bague.

"Edward!" couina-t-elle alors que Renée s'écriait, "Oui!" et Charlie "Non!" Cette famille allait me rendre complètement dingue!

"Ça suffit mec! Elle vit avec toi alors ne la pousse pas davantage. Bella je pense qu'il est temps que tu viennes à la maison nous rendre visite. Je peux arranger une interview pour toi avec _the Times_. Tu pourras t'occuper des Seahawks ce qui sera bien mieux que de t'occuper des Cardinal. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Sais-tu que JP Losman* est célibataire?"

Je commençai à rire si fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer. JP Losman? C'était trop. "Bella pourrait probablement faire de meilleures passes que Losman," grinçai-je.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce n'est pas sexy qu'une fille puisse lancer, Cullen? Il faut que tu saches que je lui ai appris à envoyer une parfaite spirale. Et si tu n'apprécies pas cela chez elle alors tu ne la mérites pas."

Waouh ce gars était partout à la fois. "Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas sexy. Elle l'est comme l'enfer. J'aime que Bella connaisse bien le football et si c'est vous qui en êtes le responsable, merci beaucoup. Je doute que nous nous soyons rencontrés si elle n'aimait pas le sport et elle me sidère quand elle en parle."

Charlie souffla. "Alors tu es en train de dire que tout est de ma faute?"

"Papa ce n'est la faute de personne. J'aime Edward et il m'aime. Nous vivons ensemble. Vous n'avez pas à aimer ça mais il faut juste que vous l'acceptiez. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous sortions. Et non et sûrement jamais je ne sortirai avec JP Losman ou n'importe quel autre Seahawk!"

"Merde Bella, toi tu sais vraiment comment poignarder ton père dans le cœur!"

"Désolé papa mais c'est Edward ou rien pour moi. Veux-tu que je rentre au couvent et ne jamais te donner de petits-enfants pas même après que tu aies plus de cinquante ans et que ce soit soudainement acceptable?" Bella cligna des yeux et me sourit. J'aimais l'entendre parler des enfants, de nos enfants.

"Très bien Bella. Cullen tu ferais mieux de bien te conduire et de ne pas lui faire de mal ou lui mettre trop de pression."

"Je n'y pensais même pas monsieur."

"J'en suis sûr." Je rigolai doucement.

"Nous partons maintenant papa. Nous reparlerons plus tard."

"Ça c'est sûr que nous le ferons!"

"Au revoir Bella! Au revoir Edward! Je vais avoir besoin de votre adresse ainsi je pourrai vous envoyer des pierres spirituelles qui produisent de l'énergie positive pour la prochaine fois que mon mari vous criera dessus. Je peux pratiquement voir le rouge dans vos auras à travers le téléphone."

"Maman, pour la dernière fois, **tu ne peux pas** voir nos auras à travers le téléphone!"

"Je t'en prie Bella je sais ce que je vois!"

Bella roula des yeux. "Oui mère. Nous devons y aller. Au revoir papa!"

"Au revoir Bella. Au revoir Cullen. J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas blessé au bras ce week-end." Son ton indiquait qu'il espérait tout le contraire.

"Même si je l'avais fait je pourrai encore battre les Hawks."

"Pourquoi tu…" Bella éteignit son portable rapidement.

"Tu as raccroché?!" la grondai-je en la tirant à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

"Tu le mets en rogne en lui disant que tu peux battre son équipe avec un seul bras," répondit-elle en me poussant.

"Eh bien je pourrai probablement." Je n'étais pas ambidextre mais je pouvais lancer avec le bras gauche. Pas bien mais quand j'étais à proximité de Fitz ou de Jas ça n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle rit et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Peut-être bien mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le lui dire."

"Il va m'aimer Bella. Un jour il m'aimera."

Elle sourit pendant que je fermai la porte. "Si tu signais avec les Seahawk il t'aimerait."

Je ris. "Je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici… si ça te convient."

Elle opina. "C'est la maison." Oui ça l'était. Cet endroit qui m'avait amené cette femme incroyable.

"Allons-y avant que le film ne commence." Je l'amenai jusqu'à l'ascenseur et la serrai contre moi pendant que nous attendions. "Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit tu sais."

Elle leva les yeux pour me voir et sa main pour caresser le côté de mon visage. "Je sais. Dans moins de deux ans hein?"

Je lui souris. "C'est écrit dans les cartes après tout?!"

"Je vais y penser. J'ai toujours été très bonnes aux cartes." Enfin une réponse positive à cette conversation sur le mariage.

"Moi aussi ma douce!" L'ascenseur arriva et nous y montâmes. "Allez, soyons un couple normal pour une fois."

Elle fit un petit sourire. "Nous verrons." Nous verrions.

 **OOO**

"Alors, où allons-nous?" demanda Bella pour la cinquième fois. Je haussai les épaules et allumai la radio. Elle tapa ma main et éteignit la radio. "Allez, Edward. Tu as dit dîner et film mais avons-nous vraiment le temps pour ça soir? Il est presque huit heures déjà."

"Nous avons le temps, crois-moi." Je tournai à gauche sur Scottsdale Road et ralentis la voiture une fois sur le parking du _iPic_ , m'arrêtant devant le voiturier. Bella laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna pour me regarder.

" _IPic!_ Cet endroit vient juste d'ouvrir!"

Je sortis de la voiture et fis le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière avant le voiturier. "Oui, je voulais y aller et je ne pouvais pas penser à un meilleur endroit pour notre première sortie. Eh bien, notre premier rendez-vous à l'extérieur, de toute façon. Je pense que notre première vraie sortie était assez bien, dans l'ensemble." Je remis mes clés au valet et pris le ticket.

Bella sourit doucement et embrassa ma joue. "Oui ça l'était." Mon esprit se remémora le partage du gâteau au chocolat et je sentis Zeus qui commençait à s'agiter. Pas le temps, mon pote. J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec ceux de Bella et la conduisis vers l'entrée. Nous passâmes devant un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes et leur conversation s'arrêta brusquement quand nous les dépassâmes. Je mis sur mon visage l'expression "ne vous approchez pas" et marchai un peu plus vite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie et un homme dans un costume beige marcha jusqu'à nous. "M. Cullen! Nous sommes ravis que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous ce soir. Je suis Benjamin Amun le manager d' _iPic_. "Je lâchai Bella pour lui serrer la main puis enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille.

"Je vous remercie. Est-ce que tout est prêt?"

"Oui, monsieur, comme spécifié." Bella me regarda curieusement et je souris.

"Puis-je vous faire une visite rapide ou voulez-vous vous asseoir?"

"Qu'en penses-tu, Bella?"

Bella fronça le nez puis prit sa décision. "Une visite sera très bien."

"Comme vous le souhaitez, Mlle Bella." Il nous conduisit de la porte d'entrée dans la partie salon où se trouvait le bar. C'était élégant et moderne, des chaises sombres, bar en bois luxueux avec une télé géante. Il y avait pas mal de gens discutant autour d'un verre.

"Ceci est le Salt, notre propre bar. Nous l'avons appelé _sel_ parce que nous utilisons différents sortes de sels pour améliorer la saveur de nos boissons. Voulez-vous quelque chose?"

Je regardai Bella qui semblait assez impressionnée par l'endroit. Tellement étonnée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la façon dont les gens nous regardaient. C'était exactement ce que je voulais.

"Hum, peut-être une margarita fraise?" dit-elle. Benjamin fit un geste et une serveuse apparut immédiatement à nos côtés, ses yeux me scrutant avidement.

"Une margarita fraise et ..." Il me regarda avec impatience.

"Juste de l'eau pour moi, je conduis." Elle resta là un moment, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi et Benjamin se racla la gorge.

"Ce sera tout, Maggie. Faites que les boissons soient apportées à leurs places." La blonde partit, me regardant par-dessus son épaule. Bella secoua la tête et je l'attirai contre moi.

"Nous allons continuer notre tour, si vous voulez?" Je hochai la tête et nous le suivîmes. Plusieurs personnes crièrent mon nom quand nous passâmes mais je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer. "Ceci est notre restaurant. Nous vous servirons à vos places." Le restaurant était aussi élégant que le reste de l'endroit et la nourriture paraissait formidable. Un autre geste et un serveur apparut, nous tendant un menu.

Bella regarda le menu, puis moi. "Je pense que le shish kebab de poulet sera probablement plus facile à manger dans le noir."

Je ris et choisis le même. "Et nous prendrons le gâteau au chocolat avec les fraises." Bella laissa échapper un petit cri et je lui souris. Ma copine et le chocolat étaient mes deux saveurs préférées au monde et elle le savait.

Benjamin dit au serveur où nos sièges étaient et il nous conduisit dans le cinéma. "Comme demandé les deux dernières rangées sont pour vous."

Bella leva un sourcil vers moi. "Deux rangées? C'est une fête?"

Je souris et me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille. "Une fête privée pour deux, ma chérie." Elle écarquilla les yeux et je ris tandis que Benjamin nous guida vers nos sièges.

"Les sièges s'inclinent et nous offrons des oreillers et des couvertures si vous voulez?" Benjamin s'arrêta à côté d'une table pleine de couvertures et d'oreillers bruns.

"Juste une couverture," lui dis-je. Bella me regarda mais ne discuta pas et nous grimpâmes l'escalier vers les deux dernières rangées. Je glissai à ma carte platine à Benjamin et il l'empocha avec un clin d'œil.

"Vous avez le choix des sièges," dit-il. Je menai Bella dans la dernière rangée, loin dans le coin. Je m'assis à côté du mur, ce qui ne me cachait pas complètement mais c'était un peu plus difficile de me fixer. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui allongeait le cou pour voir si c'était vraiment moi mais personne ne nous approcha.

Bella s'assit à côté de moi et lissa sa robe sur ses jambes sexy.

Benjamin fit signe à l'ouvreur qui se tenait au bas de la deuxième rangée vide.

Je n'avais pas demandé de videur personnel mais il semblait bien que j'allais en avoir un et je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais désolé. Bella s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et prit la couverture de Benjamin.

"Votre repas sera bientôt servi et il semble que vos boissons soient ici." Sur ce, la serveuse arriva avec nos boissons. Je tirai mon plateau et Bella fit de même. La serveuse me dévora des yeux à nouveau en mettant ma bouteille d'eau devant moi avec un verre de glace. Elle regarda à peine Bella mais elle mit sa boisson devant elle. Bella rigola doucement et je passai mon bras autour d'elle, foudroyant la serveuse du regard. Finalement elle regarda ailleurs quand Benjamin la remercia et lui dit que ce serait tout. Elle me lança un sourire sensuel et partit avec Benjamin, balançant ses hanches d'une manière qu'elle croyait séduisante. Bella rit un peu plus fort en la voyant faire.

"Ce n'est pas drôle," sifflai-je.

"Oh que si! Jette un œil à ta serviette, Don Juan."

Merde. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Je pris mon verre et bien sûr il y avait le nom Maggie dans un cœur avec un numéro de téléphone. Je chiffonnai le papier en boule voulant le jeter par terre mais Bella attrapa ma main et le récupéra.

"Rien de tel qu'un peu de symétrie," me dit-elle.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Elle rit en elle lissant la serviette et la jeta dans son sac. "Ça me rappelle le soir de notre rencontre et tout le reste. "Je gémis et elle rit en me fourrant le doigt dans les côtes.

"Au moins, cette fois, je ne te menace pas de t'exposer à la presse."

"C'est parce que tu es la presse et que tu serais exposée aussi."

Elle rit. "C'est vrai. Et je préfère que tu sois exposée juste pour moi."

Je lui souris lascivement et elle frappa ma jambe. "Arrête d'être un pervers."

Je ne cesserai jamais et nous le savions tous les deux, elle ne le voudrait pas non plus.

"Que feras-tu avec la serviette?"

"La garder pour la postérité, pour me souvenir de notre première rencontre et de notre premier rendez-vous." Je soulevai un sourcil et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Ça ou je la donnerai à Emmett et lui dirai de s'amuser avec." Je ris et embrassai le haut de sa tête.

"Vengeresse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Hé, j'ai eu à supporter plus que quelques femmes agissent comme si je n'étais même pas là. Peut-être que si Emmett se lâche sur elles, finalement, elles arrêteront de courir après mon mec."

Je relevai son visage vers le haut et l'embrassai doucement. "Personne ne se mettra entre nous, Bella. Je ne les laisserai pas faire."

Elle sourit et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Je sais. Tu achèterais tout le cinéma si nécessaire."

"Si tu en veux un, tu en auras un." Elle rit et m'embrassa à nouveau. Un serveur approcha et plaça nos repas sur nos plateaux. "Mange, comme ça tu pourras avoir tes fraises. Pouvez-vous les apporter juste avant le début du film?" Le serveur acquiesça et retourna à la cuisine.

Bella coupa son poulet et prit une bouchée. "Oh si bon!" murmura-t-elle quand elle termina de mastiquer. Je pris un morceau et je réalisai à quel point j'étais réellement affamé. La journée avait été longue et ça faisait du bien d'être assis dans un fauteuil, à manger et à boire et juste passer du temps avec ma copine. J'engloutis ma nourriture et Bella finit juste une minute après moi.

"Tu avais faim." Elle rit et hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de margarita.

"C'est bon. En veux-tu une gorgée?" Elle me tendit son verre et j'en pris une gorgée. C'était un super mélange de sucré salé.

"Très bon." Bella se pencha en avant et m'embrassa, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris ma bouche et sa langue glissa à l'intérieur pour rencontrer la mienne.

"Humm, oui ça l'est." Elle rompit notre baiser, me faisant un sourire espiègle quand elle s'adossa dans son siège. Je relevai l'accoudoir entre nos deux sièges et l'attirai contre ma poitrine.

"Attrape la couverture." Elle la prit sur le siège à côté du sien et me la tendit. Je la dépliai et la posai sur ses genoux et sur ma jambe droite.

"Je n'ai pas froid, tu sais." Je souris. Non, elle n'avait pas froid et certainement qu'elle n'aurait pas froid quand j'en aurais fini avec elle.

"J'aime bien comme ça." Notre serveur réapparut avec le gâteau au chocolat couvert de fraises. Il le plaça face à Bella, qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Son gémissement alla directement à ma bite, comme toujours et je bougeai, tirant la couverture un peu plus pour me couvrir.

Je tendis la main et pris une fraise, la posant sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle les sépara et mordis dans la fraise et Zeus tressaillit à la vue de ces lèvres enroulées autour du fruit. _Mec calme-toi!_ Bella termina sa fraise avec un autre gémissement qui me fit souhaiter que nous soyions seuls. Elle prit une autre fraise et me nourris avec et je dus m'empêcher de gémir quand la saveur explosa sur ma langue. Putain que c'est bon. Nous devrions avoir de ces trucs à la maison, quand nous sommes nus. Ou, peut-être que nous pourrions faire le gâteau je pourrais mettre le chocolat sur tout le corps de Bella puis y tremper les fraises.

"Edward, tu vas bien?" Je regardai Bella qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

Pris dans FantasmeLand, Cullen. "Oui, je viens d'imaginer manger avec toi, nus."

Bella se mit à rire et prit une autre gorgée de Margarita. "Ça n'arrivera pas ici."

"Bon sang, non, mais nous pouvons faire notre gâteau à la maison. Nus. C'est l'élément le plus important."

Elle rit et embrassa ma joue alors que les lumières s'éteignirent. "Être nus est toujours l'élément important pour toi."

"Veux-tu dire que tu ne veux pas être nue avec moi?" demandé-je.

"Tu sais que je le veux." Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule à nouveau et je caressai son épaule avec mes doigts.

"Bien. J'ai l'intention de faire de ça une réalité dès que nous rentrerons à la maison."

Bella rigola. "Tu es terriblement présomptueux pour un premier rendez-vous. Quel genre de fille penses-tu que je sois? "

"Ma fille," lui dis-je embrassant son front.

"C'est vrai." La pub commença et Bella se détendit contre moi. "Qu'allons-nous voir? "

"Le film avec ce gars de The Hangover. C'est un film de filles." Je devrais obtenir des points pour ça, non? Je me fichais de ce que nous verrons, je voulais juste qu'elle passe du bon temps et jusqu'à présent, il semblerait que ce soit le cas. J'allais faire que ce soit encore mieux.

Bella se mit à rire. "Bradley Cooper? Il est assez beau." Je grognai doucement et elle embrassa ma joue. "Pas aussi sexy que toi. Chaque fille dans le cinéma souhaite que ce soit elle ici avec toi!"

"Je suis avec celle que je veux pour toujours." Bella poussa le plateau et se blottit plus contre moi. La bande annonce commença et les lumières s'éteignirent. Je déplaçai ma main gauche sous la couverture, sur la jambe de Bella. Je pouvais la sentir me regarder mais je gardai mon visage stoïque, prétendant m'intéresser aux déboires romantiques du personnage de Cooper.

Il serait toujours Phil de The Hangover pour moi. Je continuai à la caresser alors qu'elle regardait le film, je passai mes doigts de son cou vers son épaule.

Une dizaine de minutes après, je passai ma main gauche plus haut sur la jambe, sous sa robe en touchant légèrement sa cuisse. Bella prit une forte inspiration mais ne dit rien. En fait, elle déplaça sa jambe gauche plus près de moi. Je ris déplaçant mes doigts plus haut, en gardant mes yeux sur son visage.

"Tu ne regardes pas le film," murmura-t-elle, me regardant, puis se tournant vers l'écran.

"Non, je regarde quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant." Je déplaçai plus mes doigts, les pressant contre sa culotte, caressant le long de sa fente avec mon majeur. Bella gémit et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Je passai mes doigts sous ses sous-vêtements, en les faisant glisser contre l'humidité, pinçant légèrement son clitoris avant de faire des cercles rapides contre. Bella haleta et mit sa main sous la couverture, ses doigts poussant contre les miens, les guidant au rythme qu'elle voulait. Ses hanches poussaient contre ma main et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses cuisses se serrent autour de moi, ses doigts creusant dans mon bras quand elle jouit tranquillement, heureusement. Ses gémissements n'étaient que pour moi.

Bella s'effondra contre moi alors que je retirai ma main et arrangeai sa robe sous la couverture. "Tu es un vilain garçon, Edward Cullen!"

Je lui souris. "De temps en temps. Je voulais rendre notre premier rendez-vous public mémorable."

Elle rit. "Tu as réussi."

"Ouais? As-tu passé un bon moment?" Ce fut tout ce que je voulais pour elle.

"Tu viens de me faire jouir dans une pièce remplie de gens et personne ne le sait. Bien sûr, que j'ai passé un bon moment. Un excellent moment."

Je ris. "Le faire dans un cinéma était sur ma liste depuis toujours." Elle rit et m'embrassa. "Désolé si je t'aie distraite du film."

Bella caressa ma joue. "Qui a besoin d'un film romantique? Notre vraie vie est beaucoup mieux."

"Ouais c'est vrai." Je l'attirai contre moi et la serrai. La réalité était bien mieux que la fiction, surtout maintenant que j'avais Bella dans ma vie. Je l'embrassai à nouveau. Je ferais tout que rien ne change.

…

* J. P. Losman est un joueur américain de football américain, qui évolue au poste de quarterback

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de Charlie et Renée?**_

 _ **De leur premier rendez-vous public?**_


	31. Réjouissances

.

 **Chapitre 31**

 **Réjouissances**

 _ **Bella**_

"Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux rien faire pour aider?" demandai-je à Esmée qui s'activait du four au réfrigérateur, à la gazinière et puis elle recommençait portant l'un de ces tabliers blancs à froufrous qui réussissait à rester immaculé en dépit du chaos dans la cuisine. Sur moi il aurait déjà été recouvert de sauce, de jus ou de quelque chose d'autre.

Elle me fit un sourire par-dessus son épaule en ouvrant la marmite fumante et regardant attentivement les pommes de terre. "Evidemment pas Bella. Tu t'assieds et tu me tiens compagnie. C'était vraiment très gentil de venir plus tôt pour m'aider."

Ça le serait si je l'aidais, ce qui n'était pas le cas. "Les garçons sont au centre de formation, Alice organise une chose ou une autre et Rose bricole une voiture. J'ai pensé que ce serait agréable de passer du temps avec vous."

Esmée rayonna et me tapota la main en passant. "Tu es une bonne fille. Je suis heureuse que mon Edward t'ait trouvée. S'est-il servi de sa cuisine? Elle est au top mais le garçon ne sait même pas faire bouillir de l'eau." Elle secoua la tête tristement.

Je mordillai ma lèvre. Nous allions dire à ses parents que nous vivions ensemble à un moment aujourd'hui mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans Edward, bien qu'il s'en moque. Il ricanait encore quant à la réaction de mes parents.

Bon il avait ricané jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle que mon père pourrait facilement lui tirer dessus et s'en tirer, puisqu'il était chef de police et tout. Ça l'avait fait taire définitivement. Mais papa n'était pas une réelle menace. Je redoutais déjà Noël, me demandant quelles seraient les choses inappropriées que maman pourrait dire ou faire en sa présence. Si je pouvais reporter cette visite je le ferai mais maintenant qu'ils savaient que nous vivions ensemble je ne pense pas que ça marcherait si j'essayais. Ils se pointeraient ici et nous obligeraient à les voir. Pouah!

"Non pas encore mais j'en meurs d'envie." C'était vrai. Je n'avais pas tout vu de la cuisine quand nous étions partis ce soir, nous avions remis l'épicerie à plus tard. Bien j'avais remis à plus tard. Il n'irait pas et puis c'est tout. Ces femmes folles à l'épicerie auraient à me gérer moi seule.

Esmée rit. "Je parie." Elle me fit un clin d'œil quand Carlisle entra dans la pièce et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. "Quelques-uns d'entre nous font de leur mieux dans la cuisine. Pas vrai mon cher?" Carlisle buvait son eau à petits coups et commença à s'étouffer à ses mots. Par l'enfer? Je me levai pour lui taper dans le dos quand il toussa.

"Ça va," haleta-t-il, le visage rouge vif. Il regarda entre Esmée et moi avant de quitter la cuisine.

"Que s'est-il passé là?"

Esmée éclata de rire. "Disons simplement que Carlisle a une grande tendresse pour ce tablier." Oh enfer, non! "Tu sais certainement que ça peut vite devenir très chaud dans une cuisine!" Je savais, oh combien je le savais. Et combien je ne voulais pas savoir. "Spécialement quand le four est en marche pour des heures pendant la cuisson de l'énorme dinde." Elle me fit le même sourire satisfait que son fils. Bon dieu, ils l'avaient fait dans la cuisine avant que j'arrive. Je n'avais aucun mot. Où était Edward? Il avait besoin de changer de sujet pour moi. Je pouvais avoir l'impression que mon visage chauffait et j'arrêtai de m'appuyer contre le plan de travail en granit. Et si elle s'était penchée là quand… arrête immédiatement ces pensées Bella!

Je sortis mon téléphone et tapai un message rapide à l'homme qui m'avait fait connaitre ses parents excités. _Aide-moi!_

Esmée apporta un plateau avec des fromages et des biscuits salés. "Pourquoi n'arrangerais-tu pas ceci?" Bien, ça me donnerait quelque chose à faire. J'ouvris le paquet de crackers et les disposai en cercle alors que mon téléphone bipa.

 _De quelle aide as-tu besoin? Celle où il faut être nus?_

Monstre. Monstre pervers clairement né des mamours sur le comptoir d'une cuisine! _Hé je suis avec ta mère, pervers. Ta maman qui vient à peu près de me dire que ton père et elle avaient fait ça dans la cuisine juste avant que j'arrive._

Ha prends ça! Si je dois être mortifiée, toi aussi. J'entassai le cheddar d'un côté avant de commencer le fromage à la crème et aux poivrons de l'autre.

 _Ça n'est pas bien Bella. Zeus est allé se tapir dans la clandestinité et ne va jamais revenir. J'espère que tu es contente!_

Si je croyais que c'était vrai, je devrai mettre le voile noir et porter le deuil pour une période de temps indéterminée. Peut-être des années. Je serai une femme ruinée. Aucun remplaçant ne fonctionnerait. Mais je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

 _C'est vraiment une honte. Et moi qui pensais que nous pourrions faire un peu d'exercice ce soir après cet énorme repas que nous allons avoir. Et bon. Je ferai du tapis de course à la place._

Je rigolai tranquillement en ouvrant les crackers. Esmée me regarda après avoir refermé le four. La dinde était énorme. "Bon sang mais elle est énorme?!"

Elle rit. "Neuf kilos." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette information. "Evidemment il n'y a pas que ça. Il y en a d'autre que Carlisle va faire cuire dehors."

"Nous cuisinons pour tout le voisinage?"

Elle sourit. "Non juste Emmett. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient. J'ai appris la leçon difficilement il y a trois ans. J'ai pensé que sept kilos étaient suffisants pour trois garçons, Carlisle et moi. Faux. Nous n'avons pas eu de restes et Emmett s'est encore plaint qu'il avait faim quand il est parti. Il… tu verras." Oh génial, je savais ce qu'Emmett avait en magasin. Et ça signifiait de bien mauvaises choses.

Mon téléphone bipa à nouveau. _Le tapis de course ne sera pas nécessaire. Zeus est intact et je suis en route. Je ferai mieux de ne pas être marqué à vie par ce que je vois ou entends._

Je souris. _Pauvre bébé j'emporterai ta douleur._

Je pris le joli plateau de fromage et le portai dans le séjour. J'avais bien travaillé là. Mon téléphone vibra.

 _Maintenant ça ressemble à une promesse. Que feras-tu, hein, pour m'enlever mon trauma parental?_

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de taper ma réponse. _J'ai entendu dire qu'Emmett mange beaucoup, alors peut-être que je resterai sur ma faim quand nous partirons. J'aurai besoin de quelque chose de plus pour éteindre ma faim._ Et j'étais officiellement sex…ting avec mon petit-ami chez ses parents. J'étais aussi mauvaise qu'eux. Mais enfin lui aussi.

 _Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille partir affamée n'est-ce pas? Je m'assurerai que tu aies ton quota nutritif quotidien._

Je roulai des yeux. _Tu es un tel humaniste, Edward._

 _Tu le sais chérie. Je veux juste m'assurer que ton ventre est bien et plein._

 _Je crois que ce qui t'intéresse le plus est de remplir ma bouche Cullen. Tu ne me duperas pas._ Rien de tel qu'une petite fellation pour s'assurer qu'un homme est reconnaissant pour l'action de grâce n'est-ce pas?

 _Je remplirai toutes les parties de toi que tu veux Bella._ Seigneur ça devenait chaud là ou était-ce seulement moi?

 _Assure-toi de ne pas trop manger aujourd'hui, alors. J'ai abondance à te faire manger…_ "Vient-il bientôt…?"

Je sursautai et envoyai le texto accidentellement, en laissant échapper un petit cri, je me retournai et trouvai Esmée debout derrière moi. Putain de merde. Elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais écrit, si? Elle demandait s'il venait bientôt. Certes non elle ne parlait pas de ça… bien sûr, mais la connaissant il pourrait bien s'agir de ça. Elle serait probablement heureuse de savoir que nous sex…tions dans son salon.

"Il ne vient pas encore!" lâchai-je alors qu'elle me regardait avec impatience. Oh non il y avait encore un double sens… J'espérai seulement qu'elle ne pense pas que je voulais dire ce que je voulais dire.

Les lèvres d'Esmée se contractèrent et je savais que mes prières ferventes étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. "Peux-tu lui demander quand ils seront ici? Carlisle a besoin de le savoir pour mettre l'huile à chauffer." Huile chaude, venir, sex…ting, frasques nus dans la cuisine… Officiellement c'était le Thanksgiving le plus étrange que j'aie connu et il n'avait même pas encore commencé.

"Oui," couinai-je. Esmée rit en s'en allant.

 _Je ferai en sorte d'avoir un bon appétit ce soir puisque je vais manger mon truc favori._ Oui il faisait vraiment trop chaud ici. Il était temps de refroidir.

 _Quand arrivez-vous? Ta mère est rentrée en plein milieu de mon message et je jure qu'elle sait ce que nous faisions._

Je tombai sur le canapé en attendant sa réponse. _Je serai là dans une demi-heure chérie. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait pas ce que nous faisions. Ma mère ne sait rien sur le sex…ting!_

Ouais, bien. _Tu crois qu'elle ne fait pas des textos sexy pour le Maitre de la Viande quand il est au travail, lui parlant de jouer au docteur? Je le ferai totalement._

J'attendis, sachant quel genre de réaction je voulais pour celui-là. _Continue ainsi et je ne me montrerai pas avant une heure ou deux et je ferai en sorte de manger à m'en rendre malade._

 _Quoi!_ _Tu es un homme cruel, Cullen. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime tellement._

 _Et je t'aime tellement que je suis en chemin. A bientôt._ Mon quaterback arrive pour me sauver. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, espérant contre toute attente qu'Esmée trouve un autre sujet de conversation que le tablier.

Bon sang! Carlisle l'avait plaquée contre le réfrigérateur et était en train de l'embrasser, ce qui était pire que de discuter de l'arrivée d'Edward. Il tirait sur sa jupe et pleurnichait à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec ces deux et les tabliers? Je m'en allais et retournais au séjour mais bien sûr ils avaient dû m'entendre parce que tout d'un coup j'entendis Esmée m'appeler. Eh bien j'espérais qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue et m'appelle pour une toute autre raison.

"Je vais juste aller vérifier les crackers, dis-je sans me retourner. Elle rit et j'entendis Carlisle grogner.

"Ne pars pas ma chère, mon mari réagit bizarrement à cette tenue. Il va bien se comporter maintenant, pas vrai Carlisle?"

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _'j'ai quelque chose quand tu ne portes rien d'autre que ce tablier'_ mais j'espérai que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais entendu. Vraiment ils étaient dans la cinquantaine… sûrement que leur vie sexuelle était beaucoup moins active maintenant, pas vrai?

"Oui, Bella désolée." J'évitai de regarder Carlisle quand il passa rapidement devant moi. Bon et bien peut-être que je regardais et peut-être que je vis le Maitre de la Viande arborer une assez impressionnante saucisse italienne mais c'était tout à fait un accident. Eh bien la saucisse irlandaise. Une telle chose existait-elle? Si ça existait, il l'avait. Il semblerait qu'Edward soit comme il est à cause des gènes. Je devrais en parler à Rose et à Alice quand j'en aurai l'occasion. Et c'était assez dégoûtant que je pense au pénis du père de mon copain. Ça suffit!

Je me retournai et vis Esmée qui cuisinait comme si je ne venais pas de les surprendre son mari et elle en train de se peloter. Très bien c'est bon pour moi.

"Les crackers sont prêts."

Elle se retourna et me sourit. "Oui je crois que tu l'as déjà dit. Pourrais-tu m'aider avec les patates douces?"

Enfin je pouvais faire quelque chose de plus utile que de les empêcher de se toucher. "Bien sûr!" Je me précipitai pour prendre le faitout et commencer à écraser les patates. Je les mis dans un plat allant au four et parsemai de fromage. Alors que je me concentrais là-dessus, une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et des lèvres se posèrent contre mon cou.

"Quelque chose sent assez bon pour être mangé." Je me détendis dans ses bras et me tournai pour répondre à ses lèvres par les miennes.

"Vraiment quel fils es-tu? Ne pas dire bonjour à sa mère!" Jasper passa devant nous et prit Esmée dans ses bras. "Salut! Mme C. Merci de me recevoir."

Elle le serra. "S'il te plait notre maison est ta maison. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois là, où est ton Alice?"

"Ici Esmée! J'ai apporté une tarte!" Alice posa fièrement une tarte à la citrouille sur la table. Elle sortait clairement tout droit de la boulangerie parce qu'Alice ne cuisinait pas et elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle tarte à la crème de citrouille parfaite avec des cuillerées de crème fouettée et ce qui semblait être un saupoudrage de cannelle sur le dessus.

"Elle est belle Alice." Esmée la serra dans ses bras puis recula pour admirer la tarte. "Tu as fait un excellent travail!"

Alice se pavanait et je la poussai du coude. "Tu l'as faite ou tu l'as achetée?" demandai-je calmement, ne voulant pas ruiner l'image heureuse de la femme au foyer qu'elle essayait clairement d'envoyer. Elle portait une robe simple que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

"Les deux bien sûr," répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Edward me libéra et alla prendre sa mère dans une étreinte d'ours. "Saut maman. Je ne t'ignore pas … je suis juste…"

"Cajoler la fille que tu aimes. Je sais et je suis heureuse que tu le fasses. Elle a bien aidé." C'est ça! Edward embrassa la joue d'Esmée puis ramassa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté. Elle le remercia et partit le mettre dans un vase.

"Ouais je me suis occupée du fromage et des crackers," répondis-je, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

"Et les patates douces ont l'air magnifiques. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Carlisle et moi t'avons fait peur dans la cuisine!"

Je sentis mon visage chauffer et l'enfouit contre Edward quand il revint vers moi. "Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir, maman."

"Moi si!" Alice se pencha en avant, les yeux brillant d'intérêt. Jasper grogna et se couvrit les oreilles.

"Une autre fois Alice. Les garçons sont trop sensibles à ce genre de choses." Esmée leur fit un sourire indulgent et un clin d'œil à Alice et moi.

"Oui nous le sommes. Es-tu en train de traumatiser ma petite-amie, mère?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je suis sûre qu'elle a vu pire!" Avec mes parents c'était une déclaration exacte mais c'était une histoire qu'il valait mieux oublier. Pour toujours.

"Où est Emmett?" demandai-je dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

"Il va arriver dans une minute. Il a dû rentrer chez lui pour se changer et récupérer Rose." Jasper ricana et Esmée et Edward ricanèrent. Que se passait-il? Je regardai Alice qui haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont rien dit."

"Tu le verras assez vite ma chérie." Edward embrassa ma joue à nouveau. "Que pouvons-nous faire maman?"

"Va dire à ton père qu'il peut faire cuire le reste de dinde. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous préparer pour Emmett. Espérons que nous n'aurons pas longtemps à attendre pour manger!" Elle frissonna. Edward m'embrassa de nouveau avant d'aller retrouver son père qui s'était calmé à présent, espérons-le.

"Jasper pourrais-tu commencer à installer les choses sur la table?"

"Bien sûr, Esmée," lui dis-je, me dépêchant de prendre la sauce aux canneberges qu'elle sortit du réfrigérateur.

"Merci Bella! Vous aussi Alice et Jasper." Nous mîmes, le beurre, la salade, les olives, les œufs farcis sur la table de la salle à manger impeccablement immaculée.

"J'adore cette maison," dit Alice à Esmée quand nous revînmes dans la cuisine.

"Je te remercie. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis peu de temps mais on se sent quand même comme à la maison." Esmée mit les patates douces dans son deuxième four.

"C'est sûr," dit Edward en revenant. Il me sourit et agita les olives noires qu'il avait plantées sur chacun de ses doigts et en aspira une dans sa bouche. Je sentis une traction dans le ventre quand il glissa lentement son doigt dans sa bouche.

"Arrête d'exciter ta petite-amie avec des légumes et sers quelque chose à boire à tout le monde!" Jasper ricana et Alice et moi rîmes à l'expression d'Edward. Il soupira et avala le reste des olives en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

"Que voulez-vous? Vin? Bière?"

"Un verre de vin," répondit Alice.

"Moi aussi," dis-je. Il me lança un sourire et attrapa deux verres et une bouteille au frigo. "Tiens Jas!" Il lui jeta une bouteille de bière.

"Edward vraiment! Ce sont nos invités."

"Ce ne sont pas des invités, ils font partie de la famille," répondit-il, ce qui nous fit sourire Alice et moi.

"MAM'! Je suis là! Où est la nourriture?" résonna dans la maison.

"A la cuisine," répondit-elle de la même façon.

Il y eut un bang et "Oh arrête Rosie! Je ne suis pas impoli!" Je ris parce que Rosie grondait Emmett à cause des ses manières.

"Tu vois tous mes garçons ont des problèmes de bonnes manières, sauf Jasper. C'est un vrai gentleman du sud!" nous dit Esmée. Jasper sourit et Edward lui tapa le derrière de la tête.

"Jas n'est pas toujours aussi poli en rendez-vous, laissez-moi vous le dire!" tonna Emmett en dansant la pièce. Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel? Un pantalon doré?

Esmée rit en se levant et fit le tour de la pièce. Rose entra en secouant la tête, souriant à l'exubérance de son homme.

"Je suis sûre qu'il est parfaitement poli quand il aime son rendez-vous," lui répondit Esmée. Emmett arrêta de danser et se mit à bouder.

"Il m'aime! Tout le monde m'aime!"

"Je t'aime chéri." Son sourire ensoleillé revint et il lui fit un baiser claquant sur sa joue avant de la reposer.

"Je t'aime aussi Ma'. Et je vais t'aimer encore plus quand j'aurai quelque chose de délicieux dans le ventre."

Elle rit et montra le salon. "Le fromage et les crackers sont là-bas, le repas sera servi dans l'heure."

"Je suis désolée mais personne ne va faire de commentaire sur le pantalon?" demanda Alice en regardant la matière dorée comme si elle l'avait offensée. Ce qui devait être vrai…

"Nous l'avons vu…" répondit Edward.

"… à chaque diner de vacances," ajouta Jasper.

"C'est un pantalon alimentaire," rajouta Esmée rayonnant vers son pseudo fils gigantesque.

"Un pantalon à manger? Et pourquoi est-il doré?" exigea Alice. Je fus contente que ce soit elle qui demande parce que je voulais le faire mais je n'allais, probablement, pas être subtile et ce n'était pas le moment sauf si vous étiez Carlisle et Esmée apparemment.

"De toute évidence c'est un pantalon Hammer," répondit Emmett comme si cela signifiait quelque chose pour nous.

"Tu portes ce pantalon, pour quoi faire par l'enfer? Pour transporter du bricolage?" J'étais complètement perdue et je voulais savoir.

"Dieu quel âge as-tu? Pantalon de Hammer?! MC Hammer*? On n'y touche pas*?" Il commença une danse ridicule comme celle que font les hommes qui ont trop bu de bière.

"J'ai 24 ans et je ne sais pas qui est MC Hammer."

"N'était-il pas dans une de ces émissions de téléréalité? Ce gars avec les horloges?" demanda Alice.

"C'était Flavor Flav. Vous avez vraiment besoin de travailler vos goûts musicaux!" Emmett secoua tristement la tête.

"Et toi, tu as vraiment besoin de travailler tes goûts vestimentaires," répondit Alice se moquant du pantalon doré.

"Ce pantalon appartenait à MC Hammer. J'ai le certificat d'authenticité et tout," annonça Emmett fièrement.

"Génial, donc tu portes ce pantalon étrange pour une raison qui m'échappe toujours," Alice lui jeta un regard noir à nouveau.

"D'abord il est en or, ce qui est très chic et parfait pour toutes les occasions. Deuxièmement il est grand et me donne beaucoup d'espace pour respirer même après que j'aie mangé ce fabuleux repas avec la dinde. Troisièmement c'est le pantalon de Hammer! On n'y touche pas!" Et il se remit à danser. Rose rit en secouant la tête.

"Je ne veux vraiment pas y toucher. Tu permets vraiment cela?" demanda Alice totalement incrédule.

Rose haussa un sourcil. "Mieux vaut ça que le lui faire porter un pantalon si serré qu'il va ressentir le besoin de l'enlever une fois qu'il aura mangé. Je l'ai appris de la plus pénible des façons une fois que nous avons mangé avec mes parents à Noël… Il est sorti de leur salle de bain dans une serviette. J'étais mortifiée."

"Je te le dis maintenant pour que tu ne penses même pas à le montrer le jour de ton mariage. Je vais le couper et te laisser à poil avant que tu puisses le remettre un jour," lui dit Alice.

"Ce pantalon est parfait pour toutes les occasions formelles," répondit-il, le visage tout à fait sérieux en piétinant dans la cuisine.

"Ne plaisante pas à ce sujet," le mit en garde Alice, la voix basse, les yeux plissés. Il s'arrêta de danser et salua.

"Bien madame!"

"Je ne plaisante pas. Jasper, tu es responsable : veille à ce que ce pantalon ne soit nulle part le jour de son mariage."

"Pourquoi serai-je responsable du pantalon d'Emmett?" exigea-t-il, l'amusement disparaissant de son visage.

"Parce que je te fais confiance." Elle lui sourit victorieusement et l'air renfrogné de Jasper disparut.

"D'accord." Il regarda Emmett qui avait l'air très heureux de la tournure des événements. Dieu merci, je serai avec Rose le jour du mariage. Je ne savais ce qu'il tenterait juste pour enrager Alice. Mais, il ne voudrait pas non plus ruiner son mariage. Il aimait Rose beaucoup trop.

"Pas de souci," dit Rose avec confiance. Emmett sourit et l'embrassa. J'eus une fantastique image mentale d'Emmett portant son pantalon d'or, riant comme un maniaque alors que Jasper le pourchassait dans un jardin impeccable. Je ris et Edward embrassa ma tempe.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?" Je secouai la tête.

"Rien, juste une intéressante image mentale."

"Ah oui?" Ses yeux étaient chauds et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Bon sang lui et son pouvoir sur moi. "Veux-tu partager?"

"Désolé de te décevoir mais il s'agit d'Emmett, pas toi!"

"Whoo hoo! Je savais que tu me voulais! C'est parce que tu as touché mon cul l'autre jour. Les dames ne peuvent tout simplement pas résister à ce cul." Emmett agita son cul pour ponctuer ses dires.

"Il semble encore plus gros dans ce pantalon," lui dis-je, et en même temps Rose lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

"Il ne me fait pas paraitre plus gros! Qu'est-ce… que l'enfer, Rosie?" Il se frotta les fesses et nous dévisagea toutes les deux.

"Je vérifiais juste, Em. Tu deviens un peu plus ferme." Rose regarda Esmée qui ricanait depuis la cuisine. "Tu seras bien étroit quand j'aurai cet engin spécial."

Emmett pâlit alors que nous tous nous mîmes à rire. Esmée avait l'air confus, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Dieu merci. Je ferais mieux de changer de sujet pour être sûre.

"Sérieusement, le doré n'est pas flatteur," l'informai-je.

"Je suis chaud." Il faisait la moue maintenant en regardant Rose. "Je ne veux pas l'engin."

"C'est toi qui l'a acheté," lui rappela-t-elle, ayant l'air heureuse qu'il soit mal à l'aise.

"Vraiment, Emmett, si tu as acheté un engin et que Rose veuille que tu l'utilises, tu devrais. Ça va vous rapprocher tous les deux," dit Esmée. Et badaboum! Je m'effondrai contre Edward, hurlant de rire. Alice tapa sur le granit du comptoir, Jasper avait l'air comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer et Rose était rouge vif.

Le rire d'Edward nous secoua tellement qu'il riait. Emmett avait l'air mortifié.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous? Avez-vous bu?"

Edward finalement reprit son souffle. "Non, maman, c'est juste une blague."

"Oui, comme toi et Carlisle et le tablier," dis-je. Esmée rit, ses yeux verts pétillant. Edward et Emmett gémirent.

"Eh bien, continuez alors. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans le salon? La nourriture sera bientôt prête mais je sais qu'Emmett est affamé, du coup vous pouvez manger du fromage et des crackers."

Nous allâmes dans le salon et Edward alluma le téléviseur pour voir l'émission d'avant-match tandis qu'Emmett attaqua le plateau de fromage.

"Nous devons nous assurer de regarder à la mi-temps," dit Alice, rebondissant avec enthousiasme sur sa chaise. C'était bizarre.

"Pourquoi es-tu tellement excitée?" lui demandai-je.

"Tu verras!" Il semblerait que oui. Edward ricana et je piquai ses côtes.

"Que sais-tu que je ne sais pas?"

"Tant de choses, ma chérie." Je le pinçai et il rit et baissa la voix. "Par exemple, je sais ce que je vais faire plus tard." Putain de merde, il faisait chaud ici tout un coup.

"Cool, vous deux, vous aurez le temps une fois à la maison," dit Jasper, enroulant son bras autour d'une Alice rayonnante.

Carlisle entra juste quand Jasper disait ça et il sourit mais ne dit rien.

"Bonjour tout le monde. La dinde est sortie de la friteuse. Dès que les pommes de terre seront prêtes nous pouvons manger. "

"Hey, Doc!" Emmett avala une bouchée et sourit. "Joyeux Thanksgiving! Tu seras heureux de savoir que j'ai perdu trois livres pendant la préparation pour aujourd'hui."

"Emmett, je suis bien conscient que tu es sur le point de te gaver avec ma nourriture. Pas besoin d'embrasser mon cul." Nous rîmes tous alors que Carlisle prit un cracker et partit dans la cuisine.

"Que personne n'aille là-bas!" les prévins-je, des images d'eux deux contre le réfrigérateur remplissaient encore ma tête.

"Pourquoi pas? Je veux un peu de vin." Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Parce que la dernière fois que ces deux étaient seuls dans la cuisine, Carlisle avait épinglé Esmée contre le réfrigérateur et j'ai eu la confirmation de visu qu'Edward vient bien de Zeus."

Alice s'arrêta dans son élan et se précipita vers le canapé.

"Attends, il était débraillé?" demanda Rose, ayant l'air de vouloir aller dans la cuisine pour se rendre compte elle-même.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça," murmura Edward. Jasper et Emmett rigolaient.

"Non pas ça, il était juste ... vous savez." Je ne voulais pas le dire.

"Dur? Comme un roc? Comme un marteau-piqueur?" continua Rose et je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles.

"Assez! Je ne veux pas y penser." Rose se mit à rire et s'installa contre Emmett. "Moi oui. Il est chaud pour un mec de son âge."

Edward leva les yeux. "C'est de mon père dont vous parlez."

"Eh bien, tu as hérité ton air sexy d'eux. Avouons-le, Cullen, tes parents sont magnifiques et ils sont toujours amoureux. Il vaut mieux ça que de se battre comme chien et chat." Rose fronça les sourcils un peu et Emmett arrêta de manger et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle. Je savais que Rose n'était pas trop proche de sa famille mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait dû faire face à cela.

Edward hocha la tête. "Tu as raison, Rose. J'ai grandi en voyant ce qu'une relation devrait être. Ils peuvent me gêner de temps en temps mais je suis content qu'ils soient à moi." Je lui souris et il m'embrassa rapidement. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ait grandi avec Carlisle et Esmée. Après tout, je récoltais les avantages d'avoir un copain assez spectaculaire.

Les commentateurs de la télévision dirent quelque chose à propos de Brett Favre et Emmett ricana. "Il m'a appelé l'autre jour, vous savez. Il m'a dit d'arrêter de lui envoyer les e-mails."

Jasper rit. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Je lui ai demandé s'il avait eu des massages dernièrement. Il m'a maudit!" grimaça Emmett.

Cela me rappela. "En parlant de ça, j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Je me levai et pris mon sac à main sur la table, saisissant la serviette que j'avais récupérée l'autre soir au cinéma.

"Qui est Maggie?" demanda-t-il, regardant le mot.

"Cette serveuse au i _Pic_ qui pense qu'elle peut glisser son numéro à mon petit-ami bien que je sois là." Edward grimaça quand tout le monde se mit à rire. "Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais l'utiliser."

Emmett sourit. "Je peux l'envoyer à Brett! Pour passer un bon moment, appelle Maggie. Était-elle chaude?"

Je regardai Edward et il haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas fait attention."

"C'est vrai? La nana te drague et tu ne la regardes même pas?" demanda Emmett.

"Regardes-tu quelqu'un d'autre que Rose?" demanda Edward.

"Eh bien, pas vraiment, je veux dire, je les vois mais je ne pense pas à elles."

"Exactement. Elle était blonde. Voilà à peu près tout ce dont je me rappelle. J'avais les yeux sur la seule fille que je voulais voir. " Seigneur, il était phénoménal. Je me blottis contre lui.

"Tu pourrais prendre des leçons d'Edward pour des choses à dire à ta femme," déclara Rose à Emmett.

"S'il te plaît, je suis le roi de la romance. C'est à cause de moi que GQ est si romantique."

Rose se mit à rire et saisit la serviette d'Emmett. "Qu'as-tu dit à la salope quand elle lui a donné son numéro? " demanda Rose.

"Euh, rien? J'ai juste plié la serviette. Je pensais que je pouvais la garder comme un souvenir de notre première rencontre." Jasper grogna et Alice ricana.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. C'est ridicule. Tu dois t'imposer et envoyer la garce en enfer."

"Elle n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit, ni à moi ni à lui, vraiment. Elle l'a juste dévoré des yeux et mis son numéro sous son verre. Il n'y avait rien pour faire un esclandre."

"Rien pour faire un esclandre!" se moqua Rose. "Bella, tu es une gentille fille mais laisse-moi te dire que de temps en temps tu dois faire comprendre à ces sangsues que tu ne toléreras pas qu'elles s'en prennent à ton mec. Oui, nous le savons tous Eddie est archi amoureux mais encore, tu ne souhaites pas que chacune de vos sorties soit interrompue par les bimbos sexy, n'est-ce pas?"

Je secouai la tête. "Bien sûr que non mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire."

Rose se redressa et prit le téléphone d'Emmett de sa poche. "Veux-tu savoir ce que tu peux faire? Voilà ce qu'il faut faire." Elle regarda la serviette et commença à composer le numéro.

"Et nous y voilà," dit Jasper, ses yeux pétillants de rire. Edward secoua juste la tête.

"Boîte vocale," nous dit Rose "Salut, Maggie, tu ne me connais pas, mais tu connais mon petit-ami, eh bien, tu souhaites le connaitre. Tu as eu l'audace de lui glisser ton numéro de téléphone l'autre soir lorsque nous sortions et je voulais juste te faire savoir qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les pétasses comme toi. C'est assez pathétique que tu n'arrives pas à te trouver un homme et que tu essaies de prendre celui des autres. Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir que nous avons bien ri à ce sujet une fois à la maison quand il m'a fait monter au septième ciel. Nous avons nos priorités tu sais. Dommage pour toi, Maggie. Si tu l'approches à nouveau, nous aurons une conversation qui ne sera pas aussi agréable que celle-ci. Passe un agréable Thanksgiving et nous espérons que nous ne te verrons pas de si tôt. Au revoir."

Je restai bouche bée et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alice laissa échapper un cri de rire et Edward secoua la tête. "Et une de plus qui me hait!"

Rose se mit à rire. "Quoi? Tu t'en fous, non ? Je les ai chassées pendant deux ans. Je viens juste de montrer à Bella comment faire."

"Bien fait, ma chère." Nous vîmes Esmée et Carlisle sur le pas de la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher leurs sourires. "Menace implicite rien de particulier, et tu n'as même pas dit le nom du petit-ami."

Rose battit des cils. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'éconduis les femmes loin de votre fils. Eh bien, de tous les trois, en fait."

Jasper rit. "Elle en a même chassé une ou deux que nous voulions." Alice tapa sa jambe et il lui prit la main et la baisa. "Elle devait savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas pour nous, cependant. Elle m'a gardé pour toi."

Alice rit et lui serra la main. "Bien trouvé, Jazzy."

"Edward a appris ses meilleurs coups de moi," dit Jasper avec un sourire. "Je lui ai enseigné de faire le contraire de ce qu'Emmett recommandait."

"Hey! Je voudrai que vous sachiez que..."

"Le repas est prêt," nous dit Esmée, arrêtant Emmett dans son élan. Il était sur ses pieds et dans la salle à manger avant que nous ayons bougé. Edward rit, se leva puis me tira pour me mettre debout.

"Allons-y, avant qu'il ne mange tout." Une fois dans la salle à manger, Carlisle prit sa place au bout de la table, Esmée à sa droite, Edward sur sa gauche. J'étais à côté d'Edward, Alice à ma gauche et Jasper était à côté d'elle. Emmett s'assit entre Esmée et Rose et il avait une dinde frite juste devant lui.

"Bordel que oui!" Emmett poignarda la dinde avec sa fourchette et eu un smack sur chaque bras à la fois Rose et d'Esmée. "Quoi?"

"Nous avons besoin de dire la grâce, bouffon. C'est une fête," lui rappela Jasper.

"Ouais, tu es le roi des mœurs, Mumbasa Baboon Tarantula."

Les yeux de Jasper se plissèrent. "Je suis un peu malade de tous ces noms d'araignée."

"Dommage, Longjawed Orbweaver." Emmett haussa les sourcils de défi.

"Je vais tisser ma toile autour de tes orbites!"

"Les gars! Vous pourrez vous chambrer après le dîner." Esmée avait l'air féroce et ils présentèrent immédiatement leurs excuses.

"Oui, les garçons. Essayez d'agir comme des gens de votre âge." Edward sourit et eut un regard noir de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Carlisle, veux-tu dire les remerciements?"

"En fait, Maman, j'espérais pouvoir le faire?" Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, la serra en regardant sa mère.

"Bien sûr que tu peux," lui dit Carlisle, un sourire sur son beau visage.

Edward baissa la tête et se mit à parler. "Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je suis reconnaissant, plus que je ne le pensais, vraiment. C'est une super saison sur le terrain, pour laquelle je suis très reconnaissant mais l'année est encore mieux." Il me serra la main de nouveau. "Les meilleures choses dans ma vie sont toutes ici et je ne peux pas assez dire merci, mais j'essayerai."

Esmée laissa échapper un petit bruit de pur bonheur et sourit avec éclat à Carlisle, lui murmurant "C'est notre fils!" Edward ne le vit pas, mais moi oui et ça me réchauffa le cœur, tout comme les mots d'Edward.

"J'ai les parents les plus incroyables au monde et comme on me l'a récemment rappelé," Edward leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Rose, "Je suis très heureux de les avoir dans ma vie. Ils ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui et ils m'ont montré ce pour quoi je devais me battre." Esmée essuya une larme alors que Carlisle sourit fièrement.

"Et puis il y a mes deux meilleurs amis, qui me donnent leur meilleur sur le terrain et hors du terrain." Il sourit à Emmett qui hochait fièrement la tête et Jasper lui rendit son sourire. "Ils ont apporté dans ma vie deux femmes des plus fidèles, des plus intelligentes et des plus drôles. Alice, tu m'as foutu une peur bleue mais tu es intervenue juste quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin, sans poser de questions. Rose, tu es la seule personne qui donne des limites à Emmett, pour cela je te serais toujours reconnaissant et tu as toujours pris soin de moi, depuis le début. Je vous aime tous."

Il se tourna sur sa chaise et me regarda, levant ma main à ses lèvres. J'eus les larmes aux yeux et pouvait à peine voir son magnifique visage. Il avait une façon avec des mots, mon Edward, et maintenant j'allais me transformer en un tas de gélatine à la table du dîner. Je le savais.

"Je serai redevable toute ma vie à Jasper et Alice pour toi. Je t'aime, Bella, et je suis très reconnaissant que tu sois dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas ce qui me manquait avant, et maintenant je ne peux pas imaginer passer un jour sans toi." Il sourit puis essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé à ses premiers mots pour moi. "Je suis content de ne plus devoir le faire…" Il tourna la tête et s'adressa à ses parents. "Bella a emménagé avec moi cette semaine."

Esmée hoqueta et bondit de table, arrivant derrière nous puis jetant ses bras autour de nous. "Je le savais, je savais que quelque chose se tramait! Oh, je suis tellement heureuse." Puis elle pleura avec moi et Carlisle était debout, la serrant dans ses bras puis moi et puis elle à nouveau, comme elle s'accrochait à nous.

"Je ne veux pas interrompre un beau moment familial," dit Emmett sèchement, "Mais ma nourriture refroidi. Peut-on manger tandis que vous chialez?" Je regardai autour et vit qu'il souriait et Rose essuyait une larme. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Alice pour savoir qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Si je pleurais, elle pleurait et vice versa. C'était ainsi depuis le premier jour.

"Oui, oui, mange!" Esmée fit signe à Emmett, qui n'eut pas besoin de plus car il commença à découper la dinde, sans plus tarder. "Maintenant, Bella, tu me diras si tu souhaites changer des choses dans l'appartement. C'est un appartement élégant et masculin, donc si tu souhaites y mettre une touche féminine je peux t'aider. J'ai trouvé de magnifiques couvertures l'autre jour qui seraient tout simplement parfaites."

Et elle était lancée. "J'aime cet endroit comme il est mais je serai heureuse d'ajouter des jolies couvertures ou des coussins peut-être?" Esmée rayonnait et Edward riait.

"Tu viens d'embellir sa vie."

"Non, tu l'as fait." Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. "Pour amener ces gens charmants dans nos vies. Je vous remercie tous d'être ici et d'avoir transformé ma petite famille en une grande et vibrante famille. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu." Elle me serra de nouveau avant de s'asseoir, tamponnant ses yeux avec sa serviette.

"Je me sens comme si mon fils m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied mais je tiens à vous remercier tous d'être ici avec nous aujourd'hui. Nous vous aimons tous." Carlisle leva son verre de vin et nous fîmes tous de même, sauf Emmett qui tenait sa cuisse de dinde. Carlisle rit. "Et maintenant vous pouvez continuer à manger."

"Dieu merci," marmonna Emmett la bouche pleine.

"Contrairement à mon homme, tu as de la classe Cullen," dit Rose avec un sourire. Emmett bafouilla en mâchant, mais personne ne sut s'il était d'accord ou s'il protestait. Nous mangeâmes tous et c'était super bon.

 **OOO**

"Dépêchez-vous!" cria Alice depuis le salon. Je mis une autre assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et Edward et moi allâmes dans le salon, où tout le monde était déjà réuni.

"Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce le Super Bowl? Depuis quand tu te soucies de la mi-temps, Alice? Tu t'en fous si les Lions font ou ne font pas pression sur Rodgers." J'étais confondue par son enthousiasme. Edward rit en s'avachissant dans le fauteuil et me tirant sur ses genoux.

"Tu verras!" Elle vibrait d'excitation.

"Merde Jas, est-elle comme ça quand vous ..." Emmett s'arrêta avec un fort ouf quand il reçut un coup de coude de Rose. "Baby, tu ne peux pas faire ça quand je suis plein," se plaignit-il, faisant sortir son ventre et le frottant délicatement.

"Plein? Mon cul, tu devrais déborder maintenant," lui dis-je. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu quelqu'un avaler autant de nourriture. Je pense qu'il avait mangé la majorité de la dinde frite tout seul. Je savais qu'il avait mangé les deux cuisses et la plupart des filets, bien que lui et Jasper se soient battus pour les avoir.

"J'ai de la place pour la tarte plus tard, J-Lo. Ne t'inquiète pas." Emmett me fit un clin d'œil et je secouai la tête. Alice laissa échapper un petit cri en regardant sa montre.

"C'est l'heure!"

Je me blottis contre Edward et attendis de voir pourquoi, par l'enfer, elle était tellement excitée. Il y avait une publicité pour _Depend_ et je ne pensais pas que ce soit tout à fait ce qui l'excitait. La pub prit fin et une musique de rêve commença et puis tout d'un coup il y avait mon Edward, arrangeant sa chemise blanche et s'aspergeant avec _Perfect Ten_. Putain de merde, c'était notre pub!

Je haletai et les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de moi quand Tanya apparut, s'aspergeant aussi avec quelque chose qui n'était pas _Perfect Ten_ , un peu de parfum sans nom dans un joli flacon. Et puis il y avait moi, oh mon Dieu, je ne ressemblais pas à moi. J'avais l'air glamour et belle dans la soie bleue, me tamponnant de mon Perfect Ten. La scène passa sur le restaurant où Edward et Tanya arrivaient ayant l'air d'être ennuyé par l'autre.

"Cela n'est pas jouer la …" cria Jasper et nous rîmes alors qu'Edward et Tanya s'assirent à leur table. Edward me vit, son regard devint brûlant et Tanya se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait et ils commencèrent à se disputer. Elle quitta leur table et il vint vers moi. Chaque femme ici, y compris moi-même, soupira en voyant son expression. Il m'aimait, déjà à ce moment-là et je ne le savais pas encore. Bien sûr, je l'avais regardé comme s'il était le seul homme sur terre aussi.

Il tendit la main vers moi et je mis ma main dans la sienne et j'étais dans ses bras et ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je sentis les fourmillements me traverser comme en ce moment. Nous brisâmes le baiser au son du slogan pour _Perfect Ten_ et sortîmes du restaurant. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire mais je savais que je voulais regarder cette pub environ 32 021 fois.

"C'est torride!" cria Rose, sautant et se joignant à Alice qui faisait une ridicule danse de victoire dans le salon. "Avez-vous vu le visage de Tanya? Ha! C'était le meilleur 'ne pas jouer la comédie' que j'aie jamais vu!"

"Alice, c'est phénoménal," lui dit Edward, m'observant. Je hochai la tête parce que vraiment, que pouvais-je dire?

"Minuscule Spielberg, voilà qui était génial! Je voudrais célébrer et danser, mais je ne veux pas bouger. On le fera un plus tard," lui dit Emmett, tenant toujours son estomac.

"C'était parfait, Alice," dit Esmée. "Et tu étais belle, ma chère, absolument magnifique. Et mon fils! Comme tu es beau. J'aime la façon dont tu regardes Bella et la façon dont elle te regarde." Elle s'arrêta et essuya ses yeux. "Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez si heureux tous les deux!" Carlisle la tenait et nous sourit.

"J'ai aimé, aussi. Tu as fait du bon travail, Alice. Si jamais je dois faire de la pub pour mes services, je t'embaucherai." Alice resplendit aux paroles de Carlisle, puis vint devant Edward et moi, ayant l'air soudain timide.

"Ça t'a plu, Bella?"

Je ne savais toujours pas comment dire ce que je voulais dire mais je devais essayer parce qu'elle devenait anxieuse. "Plus que ça. J'ai aimé, Alice. Seigneur, souviens-toi ce jour, combien j'étais nerveuse de voir Edward avec son ex, et puis tu as fait que tout aille bien et de nous voir... je n'ai pas de mots. C'est incroyable. Merci!" Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Alice jeta ses bras autour de moi et me serra aussi.

"Je suis si heureuse! C'est juste comme je voulais! Laurent et moi avons échangé les mails et parlé constamment et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te montrer. Donc, tu aimes vraiment?"

"Bien sûr que j'aime! J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait le piquer à Tanya."

Edward se leva et me prit dans ses bras. "Tu es la plus belle femme sur cet écran, Bella. La plus belle au monde en ce qui me concerne. J'espère que tu le sais!"

"Oui, je le sais." Je touchai sa joue avant de l'embrasser alors que la pièce éclata en applaudissements.

"Elle sait déjà ce qu'il faut dire," murmura Esmée, comme son fils l'avait fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Je l'ignorai et fondis dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais tellement de choses pour être reconnaissante et aujourd'hui, je voulais les embrasser tous, cette famille, ces amis et surtout, cet homme incroyable.

…

* MC Hammer, est un rappeur, danseur, entrepreneur et acteur américain. Il se fait connaître à l'international dans les années 1980 et 1990. Il est reconnu notamment pour ses tubes U Can't Touch This (reprise du single de Rick James Super Freak) et 2 Legit 2 Quit, ses pas de danse, sa chorégraphie, et pour son éponyme pantalon Hammer. Sa carrière à succès fait de lui une icône du compte plus de 50 millions d'albums vendus à l'international

* Can't Touch This (reprise du single de Rick James Super Freak)

* * *

 _ **Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura autant fait rire que nous**_

 _ **Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine!**_

 _Vous pourrez voir le pantalon doré d'Emmett sur notre site_

 _Fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_

 _;-)_


	32. Punition

.

 **Chapitre** **32**

 **Punition**

 _ **Edward**_

"Donc nous n'allons pas avoir une répétition de la semaine dernière n'est-ce pas?" demanda Jasper en me regardant de près et en arrangeant ses épaulières. Je fis la grimace et saisis mon casque dans mon casier avant de le fermer.

"Non pas de répétition de la semaine dernière." Je n'étais pas un enfant et je pouvais me contrôler. Cette semaine s'était passée un peu plus calmement que la dernière, excepté pour la partie avec le père de Bella bien sûr. Visiblement sa mère nous avait déjà envoyé un colis pour notre nouvelle maison et Charlie y avait participé aussi. J'espérai seulement que ce n'était ni un revolver ni un serpent ou autre chose.

Bella était quelque part en haut avec les journalistes, sans aucun doute en train de commencer à rédiger près de Ronnie. Dan Mullen avait demandé et reçu un transfert pour Buffalo, ce qui pourrait bien être le pire des endroits. L'équipe craignait et il gelait. Je ne pouvais penser à meilleure punition sauf si elle avait été administrée par mes poings. Bella ne savait pas bien ce qui avait été fait mais son patron Ted avait participé à ce bannissement. J'aimais ça. Elle pourrait sûrement être encore confrontée à de la merde verbale de la part de ses confrères mais au moins elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre pour sa sécurité. C'est ce que j'espérais.

"Je dis simplement que tu as perdu les pédales, ce qui ne te ressemble pas. Et si tu crois que les 49ers* ne sont pas conscients que M. Cool s'est soudainement transformé en M. Tête brûlée, eh bien tu es un idiot!" me dit-il avec un sourire comme pour souligner le fait qu'il remettait sa casquette de Dr Phil une fois encore.

"Beaucoup de mauvaises choses la semaine dernière ne sont pas arrivées cette semaine. Je contrôle, Jasper."

"Alors si quelqu'un te dit qu'il veut que ta copine lui suce la queue ou le baise à lui faire perdre la tête ou autre chose, tu vas réussir à te contrôler?"

Je serrai les dents et les poings ce qui fit beaucoup rire Jasper. "Tu vois, tu dois déjà te calmer et nous ne sommes pas encore sortis. Souviens-toi seulement, mec, ils te disent juste ça pour t'énerver. Ils ne reconnaîtraient probablement pas Bella s'ils la voyaient dans la rue. Eux et ce qu'ils disent sont insignifiants."

"Est-ce que les mots de Dan étaient insignifiants?" lui demandai-je.

"Est-ce que Bella a eu besoin de notre aide pour gérer Dan?" Il attendit pendant que j'opine. "Bien alors. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'aucun homme n'essaiera plus de la toucher, Edward mais ce que je te garantis c'est qu'elle ne le laissera pas faire et ensuite elle te le dira et nous, tous, nous assurerons que le message a été délivré aussi efficacement qu'avec Dan. D'accord?"

Je soufflai. "D'accord. Je sais que tout ça est vrai mais je vois rouge quand j'entends quelqu'un lui manquer de respect."

"C'est bien que tu le fasses. Mais au lieu de rentrer dans ces fils de pute, lance-moi donc une bombe au 50 yards. Laisse tes actions parler à ta place."

"Ouais Sullen Cullen. _Mets le leur bien dans le cul_. Nous savons que tu es bon pour ça…" sourit Emmett en grimaçant largement quand il arriva à son casier.

Ils avaient raison tous les deux… bien que la façon d'Emmett de le dire laisse un peu à désirer. "Tu n'y connais rien de toute façon. Tu en rêves c'est tout. A moins que Rose ait sorti cet énorme vibro et qu'elle t'ait fait mal avec, bien sûr."

Il grimaça. "Je vais trouver cette chose et puis je l'emmènerai ici et la mettrai dans ton casier juste avant que la presse arrive. Je peux déjà voir les gros titres." Ses fossettes apparurent en imaginant Dieu seul sait quoi.

"Je dirai à Rose que tu prévois de le voler et le reste aussi." Là je jouais avec mon pressentiment mais je sus que j'avais raison quand je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de panique.

"Enfin je plaisante! Comme si j'avais déjà fait ça?" Je haussai un sourcil et il rit. "Mauvais choix de mots! Tu sais ce que je veux faire. Hey et si j'allais dans le vestiaire des Patriotes et que je le laissais dans le casier de Brady?" gloussa-t-il de choix. "Imagine-le en train de s'expliquer!"

"Nan," fit Jasper. To ou Ochocinco. Laisse ça aux beaux parleurs."

"Oooooh ça me plait! Je devrais probablement en acheter un autre. Rosie ne me rendra jamais cette chose." Il fit la moue pendant une minute puis s'illumina. "Ce serait épique. J'appellerai quand ils feront une émission à la radio et je leur demanderai." Emmett était de nouveau heureux parce qu'il avait une nouvelle idée. J'étais d'accord avec lui tant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. J'avais déjà les mains pleines de ses nouveaux surnoms en relation avec des sous-vêtements. La séance photo de la semaine prochaine allait être affreuse.

"Venez tous par là!" brailla le Coach. Tout le monde vint pour le petit discours de motivation. Des platitudes ordinaires, jouez à notre meilleur, retour à la maison avec une victoire, continuer notre chemin vers la finale et leur mettre une raclée. "Maintenant vous pouvez y aller!" hurla-t-il.

Nous courûmes hors du vestiaire et sur le terrain avec le tapage habituel qui nous accompagnait à chaque fois. J'allai jusqu'au banc et m'assis avec le Coach Offensif puis me levai et lançai la balle avec Jasper pendant que les 49ers entraient sur la pelouse sous une acclamation rauque. Deux minutes plus tard nous étions au milieu du terrain, nous serrant la main et nous préparant au tirage au sort. Je choisis face et pile sortit. Ils décidèrent de jouer en défense d'abord alors je courus vers la ligne de touche pour revoir les jeux de la première série pendant que nos joueurs engageaient au pied. Le ballon vola et Breaston le sortit au 22 yard.

J'allai vers ma ligne en regardant la défense en 3-4 des 49ers. Leur record était un coup de pied ça n'était pas pendant une défense. Ils étaient féroces et rapides. Patrick Willis aimait changer de poste. J'avais appelé pour un changement de formation, laissant Crowley pour la finition. Nous gagnâmes cinq yard parce qu'ils ne jouaient que des passes. J'appelai rapidement Crowley sur le jeu suivant, envoyant Jasper et Fitz au loin pour rentrer dans la défense. Nous gagnâmes 13 yard et arrivâmes rapidement aux 40 yard. Maintenant il était temps de lancer.

Je reculai de cinq pas et regardai vers Jasper qui était bien marqué par Nate Clements mais ce n'était pas mon objectif. La défense se déplaça en direction de Jasper et je lançai vers Fitz alors que Willis me tomba dessus par derrière. Je frappai durement le sol mais le bruissement de la foule m'apprit tout ce que je devais savoir alors que je levai la tête pour voir Fitz à l'autre bout du terrain.

"J'ai rencontré ta chienne hier, Cullen. Elle a les lèvres parfaites pour me sucer la bite et ses jambes auraient fière allure autour de moi. " Je me relevai et fit un pas vers Willis qui souriait en prévision de ma réaction. Je voulais le frapper pour avoir traité Bella de chienne mais je regardai l'écran géant et je vis Larry se diriger vers la zone d'en but.

"Les lèvres et les jambes sont à moi Willis tout comme le touchdown. Peut-être que tu devrais un peu moins t'inquiéter des jambes de ma copine et plus de tes coéquipiers qui ne peuvent pas suivre mes receveurs. J'ai apprécié d'en faire mes chiennes aujourd'hui!" Emmett s'était rapproché de moi pendant la conversation et laissa échapper un long rire en m'entendant et en balançant son bras autour de moi. Willis avait l'air d'une coquille vide, choqué par mes paroles et Em m'entraina alors que l'autre restait encore bouche bée devant nous.

"Je ne pourrai pas être plus fier de toi, Calvin Klein. Il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de ramener sa fraise." Je lui souris et tapai sur les fesses de Jasper en arrivant à l'écart. Ils avaient raison. Je pouvais utiliser leurs mots à mon avantage et les faire se sentir stupides. J'avais grandi en Californie et je ne faisais que revenir chez moi et reprendre mon terrain aujourd'hui.

 **OOO**

Je rentrai après m'être entrainé et m'arrêtai à la poste pour récupérer le colis de ses parents. Je le posai sur la table de la salle à manger en l'appelant. Je savais qu'elle était à la maison parce que quelque chose sentait phénoménalement bon. Un léger _"Je suis ici"_ me parvint du bureau et j'y allai et la trouvai en train de taper sur l'ordinateur. Elle était mignonne dans le grand fauteuil de bureau en cuir noir qui l'engloutissait complètement.

"Coucou mon cœur." Elle leva les yeux de l'écran et me sourit.

"Salut, suant!" Je ris en me dirigeant vers elle. Elle fronça le nez et recula du bureau faisant rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne contre le mur.

"Je pensais que tu me trouvais sexy quand j'étais en sueur." J'essayai de faire semblant d'être blessé mais je sus que j'avais échoué parce qu'elle se moqua de moi.

"Je pense que tu es très sexy lorsque tu transpires. Mais je pense quand même que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu te débarrasses de la sueur."

Je souris et m'avançai dans le bureau. Elle se leva et lança le fauteuil de côté quand je l'emprisonnai avec mes bras contre le mur. Elle aussi était sexy dans son débardeur rouge et son petit short noir. "Tu veux m'aider?"

Bella se lécha les lèvres sexy et dit : "Tu sais bien que oui."

Je l'embrassai prenant bien soin de garder mon t-shirt trempé loin d'elle même si je voulais la pousser contre le mur et me glisser à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était comme ça tous les jours quand je rentrais. Je la voulais tout de suite. J'aimais qu'elle soit ici.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et c'est elle qui s'appuya contre moi, frottant ses beaux seins contre mon torse. Je gémis et serrai son cul avec les deux mains, la soulevant alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi. Je la portais vers la chambre, brisant notre baiser et enlevant son débardeur. Pas de soutien-gorge, je la soulevai et pris son mamelon gauche dans ma bouche, tirant dessus légèrement avec mes dents avant de faire tourbillonner ma langue dessus.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et commença à tirer sur mon t-shirt. Je la portai dans la salle de bain, la déposai et enlevai le t-shirt d'un coup sec puis l'embrassai à nouveau en travaillant sur son short et sa culotte en les tirant vers le bas. Béni soit le tissu élastique! Bella m'aida à me débarrasser de mon short et je me tournai vers la douche, la conduisant dessous. J'aimais la regarder fermer les yeux et basculer la tête en arrière sous le jet d'eau. C'était incroyablement sexy et elle serait vraiment sexy quand j'entrerai en elle… ce que je ferai très bientôt si j'en avais la chance.

Je fis gicler du gel douche dans ma main et les fit mousser en les passant sur ses épaules et ses bras. Je continuai jusqu'aux côtés de ses seins laissant trainer mes pouces sur ses mamelons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et brillèrent quand elle me regarda la caresser, me déplaçant vers le bas de son ventre et ses hanches avant de trouver mon endroit préféré, son clitoris. Elle haleta et laissa tomber à nouveau sa tête pendant que je me déplaçai au centre de sa douceur avant de m'éloigner et de prendre plus de savon dans mes mains. Elle me jeta un regard noir quand je lui souris et passai mes mains derrière, pour frotter ses fesses avant de descendre sur ses jambes, savonnant puis frottant ses mollets. Je pris chaque pied, savonnant et massant. Les mains de Bella s'agrippèrent à la paroi. Elle aimait que je lui masse les pieds et j'aimais combien ça l'excitait.

Je me relevai et immédiatement Bella m'attaqua, ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes alors qu'elle me poussait en arrière vers le banc. Je m'assis et elle fit mousser ses mains, me souriant avant de commencer à frotter mes épaules. Que ça faisait du bien après l'entrainement! Je fermai les yeux et laisser les sensations couler sur moi alors que ces mains agiles descendaient vers ma poitrine frottant mes pecs et puis bien sûr mes abdos. J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, parce que comme d'habitude, elle était hypnotisée par cette partie de mon corps. Je pensais qu'elle les aimait plus que mon sexe, comme si cela était possible.

Comme si elle pouvait entendre ce que je pensais sa main descendit vers Zeus et l'attrapa, le serrant et faisant monter et descendre sa main, le savonnant bien avant de le laisser. Je protestai et elle rit.

"Si c'est juste, Cullen tu m'as fait la même chose! Elle prit davantage de savon et me frotta les cuisses, ce qui était fichtrement agréable puis les mollets ainsi que mes pieds qui furent massés. Elle avait des mains fabuleuses et je gémis quand elle appuya ses pouces sous mes orteils. Elle sourit et se redressa, se déplaçant à nouveau sous le jet d'eau.

"Tout propre," grognai-je en me relevant et en la tirant contre moi.

"Peut-être bien que j'ai envie de redevenir sale." Je l'embrassai et elle me sauta dessus en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je nous tins sous le jet pour rincer le savon de nos corps.

"Je ne te taquine jamais."

"Ah oui? Et pourtant après le match tu m'as bien dit combien j'étais sexy avant de partir des vestiaires?"

Elle rit et embrassa mon nez. "J'avais un article à déposer."

"Je vais déposer quelque chose pour toi," dis-je en frottant ma bite contre sa chatte.

"Le dépôt se fait au bureau," fit-elle les yeux pétillants.

"D'accord alors." J'arrêtai l'eau et la fis sortir de la douche, saisissant une serviette et nous essuyant tous les deux comme je pus.

"Que fais-tu? Je pensais que nous nous douchions?"

"Je veux déposer," lui dis-je en souriant à l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage alors que je la portai hors de la chambre et dans le couloir pour revenir dans le bureau. Je la posai sur le bureau et regardai son corps sexy étendu sur le chêne. Elle était tellement sexy et tellement à moi, léchant ses lèvres encore et me faisant ce regard qu'elle avait dans la chambre ou le bureau… je suppose.

Je pensais brièvement à la retourner pour qu'elle se penche sur le bureau, ce qui serait torride comme l'enfer mais je voulais vraiment voir son visage quand je la prendrai. Je la tirai vers moi et appuyai le bout de ma queue contre son entrée chaude.

"J'adore rentrer à la maison," lui dis-je, en me glissant à l'intérieur, réprimant un juron quand je sentis sa chaleur autour de moi.

Elle me tendit la main et caressa mon visage. "J'aime être là quand tu rentres chez toi." Je l'embrassai et fit des va et vient lentement. Ses hanches se pressèrent contre les miennes et son corps se déplaça exactement avec le mien. Nos baisers en même temps que nos poussées, étaient lents et humides. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux, aimant l'expression de son visage chaque fois que je me déplaçai.

Nous accélérâmes en même temps. Je glissai une main entre nous et caressai son clitoris en poussant plus fort. Elle gémit et je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi, alors je la soulevai un peu pour toucher son point G l'envoyant par dessus bord. Elle jouit fortement autour de moi et je la suivis quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle me serrait très fort. Je l'embrassai doucement quand nous reprîmes nos esprits, glissant sur elle pour la récupérer et la prendre dans mes bras.

"Je t'aime." Je ne pouvais pas le dire suffisamment ces jours-ci.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Je n'ai pas gâché le dîner, hein?" Non pas que je m'en soucie vraiment. Nous pourrions commander une pizza même si ce qu'elle avait fait sentait incroyablement bon.

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Non j'ai compris que tu avais de l'appétit quand tu es rentré donc j'ai éteint le four et laissé les lasagnes finir de cuire. Je pourrai les réchauffer en cas de besoin."

Je souris. "De l'appétit hein? C'est ainsi que tu appelles cela?"

Elle rit encore. "Oui, c'est comme ça. Je suis honorée que tu fasses passer celui-là avant l'autre."

"Comment ne le pourrai-je pas quand j'ai une belle femme sexy qui m'attend à la maison?"

Elle sourit et sortit de mes bras, me prenant par la main. "Viens allons nous nettoyer encore une fois et ensuite nous pourrons manger."

"Oui et ensuite nous pourrons ouvrir notre paquet." Elle s'arrêta et me regarda. "Celui que ta mère a envoyé." Elle gémit et je ris. "Ça ne peut pas être si mauvais pas vrai?"

"Tu verras," murmura-t-elle en retournant vers la chambre.

Et je vis une heure plus tard quand Bella ouvrit la boite avec peu d'excitation, ce qui ramena mes inquiétudes concernant le serpent. "Ton père ne m'a rien envoyé de mortel pas vrai?"

Elle rit. "Bien sûr que non. Il ne te déteste pas la moitié de ce qu'il veut que tu penses. Il déteste juste ton équipe." Bien. Je levai les yeux et la vis ouvrir les deux demi couvercles de la boite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Il y avait des choses en forme de pyramide, un rouleau, des cristaux, un livre et deux boites à bijoux. Bella soupira et prit une enveloppe blanche qui était dans la boite.

"Voyons voir. _Bonjour mes amours."_ Bella s'arrêta et me sourit. "Je suis sûre que c'est juste pour toi."

Je roulai des yeux et la poussai de l'épaule. "Lis juste, idiote."

Elle rigola puis revint à la lettre. " _Il y a ici des choses pour vous aider à atteindre votre équilibre spirituel et nettoyer vos auras. Les pyramides sont des pierres de lumière qui permettront d'équilibrer votre chi et vous aideront à renforcer votre système immunitaire. Je suis sûre qu'Edward a besoin de rester en bonne santé tout au long de la saison et ça va l'y aider. Il repousse aussi la négativité émotionnelle, ce qui l'aidera à gérer ton père."_

Je pris les pyramides dans chaque main. "Dans ce cas nous pourrions en avoir besoin de plus de deux."

"S'il te plait Edward!" me dit-elle ne me donnant un coup de coude.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas si mal que ça vraiment. C'est décoratif. Nous pouvons les utiliser comme serre-livre ou autre chose." Bella grogna et retourna à la lettre.

" _La boite contient de petites pierres de lumière, vous pourrez ainsi les porter tout le temps pour vous garder centrés et repousser la négativité."_ J'ouvris les boites et bien sûr il y avait des pierres sur des colliers.

"Je ne porterai pas ça…" J'imaginais la tête d'Emmett si je portais cette pierre autour de mon cou.

Bella se mit à rire et enfila le sien. "Oh je pense que tu devrais. Pour ta séance photo demain. Sous-vêtements et pierres de lumière. Tu pourrais lancer une nouvelle mode. Peut-être que tu pourrais les commercialiser. Je devrais en parler avec Alice…"

Je la chatouillai et elle hurla. "Je ne porterai pas ça. Peut-être que je le mettrai quand je la rencontrerai pour gagner quelques points avec ton père."

"Sous-vêtements _Perfect Ten_ et pierre de lumière. Protégez votre bite et votre chi!" Bella s'étouffait de rire donc j'attrapai la lettre et continuai à sa place.

" _Les cristaux servent aussi à conjurer la mauvaise énergie et à exploiter la bonne. L'améthyste purifie le sang et maintient ta force de vie. Vous aurez de la force positive pour aller avec vos corps."_ Elle arrêta de rire et me fit une grimace. "Ça rend aussi tes rêves agréables. Merveilleux je rêve de toi nue." Elle tapa mon bras et je lui souris. "Quoi c'est mon plus beau rêve." Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et embrassai son cou. "Ensuite je me réveille nu avec toi, ce qui est encore mieux."

"Pervers." Elle m'embrassa et je savais qu'elle aimait ça.

" _Le cristal de jade favorise la chance et je pense que c'est important pour notre Edward._ "

"A-t-elle dit _notre_?" demanda Bella avec indignation.

"En effet elle l'a fait." Je ris à son expression médusée. " _Equilibre émotionnel, fidélité, tranquillité, fertilité…"_ J'arrêtai et fis jouer mes sourcils. "Quelqu'un veut des petits-enfants." Bella grogna. "Au départ la verte est pour le calme et la chance je suppose." Renée avait fouillé à fond les propriétés de ces maudites pierres. "Ooooh ça dit aussi que ça ouvre le chakra de l'amour. Mon chakra est grand ouvert pour toi." Elle me donna un coup de coude et reprit la lettre de ma main parce que je riais trop pour l'en empêcher.

" _La jaune c'est la topaze elle purifie les émotions et active la conscience cosmique_." Elle fronça les sourcils et les mit de côté. "Le livre c'est… oh non, non. " Elle essaya de prendre le livre mais je fus plus rapide et je le gardai au-dessus de sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Donne-moi le, Edward!"

"Elle a envoyé des photos de toi bébé? Je parie que tu étais mignonne. Je veux voir ça." Bella cria et essaya de récupérer le livre mais je ne la laissai pas.

"Edward s'il te plait ce ne sont pas mes photos de bébé."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je le tenais toujours en l'air en la regardant.

"Oh… bon sang. Ce sont **nos** photos de bébé."

"Tu veux dire qu'elle a appelé ma mère et en a eu quelques-unes? Comment diable a t-elle su comment joindre ma mère."

"Non pas _tes_ ou _mes_ photos de bébés, **nos** photos de bébé." Elle gémit. "Elle a passé nos photos dans un site web pour voir à quoi nos bébés ressembleraient."

C'était génial je devais voir ça. "Allez chérie, regardons à quoi nos bébés vont ressembler." Elle fronça les sourcils et je lui fis mon sourire le plus enjôleur.

"Très bien mais tout cela est ridicule." Je m'assis à la table et la pris sur mes genoux avant d'ouvrir le livre. Sur la première page était écrit _Le livre des bébés d'Edward et de Bella._ Bella soupira et j'embrassai son épaule. J'aimais assez cette idée que nous ayons un livre de bébés. Je tournai la page et il y avait notre fils qui apparemment s'appelait Charles Edward Cullen, pourquoi pas?

Le gamin avait les cheveux comme les miens et les yeux bruns de Bella. Il était plutôt mignon mais franchement je pensais que tout enfant que nous aurions ensemble serait beaucoup plus mignon. Bella fit une grimace.

"Tu n'aimes pas notre fils?" demandai-je, essayant de paraitre blessé.

"Ça n'est pas notre fils, notre fils te ressemblera," m'informa-t-elle hautainement. Je lui souris et elle grogna en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

"Donc tu as déjà pensé à quoi pourrait ressembler nos enfants?" C'était assez intéressant. Bella secoua la tête et j'enlevai sa main de sa bouche. "Ne mens pas, ma chérie. C'est sorti un peu trop facilement pour que ce soit la première fois que tu y penses."

"Peut-être que j'y ai pensé une ou deux fois," murmura-t-elle. Je lui fis un baiser bruyant.

"Bon parce que si notre fils me ressemble, notre fille va te ressembler." Je tournai la page et il y avait notre fille qui avait les cheveux de Bella et mes yeux. "Elle est mignonne." Bella fit une autre grimace. Je tournai la page puis encore et encore. "Seigneur combien d'enfants avons-nous?" Il devait bien y en avoir dix dans ce livre. Un garçon qui ressemblait à Bella, une fille qui me ressemblait, des jumeaux… Seigneur!

"Deux peut-être trois. Mais pas dix. Seigneur maman! Où est cette pierre pour la fertilité? Nous allons la jeter immédiatement." Je la retins avant qu'elle puisse quitter mes genoux.

"Pas d'inquiétude ma douce. Nous avons tout le temps avant d'avoir à nous inquiéter de cette question." Elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais resta tranquille.

"Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est?" J'ouvris le rouleau et ris. "Notre carte des étoiles, voir où nous sommes destinés à être. "Je ne savais pas ce que disait cette chose mais je savais que c'était cool.

Bella rit et me la prit. "Comment le sais-tu? Tu y comprends quelque chose?"

Je souris. "Non mais je sais que nous sommes censés être ensemble de toute façon." Elle rit et m'embrassa avant de fouiller dans la boite.

"Ce doit être de papa." Je regardai le livret et secouai la tête. C'était de son père. C'était le guide des Seahawks de 2010. Il y avait un post-it et Bella l'ouvrit à cette page. Et là se tenait JP Losman dans toute sa non gloire. Je commençai à rire si fort que je fis presque tomber Bella de mes genoux.

Quand enfin je repris mon souffle je lui dis. "Tu sais que cela signifie la guerre. Je vais lui envoyer une photo dédicacée de toute l'équipe." Puis je déchirai la photo de Losman. "Et je vais écrire ses merveilleuses statistiques ici ainsi que les miennes." Bella se mit à rire et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. "Ton père aime vraiment m'énerver!"

Elle recula et prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Il est très amusant surtout. Je sais qu'il est nerveux au sujet de la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons mais il n'a pas de problème avec toi en particulier. Une fois qu'il te connaitra, il t'aimera."

"J'espère." Je me levai et attrapai la pierre de jade en la tenant dans ma main et Bella dans mes bras.

"Que fais-tu avec ça?"

"Je vais la mettre dans la chambre, nous pourrons pratiquer toute cette histoire de fertilité. Nous devons nous en occuper si nous voulons avoir dix enfants." Elle me tapa sur le torse et je me blottis contre son cou. "On peut faire semblant au moins non?"

"C'est vrai. Allons!" Je ris et portai Bella et notre pierre à notre chambre.

 **OOO**

Je devais m'arrêter à la maison et prendre une douche après cette ridicule séance photo. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant comme un morceau de viande que quand on me déshabilla, huila et photographia dans mes sous-vêtements. Peut-être que j'aurais dû porter ce stupide collier de Renée pour essayer d'apprivoiser mes Charkras ou chi ou quel que soit l'enfer que ce truc était censé faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen que j'aille à l'entrainement ayant l'air d'un mannequin de sous-vêtements. Bon sang, pourquoi les avais-je laissés m'entrainer dans cette galère?

Dieu merci c'était seulement pour les magazines et pas pour la télévision. J'avais refusé d'être presque nu pour la télé. Ils pourraient engager quelqu'un d'autre pour cela ou je pourrais apparaître en t-shirt et caleçon comme Michael Jordan l'avait fait. Si c'était assez bon pour MJ, c'était assez bon pour moi. Point final.

Et bien sûr, c'était aujourd'hui que j'avais dû rencontrer ma nouvelle attachée de presse. Tommy, Alice et Alec avaient tous chanté les louanges de Kate Turner et je devais admettre qu'elle était bien.

Elle était du genre à rire à la réaction ridicule de Victoria à propos de Bella, me disant qu'un quarterback et une journaliste était le rêve de n'importe quel agent publicitaire et qu'elle avait hâte d'organiser nos apparitions publiques. Je souris à moi-même, imaginant déjà la réaction de Bella à cela. Elle aurait probablement envie de réembaucher Victoria.

Kate était impressionnante, comprenant quel genre de publicité j'étais prêt à faire et ce que je refusais de faire, et quand le photographe avait essayé de suggérer des choses qui étaient ridicules, Alice et elle m'avaient dissuadé de sortir de toute cette affaire. Je pouvais compter sur elles et je fus soulagé qu'Alice reste dans mon équipe bien qu'avec un rôle plus limité. Personne ne m'emmerderait tant que je les aurais avec moi.

Je me garai sur le parking du centre de formation et me précipitai à l'intérieur, jetant mon sac dans mon casier et me dépêchant sur le terrain.

"Tu es en retard, Cullen! Au travail!" cria le Coach. Je m'activai avec mes étirements et courus vers Jasper.

"Comment était-ce?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Un vrai cauchemar."

"Merci de nous honorer de ta présence, Playtex. Tu étais trop occupé à enfiler des froufrous roses pour nous rejoindre et transpirer avec nous?" Emmett sourit par-dessus son épaule quand il prit sa place sur la ligne. Je jetai le ballon dans son gros cul et il cria, "Hey!"

"Cullen, arrête de glandouiller et lance vers Fitz!" hurla le Coach. Il était de bonne humeur, de toute évidence. Je m'appliquais avec mon équipe, essayant différents lancers, m'exerçant avec mes receveurs et ma défense, oubliant tout le reste. Après l'entrainement, je sentis un tiraillement dans mon coude gauche et commençai à le secouer. Pas de blessure mais ça me gênait.

Le Coach me rejoignit en courant. "Quel est le problème avec ton bras?"

"Rien, un petit pincement au coude. Pas grand-chose."

"Pas grand-chose? Nous visons la gagne dans les séries éliminatoires. C'est une affaire énorme! Va te faire ausculter par ton père. Il est dans le bureau parce qu'il devait voir les points de suture de Hopkin. "Je commençai à argumenter et il me fit taire avec un fort "Go!"

Je marchai dans le couloir vers le bureau de mon père, râlant contre le Coach d'être un âne aussi surprotecteur. Ce n'était même pas mon bras de lancement. Si quelque chose n'allait pas ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. La porte du bureau était légèrement entrouverte et je commençai à passer la tête mais sa voix semblait intense, il était au téléphone et je décidai d'attendre.

"Je peux partir maintenant et être là dans peu de temps pour être avec toi, Esmée." Être avec maman? Pour quoi? Je me déplaçai plus près de la porte.

"Je sais que c'est une procédure simple mais quelqu'un devrait être avec toi. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule, même si ce n'est rien!" Il fit une pause et écouta ce qu'elle lui disait. "Très bien mais je vais être là pour les résultats. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse traverser cela seule. Si c'est le cancer..."

J'étais dans le bureau avant de pouvoir y réfléchir, poussant la porte et lui parlant avant même que la porte ne claque contre le mur. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Maman pourrait avoir un cancer? Comment? Où? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" criai-je, il me semblait que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. La panique déferla sur moi et je me sentis malade. Pas ma mère. Elle ne pouvait pas être malade. Elle était la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

"Merde. Je dois lui parler." Mon père me fit signe vers la chaise, comme si j'allais poser mon cul dans son fauteuil en cuir quand ma mère pourrait avoir le cancer! Pourquoi par l'enfer ne m'avaient-ils rien dit? J'aurais pu être là. Il aurait dû être là. C'était quoi ce bordel?

"Laisse-moi lui parler!" demandai-je, voulant prendre téléphone.

"C'est impossible en ce moment. Elle est chez le médecin. Tu pourras lui parler après." Il me tourna le dos, ce qui était exaspérant. "Oui, je sais. Je t'aime, aussi. Oui, je vais lui dire. Appelle-moi dès que tu as terminé." Mon père raccrocha puis se tourna et me regarda et soudain il avait l'air plus vieux que ses cinquante et un ans, épaules affaissées, visage hagard.

Je mis mon inquiétude sur son apparence de côté et me concentrai sur le plus important. "Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Ta mère a trouvé une grosseur à son sein gauche." Mon cœur s'arrêta. Le cancer du sein? Il leva la main. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave et son médecin pense la même chose mais il faut faire des examens juste pour savoir. C'est la chose intelligente à faire."

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Bon sang, depuis quand le savez-vous?" Il avait l'air si fatigué et inquiet, malgré ce qu'il disait.

"Elle a trouvé ça mardi." Mardi. Et putain on était vendredi.

"Et tu me le dis que maintenant? Bien sûr, tu n'as rien dit. Je l'ai su par hasard. Alliez-vous me le dire? " criai-je de nouveau, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

"Edward, nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter. Ta mère ne voulait pas et j'étais d'accord avec elle, c'est inutile de dire quelque chose à moins que les tests ne soient positifs pour le cancer. Pourquoi t'inquiéter de quelque chose qui n'est sans doute rien?"

"M'inquiéter! Le fait est que je m'inquiète! C'est ma mère! J'aurais dû être au courant qu'elle pourrait avoir un cancer. Elle doit avoir une peur bleue et tu es ici et elle est toute seule. Pourquoi diable es-tu encore ici? Pourquoi suis-je encore ici?"

Il ferma les yeux. "Penses-tu que je ne veuille pas être avec elle? Ta mère est têtue comme une mule. J'ai su pour l'examen quand elle était déjà chez le médecin. Elle aura fini avant que je sorte d'ici. C'est une biopsie mineure et ... "

"Biopsie!" criai-je. "Ils vont la charcuter?"

"Oui, Edward. C'est ce qu'ils feront. Ils vont faire un prélèvement pour voir si c'est bénin ou non. C'est une petite intervention et elle sera debout tout de suite après la biopsie. Et si tu ne me criais pas dessus en ce moment je serai déjà en chemin pour la rejoindre même si elle ne veut pas que j'y sois."

Je tombai dans le fauteuil, principalement pour m'empêcher de cogner le mur, comme je voulais le faire. "Donc, si tout va bien, je n'en aurais jamais rien su?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Et quel est le problème?"

"Je suis un homme adulte et c'est ma mère et je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec elle." La colère bouillonnait encore à l'intérieur de moi mais l'inquiétude éclipsait tout en ce moment. "Si c'était moi, comment réagirait-elle si je ne disais rien?" Il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma parce que nous savions tous les deux comment elle réagirait. "Et oui. Quand aura-t-elle les résultats?"

"Lundi, mardi au plus tard." Je me levai le foudroyant du regard.

"Bien, je veux être informé des résultats dès que vous les avez. Dis à maman de m'appeler si elle veut parler et souviens- toi que je ne suis pas un gamin de cinq ans et je peux gérer les choses merdiques!" Il se leva et marcha vers moi, mais je tendis la main en signe d'avertissement. "Je ne veux pas te parler en ce moment. Même si elle ne voulait pas me le dire, toi, tu aurais dû. Tu m'as vu tous les jours et tu n'as pas dit un mot."

On aurait dit que je l'avais giflé. "Je respectais le souhait de ta mère. Je voulais te le dire et en même temps je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter non plus. Tu as beaucoup à faire et je ne voulais pas en rajouter."

"Putain, papa! C'est de la vie de ma mère dont nous parlons. Je pense, putain, que je peux prendre du temps pour elle! Au lieu d'être à moitié nu toute la putain de matinée, j'aurais pu tenir sa putain de main avant qu'elle parte pour la biopsie. Rien n'est plus important que cela. Rien!"

"Je suis désolé, fils. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé et je le referai. Te protéger est toujours notre priorité numéro un. Essaie de comprendre…"

"Je comprends que vous pensez que je suis une fleur délicate qui ne peut pas supporter la pression de savoir que ma mère est malade et de faire mon travail ou quelque chose d'autre en même temps!" Il essaya de parler à nouveau et je secouai ma tête. "Je te parlerai plus tard… peut-être." Je claquai la porte du bureau et tombai dans le couloir sur un très surpris Jasper qui me regarda passer comme un courant d'air.

"Edward, es-tu..."

"Plus tard," lui dis-je. Je saisis mon sac dans le casier, seulement parce que j'avais besoin de mes foutues clés et me précipitai dans le parking. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui je voulais parler à ce moment. Eh bien, deux, mais l'autre était chez son médecin en train de se faire charcuter pendant que ma journée se passait dans l'ignorance. Je fis le numéro et attendis qu'elle réponde.

"Bonjour?"

"Hey, peux-tu me retrouver à la maison, maintenant?"

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Ouais, je suis en chemin." Elle savait, bien sûr, elle savait que j'avais besoin d'elle en ce moment.

Je sortis du parking, remarquant vaguement près de la porte mon père avec Jasper et Emmett. Je me demandais s'il leur dirait quelque chose.

L'enfer, peut-être qu'ils savaient déjà. Ils étaient très proches de mes parents après tout. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en mesure de gérer cette information alors que je restai l'enfant dans l'ignorance.

Une fois devant chez moi je me précipitai à l'intérieur, prenant l'ascenseur et entrant vite dans l'appart. Bella avait plus de route à faire et elle serait là dans environ une demi-heure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en moi. Je me mis sur le tapis de course puisque je devais attendre Bella, mettant la plus vitesse la plus rapide et essayant de courir tout de suite. Je me sentais comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac puis dans le visage et pour finir comme si on m'avait roué de coups, pour faire bonne mesure. Comment ma mère pourrait être malade? Elle était la personne la plus dynamique que je connaisse. Et comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le dire?

Je courus, plus vite qu'habituellement, essayant d'imaginer ma vie sans ma mère. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ne soit pas là quand Bella et moi nous nous marierions, aurions des enfants ou quand je gagnerai le Super Bowl. Il fallait qu'elle soit là. Elle était mon roc, depuis toujours. Et si c'était le cancer? Qu'est-ce que je ferais? Je devrais surfer sur internet et voir quelles étaient ses chances de survie et voir les traitements et ...

"Edward? Parle-moi." Dieu merci. J'arrêtai le tapis et me tournai pour lui faire face. Bella se tenait à la porte, portant une blouse bleue et une longue jupe grise.

Pourquoi était-elle habillée comme ça? Oh oui, elle avait une interview aujourd'hui.

Merde.

"Je t'ai sorti de ta réunion," lui dis-je bêtement. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers moi, ses bras ouverts. J'ignorai le fait que j'étais en sueur et je la pris dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Quel est le problème?"

C'est vrai. Elle ne savait pas. "Ma mère a trouvé une grosseur dans son sein. Elle est chez le médecin pour faire un biopsie et voir si c'est un cancer." Les mots sortirent d'un seul trait et je vis qu'elle avait compris ce que je débitais quand elle souffla et resserra ses bras autour de moi.

"Esmée ira bien, Edward. Elle est tellement forte. Et peut-être qu'il n'y a rien. Et si elle a quelque chose, c'est pris tôt et ils pourront l'aider. Tout ira bien."

"Mais si ça ne va pas bien?" Enfer, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais dans un monde où il n'y aurait plus ma mère.

"Alors elle se battra et nous serons là pour l'aider à le faire." Bella me caressa le visage. "Je sais que tu as peur, mon chéri. C'est compréhensible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

Je jurai et reculai, arpentant la pièce et tirant sur mes cheveux. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je l'ai entendu par accident!" criai-je et Bella me regarda patiemment.

"Comment ça par accident?"

"J'allai voir mon père pour lui montrer mon coude, je viens d'ailleurs de réaliser que j'ai oublié de le faire… mais putain! Quoi qu'il en soit, papa était au téléphone avec elle et j'ai entendu quelque chose au sujet d'une grosseur et des tests puis je suis entré et exigé de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Putain, ils ne voulaient rien me dire!?"

Bella hocha lentement la tête. "Donc, tu es en colère qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit?"

"Bien sûr! Comment ont-ils pu? Je suis leur fils!"

"D'accord, je comprends mais pourrais-tu leur dire que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi ou attendrais-tu de savoir à coup sûr? "

Je commençai à répondre puis j'arrêtai. Merde, elle m'avait eu. "Ils savaient. Ils savent toujours. Mon père est mon médecin et médecin de l'équipe, après tout."

Elle sourit et avança vers moi. Je restai immobile et elle mit ses bras autour de ma taille. "Donc, tu ne leur dirais pas avant d'être sûr. Alors comment peux-tu être en colère qu'ils aient fait la même chose? "

"C'est ma mère, Bella."

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Je sais et je sais aussi que tu as peur et que tu es en colère. Je comprends. J'ai peur, aussi. J'aime ta mère, même si elle parle trop de sa vie sexuelle…"

Je voulais sourire mais je ne le fis pas. "Voilà c'est justement ça, elle peut me dire qu'elle saute sur mon père - ce que je ne veux absolument pas savoir - mais elle ne peut pas me dire qu'elle pourrait être en train de mourir? Et si elle meurt, Bella?"

Elle caressa ma joue et secoua la tête. "Il est trop tôt pour le savoir. C'est pourquoi ils ne t'ont rien dit? Ils ne voulaient pas te paniquer et t'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que les résultats des tests arrivent. "

"Je sais mais je devrais être avec elle."

"Ton père le sera et si tu veux, nous pouvons aller la voir ce soir." Une partie de moi voulait y aller mais une autre partie de moi était sacrément en colère contre eux.

"Ils auraient dû me le dire."

"Eh bien, tu le sais maintenant et est-il que c'est bien?" Je secouai la tête. "C'est pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit."

"Ce n'est pas plus facile de le savoir. Je suis toujours en colère."

Elle embrassa chacune de mes joues. "Je sais que tu l'es. A ta place Je le serais aussi. Mais essaies de les comprendre et admet que tu es plus effrayé qu'en colère et tu tiens plus à être en colère car c'est plus facile que d'avoir peur."

Je soupirai. "Tu as du regardé Dr Phil avec Jasper."

Elle rit et me serra dans ses bras. "Non, c'est le Dr Bella. Tu recevras la facture pour services rendus, juste après que nous aurons la certitude que ta mère va bien."

"Je t'aime, tu le sais?"

Elle sourit doucement. "Je sais. Et je ne peux pas te dire comme je suis heureuse que tu m'aies appelé au lieu de faire quelque chose de stupide."

"J'avais besoin de toi." En l'admettant je me sentis mieux.

"Je suis à toi. Maintenant, allons-nous laver afin que nous puissions partir chez tes parents." Je l'emmenai dans la chambre à coucher.

"Merci."

Elle m'embrassa. "Toujours." Je pris une douche pendant que Bella se changeait. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de laisser l'eau me calmer mais l'effet calmant habituel ne vint pas. Je finis de me doucher puis me séchai, sortis un jeans et un t-shirt avant de revenir au salon. Je m'arrêtai quand je vis Bella assise dans le fauteuil et mes parents sur le canapé.

"Ils ont appelé une fois que tu étais dans la douche et ils étaient déjà devant la porte," me dit Bella. Ma mère se leva du canapé et fit un pas hésitant vers moi.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Je voulais juste te protéger. Tu peux être en colère contre moi si tu veux mais ne blâme pas ton père. C'était ma décision de ne pas te le dire et je le ferai de nouveau. Il est de mon devoir de te protéger, peu importe quel âge tu as."

Je m'approchai d'elle et pris ses mains. "Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ou as-tu mal?"

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de ma mère et elle lâcha mes mains et mis ses bras autour de moi. "Bien sûr tu peux." Elle pleura dans mon t-shirt et je la berçai dans mes bras. Je sentais des larmes enfin glisser de mes yeux.

Bella se leva et tendit la main à mon père. Il la prit et ils sortirent, nous donnant un peu d'intimité si nécessaire. Les yeux de mon père étaient sur moi en partant et je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il était désolé. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à l'accepter mais je hochai la tête et serrai ma mère plus fort.

"Maman, je suis vraiment en colère contre toi en ce moment."

Elle me regarda, des larmes coulant sans interruption sur son visage. "Je sais que tu l'es, bébé mais je devais garder ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi."

"Je sais maman mais je ne suis plus un gamin. Je veux être là pour toi."

Elle me fit un sourire larmoyant. "Tu l'es. Sachant que tu es ici, vivant la vie dont tu as rêvé, avec Bella, heureux et amoureux... Te rends-tu compte que c'est la meilleure chose pour moi? Même si je suis malade, si tu penses que je vais te laisser et ne pas profiter de voir tout ce que tu obtiens tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, eh bien tu es un imbécile. Je serai là pour toi, comme depuis toujours."

"Et je serai là pour toi aussi, maman. Ne m'exclus pas de ta vie."

"Jamais, Edward. Je te l'aurais dit de suite une fois que c'était sûr. Tu sais cela." Je le savais, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

"Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?" demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai et la serrai plus fort. "Bien sûr. Promets-moi que tu ne me cacheras plus les choses importantes. Sûrement que j'aurais du mal à l'accepter mais je veux être là pour toi."

"D'accord, je le promets." Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Je suis effrayé, maman." Je pouvais l'admettre devant elle, tout comme je le pouvais devant Bella.

"Je sais, mon chéri. J'ai un peu peur, moi aussi. Mais j'ai les meilleures personnes au monde de mon côté, je ne suis pas inquiète. Et maintenant, ce n'est plus que juste nous trois. Nous avons Bella et Emmett et Rose et Jasper et Alice. Quel que soit le diagnostic, nous traverserons tout cela ensemble."

"Je sais, maman." Elle recula et prit ma main.

"Allons trouver Bella et ton père et puis allons manger quelque chose. Plus de colère et de la peur, pas ce soir. On s'occupera de tout lundi."

Comme si ça allait être facile? J'essayerai de tout mettre de côté, pour elle. Si cela pouvait lui donner de la force alors c'est ce qu'elle aurait. Je m'occuperai du reste plus tard, avec Bella. J'avais besoin d'elle et elle était là pour moi. Toujours.

…

*Equipe de San Francisco

*Joueurs de foot américain

* * *

 _ **Edward s'emballe un peu trop là, quand on a des personnes malades**_

 _ **autour de soi il faut rester calme et ne pas rajouter de stress**_

 _ **on verra comment Edward gérer tout ça… pour son prochain match**_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage_

 _Ça nous fait très plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez!_


	33. Arrêt de jeu

.

Chapitre 33

 **Arrêt de jeu**

 _ **Bella**_

Ça n'avait pas été le meilleur week-end de nos vies c'était sûr. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur que quand Edward m'avait appelée et m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin que je rentre à la maison. Sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de le laisser attendre. J'avais dit à Roger Goodell que j'avais une urgence familiale et qu'il fallait que je parte. Il avait été plus que compréhensif, j'avais quitté le restaurant et étais rentrée à la maison aussi vite que j'avais pu. J'avais trouvé Edward complètement ravagé, appris à propos d'Esmée et le voir s'effondrer de la sorte m'avait profondément secouée.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait que je dise ou fasse quand ils s'étaient présentés à la porte… c'était Jasper qui les avait laissés monter. Mais bien sûr ils étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, pleins d'étreintes et de sourires malgré les circonstances. Le repas avait été un peu tendu. Je savais qu'Edward était toujours furieux contre son père parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il se passait mais il mit cela de côté pour sa mère et nous avons passâmes une assez agréable soirée.

Il poursuivit sa routine, entrainement, rencontres et décorticage des matchs mais son cœur n'y était plus. Je m'étais assise et avait essayé de discuter stratégie de jeu avec lui et il m'avait répondu mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était plus ni passionné ni intéressé par cela. Ça me rendit triste mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui. Je le laissais me tenir le soir en lui répétant que j'étais là pour lui s'il voulait parler. C'est comme si nous étions suspendus et en attente jusqu'au lundi et ce fut le plus long week-end de notre vie.

Edward s'était levé le dimanche matin avant même que je sois vraiment réveillée, il m'avait fait un baiser sur la joue et dit un 'on se voit plus tard' avant de s'éclipser. Je dormis une heure de plus environ d'un sommeil intermittent, interrompu par des cauchemars d'Edward me rejetant. Je me réveillais me sentant mal. Il avait eu besoin de moi le vendredi mais depuis lors il avait été distant sauf cette nuit où il m'avait tenue serrée contre lui. Plus aucun intérêt pour le sexe, ce qui était compréhensible vu les circonstances mais ça me paraissait étrange que mon petit-ami si demandeur laisse ses mains loin de moi.

En plus Jasper et Emmett se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose, ce qui signifiait que les filles aussi et ils voulaient savoir. A ma connaissance Edward ne leur avait rien dit et je leur avais répondu qu'il leur dirait quand il serait prêt, heureusement ils avaient laissé tomber mais je savais qu'ils se posaient des questions et c'était vraiment bizarre pour moi de laisser Alice, en particulier, dans l'ignorance. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de raconter et nous espérions qu'il n'y aurait rien à raconter demain non plus. J'espérais vraiment que ça serait le cas.

Je me préparai pour le match me mettant ma jupe bleu marine et mon blaser avec un chemisier rouge. Pour mon soutien à Edward. J'espérai que ce match serait un peu moins bizarre que celui contre les 49ers. Maintenant que notre publicité était sortie j'étais reconnue de temps en temps et aussi à l'épicerie où je ne voulais plus qu'Edward aille. J'avais rencontré quelques imbéciles dans la section des fruits et une femme avait hurlé que j'étais la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen et m'avait demandé un autographe, ce qui était très bizarre.

Kate Turner la nouvelle attachée de presse d'Edward m'appelait constamment pour passer en revue des interviews potentielles. _Playboy_ m'avait appelé encore une fois ce qui était ridicule. Kate m'avait suggéré d'embaucher un agent car apparemment j'intéressai d'autres annonceurs… Tout cela était déconcertant et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça en ce moment. J'avais supplié Alice et elle avait accepté de s'en charger officiellement et avec Kate elle repoussait tous ces gens pour le moment.

On m'avait taquinée sans merci au travail, ce qui sans doute valait mieux que d'être ignorée. Paul avait fait un beau spectacle en s'aspergeant de _First and Ten_ quand j'étais arrivée au travail et tout le bureau avait éclaté de rire sauf Seth bien sûr. Ronnie m'avait surnommée la tueuse de top modèles dans le box de la presse, la semaine dernière après que j'aie été taquinée par d'autres confrères. Ce n'était pas méchant mais différent. Au moins Dan n'était plus là pour me harceler. Il y avait toujours quelques regards jaloux et des commentaires mais dans l'ensemble tout allait bien.

"Hey Bella!" Ronnie me sourit alors que j'arrivai à côté de lui posant mon sac et en sortant mon ordinateur pour m'installer.

"Hé Ronnie. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?"

"Bien comme quand il pleut. Je suis allé voir Buddy hier. Il a l'air d'aller très bien." Je me sentis coupable : ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'étais pas allée le voir. Je devais prendre le temps d'y aller cette semaine.

"Oui il va bien. Les médecins ne le laisseront pas revenir avant un autre mois cependant."

"C'est ce qu'il a dit. Il n'est pas du du tout content à ce sujet."

Je ris un peu. "Non. Savez-vous qu'il a mangé tous ces cookies que je lui ai faits? Avec une nouvelle recette allégée mais il les a quand même aimés."

Il sourit. "Je pense qu'il était simplement content que ce ne soit pas des carottes. Carol l'a forcé à en manger hier. Il a pensé qu'il allait lui vomir dessus."

"Il était énervé de ne pas pouvoir venir au match pas à cause du travail mais parce que c'est le seul endroit où elle ne pourrait pas le surveiller. " Je n'avais aucun doute que Carol m'aurait demandé de le surveiller si nous étions ensemble au match. Je ne savais toujours pas comment ça allait se passer quand Buddy reviendrait travailler. J'attendais simplement de le revoir au bureau. Il rendait tout beaucoup plus agréable.

Ronnie secoua la tête. "Elle m'a déjà demandé de ne pas le laisser manger de mal bouffe sportive, comme elle la surnomme."

Je rigolai. "Vous voulez dire que vous êtes censé veiller sur Buddy? Merci mon dieu! Je pensais que ce serait à moi de le faire. Vous allez pouvoir l'énerver." Il me chatouilla les côtes et je reculai.

"Nous allons pouvoir y travailler tous les deux. Je ne serai pas le seul à faire ça."

"Oh non Carol vous l'a demandé… Je suis totalement libre."

"Si je me souviens bien, ces derniers temps, beaucoup de personnes te taquinent Déesse du Parfum."

Je me retins de rire. "D'accord, d'accord, je vous aiderai. Il nous faudra probablement être tous les deux pour le tenir loin de la mauvaise nourriture." Dommage qu'Emmett soit sur le terrain. Il était probablement la seule personne que je connaissais qui puisse tenir tête à Buddy.

"Oui ce sera mieux ainsi. Est-ce que ton homme est prêt pour le match d'aujourd'hui?"

Ma bonne humeur s'évapora. Etait-il prêt? Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour être prêt mais est-ce que ça avait marché… je ne pouvais pas le dire. "Oui il est prêt."

Ronnie m'observa. "Trouble au paradis?"

Je secouai rapidement la tête. "Non nous allons vraiment super bien." Mes mots sonnaient creux même à mes oreilles et Ronnie l'entendit aussi. Pourquoi était-il si fort?

Il me toucha le bras. "Tu sais Bella dans une relation tout ne se passe pas toujours tranquillement, surtout dans une relation comme la vôtre. Je ne peux même pas imaginer les choses que vous avez à gérer. Il suffit de continuer à vous parler et tout ira bien. Cullen serait fou de te laisser tomber."

Je souris et tapotai sa main. "En fait ce n'est pas ce sujet qui m'inquiète. Nous avons des trucs à gérer mais ça n'a pas vraiment à voir avec notre relation."

Ronnie hocha la tête. "C'est bien. Quoi qu'il en soit vous allez traverser ça."

Nous le ferions. J'espérai juste qu'Esmée aille bien, pas seulement par amour pour Edward mais pour moi. Je l'aimais aussi, bien qu'elle soit un peu fantasque mais je ne pouvais pas commencer à imaginer ma vie sans elle. Je ne pouvais imaginer ni Edward ni Carlisle sans elle, c'était le roc de cette famille.

Les Cardinal arrivèrent sur le terrain et la foule rugit. Je regardai Edward apparaitre sur l'écran géant et je secouai la tête. Son expression était fausse. Le feu qui était habituellement dans ses yeux n'était pas là. J'avais espéré qu'il serait en mesure de se motiver avant le match mais apparemment ça n'était pas arrivé. Il alla discuter avec son entraineur offensif comme toujours. Puis il envoya quelques ballons à Jasper comme d'habitude. Ses actions étaient normales mais je pouvais dire qu'il était éteint. Jasper s'approcha de lui en courant pour lui dire quelque chose. Il secoua la tête et retourna à l'entraineur. C'était bizarre.

Les Giants remportèrent le tirage au sort et choisirent d'attaquer en premier, engageant vite et efficacement avec Eli Manning qui fit une courte passe à Nick et Manningham. Ils y ajoutèrent quelques courses de Brandon Jacobs et arrivèrent dans la zone d'en but et la foule gronda pendant que je prenais des notes.

Lawrence Tynes tapa le ballon à l'extérieur pour pouvoir réengager aux 20 yards et Edward s'avança à ses 20 yards. Il aboya des ordres et ensuite fit une passe à Crowley ce qui leur fit gagner deux yards. Au coup suivant il lança en faisant trois pas en arrière à Cheney mais le ballon lui passa au-dessus de la tête. La troisième fois Edward recula de cinq pas et envoya la balle à Jasper qui put la récupérer et la sauver des mains d'Aaron Ross, épargnant une nouvelle interception à Edward.

"Cette phase était moche," murmura Ronnie. Je hochai la tête mais ne dis rien. Quelque chose était éteint. C'était mon petit-ami. Il s'éloigna et retira son casque. Son entraineur lui dit quelque chose et il haussa juste les épaules et fit des gestes. Merde ce n'était pas bon.

Les Giants étaient arrêtés au milieu du terrain puis avancèrent jusqu'au quatorzième yard. Edward revint dans le jeu et tapa une passe. Il ne regarda jamais vers Fitzgerald et laissa le ballon aller en évitant Osi Umenyiora. Terrell Thomas passa Fitzgerald et intercepta la passe, courant directement dans la zone d'en but marquant 6 points. Le grondement était maintenant audible même dans la salle de presse.

Ronnie me poussa un peu. "Quoi que ce soit, il va falloir qu'il se ressaisisse." Je l'espérai aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la pause et Edward n'avait envoyé que trois mauvaises passes. Il n'était pas dans le jeu aujourd'hui, ni sa tête ni son cœur. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer mais je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire pour lui.

Breaster renvoya le ballon aux 33 yards et Edward fit une passe à Cheney ce qui leur fit gagner cinq yards. Tyler gagna encore trois yards en courant vers la gauche. Edward tenta une sortie rapide à Cheney mais le tir était trop bas et toucha le sol. Je le regardai se diriger vers le banc de touche, ayant déjà l'air abattu.

Les Giants menaient 17 - 0 à la mi-temps et je pouvais sentir tous les yeux sur moi dans le box de presse, tandis que les journalistes écrivaient leurs articles. Beaucoup se demandant à voix haute "qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Cullen?"

"L'avez-vous laissé tomber?" Je me retournai et fixai Rick de _Sports Illustrated_.

"Non, nous sommes très bien ensemble", répondis-je vivement. Ronnie revint vers son siège et me tendit un soda et un hot-dog.

"Vous l'avez entendu, Rick. Dégagez maintenant." Rick rit et partit.

"Merci, Ronnie." Je ne savais pas si je le remerciais pour la nourriture ou pour son aide.

Probablement les deux. Il sourit.

"Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un mauvais match, Bella. Ton mec n'est pas parfait, même si ces pubs disent le contraire…"

"Il en est assez proche," lui dis-je. Il était parfait pour moi et c'était tout ce qui importait vraiment.

Ronnie rit. "Je vais te prendre au mot. Il reste encore une mi-temps. Peut-être qu'il se ressaisira."

J'espérais qu'il ait raison. Je détestais voir Edward jouer si mal. "Peut-être."

Mais il ne le fit pas. La première possession se termina sur une maladresse. Edward avait retiré sa main trop tôt et le ballon atterrit par terre. Umenyiora le récupéra et les Giants étaient dans la zone des buts trois jeux plus tard sur une passe de 15 yards de Manning à Nicks. 24 - 0. La débâcle pointait son nez!

Edward envoya Jasper sur un sprint vers le bas la ligne de touche mais son lancer était maladroit et le ballon fut ramassé par Thomas. Le ballon retourna au milieu de terrain et les Giants finirent par marquer le but. Edward réussit à mettre sur pied une avancée après que Breaston eut le ballon aux 48 yards des Giants, ce qui fut suffisant pour marquer un but par Rackers.

A l'aube du 4ème quart temps, le score était de 27 - 3. Ensuite les Cards ne réussirent plus à rien et juste après cinq minutes sur le terrain Edward sortit et Anderson entra à sa place.

Edward jeta son casque sur le banc et je ne savais pas s'il était énervé de ne plus être sur le terrain ou tout simplement à cause de son jeu. Très probablement les deux. Je voulais le rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas. Je pris des notes pour le reste du match puis partis ensuite avec Ronnie à la conférence de presse.

Edward était là, en sueur et ébouriffé. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de regarder vers le bas, vers la table en face de lui.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé là-bas aujourd'hui, Edward?" Rick de SI semblait bien trop amusé et je fixai son dos. Edward ne montra pas une once de colère et ça me préoccupait.

"Les Giants sont une équipe difficile. Ils ont fait des choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas et je ne suis pas arrivé à réagir. Notre défaite est ma faute." Il avait l'air résigné et peu intéressé et il répondit à chaque question à peu près de la même façon.

"Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de forcer ce passage à Whitlock quand il était clairement marqué?" demanda un autre journaliste.

"J'ai une foi immense en Jasper il peut tout attraper. Si je l'avais envoyé une seconde plus tôt, il l'aurait eu. Il m'a tiré d'affaire sur ce jeu de toute façon." Et ça continua comme ça. Edward répondit à chaque question avec le même ton désintéressé. La foule de journalistes diminua et il rentra au vestiaire.

Ronnie tapa sur mon épaule et je me tournai vers lui.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il t'a toi et il ira très bien." Je lui fis un sourire et emballai mes affaires pour partir vers les vestiaires. Une fois arrivée, je trouvai Emmett appuyé contre le mur, son sourire habituel invisible.

"Hey, Em."

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais êtes-vous en froid? Parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon garçon comme ça avant et s'il a fait quelque chose pour foutre les choses en l'air, dis-le moi que je lui botte le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse les choses comme il faut. "

Je ris et secouai ma tête. "Nous allons très bien. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi."

Il se poussa du mur et prit mes mains dans ses mains géantes. "Tu promets? Il broyait du noir et était calme et ce n'était vraiment pas cool. Je préférai qu'il me crie dessus et perde son calme sur le terrain au lieu d'agir comme un zombie. J'avais collé photo de lui dans un soutien-gorge dans son casier aujourd'hui et il ne s'en préoccupait même pas."

Je ris et étreignis Emmett, qui enroula ses bras autour de moi. "Je promets. Il ira très bien. Il traverse quelque chose, mais nous espérons que ça sera bientôt fini."

Emmett recula et plissa les yeux. "Il est furieux contre son père à cause de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" Je ne dis rien et il hocha la tête. "Oui, il l'évite et nous l'avons tous vu partir en courant vendredi. Dis-moi Doc n'a pas trompé maman." Il fit une pause et secoua la tête." Ce n'est pas possible, non? Je sais que ces deux-là et il ne peut pas ..."

"Bien sûr, il ne peut pas. Bon sang, Emmett, je vous ai dit ce qu'ils faisaient dans la cuisine pendant Thanksgiving." Il frissonna mais sourit.

"D'accord, je vais te faire confiance. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire retrouver son bon sens, appelle- moi."

"Je le ferai." Il me serra dans ses bras à nouveau.

"Tu peux entrer. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Je te parle bientôt, Rachel Nichols." Je ris quand il partit et poussai la porte du vestiaire. C'était silencieux et je passai à côté des casiers pour trouver Edward assis sur la table de l'entraineur. Il portait un jean et rien d'autre. Je m'arrêtai pour admirer la beauté qu'il était et Carlisle sortit du bureau.

"Je souhaiterai vraiment que tu me laisses voir ton coude."

"Il va très bien," répondit Edward, en éloignant son bras de son père.

"Edward, je sais que tu es énervé contre moi mais il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu ailles bien."

"Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi et je vais bien." Le ton d'Edward indiquait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité mais Carlisle soupira et cessa d'essayer de regarder son bras. Il y un moment de silence gêné et je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

"Salut," murmurai-je. La tête d'Edward se redressa et il me fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux. Il tendit la main et j'allai vers lui pour prendre sa main vu que Carlisle était juste là.

"Salut, Bella." Carlisle me fit ce même sourire. "Je vais y aller. Appelle-moi si il y a quelque chose ... " Il se tut et regarda son fils." Appelle-moi. "Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser avant de regarder Edward.

"Est ce que tu vas bien?"

Il soupira et posa son front contre mon épaule. Je caressai ses cheveux et le sentis se détendre contre moi. "J'ai joué comme de la merde."

J'ouvris ma bouche pour le nier mais que pouvais-je dire? Il savait que c'était vrai. "Tout le monde a ses moments".

Il rit amèrement. "C'était plus qu'un moment. C'était comme une implosion. Je ne pouvais rien faire de bien."

"Tu n'avais pas la tête pour jouer. C'est compréhensible."

Il recula et me regarda. "Ça ne l'est pas. C'est mon travail de mettre toute cette merde de côté et de jouer au football. J'ai failli aujourd'hui."

"Tu as eu un mauvais match, Edward. Tu as trop à penser pour le moment. Après demain…"

"Après demain? Et si elle a un cancer?" Ses beaux yeux tristes me suppliaient pour avoir des réponses que je n'avais pas.

"Si elle l'a, nous ferons face. Elle y fera face. Et elle sera en colère si tu ne donnes pas ton meilleur, semaine après semaine. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas te le dire, rappelle-toi? Tu lui prouverais qu'elle avait raison si tu ne mets pas ça de côté et si tu ne joues pas comme tu sais jouer."

Ses yeux étaient pleins de colère. "C'est facile à dire pour toi mais ce n'est pas ta mère qui pourrait être en train de mourir. Penses-tu honnêtement que tu pourrais tout mettre de côté et bien jouer?"

Je ne savais pas. Ça ne serait pas facile, ça c'était sûr. "J'essayerai."

Il rit amèrement. "J'ai essayé aussi et bien j'ai échoué."

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. "Edward, c'était juste un match. La semaine prochaine ..."

"On est avec les Bears maintenant dans les séries éliminatoires."

"Et grâce à toi vous êtes à égalité parce que tu les as battus," lui rappelai-je.

"Une défaite de plus et ce ne sera pas le cas."

Je caressai sa joue et il me laissa faire, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre ma main. Je fus soulagée. J'avais eu peur qu'il me repousse quand il était en colère.

"La semaine prochaine, tu n'auras plus ce truc au-dessus de ta tête." Il ouvrit les yeux et je traçai sa pommette. "Bon ou mauvais, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir. Je pense que tu gèreras cela mieux que l'inconnu." Il hocha lentement la tête.

"Tu as probablement raison." Il recula et me prit la main, la portant à ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide sur mes doigts. "As-tu des questions?"

J'en avais beaucoup mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec le match. Je savais pourquoi il avait joué comme il l'avait fait mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est ce que j'allais écrire sur lui. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais retrouvée à écrire des choses comme, "Il était clair que Cullen n'est pas dans le match." C'était de la spéculation. C'était la vérité, oui, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais écrire. Je voulais trouver des excuses à son jeu mais ce n'était pas ça mon travail.

"Non, je n'ai pas d'autres questions à part ce que tu voudrais pour dîner ce soir?"

Il sourit doucement et embrassa à nouveau ma main. "Je ne pense pas être à la maison pour dîner." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester et il secoua la tête. "Je dois être seul un peu, pour visionner la vidéo et comprendre ce que par l'enfer j'ai mal fait aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas vu ces gars-là, Bella." Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, "Je me suis concentré sur mes gars et je n'ai pas remarqué quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sais faire mieux que cela mais c'est ce que j'ai fait."

"Es-tu sûr? Nous pouvons simplement trainer et regarder un film ou quelque chose, te faire oublier un peu le football?"

Il rit. " Je penserai au football ou à ma mère et je suppose qu'il faut que je me concentre surtout sur le football vu que je n'étais pas clairement concentré sur le jeu aujourd'hui. Va à la maison et envoie ton article." Il fronça les sourcils. "Ça va être amusant, hein? Ecrire sur comment j'ai merdé?"

Je sentis mon cœur sursauter à ses mots. "Non, ce ne sera pas amusant. Je ne veux pas l'écrire mais…"

"Il le faut," finit-il pour moi, en me serrant la main avant de la laisser tomber. "Je sais ce que tu dois faire. Va et fais ton truc, chérie. Je comprends." Je pouvais voir qu'il comprenait mais je détestais vraiment mon travail en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait fait penser que je pourrais peut-être écrire objectivement sur l'homme que j'aimais?

"Va faire ton travail, Bella. Je vais bien." Il sourit et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Il m'attira près de lui et je le serrai, me délectant de la sensation de cette peau nue sous mes mains. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais et nous allions traverser cela.

"Je te verrai à la maison?" demandai-je.

Edward hocha la tête. "Je serai peut-être en retard. J'ai clairement beaucoup de visionnage à faire." Je soupirai et il m'embrassa à nouveau. "Si je ne te vois pas avant d'aller au lit, je te verrai le matin. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de se rassembler mes affaires et de rentrer à la maison. J'entrai dans l'appartement vide me sentant seule et déprimée pour la première fois depuis que j'avais eu une clé. Je pris mon ordinateur portable dans la chambre et me déshabillai avant de prendre une douche rapide et d'enfiler un t-shirt et un short et de m'installer dans notre lit et d'ouvrir mon ordinateur. Je devais envoyer mon article à Ted dans l'heure et j'avais un peu de lissage à faire.

Les statistiques et les faits étaient assez faciles. Edward avait lancé pour un maigre 118 yards, avec deux interceptions et un ballon échappé. Le plus dur était de ne pas donner d'excuses pour son jeu. Je savais pourquoi il avait mal joué. Je savais pourquoi sa tête n'était pas dans le match. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de le dire. Mon travail consistait à énoncer les faits, analyser uniquement ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, ne pas utiliser ce qu'il se passait hors du terrain pour justifier un mauvais jeu.

J'effaçai furieusement un paragraphe entier où j'avais fait tout cela et essayai de nouveau.

 _Cullen n'avait pas joué ce mal depuis sa première année avec les Cards, quand il a perdu 3 - 13 contre les Rams. Ses passes manquaient de leur élan habituel et il a loupé ses lancers maintes et maintes fois. Alors qu'il a lancé deux interceptions aujourd'hui, ses receveurs l'ont sorti d'affaire au moins trois autres fois en allant sur la défensive. L'espoir reste que ce match ne se reproduira pas car l'équipe se prépare pour les séries éliminatoires et que c'est juste l'un de ces mauvais moments que de nombreuses équipes rencontrent inévitablement sur la route de la victoire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors les Cardinal ne feront pas long feu cette saison. La semaine prochaine devrait nous permettre de savoir si le navire peut être redressé ou s'il est en train de couler rapidement._

Mon estomac se retourna tandis que je lisais et relisais mon dernier paragraphe. J'avais essayé de rester objective, sans montrer mes émotions. Si je devais écrire à propos de Drew Brees, devrais-je dire quelque chose de différent? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Mais encore, je me sentais très mal en écrivant ses mots sur l'homme que j'aimais. Il m'avait dit d'aller de l'avant et de le faire et je n'avais pas le choix mais je me sentais déloyale, comme si je doutais de lui. Je savais qu'il allait bien jouer la semaine prochaine. Il avait quelque chose à prouver après un match comme celui-ci. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre cela dans mon article.

Je passai le curseur sur mon paragraphe, débattant de le supprimer et d'essayer à nouveau. Mais pour être honnête c'est ce que j'écrirai à propos de n'importe quel match ou équipe. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur mon travail. J'avais promis à Ted que je ne le ferai pas. Je devais gagner la foi que Buddy avait placée en moi. Je soupirai et sauvegardai mon document avant de l'envoyer à Ted. C'était fait. J'espérai qu'Edward comprendrait.

Je me fis un sandwich au poulet et regardai les Ravens battre les Browns. Mes yeux devinrent lourds à la mi-temps et aucune nouvelle d'Edward. J'allai dans la chambre à coucher et me mis au lit, lui envoyant un texto.

 _Est-ce que tu es encore en visionnage?_

Une minute plus tard, j'eus la réponse. _Ouais, je serai à la maison dans une heure environ._

 _Je vais au lit. Je t'aime._

 _Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Bonne nuit._

Je me couchai seule, tenant l'oreiller au lieu d'Edward. Je n'aimais pas ça mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui-même.

 **OOO**

A mon réveil le matin, l'odeur du café s'était répandue l'appartement. J'étais seule dans le lit mais Edward avait été ici. Son côté du lit était froissé. Je me levai et partis vers la cuisine, me versant une tasse de café avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Il n'y était pas. J'allai dans le bureau mais il n'y était pas non plus. Une fois dans la salle à manger je vis le journal. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je le pris. La section des sports était juste là avec le titre de " _Les Cardinal perdent maladroitement leur avance_ " avec une photo d'Edward abandonnant le terrain et ma signature.

Il n'avait pas attendu que je me lève pour que nous le lisions ensemble. C'était compréhensible. Habituellement, nous lisions et revivions chaque match pendant la lecture de mes articles et il adorait les mots que j'écrivais sur lui. Il n'y avait rien à célébrer aujourd'hui. Je pris le journal et le laissai tomber dans le bac de recyclage vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait un mot sur la table où Edward laissait habituellement ses clés, qui n'étaient pas là. Je pris le mot.

 _Décidé de partir tôt pour étudier plus de vidéos et m'entrainer avant mes réunions._ _On se voit ce soir. Amour, Edward._

Trop difficile de passer du temps avec moi ce matin. Mais là encore, pourquoi voudrait-il passer du temps avec moi après ce que je venais d'écrire sur lui dans le journal? Probablement qu'il était en colère contre moi et ne voulait pas me voir en ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le lui reprocher. En fait, oui, je pouvais, parce qu'il m'avait dit d'aller faire mon travail et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Il n'avait pas fait le sien et ce n'était pas ma faute. Pourquoi était-il en colère contre moi alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal?

Je revins dans le salon et allumai la télé. Les moments forts ou faibles des Cardinal défilèrent et je changeai de chaine sur un programme de shopping. Je sirotai mon café en essayant de me calmer. Je ne savais pas de façon certaine si Edward était en colère contre moi. Il s'était réveillé tôt comme d'habitude et il était parti travailler. Oui, généralement il prenait le petit-déjeuner avec moi le jour après un match avant de partir mais il ne s'était jamais fait botter le cul comme ça depuis que nous étions ensemble.

Donc, ce n'était pas comme si je savais que faire. Je saisis mon téléphone et essayai de l'appeler mais j'allai directement sur sa messagerie vocale, ce qui signifiait que son téléphone était éteint. Cela était compréhensible s'il était dans la salle de gym. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il se sentait et c'était assez troublant. Je pris une douche et me préparai pour le travail avant d'essayer de lui téléphoner à nouveau. Toujours avec la messagerie vocale. Cela m'irrita, alors je lui envoyai un texto.

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien?_

Court et doux. Une fois au bureau j'ignorai les questions de Paul sur ce qui était arrivé à mon homme, me perdant dans les statistiques sur les Vikings, notre prochain adversaire. Je souris presque quand je compris qu'Emmett allait être sur le même terrain que Brett Favre. Il serait super content dimanche prochain. Je n'étais pas très heureuse d'aller au Minnesota en décembre mais espérons que ce serait chaud dans le dôme.

Mon téléphone sonna et je vis le numéro. Esmée. Putain de merde. Je lui répondis de suite.

"Bonjour?"

"Salut, Bella, chérie, comment vas-tu?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était important en ce moment? "Je vais bien, Esmée. Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais merveilleusement bien ma chérie. Les résultats sont revenus négatifs. Je suis en bonne santé, comme je t'avais dit. "

Le soulagement inonda mon corps et je retombai dans mon siège. Dieu merci. Edward serait ravi. "L'as-tu appelé?"

Elle rit légèrement. "J'ai essayé mais je tombe sur sa messagerie. Tu sais ce garçon fait des caprices quand il joue mal. J'ai envoyé Carlisle au bureau pour lui dire." C'était bien. Il ne m'évitait pas qu'a moi alors.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien! Je savais que tout irait bien. Il fallait que tout aille bien."

Esmée renifla. "Bien sûr. C'était beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui dire. Il a joué terriblement mal hier et c'est parce qu'il était inquiet pour moi" Sa voix était triste maintenant.

"Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute! Il a entendu quelque chose qu'il n'était pas été censé entendre et il l'a pris à cœur, comme il a tendance à le faire. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de se soucier de toi."

Elle soupira. "Je sais mais je sais ce que ça lui fait quand il a un mauvais match. Ne le laisse pas t'exclure."

Je tambourinai sur le bureau. "As-tu lu le journal ce matin?"

Esmée rit. "Bien sûr. Cela a dû être difficile pour toi."

"Ça l'était. Pénible. Je voulais dire au monde entier pourquoi il jouait si mal mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire."

"Non non ma chérie, il aura d'autres mauvais matchs de temps en temps. Pittsburgh l'a anéanti plus tôt cette année, rappelle-toi? " Bien sûr, je me rappelais. "Il a perdu des matchs avant et maintenant qu'il sait que je suis bien, il sera impatient de botter des culs la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ça!"

Je ris à son enthousiasme. "Tu as raison, il le fera. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a lu l'article et je suis ... "

"Inquiète qu'il boude à ce sujet? Il n'a pas fait son travail. Toi en revanche tu as fait le tien. Fondamentalement il sait cela. Laisse-le se défouler avec ses coéquipiers aujourd'hui et il sera comme neuf demain."

Je ris. "Je vais le faire. Je te remercie de m'avoir appelée pour me dire que tu allais bien."

"Mais bien sûr, ma chère! Tu es ma fille. Eh bien, bientôt de toute façon. Je t'aime et je suis très heureuse que tu sois dans la vie de mon fils. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui ce week-end, quand je ne pouvais pas. "

"Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose..."

"Bien sûr que si. C'est vers toi qu'il s'est tourné quand il était en colère contre son père et bouleversé à cause de moi. Mon fils a tendance à intérioriser les choses mais cette fois il s'est tourné vers toi. Cela me dit tout ce que j'aie besoin de savoir. Maintenant, va faire ton travail et je te verrai bientôt. Si mon mari et son fils têtu n'arrangent pas les choses eux-mêmes, nous n'aurons qu'à les taper sur la tête plus tard cette semaine, d'accord? "

Je ris. "Bien sûr."

"Bien. Voulez-vous tous les deux venir dîner jeudi soir, avant de partir pour le Minnesota vendredi? "

"Je vais devoir demander à Edward mais ça serait super."

"Il viendra. A bientôt, Bella. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Esmée." Je raccrochai le téléphone me sentant beaucoup plus légère qu'avant.

J'essayai d'appeler Edward mais comme Esmée l'avait dit, j'allais directement sur sa messagerie. Je lui envoyai un autre texto lui disant que j'avais parlé à sa mère et que j'étais heureuse que tout aille bien et je me remis au travail.

Toute la journée se passa sans un mot d'Edward et j'étais énervée quand je commençai à plier bagage pour rentrer à la maison. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait m'éviter toute la journée, tout simplement parce que j'avais été un peu critique à son sujet dans mon article, il verrait ce qui allait lui arriver. Je dis au revoir à Ted, qui était très satisfait de mon article, à la différence de certaines personnes du nom de Cullen, prénom Edward et partis vers ma voiture. Mon portable sonna à ce moment-là et je l'attrapai rapidement mais quand je vis le numéro, la douleur et le désespoir s'envolèrent et furent remplacés par la panique.

"Jasper?"

"Salut, Bella."

"Quel est le problème? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Pourquoi pas Edward?"

Jasper souffla. "Parce qu'il est trop occupé à lancer les ballons pour prendre son téléphone. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sais qu'Edward est en colère contre son père pour une raison quelconque. Ils se sont parlé plus tôt et je pensais que tout était cool mais Edward était encore en froid avec lui cet après-midi." Merde, pourquoi faisait-il autant l'enfant? Tout allait bien maintenant.

"Il ne m'a pas appelé de la journée."

"Je m'en suis douté. Il a eu réunion après réunion puis il a visionné les vidéos et maintenant il est sur le terrain. Le coach lui a dit de laisser tomber et de filer mais il est toujours là-bas et je suis un peu inquiet. Emmett l'a menacé de le sortir du terrain et de le jeter dans le sauna mais j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais venir lui parler."

Je soupirai. Est-ce qu'il veut me voir? Peut-être qu'il était en colère contre son père et moi. "Je ne sais pas s'il veut me voir".

Jasper rit. "Bien sûr qu'il veut te voir. Je suis sûr que tu es la seule personne qu'il veut voir. "

"Même après ce que je l'ai écrit à son sujet?"

"Même après ça, idiote. Darnell l'a chambré à ce sujet et il lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre, que tu n'avais écrit que la vérité." Je me sentis mieux. "Veux-tu venir ici et empêcher ton quarterback de se rendre incapable de lancer le ballon ce week-end? "

Bordel de merde, je le ferai. Je démarrai ma voiture. "Je suis en chemin."

* * *

 _ **OUF! Edward va pouvoir arrêter de cogiter maintenant qu'Esmée va bien...**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons comment s'est passée cette journée pour lui...**_

 _ **Merci de nous encourager à continuer la traduction de cette**_

 _ **looongue fic ;-)**_


	34. Rétablissement maladroit

.

 **Chapitre 34**

 **Rétablissement maladroit**

 _ **Edward**_

Après une autre nuit de sommeil agité, je sortis du lit me dégageant de Bella. Je ne voulais pas la déranger. Elle avait été comme une lumière quand j'étais arrivé hier soir et elle était encore en train de dormir à poings fermés ce matin. J'étais content que l'un de nous ait pu trouver la paix dans le sommeil. Mes rêves étaient moches, plein de mauvaises choses au football, de railleries et même de cercueil. Ce n'était pas l'image par laquelle je voulais commencer ma journée.

J'attrapai un short et un t-shirt, optant pour une douche au centre de formation puisque j'allais transpirer dans l'heure. Je pris un verre de jus d'orange et l'avalai rapidement tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour prendre le journal. Voulais-je vraiment savoir? Pas vraiment mais je savais que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour Bella à écrire et je devais au moins la soutenir en le lisant.

Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la jolie photo de moi exécutant un parfait hand-off*. Putain la réunion avec le coach aujourd'hui n'allait pas être agréable. _Les Cardinal trébuchent_. Eh bien ça n'est pas très précis même si je suppose que ça aurait pu être _Cullen trébuche_. Notre mauvais match était entièrement de ma faute et je détestais ça. La semaine prochaine contre vents et marées j'allais tout donner sur le terrain pour mes coéquipiers. Même si maman était… non, je ne pouvais même pas me laisser terminer cette pensée.

Je survolai l'article en sentant mon estomac se retourner à mes statistiques nulles. Ma Bella avait un sacré talent et elle décrivait parfaitement toutes mes actions ratées d'hier. _Erreurs de débutant, passes faibles,_ _manque d'ouverture du jeu_ , _manque d'urgence_ , _platitude_ chaque mot qu'elle utilisait était vrai et chacun d'eux résonnait dans mon cerveau encore et encore. Je pliai le journal et le laissai là pour que Bella le voie, bien qu'elle ne veuille sûrement pas le lire.

Mon estomac s'agita encore quelques fois quand je me mis sur mes pieds pour aller à la cuisine, rincer mon verre et démarrer le café pour Bella. Je n'avais pas envie de m'asseoir à cette table pour discuter de son article ce matin. Elle avait écrit un fabuleux article, aucun doute là-dessus mais je ne pouvais nier que ça me retournait de lire cette critique parce que c'était ses mots. Je ne voulais pas que ma Bella pense que j'avais joué comme de la merde mais c'était un fait et tout le monde pouvait le comprendre à travers ses mots. Le travail allait être sacrément drôle aujourd'hui.

Comme je ne voulais pas attendre qu'elle se lève ce matin, je décidai de lui écrire un mot pour qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Et je ne l'étais pas. J'étais énervé contre moi pour l'avoir mise dans cette position. Tout était de ma faute. Je saisis l'un de ses calepins sur le bureau et griffonnai un mot rapide.

 _Décidé de partir tôt pour étudier plus de vidéos et m'entrainer avant mes réunions._ _On se voit ce soir. Amour, Edward._

Je le laissai sur la table, ramassai mes clés, mon téléphone et mon portefeuille avant d'aller vers la porte. Il était temps d'aller affronter la musique.

 **OOO**

"Putain à quoi tu pensais Cullen? Tu pouvais voir que Whitlock était marqué par Ross et Harris. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu pourrais faire cette passe?" Le coach fit un geste de colère vers l'écran, le touchant presque, en grommelant au-dessus de la tête de Jasper.

Je haussai les épaules parce que que pouvais-je dire? Je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'étais rentré sur le terrain pas du tout concentré sur le match. Je continuai toujours à essayer de voir si ma mère était à sa place dans les gradins. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait fait penser qu'elle ne serait pas là mais j'avais cette folle urgence de la voir. J'essayais juste d'en finir avec ce satané match et cette satanée journée parce que tout ce que je voulais faire était de savoir si ma mère allait bien.

Le coach me fixa incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse de merde Cullen? Dois-je faire venir Anderson ici et lui dire que cette semaine il jouera contre les Vickings?"

La colère qui devrait se lever à ces mots n'était pas là cette fois. Alors je lui fis la réponse qu'il attendait. "Non Coach. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur à nouveau." De toute façon à partir d'aujourd'hui j'aurai des réponses. Savoir à quoi j'ai affaire est toujours mieux que d'avoir à faire face à l'inconnu. J'aimais avoir la feuille de match. Si maman était malade alors nous pourrions tout faire comme il faut pour elle, pour qu'elle aille bien et tout se passerait bien.

Il plissa les yeux et ensuite se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. "Et ici, quand tu regardes vers Fitzgerald et que tu appelles le ballon alors qu'il part dans une autre direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu." C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire.

"Tu ne l'as pas vu? Il faut qu'il le porte sur le dos pour que tu le voies? Il est juste là!" Le visage du coach est rouge alors qu'il pointe vers l'écran. Il va vraiment le transpercer avec son doigt. Au moins ça en sera terminé avec ça pour un moment. Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et essaie d'être attentif mais croit-il vraiment que je ne le sache pas? Ne suis-je pas resté ici pendant des heures, hier soir, à regarder cette vidéo de très près, examinant chaque erreur à plusieurs reprises? Je pourrai fermer les yeux et les lui donner chacune de mémoire s'il voulait.

"Et le signal du départ de l'action? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas là?"

"Rien. Je n'ai pas sécurisé la balle et elle est tombée." Quel beau cadeau pour Umenyiora, quelle récupération facile! J'espère qu'il m'enverra un cadeau de remerciement.

"Tu n'as…" Il s'interrompit et me regarda avec incrédulité. "Le Quarterback 101, Cullen! Ai-je besoin de te renvoyer en camp d'entrainement? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, par l'enfer?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être comme ça mais ça ne me rendait pas tout cela plus facile à accepter. "Ma tête n'était pas au match, coach. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, ça ne se reproduira plus."

Il tapa sur la table avec son presse papier. "Ça non, elle n'y était pas. Si tu m'en donnes l'occasion une fois de plus j'étudierais la question de trouver un nouveau meilleur quarterback. Locker, Luck, Newton? A quoi tu penses Cullen? Lequel de ceux-là pourrait-il te remplacer?"

Ah oui ça le faisait. Je me rassis et le fixai. "Aucun d'entre eux n'a les couilles pour le faire, coach… et vous le savez."

"Ce que je sais c'est que tu es capable d'y aller et de jouer. Mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui!"

"J'ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas," dis-je les dents serrées. Il m'observa une minute avant d'acquiescer.

"J'en suis convaincu. Fiche le camp d'ici et va prendre une douche. Nous travaillerons demain."

Putain, oui, nous le ferions. J'allais le faire dès à présent. Je m'extirpai de mon fauteuil et ouvris la porte de la salle de conférence. Je pensais partir en la claquant mais ça lui donnerait trop de satisfaction de m'avoir atteint. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il allait parler de mon remplacement? Putain. Je n'avais que 25 ans, pas 35. Les équipes feraient la queue si l'Arizona était assez stupide pour me laisser partir. Peut-être que je pourrai signer à Seattle. Je souris en imaginant le visage du père de Bella s'il entendait cette nouvelle. Soit il serait submergé par la joie, soit il chercherait à supporter une autre équipe. On ne savait jamais avec Charlie Swan.

"Edward?" Je me tournai et mon père était à la porte de la salle de radiographie, me regardant attentivement. Mon cœur fit une embardée et mon estomac se retourna alors que j'allai vers lui.

"Maman?"

"Viens entrons et parlons." Merde, ça devait être mauvais. Je lui passai devant et me retournai quand la porte se ferma.

"Bon?"

Un sourire illumina son visage, un grand sourire joyeux et je sentis mon monde redevenir bien à nouveau. "Elle va parfaitement bien. C'est juste un peu de graisse, totalement bénin." Dieu merci. Je sentis mon propre sourire arriver et laissai échapper un cri de joie.

"Où est maman? Je dois la voir. Je vais l'appeler! Et je dois appeler Bella. Elle sera tellement soulagée." Je commençai à partir vers la porte mais mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule droite.

"Pas si vite. Ta mère a appelé Bella pendant que je la ramenais à la maison. Elle sait et elle est très contente. Esmée à une réunion avec l'Hôpital des Enfants pour une nouvelle association ou autre, alors il va falloir que tu patientes jusqu'à ce soir pour pouvoir lui parler. Et en plus je ne pense pas que ton coach serait ravi de te voir partir après un match comme ça."

Je sentis mon sourire quitter mon visage. "Il m'a dit d'aller prendre ma douche et de partir d'ici. Insiste bien, comme si ça n'était pas en partie ta faute, papa, la façon dont je me suis senti tout ce week-end!"

Mon père hocha la tête. "Oui je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait. Sait-il que tu ne m'as pas encore montré ton coude?"

Bon sang. "C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici? Je te l'ai dit, il va très bien." Je commençai à partir mais il arriva à me faire reculer parce que je ne m'y attendais pas.

"Non ça ne va pas! Rien de tout cela ne va, Edward. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme de la merde et que je reste là pour l'encaisser. Je l'ai fait vendredi parce que peut-être que je le méritais mais ta performance sur le terrain m'a clairement prouvé pour quoi j'avais eu raison de ne pas vouloir te le dire…!"

Mon père était en train de hurler. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il m'avait engueulé depuis que j'étais enfant. Mais moi aussi j'avais de quoi crier.

"Tu m'avais promis! Tu avais dit que tu ne me cacherais plus jamais quelque chose d'important et qu'est-ce que tu fais? La chose la plus importante de toutes et tu penses que je n'y trouverai rien à redire!"

Il cligna et plissa ses yeux bleus vers moi. "De quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que j'ai promis?"

"Quand grand-père Cullen est mort. Tu n'as pas pris la peine de me dire qu'il avait eu une attaque et il est mort sans que j'aie pu lui dire au revoir. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit?"

Il relâcha mon épaule et me fixa. "Tu avais sept ans, comment tu t'en souviens?"

"Hum peut-être parce que mon grand-père est mort? On n'oublie pas ce genre de chose, papa. Tu t'es excusé de ne pas me l'avoir dit et tu as promis que tu ne le referais plus jamais."

Il secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas menti."

"Tu as menti par omission. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu avais été à ma place?" Je ne criai plus à présent, je me sentais sacrément fatigué tout d'un coup. Je voulais rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche et demander à Bella de rentrer et de dormir avec moi. Il fallait qu'elle soit tout contre moi.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Très bien alors je l'ai fait. Mais la façon dont tu as joué a seulement renforcé mon idée que j'avais pris la bonne décision."

"As-tu jamais pensé papa, que peut-être si tu me l'avais dit quand maman l'a découvert, le _mardi_ , j'aurai pu avoir plus de temps pour me faire à cette idée? Que j'aurai pu passer plus de temps avec elle et me calmer un peu avant le match? C'était suffisamment difficile de savoir qu'elle pouvait être malade mais en plus il a fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que ma famille pense que j'aie besoin d'être protégé!"

Il secoua tristement la tête. "Non ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée. Rien ne m'est venu à l'idée la semaine dernière. Tu penses que c'était facile pour moi de me concentrer sur mon travail la semaine dernière? Ta mère et toi êtes ma vie. Si je venais à perdre l'un de vous, je serai complètement perdu. Alors oui. Je t'ai menti. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne pense pas que tu doives me punir pour ça, spécialement maintenant. Nous avons reçu de bonnes nouvelles, fiston et j'aimerai vraiment m'en réjouir mais je ne peux pas en sachant que tu es en colère contre moi."

Je poussai un long soupir. "Je ne suis en colère contre personne. Je suis fatigué papa. J'ai le sentiment que tout va de travers depuis quelques jours. Toi, maman, le match, Bella… personne n'obtient le meilleur de moi en ce moment et je déteste ça."

Il passa son bras autour de moi et je m'appuyai contre lui comme je le faisais quand j'étais enfant. "Je doute fortement que maman ou Bella soient d'accord avec toi."

Je ris. "N'en sois pas si sûr. J'ai le sentiment que maman attend juste de me tomber dessus pour avoir si mal joué hier."

Il rigola. "Bon elle était énervée mais c'était plus contre elle-même que contre toi. Elle s'en veut pour ce résultat."

Je le fixai avec perplexité. "C'est stupide! Ce n'est pas elle qui était sur le terrain. C'était moi. La défaite est à moi, toute à moi."

Mon père secoua la tête. "Alors, tu vois qui est stupide maintenant?"

"Quoi?"

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié vous étiez cinquante-deux dans ton équipe. Etais-tu seul sur le terrain lorsque la défense a laissé Manning faire? Etais-tu sur le terrain quand ils ont laissé gagner 40 yards? Tu as merdé, c'est vrai mais tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul Edward! Arrête de t'auto flageller et fais mieux à la fin de la semaine. Je m'attends entièrement à voir mon fils conduire son équipe à la victoire contre les Vickings."

Je souris et le poussai un peu. "Très bien, papa je peux le faire. Je suppose que je ferai mieux de bosser un peu mes automatismes avant de rentrer à la maison." J'allai rester et montrer à l'équipe que je n'allais pas m'enfuir à la moindre petite défaite.

"Oh non tu ne vas pas faire ça. Tu es ici pour une raison…" Je me renfrognai mollement alors qu'il saisit mon bras et me tira vers la putain de radio.

"Je t'ai dit qu'il allait bien."

"Et je t'ai dit que je voulais regarder ce bras et c'est ce que je fais. Mets le coude là." Je posai mon coude pendant que mon père faisait la radio puis il le prit et le fit bouger. "Ça fait mal?"

Je levai les yeux. "Non papa. C'était juste un picotement. C'est parti, ça va bien."

"Hummmm hummmmmm." Il enleva la radio de la machine et alla la plaquer sur l'écran lumineux. "On dirait bien qu'il y a un éperon osseux*."

"Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était rien. Ça va."

Il fit un petit sourire. "Oui tu l'as dit. Et tu vas passer sur le billard en février pour t'en débarrasser."

"Chirurgie! Ça n'est pas un peu exagéré? Pujols joue au baseball avec ça et ce n'est même pas le bras avec lequel je lance."

"Chirurgie." Je le fixe et il rit. "J'attendrai jusqu'après le Super Bowl parce que je m'attends tout à fait à ce que tu y sois."

Je souris. "Oui? Tu crois toujours en moi?"

"Toujours." Il rangea la radio dans un dossier et éteignit la lumière. "Et puisque je le fais, je te dit de te prendre en main et d'aller t'entrainer. Tu as un match à gagner."

Je me sentis un million de fois plus léger quand je passai la porte. "Merci papa."

"De rien fiston." Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et le vit me sourire. "Je suis sûr que nous pourrons fêter ça à la fin de la semaine. Tu ferais bien d'être là."

"Compte là-dessus. Papa?" Je m'arrêtai avec la main sur la poignée. Il fallait que je lui dise toute la vérité.

"Quoi?"

"Désolé d'avoir été aussi con avec toi. C'était… il fallait que ça sorte et c'est tombé sur toi. Ce n'était pas juste."

Il sourit. "Tu crois être le seul membre de cette famille à t'en prendre à un autre? Tu as vécu avec ta mère pendant dix-huit ans, tu devrais déjà le savoir." Je ris. "Je comprends. Je suis content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre maintenant?" Il paraissait encore douter.

"Parfait papa. On se voit plus tard." Il sourit et me fit un signe de la main. Je me sentais bien mieux en arrivant dans le couloir et en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire. Je devais appeler Bella et ma mère avant d'aller sur le terrain, j'avais un peu plus d'énergie maintenant que mon père et moi avions éclairci les choses et je ne courais plus vers la maison pour m'effondrer.

"Eh bien, eh bien, voilà le bleu! Rasons-lui la tête et faisons-lui porter tout notre équipement jusqu'au terrain!" Je lançai un regard foudroyant à Darnell en tentant de passer devant lui.

"Je ne sais pas… s'il n'a plus ses cheveux.. il ne fera plus la première page des magazines. Mais bon on doit bien lui laisser gagner sa vie puisqu'il est clair qu'il ne la gagnera plus sur le terrain." Adrian Wilson essayait d'être drôle. Vraiment très drôle putain!

Jasper et Emmett sortirent de leurs réunions et se dirigèrent vers moi en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

"Dis-moi Cullen quel est l'intérêt de sortir avec une journaliste si c'est pour qu'elle te fasse un article de merde comme ça? Je pensai que tu baisais la presse et que nous aurions quand même un retour positif. Elle est vraiment brutale, le bleu." Je vis rouge et me précipitai vers Darnell alors que le pauvre Emmett m'attrapa pour me retenir. Jasper s'interposa et me poussa.

"Calme-toi."

"Par l'enfer non! Tu ne parles pas de Bella, connard. Elle a fait son boulot contrairement à toi. Et contrairement à vous!"

"Putain qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" Darnell fit un pas vers moi et Emmett le tira en arrière et s'interposa, me protégeant comme toujours. Dommage, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse maintenant.

"Je dis que tu n'as pas fait ton boulot non plus. Pourquoi Manning a-t-il pu passer selon toi? Où était la pression? C'est vrai que j'ai merdé mais je n'étais pas le seul. La défaite est pour moi et je l'assume mais que je sois maudit si tu dis une seule chose négative sur Bella. Elle n'a fait qu'écrire ce qui était."

"Va te faire foutre Cullen. J'ai eu O'Hara et Andrews sur le dos pendant toute la partie."

"Je n'ai pas vu le moindre jaune…" Je sentais l'adrénaline courir en moi à présent et j'étais prêt à en découdre au propre ou au figuré. Peu importait.

"Edward! La ferme putain. Et toi! La ferme. Il a eu un mauvais match. Ça n'arrivera plus. On a besoin de lui sur le terrain et si tu lui rentres dedans je serai forcé de faire de même avec toi… ce qui fera deux joueurs en moins. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te mettre une raclée Darnell." La voix d'Emmett était assez claire et Darnell et Adrian levèrent leurs mains.

"Je ne vais pas lever la main sur lui, même s'il le mériterait."

"Dégagez de là!" aboya Emmett. Darnell partit dans le couloir avec Adrian dans son sillage.

Jasper se tourna vers moi. "Tu es content maintenant? Tu as vraiment besoin d'exploser ou es-tu content de t'être battu contre la défense?"

Je tournai autour d'Emmett. "Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé. Il est venu et a raconté des conneries sur Bella. Ce qu'elle était supposée faire… faire semblant que j'avais parfaitement joué et que nous aurions perdu pour une raison inconnue…"

"Il faut que tu te calmes. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème depuis…"

"Non tu n'en sais rien! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe alors ne commence même pas à en parler!" Je hurlai et mon père sortit du cabinet de radiologie et vint vers nous. " Si vous saviez, vous ne seriez pas si prompts à me juger, moi ou mon attitude. Je serai au top ce week-end, attendez et vous verrez."

Mon père haussa un sourcil et je grimaçai m'apprêtant à passer devant lui. "14 février," me dit-il. La St Valentin? Il voulait m'endormir avec la St Valentin? Je lui jetai un regard noir et le vis sourire avant de partir dans le couloir agité par son rire. Nous allions reporter la chirurgie. Je n'allais pas passer ma première St Valentin avec Bella avec un seul bras. Il me fallait les deux bras pour cette occasion. Si j'avais besoin de l'aide de Maman ou de Bella pour ça je le ferai. J'espérai qu'il serait d'accord avec moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux?" demanda Emmett. Papa était déjà dans son bureau et moi j'étais au bout du couloir. Je savais que nous devrions leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais maintenant que tout allait bien ce n'était plus le moment. J'étais malade d'avoir tout le monde sur le dos et j'avais besoin de temps seul. Putain de Darnell.

"Cullen! Viens ici! Il faut que nous démolissions les Vikings." Visiblement le coach ne voulait plus que je rentre chez moi…

"Mais coach, il faut que je …"

"Il faut que tu te reprennes et ça commence maintenant. Pose ton cul dans ce fauteuil et dis-moi ce que tu vois." Ce que je voyais c'est qu'apparemment je n'aurai pas une minute pour moi. Bella allait être en colère que je ne l'aie pas appelée plus tôt mais il était clair que le coach n'allait pas me laisser le temps de l'appeler. Je pense que si je lui demandais il allait me frapper. Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil, prêt à me concentrer sur les Vikings. Je n'avais plus qu'à céder.

 **OOO**

Finalement j'eus l'autorisation de partir quelques heures plus tard. Je m'échappai de la salle des médias et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour me changer et rentrer à la maison, enfer. Peut-être que je devrais m'arrêter sur le chemin et prendre quelque chose à manger et des fleurs pour Bella. Jamais nous n'étions restés aussi longtemps sans nous parler et je me sentais mal à ce sujet.

"Eh bien, le bleu, où sont tes gorilles?" Je levai les yeux et vis Darnell debout vers la porte du vestiaire, les bras croisés et les biceps saillants. Merde, quoi encore?

"Je ne savais pas que je devais être protégé de mes propres coéquipiers."

"Tu devrais, surtout quand tu dis que je ne fais pas mon travail, crétin." Il fit un pas vers moi et je restai stoïque. Que je sois maudit si je reculais devant Darnell. Il aboyait beaucoup mais il ne mordait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de moi? J'avoue mes erreurs, Darnell, plus que tu ne peux éventuellement le comprendre. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas? "

"Je voudrais te voir te faire labourer par un joueur de 150 kilos, Cullen. Tu serais sur le cul à la seconde où le ballon partirait."

Est-ce qu'il remet vraiment mes compétences en question? "Voilà pourquoi je ne joue pas en défense. Je voudrais te voir lancer une passe à 40 yards et avoir en même temps un joueur de 150 kilos sur le dos."

"Je ne t'ai pas vu faire de nombreuses passes hier, Cullen. Je pourrais probablement lancer plus que tes misérables 100 yards." Il sourit mais ses mots me touchèrent. Et merde à tous! Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers le terrain. "Hey, Cullen, où vas-tu? Je n'ai pas encore fini! "

"Moi non plus," murmurai-je, en poussant la porte menant au terrain. Je saisis un énorme chariot de ballons et le fis rouler sur le terrain. Puis je plaçai les pneus et les mannequins sur tout le terrain, à gauche, à droite et au centre à différentes distances. Je me plaçai moi-même à 50 yards et envoyai le ballon.

C'était bon de faire quelque chose de physique de nouveau. Normalement, je ne lançai jamais le lendemain d'un match mais j'avais à peine fait travailler mon bras hier, alors ça ne me ferait rien. J'envoyai une passe dans le coin de la zone d'en but et frappai droit sur le X. Ouais, Jas attraperait cela facilement. Je voudrais bien voir un bleu faire une passe comme celle-ci depuis les 50 yards. Prenez ça! Cam Newton.

Les paroles de Bella me revinrent à nouveau. _Pas d'élan avec le ballon_. Je jetai le ballon directement à travers le pneu à la ligne des 20 yards. Et voilà d'élan. _Passes maladroites_. Je lançai vers la gauche, une passe, que je serai stupide d'essayer lors d'un match mais le mannequin posé aux 15 yards ne sembla pas avoir de problème avec cela. Droit dans le X. Bon sang de bon soir! Je dépassai les receveurs. Le ballon atterrit au bon endroit pour un touchdown.

Merde, qu'est-ce que je faisais? Jamais, jamais je n'étais obsédé par un mauvais article. Un match, oui. Je savais que j'étais un perdant de merde. Mais je m'en foutais avant de ce que la presse pouvait dire de moi mais là encore, la presse n'était pas ma petite-amie disant au monde que j'avais merdé. Oh, elle avait eu beaucoup plus de classe dans le choix de ses mots mais le ton était clair.

Buddy m'avait cloué au pilori dans la presse une fois ou deux et je l'avais accepté. D'accord, peut-être que j'avais eu un mot sarcastique ou deux avec lui et on n'en parlait plus. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment tailler en pièce ma copine pour avoir été honnête, si? Elle m'en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs si j'essayais.

Que diable étais-je supposé dire au sujet de son article de toute façon? Hé bébé, bon travail, tu as bien botté mon cul dans ton article. Veux-tu me botter le cul en personne? Ouais, ça ce serait bien passé. Super article, j'ai vraiment apprécié ton opinion sur mes prises de décisions de merde. Sauvons celui-ci pour la postérité. C'était horrible. Elle avait raison mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Rien? Est-ce que ne rien dire la ferait encore plus chier que de lui dire que ça me faisait mal?

Je pensais que je mettrais cette merde de côté mais Darnell étant le con qu'il était, me l'avait rappelé. J'avais toujours su qu'un jour elle aurait à écrire sur un match que je perdrais. Je n'étais pas fou de penser que j'allais gagner chaque match.

Mais jouer si mal et qu'elle doive l'écrire? Je n'étais vraiment pas préparé pour quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que j'aurais dû… mais bon sang, je ne joue pas comme ça souvent. Pas même quand j'étais un putain de bleu.

Je clouai à 15 yards vers la droite, puis jetai la balle à travers un pneu au 10. 40 yards, coup parfait. Rien de branlant dans cette passe. J'allais être aussi bien, le week-end prochain, elle aurait à écrire qu'une personne différente était sur le terrain, enfin pas différente, le vrai Edward Cull ...

"Cullen! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Sors de ce terrain et rentre à la maison!" Je regardai l'entraîneur qui m'aboyait dessus depuis la porte.

"Presque fini."

"Et range ton bordel avant de partir. Et n'oublie pas de visionner un peu plus la vidéo." Sur ce, il partit. J'aperçus la silhouette géante d'Emmett et les cheveux blonds de Jasper mais ils ne vinrent pas me parler. Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire partie de mon bateau qui coule. En courant je ramassai les ballons et les jetai de nouveau dans le chariot. Puis commençai à lancer à nouveau.

Mon bras était bien, mon corps était en phase avec le terrain. Je me sentais autrement mieux qu'hier où j'avais impression de lancer le ballon à travers un brouillard. Peut-être que Bella et moi pourrions aller voir maman une fois que je serai rentré. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je savais qu'elle serait en colère contre moi d'avoir joué comme de la merde mais je chérirai sa colère maintenant qu'elle allait bien.

"Bordel de merde à quoi penses-tu?" Je commençai et ratai ma passe au son de sa voix. Merde, bien sûr. J'avais tout réussi jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive à temps pour me voir merder. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait l'ajouter à son rapport pour demain.

Je roulai mon épaule et attrapai un autre ballon, cette fois le jetant droit à travers le pneu aux 30 yards. C'était mieux. "Je pense que je travaille sur ma précision." Je lui jetai un regard. "Certaines personnes semblent penser que j'ai des problèmes avec cela." Eh bien, merde, c'était un coup bas. Voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de temps pour moi-même, pour comprendre comment y remédier. J'avais tout foutu en l'air maintenant. Elle me foudroya du regard et elle avait l'air sacrément délectable quand elle prit d'assaut le terrain et me rejoignit, ses jambes sexy - pas chancelantes du tout - alors qu'elle marchait sur le gazon dans sa jupe et ses hauts talons.

Elle tendit sa main pour me prendre le ballon. Je pensais le lui laisser mais ça n'avait pas l'air amusant alors je le tins serré quand elle tenta de le déloger de mes bras.

"Tu vas user ton bras avant le match et la précision ne sera plus le problème, ton bras sera mort." Je ris à son indignation alors qu'elle continuait de tirer infructueusement sur la balle. Elle soupira de colère et s'attaqua à mes abdos avec son doigt.

"Arrête ça, Edward. Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi de toute la journée et pourquoi tu t'es bagarré avec ton père, même si tout va bien avec ta mère. Quel est ton putain de problème?" Elle était superbe quand elle était en colère mais je sentis mal de ne pas l'avoir appelée. Et où diable avait-elle eu l'information au sujet de mon père? Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il fallait que je demande… deux coéquipiers bavards comme des pies qui ne pouvaient pas attendre d'aller cafter à ma copine.

Je souris et laissai la balle voler, frappant la zone d'en but de nouveau.

Bella laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration et je retins un sourire. Elle était fantastique.

"Tout d'abord, tes _commères_ ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Papa et moi allons très bien, sauf le fait qu'il planifie mon opération le jour de la Saint Valentin. Comme si tu allais le laisser faire…!" Je lui souris mais ses yeux s'étaient plissés.

"L'opération? Quelle opération?"

Oups. "J'ai un éperon osseux au coude. Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

"Pas grand-chose? Tu as besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale et ce n'est pas une grosse affaire? C'est de cela que ton père parlait hier? Le bras que tu ne voulais pas qu'il examine? Et tu as besoin d'une opération…?" Sa voix était en train de monter et avec chaque mot elle piquait mon torse de son doigt. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

"Bella, sais-tu combien d'opérations j'ai eu dans ma vie?" Elle secoua la tête. "Moi non plus, mais c'est beaucoup. Et c'est sûr, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Ce n'est pas le bras qui lance et papa l'a programmé pour février mais pas pour la Saint Valentin. Cela devrait te dire combien ce n'est pas important."

"Pourquoi Jasper m'as dit que vous vous étiez disputés?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Comment puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête psycho-analyse? Il m'a vu crier sur papa quand il m'a dit que j'allais passer au scalpel à la Saint-Valentin. Ça doit être ça."

"Très bien, bien." La colère de Bella semblait avoir diminué à cette nouvelle.

"Donc, vous avez parlé tous les deux?"

"Oui." Je pris une autre balle et la lançai. Elle donna un coup de pied dans mon tibia et je criai de surprise. "Bordel de merde, Bella?"

"Arrête de lancer et regarde-moi quand je te parle!"

Je plissai les yeux et vis qu'elle fulminait à nouveau. Pourquoi était-elle si sacrément sexy quand elle est en colère? Nous nous étions disputés quelques fois mais elle ne m'avait jamais donné un coup de pied, pour l'amour de Dieu. Je tendis mes mains et lui montrai qu'elles étaient vides.

"Très bien, je te regarde et je ne lance plus, même si, selon certaines personnes, j'ai besoin de travailler mon lancer."

Elle avança et commença à enfoncer son doigt dans ma poitrine à nouveau, pas même gênée par la sueur sur mon maillot. "Arrête - cette - merde - arrête - maintenant."

"A quelle merde fais-tu allusion?" Je le savais, mais merde j'aimais bien qu'elle enfonce son doigt comme ça dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que j'étais secrètement sadomasochiste.

"Me jeter mon article au visage! Penses-tu que je voulais écrire cela? Penses-tu que je n'ai pas agonisé sur chaque mot? Penses-tu que toute la journée au travail je n'ai pas attendu que tu m'appelles ayant peur que tu me détestes pour l'avoir écrit?" Sa voix se brisa et je vis des larmes se former dans ses beaux yeux bruns.

Oh merde. Quand je merdais, je merdais royalement. "Non, bébé, je sais que tu ne voulais pas l'écrire." Je l'attirai dans mes bras et elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle et déposai un baiser sur sa tête.

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu évité toute la journée?" demanda-t-elle, ses mots étouffés contre mon maillot. Je suis un trou du cul. Je reculai et levai sa tête, essuyant les larmes qui n'avaient rien à faire sur ce beau visage.

"Je ne voulais pas, ma chérie. Je me suis levé ce matin et ai lu ton article et ouais, ça fait mal." Elle tressaillit, mais je la tenais fort. "Puis je suis arrivé ici et le coach m'a botté le cul pendant deux bonnes heures puis j'ai parlé à papa. Je voulais t'appeler dès que je lui ai parlé. Non, c'est un mensonge. Je voulais t'appeler dès l'instant où j'ai entendu que ma mère allait bien mais je suis resté avec lui, nous avons parlé et il a fait la radio de mon bras." J'essuyai plus de larmes et embrassai ses joues.

"Puis deux gars m'ont chambré au sujet de ton article." Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler et je secouai ma tête. "Je leur ai dit que chaque mot que tu avais écrit était vrai et que putain je n'étais pas le seul sur le terrain. Ce truc a commencé à dégénérer." Je souris et Bella me rendit un sourire larmoyant. "Jas et Em s'en sont mêlés puis l'entraîneur a voulu me faire visionner la vidéo des Viking, juste quand j'étais sur le point de partir aux vestiaires pour prendre mon téléphone."

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. "J'allais t'appeler et revenir à la maison après cela mais j'ai eu une autre altercation avec Darnell, ça m'a énervé et je suis venu ici pour travailler sur mes automatismes."

Elle hocha lentement la tête. "D'accord, je vois que tu as eu une journée bien remplie. Mais tu devrais toujours prendre du temps pour m'appeler."

"Je devrais. Si ça peut te consoler, je pensais rentrer avec le dîner et des fleurs. Je ne cherche pas à t'exclure, Bella, c'est arrivé et ... " je m'arrêtai, pas sûr de devoir continuer.

"Et quoi?"

Crache tout, Cullen. "Et le fait de me faire chambrer par les gars m'a vraiment emmerdé. Et quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis souvenu de tout ce que tu as écrit et je me suis senti frustré et en colère, pas contre toi, vraiment, mais juste à cause de la situation. Contre moi-même pour jouer de cette façon et laisser cela m'atteindre."

"Je comprends mais ne pouvais-tu pas m'en parler au lieu de peut-être mettre fin à ta carrière en en faisant trop? "

Je grognai. "Ai-je l'air d'avoir mal, Bella? As-tu vu mes passes? Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, je n'ai pas réussi beaucoup de passes hier. Je suis dans mon quota hebdomadaire avec un jour de retard, tant pis pour moi."

Elle me fusilla du regard à nouveau. Bon, le feu était de retour. Je préférais cela que plus de larmes.

Des larmes provoquées par moi. Bon sang, j'étais un trou du cul muet.

"Es-tu en train de me jeter mon article au visage à nouveau?"

"Pas vraiment. Je suis juste d'accord avec toi. N'aimes-tu que je sois d'accord avec toi?" Je souris et passai une main dans ses cheveux. Elle tapa mon bras et je grimaçai exagérément. "Fais gaffe à mon bras! Il pourrait se briser."

Elle laissa échapper un son qui aurait pu être un grognement puis poussa mon chariot et le renversa. Je regardai la pagaille et fis un pas vers elle. "Tu vas payer pour ça! "Bella brailla et commença à courir, ce qui était ridicule dans ses chaussures et avec mon agilité. Je l'eus dans mes bras en deux enjambées et la jetai sur mon épaule.

Elle hurla et tapa mon dos tandis que je mis la main sur son cul pour l'empêcher de tomber comme elle s'agitait contre moi. Et aussi parce que je voulais toucher son magnifique cul. J'étais un homme après tout.

"Pose-moi par terre!"

Je ris en redressant le chariot et la jetai à l'intérieur. "Edward! Mes vêtements vont être ruinés! C'est sale." Je lui souris comme elle se débattait essayant de se lever mais elle était entravée par sa jupe.

"Je peux t'aider avec ça." Bordel de merde? Nous étions seuls, je pense, et Dieu savait que je la voulais. Tout le week-end sans la toucher. Eh bien je l'avais touchée mais pas de la façon dont j'avais l'habitude. Ce truc avait besoin d'être corrigé.

"Tu ferais mieux." Elle fit une grimace et tendit une main vers moi. Je la tirai du chariot et la remis sur pieds.

"Connard."

Je ris et passai mes mains sur ses bras, m'arrêtant au col de son chemisier. Je déboutonnai le bouton du haut et le prochain avant de réaliser ce que je faisais.

"Edward! Que fais-tu? Arrête!"

"Je fais ce que tu as demandé." Je déboutonnai un autre bouton alors qu'elle tapait sur mes mains. Je ris mais continuai, en défaisant deux autres comme elle continuait de taper sur mes doigts.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me déshabiller." Ahhhh mais elle n'avait pas vraiment protesté non plus, n'est-ce pas? Elle riait et ses yeux étaient brillants, pas de larmes cette fois, heureusement.

"Tu as dit que tes vêtements seraient ruinés et que tu avais besoin d'aide. Je vais t'aider." Je souris tout en tirant son chemisier de sa jupe et passai mes mains sur sa peau soyeuse.

"J'avais besoin d'aide pour sortir." Mais sa tête retomba dans l'abandon et elle haleta quand mes mains se fermèrent autour de ses seins.

"Moi je t'aide. A sortir de tes vêtements." Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait pas de portes ouvertes mais je savais que nous étions en sécurité. Le coach était toujours le dernier à partir, à moins que ce ne soit moi. Si Em et Jas étaient toujours là, espionnant, alors ils feraient mieux de partir. J'étais sur le terrain avec ma fille et je voulais vivre un autre fantasme. Je fis glisser son chemisier de ses épaules et le mis sur le chariot, admirant son corps sexy.

Elle portait un soutien-gorge entre orange et rose qui relevait ses seins parfaits et je sentis la salive monter dans ma bouche.

J'embrassai son cou et elle tira sur mon maillot. Je reculai et l'enlevai, le jetai sur l'herbe et me déplaçai vers sa gorge, la mordillant, alors qu'elle gémit de plaisir.

"Je suis toujours en colère contre toi," murmura-t-elle, pressant son corps contre le mien, ses mains tirant sur mes cheveux.

Je ris et l'embrassai derrière l'oreille. "Que puis-je faire pour que tu ne le sois plus?" Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses et pressai doucement, tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

"Bon sang! Touche-moi juste."

"Tes désirs sont des ordres." Je continuai à caresser ses fesses en me frottant contre elle. Zeus était dur et affamé. C'était il y beaucoup trop longtemps. Je m'étais habitué à des rapports sexuels réguliers et maintenant que je me sentais bien à nouveau, je devais être avec elle.

Je descendis la fermeture éclair à l'arrière de sa jupe et la fis glisser le long de ses hanches, m'accroupissant pour la tirer plus bas. Je m'assurai de toucher chaque once de ce corps sexy, embrassant son ventre quand la jupe toucha le sol. Bella bougea et vira ses chaussures. Je restai sur mes genoux devant elle, en admirant la vue. Sa culotte était assortie au soutien-gorge. Je me penchai en avant et déposai un baiser contre. Bella haleta et regarda autour nerveusement.

"Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée."

Je me levai et l'attirai contre moi. "C'est une très bonne idée. J'ai toujours voulu baiser sur le terrain." Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle se mordit la lèvre." Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à cela pendant toutes ces années où tu as couvert le football." Elle rougit et leva l'épaule dans un petit haussement sexy. Je mis mes pouces dans ses sous-vêtements et tirai.

"Ne mens pas, ma chérie."

Elle regarda autour de nouveau. "D'accord, peut-être que oui, mais ..."

Assez de mais! "Est-ce que tu me veux, Bella?"

"Tu sais que oui."

"Bien." Je tirai sa culotte et mon short suivit illico presto. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent quand ma bite se montra, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant ou un truc du genre. "Tu m'as manqué, " dis-je, en me rapprochant et passant mes mains le long de ses côtés.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Beaucoup." Je la pris contre moi et déplaçai mes mains vers le bas de son dos, traçant la belle ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je suis vraiment désolé."

Elle tendit la main et fit courir son index sur mes lèvres. "Je sais. Montre-moi."

Je fronçai les sourcils pensant à la logistique. Chaque fois que j'imaginais baiser sur le terrain, c'était amusant à imaginer mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se blesse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Eh bien. Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle et l'aidai à l'enlever avant de la pousser dans l'herbe. J'espérais que j'avais raison et que nous étions totalement seuls mais il était difficile de me préoccuper de cela en ce moment, avec Bella nue et chaude et douce sous moi. J'embrassai ses lèvres, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus affamé alors qu'elle mit ses bras autour de moi et m'attira plus contre elle. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois à l'intérieur d'elle. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas attendre non plus.

Je pressai mon sexe contre elle et la trouvai mouillée et prête. Elle était autant allumée que moi. Je soulevai ses hanches un peu et glissai lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors que je glissais à la maison, la remplissant. Je gémis à la sensation. Elle leva les jambes et les enroula autour de mon dos, me permettant de m'enfoncer encore plus à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Je t'aime." Je devais le dire. J'étais tellement désolé de l'avoir inquiétée. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui causer de la douleur.

"Je t'aime aussi." Je souris et l'embrassai, me déplaçant lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle bougea ses hanches pour rencontrer les miennes et elle frétilla sous moi.

"Edward?"

J'embrassai sa mâchoire. "Oui, Bella?"

"Chaque fois que j'imaginais cela, je l'imaginais toujours putain dur et rapide sur le terrain."

Bon sang, elle était parfaite.

"Moi aussi, tu veux que je te baise, Bella?"

Ses yeux brillèrent. "Oui."

"Eh bien." Je glissai lentement hors d'elle et puis poussai à l'intérieur. Elle gémit bruyamment et leva ses hanches pour me rencontrer poussée pour poussée. Je mis mes mains sous son dos, en essayant de la soutenir un peu pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

"Plus fort, Edward." Putain, oui. Je poussai plus fort et plus vite, mon corps glissant contre le sien, luisant de sueur. Bella jeta sa tête en arrière et exposa son cou pour moi. Je l'embrassai et suçai, grattant avec mes dents le long de sa peau comme je la baisai au milieu de terrain des Cardinal. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais arrivé à vivre aussi ce fantasme avec elle.

Je passai la main entre nous et appuyai deux doigts sur son clitoris, tirant dessus doucement comme je pilonnai à l'intérieur d'elle. Les yeux de Bella se révulsèrent et je savais qu'elle était proche, je pressai des cercles rapides, tout en entrant et sortant d'elle plus fortement. Je la sentis se serrer contre moi et je poussai encore plus profondément. Bella gémit et jouit, ses jambes me saisissant fermement. Je capturai son gémissement avec mes lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément et finissant au fond d'elle.

Je m'effondrai contre elle et nous rîmes à bout de souffle. "Tu es la femme parfaite pour moi. "

"Ne l'oublie jamais." Je baissai les yeux vers elle et l'embrassai légèrement.

"Je ne pourrais pas. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, même quand tu me bousilles publiquement." Elle me lança un regard noir et je l'embrassai rapidement." Je te taquine, bébé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et moi non plus."

Elle secoua la tête. "J'ai détesté chaque minute." Je sortis d'elle et m'assis, la tirant sur mes genoux et elle me chevauchant. Je repoussai ses cheveux sur ses épaules et l'embrassai.

"Je suis désolé, ma chérie." Je lui caressai la joue et regardai dans ces beaux yeux bruns. "Je te promets que tu n'auras plus à le faire à nouveau. Je vais être concentré à partir d'ici. D'habitude je suis en mesure de compartimenter assez bien et je vais découvrir comment le faire à nouveau."

"Edward, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher. Tu es seulement humain."

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau. "Je comprends ça de plus en plus. Mais je ne vais plus te mettre dans la position d'avoir à écrire quelque chose de mal sur moi encore une fois, du moins pas avant que je sois vieux et bon à jeter."

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu crois que je vais te suivre si longtemps?"

Elle rit et se leva de mes genoux, tendant une main pour m'aider à me mettre sur mes pieds. "Oui. Ensuite, je veux prendre une douche puis nous irons voir tes parents pour fêter ça."

"Nous avons beaucoup à célébrer." Je lui tendis ses vêtements et commençai à enfiler les miens.

"Oui. La bonne santé de ta mère et le fait que tu aies sorti ta tête de ton cul. Dans l'ensemble on peut dire 'jour gagnant'." Je donnai une tape à son cul comme elle se penchait pour enfiler sa jupe.

"Je compte gagner beaucoup plus."

Elle se leva et prit son soutien-gorge, ses yeux brillants de défi. "Je compte sur toi pour tout gagner."

Je l'embrassai passionnément. "Depuis que je t'ai gagnée toi, j'ai déjà tout gagné."

Bella sourit, agrafant son soutien-gorge et attrapa son chemisier. "N'oublie jamais cela non plus". Je ne le ferai plus, plus jamais.

...

*Hand-off : passe de main à main du Quater Back au Running Back qui part en courant

*éperons osseux L'ostéophytose est une maladie dans laquelle se développent des éperons osseux le long des bords des os. Aussi appelés ostéophytes, ces éperons osseux se forment souvent là où les os se rencontrent, au niveau des articulations. Les éperons osseux peuvent aussi se former sur les os de colonne vertébrale.

* * *

 _ **Ouf tout va bien…**_

 _ **Et maintenant c'est moi(Zveka) qui ait envie d'engueuler cet Edward,**_

 _ **je ne suis pas sûre que je lui pardonnerai aussi facilement que Bella,**_

 _ **elle a fait son job, alors que lui n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir...**_

 _ **Dans prochain chapitre nous les retrouverons tous ensemble**_

 _ **ça va donner...**_

 _Pour info ce chapitre fait 8140 mots ou 18 pages, ce qui nous fait 3-4 jours de travail à deux (et nous avons l'une comme l'autre la vraie vie à côté aussi) C'est pour cela que vos commentaires sont importants pour nous, ça nous booste à continuer et finir une histoire..._


	35. Sacrée Famille!

.

 **First & Ten**

 **Chapitre 35**

 **Sacrée "famille"!**

 _ **Bella**_

"Il me tarde de la voir." Mon Edward rayonnait positivement de bonheur et je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer en le voyant. Il avait été au plus bas depuis vendredi mais à présent qu'il savait que sa mère allait bien, il était de nouveau lui-même. Mieux que j'aie pu le supposer. Il était absolument merveilleux, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas été capable de lui résister quand il avait commencé à me déshabiller sur le terrain. Son feu et sa passion étaient de retour et Dieu savait qu'ils m'avaient manqué.

Il se gara dans l'allée et la joie qui était sur son visage s'envola. "Oh merde!" Je détournai mes yeux de lui et vit le vieux pick-up cabossé de Jasper garé là aussi.

"Je dirais qu'ils nous ont coiffé au poteau."

Il soupira et sortit de la voiture. J'attendis patiemment parce qu'à présent je savais qu'il aimait m'ouvrir la portière. Il m'aida à sortir et garda ma main dans la sienne en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

"J'allais les appeler plus tard," marmonna-t-il

"C'est comme s'ils avaient décidé de ne pas attendre."

"Ça ou ils viennent en profiter comme d'habitude…" Edward poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et nous entrâmes prenant la ligne droite qui conduisait au salon où nous entendîmes le rire bruyant d'Emmett.

"Eh bien ils n'ont pas l'air d'être en colère," lui dis-je. Edward roula des yeux et me tira avec lui dans la pièce. Jasper et Emmett étaient assis sur le canapé avec Esmée entre eux. Emmett avait son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules et Jasper lui tenait la main droite.

"Regardez qui est là! Les fornicateurs du stade!" hurla Emmett. Jasper était secoué de rire et Esmée posa rapidement sa main libre sur sa bouche pour tenter de contenir sa joie. Carlisle, assis dans le fauteuil, hocha juste la tête et nous sourit. Putain de merde, ils savaient. Avaient-ils vu?

Je donnai un coup de coude à Edward et sifflai, "Tu as dit que personne ne verrait!" Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Je sentis mon visage chauffer et je me cachai contre Edward qui serra ses bras autour de moi.

"Ils n'ont rien vu," murmura-t-il en caressant mon dos. Je secouai la tête et souhaitai que le sol m'engloutisse.

"Bah non… Jasper ne me laisserait pas regarder en direct mais j'ai une copie." Je me tournai et vit Emmett qui avait un DVD dans sa main. Je bondis à travers la pièce pour essayer de l'attraper. Il libéra Esmée et se leva, tenant le DVD en l'air, au-dessus de ma tête. Je lui tapai dans l'estomac mais comme d'habitude ça n'eut aucun effet sur le grand bœuf. Bon sang!

"Donne ça!" demandai-je en essayant de sauter. Emmett rigolait et tapotait ma tête tenant toujours le DVD hors de ma portée. "Edward!"

"Em, nous savons tous les deux que ce DVD ne contient rien." Edward me récupéra et m'attira contre lui en fixant Emmett.

"Je vous prie de différer. D'après ce que j'ai vu vous avez vraiment mis le ballon dans le but," Esmée haletait et j'aurai juré que mon cœur s'était arrêté. "Tu as une bonne pénétration mais je pense que ta technique a besoin d'un peu de travail."

"Ma technique est très bien et si tu ne me remets pas ce DVD maintenant je dirai à l'entraineur que c'est toi qui a donné son numéro à cette fille qui suit un régime et qui ne fait que l'appeler."

"Tu n'oserais pas!" souffla Emmett en courant vers le lecteur de DVD. Edward le suivit en essayant de l'empêcher mais Carlisle l'arrêta ce qui permit à Emmett d'insérer le DVD. Par l'enfer? Est-il toujours en colère contre Edward d'avoir été si bête envers lui?

"Mesdames et messieurs, je vous montre les manigances sur le terrain d'un Edward Cullen libidineux." Emmett alluma la télé et je m'apprêtai à partir en courant. Comment Emmett pourrait-il me faire ça? Edward se dégagea enfin de son père et alla jusqu'à la télé alors qu'un minuscule footballeur apparaissait sur l'écran.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Edward Cullen, fais attention à ta bouche!" Esmée sourit sereinement depuis le canapé et tapota la place à côté d'elle. "Viens là, ma chère on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." Je m'y dirigeai en titubant et m'assis près d'Esmée. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle.

"Emmett lui fait passer un sale quart d'heure, Bella. Il n'a rien vu et il ne m'aurait certainement jamais montré un truc pareil. C'est l'un de nos films familiaux que nous avons récemment transféré sur un DVD. Le premier match de football d'Edward." Mon cœur recommença enfin à battre, trois fois, mais je me concentrai sur l'écran. Bon dieu c'était le petit garçon le plus adorable de la planète. Ce sourire tordu dévoilait quelques dents manquantes et ses yeux verts étaient aussi brillants que le gazon du terrain. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ce mélange indéterminé de couleurs. Je soupirai et m'appuyai pour le regarder attentivement.

"Tu es un abruti," dit Emmett fortement à Edward en le bousculant et le poussant vers où nous étions assises. Il s'accroupit face à moi et me regarda attentivement. "Tu vas bien mon cœur?" Je hochai la tête et il serra mon genou avant de regarder sa mère. "Bonjour maman."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et me lâcha, lui tendant les bras. Il la tira du canapé et la tint pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était un moment magnifique et je me sentais comme une intruse. Emmett revint au canapé et s'installa sur l'accoudoir. Son expression joviale était partie et il paraissait un peu triste. Je tapotai sa jambe. Il prit ma main dans les siennes et la caressa gentiment.

"Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien," murmura Edward en reculant et en lui souriant. "Ne me fais plus peur de la sorte."

Elle essuya quelques larmes et hocha la tête. "Non… tant que tu ne referas pas cette merde sur le terrain. Ce serait bien mieux que je ne vois pas plus jamais ça à l'avenir. Je jure devant Dieu de dire à l'entraineur de te virer la prochaine fois et…"

"Ouais, ouais, " l'interrompit Edward en secouant la tête. "Je t'entends Coach Cullen. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Bon veilles-y, mais je pense que tu dois faire des excuses aux garçons."

Edward regarda Jasper qui souriait sereinement et Emmett qui avait toujours et étonnamment cette expression vide. "Désolé d'avoir été un tel crétin ces derniers jours…"

"Ah tu crois!?" marmonna un Emmett renfrogné.

"Très bien, un gros crétin pendant ces derniers jours. J'avais beaucoup de choses à gérer et je ne pouvais pas vous en parler."

"Ce qui est tout simplement stupide," intervint Jasper. "Tu peux tout nous dire. Même si tu ne veux pas nous donner les détails, tu aurais pu au moins nous dire que des trucs te passaient par la tête mais que tu ne souhaitais pas en parler."

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un signe certain de son malaise. "Ce n'était pas à moi et …"

"Connard. Nous sommes ta famille. Pas ton sang mais nous sommes une famille. Tu aurais pu nous dire." La douleur d'Emmett était inscrite sur son visage et je serrai sa main.

"Putain Emmett… ils n'allaient pas me le dire à moi. J'ai découvert ça par hasard!" Edward soupira. "Ils voulaient me protéger et je suppose que j'ai eu l'impression que je devais les protéger…"

"Vous êtes de la famille, les gars mais je ne voulais inquiéter personne autant que j'ai inquiété Edward. C'était suffisamment mauvais qu'il le sache." Esmée secoua la tête. "Aucun de vous ne devrait avoir à s'inquiéter pour moi, il ne faut vous inquiéter que de vous et essayer de garder les idées claires sur le terrain."

"Désolé Ma mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi et je voulais être là pour toi. Nous l'aurions tous voulu." Esmée fit un grand sourire et alla vers Emmett, prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa légèrement sa joue.

"Je sais Emmett et si quelqu'un aurait pu me faire rire, ça aurait bien été toi. Je jure que si quelque chose était allé mal je vous l'aurai dit moi-même. Je ne veux pas vous blesser et je veux encore moins que vous en vouliez à l'autre à cause de moi. Je vais parfaitement bien et vous allez devoir me supporter pendant très longtemps."

Elle relâcha Emmett et fit de même avec Jasper, embrassant doucement sa joue. "J'aime tous mes garçons et je serai là pour tenir vos enfants, tous mes petits-enfants. Vous pouvez compter là-dessus." Jasper sourit et passa son bras autour d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu pourras tenir le mien," l'informa Emmett. "Ils sont destinés à peser trente kilos avant d'avoir un an. Mais tu pourras toujours essayer."

Esmée rit. "Je gèrerai. Je peux te gérer toi, non?"

"Oui Ma."

"Ça va maintenant les garçons?" demanda-t-elle attendant la réponse.

Edward tendit sa main à Emmett. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir ainsi maltraité." Emmett la serra et sourit.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir espionné avec Bella en train de le faire sur la ligne des 50 yards." Edward grogna et Jasper rit.

"Il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne l'aurai pas laissé."

Emmett soupira. "C'est vrai, il ne m'aurait pas laissé. Et pas seulement ça, il m'a fait aller dans la salle de vidéo et s'est assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'enregistrement en cours."

Jasper rit. "Oublie ça, je suis allé avec lui pour m'assurer que ça n'enregistrait pas. Et contrairement à certains, nous nous sommes assurés qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs."

Je sentis mon rougissement revenir et Esmée se pencha vers moi et tapota ma. "Oh ma chère ne sois pas gênée. Une fois Carlisle et moi nous sommes faits prendre dans l'un des laboratoires médical. Quelqu'un est rentré avec un cadavre et…"

"Beurk, vous faisiez ça près des morts?" demanda Emmett. "Ma, c'est répugnant!"

"Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce," expliqua Carlisle. "Mais l'assistant en a amené un quand…"

"Carlisle travaillait ses compétences gynécologiques," ajouta Esmée. J'étais à l'agonie et Edward était mortifié. Jasper secoua la tête et l'expression d'Emmett montrait de la crainte et du dégoût.

"Heureusement, il a été plus embarrassé que nous," finit Esmée.

"Parle pour toi!" ajouta Carlisle.

Esmée rigola. "Quoi qu'il en soit nous nous sommes vite couverts et il est sorti précipitamment de la pièce. Le corps n'est resté avec nous que quelques minutes."

"Oh s'il vous plait dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fini," supplia Emmett.

Carlisle secoua la tête. "J'ai pensé que je ne serai plus jamais capable de finir?"

"Mais il pouvait!" intervint Esmée en me tapant légèrement sur le bras.

"Euh génial?" lui dis-je. Putain qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire à ce sujet? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens? Nous étions venus pour fêter la bonne santé d'Esmée et à la place nous discutions de sexe sur les terrains de foot ou dans des morgues…

"En fait nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous aviez forniqué sur le terrain mais Lady Godiva ici présente est devenue si rouge que j'ai su que ma supposition était correcte. Plus, nous avons vu que vous vous jetiez des regards vibrants." Emmett me sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il est comme de la CIA quand il s'agit de sexe en public. Il sait toujours," me dit Jasper. C'était censé me réconforter?

"Ce que je voudrai bien savoir c'est pourquoi vous continuez à le faire dans tous les endroits sur lesquels je fantasme? Puisque c'est ça, je vais attacher Rose et l'amener sur le terrain," décida catégoriquement Emmett.

Je ricanai. "J'aimerai bien te voir attacher Rose. Et il faudra que tu t'inquiètes de bien autre chose que ton cul si tu essaies ça une fois."

Il hocha la tête tristement. "Tellement vrai. Mais c'est injuste. Vous avez tous les meilleurs endroits. Nous l'avons fait dans les boutiques, la voiture, la remorque du pick-up de Jasper…"

"Hey!" hurla Jasper. "Quand? Peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir."

"Tu vois, je parie que tu veux que je t'achète cette nouvelle voiture maintenant," lui dit Edward.

Jasper rit. "Tu devrais car je n'ai pas laissé ce pervers là-bas pour essayer de voir si vous BAPTISIEZ le terrain. Il voulait, jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle que Bella était comme une sœur pour lui et que ce serait assez grave."

Emmett hocha la tête. "C'est vrai. Elle peut avoir le cul chaud mais je n'ai pas besoin de le voir nu. Maintenant si tu l'avais fait avec l'une de ces filles qui te courait après avant de rencontrer Bella, j'aurai pu regarder…" Je tapai sur sa jambe et Edward rit.

Esmée haussa un sourcil. "Mon fils a meilleur goût que ça." Elle tapota mon bras. " Qu'en pensez-vous, nous commandons des pizzas ou nous faisons une petite fête? Appelez les filles et faites-les venir. Bella pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi à la cuisine?" Edward m'aida à me lever et s'installa à ma place. Je poussai son pied avec le mien avant de suivre Esmée.

"Tu nous dois un dîner à nous et aux filles et ensuite tu seras pardonnée," entendis-je dire Emmett à Edward. Un dîner tous ensemble semblait être une bonne idée.

"Bien maintenant je ne veux pas de détails mais ce doit être terriblement excitant de faire ça sur le terrain! Il va falloir que Carlisle me laisse venir après son travail là-bas. C'était bien?" Esmée passa son bras autour du mien et m'amena à la cuisine. Cette famille était incroyable. Merci mon dieu, nous étions à nouveau tous ensemble.

 **OOO**

"Waouh, tu es magnifique, mon cœur. Tu es sûre que nous devons aller à ce dîner? Je pourrai simplement leur dire que c'est moi qui paie et nous pourrions rester ici." Je ris et m'approchai pour arranger sa cravate mais une très grande partie de moi aurait préféré la dénouer puis enlever ce magnifique costume gris qu'il portait. Edward était beau en t-shirt mais mettez-lui un costume et le facteur sexy faisait exploser le classement.

"Je pense que si nous essayions de nous défiler, Emmett s'amènerait ici et taperait à la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que nous lui ouvrions."

Edward soupira et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. "C'est pas faux. Et je suppose que je leur dois bien ça."

"Bien sûr que oui! Si quelqu'un nous avait vus… je ne peux même pas imaginer. Nous avons été assez inconscients Edward."

Il rit et embrassa mon front. "Nous l'avons été mais je savais que les caméras ne fonctionnaient pas et il y a très peu de gens à ce moment de la journée. J'admets que c'était un risque mais un risque calculé. Je sais que c'était stupide mais ça faisait simplement trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas touchée." Il fit courir son doigt sur ma pommette et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement en regardant ses yeux. Provoquerait-il toujours cette réaction en moi? Je me sentais toute molle, rien qu'avec ce regard.

"Pourtant nous ne le referons pas." Son expression se fana et je l'embrassai doucement. "Peut-être ailleurs mais tard dans la nuit."

Il rit et me retourna. "Tu es parfaite pour moi, Isabella Swan."

Je l'étais vraiment, pas vrai? "Souviens-toi de ça."

"Toujours." Il m'embrassa avant de me lâcher pour attraper son portefeuille. "Finissons-en alors."

Je hochai la tête. "Tu te comportes comme si un dîner avec tes meilleurs amis était une pure torture."

"Ça l'est quand tu es sexy et… prenable," répondit-il. Je ris à son cul sexy et pris sa main pendant que nous quittions l'appartement.

"Je suis prenable?" Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et me regarda de bas en haut.

"Eminemment prenable." Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous entrâmes. Il appuya sur le bouton pour le rez de chaussée et me coinça contre la paroi. "Dois-je arrêter cet ascenseur et te montrer?"

Qu'avaient donc les Cullen avec les endroits publics? Et qu'y avait-il avec moi, pour que je puisse même envisager ça? Avant que je puisse répondre, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Edward recula avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer une dame âgée et son petit chien blanc. Elle nous sourit et entra. Edward me fit un sourire espiègle et appuya pour refermer les portes. Je combattis ma déception quand il s'approcha de moi et souffla à mon oreille.

"Il reste toujours après diner." J'en tremblai et j'essayai d'agir comme si mon copain ne me séduisait pas verbalement en face d'une grand-mère et de son chien. Elle nous regardait avec un grand sourire.

"Vous êtes très beaux! C'est une occasion spéciale?"

Edward répondit avec un de ses sourires et je jurerai que les yeux de la vieille dame devinrent vitreux. Evidemment ce mec faisait aussi de l'effet aux octogénaires. "Un dîner entre amis mais je veux que ma copine ait du bon temps. Vous avez quelques conseils?"

Elle rougit et balbutia. Seigneur. "Un dîner et la danse ont toujours marché pour moi."

Edward rit et me tendit sa main. "Danserons-nous?"

Je secouai la tête alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au rez de chaussée. "Je pense que nous garderons ça pour plus tard." Ses yeux pétillèrent et il chuchota 'plus tard' alors qu'il tenait la porte et aidait la dame à sortir.

"Merci jeune homme. Passez une bonne soirée avec votre jolie dame."

"Oui nous le ferons, merci madame." Elle et son chien disparurent dans la nuit et Edward reprit ma main.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vieille dame soit tombée pour toi en une seule minute?" lui dis-je quand il ouvrit la portière pour moi.

Il rit et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue. "J'ai beaucoup de compétences, chérie."

C'était vrai. Je ris et le poussai pour jouer. Il ferma la portière et s'installa de son côté. "Tu n'es pas d'accord? Tu en profites tous les jours ou presque."

"Tu es vraiment un pervers." Il fit la moue et démarra la voiture avant de sortir. Il était vraiment adorable. "Oui Edward tu es l'homme le plus habile de la planète. Maintenant peux-tu sourire?" Il me fit le sourire que j'adorai et je hochai la tête. "Quel bébé!"

"Mais tu m'aimes quand même."

"Bien sûr que je le fais." Il sourit et ça ne fut pas bien long avant que nous nous arrêtâmes en face le _Marcellino_. Edward donna les clés au valet et prit ma main après m'avoir aidé à descendre. Il y eut un soupir audible de la part d'une femme qui était là avec son mari en train d'attendre leur voiture. Edward ne sembla pas l'entendre et me tira vers l'entrée.

L'hôtesse lui fit un sourire magnifique et il n'eut même pas besoin de donner son nom avant qu'elle ne s'empare des menus et nous accompagne immédiatement vers notre table. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous alors que nous allions au fond du restaurant. Emmett souriait et faisait de grands signes avec ses bras alors que Rose essayait de calmer son exubérance. Jasper et Alice étaient plus sereins, serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme ils avaient tendance à l'être la plupart du temps.

"Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient des costumes à ta taille," dis-je à Emmett quand Edward sortit ma chaise qui se trouvait être juste à côté d'Emmett. Je me renfrognai. Il avait sûrement tout prévu.

"Bien sûr qu'ils font des costumes à ma taille. On les appelle la virilité parfaite." Il lissa sa veste noire et sourit à Edward. "Tu es prêt à ouvrir ton portefeuille, Monsieur Riche?"

Edward rit et prit sa place entre Alice et moi. "De toute façon tu gagnes plus que moi, par contrat."

"Pour l'instant. Dans un an ou deux tu me couleras," répondit Emmett puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. "A moins bien sûr que tu continues à jouer comme tu l'as fait dimanche."

"Ne commence pas," grogna Edward.

"Hey n'est-ce pas moi qui aie calmé je jeu avec Darnell et Adrian? De toute façon c'était avec plaisir."

Edward roula des yeux. "Je n'avais pas besoin que tu le fasses."

Emmett sourit béatement. "Mais je l'ai quand même fait et ils se sont excusés d'être des connards!" Edward hocha la tête. "Tu vois. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est un peu de magie."

"Plutôt tes menaces de cul effrayant," siffla Rose, me souriant derrière le dos d'Emmett.

"Tout ce qui fonctionne, Rosie."

Le serveur nous versa à chacun un verre de vin et Jasper leva son verre. "Un toast."

Nous levâmes tous nos verres avec lui. "A l'amitié. A la famille. A gagner, sur le terrain et en dehors. Et à l'amour." Ses yeux étaient sur Alice avec le dernier mot et elle avait l'air comme si elle voulait verser une larme quand elle fit tinter son verre contre le sien.

"Je vais confirmer cela," murmura Edward, touchant mon verre avec le sien. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour de la table. "Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir supporté mes sautes d'humeur au cours de ces quelques jours. Rose, Alice, je sais que vous ne m'avez pas vu mais je sais que vous avez entendu ces deux filles râler à propos de moi, alors je suis désolé que vous ayez à subir cela. Jas, Em, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit ce qu'il se passait. Bella, tu as été ma force et tu m'as permis de rester debout. Je t'aime."

"Comme toujours tu me voles la vedette," plaisanta Jasper quand j'embrassai Edward. "Tu es plus que pardonné."

"Ouais, mec. Sans rancune. Bien que je te botterai le cul si quelque chose ne va pas avec Ma et que tu ne me le dises pas." Emmett souriait mais nous pouvions tous entendre la vérité de ses paroles.

"Je promets. Elle va me botter le cul mais je le promets." Le serveur arriva et prit notre commande. Je fus étonné qu'Emmett prenne seulement un plat mais je remarquai alors qu'il avait pris le plat qu'on pouvait partager avec 2-3 personnes et ça avait plus de sens.

"Edward, j'ai reçu un appel d'Alec. Ta première pub sortira dans GQ et Vogue la semaine prochaine." Oh, Seigneur, la pub pour les sous-vêtements. Je redoutais un peu, parce que je savais que ma mère serait dessus de suite. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre après Noël?

"Je ne peux pas attendre de voir à quel point tu es sexy, Maidenform!" Emmett avait l'air positivement ravi, naturellement. "J'ai des projets, de gros projets."

Edward grogna alors que nous riions tous. "Juste plus de sanctuaires au-dessus de notre lit, s'il te plaît," lui dit Rose sèchement. Emmett sourit et haussa les épaules.

Les garçons commencèrent à bavarder sur les Vikings et j'écoutai avec intérêt mais je sentis quelqu'un nous regarder sur ma droite. Il y avait une femme saisissante, avec des cheveux auburn, des yeux verts, qui regardait Edward comme s'il était sur le point d'être son repas. Merde, pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles le laisser tranquille? J'essayai de détourner son regard mais elle semblait inconsciente de ma présence, bien sûr. Je lui tournai le dos et essayai de me concentrer sur le discours sur les Vikings.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, ma chérie?" demanda Edward. Je hochai la tête et sourit. "Je vais aux toilettes avant le repas. Je reviens de suite." Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Instinctivement, je me retournai pour regarder la femme et bien sûr elle se leva rapidement pour suivre Edward.

"Putain de salope!" sifflai-je.

"Qui?" demanda Rose, me regardant avec surprise.

"Une bimbo qui vient de suivre Edward aux toilettes."

Rose mit sa serviette sur la table et commença à se mettre debout. "Je m'en occupe."

Non, bon sang. Non, il était à moi. "Non, je vais le faire." Le sourire de Rose était éclatant quand je me mis debout.

"Va lui botter le cul." Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûre de cela mais je savais sacrément bien que j'allais revendiquer ce qui était à moi.

Je traversai le restaurant et allai dans le couloir des toilettes.

Elle était là, attendant comme un chat prêt à bondir sur mon Edward quand il sortirait de là. Putain d'enfer. Je m'adossai contre le mur et la regardai.

"Puis je vous aider?" me demanda-t-elle finalement, arrachant ses yeux de la porte en chêne qui gardait ses sales mains loin de mon petit-ami.

"Non, mais je peux vous aider avec quelque chose."

Elle sourit et poussa une hanche en avant, exhibant ses faux seins. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il n'est pas intéressé."

Elle essaya de jouer à celle qui ne comprenait pas. "Il?"

"Edward Cullen. Il n'est pas intéressé."

"Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir?"

"Parce que c'est mon petit-ami."

Elle rit. "Et ça importe?"

J'étais si sacrément malade et fatiguée de ces femmes qui pensaient que je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande. "Ça importe parce que c'est avec moi qu'il rentrera à la maison ce soir."

"N'en soyez pas si sûre," murmura-t-elle. Je sentis mes doigts se recroqueviller en poing envisageant sérieusement de labourer ses lèvres botoxées mais avant que je puisse faire quelque chose la porte s'ouvrit et Edward sortit. La Bimbette se redressa et sortit un sourire de tueur.

Les yeux d'Edward allèrent directement par-dessus elle et se verrouillèrent sur les miens.

"Hey, chérie, tu m'attendais?"

Et voilà, cela disait tout, simplement. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. "Toujours." Il sourit et enveloppa son bras autour de moi et commença à marcher vers la table. Je lançai un sourire éblouissant par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'elle nous regardait incrédule. Je ne pus résister à lui dire 'bye'. Alice et Rose rebondissaient dans leurs sièges lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre table.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demandèrent-elles en même temps.

Je ris et secouai ma tête. "Il ne l'a même pas vue."

"Vu qui?" demanda Edward. Les deux femmes rirent aux éclats et se tournèrent pour regarder la garce se hâter de retourner à sa table. Edward se retourna et suivit leur regard.

"Qui est-ce?"

Je ris et l'embrassai passionnément devant tout le monde. "Personne, Edward. Personne. "Il était tout à fait clair que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de tout de me soucier de ces femmes.

Peu importe combien elles étaient charmantes, cochonnes ou invitantes, il ne les voyait tout simplement pas, ne les remarquait pas ou ne s'en souciait pas. Je l'adorais.

"Tu es une mauviette, mec," lui dit Jasper. Edward sourit et haussa les épaules, glissant son bras autour de moi.

"Pas plus que l'un de vous." Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de protester et notre nourriture arriva enfin. Nous commençâmes tous à manger et fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie d'un portable.

"Dieu merci, je suis un gars de la campagne?" demanda Edward, fronçant le nez. Emmett glapit et sortit rapidement son téléphone de sa poche.

"Emmett McCarty," répondit-il en douceur. Je regardai Rose qui avait l'air tout autant déroutée que moi. Emmett n'avait jamais répondu au téléphone comme ça.

"Eh bonjour, Brett!" Putain de merde, qu'avait-il encore fait? Le sourire sur le visage d'Emmett ne pouvait pas être plus grand. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis celui qui a envoyé une masseuse à ton interview? Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une interview." Il fit une pause et mit sa main sur son cœur. "Vraiment, je suis offensé que tu m'accuses de telles tactiques sournoises. Tu devais être plus inquiet au sujet du match. Peut-être que celui qui t'a ennoyé la masseuse voulait être gentil, pour te calmer avant le grand match. Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ces rumeurs désagréables."

Il secoua la tête. "Tu m'attristes, Brett. Vraiment. Je vais te donner une chance de t'excuser en personne dimanche. Rendez-vous sur le terrain! "Il ferma son téléphone et recommença à manger.

"Oh non, tu ne le feras pas." Rose immobilisa sa main. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Rien!" Rose lui lança un regard et il sourit doucement. "Je lui ai peut-être envoyé une masseuse pendant son interview pour _Sports Center_ ce soir. Son interview en direct." Il rit de bon cœur. "Il est possible qu'il ait d'autres visites avant la fin de la semaine."

Rose crispa ses lèvres puis elle rit. "Je suppose qu'il l'a cherché."

"Je vais juste donner à l'homme ce qu'il désire. Qu'y-a-t-il de si mal à cela?" Il nous regarda et trouva seulement des visages souriants. "Bon sang, vous avez compris. Par ailleurs, Christine Amanpour, tu voudras peut-être aller au vestiaire des Vikings avant le nôtre après le match."

Oh l'enfer, quoi encore? "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Il se contenta de sourire et enroula ses spaghettis avec sa fourchette. "Tu verras, gamine, tu verras…" Je regardai Edward qui haussa les épaules.

"Mieux vaut Brett que moi." C'était vrai. Dimanche allait être intéressant, aucun doute là-dessus.

 **OOO**

J'étais reconnaissante que le match se joue sous le dôme. La neige et moi n'étions pas amies, c'était sûr. J'hibernai dans l'hôtel chaque minute que je n'étais pas au stade pour voir l'entrainement ou pour les interviews. Lorsqu'Edward devrait renouveler son contrat, j'espérais vraiment qu'il signerait et terminerait sa carrière en Arizona. Je ne me voyais pas vivre dans le froid et bon sang je pouvais penser légitiment à notre avenir au-delà de cette saison. Ça avait l'air inévitable à ce point et vraiment, vraiment ça faisait du bien de le penser. Il prendrait mon opinion en considération à ce moment-là et tout changement de carrière que je voudrai à partir de maintenant serait avec lui à l'esprit aussi.

"Tu es à des kilomètres d'ici." Je secouai la tête et me concentrai sur Ronnie, qui regardait entre les moniteurs et moi. Les Bears étaient sur le point d'emporter la victoire contre les Lions et nous avions besoin d'une victoire plus que jamais pour garder cette première place pour les séries éliminatoires.

Je lui souris. "De bonnes pensées. Vous êtes prêt pour le match?"

"Ça dépend. Comment est ton copain aujourd'hui?"

Je pourrais répondre à cette question honnêtement cette fois. "Il va très bien. Je pense que vous verrez le vieil Edward Cullen aujourd'hui."

"C'est bon à entendre! Je veux rester à la maison pour les séries éliminatoires. Plus de cette merde de neige."

Je ris. "Je pensais justement cela."

"Bien sûr que oui. Il y a un cerveau vif dans cette tête. Un jour, tu seras vielle comme moi et ce vent va te transpercer jusqu'à l'os."

"Vous n'êtes pas vieux, Ronnie."

Il rit. "Plus que je ne veux l'admettre, Bella."

"Ha, vous couvrirez toujours la ligue au moment où mes enfants joueront dedans." Oh merde, est-ce que j'ai dit cela ? Oui, oui, à en juger par le large sourire sur le visage de Ronnie.

"As-tu un petit scoop pour moi, Mlle Swan?" Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes mains et il secoua la tête. "Non, Cullen aurait mis un gros caillou sur ce doigt, à moins que vous ne gardiez incognito pour le moment. N'est-ce pas comme cela que les gamins disent aujourd'hui?"

Je ris. "Les gamins? Ils pourraient dire ça mais venant de vous c'est drôle. Et non, pas d'engagement ou quoi que ce soit de secret, juste un petit fantasme."

Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Certains fantasmes se réalisent." Tu peux le dire, Ronnie. Je ne vais sûrement rien te dire cependant. Il a fallu un bon nettoyage pour enlever toute la peinture rouge de mon dos, pas qu'Edward ou moi ayons à nous en plaindre.

J'avais fini de tout préparer juste avant que les équipes sortent sur le terrain. Le Minnesota ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre aux éliminatoires. Favre avait eu trop de hauts et de bas toute la saison mais ils étaient 7-6 et pourraient éventuellement obtenir leur place si un nombre de choses arrivait, à savoir qu'ils gagnent et qu'Atlanta ou Dallas s'effondre. Les Cardinal et les Bears étaient bons, les Saints étaient à une victoire dans leur division et les Giants avaient un match d'avance sur Dallas dans leur division. Les séries éliminatoires devenaient plus claires mais il y avait encore des équipes qui espéraient, ce qui signifiait que le Minnesota allait tout essayer pour gagner.

Les capitaines d'équipe avancèrent et je ris en voyant Emmett tendre la main à Favre et n'avoir aucune réponse. Il avait été fidèle à sa parole. Toute la semaine, toutes les interviews en direct que Favre avait eues, furent interrompues par une voix féminine disant qu'elle était là pour masser Brett, tout comme il l'avait demandé. Il avait annulé les deux dernières interviews. Comment diable Emmett avait-il mis la main sur son emploi de temps… ça me dépassait. Quand je lui avais demandé, il avait seulement dit qu'il 'avait des connections' Quelques histoires à propos de la dépendance sexuelle de Favre avaient commencé à surgir, les gens discutaient avec des psychologues et des thérapeutes du sexe et tout. Emmett était un mauvais génie.

Ronnie me poussa. "Il est derrière ce truc, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," lui dis-je sobrement.

Ses lèvres se contractèrent. "Bien sûr, que tu ne sais pas!" Il commença à taper, le sourire toujours sur son visage. Je n'avais ni confirmé ni nié, bien que beaucoup soupçonnent Emmett tout comme Brett l'avait fait. Il n'y avait aucune preuve et Emmett était assez intelligent pour que cela continue.

Les Cardinal remportèrent le tirage au sort et choisirent de commencer, à ma grande surprise. Edward avait ce regard de détermination inébranlable sur le visage qui n'était pas là la semaine dernière et mon estomac papillonna en le voyant comme ça. J'aimais sa concentration.

Breaston retourna le ballon aux 23 yards et Edward entra en jeu. Je retins mon souffle quand il recula de cinq pas. Il se tourna en direction de Fitzgerald qui avait la défense à ses trousses puis se tourna et lança le ballon au milieu avançant de 17 yards. La prochaine passe fut un transfert à Crowley qui avança de 4 yards puis Edward lança le ballon parfaitement attrapé par Jasper pour un gain de 2 yards.

Edward avait l'air calme quand il aboyait des ordres, en changeant la stratégie du jeu à la ligne de mêlée. Il déplaça Fitzgerald vers le côté droit du terrain à côté de Jasper et fit mine d'envoyer le ballon dans leur direction. La défense partit par là et Cheney se trouva pratiquement à découvert quand il accéléra dans la zone d'en but, à une bonne dizaine de yards devant EJ Henderson.

"Ah j'aime mieux ça!" rit Ronnie. Je pris mes propres notes sur l'ordi, notant qu'Edward avait fait un parfait 3-3 pour 73 yards sur ce jeu. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux que la semaine dernière.

Favre et les Vikings avaient le ballon sur leurs 21 yards et commencèrent le jeu avec un transfert à Adrian Peterson qui avança de 6 yards. Je retins un gémissement. La défense devrait faire le nécessaire pour que Favre lance le ballon. Un autre transfert avec un gain d'un yard. 3-3. Favre recula avant de lancer. Il regardait vers Greg Lewis mais avant qu'il puisse lancer, Darnell Dockett franchit la ligne et le planta dans le gazon. Favre réussit à conserver le ballon, mais la perte de 12 yards les fit reculer sur leurs 16 yards.

Je regardai Darnell approcher Edward sur le banc de touche et lui dire quelque chose. Je savais tout ce qu'il avait craché sur moi et il m'était difficile d'être cordiale avec lui pendant l'interview d'avant-match, bien que j'aie réussi. Quoi qu'il dise ça fit rire Edward et il lui donna une tape sur le dos et ils semblaient être sur la même page de nouveau. Je suppose qu'un touchdown et un plaquage au sol pouvaient réconcilier n'importe qui.

Le ballon des Vikings atterrit à milieu du terrain et Breaston le retourna aux 43 yards des Vikings. Bien bien, ils avaient très peu de terrain à parcourir. Je m'avançai sur ma chaise quand Edward sortit sur le terrain. Maintenant était le bon moment, oh oui, c'est le bon moment. Jasper était sur le côté gauche et Edward déplaça Crowley et Cheney dans des positions défensives, en les gardant en arrière pour bloquer quand il lancerait le ballon. Il scruta le terrain, se concentrant d'abord sur Breaston mais en laissant le ballon voler vers Jasper. Il tendit son long bras, lançant le ballon hors des limites, à la ligne des 3 yards. L'instant plus tard, Crowley était dans la zone d'en but. 14-0 pour les Cardinal.

Favre lança pour Adrian Wilson sur la série suivante. Edward obtint le ballon aux 22 yards dans leur partie du terrain et jeta une spirale dans le coin de la zone d'en but que Jasper attrapa sur la pointe des pieds avant de sortir des limites. La déroute était bel et bien sur les rails pour les Vikings. Les Cardinal avaient obtenu un touchdown sur la possession du ballon suivante quand Crowley courut aux 33 yards après qu'Edward ait lancé une autre belle spirale. Même moi, j'avais perdu de vue le ballon sur cette action, en me concentrant sur Fitzgerald au lieu de Crowley, tout comme la défense des Viking l'avait fait.

28-0 à la mi-temps et les Cardinal étaient tout sourire en allant aux vestiaires, y compris le plus important Cardinal à mes yeux. Le magnifique visage d'Edward brillait quand il partit en courant dans le tunnel pour aller aux vestiaires. J'aimais le voir comme ça, dans toute sa gloire.

Je tenais à me dégourdir les jambes après avoir fini la première moitié de mon article. "Voulez-vous quelque chose?" demandai-je à Ronnie, qui était encore en train d'écrire.

"Tu sais que oui, gamine."

"Soda et hot-dog?" Il hocha la tête et sourit. Je passai devant quelques journalistes et entendis parler du retournement de l'attitude d'Edward du week-end dernier. Je souris quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je n'étais pas sur le point de leur donner des réponses. Je revins avec nos hot-dogs badigeonnés de moutarde et nos sodas, remettant le sien à un Ronnie reconnaissant.

"Tu es mon sauveur," murmura-t-il après une bouchée de hot-dog. Je ris et mordis dans le mien. Il avait le goût du paradis mais vu la journée d'aujourd'hui je trouvais que c'était normal.

Les équipes sortirent sur le terrain, les Cardinal avec tout le peps qu'ils avaient avant-match et les Vikings un peu en état de choc. Leurs épaules étaient affaissées et le feu manquait. Vous pouviez le voir sur le terrain. Peterson laissa échapper la première possession et Edward trouva rapidement Fitzgerald pour un toucher de 13 yards.

Favre avait l'air fragile mais finalement il obtint que les Vikings marquent, en optant pour le but sur le terrain et éviter un score nul. Le score était 35-3 à la fin du troisième quart.

Edward resta sur le banc de touche tout le quatrième quart, bavardant avec son coordonnateur offensif et c'était Anderson qui menait le jeu. Il conduisit l'équipe au milieu du terrain avant de choisir de botter le ballon le plus loin possible pour faire reculer leurs adversaires.

Les Vikings marquèrent des points avec un coup de pied entre les poteaux puis les Cards commencèrent à jouer le chronomètre avec des passes courtes et agiles pour marquer un but. Le score était 38-6 quand les Vikings posèrent le genou par terre pour mettre fin à la partie.

"Prête pour la conférence de presse?" me demanda Ronnie tandis que nous emballions nos ordinateurs portables.

Je mordis ma lèvre. "En fait, je vais dans le vestiaire des Viking en premier." Il leva un sourcil à cet écart de ma routine puis un sourire lumineux se montra sur son visage.

"Je pense que je vais venir avec toi. Après tout, Edward ne voudrait pas que tu sois seule sans surveillance avec tous ces gars à moitié nus..." Je ricanai. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait se comparer a Edward?

"Je sais ce que vous faites," lui dis-je.

"Et je sais que si je ne viens pas, je vais manquer quelque chose de bien. Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, Bella. "Je ris et glissai mon bras sous le sien et nous partîmes.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver," dis-je une fois devant les vestiaires.

"Ça sera encore plus amusant," dit Ronnie, montrant sa carte de presse à la sécurité, ce que je fis aussi. Nous entrâmes et je fus immédiatement agressée par beaucoup de demi-corps nus. Je détournai mes yeux mais je reconnais que je jetai un coup d'œil au plutôt joli torse d'Adrian Peterson. Quoi? Ses abdos étaient presque aussi sexys que ceux d'Edward.

Je sortis le magnéto de mon sac et Ronnie nous conduisit vers le casier de Brett. Je me retins de blaguer quand le quarterback arriva de la douche, enveloppé dans une serviette. Il y avait une très grande différence entre un corps de quarterback de 40 ans et celui d'un jeune de 25 ans, j'étais triste de voir cela. Va au diable Emmett, me faire regarder le torse flasque de Favre. J'espérai que ça sera épique comme il avait affirmé!

Plusieurs autres journalistes étaient là aussi et ils balançaient des questions à Favre, demandant comment allait son épaule après le plaquage de Darnell et de l'interception, qu'il avait envoyée à Wilson. Favre répondit avec son accent nasillard, parlant de la pression et qu'il avait mal joué. Il se tourna pour ouvrir son casier et Ronnie et moi allongeâmes nos cous.

Oh mon Dieu. L'étage supérieur du casier de Favre contenait une gigantesque bouteille sur laquelle était écrit en grandes lettres noires Vi*gr*. Étonnamment, ça ressemblait à l'emballage du vrai médicament, même si je doutais que le vrai médicament soit dans une bouteille aussi gigantesque. Juste à côté il y avait un long tube blanc avec une sorte de pompe à l'extrémité, une bouteille de lubrifiant et un très familier et gigantesque gode noir. Il l'avait fait. Je ne savais pas comment mais en quelque sorte Emmett avait réussi à se faufiler dans le vestiaire des Vikings et planquer son butin. Il y avait aussi la photo de cette Jenn à qu'il avait envoyé les photos de son pénis, avec un cœur rouge géant dessiné autour.

"Qu'est-ce que ... ce n'est pas à moi!" hurla Favre, se dépêchant de claquer la porte mais le mal était fait. Pendant qu'il regardait avec incrédulité le contenu de son casier, les caméras avaient tout filmé. "C'est McCarty!" beugla-t-il.

"Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans le vestiaire tout en jouant?" demanda Ronnie, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son amusement.

"Je ne sais pas! Il a payé quelqu'un." Ce qui était probablement la vérité mais bonne chance pour le prouver. Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans le vestiaire, pour des raisons évidentes.

"Était-ce un dispositif euh, pour agrandir certaines parties du corps?" demanda un autre journaliste. Oh mon Dieu. Je devais sortir de là avant d'éclater de rire. Je me retournai et passai devant les joueurs qui étaient rassemblés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Plus d'un était en train de rire. C'était une bonne chose que ce soit probablement la dernière année de Brett en tant que joueur. Il ne réussirait jamais à faire oublier cela. Devais-je écrire à ce sujet? Par l'enfer que pourrai-je dire? Mieux valait laisser cela aux journalistes du Minnesota et à ESPN.

Ronnie et moi sortîmes enfin de là, nous accrochant l'un à l'autre et hurlant de rire. Je savais qu'on nous regardait bizarrement mais je m'en foutais. J'étais en larmes. "C'était fantastique!" haleta Ronnie quand enfin nous réussîmes à nous calmer. "Rappelle-moi de toujours te suivre quand tu vas dans les vestiaires de l'équipe adverse."

Je secouai la tête et essuyai mon visage. Dieu merci, je portais du mascara waterproof. Je l'avais mis à cause de mauvais temps mais c'était clair que ça servait maintenant. Ronnie et moi allâmes vers les vestiaires des Cardinal où Emmett faisait des va et vient devant la porte. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il me vit et un grand sourire se pointa sur son visage.

"C'était bien?"

Je secouai la tête et recommençai à rire, alors que Ronnie frappa Emmett dans le dos. "C'était ma meilleure visite à un vestiaire. Je vous remercie, McCarty."

Emmett lui serra la main et me prit dans une étreinte d'ours géant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

Je ris. "Il a juste regardé puis il a hurlé en t'accusant toi. Ronnie lui a demandé comment avais-tu pu éventuellement le faire et il n'a pas su quoi répondre. Je jure, la moitié de l'équipe était en train de rire quand nous sommes partis."

"Plus des trois quarts," dit Ronnie, toujours souriant comme un fou.

"Génial!" Emmett avait l'air super content de lui. "Hey! Tu l'as sur la bande, n'est-ce pas? Je vais te filer mille dollars pour l'enregistrement!"

"C'est à toi gratos, une fois que j'en ai fini ici. Comment as-tu fait ça?" demandai-je curieusement quand il me remit par terre et mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Je ne le dirai jamais," répondit-il, et il ferma ses lèvres d'un zip imaginaire et poussa la porte du vestiaire, qui était moins jovial que celui des Vikings maintenant. Hey, au moins ils ont pu rire après leur défaite, non?

"D'accord, Gorge Profonde*, garde tes sources," lui dis-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sourit. "En parlant de gorges profondes ..." Je lui donnai un coup de coude avant qu'il ne puisse terminer cette phrase. "C'était juste une plaisanterie!" protesta-t-il.

"Évidemment." Je m'éloignai vers le visage souriant de mon Edward. Cette semaine était mille fois mieux que la dernière et nous allions, espérons-le, n'avoir que de bons moments avant les séries éliminatoires qui approchaient rapidement. Effectivement l'avenir avait l'air très prometteur.

…

*allusion au célèbre espion

* * *

 _ **Voilà tout est bien qui finit bien,**_

 _ **l'équipe est sûre d'être dans les séries éliminatoires**_

 _ **et B &E ne se sont pas fait prendre pendant leur sex escapade sur le terrain **_

_**Le prochain chapitre est en EPOV**_

 _ **et nous allons rencontrer Charlie et Renée en VRAI…**_

 _ **juste un mot … PAUVRE Edward Mdr!**_

 _ **Comme toujours merci pour tous vos commentaires, mise en alerte et en favoris.**_


	36. Bondir

.

 **First and Ten**

 **36**

 **Bondir**

 _ **Edward**_

J'étais nerveux. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais été nerveux. Peut-être le premier soir où j'avais fait l'amour à Bella? Ça n'est pas du tout comparable et je ferai sacrément mieux de ne pas penser à des rapports sexuels avec Bella quand j'étais sur le point de rencontrer ses parents, potentiellement fous, qui pouvaient légalement me tirer dessus. Je tambourinai avec mes doigts sur le tableau de bord alors que Bella conduisait sur les routes mouillées. Oui il pleuvait. J'essayai de ne pas prendre ça comme un mauvais signe car elle m'a assuré qu'il pleuvait tout le temps ici. Pourtant ça ressemblait fortement à un mauvais présage.

"Tu veux bien arrêter ça?" demanda Bella en faisant une grimace.

"Arrêter quoi? "Je ne faisais rien d'autre que me demander si son père allait brandir une arme vers moi, prendre Bella et l'enfermer loin de moi à jamais. Je devais appeler Emmett et Jasper pour qu'ils puissent m'aider en cas de nécessité.

Elle tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne. "Ça!"

"Oh désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le faisais."

Elle rit. "Je sais que tu le fais quand tu es nerveux."

"Ah bon?"

Elle hocha la tête et sa queue de cheval balaya ses épaules. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière et pas de maquillage ainsi que son sweat à capuche et son jeans. Son père allait me tirer dessus, c'était sûr, quand il verrait combien elle avait l'air jeune.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ils vont t'aimer juste comme tout le monde le fait. Et enfer ma mère t'aime déjà plus que ce qui estt approprié.

Je ris, c'était réconfortant… en quelque sorte. J'espérai simplement qu'elle n'allait pas nous jouer une situation à la Mrs Robinson envers sa propre fille. Ça ne se passerait pas bien et puis je pouvais me faire tirer dessus pour n'importe quelle autre raison. Merde pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit flic?

"Oui, ta mère m'aime, moi ou mon corps." Je grognai quand Bella frappa ma poitrine. "Mais c'est ton père qui a le permis de tuer. Ne l'oublie pas!"

"Il ne le fera pas. Il n'a encore tiré sur personne depuis qu'ils sont ici."

Ça ne me rassurait pas. "Super cela signifie simplement qu'il n'est plus entrainé et me mutilera au lieu de me tuer. S'il touche un organe vital je serai très énervé."

"Arrête de faire le bébé il ne fera rien, nous ne sommes ici que pour vingt-quatre heures… sûrement que tu parviendras à survivre."

Je levai les yeux et étirai les jambes qui avaient heureusement beaucoup de place parce que j'avais loué un Explorer pour le trajet en voiture.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi tendu avant un match. Tu es dans cet état avant une finale?" Elle me regarda avec curiosité.

L'étais-je. Je ne pensais pas. "Non, comment je joue c'est quelque chose que je peux contrôler. Bien sûr, je dois anticiper la défense et le reste mais c'est rarement quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Ton père est l'inconnu."

Bella se mit à rire. "Mon père est un gros ours en peluche. Calme-toi."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas?" Elle haleta et secoua la tête. "Edward Cullen, tu ne peux vraiment pas passer une heure sans penser au sexe?!"

"Je pourrai mais pourquoi voudrai-je? Et c'est toi qui suppose que je parlai de sexe. Peut-être que je voulais jouer à un jeu."

Elle souffla. "Quel jeu?"

"Euh… j'espionne?"

Bella se mit à rire. "Je vois de mon petit œil quelqu'un d'excité."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle. "Je ne serai pas excité si tu m'avais rejoint au Mile High Club."

Elle haussa un sourcil en prenant une route sinueuse entourée d'arbres. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'arbres. "Je ne fais pas ça dans la salle de bain d'un aéroport."

"Eh bien, je l'avoue, ça peut être délicat mais je suis sûr…"

"Attends une minute, ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait… avant?" Oups. Merde Cullen.

"Euh? Peut-être?" Elle souffla et accéléra un peu sans doute voulant me le faire payer. "C'était il y a longtemps."

"Quand?" Merde. Elle pourrait savoir exactement quand c'était.

"L'année dernière."

"Tanya," murmura-t-elle.

"Allez chérie, je pensais que tu avais dépassé ça."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne pense plus qu'elle va t'arracher à moi. Mais que je sois damnée si c'est elle la dernière fille que tu as eu dans un avion. Nous ne le ferons pas dans une salle de bain d'aéroport mais nous pouvons louer un avion et un pilote."

Seigneur, je l'adorai. "Non. Je demanderai à Bill Bidwell si nous pouvons emprunter le sien. Je voulais t'emmener en vacances après le Super Bowl de toute façon."

Bella me sourit encore plus. "C'est vrai? Où veux-tu aller?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Où tu voudras. Au ski dans un chalet à Vail? Une plage à Hawaï." Bella en bikini. Oui, s'il vous plait!

Elle sourit. "Je vais choisir la plage, je te remercie. J'ai déjà assez eu de neige. Tu ferais mieux de gagner parce que je ne veux pas aller à Chicago en janvier." C'était la femme de mon cœur. Eh bien elle l'avait déjà mais je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jour.

"Ça marche pour moi." Bella ralentit et tourna sur un chemin de terre. Où l'enfer vivaient donc ses parents? La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta. "Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?" lui demandai-je. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère que j'aie baisé Tanya dans un avion, si?

Elle secoua la tête. "Non." Tout ce que je vis c'est qu'elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se mit à califourchon sur le siège passager m'embrassant férocement, tout en me détachant et ensuite en enlevant ma ceinture de pantalon.

"Euh non pas que je n'apprécie pas mais… que fais-tu chérie?"

"A quoi ça ressemble? Je soulage tes tensions." Parfaite. Elle était totalement et complètement parfaite. Mais je m'inquiétais encore.

"Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée? Ton père pourrait avoir des adjoints à notre recherche et s'il découvre…" Bella alla dans mon pantalon maintenant ouvert et appuya sur ma bite et du coup j'oubliais tout ce qui m'inquiétais.

"Es-tu le seul qui puisse initier le sexe en public?" Elle me fronça les sourcils. "Sommes- nous trop seuls à ton goût, monsieur l'exhibitionniste?"

J'ouvris son sweater et posai mes mains sur ses seins. "Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste."

Elle se mit à rire et ouvrit la portière passager. "Euh… que fais-tu?"

Elle monta sur moi et ouvrit la banquette arrière. "Plus d'espace."

Je n'avais plus couché une fille à l'arrière d'une voiture depuis… le lycée, peut-être? Putain, oui. Je la suivis sur la banquette arrière et admirai son efficacité alors qu'elle avait déjà enlevé ses vêtements. J'enlevai mes chaussures, soulevai mes hanches et tirai sur mon jeans et mon boxer et de nouveau elle était à cheval sur moi.

"Nous devons faire vite ou il va vraiment envoyer quelqu'un à notre recherche." Je gémis mais ça se perdit quand les lèvres de Bella rencontrèrent les miennes et que sa chatte frotta contre Zeus. Je me penchai un peu en arrière et la soulevai, m'alignant avec son entrée.

J'arrêtai de l'embrasser et lui dis "Je t'aime."

Elle sourit et mordit ma lèvre inférieure. "Tu as sacrément intérêt."

"Oui." Je bougeai mes hanches et la fis descendre sur ma bite, gémissant tous les deux quand je la pénétrai. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et j'atteignis son cou, le léchant et le suçant pendant qu'elle commençait à me chevaucher. Je saisis sa taille, aidant et guidant ses mouvements, pas qu'elle en ait besoin. Elle savait exactement ce que je voulais.

"Je dois bien te dire que tout ceci est bien mieux que ce que je prévoyais pour ce voyage…."

Elle rit à bout de souffle et serra mes épaules en accélérant le mouvement. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas me toucher quand on arrivera chez mes parents donc j'ai pensé que je ferai mieux de calmer ma faim maintenant."

Je gémis et atteignis son clitoris avec mes doigts. "Eh bien ce n'est pas seulement d'être abattu par ton père dont je dois m'inquiéter. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste entièrement vêtu chez tes parents. On ne sait jamais où ta mère pourrait se cacher…"

Elle tapa sur mon épaule. "Ne parle pas de l'obsession de ma mère pour toi pendant qu'on baise à l'arrière d'une voiture s'il te plait!" Je tremblai de rire mais réussis à garder le même rythme qu'elle.

"Désolé amour." Mais cette préoccupation était bien réelle.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je te saute dessus maintenant?" Je ris et roulai son clitoris entre mes doigts.

"Parce que tu me trouves irrésistible?"

Elle hocha la tête et roula des hanches. "Je le fais et je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir poser mes mains sur toi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à la maison."

"Eh bien il reste toujours les toilettes de l'avion…?!" suggérai-je et elle rit en secouant la tête.

"Avion privé Cullen. Utilise ton argent à bon escient." Je ne pouvais pas penser à une meilleure utilisation que de lui faire l'amour, donc je n'allais pas discuter…

Je la levai et l'empalai sur ma bite. Elle gémit bruyamment et commença à se déplacer plus rapidement. J'embrassai le long de sa mâchoire avant de serrer mes lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle haletait et je sentis qu'elle commençait à se resserrer autour de moi. Je déplaçai mes doigts plus vite sur son clitoris, pinçant légèrement ce qui la fit basculer. Elle vint fort autour de moi et je la suivis un instant plus, elle était si serrée.

Elle s'effondra contre ma poitrine et resta là une minute, reprenant son souffle. Je passai mes mains dans son dos, grattant légèrement.

"Tu te sens mieux maintenant?" Elle leva la tête et me regarda. Je souris nonchalamment et elle me rendit mon sourire. "Oui je le pensais. Rhabille-toi avant qu'un patrouilleur n'arrive pour voir ce qui ne va pas avec cette voiture." Je n'étais plus aussi inquiet à ce sujet que lorsque nous nous étions arrêtés mais je l'aidais à quitter mes genoux. Elle prit ses vêtements et moi les miens puis l'aidais à sortir de la voiture.

"Pas le temps de nettoyer," murmura-t-elle, à nouveau j'étais inquiet. Que faire si son père comprenait ce que nous avions fait ici? Prendre une douche à l'instant où je passerai la porte serait-il un cadeau empoisonné? "Arrête ça Edward, il ne le saura pas."

Eh bien il était trop tard pour m'inquiéter maintenant et je n'étais pas sur le point de le regretter donc je ris et l'embrassai une fois avant qu'elle ne reparte du côté conducteur et nous reprîmes chacun nos places respectives.

"Même s'il me tue, ça aura valu le coup." lui dis-je. Bella se mit à rire et ramena la voiture sur la route.

"Je t'aime Edward. Et je ne le laisserai pas te tuer."

"J'y compte bien. Et je t'aime aussi." C'était aussi simple que cela. Si son père n'arrivait pas à voir à quel point j'aimais sa fille c'est qu'il n'était pas un flic assez perspicace.

Nous continuâmes sur la route une dizaine de minutes avant de rencontrer une petite ville. C'était presque mignon. Peut-être un jour, après ma retraite nous pourrions sortir de la grande ville pour vivre dans une petite ville où les enfants pouvaient jouer dehors sans avoir à se soucier de la circulation. Il faudrait être assez près d'une grande ville pour que Bella puisse continuer à travailler mais…

"Edward?" Je me sortis de ma rêverie en secouant la tête et la regardai. Elle souriait et je remarquai que nous ne bougions plus. Nous étions dans une allée en face d'une maison blanche à étage avec des volets rouges. Il y avait une voiture de police dans la rue à côté d'une Prius bleue. Bien sûr Renée était respectueuse de l'environnement. "Nous y sommes."

Je souris et ouvris ma portière. "Je vois ça." j'allais à l'arrière et attrapai le sac de voyage que nous avions pris. Nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup pour notre court séjour. Peut-être que si ça se passait bien nous aimerions revenir et passer un peu de bon temps ici. Peut-être.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quand je refermai l'arrière du pick-up et jetai un coup d'œil sur le côté. Bella se dépêchait d'aller dans les bras de sa mère, riant et souriant. Renée était… et bien tout comme je l'avais imaginée. Belle tout comme sa fille et elle avait des cheveux bouclés et plus fins et les yeux bleus. Elle portait une jupe étrange, tourbillonnante avec une tonne de couleurs et une chemise qui n'était pas du tout assortie. Il y avait des cristaux suspendus autour de son cou et à ses oreilles. Je ris et pris mon collier du sac pour le mettre. Oui j'étais un tricheur mais je devais le faire.

Je m'avançai le long de la voiture et les yeux de Renée s'allumèrent. Elle lâcha Bella et courut vers moi, me serrant fortement. "C'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin! Tu es encore plus beau en personne! Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. Bella comment as-tu fait?"

Je ris alors qu'elle reculait puis arrêtai de rire quand brusquement elle posa ses mains sur ma poitrine et les laissa là un moment. "Tu es très dur n'est-ce pas?"

Euh, que devais-je répondre à ça? Je ne l'étais pas de cette façon actuellement, merci beaucoup. Bella se dirigea vers nous et poussa sa mère loin de moi. "Maman!"

"Eh bien, il l'est Bella… très musclé! Il est vraiment impressionnant." Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon torse pendant quelques secondes puis se déplacèrent vers mon visage. "Tu portes mon collier! Je savais qu'il te porterait chance et te garderai en bonne santé. Je parie que tu as encore plus d'endurance maintenant..."

Avant qu'elle puisse dire plus, une voix retentit du porche. "Renée cesse de toucher l'ennemi avant même qu'il ait passé la porte!" Reconnaissant de cette interruption je regardai l'entrée et il était là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant. Il s'était mis un maillot des Seahawks et un pantalon de survêtement. Charlie Swan déroulait vraiment le tapis rouge non? Le maillot était le numéro 6 qui était un numéro de quart arrière. Losman? Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne connaissais pas son numéro. Bella gémit en voyant la tenue de son père et prit ma main, nous emmenant vers le porche.

"Papa? Vraiment?""

"Quoi? C'est jour de match, je n'y peux rien si j'ai eu ce maillot à Noël!"

"C'est toi qui te l'aies acheté, Monsieur," rajouta Renée sèchement en apparaissant soudainement à mes côtés. Je sursautai un peu de surprise et elle me tapota le bras pour me rassurer, serrant mon avant-bras pour faire bonne mesure. "Il ne te fera pas de mal."

Bella soupira. "Papa, voici Edward Cullen je suis sûre que tu le connais. Edward voici mon papa. Je suis désolée."

"Ne t'excuse pas pour moi! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je veux juste montrer mon esprit d'équipe."

Charlie tendit sa main vers moi et je la serrai. Naturellement il me la serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire. "Ravi de te rencontrer enfin." Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Je suppose," mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Je souris et serrai la main quand il me relâcha. "Quelle force chef mais j'ai besoin de cette main."

"Je parie que oui!" caqueta Renée, poussant Bella avec sa hanche. Bon dieu. Il fallait vraiment que cette femme reste loin de ma mère. De mauvaises choses arriveraient. Je ne savais pas trop comment je vais pouvais le gérer vu que je comptais épouser Bella mais je devrais trouver un moyen.

"Hummm," souffla Charlie en se tournant pour montrer le chemin vers la maison. Je ris en voyant le nom écrit dans son dos.

"Charlie Whitehurst? Au moins vous évoluez dans les profondeurs du championnat!" Il se retourna et me regarda mais je vis sa moustache frémir. Peut-être que finalement Bella avait raison, il jouait avec moi tout ce temps-là. Ce serait préférable.

"Tu sais Bella, il est célibataire aussi et susceptible de prendre le relais de Tim la saison prochaine." J'aimais que Charlie appelle le quart-arrière de son équipe par son prénom comme s'il le connaissait. Les gens faisaient cela pour moi tout le temps et ça ne manquait jamais de me faire rire.

"C'est gentil papa mais je ne suis plus seule. Peut-être que tu pourrais le présenter à cette nouvelle recrue au travail."

"Carmen? Non je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait un grand joueur de foot comme Charlie." Je levai les yeux au ciel et la suivis vers le salon. Bella nous conduisit à un canapé gris, elle s'assit au bout et me tira au milieu. Renée s'assit immédiatement à ma gauche. Bien sûr.

Le salon était un endroit intéressant avec des fauteuils confortables et un canapé, un grand écran plat et une table basse. Cela aurait pu être la chambre d'un homme seul sauf en ce qui concernait les œuvres d'art étrange et toute la poterie disposées dans la pièce. Sur la table basse était posé un bol aux formes bizarres rempli de cristaux blancs, violet et vert un peu comme ceux que Renée nous avaient envoyés. Il y avait des sculptures étranges de chaque côté que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à comprendre et des peintures lumineuses sur le mur, des taches de couleur qui illuminaient un peu la pièce.

"Ceci est très beau," dis-je à Renée en montrant ce qui était posé sur la table basse. Elle rayonnait et posa une main sur mon genou, le serrant légèrement. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Bella qui n'avait pas remarqué parce qu'elle semblait avoir une conversation silencieuse avec son père.

"Tu as l'œil! C'est moi qui l'aie fait! Le bol a été mon premier projet de poterie réussi." Je me demandais dans quelle mesure il l'était vraiment mais qui étais-je pour en juger? Je n'avais pas le moindre os artistique dans le corps. "Les sculptures représentent la féminité et la sexualité." Oh merde. Bella entendit et tourna la tête regardant sa mère avec horreur. Sa main était toujours sur mon genou et je vis les yeux de Bella se plisser quand elle s'en rendit compte.

"Maman! Nous en avons déjà parlé, la main!" Renée enleva sa main en signe de reddition.

"C'était juste un geste de bienvenue. Ce n'est pas comme si je le caressais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vraiment Bella, un jour il sera mon beau-fils." Je souris alors que Bella roulait des yeux et que Charlie s'étouffait avec son café.

Renée se tourna vers moi. "Quoi qu'il en soit, celui de gauche représente une femme en train de se donner du plaisir. Il y a quelque chose de tellement beau à ce sujet n'est-ce pas?" Je regardai le père de Bella et il haussa les épaules nerveusement. Pas moyen que je m'approche de celui-là. Ma mère me manquait déjà. Je préférai encore entendre une autre histoire de sexe en public que de discuter des statues perverses de Renée. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à une femme à moins que ses seins soient de travers. Peut-être qu'elle s'était inspirée de Picasso.

"Vraiment maman?" demanda Bella, la voix presque en colère. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre moi.

"Quoi? Il n'y a rien de mal à se donner du plaisir, Bella. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai acheté un vibromasseur quand tu as eu seize ans."

"QUOI?" tonna Charlie le visage rouge vif. "Renée ce n'est pas un cadeau approprié à faire à notre fille… quel que soit son âge!"

"Oh, tais-toi, Charlie, que sais-tu de telles choses?" Renée agita la main et me sourit sereinement. "Maintenant, l'autre est un homme et une femme jouissant passionnément. Je cherchais à montrer les deux côtés de la sexualité d'une femme. Mon professeur dit que je suis talentueuse."

"Ton professeur est un imbécile pervers," lui dit Charlie sombrement. "Je pense que je vais le charger pour indécence."

"Tu ne peux pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui les ai faites!" répondit vivement Renée.

"Ne pense pas que je ne vais pas t'arrêter aussi. Corrompre notre fille!"

"Apporte les menottes, chef," le défia-t-elle, avec un éclair dans ses yeux que vraiment, vraiment, je ne voulais pas voir.

"Et je pense vraiment qu'il est temps pour nous de partir," dit Bella, voulant se lever.

"Assieds-toi, jeune fille. Et ta mère… baisse d'un ton." Charlie regarda Renée et elle rit, ne montrant aucune peur. Je me détendis un peu. Si elle n'était pas inquiète qu'il l'arrête pour corruption de leur fille, alors j'étais probablement OK.

"D'accord, Bella, nous ne parlerons plus de ces sculptures," Renée apaisa sa fille avec un doux sourire.

"Bien."

"J'ai un cadeau pour vous deux!" Elle sauta hors de son siège et Bella soupira et regarda son père.

"Est-il bigrement inapproprié?"

En fait, il sourit. "Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est enfermée dans le garage pendant des jours, travaillant pendant tout son temps libre."

"Super," marmonna Bella. J'embrassai sa tempe et les yeux de Charlie se rétrécirent à mon geste. Renée revint dans la salle, ses bras enroulés autour de quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être assez grand et lourd. C'était un gros morceau. Je me levai pour l'aider mais elle me chassa.

"Reste assis. Je veux le dévoiler!"

Je me rassis et attendis avec une certaine appréhension de voir ce qu'elle avait en réserve. Elle se tenait devant nous, bloquant Charlie. Bella posa sa main sur mon genou, ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable que quand sa mère l'avait fait quelques minutes avant.

"Bella, Edward, je vous offre ... Edward!" Elle tourna la statue dans ses bras et Bella haleta. Je regardai, parce que, que pouvais-je faire? C'était un torse, un torse décapité, qui avait des lignes très définies sous la poitrine qui je le pensais étaient censées représenter mes abdos. Il y avait une bosse révélatrice où ma bite serait et je ne pouvais pas cesser de regarder à cet endroit. Que se passait-il? Est-ce qu'elle pense que je suis difforme? Était-ce une balle?

"Joyeux Noël!"

"Maman, par l'enfer qu'est-ce?" demanda Bella, son visage devenant rouge. Charlie vint voir ce que nous regardions et se mit à hurler de rire à mon cadeau.

"C'est Edward dans sa pub de sous-vêtements, idiote!" Oh l'enfer. Je savais que cette chose allait revenir me hanter. C'était assez mauvais que j'aie à me soucier de ce qu'Emmett allait faire mais maintenant Renée l'utilisait comme modèle?

"Mais, mais pourquoi?" bafouilla Bella. Son père était effondré sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de moi et hurlait toujours de rire. Cela allait absolument dans son sens pour m'emmerder. Il se pourrait que je sois obligé de lui acheter cette loge chez les Seahawks après tout.

"Parce que, il a un corps magnifique. À l'origine j'utilisai son affiche pour les jeans, mais lorsque la pub pour les sous-vêtements est sortie, j'ai changé." Renée me sourit quand elle mit cette stupide statue dans mes bras. Si je l'abandonnais, serait-elle en colère? Que diable allais-je faire avec cette chose?

"Vraiment, Edward, tu l'es. En fait, j'ai montré ta pub à mon professeur de poterie et il se demande si tu pourrais envisager de venir et poser pour la classe. Tu ne devras pas être complètement nu, mais ... "

"Non! Non, non, non! Edward ne posera pas pour ta classe!" protesta bruyamment Bella.

Renée secoua tristement la tête." Tu n'apprécies pas du tout l'art, tout comme ton père. Je parie qu'Edward apprécie l'art."

Je n'avais pas de mots. Je ne savais vraiment pas du tout quoi faire avec cette chose sauf la balancer contre le mur, ce qui probablement bouleverserait ma future belle-mère.

"Nous ne pouvons pas prendre cela dans l'avion avec nous," dit Bella et je pleurai presque de joie à ce constat.

"C'est vrai, je crains qu'elle doive rester ici," dis-je à Renée, lui rendant la statue.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais alors son visage s'éclaira dans un sourire. "Nous l'amènerons quand nous viendrons vous voir! Nous pouvons voyager par la route au printemps prochain, Charlie! "

Il regarda mon visage puis de nouveau la statue et sourit. "Je pense que c'est une super idée. Il faut que nous voyons où vit notre fille, n'est-ce pas?" Il voulait juste me torturer. Peut-être que je pourrais le corrompre. Existait-il une amande pour corruption de flic quand vous n'aviez été condamné à rien…?

"C'est réglé alors! Oh, je ne peux pas attendre!" Renée frappa dans ses mains, ressemblant à Alice en ce moment.

Charlie rit. "Tu sais, Renée, tu vas avoir cinq mois ou plus avant que nous puissions aller les voir, je suis sûr que tu peux faire beaucoup de bidules pour leur appart." Il me fit un sourire triomphant et sournois, le bâtard!

"Oui, je peux commencer à travailler sur cette déesse de la fertilité à laquelle j'ai pensé! Et peut-être un oiseau, pour représenter ton équipe? Je pourrais sans doute avoir un peu d'argile rouge ... " Elle était partie dans ses divagations et Bella pressa ma jambe.

"Chérie, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi au magasin d'artisanat? Je veux voir ce qu'ils ont." Ses yeux étaient sur Bella. Merde.

Elle allait me laisser seul avec Charlie. Je savais que ça pouvait arriver mais vraiment est-ce que ça avait besoin d'arriver si peu de temps après le choc causé par cette statue? Bella regarda entre moi et son père et se leva à contrecœur.

"Ok maman." Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et murmura à mon oreille. "Je vais essayer de la détourner de la déesse de la fertilité."

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je ris et chuchotai. "Je m'en fous de cela, assure-toi qu'elle ne se mette pas en tête de sculpter d'autres parties de mon anatomie." Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent comiquement, je reculai et elle était toute rouge.

"Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne fasse pas," murmura-t-elle.

"N'êtes-vous pas adorables?" Renée rayonnait et se tourna vers Charlie. "Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit. Il est complètement entiché d'elle. Maintenant, arrête d'agir comme un âne et passe un peu de temps avec ton futur gendre."

Charlie grogna et elle le salua quand elles quittèrent le salon. Je regardai avec envie ma copine disparaitre et grinçai des dents lorsque la porte se ferma. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais je savais que j'étais malade de tenir cette statue ridicule, du coup je la plaçai sur la table basse à côté de la statue de femme qui se masturbait selon Renée. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant là. J'avais impression que je devais couvrir ma statue torse pour que la statue masturbatrice ne se fasse pas toute sorte d'idées.

"Alors, Cullen, puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire?" Charlie avait l'air d'une déchiqueteuse en continuant à sourire à la stupide statue.

"Euh, bien sûr, un peu d'eau ou quelque chose."

"L'eau? Il est presque temps pour le match! Tu auras une bière." Et oui, je l'aurais. Charlie partit dans la cuisine et sortit avec une bouteille de Rolling Rock. Je pris la bouteille, l'ouvris, en prenant une longue gorgée apaisante. Je soupçonnais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière pour survivre à cette journée.

Charlie était assis à l'autre bout du canapé et alluma le téléviseur, réglé sur l'avant-match sur ESPN. J'en ris presque quand ils se lancèrent dans le résumé de notre victoire contre Atlanta. J'avais fini 24-32 avec 328 yards et 4 touchdown.

"Bon jeu," murmura Charlie.

"Merci", répondis-je. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'être agréable. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait me frapper et là il donnait plus de temps à Renée pour éloigner Bella avant de le faire.

"Jouer à Noël, doit-être pénible." Ah des banalités, ça je pouvais faire.

"Ouais, bien heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent. C'était notre année. Nous avons fêté Noël avec mes parents après." C'était en quelque sorte très calme, Em et Rose avaient pris l'avion pour le Michigan et Jasper et Alice vers le Texas. Juste Bella, mes parents et moi. J'avais apprécié, bien que nos amis me manquent.

"Qu'est-ce que… euh… on offre a quelqu'un comme toi? N'as-tu pas tout?"

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la statue et je gloussai sèchement. "Apparemment, maintenant j'ai tout." Charlie commença à rire.

"Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Bella t'a offert?"

Je souris. "Elle m'a donné une photo encadrée de nous deux, de la vente aux enchères quand nous avons rendu notre relation publique, quand j'ai dit devant tout le monde qu'elle était ma copine." C'était la pure perfection.

Charlie fit un bruit de ronflement. "Tu l'es aussi?"

Je me suis tourné vers lui. "Je suis quoi?"

"Es-tu entiché de ma fille?"

 _Entiché_. C'était drôle sortant de sa bouche. Pourtant, il n'y avait probablement pas de meilleur mot. "Oui, je le suis. Je l'aime avec tout ce que j'aie et un jour je prévois de lui demander de m'épouser." Je m'arrêtai et regardai son visage qui ne montra rien à ma déclaration. Il était probablement un sacrément bon flic. "J'espère que vous ne serez pas contre quand le temps viendra."

"Me demandes-tu ma permission?"

Je faisais ça? J'avais un plan pour demander à Bella et il fallait que certaines choses se réalisent avant. "Là tout de suite? Je suppose que oui mais je peux vous dire que cela ne se produira pas avant un certain temps ".

Il plissa les yeux. Oh, l'enfer. "Au diable pourquoi pas? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime." Je levai un sourcil. "Quoi, j'y vois encore clair… Je connais ma fille, Cullen. Elle n'a jamais regardé ce bâtard de James de la façon dont elle te regarde toi."

J'aimais entendre cela. "Elle a besoin de temps. Nous avons besoin de temps. Le temps d'être juste un couple. Lorsque la saison se terminera, nous allons prendre des vacances. Voyager autant que possible sans interférer avec son travail. Nous retrouver seuls un peu. Si vous connaissez votre fille, monsieur, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas la pousser. Elle a moins peur de l'idée de mariage qu'avant mais je dois faire en sorte qu'elle s'y habitue un peu plus avant qu'elle ne dise oui."

Charlie rit et hocha la tête. "Seigneur, oui, la gamine est comme moi, ce qui signifie qu'elle est têtue comme une mule quand elle veut l'être." Je souris et haussai les épaules. Charlie se rassit et m'observa. "Ton contrat se finit dans un an, non?"

"Ouais."

"Paul Allen a beaucoup d'argent", fit remarquer Charlie.

J'évitai de rire. "C'est vrai."

"Je dis simplement que ce serait bien si ma fille vivait plus près. Tu devrais considérer Seattle quand le temps viendra." Et voilà, juste là, l'acceptation de Charlie Swan. Si je pouvais être l'un de ses Seahawks bien-aimés, alors j'aurai pu faire directement quelque chose comme il faut, ici et aujourd'hui.

"Je vais le garder à l'esprit," lui dis-je. Et je le ferai. Bella faisait partie de ce que je ferai dans l'avenir - même si j'espérais vraiment rester en Arizona. Elle avait un super travail et nos amis et ma famille étaient là. "Vous savez, Phoenix est un bon endroit pour la retraite," lui fis-je remarquer.

Charlie se mit à rire. "C'est vrai, Cullen, c'est vrai."

"Allez-vous vraiment amener cette chose en Arizona?" Je fis signe au torse sur la table basse.

Charlie se mit à rire plus fort. "Oui, et comment. Je ne veux pas que ma femme fantasme dessus jour et nuit!"

"Je rejoindrai les Seahawks si vous faites quelque chose à ce truc avant de venir nous voir." J'étais désespéré. Dieu savait que si Emmett connaissait l'existence de cette œuvre, de mauvaises choses se produiraient.

Charlie pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête. "Non, même pas pour cela."

"Places dans la loge?"

Charlie sourit. "Pourquoi, Edward Cullen, détestes-tu autant le cadeau de Noël de ma femme? Je suis choqué et offensé en son nom. Il se peut que je doive le lui dire quand elle rentrera à la maison."

"Allez, chef. Ayez un peu de pitié de moi!"

"Rien ne vaut la colère de ma femme, Cullen. Si tu as déjà mis Bella en colère, alors tu sais cela." Je me souvenais d'un coup de pied dans le tibia, suivi par du sexe sur le terrain. Ouais, Bella en colère était amusant mais je n'étais pas sur le point de le lui le dire.

Très bien, alors je serai coincé avec la chose. J'allais louer un box de stockage sous un nom d'emprunt et tout faire pour être sacrément sûr qu'Emmett ne le découvre jamais. J'allais devoir faire jurer Bella de garder le secret mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème.

La demi-heure suivante fut agréable, Charlie et moi discutâmes de divers matchs et des joueurs. La porte claqua et Bella entra ayant l'air en état de choc et un peu secouée. "Est ce que tu vas bien, ma chérie?" Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle enveloppa son bras autour de moi et hocha la tête.

"Ouais, je viens d'entendre certaines choses que je ne voulais pas entendre. C'est pire que d'être avec ta mère." Elle regarda son père et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'argile et de menottes. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Charlie semblait être occupé par le match alors espérons qu'il n'avait pas entendu cela.

Renée revint du garage où elle avait apparemment mis tous ses achats. "C'était tellement amusant! Nous avons besoin de moments entre nanas plus souvent." Bella pâlit et je la serrai plus fort.

"Que dirais-tu que nous leur donnions nos cadeaux?" Renée s'illumina à la mention de cadeaux et Bella sortit de sa torpeur. Je la libérai et pris notre sac de voyage. Nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup de place pour nos cadeaux, heureusement.

Bella ouvrit le sac et remit les cadeaux à ses parents. Renée ouvrit le sien et passa ses mains avec amour sur le chandail que Bella avait acheté.

"Cachemire! Il est beau, Bella." il était d'une jolie couleur bleue qui correspondait à ses yeux. Bella avait bien fait.

Charlie déchira son présent. A l'intérieur il y avait un bon pour une canne à pêche. "Ça arrivera demain. Je ne pouvais pas exactement embarquer cela dans l'avion avec nous."

Il se leva et prit Bella dans ses bras. "J'adore! Je voulais depuis très longtemps un Shimano Cumara! Merci, Bells."

"Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Um, Edward a quelque chose pour vous aussi."

Charlie leva un sourcil. "Vas-y, millionnaire. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit aussi bon que la canne à pêche de ma fille. De plus, nous t'avons offert ce magnifique buste. Rien ne vaut plus que cela…"

Abruti! Je résistais à l'envie de faire un commentaire bien pensé et Charlie sourit juste quand je leur donnais à chacun une enveloppe. Renée déchira la sienne immédiatement et laissa échapper un soupir.

"Un rendez-vous privé avec Mme Zafrina! Oh, Edward, c'est parfait!" Et puis elle était dans mes bras. Bella secoua la tête quand Renée me monta pratiquement dessus dans le salon.

"Hum," Je tapotai son dos. "J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était le meilleur guide spirituel dans le pays alors…"

"Oh tu es un garçon merveilleux! Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue avant de me relâcher et de tourbillonner dans le salon. "Que vais-je porter? Certainement mes pierres de lumière mais quoi comme vêtements?"

Charlie grimaça vers moi. "Tu t'es vraiment dépassé avec ça? Elle va me soûler avec ça pendant un bon moment."

J'articulai 'c'est la contrepartie' et pointai un regard sur la statue. Charlie grogna et déchira son enveloppe.

"Est-ce pour ce week-end?"

"Ouais, des billets pour notre dernier match de la saison contre vos Seahawks, ainsi que les billets d'avion. Votre femme a déjà tout arrangé pour que vous puissiez prendre des congés, je me suis dit que cela vous plairait." Il ne dit absolument rien et scruta les billets.

"Ils sont pour la ligne des cinquante yards!"

Je ris. "Ouais, eh bien, j'ai quelques relations."

"Au niveau du terrain."

"Oui monsieur."

"Eh bien, tu as du style, fils, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire." Bella rayonnait comme si je venais d'emporter le MVP* ou quelque chose. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir remporté. Charlie Swan était souriant. "Je suppose que je vais te voir jouer en personne bientôt, hein?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Est-ce que tu vas mettre une raclée à mon équipe avec moi assis dans le stade?"

Je ris. "Oui, je prévois de le faire."

Charlie rigola. "Bon, il vaut mieux que tu sois au mieux si déjà tu veux battre mes garçons. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes cette première place, n'est-ce pas? "

Bella lia son bras sous le mien. "Il ne le perdra pas."

Charlie secoua la tête. "Traîtresse!"

"Tu deviendras fan des Cardinal à un moment, papa, attendons et nous verrons bien."

"Tu sais, je vais te donner un maillot pour Noël." Bella leva les yeux au ciel et je m'armai de courage m'attendant à ce qu'il lui donne un maillot JP Losman ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Il se dirigea vers le sapin et prit une boîte puis la lui remit.

Bella le regarda suspicieusement mais ouvrit le paquet et sorti un Kindle. "C'est un de ces bidules de lecture, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais." Bella sourit et l'étreignit.

"Je l'aime, papa, merci." Charlie lui tapota le dos et la libéra pour revenir vers le sapin et me remettre un paquet.

Je l'ouvris et ris en découvrant le maillot des Seahawks avec un numéro 10 dessus. Je le retournai et vis Cullen sur le dos. "On fait des projets, n'est-ce pas?"

Charlie sourit. "Ça ne fait pas de mal, non?"

"Ce sera l'objet de collection car il n'y aura jamais qu'un exemplaire."

"Nous allons voir, Cullen. Nous verrons."

Renée arriva en tournoyant dans la pièce, portant un sac et un tas de vêtements. Que se passait-il? "Voici ton cadeau, Bella. C'est pour toi aussi, Edward!" Elle remua ses sourcils de façon suggestive en remettant le sac à Bella. Bella regarda à l'intérieur et sortit de la lingerie blanche fine qui avait des choses scintillantes dessus. Bella haleta et le laissa rapidement tomber dans le sac en même temps que Charlie hurla le nom de Renée.

"Je pensais que tu pourrais le porter pendant votre lune de miel, peu importe quand cela sera. Ou à la Saint-Valentin." Renée ignora l'irritation de son mari et l'embarras de Bella. Je voulais regarder la lingerie de plus près mais pensais que ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit surtout avec Charlie qui devait avoir son arme pas trop loin.

"Maintenant, que dois-je porter pour madame Zafrina?" Charlie grogna et je ris à l'expression défaite sur son visage. Au moins, je lui aurais fait goûter à sa propre médecine même si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès.

"Que penses-tu de cela, Edward?" Elle montra une robe colorée. "J'ai besoin d'être parfaitement centrée quand nous nous rencontrerons. Ou peut-être que je devrais la garder pour le week-end prochain quand je rencontrerai tes parents…"

Oh, merde, qu'avais-je fait? Les Swan seront à Phoenix. J'avais arrangé cela. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Bella qui parut soudain très nerveuse. Esmée et Renée. Charlie et Carlisle. Emmett. Le monde pourrait bien disparaitre le week-end prochain.

…

*MVP Most valuable player, une distinction sportive attribuée au meilleur joueur d'une compétition ; comme ballon d'or en foot.

* * *

 _ **A vous … Comment dire cette rencontre était intéressante...**_

 _ **Le week-end prochain risque fort d'être explosif à Phoenix**_

 _Sachez enfin que beaucoup d'Américains viennent vivre en Arizona une fois qu'ils sont à la retraite, surtout pour passer les mois d'hiver avec un temps très clément._


	37. Bousculades

.

 **Chapitre 38**

 **Bousculades**

 _ **Bella**_

"Il nous faut une stratégie." Je regardai Edward qui était assis sur notre lit, la tête entre les mains. "Tu devrais être bon à ça, M. Quarterback."

"Il y aura tes parents," répondit-il en se massant les tempes.

"Et c'est toi qui leur as donné les billets, alors tout ça c'est de ta faute," répondis-je.

Il me fixa. "J'essayais d'être gentil et de donner quelque chose à ton père qui ne lui donnerait pas envie de me tirer dessus! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça?"

Je soupirai et rampai dans le lit à côté de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et je m'appuyai contre son torse. C'était officiellement ma place préférée dans le monde. J'avais besoin d'en profiter avant que mes parents n'arrivent et dérangent notre existence heureuse.

"Nous n'y avons pas réfléchi parce que nous étions tous les deux inquiets de savoir ce que ma mère ferait."

Edward se raidit un peu. "Quelles sont les chances qu'elle ne mentionne pas cette satanée sculpture ce week-end?"

Pauvre gentil petit-ami plein d'illusions. "Peu à aucune."

"Bon sang ça y est. Il faut juste que je m'assure que quelqu'un frappe Emmett pendant le match demain. Je dirai à Lofa qu'Emmett a ramoné sa mère…"

Je ris contre sa poitrine. "As-tu déjà croisé quelqu'un qui puisse frapper Emmett? Et tu sais très bien que quand il arrive la première chose qu'il veut c'est de la nourriture, ce qui le fera penser à tes parents et le fera venir."

Edward soupira. "Ecoute, je pensais que nous pourrions les avoir pour le week-end, ils pourraient partir après le match et personne n'aurait à savoir qu'ils étaient ici. Pourquoi ta mère a dû s'inviter chez mes parents pour le dîner?"

Je m'assis et me tournai pour le voir. "Hum… tu as rencontré ma mère. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle ait des limites?" Elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à poser ses mains sur son torse et son genou. J'avais presque dû lui taper sur les doigts. Et maintenant ils allaient être chez nous. Elle irait probablement fouiller dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements. Seigneur!

Il fronça les sourcils. "Ne répondons pas quand ils arrivent à la porte." Mes parents avaient voulu avoir leur voiture pour ce week-end alors ils en avaient loué une à l'aéroport. J'aurais voulu qu'ils prennent une chambre à l'hôtel mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le suggérer. Maman était déjà ravie de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil ici pour voir si ça nous définissait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Plus comme si elle voulait voir d'autres trucs pour pouvoir nous torturer avec. Le torse Edward…

"Tu sais que si nous ne répondons pas elle fera aller papa chez tes parents et elle se présentera toute seule." Il semblait positivement horrifié à cette pensée que nos parents soient ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Cette simple idée me donnait mal à l'estomac.

"Bon nous répondrons donc." Il mit sa main devant ses yeux.

"Tu pourrais retourner au travail, tu sais."

Il me regarda entre ses doigts. "Oui mais si je le fais tu seras énervée. Je suis prêt pour demain et le coach m'a dit que je pouvais partir."

"Je ne serai pas énervée." Ennuyée peut-être. Edward grimaça à ce commentaire et enleva sa main de devant ses yeux. "Je ne serai pas qu'énervé."

Il rit et me tira sur ses genoux, j'étais à califourchon sur lui. Je levai un sourcil. "Encore?"

Il regarda l'heure et secoua tristement la tête. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps." Ce qui était malheureusement vrai. De plus il m'avait porté dans la douche en rentrant ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en manque.

Edward se pencha en avant et mordit ma lèvre. "J'aime te regarder." Seigneur ce mec me faisait fondre. Je l'embrassai bruyamment.

"Bon te regarder est devenu mon deuxième passe-temps préféré."

Il sourit et poussa ses hanches contre moi. "Et quel est ton premier?"

Je fis passer mes mains sur ses épaules. "Le football bien sûr."

Il rit très fort. "Naturellement." Brusquement nous changeâmes de position, il me fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus de moi sur le lit. "Il y a le tacle de classe mondiale pour toi, Football girl."

J'essayai de bouger mais je ne pouvais pas le faire bouger. "C'est pas juste, tu es trop lourd!"

Il m'embrassa le cou et soudain ne voulut plus aller ailleurs. "Le défenseur lineman est plus lourd que moi."

Il marquait un point. "Mais tu as Emmett face à toi. Je ne l'ai pas pour me protéger."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Il ferait mieux de ne jamais te protéger de moi dans notre lit." Je haussai les épaules et commençai à le chatouiller.

"C'est pas juste! Je me rends! Pas d'Emmett dans la chambre!" J'étais à bout de souffle et arrivai difficilement à sortir des mots. Edward sourit triomphalement et s'éloigna de moi, s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Nous ferions mieux de ranger un peu. On dirait que tu viens juste de batifoler dans ce lit avec moi." Je le fixai et m'assis en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Lui évidemment était parfait.

"Les mecs, ça craint," Il rit et secoua la tête. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à arranger mes cheveux et mon visage. "Depuis quand faut-il que je me rende présentable pour mes parents, pourquoi ne vas-tu tout préparer? Mets les pierres dans ce saladier près de la porte d'entrée et assure-toi que la pyramide est dans la bibliothèque."

Edward rit en se levant. "Je vais les mettre au salon, il faut qu'elle pense qu'elles nous servent." Je levai les yeux et me tournai pour aller dans la salle de bain mais il m'arrêta avec ces mots. "Et que dois-je faire du livre des bébés?"

Je fis demi-tour et secouai la tête. "Ne t'avise pas de mettre cette chose en vue. Faisons comme s'il n'existait pas!" Il rit et sortit pour s'assurer que les cadeaux de ma mère soient bien mis en évidence. Dieu seul savait ce que nous allions faire avec ce satané torse quand ils l'amèneraient ici. J'allais supplier mon père de le casser. Pour Edward il ne le ferait pas mais pour moi peut-être que si.

Mon visage était rouge et j'avais une tête qui sortait du lit, naturellement, alors je me dépêchai de démêler mes cheveux et de m'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Je m'essuyai et ensuite me remis de la poudre et du mascara.

"Bella ils sont là!" m'avertit Edward depuis le séjour. Je me ressaisis pour m'apprêter à affronter ma mère. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se maîtriser ici. Et peut-être que ESPN m'appellerait pour me proposer un job inattendu demain.

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller vers la porte d'entrée où Edward était déjà en train d'ouvrir. "Je les ai laissés entrés ils ne devraient plus être loin."

Je vis les pierres dans le bol là où j'avais suggéré de les mettre. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon me permit de voir les pyramides sur la table basse et c'était quoi ça? "As-t-u accroché ce tableau étoile chose?" Il était là sur le manteau de la cheminé, à côté de la photo de nous deux que je lui avais donnée pour Noël. J'avais été désemparée quand il avait fallu que je lui achète quelque chose, il pouvait tout s'offrir mais il avait aimé cette photo. Et il l'avait immédiatement installée dès que nous étions rentrés chez nous.

"Je me suis dit que si j'encombrai un peu les murs, elle ne nous ferait pas de nouvelles œuvres." Il fit son sourire de petit garçon.

Je ris et l'embrassai. "Tu es un mec intelligent Cullen."

"J'essaie Swan."

"Allez avance Charlie ils savent que nous arrivons."

"Renée je ne vais nulle par. De ce que j'en sais, ils ont été pris en otage et ils pourraient être ligotés sur une chaise."

"C'est Edward qui a répondu dans l'interphone, chéri." Je le regardai et il haussa les épaules. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la porte en train de discuter pour savoir comment entrer. Il n'y avait que mes parents pour faire cela.

"C'était peut-être sous la contrainte."

"Oh non j'aurai entendu le stress dans sa voix et dans son aura." C'en était assez. J'ouvris la porte et ils étaient là. Au moins ils paraissaient normaux. Maman avait un short kaki et un chemisier bleu et papa un jeans et oh merde. Je ne pouvais pas voir sa chemise parce qu'il portait une très grosse boite. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ca… mais je savais que si. Mon estomac se noua.

Edward poussa un grognement audible en voyant le sourire de mon père.

"Bella! Edward!" Maman se jeta dans les bras d'Edward et papa entra, ses yeux faisant le tour comme s'il était possible qu'il y ait des intrus ici. Edward tapait bizarrement sur le dos de ma mère.

"Où est-ce que je pose ça? "demanda-t-il. "Ça pèse une sacrée tonne."

"Euh que dirais-tu de la table de la salle à manger pour le moment?" Il alla dans la direction que je lui montrais et posa la caisse sur la table. "Tu as un pied de biche Cullen? Je dois m'assurer que cette chose n'a pas été endommagée pendant le voyage. " Et maintenant je pus voir qu'il avait un t-shirt des Seahawk. Bien sûr il l'avait fait!

"Je pensai que vous ne l'emmèneriez que dans quelques mois." Je pus entendre la déception dans ma voix.

Ma mère relâcha finalement Edward qui partit dans le couloir chercher sa boite à outils. Son expression aurait pu être inestimable si nous n'étions pas sur le point de subir une torture à propos de ce satané truc.

Papa me fit un sourire éblouissant. "Bon vu que ce voyage nous a été payé par Monsieur les poches pleines, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions payer un extra pour te livrer ton cadeau, c'est le moins que nous puissions faire."

"Edward cet endroit est tout à fait charmant!" Maman se jeta sur le saladier contenant ses stupides pierres. "Bella vous devriez avoir ce vert dans la chambre! Il aidera la performance sexuelle!" Tue-moi maintenant!

Mon père tendit la main et prit le caillou. "Où est ta poubelle Bella?" Maman le frappa alors qu'Edward revenait dans le couloir avec son pied de biche, un air résigné sur le visage.

Mama reposa le cristal parce que papa était distrait par le pied de biche. Il le prit à Edward et ouvrit la boite. "Nous n'avons pas pu attendre le printemps pour l'amener là où il devait être." Et il était là, dans toute sa non-gloire, le torse parfait de mon petit-ami capturé très imparfaitement par ma mère perverse. Le fait de l'imaginer lisser l'argile de ses mains et penser à Edward en même temps était plus qu'inquiétant. Que diable allions-nous faire de cette fichue chose jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent lundi matin?

Maman rayonnait devant sa stupide sculpture puis se retourna et entra dans le salon. "Oh Charlie amène-le ici!" Mon père fit signe à Edward de prendre ce stupide cadeau et il grimaça mais le fit puis suivit mon père consciencieusement tout en me donnant un regard qui m'avertit qu'il était sur le point de détruire la chose. Je secouai la tête. Ne savait-il pas qu'elle allait lui en faire un autre sans doute encore plus grand…?

"Ici sur cette table à côté de la télé ça sera parfait."

"Je garde mon Heisman* là." la voix d'Edward était remplie d'horreur.

"Bon je ne vois rien là. Pose-le là voyons voir ce que ça donne!" Mon père éclatait presque de joie. Je voulais lui demander ce à quoi il s'attendait mais cela pourrait nous conduire sur un chemin que je ne préférais pas emprunter pour le moment.

Edward le porta jusqu'à la table et le posa en évitant soigneusement de le regarder directement puis il recula. Je passai mon bras autour de lui et essayai de lui transmettre sans parole que nous serions débarrassés de cette chose en deux jours. Tout ce que nous avions à faire c'était de nous assurer que personne ne le voie avant que mes parents soient partis. La première chose que nous ferions lundi matin, serait de le ranger au fond du placard dans la chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un lieu plus définitif.

"C'est parfait! Maintenant vous deux je pense que nous devrions parler de l'emplacement de vos meubles. Je pense que vous seriez plus centrés si le canapé était de ce côté et la télévision de l'autre, ma mère tournait autour de la pièce re-décorant mentalement.

"Maman, c'est la mère d'Edward qui a fait la décoration et elle a un diplôme d'architecte d'intérieur."

Ma mère arrêta ses divagations et sourit. "Eh bien alors nous ne changerons rien. Je pense qu'elle ajouta 'pour l'instant' en silence à la fin de la phrase mais je n'étais pas sûre. Edward se détendit contre moi. Pauvre gars terrorisé que ma mère détruise l'appartement.

"D'accord alors que diriez-vous si je nous commandais à diner? Que voulez-vous"

Mon père était assis sur le canapé et regarda Edward soupçonneux comme s'il allait empoisonner la nourriture ou quelque chose. "Que veux-u? Quels sont nos choix?"

Edward sourit. "Tout ce que vous voulez, je peux commander partout."

Papa souffla. "D'accord Big Shot bien sûr. Alors pourquoi pas de la viande d'un restaurant grill chic en ville et un homard du meilleur endroit avec les spécialités marines?"

Edward me sourit et je rigolai. C'était parti. "D'accord. Que voulez-vous Renée?"

Maman abandonna ses stupides pyramides sur la table basse. "Oh peu m'importe. Si tu commandes du poisson, du saumon peut-être?"

"D'accord et toi chérie?"

Je souris. "Un steak serait très bien." Edward me fit un clin d'œil et sortit pour aller chercher son téléphone.

"Va-t-il vraiment commander dans les meilleurs restaurants de la ville?" demanda mon père paraissant un peu plus qu'intimidé à cette idée.

"Oui. Personne ne dit non à Edward. "Il plissa les yeux un peu et j'espère qu'il ne prit pas ça comme un défi.

"Bien sûr que non ils ne lui refusent rien. Regarde-le!" ma mère fit un geste vers la photo de nous deux sur la cheminée ainsi qu'à sa ridicule sculpture qui n'avait pas capturé tout son charme.

"Pfff le monde entier est gouverné par l'argent et les hormones," grommela-t-il.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ça papa. Ici on peut regarder le football." J'allumai la télé et trouvai un match quelconque sur EPSN. Ça lui redonna le moral et il se concentra sur le match. Edward revint avec deux bières et lui en proposa une.

"Que voulez-vous boire Renée?"

Maman lui fit un grand sourire. "Rien mon cher. Je veux que Bella me fasse visiter. Montre-moi où la magie a lieu." Papa s'étouffa avec sa bière et on aurait dit qu'Edward voulait disparaitre sous terre. Seigneur.

"Maman! Bon sang mais enfin de quoi tu parles?" mon visage était tout rouge c'est tout ce que je savais.

Elle sourit sereinement. "Je parle de votre salle des médias, là où Edward travaille sa préparation. J'ai besoin de voir quelle sorte d'énergie il y a et voir ce que je peux faire pour équilibrer tout ça."

Seigneur! Edward s'effondra dans le fauteuil et je lui lançai un regard d'excuse avant d'emmener ma mère dans la salle des médias.

"Humm nous devrons un peu travailler ici. Plus de couleur. Des pierres chaudes. Je ferai un joli bol bleu. Et je pense qu'une autre sculpture serait une bonne idée. Peut-être son bras tenant le ballon. Quelque chose de puissant."

"Oui, oui c'est une pièce très masculine. Je peux sentir la testostérone." Je roulai des yeux. Je passai au moins autant de temps que lui ici mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

"D'accord maintenant amène-moi à la chambre où la vraie magie a lieu." J'haletai et elle rit. "S'il te plait ton père va avoir une attaque si je ne m'occupe pas de ça. Allez, je veux voir votre chambre." Elle prit mon bras impatiemment et me suivit. Si je la laissai l'explorer seule, dieu seul savait ce qu'elle ferait, fouiller dans nos tiroirs sans doute. Voler ses sous-vêtements, c'était de l'ordre du possible, je le craignais.

"Maman, je ne pense vraiment pas…"

"Oh quelle chambre adorable!" Je m'arrêtai et la regardai tourner sur elle-même attrapant chaque détail. "Ah oui je peux le sentir. De bonnes choses sont arrivées ici." Elle me sourit d'un air entendu et je luttai contre l'envie de hurler. Dieu merci elle n'était plus dans cette phase ridicule qu'elle avait traversée pendant mes études secondaires. J'aurais été morte de gêne. A l'époque toute son attention était tournée vers l'équitation. Peut être que je pourrai demander à Edward de lui acheter un cheval. Ça la distrairait peut-être de son supposé mysticisme.

"Oui, je vois. Il te faut une de mes statues pour ta commode ici, tu vois directement de l'autre côté du lit. Ça vous inspirera. Et une peinture pour le mur de droite. Éclatant de couleurs audacieuses juste comme vous deux." Elle me parlait mais pas complètement, prise par ses pensées étranges. J'entendis le mot statue et mon cœur se figea.

"Maman sérieusement, je ne veux pas encore ces choses pour la fertilité…"

Elle me fit un signe de la main. " Non Bella la déesse de la fertilité sera votre cadeau de mariage. Ce sera une représentation de jouissance, la sexualité brute qui rayonne d'Edward. La chaleur que vous deux générez! Oooh, oui l'idée de flammes!"

Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'assis sur le lit. Peut être cela était-il pour le mieux! Elle pourrait déjà avoir oublié tout ça avant demain, lorsque nous rencontrerions les parents d'Edward. Cette pensée était simplement terrifiante.

"Maman tu sais que tu ne peux pas parler de choses comme ça demain?"

Elle me regarda d'un air absent. "De votre vie sexuelle? Non je ne pense pas discuter de ça avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Est-ce que tu parles de mon art?"

La douleur dans sa voix me fit me sentir coupable. "Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dis mais tu pourrais quand même essayer de te modérer un peu."

"Oh Bella ne sois pas idiote! Je ne dirai jamais rien qui puisse te gêner." Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que ce soit possible mais j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais pu sans la contrarier.

"Je vais te montrer où vous allez dormir."

"Pas encore, je dois voir cette salle de bain dont tu m'as vanté les mérites!" Et elle était partie haletant et soupirant en entrant dans ma pièce préférée. "Elle est parfaite! Oh mais il te faudrait des bâtons et un joli porte-encens. Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver!"

Elle passa la tête dans la douche et son expression me fit flipper. Seigneur, j'espérai qu'elle n'imaginait pas mon copain nu dans cet endroit mais la connaissant, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle faisait.

"Charmant, très charmant. Je souhaiterai que ton père et moi ayons la même. Ce banc doit être drôlement pratique!" Tuez-moi maintenant. Je me demandai si je pouvais me jeter contre la porte de la douche et m'empaler sur les éclats de verre. C'était un peu comme notre virée à l'épicerie la semaine dernière mais en pire.

"Maman, vraiment je ne veux absolument rien entendre à ce sujet." Ma voix sortit étranglée même à mes oreilles.

"Enfin Bella crois-tu que notre vie sexuelle s'est arrêtée quand tu es née? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que plus tu vieillis meilleur c'est. Nous sommes comme des ados de nouveau!" Elle passait ses mains sur le bord de la baignoire maintenant. "Regarde-moi ces jets! Oh ça doit être comme le paradis."

Je savais très bien que les gens plus âgés avaient des rapports sexuels. N'avais-je pas surpris les parents d'Edward pour Thanksgiving? Mieux valait les siens que les miens. Dégoûtant.

"Maman peut-on sortir d'ici maintenant?"

"Bien sûr. J'avais juste besoin de voir le décor pour choisir l'encens et les perles de bain. J'en ai de bleues et de vertes qui iraient parfaitement avec la salle de bain." Eh bien, c'était toujours mille fois mieux que des statues ou des flammes de sexe ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait encore en tête.

"Maintenant tu peux me montrer où ton père et moi pouvons faire agir notre propre magie." Elle rit à mon expression horrifiée. "C'est une blague Bella. Ton père est plus coincé pour le faire quand il sait que tu pourrais nous entendre, sûrement plus que toi envers nous. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai dû le trainer au sous-sol pour avoir un peu de temps intime? Sans mentionner la voiture…"

Assez! "D'accord votre chambre est au bout du couloir. La salle de bain à la même baignoire. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas profiter des jets avant le dîner?" S'il vous plait, faites qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent d'excitation. "Je pense que je vais le faire. Rien qu'imaginer ses jets c'est vraiment stimulant." Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, alors que je restais là, bouche bée. Ma mère ne venait pas juste… non. Elle allait prendre un bain. C'est tout.

Je me précipitai vers le séjour, me jetant pratiquement sur les genoux d'Edward.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent, protecteurs, autour de moi et il embrassa ma tempe. "Tu vas bien ma douce?"

Je fermai les yeux et me laisser aller dans son étreinte. "Maintenant oui."

"Où est ta mère?" demanda mon père.

Je frissonnai involontairement. "Elle prend un bain."

"C'est bien. Elle n'a pas arrêté de radoter au sujet de cette baignoire pendant tout le chemin. Combien ça coûte?"

Je me blottis contre le cou d'Edward et éteignit cette conversation. Je savais pourquoi elle voulait cette baignoire et je ne voulais même pas y penser. Lundi ne pourrait pas arriver suffisamment vite…

 **OOO**

"Ton mec pète le feu!" Je souris vers Ronnie. Il avait raison. A la mi-temps les Cards menaient 24 –7 et Edward avait fait un parfait 16 pour 16 pour 233 yards. Jasper avec deux touchdown, Crowley un et les défenseurs étaient partout. Les Seahawks avaient une passe sur un centre incliné que Wilson eut presque, mais le ballon finit chez Williams pour un touchdown. Quelque part sur la ligne des 50 yards le chef Charlie Swan était sans doute en train de bouder et de maudire mon Edward.

"Je l'avais dit!" fit une voix derrière moi. Ma mâchoire tomba et je me levai pour me jeter dans les bras en attente de Buddy. Il rit et me fit tourner comme une poupée de chiffon. Je percutai presque Rick de SI à la tête ce qui actuellement m'aurait fait du bien.

"Que faites-vous là?"

Il me relâcha et se tourna pour taper sur l'épaule de Ronnie. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Ronnie et il le prit dans une forte étreinte.

"Je suis de la presse non? Je peux venir à un satané match si je veux!" Son sourire illumina tout le box. "Le doc a dit que je pouvais reprendre, un peu, alors j'ai attendu la mi-temps avant de venir. J'ai choisi un sacré match!"

Il fit signe de la main à tous ceux qui l'interpellaient et ensuite prit un siège de l'autre côté de moi. Je m'assis près de lui. "Est-ce que ça signifie que je fais une pause pour la deuxième partie du match et que c'est vous qui rédigez la fin de l'article?" demandai-je pour le taquiner.

"Enfer non petite! C'est toi qui fait tout le boulot pendant que je profite!" Je vis le signe incontestable de moutarde sur son doigt et je saisis sa main."

"Je le dirai à Carol!"

"Tu ne feras pas une telle chose! Je n'en ai pris qu'un!" Il avait l'air positivement terrifié et Ronnie était écroulé de rire.

"Les hot dog ne font pas partie de votre régime," lui rappelai-je.

"Je t'en prie je suis en train d'agoniser au jus de carotte. Combien de carottes un homme peut-il manger, Bella?" demanda-t-il sérieusement. "Tu dois me laisser profiter d'un hot dog et je te jure que je ferai tout bien par ailleurs."

Je ne pouvais pas résister à un regard aussi suppliant. "Ça veut dire que vous serez là pour les autres matchs?"

"Ceux qui seront à domicile oui donc les finales mais c'est toi qui fera le boulot. Je suis là en tant que… consultant."

Je rigolai au sérieux de son ton. "Est-ce que vous allez vérifier mon orthographe?"

"Oui! Et je vais même te garder loin du vestiaire de l'équipe adverse. J'ai entendu que de mauvaises choses étaient arrivées quand tu as été autorisée à y aller." Il sourit à Ronnie qui manifestement avait partagé l'histoire de Favre.

"Je n'avais rien à voir avec cela."

Il rit. "Quand même si quelque chose commence à se produire encore une fois, je veux être là. J'ai manqué toute cette rigolade," grommela-t-il.

Je ris. "Je suis sûr que certains seraient heureux de vous inclure la prochaine fois."

Buddy sourit. "Il ferait mieux. N'ai-je pas fait en sorte que le monde sache qu'il est le meilleur lineman offensif du match? Il m'en doit une!"

"Oui, oui. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir couvrir les matchs? Je pourrai…" Je ne savais pas ce que je pourrai. Retourner couvrir les équipes du secondaire? L'université? Ça ne me tentait plus autant à présent.

Buddy posa sa main sur la mienne. "Tu vas continuer à faire ce que tu fais le mieux. Quand la saison sera terminée je reprendrai ma place et Ted deviendra rédacteur en chef. On t'offrira ce poste à temps complet si tu le veux."

Si je le voulais? Je le serrai dans mes bras et ris avant même que les mots aient fini de sortir de sa bouche.

"Je vais prendre ça comme un oui." Il me tapota le dos. "Tu le mérites petite. Tu fais un travail merveilleux."

Je me reculai et c'est Ronnie qui me prit dans ses bras. "Tu es coincée avec moi! Ou moi avec toi! Peut-être j'en suis ravi. Félicitations Bella!"

"Merci beaucoup. Je ferai du bon travail pour vous," promis-je à Buddy, des larmes se formant dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer dans le box de la presse.

"Je sais que tu le feras. Et je sais que tu n'iras pas répéter ce qu'il se passe ici." Il sourit de satisfaction.

"Je le ferai alors. Je ne veux pas perdre mon nouveau patron avant de l'avoir remis en forme."

Il rit de bon cœur. "Très bien alors je resterai en bonne santé ainsi je pourrai continuer à travailler. Allez Swan, retourne au travail. Ça redémarre."

Edward entra sur le terrain sous les acclamations et conduisit rapidement les Cardinal à un autre touchdown. Seattle répondit et les deux autres tentatives échouèrent. 31 – 14 et Edward fit une dernière tentative. Il se connecta à Jasper aux 12 yards et ensuite à Crowley pour un gain de 7 yards. Il faisait avancer ses coéquipiers méthodiquement, les installant dans un premier temps et leur faisant gagner 6 yards.

Edward recula de cinq pas avant d'envoyer, il regarda à gauche avant de pivoter et t'envoyer à Fitzgerald qui était presque sur la ligne d'en but. Juste au moment où il relâcha le ballon on le poussa et Uley lui marcha sur le pied droit. Ils tombèrent tous les deux alors que la foule applaudissait le touchdown. Mes yeux étaient sur Edward et je retins mon souffle, attendant qu'il se relève.

Uley fut rapidement sur ses pieds et il se tourna vers Edward. Le coach était sur le terrain et Jasper courut de l'autre bout du terrain. Mon cœur cessa de battre alors qu'Edward restait par terre. Combien de temps? Cinq secondes? Dix? Une minute? Je ne savais pas du tout. La main de Buddy était sur mon dos pendant que nous attendions de voir si tout allait bien.

Il se redressa et je laissai échapper un soupir. Il n'était pas hors jeu ce qui était bien. Mais j'étais inquiète au sujet de son genou. C'était tellement facile de se déchirer les ligaments croisés surtout quand la jambe était tordue dans un mauvais angle, comme ça venait de se produire.

Emmett était là aussi, tendant sa main à Edward qui fut tiré sur ses pieds. Il marcha en boitillant et je priais pour que tout aille bien.

"Ça ressemble à une entorse," dit Ronnie. "Mais il peut quand même s'appuyer. Si c'était les ligaments il ne pourrait pas."

"Oui, il va bien Bella." Buddy me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Et je la pris en remarquant vaguement que ma main tremblait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se blesser avant. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Comment pourrai-je rester objective quand la carrière de mon petit-ami pourrait prendre fin tout d'un coup?

Je vis Edward secouer la tête vers son père sur le bord du terrain mais il le suivit dans le vestiaire pour une radio.

"C'est bien que les Cards aient une semaine de congé. Il va aller bien Bella." Buddy tentait d'atténuer mon inquiétude mais je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix. Edward aurait le cœur brisé s'il ne pouvait pas mener son équipe dans les séries éliminatoires. S'il vous plait seigneur, faites qu'il aille bien.

 **OOO**

"Je te dis, Bella, je vais bien. C'est une entorse à la cheville. J'ai eu pire."

Je me renfrognai. "Tu ne vas pas conduire. Je vais conduire."

"Bien." Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il me jeta ses clés de voiture. Mes parents se moquaient de nos chamailleries.

"Ils me rappellent nous," dit ma mère à mon père, qui sourit et hocha la tête.

"Bella est saine d'esprit tout comme moi," lui dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Edward.

"Tu vas faire le bébé pour une petite entorse? J'ai reçu une balle et était de retour au boulot une semaine plus tard."

Maman rit et passa son bras sous celui d'Edward. "C'était une éraflure et il a à peine eu besoin d'un pansement. En plus, il s'en est plaint pendant des semaines."

Edward sourit à mon père. "Je suppose que certains d'entre nous sont plus résistants que d'autres."

Mon père pouffa et pointa un doigt vers lui. "Tu me traites de mauviette, fils? Je vais te faire savoir que dans mes meilleures années je pouvais te dépasser, te surpasser et être plus rusé!"

Edward se mit à rire et ouvrit la portière arrière de sa Mercedes pour ma mère. "Je vous battrai de suite même avec une entorse à la cheville si vous voulez. Le premier qui va jusqu'à la sortie de garage et retour gagne? "

Mon père le regarda, puis dit. "Non Bella ne me pardonnerait pas si tu te blessais encore plus. Franchement pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas blessé pendant le premier quart du match…? "

Il monta dans la voiture sans attendre la réponse d'Edward qui ferma la portière de ma mère et me regarda par-dessus la voiture. "Sommes-nous prêts pour cela?"

Mon estomac se noua. "Aussi prêts que jamais. Mieux vaut en finir."

"Bon point. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime toujours."

Je ris à ton dramatique. "Je t'aime toujours, aussi."

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et fîmes le court trajet en voiture vers la maison des parents d'Edward dans une paix relative. Papa grommela plus sur le fait qu'Edward avait botté le cul de son équipe mais nous nous y attendions. Il portait encore son maillot ridicule de Whitehurst, même si maman et moi lui avions dit de se changer.

"Je vais être entouré par l'ennemi! J'ai besoin de mon armure!" nous rappela-t-il à nouveau quand maman tenta en vain de lui faire prendre la chemise qu'elle avait apportée avec elle en espérant vainement qu'il allait céder.

"C'est très bien, Renée," lui dit Edward, souriant. "Ça va piquer l'attention d'Emmett. "Je ris à la pensée d'Emmett harcelant mon père toute la soirée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans l'allée derrière le Hummer jaune d'Emmett. Lui et Rose étaient déjà sortis de la voiture et s'arrêtèrent pour nous attendre quand ils nous virent. Emmett plissa les yeux vers moi dans le siège du conducteur et il courut du côté passager pour ouvrir la porte à Edward.

"Où est le coach? Je pensais qu'il te transporterait partout pour s'assurer que tu ne mets pas du poids sur ta cheville."

"Ha, ha. Très drôle, Em!" Edward sortit de la voiture et grogna quand Emmett le souleva dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, par l'enfer?"

"Je prends soin de toi! Le coach ne me pardonnerait pas si tu te blesses encore plus."

Emmett sourit à mes parents car ils étaient sortis de la voiture. "Comment allez-vous? Je suis Emmett McCarty. Je vous serrerai bien la main mais je crains que les miennes soient pleines pour le moment. Je vais enfin vivre le rêve d'avoir ce beau gosse dans mes bras…"

"Pose-moi par terre, connard." Edward boxa l'épaule d'Emmett mais bien sûr ça n'eut aucun effet.

"Langage, Fruit of the Loom! Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça devant tes futurs beaux-parents, même si l'un d'eux a très mauvais goût en ce qui concerne l'équipe."

Mes parents rirent tous les deux quand Emmett se retourna et porta un Edward tortillant vers la porte d'entrée.

"Salut, je suis Rose et je suis la fiancée au grand trimballeur là-bas." Rose tendit la main à mon père qui était un peu en état de choc en la voyant. Pas surprenant. Il lui prit la main et sourit délicieusement.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Rose. Je suis Charles Swan. Vous pouvez me appeler Charlie." Charles? Elle sourit et se tourna pour dire bonjour à ma mère pendant que mon père tenait encore sa main.

"Je suis Renée. Vous êtes magnifique! Mon mari ne peut vous quitter des yeux." Rose rougit et bégaya mais ma mère se dépêcha de continuer. "Serait-il acceptable que je vous prenne en photo? J'aimerais simplement la montrer à mon professeur d'art. Vous feriez un excellente modèle."

Rose me regarda, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés. Je haussai les épaules. Que pouvais-je dire? "Maman aime faire des sculptures et de la peinture."

"Euh, bien sûr, pourquoi pas?"

"Super! Allons à l'intérieur et je vais trouver un endroit avec un bon éclairage! Charlie, arrête de baver et laisse-la moi. " Ma mère prit la main libre de Rose et la tira vers la porte d'entrée. Mon père secoua la tête et sembla sortir de son étourdissement une fois qu'il eut cessé de toucher Rose.

"Waouh," l'entendis-je murmurer. Bon sang.

"Allez papa!" Nous entrâmes, Emmett tenait toujours Edward dans ses bras dans le salon tandis qu'Esmée rigolait.

"Emmett, je vais te botter le cul si tu ne me poses pas!" Emmett soupira théâtralement et tint Edward au-dessus le canapé puis le laissa tomber.

Il rebondit et se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber face première dessus. "Très utile, abruti!"

"Maintenant, mon cher, ce n'est comme ça qu'on parle quand on a du monde." Oh merde, c'était parti. Esmée se leva et tendit la main à mon père, qui était le plus proche d'elle.

"Esmée, voici mon père, Charlie Swan. Papa, c'est Esmée, la mère d'Edward."

"C'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer!" Elle lui serra la main et se tourna vers ma mère, qui tenait encore la main de Rose en regardant la pièce.

"Je suis Renée, la mère de Bella. Vous avez une belle maison. Dites-moi, avez-vous une chambre avec un bon éclairage? Je dois prendre quelques photos de cette magnifique Rose." Rose était encore toute rougissante.

Esmée était confuse mais fit un geste vers la cuisine. "Nous avons l'éclairage fluorescent et un puits de lumière, avec beaucoup de fenêtres là-bas."

Ma mère rayonna. "Je vous remercie. Venez, Rose!" Rose la suivit en me jetant un coup d'œil qui me priait de faire quelque chose.

Je les suivis et essayai de mon mieux. "Maman, ne pourrais-tu pas attendre ..."

"Oh, c'est parfait! Non, Bella, l'éclairage est bon en ce moment. Je vais juste prendre quelques photos avec mon appareil." Elle fit signe à Rose de se tenir vers le comptoir et sortit son iPhone. Tout le monde traînait derrière moi pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Maintenant, faites un sourire sexy." Rose grimaça et ma mère secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non, non. Vous êtes fiancez au grand, beau mec juste là, non?"

Elle fit un geste vers Emmett, qui se pavana parce qu'on l'avait qualifié de beau. "Maintenant, souriez-lui comme si vous vouliez qu'il vous emmène au lit. " Saint Enfer!

Rose se mit à rire mais alors elle regarda Emmett et lui fit un sourire aguicheur qui fit crier ma mère de joie. "Oui, ça y est! Parfait! Elle prit quelques photos puis demanda Rose de froncer les sourcils. "Faites comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qui vous a mise en colère."

"Ça arrive tous les jours," lui dit Rose, en regardant Emmett. Plus de photos suivirent.

Esmée toucha mon bras. "Ceci est différent."

"Différent est le meilleur mot pour ma mère."

Elle rit et lissa mes cheveux. "J'aime qu'elle soit si à l'aise."

"Ne dis pas ça, tu finiras par le regretter," la prévins-je.

"D'accord, tout fait! Maintenant que diriez-vous de vous mettre là-bas avec elle, Emmett? Je peux vous faire un beau cadeau de mariage." Oh mon Dieu, pas de cadeaux.

"Maman, je ne pense pas ..."

"Maintenant, Bella, je vais faire quelques sculptures pour toi et Edward aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre pour tout le monde."

"Dois-je enlever ma chemise, Annie Leibovitz*?" demanda Emmett.

Maman fut ravie à son offre. "Hmm, pas maintenant, mais peut-être plus tard. Je pourrai faire un buste pour chacun de vous, les garçons, tout comme pour Edward." **Et voilà!** J'entendis Edward grogner derrière moi et vis le regard aiguisé d'Emmett sur ma mère.

"Je suis désolé, avez-vous dit que vous aviez fait le buste d'Edward?" Sa voix se brisa sur le mot buste, il était tellement excité.

Ma mère hocha la tête fièrement. "Oui, pour Noël! Le pauvre garçon avait le cœur brisé de le laisser derrière! " Cœur brisé, mon cul.

Emmett grimaça. "Oh, il est donc à Washington, alors?" La déception dans sa voix était évidente.

"Oh, non, mon cher. Nous l'avons surpris en l'amenant avec nous dans l'avion! Nous avons pensé que puisque nous n'avons pas eu à payer nos billets, le moins que nous puissions faire était d'amener son cadeau ici! Il est dans le salon à côté de la télé."

Emmett s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël. "Je ne peux pas attendre de le voir, Mme Swan. Je parie que vous êtes très talentueuse."

Maman prit plusieurs photos de Rose et Emmett. "Je vous remercie, doux garçon. Je fais de mon mieux. Charlie aime mon art, n'est-ce pas, mon cher?"

Mon père sourit. "Oui certainement. Surtout celui d'Edward. C'est assez étonnant, Renée."

"38-14, Charlie. Je vais les battre encore plus l'année prochaine," murmura Edward.

Papa rit. "Nous verrons."

"Superbes photos," murmura ma mère.

Emmett regarda par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Ma Rosie est un modèle parfait. Et je ne suis pas si mauvais moi-même. Hey, Spanx, pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser comme modèle pour tes sous-vêtements? J'ai l'air plutôt sexy ici. "

"Spanx?" demanda ma mère, en touchant un bouton sur son téléphone. Emmett tendit la main et attrapa son téléphone avant qu'elle ne puisse l'éteindre.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici? Est-ce GQ?"

Ma mère sourit. "C'est mon fond d'écran. Beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes dans ma classe voulaient le voir. "

"N'est-ce pas mignon?" dit Emmett. Edward semblait vouloir mourir. Je pris sa main et lui donnai une légère pression.

"Désolé, je suis en retard mais regardez sur qui je suis tombé dehors ?" Carlisle entra avec Alice et Jasper à sa suite;

Alice couina et donna un gros câlin à mes parents. "Salut, chef! Salut, Renée! Voilà mon Jazz. Jazz, ce sont les parents de Bella, Charlie et Renée."

Il serra leurs mains et les yeux de ma mère se déplacèrent dans la pièce, observant Jasper, Emmett, Edward et Carlisle.

"Seigneur, il y a tellement de beaux hommes ici! Vous êtes des femmes chanceuses!" Son téléphone fut de retour dans sa main et elle prit de nouveau les photos.

"Hey Jaz, Mme Swan va faire des sculptures comme cadeaux. Elle en a déjà fait une pour Edward. C'est son buste. " Emmett était comme étourdi.

Ma mère secoua la tête. " Ce n'est pas son visage. C'est trop difficile à faire alors j'ai fait son torse. "

"Donc, sa poitrine sans tête?" Jasper essayait de son mieux de ne pas rire.

"Oui, eh bien, j'ai utilisé la pub pour ses sous-vêtements comme source d'inspiration."

"Je trouve ça très inspirant," lui dit Emmett, le visage tout à fait sérieux mais ses yeux bleus espiègles.

"Comment ne pourriez-vous pas? Il est un spécimen parfait." Ma mère se tourna vers Esmée. "Vous avez un très beau fils. Mais là encore, en vous voyant vous et votre mari, je ne suis pas surprise! " Elle tendit la main à Carlisle. "Je suis Renée."

Il sourit comme s'il n'y avait rien bizarre. "Je suis Carlisle. C'est agréable de vous avoir ici. Votre fille est un délice. "

"Elle a hérité cela de moi," piailla mon père "Charlie Swan." Ils se serrèrent la main.

"Eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais commander les pizzas. Des demandes particulières?"

" Pepperoni, Ma et beaucoup!" Emmett se glissa vers Jasper et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille. Jasper sourit et hocha la tête. Cela pourrait ne pas être bon.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel. "Je sais, Emmett. Rien d'autre?" Tout le monde commanda, tandis qu'Edward et moi sortîmes de la pièce.

"Je suis désolée," lui dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour de moi. "Ça devait arriver. Nous avons juste besoin de nous débarrasser de cette chose avant qu'Emmett puisse mettre la main dessus."

"Demain matin," dis-je. Nous prîmes place dans le fauteuil, moi entre les jambes d'Edward pour qu'il puisse allonger sa jambe et garder sa cheville en hauteur. "As-tu besoin de la glace?"

"Je vais bien," me rassura-t-il. Jasper, Alice, Rose, mes parents et Carlisle entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Où est Emmett?" demandai-je avec méfiance.

"Il est allé chercher un peu de vin pour les dames," dit Jasper doucement.

"Nous le bloquons dans l'allée," lui dis-je.

"Je lui ai laissé prendre mon pick-up."

"D'accord." Ce n'était pas si mauvais, je suppose.

Esmée revint après avoir passé la commande et s'assit à côté de Carlisle sur la causeuse. Il y avait quelques chaises supplémentaires et mes parents, Alice et Jasper les prirent, Rose choisit le canapé.

"Comment va ta cheville, fils?"

"Très bien, papa. Je pourrais jouer demain si nécessaire."

"Pas du tout nécessaire. Rien qu'une activité physique légère pour les prochains jours."

"Pauvre Bella," dit ma mère, les yeux brillants. Oh mon Dieu.

Esmée pouffa de rire et Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, aussi longtemps qu'il reste loin du terrain d'entrainement, ça devrait bien se passer."

Esmée avait l'air fière d'elle et Jasper et les filles se mirent à rire. C'était clair que leurs petits-amis à grande bouche leur avait parlé d'un certain nombre de choses.

Les visages de mes parents étaient vides. "Je ne comprends pas," dit ma mère.

"Rien, maman. Juste une blague. Ce n'est pas important."

"L'enfer si ce ne l'est pas! Emmett me harcèle chaque nuit pour aller sur le terrain avec lui. Il est déterminé à le baptiser maintenant. Merci beaucoup! "Rose me lança un regard espiègle.

"Oh," murmura ma mère puis un encore un "Oh!" plus fort sortit de sa bouche.

"Voilà ma fille! Bella, je peux voir que tu es gênée mais vraiment, il n'y a rien mal à embrasser ta sexualité où que vous soyez. Ton père et moi ... "

"Renée!" tonna Papa, virant positivement rouge sang.

"Maman!"

"Eh bien, je suis désolée, Bella, je voulais juste dire que ce n'est pas une grosse affaire." Ma mère se rassit avec un soupir de colère.

Les yeux d'Esmée allaient entre nous. "Désolé, Bella, il ne fallait pas te taquiner comme ça."

"Tout va bien, Esmée."

"Non, ça ne va pas bien," intervint Edward. "Ce que nous faisons ne vous regarde pas. S'il vous plaît, je ne veux plus en entendre parler!"

Je me retournai et pris son visage grave entre mes mains. "Tout va bien, Edward. Je m'en remettrai."

Il toucha ma joue et ses yeux verts dans les miens. "Je ne vais permette a quiconque d'avilir ce qu'il y a entre nous, Bella, même pas notre famille."

Eh bien, l'enfer, cet homme réussissait à me faire mouiller devant une pièce remplie de gens. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi.

"Personne ne peut," lui dis-je. Il embrassa mon nez et me libéra. Je me retournai pour voir ma mère essuyant une larme et Esmée lui tendant un mouchoir. La moustache de mon père se contracta.

"Ils sont magnifiques. Ne sont-ils pas beaux ensemble?" demanda Maman.

Esmée rit et s'assit à côté d'elle. "Ils le sont."

"Ils vont nous donner des petits enfants superbes. Je le sais. J'ai déjà vu les photos."

Esmée rit. "Je les ai vus aussi. Ils sont magnifiques."

Seigneur, pas de discution sur les bébés. Ils devraient peut-être en revenir aux histoires de sexe.

"Dites-moi, Esmée, comment deux femmes sauvages comme nous avons pu engendrer ces spécimens irréprochables et guindés? "

Esmée sourit. "Je blâme leurs pères."

"Hey!" cria Carlisle.

Charlie secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas s'ils sont irréprochables. Au vu de ce qui vient d'être dit, ils devraient être arrêtés pour indécence publique." Ses oreilles étaient rouges et je savais qu'il était gêné vu le tour que la conversation avait pris.

Maman rit. "Avec mon professeur et moi-même. Peut aussi bien Esmée aussi. Je peux dire par son aura qu'elle aime avoir un peu de plaisir."

Les yeux verts d'Esmée pétillaient. "Carlisle aussi, même s'il fait semblant d'être un membre respecté de la société."

"Peu importe, maman, tu es celle qui est dans un milliard de comités," remarqua Edward. Je me détendis contre sa poitrine et il entrelaça nos doigts. Je préférais les écouter parler de leurs facéties sexuelles que des miennes.

"Les tabliers", dit Alice avec un petit rire. Rose éclata de rire et Carlisle secoua timidement la tête.

La sonnette retentit et Esmée recruta Jasper pour aller avec elle et transporter la nourriture.

"Emmett est parti depuis très longtemps," dis-je. Je n'aimais pas le sentiment que j'avais dans le creux de mon estomac.

"Il sera là bientôt. Il ne laisse jamais la nourriture reposer pendant longtemps." Esmée sortit les assiettes et Carlisle arriva avec les boissons. Edward se redressa et nous partageâmes la pizza sur l'assiette.

"Je suis désolée, Renée, Charlie. Normalement, j'aurais fait quelque chose de plus sophistiqué mais c'est notre repas habituel d'après-match."

"Oh, s'il vous plaît," dit ma mère, en agitant une main. "Votre fils nous a offert un dîner chic hier soir."

"Ha, il a pris le téléphone et obtenu que le restaurant cinq étoilés livre. Ça doit être agréable, Rich Boy!" souffla papa et je savais qu'il était totalement jaloux.

"Eh bien, je suis riche aussi et ils ne le font pas pour moi," remarqua Jasper, en faisant la moue et attrapant une autre tranche de saucisse pizza. "C'est tout Cullen et son charme."

"Tu es très charmant," lui dit Alice.

"Je le suis en effet, ma douce, mais Edward est quarterback. Ça a ses avantages."

"Où est ma nourriture?" Emmett arriva et remit une bouteille de vin à Esmée avant de saisir une boîte entière de pizza et il s'assit à côté de Rose.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps?" demandai-je.

Il sourit beaucoup trop innocemment et haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. L'épicerie était pleine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?"

"Nous avons taquiné Edward et Bella à propos de sexe sur le terrain et Edward est devenu fou. Ensuite, nous avons trouvé qu'ils sont exhibitionnistes génétiquement." Rose sourit à mes parents. Papa avait l'air hébété à nouveau. Mon Dieu. Au diable, tous les deux.

Emmett grommela. "Nous savions ça, au moins sa part à lui. Cadavres, Ma, vraiment?" Esmée prit une bouchée délicate de son repas avant de lui répondre. "Tu n'en sais pas la moitié, Emmett."

"Je ne veux pas!" protesta-t-il, en secouant la tête avec véhémence avant de prendre une énorme bouchée de pizza.

"Cadavres? Est-ce que comme une morgue Charlie? Vous avez une morgue à la station, n'est-ce pas?"

"Renée, pas maintenant."

"Eh bien, bien sûr pas maintenant, idiot. Mais encore, une morgue! N'est-ce pas un peu macabre?"

Ma mère était bel et bien fascinée, alors Esmée expliqua qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait dans la morgue. Maman semblait un peu déçue par ce fait.

"J'irais voir votre salle de classe et vous la salle d'interrogation !" Oh mon Dieu.

Elle transformait ça en un concours.

"Maman!"

"Quoi, tu as eu le stade, Bella! Laisse-moi ma salle d'interrogatoire. Il y a des fenêtres. Tout le monde aurait pu voir." Ses yeux brillaient et elle mit la main sur la jambe de mon père et la pressa. Dégueulasse.

"Stade ha! Qu'en est-il ..." Je pinçai le bras d'Emmett avant qu'il puisse terminer.

"Aïe c'est quoi ce truc, Leyla Ali?"

"Parle de tes propres escapades sexuelles, pas des miennes."

Emmett fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Avez-vous déjà vu ces ascenseurs électriques dans les magasins de voiture? "

"Assez, Emmett!" dis-je. Le visage de ma mère tomba et je savais qu'elle voulait l'entendre. Quel était le problème avec ces gens? Qu'ils aient cette conversation quand je n'y étais pas.

"Alors, Carlisle, êtes-vous bâti comme votre fils?" S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas dit cela. Edward s'étouffa avec une bouchée de pizza et je lui remis un peu d'eau qu'il avala rapidement.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda Carlisle, toisant ma mère nerveusement.

"Eh bien, je veux dire, j'ai sculpté sa poitrine et ses abdos doivent lui avoir été donnés par Dieu. Je me demandai juste s'il les a obtenus génétiquement de vous."

"Oh, euh, eh bien, il travaille plus que moi, mais je pense que, peut-être?" répondit Carlisle, l'air un peu ahuri.

"Ne te sous-estime pas, mon cher. Il est très bien bâti," dit Esmée à ma mère. C'était terrible.

"Cronos" dit Alice. Oh non, elle n'a pas fait cela, n'est-ce pas?

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Esmée.

"Oh, rien," dit Alice d'un ton dégagé. " Ça vient juste de me passer par la tête. Vous savez tous qu'il est considéré comme le père de Zeus." Si si elle l'avait fait!

Tout le monde sauf mes parents, perdit la tête. Edward tremblait sous moi et il me fallut me concentrer pour ne pas m'étouffer avec la pizza et mourir de rire.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec eux?" demanda ma mère.

"Oh, je crois que les garçons ont des surnoms pour leur pénis et je pense que celui de Carlisle vient juste d'être baptisé," répondit calmement Esmée, un sourire sur son visage.

Quoi? Elle savait?

"Tu savais?" demanda Emmett, son rire mourant à la pensée que sa mère connaissait le surnom de son pénis.

"Eh bien, pas besoin d'avoir le cerveau d'un chirurgien pour comprendre. En quelque sorte j'avais compris à la vente aux enchères, mais quand Alice a mentionné le père de Zeus et je me suis souvenu du mot que j'ai lu pour Edward, et j'ai eu la confirmation".

"Zeus, hein?" Ma mère regarda Edward et j'étais extrêmement heureuse que je bloquais de son regard cette partie de son anatomie. "Je n'avais pensais jamais me nommer. Je l'avais toujours appelé 'Le long bras de la loi. "

J'allais être malade. Tout le monde se mit à rire à nouveau, sauf moi et mon père, qui semblait vouloir tirer sur tout le monde, en commençant par ma mère. Bien que je parie que Rose serait épargnée. Peut-être que moi aussi, s'il se rappellait qu'il était mon père.

"C'est classique!" haleta Emmett "J'aime votre style, Margaret Bourke-White*. Ne soyez pas en colère, shérif Pat Garrett, nous nous amusons juste un peu".

"Pat Garrett? Le gars qui a abattu Billy the Kid?" demanda Papa, momentanément distrait de sa rage par les surnoms d'Emmett.

"Absolument, vous m'y faites penser."

"Emmett a l'habitude de donner des surnoms aux gens, n'est-ce pas mon cher?" Esmée lui sourit avec indulgence. "Je suis Ma, Carlisle est Doc et le reste d'entre eux ont trop de surnoms pour les compter."

"D'accord." Mon père avait l'air un peu confus mais au moins il n'avait plus d'envie de meurtre. "Et quel est votre surnom?"

"J'en ai beaucoup. Grand Sexy, Cul Sexy numéro deux, votre fille est numéro un." Il me sourit. "Adonis, M. Merveilleux, M. Parfait... Je pourrais continuer mais vous avez compris." Il s'adossa au canapé et croisa les doigts. "Bien que pour le moment je suis partiellement Jesse James."

"Jesse James? Le fameux bandit? Pourquoi?"

"Vous verrez." Son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus grand. "Alors, Renée, voulez-vous prendre ces photos maintenant? Avant que ma nourriture ne se dépose? "Sa chemise était partie avant même d'attendre sa réponse.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et tapa sa poitrine. "Je ne peux pas te sortir, je te jure."

Eh bien, au moins il n'avait pas enfilé son pantalon d'or pour rencontrer mes parents. Je pourrais être reconnaissante pour cela.

"Quoi? Elle pense que je suis chaud, n'est-ce pas, Mama Swan?"

Ma mère eut un petit rire et commença à prendre les photos pendant qu'il prenait des poses ridicules.

"Ma classe vous aimera."

"Je vais venir et poser en personne. Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas peur de l'attention." Il tira la langue à Edward alors que ma mère mitraillait.

"Vous devez juste me donner une date." Elle tourna l'appareil vers un Jasper surpris. Il sourit timidement mais n'enleva pas sa chemise. Puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle.

"Je vais le faire, tant que vous me faites une de ces choses plantureuse comme vous avez fait pour Calvin Klein, Mme Michel-Ange. "

Maman brillait d'excitation. "Bien sûr. J'aimerais!"

"Un Swan original, je ne peux pas attendre." Il nous regardait avec un air joyeux que je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à comprendre.

Maman prit encore quelques photos et échangea des numéros de téléphone avec Esmée pour une raison incompréhensible. Bien sûr, elles allaient bien ensemble, mais avait-elles vraiment besoin de se parler au téléphone? Nous avons fini par mettre tout le monde à la porte quand il fut dit que les femmes ici devaient toutes travailler le matin. Il y eut des étreintes et des promesses et ainsi de suite avant de finalement réussir à séparer nos mamans.

"C'était formidable. Tes parents sont merveilleux, Edward. Et tes amis sont super amusants! Je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer à travailler sur Emmett."

Je ris. Travailler sur Emmett en effet.

La soirée était enfin terminée. Nous rentrâmes chez nous et dîmes bonsoir à mes parents. Une fois à la porte de la chambre, ma mère laissa échapper un cri. "Non!" Edward et moi échangeâmes des regards en nous précipitant dans le salon. Maman regardait la table vide où était censé trôner son buste. "Il y a eu un cambriolage!"

Cambriolage mon cul. "Jessie James!" dis-je à Edward.

Il gémit et attrapa son téléphone. Il l'appela et attendit. Il mit le haut-parleur et nous avons tous entendu un Emmett haletant, excité dire "Bonsoir."

"Emmett. Je sais que ce que c'est toi qui a pris la sculpture. Il faut que tu la rendes."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Ton buste a été volé? C'est une farce! Veux-tu que je vienne et que je jette un coup d'œil? "

"Non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes pour vérifier. Tu l'as pris, Jesse James. Ramène-le. Maintenant." Le ton d'Edward était mortel. Ça aurait pu être sexy si je n'étais pas inquiète de ce qu'Emmett allait faire avec la statue.

"Je suis choqué et consterné que tu m'accuses d'une telle chose, Breezies*. Je te parlerai demain matin quand tu auras les idées plus claires. Bonne nuit." Il raccrocha et ne répondit pas quand Edward rappela.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux vous faire une autre." Ma mère avait l'air trop heureuse en disant cela.

Edward secoua la tête. "Je vais le récupérer, à un moment ou à un autre" Il dit bonsoir et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Je fis de même, embrassant mes parents sur la joue avant d'entrer dans notre chambre.

"Je suis mort," me dit-il, posant sa tête contre les oreillers et fermant les yeux.

"Quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais, non?"

"Emmett," était tout ce qu'il dit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus à dire après cela. Je me mis dans le lit et le pris dans mes bras. Il se détendit un peu.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons survivre, tout comme nous l'avons fait ce soir," le rassurai-je.

Il rit et caressa mon cou. "Oui, nous avons réussi à traverser ce truc. Rien de ce qu'il fera avec cette chose ne pourra être pire que cela."

J'espérais qu'il ait raison, mais Dieu seul savait ce qu'Emmett allait en faire.

Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre et voir.

...

* Le Trophée Heisman (en anglais : Heisman Trophy) est un trophée remis au meilleur joueur universitaire NCAA de football américain depuis 1935. Archie Griffin est le seul joueur à avoir remporté deux fois ce prix en 1974 et 1975.

*Annie Leibovitz, née le 2 octobre 1949 à Waterbury, Connecticut, États-Unis, est une photographe américaine spécialisée dans les portraits de célébrités

* Margaret Bourke-White était une photographe et une photojournaliste américaine.

* Breezies marque de lingerie

* * *

 _ **Pauvres Bella et Edward …. Ils ont survécu au cauchemar de leurs parents ….**_

 _ **Vont-ils survivre à Emmett et la statue?**_

 _ **A vous …**_


	38. Tactique défensive

.

First and ten

 **Chapitre 38**

 **Tactique défensive**

 _ **Edward**_

"Au revoir! A bientôt!" Bella prit une dernière fois ses parents dans ses bras, je souris et me décalai quand Renée s'approcha de nouveau de moi. La moustache de Charlie se crispa et il l'aida à monter dans la voiture avant de fermer la portière en me tendant la main.

"Cullen, prends soin de ma fille."

Je serrai sa main. "Laquelle?"

Ses joues rougirent. "Tais-toi fils. J'essaie d'être gentil."

Je souris. "Eh bien je m'assurais simplement que nous parlions de la même chose."

"Nous resterons sur la même page tant que Bella continuera à être aussi heureuse qu'elle a l'air de l'être à présent," répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

"Son bonheur est ma priorité numéro un." C'était la vérité.

"Bien." Il se tourna vers Bella pour la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau. "Je suis très fier de toi. Tu m'appelles s'il dépasse les bornes."

Elle rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je le ferai papa. Prends soin de maman. Et si l'endroit où elle sculpte pouvait prendre feu, nous serions plus qu'heureux de le remplacer par la plus belle boutique de matériel de pêche que les hommes aient jamais vue."

Charlie aboya de rire et recula, les yeux pétillants. "On dirait que tu préconises un incendie criminel petite fille. Ne me fais pas t'arrêter."

"Et un bateau," ajoutai-je inutilement. "Vous ne pouvez pas avoir le matériel de pêche dernier cri sans avoir un nouveau bateau pour l'utiliser."

Il rit de nouveau. "Vous avez du style les enfants. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Il monta dans la voiture et avec un dernier signe de la main, Renée et lui disparurent. Dieu merci.

"Ils sont vraiment partis?" demandai-je.

Bella rit et passa ses bras autour de moi. "Pas officiellement avant deux heures mais je crois que nous sommes tranquilles. Merci."

Je la regardai et repoussai une mèche de cheveux de son visage. "Pour quoi?"

"Pour les avoir supportés. Si je ne savais pas déjà que tu m'aimais et bien maintenant j'en serai sûre."

Je ris et embrassai son nez. "Eh bien Charlie est très gentil maintenant qu'il a fini de me faire peur et Renée est…"

"Elle est folle mais c'est ma mère et je l'aime de toute façon. Tu l'as admirablement bien tolérée."

"Je peux tout tolérer pour toi."

Bella rit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et je me détendis pour la première fois de tout le week-end. Ça faisait du bien de retourner à la normale, eh bien, aussi normale que la vie soit pour nous.

Bella s'écarta et me sourit. "Comment ai-je été si chanceuse de trouver un gars comme toi?"

Je suivis son sourire du bout de mes doigts. "C'est vraiment simple. Tu es merveilleuse. Tu es intelligente. Tu connais et aimes le football. Tu me fais rire et sourire chaque jour." Elle soupira et embrassa mon doigt. "Oh et le sexe est phénoménal!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me tapa sur le bras. "Toujours le sexe."

"Deux jours entiers sans," lui rappelai-je en faisant semblant de bouder.

Elle rit et jeta ses cheveux en arrière. "Nous aurions pu mais tu avais trop peur que ma mère n'arrive et nous donne quelques conseils."

Je grognai. "Ne me le rappelle pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais sauté dessus avec eux près de nous."

Elle leva les yeux. "Sexe, parents, dégoûtant."

Je souris et la poussai contre ma voiture. "Plus de parents maintenant. Le sexe est-il encore dégoûtant?"

Ses yeux devinrent sombres quand je m'appuyai contre elle. "Non."

"Bien." Mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes ensuite et ses mains trouvèrent mes cheveux, me tirant plus fort contre elle. Zeus se manifesta rapidement. Je me frottai contre son ventre et Bella recula avec un doux gémissement.

"Mais du sexe sur le parking du garage est du genre dégoûtant."

Elle avait raison mais je pourrai en mourir si je devais enlever mes mains d'elle. "Je pourrai verrouiller la voiture. Ça avait été bien la dernière fois…"

Elle rit et me repoussa. "Tu es un exhibitionniste. Nous avons un appartement sans parent et vide à l'étage et nous pourrions y être en moins de cinq minutes et pour une fois nous avons tous les deux une journée de congé." Glorieuse journée pour nous. J'aimais ça.

"Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste. Je te veux. Toujours."

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa ma main. "Emmène-moi à l'intérieur et prends-moi."

Je la soulevai et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi en riant comme je l'emportai à l'intérieur. Je l'embrassai pendant que nous attendions l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes sortirent en nous regardant. Bella grogna et cacha son visage dans mon cou pendant que je souriais à leurs visages ébahis.

"Bonne journée!" dis-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour notre étage et leur fis un signe pendant que les portes se refermaient.

"Très embarrassant," marmonna-t-elle contre mon cou.

"Chérie, nous avons fait pire. Ce n'est rien." Elle se recula pour me regarder. "Quoi?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je suppose que tu as raison."

"Je sais que j'aie raison. Où en étions-nous?" Mes lèvres furent sur elle et elle s'appuya contre moi, ses jambes serrées autour de ma taille. Ouais c'était mieux comme ça. Je l'appuyai contre le côté de l'ascenseur et la dévorait pendant qu'elle se tortillait et grognai contre moi. Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que ce bruit qu'elle faisait quand elle me voulait.

L'ascenseur sonna et je brisai notre baiser à contrecœur et la portai à l'extérieur. Un de ces jours nous baptiserions cette chose. J'avançai difficilement dans le couloir alors que les dents de Bella mordillaient mon oreille et que ma queue s'agitait en réponse.

Je l'appuyai contre la porte et essayai de trouver les clés dans ma poche. Après quelques hésitations, je la trouvai et arrivai à ouvrir. Elle tapa contre le mur avec un bruit sourd mais peu m'importait. Bella réussit à la fermer. Je la laissai déverrouillée et nous amenait dans le séjour, posant Bella sur la table. Elle me lâcha et me regarda avec surprise.

"Sur la table de la salle à manger?"

"Et partout où ce satané torse a été posé." Elle rigola et j'enlevai son t-shirt et le lançait dans la pièce.

"Je ne sais pas si cette table va nous supporter."

"Elle te supportera, toi," lui dis-je, passant ma main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le jetant ensuite.

"Si tu le dis." Elle chercha le bouton de mon jeans pendant que je faisais de même avec le sien.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et Bella m'arrêta et me regarda. "Il faut que tu répondes?"

"C'est un texto et non. Je vais ignorer tout le monde sauf toi pour le reste de la journée." Son sourire éclaira son visage et elle défit mon pantalon et le fit descendre. Il fallait que je la lâche pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser du sien et je l'enlevai dès que je le pus, faisant glisser mon téléphone sur le sol. Bon. Très loin. Ma chemise suivit ainsi que mon boxer.

Les yeux de Bella se déplacèrent sur moi avidement et je me dépêchai de nous rendre égaux, tirant sa fermeture éclair vers le bas et lui enlevant son jeans, tout en admirant la peau lisse qui se révélait à moi. "Pas de sous-vêtements?" Je haussai un sourcil en le tirant plus bas.

"Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin."

"Putain je t'adore." Elle rit et essaya de dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et je la couchai sur la table, là où son père avait déposé cette stupide caisse.

Je laissai ses lèvres, embrassai sa joue et sa mâchoire avant de faire glisser mes dents le long de son cou. Elle gémit fort et se cambra contre moi alors que mes mains allaient sur ses seins. Je fis rouler ses mamelons entre mes doigts puis descendis avec ma bouche de son cou vers sa poitrine. J'aspirai, suçai cette parfaite pointe rose dans ma bouche en faisant tourbillonner ma langue dessus avant de mordre doucement.

"Edward!" hurla-t-elle. "Ta bouche! Je te veux. Maintenant." Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant au monde que d'entendre cela de la femme que j'aimais.

"Tu me veux moi ou ma bouche?" demandai-je en embrassant son ventre sexy, passant ma langue sur l'os de sa hanche.

"Toi. Les deux. Je ne sais pas. Maintenant!" Elle était hors d'elle. Les yeux hébétés, les lèvres enflées. Elle était magnifique et toute à moi.

Je pensai la taquiner un petit peu plus mais je voulais la voir jouir alors je tirai une chaise d'un coup sec la mettant face à elle. Je m'y laissai tomber et la tirai vers moi, me penchant pour lécher son clitoris. Elle gémit bruyamment et poussa vers moi. Je fis faire de petits cercles rapides à ma langue avant de faire des mouvements de bas en haut. Elle haleta et ses mains tapèrent sur la table pendant que je léchai. J'aspirai son clitoris et fredonnai quand elle vint, ses jambes se serrant autour de ma tête.

Je poussai la chaise de côté, l'envoyant valser en me levant et j'agrippai ses hanches. Elle était à la hauteur parfaite et j'appuyai ma bite contre elle sentant sa chaleur m'envelopper pendant que Zeus glissait à l'intérieur. Elle était humide et serrée. Je regardai son corps se cambrer pendant que je la pénétrai et ses yeux magnifiques rencontrèrent les miens et elle me sourit.

"Oui," fut tout ce qu'elle dit et c'était vraiment tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit. Enfin. Je fis des va et vient rapidement, regardant ses seins bouger à chaque poussée. Elle vit où mes yeux étaient concentrés et je posai mes mains dessus et fis courir mes pouces sur ses mamelons. C'était torride comme l'enfer et ça me fit aller plus vite.

Les hanches de Bella rencontrèrent les miennes et je m'enfonçai plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, prenant son cul sexy et la tirant vers moi, le serrant à chaque poussée. Ça ne lui prit pas bien longtemps pour qu'elle jouisse à nouveau, son magnifique corps se contractant autour de moi, serrant ma queue si fort que je ne pouvais plus résister. Je poussai au fond d'elle une fois de plus et vins juste après elle, sentant mon corps entier se contracter et exploser en elle.

Bella souriait langoureusement quand je fus à nouveau capable de me concentrer. Je me retirai et l'aidai à se lever, passant mes bras autour d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et je lui caressai doucement le dos.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?

Elle rit et embrassa mon épaule gauche. "Non c'était juste ce qu'il me fallait après un week-end en enfer."

Je ris et penchai la tête pour lui donner un doux baiser. "Et nous ne faisons que commencer!"

"Ça marche pour moi." Je la pris et l'amenai dans le salon, oubliant la table pour l'instant et m'asseyant sur le canapé avec Bella dans mes bras.

"Tu sais, peu importe combien tout devient fou, tant que je t'ai au final c'est bon pour moi."

Elle sourit et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Bien, parce que je suis sûre que la folie n'est pas encore finie. Emmett tourne autour de Scottsdale avec ton torse pour faire Dieu seul sait quoi."

Je gémis en rejetant ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux alors que ses doigts continuaient de faire de bonnes choses à mon cuir chevelu, envoyant des fourmillements dans tout mon corps.

"Ne me le rappelle pas."

Elle rit et embrassa ma mâchoire. "Désolé chéri. Mais c'est vrai."

"Je vais tuer Jasper pour l'avoir laissé entrer. Et je vais récupérer mes clés de ce traitre."

Bella rit. "Je connais un moyen de me venger de Jasper au moins."

J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai avec intérêt. "Comment?"

"Tu as toujours cette vidéo qu'Alice t'a donnée?"

Quelle vidéo? Oh. Enfer oui. "Je l'ai." Je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui s'étala sur mon visage à la pensée de ce petit film ridicule.

"Bon, que se passerait-il si cette vidéo se retrouvait dans le lecteur de dvd du travail à la place de celle du match?"

Je l'embrassai fort. "Tu as un beau cerveau, tu le sais?"

Elle rit. "Je sais. Je vais devoir réfléchir longuement et sérieusement à une façon de faire payer tout ça à Emmett." C'était vrai. Pour Emmett ça allait demander beaucoup plus de travail et beaucoup plus de créativité. Je n'avais pas de temps pour penser à ça maintenant.

"Il faudra que ça attende après que la saison soit finie."

Bella rigola et secoua la tête. "Non non. J'ai trouvé! Bon nous pouvons commencer maintenant."

"Commencer quoi?" J'étais perdu quant à ce qu'il se passait dans sa magnifique tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Em aime plus que tout?"

"Faire des farces."

Elle leva les yeux. "Et quoi d'autre?"

"Rose." Actuellement je ne savais pas quelle était sa première priorité.

"Et quoi d'autre! At-ten-tion! Emmett aime l'attention. Les caméras et les lumières, les gens qui écoutent chacun de ses mots. Il a soulevé son t-shirt avant que maman ne le lui ai même demandé, bon sang de bonsoir!"

"D'accord, il aime l'attention. Tu veux faire une fausse histoire ou quelque chose?"

Elle rigola. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais que se passerait-il si nous lui laissions penser que _Danse avec les stars_ le veut dans leur émission?"

J'aimais ça. "Il serait ravi."

"Quelqu'un pourrait l'appeler et prétendre travailler pour _Danse avec les stars_ , il lui dirait qu'ils ont besoin qu'il passe une audition. Il faudrait qu'il montre ses compétences en danse. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait sortir son pantalon doré." Je ris. Em et son pantalon doré. "Ensuite il recevrait une lettre lui disant qu'il n'a pas été retenu. Il serait mortifié." Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est trop peut-être?"

Je souris. "Ça dépend à qui on demande. Je pense que Brett Favre pourrait vouloir le faire. Et puis je suppose aussi que ça va dépendre de ce qu'il va faire avec cette stupide statue."

"Et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait passer cette vidéo à leur mariage si Rose est d'accord. Je ne veux pas la mettre en colère." Bella frissonna comiquement et je ris en la serrant contre moi.

"Oui n'énervons pas Rose. Il faudra que tu lui en parles. Elle était partante pour la vente aux enchères, alors elle sera peut-être d'accord."

"Je pourrai demander à Lauren de faire semblant d'appeler pour _Danse avec les stars_ , elle est bonne pour ce genre de chose." Je pensai demander ce que ça signifiait mais je décidai de laisser tomber.

"Je t'aime toi et ton esprit retors."

Elle sourit et se déplaça pour me chevaucher. "Et pourquoi ne me le montrerais-tu pas au lieu de simplement me le dire?"

Elle était vraiment ma moitié. "Avec plaisir madame."

 **OOO**

Nous n'arrêtâmes pas avant le soir après une courte sieste pour recharger nos batteries. Je nous commandais des sandwiches de notre traiteur préféré et enfilai un short et un t-shirt pour aller répondre. Je laissai Bella au lit installée dans nos oreillers semblant très satisfaite, j'étais bien placé pour le dire. Une dizaine d'orgasmes ou plus avaient fait des merveilles pour son corps.

Je récupérai mon jeans par terre ainsi que mon téléphone là où il était tombé quand je m'étais débarrassé de mes vêtements. J'avais eu plusieurs appels du coach sans doute pour savoir où en était ma cheville. Comme je n'avais rien senti en mettant Bella sur toutes les tables, je pensai que ça allait suffisamment bien. Je mettrai de la glace pour être sûr.

Papa avait appelé une fois, j'écoutais le message en attendant d'ouvrir au livreur.

"Edward j'appelais juste pour savoir si Renée et Charlie étaient partis et pour savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras le temps."

J'avais deux autres appels de Tommy et de Kate concernant le travail et je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec ça pour l'instant. Je les sauvegardai et continuai à regarder la suite des textos, prenant une gorgée d'eau quand j'ouvris le premier, il venait d'Emmett.

Je crachai l'eau partout en ouvrant le fichier joint. C'était mon torse violé par un nain de jardin, sa bouche appuyée contre mon mamelon.

"Edward qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Bella avait enfilé un de mes t-shirts et rien d'autre. Elle était sexy comme l'enfer mais il faudrait qu'elle disparaisse quand le livreur sonnerait. Pas moyen qu'il voie ma copine toute chiffonnée et belle comme elle l'était.

Sans un mot je lui tendis mon téléphone et elle resta bouche bée en voyant ce qu'Emmett avait fait. Elle ferma et ouvrit la suivante. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et vit le gnome maintenant derrière moi, me prenant ostensiblement par derrière, la grosse main d'Emmett était sur la photo, tenant cette stupide chose là.

La suivante était une femme réelle, une petite asiatique, ses mains caressant mes abdos ridiculement sculptés. Sérieusement si mon torse ressemblait à ça il faudrait que j'arrête l'entrainement. Comment avait-elle pu les faire aussi saillants?

Bella regardait la photo. " Oh oui nous allons faire _Danse avec les stars_ ," marmonna-t-elle, en se dépêchant d'aller voir la suite.

Une poupée gonflable était enroulée autour de moi par derrière – une poupée gonflable homme, ses mains caressant cette boule ridicule qui était censée être ma bite.

La photo suivante était cet infâme de gode me prenant par derrière, la grosse patte d'Emmett sur celle-là aussi alors qu'il tenait la chose en prenant la photo.

"Crétin."

La photo finale était d'Emmett lui-même, tenant mon torse, enroulant les deux bras autour de lui et souriant malicieusement à l'appareil.

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas si mauvais," dis-je à Bella. Je veux dire, aussi longtemps que je suis le seul à les avoir. Eh bien, de qui je me moque? Jasper les a probablement aussi. Il aura la monnaie de sa pièce aussi.

"Penses-tu qu'il ait fini?" demanda Bella, me toisant avec méfiance.

Je soupirai. "Non, pas jusqu'à ce que nous récupérions ce truc pour de bon."

"Nous allons le faire. Je vais demander à Rose de nous aider."

"Fais-le. Dans notre chambre." Le gars frappait à la porte et je la poussai dans le couloir. Bella rit et me tira la langue en entrant dans notre chambre. Je payai le gars et attrapai notre nourriture, pris les assiettes et de l'eau et je portais le tout dans la chambre.

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas à la maison de toute la journée?" demanda Bella. Elle mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur pour que je puisse entendre ce que Rose disait.

"Non, il a décollé à la première heure ce matin et n'est toujours pas revenu. Je vais lui botter le cul à la minute où je le verrai! Quand il a appelé, il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il me verrait plus tard. Nous étions censés aller à une vente aux enchères d'automobiles aujourd'hui et il m'a laissé tomber! "

Eh bien, elle était en colère. Maintenant c'était un bon moment pour lui demander. "Veux-tu nous aider à nous venger? "

"Bien sûr. Comment?" J'aimais vraiment la volonté de Rose de s'en prendre à son homme sans délai.

Bella lui expliqua son plan pendant que je déballai nos sandwiches et lui tendais le sien. Je mordis dans mon jambon fromage. La nourriture n'avait jamais eu si bon goût qu'après une journée du meilleur travail physique au monde.

"Je vous suis. Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire et je le ferai." Et notre vengeance était en bonne voie. Dieu merci, j'avais Bella de mon côté. Elle était tout aussi comploteuse qu'Emmett. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Eh bien, faits l'un pour l'autre pour faire des blagues parfaites. Elle était faite pour moi de tous les autres points de vue… les plus importants.

"Tu vas juste planter la graine une fois que tout commence. Au lieu de demander à Lauren, je pourrais avoir Alice dans le coup. Elle pourrait dire qu'elle a été contactée pour Edward et Emmett sera jaloux à ce sujet. Edward, bien sûr, n'est pas intéressé," elle me regarda pour lui confirmer ce fait et je ne pouvais pas hocher la tête assez rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen sur cette verte terre que j'apparaisse dans _Danse avec les Stars_. "Alors elle le suggèrera à Emmett."

"Oh, il va le faire!" s'exclama Rose. "Il a déjà râlé quand Kurt y est allé l'année dernière. Il a dit que les shows comme ça n'aiment pas les lineman. Eh bien, nous allons le laisser penser qu'ils les aiment maintenant!" Rose était excitée, son humeur bien meilleure que quand Bella lui avait parlé au début. "Attends après les séries éliminatoires ou il sera suspicieux."

"Edward aura quelque chose pour le distraire," l'assura Bella.

"J'ai quelque chose?"

"La vidéo de Jasper! Tu crois qu'il ne sera pas occupé par cela?" C'était un bon point. Peut-être que je vais juste la lui donner et lui dire de se déchainer.

Rose se mit à rire. "Il s'occupe aussi de cette pub pour les sous-vêtements. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il n'a pas intérêt à apporter ce truc chez nous. S'il pense que nous allons garder ce machin il a tout faux!"

Cela aurait pu m'offusquer quand on y pense, mais non, moi non plus je ne voulais pas de ce fichu machin chez nous.

"Très bien, Rose, à plus tard. Botte-lui le cul quand il rentrera à la maison pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. "

Rose rigola. "Ce n'est jamais un problème! A plus tard!"

Bella me sourit puis prit une bouchée de son sandwich. "Miam, tellement bon," dit-elle en mastiquant, après avoir laissé échapper un de ses gémissements, qui m'était habituellement réservé. La bouffe et moi avions les mêmes sons de plaisir. C'était un de ses caprices bizarres mais j'aimais cela.

"Bien." J'embrassai sa joue et croquai ma nourriture. Tout à coup, je n'étais plus inquiet de tout ce qu'Em pourrait avoir en magasin pour moi. Avec Bella de mon côté, j'aurai ma revanche.

ooo

Mercredi arriva plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu mais j'étais prêt à retourner au travail. Papa avait jugé ma cheville utilisable mardi soir, avant de sortir pour dîner avec mes parents. Je devais éviter de courir pendant quelques jours mais je marchais sans boiter et je pouvais faire d'autres choses, de meilleures choses sans problème, donc tout allait bien en ce qui me concernait.

J'embrassai une Bella endormie sur la joue avant de partir au travail. Je me garai sur ma place habituelle et remarquai que le Hummer d'Emmett était déjà là. Em ici à 6 heures du matin? C'était suspect.

J'allai directement dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir s'il était là ou quelque part ailleurs ce qui était de mauvais augure. Je le trouvai en train de soulever les poids et souriant brillamment quand il me vit dans le miroir.

"Bonjour, David, comment vas-tu?"

David? Oh oui, la statue. "Je vais bien, abruti. Comment vas-tu? J'ai entendu que Rose était assez énervée contre toi, lundi."

Son sourire se fana un peu. "Oui, elle était en colère. Elle ne me laisse pas la toucher," grommela-t-il mais sourit à nouveau. "Je te touche à la place. Tu es assez beau, grand garçon!" Je le tapai avec une serviette quand je m'assis et commençai à soulever mes propres poids.

Il est temps de préparer le terrain.

"Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être te donner quelque chose si tu me redonnes la statue ou mieux encore, la détruises juste devant moi".

Les yeux bleus d'Em flashèrent avec intérêt. "Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être?"

Je souris. "Je ne peux pas le dire."

Emmett avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment avant de soulever à nouveau ses haltères.

"Et si je promets d'arrêter d'envoyer des photos?"

Je fis semblant de réfléchir pendant une minute. "Non, pas assez bon."

Il grogna en laissant tomber ses poids avant de s'asseoir sur le banc. Je soulevai mes poids et ça faisait vraiment du bien de travailler à nouveau.

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous sommes dans une impasse alors."

"J'imagine," sifflai-je en continuant avec les altères. Emmett leva les poids en douceur mais je vis ses yeux sur moi plusieurs fois. Il était en train de mourir de curiosité.

"Ce quelque chose que tu as, ça a un rapport avec qui?"

Je ris. Il semblait presque inquiet. Est-ce qu'il pensait que j'avais des trucs pour lui faire du chantage? Si seulement. Je veux dire, je pourrais raconter des histoires à son propos avant Rose mais il pourrait faire de même pour moi et ça ne valait pas le coup.

Pourtant, je pouvais lui dire un truc. "Jasper."

"Shaggy? Pourquoi tu te venges sur lui?"

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule. "Penses-tu que je ne sais pas comment tu es entré dans mon appart? Je suis sûr comme l'enfer qu'il t'a donné la clé."

"Je sais et je suis tout à fait offensé par cela." Il eut l'audace de faire la moue mais ses yeux étaient remplis de joie en le faisant. "C'est dommage que je n'aie pas eu plus de temps pour fureter. Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu trouver? "

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers le rameur. "Rien d'aussi bon que ce que tu as déjà."

"Cette fois-ci! Future belle maman a dû envoyer toutes sortes de bonnes choses qui pourraient l'éclipser! "Je gémis et Emmett rit." Renée est passionnée. Je vais là-bas pour poser pour sa classe en Mars…"

Probablement qu'il irait. "Tu sais que tu es son deuxième choix." Et ça n'était pas bien.

Il rigola. "C'est de la merde, mec! Mais… la mère de Rosie pense juste que je suis un emmerdeur. Elle n'apprécie pas mon tempérament fougueux. Tu es chanceux."

Chanceux, ha! "Bien sûr, sa mère pense que tu es emmerdeur, parce que tu l'es…!"

Il se mit à rire. "Tu sais que je pensais t'envoyer une photo d'Hercule mais je me suis dit que ça allait un peu trop loin. "

"Tu crois? Juste un peu?" demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Emmett sourit. "Rosie serait folle que je le partage avec toi, même si c'était juste ta statue!"

"Garde ta bite pour toi."

Jasper choisit ce moment pour entrer et leva un sourcil. "Est-ce que je veux savoir?"

"Tu le sais déjà, traître!" Je le foudroyai du regard et me déplaçai vers le banc pour faire quelque abdos.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

"Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait et merci de me rendre ma clé aujourd'hui," lui dis-je sombrement.

Emmett regarda notre échange avec fascination. "Uh oh, des problèmes au paradis!"

"Oh, allez, c'était pour le fun! Et alors, Emmett a pris quelques photos ridicules avec cette chose. Ça aurait pu été pire."

Je souris. "C'est vrai. Et peut-être que ça le sera…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Jasper, sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot.

"Le temps nous le dira." La revanche était fair-play et c'était amusant d'avoir quelque chose sur les deux, même si Emmett ne savait pas que j'avais quelque chose pour lui. Bella appellerait Alice aujourd'hui du travail pour la mettre au courant de son plan et voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Alice était encore plus retorse que Bella et je savais qu'elle aimerait notre idée.

Jasper semblait nerveux quand il commença à courir sur le tapis roulant. "Es-tu vraiment énervé contre moi? "

Je ne répondis pas. Mieux valait le laisser transpirer un peu. Je n'étais plus du tout énervé, surtout plus maintenant que j'avais un plan.

"Alors, Em, qu'as-tu fait avec cette poupée gonflable? Maintenant que Rose ne te laisse pas l'approcher au moins tu l'as pour te réconforter."

Emmett souffla, frustré. "Je vais devoir lui acheter un nouveau jouet. Elle avait l'œil sur cette Impala Chevrolet et bien sûr l'enfoirée était vendue. Ça va prendre du temps pour qu'elle me pardonne cette fois."

Je ris. Elle avait dû le démonter quand il était rentré lundi soir. Bien, il le méritait.

Je finis mes abdos et attrapai une serviette. Emmett abaissa la barre avec un bruit et se redressa rapidement, se dépêchant de me suivre.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Em? Tu dois ranger ton équipement." Je descendis le couloir et il était toujours avec moi. Jasper suivait tranquillement derrière, curieux de savoir ce qui avait jeté Emmett dans une telle frénésie.

"Je le ferai. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans le vestiaire."

Je regardais Jasper. Son expression était neutre. "Et pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu as une séance d'entraînement. "

"Hey, il est sorti de là comme si son pantalon était en feu. Si tu penses que je ne vais pas suivre pour savoir ce que, par l'enfer, il se passe, tu ne me connais pas très bien."

Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit encore plus à l'approche des vestiaires. Bon sang!

"Elle est là-bas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Ses yeux dansaient de joie.

Je poussai la porte et ne vis rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire quand j'entrais.

Les casiers, les bancs, le bac à linge sale tout avait l'air comme il se doit. Je tournai à l'angle et là, juste à l'extérieur du bureau des entraîneurs, elle était là.

Le buste était scellé dans le mur de ciment, tourné vers l'extérieur, mes ridicules pectoraux et abdominaux exposés pour que tout le vestiaire puisse les voir. Je courus vers ce truc et tirai dessus mais ça ne bougea pas. Emmett avait cimenté cette chose au putain de mur.

"Le coach va te tuer," lui dis-je en tirant vainement.

"Il ne peut pas prouver que c'est moi!" Emmett tournoya dans le vestiaire dans une danse victorieuse.

"Il pourra quand je lui montrerais les photos que tu m'as envoyées," lui dis-je, en tirant sur le buste avec force. La chose ne bougea pas. Il avait dû le faire lundi juste après avoir envoyé les photos car c'était sec.

Emmett se mit à rire. "Si tu fais cela, alors je serai obligé de lui dire - ainsi qu'à nos coéquipiers et bien sûr à la presse - sur qui exactement cette sculpture magistrale est calquée. Je suis sûr les journaux aimeront quelques photos prises sur le vif de toi à côté de ton torse."

Il s'avança et posa ses mains sur le buste, me souriant. "Je pense que c'est un parfait porte-bonheur pour le coup d'envoi de la post-saison, non? "

"Non, je ne pense pas." Je lâchai le buste. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je réussisse à bouger ce truc sans un marteau-piqueur ou un truc comme ça. Je me demandais si je pouvais en louer un chez Home Depot*.

"Bien sûr, que ça l'est! Nous pouvons tous le caresser pour avoir de la chance. Ton buste est notre porte-bonheur et il nous conduira à la victoire!" Em fit une danse ridicule avec ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Jasper riait, bâtard de traître!

"Je vais nous amener à la victoire, abruti."

"Voilà ce que je veux entendre, le Penseur! Garde cette fureur!" Em mit un bras autour de moi et je le virai.

La porte de vestiaire s'ouvrit et nous échangeâmes des regards avant de courir vers nos casiers. Si c'était l'entraîneur ...

"Cullen, comment va la cheville?"

Je levai les yeux et fis semblant que mon cœur ne battait pas dans ma poitrine. "Elle va bien, Coach. Je ne suis pas autorisé à courir mais je suis autorisé à lancer aujourd'hui, peut-être quelques demi touches."

Il acquiesça. "Bon, bon. Je suis heureux de te voir en forme et tôt."

"Toujours, Coach." Il sourit et tourna au coin. Je me préparai et attendis.

"McCarty! C'est quoi ce truc, bordel de merde?"

Emmett arriva tranquillement vers l'entraineur en colère. "Quoi donc capitaine?"

"Qu'est-ce que cette maudite chose et que fait ce truc attaché à mon mur?"

Je regardai en coin et vis Emmett s'arrêter et y regarder à deux fois. Je jure que si je ne le savais pas, j'aurais pensé qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceci.

"Je ne sais pas! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ça ressemble à un torse." Emmett tendit la main et le toucha. Le coach frappa ses mains. "C'est un torse sexy, Coach."

Enfoiré. "Je sais ce que c'est, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il est ici? Enfer qu'as-tu encore fait? "Le coach était positivement pourpre.

"Je n'ai rien fait, monsieur. J'étais en vacances."

"Vraiment? Et tu n'es pas venu du tout?" Il essayait de l'attraper dans un mensonge. Nous avions des caméras dans le parking mais de toute façon je savais qu'Emmett les avait évitées.

"Eh bien, j'étais là lundi et mardi à m'entrainer comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas me relâcher juste parce que vous nous aviez donné journée libre, El Presidente."

Le coach le regarda. "Je sais que c'est toi."

"Je ne le pense pas, parce que ce n'est pas moi. Je pense que nous devrions tirer le meilleur parti de ceci." Sa voix était pleine de sincérité. Le bâtard était sacrément bon.

"Que veux-tu dire, tirer le meilleur de ceci?"

Emmett posa sa main sur l'épaule du coach. "Le buste est clairement là pour une raison. Un signe de Dieu, sans doute. Je pense que nous devrions le garder pour avoir de la chance. Vous savez, comme les Irlandais qui frottent toujours leur statue de leprechaun? Les Bucs avaient ce rocher qu'ils frottaient avant leurs matchs éliminatoires et ils ont remporté le Super Bowl. Je pense que nous devrions tous frotter ce glorieux morceau d'argile pour nous porter chance!"

L'entraîneur se retourna et piqua Emmett dans la poitrine. "Je sais que c'est toi, McCarty et tu vas m'enlever cette chose." Le visage d'Emmett tomba et silencieusement je levai un poing en l'air pour marquer la victoire. "Après que la saison soit terminée. Je ne suis pas celui qui vais merder avec la chance."

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina et je gémis. Merde et merde. Le coach était putain trop superstitieux pour mon propre bien.

"Maintenant, les filles sortez de là et commencez à travailler. Et si plus de statues apparaissent, je vous collerai le double de travail de ce que je vous ai collé les cinq dernières années. Tu as compris, McCarty? "

"Oui, monsieur! Mais, si nous gagnons le Super Bowl? Voudrez-vous vraiment vous débarrasser de notre porte bonheur? "

Oh merde! "Si nous gagnons le Super Bowl, McCarty, cette chose restera et je mettrai un buste de toi dans mon salon. "Et maintenant, je vais devoir confonter mon désir de gagner à mon désir de voir cette putain de chose disparaître de la face de la terre. Malheureusement, je savais ce qui gagnerait.

Emmett hua avec joie. "Je connais la personne qui peut en faire un! Merci, Coach."

"Sors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis." Em passa devant moi, souriant comme s'il venait juste de gagner à la loterie.

Je soupirai et courus vers ma voiture. Au moins, je pouvais avoir une revanche maintenant. Je pris la vidéo et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Emmett nettoyait le banc de musculation qu'il avait abandonné dans sa folle frénésie quand j'étais parti vers le vestiaire. Jasper était de retour sur le tapis roulant. Je marchai jusqu'à Emmett et je laissai tomber la vidéo sur son banc.

"C'est quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce dont je t'ai parlé avant." Emmett regarda Jasper et sourit. Bien, j'avais fait aller son attention ailleurs pour le moment.

"GQ, tu m'aimes. Cadeaux!" Il pressa son nouveau prix contre sa poitrine. Je savais qu'il était en train de mourir de curiosité et voulait aller voir ce qui avait dessus.

"Ne confonds pas le fait de ne pas te tuer avec le fait de t'aimer. Amuse-toi!"

Je me tournai et repartis au vestiaire. Laissant Emmett commencer à comploter contre quelqu'un d'autre. Mon propre plan avançait bien. La vengeance serait certainement douce mais gagner le Super Bowl serait plus doux. J'allais me concentrer sur ce qui était important maintenant et passer l'intersaison avec ma copine. Rien ne pourrait être mieux que de me détendre avec elle après une victoire au Super Bowl…

…

*Home Depot magasin de bricolage

* * *

 _ **Emmett reste Emmett … reste à savoir si leur plan va fonctionner…**_

 _Nous venons de commencer une nouvelle traduction sur notre site_

 _si le cœur vous en dit ... The original sleep humper love story_

 _Deux êtres imparfait qui vont devenir parfaits l'un pour l'autre..._

 _fis(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	39. Les séries éliminatoires

.

 **First and Ten**

 **39**

 **Les séries éliminatoires**

 _ **Bella**_

"Tu es prête pour cela?"

Je regardai Buddy et sourit. "La réunion du personnel? Je pense que je peux gérer."

Il sourit et agita sa moustache. "Mais tout le monde va savoir."

"Rien de nouveau. Je fais ce que je faisais d'habitude, c'est juste officiel à présent. Quelques-uns vont me détester mais…"

"Mais ce ne seront que des cons jaloux. Bien pour toi Bella. Je t'ai bien élevée."

Je ris et tapotai son ventre toujours aussi énorme bien qu'il en ait perdu un peu. "Vous ne m'avez- pas du tout élevée."

"Je te prie de différer! Tu étais un simple bébé quand j'ai mis la main sur toi et regarde-toi maintenant! Reporter extraordinaire des Cardinal! Tu me dois tout ça gamine. Un jour, tu écriras encore mieux quand tu seras sur un journal national."

Je ris très fort à cette chose ridicule. "Il n'y a aucun reporter sportif syndiqué, Buddy. Ou êtes-vous en train de me dire que je laisserai tomber le sport pour devenir le successeur de _Chère Abby_."

Il ricana et éclata de rire. "Qui viendrait te voir pour te demander conseil, sauf si c'était pour savoir comment faire tomber le mec le plus parfait… attends un peu, peu importe. Tu vas totalement devenir la prochaine _Chère Abby_."

Je roulai des yeux. "Bien sûr Buddy."

"Bon peut-être pour _Play Boy_ ou autre chose." Ça lui valut un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il rit en passant son bras autour de moi. Il savait comment je me sentais par rapport à _Play Boy_. "Sérieusement il y a des chroniqueurs sportifs qui sont syndiqués ils écrivent juste pour des magazines. _SI, ESPN, NFL weekly…_ un jour gamine, tu atteindras cette ligue."

Ah? Pourrai-je? Peut-être dans longtemps et plus à cause de ma relation avec Edward. ESPN m'avait déjà appelée pour que j'aille à _Around the Horn_ ou _Pardon the interruption._ Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le faire et je connaissais parfaitement la satanée raison pour laquelle ils m'avaient demandé, à cause d'Edward. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Buddy et Ted. Edward m'avait dit que ça lui était égal et qu'il aimerait me voir sur ESPN, il me soutenait tout le temps.

"Et si je le faisais? Ce serait pour moi ou à cause d'Edward?"

Buddy s'arrêta net et me poussa dans son bureau. "Tu me demandes vraiment ça?"

"Euh oui?"

Ses yeux bruns me lancèrent des éclairs. "Tu penses que tu as eu ce job à cause d'Edward?"

"Non, bien sûr que non!" Merde maintenant il était énervé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. "Mais vous devez admettre que je me retrouve là à cause de votre attaque."

"Mon cœur brûle," cracha-t-il, en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine. "Et si je te disais que ça va être ma dernière année sur le terrain et que ça sera toujours ton travail, Edward ou pas Edward?"

Je me sentis comme de la merde. "Je ne le savais pas."

Il soupira. "Je n'étais pas prêt à annoncer cela mais c'est une idée que j'aie derrière la tête depuis un certain temps. Ted savait qu'il allait avoir une promotion et si quelqu'un pouvait être rédacteur en chef ici c'était moi." C'était vrai. "Et tu étais mon premier et seul choix pour me remplacer."

"Je suis désolée, je sais que vous croyez en moi. Moi aussi, c'est simplement…"

"C'est simplement que ESPN et les autres te donnent leur attention et que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu écris. Je comprends, vraiment. Mais tu sais quoi gamine? Quel mal cela peut-il faire de les utiliser? Tu vas à ces sacrés émissions et tu leur montres que tu n'es pas seulement la petite-amie toute mielleuse d'Edward Cullen. Tu es une sacrée bonne chroniqueuse qui connait son travail. Peut-être qu'Edward pourrait t'accompagner à la porte mais tu serais la seule qui ferait qu'ils veuillent te garder pour la fête. Tu comprends?"

Oui je comprenais et je savais qu'il avait raison. J'allais laisser ces petites moqueries qui avaient été jetées sur mon chemin par Dan, Rick et d'autres. J'irai sur PTI et je rendrai Edward Buddy et Ted et tout le monde fier.

"Merci Buddy. Vous êtes le meilleur chef au monde. Je ferai PTI."

Il sourit, sa colère évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. "Tu ferais bien de te souvenir de ça. Et bien sûr que tu feras _PTI_. _Around the Horn_ est explosif."

Ça le faisait vraiment. "Naturellement. Et en plus ma première chronique syndiquée sera sur vous."

Il rigola et ouvrit sa porte. "Parfait. Et sois sûre de mentionner combien je suis dévastateur et merveilleux ainsi qu'un talentueux et incroyable mentor."

"Cela va va sans dire. Je me servirai de cette photo que j'ai prise de vous avec de la moutarde sur votre chemise que je n'ai pas envoyée à Carol."

Il me fit un regard moqueur. "Tu es virée!"

Je rigolai. "Vous venez de dire à l'instant que j'étais la meilleure. Vous ne pouvez plus me virer à présent. C'est moi qui aie toutes les cartes."

"Virée. Pas d'indemnité. Et donne-moi ton téléphone que je puisse effacer cette photo!"

"Pas moyen, c'est mon assurance. Ma sécurité d'emploi! Je ne peux rien avoir de mieux."

Il secoua la tête. "Tu triches Swan."

"Vous aimez bien ça," lui dis-je comme nous entrions dans la salle de conférence. Ted était déjà assis en bout de table. Paul, Seth, Brady et Colin étaient à proximité. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, Buddy à côté de moi.

"Où sont les filles?" exigea Ted. Que se passait-il? J'étais la seule fille et j'étais là. N'étais-je plus une femme à ses yeux? Bella Swan est un gars? Ce ne serait pas si mal mais de quoi parle-t-il?

"Nous sommes là!" dirent Jessica et Lauren en s'installant de mon autre côté. Que diable faisaient-elles ici?

"Hey Bella!" Je fis un sourire confus à Lauren tandis qu'elle sortait un cahier et regardait attentivement. Jessica sourit mais ne dit rien.

"Comme vous le savez les éliminatoires commencent. Les Saints viennent en ville et j'ai besoin de tout le monde cette semaine. Bella comme d'habitude vous êtes avec les Cardinal. Avez-vous prévu un entretien avec le coach Clapp?" Je hochai la tête. "Et Cullen?" Je hochai la tête et Paul ricana. Ted regarda vers ses notes et je lui tirai la langue. "Vous irez à chaque entrainement cette semaine, avec des comptes-rendus depuis le terrain. Vous restez avec l'équipe comme si vous étiez collée à eux. Et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit pendant l'entrainement, je veux le voir sur la première page, d'accord?"

"Oui monsieur." C'était tout à fait différent pour les séries éliminatoires. C'était la première fois que j'étais impliquée aussi activement. C'était un peu écrasant.

"Paul vous êtes avec les Saints. Il s seront en ville le jeudi mais avant je veux que vous fassiez l'historique sur leur saison entière, victoires et défaites, forces et faiblesses. Parlez avec Peyton, Brees, Bysh et quiconque vous pourrez avoir au téléphone ou bavardez avec eux quand ils arriveront en ville."

"Comme si c'était déjà fait!" Paul ressemblait au chat qui venait de manger le canari.

"Seth vous êtes sur le match Bears/Giants. J'attends un comparatif, forces et faiblesses, dernier match et analyse. D'accord?"

Seth hocha la tête et évita de me regarder. Rien de nouveau là.

"Colin, vous avez l'AFC. Nous avons les finales des divisions. Ravens/Steelers et Jets/Pats. Regardez tous leurs matchs de la saison, la saison d'avant depuis qu'ils jouent bien. Il va falloir faire très attention cette année, parce que je m'attends totalement à ce que les Cardinal jouent contre une de ces équipes pour le Super Bowl. Vous m'entendez?"

"J'ai hâte, Ted!"

"Lauren, Jessica." Bien, c'était le moment où il allait expliquer ce qu'elles faisaient ici. "La Fox arrive en ville. Ce sont les éliminatoires. Ça signifie que des célébrités qui sont dans leurs shows seront en ville et dans les tribunes. Je compte sur vous pour être partout et sur tout ce qu'il se passe en ville pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Trouvez des exclusivités et vous pourriez aller au Super Bowl avec Swan ainsi qu'aux fêtes." Les yeux de Lauren n'avaient jamais été aussi grands et je craignis que Jessica ne s'évanouisse parce qu'elle retenait sa respiration et son visage commençait à devenir violet.

"Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber, Ted. J'ai déjà discuté avec le casting de Glee qui viendra à la mi-temps. Je sais où ils séjournent et je vais faire en sorte d'être là où ils sont." Lauren était pleine de confiance. C'était le moment de briller pour elles aussi, je suppose.

"Ça me parait bien. Cela va être une semaine chaotique et n'attendez pas que la prochaine soit mieux. Attelez-vous à cette tâche et soyez prêts pour plus tard… les folles heures." Ted regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait des désaccords mais il n'y en avait aucun.

"Maintenant j'ai une annonce à faire. On m'a demandé de devenir le nouveau rédacteur en chef le mois prochain. Buddy prendra ma place de rédacteur sportif." Buddy sourit en entendant les sifflets et les applaudissements provoqués par cette annonce. "Bella prendra la relève comme journaliste de terrain avec les Cardinal de façon permanente."

J'attendis une réaction. "Félicitations Bella!" Les bras de Lauren furent autour de moi et je la serrai aussi. Bien sûr elle me soutenait. Jessica souriait et me tapota le bras.

"C'est l'endroit où il faut être Swan. Il te suffira de couvrir tes yeux dans les vestiaires?" sourit Paul. Colin et Brady me dirent bravo et ne semblaient pas être gênés par ma promotion. Seth ne dit rien, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Je suppose que c'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer.

"Tout est dit, vous pouvez y aller et travaillez bien!" Tout le monde se leva, Buddy alla discuter avec Ted.

Jessica et Lauren se mirent à parler très vite. Je discernai des noms de clubs et de restaurants du coin. Je me demandai si elles allaient vérifier chacun de ces endroits branchés pour pouvoir trouver des ragots. Elles adoraient ça.

Je partis par le couloir et une voix derrière moi m'arrêta avant que j'arrive derrière mon bureau. "Bella!"

Je me figeai et me tournai pour faire face à Seth. "Oui?"

"Félicitations." Je n'étais pas sûre de la tête que je faisais mais je savais que j'étais choquée d'entendre ça sortir de sa bouche.

"Merci Seth."

"De rien. "Il commença à me dépasser puis il s'arrêta. "Désolé d'être si bête. Tu fais du bon boulot et tu le mérites."

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire et il s'était déjà éloigné. Je suppose que nous ne serions plus jamais amis mais au moins nous pouvions rester des collègues civilisés.

Paul posa la main sur mon épaule, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, la paix est revenue."

"La ferme Paul!"

"Pas moyen, Bella. Nous allons être en tête à tête ce week-end. Mes articles sur les Saints vont botter le cul à tes articles sur les Cardinal."

Je ris. "C'est ça! Pas quand les Saints rentreront chez eux après avoir perdu cette semaine, tu peux te préparer à les rejoindre."

Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. "Tu as trop confiance en ton homme."

"Bien sûr que j'aie confiance. Il n'y a personne d'aussi bon…"

Paul sourit. "Il va recevoir le trophée MVP* pour confirmer ça dans quelques semaines?"

Seigneur, je l'espérais. Edward disait qu'il s'en fichait mais pas moi. Il avait les statistiques, il avait les victoires et son équipe était en tête des séries éliminatoires. Mais il y avait une forte concurrence avec Brady. Manning avait flambé contre Ravens la semaine dernière et les Colts n'étaient pas eux-mêmes cette année en raison de toutes les blessures. Il avait réussi à les amener aussi loin qu'il avait pu mais les statistiques ne suivaient pas du tout. Brees était dans le flou aussi. Roethlisberger était une possibilité. Ils étaient tous bons mais cette année au moins Edward était le meilleur. Avec de la chance les personnes qui voteraient seraient d'accord avec moi.

"Il l'aura," dis-je à Paul.

"Ça c'est sûr! Et même si cette semaine je suis la mauvaise équipe, je serai derrière la bonne. Assure-toi que ton gars a bien la tête au match."

Ça ne serait pas un problème. Après qu'Edward soit rentré du travail la semaine dernière ça n'avait été que ça. Bon sauf qu'il a appelé un serrurier pour faire changer toutes les serrures. Il ne voulait plus prendre de risque avec Emmett ou Jasper. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le buste de ma mère était dans les vestiaires mais de nouveau pourquoi étais-je surprise? Elle avait été ravie quand je lui avais dit qu'il avait déménagé et avait une place de choix. Espérons que ça serait suffisant pour la dissuader d'en faire un autre.

Chaque soir, Edward avait regardé la vidéo du match avec moi, discutant sur les erreurs, même les plus infimes. Nous avons regardé les séries éliminatoires et dès que les Saints avaient effectivement éliminé les Giants, Edward était reparti dans la salle des médias avec la copie de chacun de leur match, en regardant la défense et plus. Il était déjà prêt et il restait encore une semaine.

"Je ris. "Ce ne sera pas un problème."

"Bon, rendez-vous sur le champ de bataille, Swan."

Je ris et lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'il s'en aille. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

 **OOO**

"Je l'ai!" Alice était très excitée en m'envoyant une lettre sur la table. Nos petits-amis travaillaient tard cette semaine et nous avions décidé d'aller manger ensemble plus tôt que de passer la soirée seules.

J'attrapai le papier et regardai. Elle était merveilleuse. La lettre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à quelque chose qui aurait pu venir de _Danse avec les stars._ Elle ressemblait vraiment à une lettre officielle qui capterait l'intérêt d'Edward pour participer à l'émission. Rose regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

"C'est très ressemblant Alice! Dans une autre vie tu aurais pu être une excellente faussaire."

Elle rit à l'observation de Rose. "Dans une autre vie, je l'ai été. J'ai décroché celui-là avec une fausse carte d'identité quand j'avais dix-huit ans."

Je hochai la tête en riant. "Elle l'a fait. Nous nous sommes servies de celles-ci sans aucun problème jusqu'à l'âge légal."

Alice se rassit, souriant béatement. "J'avais des relations." Je roulai des yeux. Ses relations devaient être un million d'ex. Je ne regrette pas du tout le temps où défilaient ses petits-amis. Jasper, tout prêteur sournois de clé qu'il était, était le bon gars pour elle.

"Alors quel est le plan?" demanda Rose en coupant son poulet.

"Eh bien je pense que Bella devrait prendre cette lettre chez elle, la montrer à Edward et ensuite laisser savoir à un de ses collègues que _Danse avec les stars_ voudrait avoir son mec dans l'émission… et tu pourrais demander à Buddy ou à un autre de tes collègues de demander à Edward si c'est vrai pendant la conférence de presse après le match, qu'en penses-tu?"

Bien sûr que je le ferai tant que le foot passe en premier. "Oui pas de problème."

"Ça plantera la graine," nous dit Alice. "Ensuite il faudra le travailler, Rose. Commence à lui parler de cette émission en lui disant que c'est une chouette émission et le genre d'attention qu'Edward en retirerait s'il la faisait. Prépare-le, je pense que tu n'auras pas de problème à faire ça."

Les yeux lavande de Rose pétillèrent. "Préparer Emmett est devenu une de mes spécialités."

Je rigolai en secouant la tête. "Pas de doute là-dessus, spécialement si tu te refuses à lui!"

"L'abstinence?" soupira-t-elle. "Je n'en ai même pas besoin pour l'instant. Il est tout entier dans le football."

"Toi aussi?" demandai-je. Ce n'était pas qu'Edward ne fasse pas attention à moi et à mes besoins mais notre marathon sexuel après le départ de mes parents avait été la dernière fois que nous avions passé du temps à faire l'amour. Je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre cependant. Il prenait soin de moi mais plus rapidement que d'habitude.

"Enfer oui c'est toujours comme ça pendant les play-off. Concentration, concentration, concentration. Je veux dire, je comprends mais au moins il pourrait essayer de rentrer dans mon pantalon." Rose souffla. "J'aimerai pouvoir le rejeter. Mais bon il me possède totalement."

"Jasper est entièrement concentré sur le match aussi. Bon ça et bouder contre Edward qui lui a repris la clé." Elle rigola. "Sérieusement tu penses qu'Edward lui a dit qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais amis."

Je me mis à rire aussi. "Ils sont ridicules. Sais-tu qu'il est rentré à la maison mercredi soir et qu'un serrurier est arrivé à vingt-deux heures pour tout changer? Il pense qu'Emmett a pu faire un double des clés même si je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps."

Rose sourit. "Bien sûr qu'il a fait un double. Il a pris l'empreinte en tous cas. J'ai le matériel pour les voitures. Changer les serrures était une bonne idée."

Je frémis en pensant à ce qu'Emmett pourrait faire si on lui laissait la clé de notre appartement. Rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir.

"D'accord nous plantons les graines maintenant. Quand Emmett exprimera son intérêt, Rose l'enverra vers Alice puisqu'ils ont prétendument été en contact avec elle." Alice hocha la tête. "Elle lui dira qu'ils sont intéressés mais qu'ils aimeraient voir une vidéo d'audition. Ça sera le bon moment pour le faire danser et puis nous ferons mine de l'envoyer, sauf que nous ne le ferons pas. Alice lui dira qu'ils n'ont pas été impressionnés et nous aurons la vidéo à montrer pour le mariage."

"Attendez une minute! Pas le mariage." Alice secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Nous le ferons au repas de répétition* c'est moins formel."

Je regardai Rose qui haussait les épaules. "Ça m'est égal mais je suppose que mes parents seraient moins irrités si c'était pendant le dîner de répétition."

"Très bien, le dîner de répétition, alors. Et peut-être qu'Edward peut faire réapparaître la vidéo en cours la saison, Jasper le fera sûrement. "

Alice rit. "Il ne se doute de rien. Il va avoir ce qu'il mérite. Je suis surprise qu'Emmett n'ait pas encore utilisé le DVD."

Rose rit. "Il attend que le match soit fini. Il l'a regardé à plusieurs reprises et je pense qu'il travaille sur quelque chose." Bien sûr, qu'il le faisait. Ce ne serait plus Emmett s'il ne complotait pas.

"D'accord, alors. Nous allons tout mettre en marche." Emmett ne verrait rien venir!

"Cela va être amusant!" couina Alice. Elle aimait être plus maligne qu'Emmett. "Maintenant, nous allons parler de mariage." Et elle était partie. J'essayai de me concentrer, mais vraiment je voulais rentrer à la maison et voir si Edward était déjà de retour. Il me manquait.

 **OOO**

"Edward? Es-tu là?" Je savais que oui, sa voiture était à sa place quand j'avais arrivée mais je n'eus pas de réponse. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers la salle des médias. Il était là, regardant la défense des Saints… encore. Il était fixé sur un coup porté par Alex Brown, qui avait exécuté un beau tour et avait échappé à Sam Baker des Falcons avant de planter Matt Ryan au sol dans un placage de tueur. La semaine dernière la défense des Saints avait détruit la ligne offensive des Falcons.

Edward avait une grimace sur son visage en revenant en arrière, regarda et rembobina à nouveau. Il était concentré et sexy comme l'enfer. J'allai vers canapé et me laissai tomber à côté de lui.

"Salut," dis-je doucement.

Edward se retourna et me fit un sourire fatigué. "Salut, chérie. As-tu eu du bon temps avec les filles?" Il mit sur pause et ouvrit ses bras pour moi. Je me penchai sur lui et lui donnai une accolade et un baiser.

"Oui c'était bien. Alice a une lettre qui t'invite à te joindre à _Danse avec les Stars_. Elle veut que je laisse filer l'info à Buddy ou Ronnie et qu'ils te posent des questions à ce sujet après le match."

Edward leva un sourcil. "Et que suis-je supposé dire?"

"Que tu n'as pas entendu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet mais que tu n'es pas intéressé. Nous ferons le reste."

Il rit et embrassa ma tempe. "Je peux gérer cela."

"Comment était le visionnage de la vidéo?"

"Longue. Et il y a encore une tonne de choses à faire avant dimanche."

Je caressai sa joue. "Tu es prêt, Edward. Plus prêt que jamais."

Il souffla. "Je veux ça, Bella. Si fort, je peux le goûter. Pourquoi devons-nous être coincé avec les champions en titre? "

"La chance du tirage au sort, je suppose. Je sais qu'ils ont été là avant, Edward mais c'est toi qui es affamé. Ils ont déjà leurs chevalières*. C'est ton tour."

Il sourit. "J'aime ta confiance en moi."

"Tu es mon mec. Bien sûr, que je crois en toi." Son sourire s'élargit encore et il m'embrassa passionnément. "Eh bien, merci," dis-je à bout de souffle quand il relâcha mes lèvres.

"Merci de croire en moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer faire cela sans toi."

Je ris et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. "Tu l'as fait sans moi les deux dernières saisons."

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête. "Oui, mais c'est plus amusant de le faire avec toi et je sens mieux les choses avec toi à mes côtés. "

Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris. "Bien. Maintenant, nous allons visionner ensemble cette vidéo et comprendre comment défendre ce passage de pointe."

Edward me sourit. "Mon Dieu, je t'adore. Tu étais faite pour moi."

"Oui, je l'étais. Allez rembobine." Il rembobina le jeu et me tira plus près. Voila! C'était la façon idéale de terminer la soirée. Regarder le football avec mon petit-ami, l'aidant à comprendre comment gagner son match. Dire que ma vie avait changé pour le mieux depuis quelques mois était l'euphémisme du siècle.

"Rembobine encore, je crois qu'il compte avant de lancer."

Edward rit et rembobina la bande. Ouais, j'étais sûr. "Embrouille-les, dimanche, jette de nouveaux mots et cadences."

Edward sourit. "Peut-être que je vais jeter ton prénom, pour le embrouiller comme l'enfer."

"Pas de problème aussi longtemps que tu ne t'embrouilles pas toi-même et que ne confond spas le cul d'Emmett avec le mien." Il me chatouilla et je criai.

"Ça ne pourrait jamais arriver. Ton cul est beaucoup plus chaud."

Je ris et le piquai avec mon doigt. "Ne l'oublie pas!"

Il me tira sur ses genoux et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui et il caressa ledit cul. "Je pense que je ferais mieux de me rappeler pour être sûr."

"C'est sûr, Cullen. Emmett en profiterait trop si tu saisissais son cul au lieu du ballon."

Il serra mes fesses et sourit. "Tu as raison. Merci de me le rappeler."

Je ris. "Je te le rappellerai plus tard, après en avoir terminé avec ceci."

Il rit. "Tu veux me garder sur le droit chemin, Bella?"

"Certainement droit mais pas étroit…" Je poussai contre lui et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Maintenant, allons travailler." Je redescendis de ses genoux et il soupira.

"Taquine."

"Absolument pas, je me rattraperai, une fois que nous en aurons terminé ici. Donc, il vaut mieux démarrer de suite."

Edward grogna mais démarra la bande. "Méchante."

"Tu veux gagner, non?" J'enfonçai le doigt dans ses côtes et il mit son bras autour moi.

"Oui."

"Alors écoute-moi et tu me gagneras, moi et le match."

"Je pensais que je t'avais déjà gagnée." Il me fit ce sourire confiant en coin qui me transformait toujours en gélatine.

"C'est vrai. Mais tu pourras réclamer ton prix après que nous ayons terminé."

"J'aime les prix. Faisons-le." La bande se déroulait et son attention fut bientôt de retour. J'aimais sa concentration sur le jeu et aussi sur moi. Je ferai tout pour avoir sa pleine attention plus tard. Il était temps de visionner ce truc et d'aider mon homme à gagner le Super Bowl.

 **OOO**

L'air était électrique. Je pouvais le sentir dans la zone de presse. La foule était déjà fiévreuse et l'équipe n'était même pas encore sortie sur le terrain. Je portais un autre chemisier rouge pour montrer mon soutien silencieux à Edward, en plus j'avais de nouveau le numéro dix sur ma hanche.

Edward avait passé un très bon moment à m'aider à l'appliquer sur ma peau. Il faudrait que j'aie le vrai bientôt. Sa réaction était incroyablement sexy.

"Que dis-tu de ça, gamine?" Buddy posa une main sur mon dos et se pencha en avant pour observer le stade. "Je l'ai vu comme ça il y a quelques années lorsque Warner nous a amenés au grand jeu. Tu verras le week-end prochain. Cet endroit sera un chaos total."

Je lui souris. "J'aime votre confiance. Edward peut le faire mais en gagnant cette fois."

Les yeux Buddy devinrent vitreux. "C'était un sacré Super Bowl. Un des meilleurs que je n'aie jamais vu. Jusqu'à la dernière minute. On ne peut pas demander plus que cela. "

Je pourrais. Je voulais qu'Edward gagne à Miami et enfonce le ballon dans la gorge de l'équipe de l'AFC qui avait eu la malchance de lui faire face dans le grand jeu. Je voulais qu'il gagne par 30. Je savais que ce n'était pas réaliste mais au diable si ce n'était pas fantastique si cela arrivait.

Ronnie nous rejoignit, donnant une tape sur le dos de Buddy et me serrant la main s'asseyant sur ma gauche. "Pouvez-vous croire cela? Peu importe combien de matchs éliminatoires j'ai vu c'est toujours comme la première fois. Est-ce que ton garçon est prêt à nous emmener à la grande danse?"

Eh bien, voici l'occasion parfaite, n'est-ce pas? "Il est prêt. Et peut-être qu'il dansera pendant la trêve aussi." Je ris et regardai autour comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Ronnie était penché en avant avec impatience. Une vraie commère.

Buddy aussi prêtait attention.

"Cela signifie qu'apparemment Edward intéresse _Danse avec les Stars_."

Buddy laissa échapper un rire. "Oh, c'est inestimable. Est-ce qu'il va le faire?"

Je haussai les épaules et souris. "Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander?"

Les yeux bruns de Buddy se plissèrent : "Tu es sur quelque chose."

Je souris innocemment.

"Je vais lui demander," dit Ronnie. La victoire était à moi!

Je ris. "Faites-le."

'Crazy Train' commença et la foule se mit debout quand les Cardinal sortirent sur le terrain. L'annonceur présenta les entrées offensives, en commençant par Emmett, dont le sourire était large d'un kilomètre quand il courut sur le terrain, en agitant ses bras en l'air et incitant la foule à la frénésie absolue. Emmett était adoré ici et il se complaisait dans cette frénésie de la foule.

Sam et le reste de la ligne offensive furent présentés puis Tyler Crowley et Ben Cheney, ainsi que Hightower et le reste des joueurs. Jasper sortit et la foule rugit à nouveau. Il sourit mais ses yeux bleus étaient durs et focalisés sur l'écran géant. Fitzgerald eu un gros rugissement de la foule, tout comme Breaston puis il était temps.

"Mesdames et messieurs, votre Quarterback, le numéro dix, Edward Cullen." L'endroit était assourdissant. Des flashs partaient de partout où je regardais. Les gens étaient sur leurs pieds, piétinant et criant, applaudissant mon peti- ami. La chair de poule parcourut mes bras alors qu'il courait et tapait les mains des joueurs. Si je pensais que Jasper avait l'air concentré, j'avais tout à fait tort. La mâchoire d'Edward était tendue, son expression était calme et sérieuse. Il semblerait même qu'il n'entende pas la foule autour de lui. Il trottina vers le banc de touche et commença immédiatement à parler avec l'entraîneur Clapp.

"Oh oui, il est prêt," murmura Buddy, en frappant dans ses mains. "Cela va être un match d'enfer."

Il semblait que ça le serait. Edward sortit au milieu du terrain avec Jasper, Emmett, Dockett et Fitzgerald, serrant la main de Drew Brees. Les Saints perdirent le tirage au sort, ce que les fans des Cardinal célébrèrent à nouveau. Edward décida de prendre le premièr ballon dans la seconde moitié du match, choisissant d'être la défense sur le premier quart.

Ils se serrèrent de nouveau la main et partirent vers la ligne de touche tandis que Feely et les équipes spéciales mirent tout en place pour lancer le ballon.

Le toujours dangereux Reggie Bush était dans le champ arrière. Je savais que l'équipe spéciale des Cards avait travaillé toute la semaine pour faire en sorte de ne pas laisser passer ce coureur insaisissable mais Bush avait la capacité de briser un mur à tout moment. Je retins mon souffle quand le ballon navigua vers lui à la ligne des 8 yards. Il courut vers le haut du terrain et fut plaqué au yard 32. Pas génial mais au moins pas de touchdown.

Brees et son équipe prirent le terrain avec toute la confiance et fanfaronnade d'un champion en titre. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon siège. Ils ouvrirent la route avec un transfert à Chris Ivory qui avança de 2 yards. Un autre transfert leur fit gagner 3 yards. Brees recula et lança, la ligne offensive tint bien, comme il compléta une passe de 17 yards à Devery Henderson. Je gémis, tout comme plusieurs personnes dans le box de presse. Premier essai à la ligne de 48 yards des Cards.

Les Saints réussirent leur premier essai sur une passe à Bush sur le jeu suivant, gagnant 12 yards. La défense des Cards réussit à les garder sur un gain de 3 yards sur une décharge passant à Bush lorsque les receveurs étaient tous couverts. Troisième essai et 7 yards sur la ligne des 32 yards. Le passage à Lance Moore fut cassé par Adrian Wilson et les Saints furent contraints de se contenter d'une transformation.

"Pas mal," murmura Buddy. Pas vraiment mais la défense devait être meilleure si nous voulions gagner.

Edward prit le ballon sur les 16 yards des Cards quand Breaston stupidement laissa échapper le ballon hors de la zone d'extrémité. Je voulais crier mais c'était seulement 4 yards de différence, je pense. Contrairement à moi, mon copain était toutes affaires, appelant son équipe, dirigeant les joueurs à l'endroit où il voulait qu'ils soient et en pointant un blitz potentiel dans le coin quand il vit Jabari Greer tricher vers le haut vers la ligne. Mon Dieu, c'était beau quand il était sur le terrain. Eh bien, tout le temps, mais surtout quand il était autoritaire et sexy.

Il commença avec une passe pour Cheney qui avança de 7 yards. Un transfert vers Crowley au premier essai puis Edward recula. Emmett retint Grant en laisse et Fitzgerald avança sur Greer. C'était tout ce dont Edward avait besoin. Il lança une passe parfaite dans les mains en attente de Larry. Greer l'attrapa à la ligne des 13 yards des Saints. Edward recula de nouveau et lança à Jasper vers la ligne de but. Jasper zigzagua et les Cards eurent leur premier Touchdown de la journée.

La foule grondait et Edward eut finalement un demi-sourire sur son visage pour une seconde, qui disparut rapidement pour devenir cette concentration complète que je trouvais tellement attirante. Gagné ou perdu, je lui sauterai dessus dès que nous rentrerions chez nous. Buddy leva le bras en l'air alors que je tapai rapidement des notes sur la première possession. C'était difficile de ne pas être trop emportée par l'excitation du jeu et rester à la tâche mais je n'avais pas le choix. La moustache de Buddy se crispa alors je tapais furieusement.

" As-tu des problèmes, Bella?"

"Taisez-vous ou je ne vais pas regarder de l'autre côte lorsque vous allez vous esquiver pour obtenir un hot-dog," lui dis-je. Il fit immédiatement un air contrit et je ris. "Ha vous êtes pris!"

"Ouais, ouais. Regarde le jeu, je ne veux pas avoir besoin de travailler à ta place ou autre chose."

Idiot. Je lui donnai un coup de coude comme je finissais mes notes.

Les Saints sortirent sur le terrain à nouveau et le ballon navigua dans les bras en attente de Bush. Il fit l'erreur classique de commencer à courir avant de sécuriser le ballon et il lui échappa. Il plongea pour le rattraper ainsi que plusieurs Cardinals. Un énorme carambolage s'ensuivit et les arbitres plongèrent dans la mêlée, tirant des corps hors de la mêlée. Je retins mon souffle attendant pour le signal. Ed Hochuli jeta son bras géant dans la direction de la zone des buts des Cardinal et la foule de déchaina. Charles Ali sortit de la mêlée avec le ballon.

Les Cardinal prirent possession de la balle à la ligne des 13 yards et un jeu plus tard, c'était 14-3 pour les Cardinal alors que Cheney contournait les défenseurs des Saints et avançait avec le ballon. Bush était dans le champ arrière à nouveau et la foule rugit quand Feely botta le ballon. Cette fois, Bush zigzagua, laissant les joueurs des Cardinal dans la poussière en amenant le ballon à la maison. L'air de fête se dégonfla rapidement car maintenant c'etait14-10.

La prochaine possession de ballon des Cardinal commença aux 22yards mais calait vers le milieu de terrain quand Edward jeta le ballon pour éviter un placage par Will Smith. Les Cards dégagèrent le ballon à la ligne des 5 yards. La foule rugit quand les Saints prirent la possession du terrain, la défense les empêchant d'avancer. Le stade oscillait mais fut rapidement réduit au silence quand Brees compléta une passe de 32 yards à Meachem. Une série de passes et des courses rapides amena les Saints au premier essai et but à 7 yards. La défense réussit à empêcher le premier essai mais une passe à David Thomas fit fait que les Saints entrèrent dans le vestiaire à la mi-temps avec une avance de 17-14.

Je regardai le visage d'Edward quand les caméras se concentrèrent sur lui. Cette concentration et la confiance étaient toujours là. Bien. Le match était ouvert à ce stade. Il entra dans le vestiaire et je travaillais sur mon article, espérant contre tout attente pouvoir commencer le paragraphe suivant avec un commentaire sur la façon dont les Cards avait transformé les choses en deuxième mi-temps.

"La défense doit resserrer le jeu, mais nous sommes bien dans cette chose," dit Ronnie en se levant et s'étirant. "Bella, tu veux un verre? Quelque chose à manger?" Je ne pourrais pas manger maintenant même si ma vie en dépendait. Il y avait un énorme nœud dans mon estomac.

"Non mais je prendrai un soda allégé."

"Bien sûr. Buddy?"

"Je viens avec toi." Il tapota mon épaule en se levant. "Il va l'avoir" murmura-t-il avant que les deux hommes ne s'éloignent.

Je vérifiai mon téléphone et vis que j'avais un message d'Alice. "Les pécheurs sont en mauvaise posture." Je ris et lui envoyai un texto que je l'espérais et je fermai les yeux, dans une prière silencieuse. Les Bears avaient remporté leur match d'hier soir et il y avait rien qu'Edward ne voulait plus qu'un autre coup d'essai contre eux.

Avant que je le sache, les gars étaient de retour et Edward était en train de lancer quelques passe d'échauffement avec Jasper pour réchauffer son bras à nouveau. Il était si parfait et beau qu'il coupa mon souffle.

Les Saints avaient débuté et Breaston eut un bon retour vers les 38 yards des Cards. Edward sorti sur le terrain et fit avance son équipe en lançant une série des passes courtes à Cheney et Crowley tandis que la défense simula constamment des avances en amenant en même temps Jasper et Fitzgerald avec eux. Une fois sur la ligne des 36 yards des Saints Edward recula de 5 pas. Les Saints jouaient un terrain court baser sur les quelques-uns des passes et Edward laissa le ballon voler. Jasper l'attrapa dans la zone d'extrémité. Juste comme ça, nous primes la tête.

Les Saints eurent le ballon sur leurs propres 20 yards en raison d'un touchback. Brees avait complété une passe à 13 yards à Henderson suivie de 5yards à Betts. Il recula et Dockett franchi la ligne, la plantant Brees dur au sol et libérant le ballon. Il y avait une bousculade pour le ballon et AJ Jefferson sorti avec le ballon pour Cards.

La balle était sur la ligne des 28 yards des Saints et Edward a compléta une courte passe à Cheney pour un gain de 4 yards suivi d'un 7 yard à Breaston pour le premier essai aux yards 17. Sur le jeu suivant, il envoya tous les 3 receveurs sur le côté gauche. La défense sauta autour essayant de le couvrir et c'était un hors-jeu. Premier essai du yard 12. Ils retournèrent à la I-formation et Edward truqua un transfert à Crowley. La défense se rua dessus et Cheney se trouva à découvert pour une autre touche sur le côté gauche. 28-17 après le botté d'envoi.

Les Saints avaient obtenu un but sur leur possession suivante, réduisant l'écart à un Touchdown et deux points de différence de conversion. Edward avait obtenu le ballon sur la ligne de 27 yards et avait éludé un blitz, complétant une passe à Fitzgerald au milieu de terrain. Trois jeux plus tard ils étaient dans la zone d'en buts à nouveau et le jeu était effectivement fini quand Brees jeta une interception remontée pour le touchdown. 42-20 avec seulement trois minutes à faire. Un vrai baston, tout comme je l'avais espéré.

L'horloge faisait tic-tac et les Saints réussirent à gagner quelques yards. La défense les arrêta sur la ligne des 4 yards et le but depuis ligne 9 et le match était fini. Buddy laissa échapper un grand cri et me tira sur pieds, m'écrasant dans une de ses étreintes d'ours.

"C'était un enfer de jeu!" ca l'était vraiment. Nous avons emballé nos affaires et nous dirigeâmes à la conférence de presse.

Coach Clapp était là, rayonnant comme s'il avait déjà remporté le Super Bowl. Edward était à côté de lui et Emmett était en train d'amuser la galerie en parlant à propos de ses blocages qui était selon lui la clé du match. Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens dès que j'entrais dans la salle et il me sourit de mon sourire préféré, celui qui rend mes genoux tremblants. Il était en sueur et sexy, toujours dans son maillot mais sans les protections. Je voulais le lécher.

Les questions partirent rapidement et furieusement. "Avez-vous pensé à la mi-temps que vous les arrêterez dans la seconde partie du match? "

Edward secoua la tête. "Nous savions que nous avions un bon plan de match et nous avons juste besoin de l'exécuter. Brees est un grand Quarterback et nous n'étions pas là pour le secouer. Nous avons juste eu besoin de garder le ballon et quelques revirements et voilà. "

Emmett était questionner sur son traitement de Grant et Smith et il se mit à rire. "Ils n'était pas prêts à me contourner. Personne ne touche mon garçon quand je suis sur le terrain".

Il eut plusieurs autres questions, puis Ronnie leva la main. "Edward, la rumeur veut _que Danse avec les Stars_ est après vous, pour rejoindre ce spectacle après cette saison. Y a-t-il de la vérité à cela?" Emmett était en train de plaisanter avec Darnell Dockett mais releva la tête à cette question.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il en même temps qu'Edward secoua la tête.

"Pas que je sache. S'ils sont intéressés, je suis flatté, mais la danse n'est pas mon truc." Emmett fronça les sourcils et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe. Ha, nous l'avions!

Les lèvres d'Edward se contractèrent, mais il réussit à garder une expression calme.

Après quelques autres questions, la conférence de presse était terminée et je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire. Darnell me fit signe de main, en me voyant la.

"Tout le monde est décent, ou aussi décent qu'ils peuvent l'etre," me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris et allais trouver Edward. Il était debout à côté de son casier en regardant avec un regard aigre Emmett et Coach frotter son torse. "Je vous ai dit qu'il était un porte bonheur!" Cria Emmett.

Coach jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire. "Tu pourrais avoir raison, McCarty. Mais garde ton argent encore ". L'entraîneur donné une caresse finale au buste et entra dans son bureau.

Emmett me vit et sourit. "Hey, Bella, veux-tu le frotter?"

Oui, j'avais envie, mais pas cette fausse chose. Je prendrais le vrai.

"Non, merci", lui dis-je.

Je me tournai vers Edward et levai mon carnet. "Comment vous sentez-vous?" lui demandé-je.

Il sourit et toucha ma main rapidement quand personne ne regardait. "Comme un gagnant." Il l'était. Nous étions tous les deux. Deux autres matchs à disputer.

...

*MVP : meilleur joueur de l'année

*Le dîner de répétition

A l'origine, l'idée du dîner de répétition est de "répéter" toutes les étapes et le protocole qui se dérouleront le lendemain pendant la cérémonie, que ce soit un mariage religieux dans une église ou même un mariage symbolique sur la plage. Mais aussi de rappeler le rôle de chacun pour le grand jour.

Cela permet de réunir lors de ce dîner, ou cette soirée de cocktail, les hôtes, qui sont traditionnellement, les parents du marié. Cependant, de nos jours, les hôtes peuvent aussi être les parents de la mariée, des membres de la famille du marié ou de la mariée, des amis proches ou le couple lui-même. Ce repas est l'occasion parfaite pour les amis et la famille du couple de porter un toast d'honneur à l'heureux couple dans une atmosphère plus intime et que tous fassent connaissance avant de devenir officiellement "membres de la famille". Si les parents du couple ne se connaissent pas encore ou si les invités les plus importants n'ont pas encore eu l'opportunité de se parler, c'est la meilleure façon de briser la glace et de commencer les festivités. Ce sont généralement les parents du marié qui paient.

*La chevalière de Super Bowl… Des chevalières personnalisées ont été créées pour toutes les équipes vainqueurs du Super Bowl depuis le premier Super Bowl en 19661. Elles sont un symbole de la réussite des joueurs.

*Le blitz est une action défensive du football américain et du football canadien, pendant laquelle un nombre de joueurs, déterminés à l'avance, court vers le Quaterback (quart-arrière) de l'équipe adverse pour l'empêcher de faire une passe ou le sacker.

* * *

 ** _Encore deux matchs pour Edward et son équipe..._**

 ** _mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, il va encore se passer des choses..._**


	40. Conference Championship

.

 **Chapitre 40**

Conference Championship*

 _ **Edward**_

"Bella?" Ça avait pris plus de temps que je le voulais pour sortir du centre de formation après le match. Mes coéquipiers étaient en pleine forme et voulaient fêter ça, puis l'entraineur avait voulu me briefer sur les Bears.

J'envoyai un message à Bella pour qu'elle parte devant et mange sans moi, même si je me sentais très mal à ce sujet. Je voulais célébrer la victoire avec elle. Même si nous avions passé tous les soirs devant les vidéos, elle me manquait. Encore trois semaines et nous aurions plus de temps. Plutôt quatre si nous gagnions le Super Bowl. Il y aurait encore plus de conférences et d'apparitions à assurer ensuite. Puis je l'emmènerai à Hawaï pour aussi longtemps que son travail le permettrait. Il était difficile de croire que ce ne serait que nos premières vacances.

Bella ne répondit pas quand je l'appelai depuis l'entrée et je soupirai. Elle avait dû s'endormir en m'attendant. Je fermai la porte et lançai mes clés sur la table à côté avant de me diriger vers la chambre. Elle avait laissé la lumière allumée pour moi et je passai la tête pour voir si elle dormait ou si elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

Elle ne dormait pas. Elle devait avoir entendu parce qu'elle était couchée sur notre lit, le corps tourné vers moi, appuyée sur son bras gauche. Elle portait mon maillot et c'est tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir puisqu'il était remonté jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite me laissant voir le numéro dix que j'avais aidé à tatouer provisoirement là. Ma queue répondit immédiatement et je me trouvai incapable de bouger.

"Salut!" fit-elle dans ce ronronnement sexy que j'avais déjà entendu. J'allais mourir.

"Salut ma douce. C'est pour moi?" Ça devait ou alors j'en mourrai.

Elle rit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. "Qu'en penses-tu?" Ses doigts suivirent sa hanche droite et tracèrent le contour du numéro. Putain torride…

J'avançai d'un pas et m'arrêtai. "Je pense que ce serait mieux que ça le soit."

Elle se lécha les lèvres et je gémis. Oui, je gémis. Elle était tellement sexy et il me semblait que ça faisait tellement longtemps.

"Et si non?"

J'avançai vers le bord du lit et la regardai. Elle me sourit comme pour me défier. "Et si non tu dois te résoudre à accepter ce fait que c'est ce qui va arriver." J'enlevai mon t-shirt et l'envoyai dans la pièce. Bella haleta doucement, ses yeux allant immédiatement à mes abdos comme à chaque fois que j'étais torse nu. Je me retins de rire. Elle était si prévisible. Bon pas tant que ça, évidemment, je n'avais pas anticipé qu'elle m'attendrait comme ça mais… c'était vraiment une très agréable surprise.

Elle inclina la tête et ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les miens. " Peut-être que j'ai pensé que tu méritais une récompense pour avoir aussi bien joué!"

Bien sûr que oui. Spécialement une récompense sexuelle. J'ouvris mon jeans et le fis descendre impatiemment. "J'adore les récompenses."

Bella rit. "Et moi qui pensais que tu jouais parce que tu aimais ça!"

Elle roula et je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. "C'était le cas avant mais maintenant il n'y a que la gloire qui m'intéresse." Je frottai ma queue contre elle et regardai ses yeux s'assombrir.

Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou. "Et voilà je t'ai transformé en diva!"

Je ris et me baissai pour l'embrasser, prenant mon temps et caressant juste ses lèvres avec les miennes avant de les appuyer plus fermement. Elle grogna et ouvrit la bouche pour moi. Nos langues se rencontrèrent paresseusement alors que je me baissai encore plus, laissant nos corps se toucher de la façon dont je le voulais.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux et elle retint mes lèvres contre les siennes, m'embrassant doucement avant que je morde sa lèvre et la relâche. "C'était pourquoi?" demandai-je, en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres.

"C'était juste pour te faire revenir sur terre avant que tu ne commences à faire des demandes ridicules comme te nourrir avec des grains de raisin sans peau, en m'agenouillant sur un oreiller pourpre à tes pieds ou autre chose.

Elle ne cessait jamais de me stupéfier. J'aboyai de rire. "Bien je dois reconnaitre que cette image fonctionne certainement pour moi."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle tapa mon dos. "Mais l'oreiller serait rouge, naturellement. Et tu serais nue."

Bella ricana. "Dans tous tes scénarios, je suis toujours nue."

"C'est ton scénario. Je l'améliore juste."

Elle fit la moue et je ne pus résister à embrasser sa lèvre boudeuse. "Tu es trop mignonne."

"Mignonne?" Elle haussa un sourcil et fit un geste de haut en bas de son corps. "Tout ça est mignon?"

"Non absolument pas. C'est sexy comme l'enfer. Tu m'as presque tué quand j'ai passé la porte. Tu pourrais donner un petit avertissement à ce pauvre gars."

Elle rit. "Je voulais te faire la surprise. Tu as eu une longue journée et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu apprécierais une petite pause."

"Plus comme du bon temps," lui dis-je et elle rigola de nouveau et j'appuyai ma bite contre elle. "Comme tu peux clairement le voir."

"Bon je ne peux pas réellement le voir parce que ton boxer me cache la vue. "Je souris et me soulevai pour qu'elle puisse passer ses mains et le tirer vers le bas. Quand elle n'arriva pas à aller plus loin, je glissai un bras pour l'aider à l'enlever complètement.

"C'est mieux?"

Bella me regarda l'air affamé. "Oui. Beaucoup mieux."

"Tu es incroyablement sexy dans mon maillot. Peut-être que tu pourrais le porter pour toujours, je ne veux pas que tu sois nue avec mes demandes de diva."

Elle sourit en grimaçant. "Et quand ce pourrait être?"

Bonne question? "Euh quand les gens viennent?"

"Donc je peux le porter et rien d'autre quand les gens viennent? Ce serait amusant."

Je grognai et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. "Tu ne peux pas." Je la mordis quand elle rit et bougea sous moi. "C'est juste pour moi."

Elle mit ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Evidemment juste pour toi!" Je soulevai la tête et lui souris en retour.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu occasion de frotter ton torse pour avoir de la chance," me dit-elle. Je fis la grimace et elle rit bêtement. "Celui-là, pas le faux. Celui-là est tout à moi."

"Ah oui ça c'est sûr." Je nous fis rouler et elle se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Elle croisa ses bras sur mon torse et posa sa tête sur ses mains. "Sais-tu que tous les membres de mon équipe, y compris Jasper, a caressé cette chose avant et après le match? Emmett leur a fait croire que ça nous porterait chance…"

Elle rigola et m'envoya un baiser mais je lui lançai un regard furieux. "Eh bien c'est une jolie image. Et nous allons le lui faire payer."

Je passai mes mains dans son dos et elle se cambra contre moi. "C'est vrai. J'ai aimé quand Ronnie a posé sa question sur _Danse avec les Stars."_

Elle haleta quand je passai un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Il n'a pas pu résister, bien sûr."

Je souris. "Dès que nous avons été seuls il m'a demandé si c'était vrai. Je lui ai dit que j'avais reçu une lettre mais que je n'en avais parlé à personne."

"Bien. Ça va le rendre fou." Bella parut satisfaite et elle se décolla de mon torse pour se mettre à califourchon. "Maintenant il s'agit de caresser ton torse."

Elle était tellement sexy. "Alors quoi?"

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes pecs et puis plus bas sur mes abdos, en passant légèrement un doigt sur tout mon corps. "Je le caresse. Crois-tu que mon vœu sera exaucé?"

Je plissai les lèvres et l'étudiai. "Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?"

"Hummm." Elle continuait à me caresser en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle était censée vouloir. "Je pourrai vouloir un nouveau fauteuil de bureau." Je ris et elle tressauta à mon petit mouvement.

"C'est vraiment très peu pour gaspiller un vœu," lui dis-je.

Ses lèvres se contractèrent. "Vrai. Rose m'a parlé de cette décapotable BMW elle dit que j'aurai l'air bien là-dedans. C'est une meilleure chose pour un vœu pas vrai?" Elle se pencha et passa sa langue sur mon estomac, suivant mes abdos et me faisant grogner.

"C'est mieux, je suppose." Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux à présent, les tirant légèrement tandis qu'elle me chatouillait avec sa bouche chaude.

"Ou…" elle s'arrêta pour lécher mon mamelon le droit et ensuite le gauche. Tellement chaud.

"Ou?" demandai-je.

"Ou peut-être que je pourrai souhaiter que mon petit-ami sexy me baise ce soir." Elle passa sa main entre nous et attrapa ma queue, pompant avec ses mains expertes.

"Celui-là c'est le bon," m'étouffai-je, en m'enfonçant dans ses mains.

Elle passa son pouce sur mon bout et me sourit. "Tu penses? C'est mieux qu'une nouvelle voiture?"

"Plus fiable, lui dis-je désespéré d'être à l'intérieur d'elle avant qu'elle m'ait fait venir comme un élève inexpérimenté.

"Ah bon?" Elle haussa un sourcil et me libéra pour enlever mon maillot.

"Ah oui. Tu ne peux pas te fier à la voiture mais moi je te ferai faire un bon tout à chaque fois." Le maillot partit et ses magnifiques seins étaient juste au bon endroit et je les attrapai frottant les mamelons avec mes pouces.

"Même pas si c'est une voiture neuve? Elle est garantie quand on l'achète non?"

Elle aimait vraiment me taquiner. J'aimais ça. Je la poussai et nous fis rouler et elle était à nouveau sous moi. "Moi aussi. Satisfaction garantie."

"Ah oui?" elle lécha ses lèvres de nouveau. "Bon je suppose que le sexe torride avec mon petit-ami pourrait être mon vœu alors, sachant que les magasins de voitures ne sont plus ouverts à cette heure-ci."

"Tu fais des merveilles à mon ego tu sais?" Je lui souris en grimaçant et elle rit et enroula ses bras autour de moi de nouveau.

"Je dois simplement m'assurer que tu ne deviennes pas une diva."

"Merci de me garder dans le droit chemin."

Elle rigola et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille se frottant contre Zeus. "Merci de faire que mon vœu devienne réalité."

"Ne me remercie pas, remercie mon torse."

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse. "Merci, torse chéri qui n'est en rien comme celui qui a été caressé par beaucoup d'hommes et ma mère. Remercions Dieu pour cela."

"Hé! Ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis quand je suis prêt à te faire l'amour. Ton vœu risque de ne plus être exaucé à présent."

Bella soupira. "Bon et bien j'aurai la voiture alors. Quelle parodie!"

"Je t'achèterai cette satanée voiture si tu arrêtes d'en parler et me laisse t'avoir."

Elle rit et toucha ma joue. "Je ne veux pas la voiture. Je te veux toi, seulement toi."

Je ne sus pas comment elle fit mais elle pouvait me faire passer d'exaspéré à excité en un dixième de seconde. Je frottai ma queue contre elle et regardai sa tête basculer en signe de reddition. "Maintenant Edward." Je glissai en elle et m'émerveillai comment cela était parfait à chaque fois. Le fait de faire l'amour avec Bella ne serait jamais vieux, ce qui était une bonne fichue chose vu que je planifiai de passer six ou sept bonnes décades avec elle.

Je me balançai lentement hors et en elle quand elle leva ses hanches pour me rencontrer, en me serrant avec ses jambes, nos corps bougeant dans un rythme facile. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés aux miens quand je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant de longs baisers lents au même rythme que mes poussées. Elle gémit doucement et je sentis la vibration contre mes lèvres ce qui me fit sourire. J'aimais ses gémissements.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus frénétique alors j'attrapai ses jambes. "Quoi?" commença-t-elle à protester mais je levai ses jambes et les accrochai sur mes épaules, avant de m'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Son gémissement devint plus fort et je souris en m'enfonçant plus loin en elle.

"Tu as souhaité être baisée n'est-ce pas?" Elle me fit un signe de tête, bouche ouverte en haletant au-dessous de moi. Je poussai plus fort en regardant ses seins rebondir pendant que je rentrais et sortais plus vite. Ses gémissements étaient plus forts et son corps devenait sauvage sous moi. De cette façon j'allais bien plus loin. Mon corps claquait contre le sien, les bruits de bon sexe dur et les gémissements de Bella étaient tout ce que je pouvais entendre. Les meilleurs sons au monde en ce qui me concerne.

Bella cria mon nom quand elle se contracta autour de moi. Il m'était difficile de bouger tant elle me serrait fermement mais je continuais, aimant la façon dont ses parois se serraient. Quelques poussées plus tard je la rejoignais en venant profondément en elle pendant qu'elle continuait à se contracter autour de moi. Mes muscles crièrent quand j'eus fini mais peu m'importait. Je baissai ses jambes et tombai sur elle.

"Seigneur Edward, c'était…" Elle s'interrompit et haussa les épaules.

Je ris et embrassai son sein droit, posant ma tête sur son gauche. "C'était ça ton vœu?"

"Oui," répondit-elle essoufflée.

"Tu peux me demander ça chaque fois que tu veux," lui dis-je, en ayant finalement assez de force pour me soulever et nous faire rouler, ainsi sa tête était sur mon épaule.

"D'accord. J'aime bien mon torse porte-bonheur qui n'est rien qu'à moi."

Je ris et embrassai le haut de sa tête. "Il t'aime aussi."

"C'était une bonne journée," me dit-elle, en caressant légèrement le dit torse.

"Oui et une meilleure soirée encore." Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et me sourit. "J'ai aimé que tu me regardes gagner aujourd'hui."

"J'aime te regarder. Ne pas t'encourager est vraiment difficile. J'ai bien peur que Buddy et moi soyons un peu partiaux pour finir."

Je souris. "Je ne le répèterai pas."

"Tu ferais mieux." Elle se détendit contre moi. "Et tu ferais mieux de gagner la semaine prochaine ainsi nous pourrons de nouveau avoir du frottement porte bonheur de torse…"

"Avec une incitation pareille comment pourrai-je perdre?" Elle était toute la chance dont j'avais toujours eu besoin. Je serrai mes bras autour d'elle et fermai les yeux. "Je t'aime Bella Swan."

"Je t'aime Edward Cullen." Et avec ça j'ai déjà un vainqueur.

 **OOO**

A chaque jour qui passait nous étions de plus en plus tendus. Le coach nous rendait fous en nous disant que les Bears étaient meilleurs et nous disait que nous avons à peine réussi quand nous les avions battus à Chicago et que nous devrions être dix fois meilleurs cette fois. Ils avaient joué à fond et nous avions eu de la chance de gagner ou au moins c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

"Il m'énerve sérieusement," marmonna Jasper en grimaçant parce que l'entraineur faisait une autre tirade sur comment nous aurions dû perdre la semaine dernière. Gagner par 22 n'était apparemment pas assez pour lui.

"Il ne veut pas que nous perdions. N'es-tu pas celui qui est supposé comprendre les gens, Dr Phil? Il essaie de nous motiver."

"Il me stresse. Nous savons ce que nous faisons." Jasper croisa ses bras et ressemblait à un petit garçon.

Je ricanai. "Je pense qu'il y a autre chose qui te stresse."

Jasper grogna. "Ce n'est pas le moment."

"Hé si nous gagnons cette semaine, nous aurons quelques jours de congés."

"Si seulement. Allez-vous vous asseoir devant la télé à la maison pour regarder les vidéos de qui que ce soit que l'AFC va envoyer au Super Bowl?"

Je ne dis rien parce que nous connaissions tous la réponse à cette question. Si nous allions au Super Bowl il allait falloir que je sois prêt.

Emmett poussa Jasper de l'autre côté. "Arrête de te faire du mal, Jasmine. C'est le temps pour étudier les vidéos." Son visage était sérieux et Jasper et moi le fixâmes comme si une autre tête lui poussait. Emmett était la dernière personne à être intéressée par des réunions sans fin. Il prenait ça vraiment très au sérieux.

"Nous n'allons pas avoir ce même genre de chance cette semaine les gars. Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur eux. Les Bears sont plus disciplinés." Que les champions en titre? Je ne pensais pas et je roulais des yeux. "Cutler y sera. Il faut que nous soyons dessus. Essayez de lui mettre la pression pour qu'il échoue. Le faire, ne pas espérer que ça se fasse tout seul! Marty lancez le film!"

Je m'installai et me préparai à plus de visionnage de cette vidéo abrutissante. J'avais déjà appris ces bandes par cœur mais peut-être verrai-je quelque chose de nouveau cette fois. L'entraineur se leva à côté de l'écran blanc prêt à montrer chaque minute de la chose qu'il avait vue pour nous et essayer de nous en faire profiter. Marty appuya sur _play_ et les lumières s'éteignirent quand la vidéo commença.

Emmett s'était assis devant, regardant avidement et avec passion et Jasper me lança un regard qui me disait 'que se passe-t-il avec lui'? Je haussai les épaules. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Emmett était sérieux c'était bien le football. Il était pris dans ce moment. Ça ou…

Avant même que j'ai pu terminer cette pensée de la musique éclata dans les haut-parleurs. C'était espagnol mais c'était familier et tout à coup, voilà Jasper un sourire tendu sur le visage, en jeans, chemise bleue et gilet en cuir noir.

"Rico… suave." Putain de merde. La pièce éclata de rire pendant que Jasper marchait sur la piste semblant terrifié pendant que Rico Suave jouait à l'arrière-plan. Quand il arriva au bout de la piste, il essaya de lancer son regard bleu d'acier mais échoua complètement, c'était absolument hilarant. Le Jasper de maintenant était pâle comme l'enfer à côté de moi, la bouche grande ouverte, regardant la vidéo horrifié.

"Quel est cet enfer, Whitlock, tu cherches une deuxième carrière?" demanda le coach tapotant l'écran avec son stick. La vidéo s'arrêta et la prochaine chose que nous vîmes c'était Jasper, toujours en jeans et gilet mais sans la chemise dessous. Je riais tellement que je pensais que mon estomac allait se retourner alors que _I'm too sexy_ commençait.

"Tu es trop sexy pour ta chemise," lui dit Emmett.

Jasper tomba de son siège. "Allez tous vous faire voir!"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Maitre des clés," murmurai-je. Il me regarda mais ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à celle-là.

"Tu es beau Whitlock!" Darnell piétinait avec ses gros pieds.

L'entraineur montra la poitrine nue de Jasper. "Qui porte un gilet sans chemise?" Le Jasper qui défilait était plus à l'aise à présent. Il se pavanait sur la piste, posait, tournait et repartait dans l'autre sens.

"Tu es naturel," lui dis-je.

Emmett gloussa. "Tu dois le savoir." Et puis, horreur des horreurs, j'étais là, dans mes sous-vêtements, debout et en train de m'huiler pour ma pub.

"Où diable as-tu eu ça?" demandai-je. Aucune vidéo n'avait été faite pendant cette prise de photos, j'étais sûr de cela. Tout le monde hurlait de rire. Finalement Jasper souriait maintenant que j'étais dans le même bateau que lui.

"Tu es trop sexy pour cette chanson," répondit Emmett. La chanson prit fin et _I Touch Myself_ _[Je me touche]_ brailla. Seigneur! Les prochains clips étaient sur moi puis Jasper, puis à nouveau moi, plus humiliant l'un après l'autre. Il avait aussi la vidéo de douche infâme de Darnell glissée dans ce mélange. Le coach regardait tout cela avec une fascination maladive.

"Hey!" cria Darnell.

"Clairement je dois vous donner plus à faire," nous dit le Coach, en secouant la tête, mais n'arrêtant pas cette vidéo de merde.

Jasper était en maillot de bain, portant un ballon de plage. J'étais dans mes sous-vêtements, adossé contre un mur, l'air bien irrité. "Bon sang, Cullen, tu es un sacré modèle!" Va te faire voir, Adrian.

Jasper lança le ballon à une Alice souriante et lui retourna son sourire. "Awww, as-tu les bouées quand tu entres dans la piscine? "Même notre putain de botteur en rajoutait une couche. Emmett était au sol, il riait fort. Tous les remords que je pouvais avoir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, partirent en fumée. La vidéo se termina finalement avec Jasper sur scène avec un tas d'autres mecs à demi nus et ça avait l'air comme s'il était la vedette dans un spectacle de Broadway.

"Allumez les lumières!" dit le Coach. Marty se hâta de le faire. Il se tenait devant nous, le visage immobile. "Très bien, nous avons bien rigolé. Les filles, avez-vous besoin de vous maquiller avant le vrai travail?" Il nous regarda, Jasper et moi avec impatience. Aucun de nous ne répondit. "D'accord, alors. Mettez la vraie vidéo, s'il vous plaît. McCarty, tu me dois deux cents pompes!"

"Oui, El Capitan!" cria Emmett de sa place sur le sol.

"Où diable as-tu eu cette vidéo?" demandai-je, en le regardant.

Emmett sourit et haussa les épaules. "L'argent parle, Calvin. Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas transformé tout ceci en une entreprise pour faire de l'argent. Un DVD de l'élaboration de cette pub pour les sous-vêtements… Je serai millionnaire et bien plus si je la faisais sortir!" Je ne pouvais pas argumenter.

Les premiers rapports de l'équipe de vente indiquaient que la ligne de sous-vêtements allait être mon entreprise la plus lucrative et ce sont les femmes qui passent commande. Toutefois, j'eus une idée.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Jasper, qui était encore rouge vif. "Tu sais ce qui doit vraiment le tuer? Il y a beaucoup de vidéos avec nous mais personne ne le veut, lui…"

"Si, ils me veulent!" Ça l'avait touché. Ha! Emmett se leva et regarda vers moi.

"Juste attends et tu verras…"

Jasper ricana. "Je ne sais pas, Emmett. Il semble que tu resteras dans l'obscurité tandis que Cullen et moi allons avoir toute l'attention. Comme il se doit. Le lineman a besoin d'être un mur sans visage." Ses yeux pétillaient et il me fit un clin d'œil. Alice l'avait mis au courant.

"Tout le monde connaitra ce visage assez tôt!" rugit Emmett.

"McCarty! Tais-toi bordel! Tu as eu ton quart d'heure!" Le coach ne voulait plus d'interruption.

"Aïe Aïe." Il se rassit à côté de Jasper. "Vous verrez," nous dit-il.

Jasper et moi sourîmes. Bien sûr, nous verrions.

 **OOO**

Je pouvais sentir la foule alors que nous n'étions encore que dans le tunnel, prêts à rentrer sur le terrain. Elle était bruyante et tout le stade vibrait d'enthousiasme. Emmett rebondissait à côté de moi, se délectant déjà de l'attention. Je savais qu'il était là, j'étais conscient du bruit autour de moi, de l'énergie de tous mes coéquipiers. J'absorbai tout cela et le mis de côté pour m'en souvenir après le match. En ce moment, rien ne comptait plus que le match. Tout ce qui importait était ces soixante minutes sur le chronomètre du match et d'avoir le score le plus élevé à la fin. Ensuite, je sentirai. Ensuite, je célébrerai, je l'espérais du moins.

Emmett me laissa seul, fort heureusement. Il savait ce que je faisais avant un match important. Tous mes coéquipiers le faisaient. Certains aimaient sautiller autour comme Emmett, d'autres voulait être tranquilles et concentrés comme Jasper et moi. Tout le monde avait son truc.

Les cheerleaders étaient toutes alignées sur deux rangs, prêtes à nous accueillir quand nous courûmes vers elles. Je pouvais voir le feu jaillir des torches bizarres, envoyant des flammes à une bonne quinzaine de mètres dans les airs. Les porte-drapeaux se tenaient devant et à leur signal, la course dans le stade commença sous les acclamations bruyantes. La défense et les équipes spéciales suivirent, en agitant les bras et excitant la foule quand l'annonceur commença à appeler nos noms.

Un par un, mes joueurs de ligne sortirent, Emmett eut les plus forts applaudissements, bien sûr. Les remplaçants et les receveurs sortirent ensemble sous les fortes acclamations. Et puis ce fut mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment entendre mon nom tant le bruit dans le stade était assourdissant. Je courais sur le terrain, dépassant mes coéquipiers, obtenant quelques coups sur le dos donnés par des gens sans visage. Je ne voyais que le terrain. Je sentais l'électricité. Et je me sentis à l'aise ici. C'était étrange de comparer cela à ce que je ressentais pour Bella mais c'était la même chose. Je faisais partie de ce terrain, tout comme je faisais partie d'elle. Là était ma place.

Comme Bella passait par ma tête, je regardai la caméra, en espérant qu'elle saurait que je pensais à elle pendant un instant avant le match. Elle était dans ce box de presse, me regardant en ce moment et cela me donna un coup de pouce incroyable. Je lui fis un rapide sourire et me dirigeai vers la ligne de touche pour avoir un dernier plan du jeu.

"La défense sera sur toi pendant tout le match. N'aie pas peur de lancer vers Crowley et Cheney. Protège le ballon, ne force pas quoi que ce soit et saisis ta chance quand tu le peux." Le coach me donna une tape dans le dos et je trottinai vers le milieu de terrain avec le reste des capitaines.

Je serrai la main de Jay Cutler, de Devin Hester, de Brian Urlacher et de Julius Peppers, qui me sourit quand je le fis. Ouais, enfoiré, je me souviens de toi, aussi. Essaie simplement cette fois-ci!

"Julie, tu sembles un peu plus bedonnant! As-tu grossi?" demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire.

Son sourire se transforma en un air renfrogné. "Assez pour battre ton cul à plate couture, McCarty."

"Je prévois de danser avec toi toute la journée, Peppers. Il se pourrait que tu portes mon bébé avant que nous en finissions ici."

Je me retins de rire en voyant la rage sur le visage de Julius. Il semblerait qu'Emmett ait réussi à virer Bella de ses pensées. Il était peut-être un emmerdeur mais il savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je lui tapai dans le dos et l'arbitre nous demanda d'effectuer le tirage au sort. Les Bears le remportèrent. Ils voulaient défendre en premier, de sorte que le ballon était à moi. Juste comme je le voulais.

"Rendez-vous sur le terrain, Cullen. Dis à ta copine que je serai heureux de l'emmener au Super Bowl avec moi."

La rage n'était pas là cette fois. Je lui ris au visage. "Je ne pense pas qu'écrire sur les joueurs du Pro Bowl* l'intéresse mais je lui dirai et elle te fera connaitre sa réponse." Il souffla et courut vers sa ligne de touche. La dernière chose que je voulais était jouer le Pro Bowl si nous perdions. Emmett, Jasper et moi avions tous été élus mais nous avions prévu de jouer une semaine plus tard dans le Super Bowl. Laissons Peppers prendre son lot de consolation.

Gould débuta et Breaston nous avança au yard 26. Je sortis sur le terrain et me tins derrière ma ligne, observant la défense des Bears. Ils étaient dans une formation normale 4-3 mais je pouvais voir qu'Urlacher sautiller et Harris avancer graduellement du corner. Oh oui, ils venaient fort.

"Blue 22, Blue 22, hut, hut, hike." Je fis le signal de la main à Crowley et il resta en arrière pour la protection. Le ballon était dans mes mains et je reculai de cinq pas. Jasper était assez bien marqué par Davis mais Fitzgerald avait un pas d'avance sur Bowman donc je laissai le ballon voler. Crowley contrôla Harris quand il essaya de le contourner pour m'atteindre, me donnant le temps nécessaire pour envoyer. Harris était sur moi alors que le ballon quittait ma main. Le rugissement de la foule me dit que Fitz l'avait attrapé. Je me redressai rapidement et vis que nous étions déjà au yard 43. Beau départ.

J'initiai un transfert sur le jeu suivant, pour un joli gain de 6 yards. Ils étaient partout sur Jasper, en essayant de prendre ma cible préférée, donc je compensai avec une passe à la fois à Crowley et Cheney. Nous étions dans la zone rouge quatre jeux plus tard. Je regroupai mes gars dans la mêlée et expliquai la tactique. Jasper allait à l'arrière et je lui lancerai le ballon contre vents et marées.

Les Bears se tenaient serrés, s'attendant à plus de passes courtes et rapides. Je pris le ballon et reculai, regardant vers la gauche où Fitz était contenu par Harris. Je fis le geste de lancer dans sa direction et la défense bougea dans ce sens. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je laissai la balle voler directement où Jasper attendait. Bowman était avec lui mais Jas était plus grand et pouvait sauter un enfer plus haut. J'avais jeté au-dessus de sa tête et il exécuta parfaitement son saut, en descendant avec les deux pieds dans le coin de la zone d'extrémité. L'arbitre signala touchdown et le stade se déchaina.

Je courus dans la zone d'extrémité et étreignit Jasper. "Bon lancer," cria-t-il.

"Super récupération," lui dis-je.

"Et la meilleure protection," cria Emmett, m'attrapant et me balançant.

"Porte-le lui, abruti. C'est lui qui a obtenu le touchdown."

"Je partage l'amour!" Il me posa et attrapa Jasper, qui tapa sur ses protections.

"Nous ferions mieux de ne pas obtenir une pénalité de célébration," dit Jasper.

Emmett le reposa et secoua la tête. "Vis un peu, Fabio. C'est un match de Championnat! "Et il partit, fêter avec nos coéquipiers sur la ligne de touche. Il aurait du temps pour célébrer, quand l'horloge arriverait à zéro. Là tout de suite encore 53 minutes et 37 secondes à tenir.

Je trottinai vers la ligne de touche et Darnell attrapa mon épaulière. "Belle trajectoire."

"Merci. Maintenant, va là-bas et arrête leurs culs."

Il sourit. "Tu sais que je le ferai."

Il le fit! Je ne regardai pas de trop près, puisque je récapitulai les stratégies avec Marty mais je regardai l'écran géant de temps en temps et si la foule s'agitait davantage. A la troisième tentative et pour 4 sur notre ligne des 48 Darnell déboula et planta Cutler pour une perte de 9 yards. Maynard sortit sur le terrain et botta le ballon en dégagement, Breaston revint. Je me levai et mis mon casque, tapant dans la main de Darnell quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

"Joli."

"Je te l'avais dit. Maintenant, va les enterrer, QB."

Je hochai la tête et regardai Steve retourner la balle sur la ligne des 16 yards. Longue trajectoire cette fois. Allons voir ce que nous pourrions faire pour le raccourcir. Je jouai de petites volées avec eux sur la première trajectoire. Il était temps d'aérer un peu. Je pris mon équipe dans la mêlée autour de moi.

"Fitz, crois-tu que tu pourrais souffler Harris sur celui-ci?" Il hocha la tête, ses dreadlocks se déplaçant avec lui. "Bien. Ça viendra vers toi. Tiens ton poste. Jasper, tu vas courir doucement juste au cas où Fitz soit bloqué. Les autres, protection au max, compris?"

Il y eut des signes de tête et des grognements. Je tapai dans mes mains et nous étions en formation. Les Bears achevaient de charger, en pensant faire ce qui avait fonctionné avant. Comment c'était bête de leur part!

"Red 27, Red 27, hut, hut, hike." Les mots ne voulaient rien dire mais la cadence était une partie importante du jeu. Je sentis le ballon toucher mes mains et mes yeux étaient déjà sur le terrain. Jasper était déjà à la fin de son parcours, coupant vers le corner et entrainant la défense adverse était avec lui. Fitz traînait encore en bas de la ligne de touche. Il en avait encore pour au moins 10 yards de course. Il avait un pas d'avance sur Harris et il augmenta sa vitesse courant comme le vent. Je sentis un mouvement de corps devant moi et priai qu'Emmett ait Peppers sous contrôle quand je laisserai aller la balle. Fitz coupa sa trajectoire en même temps que le ballon quitta ma main et je la regardai voler juste pour lui. Harris était trois pas derrière maintenant et Fitzgerald l'attrapa et partit dans la zone d'extrémité. 14-0 après le coup de pied. Je me sentais bien.

Emmett m'attrapa dans une autre étreinte d'ours. "Est-ce que c'est toi que j'ai senti avant de libérer le ballon?"

"Ouais, Peppers a essayé de me contourner. Comme si…" Il me libéra et courut pour attraper Larry. Je ris et partis vers le banc de touche pour travailler sur la série suivante.

Les Bears jouèrent futé dans le prochain jeu, ne paniquant pas, s'en tenant à leur plan de match et offrant à notre défense une bonne dose de Forte avec les lancers sécurisés d'Olson. Ils réussirent à réduire notre écart de moitié lorsque Forte creusa 3 yards pour le touchdown.

Notre prochain jeu cala au yard 40 quand je dus me débarrasser du ballon ou être plaqué par Urlacher. Ils obtinrent un but sur le terrain juste avant la mi-temps et nous partîmes dans les vestiaires avec une avance de 14-10.

"Trente minutes, les mecs. Trente minutes est tout ce qui est devant vous est la gloire ultime. Je sais que vous le voulez. Tu sais que je le veux. Vous les matez là. Continuez comme ça et nous allons gagner cette chose!" cria le coach en incitant l'équipe comme au cours d'une émeute. J'arrêtai de l'écouter et fermai les yeux, nous imaginant gagner, gagner le trophée du championnat et nous diriger vers Miami. Je pouvais le voir. Je pouvais le goûter. J'allais l'avoir.

Chicago eut le premier ballon et ils occupaient le terrain. Hester joua un grand jeu consécutif avec une passe croisée au yard 13 qui les conduisit deux jeux plus tard dans la zone d'en but avec pour terminer un touchdown d'Olson. 17-14 pour les Bears. La foule était dégonflée et silencieuse.

Pas pour longtemps. J'allais remédier à cela.

Breaston retourna le ballon au yard 33 et j'initiai une série de tracés obliques de petite longueur en yards mais avec des lancers sécurisés. Crowley et Cheney recevaient le ballon sans arrêt en nous avançant sur le terrain. Nous en étions à la première tentative dans cette série et le but était à 5 yards. Je reculai pour faire la passe.

Les Bears couraient tout le long mais nous avions Jas et Fitz sur le parcours et ils étaient bien marqués. Il y avait un petit trou dans la ligne entre Emmett et Sam et je le pris, rabattant le ballon contre mon corps et passai à travers aussi vite que je pus. Je sentis les corps s'écraser autour de moi et je déviais une main qui essayait de me prendre par la taille. Je gardais mes pieds en mouvement et j'étais dedans. L'arbitre annonça le touchdown et la foule rugit.

"Allez mon gars, c'est bien, allez!" hurla Emmett en me soulevant. Cette fois, je ne me plaignis pas. Je pouvais compter sur une seule main le nombre de touchdown comme celui-là que j'avais marqué depuis mon entrée dans la ligue. Ce n'était pas mon rôle habituel mais j'avais vu l'opportunité et je l'avais saisie.

"Belle course, Cullen!" cria le coach, en me frappant sur le dos. "Ne me refais jamais cela! Je ris et courus pour regarder la défense des dernières séries.

Hester cassa presque le retour de botté d'envoi mais Feely réussit à le faire descendre au yard 42. Il ne leur manquait pas beaucoup et la foule gémit. Mais la défense se leva et défendit nos lignes, taclant Forte sur ses deux premières ouvertures et basculant la passe de Cutler et le ballon tomba sans danger sur la touche. Chicago fit un botté de dégagement et le ballon était pour nous sur nos propres 13 yards.

"Finissons-en!" lança Emmett. Je me sentais pareil. Nous nous dirigions vers les quinze dernières minutes du match et si nous pouvions aller sur un beau long trajet, on pourrait vraiment limiter Chicago et les forcer à lancer. La défense savait cela, bien sûr et ils jouaient tout le temps, le terrain court, alors je fis passer la balle de main en main puis lançai le ballon à Jasper pour un gain de 11 yards. Cela ouvrit la défense un peu et nous fûmes en mesure de revenir au jeu en cours, avec Hightower arrachant 6 yards et puis 9 yards consécutivement.

Je jetai une passe à Crowley qui fut brisée à 50 yards et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand le ballon rebondit au sol sans danger. C'était la troisième tentative et 3 yards et nous avions besoin d'un premier essai. Le temps était compté mais pas assez.

"Jasper, Larry, je veux vous voir courir en oblique. Celui qui aura l'ouverture obtiendra la balle." Je leur faisais confiance à tous les deux. Ce n'était pas le plus sage appel de jeu car ils pourraient se court-circuiter et la défense partirait dans le même sens. Mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient l'attraper. Ils prirent leurs positions sur les extrémités opposées de la ligne et tous les deux tournèrent après avoir couru cinq yards. Jasper avait un pas d'avance sur Bowman alors je lançai le ballon vers lui. Il l'attrapa sur sa poitrine et tomba au sol, berçant le ballon avec soin alors que nous avions réussi dès notre première tentative.

"C'est ce dont je parle!" Je levai le poing en l'air et courus jusqu'à la ligne. Je tendis le ballon à Tyler sur le jeu suivant. Nous allions poursuivre puis essayer de ramasser le premier essai avec une courte passe si nécessaire. Hightower laboura à travers la ligne et ramassa un premier down. Quatre jeux plus tard et nous frappions la ligne d'en but à nouveau. Cette fois, je donnai le ballon à Crowley et il eut le touchdown. Beaucoup mieux. Le score était 28-17 et il restait seulement 6 minutes.

"Feely! N'ose pas botter à Hester! Tu entends!" Le coach criait si fort que j'imaginais que les Bears pouvaient l'entendre aussi mais il avait raison. La dernière chose que nous devions faire était de renoncer aux touchdown faciles. Feely laissa tomber le ballon à plat et il fut ramassé par un lineback. Ouais, ils avaient la balle sur leurs propres 32 yards mais c'était mieux qu'un touchdown.

Notre défense prit le terrain et joua la tactique défensive, reculant pour se protéger contre une longue passe, putain je détestais cela mais je comprenais. Ils voulaient jouer le chrono comme ils le pouvaient et tout garder face à eux. Donc, ils jouèrent à reculons et renoncèrent à 6 et 7 petits yards avec des passes rapides. Chicago brûla leurs trois temps morts sur ce trajet mais ils finirent dans la zone d'en but avec 1:27 restante. Ils allaient pour 2 yards mais n'avaient pas réussi à convertir puisque Hester ne put pas mettre le ballon dans les limites. 28-23. Ils allaient botter court.

Gould aligna et botta le ballon vers le poteau gauche. Je retins mon souffle alors que Jasper l'attrapa, tombant sur le terrain immédiatement au lieu d'essayer d'avancer. Tout notre banc de touche criait "Reste par terre" et bien sûr il le fit. Le jeu était à nous. Je sortis sur le terrain et regardai les visages excités de mes hommes.

Je m'alignai derrière Sam et donnai ma dernière cadence du jeu. "Green 28, Green28, hut, hut, hike." Je sentis le ballon toucher ma main et je posao immédiatement un genou au sol. L'arbitre souffla dans son sifflet et le chrono s'arrêta. Autour de moi c'était le chaos. Le bruit dans le stade était plus fort que jamais auparavant. Mes coéquipiers étaient autour de moi, m'étreignant et s'étreignant les uns les autres. Corps pressés. Les journalistes criaient des questions que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Tous les visages et les voix se confondaient.

J'allais au Super Bowl!

Je baragouinai pour une interview télévisée, complimentant mes coéquipiers, expliquant combien j'étais excité, disant que je me réjouissais de jouer contre les Patriots, peu importe ce qui sortait de ma bouche. Honnêtement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais que je tenais le Trophée du Championnat haut au-dessus de ma tête puis je me dépêchai d'aller à la conférence de presse, cherchant ma fille et elle était là, ses yeux bruns brillants d'excitation. Elle n'essaya même pas de cacher le sourire sur son visage et moi non plus. Je voulais, fort, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous ne puisse plus respirer mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas en ce moment. Bientôt.

Encore plus de questions et de réponses. J'y prêtai à peine attention. Mon objectif était d'entrer dans le vestiaire et voir ma Bella. Je fis des réponses typiques et je voulais que le monde s'efface pour que je puisse fêter cela de la façon dont je voulais. Finalement ça se termina et j'allai dans le vestiaire, qui était en liesse. Le champagne et la bière coulaient partout. Le trophée était embrassé. Mon torse était embrassé. J'étais embrassé. Darnell me donna un baiser baveux sur la joue. J'étais couvert d'alcool moins d'une minute après être entré dans la pièce.

"Nous allons à Miami, Bienvenido à Miami!" s'écria Emmett en chantant. Je ris quand il me versa de la bière sur la tête et me serra contre lui. "Je t'aime mec!"

"Je t'aime aussi, Em. Merci d'avoir gardé Peppers loin de mon cul aujourd'hui."

"C'est mon travail!" Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et se trémoussa pour aller frotter le torse. Je ris et secouai les gouttelettes de bière de ma tête.

"Eh bien… quelqu'un va avoir besoin d'une douche!" Cette voix. Je regardai et elle était là, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je regardai autour et vis que personne ne faisait attention à nous, alors j'apportai sa main à mes lèvres et lui donnai un rapide baiser. Elle rougit et retira sa main mais ses yeux étaient pleins de désir. Ma fille aimait un bon match de foot et j'adorai cela.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche. Tu te joins à moi?"

"Dès que nous arrivons à la maison," répondit-elle, sortant son block note. "Alors, Edward Cullen, vous allez au Super Bowl. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Fantastique, Mlle Swan. Un rêve devenu réalité. C'était la meilleure année de ma vie et je suis ravi d'avoir la chance de couronner le tout avec un championnat."

Elle rougit de nouveau à mon ton et à mes mots. Seigneur comme je l'aimais. Il se pourrait que j'obtienne ma chevalière dans deux semaines. Et un jour, j'aurai une autre bague encore plus importante. Et elle aussi. Je touchai sa main gauche et souris. J'avais un plan.

…

**Le Pro Bowl (littéralement le bol ou la coupe des professionnels) est un match d'après-saison de la National Football League, le championnat de football américain des États-Unis. Alors que ce match a longtemps opposé les meilleurs joueurs de la Conférence Américaine (American Football Conference) à ceux de la Conférence Nationale (National Football Conference), il n'oppose plus depuis 2013 que les meilleurs joueurs de la saison NFL sans considération pour leur conférence.

* * *

 _ **Oh oh il a déjà réfléchi?**_

 _ **A comment faire sa demande peut-être?**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous?**_


	41. Super Bowl XLVI

.

F&T

41

 **Super Bowl XLVI**

 _ **Edward**_

Ça devrait être du déjà vu! Juste un autre match. Juste un autre terrain. Juste un autre moment. J'avais déjà été là avant. J'avais gagné alors et j'allais gagner maintenant. Nous étions menés par 4 et il restait deux minutes à jouer. 27 – 23 pour les Ravens. Le ballon était à ma ligne des 43 yards. J'avais deux temps morts. J'avais les deux meilleurs receveurs du match. J'avais une ligne offensive géniale ainsi que des RB (demi à l'attaque) et des ailiers rapprochés. Ils feraient leur boulot et il était temps pour moi de faire le mien.

J'envoyai une courte passe à Crowley le long de la ligne de touche qu'il attrapa en gagnant 3 yards avant d'esquiver. Il restait une minute et cinquante et une secondes. Je laissai Crowley partir, les surprenant avec une course qui nous fit gagner encore cinq yards. Le chrono continuait à tourner et j'aboyai mes ordres à ma ligne. Jasper et Fitz s'écartèrent. J'avais Fitz pour un lancer sûr et je le fis, récupérant douze yards et au prochain lancer encore deux yards quand il sortit comme une flèche arrêtant le chrono. (First and Ten aux 31 yards.) Première tentative pour un gain de dix yards à partir de la ligne des 31 yards.

J'envoyai directement au milieu pour Cheney pour un gain de 17 yards et demandai immédiatement un temps mort. 1 min 13". Suffisamment de temps. J'envoyai le ballon à Crowley et on gagna 3 yards. Le chrono passa sous la minute. Je hurlai encore et encore pour qu'ils se rendent à la ligne. Mes gars sont rapides. Nous y sommes, nous avançons et je lance une autre passe à Jasper à droite. 5 yards de plus. Troisième tentative pour gagner 2 yards. Nous pouvons faire la première tentative sans marquer.

J'envoie une passe à Crowley qui part comme une flèche pour transformer ce premier essai. Premier et but depuis la ligne des trois yards. La défense des Ravens est haletante, asphyxiée. Ray Lewis hurle à sa défense pour former la ligne de protection. Nous pourrions courir. Mais il n'y a aucun passage sur cette ligne. Suggs se lèche les lèvres, prêt à me crucifier.

Sam me file le ballon et je recule. Ma ligne se tient devant moi. Fitzgerald est marqué par Foxworth. Jasper est coincé par Brown. Reed est tout seul au milieu de la zone de fin prêt à attraper quoi que ce soit que je lui lance. Crowley aide Emmett à empêcher Suggs de me tomber dessus. Cheney est marqué par Phillips. Je pourrais lancer un ballon en longueur mais Reed n'est pas très loin et pourrait trouver le moyen de le récupérer ou pire faire comme ce qu'il a fait pendant la seconde période.

Le chrono continue à tourner. Ma ligne tient bon mais elle recule. J'avance encore. Jasper va en bout de la zone, d'abord à gauche puis à droite. Brown, va à droite avec lui et je laisse le ballon partir à la gauche de Jasper. Le pire scénario, il ne pourra pas l'attraper. Et Brown aura tout le temps qu'il lui faudra pour le contourner et récupérer le ballon.

Tout semble se dérouler au ralenti. Reed me voit laisser le ballon voler et va vers Jasper. Jasper pivote, les deux pieds bien plantés dans la ligne et cueille la balle dans les airs. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne respire pas quand le ballon touche ses mains. Il le serre contre sa poitrine. Brown se rapproche et déboule sur Reed in extremis avant qu'il ne tombe sur Jasper. Jasper est hors d'atteinte.

Le temps n'en finit pas. Les arbitres discutent. Ensuite ils lèvent les bras pour annoncer touch down. Je peux enfin respirer à nouveau. Le stade explose. Mais avec moins de deux minutes restantes et un moment charnière dans le match, les arbitres annoncent qu'ils vont revoir l'action. Bien sûr.

Je reste là juste au cas où ils décident que l'action n'était pas validée. Ça avait l'air bon pour moi mais là encore je n'étais pas suffisamment près pour voir. Ses orteils étaient très près de la ligne. Mais Jasper connait la ligne d'en but mieux qu'il ne connait Alice. Les distances sont imprimées dans son cerveau. Il l'a passée. Il la passe toujours.

Emmett s'approche et me tape dans le dos. Son visage impassible. Comme moi il attend la décision officielle. Une fois que nous l'aurons nous pourrons célébrer. Il ne reste plus que 7 secondes. Nous pourrions botter pour avoir le point supplémentaire et être bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Je sortirai et jouerai dans l'équipe spéciale s'il le fallait.

Ça prit une éternité, comme toujours. Jasper arriva et se mit de mon autre côté.

"J'y étais!" me dit-il avec confiance. C'était sacrément calme dans le stade, j'aurai pu entendre tomber une aiguille. Non pas que j'aurai pu entendre le bruit. Quand nous étions arrivés sur le terrain oui. Après le dernier touch down aussi. Mais ensuite? Je n'entendais rien que mes coéquipiers et les Ravens. Je n'avais jamais été aussi concentré.

"C'est sacrément long," se plaignit Emmett.

"C'est l'action qui va décider du match. Ils font attention." Jasper regarda l'écran géant qui montrait l'action sous tous les angles. "J'y suis rentré."

Il y était. Bien sûr qu'il y était. Tout comme l'année dernière :

C'était alors contre Tom Brady et les Patriotes. C'était Vince Wilfork au lieu de Terrell Suggs. Le score était 38 - 35 avec trois minutes restantes. Ensuite, nous avions avancé sur le terrain et marqué un touch down avec une minute restante au chrono. Puis j'avais dû attendre sur la ligne de touche et regarder la défense qui essayait de les garder hors de la zone d'en but. Je détestais ça. Nous avions gagné. J'étais un Champion du Super Bowl et un MVP*. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui avait terminé le match.

Cette fois, ce serait moi.

"J'aimerai qu'ils se dépêchent, il faut que je rentre." La voix d'Emmett était tendue et je savais que Rose et sa petite fille lui manquait. Megan Ann McCarty était née il y avait seulement deux semaines et demi et Rose devait rester à la maison avec elle. Il détestait être loin de ses filles.

"Tu pourras prendre le premier vol."

"Après la fête. Es-tu nerveux?" demanda Emmett, me poussant du coude. Étais-je nerveux? Je ne me sentais pas nerveux mais je pourrais le devenir dès que le match serait fini. Et quand le moment serait enfin venu. Mais non, pourquoi serai-je nerveux? Elle dirait oui. Elle doit dire oui.

"Non."

Jasper rit. "Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Rappelles toi l'épave que j'étais?"

Étions-nous vraiment en train discuter de cela pendant le Super Bowl? Puis encore, que faire d'autre? Il se peut que je sois appelé pour un autre lancer mais nous savions ce que nous allions faire. Et bien sûr, je me souvenais. Il m'avait battu sur le fil. J'étais tout prêt à faire ma demande en juin, lorsque nous étions partis tous les six étions à Tahiti, nos dernières vacances avant le démarrage de la saison. Jasper avait surpris Alice en s'agenouillant devant elle au cours de notre première soirée là-bas et en lui demandant de l'épouser. Il me l'avait dit juste avant de le faire. Je retournai dans notre chambre et fis en sorte que la bague reste bien cachée. Je n'allais pas gâcher leur fête de fiançailles. Cette nuit, Emmett et Rose annoncèrent également qu'ils attendaient un bébé. Et avec tout cela j'avais trouvé que le moment n'était pas le bon. Je voulais que notre moment soit juste pour nous deux, peu importe combien j'aimais nos amis.

Après cela le temps passa. Stages d'entrainements. Matchs de pré-saison. La saison régulière. J'aurais pu le faire à n'importe quel moment, bien sûr. Nous vivions ensemble. Mais le temps filait, tout comme le chrono d'un match. Quand il devint évident que nous pourrions être de nouveau les Champions au Super Bowl, je décidai d'attendre. Contre vents et marées, je demanderai à Bella d'être ma femme après que la saison soit terminée.

Mais ce serait bien plus cool de le faire en tant que champion du Super Bowl.

"Rappelez-vous juste ce que vous devez faire," leur dis-je.

"Nous le savons!" cria Emmett, me tapant sur le dos. "Tu peux compter sur nous."

Et je pouvais. Toujours. Ils étaient mes deux meilleurs amis et ils étaient toujours là pour moi. Ils couvraient mes arrières, sur le terrain et au dehors. Je ne pouvais pas demander beaucoup plus.

"Merci, les gars, j'apprécie."

"Arrêtez avec ces trucs à l'eau de rose," dit Emmett avec un sourire. "Pouvez-vous croire que nous sommes ici de nouveau ? Quelle année fabuleuse. Jasper est fiancé. Tu es sur le point de l'être. Je suis papa." Sa voix était remplie d'émerveillement et je savais qu'il pensait à cette petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus avec des fossettes qui l'attendait à la maison. Alors qu'il était encore l'Emmett que nous connaissions et aimions tous, il était un peu plus calme maintenant. La paternité lui faisait du bien.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla être des heures, les arbitres revinrent sur le terrain. Je retins mon souffle. Emmett serra mon bras. Jasper hocha la tête avec confiance.

"Après avoir revu la vidéo, le score est validé : le joueur touchait le terrain avec ses deux pieds et avait maintenu la possession de la balle avant de tomber au sol. Il leva ses bras et maintenant la foule explosa de nouveau. Emmett et Jasper me tombèrent dessus puis l'attaque entière devint juste un gros tas de corps. Je ne pouvais pas respirer mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Nous l'avions fait.

"Bien, séparez-vous! Tapez pour le point supplémentaire!" cria quelqu'un. La ligne se forma encore une fois et je sortis du terrain pour aller directement dans les bras de l'entraîneur Clapps.

"Parfait coup, Cullen. Parfaite réception, Whitlock, je vous aime!" Oh oui, maintenant il nous aimait. Il avait certainement chanté une chanson différente ces deux dernières semaines. Je regardai Jasper et souris. Il rit et secoua la tête.

Le point supplémentaire passa. L'entraîneur commença à crier des instructions aux équipes spéciales. Je me tenais à côté de lui, chaque fibre de mon être concentré sur le terrain. Feely aligna et tira un coup de pied. Le ballon rebondit sur le terrain dans les mains de l'un des linebackers. Il le renvoya à Ed Reed. Merde! Je retins mon souffle. Reed était celui que nous essayions d'éviter. Wilson le couvrit et il fit une passe à Mason. Miller lui tomba dessus juste au moment où il voulait balancer le ballon latéralement à Rice. Le ballon tomba sur le gazon et un tas de corps aussi. Le chrono afficha zéro et ce n'était plus important. Wilson sortit de la mêlée avec le ballon qu'il avait récupéré quelque part au milieu du terrain.

"Nous l'avons fait!" Emmett me prit dans ses bras et nous courûmes au milieu du terrain. L'équipe était entassée. Il y avait des corps partout où je me tournais. La presse essayait de venir sur le terrain. Ma Bella était quelque part sur ce terrain mais je ne pouvais pas la voir, tout comme l'année dernière. J'essayai de pousser à travers le mur de corps mais c'était impossible.

"Edward! Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent la seconde fois? Plus facile que la première?"

Je ne savais pas qui l'avait demandé mais je répondis dans l'un des cent micros qui était enfoncé dans mon visage. "Ce n'est jamais plus facile et c'est toujours incroyable! Peut-être même mieux!" Ou alors ça le sera, une fois que je serai au vestiaire et que je retrouverai ma Bella. Cela prit plus d'une heure l'année dernière, alors je me résignai à répondre aux questions qui m'étaient posées.

"La défense des Ravens était sur vos talons la plupart du temps. Vous avez jeté une interception et auriez pu en jeter une autre. Comment avez-vous eu la confiance de lancer ce dernier touch down?"

Je fis une grimace à cette question. "Si je pensais à une interception possible chaque fois que je lance je ne serai pas un très bon Quarterback. Reeds a l'œil d'un faucon pour le ballon, depuis toujours. Je sais tout le temps où il est. Il a réussi à me gruger une fois. Et j'ai réussi à le gruger plusieurs fois. Cela fait partie du jeu. Je ne laisse pas une erreur me saper le moral."

Et ça continua sans fin. Ensuite, je dus monter à la tribune et accepter le prix MVP. J'eus un cabriolet rouge, ce qui me fit sourire car celui que j'avais acheté Bella pour son anniversaire était mieux, bien sûr, alors nous donnerons celui-ci à une œuvre caritative. La fondation Pat Tillman*pourrait le mettre aux enchères.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas la voir, même de la tribune. Je vis mes parents, agitant leurs mains et sautant comme si c'était eux qui avaient gagné le Super Bowl. Ils étaient avec Renée et Charlie qui, incroyablement, portait un maillot Cullen 10. Il était parvenu à admettre à contrecœur qu'il me supportait chaque fois que je ne jouais pas contre son équipe. Du coup, j'avais son soutien pour quatorze matchs sur seize. Et bien sûr pour le Super Bowl. Probablement parce qu'il assistait au match. Je rigolai quand mon père enfonça un chapeau du Super Bowl sur sa tête.

Après avoir reçu mon trophée et l'avoir passé à Emmett, qui se dandinait en donnant des interviews je marchai vers nos parents.

"Avez-vous vu Bella?" demandai-je alors que ma mère jetait ses bras autour de moi.

"Je suis si fière de toi! Non, je ne l'ai pas vue du tout." Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour.

"J'ai reçu un texto d'elle, disant qu'elle nous retrouverait à l'hôtel," dit Renée en m'embrassant. "Elle sera dans le vestiaire." Elle recula et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. "C'est la nuit parfaite. Tout est aligné. Je suis vraiment enthousiaste!"

Elle le savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne voulais pas savoir comment. Ma mère s'occuperait de tout leur expliquer bien assez tôt.

"Bon jeu, Cullen, sauf ce coup." La moustache de Charlie tressaillit et il me tapa sur le dos.

"Merci de l'avoir remarqué, Charlie. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre dernier voyage à un Super Bowl."

Il rit. "Tu prévois de ne pas revenir?"

"Oh si, je serai de retour, je ne vous achèterai pas billets..." Je souris alors que son visage se décomposait.

Puis il s'éclaira. "Alors je vais annuler mon autorisation d'épouser Bella."

Je souris. "Je l'épouserai quand même!"

Il me regarda. " Tu le feras ... Bâtard! Bon c'est toi qui gagnes!"

"Je gagne toujours, Charlie. Mais je vais m'assurer que vous viendrez la prochaine fois. J'aime bien frimer devant vous…"

"Crétin!" rit-il.

"J'ai appris du meilleur." Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père et il hocha la tête.

Il me serra fort. "Je te la donnerai dès que nous serons dans le vestiaire."

"Merci papa."

"Allez, fini les trucs que tu dois encore faire. Nous te verrons bientôt."

Je saluai d'une main et fis demi-tour vers la ligne de touche, me dirigeant à l'intérieur du stade vers la salle de presse. Si le terrain était un cirque, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux ici. Et ce qui me rendait fou, c'était que je savais que Bella était là. Je pouvais la sentir mais je ne pouvais pas la voir. C'était tellement frustrant. Trop de corps agglutinés partout.

Je répondis aux questions les unes après les autres. C'était ennuyeux et fatigant. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être des années, je pus enfin me diriger vers les vestiaires. C'était la pagaille partout, bien sûr. Peut-être que j'aurais dû réfléchir. Le champagne était débouché, la bière coulait à flot. Et la fête avait commencé.

Emmett attira mon attention quand j'entrai et enveloppa ses bras autour de moi. "Je m'en occupe!" Je souris avec reconnaissance et me dirigeai vers la douche quand je l'entendis commencer à hurler. "Rentrez à l'hôtel! Les boissons sont pour moi. Sortez vos fesses d'ici et allez directement dans le bus sinon vous ne boirez que du jus d'orange près de la piscine. Bougez-vous!"

Les acclamations et les grognements commencèrent. Je souris en passant sous le jet. La sueur et la crasse emportées mais les papillons vinrent pour prendre leur place. C'était ridicule. J'étais nerveux. Nous étions ensemble depuis un an et demi maintenant. J'avais rabâché cette idée de mariage maintes et maintes fois. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que cela arrive bientôt.

Je me rinçai et sortis de la douche, me séchant avec ma serviette. Je passai devant le buste ridicule qu'Emmett avait commandé à Renée l'année avant le premier Super Bowl. Nous en avions besoin pendant les matchs à l'extérieur, avait-il dit…

Puisque cela semblait fonctionner, je n'allais même pas m'en plaindre.

Je retournai au vestiaire maintenant tranquille et enfilai mon boxer et un pantalon noir. Jasper entra alors que j'enfilai mon polo vert. J'étais plus habillé que d'habitude après le match mais ce n'était pas un après match habituel.

"Ça va bien, Cullen!" Jasper lâcha un sifflet de loup et je roulai les yeux.

"Tout le monde est dehors?"

"Il n'y a plus qu'Emmett et moi, il attend Bella dehors."

Bella. Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite et je m'assis sur le banc. "Tu es nerveux!" Jasper se mit à rire et s'assit près de moi. "Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais. Elle va dire oui."

Je le savais bien sûr mais si elle ne le faisait pas? Et si j'avais attendu trop longtemps? Et si je n'avais pas attendu assez longtemps? "Comment le sais-tu?"

Il me frappa l'épaule. "Parce que vous êtes, pour citer mon Alice, destinés à être ensemble. Elle est en train de grimper aux murs, prête à bondir dès que vous lui donnerez le feu vert, d'ailleurs."

Je secouai la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Un autre mariage à planifier. Elle n'était pas assez occupée avec le sien et un milliard d'autres… Jasper se leva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Nous serons juste à l'extérieur." Cela me réconforta, sachant que tout le monde serait juste derrière ces portes. Si elle dit non... eh bien, non, je n'allais pas penser à ça.

Mon père s'approcha de nous et Jasper fit un signe avant de sortir.

"Mon fils est-il réellement nerveux? La défense des Raven et plusieurs milliards de personnes t'ont regardé jouer le plus grand match de ta vie et tu n'étais pas nerveux mais là tu l'es…?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Oui, je suppose que c'est le cas. Elle est plus importante que tout le reste. Elle est tout."

Il sourit et fourra la main dans sa poche, me tendant la petite boîte bleue et ma première chevalière du Super Bowl. Je la mis sur ma main droite et pris la boîte.

"C'est parce qu'elle est tout que tu n'as pas besoin d'angoisser, Edward. Elle est parfaite pour toi et elle est plus que prête à être ta femme. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Et je suis fier de toi. Et tellement heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un que nous aimons tout autant que toi." Il me mit debout et passa ses bras autour de moi.

"Dis-lui juste ce qui est dans ton cœur. Il n'y pas moyen qu'elle puisse dire non à l'amour que tu as pour elle." Il me relâcha et sourit : "Bonne chance, fils. Pas que tu en aies besoin…"

Je pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il avait raison. Tout le monde était si sûr de ça. Moi aussi, vraiment. C'était juste déconcertant. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et je ne le ferai plus jamais. Peut-être que c'était stupide. Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la chambre, avec des bougies et des roses et des trucs partout. Elle méritait la romance et pas un vestiaire sale, trempé de champagne. A quoi je pensais? J'irai dire aux autres qu'il y avait un changement de plan. Sûrement qu'Alice pourrait...

"Edward?"

Je me retournai et elle était là. Ma Bella. Elle était tellement belle. Elle portait un chemisier rouge pour me supporter silencieusement quand elle était dans le box de la presse. Elle avait une jupe noire qui montrait ses jambes à la perfection. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sur sa poitrine. Elle était stupéfiante. Je resserrai ma prise sur la boite dans ma main et avalai la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge en la voyant.

Elle avait son calepin dans une main et son magnéto dans l'autre. Je voulais rire en voyant ça. Là j'étais dans tous mes états de devoir lui faire ma demande et elle était calme en se préparant à faire son travail et en m'interviewant.

Je glissai la boite dans ma poche arrière aussi subtilement que possible et m'avançai d'un pas. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent mais je souris. "Nous sommes seuls."

Elle posa son calepin et son magnéto et fit elle aussi un pas vers moi. Je l'avais dans mes bras deux secondes plus tard et c'était là que je me sentais enfin bien. L'effet qu'elle avait sur moi était incroyable. Juste la toucher était suffisant pour me calmer et me rappeler combien j'avais raison. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non parce qu'elle aussi pouvait le sentir.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et elle gémit doucement et resserra ses bras autour de mon dos. Je glissai mes mains vers le bas, les posant sur ses fesses alors que ma bouche se déplaçait contre la sienne. Je la poussai contre les casiers. Tout à coup réitérer notre expérience du vestiaire, comme l'avais suggéré Emmett semblait être une très bonne idée. Une demande nue ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, si?

"Hé il y a quelque chose de collant dans mon dos!" s'écria Bella en me poussant. Voilà pour cette idée.

"C'est du champagne, il y en a partout!" Elle fronça le nez et s'éloigna des casiers.

"Désolé j'ai raté ça."

"Il y en aura autant que tu voudras à l'hôtel. Tu viens pas vrai?"

Bella rit. "Oui du moment que je peux avoir ce dont j'ai besoin, je chasse la journaliste et je redeviens la petite-amie. Buddy est d'accord avec ça."

Petite-amie. Ça ne ressemblait plus à ça à présent. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui suggérer qu'elle soit ma fiancée et puis ma femme mais elle se pencha pour allumer le magnéto et prendre son calepin. C'était l'interview à présent. Je tapotai mes doigts contre mes hanches impatiemment.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est champion?"

Je ris et passai une main dans mes cheveux. "C'est génial. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore bien réalisé."

"Est-ce que c'est différent de la première fois?"

Je haussai les épaules. Elle avait été là après tout. Merci pour ça mon dieu. Mon premier Super Bowl avait été irréel. C'était presque comme si j'avais regardé quelqu'un d'autre jouer. Nous avions battu les Pats de quatre et c'était avant même que je sache que j'étais dans le jeu. Les deux semaines suivantes j'avais été une machine, étudier la vidéo, m'entrainer, prévoir chaque chose à laquelle j'allais pouvoir être confronté. Cette fois-ci ça avait été différent. Pas la préparation mais les émotions. J'avais été plus confiant pour le match et plus fébrile concernant ma Bella.

"Je pense que je me suis plus concentré pour ce match. Je ne me sentais pas dans l'instant. La première fois c'était comme dans un rêve. Ça avait été comme d'être comme giflé par la réalité.

"Les Ravens vous ont bien mis la pression au début. Comment vous êtes-vous adapté à mi- jeu?"

Je souris alors qu'elle prenait ce ton sérieux pendant ses interviews. C'était sexy comme l'enfer. "Nous avons renforcé la protection. Cheney est resté en retrait pendant la majorité du second quart temps et a maintenu la pression loin."

"Vous avez envoyé le ballon à Jasper dans le second quart et Reed l'a transformé en touch down."

Je haussai un sourcil et elle se mordit la lèvre essayant de ne pas rire à mon expression irritée. "Je n'ai pas entendu de question là."

"Pourquoi avez-vous lancé alors?" Elle me regardait attendant une réponse.

"J'ai pensé passer Reed et aller vers Harris. Je me suis trompé. Suggs était sur mon dos et il fallait que je m'en débarrasse. J'aurai dû la lancer ailleurs mais je ne l'ai pas fait…"

Je commençai à jouer avec ma bague de Super Bowl. D'habitude je ne la portais pas mais nous avions tous décidé de le faire. Les yeux affutés de Bella se posèrent dessus. "Vous en avez deux maintenant."

Je la regardai et décidai que je n'aurai pas de meilleure ouverture. J'allais récupérer la boite dans ma poche arrière.

"Oui c'est vrai… Et toi tu n'en as pas. Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'arranger ça!"

Elle cligna des yeux. "Tu vas me donner ta deuxième bague du Super Bowl?"

"Si tu veux. Mais je préférerai te donner celle là!" Je montrai la boite et regardai ses magnifiques yeux bruns s'écarquiller et ses joues rougir. Elle laissa tomber son calepin et porta sa main droite à sa bouche. J'attrapai sa main gauche, ouvrant la boite ainsi elle pourrait voir que c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

"Tu sais Bella, j'ai réfléchi longtemps et longuement comment je pourrai faire ça. J'ai pensé à des bougies ou des fleurs ou des chocolats, une plage la nuit et une montgolfière et tous les endroits imaginables. Mais tout me ramène ici." Je fis un signe autour du vestiaire vide. "Nos amis ennuyeux et le football nous ont fait nous rencontrer. Ces amis ennuyeux ont probablement leurs oreilles collées à la porte, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il se passe ici. Ils font partie de notre vie. Le foot est une énorme partie de nos vies. Et tu es toute ma vie." Une larme coula sur sa joue et je tendis la main pour l'essuyer.

"Gagner ne serait pas pareil si tu n'étais pas là. Perdre est mieux avec toi. Si tu dis oui je te promets que nous serons tous les deux gagnants à la fin. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser Bella Swan?"

Je ne m'étais pas agenouillé mais je le ferai si je devais. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hocha la tête et mon cœur tomba. Puis elle sourit et se jeta dans mes bras.

"Bien sûr que oui que je veux t'épouser!" Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes et je l'embrassai encore et encore. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Pourquoi avais-je eu si peur? Bella avait toujours été à moi. Mais à présent c'était officiel.

Je stoppai notre baiser avec un rire et la serrai contre moi. "J'étais tellement nerveux. Si tu savais!"

Bella prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Edward je t'aime. J'ai été folle de toi à partir du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu t'es accommodé de ma grande bouche, de ma famille folle et de mes amis débiles sans mentionner mon travail envahissant. Je serai folle de ne pas vouloir t'épouser, je suis beaucoup de choses mais je ne suis pas folle."

"Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu es à moi. "Je sortis la bague que j'avais mis des heures à choisir. C'en était devenu ridicule. Mais ce solitaire coupé en carré sur une bague en platine était parfait pour Bella. Elle tendit sa main et je la glissai sur son doigt gauche.

"Je suis à toi." Je l'embrassai de nouveau et la tins contre moi. C'était encore mieux que de gagner le Super Bowl.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant?" demanda une forte voix. Faites confiance à Emmett pour ne pas garder sa grande gueule fermée plus longtemps que nécessaire…

Bella rit. "Tu ne plaisantais pas en disant qu'ils étaient derrière la porte."

"Non en effet." C'est tout ce qui leur fallut comme invitation. Emmett, Jasper, Alice et tous les parents arrivèrent dans la pièce, en criant et en nous félicitant.

Emmett leva son téléphone au-dessus de sa tête. "Rosie est là!" Bella prit le téléphone et accepta ses félicitations tout en étreignant sa mère. "Oui nous ferons une fête dès que nous rentrerons à la maison," l'assura-t-elle. Je récupérai Bella quand elle se débarrassa du téléphone. Tout le monde essayait de la serrer dans ses bras. On aurait dit que j'étais dans une foule de journalistes à nouveau alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était être seul avec ma fiancée.

"J'ai un autre mariage à préparer!" Alice fit une petite danse. Emmett lui tourna autour de manière experte.

Je souris et il sourit. "Entraînement." Je ris. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il fallait qu'il bouge.

Bella me regarda et me sourit. "Tant que c'est rapide. Nous serons mariés avant que la saison ne commence." Ça y était nous y étions. "Mais c'est…" crachota Alice.

"Nous nous marierons chez Carlisle et Esmée, si cela leur convient?" demanda Bella à mes parents. Et si je n'avais pas su qu'elle était faite pour moi, ça m'aurait conforté dans ma décision. Mariés à la maison? Simple et tranquille et tellement comme nous. OUI.

"Bien sûr ma chère! Nous en serions ravis," la rassura ma mère. "Et s'il te plait appelle-moi maman enfin!"

"D'accord maman," fit Bella en rougissant légèrement.

"Tu y avais déjà réfléchi, hein?" dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

"Je t'ai bien dit que tu mettais trop de temps, Cullen!" intervint Charlie. Il serra Bella et me fixa. "Tu as eu de la chance que je ne la présente pas à Charlie Whitehust la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. J'y ai pensé parce que tu n'avances qu'à la vitesse de la tortue." Je l'écartai et récupérai ma fiancée. "J'ai pris le temps nécessaire…Elle a dit oui. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne perdons pas de temps pour nous marier. Maintenant pouvons-nous enfin sortir d'ici pour qu'elle et moi puissions fêter ça!"

"Vous n'allez pas refaire ça sur le terrain si?" demanda Emmett en riant comme une hyène et je le poussai.

"Nous allons le fêter avec l'équipe. Nous avons gagné le Super Bowl, non?"

"Putain oui!" cria Emmett. "Allons-y!"

Tout le monde disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Je regardai Bella. "Donc nous allons nous marier dans quelques mois?"

"Si tu es d'accord oui. Je ne veux pas décider toute seule mais…"

"Bella je t'épouserai demain si je pouvais."

Elle rit et m'embrassa. "Non, demain nous rentrons chez nous et nous trouvons un salon de tatouage. J'ai une promesse à tenir, après tout." Mon numéro sur son corps de façon permanente. C'était une belle chose.

"Ça marche pour moi!" Je l'embrassai à nouveau et gardai sa main gauche passant mon pouce sur la bague qui allait rester sur son doigt pour toujours. "Nous pouvons y aller?"

Bella jeta un coup d'œil alentour et sourit. "Il y a une douche ici pas vrai?"

Je rigolai. Ça c'était ma copine. "Bien sûr."

Elle me lâcha la main et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. "Nous allons boucler la boucle, Cullen. As-tu déjà été baisé dans un vestiaire?"

Elle était parfaite. Parfaite pour moi. "Non ça fait un moment, Mlle Swan."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas rectifier ça?" Son chemiser tomba et elle cherchait le bouton de sa jupe.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Et c'est Mme Cullen en devenir, Monsieur."

J'envoyai ma chemise sur le banc et m'approchai d'elle. "Future Mme Cullen. Je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant la ferme et active-toi."

Oui on ne pouvait pas faire mieux que ça. J'étais un vrai gagnant à présent. Nous l'étions tous les deux…

…

*MVP/Most Valuable Player, une distinction sportive attribuée au meilleur joueur d'une compétition.

* Pat Tillman : Joueur de football américain professionnel qui s'est engagé dans l'armée après les attentats du 11 septembre 2011. Mort au combat en Afghanistan en 2004. Une fondation a été créée en sa mémoire.

* * *

 _ **C'était le dernier chapitre**_

 _ **on se retrouve – bientôt – pour l'épilogue**_


	42. Epilogue

.

 **First and Ten**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Edward**_

Je sentis le ballon atterrir dans mes mains et immédiatement je reculai de trois pas. Ma ligne de défense résistait mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Shaun Ellis m'avait déjà plaqué deux fois et cette fois je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Pas maintenant avec le Super Bowl en ligne de mire.

Dixon était en train de faire sa spirale, essayant de se rapprocher de Sam. Emmett contrôlait Ellis mais il était poussé vers moi. Je fis deux autres pas en arrière. Jasper avait Revis sur le dos à l'un des meilleurs corner du jeu. Ils s'étaient affrontés durant tout le match et ils continuaient, ils étaient de même force. Je ne savais pas si je devais tenter ça maintenant. C'était le quatrième quart. Nous en étions à 33-27. Il restait trois minutes à jouer. Nous n'avions besoin que de jouer la montre et un coup de pied mais Crowley avait fait une course de 53 yards et nous avions atteint la ligne de but. Je voulais un touch down pour rendre cette chose définitive. Et pour avoir ma troisième chevalière.

Une rotation devait être évitée à tout prix. Un trou se fit devant moi. Oserai-je? Je sentis une main dans mon dos, sur mon maillot et le temps passait. Je serrai fort le ballon contre mon côté droit, baissai la tête et fonçai dans le trou. Je sentis une autre main venir et essayer de me faire lâcher le ballon mais je resserrai mon éteintre et poussai en avant. Quelqu'un frappa ma cuisse gauche mais ça ne parvint pas à m'arrêter, je trébuchai mais restai sur mes pieds, continuant à avancer. Jamais quatre yards ne m'avaient semblés si longs…

La ligne blanche était là, me tentant comme aurait pu le faire une drogue. Je pouvais y arriver. Il ne fallait plus qu'on me touche. Un corps s'écrasa contre moi par derrière et je me préparai. Cette fois-ci j'allais tomber. Je me précipitai vers la ligne d'en but, tendant le ballon aussi loin que possible en tombant. Je vis que mes mains avaient passé la ligne. Est-ce que mon genou était au sol avant que je le réalise? Un énorme corps était sur moi et j'entendis un "putain" qui signifiait qu'il pensait que j'avais marqué.

"Dégage de là," hurla une voix familière et tout à coup le corps n'était plus sur moi et je pus respirer à nouveau. Je m'appuyai sur le gazon et regardai ce qu'il se passait. Comme d'habitude les arbitres discutaient. Une énorme main saisit mon bras et m'aida à me remettre debout.

"Merci Em."

"C'est mon job, MVP." Je levai les yeux. Ça faisait six ans qu'il m'appelait ainsi, depuis que nous avions gagné notre premier Super Bowl. J'en avais trois à présent n'ayant manqué le quatrième et le cinquième que de quelques votes.

Le bras de l'arbitre se leva et la foule explosa. Emmett me releva immédiatement et me trimballa vers les lignes de touche pendant que l'arbitre se baissa pour vérifier les marques au sol.

Le coach Clapp attendait. "Essaierais-tu de me faire avoir une attaque? Tu sais que j'aie encore besoin de toi l'année prochaine?"

Je ris et tapai sur son épaule. "J'aurai six mois pour me remettre."

"Oui c'est vrai," marmonna-t-il.

Jasper arrêta sa confrontation avec Revis et vint vers moi en courant. "Regardez qui est Walter Payton tout d'un coup? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas envoyé?"

Je ris en voyant sa mine dépitée. "Parce que si Revis le prenait, le coach m'aurait passé un savon."

"Comme si j'allais laisser ça arriver!"

Il avait raison mais Revis était un faucon pour le ballon et j'avais joué intelligemment.

L'arbitre revint et se mit au milieu du terrain. "La décision est : touch down!" La foule rugit. J'étais ravi d'avoir pu jouer et maintenant gagner un Super Bowl à domicile.

Ça devint 40-26 après le coup de pied. Les Jets n'avaient plus une chance et ils le savaient. Les journalistes commençaient à s'approcher des lignes de touche et je fus immédiatement entouré alors qu'il restait encore deux minutes. Je fis de mon mieux pour répondre aux questions tout en gardant un œil sur le terrain. Sanchez attrapa le ballon aux trente yards et le lança mais il rebondit sans danger sur le gazon.

"Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir à nouveau gagné? Cela fait quatre ans depuis la dernière fois."

Je ris presque à cette question. Beaucoup de joueurs n'arriveraient jamais là au cours de leur carrière. J'y avais été trois fois et trois fois j'avais gagné. Etais-je supposé gagner tous les ans? Peut-être dans un monde parfait. Les blessures s'étaient accumulées l'année après notre deuxième Super Bowl et nous avions été éliminés au deuxième tour des séries éliminatoires. Nous avions tout raté l'année dernière. Nous avions aussi perdu la finale des NFC pour les Bucs. Cette année j'étais de retour. Et cette fois-ci c'était différent.

"C'est génial. C'est bon d'être de retour. Les Jets se sont bien battus pendant les trois premiers quarts temps et nous avons seulement réussi à la fin. Ma ligne a fait un excellent travail pour me protéger."

Je gardai les yeux ouverts essayant de repérer Bella dans toute cette folie. Cette fois nous avions tout prévu. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver à l'extrémité nord du banc. Je fendis la foule de journalistes pour arriver là-bas. Bien sûr ils me suivirent.

Sanchez fut plaqué avant de pouvoir avancer suffisamment et le chronomètre continuait à tourner. Je m'approchai de l'endroit convenu. Si la défense ne jouait pas la montre il faudrait que je rentre à nouveau et participe à une action ou deux. Traverser toute cette folie allait être très long et difficile.

"Withlock a passé un mauvais moment aujourd'hui. Est-il blessé?"

Seigneur! Il a trente et un ans et c'est toujours lui qui a le meilleur angle d'attaque. Que voudraient-ils qu'il fasse? "Il a bien joué durant les deux touch down," répondis-je ma voix un peu plus rude que d'habitude mais c'était à cause de cette stupide question. Où était ma femme? Elle savait quelles questions poser et au moins elles n'étaient ni provocatrices ni incendiaires.

"Edward!" J'entendis ma mère mais ne la voyais pas encore. Sanchez courait comme pour sauver sa vie et le chronomètre était arrivé à zéro. Dockett le plaqua à nouveau et le match fut officiellement terminé. Les confettis commencèrent à tomber et les questions fusaient de plus en plus vite.

"Quelle était votre tactique pendant la première moitié? Quels ajustements avez-vous fait quand ils vous ont arrêtés?" Bla-bla-bla, blablabla.

"Excusez-moi," entendis-je une voix bourrue dire et la foule commença à s'ouvrir. Charlie Swan était chez lui et personne ne défiait le chef quand il était comme ça. Bon personne sauf moi. Je le vis arriver portant son maillot Cullen, éloignant les gens du passage pour permettre à ma mère d'avancer. Renée était là aussi. Elle s'arrêta pour admirer les boucles d'oreille d'une journaliste de la Fox. Je l'entendis crier quelque chose au sujet du jade et de la sexualité et j'oubliai tout ça immédiatement. Heureusement personne ne savait que c'était ma belle-mère.

Je vis enfin ma mère souriante se diriger vers moi en portant mon fils. Il avait un maillot Cullen 10 et me ressemblait tellement que ça en était étrange. Maman avait fait un album photo de nous deux, de la naissance à aujourd'hui, à ses vingt-et-un mois, nous aurions pu être jumeaux.

Ses yeux étaient verts et grands comme les miens alors qu'il observait la foule. Il n'y avait pas une once de timidité en lui, il était souriant et essayait d't'attraper des confettis pendant que ma mère s'avançait vers moi. Il tapota la tête de quelques journalistes qui passaient devant et laissa échapper un petit rire quand il me vit.

"Dada!"

Je le pris et il s'accrocha à moi et commença immédiatement à essayer d'enlever les confettis de mes cheveux. "Ça t'a plu Ryan?"

"Dada gagner! Tuchdoun!"

"Oui papa a marqué. Tu t'es régalé avec Nana et Papi et Grams?"

Il hocha la tête et fit signe à une journaliste blonde qui lui souriait. "Jo.i," lui dit-il et elle rougit. Il n'avait pas encore deux ans et déjà il attirait les femmes. Et il n'avait pas de filtre non plus. Il tenait clairement ça de Renée et de sa mère.

"Bonbon," me dit-il.

Je jetai un œil vers Charlie qui paraissait tout coupable. "Ryan Christian Cullen, est-ce que papi t'a donné des bonbons?"

Il mit ses petites mains sur mes joues et sourit. C'était mon putain de sourire et j'étais absolument sans défense quand ça venait de mon petit garçon.

"Plus de bonbon."

Enfer! Il allait rebondir partout ce soir. Il devrait déjà dormir mais il n'y avait pas moyen que mon fils rate le Super Bowl.

"Non ça suffit." Il fronça les sourcils et me tapa sur les joues de nouveau. Je mordillai son bras et il hurla de rire.

Emmett vint vers nous, avec Megan sur ses épaules. Rose était forcée au repos, manquant de nouveau le Super Bowl en raison de sa grossesse. Leur deuxième fille allait arriver dans les trois prochaines semaines. Le sperme d'Emmett avait un calendrier pourri se lamentait-il. Mais il attendait avec impatience la naissance de sa fille.

Ryan les vit et c'était comme si je n'existais plus. Il s'agita et cria "Mehan." Le fils de Jasper, deux ans et demi, Wyatt et lui étaient complètement à sa merci. Emmett plaisantait en disant qu'elle serait une cougar à l'âge avancé de quatre ans et était ravi parce qu'au final une Mc Carty allait faire tomber un Cullen. Nous verrions…

"Où est Wilt?" demanda Emmett quand il fut près de moi. Ryan se pencha vers Megan et elle lui fit un de ses regards langoureux qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Que dieu nous aide quand ceux-là seraient ados…

"Tu ferais mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que tu l'appelles comme ça, " lui dis-je. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent avec Wyatt. Alice était enceinte de quatre mois de leur second, pas que ça se voyait. Les yeux bleus gris de Wyatt s'allumèrent en voyant Megan et il essaya de monter sur les épaules de Jasper. Jasper l'en empêcha et il se mit à bouder.

"Il va falloir que je t'enferme dans une tour, princesse," dit Emmett à sa petite fille, amusé par la réaction des deux garçons.

Megan rigola. "Est-ce que Ryan et Wyatt pourront venir?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Les yeux d'Emmett sortirent de sa tête. "Non. Et tu auras une ceinture de chasteté. Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie des f-i-l-l-e-s?" épela-t-il, tout renfrogné.

"Peut-être parce que Dieu a le sens de l'humour?" suggérai-je.

"Tu n'as qu'à penser aux futurs prétendants que tu vas avoir à effrayer!" fit remarquer Alice en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Emmett s'éclaira à cette idée. Il agita un doigt devant le visage de Ryan. "Je vais sacrément t'effrayer quand tu auras seize ans."

"Qui t'a dit qu'il la voudrait?" demandai-je. Ryan choisit ce moment pour offrir tous ses confettis à Megan et Emmett éclata de rire.

"Il le dit!" Il pouvait trouver pire, je supposais.

Ryan, désemparé, se contenta de sourire et d'agiter ses bras. "Tuch doun!"

Les rires autour de nous nous rappelèrent que nous n'étions pas seuls. Des photos de Ryan et moi étaient prises sans discontinuer. Il sourit et posa pour les photographes. Il me tuait. Où diable était Bella? Il fallait qu'elle voie ça.

"Où est Edward Cullen? Venez ici récupérer votre trophée!" J'emportai Ryan sur le podium avec moi et pris le trophée de ma main droite.

"Merci! Jouer à la maison rend tout ceci beaucoup plus agréable. Il est pour vous, Arizona!" La foule devint folle et encore plus de flashs se déclenchèrent. Je passai le trophée à Darnell et je serrai la main du commissaire et de Bill Bidwell avant de retourner à mes amis et ma famille.

Enfin je la vis s'avancer avec précaution dans la foule. Je savais qu'elle détestait son gros ventre mais je ne pouvais plus attendre que notre petite fille arrive et se joigne à nous dans deux mois maintenant. Si Ryan était mon portrait craché, j'espérai que Kayla prendrait tout de sa mère.

"Wilt!" appela Emmett. Il pensait que ce nom était parfait pour elle parce qu'on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait un ballon de basket sous sa tunique. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il rit et commença à danser avec Megan. "C'est le paso doble, petite. Papa t'apprendra à être une excellente danseuse un de ces jours." Elle rigola et se tourna dans ses bras.

Ryan applaudit et cria mais il tourna la tête et vit sa mère. "Mama!" s'écria-t-il toujours prêt à m'abandonner aussitôt que sa mère était dans les parages.

Elle rit et embrassa son nez. Je tendis mes lèvres et elle rit. Je voulais mon baiser de la victoire. La femme était partie et la journaliste était arrivée. "Papa va encore te tenir quelques minutes. Il faut que maman travaille."

Il rit et tira sur ses longs cheveux. "Tenir!"

"Une minutes seulement chéri." Elle ouvrit son cahier. "Trois Super Bowls. Trois MVP. Trois Super Bowl MPV. Toutes le bonnes choses semblent venir par trois…?"

Je souris et décidai de la charrier aussi. "Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce chiffre. Un enfant." Je fis des chatouilles à Ryan et il rigola. "Deux enfants." Je montai le ventre de Bella et elle se renfrogna. "Tu veux dire que nous allons avoir un tiercé gagnant?"

Ses lèvres se contractèrent et elle essaya de ne pas sourire mais elle échoua. "Je crois que nous parlerons de ça à un autre moment. Les Jets vous ont sacrément mis la pression pendant la première moitié du match. Quels ajustements avez-vous faits dans la seconde partie?"

Dieu qu'elle était sexy. Même si elle semblait prête à exploser, elle était toujours aussi torride. "Plus de défense, garder Doherty à l'arrière. Nous n'avons pas abandonné la course et nous nous sommes faits respecter. C'est pourquoi Ben a pu faire des avancées conséquentes plus tard dans le match."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Comment c'était de jouer à la maison?"

Je souris. "Ici c'est mon gazon. Je ne vais laisser personne venir ici pour célébrer une victoire. Tout est pour les Cardinal ici."

"Carnal!" cria Ryan triomphalement.

Bella se mit à rire." Voilà un mot que mon petit garçon ne devra plus prononcer de mon vivant!"

Bien sûr il remarqua que ça nous amusait et il se mit à le hurler à nouveau. Je rigolai et ébouriffai ses cheveux. Bien sur les Carnals. Je voulais amener sa mère à la maison pour reprendre contact avec son corps… Je lui souris et elle rougit. Oh oui elle savait exactement à quoi je pensais.

"D'accord je pense que ça suffit pour l'instant. Je vous remercie M. Cullen." Elle referma son carnet puis prit Ryan qui alla facilement dans ses bras.

"Mais de rien Mme Cullen." Ma femme était de retour. Dieu que je l'aimais.

"Edward! Il faut que nous vous filmions pour la pub Disney." Une équipe arriva. J'aurai voulu rouler des yeux. Encore ce truc. Bon cette fois-ci nous pourrions bien le faire.

Je fis signe à Emmett, Alice et Jasper et ils vinrent plus près de moi, leurs enfants dans les bras. Je tirai Bella dans les miens avec Ryan entre nous. Elle me regarda mais ne protesta pas. Ryan tira sur mon maillot et se mit à sauter de haut en bas sentant que quelque chose d'excitant allait se passer.

"Edward Cullen vous venez de remporter le Super Bowl, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?"

Je souris vers ma femme et mon fils. "Nous allons aller à Disney World."

"Diney ole!" cria Ryan juste après moi.

L'équipe applaudit et éteignit la caméra. "C'était parfait, merci!"

"Y allons-nous tous?" demanda Emmett.

"Eh bien oui. Je ne sais pas si Rose te permettra…" lui dis-je et son visage se décomposa.

"Il n'y a que Megan qui mérite d'y aller…" suggéra Jasper.

"Hey princesse tu veux aller à Disney Word?"

Megan lui sourit. "Oui papa!"

"Diney ole!" rebondit Ryan dans les bras de Bella. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux et me penchai pour finalement embrasser ma femme.

"Ça marche pour toi?" lui demandai-je.

"Toujours," convint-elle en me souriant.

Les deux dernières fois ça n'avait été que Bella et moi. Cette fois ce serait notre grande famille étendue, heureuse et folle. Je n'aurai pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Nous étions des gagnants après tout.

* * *

 _ **C'est ainsi que s'achève cette fiction…**_

 _ **Nous sommes tristes de les laisser partir ce groupe**_

 _ **mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.**_

 _ **Nous avons parfois galéré pour traduire les matchs (les lemons aussi mdr)**_

 _ **mais nous avons appris plein de choses sur ce sport si cher à l'auteur de cette histoire...**_


	43. Pour ne pas finir

Un dernier mot sur le football américain :

Nous avons aimé lire l'histoire de nos protagonistes de First & Ten et sachez que les footballeurs professionnels aux USA sont des vedettes immenses, malheureusement ce sport comme tous les sports violents : boxe, rugby… engendre des effets néfastes pour leur santé : pertes de mémoire, démence, hallucinations auditives et visuelles... et toutes les conséquences comme perdre leur famille, leur argent, leur emploi, leur maison... et la raison...

Le film _Seul contre tous (Concussion_ [Choc] en anglais) de 2016 de Peter Landesman avec W. Smith et A. Baldwin raconte l'histoire du Dr Omalu qui mit en évidence _l'encéphalopathie traumatique chronique_ et son affrontement avec la très puissante National Football Ligue.

Voilà,

 ** _Considérez cette traduction comme terminée_**

 ** _mais sachez que nous posterons 2 ou 3 outtakes au fil du temps._**

 ** _MERCI à tou(te)s d'avoir lu, commenté, mis en alerte et en favori._**

 ** _A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ici ou sur notre site..._**

 ** _:-))_**


	44. Outtake 1 - Danser avec Emmett

.

First and Ten

Outtake 1

Danser avec Emmett

.

 _ **Emmett**_

"D'accord les gars, nous sommes au niveau d'alerte 1 vous comprenez?" Cinq visages impassibles me fixèrent. Enfer qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens? Ne comprenaient-ils pas combien c'était important? Où était l'urgence?

J'agitai ma lettre d'invitation à _Danse avec les Stars_ devant chaque visage pour ponctuer mon affirmation. "Ils veulent une vidéo pour voir où j'en suis… et si je les impressionne, je serai pris!" De nouveau, visages impassibles. Enfer pourquoi?

De la jalousie voilà ce que c'était. Ils étaient jaloux que ce soit moi et pas eux. Bon techniquement ça aurait pu être Edward mais il avait refusé et maintenant c'était à moi. Moi, Emmett McCarty, seul à l'honneur enfin! Non pas que je ne veuille pas partager avec mes copains, bien sûr mais ils avaient leurs trucs à eux. Là c'était à moi. J'étais fait pour ça.

"Pouvez-vous montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, s'il vous plait?" Je regardai Rosie, suppliant pour qu'elle me soutienne.

"Je suis désolé chéri. Nous sommes tous très excités pour toi, pas vrai les gars?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui c'est génial," enchérit GQ. Il était enroulé autour de sa nana. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher. Ça pourrait rendre malade s'ils n'étaient pas si parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

"Nous sommes ravis pour toi," dit sèchement Shaggy. Il bouillonnait de jalousie mais ce mec n'avait aucun rythme. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de danser avec moi à la vente aux enchères. Il savait qu'il serait passé inaperçu.

"Je ne peux pas attendre!" Tiny finalement semblait ravie pour moi. Et c'était une sacrée bonne chose parce que c'est d'elle dont j'avais le plus besoin après tout.

"Bien Francis Ford Coppola, parce que tu es engagée."

"Ah bon?" demanda-t-elle paraissant perdue.

"Qui d'autre ici a dirigé quelqu'un avec une renommé commerciale nationale?" Elle rayonna à cette constatation. Je savais comment attirer les femmes dans mes bonnes grâces. "Il faut que tu me fasses cette vidéo."

"Oui!" Elle se leva et fit sa petite danse qui n'était pas si moche. Peut-être que je pourrai m'en servir… il faut que ce soit professionnel.

"Bien sûr c'est toi qui t'occupera du costume, puisque c'est toi la reine de la mode sur ce banc."

Elle arrêta de danser et me sourit. "Oui? Je pourrais t'habiller comme je veux?"

Là ça devenait dangereux. Elle pourrait me faire porter des collants ou quelque chose de pire. Je devrai en porter pour l'émission mais je n'en porterai pas pour essayer. Hercule les déchirerait probablement. Hum peut-être qu'il faudrait que je porte une coque de protection. Les censeurs n'apprécieraient pas s'il faisait une apparition dans une émission nationale. L'audience pourrait être ravie.

"J'ai un droit de véto. Et pas de collant." Son visage se fana.

"Et ton pantalon Hammer? Tu voudras le mettre pour la vidéo?"

Enfer oui. "Bien sûr! _Can't touch this_ va devenir mon numéro préféré."

"Numéro préféré? Elle est censée être longue comment cette vidéo?" Vous pouviez toujours compter sur la journaliste du groupe pour poser des questions.

"Ce n'est pas précisé. Je pense que je peux leur donner un échantillon de mes talents." Je m'arrêtai et souris à Rosie. "Bon de mes talents de danseur. Il n'y a des choses qui ne sont que pour les yeux de Rosie." Elle rit et tapa ma jambe. Elle était magnifique. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux. J'enlevai sa main de ma jambe et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Naturellement je m'occuperai de la musique et des danses. Les jumeaux Tweedle, j'aurai besoin de vous, pour que vous me trouviez des endroits."

"Des endroits…? Pour…? N'as-tu pas simplement besoin d'une pièce vide? Ton garage peut-être?" Jasper était clairement un idiot. Il avait pris trop de coups s'il pensait que j'allais danser dans mon garage.

"Est-ce que tes parents t'ont laissé tomber sur la tête quand tu étais bébé. Il est clair que je ne vais pas montrer mon art dans un garage, il nous faut des endroits où je puisse montrer ma polyvalence… ma capacité à danser en tous lieux. Oui je vais avoir besoin d'un studio de danse pour une partie mais je voudrai aussi faire quelque chose dehors, au soleil pour que brille mon talent."

Jasper ricana et je lui jetai un coussin. Normalement je lui serai tombé dessus mais je pouvais avoir besoin de tout le monde pour m'aider et il était susceptible d'être rancunier si j'osais ébouriffer sa ridicule tête de cheveux.

"Katie Couric, tu as cette nouvelle nana _d'Art & Entertainment_ qui travaille au journal pas vrai? Est-ce qu'il elle n'aurait pas été danseuse?"

Finalement Bella lâcha Edward, complètement perdue. "Leah Clearwater? La sœur de Seth? Ouais elle danse. Pourquoi?"

"Bien. J'ai besoin que tu lui demandes d'être ma partenaire pour une ou deux danses."

Elle regarda vers Rosalie puis vers moi à nouveau. "Euh d'accord, je présume?"

"Attends une minute!" Oh merde. J'espérai que ça ne la rendrait pas folle. "Pourquoi te faut-il une partenaire Emmett?"

Les yeux de Rosalie clignaient en guise d'avertissement. Merde j'étais en difficulté. Je me précipitai pour me mettre à genoux devant elle, en espérant qu'elle ne me mette pas un coup dans les dents.

"Rosie, bébé tu sais que je t'aime et je pense que tu es une danseuse incroyable. Tu as de la grâce, de la classe et de la beauté. Tu m'éclipserais sur la vidéo. Et ils te voudront plutôt que moi." Apaise-la McCarty et elle va gober ça.

"Tu penses?" Elle eut l'air flattée. Merde et bien je savais comment calmer ma femme.

"Bien sur baby. Tu me volerais la vedette, haut la main." La sincérité transparaissait dans mon ton.

"Bon d'accord alors."

Je me relevai, soulagé. "Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pro et il me faut une pro juste pour montrer où j'en suis et ce que j'ai besoin d'apprendre."

Rosie plissa les yeux et tout à coup elle ne sembla plus être du tout contente. Je m'éloignai gracieusement d'elle au cas où elle déciderait de me taper. "Je suis une bonne danseuse," siffla-t-elle. Merde. Je m'étais privé de sexe tout seul cette fois-ci. Je connaissais ce regard. Bon je n'avais qu'à m'en servir comme motivation. Pas de sexe avant un grand match, à moins que vous soyez un jeune couple comme les deux excités de là-bas. Sérieux ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher. Je devais en finir avec cette réunion avant qu'ils ne puissent s'empêcher de le faire sur mon canapé.

"Tu es une excellente danseuse Rose. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Trop belle pour la vidéo. Souviens-toi de mes mots." Elle souffla et se détourna de moi. Moi et ma grande gueule. Ça irait. Mets ça sur le compte de l'entrainement.

"Bon nous avons pensé à tout? Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire?" Ils hochèrent la tête. "Je vais m'entrainer. A plus tard!" Rose détourna sa tête quand j'essayai de l'embrasser. Merde. C'était froid.

Pour l'instant mon entrainement consistait à regarder de vieilles vidéos musicales. MC Hammer, Michael Jackson, enfer, même Britney Spears et Usher. C'était une souffrance de regarder son cul sexy de mineur. Bien sûr c'était pour la bonne cause.

J'aimais ma vie.

 **OOO**

"Tu es sûre de ça, Spielberg?" Elle m'avait habillé dans un costume assez ridicule de pirate avec une chemise blanche à frou-frou, un pantalon et des bottes. Je devais admettre que le bandeau sur l'œil et l'épée étaient sacrément cool.

"Ils portent toujours des costumes dans ces émissions," fit-elle remarquer. Elle était perchée sur un fauteuil de directeur et pour une raison inconnue portait un béret. J'avais besoin de noms de réalisateurs français si elle continuait à porter ça. Je taperai ça sur Google plus tard.

Je devais l'admettre, Jasper et Edward avaient fait du bon boulot en ce qui concernait le studio de danse. Il était suffisamment grand et me donnait suffisamment de place pour m'éclater. Tout autour il y avait cette barre que les ballerines utilisent pour s'étirer. A la place de faire ça ils faisaient des tractions… Quels idiots! Eh bien ils avaient besoin d'une séance d'entrainement après tout puisqu'ils ne dansaient pas. La mienne allait être bien meilleure. Quoique que ce serait bien de les avoir comme danseurs de secours au cas où. Peut-être qu'une fois que je serai pris à l'émission je pourrai trouver un moyen de me servir d'eux. Ce serait épique que Playgirl ait à me choisir ou un truc comme ça.

"Ou est ta copine Cullen? " J'avais besoin de ma partenaire après tout. Rosie avait choisi d'aller travailler plutôt que de venir avec moi à l'enregistrement. Elle était encore en colère contre moi mais je me ferai pardonner en lui dédiant ma boule disco, mon trophée de gagnant.

"Elle va arriver. Pourquoi ne pas commencer l'échauffement?"

Echauffement. Vrai, voilà qui était une bonne idée. Je ne m'étais jamais échauffé avant. Je dansais. Je me penchai et fis quelques étirements, pour assouplir mon corps. Ça paraissait bien. J'avais pris une semaine de repos après que nous ayons gagné le Super Bowl et ensuite la lettre qui allait changer ma vie était arrivée. Depuis j'allai au gymnase religieusement, arrivant à perdre les cinq kilos que j'avais pris et faisant du renforcement musculaire. J'étais la séduction incarnée - si je pouvais le dire. Tout le monde était d'accord avec moi.

"Nous y sommes. Leah, voici mon petit-ami, Edward et son coéquipier Jasper. Voici Alice, sa petite-amie. Et là-bas c'est ton partenaire pour aujourd'hui, Emmett."

Je me levai rapidement et allai vers la jolie femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais attachés en un chignon et avait tout d'une ballerine. Oh ouiiii, _Dansez_ tous, vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller!

"Bonjour," dis-je tranquillement.

"Bonjour!" Je lui tendis la main et elle me la serra avec précaution. Seigneur femme, je ne vais pas te casser! Du moins je ne le prévois pas.

"Alors que faut-il que nous fassions exactement?" demanda-t-elle en regardant autour, les yeux écarquillés quand elle vit GQ. Va comprendre! Une nouvelle admiratrice. Il valait mieux désamorcer cette merde avant que ça n'explose. Il ne fallait pas que je perde ma partenaire à cause du joli mec.

"Danser," lui dis-je.

"Quelle sorte de danse? Ballet?"

Je ricanai. Comme si j'étais du genre à faire des jetés étranges ou autres choses. Peu importe comment on les appelle. "Non, du moderne."

"Si par moderne on comprend les années 80 et 90," rajouta Edward inutilement. Elle rit et je les dévisageai tous les deux. L'âne ne devrait pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même alors que j'avais déjà essayé de l'en distraire.

"Il n'y a rien de mauvais dans ces années- là. C'était des pionniers de la nouvelle danse comme nous le savons. Ce sera un mélange de MC Hammer et Usher," lui dis-je.

Elle avait l'air confus mais haussa les épaules. "Dites-moi ce que je dois faire."

"Simplement danser avec moi, garder le rythme, ce genre de chose."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne pouvez pas me donner plus que ça?"

Je soupirai. "DJ envoie la musique!" Rien ne se passa alors je me tournai vers Jasper. "Quelle partie n'as-tu pas comprise?"

"Comment diable faut-il que je devine que je suis le DJ?" se plaignit-il en se dirigeant vers le lecteur cd. Quelle fille!

 _Yeah_ de Usher commença et je me mis en mouvement dansant parfaitement en rythme. Leah m'observa pendant une minute et commença à imiter mes mouvements. Elle était presque ridicule et je m'arrêtai de danser. N'avez-vous jamais fait le Running Man avant?" watch?v=aGXtAk2pxMU Je lui montrai comment le faire, bougeant mon corps, descendant vraiment bas, piétinant "Ce n'est pas difficile si?"

"Euh… c'est intéressant?" dit-elle en me regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns. Par l'enfer quel était son problème?

"Très bien DJ arrête!" Jasper arrêta docilement la musique. Il me sourit sans doute se moquant probablement de la mauvaise coordination de Leah par rapport à la mienne. Parce que quand même, cette fille qui dansait dans un ballet ne pouvait pas suivre The Running Man? Le Cabbage Patch pourrait probablement l'effrayer plus encore /m/JabvE-the-cabbage-patch-dance-jimmy-fallon. Peut être que nous pourrions juste essayer les danses qui seront dans l'émission même si c'était ennuyeux comme l'enfer. Ils allaient me voir faire ça semaine après semaine. Je voulais vraiment leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable par ailleurs, leur laisser voir qui j'étais vraiment comme danseur. Leur montrer ma vérité.

"Est-ce que vous savez comment valser?" lui demandai-je. Ouais je savais faire cette merde aussi. Ma mère m'avait amené à des cours de danse de salon quand j'allais au football pour m'apprendre à améliorer ma coordination. Qui sait, peut-être que ça avait fonctionné? Ça avait fait de moi un enfer du tonnerre.

"Oui," répondit-elle paraissant soulagée. Evidemment. Je l'éclipsai déjà. J'aurai dû prendre Rosie. Elle au moins, savait comment complimenter mon style naturel.

"Allez maître, mets de Cd nommé 'musique ennuyeuse'." Leah grimaça à ce terme. Oups. Sûrement que les ballerines aiment cette merde ennuyeuse. Bon nous n'allions pas danser sur le Lac des Cygnes. Nous allions danser face à un cygne [Swan] qui évidemment ne faisait pas du tout attention, toute plongée qu'elle était dans les yeux de l'homme de ses rêves. La prochaine fois ils ne seraient pas invités à mon heure de gloire. Ils préfèreraient être dans un lit clairement. Je vis ses coups d'œil dans le miroir et je la vis chuchoter quelque chose à MVP. Il sourit et l'attira contre son entrejambe. Seigneur, ils étaient fous. Impressionnants. Si Rosie n'avait pas été en colère contre moi, j'aurai totalement pu la prendre ici face à tous ces miroirs, si nous pouvions virer ces deux-là du studio bien sûr. Les chances étaient bonnes qu'ils reviennent ici ce soir. Content que ma location leur permette d'avoir des rapports sexuels dans des endroits inhabituels. Oui putain, j'étais mort de jalousie!

Jasper glissa le CD et de la musique classique commença à se diffuser. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, j'avais juste sélectionné ça dans une playlist de mariage. Leah posa une main sur mon épaule et glissa l'autre dans ma main. Nous tournâmes et tournâmes. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois. La perfection à l'état pur. Finalement elle savait faire quelque chose de bien. Nous continuâmes pendant la totalité du morceau et à la fin je la penchai. Elle haleta mais se laissa faire.

"Parfait!" cria Alice. "Coupez et c'est dans la boite!" Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir à qui elle s'adressait mais c'était elle qui tenait la caméra et nous avions enfin quelque chose de valable.

"Merci! Ça a secoué!" dis-je à Leah. Elle sourit et alla discuter avec Bella pendant que j'allais dans le vestiaire pour passer le costume suivant. C'était un costume de marin ridicule qu'Alice avait choisi. Peut-être qu'il y aurait un thème marin? Mais j'étais sacrément sexy là dedans bien que ça me fasse beaucoup ressembler à un petit garçon. Il était très serré à l'entrejambe ce qui laissait plutôt bien deviner Hercules, ce qui pouvait impressionner les juges d'autant plus. Hé je ne suis pas un imbécile! Chaque juge dans ce jury en pinçait pour les mecs et je n'avais aucun problème de leur donner le petit spectacle pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et tapai rapidement sur Google pour trouver des réalisateurs français. Sacrément torride. J'étais prêt maintenant.

"D'accord Godard, faisons ça!" Je me remis dans la zone de danse et sourit. Alice m'envoya le chapeau stupide qui allait avec la tenue et je fronçai les sourcils. "Alice je ne peux pas porter cette chose. On oblige les enfants à porter ça. Habituellement ils boudent et pleurent. Je ne veux pas être ce gamin."

"Tu as dit que j'étais en charge des tenues. Dois-je remballer mes affaires et partir?" Elle descendit de sa chaise, ce que réellement disait le réalisateur dans Danse avec les stars pour une raison quelconque.

Tiny prenait sa merde au sérieux. Je courus vers elle et lui attrapai les mains.

"Non, non, ne pars pas, tu as raison, c'est cool, je vais porter le chapeau." Je le mis sur ma tête comme le garçon obéissant qu'apparemment j'étais censé être.

Elle cessa d'être maussade et se mit à sourire avant de remonter sur sa chaise. "C'est mieux, tu as l'air génial." Eh bien, bien sûr que oui! J'ai toujours un air génial! Pas de transpiration. "Au travail!"

Quatre heures plus tard, nous en étions enfin au final. Nous devions encore filmer le segment extérieur mais nous avions le studio seulement pour aujourd'hui, donc nous avions dû faire tout le truc d''intérieur maintenant. Je me changeai dans mon pantalon Hammer, en mettant des bretelles et y allant sans chemise. Ouais, je sortais le grand jeu. Je me pavanai et dus endurer le rire des Crétins Jaloux. Bella enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine d'Edward mais je pouvais voir qu'elle tremblait de rire. Seule le lutin semblait insensible.

"Très bien, Truffaut, finissons-en avec ça." Elle sourit et leva la caméra. Shags finalement mit le CD et _Can not Touch This_ commença.

Aucun conseil n'était nécessaire ici. Je commençai à bouger, recréant la vidéo de MC Hammer à la perfection. C'était bien mieux que de danser dans la cuisine de Ma et Doc. Je bougeai mes jambes, secouai mes hanches, tournai sur moi-même et serrai mon cul. Espérons que le petit têtard filmait mon cul pour la fin. Je fléchis et secouai mon cul. J'étais dans mon élément et je le savais! La musique s'arrêta et moi aussi.

Alice sourit. "C'est du beau travail!"

"Ouais, mec, c'était parfait." Edward me sourit. Comme s'il regardait... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était parfait.

"Merci, j'apprécie vraiment votre aide. Ça ne serait pas pareil sans vous." Rosie me manquait férocement. J'irai à son garage et verrai si elle voudrait sortir avec moi ce soir. J'avais encore de l'énergie à brûler après tout cette danse. Elle pourrait rire avec moi à propos de Leah et quel navet elle était sauf pour la danse classique. C'était la simple vérité.

"Heureuse de le faire," fredonna Alice, glissant hors de son siège. "Jazzy, peux-tu charger mon fauteuil dans la voiture?" Il grommela mais fit comme demandé. Mauviette! Je rigolai et il me fit un doigt d'honneur.

"Je vais me changer et aller trouver Rosie."

"Super," répondit Edward, ses yeux sur sa fille. "Tu peux laisser les clés. Je les ramènerai à l'agence demain."

Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, après s'être tapé Bella contre les miroirs. "Profitez bien les pervers!" Bella rougit et Edward se contenta de me regarder. Je ris et partis en dansant. Mes amis étaient les meilleurs. C'était tellement amusant. Nous devrions faire plus de merde folle me mettant en vedette dans l'avenir. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer d'organiser une émission hors saison. Je serai totalement impressionnant. Seul le ciel était ma limite.

 **OOO**

 _M. McCarty,_

 _Nous aimerions vous remercier pour votre présentation de vidéo à Danse avec les Stars._

 _Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas vous inviter à participer à notre émission cette fois. Alors que vous avez clairement un enthousiasme inégalé pour la danse, vous manquez de certaines compétences de base nécessaires pour apparaître dans Danse avec les Stars._

 _Je crains qu'il y ait aussi une inquiétude au sujet de votre peu de célébrité._

 _Nous pourrons peut-être revoir votre audition à l'avenir, une fois que vous serez plus connu. Nous vous remercions pour votre temps et votre attention._

 _Gianna Giancarla, Danse avec les Stars_

Quoi? J'ai mal compris, non? Je n'avais pas les compétences? Quelle vidéo ont-ils regardée? Quelle vidéo Alice leur a-t-elle envoyée? Un récital pour une classe de primaire? Parce que j'avais clairement les compétences. Et l'anonymat? Je n'étais pas anonyme. J'étais un gagnant du SuperBowl ! J'avais des contrats locaux avec Hummer et Chevy. Qu'est-ce que l'enfer? Ai-je besoin d'être arrêté ou quelque chose comme ça? Cela me rendrait-il assez célèbre?

Je repliai la lettre et la remis dans ma poche avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je ne dirais pas à Rosie qu'ils m'ont rejeté. Elle se sentirait mal pour moi et je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié. Nous allions nous marier dans quelques semaines et elle devait se concentrer sur cela au lieu de moi.

"Hey, bébé," appela-t-elle alors que j'entrai dans la cuisine. Elle était là, remuant quelque chose qui cuisait. J'allai derrière elle et enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

"Salut, sexy, ça sent vraiment bon."

"Spaghetti, je viens de réchauffer la sauce que tu as faite le week-end dernier." Je souris et embrassai sa joue. C'était pour le mieux. Rosie était beaucoup de choses mais bonne cuisinière n'en était pas une.

"Ça marche, puis-je faire quelque chose?"

"Tu peux mettre le couvert." Je me déplaçai pour le faire, saisissant les assiettes du placard et l'argenterie du tiroir.

"As-tu reçu ta lettre? Je meurs d'envie d'apprendre si tu as été choisi."

Elle me tournait le dos et elle ne me vit pas tressaillir à ses mots, heureusement.

"Non." Elle se retourna et me fixa, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

"Vraiment? J'ai supposé que tu aurais quelque chose maintenant."

"Ouais, eh bien, je suppose que non. Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas fait et ils ont simplement jeté mes infos. J'ai de meilleures choses sur lesquelles me concentrer."

Elle leva un sourcil incrédule vers moi. Elle savait combien je le voulais, presque autant que je voulais gagner mon Super Bowl. "Comme quoi?"

Je souris. "Je ne sais pas. Epouser la femme la plus belle au monde dans quelques semaines? Je n'ai pas besoin de la célébrité tant que je t'aie."

Ses beaux yeux pleuraient. C'était surprenant. Peut-être ce mariage mettait trop de stress sur elle. "Tu vas bien, Rosie? Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je vais bien, juste un peu d'émotion, c'est tout."

Émotive? Les hormones. Peut-être était-ce l'heure du mois. Je serais prudent si c'était le cas. Je fis quelques calculs mentaux et ouais, c'était juste ce moment.

Le temps pour la choyer un peu.

"Après le dîner, je vais te faire un bain et après un massage du dos. C'est beaucoup de stress, bébé. Notre mariage est censé être amusant, pas stressant. Si tu veux nous pouvons filer à Las Vegas et nous marier ce week-end, on se fout du reste."

Rose étouffa un rire larmoyant. "Je ne pense pas que ça irait trop bien."

Qui s'en souciait? Notre mariage est pour nous. Nous allons appeler le gang et l'amener à Las Vegas avec nous. Sans chichis.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. "Non, c'est gentil de ta part mais je veux que notre mariage soit plus qu'un Vegas rapidos. "

Je haussai les épaules. "Tout ce que tu veux, Rosie, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse."

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna vers les spaghettis. "Je sais, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi bébé."

"Em, peux-tu me remuer ça? Je dois vite appeler Alice."

Je roulai les yeux parce que son dos était tourné en toute sécurité. David Tutera* ferait mieux de ne pas la bouleverser plus avec des plans de mariage encore plus fous. "Bien sûr, je m'en occupe."

Rose se précipita hors de la pièce, me regardant fixement. Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui allait de travers avec elle? Je remuai la sauce et les nouilles avant de marcher dans le couloir. Rose était dans notre chambre et elle parlait rapidement.

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire, tu devrais le voir. Il est tellement déçu mais il le cache bien, m'offrant des massages et des bains pour faire face à mon stress!"

Faire quoi? Elle me quittait? Mon cœur s'effondra dans ma poitrine et je me battis pour respirer.

"Il a dit que la lettre n'était pas arrivée mais nous savons tous les deux que oui." Lettre? Quelle lettre? Je plissai les yeux et recommençai à respirer. Elle ne me quittait pas, à moins qu'elle ne me le dise dans une lettre que je n'aie pas eue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais si elle m'a écrit une lettre me disant qu'entre nous tout était fini, elle ne prendrait pas la peine de cuisiner pour me faire dîner, n'est-ce pas?

"Bien sûr il l'a lue! Il avait l'air si triste quand il est arrivé mais il a commencé à demander comment j'allais et a esquivé le problème quand je lui ai posé la question. Je pensais que ce serait amusant de lui faire la blague mais je ne veux pas le blesser, Bella. "

Ces salauds. Ces bâtards de salauds! Ils l'avaient fait, en quelque sorte. Ils avaient tout orchestré. Il n'y avait pas d'audition. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réel. Si c'était le cas, je serai pris dans le spectacle. Fils de pute. Eh bien, maintenant tout avait un sens!

"Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je pense que nous devrions lui dire ou du moins ne pas passer la vidéo au dîner de répétition. Je ne veux pas le blesser. J'aime ce gros emmerdeur."

Je souris et retournai dans la cuisine faisant comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient me cacher quelque chose comme ça? Qui pensaient-ils que j'étais? J'étais un sacré Roi des Farces. Maintenant, je devais réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire. Je pouvais changer mon CD pour celui de GQ et Shaggy que j'avais passé pendant les Éliminatoires mais cela serait un retour en arrière sur quelque chose que j'avais déjà fait. Je pourrais faire un DVD de leurs plus mauvais matchs et de la première apparition de Bella sur ESPN, où elle avait été totalement nerveuse et avait vomi quelque chose sur les mains talentueuses d'Edward. C'était inestimable.

Ou je pourrais leur laisser leur moment. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour cela et je devais admirer la mise en place. Une farce qui s'étalait sur des mois méritait son moment de gloire.

Ainsi soit-il. Faites de votre pire, mes amis.

Rose revint dans la cuisine. Son visage était un peu rouge et je pouvais voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement. "Cesse de pleurer, ma jolie. Tout va être fantastique. Attends juste et tu verras…"

 **OOO**

J'étais au bord de mon siège complètement excité. A tout moment, ils lâcheraient leur bombe sur moi. Nous avions mangé notre dîner chic et porté les toasts et toute cette merde et j'étais prêt à faire la fête. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient m'embarrasser mais s'il y avait une chose que j'aimais, c'était être la vedette. Ce soir, c'était ma nuit et j'étais sur le point de briller plus que je n'avais jamais pensé.

"Je voudrais dire quelque chose." Chose lutin tenait son verre de champagne en l'air. Nous étions dans ce country club où nous avions participé aux enchères. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient revisiter leur lieu de gloire. Bella et Alice semblaient prêtes à exploser d'excitation.

Shaggy avait un sourire de mange-merde sur son visage et GQ me regardait de temps en temps.

N'importe quelle autre fois j'aurais pensé qu'il jaugeait combien j'étais sexy. J'avais l'air super dans mon costume. Rosie avait l'air incroyable dans sa robe rouge. Demain elle serait ma femme. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

"A Emmett et Rose, que votre vie soit remplie d'amour, je sais déjà qu'elle sera remplie de rires. J'aimerai commencer, si vous le permettez, avec une petite vidéo que nous avons préparée pour ce soir."

Je souris et me penchai en avant avidement. Et c'état parti. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la vidéo démarra. J'étais là, imposant, habillé en pirate et dansant. Au lieu de _Yeah_ , c'est _Macho Man_ qui se fit entendre. Tout le monde hurla de rire, même le père coincé de Rose. Je suppose qu'il aimait qu'on se moque de moi. Tout ce qui marche me convient tant que je suis dans ses bonnes grâces.

La vidéo s'arrêta sur une séquence de Rose me hurlant dessus quand je lui avais suggéré de venir vers l'autel sur un éléphant. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient enregistré cela. "Ce serait vraiment cool," lui murmurai-je.

Elle rit et frappa mon bras. "T'es en colère?"

"Non, regarde-moi!" Là, j'étais dans mon stupide costume de marin sur l'air de _The Good Ship, Lollypop_ de Shirley Temple. Le visage de Leah était résigné alors que nous valsions, puis terrifié sur le seul porté que nous ayons essayé. Bonne adaptation de Wes Craven. Elle avait quelque compétence.

"J'ai toujours aimé un homme en uniforme!" cria Riley.

"Hey, tu as eu ta chance! Demain je serai un homme pris!" lui rappelai-je.

La séquence dans la rue était montée comme si chaque femme à qui j'avais demandé de danser m'avait envoyé paitre. Ce n'étaient même pas les filles auxquelles j'avais demandé. Je ris voyant les grimaces que les filles faisaient. GQ devait être derrière cette merde. Il pourrait charmer les femmes pour qu'elles fassent tout ce qu'il voulait. Après je dansais avec Riley, la nuit des enchères.

"Regarde cette silhouette, regarde mon cul!" je criai-je.

"J'ai fait plus que de regarder, grand garçon." Un gros plan de ses mains serrant mon cul se montra sur l'écran.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux l'épouser?" demanda le père de Rose.

"Oui je suis sûre! Peu de mecs rirait en voyant quelque chose comme ça." Rose me sourit et je l'embrassai passionnément.

La chanson _It's raining Man_ beugla et je faisais ma danse Hammer, sans chemise et en pantalon d'or. J'avais l'air génial. La salle entière riait et moi avec eux. De toute évidence, dans ce cadre et de cette façon, la vidéo était drôle. Mais mon talent brillait toujours et ils pouvaient tous le voir.

La vidéo se termina, tout le monde applaudit et je me levai et saluai les invités. "Merci! Je dois donner une médaille à mes amis bien-aimés pour tenter de faire une grande farce. Ils m'ont presque eu!"

"Que veux-tu dire, presque?" demanda Jasper. "On dirait que nous t'avons bien eu."

Je souris et je tendis la main pour défaire mon pantalon. "Eh bien, Herbe Folle, l'apparence peut être trompeuse." Je défis mon pantalon et je découvris le pantalon d'or.

Alice hurla de rage et plongea presque sur la table pour me rejoindre. Je dansai hors de sa portée et leur souris. "J'ai découvert votre plan il y a quelques semaines." Je regardai Rose et lui caressai doucement la joue. "J'aime que tu sois inquiète que cela me bouleverse mais bébé, c'était génial. Et tu sais ce qui encore plus génial ?

Je regardai mes amis et ma famille. "J'ai volé la vraie copie de la vidéo et j'ai mon agent qui est en pourparlers avec _Danse avec les Stars_. L'année prochaine à cette époque-ci, je vais filmer ma saison parce que je suis dedans ! Bien essayé les gars, mais …. _You Can't Touch This [Tu ne peux pas toucher cela]!"_

Et j'étais parti, en dansant sur la musique que j'avais préparée avec Anton avant. Bella et Alice semblaient stupéfaites, Jasper haussa juste les épaules et Edward riait avant de traîner Bella sur la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent à se trémousser à côté de moi et bientôt nous étions tous là. Je virevoltai avec Rose et l'attirai contre mon corps.

"Tu trouves toujours un moyen de gagner, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je t'ai eue, n'est-ce pas? Je te dédie mon trophée Boule Disco." Je me balançai avec elle.

"Tu ferais mieux de le faire."

"Toujours, Rosie, _tu peux toujours toucher ça_." Elle rejeta la tête et se mit à rire. La vie était vraiment bonne et n'irait qu'en s'améliorant à partir de maintenant.

…

*David Tutera est un célèbre préparateur de mariage qui a aussi sa propre ligne de robes de mariées

* * *

 _ **Nous espérons qu'Emmett ne vous a pas déçues...!**_


	45. Outtake 2 - Tatouage

.

First and Ten

 **Outtake 2**

 _ **Tatouage**_

.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu ne veux pas ma douce," lui dis-je. Nous étions devant _Dreamscapes tattoo_ et elle semblait avoir un peu d'appréhension. J'avais appelé plusieurs gars de l'équipe et ils m'avaient recommandé cet endroit comme étant le meilleur de Scottsdale. Je n'allais pas amener ma fiancée dans un endroit mal fréquenté. Fiancée… Je ne serai jamais fatigué de penser ou dire cela. Je passai mon pouce sur sa bague et elle me sourit.

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire." Elle leva nos mains pour regarder sa bague. "Je l'aime tu sais."

"Je sais." Je l'embrassai et elle se blottit contre moi. "Hummm peut-être devrions-nous simplement rentrer."

Elle rit et s'éloigna un peu. "Non je suis prête. Ce ne sont que deux petits chiffres."

Je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle puisse entrer. "Hey euh... tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine que ce soit un gars qui le fasse. Je veux dire, il doit y avoir des filles qui travaillent ici."

Bella rit de ma possessivité et elle me tira dans le bâtiment. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, les bras couverts de tatouages et avec quelques piercings au nez et aux sourcils vint vers nous. Bon apparemment il avait de l'expérience. "Hey que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?"

"Je voudrai un tatouage," lui dit Bella, ne montrant plus aucune hésitation comme elle l'avait fait dehors.

Il sourit et je vis un piercing sur sa langue. Fascinant. "Bien c'est notre spécialité. Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous voulez ou voulez-vous voir quelque chose?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Je veux son numéro sur l'os de ma hanche."

"Son numéro?" demanda le gars, en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment il ne savait pas qui j'étais. C'était différent et rafraîchissant en quelque sorte.

Bella rigola. "Oui le numéro dix. C'est son numéro de maillot."

"Oh d'accord. Et toi grand mec?" demanda-t-il.

Moi? Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir quelque chose. Bella secoua la tête. "Il n'en veut pas."

Le mec rit et j'étais presque sûr qu'il se moquait de moi. "D'accord pourquoi ne regarderiez-vous pas quelques exemples de chiffres à moins que…"

"Je veux simplement que ça ressemble à celui qui est sur son maillot," lui dit-elle. "Noir et environ 2,5 centimètres pour chaque chiffre."

Il rigola. "Ça parait assez facile. Ah et mon nom est Quil."

Elle sourit et serra sa main. "Je suis Bella et lui c'est…"

"Edward Cullen," fit une voix de femme derrière le tatoueur… euh Quil. Je regardai et vis sa moitié – ou ce qui pourrait l'être. Elle pourrait avoir plus de tatouages et de piercing que lui mais je ne pouvais pas savoir bien sûr. Je supposais qu'ils étaient tatoués sous leurs vêtements aussi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. "Je suis Bree et je meurs d'envie de pouvoir poser mes mains sur vous."

Ah bon. "Euh quoi?" réussis-je à dire et oui… j'avais dû mettre ma belle fiancée entre Bree et moi.

Elle rit. "Mon encre, bien sûr. Votre corps serait parfait pour mettre mon travail en valeur."

Je suppose que c'était flatteur, peut-être. "Hum, merci mais en réalité nous ne sommes pas ici pour moi. Ma fiancée veut mon numéro sur elle mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je pourrais faire qui pourrait la représenter… alors…"

Bree contourna Quil et posa sa main sur la hanche de Bella. "Juste là," demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur l'endroit. Merde c'était torride en quelque sorte.

"Oui," lui dit Bella. "J'ai promis que quand il me ferait sa demande je me ferai tatouer son numéro là. J'en ai mis un faux de temps en temps et dire qu'il a aimé ça serait un euphémisme." Bella me sourit et j'embrassai son nez.

"Sexy," souffla Bree en nous regardant tous les deux. "Félicitations pour les fiançailles. Vous avez une date en tête pour la suite?"

"Rien n'est encore sûr mais nous pensons que ce sera en mai, le 5 mai?" Nous en avions parlé hier soir et Bella a dit qu'elle voulait un petit mariage chez mes parents et qu'elle le voulait bientôt. Elle a dit que trois mois étaient suffisants. Bien sûr Alice n'avait pas été consultée.

"Ça parait bien. Bon peut-être que vous pourrez revenir quand vous aurez décidé de la date," me dit Bree.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Si vous ne trouvez rien d'autre, vous pouvez toujours tatouer la date de votre mariage. Beaucoup de gens font ça ou la date de naissance de leurs enfants ou tout autre date ayant une signification pour eux."

Cette idée me parut assez cool. "Montrez-moi," lui dis-je.

Elle ouvrit un album et me montra des personnes avec des tatouages sur le cœur avec des noms, des dates et autres. C'était plutôt pas mal. Elle tourna la page puis elle continua quand je vis quelque chose et je l'arrêtai. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Elle sourit. "Ce sont des alliances tatouées. Il y a des personnes qui n'aiment pas porter d'alliance ou ils veulent quelque chose de plus permanent alors ils se font tatouer une alliance." Elle en montra une. "Ils trouvent quelque chose, la date du mariage, le prénom de leur épouse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

J'aimais cette idée. J'aimais vraiment. Je pourrai avoir un bout de Bella avec moi quand je serai sur le terrain. Nous ne pouvions pas porter de bague quand nous jouions c'était trop facile de se faire mal et les bagues rendaient les choses encore pires mais si je faisais ça j'aurais toujours le symbole de notre vie ensemble sur moi, même quand je ne pourrais pas porter mon alliance. Et ne vous méprenez pas… je porterai mon alliance. Mais le tatouage serait là quand je ne pourrai pas.

"Chérie, qu'en penses-tu?" Je lui montrai les photos et elle hocha la tête.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," me dit-elle tranquillement.

Je sentis qu'elle ne comprenait pas alors je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. "Ça serait pour quand je suis sur le terrain chérie. Je ne pourrais pas porter notre alliance quand je joue mais j'aurai encore le tatouage comme un rappel que je suis à toi."

Son beau visage s'illumina. "Tu veux vraiment?"

"Bien sûr mon cœur."

"J'aime ça." Elle m'embrassa et j'entendis vaguement Quil et Bree rire.

Je m'éloignai et repoussai ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. "Nous ferions mieux de choisir la date comme ça je le ferai aujourd'hui."

"Tout de suite?" dit Bella ses yeux bruns brillants de joie.

"Oui ma douce. Je vais t'épouser, ça c'est déjà prévu. Choisis la date."

"Le 5 mai me convient parfaitement mais nous ferions mieux d'appeler tes parents et nos témoins."

Je la lâchai et sortis mon téléphone. Maman répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. "Bonjour maman, est-ce que le 5 mai serait une date acceptable pour que nous nous marions chez vous?" Elle se mit à crier et j'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille. "Bon ça doit être un oui," marmonnai-je ce qui fit éclater de rire Bella et les jumeaux tatoueurs. "Maman sérieusement il faut que je sache."

"Bien sûr que oui. Oh je n'arrive pas à croire que ce ne soit que dans trois mois! Nous avons tellement à faire! Laisse-moi parler à Bella."

"Elle t'appellera plus tard, maman nous sommes au salon de tatouage et j'ai besoin de connaitre la date pour m'en faire faire un." Ça provoqua plus de cris et j'en avais assez. "Je dois appelle les gars, maman. Nous te rappellerons plus tard."

Bella rigolait quand je raccrochai et je lui souris. "Il faut que tu appelles ta mère maintenant."

Elle fronça les sourcils et marmonna _"merde alors"_ mais elle prit son téléphone et appela. "Salut maman." Pause. "Oui nous avons passé un bon moment pour fêter nos fiançailles et non je ne vais pas t'en parler." Je ricanai et elle me donna un coup de coude. "Ecoute est-ce que papa et toi êtes libres le 5 mai pour le mariage?" Elle attendit. "Oui celui-là." Une autre pause. "Non je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies fait une carte du ciel pour voir si la date est bonne pour nous. Edward veut faire tatouer la date aujourd'hui sur son doigt." Elle soupira… "Non maman je ne veux pas qu'il gâche son beau torse sexy… maman... Je l'aime tel qu'il est." Elle secoua la tête. "Pourrez-vous venir alors ou pas?" Elle hocha la tête. "Bon je te rappelle plus tard."

Elle raccrocha en roulant des yeux. "Deux de fait. Tu appelles Emmett et Jasper?"

Je ris. "Je pourrai le faire mais nous savons parfaitement bien qu'Alice va te rappeler dans les trente secondes après que j'aie parlé à Jasper."

Elle grogna. "Bien. " Elle sélectionna Alice et appela. "Hey Al. Qu'est-ce que tu fais le 5 mai?" Je passai mon doigt sur sa joue et elle s'appuya contre ma main. "Bon tu peux aussi t'occuper d'autre chose pas vrai?" Elle me regarda. "Parce que c'est le jour de mon mariage." Et ce fut son tour d'éloigner son téléphone de son oreille.

"Trois mois! " entendîmes-nous tous. "Tu ne me laisses que trois moi pour préparer ton mariage? Et tu seras mariée avant moi? Comment peux-tu me faire ça?"

"Je ne te fais rien. Ton mariage est déjà décidé. Le mien sera simple. Esmée et toi pourrez décorer l'arrière-cour nous achèterons des robes et de la nourriture et ce sera bon."

"C'est vrai que tu en connais un rayon sur la planification des mariages! Nous avons besoin de plus de temps Bella!"

"Non!" lui dit Bella. "Je veux que ce soit simple et facile. Si tu ne peux pas le faire je m'en occuperai moi-même mais je veux ton accord sur la date. Edward veut se faire tatouer la date sur son doigt comme une alliance pour quand il jouera sur le terrain." Bella me fit un clin d'œil. "Je sais, c'est incroyable?" Alice était distraite. "J'imagine que Jasper voudrait le faire aussi si tu lui demandais." Une pause. "Non je me fais tatouer son numéro sur la hanche." Elle rigola. "Bien sûr que tu peux le faire mais nous le faisons aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi je t'appelle, pour voir si la date te convient." Elle me sourit. "Bien d'accord. Nous te les montrerons quand ils seront cicatrisés bien sûr. Au revoir Alice."

Elle rit en raccrochant. "Qui aurait pu se douter que de mentionner des alliances tatouées la distrairait? Jasper devrait venir ici rapidement…"

C'était vrai. J'appelai Emmett. "Monsieur Swan que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda-t-il en répondant.

"Monsieur Swan vraiment? S'il y en a un de nous qui devrait prendre le nom de sa copine, ce serait bien toi Monsieur Hale."

Son rire traversa le téléphone. "Nan, ce devrait être Jasper. Merde peut-être que je pourrai demander à Martha de mettre Brandon sur son maillot! Ce serait trop drôle!"

Et il était parti. Je dus l'arrêter avant de perdre totalement son attention. "Est-ce que vous serez dans les parages la première semaine du mois de mai?"

"Attends!" Je l'entendis discuter avec Rose. "Oui pourquoi?"

"Parce que Bella et moi nous marions le 5 mai." Je n'allais pas lui parler du tatouage pour l'instant. Il commencerait à me chambrer.

"Enfer oui! Merde ne me tape pas Rose! Je ne l'ai pas réveillée." Je pouvais entendre Megan pleurer. "Edward et Bella se marient le 5 mai. Et je suis garçon d'honneur. Pas vrai?" demanda-t-il.

Oh Seigneur. "Jasper et toi, tous les deux mais nous en parlerons plus tard. J'ai des trucs à faire là."

"Moi aussi. Il faut que j'aille changer le bébé puisque je l'ai réveillé…" dit-il l'air abattu et ça me fit rire. "Attends GQ ton tour viendra. Et nous verrons si tu seras toujours sexy couvert de merde de bébé!"

Actuellement j'étais impatient. Et bon je pourrai faire ça sans me salir mais ce n'était pas le moment. "On se voit plus tard!"

"Oui au revoir."

Quil sourit. "Avez-vous eu tout le monde?"

Je regardai Bella qui acquiesça. "D'accord je la prends et Bree pourra travailler avec vous."

Merde. "Pourquoi Bree ne pourrait pas prendre Bella?" Ça paraissait faux mais je l'avais dit et je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Bella me lança un regard.

"Elle tatoue mieux les écritures et ça sera très petit sur votre doigt."

"Voulez-vous ajouter autre chose?" demanda Bree. "Je connais la date mais …"

Oui. "Bella devant et la date derrière." Bree me sourit.

"Voulez-vous que ce soit son écriture? Je peux la scanner et la décalquer."

Je regardai Bella et le sourire que je vis me dit tout. "D'accord ça marche."

Bree partit avec Bella vers les ordinateurs et elles écrivirent et scannèrent pendant que Quil m'emmenait à un autre ordinateur. "Quelque chose comme ça?" demanda-t-il en me montrant le numéro.

"Oui ça me parait bien. Elle le veut en noir."

"Ça sera joli sur sa peau" me dit-il. "Je suppose que vous êtes un grand joueur?"

Je haussai les épaules et entendit Bree rire. "Il a juste gagné le Super Bowl deux ans de suite, ignare!"

Quil n'était pas très impressionné. "Cool mec."

"Oui merci," répondis-je.

"D'accord, je l'ai," annonça Bree. Elle m'amena un papier et me montra le petit Bella et la date. "Nous aurions pu mettre une infinité de symboles ou autre chose entre les doigts juste pour le compléter."

Je regardai Bella. "J'aime comme ça," affirma-t-elle. Bree reprit le dessin pour le terminer.

"Je suppose que vous voulez rester avec elle pendant que je le lui fais," me demanda Quil.

"Absolument," lui dis-je.

Il ricana et montra ce que ça donnait à Bella. "C'est parfait," lui dit-elle.

"Allons à l'arrière et préparons-nous," dit-il à Bella. Nous le suivîmes et passâmes quelques portes avant d'arriver à des fauteuils. "Vous pouvez vous asseoir là," il fit signe vers un siège à côté d'un fauteuil qui ressemblait à celui d'un dentiste. "Bella il faut que vous descendiez votre pantalon au moins un peu et aussi votre sous-vêtement mais vous pouvez les garder." Il me regarda et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'il prenne des libertés mais je n'aimais pas cette idée qu'il voie tout de ma Bella.

Elle me poussa du coude et s'installa dans le fauteuil, "Ça ira Edward." Elle portait un pantalon assez souple qui pouvait facilement être descendu.

"Il va falloir pousser la culotte un peu aussi," lui dit-il. Il alla à l'évier prit une serviette et la mouilla. "Si vous êtes mal à l'aise, vous l'enlèverez et je vous donnerai un drap pour vous couvrir."

"Ça devrait aller," le rassura Bella.

Il passa un rasoir et frotta son ventre avec la serviette. "Juste ici?" demanda-t-il en touchant l'endroit.

"Oui," lui dit-elle. Il prit le rasoir et le passa délicatement.

"Maintenant je vais faire le contour extérieur comme ça vous verrez comment ça rendra d'accord?" Il prit un stylo et écrivit le numéro sur sa peau. Ça allait être très sexy. J'étais déjà parti au pays des fantasmes, imaginant passer ma langue sur les chiffres et cette fois ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de les effacer accidentellement.

Quil fredonnait tout en travaillant, arrêtant quand il eut fini la ligne violette extérieure. "Alors?" Il lui tendit le miroir et elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Je pense que c'est génial. Edward?"

"Je l'adore," dis-je honnêtement parce que c'était sexy comme l'enfer.

Quil rigola et prit son outil. Il montra l'aiguille qu'il mit à Bella et expliqua un peu mais je n'écoutais plus. "Rien que du noir, alors? Foncé?"

Bella hocha la tête et devint un peu pâle alors je pris sa main gauche dans la mienne. Je savais qu'elle avait un peu peur de la douleur et du sang "Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça chérie? Si tu ne veux pas…"

"Non ça y est. Tiens-moi la main d'accord?"

Ça allait sans dire. Je l'embrassai. "Bien sûr que je vais le faire. Serre aussi fort que tu veux. Ce sera un bon entrainement pour un jour," lui dis-je.

Elle rit. "Tu viens juste de me passer la bague au doigt Cullen. Ne compte pas sur des bébés avant le mariage…"

Je souris et essayai de la distraire du bourdonnement de la machine. Bella retint sa respiration et mordit sa lèvre de nouveau quand l'aiguille toucha sa peau. "Je pense que nous devrions avoir au moins une douzaine d'enfants," lui dis-je. Entièrement faux mais je ne protesterai pas si nous n'en avions que la moitié…

"Si tu veux ta propre équipe de football, tu n'as qu'à t'en acheter une," dit-elle les dents serrées.

Quil fit une pause pour essuyer le sang ce qui me rendit un peu nauséeux. Je détestai cette idée que Bella saigne, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. "Non ça serait vingt-deux enfants en tout. A moins qu'ils ne jouent dans les deux sens, ce qui double les risques de blessure."

Elle serra ma main très fort. "Ce n'est pas drôle Edward."

"Bon je ne suis pas Emmett," lui dis-je et regardai vers sa main accrochée à la mienne.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais me tenir la main gauche chérie. La droite c'est celle qui vaut de l'or."

Elle ricana. "Tu ne peux pas supporter un peu de douleur, Cullen? Attends un peu d'être face à l'arme."

Quil se mit à rire. "Ça va vraiment être pire pour lui. Pas beaucoup de chair sur l'os du doigt."

Oh putain c'était génial. Mais je voulais ce symbole et j'avais supporté beaucoup de douleur dans ma vie. Je pourrais le supporter. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella alors qu'il l'essuyait et le numéro un était presque terminé. "Presque à mi-chemin, bébé." Elle grogna juste et continua avec sa poigne de fer.

"J'espère que tu apprécies les choses que je fais pour toi," marmonna-t-elle.

Je ris. "Je vais te montrer à quel point je les apprécie… plus tard, chérie."

"Non, tu ne le feras pas," me dit Quil alors qu'il essuyait le un maintenant complet, enlevant le sang sur le tatouage. Mon Dieu. "Pas de sexe pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie. Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous détruisiez mon chef-d'œuvre."

Pas de sexe pendant des jours? Pourquoi personne ne me l'avait dit avant de commencer? Bella rigola en voyant l'expression sur mon visage, alors que Quil commença à travailler sur le zéro.

"Tu devrais te voir," me dit-elle. "C'est comme si quelqu'un t'avait pris ton jouet préféré."

Je fis la moue, je l'avoue. "C'est ce qu'ils ont fait," lui dis-je.

"Ne riez pas, Bella," l'avertit Quil. Elle se calma rapidement à son avertissement.

"Je ne suis pas un jouet," me dit-elle, ses lèvres crispées.

"Non, mais j'aime vraiment jouer avec toi."

Quil renifla. "Vous faites une paire d'enfer."

"Oui, c'est vrai," dis-je, comme il l'essuya de nouveau. "Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas jouer avec elle?"

Bella renifla. "Je doute que je veuille… même s'il disait oui, Edward."

Quil sourit. "C'est vrai, mais si vous pouvez la convaincre, vous devrez aller par derrière et ne tenir que sa hanche gauche. Ne ruinez pas mon travail en la malaxant, mec."

"Je vais vous botter vos culs…" murmura Bella, rougissant. Elle était si mignonne. Je lui embrassai la joue et elle soupira. "Arrête d'être chou quand je suis ennuyé avec toi."

"Non, bébé, je dois être encore plus doux alors, je ne te harcèlerai pas pour le sexe, je le jure."

Je pourrais souffrir mais ça valait la peine, quand pour la première fois je toucherai mon numéro, l'embrasserai et le lècherai sur sa peau sexy. Même avec le sang, c'était encore sexy comme l'enfer.

"Je sais que tu ne le feras pas." Elle murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à comme 'mais je le pourrais', mais peut-être que je ne faisais que ui transmettre mes vœux pieux.

Quil éteignit l'outil et tâta la peau de Bella. "Terminé." Il leva le miroir et Bella haleta quand elle vit le 10 noir juste au-dessus de son os de la hanche. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et un rougissement se répandit de nouveau sur sa peau. Oh oui, elle avait vraiment pensé à la même chose que moi.

"Ça a l'air bien," dit-elle à Quil.

"Ça a l'air génial," la corrigeai-je. Il recevrait un bonus, quoi que ce truc coûte.

Il mit de la gaze sur le tatouage puis un peu de plastique noir qu'il colla sur sa peau avec une bande adhésive.

"Je vais vous donner des instructions pour les soins. Vous voudrez peut-être ne rien porter par-dessus pendant les prochains jours." Bella dans rien mais un T-shirt? Je pourrais mourir si je ne pouvais pas la toucher. "Le pantalon devrait être bien mais les sous-vêtements pourraient être gênants. Si vous voulez les enlever, je peux vous laisser le faire en privé. "

Bella me regarda et haussa les épaules. "Essayons." Je l'aidai à remonter sa culotte blanche et sexy et elle hocha la tête. "Je vais bien." Je remontai le pantalon et elle souffla mais sembla aller bien. Je l'aidai à se lever du fauteuil. Elle était un peu raide mais elle semblait être bien.

"Tu vas bien, bébé?"

Elle acquiesça. "Un peu endolorie mais je vais bien." Nous allâmes à l'avant de la boutique où Bree attendait avec sa propre feuille de transfert.

"Vous êtes prêt?" demanda-t-elle. Je m'assis face à elle. Elle me montra le dessin de nouveau et j'approuvai. C'était petit et ne prendrait probablement pas longtemps à être fait, mais qu'en savais-je? Peut-être que c'était plus difficile.

"Comme je ne le serai jamais." Elle se leva et vint autour, essuyant et rasant mon doigt gauche avant de prendre le stylo et d'écrire le nom de Bella ou mon alliance serait. Je lui fis un sourire et elle le retourna et écrivit 5 Mai 2012, puis les symboles de l'infini de chaque côté de mon doigt.

"Vous aimez?" demanda-t-elle.

Je le montrai à Bella, qui se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. "C'est si sexy que tu veuilles te marquer de cette façon!"

"Pas plus sexy que toi portant mon numéro, bébé."

Bree prit son outil et changea l'aiguille. "En noir, je suppose?"

"Oui." Elle s'assit à côté de moi et tourna l'aiguille. Je souris à Bella.

"Tu ne vas pas me tenir la main?" Elle gloussa mais la prit juste au moment où Bree commença.

"Putain d'enfer!" criai-je. Je retirai ma main de Bella parce que je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je saisis le bureau et je me tins à lui. Bella posa une main pleine de sympathie sur mon genou mais je pouvais voir l'amusement dansant dans ses yeux magnifiques. "Ce n'est pas gentil bébé."

Putain, ça faisait mal. J'avais l'impression que j'étais chez le dentiste et qu'on utilisait la fraise sur ma dent sans anesthésie. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder comme Bree gardait son dispositif de torture appuyé sur ma peau. Vraiment, ils devraient vous engourdir ou autre merde avant de faire ce truc. Je parie que certains des médocs qu'on nous donnait pour que nous puissions jouer après une blessure mineure ferait des merveilles. J'aurais dû demander à papa de m'en donner.

"Elle est déjà sur le premier L, mon beau," me dit Bella. C'est vraiment réconfortant. Je me souvins de lui avoir dit quand Quil était à mi-chemin.

"Désolé, bébé, je ne savais pas."

Elle rit et frotta mon avant-bras. "N'es-tu pas content que je ne veuille pas que tu fasses un tatouage sur ta poitrine sexy?"

"Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère ait suggéré cela."

Bella sourit. "Tu ne peux pas? On a de la chance que papa ait dû retourner au travail ou elle aurait probablement insisté pour venir ici et dessiner le tatoo pour toi."

Mon doigt était en putain de feu, mais j'essayai de me concentrer sur ce que Bella disait.

"Elle aurait voulu que je fasse quelque chose de mystique, une pyramide avec un œil ou une merde du ce genre."

Ma fille rigola ce que j'aimais. "C'est mieux que de te faire tatouer ton image sur elle. Je n'aurais pas laissé passer cela."

"C'est juste malsain, Bella." Bree tourna ma main et je savais qu'elle travaillait sur le symbole de l'infini entre l'annulaire et le majeur.

"C'est vrai, je suis désolé, bébé."

Putain ça faisait un mal de chien, ça fait un mal de chien. C'était une bonne chose qu'Emmett ne soit pas ici. Il aurait eu de quoi me taquiner pour la prochaine décennie… ou deux. "Ne dis rien à Emmett," dis-je à Bella.

Elle rigola. "Lui dire quoi? Sauf ce premier cri, tu n'as pas fait du bruit!" C'était parce que je criais à l'intérieur. C'était très viril de ma part si je devais en juger moi-même.

"Tu connais Em…"

Elle rit. "Ça c'est vrai, cependant, pense à quel point il sera jaloux quand il entendra que j'ai ton numéro sur moi. "

Je devais sourire à cela. Bree m'épongea avec sa serviette et me retourna la main.

La date à présent. "J'imagine juste qu'il demandera à Rose d'en avoir un."

Bella ricana. "Elle est déjà en train de se plaindre des vergetures. Alors bonne chance avec ça!"

Il y avait un peu plus de chair de ce côté de mon doigt donc ça ne faisait pas trop mal. Pourtant, ça allait être mon seul et unique tatouage. "Un et fini, bébé!" lui dis-je et elle rit.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas te tatouer les dates d'anniversaires de nos douzaines d'enfants?"

Fais confiance à cette merde pour revenir et me mordre déjà le cul. "Non."

"Et si j'insiste? Pour chaque enfant, tu dois faire un tatouage."

"Alors nous adopterons," lui dis-je.

Bella rit. "Ça t'enlève ta douzaine vite fait!"

Je lui souris. "Que puis-je faire si je veux beaucoup de petits bébés qui ressemblent exactement à leur magnifique mère?"

Bree se mit à rire à côté de moi. "Vous resterez ensemble longtemps, ça je peux déjà le dire."

Je la regardai mais je détournai les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait. "Vous pouvez?"

"Ouais, vous êtes parfaits ensemble. Je vous ai entendu la distraire là-bas et maintenant elle vous distrait et vous plaisantez au sujet des bébés et de tout. Vous devriez pouvoir entendre comment vous êtes quand vous parlez d'eux."

Comment je suis? Je regardai Bella qui acquiesça. "Tu as l'air de les aimer déjà."

Eh bien, oui, en quelque sorte. "Enfin oui - ou au moins l'idée d'eux."

Bella tira ma main du bureau et l'embrassa. "Et je t'aime mais nos bébés feraient mieux de ressembler à leur papa. "

Bree se mit à rire. "Etes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Vous allez devoir éloigner les femmes et les mecs avec une batte."

Bella soupira. "Je sais, croyez-moi, je sais!"

Breen retourna ma main et commença le dernier symbole de l'infini. Putain d'enfer, c'était presque terminé. Et le bavardage m'avait suffisamment distrait. "Je veux une petite fille qui te ressemble, Bella. Bien sûr, on ne lui permettra pas de sortir, jamais."

Bella se mit à rire. "Tu pourras l'enfermer dans la tour avec Megan." Je ris. Emmett regardait déjà chaque garçon qui approchait de sa fille avec suspicion et méfiance. C'était hilarant.

"Emmett dit qu'il la garde pour notre premier fils…"

Bella rit. "Dieu nous aide s'il y a une union McCarty et Cullen. C'est une pensée effrayante."

Ça l'était vraiment. "Ne parlons plus de telles choses, surtout que nous ne pouvons pas en faire un bientôt."

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu ne penses qu'à ça. Nous n'allions pas faire un bébé les prochains jours de toute façon. "

"Nous pourrions pratiquer," murmurai-je.

Bree gloussa et éteignit son outil. Je la sentis tâtonner mon doigt et me retournai pour regarder.

Merde, c'était cool. Je retournai mon doigt et j'y vis notre date de mariage. Trois mois. "Je ne peux pas attendre," lui dis-je.

Elle rit et m'embrassa. "Tu vas devoir le faire. Je doute que tu veuilles te laisser refaire la date."

"Sûrement pas!" lui dis-je. Bree enveloppa mon doigt dans une gaze et colla le plastique noir par-dessus.

"Vous êtes prêts. Les instructions sont dans ce paquet. Suivez-les, sauf si vous voulez que je mette mes mains sur vous de nouveau." Elle sourit à mon expression "Je ne pensais pas à ça comme ça. Ça va être..." Je tendis ma carte avant qu'elle puisse terminer. "S'il vous plaît laissez-moi cette poitrine," dit-elle.

Bella gloussa et secoua la tête. "Non, je l'aime juste comme elle est."

"Je ne vous en blâme pas," murmura-t-elle en sortant la carte du lecteur. Je signai le feuillet et laissai un pourboire de cent dollars chacun, pour elle et pour Quil. Ils étaient très cool, même si me voir souffrir les avait amusés.

"Si nos amis décident qu'ils veulent le leur, nous les enverrons chez vous," lui dis-je.

Cela sembla satisfaire Bree qui me fit un grand sourire. Bella et moi quittâmes la boutique et allâmes vers la voiture.

"Je ferai mieux de conduire," me dit Bella. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment plier mon doigt. Ou je pouvais mais ça faisait mal comme tout. Je lui remis les clés.

"Nous ferions mieux de te ramener à la maison et de retirer tes sous-vêtements", lui dis-je.

Bella rit. "Même si je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, tu ne peux pas toucher."

Je lui souris. "Nous allons voir, bébé, nous allons voir." Aujourd'hui non, mais elle irait probablement un peu mieux demain.

Bella se mit à rire en démarrant la voiture. "Incorrigible."

"Tu m'aimes comme ça," lui dis-je.

"Ça c'est vrai."

Ces mots me firent chaud au cœur "Trois mois, Bella presque Cullen!"

Elle prit ma main et embrassa mon doigt au-dessus du bandage. "Je ne peux pas attendre, Edward presque Swan!"

Je ris longtemps et fortement. "Je changerais mon nom si c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, bébé."

"Je ne peux pas attendre d'être Bella Cullen," me dit-elle en m'embrassant la main. Dans trois mois elle serait ma femme et puis nous pourrions voir ce que nous pourrions faire concernant notre équipe de football enfantine. J'en prendrai autant qu'elle m'en donnerait. J'étais tellement impatient.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de cette séance de tatouage?**_


	46. Outtake 3 - Par surprise

.

 _First and Ten_

 **Outtake 3**

 **Par surprise**

.

Je n'aurai pas dû venir. Je l'avais su dès que j'étais descendue de l'avion mais comment pouvais-je manquer le premier match de la saison? Spécialement après toute la merde qu'il s'était passé durant l'intersaison. Il fallait que je sois là pour mon mari. Je veux dire, vraiment qui vendrait Edward Cullen? Je ne savais pas d'où cette rumeur était venue mais des discussions avaient été sous-jacentes, malgré la clause du contrat d'Edward - qui stipulait 'pas de vente ou d'échange' - et ses deux victoires au Super Bowl. Et ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils appelaient La Nation Football Ligue la Not for Long League. _[la Ligue plus pour bien longtemps]_

Ça n'avait été que de la fumisterie, peut-être est-ce quelque chose que l'équipe d'Edward voulait pour renégocier son contrat après un an en légère baisse, nous avions raté les séries éliminatoires mais il avait eu une blessure à l'épaule toute la saison et Fitzgerald et Jasper avaient été hors terrain en raison de leurs propres blessures. Mais c'était une nouvelle année qui commençait et tout le monde était de nouveau en bonne santé. Nous avions un nouveau running back qui avait été recruté rapidement et Edward se sentait bien. Au moins l'un de nous se sentait bien…

Mon estomac se souleva dès que l'avion entama sa descente sur Denver. Ça craignait que notre premier match soit à l'extérieur mais peut être qu'après ces temps difficiles ce serait pour le mieux. Edward n'avait pas pris la rumeur à cœur. Il lui avait semblé que s'il était échangé nous en discuterions, mettrions notre véto ou accepterions et c'était ça. Il ferait de son mieux pour peu importe quelle équipe le prendrait. C'était moi qui étais énervée alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Putain de morale journalistique. Ce n'était pas comme si tous les regards n'étaient pas braqués sur moi, toujours, attendant de voir si je laissais mes sentiments pour mon mari et mes amis s'étaler dans mes articles. J'étais restée objective dans la presse alors qu'en privé je bouillonnais.

L'avion toucha le sol et je fis une prière silencieuse de remerciement de n'avoir pas vomi. Probablement parce que je n'avais plus rien après la séance de ce matin passée sur les toilettes. Je saisis mon sac et descendis de l'avion le plus rapidement et humainement possible. Mon premier arrêt fut aux toilettes où je parvins encore à trouver quelque chose à purger. Je me nettoyai et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas être horrifiée par ma pâleur. Ça m'arrangeait bien que le match soit tard demain. Les interviews d'avant-match pourraient attendre jusque là. Je voulais me retrouver dans ma chambre d'hôtel et je le voulais maintenant.

J'allais chercher ma voiture de location et allai vers le Hilton. Heureusement c'était tout près de l'aéroport. Il fallait que j'appelle Edward et normalement je l'aurai déjà fait mais je voulais me coucher pour le faire. J'allais à ma chambre et allais vomir une fois encore parce que les milliards de fois où je l'avais déjà fait n'étaient pas suffisantes et je me couchai sur le lit.

Je regardai mon portable et bien sûr il avait déjà appelé. J'appuyai sur rappeler sans écouter son message. Je garderai sa voix enregistrée pour plus tard. Je voulais sa vraie voix en ce moment. "Ah ma douce tu es là?" fut sa réponse. Je souris même si je me sentais comme de la merde.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé quand j'ai atterri. Il fallait que je sorte de l'aéroport et que j'arrive à ma chambre."

"Tu es toujours malade, chérie? Tu pourrais peut-être aller voir un médecin. Tu veux que je t'envoie papa?"

Il était si merveilleux. Il n'avait pas voulu me laisser hier quand j'avais commencé à être malade. "Non ça ira, chéri. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer pendant un moment."

"Je souhaiterai vraiment pourvoir venir prendre soin de toi." Il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte hier. J'étais mariée au plus doux, à l'homme le plus sexy qui existait. Et si ce n'était pas moi je me détesterais.

"Tu m'aides déjà, chéri."

Il rit semblant soulagé. "J'essaie amour. Je suppose que tu vas rester là-bas toute la soirée?"

Je grognai à la pensée de devoir à nouveau bouger. "Oui."

"Allez repose-toi. Et si tu ne te sens pas mieux demain…" Il s'arrêta parce que vraiment, que pouvions-nous faire? Si je ne me sentais pas mieux demain il faudrait que je me force à aller au stade pour faire mon job.

"J'y serai Edward. Mais je resterai loin de toi pour m'assurer de ne pas te transmettre ma maladie avant le match."

Son rire chaleureux emplit la ligne. "Je pense que si tu avais dû me rendre malade tu l'aurais déjà fait, Bella." Peut-être mais je ne prendrais pas ce risque. "Dans quelle chambre es-tu?"

Je secouai la tête. Il me demandait ça chaque fois que nous voyagions. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il aimait savoir. "Chambre 243. Tu vas venir espionner?"

Il soupira." Je souhaiterai pouvoir, chérie. Il n'y a nulle part où je voudrai être plus qu'avec toi."

Je savais que c'était vrai. Mais il avait un travail à faire aussi. "Tu n'as qu'à botter quelques derrières à l'entrainement et puis tu vas dans ta chambre et te reposes. Je m'attends pleinement à ce que tu allumes le stade Mile High, demain."

Edward rit à nouveau. "Je le ferai pour toi amour. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un bain? Peut-être que ça te ferait te sentir mieux."

Ça c'était une bonne idée. "Je vais le faire."

"Bien. Sens-toi mieux chérie. Et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Il était si gentil et si protecteur. "Je le ferai." Non je ne le ferai pas. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son match.

"Fais de beaux rêves Bella. Je t'aime."

Ces mots comme toujours me firent me sentir mieux. "Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir Edward."

"Au revoir." Je mis fin à l'appel et me sortis du lit. Edward avait raison, un bain ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je sortis mon pyjama et mes affaires de toilette pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Je m'immergeai et laissai l'eau chaude réchauffer mes articulations douloureuses. Comme si être malade n'était pas suffisant il fallait que toute mon énergie parte à cause de muscles trop endoloris? Sérieusement si quelqu'un me faisait rire je lui donnerais un coup de poing au visage tellement mes côtes me faisaient mal.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien et je me sentis un peu plus vivante quand je sortis de la baignoire. Je mis mon pantalon de pyjama et le t-shirt d'Edward et rinçai mon visage quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ne m'avait pas envoyé son père si? Je regardai par le judas et vis l'un des garçons portant la veste de…. groom. Bon au moins ce n'était pas mon beau-père. Peut-être que j'avais oublié quelque chose. J'ouvris la porte et mes yeux tombèrent sur le chariot qu'il avait avec lui.

"Mme Cullen?" Je hochai la tête en silence. "Service de chambre." Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je lui faisais signe d'entrer. Et il poussa le chariot vers le bureau et leva la main quand je sortis mon portefeuille. "Tout a été réglé. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire."

Je souris et le remerciai puis fermai la porte après lui et allait voir ce que mon mari incroyable avait fait pour moi. Faites confiance à Edward Cullen pour trouver quelqu'un qui lui rende service n'importe où qu'il soit. Je souris en remarquant une rose rouge dans le vase sur le plateau. Ce n'est pas ce que nous demandions d'habitude. Je soulevai le couvercle en métal et découvris de la soupe au poulet et aux nouilles, des toasts grillés et un soda au gingembre. Il y avait aussi un flacon de médicaments pour les nausées. Je ris, ce qui me faisait sacrément mal d'ailleurs, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. L'homme avait pensé à tout. J'attrapai mon téléphone et m'assis dans le fauteuil. La soupe sentait bon. Peu importe que je puisse ou pas la garder, je voulais en manger un peu.

Je mordillai le coin d'un toast en tapant sur rappeler. "Hey chérie tout va bien?"

Il était tellement génial. "Tout est parfait. Merci pour la nourriture et le médicament." Je fis courir mon doigt sur les pétales roses. "Et la rose. C'est toi qui a prévu tout ça?"

"J'ai juste passé un coup de fil chérie. Je déteste que tu sois là si proche et que je ne puisse pas faire plus pour toi." Nous essayions tous les deux de nous en tenir à nos rôles quand nous sommes en voyage. Il reste loin de mon hôtel et je reste loin du sien. D'habitude. Edward avait un peu dérapé là, sûrement avec l'aide d'Emmett et de Jasper.

"Tu fais des choses étonnantes pour moi, Edward, tous les jours." Les larmes piquaient à nouveau mes yeux. Sérieusement je suis un désastre émotionnel aujourd'hui. "Merci beaucoup."

"Ne me remercie pas de faire ce que j'ai promis devant Dieu, nos familles et nos amis, chérie. T'aimer, honorer et te chérir, je le fais."

Cet homme me faisait fondre. Je jure devant dieu que je suis une flaque d'eau en dépit de mes muscles endoloris. "Quand je serai guérie je chamboulerai ton univers, M. Cullen."

Il rit très fort. "Je n'attends que ça Mme Cullen. Va manger avant que ça refroidisse. Et ensuite repose-toi. Appelle-moi si tu peux."

"Je le ferai. Je t'aime Edward."

"Je t'aime aussi Bella." Nous nous dîmes au revoir et je mangeai un toast entier et presque la moitié de la soupe. Mon estomac se plaignit mais je ne fus pas malade alors je me levai et pris du médicament, me brossai les dents et allai au lit. En espérant que demain mon estomac serait calmé et une victoire pour le gars le plus génial de la planète.

 **OOO**

Cinq heures du matin, au-dessus des toilettes. Trop pour me sentir mieux. Et pour dormir. Pas moyen de réveiller Edward alors je retournais dans le lit et allumais la télé. Rien d'intéressant à cette heure. Je fermais les yeux et souhaitais que mon estomac se calme. Au moins j'avais réussi à garder ce que j'avais mangé hier soir.

Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire à cinq heures du matin. Eh bien si, il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Il y avait une personne qui je le savais était debout comme une horloge à quatre heures et demie tous les matins cet an-ci. La grossesse avait frappé Alice. Elle était toujours en train de vomir même si son premier trimestre était fini. Au moins elle n'était pas malade que le matin, contrairement à moi, parce que je n'étais pas enceinte comme… attendez, attendez une putain de minute. Je me redressai dans le lit ce qui fit tanguer mon estomac. "Merde ça suffit!" criai-je à mon estomac comme s'il allait m'écouter.

Je ne pouvais pas être… si? Je fis le calcul dans ma tête. J'avais du retard. Près de trois semaines de retard. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Nous ne cherchons pas activement à faire un bébé. J'avais laissé tomber ma pilule après que nous nous soyons mariés et nous avions décidé que ça arriverait quand ça arriverait. C'était arrivé? Vraiment?

Je remarquai que j'avais posé mes mains de façon protectrice sur mon ventre comme si j'étais déjà convaincue qu'il y avait un peu de Cullen à l'intérieur de moi. Que faire si c'était le cas? Je m'imaginai déjà le visage d'Edward quand je lui dirai et Seigneur je le voulais. Il ne m'avait jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit sachant que je voulais un peu plus de temps pour me faire une place au journal avant que nous commencions à fonder une famille. Mais je savais qu'il le voulait. Il avait été ravi pour Alice et Jasper quand ils avaient annoncé qu'ils attendaient et il était merveilleux avec petite Megan. Rien que la pensée d'Edward tenant notre bébé, amena les larmes à nouveau. Bon le symptôme émotionnel était bel et bien présent. Jasper avait plaisanté en disant qu'il allait venir chez nous pour éviter les sautes d'humeur d'Alice.

C'était ça. Il fallait que je sache. Je sortis du lit avec précaution mais heureusement ça semblait aller. Je m'habillai et m'arrêtai à la réception pour demander où se trouvait la pharmacie la plus proche. Heureusement elle n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison. Trouver des tests de grossesse n'était pas difficile mais en choisir un l'était. _Réponse, Clearblue, EPT, Première Réponse, CVS_ … comment diable étais-je censée choisir? J'aurai dû chercher quels étaient les mieux avant de venir. Et bien tant pis, j'allai prendre un de chaque. Je voulais être sûre et six essais devaient être suffisants pour me le dire. Espérons que j'aie assez de pipi pour chacun d'eux. Et bien pour ça je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je pris une grande bouteille d'eau.

Les yeux de la caissière s'écarquillèrent un peu quand elle vit mes achats mais judicieusement elle ne dit rien. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à être questionnée ni à supporter n'importe quelle sorte de commentaire. Six tests de grossesse ça n'était pas donné mais je posai un billet de cent dollars sur le comptoir, récupérai ma monnaie et retournai à ma voiture. Heureusement peut-être qu'à cet instant le bébé coopérait. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop concentrée pour être malade. Je ne savais pas et je m'en fichais tant que je n'étais pas malade.

Je rentrai dans la chambre et commençais à ouvrir les boites. Un signe plus sur celle- à, deux traits roses sur une autre, une ligne sur la troisième… ils étaient tous différents. Je commençai avec plus, plus pour enceinte… assez facile de s'en souvenir. J'avalai un peu d'eau ce qui fit se contracter mon estomac à nouveau. Bébé grincheux. As-tu pris ça à ton père ou à moi? Seigneur à quoi il ou elle allait-il ressembler? Auquel d'entre nous ressemblerait-il? Il fallait espérer que ce soit Edward. Voudrait-il une fille ou un garçon? Un bébé. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Peut-être que je n'y arriverai pas. Peut-être que ce n'était que la grippe après tout. Pas trop d'espoir avant de savoir. D'accord, calme-toi Bella.

Bon je suis concentrée. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Puis-je? Je peux essayer. D'accord. Quel test en premier? Celui avec le plus. Et la ligne unique parce qu'une ligne est plus facile à voir. Ces deux là en premier. Aurais-je assez envie pour en faire trois? Est-ce que j'avais assez de mains pour faire tout ça sans me mouiller? Dégoûtant. Bon si je le fais je le fais. J'aurai des choses autrement difficiles à faire si j'ai un bébé, pas vrai? D'accord trois tests maintenant et trois tests plus tard. Parfait. Et si je ne peux pas en faire trois je n'en ferai que deux à la fois. Pas difficile. Je peux le faire.

Je prends _EPR_ , _Clearblue_ et _Première Réponse_ à la salle de bain avec moi, je les ouvre pour qu'ils soient prêts. J'ai juste à faire pipi au bout, pas de problème. J'en ferai un puis le poserai sur le comptoir puis un autre et encore un autre. Je les rassemble sur le bord de la baignoire en ligne. Allons-y. Je prends le premier et bien sûr je ne peux rien faire. Il faut pourtant mais maintenant je réfléchis trop. D'accord détends-toi. Fais couler l'eau dans le lavabo. Eau qui coule, Bella qui coule : bruit de l'eau, bruit de l'eau _._ Ça y est! Victoire! Je saisis vite le bâtonnet et le passe sous le jet, le pose à côté en saisissant le suivant. Parfait. Et le troisième? Ai-je assez? Espérons. D'accord. Et maintenant quoi?

Je me lavai les mains en faisant attention à ne pas éclabousser les tests. Ils ne faisaient rien. Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne suis pas enceinte? Oui la boite dit cinq minutes mais sûrement qu'il devrait déjà le savoir. Pourquoi dois-je attendre? Ça craint. J'aurai voulu appeler Alice mais elle comprendrait et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache en premier. C'est Edward qui doit savoir. Comment pourrai-je lui dire?

Attends il y en a un qui fait quelque chose. Je saisis le bâtonnet et regarde le signe _plus_ apparaitre. Peut-être que j'aie bu quelque chose qui le rend faussement positif. Il faut que je sois sûre. Le deuxième test fait quelque chose aussi. Une ligne rose. Deux lignes roses. Ça c'est un oui. Ou un double oui. Deux bébés? Non, le test ne peut pas savoir ça. Et si j'ai des jumeaux? Enfer il faut que je m'asseye.

D'abord il faut que je vérifie le troisième. Positif, trois tests positifs. C'est quasiment définitif. Sauf si j'ai bu quelque chose qui fait un faux positif. Bon trois. Est-ce que le médicament pour les nausées peut faire ça? Oh merde est-ce que ce médicament peut faire du mal au bébé? Je cours à la salle de bain et lis l'emballage. _Si vous êtes enceinte ou allaitante demandez conseil à votre médecin…_ Merde. Il faut que je voie un médecin. Il est six heures du matin et je n'ai pas de médecin sous la main et il y a un possible bébé en moi qui a pu être empoisonné. Ça n'est pas bon.

Avant même d'y avoir réfléchi je tape un raccourci sur mon téléphone. "Allô?" me parvient d'une voix groggy. Merde je l'ai réveillé. Tant pis. Il faut que je sache s'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.

"Salut papa."

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va?" Carlisle parait tout à fait réveillé à présent.

"Je pense que oui. Je veux dire oui. Je vais bien."

"Tu n'es plus malade?" Merde Edward lui a parlé. Il faut que je mente.

"Je vais bien. Comme la pluie merci. J'ai une question pour toi. C'est Alice." Dieu la bénisse d'être enceinte aussi.

"D'accord." Il parait perdu. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Alice aurait appelé elle-même ou son médecin. Allez ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir!

"Elle est malade, je suppose qu'elle a la même chose que moi." Je vous en prie faites qu'elle ne tombe pas malade à cause de mes mensonges. "Elle se demandait si elle pouvait prendre quelque chose pour l'estomac." Je parlais vite. Il allait comprendre. Il fallait que je me calme.

"Bella, elle devrait vraiment parler à son docteur…"

"Elle ne peut pas! C'est trop tôt et elle s'inquiète vraiment, Carlisle!" Merde! Ça n'était pas très calme.

Il y eut une longue pause. "Bon je pense que quelque chose qui soigne la nausée pourrait faire l'affaire. Je ne suis pas obstétricien…"

"Mais tu as vu ça en cours pas vrai? Tu es sûr que c'est bon?" demandai-je.

"Oui je pense. Je peux appeler quelqu'un si elle s'inquiète."

Bon. Non. Ça serait probablement trop. J'étais tout juste enceinte après tout et il y avait de pires choses pour un bébé qu'une dose d'anti-nauséeux. Oh merde est-ce que j'ai bu de l'alcool? Un verre de vin la semaine dernière. Merde! Il devrait y avoir quelque chose qui vous informe tout de suite que vous êtes enceinte! Le spermatozoïde pénètre l'œuf et une enseigne s'éteint. Bébé à bord! Est-ce si compliqué?

"Bella? Ça va?"

Merde. "Ça va. Je vais rappeler Alice. Merci pour ton aide!"

"Pas de problème. Dis-lui d'appeler un médecin ou même l'hôpital et de vérifier avec une infirmière si elle est inquiète."

"Merci beaucoup." Je raccrochai rapidement avant qu'il ne me questionne davantage. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Je n'avais pas gardé le contrôle. Comment allai-je cacher ça à Edward jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir un médecin? Je ne pourrai pas. Peut-être que je pourrai aller aux urgences et ils pourraient me faire le test. Non. Je voulais qu'Edward soit là à la première échographie et pour faire tout ça. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait plus attention au cours des grossesses de Rose et d'Alice? Parce que ça me rendait dingue voilà tout. Bon et bien maintenant je suis inquiète mais j'aurai dû écouter!

Et merde et si Carlisle en parle à Jasper? Il va immédiatement l'appeler. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Je le rappelle. "Allô."

"C'est encore moi. Ecoute Carlisle ne dis pas qu'Alice est malade. Elle ne veut pas que Jasper s'inquiète avant le match et tout ça."

Il y eut une pause. "D'accord Bella. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Il faudra bien qu'elle le lui dise. C'est très important qu'il suive bien sa grossesse." Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton. Putain, il avait compris. Ou il le soupçonnait. Je n'allais pas confirmer ni démentir.

"Elle va le faire. C'est promis. Merci encore!" Et j'étais partie avant qu'il ait pu ajouter autre chose.

Et maintenant? Recherches. Je pouvais lire des choses sur la grossesse. J'aurai dû le faire avant d'appeler mon beau-père et lui laisser des indices. Idiote. J'avais déjà le cerveau d'une femme enceinte. Où en étais-je? Cinq semaines? Six? Nous faisions trop l'amour, bon sang. Je ne pouvais pas savoir précisément. Merde Edward et Zeus ils m'hypnotisent tous les deux et font en sorte que j'en ai besoin à l'intérieur de moi. Tout ça c'est de sa faute...

 **OOO**

Quatre heures, trois tests de grossesse positifs de plus, deux appels téléphoniques de mari évités et beaucoup de panique plus tard, j'étais habillée et prête pour aller au stade. Je ne pouvais plus éviter Edward. Je lui envoyai un SMS lui disant que j'étais malade la première fois qu'il avait appelé et dans la douche la deuxième. J'étais une mauvaise menteuse. Mais il était un fécondateur, ce qui faisait de nous une bonne paire. C'était sa faute si j'avais à l'éviter. Il pouvait me lire comme un livre. Il saurait que je cachais quelque chose, ce qui signifiait que je ne pouvais pas faire une interview avant le match avec lui. Eh bien, je pouvais mais ça ne serait pas face à face.

"Bébé," souffla-t-il au téléphone quand je l'appelais. J'étais assise dans ma voiture de location en dehors du stade. Si près de lui mais si loin. Je voulais plus que tout être dans ses bras et lui annoncer la nouvelle mais je devais attendre après le match. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

"Salut, mon beau!" lui dis-je. Merde, je pleurai de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'était ca? Les hormones faisaient déjà leur numéro sur moi. Dieu nous vienne en aide pour les huit prochains mois…

"Comment vas-tu, où es-tu?" demanda-t-il, nerveux. Merde. Il est temps de limiter les dégâts.

"Je suis encore mal fichue mais je me sens beaucoup mieux," mentis-je. J'étais une horrible merde qui ment à son mari. Plus de larmes tombèrent. Bon sang.

"Tu n'as pas l'air mieux, bébé, je vais envoyer papa."

"Ne fais pas ça! Je vais bientôt au stade." Plus menteuse que ça… c'est moi. Je crains. "Je vais juste me reposer un peu plus longtemps. Je pensais que nous pourrions faire notre interview par téléphone?"

"Bien sûr, bébé, tout ce dont tu as besoin." J'avais besoin de lui. J'allais en enfer. J'avais un plan cependant et j'allais m'y tenir. Edward serait au courant de notre bébé d'ici à la fin de la journée, je me le jurai.

"Comment vous sentez-vous en ce début de la saison?" demandai-je, comme si je ne le savais pas. Il me répondit ainsi qu'à tout ce que je lui demandai. J'évitais le champ de mines parce que je savais ce qu'il ressentait et j'en aurai besoin pour plus tard.

"C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Merci, Edward."

"Toujours, chérie, repose-toi, on se voit après le match?"

"Oui, tu me verras." Je pleurais de nouveau. Bon dieu. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Bella?"

Je m'essuyai les yeux avec impatience. "Je le jure, je ne peux pas attendre de te voir. Gagne pour moi, d'accord?" Et pour notre bébé.

"Compte là-dessus." Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix maintenant. "Au revoir bébé."

Bébé. Je posai de nouveau la main sur mon ventre. "Au revoir, Edward." Je fermai le téléphone et reposai ma tête sur le volant. Je devais juste survivre aux six prochaines heures et puis je pourrais le lui dire.

 **OOO**

Dieu merci, c'était fini. Et il avait été fidèle à sa parole. Edward avait détruit les Broncos : score final 38-13 et cela après un Touchdown moche abandonné à l'autre équipe au cours des deux dernières minutes. Edward avait lancé deux Touchdown, à Jasper et Fitzgerald et un à l'extrémité que nous avions réussi à transformer et la nouvelle recrue en réussit deux autres respectivement de la ligne de cinq et de trois yards.

Mon mari avait été maître, jetant pour 386 yards et seulement trois incomplets. Et sa femme avait réussi à ne vomir qu'une fois à la mi-temps. Apparemment c'était une bonne gagne pour les Cullens...

J'allai au vestiaire après les conférences de presse et Marty le gardien de sécurité me laissa entrer après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La première personne que je vis était Emmett qui était assis devant son casier avec un large sourire sur son visage alors qu'il tapait quelque chose sur son téléphone. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, McCarty?" demandai-je en plantant un sourire sur mon visage

"Hey maladoune, veux-tu danser?" demanda-t-il en souriant. Je secouai la tête rapidement, l'idée seule faisant se retourner mon estomac. Il rit. "Je plaisante. MVP aurait ma peau, si je faisais ça." Il regarda autour et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui, parce que je n'étais pas idiote. "Tu veux savoir ce que je fais?"

Probablement pas mais j'avais demandé. "Oui."

"J'inscris Tebow pour le camp de Manning!" dit-il en riant de joie. Et je dus me joindre à lui car Tim n'avait pas eu une bonne journée.

"Tu es méchant," lui dis-je.

"Hey, je suis un gars gentil! J'essaie de l'aider ! Il devrait être ravi que je l'aide à s'améliorer!"

Je secouai ma tête. "Oui, tu es un véritable humaniste. Où est mon homme?"

Emmett fit un geste vers les douches. Et maintenant, j'imaginais Edward nu et voulais courir dans les douches pour l'attaquer. Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi... Oh, oui, les hormones... J'avais besoin de parler à Alice de ces sautes d'humeur. J'étais en train de pleurer, malade et excitée jusqu'ici et je n'étais enceinte que depuis quelques heures. Eh bien, je ne le savais que depuis quelques heures. C'était fou.

"Je suis dehors, Cullen, la presse est là!" cria Emmett en fermant son téléphone et se levant. "Je t'embrasserai bien… mais je ne veux pas de tes germes. Je te vois à la maison," me dit-il. Je le saluai et m'assis sur le banc le plus proche, regardant les joueurs partir. Edward émergea enfin, souriant et riant avec son père. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il était en jeans et t-shirt gris. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau!

"Bella, tu es là!" Il se précipita vers moi et m'attira dans ses bras. J'inspirai son odeur et il fallut tout ce que j'avais en moi pour ne pas à éclater en larmes à nouveau. C'était tellement bon d'être tenu par lui après l'affolement que j'avais ressenti toute la journée. Je rencontrai les yeux de Carlisle et il me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire. Oh oui, il savait. Je lui fis un sourire et lui fit signe de sortir. Edward se recula, m'observa quand la porte se ferma.

"Comment te sens-tu, tu es encore un peu pâle, papa, pourquoi tu ne l'examines pas? Papa?" Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Edward fronça les sourcils." Où est-il allé? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je voulais qu'il t'ausculte…"

Je souris et lui touchai la joue. "Je vais bien, Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin que ton père m'ausculte. J'ai juste besoin d'interviewer mon beau mari afin de pouvoir partir de Denver et rentrer à la maison."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais sérieusement, si tu ne te sens pas mieux demain, je t'amène chez le docteur moi-même…"

Je cachai mon sourire. Nous irions certainement ensemble chez le médecin demain.

"Super match!" lui dis-je en sortant mon magnétophone. Je l'allumai. Je voulais avoir ceci pour la postérité.

"Merci. Je me suis senti bien d'être là-bas en jouant un vrai jeu. Je m'ennuie jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le terrain." Edward s'adossa contre les casiers derrière nous.

"Comment avez-vous échappé à ce placage de Harris au troisième quart? Il venait de votre angle mort mais vous l'avez esquivé comme si vous aviez des yeux derrière la tête."

Edward sourit. "Je l'ai juste senti, je suppose? Il y a cette sensation, une horloge dans ma tête, cela me dit que trop de temps s'est écoulé et je n'en ai plus assez pour me débarrasser du ballon. J'ai entendu Emmett grogner et j'ai juste eu le sentiment que le temps était écoulé. Whitlock était à découvert et je me suis débarrassé de la balle quand j'ai senti une main sur mon maillot…"

Il était magnifique. Je posai quelques questions supplémentaires et pris une profonde respiration.

Allez, faisons-le. "Cette morte saison a été riche en rumeurs et insinuations, plus que vous n'en ayez jamais eu dans votre carrière." Je regardai ses yeux verts devenir durs et sa bouche se serrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, surtout de ma part. "Comment réagissez-vous à la rumeur selon laquelle vous allez être… père?" demandai-je, en me retenant de sourire.

"Merde, Bella, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes ça. Crédibiliser des rumeurs sur... " Il s'interrompit et je vis le moment où la compréhension se fit. "Père?" demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et brillants d'émotion. "Bébé?" demanda-t-il, et comme moi, sa main glissa sur mon ventre. Je hochai la tête et vis le sourire se répandre sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été plus beau, plus excité ou plus radieux. Pas même quand il avait gagné le Super Bowl. "Bébé?" demanda-t-il encore, sa voix craquant d'émotion.

"Six tests de grossesse et beaucoup de nausées matinales, ce qui est un nom inapproprié, soit dit en passant, me disent que oui." Je mis ma main sur la sienne sur mon ventre." Je pense que tu devras me conduire chez au médecin demain après tout."

Et ensuite je n'étais plus sur le banc mais dans ses bras, mes pieds ne touchant même plus le sol alors qu'il me tenait. "Nous allons avoir un bébé!" cria-t-il, m'embrassant fort, embrassant mes joues et mes cheveux.

Sa réaction était tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. "Eh bien, si tu nous ne nous écrases pas, c'est sûr," lui dis-je avec un rire étouffé.

Edward haleta et me posa doucement sur le sol. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal au bébé?" Il me tapotait maladroitement et semblait paniqué. "Nous devrions aller droit à l'hôpital et te faire ausculter. Où est mon téléphone?"

Je l'attrapai avant qu'il n'appelle les secours. "Je vais bien, Edward. Le bébé va bien. Je plaisantais."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit plusieurs respirations profondes. "Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Putain de merde. Je vais être père..." Il retomba sur le banc. Je m'avançai et il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi, sa tête appuyée contre mon ventre.

"Tu vas être un merveilleux père, Edward. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce propos. J'ai paniqué toute la journée : j'ai bu du vin… le _Pepto_ * peut-il faire du mal à notre bébé… notre enfant sera-t-il comme ma mère… … … mais la seule chose dont je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter est de savoir si tu seras un bon père."

Il caressa mon ventre avec son nez et l'embrassa doucement. "Je le serai, je te le promets," dit-il à mon ventre. Puis il me sourit, un sourire éblouissant qui me coupa le souffle. "Je t'aime. Merci pour notre bébé. "

Je me penchai et l'embrassai. "Merci à _toi_ pour notre bébé."

Il aplatit sa grosse main sur mon ventre de nouveau. "Il sera incroyable, tu sais?" demanda-t-il avec vénération. "Notre bébé."

"Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec toi comme papa?" dis-je, des larmes aux yeux. Edward se leva et me prit dans ses bras, le meilleur endroit sur terre. "Je vais m'assurer que toi et tous nos bébés soyez gâtés pourris. Tu sais cela?"

Je ris et reposai ma tête sur son cœur battant. Permets-moi d'avoir le premier avant de nous inquiéter de la suite." Le rire d'Edward gronda à travers moi. "Je sais que tu le feras."

"Je t'aime." Il se recula, ses yeux verts me brûlant. Il se pencha et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant moi, souriant à mon ventre. "Et je t'aime déjà, je ne peux pas attendre de te rencontrer."

Je ne pouvais pas attendre non plus. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir Edward tenant notre fils ou fille dans ses belles mains. "Bientôt," murmurai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Edward se releva et me souleva dans ses bras. Je rigolai. "Je peux marcher, tu sais."

"Pas pendant que je suis près de toi," me dit-il avec un sourire. "J'ai la fille la plus précieuse au monde et maintenant nous avons un bébé en route. Je ne laisserai jamais l'un de vous sans moi."

Je l'embrassai. "Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, même s'il faudra bien que je marche de temps en temps…"

"Pas quand je suis là," promit-il à nouveau.

Je ris. "Pose-moi, il faut que j'éteigne mon magnétophone."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Tu as enregistré tout ça?

Je souris. "Oui, nous l'aurons pour toujours."

Son sourire illumina son visage. "Bien." C'était bon, très bon. Il me laissa éteindre le magnétophone et prendre mon sac avant de me prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. "Allons voir le docteur," dit-il en souriant.

Je pouffai du rire. "Demain. Tout d'abord, rentrons chez nous."

Il sourit encore plus. "Oui, il y a tellement de choses à faire. Nous avons besoin d'un berceau, une table à langer et..." Je le fis taire par un baiser.

"Nous avons du temps pour tout cela. En ce moment, j'ai juste besoin de toi et de ce petit, d'accord?" Je tapotai mon ventre.

Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent d'émotion. "Ok. Je veux prendre soin de toi."

"Tu le feras." Aucun doute dans mon esprit.

Il m'emmena hors du vestiaire et je rigolai. "Cela me semble familier."

"Habitue-toi," m'avertit-il. Qu'il soit surprotecteur. J'aimais cela.

"Maison, Jeeves*."

"Dommage que nous devions prendre d'avion." Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était juste. Nous devrions nous séparer. "Je viens avec toi." C'était comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées.

"Mais l'équipe..."

"Ne porte pas mon bébé… Pas de mais allons-y." Ce serait une longue attente pour voir notre petit, aucun doute à ce sujet. Ça allait être amusant.

"Ok, mon beau, ramène-moi à la maison." Je n'allais pas me plaindre de passer plus de temps avec Edward. Laissons le chouchoutage commencer. J'étais prête pour ça. J'étais prête à tout. Je mis la main sur mon ventre de nouveau. Petit bébé Cullen. Je ne peux pas attendre de te rencontrer et de te présenter ton foufou de père surprotecteur. Il est le meilleur homme au monde et il t'aimera immensément. Attends juste pour voir.

…

*Pepto médicament pour le mal de ventre

*Jeeves, est un personnage de fiction qui intervient régulièrement dans les romans de P.G. Wodehouse. Jeeves n'est pas un majordome, c'est un valet de chambre, ce que les Britanniques nomment plaisamment le "gentleman personnel du gentleman". Dans la plus grande partie des œuvres où il est présent, Jeeves est au service de Bertram Wooster, plus connu sous le diminutif de Bertie.

* * *

 _ **La boucle est bouclée**_ , _**il l'a demandée en mariage pendant l'interview**_

 _ **et voilà qu'elle lui annonce le bébé pendant une autre interview**_ …

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, merci!**_


	47. Outtake 4 - Petite Ligue

Outtake 4

 _ **Petite Ligue**_

"D'accord, voici ce que nous allons faire pour lancer le jeu. Whitlock va partir à droite et courir cinq yards. McCarthy laissera Jenkins courir librement puis quittera la couverture pour aller protéger Whit. Cullen pourra lui envoyer et il le fera rentrer à la maison. Il vous parait comment ce plan?"

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes pendant qu'Emmett dessinait l'action sur son ordi. "Tu te rends bien compte que chaque joueur dans cette ligue est nouveau, non? Ils ont six ans." Eh bien, nos garçons avaient six ans. Megan en avait huit et c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle jouait. Les garçons étaient de plus en plus costauds et elle pourrait se blesser dans une catégorie plus haute. De plus ça commençait à l'ennuyer semblait-il. Elle n'avait joué cette année que parce que Ryan et Wyatt avaient pu commencer. Ils étaient comme les trois mousquetaires, faisant tout ensemble.

Emmett croisa ses bras et nous dévisagea. "Ils n'ont pas à foncer à chaque jeu, ils le font juste parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment lancer. Ils n'ont pas le fils du très fameux quaterback pas vrai? Ils n'ont pas le fils du presque décent wide receiver ou la fille d'un autre fameux en devenir sans mentionner champion de danse, qui bloque pour eux. Nous devons faire les lancers francs. Et c'est pour ça que les gens viennent voir."

"Je pensais qu'ils venaient voir des gamins qui courent partout pour s'amuser," lui dis-je sèchement les yeux sur mon fils qui était en train de s'étirer comme je lui avais montré, assouplissant son petit corps. Il paraissait si petit dans sa tenue et quelque part j'étais nerveux mais il voulait ça et dieu savait qu'il avait le talent pour jouer. Il avait commencé à lancer le ballon quand il avait trois ans et il était définitivement plus en avance que moi quand j'avais commencé en Petite Ligue.

"D'autres sont ici pour d'autres raisons," fit observer laconiquement Jasper en regardant une femme dans un haut serré, les seins agressifs et un minuscule short noir qui avançait en me toisant.

Je secouai la tête et me détournai pour rejeter l'invitation évidente dans ses yeux, me concentrant sur Emmett qui boudait à cause de notre désapprobation. Personne n'avait été plus surpris que moi quand Emmett avait annoncé qu'il prenait sa retraite il y a deux ans. Il s'était blessé aux ligaments croisés au premier match de la saison et au lieu de faire une rééducation épuisante pour pouvoir revenir jouer il avait décidé de raccrocher et de passer du temps avec sa femme et ses filles. Il y avait eu presque une guerre pour savoir qui allait pouvoir récupérer ses services et il était maintenant commentateur pour CBS. Mais ça c'était le dimanche. Le samedi matin il était l'entraineur principal de l'équipe des Scottsdale Cardinals en Petite Ligue.

Jasper et moi jouions encore, alors nous n'étions qu'assistants et nous allions devoir manquer plusieurs matchs parce que nous voyagions mais heureusement leur saison démarrait avant la nôtre et nous étions là pour le premier match. Je n'aurai voulu manquer ce moment pour rien au monde.

Jasper et Emmett commencèrent à discuter pourquoi Wyatt ne savait pas comment verrouiller le corner quand Ryan arriva en courant avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il lui manquait les deux dents de devant mais mis à part cela son sourire était exactement identique au mien. Il avait son petit numéro dix sur le maillot qu'il avait insisté de porter - ainsi il pouvait être comme papa. Les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour décrire ce que je ressens en voyant autant de moi en lui.

"Papa je peux avoir de l'argent pour acheter de l'eau?"

Je me baissai pour arranger ses épaulières. Dieu qu'il était mignon. Bella avait pris un million de photos de lui avant que lui et moi partions ce matin mais il nous en fallait davantage. "Nous avons de l'eau dans la glacière Ry."

"Je sais mais Kimmy veut que j'aille avec elle pour en acheter." Je regardai vers Kimmy Ross l'une des petites pom- pom girls qui l'attendait. Elle devait avoir deux ans de plus que lui et elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle le regardait comme ma femme le faisait pour moi… avec ce regard hébété et déjà possessif.

Bella allait me tuer mais je lui donnais une pièce. "Ne le dis pas à maman." Il sourit de nouveau et retourna où la fille l'attendait. Elle lui souriait et tortillait sa queue de cheval blonde autour d'un de ses doigts. Seigneur! Comment faisaient-ils pour apprendre aux filles à flirter? Merci mon dieu que Bella ne soit pas là. Elle détestait la façon dont les filles réagissaient à notre petit garçon. Elle menaçait déjà de trouver une école de garçons où l'envoyer. Non pas qu'elle le ferait. Ryan était encore son bébé même si c'était lui l'ainé.

"Papa!" entendis-je la voix la plus douce du monde dire et je me baissai à nouveau pour laisser ma petite fille courir dans mes bras. Je l'attrapai et l'embrassai sur la joue.

"Salut princesse. Tu as été sage avec Oncle Emmett et Tante Rose?"

"Tonton Emmett nous a appris comment faire des blagues et tante Wosi nous a fait des cupcakes!"

"Il a fait ça… vraiment!" Je lançai un regard vers Emmett qui haussa simplement les épaules et cria à Megan de s'entrainer à plaquer. Il était fou. Jasper était sur le terrain afin d'entrainer Wyatt à développer ses capacités d'attrapeur.

Des yeux noisette pétillants rencontrèrent les miens et ma jolie fille hocha la tête, ses boucles brunes bougeant en mouvement. "Euh Euh! Et Wiwi et moi sommes allées nager! Sawah ne pouvait pas encore parce qu'elle est top petite." Lily avait seulement deux mois de plus que Kayla et s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Sarah avait un an et demi et était la plus jeune de la famille d'Emmett. Il avait dit à Rose qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent à avoir des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un garçon et elle lui avait répondu qu'il fallait qu'il aille se faire faire une vasectomie. Nous découvrîmes qui avait gagné deux mois plus tard en trouvant Emmett avec un pack de glace sur sa braguette…

"On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée. Est-ce que ton papa t'a manqué un peu?" Je fis semblant de bouder et elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et me fit une bise bruyante.

"Oui! Je t'aime papa!" Je soufflai dans son cou et elle hurla de rire. Rien de mieux que d'entendre ma petite fille dire qu'elle m'aimait.

"Je t'aime aussi princesse."

"Est-ce que ton frégérateur marche?"

Je souris à sa tentative pour dire ce mot, "Oui;"

"Alors tu ferais mieux de l'attraper!" Elle rigola triomphante pendant que je la chatouillais. Au moins Emmett leur avait appris des blagues légères, supposai-je.

"Papa je peux avoir des fuits?" Kayla pencha la tête et me fit ce même regard que sa mère quand elle voulait quelque chose.

"Et bien les fruits sont pour après le match…" lui dis-je et elle fit la petite moue avec sa lèvre. "Très bien, tu peux avoir un fruit." Je ne pouvais jamais dire non à ma Kayla. Ça allait devenir un problème quand elle allait me demander un poney et un jour une voiture et que dieu me vienne en aide… de sortir avec les garçons. Je suppose que je pourrai dire non. Je ferai en sorte d'être le seul homme dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vingt ou trente ans.

Je l'amenai jusqu'à la glacière et lui tendit un paquet de pommes tranchées et de raisin. "Je vais partager avec Riry. Merci papa." Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, je la posai et la regardai courir vers les gradins où Rose attendait avec Lily et Sarah. Je lui fis un signe de la main et lui dit merci et elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle aimait Kayla. Tout le monde l'aimait. Elle était si gentille, bien élevée, spécialement comparée aux enfants McCarty… Je me demandai si nous ne devrions pas essayer de la garder loin d'eux avant qu'il ne la corrompe mais je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas… c'était inévitable.

"Heisman! Où as-tu la tête?" demanda Emmett. " Il faut qu'il s'échauffe le bras."

Je secouai la tête mais il avait raison. Ryan devait être revenu d'acheter de l'eau à présent. J'y allai et je ne les vis pas ni lui ni Kimmy. Merveilleux. Le premier match et j'avais déjà perdu mon fils. Je revins d'où j'étais parti et rencontrai Alice. Elle tenait son plus jeune par la main, Cameron, qui avait juste quelques mois de moins que Kayla. Il avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère et les yeux bleus de son père et il était aussi drôle que lui.

"Hé Ali, Cam. Est-ce que tu aurais vu Ryan?"

Elle ricana. "Oui, sous les gradins. Tu ferais mieux de le récupérer avant que Bella voie ça!"

Merde. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il faisait sous les gradins. Et il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit rien de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire sous les gradins, ça c'était sûr.

"Merci!" Je leur fis un signe de la main et courus derrière les gradins. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je vis mon fils de six ans en train d'embrasser maladroitement Kimmy Ross. Ouais, il faisait réellement et exactement ce que son père avait fait.

"Ryan Christian Cullen!" Le duo se sépara brusquement et Kimmy eut au moins la décence de rougir. Ryan me sourit. "Viens ici," ordonnai-je. Par l'enfer voulait-il déjà que j'ai des cheveux gris? Sa mère allait avoir une attaque si elle découvrait ça. Et je ne pourrais pas le lui cacher si elle me posait des questions. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Bella même si c'était pour sauver ma vie… ou celle de mon fils, apparemment.

"Hey papa. C'est l'heure de jouer?"

Seigneur! N'était-il pas monsieur Cool? Pris en train d'embrasser une fille et il me demande tout décontracté si c'est le moment de jouer. "Il me semble que tu jouais déjà…" Kimmy s'enfuit et je me concentrai sur mon fils. "Tu penses que tu étais en train de faire quoi?"

"Je suis le petit-ami de Kimmy alors maintenant il faut que je l'embrasse. Elle l'a dit. Ce n'est pas ce que font les petits-amis? Maman et toi le faites tout le temps…"

Seigneur venez-moi en aide! Je soupirai et m'accroupis devant lui. "D'abord tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Voulais-tu l'embrasser?"

Il fit un mouvement de l'épaule comme quand je le faisais quand je ne voulais pas vraiment répondre à une question. "Très bien nous y reviendrons. Deuxièmement tu n'es pas le petit-ami de Kimmy juste parce que tu lui as acheté une bouteille d'eau. Tu veux être son petit-ami?"

Il fronça le visage. "Je ne sais pas. Que dois faire un petit-ami? Comme tu le fais pour maman? Je ne veux pas l'embrasser autant que tu le fais ou sortir sa poubelle."

Je ris à son interprétation de ma relation avec Bella. "Eh bien mon fils tu verras qu'être un petit-ami signifie probablement faire beaucoup de choses que tu ne veux probablement pas faire mais ça peut être bon aussi. As-tu aimé l'embrasser?" Je grinçai des dents en attendant cette réponse.

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. C'était correct."

Je soufflai. "Très bien. Eh bien tu y réfléchis et tu décides si tu veux faire toutes les choses qu'un petit-ami fait. Je pense que tu devrais peut-être te satisfaire d'être son ami avant d'être son petit-ami."

"Comme je le suis avec Megan?" demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr que je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il embrasse d'autres filles. Bella allait avoir une attaque. "Oui."

"D'accord." Je me levai et Ryan me suivit. "Est-ce que maman t'a dit que tu étais son petit-ami?"

Je ris au souvenir de l'état dans lequel Bella était lors de nos premiers rendez-vous. "En fait c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle était ma petite-amie. Mais j'aurai dû lui demander tout comme Kimmy aurait dû le faire avec toi. On ne peut imposer cela à personne."

"Mais tu l'as fait," souligna-t-il comme nous sortions de sous les gradins.

"C'était un cas particulier et ta mère avait besoin de m'entendre le dire. Toi, d'autre part tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Tu es seulement ce que tu veux être."

"Je veux être un joueur de football," me dit-il et je lui souris en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Alors tu t'y mets et tu le deviendras." Il courut vers Emmett qui l'attendait impatiemment pour l'échauffement.

"Qu'est-ce que je viens tout juste de t'entendre dire?"

Et merde. Attrapé. Je me tournai et souris à ma merveilleuse femme qui me regardait les yeux plissés. J'évitai son regard perçant et me baissai pour embrasser mes deux fils de neuf mois qui étaient dans la poussette. J'avais réussi à convaincre Bella qu'il nous fallait un autre enfant et nous en avions eu deux d'un coup pour mon plus grand ravissement et son incrédulité. Elle déclara que nous en avions terminé mais elle n'avait pas encore prononcé le mot en V heureusement. Il me semblait que je pourrai la convaincre que nous avions besoin d'une deuxième fille pour calmer toute la testostérone dans la maison. Bien sûr, nous pourrions avoir un autre garçon. Emmett en mourrait si ça arrivait. Il avait déjà revendiqué mes jumeaux pour ses plus jeunes filles.

"Hé Andy!" Il attrapa mon doigt et je fis comme s'il me faisait mal. "Tu es tellement fort!" Il rigola et j'essuyai un peu de bave au coin de sa bouche. "Hé Jason!" Il fit "Papapa" j'étais convaincu que c'était pour moi mais Bella jurait que ce n'était que du bavardage pour l'instant. Peu importait. Mon fils était un génie. Les garçons ressemblaient à Ryan quand il avait leur âge bien que leurs cheveux soit un peu plus foncés et Bella, bien sûr était effrayée de ce qui allait arriver quand ils seraient plus vieux. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui parler de l'incident du baiser. Elle pourrait les enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à aller à l'université. Et encore si elle les laissait…

"Coucou mon cœur." Je lui envoyai un sourire auquel elle ne pourrait pas résister et me relevai pour l'embrasser. Elle se serra contre moi comme elle le faisait toujours. Et je pus entendre Rose nous chambrer depuis les gradins.

"Le bébé numéro cinq est en route!" Bella se recula et leva le poing vers elle.

"Je vais la tuer. Comment ose-t-elle plaisanter alors que je suis deux fois plus dans les couches? Ça serait une bonne leçon que la vasectomie d'Emmett n'ait pas pris."

Je tressaillis involontairement juste au mot. "Chérie s'il te plait, ne parlons pas de cela d'accord?"

Elle me regarda un instant avant de sourire malicieusement. "Tu es debout grand garçon?"

"Oh non tu ne veux pas faire ça à Zeus pas vrai? Que faire s'il est endommagé irrémédiablement? Tu serais inconsolable."

Bella ricana. "Tu as une très haute opinion de toi-même…"

Je souris et pris sa main. "J'en pense beaucoup de bien. Et toi aussi." Quand nous avions découvert que nous allions avoir des jumeaux elle avait essayé de me faire opérer. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu était que je sorte mouillé de la douche avec une serviette enroulée bas sur mes hanches et elle avait tout oublié de l'embargo sur le sexe. J'aimais l'effet que j'avais sur elle après tout ce temps.

"Peut-être." Je l'embrassai de nouveau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière nous.

"Je ne pense pas que mes petits-enfants aient besoin de voir ces frasques..."

"Papa!" Bella étreignit Charlie alors qu'il me faisait une grimace. J'essayais encore de m'habituer à les avoir toujours avec nous. Ils avaient décidé de déménager quand les jumeaux étaient nés ne voulant manquer aucun moment avec leurs petits-enfants.

"Vraiment Charlie comment crois-tu que les bébés soient arrivés ici? Nous voulons plus de petits enfants, n'est-ce pas?"

Il grommela alors que Renée me serrait dans ses bras. C'était assez hilarant que Charlie et Renée soient de mon côté quand il s'agissait des enfants. "Nous allons prendre ces bébés et vous pourrez aller faire tout ce que vous voulez." Renée avait déjà la poussette et Charlie m'envoya un regard méfiant mais il partit avec sa femme en mettant le sac à couche sur son épaule.

"Quand viendra le jour où ils ne me mettront plus dans l'embarras d'une façon ou d'une autre?"

Je ricanai et tirai Bella dans mes bras. "Seigneur je l'espère. Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Que dirais-tu que nous fassions une pause à l'école et trouvions une classe vide et…"

"Oh non! Vous n'allez pas recommencer... Il y a plein d'enfants ici! Si tu veux en profaner un autre, retourne au stade."

Emmett. Je le regardai pendant que Bella riait. "Tu es toujours jaloux que Rose n'ait pas voulu."

Il soupira. "C'était mon fantasme au départ! Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons un match à jouer et si tu prévois d'être nu prends ta Lady Godiva ailleurs."

Je lui fis un signe de la main et me tournai vers ma femme. "Ils pensent que nous n'avons aucun self contrôle."

"Parce que nous n'en avons pas. Avant de m'en apercevoir, je serai de nouveau enceinte."

Je passai ma main sur son ventre plat. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé à perdre le poids qu'elle avait pris quand elle était enceinte bien que je vois toujours la beauté en elle. "Tu es la femme la plus sexy au monde, enceinte ou non."

Ses yeux s'allumèrent. "Je suis contente que tu penses ainsi." Nous allâmes vers la ligne de touche où les garçons se préparaient. "Tu es prêt pour le match aujourd'hui?"

Ryan hocha la tête et leva son casque. Bella prit une photo avant que je puisse regretter de ne pas avoir mon téléphone à la main. C'était ma femme, toujours prête. La vie avait évidemment beaucoup changée pour nous avec les enfants qui étaient arrivés mais c'était merveilleux, fou et toujours très chargé.

Après que Kayla soit née Bella avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus de ce train-train au travail pour le journal. Elle avait obtenu beaucoup de publicité puisque nous avions fait des apparitions publiques en tant que couple et elle avait eu des offres. Elle avait été choisie pour écrire un papier mensuel pour _ESPN le Magazine_ ainsi que des articles trimestriels pour ESPN sur la vie des joueurs en dehors du terrain, avec leur familles et amis et autres. La série avait reçu un bon accueil et avait donné à Bella l'occasion de faire ce qu'elle aimait sans être loin de nous souvent.

Ryan courut vers nous et demanda à Bella de l'aider à mettre son casque. Elle le fit et parut toute émue. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois assez grand pour jouer au football."

"Mamaaaaaan," se plaignit-il. "Je suis assez grand pour beaucoup de choses. J'ai même une petite-amie que je peux embrasser quand je veux. "

Oh, putain de merde. Oui, mon fils avait le filtre de sa mère… aucun. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête y compris les choses qu'il ne devrait jamais, jamais dire à sa mère. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent quand elle se retourna vers moi comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ça. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Je lui avais simplement donné de l'argent pour acheter de l'eau. Je ne pensais certainement pas que cela conduirait à des liaisons illicites sous les gradins.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, de quoi parle notre fils?"

"Tu as une petite-amie?" demanda Megan, sa voix presque aussi irritée que celle de Bella.

Ryan déglutit et me regarda les yeux écarquillés. Megan ressemblait exactement à Rose quand elle était énervée, ce qui était, à vrai dire, effrayant comme l'enfer. Elle avait une demi-tête de plus que Ry et pouvait l'aplatir si elle le voulait. Je m'approchai au cas où elle aurait décidé de le frapper. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

"Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas, papa a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être." Il semblait désespéré et effrayé, exactement comme je me sentais en ce moment avec une paire d'yeux bruns et une autre paire de bleu violet me fixant avec colère.

"Edward, de quoi parle-t-il?"

"Eh bien, vois-tu, ma chérie, notre fils voulait acheter de l'eau pour Kimmy ... " mon épouse siffla et envoya un regard méchant dans la direction des pom-poms girls. Nous étions dans la merde. Je fis un regard à Ryan qui lui dit que c'était de sa faute et il avait l'air d'un animal acculé. Megan n'arrêtait pas de le foudroyer du regard avec ses bras croisés et sa mère semblait prête à le sortir d'ici et à le mettre dans la plus proche, ou plutôt la plus éloigné, école pour les garçons.

"Pourquoi a-t-il dû lui acheter de l'eau? Elle a de l'eau et de la Gatorade."

"Oui, eh bien, tu devras le lui demander, je lui ai juste donné de l'argent." C'était exactement la mauvaise chose à dire, parce que ma femme était maintenant en colère contre moi. "Il a demandé, j'ai donné. Tu sais que c'est comme ça que je suis. "

"Je sais exactement comment tu es, chiffe molle," murmura-t-elle entre les dents serrées.

"Ryan, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas prendre son propre eau?"

Il se mit à hausser les épaules et se mordit les lèvres comme sa mère le faisait quand elle voulait me rendre fou et qu'elle pensait que j'étais fâché contre elle. C'était cinquante / cinquante, pensai-je. "Elle est venue me demander si je voudrais acc ... acc ... aller avec elle à la buvette donc j'ai dit oui. J'étais un gentil homme."

"Un gentleman, mon fils," dis-je, décrochant un autre regard noir de Bella. Sans aucun doute, elle ne pensait pas que son fils de six ans était gentleman quand il embrassait une pom-pom girl de huit ou neuf ans. J'étais un peu fier de lui, pour être honnête et je n'avais pas peur que Bella nous botte les fesses à tous les deux pour ça.

"Oui, c'est ça, je me suis donc procuré une bouteille d'eau et elle voulait être seule avec moi et nous sommes allés là-bas." Il montra les gradins et Bella pâlit un peu. "Puis elle a dit que j'étais son petit-ami maintenant et que nous devions nous embrasser ainsi nous l'avons fait et c'est alors que papa nous a trouvés."

Mon propre enfant me trahissait. Nous devions avoir une discussion d'homme à homme à propos de poignarder son propre père dans le dos. Les beaux yeux bruns de Bella me foudroyèrent. "Tu les as trouvés, n'est-ce pas, Edward? Et tu allais me le dire?"

"Bien sûr." Une fois, que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de le raconter à ma façon. J'étais sûr que je pourrais réussir à trouver quelque chose avec Emmett si j'avais eu plus de temps pour formuler une histoire plausible.

"Qu'est-ce que ton père a fait, alors, Ryan?"

"Papa m'a dit que je n'avais pas à être son petit-ami si je ne voulais pas et que je ne devrais pas l'embrasser juste parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. "

Les lèvres de Bella se recourbèrent dans un sourire. "Il a dit cela?"

"Oui, et il a dit qu'il t'avait dit que tu étais sa petite-amie et qu'il aurait dû te demander."

Et puis elle rit. Crise évitée. "Eh bien, il l'a fait mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre donc ça c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et il m'a posé une question très importante plus tard qui a tout arrangé…" Je souris, me souvenant de ma demande dans le vestiaire et de notre révision ultérieure du sexe à côté du casier. Je souriais toujours chaque fois que je regardais ce casier.

"Qu'est-ce qui est important?" demanda-t-il en nous faisant tous les deux craquer.

"Pas ton père, ça c'est sûr," dit-elle ironiquement. "Ryan, je pense que tu es un peu trop jeune pour avoir une petite-amie que tu embrasses. Peut-être que vous devriez être juste des copains."

"Comme Megan et moi, oui, papa a dit ça aussi." Megan, qui avait maintenant les yeux sur Kimmy émit un petit grognement. Elle était vraiment effrayante.

Bella me sourit. "On dirait que ton père l'a bien géré, tout compte fait."

"Okay, je vais jouer maintenant. Tu me regardes, Mama?"

Petit intrigant, il savait ce que ça lui faisait quand il l'appelait Mama.

"Bien sûr, bébé, tu me fais un touchdown, comme le fait ton papa."

Son visage s'illumina. "J'y vais!" Il nous fit un signe de la main et se mit à courir avec ses amis bien que j'aie remarqué que Megan lui avait donné une tape.

Emmett se monta à côté de nous. "Qu'est-ce que j'entends au sujet de votre enfant qui trompe le mien avec une pom-pom girl?" demanda-t-il, l'air féroce.

Le sourire de Bella s'estompa. "Je sais que Kimmy Ross était prête à le draguer depuis le premier entrainement. Je devrais en parler à sa mère mais je doute que cela fasse une différence. C'est une salope de premier ordre et sa fille tient évidemment tout d'elle."

Emmett ricana. "Pourquoi ne pas nous dire comment tu te sens vraiment, champion?"

"Qui est sa mère?" demandai-je. J'avais raté la majorité des entrainements en raison des miens.

"Débardeur rose, short minuscule."

Emmett ricana. "Celle qui t'a regardé plus tôt. Telle mère, telle fille."

Je glissai mes bras autour de la taille de Bella avant qu'elle puisse décoller dans les gradins et se battre avec la mère de Kimmy. "Elle m'a regardé et j'ai regardé notre fils et pensé combien je t'aime".

"Beau parleur," dit Emmett, alors que Bella se retourna et m'embrassa. "Mais je vais vous faire savoir que le fait que mini-GQ est un joueur diminue de moitié notre dot. "

"Bon à savoir," lui dis-je, plus concentré sur ma femme sexy que ses divagations.

"Tu n'as pas un entrainement à faire?"

"Déjà fait. Regarde-les! Parfaite formation en i sans que je le leur demande tandis que l'entraîneur de l'autre équipe doit physiquement les mettre là où il les veut. On va gagner par cinquante."

Bella gloussa et se blottit contre moi. "Je ne pense pas que vous soyez autorisés à un tel score dans cette ligue."

"Je n'y suis pour rien si mon équipe peut marquer à volonté. Allons-y!"

Ryan prit le signal de départ de l'action, qui était vraiment plus un transfert du centre et recula de trois pas. Bella haleta alors que mon fils jetait le ballon dans une courte mais parfaite spirale à Wyatt qui réussit à l'attraper. Il semblait être stupéfait, juste là, puis commença à courir dans la mauvaise direction mais Emmett et Jasper hurlèrent et il se retourna et nous marquâmes un touchdown en dépit du mauvais départ.

"Oh mon Dieu, il l'a fait! Notre fils a lancé son premier touchdown!" Bella sautait et criait en m'embrassant et j'étais tout aussi ébloui qu'elle.

"Em ..."

"Ouais, je sais, je vais chercher le ballon pour toi."

"Merci mec." Il irait dans la salle de trophée avec les trophées Heisman et mes chevalières de Super Bowl et autres récompenses sportives. C'était une bonne chose que nous ayons acheté une immense maison avant que Kayla n'arrive. Nous allions avoir besoin de la chambre supplémentaire si Ryan continuait à jouer aussi bien.

Ryan arriva en courant avec un large sourire sur son visage, serrant le ballon dans ses bras. Il essayait de retirer son casque d'une main et je l'aidai pendant que sa mère l'embrassait et bredouillait au sujet du beau jeu qu'il venait de faire.

"Papa, j'ai fait un touchdown pour maman!" Cela mit Bella hors d'elle et elle essuya ses larmes de bonheur.

"C'est sûr que tu l'as fait, Ry. C'était un grand coup." J'ébouriffai ses cheveux. Bien sûr, l'autre équipe avait joué handoff* tout le long, puisque c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils savaient faire mais je m'en fichais. Mon garçon avait lancé son tout premier touchdown et c'était génial. "Regarde, tes grands-parents et tantes Alice et Rose t'applaudissent."

Il agita sa main et sourit à notre grande famille. Même Riley était là avec son petit-ami, Gary. Il venait à beaucoup de nos fêtes de famille et j'étais ravi qu'il soit là pour le premier match des enfants. Ma mère pleurait et Charlie paradait fièrement avec son maillot _Cullen 10_ et probablement disait à tout le monde autour de lui que Ryan était son petit-fils.

"Je dois aller jouer en défense maintenant!" Je pris le ballon qui avait marqué le touchdown et le mis à côté de moi pendant qu'il remettait son casque et décollait pour jouer de l'autre côté du ballon.

"C'était incroyable," murmura Bella.

"Maintenant tes deux hommes t'ont dédié des touchdown."

Elle rit et me serra fort. "Je suis la femme la plus chanceuse au monde pour cela, aussi."

La majorité des joueurs jouaient à la fois l'attaque et la défense et trois de nos enfants étaient encore sur le terrain. Megan s'aligna au bout à droite et je me tournai vers Emmett.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?"

"Je ne sais pas, Meg, tu es hors de position, reviens au milieu." Megan était notre meilleur bloqueur sur la ligne offensive et défensive. Elle avait vraiment envie de tacler les gens. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle avait hérité cela d'Emmett mais vraiment c'est de Rose qu'elle l'avait hérité…

Elle fit une sorte de signe de main à son père et resta imperturbable sur la droite et hors de la ligne de touche. Les Dragons envoyèrent le ballon et Ryan et Wyatt combinèrent leur tacle et plaquèrent le gamin avec un gain d'un yard. "Pas mal," murmurai-je en même temps que Bella cria, "Oh, merde!"

Je suivis son regard et vis que les pom-pom girls criaient et que Megan était au sol devant elles.

"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?" demandai-je, surpris qu'elle soit si loin du jeu.

"Il faudrait plutôt demander qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kimmy?" répondit-elle. Oh, merde, en effet. Megan se leva et sous elle était Kimmy Ross. Elle était rouge et pleurait. Megan lui dit quelque chose et trotta de nouveau sur le terrain pendant que nous restions tous incrédules.

Emmett se mit à rire à côté de moi. "Que je sois damné. Je pense que ma fille vient de poser sa marque. "

"Ne devrais-tu pas la mettre sur le banc de touche ou quelque chose comme ça ?" demandai-je. Je ne connaissais pas le protocole. Que faites-vous quand votre lanceur attaque une des pom-pom girls?

"Je ne sais pas, mec, c'était génial, tu l'as vue la frapper? Ma fille est naturelle. Megan McCarty! Viens ici!" Emmett voulait gronder sa fille tandis que ma femme riait à côté de moi.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose à sa mère."

"Non, je suppose que non. Mais tu sais, il n'y a que ton fils qui puisse inciter des gamines de huit ans à se battre."

Je ricanai. "Tel père tel fils."

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas inciter des enfants ou des femmes à l'émeute. Tu es à moi."

"Tout à toi, chérie."

"Notre petit garçon grandit et embrasse les filles et provoque des bagarres", dit-elle tristement.

"Nous en avons deux autres qui feront pareil et nous pourrions toujours en avoir un autre…" lui rappelai-je, recevant un coup de coude pour cela.

"Je ne peux pas avoir un autre garçon. Je serai admise dans un établissement psychiatrique avant qu'ils ne soient au lycée."

"Je ne te laisserai pas devenir folle, bébé, j'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi." Nous applaudîmes avons tous les deux quand Ryan récupéra un ballon. "De plus, si tu n'es pas là, je serai sans défense contre tous les madame Ross du monde. "

Elle souffla. "Je voudrais la voir essayer. Je vais la prendre et Kayla m'aidera."

"Tu pourrais avoir plus d'aide que cela."

Elle secoua la tête et me sourit. "Tu ne lâches pas, n'est-ce pas?

"Les lâcheurs ne gagnent jamais. Tu t'es mariée avec un gagnant, ma chérie."

Elle rit. "Oui, j'en ai eu quatre."

"Nous faisons une équipe infernale, bébé." Je la tins près de moi en regardant notre fils s'installer au centre du terrain.

"Je vais y penser," dit-elle en me faisant sourire. Sagement, je ne dis rien, embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Oui, j'aimais gagner. Mon fils aussi. Il passa la ligne et marqua un autre touchdown. Notre famille, tout ce groupe fou, applaudit en criant _Ryan_. Ouais, la vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

...

* Hand Off : passe de la main à la main.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà c'était le dernier outtake. Un petit coup d'œil dans l'avenir ….**_

 _ **Sachez qu'il nous restera à poster l'O/S à partir duquel l'auteur a écrit cette histoire – plus tard…**_

 _ **Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup aimé cet Edward et cette Bella**_

 _ **et tous leurs amis.**_

 _ **Un dernier petit commentaire pour finir en beauté?**_

 _ **Merci à vous!**_

* * *

 _ **Un peu de publicité :** nous postons une nouvelle traduction sur notre site **The Mating Connexion** , une histoire de vampires où l'auteur explore le lien très fort qui unit Edward à Bella, cette fic est essentiellement racontée par Edward, si le cœur vous en dit ça se passe ici : fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	48. One Shot

First & Ten de Nolebucgrl

 **Cet OS peut tout à fait être lu sans connaitre l'histoire – c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait tout son charme!**

 **Il avait été posté en premier, la fic entière est arrivée ensuite**

* * *

 **Halftime***

 ** _Bella_**

Mes talons cliquetèrent le long de la passerelle en béton, leur claquement sec faisant écho aux battements de mon cœur. Je m'arrêtai une seconde en m'appuyant contre le mur, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs. Je lissai ma jupe noire et silencieusement maudis les chaussures à talon haut que ma meilleure amie, Alice, m'avait forcé à porter. Elle avait dit que je devais chercher à avoir un look "professionnel et séduisant" quoi que ce soit censé signifier. Et peut-être que j'avais le bon look mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vers une salle de réunion. J'allais dans un vestiaire qui puait la sueur sale, bordel de merde! Mais Alice avait dit qu'il y n'avait jamais d'excuse pour ne pas avoir l'air au mieux et que la première impression restait pour toujours. Pour être honnête… faire bonne impression aujourd'hui était de la plus haute importance.

C'était ma première mission en tant que nouveau journaliste sportif de _l'Arizona_ _Republic_ pour les Cardinals d'Arizona. Je venais d'avoir cette promotion en raison de la crise cardiaque malheureuse de mon patron, Buddy Jackson, journaliste sportif depuis longtemps. Depuis ces deux dernières années j'étais sous sa tutelle, couvrant les sports au lycée et calculant les statistiques. Maintenant, ici, j'étais dans la cour des grands et sur le point de faire mes premiers pas dans le vestiaire pour interviewer le seul et unique Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen est le quarterback* le plus sexy de la Ligue, à la fois sur et hors du terrain. Sa moyenne est de 350 yards et trois touchdown par match, et ça c'est quand c'est un match tranquille. Il est bâti comme le David de Michel-Ange, dentelé et ciselé, comme moulé par les dieux eux-mêmes. Mentalement, je me grondais de ressembler à une groupie ridicule mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je ne suis certainement pas la seule. Les Cardinals ont vendu tous les billets de chaque match depuis qu'ils ont recruté Edward Cullen, il y a trois ans.

Il est aussi séduisant hors du terrain que sur le terrain, il a été lié à plusieurs grandes actrices et à des mannequins durant son contrat en tant que nouveau quarterback des Cardinals. Depuis sa rupture il y a plusieurs mois avec le mannequin russe Tanya Volkov, il n'y a pas eu de ragots sur de nouvelles femmes dans sa vie.

Son allure de star de cinéma n'est qu'une partie de l'ensemble bien sûr mais c'est une partie très intéressante, il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt treize, a des yeux verts perçants et des cheveux tumultueux qui sont un mélange de brun, roux et même de blond. Son visage est incroyablement beau, pommettes ciselées, mâchoire qui pourrait couper le verre et lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à d'être mordues. Et son sourire... son sourire éclaire la pièce. Il dégage charme et charisme et c'est le rêve de tout intervieweur. Maintenant, c'est moi l'intervieweur et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais dire ou faire quand j'entrerai dans ce vestiaire.

Malgré la profusion de superbes femmes défilant sur le banc de touche pour ESPN, CBS, Fox & NBC, le journalisme sportif est encore un club pour vieux garçons. Les belles femmes sur le banc de touche poussent leurs micros dans le visage des entraîneurs à la mi-temps et connaissent rarement quoi que ce soit au jeu et elles posent toujours les questions les plus banales.

 _"Coach, quels ajustements allez-vous faire à la mi-temps?"_ Putain, comme s'il allait répondre pour que tout le monde le sache. La moitié d'entre elles est juste là pour flirter avec les joueurs. Et maintenant, je ressemble à une garce amère mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je connais et aime le jeu et il est important pour moi d'avoir des informations réelles, pas les mêmes vieux clichés que les autres journalistes. Buddy m'a dit de ne jamais retenir ce que je savais sur le jeu pour gagner le respect au lieu de flirter pendant une interview. Et maintenant, je dois essayer de le faire avec le gars le plus séduisant de la ligue.

Je regardai ma petite montre en or et constatai que j'avais quinze minutes de retard.

 _C'est une façon de faire une bonne première impression, Bella_. Je me précipitai dans le couloir aussi vite que ces pièges mortels de talons me le permettaient et j'arrivai au vestiaire un peu essoufflée. Je montrai ma carte de presse au vigile à l'extérieur et il hocha la tête. Je pris une autre respiration profonde et le regrettai instantanément à cause de cette odeur de sueur qui agressa mon nez. On pourrait penser qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de masquer la puanteur dans les vestiaires, vu que c'était une organisation de premier ordre… mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas ici.

Je fis mon chemin entre les casiers, reconnaissante que les autres joueurs soient autorisés à sortir rapidement. Ils étaient probablement en train de célébrer leur dernière victoire et moi je faisais attendre Edward. J'entendis sa voix dans le fond de la salle, à gauche et mon cœur accéléra un peu. Je commençai à me diriger vers la voix mais je m'arrêtai derrière une rangée de casiers quand j'entendis son irritation.

"Alors, où il est ce gars? Il était censé être ici il y a vingt minutes et je veux rentrer à la maison!" Sa voix, douce et belle, même quand il était contrarié, m'envoya des frissons dans le dos. Je me sentis mal à cette réaction typiquement féminine et décidai de mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'Edward parlait de moi comme d'un homme. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait supposer que ça, n'est-ce pas?

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là, Edward. Il est nouveau, apparemment. Il s'est probablement perdu en chemin." Carlisle Cullen était le père d'Edward et également le médecin de l'équipe. Il était très respecté dans le domaine médico-sportif et l'équipe avait été ravie qu'il les ait rejoints un an après que son fils soit devenu leur quarterback. Il était presque aussi magnifique que son fils et effectivement il avait ses propres fans. C'était complètement ridicule mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment. Le Dr. Cullen était extrêmement beau. Non pas que j'avais été tentée de porter un stéthoscope ou une pancarte disant _Examinez-moi, Dr. Feelgood_. Ouais, c'était réellement arrivé. Ouais. Pathétique.

"Buddy ne m'a jamais fait attendre," murmura Edward.

Carlisle rit. "Tu veux vraiment sortir d'ici… Je me demande bien pourquoi…?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui m'indiquait qu'il savait exactement pourquoi mais ne le disait pas.

"Bien sûr, papa. Est-ce que Coach Clapp a mentionné qui est ce nouveau mec?"

"J'ai pu à peine comprendre, ça ressemblait à Billy Swanson? Jamais entendu parler."

Eh bien merde, pas étonnant qu'ils aient fait allusion à moi comme un gars. Ils ne savaient absolument rien. Je mordis ma lèvre et passai ma main dans ma longue chevelure brune, relevant mes épaules. Il valait mieux que je me fasse connaître avant qu'il soit encore plus irrité par mon retard.

Je sortis de derrière les casiers et marquai un arrêt en voyant Edward assis sur l'une des tables de massage, les yeux fermés alors que son père tenait un sac de glace sur son l'épaule droite. Il avait lancé 423 yards et quatre touchdown ce soir et son bras devrait être mort de fatigue.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas la glace sur son épaule qui arrêta ma progression mais la vision d'Edward vêtu de rien, juste une serviette, son magnifique torse nu et bronzé encore luisant de sueur. Je regardai, pétrifiée, alors qu'une goutte d'eau glissait sur son corps, laissant une traînée humide sur son pectoral droit, passant sur ses incroyables abdominaux et disparaissant sous sa serviette. Je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que suivre le chemin de cette goutte d'eau avec ma langue.

Le Dr Cullen dut entendre la bave de ma bouche tomber à mes pieds parce qu'il leva les yeux et sourit en me voyant. "Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?" Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et je me sentis épinglée par ce regard vert forêt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il me vit et un lent sourire s'étira sur son visage. Je me sentais mouiller juste à ce simple coup d'œil.

 _Calme-toi, Bella, tu es là pour faire un travail, pas te transformer en une flaque de gelée à la vue de l'homme le plus sexy de la planète. Tu as vu des mecs avant, maintenant calme-toi et sois professionnelle_. Ma voix intérieure ressemblait étonnamment à celle d'Alice, ce qui était bizarre car elle lancerait probablement des cris stridents à plein poumon pour me dire d'être une femme jusqu'au bout des ongles et d'aller le chercher.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer les papillons qui tourbillonnaient dans mon estomac. Rien ne pouvait être fait à propos de mon excitation mais je n'allais pas me mettre dans l'embarras en le montrant.

"Bonjour, Dr Cullen. Mon nom est Bella Swan et je suis ici pour interviewer Edward pour _la Républic_. Désolée je suis en retard, c'est comme une maison de fou à l'extérieur." Là, ce n'était pas si mal et j'avais réussi à sortir les mots sans bégayer comme une écolière, donc des points de bonus pour cela.

"Vous êtes Billy Swanson?" lâcha Edward choqué. Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu agacée par sa réaction. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas de pénis mais je pouvais tout simplement m'occuper de football aussi bien que _Billy Swanson_ pourrait le faire.

Je plissai les yeux. "Non, je suis Bella Swan. Celui qui vous a donné mon nom s'est clairement trompé," l'informai-je sarcastiquement. Super, je ressemble à une complète salope devant son père. Ça commence bien. Les yeux de Carlisle Cullen passèrent entre son fils et moi et il sourit en ressemblant remarquablement à Edward à ce moment. Je pouvais voir de qui lui venait son sourire ravageur… la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre.

"Peut-être que je devrais vous laisser seuls tous les deux…" suggéra-t-il, remettant le sac de glace à son fils et s'éloignant. "Edward, on se voit demain soir pour le dîner?"

Les yeux d'Edward ne quittèrent jamais les miens quand il répondit "Bien sûr," à son père. Carlisle secoua la tête et partit. Aucun de nous ne dit mot en écoutant le Dr Cullen quitter le vestiaire. Il y eut une longue minute de silence pendant laquelle nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je bougeai inconfortablement, ne sachant que dire ou quoi faire maintenant que nous étions seuls. Je voulais vraiment arracher cette serviette de son corps et le ravager et alors que je pensais que nos lectrices féminines apprécieraient de lire ça, je ne pensais pas que mon éditeur serait très content.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. "Alors, M. Cullen?" commençai-je et ses yeux brillèrent avec humour et un sourire éclaira son visage. "Sacré soirée pour vous!"

"Oh, voilà comment nous allons jouer?" Je haussai un sourcil et il sourit de nouveau. "Oui, Mlle Swan, j'ai eu une très belle soirée." Ses yeux bougèrent le long de mon corps et je tressaillis à son examen intense. Je jurerai que ces yeux pouvaient voir à travers mon chemisier de soie blanche et simple soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. "Et il semble que ça va être encore mieux," termina-t-il, l'air assez content de lui. Il était clair qu'il connaissait l'effet qu'il me faisait.

En quelque sorte mes pieds se déplacèrent tous seuls et je me retrouvai debout à vingt centimètres environ de lui. De près, il était encore plus magnifique - si c'était possible. Je pouvais l'atteindre et le toucher si je voulais mais j'attrapai mon sac et sortis mon mini magnéto.

"Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'enregistre cette conversation?" demandai-je formellement, même si j'avais prévu de le faire avec ou sans son accord.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, l'amusement encore dans sa voix et une étincelle dans les yeux. C'était exaspérant combien il était détendu alors que je me sentais comme une mère envoyant son enfant à l'école pour la première fois. A quoi jouaient mes nerfs? Et alors? Il était presque nu et complètement sexy mais je pouvais le faire. Il se déplaça sur la table de massage et la serviette s'ouvrit un peu, montrant une bande du muscle de sa cuisse. Je ravalai un gémissement et fermai ma main en poing pour pouvoir résister à l'envie de laisser courir mes doigts sur cette ouverture puis l'ouvrir un peu plus. Merde, il faisait très chaud ici…

Je mordis ma lèvre et souris de satisfaction en entendant un juron passer sur ses jolies lèvres. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, M. Cullen?"

"Rien, Mlle Swan. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Edward. Monsieur Cullen… c'est le nom de mon père." Il n'y avait qu'une moitié de sourire à nouveau. Et j'aurais voulu l'enlever de son visage.

Je posai le magnéto sur la table de massage en le mettant en marche et en gardant ma main sur l'appareil. Je savais que ma première question devait être impressionnante, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de s'ouvrir sur le jeu et d'oublier que j'étais une femme qui, clairement, convoitait son corps incroyable.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait lancer le ballon à Whitlock lors de l'ouverture de la deuxième mi-temps quand il était clairement marqué par trois joueurs défensifs?" Jasper Whitlock était la cible favorite d'Edward, un receveur d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mince, yeux bleus et cheveux blonds hirsutes. Il avait sa part d'admirateurs aussi - à juste titre.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me sourit. "Il l'a attrapé, non?"

Je secouai la tête. "Bien sûr mais ce n'était pas une passe parfaite. Le risque qu'elle soit interceptée était supérieur à celui de la faire aboutir…"

Il me cloua avec ses yeux à nouveau, son regard vert forêt presque hypnotique. Je serrai mes cuisses ensemble et saisis la table plus fortement. "Je termine toujours mes passes," sa voix était du fluide sensuel et je m'évanouis presque à ses mots, le double sens clair était comme le jour.

Merde, je devais garder cette interview sous contrôle. "Une de vos passes a été interceptée la semaine dernière," soulignai-je en m'empêchant de rire quand le sourire disparut de ses lèvres et qu'il fronça les sourcils.

"Ça c'était parce que ce con de Newton tenait Jasper et les arbitres étaient trop, putain, aveugles pour le voir!" cracha-t-il toujours en colère, ce souvenir toujours dans sa tête. Je me battis pour ne pas rire. C'était agréable d'avoir pu me glisser sous sa peau puisqu'il était déjà sous la mienne. Je le voulais sous moi et sur moi et en moi et putain... ce n'est pas bien Bella. _Oh, ce serait très bien, Bella, et tu le sais_. Tais-toi Alice intérieure. Ma meilleure amie est un parasite, même quand elle n'est pas là.

"Eh bien, une interception est une interception," soulignai-je avec suffisance en regardant ses yeux briller de colère. Il était encore plus chaud quand il était en colère.

"Pas d'interception aujourd'hui," souligna-t-il et je pris cela comme un signal pour revenir au match d'aujourd'hui et arrêter de le harceler au sujet d'un lancer raté, la semaine dernière.

"Non. Vous avez fait 438 yards et c'est tout à fait impressionnant."

"Merci," il avait l'air un peu apaisé.

"Vous avez lancé deux fois plus de fausses passes que de lancers francs et la majorité était après les deux touchdown. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez besoin d'équilibrer un peu plus?" demandai-je en regardant ses lèvres se contracter. Je voulais les mordre.

"Je ne dicte pas le jeu, c'est le coordonnateur offensif qui le fait," me dit-il, comme si j'étais une idiote qui ne savait pas cela.

"Je sais cela mais je sais aussi que vous avez toute latitude pour changer la tactique. Vous pouvez le faire," soulignai-je. "Vous, Brady et Manning êtes les seuls quarterbacks dans la ligue qui puissiez le faire. Etes-vous en train de me dire que chacun de vos lancers francs ont été demandé par le coordonnateur offensif? "

Il changea légèrement de position et la serviette s'ouvrit un peu plus, révélant le genou le plus sexy que j'aie jamais vu. Qui savait que les genoux pouvaient être foutrement sexys? Je regardai derrière lui et il rit en voyant mes yeux hagards. "Non, Mlle Swan, je fais les ajustements en fonction de la défense. Le lancer avait un sens. Si non ils auraient gagné du terrain en courant."

"Vous étiez certain de ne pas être taclé. Ils ont chargé sur vous deux fois mais vous n'avez été plaqué qu'une seule fois. Comment pouvez-vous rester calme sachant qu'un linebacker* vient vers vous? "

Il me sourit. "C'est facile. J'ai McCarty qui protège mes arrières. Il laisserait tomber sa propre mère plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un me toucher. C'est un joueur de ligne hors pair. Le meilleur de la ligue."

"Son contrat le dit aussi," répondis-je sèchement. Emmett McCarty venait de signer le plus gros contrat pour un lineman* dans la ligue.

"Il en vaut chaque centime," m'assura Edward. Je ne pouvais pas nier cette déclaration, Cullen était rarement malmené et McCarty était celui qui le protégeait.

"Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué pourquoi vous avez fait cette passe à Whitlock?" lui rappelai-je.

Il rit et secoua la tête. "Jasper et moi pouvons exécuter cette passe en dormant. Je peux faire cette passe même s'il y a onze mecs sur lui et il l'attrapera toujours. Il sait où il faut bifurquer et à quel moment." La confiance dans son ton faisait, à nouveau, des choses coquines à mon corps. Que je sois damnée si je ne trouvais pas son ego très sexy.

"Dallas a une très bonne défense mais vous les avez laminés aujourd'hui. Comment avez-vous réussi à faire que Jenkins et Howard ressemblent à des amateurs?"

Il rit et se pencha en arrière et cette serviette bougea encore une fois. Encore un peu et il va me montrer la bite la plus convoitée du pays. Je voulais qu'elle bouge encore. Sa main atterrit sur la table juste à côté de la mienne et je jure que je pouvais sentir les étincelles entre nos doigts. Ses doigts étaient extrêmement longs et presque élégants, comme s'ils appartenaient à un musicien et non à un athlète. Il pourrait me jouer à n'importe quel moment.

"Ce sont vos mots, pas les miens, je ne dois pas leur faire de fleur! Nous allons probablement les revoir dans les séries éliminatoires."

"Vous paraissez assez confiant d'arriver aux séries éliminatoires."

Il haussa les épaules et fis un peu rouler son épaule, grimaçant à la raideur dans ses muscles. Avant que je puisse m'arrêter les mots dégringolèrent de ma bouche. "Voulez-vous que je la masse?" Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire?

Il me regarda un instant, sans doute pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas m'effondrer car j'étais passée au rouge vif après que les mots m'aient échappé. Je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues et je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que j'étais de la couleur d'une tomate maintenant. Sa langue glissa hors de sa bouche, il humidifia ses lèvres et je mourus presque sur place.

"Ce serait très gentil, Mlle Swan," ronronna-t-il et je jure devant Dieu que l'humidité coula le long de mes cuisses. Je bougeai derrière lui automatiquement et je posai mes mains sur ses deux épaules, même si ce n'était que celle de droite qui lui faisait mal. Je sentais tous ces muscles glorieux sous mon toucher et l'entendis étouffer un gémissement quand je commençai à pétrir ses épaules. "C'est incroyable," dit-il, sa tête tombant en avant. Je sentis mes doigts se crisper avec l'envie de s'enfouir dans ses cheveux mais je gardai mes mains là où elles étaient. C'était une petite épreuve.

"Je pense que c'est mon interview préférée de tous les temps," m'informa-t-il et je sentis l'humiliation descendre sur moi. Ici, j'agissais comme une de ses fans au lieu de me conduire comme une vraie journaliste. Je devrais arrêter de le toucher et finir l'interview avant de faire quelque chose d'encore plus stupide. Mais cela m'obligerait à retirer mes mains de son corps et je ne le voulais vraiment pas. J'étais pathétique. Je commençai à retirer mes mains quand il prit les miennes. "Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, Bella." Mon prénom sortant de ses lèvres me donna une faiblesse dans les genoux. "Vos questions sont perspicaces, vous me défiez quand je vous donne une réponse bidon, vous répondez à mes insinuations avec classe et vous êtes magnifique. C'est mon interview préférée, haut la main!"

Ses paroles me réchauffèrent comme s'il les avait vraiment pensées et je ne sentis plus la nécessité d'arrêter de le toucher. Ce n'était que nous deux ici. Je recommençai à masser ses épaules de sorte qu'il lâcha mes mains et me laissa continuer de le masser.

"En réponse à votre question, nous avons seulement besoin de gagner un match de plus et nous décrochons la division. Deux de plus et nous serons comme à la maison tout au long des séries éliminatoires. Je veux tellement ce truc… que je peux le sentir sur le bout de ma langue."

"L'année dernière laisse encore un goût amer dans votre bouche, n'est-ce pas?" Goût... c'était un mot dangereux quand j'avais mes mains sur lui.

"Nous étions dominés. Les Saints ont dominé notre défense, ça été le pire jour de ma vie depuis que je suis dans la ligue. Deux interceptions inexcusables. J'aime à penser que si Whitlock n'avait pas été blessé, le résultat aurait été différent mais qui peut savoir? "Ses muscles se tendirent sous mes mains alors qu'il parlait de leur élimination au premier tour des séries éliminatoires, l'an dernier.

"Hey, relax, je ne vais pas vous faire du bien si vous ne vous calmez pas," lui rappelai-je en enfonçant mes doigts encore plus et en cherchant à soulager la tension.

"Je suppose que vous pourriez m'aider à me calmer facilement," murmura-t-il. Je rougis encore plus. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je fis courir mes mains le long de ses bras et regardai son torse luisant monter et descendre à chaque respiration.

En parlant de monter, je pus voir de l'agitation sous sa serviette. J'avais à peu près dépassé toutes les limites du professionnalisme mais je refusais de succomber à la tentation de sauter sur la table de massage et de le baiser jusqu'à l'oubli… peu importe combien je le voulais.

Je massai son épaule pendant quelques secondes puis à contrecœur je reculai de la table. "Merci pour l'interview. Je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut," dis-je calmement, éteignant mon magnétophone avec un clic et le glissant dans mon sac. J'évitai ses yeux en mettant mon sac à main sur mon épaule et me retournai pour partir.

"Vraiment?" Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer son expression alors je me tournai vers lui et à l' instant où je le fis, je savais que j'étais fichue. Ses yeux verts étaient presque noirs de désir et il me regardait comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre en branle quand je reconnus la faim sur son visage.

"Oui," couinai-je en réponse, allant contre tous mes instincts en reculant devant ce regard prédateur. Il se leva de la table, la serviette enroulée sur ses hanches mais toujours perchée là, précaire. Je faillis saliver à la vue de ce parfait V entre ses hanches.

"Etes-vous sûre de cela?" C'était là à nouveau, cette voix qui promettait de faire des choses coquines, au moindre signe d'encouragement de ma part. Mon corps était excité par lui sans mon consentement, je sentis mes mamelons durcir et vis ses yeux devenir encore plus sombres comme s'il pouvait voir clairement à travers mon chemisier blanc.

Je regardai ce visage magnifique et je ne pus mentir, j'avais envie de lui et il le savait.

"Non," répondis-je. Il continua à avancer vers moi alors que je m'appuyai contre les casiers, le métal frais refroidissant mon corps en surchauffe. Ses bras vinrent de chaque côté, m'épinglant contre le mur.

"De quoi d'autre avez-vous besoin, Mlle Swan?" Ses lèvres étaient juste à quelques centimètres des miennes et je pouvais presque déjà le goûter. Il brillait encore de sueur, ce qui devrait être dégoûtant mais sur lui c'était incroyablement attirant. Je voulais laisser courir ma langue sur chaque centimètre de son corps et apparemment il n'était pas contre.

Il approcha sa main gauche de ma tête et son très long pouce - Seigneur qu'il était long - suivit ma mâchoire. Je laissai échapper un gémissement involontaire et inclinai mon visage pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je sentis ma peau picoter à chaque passage doux de ce pouce incroyable. Avant que je puisse réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je bougeai ma tête et pris son pouce dans ma bouche. Ce fut à son tour de gémir alors, et il pressa son corps contre le mien complètement. Il était dur, partout. Je passai ma langue et mes dents sur son pouce. Il devait fantasmer que c'était sa bite et franchement moi aussi. Il appuya finalement ses lèvres sur ma joue, les déplaçant le long de ma mâchoire et autour de mon oreille où il mordilla mon lobe. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et chaque geste était calculé pour me mettre à genoux.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu," souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, provoquant des frissons sur tout mon corps. "De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin, Bella?" Sa voix caressait mon prénom, le prétexte de m'appeler Mlle Swan avait finalement disparu.

Je relâchai son pouce et laissai aller ma tête et mes mains retomber contre les casiers. "Toi, je te veux toi," l'informai-je à bout de souffle, incapable de plus tandis qu'il continuait à mordiller mon oreille. Je sentis plutôt que vis le sourire qui se répandit sur son visage à mes mots.

Il se recula et me fit ce sourire sexy et cette fois je ne résistai plus à l'envie de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, le faisant gémir alors qu'il plantait son corps contre le mien. Merci à mes talons ridiculement hauts, nous étions parfaitement alignés et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était soulever ma jupe et me prendre. Je m'appuyai contre lui, voulant juste qu'il le fasse.

Il ôta ses lèvres des miennes et passa sa langue dessus, me dégustant mais pas à la façon dont je le voulais. "Tu sais, Bella, je suis un compétiteur…" dit-il, ses yeux verts scintillant malicieusement.

C'est quoi ce bordel? "Je le sais, la plupart des athlètes le sont," répondis-je, ma voix légèrement irritée parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne me ravageait pas en ce moment même. Pourquoi parlions-nous à nouveau?

"Peut-être, mais je suis ta première interview, correct?" Il connaissait la réponse à cette question mais je pensais que si je pouvais abonder dans son sens alors peut-être il me toucherait très bientôt.

"Oui, tu l'es."

Son sourire se transforma et il fit celui qui oscillait entre amour et haine. "Eh bien, je pense qu'il est extrêmement important que je sois la meilleure interview que tu puisses avoir. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être à la deuxième place, je suis sûr que tu l'as compris. Je veux me démarquer, faire en sorte que tu n'oublies jamais ta première fois."

Mon corps devint tout mou à ses mots et je me battis pour ne pas me lancer dans ses bras. Il y avait un jeu à jouer ici et j'allais y prendre part. "Ça va probablement être assez difficile. Je suis sûre que je vais interviewer des centaines, voire des milliers, de joueurs de football presque nus dans ma vie. Bientôt, ils ne seront plus qu'une masse floue et vous serez juste l'un parmi tant d'autres…"

Je m'empêchai de rire en voyant la grimace qui apparut sur son beau visage. Comme si je pourrais l'oublier...

Cependant la légère secousse de mes lèvres me trahit et il plissa les yeux. "Ça ressemble à un défi, Mlle Swan!" Ahh, nous étions de retour aux fausses formalités. D'accord pour moi.

"Vous êtes très attentif, M. Cullen." Nous pouvions tous les deux jouer à ça.

"Ils disent qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier…" souligna-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

"Parfois, il vaut mieux oublier le premier," répondis-je. Il laissa échapper un rire surpris et secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir le rendre inoubliable, n'est-ce pas?"

Je soulevai un sourcil. "Si vous pensez que vous pouvez, je ne vais pas vous arrêter."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore, ce vert vif presque avalé par le noir. Merde, c'était incroyablement sexy, il était comme une panthère traquant sa proie. Seulement cette proie était prête et disposée à être prise.

"Dites-moi, Mlle Swan, avez-vous déjà été baisée dans un vestiaire?" Je secouai la tête en silence, ma bouche s'asséchant, vu la façon dont il me regardait et dont il dit le mot baiser.

Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps de bas en haut. "Bien sûr que non, une femme douce, innocente comme vous, avec vos grands yeux bruns de biche et cette lèvre que vous continuez à mordre... la plupart des hommes seraient doux avec une femme comme vous. Ils poseraient sur votre corps des caresses légères comme une plume et ensuite de doux baisers que vous pourriez à peine sentir." Ses mots étaient hypnotiques, dits d'une voix de velours qui faisait que j'avais l'impression de sentir cette légèreté partout.

"Ils prendraient leur temps, mémorisant chaque once de ce petit paquet délectable que vous êtes, profitant de toutes vos saveurs, avant de se glisser doucement en vous et de vous faire l'amour toute la nuit. Est-ce que j'ai raison, Mlle Swan?"

Je souris me souvenant d'une nuit récente comme ça, une nuit où je m'étais sentie comme une princesse, vénérée pendant des heures. "Oui, certainement." D'où cette voix venait-elle? On dirait que je venais de courir un marathon, j'étais complètement à bout de souffle.

Ses mains trouvèrent ma taille et il sortit lentement mon chemisier de ma jupe. Je me languissais qu'il me touche. Il ne le fit pas, il laissa juste ses mains s'attarder sur mes vêtements et je poussai un cri de frustration. Il laissa échapper un rire et traina ses mains jusqu'à l'ouverture en V de mon chemisier, traçant mes clavicules du bout de ses doigts.

"Eh bien, Mlle Swan, puisque vous avez déjà eu cela, ce ne serait certainement pas mémorable pour vous si je refaisais la même chose, pas vrai? " Qu'il aille au diable! Tout avec cet homme serait mémorable. Je savais cela aussi sûr que je connaissais mon nom.

"Ça se pourrait," l'informai-je, grimaçant au ton larmoyant dans ma voix. Ses doigts lançaient de petites étincelles à travers mon corps et il avait à peine touché mon décolleté. J'avais besoin d'eux partout.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez pour un gars comme moi. Je dois être le meilleur que vous n'aurez jamais." Batard arrogant.

"Je suppose que je devrai vous contacter dans une soixantaine d'années et vous le confirmer juste pour que vous en soyez sûr," dis-je dit, en souriant.

Il rit en douceur, sans se soucier de mes mots. "Oh, je pense que vous le saurez plus tôt que ça. "

"Je n'en saurai rien jusqu'à ce que vous me ravagiez, non?" demandai-je en grinçant les dents.

La gaieté quitta son visage et il fronça les sourcils. "Non, je ne crois pas. Ainsi soit-il alors." Et avant que je puisse enregistrer ses mots, ses mains étaient sur mon chemisier et avec un geste sûr il l'arracha, faisant voler tous les boutons. Mon souffle se coupa mais ses lèvres dévoraient déjà les miennes, disparus les baisers doux de plutôt. Sa langue força mes lèvres à s'ouvrir, bataillant avec la mienne pour un combat silencieux qu'aucun de nous ne voulait perdre.

Ses mains trouvèrent mes seins, les serrèrent, ses pouces passant sur mes mamelons endoloris envoyant des secousses électriques de plaisir à travers ma poitrine. Mes mains s'enfouirent finalement dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses boucles magnifiquement embrouillées.

D'une main experte il défit mon soutien-gorge, il n'était clairement pas un novice... la plupart des gars auraient bataillé un peu mais bien sûr, Edward Cullen était un pro. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me soucier de l'état de mes vêtements car ses incroyablement longs doigts firent glisser le soutien-gorge de mes épaules puis il prit mes seins dans ses mains. Enfin ses mains étaient sur ma peau nue. Merci mon dieu.

Il laissa traîner ses lèvres dans mon cou, suçant mes clavicules qu'il avait caressées plus tôt avant de continuer vers mes seins presque douloureux. Il en prit un dans sa bouche effleurant le mamelon, tout en faisant la même chose à l'autre avec sa main. Le plaisir me secoua et il touchait juste mes seins. Ce serait une première. Je murmurai mon approbation et tins sa tête contre ma poitrine, ne voulant pas qu'il arrête. Il rit et je sentis les vibrations à travers mon torse. Je pouvais sentir des picotements dans tout mon corps et j'avais l'impression d'être au sommet de montagnes russes, sur le point de basculer. C'était ma partie préférée. Ça venait juste de commencer et j'espérai que nous n'avions pas déjà atteint le sommet.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, sa main droite se faufila sous ma jupe et son pouce toucha mes sous-vêtements mouillés. Je laissai échapper un gémissement fort et je sursautai à ce contact soudain. Il rit mais continua à sucer mon mamelon doucement. Ses mains n'étaient pas si douces, son pouce appliquait de plus en plus de pression et je m'agitai contre sa main, désireuse de sentir ces longs doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

Je sentis ma jupe remonter lentement et fus reconnaissante qu'il ne l'ait pas déchirée, même si ça me décevait aussi. Pas que je veuille quitter le stade juste en sous-vêtements mais pour le moment je m'en fichais. Edward enleva ses mains de ma poitrine, je laissai échapper un petit soupir de déception. Cela ne dura pas longtemps cependant car il était à genoux devant moi. Je me sentais encore plus excitée juste en regardant cette créature splendide en face de moi.

"Mlle Swan?" demanda-t-il, ses mains caressant mes cuisses alors que ses pouces balayaient mes lèvres endolories.

"Hmm?" C'était tout ce que je pouvais gérer. J'étais contente de pouvoir encore tenir debout, je tremblais comme une feuille.

"Comment est l'interview?" dit-il avec un grand sourire qui semblait presque juvénile sur son beau visage.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le maudire mais il passa ses pouces sous mes sous-vêtements et toucha mon clitoris. Tout ce que j'avais prévu de dire fondit quand je sentis l'éruption de plaisir à ce bref contact. Mes mains tapèrent contre les casiers provoquant un bruit de crécelle dans la pièce. Edward me regarda pendant mon orgasme en continuant à toucher doucement mon clito avec ses pouces alors que je me frottai contre eux.

Les pouces d'Edward se calmèrent et je pus me concentrer à nouveau, remarquant qu'il avait réussi à garder cette serviette en dépit de sa position actuelle sur le sol. Et ce n'était pas juste. J'étais sur le point de corriger cela quand il tira soudainement sur mon sous-vêtement et le déchira. Merde, encore un autre lambeau. Il regarda le string noir pendant un moment puis me sourit. "Vous savez, Mlle Swan, vous avez l'air toute sage avec ce chemisier blanc et ce soutien-gorge mais vous portez une culotte noire toute coquine que personne ne peut voir. Personne, sauf moi. Vous êtes insaisissable. J'aime ça."

"L'emballage extérieur est pour tout le monde, l'emballage intérieur est juste pour moi," l'informai-je. Ma culotte noire me faisait me sentir sexy et confiante.

"Et pour moi… au moins en ce moment," souligna-t-il, à juste titre. Je n'avais pas prévu que nous soyons ici comme ça, mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas fantasmé à ce propos une fois ou plutôt une vingtaine de fois.

"J'ai envie de te goûter depuis que tu es entrée dans ce vestiaire," m'informa-t-il en passant sa langue sur mon clito. Putain de merde, c'était incroyable. Il n'était pas lent ou doux, sa langue tourbillonnait sur moi comme si c'était une course. Qui pourrait faire venir une fille rapidement? Edward ! A coup sûr c'est lui le gagnant.

Les casiers derrière moi soutenaient mon corps parce que je m'effondrerais si je devais compter sur mes jambes pour me soutenir.

La chaleur submergea mon corps et je me recouvris de sueur. La langue d'Edward bougeait plus et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses doigts sexy rejoignirent la fête. Il en glissa un à l'intérieur de moi et je laissai échapper un gémissement plus fort encore quand il toucha mon point le plus sensible. Il bougea son doigt lentement, contrastant avec le mouvement rapide de sa langue sur mon clito. Ce duo me rendit sauvage et je me perdis dans la sensation. Toute l'équipe aurait pu rentrer dans les vestiaires et nous regarder que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Je le sentis glisser un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de moi et il commença à les bouger plus vite. Je me sentais comme si je brûlais à l'intérieur. Mes cuisses commencèrent à se contracter et mes parois à se resserrer autour de ses doigts talentueux. Je soufflai son nom tandis qu'il poursuivait ses mouvements, ne me laissant pas descendre du septième ciel. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je jouis. Trois? Quatre? Sept? J'avais entendu parler d'orgasmes multiples mais je pensais que c'était un mythe. Il est clair que j'avais tort.

J'étais une gelée frémissante au moment où il se recula et que je commençai à glisser contre les casiers mais il m'attrapa avant que je puisse toucher le sol. "Bella? Tu vas bien? " Bien? Il n'y avait pas de mot pour comment je me sentais et je savais bien qu'aucun mot n'était suffisant. Je mis mes mains sur ce sexy torse nu et marmonnai des trucs absurdes. Il rit et m'aida à me relever. "Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir." Je secouai la tête dans le déni. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui, j'avais juste besoin de me ressaisir.

Je tendis la main et tirai sur sa serviette, fixant enfin cette gloire qu'était la bite d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais trouvé une bite attirante, pour la plupart elles sont pleines de veines et bizarres à regarder. Mais bien sûr, Edward réussissait à ce que la sienne soit belle malgré tout. Elle était très longue et dure et se tendait fièrement vers ses hanches. Je léchai mes lèvres et imaginai le prendre dans ma bouche. Je me penchai en avant et posai mes lèvres sur son épaule, laissant traîner ma langue tout le long. Il avait le goût de l'homme, de la sueur et de l'herbe. J'aimais. Je léchai son mamelon. Ses mains trouvèrent ma taille et il me tira plus près de lui, son érection se frottant contre moi. Je gémis contre son torse en mordillant son mamelon puis en faisant tourbillonner ma langue autour. Il gémit, s'appuyant contre moi. Il était si près d'être là où je le voulais. Juste quelques centimètres ...

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées à nouveau, les mains d'Edward me soulevèrent du sol, m'appuyant à nouveau contre le métal froid et entra en moi. Je poussai mes hanches vers lui, voulant l'avoir complètement à l'intérieur et enveloppant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes mains prirent appui sur ses épaules humides et je le tirai à l'intérieur de moi. Nous haletâmes ensemble à la sensation du frottement que cela procurait. Mais je ne voulais pas lentement et il avait promis. "Baise-moi, Edward. Fort, dur, comme tu as dit que tu le ferais." Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il commença à bouger rapidement ses hanches dans rythme parfait.

Je sentais une des poignées des casiers me rentrer dans le dos et cela faisait mal mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Je me cambrais pour rencontrer ses poussées du mieux que je pus. Nos corps étaient maintenant glissants à cause de la sueur mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter plus de fluidité entre nous. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur son visage et je la repoussai en arrière, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, tandis que nous bougions l'un contre l'autre. Je ne pus pas y croire quand je sentis à nouveau mes cuisses se serrer contre lui et je jouis en scandant son nom. Comment pouvais-je jouir une fois de plus après tous les orgasmes que j'avais eus était complètement incompréhensible pour moi... Je me resserrai autour d'Edward et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se libérer en moi.

Nous nous effondrâmes contre le mur, haletants et en sueur. Je ne savais pas comment diable j'allais sortir d'ici, avec un chemisier déchiré et toute en sueur. Edward me transporta des casiers vers la douche. Il tourna l'eau alors que j'enlevai ma jupe et il nous poussa dedans. Je soupirai de soulagement quand les jets commencèrent à rincer la sueur de mon corps.

"Ce n'est pas très luxueux mais au moins nous serons propres," me dit-il avec un sourire, prenant le gel douche dans ses mains et le passant sur tout mon corps. Je sentais mon corps lui répondre à nouveau mais je me retins. J'avais eu plus qu'assez, merci beaucoup. Pourtant ses doigts magnifiques sur mon corps étaient divinement bons. Je fermai les yeux en passant sous les jets de la douche.

Edward prit ma main et mit un peu de gel dedans, en me regardant dans l'expectative. Je soupirai pour plaisanter en commençant à le laver comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Je vis qu'il était excité de nouveau et je ris. "Je ne peux plus Edward, pas maintenant."

Il rit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. "Je sais. Nous devons sortir d'ici."

"Euh, en parlant de ça, as-tu une chemise ou quelque chose que je puisse mettre?" Il prit une serviette de la pile bien rangée à côté des douches et me sécha complètement. Son contact était très doux après le putain de truc sauvage que nous venions de partager, c'était tout un contraste. Il ouvrit son casier et en sortit quelque chose.

"Voilà," dit-il en me tendant un maillot propre. Cullen # 10. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour moi mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Il était à moi et il n'était pas prêt de le récupérer. Je remis ma jupe et rangeai mon soutien-gorge et mes sous-vêtements en ruines dans mon sac. Je ne devais pas oublier de les mettre à laver avant d'aller écrire mon article.

Je le regardai enfiler un jeans noir et un t-shirt blanc qui ne cachait rien de ses beaux muscles saillants. Mon Dieu, qu'il était magnifique! Il me surprit en train de le mater et me lança un sourire doux. Je ne sus quoi dire maintenant que nous en avions fini avec toute la tension sexuelle.

"Eh bien il faut que j'écrive mon article donc je suppose que je devrais y aller maintenant." Je ne voulais pas le laisser mais j'avais du travail à faire et je ne voulais pas présumer que...

"Bella, pourquoi ne m'avoir pas averti de ta promotion?" demanda-t-il doucement, l'air un peu blessé. Fini l'athlète arrogant qui venait juste de me ravager dans les vestiaires.

C'était le vrai Edward Cullen, doux, intelligent et parfois simplement pas si sûr de lui. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant et alors que les choses étaient encore nouvelles pour nous deux, je savais sans aucun doute que je le voulais pour toujours. J'avais pu voir une nouvelle facette de lui ce soir et merde si elle n'était pas aussi attirante que les autres.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Il me tira dans ses bras me tenant fermement. "Je l'ai découvert ce matin. Tu étais déjà parti et bien, je voulais te surprendre. J'espère que c'était une bonne surprise!"

Il rit et me serra plus fort. "Je dois le dire. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire quand je t'ai vue. Et puis mon père... "

"Ouais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme cela que je voulais rencontrer ton père," dis-je en riant avec lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il va me rencontrer pour de vrai?"

Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. "Il connaissait déjà ton prénom, Bella. Il nous a laissés pour nous donner un peu d'intimité." Oh, ça c'était gênant. J'espère qu'il ne savait pas ce que son fils et moi allions faire quand il serait parti. Edward fouilla dans son casier et sortit son portable. Il rit en me montrant le message.

 _C'était bien de rencontrer enfin ta petite-amie. Amène-la dîner demain soir - ta mère sera irritée que je l'ai rencontrée le premier._

"Je suppose que je vais rencontrer tes parents," dis-je avec un rire.

"Ouaip, pas trop tôt." Il ferma son casier et prit ma main dans la sienne. "Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"C'était ta meilleure interview ou quoi?"

Je mordis ma lèvre, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Il lâcha ma main et commença à me chatouiller, me faisant crier de rire. "Oui! D'accord? Oui!" Il s'arrêta et me sourit triomphalement.

"Et tu n'auras plus jamais une autre interview comme ça, non?" demanda-t-il, en me regardant, dans l'expectative.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je pensais passer par les vestiaires des Cowboys et voir si Tony Romo était toujours là. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire mieux…!"

Edward grogna et me jeta sur son épaule. "Edward! Que fais-tu ?"

"Je t'amène à la maison, tu ne vas chevaucher ni Romo ni aucun autre Cowboy ce soir," me dit-il. J'appréciai la vue de son cul recouvert de ce jeans noir serré.

"Edward, pose-moi par terre," lui dis-je, comme il sortait du vestiaire et passait à côté de plusieurs agents de sécurité et autres fans en attente d'un autographe. "Les gens vont commencer à parler," sifflai-je, le sang se précipitant vers ma tête à la fois à cause de la position dans laquelle j'étais et aussi à cause de l'embarras de tous ces yeux sur moi.

Il me posa en gardant son bras autour de moi. "Laisse-les parler. Je suis fatigué de me cacher. Tu es à moi et je veux que le monde le sache." Ses paroles me firent chaud au cœur, je me sentais comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie. D'une certaine manière, j'avais gagné. Edward Cullen était un prix bien meilleur que de l'argent.

J'enveloppai mon bras autour de lui et me laissai guider à l'extérieur du stade.

"Edward?"

Il s'arrêta à côté de sa Mercedes et me regarda. "Oui, Bella?"

Je pinçai mes lèvres et il se pencha pour me donner un baiser. "Meilleure interview… jamais," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Il rit et m'embrassa plus fort puis il recula en m'ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

"Je te l'avais dit," me rappela-t-il d'un air satisfait. Et oui il l'avait dit…

…

*C'est le spectacle qui a lieu pendant la mi-temps…

*Quaterback : Le joueur le plus important. Sa mission principale consiste à passer le ballon aux receveurs, c'est lui qui organise le jeu d'attaque.

*Linebacker : défenseur de deuxième ligne.

*Lineman : défenseur de première ligne

* * *

 ** _Vous l'avez compris ce chapitre est le chapitre 17 du point de vue de Bella_**

 ** _Chaud, bouillant oui…_**

 ** _Cette fois nous en avons définitivement terminé ici_**

:-)

 ** _MAIS bientôt nous posterons une nouvelle traduction de Nolebucgrl_**

 ** _D'ici là, prenez soin de vous!_**


End file.
